The DB Legend
by Eyr
Summary: Pan loves Trunks. They challenge each other and make a bet. Somehow they split apart... find what happens next. Matching DBZ characters, explaining what happened to end like GT, how it happened. Different ending. Love, adventure, romance. Goten, Bra, T/P.
1. High School

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball. The original plot is mine and some of the future characters.

**

* * *

**

THE DB LEGEND**

* * *

The DB Legend. Summary. **

This is a Dragon Ball story, what happened in those 100 years between the ending of GT and the movie 100 years where the descendants of Goku and Vegeta fight in the Martial Arts tournament. I was trying to match the characters of DBZ and DBGT, finding a logical explanation of what happened in those 100 years, why it happened and what is about to happen, (that's my version of this story). I didn´t like the GT ending that's why I'm changing it. This is going to be a Trunks/Pan fic, but it also includes another "surprise" pairings.

In the first part, the characters grow up and start to have a life by their own, you may think the first chapters are going to be boring but they are not, it's just that some parts are necessary to match the story with the real story, later the families grow apart and the story goes as GT showed.

In the second part, some changes are going to appear, making this story a good one, trying to keep the character of each personage as it should be after DBZ, a trip inside the characters of Bra, Bulma, Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Goku, Goten and every body else, what's behind the friendship of Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra? Find out! you are not going to regret it! it has love, irony, romance, adventures, technology, fights and another ending. I hope you read the whole story and write as many reviews as you want, I will answer each one of them.

**

* * *

Chapter 1. High school**

In 797 in Satan City, two years had passed since Goku left with Shenron. Pan and Bra are graduating High school. Pan is one year later of her programmed date because she left school for about one year searching for the black dragon balls. She had to re-validated classes to be accepted in the next year. Due to the age difference, Bra was graduating the same year as Pan.

They really wanted to take a vacation, since now on they would go to college and wouldn't stop until it ends.

They would be graduating next week and would have to find a pretty and appropriate dress to wear at it, of course Bulma was ready to go and help them to find it, price or place wouldn't matter, this was once in a lifetime. She was her only daughter and her best-friend, besides she was a family friend and her god daughter.

Mr. Satan was preparing a long speech, but neither of them wanted him to step on the podium, it could be very embarrassing and Pan knew she would be ashamed of the stolen victory of her grandfather.

Bra was as beautiful as always, except higher and with longer legs and cleavage. Pan was taller but skinny as always, except for her extraordinary muscular tone. She wasn't wearing any longer her bandanna, she had stopped wearing it a year after Goku left; she was afraid of losing it because one day it slipped off her head and she didn't notice it, until it was too late to see it around, she had spent three hours trying to find the old bandanna.

* * *

Bulma arrived to the Son's and knocked on the door.

Gohan opened the door and greet her with a big smile on his face "Hi Bulma, come on in"

Bulma hugged him "Thanks Gohan, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks" Gohan said wishing he had more time to talk with his friends.

"You look really tired, what are you doing?" She said walking into the living room.

Gohan took off his glasses and sighed "finishing my reports about those alien specimen genetic research files you had at C.C."

"Do you need any help? Hi Vi" She looked at him worriedly and then turn around to greet Videl with a big smile.

"No, thank you" Gohan replied shaking his head.

Videl approached Bulma smiling "Hi Bulma, are you ready to go find those prom dresses?"

"Sure I am!" Bulma said excitedly after giving a hug to her friend. Although the age difference they had managed to became friends, you can't just go and find some women married to a Saiyan and with half breed offspring, can you?

"Girls, time's up, Bulma is waiting for you" shouted Videl looking upstairs.

Pan giggled and answered "okay mom! We are coming"

Bra picked up her purse and ran to the living room "Hi mom! I wasn't expecting you so early"

Bulma smiled knowing her daughter had been waiting to go to the mall and find those dresses all week "come on Bra, you know we are probably spending all day in our little search, hah hah hah"

The girls said good bye to Gohan and Videl and climb on Bulma's air car, while Bulma was thinking, worried about their prom dates.

* * *

Bulma was driving slowly to the mall, trying to find out whom will be the date of her daughter and her daughter's friend. "So, tell me, do you have any cute dates yet? How many young handsome men had invited you two? Did you already accept an invitation? Do I know..." Bulma was interrupted for her younger daughter.

"Momma wait! I can't answer all your questions at the same time" replied Bra frowning at her mother's display of interest in her personal life.

Pan just laughed looking at them "hah, hah, oops... Bulma... what would you said if I tell you we don't have any dates?"

Bulma almost crashed with a tree when she heard this last comment "WHAT ? No one had invited you?"

Bra knew she shouldn't talk about this too much, her mother probably would be looking for any cute men for them "Sorry Mom, is just that guys at school seems so immature..."

"They're just a bunch of jerks..." Pan spat angrily.

"WHAT?!" Bulma shouted when she heard Pan cursing under her breath.

The girls had to block the disgusting screech of the voice of Bulma, closing their hands over their ears because their Saiyan hearing was making their heads spin.

"Sorry girls, I forgot about that... I mean, what do you mean by jerks? they must be blind idiots to not see your beauty, strength and intelligence" answered Bulma with a scowl on her face.

Bra looked at her mother out of the corner of her eye."Umm... Mom... we are in high school, remember? They are not interested in smart girls"

"Yeah... They just can possible think in one thing..." Pan trailed off knowing that they will understand what she meant by that.

"SEX" they all shout at the unison, laughing at the subject.

Bulma was trying to find a good prospect for her daughter "But what about that nice baseball player who was in your class?"

Bra rolled her eyes and explained "He just wanted to hit and make a -home run-. I didn't let him"

Pan laughed at the memory of her friend screaming and punching the face of that boy, she even doubled over when she remembered Bra kicking him between his legs. "Yeah... we could say she fouled him... hah hah hah"

Bulma smiled at the thought thinking how proud Vegeta would be if he knew about his little daughter behavior. "Oooowww... and what about the blond guy who was sparring with you Pan?"

Pan rolled her eyes raising her hand to examinate her fingers while she explained. "Same old story... I won and he ran away"

By the time they had reached the mall and stopped their little chat to go shopping. After five hours they found what they wanted to wear, when their stomaches began to make protest noises they stopped by a fancy Italian restaurant and ordered their food.

* * *

While they were eating Bulma, who had finished earlier her food, started worrying about the same old subject: the dates. "Listen girls, you really need to accept prom dates and they have to be cute, the press is going to go after you"

"yeah, I know that" Bra was trying to get out of the mall to avoid the subject, she knew what her mother would say next.

"You are one of the heirs of CC. and you..." Bulma pointed her finger at Pan, "Mr. Satan grand daughter..." She looked at them seeking for a hint that they had understood what she had said.

"Please don't remind me that" said Pan, trying to forget about her grandfather's shows in any event at school.

Bulma paled while she thought about the prom "Oh my god, you have just one week!!! What are we going to do?"

Pan tried to sound careless "It doesn't matter, we can go by ourselves, you know"

There was one thing about Bulma. She never stop when something was bothering her and the fact that her daughter would go alone to the prom was one of the things that she could qualified as -urgent- and pretty annoying.

Bulma raised her voice "There's no way you are going to do that!"

"As a matter of fact, I'd like to have a prom date" whispered Bra looking at the sky.

"Yes, so am I, but it's too late, cause all the respectful prospects are not available anymore" said Pan dreamily thinking in one man that was not exactly available for her.

Bulma's lips curved with a evilly smile. "Then... make them available"

Bra knew what her mother meant by that and look at her angrily "Mom!"

Pan tried to cover her blush raising her hand to clean an imaginary spot in her cheek. "You know Bulma, we can just pick another guy not from school"

Bra folded her arms and raised an eyebrow "And where do you think we are going to get some hut pretty nice guys to go with us to our prom in less than a week?"

Pan lowered her eyes and started giggling."mmmh... I don't know"

"Brilliant!" replied Bra annoyed at her friend fake attempts to be considering to find a cute date and shouted with a high pitched voice "Those hyenas from school are gonna make us live the most horrible night of our lives if we don't show with cute dates!"

"Maybe we can just ... shoot us and bury ourselves right now" Pan raised her hand and waved it across her neck.

"It's not like I'm not pretty enough... it's just that they are dumb!" Bra lifted her chin in a proudly attitude.

"yes, they don't deserve us!! Hah hah" Pan said mockingly, trying to hide her worries.

Bulma didn't want to laugh but smiled at her "That wasn't funny Pan!"

Pan arched her eyebrows, angry at the thought of going alone to the prom "I mean we are stronger than any women in Earth, yes, even you Bra! We are saiyans, we don't have to mix with those weaklings"

"Pan" murmured Bulma as a warning, knowing perfectly well that the girls could hear her voice.

Pan turned her head, curious at the sudden change of voice of Bulma "Yes?"

Bulma grimaced and shouted "shut up!"

Bulma had heard that comment very often at her house, her prince used to said it everytime he was referring to humans, and she knew that they all think about her as a weakling, a very intelligent one indeed, but weakling.

Pan realized she was hurting Bulma's feelings."Oops, sorry"

Bra knew she was not suppose to laugh but she could not help it when she noticed her friend's comment had sounded as one of her father's "You sounded like dad... I think you are spending so much time in the G.R. sparring with him"

Pan twisted the side of her mouth proudily "Not sparring... training, besides it's not that much Bra, you are overreacting."

Bulma had to cut off their chat "Girls ... back to the subject"

Bra turned her head and panicked "Oh yes Mom, you have to help us!"

Bulma knew sooner or later the girls will ask her for advice and she faked a surprised face "What?! Me? Why me?"

"Because you are a genius Bulma!" Pan raised her eyebrows "why don't you made us a pair of cute androids to be our dates?" She was now amused at the thought of how cute could be an android made specially for her... probably she would have to ask Bulma to made him blue eyed and with purple hair.

Bulma's mind immediately flew to the memories of 17 and 18, her gaze became serious "You are kidding, right?"

Bra's face lit up "Sure she is"

Pan laughed and told them jokingly "Hah hah hah, besides they would be the only ones who could survive to our jealous fathers"

Now Bra was getting upset "Why do you have to take everything so good? We are really stuck in this, but I have to admit you made a point there"

Pan sighed thinking about their possibilities "Ok... maybe I should just ask my uncle... but he's too old"

"He's not old! He looks almost like a teenager." Bra did not notice she had sounded almost as angry as Chichi used to.

Pan decided to tease her friend. "You could ask Trunks" She knew why her friend was so upset... she had attempted to call Goten old.. and she chuckled thinking about her friend's feelings.

Bra raised and dropped her hands angrily, lifting her weight from one feet to another."Forget it! I'm not going with my brother to my prom"

Pan smirked, amused at her friend's reaction "Better them that no body"

Bra stood there shaking her head "No! I won't make a foul of myself taking him there, everybody is going to laugh at me!"

Then, Bulma opened up her eyes and the girls saw a special shine in her blue eyes, like the shine she used to have when she had found the answer to a problem.

"No! What are you thinking of?" Pan looked at Bulma, with a terrified expression on her face.

"What are you up to, Mom?" said Bra not daring to think about the sometimes, odd ideas of her mother.

Suddenly every word said by the girls made the perfect plan, why don't change partners? Bra would go with Goten and Pan with Trunks. Goten could refuse to go with her niece but he was so much of a gentleman to say no to Bra, the same would happen with Trunks and Pan, except... it wasn't going to be easy, she has to think about everything, the girlfriend, the plans, work, but... maybe Vegeta could help her... at least she would have to try. She made an instant plan in her head. Alternatives: Vegeta -The couch or his help; Trunks-A lot of sparring, extra work hours, less money to spend; Goten- a really big and delicious meal and puppy eyes... She could always ask Chichi for help of course... and sure Gohan will agree.

She didn't tell her plan to the girls, she wasn't sure if they were going to like it. But she told them not to worry about, they would have young stunning dates for their prom, and they wouldn't be relatives.

Pan and Bra had doubts and curiosity but they knew Bulma very well, she was a genius after all and with a remarkable good taste, she always makes the best options and always get what she wants.

**

* * *

The plan. **

That night Bulma was waiting for Vegeta. When he showed, he took a bath, stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. He noticed she was staring at him, she sat on their bed and started caressing him, smiling and looking at him straight at his eyes.

"What do you want woman? Spit it out" Vegeta knew she was planning something.

"Oh, Veggie, why you have to be suspicious at everything?" her voice softened, touching lightly his back.

"Because I know you woman" He turned around to face her. His smirk widening while he saw her blushing.

"Well, since you wanna talk..." she whispered getting close to him.

Vegeta drew his eyebrows together in a frown. "I didn't say that! You are the one who wants to talk. I don't wanna waste my time, what is it this time?"

"It's just that I'm worried about the girls" she tried to sound carefree and truly worried about the subject.

"What girls?" Vegeta shifted his weight uncomfortably, waiting for her to continue.

"Our girls Veggie! Don't pretend to forget about them" she murmured as she leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"We just have one girl, whose the other?" He said slighty suspicious, grabbing her shoulders to keep her in place.

Bulma laid down on her back and moistened her lips "You know who I'm talking about, Pan"

"mmm, kakarott brat's brat... I know that they can't be ill or hurt, so why would you be worried about?"

She leaned closer to him "It's gonna be their prom"

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and became desperate... "What?"

"They need to go to the prom with a date" She slapped herself mentally about that last comment, knowing her prince wouldn't be very happy about that word and its meaning.

"What?! No way! My princess is not gonna hangout with an earthling, weakling bastard cause if somebody has the guts to dare I'm going to shoot his damn life to another dimension and" He trailed off, showing his teeth in anger.

Bulma smoothed her voice grabbing his fist tenderly "So, you really want people at the prom to mock her and make fun of your princess?"

She knew very well what that comment would awake in him. She wasn't challenging him but she was trying to slap his pride.

"What?! Are you crazy woman? Why could I possibly be too damn insane to want that?" Vegeta yelled taking a grip on her hands and putting them away from him.

"Because it's what's going to happen if they go there without a date" she faked her voice adding sadness. Oh, how she loved this conversation, to make him do what she wanted was one of her favorite hobbies.

"mmm... why don't they go together then?" Vegeta knew what she was trying to do, but he decided to play her game just a little to find out what she was trying to do.

"They can't do that! They are gonna think they're not straight! And both are saiyans, they have their pride you know, we can't just let them think they're not worth it" She didn't expected him to answer that, now she was starting to feel nervous.

He could tell she was perturbed at the idea but decided to teased her more "Of course not! I'm beginning to think that your brain is being affected for that damn color of your hair, who would dare to think that? They don't deserve any of those jerks!"

She smiled again "They wanted to go alone you know, but I... kind of convinced them to pick a worthy date"

Now he was really confused, she never admitted openly her plans and he was beginning to think she was insane "Are you crazy? Have you thought about un-encapsulating your brain lately? There's no one worthy in this planet"

"Yes I know, but it would be kind of embarrassing to see that EVERY girl got a date and they didn't... they're so picky, but that's not what are going to think at school"

He clenched his teeth as he started speaking."What are you suggesting woman? Are they gonna think they couldn't get any date? Stop this, you know you're playing with words and trying to mess with my brain... you-simply-can't-do-that... why don't you go straight to the point? You are annoying me and waisting my time"

"O.k. Pan wanted to take Goten to the prom and suggests Bra to take Trunks"

Vegeta smiled proudily "Excellent choice!"

"But Bra didn't want to"

"Why? It's much better to go with him than to any human" He sounded disgusted at the idea of his princess going out with a human.

"She said that everyone was going to think that she wasn't good enough to find a date for herself" She answered quietly.

"arrrggh, I'm tired of this! She is a beauty princess, a warrior, a Saiyan... she has your brain and my strength, I should just go and blast them, she can get whatever she wants"

Bulma was smiling. ("Now the final nudge") "A lot of guys invited her, but she declined them all, because she thought they weren't worthy enough"

The prince just smirked at that comment feeling very proud of his princess.

Bulma continued trying to look as innocent as she could "The problem is, that is too late to find someone worthy, not relative, whom wouldn't try to take advantage of her"

At this, the prince clutched his fists and began to power up.

"Wait Vegeta!" Shouted Bulma. "The better prospects are already taken, and there's no way in hell my daughter is gonna pick a nasty boy or steal a date from another, she deserves better!"

"And what are you proposing? I know you, you have a plan, am I wrong? Are you trying to trap me or something? I already told you to go to the point". He blurted in annoyance.

"Listen, I know you want to keep an eye on her, and Gohan's probably thinking the same about Pan, why don't we change dates and we can have all in one? Goten keeps an eye on Bra and Trunks on Pan, they wouldn't be ashamed because they are not relatives, besides they are saiyans, worthy, strong and handsome, what do you think about it? Of course, probably Trunks, neither Goten wouldn't want to go to a high school dance" She trailed off hinting a challenge in her voice.

Vegeta blinked and close his fist powering a little "The spawn of Kakarott? With my daughter?"

"They are friends Vegeta, besides I don't think he wants to go... even if you would want him to go" Bulma smiled in her inside, she knew this was an open challenge to her prince.

Vegeta roared his answer "What?! What do you mean? Of course they'll go with them, better with them rather to damn weakling earthlings... no body says No to my princess or to my commands, you'll see"

Bulma kept playing her roll and asked him softly turning her eyes to look at him "Are you sure you can convince them?"

"Damn it Woman! Of course I'm sure, I don't even need to convince them, they'll do as I tell them to"

"O.K. if you want the things that way, I'll go to talk to Gohan tomorrow"

With these words Bulma leaned and kissed the prince, with a victorious smile. Vegeta just smirked and returned the kiss, savouring his own victory.

While they were still kissing he thought: ("hah hah hah and the woman thought I was trapped in her little game... there's no way I couldn't aloud my princess to go to that prom with a weakling, at least the spawn of Kakarott is better than them, he can take care of her, but I wouldn't never admit this to the woman, then let's make her happy tonight believing that she won this battle").

Definitely Bulma was happy and made him very happy too that night.

* * *

Next day Bulma went over to Chichi's and explain the whole situation to Chichi and Videl. They were more than happy to find a solution for their Pan. When Gohan came home he found three determined women sitting in the kitchen. He wasn't sure that their plan was bright, but he didn't want to see his daughter with some unfamiliar boy at the prom, in fact, he wouldn't be allowed to stay at the dance, and the simple thought of some guy holding her and dancing with his daughter made him feel sick. At least, he knew Trunks very well, he was used to spar with Pan, it wouldn't be such a difference...**

* * *

The Chat. **

Trunks was at a lost of words. He couldn't believe his parents could arrange him a date, a prom date! With Pan! He didn't mind for sure to do a little favor to his friend, he knew her since she was born but... put aside his own date to go to a high school prom? And besides, being threatened to spend three extra hours with his dad in the G.R. for a month? they were going to far... He could refuse of course, but what about Pan? He couldn't do that to her. At least... Goten was going too, as a bodyguard for sure... how could Gohan and his Dad allowed this? It was all his mother's master mind game?

--------------RING RING RING --------------

"Trunks Briefs here"

"Hey Bro! We need to talk" said Goten through the line.

"Hey, did your mother talk to you?" Trunks voice sounded nervous, he didn't want to be the first one to tell his friend about his mother's plan.

"yes... when and where?" Goten avoided the subject with that simple question.

Trunks put his fist under his chin and tightened his lips a little, thinking about the better option of the day "Mitsumi restaurant at lunch?"

"See you there at 2 o'clock bro, bye"

**

* * *

At Mitsumi Restaurant. **

They ordered and while they were waiting, they started to talk.

"What? Hah hah ha ha Who was the intellectual author of that crap?" Trunks knew his mother had been the brain behind the plan, but he asked anyway.

"Videl and your mom, my mom used the frying Pan"

Trunks voice raised in a deep laugh and he had to lean forward to avoid the curious look of the people around them "hah hah hah what a way to ask a favor!"

"I believe they're more savages than Vegeta hah hah"

Trunks composed himself and straightened in his chair "and Gohan?"

"I think he was going to be reserved as an additional threat" Goten said, choking with his food.

"we have to go for the girls, you know" Trunks said thoughtfully.

Goten stop eating for a moment thinking about everything they would have to do to make this possible "Yes, did you buy the corsage yet?"

"No, my mom got it for me, she knows the colors of Panny's dress, don't tell me you buy for yourself the corsage for Bra?"

Goten's smile widened and he looked up with a brilliant face "Yes!"

"Oh my god, she's gonna kill you"

Goten returned his attention to his food. "Why?"

Trunks curved his lips, a chuckle began his way up to his throat, "Are you pretending you don't know her?"

"No, I'm pretending you don't know your mom told me the right colors." Goten smirked and showed his famous grin, until a thought came over him. Realization hit him. "Hey! Why would Bra be wanting to kill me? Are you suggesting I don't have good taste? I can see the difference between pretty and ugly corsages!"

Trunks grinned sheepishly "Well, I could say that"

"Stop! I don't wanna hear your point of view, you can be so annoying"

After a long chat, they finished their food and headed to their own offices.

* * *

Two days after at Capsule Corporation.

Bra look thoughtfully at Pan "My mom is up to something"

"I know, she's always behind the most strange facts"

"It's Thursday... she promised to find us a date... and we still don't have one, are we really going to that prom?" Bra was unsure about what to do, but she knew Pan would not be such a great help.

"Of course we are! With or without a date... I'm not a coward and neither are you"

Bra bit her lip lightly "Yes, but ... we could make a few phone calls, just to assure a date"

Bra raised her shoulders "it sounds good"

"Do you remember Kenzao?" asked Bra excitedly.

Pan frowned trying to remember "Who?"

"The guy from Nagakute-cho, the village in Aichi, dark hair, green eyes, muscular body, a computer engineer who was living in America"

Trunks was just coming from work when he heard voices at the dinning room, he sensed them and lowered his ki to surprise them, but he stopped dead in his feet as he heard them talk...

Pan smiled excitedly "Oh yes! How could I forget about him... he's hot, handsome"

Bra interrupted her grinning "Smart, Cute,"

"with a great body" Pan continued.

Bra interrupted her again, picturing in her mind the face of Kenzao "funny and caring"

"We must call him, he could be the perfect date"

Trunks couldn't avoid to feel a little jealous, Bra was his sister! And Pan... she was almost like that also! And he thought to himself: "I can't let this happen, I understand now why Dad wanted us to be with them". He stepped into the living room smiling broadly.

Trunks interrupted their day dreaming "are you talking about me? Gee girls, thanks a lot but I'm not available"

Pan turned around panicked "TRUNKS!" Her face suddenly becoming redder, knowing he had heard their innocent comments about Kenzao...

Trunks smirked and grinned sarcastically. tease "At a lost of words, Panny dear?"

"Of course not! I'm Just astonished of your selfish, self confident been" spat angrily Pan turning around trying to hide her blushing face.

Bra interrupted their little argument "Are you insane? Why could I even imagine to said that kind of things of you?"

"Maybe because they are true...?" said Trunks more as a statement than a question

"You wish" trailed off Bra, turning around to brush her hair.

"Don't be mad at me... or ... maybe you had someone else in mind" he said teasing his sister.

Bra didn't want to know the answer, but she asked him anyway "What do you mean? Who?"

He surely knew about her crush on Goten but he knew also that she liked Kenzao "mmhh, I don't know, maybe Uub... or Kenzao... or Goten?"

Bra was speechless, how could he tell? Was she that obvious? "Shut up, don't say stupid things"

Trunks laughed and moved his hand to his ear faking he didn't hear her words "What? I didn't hear you, have you said stupid flings?"

Bra opened up her eyes in shock and throw a punch to his face "Arrggh, I'm gonna kill you"

Trunks moved really faster and avoiding her blow "Sorry sis... but you can't"

Pan had been watching their fight and she was mad at Trunks and she decided to seek revenge "But I do, and I'd be pleased to kill you... very slowly if you don't shut up"

Trunks laughs could be heard all over the place "Hah hah hah and may I ask, how are you planning to do that?"

"Don't challenge me Trunks... you're approaching a dead line" Pan said walking slowly.

"hah hah hah you wouldn't be worth it!" He said smirking, he knew Pan would react at this. "Besides, you know you have advantage because I can't hurt human week little daddy girls"

Bra looked at them with raised eyebrows ("He surely knows how to push Pan...")

"Oh, you arrogant bastard" Almost in a flash Pan appeared behind him and smacked his head with her fist, but he took a grip of her hand and smiled, he let her go walking slowly to his bedroom. Pan left with her gown and her rage boiling through her body.

* * *

"Oh shit! We forgot to call Kenzao... I'll have to remind Bra about it tomorrow" thought aloud Pan, landing at the front yard of her house.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

"Normal Conversation"

(" Thoughts")

"SHOUTING"

F_lash back memories _

"..." Silence

remark.


	2. The Prom

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball , Dragon Ball Z, GT, or any of the characters.

**Chapter 2. THE PROM**

Finally they finish their make up and slid into their gowns. If they were going to be pointed up, they would have to feel proud by themselves. The girls at prom will try to make Bra feel like a looser, but she would just be proud and selfish, as no one in this world deserve her, and of course, she was dragging Pan with her, besides, knowing her friend, she would be more than happy to land a few punchs on some girls, and they would be granted for life. Everything went on the hard way, Kenzao was in a business trip to America, she couldn't contact him, her mother seems to have lost her "miracle touch" because she didn't find a date for her and Pan, besides, Mr. Satan would be embarrassing Pan all night... this just could finished with Pan being ashamed and a boring partner...

**- "**Are you ready ?" asked Bra closing her make-up case.

**- "**yes"

- "I hope you behave this time Pan..." Bra trailed off not wanting to show she was terrified at the thought of Pan kicking and punching some girls at their prom.

**- "**What are you implicating? It's not like I'm planning to blow the prom... I was just pretending to blow some faces to gain us a decent date" Pan said grinning. She knew Bra had serious troubles with her punching faces.

**- "**What?" asked Bra in a whisper

**- "**Hah hah hah just kidding"

**- "**I hope so"

**- "**I heard that" replied Pan faking an angry face.

**- "**girls! Come down.. your dates arrived!" shouted Bulma from downstairs.

**- **"Oh god! We have dates!" Bra said excitedly hugging her friend.

**- "**What does your momma did this time? Did she hired some hot guys to be our dates?" asked Pan worriedly

**- "**Shut up, let's go find it" said Bra grabbing her hand and dragging her all the way down to the stairs.

They come downstairs and froze at the last step.

**- "**Trunks? Goten? No Mom please, tell me they're not our dates" said Bra with a face of angst

**- **Pan just shook her head and mused "I can't believe it"

Bulma approached and whispered to them: "Just remember this was at first your idea, now don't overreact"

**- "**But you told us that" She stopped in the middle of the sentence when she heard Bra's shouts

**- "**I won't go! I won't go! I won't go!"

**- "**Calm down Bra, you're not going with relatives, I switched dates!" said Bulma grinning

Pan and Bra were stunned. Switched dates? "Bulma what are you talking about"? replied Pan.

Bulma stood proudly and pointed at the couples she had formed

- "It means that you Pan are going with Trunks, and Goten is taking Bra" Bulma answered with a wild smile in her face looking at them.

**- "**No way!!! Look at him!" Pan said pointing to Trunks

- "What are you intending to said? Do I look bad or something?" Trunks questioned looking coldly at her.

**- "**No, no, it's just that you are" Pan trailed off, she didn't want to hurt him even when he deserved it.

- "What?" asked Trunks walking forward to the place she was standing.

**- "**A little "older" to be at a high school prom" she said trying to sound carefree.

Trunks turned around to shoot a glare to Goten who was laughing "I told you that Goten! But you are wrong Pan... sorry to disappoint you, I look much younger than I am"

**- **This was all her fault, she had try to not hurt him and now he was acting cocky and arrogant, she will have to show him what was the meaning of humility "oh yes... I believe you" She said with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

**"**Fine!!! If you don't want to go with me FINE!" Trunks said angrily. "I was trying just to make you a favor and now you're ashamed of me... whatever... do as you please Pan!"

Everybody in the room remained silent looking back and forth to the angry couple, until Bulma spoke:

**- "**Enough! I don't care if you two want to go together or not, I was in much trouble to made this possible and you two are not going to through away my effort, besides, Vegeta and Gohan agreed, so if you have a problem with this talk to them! Understood?" Bulma said menacing.

They didn't say anything, just nodded and said good bye to Bulma.

* * *

The limo was waiting outside and it was a silent trip to the ballroom. Goten then shyly opened the box and asked Bra if she liked the corsage. Sure she liked it, she sat next to Goten and let him putting it on her wrist. In a flash Trunks remembered the corsage and he silently cursed himself... he left the box in the living room... he then turn around and press a button, the driver lowered the crystal and Trunks ask him in a very low voice to go to C.C. again. Pan couldn't heard what he had said to Naruko the Driver, but she was ashamed of her behavior and sad because he didn't give her a corsage. 

She didn't even notice that the limo turn around and headed back to C.C. Bra was about to ask when Goten told her not to and explained the situation . She didn't want to make the environment stiffen up, so she started talking to Goten all about the party to come. As Naruko arrived to C.C. Trunks excuse himself and stepped out of the limo. Pan was speechless, when she noticed they were at C.C. she thought that he had changed his mind. What a shame... she didn't even apologize for the misunderstood and now she would be the only one going to the prom alone... before she could finished her thought Trunks was back in the limo, he sat down, closed the door and asked Naruko to drive over the ballroom.

He was ashamed also, even when he realized he wasn't guilty, he felt wrong to be angry with Pan. Maybe she was right after all... but it didn't give her the right to spit it out in that way to him...after all, they were good friends... well... just friends perhaps. He sighed heavily and took the corsage out of the box and handled it to Pan. She was at a lack of words... speechless. She hesitated a moment before taking it and thanked him. Sure it seemed that she didn't like it. .

- Trunks sighed again "look Pan, if you don't like it we can just go to a store and buy a new one, I know they must be closing at this time but I can do a few phone calls and everything will..."

**-** Pan didn't let him finish "Shut up Trunks. O.K. you're embarrassing me"

**- **Trunks was at a lack of words but asked her softly "What? What did I said now to annoyed you or embarrassed you?"

Bra just leant and rested her head on Goten's shoulder and whispered to him "Here they go again, I wonder what's happening tonight, they'd never behaved like this before"

Goten just breathed loudly and whispered in her ear: "It's a misunderstood, I'm sure they will work it out"

**- **Pan spoke angrily "You are being so friendly and kind before I offended you, that's it!"

**- **Trunks raised his eyebrows and told her teasingly** "**I'm sorry to try to be nice... I didn't know you like it other way"

Luckily they arrived to the Ball and Naruko opened the door, Goten helped Bra to step out, but Trunks just stood there glancing at Pan... Sure she was offended. Why didn't he help her? No that she would need his help... it was just courtesy and good manners, suddenly Pan spoke:

**- "**What are you waiting for Trunks, some signal?"

**- **Trunks didn't like her tone and sarcasm "No sweaty" he replied sarcastically, "Just wondering if I could help you without offending, disrespecting or embarrassing you"

**- "**Well, it seems to me that you don't want to do it" Said Pan turning her head to the other side

**- **Her comment let him shocked and he balled his fists in anger "Don't be stup...don't be such a child Pan"

- Even when he didn't called her stupid, he thought about it and she was fighting with the feeling of punching his face "You were going to call me stupid !"

- "But I didn't" Trunks told her looking at his shoes

**- "**Because I cut you off!" answered an angry Pan.

**- "**No, you didn't! I stop myself before that" said Trunks not wanting to lose this verbal fight.

**- **Bra got angry and told them "Can we just go the this damn prom now? Or we have to wait until you finished your fight?"

Pan and Trunks answered at the same time "FINE!"

* * *

**PAN P.O.V**. 

Why I'm such a stubborn!!! Why I am so angry? After all he's really doing me a favor... Sure it's a favor... there's no way in hell he would want to come to my prom when he was planning to go clubbing with his new girlfriend. Oh yes, he was forced to do it, what do I bother thanking him... he's doing this for his welfare, not mine, but I wonder...how would had he reacted if I had asked him??

She was stressed, changing moods and spiking her Ki once in a while. Trunks and Goten noticed these changes and exchanged looks. Bra was enjoying the company. All her classmates were looking at her brother and her date, and despise the pleasure that it brings her,another thought was disturbing her... Pan... what was wrong with her? She wasn't planning to waste her party babysitting her friend and she wouldn't allow them to ruin this night. So she decided to step away of his brother and her friend dragging Goten with her.

* * *

Trunks just stood there looking at Goten. He was enjoying the party. The crowd started clapping someone, when he turned around, he saw with widened eyes Mr. Satan in the podium... Oh no... Pan wasn't going to like it... 

When Mr. Satan finished his speech Pan was turning Red, her Ki was spiking, but when Mr. Satan mentioned his "sweet little grand daughter", Trunks hold her hand and squeeze it reminding her to stay calm. The principal and the teachers called the students to the platform and congratulated them, giving them a golden ring with the school shield engraved on it.

Goten and Trunks just stared at them, without notice Goten smiled and said: "They are all grown up"

Trunks answered sadly "Yeah, I didn't notice before, but yes. Here we are, all of us grown up and still babysitting them"

Goten just chuckled and said "we are getting older, man"

**"**No way! They are getting older, not us, we are the same, hah haha" Trunks laughed. His giggles caused people around them to stare and give them odd looks.

- "I wonder when are we going to see a good fight" Goten said smiling sheepishly.

**- **Trunks looked at him in confusion "What was that for?"

- "mmh, yes, when are they gonna start dating seriously and making Vegeta and Gohan to kick their dates asses... ha hahaha"

- "Don't be stupid Goten, they are 18. Bra started dating when she was 15" Trunks spat annoyed at his friend stupidity.

- Goten asked in shock "Does your father knows?"

- Trunks smiled at the thought of his father knowing about his sister's dates "Of course not"

- "That's what I mean... they can't date secretly forever, can they?" Goten stated.

**- "**Oh"

- "Besides... they are beautiful and very well toned, what do you think those horny boys are going to try to do when they see them?" Goten asked him trying to sound clever.

Trunks didn't answer. Then is where he noticed the dress Pan was wearing. Discreet, but no definitively her taste of clothing. Strapless, tight, with a deep slid in one side, with 2 straps hanging from the neckline and tied in a Bun in the low back, making her waist look smaller. The sight of golden silk mixed with black and wine ... she was stunning...it wasn't her type of dress but those were the right colors for her... making her skin and hair glow with it's own light. She was wearing make-up, a deep red in her lips and some eye-liner and mascara. Why was her skin shinning? Glitter!!! Of course!! Probably this was Bra's idea. Her sister was stunning also, she was a natural beauty, like his mother, she inherited her beauty, her Brain and her taste, she was going to be a distinguished woman, high-class style. You wouldn't say she is a Sayan, unless you annoyed her... she was wearing a classic blue dress matching her hair with silver accessories, a very tight and short silk dress indeed... showing a good portion of cleavage... what was Vegeta thinking when he allowed her to show at the prom in that dress? Didn't he know that she was going to be the attraction of the night? Probably she was going to be surrounded by all the males in the prom waiting to have their chance with her, and what was he supposed to do about it? He couldn't keep her away from dancing... then.. he remembered... it was NOT his responsibility... and with a big smile he turned to see Goten... it was Goten's! But he couldn't contain himself...

- Trunks grinned "Hey Goten... do you know what's going to do to you my dad if somebody got close to Bra? I mean... she's stunning and I think a lot of jerks are wishing to see you walk away to make a move on her... and the press still here...

- Goten turn to see his friend and gasp in disbelieve... Trunks was frantically laughing... he has plastered in his face a Machiavellian smirk, but his words sank in his head and began to become pale, his usual son smile was soon replaced with a Panic expression. "Damn Trunks, did you have to ruin all the fun?"

- "hah hah hah" Trunks laugh fill the room and he had to cover his mouth to fake he was coughing.

**- **Goten was not going to let him have his way laughing at his shocked expression and he decided to revenge "mmm... hah hah... No Trunks... I didn't think about that, thanks, I was really worried at the time... thinking about what Gohan was going to do to you if somebody would try to seduce Pan, she's your responsibility right now... you know"

Trunks stop laughing and got pale. Goten was right, this wasn't funny...

**- **"And... you're not doing a pretty good job you know... she's kind of mad and I would worry if I were you, who say she's not going to dump you and take off to Gohan's or elsewhere" Goten put a face of panic then and looked at him seriously.

Trunks was trying to regain composure, but it seems Goten was enjoying his revenge... he was touching a soft spot here... he just wished him to shut up... but he continued...

- "No, the worst would be if she doesn't come home, or if she goes anywhere with "anyone" else" Goten added as a final nudge

- "Shut up Goten! The same could happen to you, remember"

- Goten had been having fun with him and he was not going to let him reverse this pleasure "Oh no, dear Bro... I'm a great dancer and a charming talker and I'm planning to make this dance the best for Bra, unforgettable"

- "What are you implying?" Trunks asked confused.

- "Just that, keep her on my side... avoiding risks... and be rewarded by your parents" Goten said grinning.

* * *

**Trunks P.O.V.**

Goten sarcastic? Well he couldn't deny his genes much longer, maybe this is an unknown side of his personality inherited from Milk. Mmm Talking about sarcastic... Hiyori is gonna be mad at me... let's see... I can surprise her sending her flowers and a note... I can make dinner reservations in a fancy place... taking her shopping would be wonderful for her, that's it!! Mmm, now let's think about Pan... well, I'm not exactly one to blame and It wasn't my fault, but let's face it... she didn't know also and I reacted like her when they told me about the prom... anyway... it doesn't matter now because I'm feeling uncomfortable with this situation... well... maybe a little guilty... it's her graduation after all and I could try harder to make it "pleasurable and worth" to remember... besides, Goten is right... Gohan trusted me... and yes, he can beat me if I disappointed him... What can I do? I don't want to let her win this battle either.. shit... why does she has to be so stubborn... she's not the kind of flowers and champagne...

The ceremony was over and the music began to play. The lights were off and the couples started to dance. Trunks took her hand and lead her to the dance floor, she just followed him. After 2 hours of dancing, they stopped. It wasn't necessary to tell, they stop moving and exchanged looks. He leaded her to the table and asked if she was thirsty, Pan shook her head no.

- He looked at her "Do you mind If I ...?"

- Pan avoided his gaze and answered him "Go ahead"

He asked for Two drinks just in case, trying to be polite, but when he returned, he saw her walking to the back garden, when she crossed the crystal doors he stood frozen hesitating about follow her, he couldn't risk if she was going to run away or not, but he didn't go after her.

**

* * *

The fight**. 

But when Trunks looked a shadow cross, he realized it was a man, nor a teenager... a man... he could said that through the crystal door just looking at the size of his body and his suit.

- "Oh shit no! I haven't even talk to her about our little verbal fight!"

He left the glasses on the table and run to the garden and stop just to watch the man approaching her asking for something, she turned around and look at the man straight to the eyes and shook her head no, the man told her something and she smiled, with that bright big son's smile. He knew it, he has to apologize, no matter if it was his fault or wasn't. He reached her and shoot a glare to the man, who just excused himself and slowly walked away through the garden smoking a cigarette. Pan just stared at him and turned around looking at the sky.

- Trunks stepped closer and grabbed her arm softly "did he bothered you?"

- Pan softened her voice looking to a near tree "No"

**- "**What was he telling you?" He asked her with a calm but fake expression

- Pan smiled and answered him "He offered me a cigarette"

- Trunks face fell into an angry expression** "**I saw you when you shook your head, but later you were smiling at him"

- "And?" she asked him trying to ignore him

- Trunks spun her around trying to get her complete attention** "**Why were you smiling at him?"

**- "**Trunks, what's your problem anyway? It was just a polite compliment"

Trunks eyes narrowed "What do you mean with polite compliment"

She was starting to feel uncomfortable. "You know what I mean...it was just a compliment, I don..."

- Trunks interrupted her, his face turning red with anger** "**What kind of compliment?"

- **"**Stop Trunks! You are not my father and you aren't babysitting me!" Pan yelled looking into his eyes very angry.

**- "**No, but I was worried about you"

- "hah hah ... like I was going to be in danger, you know I can beat him If I want to" she said yelling out the last part of her comment.

**- "**I know that... I wasn't talking about that kind of danger"

**- "**..."

**- "**Besides, you already said it"

- "What did I said?" Pan questioned him getting curious

- Trunks smirked "If you wanted to" He trailed off waiting for her answer.

- "What are you talking about? Are you implying I'm that kind of girl that goes further with some guy?" she thought he was saying that on purpose hinting she would allow some man to go further with her.

- "No, it's not that, but you know I don't want you hurt"

- Pan voice was steady, but her tone was dangerously close to a warning "If you really don't want me hurt, shut up and stop doing that"

- Trunks raised an eyebrow "doing what?"

- Pan let out a heavy sigh "Overprotecting me"

- Trunks leaned forward and caressed her cheek "You know that I have to watch for you... I made a Commitment with Gohan, you're like my littl..."

Pan stepped backward pulling his hand off her face and shouted angrily cutting him off "That's it ! enough! What were you going to say? Like a sister? Well let me inform you that I'm NOT your sister, I'm old enough to choose who I want to stay with and I'm perfectly capable to make people respect me and avoid dangerous situations"

- "Pan you know that's not true. Trunks said calmly"

- "What? Of course is true"

- "You know it is, you're always in troubles"

- Pan raised her eyebrows and challenged him "oh yes? Just mention one, no, two dangerous situations"

- Trunks chuckled thinking he could mention not one or two, maybe ten dangerous situations "You don't wanna hear this Pan"

- "You're afraid because you know you lied... you're backing down" Pan said stubbornly

- Trunks gave her a weird look "I'm not backing down, THAT's not true"

**- "**Of course it is"

**- "**Of course not"

- Pan stifled a laugh "So, mention the dangerous situations if you dare"

They had lost the point of the conversation and Pan had challenged Trunks to a verbal fight.

- Trunks started to enumerate all the situations she had been involved to "The space trip? Or the DB hunting? Oh no... maybe you're talking about when you used to kick your classmates asses... or when you tried to go back in time in my mother's space ship when you thought it was a time machine... or when you tried to become super sayayin and risk your life on the forest next to the waterfall? Or can't it be the inoffensive dinosaurs game? Or"

- Pan cut him off and turned her back to him "Shut up! I don't want to talk about it"

- "So, whose backing down?" Trunks said smirking

- "You know what? I don't want to talk to you!" And without warning she took off to the sky without turning.

- "Oh shit! Damn it Pan!" And he took off following her.

* * *

**Trunks P.O.V.**

What did I do? I was going to apologize... damn it Goten! You were right and now Gohan is going to kill me, I have to reach her.

He went super and reached her. Pan was in a blind rage flying without course. She didn't feel her tears flying freely down her face. Suddenly she felt a couple of strong arms holding her. He didn't say anything, he just held her tightly and buried his face in her hair. She didn't move and didn't stop crying. After a while she put her arms around his neck.

- Trunks held her close to him and whispered "Gee, Pan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I really was intending to apologize, I was concern about your well being, and it's not just for Gohan, I care for you and you know that, I don't know what came to me at home"

She didn't answer, but relax a little.

- Trunks tried to make her look at him but she hide her face into his chest and he tightened his hold and told her "It's just this damn pride, I didn't want to give up and I didn't think about your hurt, I couldn't back down a challenge, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, you're right, when my parents told me to come to the prom I was upset, but trough the days I really was planning to have fun together and you surely caught me when you said I was old to go to a prom"

- Pan look up at him "Trunks, I didn't say that"

Trunks eyes stared back into hers "don't worry, it's o.k. I know"

- Pan cut him off again "See? You're starting over, may I speak please?"

- "Sorry, go ahead"

- "I told you, you look a "little older" to be at a high school prom, you misunderstood me"

- Trunks thought("How could "that" be misunderstood?")

- Pan continued "Then you thought I was ashamed"

- Trunks asked her trying to hide his frustration "and you are not?"

- "No! Of course not. O.K. I was overreacting, I didn't know of this "arranged dates" until tonight, I didn't mean to call you old"

- ("So, you are admitting you said it") Trunks thought refusing to look at her

- Pan smiled up at him "I don't think you are old.. just old enough to be at high school"

**- "**I'm sorry too, I was a little sensitive and I do think I'm older enough to go there... I didn't like the feeling of you telling me... and mocking at it"

- Pan started in denial "I didn't mock"

- Trunks smiled softly stroking her chin "You know you did it"

- "O.K. I did it and I'm sorry"

- "I hurt you and I apologize for that, I do care for you, that's why I came back to C.C. to pick up your corsage"

- "I believed that you hadn't bought one" Pan said

- "I'm not so naive"

- "I thought you'd changed your mind and you were leaving me" Pan lifted her face to face him

- "I'd never do that to you" Trunks grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get back to the dance"

- Pan hesitated and then asked him "Are you sure?"

- "Yes" He smiled warmly at her and wrapped his arms around her waist to fly her back to the ball.

- "O.K" she said putting her arms around his neck.

A few moments of silence followed and after a while they flied to the ball and spend 2 hours more dancing and chatting. Bra and Goten couldn't believe they were like two best friends again. Goten usually didn't chat with Bra, she was like a little sister to him. He was "her" babysitter too, after all.

The party was over and they returned to C.C. at 4:00 a.m. Goten and Pan was spending the night over there. When they entered the kitchen to have a late snack.

- Bra sighed worried waved for Goten to follow her "Goten, I have something to tell you"

- "Yes?" He asked uncertainty

- "I'm so sorry"

- Goten asked her unsure about her apologize "About?"

- "about...turning off your cell"

- "What??!" Goten asked raising his voice

- "I told you I was sorry" Bra said blushing

- "did you turned off my phone?"

Bra nodded.

- "When?" He asked checking the current state of his cell

- "when you went to the bar for the drinks"

- "how?" He asked her dumbly

- Bra replied too fast "easy!! I took it from your pocket"

- "What?! How could you did that? I didn't feel your hand" He trailed off looking at her

- Bra laughed and said mockingly "owwww, I have my own way, special abilities you know"

- "I can't believe it... why would you do that for?"

- "Sorry Goten... but you are a slave of your cell and I was having a great time, I didn't want to be interrupted"

- "You are gonna pay for this one Bra!"

Goten turned on the cell and made a funny face speaking to the phone. "sorry babe, did you miss me? What do you say? That you want to block her cell? Oh no, don't seek revenge, it's not wise" he trailed off looking at her teasingly.

- Bra laughed and eyed him evilly "yeah... you're right... specially when your father is Vegeta"

Goten grinned "And what about Bulma"? I don't know who's worst...

**End of Chapter 2.**

**

* * *

Author's note: **Thank you very much for your reviews. 


	3. Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3. CONSEQUENCES.**

They heard a "humph" and saw a shadow became visible.

The Prince Vegeta appeared between the shadows of the room walking very slowly and with a smirk in his face after listening to the words of Goten.

- "Believe me, you DON'T want to know" Then he turned to face his daughter "how was your night princess?" Did this clown took a good care of you? Did he amused you?"

Goten waited in silence for the response of the Prince not wanting to answer to the nasty things he had asked to his daughter

- ("What is he thinking, I'm not a buffoon and neither his slave") Goten thought annoyed.

- Bra was not even alarmed, she start telling her father about her night "Oh yes Daddy, it was a wonderful night, he was such a gentleman and we were dancing all night and"

- Vegeta interrupted her patting gently her shoulder "Good!" He turned around and looked straight to Goten and said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice "Did you frighten the flies? Did you beat or shut up someone?"

- Goten answered him seriously "it wasn't necessary Vegeta, I'd never let her alone"

- Vegeta smirked "Good! I'm pleased, Today training at seven"

- Goten open his eyes and his mouth in shock "What?! But I did what you want me to, I took good care of her" he trailed off when he saw the Prince glaring at him

- Vegeta smirked and grinned evilly: "That's why I'm gonna spar with you... as a reward" he said with amusement. Then he turned around and asked Trunks "What about you Brat?"

Trunks and Pan just look at each other and kept silent.

- Vegeta raised his voice annoyed at the lack of response of the couple "I made a question and I demand an answer!"

- Pan spoke quickly to cover Trunks "He took good care of me and I expend a beautiful night"

Trunks just smiled and nodded

- Vegeta smirked and asked them with sarcasm and incredulity "oh yes??!! Why don't you give me some details? Because Gohan called telling me your Ki was spiking Brat and I sensed too, in fact... the two of you were spiking your Ki in different moments, it seems to me that you were..." He trailed off and raising his eyebrows looked at Trunks.

- Trunks paled and began to panic for his father and Gohan. How can his father be thinking "that"? and replied quickly raising his voice "No! I didn't do anything to her! What are you thinking Father?"

- Vegeta turned around to see Pan and asked her inquisitively "What do you have to said Brat?"

- Pan stammered "I... I... I was feeling anger because my grand father was giving a speech and things went a little out of control"

- Vegeta looked into their eyes from left to right several times and asked "Weren't you fighting?"

- Pan and Trunks shouted at the same time "No!"

Vegeta stood and raised his hand separating his fingers to enumerate the reasons that he had in mind.

- "One: You don't lie to the Prince of Sayans"

- "Two: You disobeyed us, you were ordered to behave"

- "Three: You don't spike your Ki in that way alone... and flying to the middle of nowhere. is it clear?"

Pan and Trunks answered at the same time looking at him "Yes"

- "You'll spar with me after the clown's Brat as a consequence, and it means at eight" Vegeta stated with authority.

- "But Dad" Trunks trailed off looking the way Vegeta was clenching his teeth looking at him.

- Vegeta was feeling annoyed to see his son had interrupted his orders, but this situation was entertaining him and he decided to give him the opportunity to speak "Do you have something important to say to contrarest your punishment"

- "He scared a man who was trying to flirt with me" assured Pan

- Vegeta raised his eyebrows and asked Trunks "You did that?"

- "Yes dad"

- "Fine! Gohan would appreciate that, today both of you, sparring at eight" said Vegeta turning around headed to the door.

- "But... we had a point with that!" Trunks tried to discuss with his father

- "And it wouldn't have been necessarily if you had stayed beside her" replied the Prince walking off without looking back.

- The answer of the Prince made them remained silent until Trunks spoke "Point taken"

- Pan gave a sigh, defeated "Yeah"

Goten interrupted them when he saw they were standing looking at each other without a word "What are you doing? We are waisting our time, we have less than two hours to sleep!"

They all say good night to Vegeta and went to their bedrooms. Goten has one permanent bedroom there, and Pan took some of the guest bedrooms. Vegeta got out and went to the G.R. to start his training.

* * *

Next Morning Goten finished his train and went to have breakfast while Pan and Trunks were being beaten by Vegeta. When Vegeta finished with them, Trunks had to take a senzu bean and went to work. Pan flied home and had breakfast with her parents. They were chatting for about one hour. Pan, Bra and Goten slept until noon, when their stomaches awakened them asking for food. 

When Trunks arrived home, he was so tired and couldn't see Hiyori.

* * *

Next Friday night Trunks came very tired from Work. It was late, he changed his clothes and went to Hiyori's apartment. He really didn't wanted to see her, but he had to, he had lost their date from past Friday and wanted to make it up for her. He had sent the roses and the card. He was planning to pick her up and take her to dinner at "Milko's" a restaurant placed in a near mountain with a great view. 

She greeted him with a kiss and a tight hug, she was stunning, dressed in a red short dress with deep slits at each side. Her hair was in a bun with longs bangs. She wasn't mad at him, but she told him she wanted to spend much time with him. She took her purse and put on her high heels and closed her apt door clinging to Trunks arm.

They had their dinner chatting about work stuff. He was enjoying the mountain's view, but she didn't like that much, nor the mountains or nature. She had always have time for him, she didn't need to work, and didn't want to, she was rich now, her mother had made deals with prominent businessmen and had acquired big quantities of money, she had rush her to marry very young with a prominent banker in Japan, but they had ended divorced and she had gained a fortune, she wasn't so interested in money, but her mother had pressed the right buttons to make her think she was inloved and married three months later, she was very young when she married him, she got divorced after two years, when she was 22, and now she had enough money to live by her own and do what she always dreamed... write.

She was the perfect company to assist to social events, with a charming smile. She wasn't too smart but had enough general knowledge to sustain a conversation, when she was extremely bored she simple excused herself and leave to the bathroom or to the Bar. He had been dating her for about two months, and she never complained for his lack of free time, except when he hadn't see her for two weeks. She was a good prospect. He hadn't slept with her, but he was planning to do it soon. He was not a womanizer as everybody believed, he was tired of having so many women mad about him. It was a time, when Goten used to date every woman in town, he had been going out with him and some girls for more than a year, as his faithful companion, but he had changed, he wasn't the cocky and spoiled little Brat he used to be, so many responsibilities and Earth threats had made him extremely shy and responsible. He was tired of women that were babbling over his looks, or his money or his fame. He wanted to find someone he could feel himself, natural and carefree beside her, someone who cares about him and share his dreams and life expectations.

**

* * *

Marron's Life.**

Marron was a beautiful girl, she never liked to fight and she was kind and shy. 18 had always tried to teach her how to fight and even when she was used to watch her parents and their friends training she never wanted to be in the middle of a battle. She had been through a lot of fighting and threatening experiences all her life.

Everyone would expect her to be a real bitch but she wasn't, sometimes she had to be rude even when she hated to. Who could blame her when she was raised by 18, living in Kame house with Mr. Roshi. All the people around her were fighters and aliens. Krilin and his best friends Goku had been really nice, carefree and loving. After her father wished her mother to become human, some friends of him didn't want to visit them very often, they were kind of afraid of her mother... Yamcha, Puar and Goku used to go and visited them... her mother wasn't exactly a very good hostess after all. Her mother's temperament was explosive, demanding and authoritarian, in other words: dangerous. She loved her of course, but she got used to be shy... there wasn't any chance that she could fight or look like her mother... she got used to receiving and following orders. Her mother taught her about strength, power, ambition, fashion, intelligence and fighting skills. Her father taught her about love, respect, fun, trust and friendship. She had to learn how to protect herself of man like Roshi.

She had been raised to like girly things and to be crazy about clothes and fashion either, and she wanted to be rich too, but it wasn't an obsession like the one her mother had.

She never got along pretty well with the other families of the Z team.. They never liked her mother, 18 said once that they wouldn't never become real friends with her because she had tried to kill them all... because in the future she had killed Goku, Gohan and everyone else except Trunks.

When she was younger she had a crush on "Trunks". They seemed to get along just good, he was kind of shy and never put pressure on her shoulders, he was a real gentleman and funny too, besides, tabloids had been happy with their pictures, they were both beautiful and socially perfects for each other, but it never worked...

She knew he needed someone more aggressive, with a strong character than her, he had been raised between strong women, including Videl, and she wasn't one. He had feel comfortable around her. She was dependent and at first Trunks had been happy to protect her in every aspect, but he didn't want to be the dominant figure all time. He had a lot of pressure and responsibilities at work to find more "needs" to be fill at home with her. She knew he wanted to be challenged sometimes but she simply couldn't do it.

Her mother had been just happy to see her dating Trunks... even when she hated Vegeta... her social and economic status would be great, besides, her father was happy because they wouldn't be worried about future fights and her descendants... they would be stronger with mixed sayan blood.

They never knew what happened, they just decided to brake up and be friends. Her mother lectured her for about three months after that.

When she met Tetsu Fujira she felt he was the right one, strong and charming, a little overprotective but she liked him in that way, sometimes he was a little rude and demanding but it was probably for his work. He owned part of a company that was buying products from C.C.

They had been going out for a long time and he wanted to meet her parents. She would have to confront her mother because he had been insisting to know them soon. He had to fly back to N.Y. where he had live for about seven years. In fact, there were a lot of industry and companies that wanted to merge or buy products from C.C. to N.Y. and L.A.

He was kind of traditionalist, he used to buy products only to Japanese companies or Mixed companies with one or more Japanese business associates.

At least she wouldn't have to deal with Mr. Roshi and the Z team when Tetsu decided to visit her, they had moved out from Kamehouse three years ago.

* * *

Tetsu greeted Krilin and 18 with respect and property. After a while 18 had questioned him about his job, social position, interest, etc. 

18 was beginning to like him, he was very handsome, very rich and strong enough to protect them with his resources and... he surely was smart and aggressive enough to keep a conversation with her. After that day Marron and Tetsu were officially dating. Next day Tetsu had invited her to dinner.

* * *

Next day at Marron's. 

- Krilin opened the door and greeted the friend of his daughter "Hi Mr. Fujira How are you?"

- Tetsu answered him with the same amability extending his hand to shake hands with the father of his girlfriend "Very well, thanks, how are you? How's Mrs. 18?"

- "Fine, she is planning to compete in the next budokai, you know her weakness for power... hah hah"

- 18 appeared suddenly raising her voice with an authoritarian tone, firstly to her husband "Hey! I've heard that! What are you doing here Tetsu? A little far from your home"

- Tetsu frightened a little for the tone of her voice but stood calmy and added with a soft voice "I came to pick up your daughter, I will have to leave soon and we want to expend more time together"

- 18 put her hands on her hips and asked coolly "So... Are you dating our daughter now?"

- Tetsu nodded and said "Yes"

- Krilin could not avoid to answer with a bit of excitement in his voice "That's great!"

- 18 spoke scowling at him "I warn you... I want my daughter happy and safe... you'll be able to date her as long as you behave and make her happy" she said with a menacing voice and spacing the words to point their meaning.

- Tetsu stammered at first but he recovered his confidence and spoke clearly "I will take care of her, you don't have to be worried about it"

- 18 kept talking menacing, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at his chest with a flash of light on the tip of her finger "And... you won't be dating another girl at the same time? Is it clear?"

- Tetsu tried to assure her that everything would be just fine "Yes, I wouldn't do that, it wouldn't be honest and my family is honorable"

- "That's why I'm warning you" she stated her intentions clearly to let him know her words were a direct threat to his life.

Krilin smiled and hold 18. Marron came to rescue him and said good bye trying to ease the mood between her mother and Tetsu. Even when she knew that her mother would agree a possible union with a powerful and rich businessman in Japan, even when she didn't like him. And truly he wasn't the kind of man she used to date, but he was sweet and hot, her mother has enough money from Mr. Satan and the tournaments, she wouldn't push her so much to marry another rich man, besides he had an excellent job at N.Y. and could save a big part of his payment check without suffering any privacy. The dinner finished early and Tetsu drove her home. She would stayed there with her family for about 2 o 3 hours before they met again. He didn't mind at all, she was very pleasant all the time, he wondered who would be such a stupid to let her go... she hadn't marry yet and she was so pretty and understanding... maybe all was 18's fault, she used to be always in the middle of her daughter's love life. He wouldn't allow her to do that to him.

**

* * *

The Date.**

Goten knocked at the door and Mr. Matsu Dazai opened it giving him a hug.

- Mr. Dazai greeted Goten with a big smile on his face and shaking hands with him he invited him to come inside "It's really nice to see you Son Goten, come on in"

- Goten greeted him with the classical son smile on his face "Thank you Mr. Dazai Matsu, How've you been? How 's your wife?"

- Mr. Dazai put a hand on his shoulder smiling, he was very happy and satisfied about his daughter dating a very good fighter, he shared the same interest, this young man was kind and polite, and besides he was related to that great hero named Goku, the best of all.

-"Very good, thank you, I'm sorry but she is already asleep" said Mr. Dazai.

- Goten tried to apologize with a shy look "Oh, sorry to came so late to your house, I came to pick up Umiko"

**- "**Did you ask her out?"

Goten respecting the customs ask him "Well yes I did ... if you agree of course"

- "You had already asked me that and I didn't complained...I will call her" said Mr. Dazai smiling. "Umiko! Came down... Son Goten is waiting for you, hurry up because your mother is already asleep and I don't want her to wake up!"

Umiko walked downstairs and found them talking. She was wearing a beautiful dress, her eyes sparkling softening her features. She greeted him and when they were outside of the house she asked him

- "Where's your car Goten?"

- "heh heh, it's a little far away from M.Paoz or Satan City, so I thought we could... fly"

- Umiko was surprised and asked him trying to stipulate the obvious thing "You know I can't fly"

- "I know I was thinking about mmh... carrying you?" he asked hesitating

- Umiko knew he could fly but she was a little afraid and stammered "but... but... I'm wearing this dress and I..."

Goten cut her off smiling softly "don't worry. I will be careful and I'll fly really slow, and when we land maybe you can fix your hair, even when I know you'd look stunning without fixing it"

Umiko blushed and nodded. Goten put his arms around her and carry her, trying to be as cool as always. He was nervous, he could feel the looks on his back from her father. He knew Mr. Dazai, he wasn't worried about him, it was his temperamental wife who was worrying him, she had always complain about his weird customs , he walked 1 block before he decided to fly, until Mr.Dazai gaze couldn't follow him. Besides, he really liked Umiko, and the fact to be touching her bare skin was keeping his face redder than ever.

- "You look really great tonight" Goten flirted with her

- "Thank you Goten, you look great too"

- "Do you really think so?" asked Goten getting closer to her

- "Umiko blushed and whispered "Yes."

Umiko answered blushing furiously. She really likes him and she was a good girl. Her father had been a great fighter but he had decided to marry and her mother had inherited the bank, so he decided to took charge of the family business and had left his career as a fighter, that's why he liked Goten very much and her mother didn't like him at all. Umiko liked to work with children. She was a special educational researcher, her dad and her mother never wanted her to work in there, but she really liked it, it doesn't matter if she had money or not, she really liked to work as a researcher and she loved to work with kids.

They had been dancing at the club for about 3 hours, when they had decided that it was time to go. They stopped at a 24 hours restaurant, Umiko just laughed at Goten, his stomach was growling. He just grinned and started picking up his food from the menu. One curious characteristic about Umiko is that she knew some characteristics of Goten, she knew he could fly, his appetite and that his organism could process food very fast, but she only consumed little meals. Goten was kind of grateful to her comprehension, lot of his past dates freaked out for his big and constant appetite. This had been a beautiful night. He took her home and set up another date

**

* * *

Planning the future**

4 weeks after that night at C.C.

Bra and Pan were talking about their future, in the past five weeks they did what they wanted, the next step was to think about college.

- Bra brushed a strand of hair from her face and asked Pan "What are you planning to do?"

- Pan look up startled at her question and thinking about an answer "ummmm, I don't know... I mean, I love fighting, but I really love another things, you know my dad wants me to go to college besides I know my Mom wants me to run Satan Enterprises when she retires"

- "Yeah same with me... I know that whatever I choose I have to work for the company, I always wanted fashion but I can do both" Bra answered running her fingers through her hair.

- Pan laughed and told her not being able to resist the temptation to tease her "Don't worry, you'll always be a fashion girl hah hah hah"

- Bra smiled and said cheerfully "Who knows? I can invent a pocket's wardrobe"

- "I bet that!! You have Bulma's Brain! But wait a second... Trunks is running C.C. at least you can share responsibility"

- "You could also if you would want to" assured Bra.

- Pan answered with sarcasm dripping in her voice "Oh yeah sure, with who? My unborn brother?"

- Bra chuckled lightly "No silly, Goten" she said removing her socks to try on a new par of sandals.

- Pan buried her face in the pillow sighing "No, it can't be, he has a lot of work with the publishing thing"

Bra lifted her leg to have a better sight of her new shoes and answered carefree "Then... have you thought about some college?"

- "No, what about you?" Pan said playing with a yellow teddy bear on Bra's bed.

- "Yep!!! I'd love to go to Europe or America" Bra said excitedly

- "Europe?" Asked Pan astonished. "What for?"

- Bra removed the sandals off and stood up to grabbed her new outfit "First, my mother wants me to study English there and"

- Pan interrupted her "You speak very well. What for?"

**- **"To deal with some foreign clients, I need practice"

- "Trunks can do it"

- Bra stood up looking at the mirror "No, he has a lot of work at C.C. and my dad's always complaining about him losing his training skills"

- "Oh"

- "Well, tell me, what do you think about this skirt?"

**- "**mmh, I think it fits wonderful, but it's a little short don't you think?"

- "No, remember I like them this way, mmh... I'm planing to wear it with my red high heeled boots"

- Pan rolled her eyes "I don't know why I'm bothering to answer when you had already taken your decision about how it looks"

- "Come on Pan, you know I always need your advice"

- "What for? You are not going to change your mind, are you?" Pan said a little annoyed.

- Bra smiled and sat down on the couch fighting with her boots "I want to study sciences too and they have the better university and lab over there, I would love to go to Cambridge"

- "But it's so far" replied Pan blinking in surprise

**- "**Yeah... but you know they can fly there and visit me whenever they want to"

- "It would be nice to study there, my Dad always wanted to go there"

Suddenly Bra showed a big grin "Hey, we could go to the same university there, we could live together"

- "What?! Well, I'd never think about that"

- "We could have so much fun!"

- "Yes" Pan said thinking about it

- "It would be wonderful! Think about it Pan"

- "Well, yes, but I don't know if Dad's going to be O.K. with this, besides I'd not even chosen what I want to study"

- "I know your Dad's gonna be O.K. with this if you mention the words "College" and "Better" in the same sentence, hah hah hah" Bra said laughing

- "Yeah, hah hah hah, and if he's not I could always go to my grandma... she's so convincing with the frying Pan" Pan laughed in response "Hey wait! You're avoiding the subject since I came here, you didn't tell me what happened with Kenzao"

- Bra blushed "Oww... I can't even think about him without blushing"

**-** "You are not telling me all... you are hiding something... spit it out now!"

A grin appeared in Bra's face at the memory "Well... it's kind of embarrassing"

- "He kissed you, didn't he?" asked Pan

- Bra jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around Pan "Well yes, yes, yes, yes! And it was wonderful"

- Pan ordered her with a big smile on her face becoming curious "Tell me! I want to hear all details"

- Bra let go off her and told her with a red face "we were at the movies... it really makes me blush... we were at the movies and I felt his arm around my shoulders, I didn't say anything, but when he tightened his hand I ... I"

- Pan almost shout "What?"

- Bra swallowed hard before telling her "Kind of... moaned"

- Pan screamed at the top of her lungs "What?? YOU DID WHAT?"

- "I didn't think about it, OK? It slipped from my mouth" Bra admitted

- "I can't believe you did that!!!! What did you do after that?"

- Bra rolled her eyes feeling as stupid as a donkey "I yawned, what else? I tried to pretend I was sleepy"

- "Did he buy it?"

**- "** I guess he didn't because he just took my face between his hands and kissed me... with those wonderful lips he has and it really made me touch heaven when his tong" She couldn't finish because Pan interrupted her with a squealed of annoyance

- "STOP IT! I don't want to hear this, do you mind going to the subject?" She squealed annoyed.

- "You said "details" , besides that's the subject" Bra replied with an annoyed gesture.

- Pan rolled her eyes "Not that kind of details.. I don't need to know if he has wonderful lips or what he did to your throat"

Bra was blushing furiously and Pan started laughing while Bra was telling her what all ended up to. Kenzao wanted to date Bra and she agreed. She knew it would be hard to tell her parents, but at least her mother would understand her and will try to convince her dad. Kenzao was not a fighter, but was a very good prospect.

**

* * *

Disappointed.**

After one week Pan decided she wanted to study Economics with Management, her father had sent her application last month and she had already gone to an interview, she had forgotten about that because it was pretty difficult to be accepted at Cambridge, she had already her subjects... she had asked for that information once that Bra had told her about studying together. She could study two years of Economics combined with one year of Management, and then to be sure take Commercial Law to develop her interests in, maybe public law or some more theoretical aspects of law, like jurisprudence. But she didn't intend to expend all of her life studying, maybe three years of Economics with Management and some seminars or degrees in Commercial Law, would be enough to come back to Japan and take one or two seminars to be actualized about law, processes and procedures in Japan. She had always wanted to help people and analyze all the mercantile subject, and besides she would be able to take the general administration of Satan Enterprises someday. She will still sparring and training. She had sent some applications forms to foreign universities and after two weeks she would have an answer, she couldn't depend on the application his father had sent.

Two weeks after that she was accepted in Cambridge. She was very happy, maybe Bra and she would be in the same school and she could be having fun all college years. She wanted to surprise Bra. She came to C.C. and give the news to Bulma, who was happy to hear them and headed to Bra's room.

- "hey Bra!!! Guess what?" Said Pan with a wide grin

- "What?" asked bra painting her fingernails

- "I'm so happy, I was accepted to Cambridge!!! We would be able to go together!" squealed Pan with happiness.

- Bra drop the bottle and paled "oh Pan, I have something to tell you"

- Pan picked up and handed her the small bottle with a worried look "What is it? You don't seem very happy... I have the feeling that's not gonna be good"

- "I won't go to Cambridge" Bra said looking at the carpet

- "owww, Bra, that's a pity, but hey... cheer up.. we could still be able to rent an apartment and live together, what college are you gonna be in?" Pan replied sadly.

- "..."

- "Bra?"

- "Tokyo University" Bra answered her not daring to face her.

- "What?"

- "I wont leave Japan" said Bra feeling sorry for her friend, she knew Pan would feel betrayed and she didn't want to lose her friendship.

- Pan stammered "But... But... Why?"

- "It's hard to tell you this, I don't know how it's gonna sound, and I don't know how to start"

- Pan asked her worriedly "Just tell me something happened? Are you O.K.?"

- "No, I'm O.K., everything is O.K., I know it was my idea and I don't have the right to drag you with my plans, but, listen... when I told you that, I was thinking in myself, not in my future" Said Bra with a increasing guilty feeling

- "What are you talking about? Going to one of the best universities is for your future" questioned Pan trying to understand her friend's motifs.

- "I was not involved with Kenzao"

Pan just opened up her eyes widely and stared at her at a lost of words.

- "I'm inloved with him Pan, I love Kenzao and he loves me"

- Pan looked at her feeling her pride and her heart broken, her reply was not exactly what she wanted to hear "But what does it have to do with collage?"

- "I won't leave him… I want to stay near and be able to see him"

- "But… We had a deal!" Pan shouted getting angry

- "I wasn't sure if you were going to be up to go to Europe" she said trying to avoid her gaze.

- "I wanted to give you a surprise!"

- Bra was beginning to feel frustrated and didn't know how to deal with her friend "well, I'm so sorry, look, I know you don't have to do it if you don't want to but we can both go to Tokyo's University"

Pan was speechless… how she dares…. She was not her puppet... Then she tried to calm down and told her bitterly "What for? You're staying for him.. not for me... we wouldn't be able to see each other very much, I suppose you're seeing him every day aren't you? That's why you'd not been able to see me"

- "I'm sorry Pan, Look, we would still have time to talk"

Pan tried to hide her hands that now were clenched into fists "No Bra, I don't know how's Bulma going to let you skip Cambridge to Tokyo's"

- "My Dad wants me to stay also and Mom told me that it was such a romantic idea... she is going to hire private professors to improve my skills, Cambridge is not going to be necessary, besides I'm still wanting to go to Cambridge.. or some college in America for the last year"

- "Why? What for?" Pan asked her trying to settled down her anger

- "To graduate there and if everything is all right with Kenzao Mom is going to transfer him one year to America, but I'll try to convince her to send him to England, and then I would be able to study at Cambridge"

- Realization struck when he looked at her. "So all of this is for Kenzao? You'd been dating him just for three weeks! How can you said you are inloved with him?"

- "Yes I am..."

- "And why she doesn't transfer him right now?" Pan replied harshly

- "He'd just returned.. he has a lot of work here right now"

Bra was feeling guilty and she knew her friend had the right to be feeling deceived, betrayed and angry, but this was going too far, she didn't like the tone of Pan's voice but she decided to calm down and tried to make her understand.

- "You know you'd be able to come here and see him"

- "I don't fly so fast Pan… and it'd be tired, resides, what am I supposed to tell him… that I'd flied all the way from there to here? Stay Pan, please" Bra begged.

- "I'm sorry Bra, I can't… my Dad already paid for all the stuff"

- "But you do have a lot of money… you can skip it"

- "It wouldn't be fair Bra, they really had a very hard time to accept my choice, they are even enthusiastic about it, I can't turn them down"

- "You know I can refund that money, they will never know" replied Bra stepping closer to her friend.

- Pan held back her tears and told her "You can't have all you want Bra, I'm not a thing... I'm sorry and I have to go now but if you decide to go, you can live with me you know you will be always welcome there" She trailed off not able to talk to her without start crying.

Pan gave her a sad smile and took off, headed for her house. Bra knew she had hurt her friend deeply and she cried, she cried all day but she couldn't be far from Kenzao. Maybe when Pan calm down she could talk to her and make her understand.

* * *

Goten and Umiko where officially dating and spent a lot of time together. When Goten heard the news went to Gohan's to talk to Pan. 

- Goten greeted Videl with a cheerful grin "Hey Vi, how are you?"

- "Fine Goten, did you came to see Gohan?"

- "No, this time I want to talk to Pan"

- Videl smiled and pointed at the stairs "She's upstairs packing"

- "Is she really going that far?" asked Goten sitting down

- "Yes but I don't see her that happy, I don't know what happened to her, she was very happy before, I suppose it has to be with Bra staying" said Videl while she was mixing the content of two boxes of flour with a cartoon of milk.

- "They were going to go together" He thought aloud

- "Yes I know… But Bra's staying in Japan" replied Videl sadly opening the door of the fridge and grabbing the butter and some eggs.

- "Why?" Goten asked eying the mixture.

Videl catched his gaze and chuckled "She's dating someone"

- "Poor Pan, she has to be disappointed"

- "Yes, We told her to stay if she wanted to, but she's going anyway"

- "What about Gohan?"

**- "**He's kind of sad, but he's thinking about visiting her every week, after all he wouldn't tried to convince her to stop going to Cambridge" She laughed giving a small wink at him "you know he always wanted to go to Cambridge, he even spell it with capital letters" she said laughing loudly.

- "What? That would be awful!" Goten said when he stop laughing

- Videl eyed him confused "I was joking Goten"

- Goten sighed "Uff I thought he was seriously thinking about visiting her that often"

- Videl almost faint at his remark "I was joking about the word Cambridge... he is seriously thinking about visiting her that often, you know how he is... give him time"

- Goten remained in silence thinking for a few minutes about chichi visiting him if he were going that far, he twisted his lips in frustration and asked her " and... Vegeta knows the reason that is keeping Bra here?"

- "Of course not! He would kill the poor boy" she said putting the creamy mixture in a heat resistant mould.

- "He is going to found out soon, and he's gonna be angry" Goten reflected

- Videl turned around with her hands on her hips giving him a warning look "No if we can't stop it"

- "What do you have to do with Bra's thing?" Goten asked kind of annoyed

- "Goten, you know how Vegeta is... it's unfair to Bra... she has the right to have a boyfriend"

- "Who is he?"

- "One of the technology specialists and researchers from C.C." she said opening the oven to put the cake inside

- "oh, I'm going to talk to Pan" Goten said as he stood up and gave a last glance at the oven

- "O.K.

- "And do you mind if I" he trailed off waiting to see her face

- Videl chuckled and told him "There' s a cake in the fridge… just take it… I'm baking another one right now"

- Goten smiled sheepishly and thanked her running to the fridge "Thanks Vi"

Goten spent all day at Pan's. He helped her to pack her belongings and promised her to go visiting her once in a while.

* * *

Trunks and Goten had been chatting in a club for about 2 hours. Trunks had been talking to Marron and he knew it wouldn't be so far when they would received wedding invitations. They laughed at the memory of Trunks and Marron going out, about the growing tension of their parents and the Z gang. 

- "By the way, what happened to Uub?" Trunks asked sipping his drink

- "I don't know he promised to come one of these days and tell us about the past years... but... I suppose he had been so busy to come" Goten answered shoving down a peace of apple pie.

- "He kept fighting from what I've heard"

- "yeah... he won a couple of times and invest his money in a food company"

- "What kind of investment?" asked Trunks getting curious

- "I'm not sure it seems that he bought seeds and helped all the people in the village... he supported them until they had enough to form a company"

- "And he is sharing the benefits, right?"

-"Yeah" Goten said eating the rest of the pie.

- "I guess your dad was right after all... he went to the village and trained him to be sure he would be in the goods side"

- Goten spoke vaguely and a little bit annoyed "That wasn't the only motif Trunks... You know my Dad"

- "Yeah I know... you told me about it"

- "He wanted to fight with him again, he wished him back as a good guy, that was the real reason of his absence" Goten narrowed his eyes grunting.

**

* * *

Going to College**

One week after at Pan's, her family made her a good bye party. Even Vegeta went to say good bye, not without warning her to train, cause he was expecting her to came on Vacation and spar with him. Trunks wished her good luck and give her a golden chain with a little gold dragon ball to remember the times they had spent in space and to remind her they all loved her.

Bulma as always give her a very special gift... she knew about the golden chain from Trunks and made a pair of earrings shaped as Dragon Balls with a Ki suppressor inside. If she lost one, she always would have another...

- "Trunks, you are so sweet, thank you, I'll wear it until I came back home." Said Pan smiling sadly.

- "If you need something you know you just have to ask for it, phone me or fly back to C.C. OK?" replied Trunks pulling her close to hugged her.

- "O.K. I promise" she said returning his embrace

- Bulma spoke cheerfully "I have a gift for you Pan"

- Pan smiled and raised her eyebrows when she saw Bulma waving her hand for her to come closer "Thank you Bulma, you are always so kind, what is it?"

- Bulma grinned evilly "I have to talk to you first about it special quality"

They went outside and Bulma gave her the earrings.

- "They are beautiful, thank you Bulma, They even match the chain that Trunks gave me!"

- hah hah that was the idea, but I have to show you something" Bulma said pressing the stars of the earrings.

Bulma told her about the Ki suppressors, next, she pressed again the stars and the Ki suppressor was turned off.

- "Thank you Bulma, but... why would I want to suppress my Ki" asked Pan suspiciously.

- "Pan listen to me, you are 18 years old dear, I know that you soon will start dating and if you are not trained enough... you know that in determined circumstances your Ki will be spiking or skyrocketing and" She trailed off winking amused.

- Pan's face was becoming redder, how it was possible that Bulma an earth woman would be explaining to her sayan things like those? "Gee, thanks Bulma but I don't think I 'll be datin..."

- Bulma interrupted her "Don't worry Pan, I know it's kind of embarrassing but I did have the same talk to Bra"

- "But... how do you know this?" Pan asked her confused

- "I was pushing Vegeta into telling me and I know Gohan doesn't know some sayan things... firstly Sayan women things because Goku forgot all about it and he never was instructed in Sayan culture, you see it has advantages to be married to a -I-know-everything-because-I'm-the-prince-of-all-sayans- sayan prince."

- "Well, thanks Bulma"

When they finished they came inside and Bra just hold Pan and started crying... apologizing to her. Pan was very hurt but she loved her friend and kept her hurt feelings inside of her, she gave Bra a big son smile and promised her that everything will be O.K. if she visited her once in a while. Umiko and Hiyori just told her good bye. Marron came late because she had been trying to find the right present for Pan, they were not much alike but Marron really tried to think about her style and gave her a golden bandanna. Pan smiled and thanked her, but inside of her she was a little upset... hadn't she notice she wasn't wearing bandannas anymore? She said good bye and thanked Bulma and her parents for the party.

Next day Pan was boarding the plane. Gohan and Videl said Good bye to Pan and Watched the plane leave. After a very long trip Pan was in Cambridge University unpacking her belongings and starting a new life.

* * *

End of Chapter 3. 


	4. Weddings

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

**Author notes:** _I'm actually working in the format, and I will change chapter 4 and 6 as soon as I can. Please review._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. **WEDDINGS**

Tetsu knocked at the door and Krilin opened it giving him a hug.

**"**Hi Mr. Fujira, come on in" said Krilin smiling

**"**Thanks Mr. Krilin, How've you been?" asked Tetsu politely

**"**Very good, How's everything?" asked Kriling motioning for him to come in

**"**Very good, thank you, I'm planning to leave tomorrow" answered Tetsu taking a sit in the living room

**"**What are you doing here Fujira Tetsu? A little late to make a visit so far from your home..." trailed off 18, stepping closer to him and smirking evilly.

Tetsu stood up quickly and bowed in front of her "I came to pick up Marron"

18 folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes "Are you still dating our daughter?"

Tetsu stammered feeling her gaze all over his body "Well... Yes... I thought I have already told you about it"

Krilin tried to loose the tension building between his wife and the young man "yeah... you told us at the party" immediately he turned around to the stairs and shouted "Marron!!! Came down... Mr. Fujira Tetsu is waiting for you, hurry up because your mother is talking to him!"

18 narrowed her eyes and turned to Krilin giving him a killing look with her hands on her hips "Krilin!"

Krilin smiled and stepped closer to 18 wrapping an arm around her waist, 18 stepped back and turned around headed upstairs. Tetsu and Marron said good bye and got out. He opened the door for her to enter the car.

He was annoyed, he could feel the looks on his back from 18 and Krilin. He knew Krilin and he wasn't worried about him, it was his temperamental wife who was worrying him. Marron was happy to be with Tetsu, this was an opportunity to be happy... he had been visiting them the past days, trying to find out if her mother was O.K. with him dating her daughter... of course she wasn't happy... she was pushing hard to make her leave him and dispose of a better rich husband's fortune but Marron wasn't really interested in his money. She wasn't inloved with him, but she liked him, even when she wasn't able to see him so often because he had a busy schedule in N.Y. Her father had agreed when he heard about the two of them dating, her father was a great fighter, part of the Z team, with a great heart too, her mother was an ex cyborg, with a really bad temper, almost matching Vegeta's but she really loved her dad.

**

* * *

Krilin P.O.V.**

Krilin never expected her to be a warrior or a scientist, 18 teach her how to defend herself, of course her Ki was bigger than any other human, she had inherited that from her wife. When she became a human, she was allowed to keep her fighting capability, acquired a big Ki and some fighting powers that remain from her past life as a cyborg. Of course she loved her daughter, but Marron was weak, she had never loved the fights or the power, she was as romantic as him.

**18 P.O.V.**

Marron wasn't never what she had expected, of course she loved her, but she would have want her to be a fighter like Krilin or her. Marron was romantic and kind, that's for sure her father's hand.. not like her, she wanted to be rich, to not worry for her economic position, that's why she allowed Mr. Satan to keep the credit and be the champion, at last he payed her a lot of money... and Krilin was so kind and good to her, but they couldn't depend on that, the money from fights didn't last enough. Marron went to the best schools and learned a lot about Medicine, she didn't expected that... her daughter a nurse... She had dream about marrying Marron to Trunks, but it never worked... why?? She never knew how she ended dating Tetsu, maybe it was when she insisted pushing her into seducing Trunks. It wasn't that this boyfriend was a bad choice either... he wasn't a fighter, but he was rich and would had given to her enough to live and her own place... maybe it could work... Her thoughts were interrupted by her husband who held her lovingly asking if she was worried... of course she wasn't ... when did she fall in loved with him? He wasn't handsome, rich or powerful... but he touched her cyborg heart... he protected her... he gave her a second chance... he treated her with love and respect... he wished her to life never asking her to pay nothing in return, he waited for her and did whatever she wanted.. he submitted to her desires... She was hurt and suffered when 17 killed him... she realized then, that she wouldn't care to be powerful or rich if he couldn't be at her side... and she loved him more... Marron had her beauty and his heart...

Krilin smiled at her "Are you worried?"

18 shook her head "No, I'm not worried... I was remembering when I fell in love with you..."

Krilin smiled again and wrapped his arms around her "it was much later than when I fell for you..."

He didn't need more, he held her tight and kissed her lovingly, wanting to hold her forever.

**

* * *

Marron's ****Preparatives**

Tetsu left to N.Y. One month later, the second week of September (797) Marron flew to N.Y. and Tetsu asked to marry him specifically next month. He wasn't a man who used to waste time, she had captivated him and he was falling for her really fast, he knew he didn't love her yet, but he was sure he was going to fall in love with her very soon, he could feel it. Marron accepted and stayed with him two weeks. She called her parents to ask them to start with the preparatives. They had decided to have a simple wedding, just family and close friends.

**

* * *

Marron's Wedding**. 

The second week of October the Z team was there and all of Marron's friends and Tetsu's family and close friends. When Tetsu and 18 were walking to the aisle, 18 was smiling but she was whispering in a very quiet voice all kinds of threats to Tetsu...

18 smiled and murmured coldly "Just remember... I don't want her crying or hurt"

Tetsu smiled at the people looking at them and whispered "I know Mrs. 18 ... I will protect her"

18 powered up a little to let him feel her power "and if you have kids I won't let them fight at your weak human style, OK?"

Tetsu felt the heat in his arm and held back the need to wince in pain "OK, now... I'm getting nervous, please, let me concentrate..."

18 raised her eyebrow and eyed him menacingly whispering "Are you trying to shut me up?"

Tetsu smiled shyly "N- N- No"

They were infront of Marron, 18 told him through clenched teeth "OK take her and shut up"

No one noticed they were talking but Marron and Krilin knew what kind of woman she was and nervously he looked at her when she handed his daughter to Tetsu.

* * *

After the wedding they all were chatting, Vegeta came to "congratulate" the parents of the bride and smirking he nodded his head to Krilin and told him very lowly "Tonight you're not gonna sleep at all Baldy" 

Krilin gasped and asked him "What are you talking about?"

Vegeta smirked and shook his head pointing to the door... "Tetsu just ran away with your daughter..."

Krilin was speechless while Vegeta was laughing at him. Bulma just elbowed Vegeta "Behave yourself Vegeta"

Krilin smirked and answered him "You won't be laughing when I tell you the same dear friend" and then Krilin smiled widely "You will have your turn watching your daughter ran with his boyfriend... I wonder if Bulma will have to chain you to keep you at home..."

Bulma shot open her eyes and whispered to Krilin "Krilin stop this! Don't push him"

Vegeta felt his blood boling with anger and spat "What the hell did you said Bald? I'm gonna kick your ass"

Bulma smiled and tightened her arm around Vegeta's arm whispering "Not here"

18 frowned "Not now, you will behave in my daughter's wedding, have you heard monkey?"

Vegeta frowned too "Don't call me that tin junk"

Bulma dragged Vegeta to the dance floor and Krilin did the same with 18. Vegeta was an asshole but 18 was annoying too. Vegeta didn't want to dance so she decided to sit down again in their assigned table. Bra was talking to Kenzao while they were dancing. They had to stop because her cell was ringing.

Bra walked to a corner answering her cell "Hello"

"Hey... I was waiting until the ceremony was over... how was it?"

Bra smiled "Hi Pan, it was beautiful"

"Where's Marron?"

Bra laughed, her friend could be so clueless sometimes "She already left"

Pan eyes shot open and her jaw dropped "What? Why?"

Bra laughed lightly "They didn't want to lose their flight to N.Y. Pan"

"Ow, well, I was going to visit her there, I told you I couldn't leave school today... you know I'm having some kind of trouble with the classes"

"Yeah... but... I think she understood, don´t worry" Bra assured her

Pan knew she was interrupting her friend's fun "O.K. Call you later"

Bra smiled again grabbing the arm of Kenzao "Bye"

Pan didn't assist to the wedding, she was having a hard time with some projects at school. She was living alone, she didn't know people or places there, she had studied English all her life, she could write it, read it and understand it, but it was different to made fast notes when her teachers were speaking... and speak it was just another pain, well, her accent was hard to suppress and she wasn't used to speak in English all day and besides, with a British accent. She had met just one cool student who knew enough Japanese and English to communicate with.

He was cute and he had shown interest in her, but she wasn't interested in him. His name was Kevin.

She went to visit Marron three weeks later, it was faster to go to N.Y. than going to Japan. Marron showed her the pictures and they chatted all day.

**

* * *

Visit.**

Nine months later. July, 798.

Gohan went to visit her every weekend the first six months, but it was kind of difficult and he started visiting her every month. Sometimes Gohan took Videl to go visit her; Goten went four times in that year. Bra and Trunks went two times to see her. She couldn´t spend so much time with Trunks because he was always in hurry, three weeks ago, the first weekend of July, 798, Goten went to visit her and told her about his wedding to Umiko. She couldn't believe it, Uncle Goten marrying Umiko!!!! The womanizer of his uncle settling down... So soon. He told her the Wedding would be in five weeks, they had planned to marry on summer to made it easier to Pan to assist. She had a lot of work to do if she wanted to set her unfinished works in time. She missed them all... and now she had just two weeks left before the wedding.

Vegeta was angry to Bra and Kenzao, he had discovered them when they were kissing. Surprisingly he didn't kill him, but his bad mood was improving. He allowed them to date hoping to see them broke apart, he was making Kenzao's life a living hell.. but the boy loved Bra and he had gained some respect from Vegeta, besides what else could he do? There was anyone left worthy enough to date his princess... and she was too picky... and stubborn...just like him. He was upset about Bra choosing a weakling... and a mature man too... he was much older than her.

**

* * *

Pan P.O.V.**

With a little help from Bulma, Bra was successfully dating Kenzao. She couldn't blame her anymore for breaking their deal... but deep inside it was still hurting her. She had thought Bra was going to visit her often, but she didn't, and Trunks... he was still dating Hiyori... Aaargh.. what a shame of woman... beautiful...rich...sculptural...and air dumbed...always doing what her mother told her... spending Sundays with him and dragging him away from his family and friends... that's life. She wasn't dating no one... they weren't worthy... she had dated Kevin for about 3 months but it didn't work, she wanted some one strong... smart... successful...funny and kind... honorable... respectful...

Where the hell was she going to find him? A man like Kenzao was good... but not good enough for her.. he wasn't strong and he could never know about her sayan heritage.. he would be frickin out... besides... he was taken... and he was her friend's boyfriend. What was she doing thinking about Kenzao?

Not all the stronger are smart or confident... fuck! Uub was a good prospect! No... so naive...

Trunks... Trunks was like a cousin... a gorgeous cousin... handsome... strong... smart... powerful... successful ...kind... sarcastic... honorable... well he was loyal and funny... he was stronger than her... selfish... annoying...with such a beautiful blue eyes... he was respectful, Brave, rich and sayan... a sayan prince in fact...Shit! he was perfect.

No! This silly crush won't come back! He's taken... he would never notice me... he is the son of Vegeta! it could never be... nobody would let our blood mix...oh God!!! I need someone like him... O.K. let's face it... there's no one like him... but I could try to find someone similar... oh yeah... sure... I've seen a beautiful castle and all that's left seems like caves compared to... She sighed. This was her first vacation in 1 year. She would have to hurry up.

* * *

She landed on Japan and her parents were there to welcome her back. Chichi was there too, and Bra... with Kenzao... they went to have dinner and chatted about Goten's wedding. They all went to their homes. Next day Pan received a call from Bulma. She wanted to see her and Vegeta too... she had to be ready for a sparring session. 

When Pan arrived C.C. Vegeta was waiting for her. They sparred for about three hours. When they finished Vegeta told her about her lack of training and command her to come training all days to not become weaker. Trunks greeted her and they chatted for about two hours. He has a meeting next morning and he was tired, he didn't notice she had changed her hair and her usual wardrobe. He just told her she had grown up lately.

They were all busy with Goten's Wedding, she was going to be maid of honor as Bra and Marron, and Trunks was going to be the Best man. She had to find a dress... and everybody seemed to be so busy.

She went to the mall and spent three hours until she had chosen an appropriate one. Next Saturday they will have dinner together at C.C., kind of Bachelor's farewell. They decided to do it in couples. Bra and Kenzao, Trunks and Hiyori, Tetsu and Marron and her and "nobody"... She wasn't a coward or a shy girl, she wasn't ashamed to be single and no dating... but she didn't want to go alone...

**

* * *

Saturday night at C.C.**

They were all celebrating, but when dinner finished, Vegeta and Bulma went to their wing and Gohan, Videl and Chichi left to the Son's. Krilin and 18 went to their home too.

After a couple of hours dancing they had decided to make games for the couple. Sayans didn't like alcohol very much but a couple of drinks didn't affect them. Kenzao didn't drink too much and Marron was used to drink in social events, Hiyori usually drank, but after six drinks she fell asleep, probably for the kind of wine they were drinking she was kind of weak around alcohol.

Trunks had to carry her to his room and when he came back to the dinning room, Tetsu was gone, he left with Marron. The four left started playing cards and Trunks and Pan ended like a game couple and playing together.

**

* * *

The Wedding of Son Goten. **

Bra was wearing an Armani's silk garment, in light lilac, strapless with a short jacket in a dark color matching her outfit, as the slippers and the hairdress. Fold and fitted in the waist and a skirt with curly endive at a the level of the knee.

Pan was wearing a Yukiko Hanai's garment in satin light lilac, with V neckline, fitted in the waist, skirt to the level of the knee with breadth in wire mesh of the same color. The accessories in a darker tone.

Bulma had chosen Valentino's attire in purple silk, fold in the waist, fitting her whole body, as a siren, wide curly from the calf to the ankle, very elegant with an excellent combination of accessories in black.

Chichi had chosen an attire more adequate to her traditions, she wanted one simple dress, but Videl and Bulma got involved and push her to choose an exclusive designer's dress, so she chose one of Yotaro Saito, who does a merger of the western garment with the traditional kimono, with broad band in the waist and floral elegant prints.

Videl was looking spectacular with Armani's garment of steely satin, fitted to the waist, fold in the neckline and with heavy fall that accentuate her figure.

18 took three weeks to choose her attire since she liked all, but decided to wear an attire by Christian Lacroix. with a deep neckline that was coming to the waist, fitted. The middle back was bare and had small and thin straps of precious stones that were crossing the back. It accentuated every curve of her body, ending in a wide silk skirt that make her look stunning. A hairdress of precious stones in her head.

Vegeta and Gohan choose Louis Vuitton's tuxedos contrasting their skin and hair color. Trunks had choose a classic armani thanks to Bulma's insistence.

Hiyori was wearing a designer's light Violet dress, made of silk and with deep slits at each side, ankle length and golden accessories contrasting the tone. High Violet heels and a Very tight corse embroidered in golden fantasy jewelry.

Marron was stunning, spectacular with a Givenchi's silk tight light purple dress with deep slits embroidered at the sides. She was wearing matching jewelry, shoes and purse.

Umiko was beautiful, with a Givenchi's silk and satin dress, with a detachable cauda of 3 meters in silk. Simply beautiful. Neckline in the shape of heart hand embroidered, corset adjusted to the waist. Wide skirt with embroidery and precious stones. Neckline to half back with loops. Hairdress of roses in the shape of diadem supporting the veil to half back, bouquet of white natural roses. The Groom was wearing a designer's white tuxedo, impeccable. Overlaps in white satin and the tie framing his face.

* * *

They all were gathered at Osaka Temple. Goten wanted Vegeta to take the father place but Vegeta told him. "I'm honored to mean that much to you brat, but you belong to kakarrot's line and it must be one of you to represent Kakarrot" 

Goten shook his head in deep thought "You mean Gohan"

Vegeta answered "Yes, it's a honor matter... you've to be honored to have sayan blood although you descended from a third class warrior... he was the best warrior I've known, and it belongs to Gohan the honor to represent your father in your wedding"

Goten nodded "Thank you Vegeta"

Goten went to Gohan and told him to take his place. Gohan was very happy and took Umiko's arm. Goten took Mrs. Dazai's arm and he started to walk to the aisle...

When the ceremony started they all took their places and Umiko advanced to the aisle with Gohan, Next the Bridesmaids, Goten with Mrs. Dazai and finally Trunks, the best man. When Goten and Umiko were pronounced Man and Wife Goten kissed Umiko without waiting. Everyone started clapping at the couple.

They were really a cute couple. Chichi was crying and Bulma too.

The preparatives were ready. The tablecloths matching the exquisite flowers table centers. Every table had small cards with the names of the guests. Chichi, Bulma and Videl had worked really hard to take care of all the details. In the central table were Chichi, Gohan and Videl, Prince Vegeta and Bulma. In the other table were Mr. And Mrs. Dazai and part of their family. They knew the families should not have been seated together, besides Goten knew the Z team would make a disaster in the table if they sat with Mr. Dazai. A very well planned wedding. It was not as big as Bulma had wished, but it was very elegant and organized. Umiko had given a piece of cloth as a sample to choose their bridesmaids dresses with the selected color, matching the decoration.

The happy couple were dancing at the Party.

Goten smiled at his now wife "Now I'm the happiest man on Earth"

Umiko smiled and answered him "And I'm the happiest woman"

Goten smirked and whispered in her ear "And I'm waiting just for dinner... because I want to take you out of here"

Umiko giggled and kissed him. He began to stop dancing when smelled all kind of food coming.

Umiko laughed and told him "You better have a complete supper... cause I'm not going to let you get out to dinner every time in our honey moon..."

They had prepared all kind of foods: Korokke (croquettes), kushiage, tempura (fried Vegetables or shellfish), Rice with pork and chicken katsu ( chicken and pork fried chop), rice and meat loaf, Takoyaki (round raviolis with octopus), Yakitori (chicken kebabs), Soba (noodles), Sushi, and international food.

Goten was surprised… he didn't expect all of this variety. But when he saw the desserts he was astonished...

Wagashi (Japanese cake), Anmitsu (traditional dessert), yogashi (European dessert), Kasutera (Iberian cake), Ice cream, etc. They were serving whiskey, rum, cognac, tea, non-alcoholic beverages, japanese beer and sake.

They went to cut the cake and thank to all for assisting to their wedding. Goten really was in a hurry now but he didn't want to show it. When the dinner time was over he asked Umiko to dance "Shall we dance?"

Umiko giggled and took his hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor and they started to dance.

Goten lowered his voice and asked her "Are you happy?"

Umiko hide her face in his chest inhaling deeply "Very happy"

"Are you tired?" He asked her with a suggestive tone

Umiko blushed a little "No, why?"

"Because I want to go before you are tired" he said flirtatiously

Umiko laughed "Don't be silly, I wouldn't be tired for you"

Goten pulled her closer to him and whispered "I'm kind of tired to be surrounded for all these people... What do you think about running away?"

"It wouldn't be polite to our families Goten... But I don't dismiss the thought... maybe if we kept dancing to the left we can reach the door" she said laughing and grabbing his hand

Umiko started laughing louder at Goten who was dancing very fast to the left side. "It's not that I'm in a hurry, you know" he said seductively through her hair. "It's just that I want to kiss my wife in private" he said nibbling at her ear.

"Goten! Stop! We will have plenty of time"

**"**It will be not enough" he said laughing and disappearing through the door.

* * *

He didn't really know what was he going to do when he would be living with her. He had never told Umiko about his sayan heritage, he would have to wait if he wanted to be sure about telling her. They turned around their heads just to see Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks staring at him. They said good-bye waving a hand and grinning and disappeared through the doors. Bra and Pan had seeing them also, and they were chatting about them. 

Bra looked at the couple dreamingly and said "I wished she could tell us everything about"

Pan rolled her eyes and stated "You know she had never been close to us"

Bra twisted her lips and looked at her friend "Yeah I know... she won't tell us anything"

Pan chuckled looking at Bra's face of disappointment "You know she is shy Bra... besides... we aren't really her friends"

Bra murmured sarcastically "Come on Pan, honestly... we know they've had sex already"

Pan smirked "Well Bra, I really don't know"

Bra lifted her eyebrows "Just look at her, I'd been watching the way she holds him... the way she looks at him"

Pan remained in silence looking at Bra "..."

Bra noticed Pan was staring at her and said raising her voice "What?"

Pan couldn´t believe it, Bra had been staring at the couple all time and she was telling her all this "Why in Hell have you been watching her actions with my uncle?"

Bra blushed and smiled her so well practiced innocent smile "Ooh... well... simple curiosity"

Pan raise an eyebrow "I don't believe you"

Bra smiled again "Come on Pan... You know I'm always curious"

"It doesn't really matter to me, why it could matter to you?" Pan asked her wanting an explanation, she knew her and Bra was just curious when something or someone interested her in some way.

Bra slapped herself mentally but then smiled and replied "Oh I know what you mean... Of course it matters... but you are forgetting something... we are saiyans... Goten is a saiyan... we don't know how this all function with a saiyan, we have to know what to expect"

Pan opened her eyes in shock, forgetting that it didn´t matter if Goten was a saiyan, saiyan physiology was different if she was interested in her reaction, males and females reacted different, she could have pick this hint, but she was shocked at what could mean Bra's answer and let it pass by "so... you really hadn't had sex with Kenzao?"

Bra sighed relieved, she didn´t notice "No... if we dare to and my father finds out he kills him"

Pan rolled her eyes "Well Bra... you know you can hide your Ki with a Ki suppressor"

Bra blushed "That's not the problem Pan"

**"**So what is it? Oh, I know, you are afraid" she stated

Bra rolled her eyes and told her "NOOOO, I'm not afraid, but my father would smell him on me"

Now the curiosity was eating her inside "How?"

"Saiyan sense of smell" Bra said plainly

**"**But if you take two or three showers he wouldn't notice"

**"**No Pan, the smell doesn't disappear with a shower or ten, it doesn't disappear in one day… it takes some days the first time"

**"**but why?" asked Pan, surprised at this revelation

**"**Because in Saiyan culture when you had sex it means you are taken... and any male that sniffs another male on you wouldn't come for you, its kind of protection until the bond seals" Bra said a little annoyed for her lack of knowledge in the matter, she had expected at least that Pan could help her to think about a way to avoid the dangers of her father hurting her boyfriend.

Pan nodded and whispered "Owwww"

"didn't your dad tell you this?" asked Bra

Pan chuckled "My dad doesn't know anything about sayans Bra"

**"**Yeah, right"

**"**but, if you don't want to be with that man again, what happen?" asked Pan looking around to know if her father or Vegeta were near.

"In Sayan culture, THAT doesn't happen unless you are trained as a whore or concubine"

Pan blushed "OK, OK point taken" but she was still curious "But... if a woman is a whore how it does suppose to affect the males, if they smell your scent?"

Bra chuckled "He didn't explained that much to me, Pan"

* * *

Trunks spent almost all night besides Hiyori, she didn't want him to leave her, always imaging other women approaching him, but she had never told him any of these insecurities. She knew she had a very valuable boyfriend, one of the most desirable bachelors in Japan. 

He was kind of tired with all the work at C.C. but he didn't complained and kept dancing with Hiyori to please her. He had seen Pan, she looked cute but he didn't wanted to leave Hiyori, although it was very strange that she had a very social life since she was a teenager, but in every gathering or party, all of sudden, she seemed to become shy... He saw Pan and Bra backstage chatting very excitedly and he wondered what they were talking about... for a moment he wished he could join them... they used to have fun and there were amazing and adventurous times when they were younger and they had more time to expend together... well... he was talking about Pan.

When the music start playing (Don't you see- Zard) almost every couple went to dance. He went to the dance floor, again... but he wished Hiyori got tired and he could chat with all the Z team members. She had been always comprehensive with him, and if she wanted to dance he will dance to please her.

He noticed his father was glaring at Hiyori disapprovingly but he had never said a word about her. He knew what his father could possibly think about her... she was human after all and nothing could be worst for him than that... well except two things... Goku and the fact that Hiyori was weak and a little air-dumped, she wasn't weaker than the others women but she wasn't a fighter and she didn't like fights. It was just a social event for her, and he knew she liked to watch him fight and win without being beaten.

Tetsu and Marron had nothing in common, but they seemed to spend a really good time together, they had been chatting all night, dancing and laughing. Of course 18 was enraged, how could her daughter lose the possibility to conquer Trunks, the richest and more electable bachelor in Japan, she thought maybe she had pressed her so much to be with Trunks that she just got tired to try a move on him, but at least, Tetsu was alright.

**

* * *

Honey moon.**

When they came to the Airport they had to wait a bit to approach the plane. The time flied rapidly while they were chatting about their future plans. They approached the plane and could sleep a bit in the distance. After a 12 flight schedule, they came to Haity at dawn.

Goten was driven to despair for the lack of eating, since his stomach used to manage big quantities of food, he did not support the quantity of food the plane's purser gave him, after all he had a saiyan stomach.

They took a Taxi that drove them in a Great Tourism Hotel and went to the bridal suite. Goten was hesitating about what to do, take a bath or eat, but he couldn't stop thinking about his newly beautiful wife.

While they were thinking about what to do Umiko went to the bathroom to take a bath and she suggested him to phone room service to ask for some food.

When Umiko finished, she put on a bathing suit of two pieces and a dressing gown. When she entered the room where Goten was eating, he was in a very good mood and showing a radiant and big smile. Umiko couldn't believe that he ate all that food, he left eight empty trays in the room and a full small one remaining for her. She started having breakfast while Goten was running to the bathroom. When he went out, his eyes were shining with a very different light from the one that she had seen lately.

Certainly that Umiko knew what he wanted, she put aside her food and approached him. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him smiling. It was a sweet kiss. Goten kissed her back and put his hands around her waist. He tightened his grip on her and his towel slowly slipped away to the floor.

He had to tell her about his heritage soon... because he wasn't planning to still holding back with her. They shared a very romantic night... of course this wasn't the first night they shared... it had been a lot of nights but none like this one. The night they were husband and wife. They had been dying to be in each other's arms and now they had at last made that wish come true. They never rested at all and their urges stopped a week after the wedding.

**

* * *

Farewell**

It was time for Pan to leave, but she insisted Bulma to not make a party for it, she would be very sad to leave. She missed all of her family and friends, when she opened up her heart to Bulma she understood her hurt and decided that she would through a welcome party instead of a farewell gathering.

The next two days after the wedding Pan visited everyone, including Piccolo. Bra wanted her to stay a little longer but she knew it could dilate Pan at College.

They were all gathered at the Son's. Pan decided that she wasn't taking a plane to get to Cambridge, she hated to waste her time sitting in a plane for hours. It would be faster and easier for her to fly over there.

She encapsulated her baggage and say goodbye to all, hugging them. Trunks was missing...and Pan thought maybe he couldn't make it on time and even if he was her friend she wouldn't change her plans to wait for him, probably he was with that woman...

Gohan decided to go with her to Cambridge, but Pan didn't want him to, it would be easier if they said good bye here. She accepted only if he flied with her just to the middle of the trip. She took of waving her hand to all her family and friends and Gohan took off after her.

Pan felt the Ki of Trunks approaching to high speed and decided to slow down, Gohan did it too.

When Trunks landed at C.C. everyone told him that he was late, he knew it and when he felt the Ki of Pan and Gohan flying together took off after them, he had to power up to Super Saiyajin to reach them.

Pan smiled while she was flying and decided to challenge him and through a little Ki blast to him and flew faster laughing, he deflected it and took after her, Gohan just smiled and decided to let them play... even when they were older enough to keep playing "Catch me". When they were in the middle of the way, he kissed his daughter and hugged her, she returned the embrace and thanked her father, when she came to Trunks she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek, but he refused to go back, he decided to go with her all the way to Cambridge to make it up for her, he had been late after all.

Gohan wasn't sure if he really agrees, but better him than nobody, so he returned to his home.

Trunks and Pan kept playing until they saw the Cambridge University Building. They landed on her apartment and went to rest on her little dinning room. She ordered some pizzas and went to take a bath, he received the pizzas and waited for her.

They ate and enjoyed each other company. Trunks had to return soon, so he spent two hours with her and hugged her, promising to come to visit her often.

When he returned to the Son's everybody asked him how was the trip and he told them that she seemed to be very independent and "surprisingly" had her place in order. Everybody laughed at this.

When they were there the first week, they went to clubbing at night and swimming at day. The second week they took some tours like culinary tours, dinner shows, snorkel and scuba tour, they also took a submarine tour besides of swimming with dolphins. The third and the last week they went to the Polynesian cultural center, kualoa Ranch and sea life park.

Time to get back to Japan. They didn't want to leave Hawaii, but both had to work. And all of their family were expecting them with a welcome party. Their trip last two weeks, the third and forth weeks of August.

* * *

Six weeks later. Second week of October. 798. 

Goten was sitting with Umiko in their home. Chichi wanted them to live with her but Umiko and Goten wanted to live apart. They had chosen to live in North City, a place between Mt Paoz and Satan City. It was a longer route to work but it was worthy. They had been living their honeymoon everyday since they had married and they didn't have time to visit friends or family right now.

"You know... you're amazing" Goten told her wrapping his arms around her waist

Umiko laughed "Thanks sweetheart, you too"

**"**Hah, hah, hah"

**"**What are you laughing at?" asked Umiko

Goten scratched his chin still laughing "If Trunks knew... he would be jealous of my luck"

**"** What are you talking about? If he knew...what?" asked Umiko raising her eyebrows

**"**mmh...ehhh... why don't we drink some tea dear? I heard Mr. Roshi send one delicious from Kame House" he said trying to change the subject.

Umiko narrowed her eyes and raised her voice "I don't want to talk about him and don't you dare to change the subject sweetheart!"

Goten scratched the back of his head "Well... I mean... do you really want to know?"

**"**Yes I do"

**"**Well... I mean it's amazing to be married and don't have to be in control all time and it would be funny to make him feel that he's losing all the fun" he said smiling shyly

Umiko shot open her eyes "What?! Enough! You won't dare to make him feel bad about it, he's still single you know?"

Goten smiled and pulled her close "O.K. honey, relax, if you don't want me to, I won't tell him, nor anyone"

Umiko smiled and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders "O.K. and ... I'm happy to be married too ..."

"Good!" He said nibbling at her ear

Umiko knew what was up to him and decided to change tactics. She put her arms around his neck and started kissing his neck and whispered seductively in his ear... "But I want to change your point of view" and she bite his neck making him shudder " I wan't you to lose your control"... she told him as she started to licked his neck...

His head was spinning and his body was shaking. She took a breath to whisper "And I get what I want..."

Goten couldn't take it... he gasped and kissed her passionately, taking her right there... Umiko was right... she made him lose some of his control, of course she regretted it... A saiyan male was more than she could take ... she had been lucky he was controlled enough to not ascend to S.S. because she would be at the regeneration tank right now... with an enraged mother going to the press and his brother could possible be beating him into a pulp. She wasn't stronger than a normal human.

* * *

End of Chapter 4. 


	5. Next Step

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

**Chapter 5****. NEXT STEP**

* * *

Four months later. In the first week of February, 799 

By the other hand Bra was doing perfectly with Kenzao. He was an excellent boy and Bulma loved him. Vegeta kept mocking and glaring at him and living the consequences of playing with Bra's boyfriend... sleeping in the couch every once in a while and sometimes training outside because Bulma refused to repair the G.R.

Goten and Umiko were doing just fine, Vegeta had been dragged by Bulma to go with her to a convention in Taiwan. Bra and Kenzao were in a club, they had danced all night, she didn't have to be at home early because she installed a device that made possible to redirect the phone calls from her house to her cell, once they had been answered by Trunks at home. Trunks had been negative at her try to avoid Vegeta's vigilance; but he ended accepting the idea because he could use it to avoid troubles with his father, she was all grown up, he couldn't lock her at home even when Vegeta intended to and allow him to do it.

Bra hadn't go to visit Pan, She never found out about the lovelife of a sayan and Umiko never said or asked anything to her. Trunks went to England in a business trip but when he tried to contact her she wasn't in town.

Kenzao had been thinking about talk to her in a private place, maybe going to his place and watch a movie would be the perfect moment to start their talk. They were already tired of dancing and clubbing.

**"**I want to tell you something Bra, we had never talk about it since Goten's party.." Kenzao said leaning closer

**"**What is this all about?" asked Bra smiling broadly

**"**There's something that keeps bothering me"

**"**What is it?" asked Bra raising an eyebrow

**"** I don't want you to misunderstood me ... I meant what I told you but it's not the only reason I'm going out with you." He said looking a his hands while he grab her hand and start caressing it.

Of course she knew what was he talking about, she couldn't pretend to had forgotten about his words "I know that"

**"**you do?" Kenzao asked looking up at her

**"**Yes" She stated looking at her hand between his

**"**Well, I still have a problem with that subject" replied Kenzao.

He didn't want to tell her, he wanted to be in a private place to do that. He told her about watching a movie at his house and talk about it, she agreed and he payed the bill and offered his arm to her, walking to the exit. He didn't bother to drive, he put on the automatic pilot to drive them to his place, there they would have a talk and would watch a movie. Kenzao hadn't talked in all the way to his house.

Bra was so nervous and broke the silence "So... What's bothering you?"

**"**Look, I'm not sure what do you think about this, but I want you to know that I really care for you and no matter what you feel I want to keep going out with you." He said staring in front of him, his hands glued to the steering wheel.

**"**What is it?" Now she wasn't so sure about his meaning

**"**I'm just a little confused, because if I kiss you or touch you, you seem to be very passionate and next minute you just regain your composure and seems to be a little distant, I don't know if you are O.K. with me ... if something is bothering or worrying you..." He trailed off not sure about his next words nor her reaction.

Bra sighed relieved and answer him "No it's not that"

**"**What is it then?"

**"**Well..." she kept looking at her hands hesitating "it's just that I have to control myself, I have a hard temperament and when you kiss me or touch me I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop..." She blushed deeply and look away

Kenzao took her chin softly and turn her face to look at her eyes... "I don't want you to stop, I don't want you to control yourself, what are you so afraid of?"

**"**No, it's not that simple, my Dad can find out about us having some kind of more intimate relation" she said feeling her heart beating faster.

**"**I want to know if you want it, I don't care if your father likes it or not, he wouldn't find out if we don't tell him, this is private, we don't have to inform him or anyone else" He said desperately, trying to find the true behind all those words.

**"**No Ken... If we go on he will find out, even if we don't tell him" Bra said shaking her head No.

Kenzao chuckled "Hah Hah, No sweety... that's can't be possible, he's not some kind of sorcerer" He said amused at the thought of her father, with that stubborn and arrogant attitude being a sorcerer.

**"**No... but he is a little different from others humans... he can do it" she stammered shyly

**"**I just wanted to know if I was going faster than I should... or rougher or something you didn't like" He said lovingly, grabbing her hands and placing soft kisses on both hands.

**"**No, you are just perfect" Bra looked deeply into his eyes and told him with a beautiful smile

Kenzao leaned forward and took her in his arms, kissing her sweetly. She kissed him back but his kiss became passionate. She didn't care when she felt his arms traveling all over her body, her hands were roaming him too. Se started to feel aroused and she could smell something different in his scent, something awakening her own desires. She tried to regain composure, but he sensed her...

**"**No baby, please, don't do it today" He told her tightening his arms around her

**"**I have to... I don't know if I would be able to stop Ken" She said pulling away softly

**"**Listen, I promise you I'll stop before we make love" He told her pulling her closer and kissing her neck passionately

**"**No Ken, you can't make a promise like that, what if you lose control too?" She asked him trying to resist the passion in his eyes.

**"**O.K. I'm losing it right now... but I'll stop if you ask me to do it" He started kissing her again, but this time bolder than before.

**"**Then stop" She said feeling her own control slipping.

**"**But not right now, I'm not trying to force you if you are not ready, I can understand it, we wont take the next step until you tell me, I just want to be like this with you a little more"

**"**Ken... I don't know..." She trailed off, waiting for him to convice her, in fact, she was wishing he could convince her because she wanted to stay like this with him.

**"**I love you... you know that..." He said between hot kisses.

Kenzao didn't let her answer. He started kissing her again, she wasn't fighting her urges anymore. He was making her feel dizzy. She was feeling more and more energy running through her body, they had never leave the car, he became aggressive and pull her on his lap. But he did a big mistake... he bit lightly her neck, not so rough, but enough to awake her sayan instincts. She kissed him rough and he started to undress her, she moaned into his mouth and pressed her body against his, but some control came over him the moment the city night lights filled his eyes, and he pulled away realizing they still were in the car.

He pulled away softly, his hands lingering on her back.**"**I never thought I would said this, but... we have to stop or I won't be able to stop"

"Maybe I'm ready for the next step" She said closing her eyes and leaning forward to kiss him

Kenzao kissed her back but pulled away after a minute, he wanted to be fair and honest with her, he didn´t want to take advantage of their state and the situation "No, you are not ... I need you to tell me that before we see each other, not right now, both of us are aroused and we just have one thing in mind"

She didn't blushed this time... her sayan instinct was dominating her " I don't care what you think" she started nibbling at his neck and struggling on his lap.

Kenzao rolled his eyes to the back of his head in a bliss **"**N- n- no Bra, stop"

**"**I told you I wouldn't stop" She said seductively

**"**We are in the car Bra, this is not the right moment" He said huskily wondering if she was going to be as passionate as now.

**"**Let's go inside then" whispered Bra.

**"**Bra, baby... are you sure?" He asked hesitating

**"**Yes" She stated roaming her hands all over his chest.

**"**I won't stop if we are alone like this" He reassured her, trying to control his want. He knew that if he didn´t stop right now he wouldn´t be able to do it later.

Bra just wrapped her arms and kissed him passionately. Kenzao knew it wasn't right, but he needed her... maybe all this was meant to be this way. He opened the door and helped her out, wrapping her arms around her waist he encapsulated his car. When he opened the door of the building he felt her struggling against him, touching him and moaning softly. He couldn't take it no more and slammed her against the doors of the elevator, moving his hands up her thighs inside of her dress. She moaned more and let go giving him the control of the situation. They didn't expect someone trying to get into the elevator, and when the doors opened, the building neighbors just gasped and fake some coughs to let the couple notice about them. They pulled away, both blushed and embarrassed. That was enough to cool down the atmosphere around them. The things had cool down when they made it to his apartment and they follow the original plan without a word, after a while, the both of them wanted to speak and look at each other bursting out in uncontrolled laughs remembering the faces on the neighbors. She was embarrassed about her passionate reaction, she had thrown herself at him... Kenzao behaved as a perfect gentleman that night.

He wrapped his arms around her." Thank you"

**"**You're welcome, but... for doing what exactly?" She asked surprised

**"**Because you made me feel the most incredible passion I have ever felt, because you made me the happiest man on Earth knowing you feel the same for me... because you trusted in me... because you let go for the first time... and I have to tell you I really enjoyed it" He said kissing softly her cheek

Bra blushed and look at her hands.

Kenzao took her chin and lifted up, giving her a peck on the lips "Do I have to tell you more reason to thank you?"

Bra smiled and kissed him back. "No"

"We'll have to finish that later" he whispered and pulled away a little, he knew he shouldn't start all over again, he really didn't want to rush her and he knew she had let go for the moment but she needed time, she was ashamed now, and he wanted her to be sure.

Bra felt asleep in his arms and soon he followed her, they didn't even watched the whole movie.

**

* * *

Bra's Next step.**

Riiing...Riiinng...Riiing...

Bra woke up feeling dizzy for all the events that happened last night.

Bra stood up quickly rumagging through her purse until she found her cell muttering shit ! shit! Shit! "Hello?"

In the other end the voice of Trunks sounded really loud and angry **"**Where the hell are you?"

Bra sighed heavily in relief **"**oh, sorry bro, I was asleep"

**"**I asked you where are you? not what you were doing..." He spat through clenched teeth

**"**mmh... I felt asleep watching a movi..."

Trunks cut her off shouting "I asked you "WHERE"

Bra rolled her eyes "Calm down! I'm at Kenzao's"

**"**What?! Are you insane or what?" He replied raising his voice and his Ki.

Bra didn´t answer staring at her cell as if she was looking at her brother "..."

**"**I want you to get here RIGHT NOW" He said slamming his cell on his desk.

**

* * *

Trunks P.O.V.**

Damn it! I knew I hadn't supposed to fell asleep, I should have waited for her or at least call her to know what time she was intending to come home! If Dad finds out I'm a dead body... I just hope that she's O.K... I don't want to even think about what could happen between them... Oh shit... I'm going to kill him... NO, No, No, I'm overreacting... I know she's grown up but Dad is going to find out and ... No, No, No, I've to stop thinking about it... Damn it Bra... I knew it was a bad idea to let her go without setting a time to be at home... I should have pick her up before falling asleep... O.K. O.K. I won't panic... I've a couple of appointments and a business meeting today, I can't be distracted by this.

**

* * *

Bra P.O.V.**

Shit! What am I gonna do now? Trunks is going to find out about last night... of course he was wonderful but... Shit! I have to convince Trunks... my Dad is not going to get back until tomorrow night... If I come home with his scent all over me Trunks can be there and it will be all over... he doesn't have to find out... I could tell him, but I have to make him understand... if he finds out before I tell him, he is gonna be mad at us... maybe I can make his scent go away... I have to take a bath... Right now... but where? O.K. if I take a bath here I'm gonna wake him... oh my God... I'm regretting all of this... and besides could I be able to stop now that I know what is this all about? Could I stop him without hurting him? O.K. Let's take a quick shower. I'll worry about waking him later.

She finished her shower putting all her thorned clothes on, she wrote a quick note to Kenzao:

"I'm sorry to leave without saying good bye, I just didn't have the courage to wake you up. My brother called while we were asleep, I'm going to try and fix everything with him, I will call you later. Love you. Bra"

* * *

When she arrived C.C. Trunks was attending a meeting so she had to wait until it finished. When he opened the door of his office he find her sitting in his couch. "I was going to call you again" 

**"**I was here" Bra replied annoyed at the tone of his voice

**"**You have been here for about 15 minutes only" He said folding his arms over his chest and looking at her fixedly

**"**I was at home before, I had to take a bath and change you know..." she said twisting her lips to the side in disgust

**"**Why?" He said staring at her

**"**What do you mean why? because I shower and dress everyday dummy ... besides my dress had wrinkles everywhere, and you will never going to seem me dressed with the same clothes two days..."

"What did you do?" Trunks raised his voice interrupting her

**"**We went clubbing" She said starting to lose her patiente

**"**and...?" He waved his hands rushing her to continue

**"**We watched a movie at his apartment" Bra replied standing up and walking across the room

**"**and?" He asked her raising his eyebrows

**"**What do you mean and? are you suggesting something?" She stepped closer to him facing him

**"**why are you so nervous?" He eyed her carefully

**"**I'm not!! I'm just mad" She spat furiously. He was treating her like a baby and she was a woman now, he might be her older brother but he had no right to be questioning her in that way.

**"**Why?" He asked her not leaving his stance.

**"**Because you woke me up yelling at me, because you're questioning me about everything, because you are acting worst than Dad does, that's why, do you need another reason?" She said raising her Ki

Trunks smirked. "Do you really think I'm acting worst than Dad? Then you don't know him... I want the truth Bra!"

**"**What kind of information do you want to know exactly?" She said crossing her arms over her chest mimicking him

**"**Did you slept with him?" He asked her suddenly

**"**Of course not!" She answered blushing

**"**You're lying" He said smelling the air around her.

**"**How dare you!" She shouted throwing her arms up and down repeteadly

Trunks narrowed his eyes **"**No! How dare you! I trusted in you, I played your game and you didn't came home, you told me you were going to be late, you didn't tell me you were not going to be at all... I called you and you didn't answered!"

**"**Relax Bro... It's not the end of the world, it's not like androids or Boo are coming again" She said with sarcasm dropping off her voice.

**"**We are talking about our father" he said grabbing her arms to stop her from moving

"O.K. point taken" She said looking at her hands defeated

**"**Look, I know that you are an adult now and I know you can't stop feeling... mmh... I mean... you can't avoid wanting him..."

**"**Trunks" She cut him off not wanting to hear the rest.

Trunks simply ignored her and kept giving her his speech."I'm your brother and I love you, I'm older than you and I know what I'm talking about, but it's not that easy Bra"

Bra interrupted him again **"**Trunks" She was becoming redder and redder every past minute.

Trunks continued "listen to me... I'm not against you... but I know my Dad better than you in "this" subject, you are his little princess, he is going to kill him Bra, he's much older than you, he's human and weak. Did you slept with him?"

Bra answered him sarcastically "Well, we did slept, I told you I fell asleep"

**"**Answer me, Damn it!" Trunks shouted angrily, he had already lost his patience

**"**Can't you just stop being an overreacting jerk? I DIDNT HAVE SEX WITH HIM, that's what you wanted to hear?" She shouted, her eyes had watered, she was at the verge of tears, tears of anger "Listen, my father already gave me "The Talk" and I'm not planning to hear all that again" She paused a moment thinking ("even when I have my doubts and worries..."). She shook her head and continued "What's coming next? If I used protection? Well, I'm sorry to disappointed you, I DIDNT SLEPT WITH HIM"

Trunks relaxed "O.K. I got it... but"

**"**But what?"

**"**You smell like him" He grunted slowly

**"**That's a lie! I took a bath" She said, so quickly that she raised her hand to cover her mouth, but it was too late, she had already said that, now Trunks was going to charge at her with another list of questions...

**"**hah hah see little sister... you are overreacting now" Trunks laughed amused when she let slip the information she probably wanted to keep it secret.

**"**I'm not... I had to take a bath, but I didn't... aaargghh" She raised her arms again and dropped them quickly in frustration

**"**So he just simply took your hand all night?" He asked sarcastic

**"**No! What we did is not your business as long as I'm still being a virgin!" She grunted the response

**"**O.K. I didnt want to upset you, understand... I was very very worried...just don't let this go on... You may lose control" He said grabbing softly her hand, he knew she was really angry and that was not good...

**"**Well, I could stop on time, o.k.?" She said smirking

**"**O.K. and I'm very proud of you for stopping but... you know... it's not always like this, when time passes you are going to need more, be careful Bra and please, trust me, if you need some advice... I love you and I'm your brother, but firstly...I'm a saiyan too"

**"**I'll think about that, stop worrying. I'm not planning to go that far... yet...It was the next step in our relationship and I'm not planning to make another step to that direction soon" She said pulling away her hand

Trunks turned around and told her seriously "Tell him I want to talk to him"

Bra opened her eyes widely and then curled her fingers up tightly **"**Oh No... I know what are you planning to do"

**"**No you don't... I want just to make clear some facts" He told her trying to control his anger towards Kenzao, no one could blame him... after all, she was his little sister.

**"**No" she said unwilling to change her mind.

**"**It would be better if I do it than Dad"

Bra sighed again in frustration **"**O.K. but don't you dare to embarrass me"

**"**I have an important meeting in ten minutes... we talk about this later, tell him I'm going to see him at five p.m. in my office"

**"**O.K." She said turning around headed to the door.

Trunks took a deep breath in relief. He had to be more careful next time. He picked his suitcase up and made his way towards the door.

**

* * *

Frighten Boyfriend**

Kenzao knocked on the door of Trunks office. He heard a deep voice allowing him to came in, he opened the door and found a frown in Trunks face.

**"**Hi Mr. Briefs" Kenzao said shyly

Trunks waved a hand **"**Sit down I want to talk to you"

Kenzao stammered "y- yes"

"Do you respect my sister?" Trunks said narrowing his eyes

**"**Yes, of course I do"

**"**Do you care for her?" Trunks said scrabbling something in a notepad, trying to control his anger

**"**Yes, of course" Kenzao replied not sure about Trunks words.

**"**Are you planning to hurt her?" Trunks said and looked up to stare at him fixedly

**"**Of course not, I wouldn't dare t..."

Kenzao didn´t finish his sentence because Trunks stood up suddenly slamming his fists on his desk "Shut up! I'm doing the questions here!"

**"**Yes Sir, I'm sorry"

**"**Do you know what both of you did last night?" asked Trunks walking around Kenzao's chair

Kenzao tried to follow his gaze but found himself looking at the ground again **"**Y- yes but I..."

Trunks narrowed his eyes again feeling his blood boiling and said in a menacing tone "Don't you dare to interrupt me"

**"..."**

**"**Are you going to date her again?" Trunks said stepping in front of Kenzao

**"** I'm sorry, but, yes" Kenzao replied, he knew Trunks had the power and the strength to hurt him if he really wanted to do it, but he couldn´t leave Bra, he really loved her.

**"**Do you love her?" Trunks asked him slowly grabbing the label of his suit and forcing him to stand up.

**"**Well, it's very soon to tell you that, but if I would have to answer yes or not, I would say yes, I believe I'm falling in love with her" He said beginning to think that something very very unpleasant was going to happen.

**"**Then... If you care for her, if you respect her, if you don't want to hurt her and still planning to date her, and if you are aware of what you did last night and you are not plain sure that you love her... why the hell you didn't bring her home on time?" Trunks asked him extremely angry "You know the press is always following us, you are putting her reputation in danger, you are disrespecting her, you are putting both of you in temptation knowing that you don't know if you love her, she is younger than you!" Trunks shouted the last words.

**"**I...I understand... and I apologize for everything this mistake caused to her and to your family" said Kenzao feeling guilty for his irresponsibility, he really hadn´t thought about the consequences, she was after all, the heir of C.C., a rich beautiful young woman who was always being followed by paparazzis trying to get a note or a scandal from her.

**"**Listen sun of a bitch if you are trying to sleep with her, the press is going to find your death body in the trash" Trunks said pushing him hard against the chair.

Kenzao bit his tongue in the process **"**No, No, I swear that..."

The eyes of Trunks flashed green, "If you interrupt me one more time you are going to lose your job and your life"

Kenzao didn´t know what to say, he was in deep shit now... he had played the conqueror with a very special woman and now her brother, his boss was demanding an explanation and he knew he was guilty and stammered **"**I... I..."

**"**If my father finds out about this there's no one in this galaxy to stop him and he is going to kill you very painfully and slowly. I love my sister and I'm going to allow you to still dating her, but I have warned you" Trunks said as a threat

Kenzao knew he was guilty but he was inloved and he was not going to give up, he loved her and it didn´t matter if he was signing his fate with this man, he was going to stay around her, he gathered all his courage and told him "O.K. Mr. Briefs, thank you very much, I promise you this won't happen again"

**"**And one more thing before you leave... Don't forget that you WONT go any further with her.. is it understood?"

**"**Y- Yes"

**"**Leave now" Trunks said waving a hand to dismiss him.

"Thank you Sir" Said Kenzao standing up.

**

* * *

Kenzao P.O.V.**

What the hell is happening with this people? I can't believe that he threatened me and I'm still dating one of them... Well she is not one of them, she is kind and beautiful and funny, elegant and gorgeous... God I hardly could restrain myself to make her mine... But now I'm grateful... I could have die 5 minutes ago. At least he allowed me to date her... I won't leave her for them...She is the best thing that ever happened to me... Maybe it's that all of them are a bunch of jealous jerks... but she deserves all... and she's worthy of everything I can give or feel...I'm gonna fight for her...

Dende! How am I gonna resist her? I can't touch her anymore...well, at least like I touch her yesterday. It felt so right to be with her, to be at home with her and hold her, and...

He snapped his forehead to remain calm. He really did need a cold shower...and quickly... before everyone in the building noticed his growing pain...

After 2 hours Kenzao had called Bra to tell her what had happened with her brother. He didn't tell her all, but he made clear that they would have to avoid intimate encounters that could lead to something else. She was hurt and angry but she understood. While at C.C. Trunks was sparring with Goten. He had called him to spar and get rid of all the stress. They were throwing punches and kicks in the air.

**

* * *

Depression. ****Middle of March, 799.**

Pan had been doing well at college, but she missed her family and friends. Bra called her 4 times, but mostly to tell her about her relationship with Kenzao, she was disappointed, she always thought that they will come to visit her often, but they didn't except her mother and father.

She was starting to believe that nobody missed her or maybe... she was not worthy enough. Trunks was still dating seriously Hiyori, Tetsu was inloved with Marron and happily married and Bra was going out with Kenzao. Umiko and Goten had a lot of job and compromises for one or the other side, or both.

She had made a decision...she had decided to come to England... she had decided to stop going out with her friends at college... she had decided to stop going out with guys... she had chosen what should be done or which was the best for her... maybe wrong decisions... she had to pay the consequences.

She had a lot of sayan pride in her, she was not going to call Bra or Trunks... or Uub... or Marron. Uub knew how to fly and came to visit her just once and 1 year and a half... Trunks ... he had a lot of work, social compromises, balls and... a girlfriend... he had come to visit her 4 times, but he only found her 3... Marron just spent a short time with her when she was in Japan,

She didn't know what else to do... she was sure that they loved her ... but... she was still feeling empty... if she wasn't so stubborn... but she couldnt help it. That´s the way she used to be ... to late to have that kind of change ... There was a couple of things for sure that she had change in this time ... her appearance and her manners, she was more girly... even when she hated to be like them.

She didn't know when this all changed... they used to be very closed and they surely had great times together, but the threats against Earth stopped and all of them got involved with common human life. Her grandpa wasn't here besides her anymore, her dad didn't fight anymore, no talking about her grandpa Satan... he used to bluff about being a great warrior and the savior of earth, when all his family knew that was a lie, all the Z team knew that too, and they despised him for lie to people and took her father credit...

Of course she loved him... but she didn't want to be like him, she had her sensei "Vegeta", he had instructed her not only in the war technics or in concentration technics, he had taught her to be a pride warrior, to have one word, to defend her beliefs, to not back up a challenge, to respect and have honor, the same values had been inculcated from her parents and friends, but never in the same way Vegeta did.

She was very proud, she had learned from everyone... then... why she was so lonely and why she had been feeling like shit... Vegeta would be disappointed...

She was feeling as if all of her friends and family didn't know how to fly or have enough money to afford a trip, they had not been able to visit her, maybe they didn't want to, she was confused and lonely, very lonely.

She was having a hard time remembering all the things she could have been doing in Japan, the snow festival at Sapporo the first week of February , Valentine's day with all her family and friends, the cherry blossom... how she missed to be in Japan looking at those beautiful flowers... soon it would be the national spring time vacation in Japan... "the golden week"... she was expecting her parents to come and see her in May.

She didn't want to have new friends... they wouldn't last enough... she was coming back to Japan one day, they wouldn't be able to visit her and she will be as hurt as she was feeling now.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

* * *

**Author notes:** Chapter four and six have script format but I'm planning to change it as soon as I can. 


	6. 33 Budokai Tenkaichi

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

**

Chapter **6. BUDOKAI TENKAICHI 33.**

* * *

three weeks later. First week of April. 799 

Almost two years... She was almost 20 and had past more than one year and a half... She didn't plan to got back to Japan at least in two years more... She hadn't finished College, she didn't want to stop and get back to Japan to her friends, maybe her family... but not her friends, they hadn't show any interest in her, it can't be worth it...

Suddenly... she felt a Ki approaching... it was Goten's ki... wow... she couldn't believe it... at least one of them show a little interest in her. He had been so busy with the work and marriage... When he landed in her windows she was already expecting him...

Goten opened his arms smiling "hi kiddo"

Pan smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Hi Uncle..."

Goten hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek... "My God... what's happening to you? Are you taking steroids or what? Hah hah hah"

His laugh sounded like music to her ears, she really needed to talk to him "No, I suppose I'm starting to grow up as a normal human, you know that all sayans develop their body slower than normal humans... you went trough the same condition, don't look at me as I were a freak"

When she finished to explain she smacked him in the head and start laughing.

**"**Well, I hardly recognize you..." said Goten pulling away a little to look at her again

**"**Exaggerating... as always... Is this a courtesy visit or you need something?" she asked him narrowing her eyes amused.

**"**You got me... I need something" Goten joked

**"**Spit it out... I knew this was too good to be true" Pan said folding her arms and turning her back to him.

Goten smiled again "I needed to see and hug my niece.. come on... give me another hug"

He showed her his famous grin and open up his arms. She couldn't help the tears forming in the back of her eyes. When Goten saw she was about to cry he tightened his grip on her. "I had really missed you... my brother and Vi have been going crazy all this time without you... you need to visit us often, you know..."

The smile on her face vanished "No Goten, they hadn't really missed me..."

**"**What are you talking about? Of course they had missed you" He said confused

**"**If they would have missed me, they would have visit me often and they had not been able to see me..." she replied sadly

**"**No Panny, they really miss you, what happened?" Goten asked her cupping her chin with his hand

**"**I think I'm in a break down" she answered looking at her feet

Goten lifted her chin and smiled to the beautiful eyes of his niece **"**You just need a vacation and be with us a little longer than the last time... sorry for that, it was my fault, with all the preparatives for the wedding, I think we didn't pay much attention to you, sorry"

Pan smiled again, now she was feeling guilty to make him feel guilty about her depressed state "No, it's ok, it was your wedding"

**"**No, it's not O.K, you wouldn't be like this if we had pay attention to you"

**"**We aren't talking about this right now, I'm really happy to see you, why don't you tell me about everything and everyone?" she asked him changing the subject.

Goten stayed with her for three days, he told her about his marriage and his little problems, about her parents and their work, about Bra and her boyfriend, Vegeta's reaction and the behavior of Kenzao, Trunks and his girlfriend... he was stuck with her, and he couldn't even talk to him, she was present every second Trunks had free time... not free time any more...

He told her about the mood flings of Bra, trying to be all time with Kenzao and Vegeta watching every step they did. Bulma had new inventions to be proud of, she was developing a new machine. They talk about the next World Martial Arts Tournament that would take place in one month.

**

* * *

Budokai Tenkaichi 33. May 7th. 799.**

33 World Martial Arts Tournament. Budokai Tenkaichi.

**Pan P.O.V.**

What a pity! She really wanted to fight in the tournament, but she couldn't miss college, it was only two months to finish her second year. She was planning to fly there to see the tournament, it was going to be a very tired trip... going to college and flying to Japan after school and had to got back before midnight... at least she would be able to... Everybody had insisted her to participate, even Bra, but she didn't want to participate, she hadn't been training... she wasn't in a good shape (Saiyan good shape) and when she knew that 18 had been training for the last three years, she knew she hadn't any chance to win against her... not in this shape.

Goten wasn't going to participate but his mother Chichi and his father in law insisted and even when he knew that 18 wouldn't be nice to him he accepted just to please his family, he knew he hadn't trained at all, but he thought that even in his bad shape he could win, after all, the competitors were humans...except 18... Trunks didn't want to participate because he had a lot of work. C.C. and Satan enterprises were going to sponsore the tournament. Vegeta didn't want to fight against the weaklings... Piccolo, Krilin and Yamcha were going to participate, 18 and Goten. Uub was inscribed too. Of course she knew the first places were going to be between 18, Goten and Uub, probably Piccolo, Yamcha and Krilin maybe had a chance...

* * *

The place was full and the contest began... they had to choose their places. They all were in a line to pick a paper with the number of the competitor against whom they were going to fight. The places were disposed the following way: 

Tekkan Watanabe vs. Hiroshige Nakada ( Hiroshige Nakada won)

Ichiyo Umeki vs. Yamcha ( Yamcha won)

Kaori Zamuyo vs. Piccolo ( Piccolo won )

Austin Morris vs. Giovanni Luccioto (Austin Morris won)

Subin Yong vs. Goten Son (Goten won)

Pierre Dumont vs. Lee Tiang ( Lee Tiang won)

Krilin vs. Uub ( Uub won )

Assad Bin vs. Cesare Papadopolus( Cesare Papadopolus won)

Seriozha Petrovich vs. Bruno Oliveira (Seriozha Petrovich)

Tien vs. Gekko Morales ( Tien won )

Jorg Krauss vs. Doi Mishito ( Jorg Krauss won)

Saburo Hayata vs. Masami Ota (Saburo Hayata won)

Ekiken Narato vs. Iwao Sen ( Iwao Sen won)

Edward Nielsen vs. Francis Paolo (Edward Nielsen)

Tonek Bragatta vs. Hayakan Khedk (Hayakan Khedk won)

In the woman category were:

Kameko Torinawa vs. 18 ( 18 won )

Yoko Chien vs. Sharon Shields (Yoko Chien)

Hiroshi Zen vs. Luciana Torrente (Hiroshi Zen)

Alizee poutier vs. Emma springfield (Emma Springfield)

**Semifinals.**

Hiroshige Nakada vs. Yamcha (Hiroshige Nakada won)

Piccolo vs. Austin Morris ( Piccolo won )

Austin Morris vs. Goten Son (Goten won )

Cesare Papadopolus vs. Seriozha Petrovich ( Seriozha Petrovich won)

Lee Tiang vs. Uub ( Uub won )

Tien vs. Jorg Krauss (Jorg Krauss won)

Saburo Hayata vs. Iwao Sen (Iwao Sen won)

Hayakan Khedk vs. Almar Jonsson (Hayakan khedk won)

18 vs. Yoko Chien (18 won)

Hiroshi Zen vs. Luciana Torrente (Hiroshi Zen won)

**Finals.**

Hiroshige Nakada vs. Piccolo (Piccolo won )

Goten Son vs. Seriozha Petrovich (Goten won )

Uub vs. Jorg Krauss (Uub won )

Iwao Sen vs. Hayakan Khedk (Iwao won)

Pan couldn't watch the first rounds because they started in the morning when she arrived to Japan, they were fighting the semifinals, better for her, she knew her friends would be winning until they'd fight with each-other.

Pan couldn't watch the first rounds because they started in the morning when she arrived to Japan, they were fighting the semifinals, better for her, she knew her friends would be winning until they'd fight with each-other.

She was delighted when she watched Piccolo against Goten. Piccolo grabbed Goten's ankle and sent him flying but he stopped in the middle of the air and charged against Piccolo jabbing him in the stomach, Piccolo punched him in the gut and Goten fell to the ground clutching his stomach. He stood up and disappeared fast appearing behind Piccolo and pummeled him in the stomach, Piccolo fell to the floor and sent a ki blast that was dodged easily by Goten. Piccolo flew up and sent a ball of energy toward his opponent, Goten blocked it and hovered into the air.

They start throwing punches and kicks one another, until Goten kicked Piccolo's chest and slammed him into the ground. Piccolo was holding back but this time he had decided to seriously attack Goten. They collided and fell into the ground, Piccolo used a spin kick and Goten thrown a series of punches to Piccolo's face. They began wrestling on the floor they powered up and took off, fighting in the air. Piccolo used his super speed and attack Goten smashing him and sending him flying out of the stadium. Piccolo won.

The next to fight were Uub versus Iwao. Uub used a quick warp and kicked Iwao whom struck Uub in the face and backed off but charged at him and blasted him, he was very surprised to see that Iwao blocked his attack and throw a series of punches at Uub who stop Iwao fists with his hand. Uub start punching and kicking furiously as he launched towards Iwao, until he ended sprawled on the floor unconscious. Uub won.

The best part of the tournament was the fight between Piccolo and Uub. Even when Piccolo was winning at the beginning Uub managed to defeat him.

After the fights the prices were to:

**Men Category:**

1st. Place Uub

2nd. Place Piccolo

3rd. Place Goten Son

4th. Place Iwao Sen

**Women Category:**

1st. Place 18

2nd.. Place Hiroshi Zen

She congratulated the winners. Piccolo didn't want the money, he was just fighting for pleasure, He gave the money to Yamcha, Goten, Tien and Iwao Sen because he had been a really good fighter. After all, he didn't need the money...

* * *

When they finished it was almost dark, and she didn't see Trunks, he was giving the announcements, and in the middle time he saw her, but he seemed to be very busy with the tournament, the prices and Hiyori, who was having a hard time watching the fights. Vegeta was dragged there by Bulma, he got interested when the finals came. 

Vegeta looked at her "Brat... you have changed"

Pan greeted him warmly "Hello Veggie Chan, I've missed you"

Vegeta looked at her carefully "You're losing shape ... you hadn't been training at all"

Pan blushed and smiled shyly she knew how Vegeta could react if she give him an excuse "Yes and I'm sorry, I'm having a hard time in College too"

"What are you going to do if Earth has some threat? Your degree is not going to help us" he spat coldly

**"**I'll try to train more, it's just that I don't have a right place to train there and it's harder to find a partner"

Vegeta didn´t bother to look at her, he only demanded "Stay"

"I can't" She said looking at her hands

Vegeta turned to face her "You can... You don't want to"

**"**Well, as a matter of fact, yes, you're right, I have priorities now" She said not wanting to tell him why she was studing so far.

"We all have priorities and we don't stop fighting"

Pan looked at him "Well, my father and Trunks stop fighting"

Vegeta grunted "it's for that stupid job of your father and for that Damn bitch whose hanging with the Brat"

Pan opened her eyes widely and then smirked "What? You don't like her, do you?"

Vegeta knew she was trespassing his barriers, she was reading his thoughts with no effort or telephaty needed. He smirked too, he was not going to let her keep that look on her face "You know the answer... don't ask... although you want some specific answer"

Vegeta smirked looking at her straight through her eyes, reading her emotions.

She gulped thinking in differents ways to change the subject. ("Uuurgh... Vegeta is so annoying sometimes... how he can do that? He always anticipated the questions and the intentions...)

Vegeta smirked and told him amused "Something you want to ask?"

Pan didn´t have time to think "No!!!! I just wanted to say hello"

Vegeta chuckled and turned around "Well... You already said that"

Pan balled her hands and spat angrily "Fine!! See you around"

When the tournament was over, C.C. was running a big celebration for the winners who were in the Z team... But she didn't want to assist, she told them she had to gather with some classmates to finish a project but she didn't want to be with them... well she wanted to, but she was hurt for their actions and wanted them to make the first move. The first move never came and she had to fly back to Cambridge.

**

* * *

Trunks and Goten's Talk.**

May 7th, At C.C.

Trunks greeted Goten and after a while he asked him "Where's Pan?"

Goten shrugged "She already left"

"What? But it's still early, why?"

"she told us she had to finish a project but..." he trailed off thinking about her reasons

When Trunks saw the expression on Goten's face he thought Goten knew something and tried to find out what was happening to Pan. "What?"

Goten folded his arms and answered him "Ummm... nothing... I'm kind of worried about her"

Trunks raised an eyebrow "why?"

Goten didn´t need much to start talking about his worries "She is acting weird, she had been depressed, I think she misses us badly"

Trunks frowned confused "and why she didn't stayed here for a couple of days or more?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders again "I don't know"

"You went to visit her last month, what happened?"

**"**She was sad, depressed, stressed and all that" he said sitting down

Trunks sat down beside Goten looking at him "Why didn't you tell me?"

**Goten**- Come on Trunks, you know you don't have time recently, we hadn't talk for about 3 months... it seems like ages...

**Trunks**- Yes, I know

**Goten**- You used to have time before, what happened to you?

**Trunks**- same as you

**Goten**- What?

**Trunks**- You married and took another responsibilities you have to full fill

**Goten**- But you are not married

**Trunks**- I have a company to run, remember? I have a family to support, a very exigent mother and a possessive girlfriend, and besides.. a Father whose king of sayan warriors and want me to train every-time he find me at home

**Goten**- Why don't you quit your job?

**Trunks**- I can't do that and you know it

**Goten**- You can take some free time, talk to Bulma, she used to managed the company before

**Trunks**- I can't complain, you know that

**Goten**- you are complaining Pal...

**Trunks**- No, I'm telling you, not complaining. Look Goten when you live between Earth threats and dangerous aliens, when you risk your life and saw your beloved risk their life to protect your life and Earth, you realize you can't complain, you just have to do your duties and don't complain because there are worst things than work in this world.

**Goten**- You are right

**Trunks**- I just have to work there... I can't quit... at least is easier than fighting evil forces.

**Goten**- I miss hanging around with you

**Trunks**- I know and I missed that too, and I miss you and Pan

**Goten**- We have missed you too, she misses you more lately because she is kind of lonely there

**Trunks**- Doesn't she have a boyfriend

**Goten**- No, and for what I sensed there, she doesn't want to

**Trunks**- I'm curious now, why?

**Goten**- I think that hanging around with Vegeta had influenced her...

**Trunks**- I wish I could go and see her

**Goten**- And why don't you?

**Trunks**- I will, but not right now, I have to attend some compromises in this time of year, you know after the budokai it's a lot of work to do at C.C.

**Goten**- What about Hiyori?

**Trunks**- We are doing fine

**Goten**- Do you love her?

**Trunks**- I don't know, I don't think so but I like to be with her

**Goten**- Are you planning to take this forward?

**Trunks**- If you are talking about marriage, not yet, not even an engagement, she has a lot of qualities and Mom says she would be the kind of woman the President of C.C. would need to live a "social life"

**Goten**- What do you think about it ?

**Trunks**- Well maybe she's right, but...

**Goten**- What?

**Trunks**- I always expected to be madly in loved with someone, I didn't seem to find the right woman to make me feel that way, and she comes close to that, but it seems that something is always missing.

**Goten**- Why don't you take some time to think about this?

**Trunks**- I don't have a lot of choices either

**Goten**- Come on, who you try to fool with that... women follow you and through themselves to your feet, you could have whoever you wanted

**Trunks**- That's the problem

**Goten**- So you don't want to feel lonely

**Trunks**- I want to feel loved, for who I am.. I'm not lonely... I don't have enough time to feel lonely and anyway, it's not like I could talk to them about fights, aliens, threats, sayans and all.. you're lucky, you know that?

**Goten**- Yeah

**Trunks**- Sometimes I envy you and your life

**Goten**- Hah Hah Hah sometimes I envy you

**Trunks**- You don't have much to envy, believe me

**Goten**- I'm really happy with Umiko, she is everything I need and everything I asked for in a girl, in a wife, in a .../

**Trunks**- Stop that... I don't want to hear what's coming next...

**Goten**- You don't know what I was going to say next...

**Trunks**- Yeah, I do...

Goten grinned and smirked maliciously... "No, you don't know"... implicating in his sentence another meaning...

**Trunks**- See... I knew it

**Goten**- Hah Hah Hah

**Trunks**- Damn you Goten!!! I don't even want to ask... even when I'm curious... how dare you come and shove that kind of things in my face?

**Goten**- Heh heh heh sorry... I couldn't help it... besides it's not like you can't get laid with a woman once in a while... of course... once in a while it's not like everyday...

**Trunks**- Baka!

**Goten**- But you know...when you want to know something about your "sayan things" feel free to come and ask me... anytime

**Trunks**- I'm going to kick your ass if you say one more thing about it

**Goten**- I didn't tell you anything, did I?

**Trunks**- Shut up

**Goten**- Hah Hah Hah

**Trunks**- Hey... where is Bra?

**Goten**- ummmm.. I don't know, I don't see her, why?

**Trunks**- Because we are having problems to keep her away from Kenzao...

**Goten**- Why would you want to keep her away?

**Trunks**- Sometimes you are so naive...

Trunks rolled his eyes and frown to Goten trying to make him understand why he was so worried about. Goten just said "uuuhh" and put his hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly...

**Goten**- Let's go find her then

* * *

They were walking to the garden when they saw Vegeta looking straight to their eyes and they hurry up. They didn't want an enraged Vegeta coming after them. When they find her she was under a tree kissing Kenzao passionately. 

Goten smirked saying "Vegeta is looking for you Bra"

**Bra**- Where is he?

**Trunks**- Relax sis... you have enough time to say good bye to Kenzao and go to your room...

**Bra**- Very funny, very funny, where is he?

**Goten**- Inside the house, shooting us a death glare while he was sensing your ki...

**Bra**- Damn it.. Ken it's time to say good bye

**Ken**- Yes, I know princess, see you tomorrow

**Goten**- "Princess" The King is looking for you, let me remind you...

**Trunks**- And he's not happy

**Bra**- I know it, O.K., stop being so sarcastic "jerks"

**Goten**- Uuuhh, don't say that aloud, my heart can be hurt and damaged for life

**Bra**- Jerk

**Goten**- Uaaaa, Trunks, your sister is disrespecting me, what do you say? Do I have to go to Vegeta and tell him about her manners?

**Bra**- shut up dummy... and... Can I have some privacy? Pleaseeeeee

**Trunks**- O.K. but your "privacy" is going to need more than 2 minutes?

Bra glared at them and headed to the house.

**Goten**- Uhhh, I think it's hot here. He said that aloud for her to hear it. Bra was very annoyed but she didn't answer him.

**Trunks**- I think you really annoyed her this time

Trunks and Goten started laughing and went inside the house too.

* * *

End of Chapter 6. 


	7. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

**Chapter 7. PHONE CALLS**

**

* * *

Letters and phone calls.**

Pan was finishing her research when the phone rang. She picked up the phone thinking it was Mary calling her for the fifth time this evening.

-"What happened? Did you find the article?" Pan asked quietly

-"mmhh... No but I found you, Hi Panny" replied Trunks

-"Trunks?" Pan murmured softly, more to herself than him

-"Well, I see you still remembering my name"

-Suddenly she recovered her happy mood and grinned. "Ahhh, what are you doing? It seems like ages when we talked"

-"O.K. O.K. O.K. don't get very excited about this call, cause my ears are bleeding" He chuckled putting again the receiver up to his ear.

-Pan suddenly remembered she was supposed to be mad at him for not calling her or visit her all this time "Well, did you lose something or there is an Earth threatening or why are you calling so late?"

-"Uuuuhg, I thought you were happy to hear me"

-"You are right... I was" she replied sarcastically

-"Come on Panny, what happened? Are you mad at me?"

-"Oh no, I'm supposed to be happy because I was expecting you to not call me anymore"

-"Sorry Pan chan, you know I barely have time to sleep"

-"Yeah... well... what happened?" She was expecting him to ask something. She really couldn't believe he was calling her just to say hello to her. It had been months since the last time he had called her, what was she supposed to believe when suddenly he called her in the middle of the night.

-"Nothing that I now..." he trailed off, thinking desperately how to make her believe he was calling her just to say hello and see how she had been doing.

-"Spit it out, why are you calling?"

-Trunks tried to sound careless when he answered her "Because I wanted to hear you"

-"Are you making fun of me Trunks?"

-"No, I'm being serious, I've missed you"

-"Why you didn't called me before?"

-Trunks answered "Because I was busy with everything and everybody

-Pan didn't know if she was feeling hurt or happy, and even when she didn't to, her words sound bitter and rough "Yeah... everybody but me"

-"It's not the same to go to Mt. Paoz than to Cambridge"

-"And I supposed it took you more than a year to dialed my number, here than there, I suppose..." she trailed off, wanting to hear a good excuse at least from him.

-"It's not that and you know it, but if you are really mad at me, I suppose I would have to make you love me again"

-"This is not about love, friendship or family Trunks" She wasn't expecting that answer and even when she was angry with him she felt a wave of heat climbing through her features.

-"I'm sorry O.K., I can't tell you more right now. I'm trying to make it up to you, trying to be in contact with you again, I miss you, I need you to be my friend Panny, I don't want to hear you upset anymore, please" He begged.

-Pan nodded her head and whispered sadly "I guess you are right... I could tell I always knew you didn't have time"

-Trunks smirked suspiciously "Are you being sarcastic now?"

-"No, this time I'm being honest and I mean it"

-"can we started all over?" he asked her hopeful.

* * *

Two weeks later they had been calling one another two or three times at week. Trunks tried to called her before his lunch time, due to the difference of time among countries she was able to be at home when he called her. 

-"No Pan, it's just that I'm tired and bored" Trunks said twisting his lips in frustration.

-"Do you really want to know what do you need Trunks?" She asked

-"Yes" Trunks said plainly

-"You need to ask Mrs. Bulma to build a room of spirit and time just for you" She chuckled imaging what would be the face of Trunks at the other end of the receiver.

-"Hah Hah Hah, What for"? He questioned her, amused of her answer

-"To enjoy the breaks, to slipped out from work and rest... let me see" She smiled softly trying to imagine what else she could make up.

-"What"? He laughed, almost spitting out his tea

-"Wait a second... I'm thinking... 5 minutes of real time would be..."

-"mmh..."

-"Let's see, 1 hour of real time would be 365 hours in the room of spirit and time, right? So..." she trailed off thinking about the equation she would have to solve to have an answer.

-"30 hours and 25 minutes" He replied with a smirk, knowing she would be still thinking about the answer

-"What? No, it can't be, one minute would be..."

-Trunks said bluntly figuring that she had misunderstood the answer "I meant five minutes equal to 30 hours"

-"Oow, yes... wait! How could you solve it so fast?" She spat angrily

Trunks rolled his eyes, putting his calculator back on the desk.

-"Don't -roll -your -eyes -at -me!" Pan shot back

-"Hey! How did you know that?" He asked slightly suspicious, wanting to know how in hell she knew he had rolled his eyes

-"I know you Trunks"

-"No, you can't know me that well! You guessed!"

-"Hah hah hah, No, I know you more than well Trunks" She answered him amused, sitting down on the floor and crossing her legs while she was playing with her hair. "Well, that would be take a rest of one minute and enjoy six hours... Oow, what could we do in that time!"

-"Wonderful, it would be wonderful" He said while he slapped himself mentally about being so transparent that she could guess what he was doing

-"Yeah, we could train..." She trailed off waiting for his reply

-"What? No way!" He remarked

-"Of course we could train"

-"Of course not"

-"Trunks, this is my idea, so if I say we would train, we would, period" She joked.

-"Oh yeah? Well miss, sorry to disappoint you but that would be my time" He said teasingly

-Pan was having a really good time teasing Trunks, so she decided to push a little and told him "You wouldn't have it if I hadn't thought about it"

-"I won't train with you" He pushed

-"Oh, I see... with me..." She trailed off trying to sound hurt

-"Hah hah hah stop this Pan, I know you are not hurt, I would rather fly with you"

-Pan laughed at his remark "O.k. I think you are right"

-"Yeah, but those are dreams Panny, reality is ringing in my office and I have to take this call"

-This time she knew he wasn't joking "O.K., call me tomorrow... in your five minutes"

* * *

Pan flew to the lockout to talk to Dende. She greeted him and hugged him carefully. Dende greeted her too and after the common questions and greetings, he asked her what was she doing there. 

-"Please Dende, I need to know how much time Trunks has in the room of Spirit and Time" She begged him, hoping to hear that both could go in there for a couple of minutes

-"Why do you need to know that" the God answered her.

-"I want him to take a break once in a while" She said looking at him

-"The lockout is not an amusement park Pan, the lockout is not a place to relax from work, you can't lock yourself in there every time you need a break, it is programmed"

-"I know but..." She couldn't finish the sentence because Dende spoke faster than her

-"It has a purpose and you can't use it in that way" Dende said, continuing to stare at her suspiciously

-"but, but, everyone can go in there 2 days of real time" she stuttered

-"Do you really need to use it?" He questioned her trying to make her understand this wasn't a proper petition

-"Look, I know we have to use the lockout to train and meditate when Earth is in danger or when we are trying to get stronger but I was wondering if we could use it just for a couple of minutes" she asked grinning

-"Trunks has plenty of time to use it, but I don't think he is willing to waste it taking a break"

-"But he really needs it" she remarked

-"What difference would it make" Dende asked staring at her

-Pan blushed slightly and answered him "He had buried himself in work and I want to help him"

-Dende smiled looking her deeply "maybe this is not the way to help him, he would need more than 2 minutes and besides when he returns to his real time he would have to work when he is already tired, maybe you should think in other possibilities to help him"

-"Come on, you can do it, we can both use my time in there, you know I always wanted to stay there"

-"Would you give him your time?"

-"Yes"

-"Oh" Dende eyed her suspiciously again, wondering why she was so insistent. Even when he already knew the answer he never expected her to use her time to give him a break. "Do you really care for him, don't you?"

-"Yes" she whispered avoiding his gaze.

-"What would Gohan say about all this?"

-"I don't know and I'm not planning to find out, there's no need to tell him, it's just a break"

-Dende hesitate "I don't know Pan"

-"What about if you let us stay in there for a couple of minutes? Take part of my time"

-Dende laughed "It's not necessary Pan... I'll give you 3 minutes of real time and your time won't be affected by this decision, that way you could get some sleep too and when you get out you will still being ready for work and school"

-"What do you mean" She told him hopeful

-"You will still having almost 2 days to use it when you need it, I will only be three minutes less next time you want to use it"

-"But, what about Trunks" she whispered softly

-Dende laughed "I'm talking about you two"

-Suddenly her smiled vanished thinking about the possibility that Trunks probably wanted to go in there alone "But what if he wants to be in there alone"

-Dende smiled tenderly at her "It's his choice Pan"

-"Thank you, thank you" She said hugging her old friend.

-"When are you planning to use it?" He asked her pulling away a little

-"I don't know, maybe tomorrow"

-"O.k. until tomorrow then"

She flew back to Cambridge. She was very happy, this was going to be a surprise for him. She was planning to pack some stuff right now and then study a little to not be affected for this little trip to the lockout.

**

* * *

Pan P.O.V.**

I can't believe it! We would have more than eighteen hours free. O.K. first... I need to pack some clothes for both of us, a really nice home made meal, games and training clothes. He is going to love it! But... what am I gonna do to make him go with me to the lockout? O.K. I will worry about that tomorrow. But... should I let him know I want to see him or not? Maybe I should tell him to met me in the middle of the way or I should just knock at his window... yeah! I will do it!

Trunks sighed. What a day! He had 3 meetings in the morning, one with the science and technological researchers at 7:00 and the second meeting at 9:00 with the investors of C.C. and the last one with the financial department at 12:00, besides they had thrown at him all the paper work of their offices, to read and sign up, he would have to revised them and make notes in each one. He couldn't skip any of those meeting, his mother had been monitoring his daily activities for about two weeks since the last time she had surprised him flying in work hours... Damn it! He would have to be careful next time.

* * *

He was just waiting 10 minutes to have lunch when his telephone rang. 

-"Hi Pan, I know I promised you to call, but I have been really busy" He knew it was her, she was one of the few people that had his private number, besides the caller I.D. had shown her name in the screen.

-"Don't worry, you always call me early but I knew you probably had a lot of work to do"

-"Hey!" He shouted "What are you doing so late? You were supposed to be sleeping!" He said crossing his arms on his chest.

-"Come on, it's not so late, hey, are you going out for lunch?" She said touching softly her pocket where she had put her capsules.

-"Yes, I'm starving"

-"Are you going alone?" He asked softly

-Trunks smirked lifting his eyebrows "Yes" and then he replied with a big smile on his face "Are you jealous or do you want to join me?"

-"Jerk, I want to invite you" she groaned as she looked at the clock

-"Hah hah hah" He laughed thinking she was trying to make him go to England

-"I mean it" she spat angrily

-"Oh Panny, thank you but you know we are kind of far, I would love to if you were here" He said sweetly

-"Oh yeah?" She scowled. "and what about flying over to meet me?" Her angrily expression was soon replaced by a smirk knowing he wouldn't fly to Cambridge

-"I really want to see you but I don't have so much time, you know that, if I fly over there my lunch time won't be enough to chat with you" He said trying to smooth his words.

-"You are fast Trunks, you can power up to S.S. and you would be here in minutes"

-"I know, but I prefer to see you when I have enough time for you and..."

-She cut him off, telling him "That could be never, you know that"

-"I'm sorry, I'm going to make it up to you when I see you"

-"I doubt it"

-"What?"

-"O.k. so, you won't come right?" she asked him impatient, waiting for the right moment to see his face when she appeared through his window.

-Trunks sighed sadly "No"

-"But you would love to see me if I was there, wouldn't you?" She said sarcastically

-"Of course I would"

-"liar... when someone cares for another they have time to see each other and talk even when you have to steal time to the time". She said hinting her intentions.

-"Pan, those are just words, how am I suppose to steal time to" He trailed off hearing the dead line

BEEP BEEP BEEP

**

* * *

Trunks P.O.V.**

"She hung up! I can't believe it! What a ... She is acting like a damn kid!" He said crashing his fist with the wall "Oh shit, now I will have to cover this hole, if my Mom see it... I can't believe it! She hung up on me! Why it is so hard to believe I don't have time? Damn it! Why is she acting so demanding?. O.k. I have to admit it, she had been that way all her life, I still remembering the first days of that space trip..."

The sound of a light knock on his window bring him back to reality.

-"Hey! Are you deaf?" Pan grinned at him. She was outside of the window waving her hand in front of him.

-"Wh..."

-"Well, are you going to open your window to let me in or not?"

-Trunks laughed while he walked to the window "I can't believe it"

-"I supposed you will have to make a better excuse if you don't want to see me" She said grinning through the window.

-Trunks opened up the window and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe it, you had all this planned"

-Pan grinned showing her perfect teeth "Now, are you going to set me down?"

-He pulled away and grabbed her hand "Of course not! Let's go!"

-"No" She said stopping him.

-Trunks turned around, his smile vanished and he looked at her in awe "What?"

-"You are coming with me" She stated looking at him with his piercing dark brown eyes

-Trunks laughed "Where?"

-She looked at him at the same time he looked at her and she turned her head to the side avoiding eye contact with him "That's for me to know and for you to find out, but first, close your eyes"

Trunks closed his eyes and she encapsulated all of his paper work and hide the capsule in the right pocket of her pant.

-"What are you doing?" He asked her beginning to lose his patience

-"Trust me"

-"I always do"

-"Liar"

-"O.k O.k not always, but I'm doing it right now!"

-Pan laughed and told him "Open your eyes and follow me"

When they were in the air, she took out a blue handkerchief and tied it around his head.

-"Pan! What are you doing? I have not so much time!" He questioned quietly.

-"Shut up! I was the one who had the time to fly here to see you... at least I deserve a couple of minutes!"

-"O.k you don't have to shove this on my face...Hey! I can't fly blinded" He said trying to take off the fabric of his eyes

-She grabbed his hands and hold him "Don't be silly".

She took off at high speed with her arms wrapped around his waist

-"Wait, wait, take this off, if you want me to close my eyes I'll do it but I'm not flying like this"

-She stopped immediately looking hurt "Sorry, I didn't thought you would mind if I..." She trailed off, not wanting to tell him she was hurt and she hadn't thought he would be upset if she hold him.

-Trunks took of the handkerchief and moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight "Of course I don't mind, it's just I don't wanna fly with this in my eyes"

-Pan smiled blushing "I thought..."

-He cut her off telling her "I know what you thought and you are crazy if you thought that, now are you going to take care of me while we are flying or not?"

-Both laughed and Pan told him relieved "I will, don't worry, I'm not planning to drop you"

He tightened his arms around her and she blushed when she felt his chest against her back. She flew at a high speed and when they were at the entrance of the lockout she told him to open up his eyes.

-He gasped and looked at her questioningly "What does it means Pan?"

Pan ignored him and walked trying to find the God.

-"What are we doing here Pan?"

-"It's a surprise"

-Trunks shot open his eyes looking at her in disbelief "No! I think I know! You are planning to go in there!"

-"Yes, I told you" she said avoiding his gaze

-"When?" He grabbed her wrist making her turn around to face him

-"Yesterday"

-Trunks hesitated and then he looked at her in disbelief "But we were joking Pan!"

-Pan giggled "You were joking, I wasn't joking at all"

-He let go off her shaking his head no "I can't go in there Pan, you can because you are younger but there's any threat and I'm not planing to train for a whole time"

-"Trunks"

-"no, no, no Panny" His voice was loud and clear

-"Trunks, I talked to Dende, he will let us stay in there just 1 minute"

-"What?" He questioned her staring at her

-"Shut up and trust me, you are going to ruin my surprise" She said grabbing his hand and dragging him all the way in search of Dende

-Dende appeared in front of them "Oh, there you are, are you ready?"

-"Yes" answered Pan giving him a hug

-Trunks said hello to Dende and then he told him "I can't"

-Dende looked at him seriously "if you don't want to it's O.K. but I thought Pan had said you needed a break, this time won't affect you Trunks"

-Trunks asked him hesitating "Are you sure?"

-Pan elbowed him in the stomach and whispered "Of course he is sure... he is Dende"

Trunks nodded in silent agreement and smiled shyly. Dende opened up the door of the Lockout and motioned them to go inside. "O.K. enjoy your time"

-Pan hesitated a moment and then told him softly "Listen Trunks, I bring special food for you and something else including your paper work"

-"What for?" Trunks asked calmly

-Pan rolled her eyes "To eat and to work"

-"I don't want to work here Pan!" He said sounding a little perturbed at the idea

-"I bring it just in case, but.. I know you are tired and you want some time for yourself so, if you want to go alone, it's o.k. with me, feel free to do it, it would be just 3 minutes out here waiting for you and..."

-He didn't let her finish and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him, he scooped her up in his arms walking inside of the room "No way! We are together in this and you are coming with me"

Dende smiled and close the lockout programming the door to open up in 3 minutes. Pan had been wanting to go inside of the room for a long time, but she wouldn't force him to accept her company, he knew she had been longing to expend some time there and if he had told her not to join him it had been more than logical that he didn't want to see her.

-"Well, surprise!" she said smiling at him

-Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist again, holding her tenderly "I can't believe you did all this just for me"

-She blushed furiously and added "You are my friend Trunks and I don't want you to stop believing in miracles" she dragged him to the house in the middle of nowhere "Now, come with me" and then she threw a capsule, immediately appeared all the food, dishes and glasses she had packed for lunch "I made all of this today for this special picnic"

-"Wow" He muttered, more to himself than to her

* * *

She knew he loved home made food and she had prepared a big quantity of it, a big meal for sayan appetite. After a while they had finished and Trunks still couldn't believe she had prepared all by herself. 

-"You are amazing Panny" He said widening his smile.

-"Thank you" she replied amused

-"I can't believe you made all this"

-Pan laughed "You can't believe it, but it's true, you had already ate it... hah hah hah"

-"I'm not talking about the food only"

-"Thank you Trunks, now, are you still hungry?"

-"NO" He smiled stroking her chin

-"Well, what about sparring for a while?" She exclaimed looking at him and waiting for his answer.

-"No, I had already told you I'm tired, besides I'm enjoying this" He answered faking a pout

-"O.K. you have a lot of paper work, let's face it and you don't want to do it" She said coming close to him

-"Do you have any suggestions" He asked frustratingly looking into her eyes trying to find a glint of her intentions

-"Yes" she answered quietly "you spar with me two hours and I will help you with your work two hours" She said smirking

-Trunks stared at her in awe "Come on Panny, you have never worked in this before"

-"What?" She said annoyed "I can do it! I'm studying finances!"

-"But you are only in the second year" He remarked

-"It doesn't matter... sometimes your secretary helps you and even when I don't know how your company works I can do a better work than her" She spat through gritted teeth

-Trunks chuckled leaning closer to her and stroking her cheeks "Hey, you are not upset, are you? Come here" He said grabbing softly her hand motioning her to come closer "Of course you can help me"

Her scowl softened and she nodded her head smiling broadly.

-"I can't believe you are so stubborn... you are a dealer, you know that? Manipulating people, I even could employed you in C.C. when you finish your school" He said wrapping his arms around her.

-Pan chuckled "Yes, I am, do you mind?"

-"Not really" He said resting his chin on her head.

They expended one hour chatting about everything. He stood up to go to the bedroom, she was still lying on the floor when he appeared again dressed in some gray sweat pants and a blue tank top. She smiled and run to the bathroom reappearing after 5 minutes wearing a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a red tank top just below her ribs.

They start stretching and doing push-ups, running and flying at high speed. Then they start throwing punches and kicks and soon they were using energy balls and ki to fight. Trunks blocked almost all of her blasts, but even when he was kind of sloppy now he was faster and stronger than her. When they finished their three hours sparring they decided to work a little in his paper work.

-Trunks look at his clock and exclaimed "Eight o'clock, I think is better if you go to bed, it must be really late for you to sleep, we had been working in this stuff for more than an hour"

-"Yes" She said yawning "Wake me up in 5 hours or less, o.k.?"

-"I'll try to but I'm planning to get some sleep too"

-"Yes, but we are in your time, so you will be aware of the current time and you know I'm a sleepy head" She said laughing and going to the bedroom.

After a while she was almost asleep when she heard him.

-"Pan"

-"mmh"

-"This day was going to be awful and you made it wonderful" He whispered lowly, leaning down to kiss her forehead "Thank you"

She didn't answered him and rolled to her left side with a smile in her face.

* * *

They slept 6 hours. Trunks woke up first and prepared breakfast quickly. After breakfast they start working in his paper work until they finish a big part of it, it took them two hours and a half. Then, they took a long break to talk about their lives and their memories. Three hours later they were ready to leave, they knew their time was over but they still had one hour left of the real time. 

Dende opened the doors of the lockout and they thanked him and took off headed to Cambridge. They were flying at a high speed when Trunks stopped grabbing her hand

-"You are just wonderful, do you know that?" He whispered looking intently into her eyes

-She blushed "it's a pit we won't have another opportunity like this in the future, I suppose I will have to kidnap you at the old fashioned way from now on" she smiled at him

- He smiled back "It's a promise?"

-"Yes"

When they were close to her building he stopped again " thank you for everything Pan, it was so sweet of you to prepare all that food and care about me and for..."

-"hey" She interrupted him "If you keep going I'm gonna believe it" She said nervously looking at his face and biting her lip.

-"See you around, I've got to get back to work, thanks for your help" He said blushing lightly

-"Anytime" She said continuing to stare at him

-Trunks smirked "I'm going to believe that too"

**

* * *

Trunks P.O.V.**

"She is so sweet, no wonder why everybody likes her even when she seems to be tomboyish and rude and she is girly than she wants to believe, she has a great heart just like Goku... and besides she is a good fighter, I guess that's why my father accepted to train her, sometimes I wonder if he really liked Goku, someway or another he respected him and training his granddaughter is a way to show him respect, even when he is always complaining about her lack of sayan blood and about her grandpa's third class." He said lost in his own words.

"I'm going to miss her, that kid" He said sadly "well, I have to admit she is not a kid anymore, she is growing, I wonder if she is going to look more like Videl or Chichi when she grows up a little more, she has his father's brain, that's for sure"

He finished his paper work early, he couldn't believe it. When they were in the room of spirit and time they had finished more than 60 of his paperwork, he was feeling good and could concentrate in the other half of the remaining documents.

If he had stayed he probably would had been stuck with this all week, working hard between shows, projects, meeting and investors. They had reorganized all the files left to read and signed, that way it would be easier for him, since he was going to work alone.

* * *

While in C.C. Kenzao and Bra had been talking about their relationship, Kenzao wanted to know more about her family but she didn't want to. 

-"I know you don't want to talk about this princess, but I think we should" Kenzao insisted looking at her while she was trying to walk away.

-Bra sighed and told him a little annoyed "What do you want to know?"

-"Your father is weird, is he sick or something like that? Why is he acting this way?" He pushed trying to have a true answer from her.

-"No, is just that he is a ..." She trailed off, trying to find the right words to tell him about them.

-"What?" He inquired, trying to find the answer in her eyes.

-She avoided his gaze and sat down on the couch motioning him to sit beside her "He is a fighter"

-Kenzao snapped harshly back "I know he is a fighter". He sat down next to her and tried to relax before he spoke "I'm talking about something else, no one can be so strong, he is more like a warrior from a weird place and I want to know about it" He grabbed her wrist trying to make her look at him

-She pulled away her hand and turned her face to the side to face him "O.k he is a prince, o.k? that's why he is the way he is, demanding, possessive, authoritarian, jealous"

-"I have been working for your mother for a long time" He said suspicious

-"I know" she replied putting on her face a fake smile

-"And I had to decipher once an alien code, I've seen a lot of alien technology around here and I wonder if..."

-She squealed interrupting him "Stop Ken! I'm not going to talk about this, than kind of question can be just answered by my mother, do you want me to make an appointment for you?"

She stood up facing him. Her face was red from embarrassment and anger, she didn't want to tell him about her family right now. She glared at him and crossed her arms tapping her feet on the floor.

-He stood up as well and face her "No! I don't care about C.C. I care about you!"

-"Then you should be talking about me, not about my father or C.C." She spat out angrily

-"O.K. but you know there's something weird about all this, I can understand if you want to keep the secrets of your family or your company but I would love you to trust more in me" He said stepping closer to her.

-"How can I do that when you are being so dramatic?" She replied backing out a little.

-"I'm not dramatic" He stated simply trying to reach her hand.

-"Yes you are" She answered without backing out but pulling away her hand.

-"I don't want to fight princess" He pulled her close sealing her lips with a kiss. She kissed him back and they forgot about their earlier conversation.

When Ken left he smiled at her but he was still wanting to hear an explanation about her father.

**

* * *

Kenzao P.O.V.**

"A prince... bull shit! Maybe he seems to be one but where is his kingdom? What about his royal responsibilities? Where is he from? What about that construction in the middle of the back yard called G.R.? A gravity simulator... what for? What about Mr. Vegeta training as a maniac all day? Where is his fortune? What's the name of his Nation, Kingdom or Town? What about his hair defying gravity? Is that a secondary effect of that weird training? Is he nuts or something? I have to find out the true behind that royal pain in the..." He trailed off parking his car outside of his apartment.

What kind of eccentric family was he trying to be related to? His parents were not going to like it, a mixed Japanese blood... -The Briefs... funny customs... eccentricities... a prince of no where, annoying and nuts. They were going to hate him if he marries her, his father would say he was going to bring shame to their family marrying a woman that wasn't fond of their traditions, but he loved her, very much, besides he had mixed blood too, even when it was purer than hers, she had just a small amount of Japanese blood, enough to procreate his children, they would still being descendants of the Sun" He sighed angrily and desperate at the same time.

He remembered when his father told him that every Japanese were descendants of the Sun. He sat down on his couch, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His father's words...

"You can't become Japanese, you have to be born Japanese, these are the origins and principles of Japanese culture. All the people that don't have Japanese blood will be always foreigners, foreigners living in our country, but you have to respect other people and their beliefs. Treat friends like friends shall be treated no matter if they are foreigners or Japanese".

End of Chapter 7.

**Author notes:** Noseless Wonder suggested me to changed the format and I did it so I hope you can review and tell me if you like it better this way. Thank you for your reviews. Apolonia, xItachis and all readers.


	8. Advices

**

* * *

Chapter 8. ADVISES.**

3 weeks had passed and Trunks and Pan had been calling each other once at week.

-Trunks said cheerfully "Hey Pan!"

-Pan answered smiling "Hi! What's up?"

-"I thought you were going to call me last week"

-"Sorry Trunks, I had to apply for a Job and I didn't have time to call you"

-Trunks arched his eyebrows "a job? Why do you need a job?" He couldn't understand why she was applying for a job when her parents had enough money to pay for her studies at Cambridge and they provided her regularly with enough money for her living expenses and more.

-Pan breathed in deeply knowing what he was thinking "To keep me busy and to train"

-Now Trunks was getting curious about the kind of job she had chosen to pass the time "What kind of job?"

-Pan replied laughing lightly and feeling very proud of her choice "I'm working as a trainee of a Martial Arts team"

-Trunks chuckled "I should have guessed"

-The tone of his voice hadn't been what she thought it would be and she told him in a low tone "What?? Not good enough for you, pretty executive boy"

-Trunks couldn't help but laugh at her remark and the nickname she had given to him "Hah Hah hah Nooo, I mean you had always loved fighting, I couldn't think about you in some office job"

-Pan was a little bit annoyed because he was implying she wouldn't fix in another job ... "what?" Immediately she thought probably she wasn't girly or smart enough at his eyes "You know... I can do a lot of things besides Martial Arts"

-"I know but it's not your style"

-Pan sighed trying to change the subject "Mmmh... and what about you? How was your week?"

-"Bored"

-"I already know that... what else?"

-"Tired"

-"..."

-"What do you want to know?"

-"What about your girlfriend... Hiyori?" She didn't know exactly why she had asked him about his girlfriend but it was too late to make up an excuse

-Trunks didn't want to talk about her but he answered honestly "oh well... she's kind of upset"

-Pan couldn't help the joy she felt when he told her that "why?"

-Trunks muttered "my job"

-Pan felt a little guilty for her reaction and thought he deserved to be happy, after all he was her friend and she had to give him a good advise even if he didn't want her to "you know she's right... she deserves more of your time Trunks... and so do you"

-Trunks sighed, a bit of defeat in his voice "I know, but I'm so tired on Saturday night and I've been paying a lot less attention to her"

-Pan almost had to bite her tongue to speak "You should talk about this with her or your going to lose her"

-Trunks said jokingly "Hah hah no Pan, she's not that upset"

-Pan didn't know what to do or what to say, how can you feel so good when your friend tells you he is having problems in his relationship, she was fighting with the desire to tell him to stop dating her but he closed tightly her eyes and told him "We never know Trunks"

-"Do you mean it?" He asked her with a shocked expression

-"of course"

-"I'll think about it"

-"Don't take a lot of time to think about it"

-"I think she's pushing our relationship into something more... more..."

-"It's called commitment Trunks"

-"I don't have enough time to..."

-Pan interrupted him not letting him finish "Just think about it O.K.? I want to see you happy"

At least the last part of her sentence had been honest, she really didn't want him to be with her, but she knew she couldn't do anything to make him change his mind, or maybe she could right now but she was feeling unsure about trying to make him choose what should be done.

-"O.K. thanks"

-Pan was feeling uncomfortable and changed the subject "How is Bra?"

-Trunks asked narrowing his eyes "You hadn't talk to her?"

-Pan replied softly "No, that's why I'm asking"

-Trunks murmured quietly "I don't know much about her lately... she's obsessed with Kenzao"

-Pan said a little harshly "yeah, I know"

-"Dad is not very happy about them"

-She raised her hand to her lips trying to suppress the nervous giggles that were threatening to go out of her mouth exploding in guffaws "What did he do to him now?"

-Trunks replied amused knowing she was trying to not laugh "My mom and Bra threatened him with the G.R. if he dares to try something on him"

-"Ooow... I can't believe he's being civilized"

-Trunks chuckled "I wouldn't say that... he keeps glaring at him. They're never at home, my Mom helped Bra with her Ki suppressors and they spend all day as far as they can from Dad"

-Pan couldn't suppress her laugh and began to laugh "I wouldn't blame them... ha ha hah"

-Trunks laughed when he heard her laughing, honestly sometimes his father's mean and nasty temperament toward her sister's dates make him enjoyed the meetings between them "hah haha hah I bet you would have the same situation with Gohan"

-Pan stopped laughing noticing the sarcasm of his words, if he was trying to tease her she was not going to give him the pleasure "Very funny... very funny... It doesn't matter anyway... I don't date"

-Trunks laughed "hahaha hah you're being so childish Pan, sure you will do it"

They were talking like that for about an hour. When they hang up, Trunks thought about Hiyori, Pan was right, Hiyori had the right to see him often, and she was upset rightfully... he had decided to call her and talk.

* * *

2 hours later Trunks dialed her number and after two or three rings she answered him. 

-Trunks knew she was upset and greeted her sweetly "Hi baby"

-Hiyori knew it was him but tried to sound as cold as she could "Hi"

-"Listen, I know you are upset and I do want to spend more time with you, why don't we go to Kioto's and talk about it?" He said hoping she would accept the invitation to talk about it and make an agreement to solve the misunderstood.

-"When?"

-"Tonight"

-"Do you mean it?"

-"Yes, what do you say?"

-"O.K. what time?" Hiyori replied sure that her plan had worked perfectly.

-"I'll pick you up at 8 pm"

-Hiyori faked a deep breath and told him "O.K. see you tonight"

-"O.K. miss you baby... bye"

-"Miss you too, bye"

* * *

Trunks hurry up to finish his paperwork and left at 7:50 ("Too late to be on time... she's going to be mad if I'm late). He encapsulated his car and flied to Hiyori's. She was living in a fancy apartment at South Capital. He came on time and landed 1 block before her apartment, she was ready and greet him giving him a light kiss. When they were at Kioto's, Trunks apologized but Hiyori wanted to take advantage of this situation. 

-Hiyori whispered in Trunks ear trying to sound really sad "Trunks, I really think that you want to change, but I need something real, you will leave your job early 2 or 3 months and things are going to be the same... I need more than that"

-Trunks looked into her eyes and raised a hand stroking her chin "Baby..." He trailed off not knowing what to say to make her think about it

-"No Trunks, let me finish. I'm really falling in love with you but we have to do a lot of changes if we really want this to work out."

-Trunks reached out to cup her face and look at her intently "What do you want me to do?"

-Hiyori knew it was now or never and said looking back at him "Live with me"

-Trunks dropped his hand from her face and asked loud "WHAT?"

-Hiyori replied softly this time but very confident of her abilities "I want you to live with me"

-Trunks hesitated and after a moment he began to stammer "B...B...but"

-"I know you are going to tell me that the Press is going to hunt you down for this, but we can be discreet, I'm not asking you to marry me"

-"It would be easier" he said very very low, but she heard him

-"Are you proposing? Is that a hint? Because I'm not ready for another marriage yet Trunks"

-"Oh no, no, not yet, I mean the Press wouldn't be so inquisitive if we..." He trailed off not wanting to say aloud the M word.

-Hiyori was getting upset and told him simply "Look Trunks, if you really care you will do it, you know we don't have another choice, I'm not proposing to you, we won't talk about marriage until we both are ready"

-Trunks stammered again "I... I..."

-"Listen, we already had slept together, and we have been dating for almost 2 years"

-"I know but..."

-Hiyori raised her glass and drank it slowly then she slowly put away the glass and look intensely at him "We will have time for us if we live together and I won't be pressing you"

-Trunks responded confused "O.K. O.K. I know you are right but"

-"What happen? Don't you like it, don't you care for me? Don't you want to live with me?"

-"You know I do"

-"Afraid of commitment?"

-Trunks chuckled at her words, the same words Pan had told him... He looked straight to her green eyes "Maybe a little"

-"Our relationship won't change that much" She assured him

-Trunks offered up as an excuse "There are things you don't know about me"

-"Like what?"

-"Things about my family, about myself"

-"It can't be so bad, we will know each other in the process"

-"I need to think about it"

-Now she was really upset, he wouldn't dare to reject her, she was after all a very good prospect and he knew it. Recovering her self-confidence "What??? Are you rejecting me?"

-"No, I just need more time to think about it" He said, leaning closer to her.

-Hiyori pulled away and told him "Well, you have until Tonight to find out what are you going to do, because I'm not waiting for an answer much than that, you should know by now... it's about time we settled down, besides, I'm not going to wait Trunks... I've been waiting for you to have time and I'm still waiting"

-"Baby... everything will change, I promise, we don't have to rush on this"

-"No Trunks, I'm sick of waiting, I'm going to believe in your life's change when you live with me"

-"Is this an ultimatum?"

-Hiyori stood up "yes"

-Trunks grabbed her hand and motioned her to sit down again "O.K."

-They were in silence for about 20 minutes until he spoke "Want to dance?"

-"O.K."

* * *

Trunks didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with her, he didn't want to be alone but he wasn't sure, she didn't know about his heritage and she deserved to know to what kind of man she was involved to but... he couldn't explain the whole thing to her tonight, she was stressed and upset. Maybe she was right but he didn't feel it right. He wasn't in loved with her. 

Time had passed and when Trunks parked in front of her apartment, he didn't know what to do. Here he was the C.E.O. of a billionaire company hesitating, it was a life decision.

-Hiyori was the first one to speak "What have you decided?"

-Trunks didn't want to tell her now but she was rushing him to choose "I would like to talk about it later, we can try for 2 months and live together after that"

-Hiyori started crying "No Trunks, I can't do that. If you'd love me your answer would be yes, without a doubt, I can't go through all this one more time"

-Trunks raised his hand touching her cheek and wiping her tears away with the back of his hand and said with some sadness "Don't cry Baby, you won't b..."

-Hiyori interrupted him still sobbing "No Trunks, I'm sorry..."

-Trunks stared at her hopelessly "Can we still seeing each other? I'll show you"

-"No, Good bye Trunks" She waited for a minute and open the door.

-Trunks was at a loss of words. Pan was right, he was going to lose her... O.K. he didn't love her, but she was the right woman for him, pretty, rich, high social class, she was always wanting to please him, she cares for him and understands him... No, he wouldn't let this woman leave "No Hiyori... wait"

-"What for?"

-"I don't want to lose you, if you want me to, we will find a place of our own and we'll live together"

-Hiyori smiled weakly "Really?"

-"Yes"

-"We don't have to find a place Trunks, we can live here in my apartment... we'll find together a new one... later"

She smiled and gave him a passionate kiss. Trunks put his arms around her and returned the kiss. He was trapped, his proposal of a new house didn't work out, he had no choice to keep her except this one. He encapsulated his car and went upstairs to her apartment. Two hours later he flew home, wondering how his parents would take the news.

**

* * *

Talking about the future.**

He came to his house and found his mother in the kitchen preparing the dinner . She turned around and look intensely at him, then she put her hands on her hips waiting for whatever he was going to say.

-"Where's Dad?"

-Bulma replied calmly "Training in the G.R. Trunks, you know he practically lives there"

-Trunks sat down and rested his head on his hands looking down "I would like to talk to you both, tonight"

-Bulma crossed her arms and asked him "What's wrong?"

-Trunks hesitated a moment and trying to look cool lifted his face to meet her gaze "uuhh... nothing's wrong, I made a decision."

-"Is everything all right at C.C.?" She asked worriedly

-"Yes Mom, you don't have to worry about it"

-"I know something is happening... you never want to talk to us at this time after a workday, you better tell me now" She eyed him trying to make him talk

-"I'd like to wait for him"

-"O.K. if you are in such a hurry I'll call him"

-"Thanks Mom" He sighed relieved

-Bulma walked out the door and pressed the intercom "VEGETA"

-Vegeta shouted irritated "What is it Woman?"

-"I need you to come here right now"

-Vegeta answered angrily knowing that she wouldn't talk to him when he was training, firstly because she knew he wanted to be alone "What for? I'm not done yet, you know you shouldn't interrupt me"

-Bulma told him authoritarian "It's important, move your butt and come here"

-Vegeta left the G.R. and joined them in the kitchen silently. "You don't need to shout Woman!!!! Hi Brat"

-"Argggh... do you need to be so silent??? You scared me!" Bulma glared at him

-"Hi Dad"

-"you are always scared" Vegeta said teasingly

-"stop calling me Woman! I have a name and you know it perfectly"

-Vegeta turned towards her and smirked "I didn't"

-Bulma put her hands on her hips and stated stubbornly "Yes you did!"

-"That was almost 2 minutes ago, you let it pass by, it doesn't count" Vegeta shot back amused at her temper

-"Arrggh" She groaned walking away from him

-Vegeta sat down grabbing a French baguette "What was so important?"

-Bulma put some rice and ribs on the table and turned to look at Trunks "Trunks need to talk to us"

-Vegeta said chomping his food "Trunks?"

-"Mom, Dad... I'm moving out"

-"What? Where?" squealed Bulma

-Vegeta blinked and asked "Why?"

-"I'm moving to Hiyori's" Trunks said looking down

-"What? When?" asked Bulma sitting down and twirling her hair in her fingers

-"This weekend, she was upset because I don't have enough time to spend with her and I had to make a decision?"

-Bulma stood up and walked to the counter trying to hide her disappointment"No way!!! The press is going to eat us alive"

-"we won't tell them mom"

-Bulma raised and drop her arms annoyed "They will find out"

-"It would be too late to be notice and besides, I don't care about the Press" Trunks said careless

-Bulma argued"You know you do... besides the C.C. image can't be damaged by your insane decision!"

-Trunks cut her off "I'm not going to marry Mom, not yet"

-"No Trunks, we have a very high position and a compromised social life, you have to marry her if you want to live with her"

- "Oh yeah? That was what you did?" Trunks said sarcastically

-Bulma slapped him "How dare you? I hadn't an option and when your Dad agreed with me we married"

-"Apologize to your mother and don't disrespect her again or you will feel a real slap" Vegeta spat angrily

-"Sorry Mom, it's just that I don't want to marry yet"

-Vegeta had waited to hear all about this insane choice but the last comment of his son made him interrupt and ask confused "Then... why are you planning to live with her? Lust?" He couldn't believe his son wanted to marry that woman just for lust.

Vegeta stood up and began to walk all around thinking ("He is a prince, he deserves better, I can not believe he is going to take that woman just for fun, he can't be so stupid to agree with her, if she wants to live with someone why don't he give her a dog, that's all he has to do")

-Trunks stammered "Because ... I need to..."

Vegeta smirked and lift and eyebrow waiting for his answer.

-Trunks couldn't find the right words and just stated "Well, it doesn't matter, I'm leaving anyway."

-"Do you love her kid?" Vegeta asked twisting his lips in frustration

-Trunks was surprised, his father never talked to him this way... using that words... was he trying to be supportive?

-"I... I... she would be the perfect wife" He trailed off not knowing what else could he say to lessen the words that he knew his father was going to pronounce.

-Vegeta spoke impatient "You are a sayan kid... sayans don't agree with that! Sayans need a mate "for life", do you think you will always feel in the same way about her?"

-Trunks didn't answer him, he just looked at him with a shocked expression...

-"Does she even know about your heritage?"

-Trunks didn't answer, he raised from the table and stared at the floor thinking. He remained in silence until Vegeta spoke again.

-"Answer me!!! You had already skip three questions Brat!"

-Trunks crossed his arms and answered him "No, she doesn't"

-Vegeta stared at him "That was what I thought... Can you trust her?" He asked again.

-Trunks hesitated but answered quickly knowing his father could get impatient really fast "I'm planning to move on Saturday"

-"Are you going to tell her about us?" Vegeta asked him

-Trunks scratched the back of his head and sighed "Maybe someday"

-"When? When she would be ready to understand?"

-"I don't know" answered Trunks. He really didn't know the answer to all the questions his father had been throwing at him.

-Vegeta was furious but he didn't want to put more pressure in the shoulders of his son and tried to sound calmly "Do you really think she will understand at all?"

-"I don't know... really"

-Vegeta kept interrogating him, trying to make his son reasoning his actions before he made a wrong decision "Is she the choose one?"

-"I don't know"

-Vegeta shouted in disbelief "If you don't know, then, she is not!"

-Trunks replied very loudly stepping closer to him "How do you know?"

-Vegeta huffed and told him angrily "First... don't shout at me boy!!!! you know nothing. I've already asked you and you didn't know not even the half of the questions, important questions. Why are you moving on with her?"

-Trunks breathed and sat down at the table again "I told you... she is the perfect wife. What???? do you expect me to live alone for the rest of my life?"

-"No! I want you to choose a worthy mate"

-"Hah, and live happily for ever?" Trunks said with a note of sarcasm in his voice

-"Yes"

-"Like you and mom?" Trunks arched his eyebrows and snorted

-"Don't disrespect us! And the answer is Yes, like us"

-Bulma leaned closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist "Owwww Veggie"

-Vegeta cut her off and moved her hands away from him "Shut up, I'm trying to talk to this idiot Brat"

-Bulma frowned whispering "Asshole"

-Vegeta smirked "I heard that" turning his head to face his son

-Bulma murmured again knowing that he would heard her words "And you deserved more of it"

-"Shut up Woman!!! We will talk about that later. Now Brat, tell me, Does she loves you?"

-Trunks wasn't sure about that answer either "I hope so..."

-"You hope so??? You have to know it, not suppose it, do you think she could love you even when you tell her about your heritage? Even when she doesn't like you to fight?" Vegeta added as a final shot.

-Trunks answered him confused "How do you know that?"

-"She loves when you win, not when you fight" Vegeta stated figuring that was obvious to anyone who had eyes and brains.

-"Are you trying to make me back out father? I've already given her my word"

-Vegeta replied with a shrug "Then marry her... a prince has just one word"

-Trunks stammered "N- N- No"

-Vegeta sighed in disgust and told him"Look boy... I want you to think about what I told you and find out what do you want to do and I won't agree with your stupid decision unless you answer me properly what I asked you, understood?

-Trunks scowled and spat through gritted teeth "I won't change my decision because of your doubts"

-Vegeta laughed amused at his son's stupidity "Hah hah hah. Don't be stupid I'm not the one having second thoughts"

-"I'm not having sec..."

But before Trunks finished Vegeta turn around and walk out the door and went upstairs. Bulma silently followed her husband. She was crying and Trunks knew it. He wanted to go and comfort her, but he knew she wouldn't let him right now, she needed his father not him.

**

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta's Bedroom.**

-Bulma sat down on the bed reaching out for the warmth of Vegeta's body "You know Veggie, you told him the true"

-Vegeta let her rest her head against his chest but didn't embraced her "Mhm"

-Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist and said softly "And you were so eloquent"

-"mhm"

-"You were right about everything, is just that ..." she trailed off waiting for a response.

-Vegeta turn around to face her and look at her waiting for her to finished her statement

-She trembled slightly feeling the cold air of the night on her body "There's any worthy sayan out there"

-Vegeta smirked and lifted an eyebrow "Are you sure?"

-Bulma rolled on her side to face him surprised by his words "Yes"

-Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist closing the space between them and whispered into her ear "I didn't have a choice to choose a sayan female, but I've chosen a worthy mate"

Bulma was going to question him if he believed there was a sayan female left, but his last comment melted her and she could only through herself to him and kiss him deeply.

-Vegeta broke the kiss and smirked sensually to her "What were you saying about what I deserve?"

-"I think I'd better show you" she kissed him again feeling his weight over her.

-Vegeta purred on her ear kissing her neck "I'd like that"

-"And I think... (kiss)... that we have been...(kiss) very very happy (kiss) together too"

-"You talk too much woman" He said while he kissed her deeply caressing her back slowly.

* * *

Next day Trunks was having a hard day thinking about what his father had told him, he knew he was right but he has his reasons too, he didn't want to be alone, what if he ever found the right one? He did the only thing he could think about and dialed a very familiar number. 

-"Goten, I need to talk to you"

-"Sure Pal, is something wrong?"

-"Everything" Trunks replied gazing out into nothing

-"You are having a break down" Goten said flatly

-"Maybe... I don't know"

-Goten crossed his arms behind his head and leant on his chair "Where do you want to meet?"

-"We will meet at the mountains at 3:00 are you OK with that?"

-"At the mountains? O.K. but... What about lunch? Are you planning to starve to death?" Goten said trying to smooth the mood

-Trunks replied harshly "This isn't the time for jokes. I'll buy something for us"

-"All right, see you there. Do you want me to bring something?" Goten asked knowing for sure that if Trunks was kind of worried he probably could forget the food.

-"Whatever you want" Trunks answered tapping on the desk with his pencil.

-"O.K. see you there"

-"Bye Goten" Trunks hung up and his face went blank when he noticed the little holes on his desk "Damn it"

**

* * *

**

**Friends.**

At Mt. Paoz

-"What did you bring?" Goten asked with the secret hope to hear that his friend hadn't forgotten their food

-Trunks trough a capsule and Ten pizzas appeared "Enough?"

-"Good!! here!" And through a six pack of cokes to Trunks "Spit it out!"

-"Hiyori wants me to live with her or it's over" Trunks spat angrily

-"Ooops" Goten said putting his hand behind his head

-Trunks folded his arms on his chest and continued "My mom wants me to marry Hiyori and Dad is against it"

-"umh, when I thought you was having a break down I thought it could be for your job, for your lack of time, but this..." Goten trailed off, what he could possible tell his friend, he really hadn't that kind of experience, he usually didn't need to tell the girls that it would be just a date or anything out of commitment.

-"Yeah... I know"

-"Any guy with that kind of reason would be having it"

-Trunks nodded "I don't know what to do"

-"Follow your heart" Goten said grinning

-"Keep that crap and tell me something useful" Trunks said frustratedly

-"Do you love her?" Goten asked him while he was eating his fifth slice of pizza

-Trunks groaned putting aside his soda "Oh no... same shit"

-"What? I'd asked you just one question!"

-"Yeah... I know how that question ends"

-"So?"

-Trunks closed his eyes and swallowed hard raising his hands and dropping them again "No, I don't love her and I don't want to marry her, living with her would be O.K. but I can't think about her as my mate, O.K. that's all"

-"Calm down Trunks"

-"I can't calm down Goten!!! I don't know what to do, do you understand me? At least try!"

-"I'm trying"

-"Try harder then!"

-"O.K. I know all the things you don't feel about her, what about what you do feel?" Goten asked him seriously

-Trunks said the only thing he could think about "I love her, I care for her, I want her"

-Goten asked confused "Wait... you just told me you didn't"

-"When I've told you that I don't want her?"

-"No ! You told me you didn't love her"

-Trunks rested his back on his elbows and closed his eyes "And I don't"

-Goten rolled his eyes and sighed heavily "You've just said you did"

-Trunks opened his eyes staring at the sky "O.K. I love her but not enough"

-Goten motioned for him to keep going "Go on"

-Trunks looked away getting to the point "I like to be around her and I love to be attended by her"

-"Don't marry her or don't go living with her" Goten stated calmly

-"What? I can't do that! I've already told her Yes!"

-Goten rolled his eyes for the second time... "O.K. if you feel like that, I don't know why are you talking about this, Marry her then!

-"I don't want to"

-"Listen Trunks... I'm your friend and I want you to take the right decision, but you are not listening to your own reasons"

-"You're not helping Goten"

-"You DON'T want any help, you're stuck. You don't want to marry her, but you will"

-"No! I just want to be with her"

-Goten rolled his eyes and stared at him "Then?"

-"I'm moving on Saturday"

-"Are you gonna live together?"

-"Yes" Trunks crossed his arms stubbornly

-"See? You already had your decision"

-"I don't have another option"

-Goten pushed him a little playfully "There's always an option"

-Trunks chuckled "It won't be that bad"

-Goten asked him seriously "You think you can go through all that?"

-"Yes"

-"I wish I could make you understand" Goten tried to persuade his old friend

-"You're taking sides with my Dad"

-"No, What does he have to do with me? I'm taking sides with you, the truly you" Goten said frowning

-"Forget it Goten"

-" Just think about it ... no matter what you decide, I'll be on your side"

-"Thanks bro I know that. I don't want to make a mistake, I have just two days left to clear my mind"

* * *

End of Chapter 8.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Thank you for your reviews. Please Keep reviewing. 


	9. Moving Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Gt or any of the characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 9. MOVING OUT**

Saturday Night.

Trunks encapsulated some of his belongings, he wouldn't use all, Hiyori had everything at her apartment. Besides he could always come to his house if he needed something.

-Trunks walked down stairs looking for his parents, he found them in the kitchen "Mod, Dad, Thank you, I hope I'm not disappointing you" he said looking down knowing they weren't happy with his decision.

-Bulma hugged him trying to assured him that everything would be O.K "No Baby, you know I love you and I want you to be happy"

-Vegeta stood up and moved forward Trunks, he folded his arms on his chest and look at him intensely "This is your home Brat... come back whenever you need to, I won't interfere with your decisions"

-Trunks said, directing his words mostly at his father "Thank you, I really appreciate your words and Mom... I'd be discreet, we'll talk about a wedding in the future"

-Bulma nodded holding back her tears and whispered "O.K"

-"Just remember, one day maybe you'll know if you did the right thing." Vegeta told him trying to hide his disappointment

Trunks left leaving behind all of his life at C.C. to try and have a life besides Hiyori. Bulma was crying and Vegeta looked disappointed... but he didn't said a word. They were alone. Bra had left early to meet Kenzao, she had cried all day for Trunks, sometimes because she was going to miss him and others wishing that he could be very happy and have a family of his own. She didn't want to stay there to say good bye to him. Bra had told him that she'd wish to be in his place someday.

**

* * *

Living Together. **

Hiyori was waiting for him, she had planned a beautiful celebration just for them. When he came he didn't had the time to unpack his belongings because she was intending to keep him busy all night, making him forget about all of his doubts.

Of course he was happy now, things had been better than he had planned. She was sweet and understanding, she was giving him a really good life, kind of honeymoon. He was relieved, it hadn't been the wrong choice.

3 weeks later at C.C.

-Trunks leaned back on his chair and answered the phone "Trunks Briefs"

-"What's the matter with you? You hadn't return my calls" shouted a very angry Pan.

-Trunks regained his composure after a second "Oh sorry Pan, I was really busy last weeks"

-Pan wasn't going to buy this one, she knew he was supposed to call her back and she knew he was hiding something, "What? Did you worked all night or something like that?"

-"No Pan, I... moved out"

-She wasn't expecting to hear THAT and asked him placing one hand on her hip "What? Why you didn't tell me? Where? When?"

-Trunks chuckled and smile amused of her reaction " 3 weeks ago, I'm living with Hiyori"

-Pan couldn't believe it, they weren't so serious about their relationship, how could he took THAT kind of decision without telling her, how could he do this? "this is some kind of joke, isn't it?"

-"No"

Pan held back her tears and dropped her hand from her eyes trying to think in something to say, but found nothing and trembled slightly waiting for him to tell her this was all a sick joke.

-Trunks stood up and started walking around his desk until he knew she wasn't going to speak and growing impatient with her lack of an answer "What?".

-Pan's Ki flared strongly and said in a very low and angry voice "I can't believe it!"

-Trunks sat down in the couch and leaned his head back knowing his friend wasn't happy about the news. He was expecting at least support from her, since all of his friends and relatives had spoken about disadvantages and troubles. He was annoyed about her reaction. His personal life had become more tangled than ever "Well believe it 'cause it's true"

-Pan lifted her hand and started twirling a strand of hair stammering "but... last time we talked you told me she was upset"

-Trunks calmed down thinking that everything was a confusion and she was O.K with his decision indeed "yeah and thanks Pan, I followed your advice and talked to her"

-Pan felt a weird mixture of anger and frustration. Everything was her fault... how could she had been so stupid about her advises to his best friend, this madness was all her fault. If she had not talked to him maybe they could had solved things in another way " Oh God... now I feel guilty, I don't know if congratulate you or apologize..."

-Trunks smiled weakly "No Pan, I'm very happy, you were right, I was going to lose her and I took the right decision"

-"I didn't mean to rush you into that Trunks"

-"Well, Thank you, I'm really happy and she's wonderful"

-"Where are you living?"

-"At her place"

-Pan didn't want to ask him but she had to "Are you planning to marry her?"

-Trunks chuckled "you know, you sound like an angry father"

-Pan replied annoyed "Hah hah hah very funny"

-"I don't know, but if I still feeling in the same way about her, I'm gonna propose to her soon"

Pan felt something had crashed inside of her. She didn't like Trunks, she kept repeating the same sentence during all of their conversation. She never had heard him so happy since the Dragon Ball searching, maybe it had been for good. He seemed to love her very much.

She was going to finish her second year but she didn't want to go home, not this time, although she couldn't skip her classes, she was teaching kids and some adults. Her boss wouldn't be very happy, maybe she will wait another year to go home.

**

* * *

Caught Up.**

2 weeks later at Kenzao's.

She had decided to wear her Ki suppressors because she knew Vegeta was keeping an eye on her and maybe he keeps sensing her Ki all time and she couldn't stand the look on her father's face every time she said she was going out with Kenzao She put on a pair of heart's earrings with a Ki suppressor device installed on the center of the heart, shaped as a star and she headed to the exit. Kenzao had invited her to dinner tonight and make plans for the night. After they finished their dinner they ordered a drink and decided to go clubbing. They had been dancing for about two hours and Kenzao had ordered a couple of drinks while they take a rest on the table.

Their plans about watching a movie changed the moment they had started kissing. Bra had been hesitating about kissing him back because she could lose control again. He started kissing and nibbling her ears

-("Fucking earrings") Kenzao thought and move with a hand her earring to have better access to her ear and her neck. He didn't notice the sound of the star in the heart earrings... he had deactivated the Ki suppressor.

-"Maybe we should stop Ken" she said between kisses

-He trailed soft kisses along her neck, while his hands traveled all the way down her body "I can't hear you"

-Bra was feeling dizzy and whispered softly "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to stop... we've been coming forward than we should for about two weeks Ken"

-"I don't want to stop" He replied huskily

-"Oh... God"

Kenzao didn't stop and hold her tight kissing her neck and caressing her body.

Vegeta was training when he suddenly felt Bra's Ki skyrocketing. He stopped and balled his fists, his face paled and his eyes became red with anger.

-"What the hell!" He spat furiously. He was sure she wasn't sparring, she wasn't and she didn't want to be a fighter. It could be just 2 things that could make her Ki spike like that and neither of them were good... he will find out. He took off and flied at high speed where her Ki was skyrocketing. He followed her Ki signature and find her at Kenzao's. He stood in his balcony and searched for activity, he felt the energy surging through him and blow the window.

-Bra moved her arm and suddenly felt her Bracelet missing "Shit ! Shit! Shit!"

-Bra tensed up and put on her clothes. Kenzao felt her tense and ask her sleepy "What's wrong baby?"

They heard a windows crashed and pushed Bra away from him. He made a sign to her pointing to his Pants on the floor and she picked them up. He was putting on his pants when Vegeta stormed through the door.

-When he saw them... his mouth open widely and his eyes popped up "Miserable bastard!!! I warned you!!! You're so dead"

-Kenzao and Bra looked at him. Bra began to beg him not to kill Kenzao and he just begged "Mr. Vegeta!!!! Wait!!"

-Vegeta wanted to ring his neck "Don't you dare to talk to me, you're gonna die slowly... very slowly"

-Bra pleaded with her eyes, shaking her head no until she found her own voice in a whisper "No Dad, please, don't kill him"

-Vegeta raised his hand and face her angrily "Shut up Brat!! This is between the insect and me"

-Kenzao didn't want to fight or discuss but also he wanted to let him know he was out of the border. Bra's father had the right to feel offended and angry at their actions but he wasn't going to allow his threats in his house. "Look, I know maybe you are angry, but this is my house and you are passing through it"

-Vegeta stabbed him in the stomach with his fist roaring loudly "That's my daughter and you had already passed the limits"

-Holding his stomach he fell down on the floor saying painfully " We can talk about it"

-Vegeta smirked, his eyes becoming cold and red "No, it won't be necessary, I'm going to make you cave your own crave"

-Kenzao still on the floor curled up in a ball holding his stomach "What? You get to be kidding"

-Vegeta didn't wait for him to stood up he kicked him in the kidneys flaring his Ki strongly "You are a fucking disrespectful bastard, You should be begging for your life on your knees"

-Bra phased in front of him and tried to stop him "Please Dad, stop, I love him"

-Vegeta grabbed her wrist and pushed her off him making her lose her balance. "He had to ask for permission, now he has to fight for you"

-Bra fell to the floor and started crying without knowing what to do to stop her father "No Dad, he doesn't know how to fight"

-Vegeta assumed a fighting stance waiting for Kenzao to face him "If he doesn't know how to protect you, he is not worthy of you"

-Vegeta's hair flashed gold and his eyes turned green. His energy was flickering and all the windows at Kenzao's apartment exploded into million peaces. "You're gonna wish to be dead"

Kenzao was pale, his expression was of pure terror and angst.. He couldn't believe that man was Vegeta. He rose quickly from the floor and stared at him in panic.

-Vegeta laughed bitterly "Hah hah who do you think you are to dishonor my house?"

-"I will marry her, I love her"

-Vegeta grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face "Never!! You're gonna die first and if she wished you back I'm going to kill you again"

-Bra shouted in angst "No Dad, please, I love him, I really do"

-"Shut up and go home Bra!! I'll talk to you there and cover yourself!"

-Bra was crying. She didn't want to leave Kenzao there. She was ashamed and hurt. She had finished to buttoned up her shirt and stood in front of her father. "I won't let you kill him"

-Vegeta kneeled Kenzao in the stomach and punched him several times sending him crashing on the wall before he turned around glaring at her "How dare you? You are my daughter, never, listen to me, never interfere in my business"

-Bra stepped closer to her father defiantly "Stop Dad, I told you I won't let you kill him"

-Vegeta wanted to blow her up right now, thinking how dare she to fight him being his daughter, a princess and much weaker than him. He smirked "Hah and how are you planning to stop me?"

-Bra couldn't think in a way to stop him and told him the first thing that came to her mind "I will call Mom"

-Vegeta laughed at her weak attempts to threatened him "How you dare to try a threat on me? Beside... she won't stop me and you know that"

-Bra knew she had lost and begged him "I will do anything you want but don't kill him"

-Vegeta put his arms around her shoulders roughly and drew her aside telling her through clenched teeth "NO"

-Bra screamed and twist to face Kenzao "I will call Trunks and Goten, Kenzao don't worry"

-"Hah hah hah hah They won't make it... I'm faster ... he will be killed before they arrive"

Vegeta threw a few punches on his face and got him in a choke and then dangled him over the balcony by his ankles threatening to drop him. Kenzao gaze was more than panicked, he was bleeding from his head to his middle waist. Vegeta kicked the living hell out of him. He increased his power level rapidly until an explosion erupted around him throwing Kenzao to the opposite wall rendering him unconscious. Vegeta folded his arms again and waited until he woke up just to smirk evilly. Kenzao was rubbing his sore face and middle waist when he felt being pummeled to the ground for the fifth time. Vegeta dragged him to the living room and caught him by the throat sending little energy balls to his legs, when he dropped him Kenzao was crying holding the back of his head with both hands and looking at the bloody flesh that used to by his legs, before he could react Vegeta disappeared reappearing again behind him and uttering a battle cry he punched him in the face again.

* * *

Vegeta had beaten him into a bloody pulp when he felt Two kis approaching. They had sensed the energy and came flying wondering what was happening. They didn't feel a strong Ki so this wasn't an Earth threat but they had to be sure.

They saw Bra laying on the floor. It seemed she had passed out and then they saw Vegeta kicking and punching Kenzao.

-Trunks grabbed his fist before it landed on Kenzao's face "Dad, Stop!"

-Vegeta elbowed him on his ribs and pushed him away off him. " Mind in your own business Brat!"

-Goten helped Bra to her feet and turned around to Vegeta " But Vegeta, you are going to kill him!"

-His usual scowl became even worse and replied lowly "That's what I intend to

-Trunks caught his arm in mid air "No Dad! You could hurt Bra!"

Vegeta suddenly stopped beating Kenzao. They were right but... he wasn't a sayan ... she'll never forgive him if he kills him. Trunks and Goten made the fusion to stop him, but it didn't work. Vegeta was further experienced and tricky... he knew their combat techniques and he was faster than them.

Vegeta kneeled Gotenks in the stomach, materializing closer to him each time he disappeared, throwing kicks and punches while dodging the attacks Gotenks had tried to send him until he landed an open handed punch to the back of Gotenks head and they fell to the ground unconscious.

Trunks and Goten were laying on the bloody floor. Kenzao's apartment was almost destructed, Bra was laying unconscious on the floor besides Kenzao who has 5 broken ribs and he seemed more as a chopped meat instead of a human.

They woke up after a while just to sense Vegeta and Kenzao weren't there and Trunks wrapped his arms protectively around his sister's shoulders. They were quiet for a minute until Bra spoke.

-"Oh my God.. He's gonna kill him" that's all Bra managed to say before collapsing on her brother's arms crying and sobbing desperately.

-Trunks replied "He masked his Ki, I can't sense him"

-"Of course you can't ... he's human" Goten said trying to sense Kenzao

-Trunks rolled his eyes... "I'm talking about my father"

-"Uuuuh, guess you are right" said Goten grinning sheepishly

-Bra stood up quickly "We got to find them"

-"O.K. separate ways and as usual... if you find him you will rise your Ki, O.K. ?" Trunks said motioning Goten to took off to the opposite direction

-"O.K." said Goten climbing out of the balcony

-Bra ran to the balcony worried about Kenzao "O.K"

-Trunks stopped her and told her softly "No, Bra, you won't be there, go home and wait for us"

-Bra stammered trying to make him change his mind "B...B...But Trunks"

-Trunks cupped her chin and smiled sadly at her "No, it's better this way... believe me"

-"We will try to find them Bra" said Goten helping her to climb out of the window.

They took separate ways and tried to find Vegeta's Ki but they never found him. They all gathered at C.C.

* * *

When Bra came into the house she found her Father in the yard waiting under a tree with his arms folded on his chest.

-"It was about time... didn't I told you to come here?" Vegeta told her angrily

-Bra was at the verge of tears "Dad please, tell me where's he, tell me you didn't kill him..."

-Vegeta was very angry and he just told her sarcastically "If that's what you want to hear..." trailing off on purpose.

-Bra screamed closing her eyes and kneeling on the grass "Nooooo"

-Vegeta couldn't help but feel annoyed at her, how could she show this kind of weakness around that bastard, he pulled her on her feet saying "Calm down... the insect is alive"

-"Where?"

-"Regeneration tank... but you won't see him until we finish our talk"

-"Dad"

-"Come with me"

Bra didn't reply. She followed him to the G.R. She knew He wanted to talk to her.

* * *

End of Chapter 9. 


	10. Almost Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 10. ALMOST DEAD**

**Explanations.**

-Vegeta reclined in the wall waiting for an explanation of his daughter, he wanted to know why she had taken the decision without consulting it before, without let it him know about it. He always was a hard, cold and calculating man but he had never been that way with her and he never denied anything to her "Why? I want you to tell me why"

-Bra couldn't hold the look of her father's eyes and inclined her head looking at the floor, she was ashamed and sad, her father was everything for her and she had disappointed him. She had always wanted to be strong and proud for him, she had been raised to control her emotions and in the first opportunity she had failed "I'm sorry Dad, I couldn't control my emotions, it was like my body was controlling me... I never wanted to disappoint you and I'm ashamed... I'm sorry...really sorry"

-Vegeta knew what she was thinking, he knew her so well to ignore her feelings but he wasn't going to admit it, what had happened was bad enough and she had to feel it, she had to accept that fact. He had raised her as a princess nor a third class, he had taught her to behave and move with dignity, composure and honor, hiding from situations was not Honorable for the royal house. "Did you choose him?"

-Bra nodded and crossed her arms on her chest waiting to hear recriminations and accepting she was guilty of everything what her father could say to her. What she was going to tell him was not a justification, she was only answering his question to let him know her feelings about Kenzao. "Yes, I love him"

-Vegeta frowned and stared at her steadily and continuous for a while. This talk was about sayans instincts, it had nothing to do with purely human feelings. His daughter can't be so deceived about her instincts, believing her lack of control had been only because human impulses. He continued to stare at her fixedly, he had explained to her the kind of instincts that dominated the sayans behavior at Vegetasei. " I'm not talking about love, did your instinct told you to take him?"

-"What?"

-"Answer me!!"

-She hesitated about her answer. Her father looked so affected with the situation and she knew perfectly well that this time it had nothing to do with the past events, it had something to do with sayans behavior. She tried to remember in a few seconds about all the stories about these situations, but she couldn't find one in time and she knew her father was not patient and he was waiting for her answer, she had already waited too long to answer. Nervously she moved her legs getting closer to him "Yes... but..."

-He walked opposite to her looking at her fixedly, he needed to know if all that was a sayan reaction or some kind of human response, something that he cannot understand quite well. He wanted to shake her and make her speak right in this moment, but he chose wisely to give her time to give him a truly answer. "You're a sayan, your instinct control your emotions, you're all grown up and you found your possible mate, even when that fucking insect is not a sayan and you won't develop a deep bond...what was all that about? Did you mated with him or you just had sex?"

-Bra was nervous, this definitively was not a topic about she wanted to talk with her father, so she tried to be logical en explicit about it "I don't know... it's not the same?"

-Vegeta spat furiously trying to clarify her ideas "No... before you mate you develop a bond, then you have sex and surrender to him"

-Bra didn't know what he wanted to tell her and raised her eyes fixing her gaze into the cold eyes of her father "I don't know"

-Having realized about the ignorance of his daughter towards his race and their customs. Vegeta did the only question that could tell him what he wanted to know "Did he mark you?"

-Bra stepped backwards putting her arms to the sides and enclosing her right hand in a fist, this was a personal question, besides she was not going to walk with a mark in her skin, she was not an animal nor Kenzao... "Hell... No!"

-Vegeta Did you?

-Bra was now very annoyed with his question about her, she was thinking about don't answer him, but his look make her do the opposite thing "Of course not!"

-"Then... you're not mated". He sighed relieved. "You have to think about the right choice... If you're not mated you could leave him, I wouldn't be disappointed if you leave him, he's not worthy enough for you"

-"No, Dad, I love him"

-He walked from one side to the other in the lounge, he didn't understand why his daughter was pushing back the sayans rituals if he had taught her to love their culture. Maybe he hadn't explained them well, he sighed defeated, maybe he had not talked enough to her, maybe she didn't feel the instincts, maybe she had more human blood in her veins than he thought and this whole situation make him sad and frustrate. "Then... why are you reacting like this? You wouldn't have to be scare of a mate mark... I already told you that your instinct controls you"

-"I don't know... I don't like that kind of things" She answered.

-Vegeta frowned. "the right thing for sayans is to court the female, to show her his strength, to accept a challenge to show they are worthy. He won't do that by instinct.. I have to force him"

-"But Dad... he won't win!"

-"Don't interrupt me girl"

-Bra nodded.

-"I know he won't . I want him to try, to show me he will respect and protect you, even risking his own life. Sayans didn't hide to mate. Both families know and accept, they only mate between same classes, Elite and Royalty... Second. And third. Class. He's any of that. He's weak, you should had came to me and tell me. Don't you trust me?" He said sadly and disappointed.

-"Dad... I love you... but I thought you'd kill him"

Nobody could blame her, he had been always an aggressive man who was used to strike those who didn't want to surrender to his orders. He had always had fights with her dates, now she was in loved and she was not going to allow anybody to interfere with her relationship. She loved her father but he was interfering and she knew him too well to leave him alone with her boyfriend. He had always told her about Vegetasei's rites and customs, and it seemed everything was solved with struggles and fights, -the law of the strongest or the most powerful- she couldn't assure he was going to act as a civilized man.

-This had gone too far. Slowly, he approached her and held her arms looking at her eyes with melancholy and coldness and added simply "I thought you knew me better than that"

-"I'm sorry"

-He was not going to allow her princess to feel upset by an instinctive action. He shook her lightly shouting "Stop apologizing! You don't have to be ashamed... you didn't do the right thing, but you still being a princess and my daughter!"

-His words had more meaning than it showed. Her father was not an expressive man, he was not used to say nice things but these words meant he still at her side and he still love her, this was enough to melt her heart "Dad!" She hugged him tight and started crying "Are you gonna give us the chance to see each other?"

-"I'm gonna give you the chance to mate him, but you won't talk to him until he proves himself."

-"O.K."

-He could never resisted her when she hugged him or asked him for something, he had always give her what she wanted. He raised a hand and caress softly her hair, stopping in a lock of her hair and he looked at her trying to make her understand what he was going to say "Are you aware that you will age slowly than him?"

-"Yes"

-"Are you aware that he will die first and you will survive him and you will be a young woman for many years and you will be alone?"

-"Yes"

-"Do you trust him?"

-She raised her hand and interlaced it with his. Hardness against smoothness... in a time not bigger than a minute both understood what they feel about the other "Yes"

-"When are you planning to tell him about us?"

-"After your challenge"

-"You should had talked to him before you mated"

-"I know"

-"You may go now... I'll talk to you later"

-"O.K. thanks Dad, I love you"

-"go now"

* * *

When Bra leave the G.R. she found her mother in the kitchen. Bulma knew what was happening between Kenzao and Vegeta. She knew Vegeta's reasons since he had put him in the Regeneration Tank. 

-She approached her daughter and embraced her. She knew it was not easy to talk with the prince and she tried to comfort her "Don't worry... he won't kill him"

-Bra sobbed leaning against her mother's chest "Oooow Mom... I'm so worried"

-"Listen, Kenzao won't reject you, he's working for me, I know he had always been interested in another developments, he has kind of scientific mind, he will understand"

-Suddenly the world was full of doubts and she didn't know about Kenzao's reaction or if he was going to still wanting to see her after what her father had done to him."And if he rejected me?"

-"We can't risk our identities and the future of C.C. you know that, don't you?"

-"Yes, but... what will we do then?"

-"Don't think about it, your Dad will fix it"

-"How? Is he going to kill him?"

-"He won't do anything he doesn't think is necessary."

* * *

Bra ran to her bedroom to call Pan. She threw herself on the bed and dialed the phone number of her best friend. 

-"Pan! I need to talk to you"

-When her telephone rang she immediately recognized Bra's cell and answered realizing that her friend was upset "Bra! What is it? Is Everyone all right?"

-She hid her head in the pillow for a few seconds and sobbing she raised it to tell her what had happened "No, Kenzao is in R.T."

-Pan opened up her eyes surprised and she got up, sitting down on the bed and covering her mouth she whispered "What happened?"

-"My dad beaten the shit out of Kenzao this morning, I really need to talk to you, but I can't fly there, please come."

-Pan wanted to see her, but she really had to do some things at the university, she couldn't travel to Japan whenever something happened. "Bra, I'd love to but I can't, why don't you fly here?"

-"I don't know how to"

-"By plane, or take one of your mother's ship"

-"No, no, no, it would take me a lot of time and I need to be here, besides, I'm not in such condition to pilots them"

-"Tell Trunks to carry you"

-"What? Are you crazy?? He's tired, my Dad beat him and Goten"

-Pan paled "What?' Why?"

-"They wanted to stop him, he was beating Kenzao"

-Her body was trembling at the thought of the prince striking them. He knew he was stronger than them, he surely had not hurt them very much, he knew he would have to face her father if he hurt them seriously "Oh God! Listen, tell Trunks or Goten and if none of them can do it I'll fly there"

-One of her hands was trembling while she held the telephone in her ear, trying to be calm "O.K. I will call you if they can't"

* * *

Bra ran downstairs and found them on the couch watching T.V. She knew she could not ask Trunks to carry her, he was the only one that will stop her father if he decided to change his mind 

-"Goten!!! I need a favor" She shouted

-Goten was leaned on the armchair waving softly a leg and trying to talk to his friend when he heard her, he turned around and say "Sure, what is it?"

-"Give me a lift"

-"What? Why? You have your own air car" Then he remembered how stressed should be Bra and change his mind "O.K. forget it... sure, come with me"

-Trunks really didn't care about where they were going but his body shook at the thought of facing his father "where are you two going?" He said with an unsteady voice

-"I can't tell you right now, watch out for Ken, please, will you?"

-Goten stood up slowly "yeah... don't worry"

* * *

When they were outside C.C. Goten opened the passenger's door 

-"Where are we going Bra? Get in"

-"We won't need your car Goten"

-"I don't understand you"

-"I need you to carry me... you know I don't know how to fly fast"

-Goten opened his eyes in total amazement shaking his head trying to understand the meaning of her words "What? Why you didn't tell Trunks?"

-"He had to stay and keep an eye in my Dad and Ken"

-Goten carry her and took off. "Where are we going"?

-"England"

Goten almost let her fall and Bra shouted just in time for him to catch her. When she felt he had dropped her, she shouted loudly, the air striking her skin and waving her clothes. She raised her arms trying to grab him

-"You Jerk! I almost died! Be careful!"

-Goten chuckled "No Bra, I wouldn't let you fall"

-"Don't do that!" She replied annoyed

-"Honestly, where are we going?"

-"England, to see Pan"

-He tightened his hold on her thinking that he will drop her again if she answered why it was so urgent to see Pan. "Are you crazy? What kind of lift is this? Take a plane!"

-"Too slow"

-"Take your mother ship then" He said trying to make her change her mind.

-"She wouldn't lend it to me"

-"mmhhh, so I'm your last option"

-"Kind of... look if you'd know how to teletransport you wouldn't be suffering"

-Goten chuckled again at her words "So... now it's my fault?"

-"Yes" Bra said nonchalantly and smiled.

-He just looked away grinning "Very funny Bra"

**

* * *

Almost Dead.**

While at C.C.

The prince stood up looking at Kenzao, his face showing his displeasure about him, his mouth twisted at one side. He didn't want to think about this weakling stealing his bigger treasure: his daughter.

-"Wake up Jerk"

-Kenzao moved slowly his head without knowing where he was, his mind crowded full of events and thoughts, his hand pressed to his forehead trying to understand what had happened. When his eyes look at the surrounding area he asked "What happened? Oh my God!! Mr. Vegeta!"

His eyes were fixed on a rigid silhouette and a dark and deep eyes looking at him fixedly. The prince advanced towards him menacing and terrifying. If someone knew how to be cold was him, he had lived enough time with Freezer to learn how. The tyrant had made him suffer the same way so long ago and he had learned perfectly the skills and poses to kill someone with only a look a threatening attitude.

-"That was just a -little consequence- of your acts. I want you to stop seeing my daughter" Vegeta said coldly.

-"I'm sorry Mr. Vegeta, but I love her, and if you want to kill me, go ahead. I'm sorry about what happen before but I can't leave her" Kenzao murmured before looking down to his limbs.

Kenzao knew he was trying to frighten him, he tried to stood supporting his weight in one of his legs but even when they were not longer hurt, they still were very weak. He thought it was weird, he could have sworn his legs were broken. He moved his weight carefully to one of his legs and supported them with his arms on the floor. He was not going to be intimidated for anybody so arrogant as the father of his girlfriend.

The prince watched him amused thinking how stupid could he get, his efforts to rise to a standing position, he was supporting with difficulty he weight of his own body until he could stand up.

-"You won't see her anymore" Vegeta stated

-Kenzao was now standing in front of him "I'm sorry, I can't obey you"

-"So... are you still wanting her to be by your side?" He said stamping his foot on the floor and hitting forcefully Kenzao's leg with his foot not thinking about his weak position.

Kenzao lost his balance and fell on the ground. The Prince thought that at least this human has the guts to face him even knowing that he will die.

-Kenzao was trying to open his eyes, blood sliding down his temples, his mouth was purple and inflamed but nonetheless he spoke "Of course I do, I love her"

-"Don't answer me like that Insect... I'm a prince" He said punching Kenzao's jaw

-"I'm sorry"

-"then... If you won't stop trying to see her I will kill you"

Kenzao closed his eyes and decided he hadn't an option, he had tried almost everything to change Vegeta's mind, he wouldn't leave her. Vegeta shoot a blast above his head and kick him until he was knocked out. Silently he put him again in the R.T. and went to the G.R. to train. He needed to get away from him, because he hated him and he couldn't help it.

* * *

While Goten and Bra were near to England. 

-"You're gonna owe me a big time for this" said Goten.

She tightened her arms around his neck feeling the warmth of his body, for a moment, she closed her eyes fighting against her feelings towards him, she was feeling so well with his strong arms around her, but she shook her head off of her thoughts and feelings that were tormenting her.

-"I know, I know" she said loosening her arms.

-"Umiko is going to kill me" said Goten frowning a bit

-"I will talk to her I promise" replied Bra trying to make him calm down

-"Really? Thanks Bra!" He said smiling. Then he frowned "uuugh"

-"What?" She asked alarmed

-"I need to train... you're heavier than before" He chuckled waiting for her reaction.

-"What??? Are you calling me fat? Sun of a bitch... how dare you? I'm going to rip your bones and used them as weights"

"Hah hah hah"

His laugh filling her ears. A lot of time ago she would have killed anybody just to feel him so close to her, but she never tried to tell him about it. He always had been surrounded with so many women fighting for going out with him. She shook her head again trying to think about Kenzao, she didn't need this kind of feelings right now.

"You're getting weak you know? Your age is starting to show up, definitively... your age is not helping your force"

"That's a lie, I'm still looking very young" he replied with a fake pout

"But you're not" She said teasing him.

* * *

Pan was waiting for them, she had ordered food, basically to thanked Goten and to keep him busy. She stretched out in the sofa and kicked off her shoes trying to find out what had happened, that's when she heard the knocks in her window. 

They had talk for about 2 hours, and Bra didn't stop crying, suddenly Bra's cell rang making them scream. Bra opened her purse and answer it, hearing her brother's voice. Her eyes shot open in anticipation and fear.

"Trunks!! What is it?" whispered Bra.

"Dad finished his talk, you're late, he's waiting for you"

"Oh God!!! I'm coming"

She hung up and called Goten, she promised Pan to talk to her later and they flied to C.C. Goten flied really fast to be on time.

* * *

End of Chapter 10. **

* * *

Author Notes: **Remember to review please. This is a T/P fic, you will have to read and wait a little to see which the other couples turn out to be. 


	11. Commitments

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11. COMMITMENTS**

One week later.

Bra had told Kenzao about her heritage, he didn't complained, he was happy to stay alive. She told him about the test her father had put him in, to know if he was worthy. He didn't like it but understood, Bra was, after all, a princess, a real princess of a race almost extinct.

She wasn't interested in fights or develop her sayan skills. They decided to announce their engagement. The next two weeks they had a really hard time fixing the preparatives, Bra had to do about 15 lists about guests, food, drinks, table clothing, garments, decoration, music, dresses and accessories for her, stylist, etc.

She never went to visit Pan again, she called her to invite her, even when she knew she wouldn't go, she was working and studying hard, just like her brother Trunks used to.

Umiko didn't like the idea of Goten carrying Bra for so long, even when they were kind of friends, even when Bra was almost engaged, she couldn't help but feel jealousy. Goten always seem to have a good commentary about her and she couldn't deny Bra was a beautiful girl.

* * *

**Pan's Life.**

17 ago 799. Her third year in College! She would finished this year and in one more year she could get back to Japan. Bra's engagement party was going to start in about two hours. She was hurt, what happened to all her friends, they didn't show any interest unless they needed to talk about their problems. Why would she leave her work when they couldn't even try to visit her? That's why she had asked Bra to come and talk to her.

Well Goten was still in contact. But Trunks and Bra... that was it, the moment Trunks moved out of C.C. the moment he had forgotten about their calls... the moment Bra had a serious boyfriend she forgot about her too... she didn't even want to see them. She took a glance at the clock, she had to hurry, her classes were going to start in a few minutes. She headed to Jap's Dojo.

Pete (her boss) introduced her to the new student. Max Adams, she will be teaching him, they shook hands and she began explaining to him the kind of clothes and practice requested to study Martial Arts. He was gorgeous, black short hair with and exact replica of Trunks hair style, deep blue eyes with thick and long lashes, thick and arch brows, small nose and those beautiful cerulean eyes... Fuck!! Even in her work "he" was present. Max had been looking at her from toes to head and smiling briefly at her while she explained all the Dojo's stuff.

* * *

**Trunks Life.**

When Trunks came home, he felt a strange people's Ki inside of his house. At first he thought it could be perpetrators, but there was a lot of people inside, he could tell for the quantity of weak's Kis all over the place. He sensed Hiyori's Ki but she wasn't stressed. She had heard him and hurry up to open the door.

-Hiyori opened the door and kissed him softly on the lips "Surprise!! We have a party!"

-Trunks breathed in deeply "This has to be a joke"

-"No honey, I told you I had planned a surprise for you" she brought her finger to his lips caressing his mouth

-Trunks grabbed her hand with his and stood there looking at her "What? You call this a surprise? What for?" He asked confused.

-Hiyori raised her voice and stepped away from him "I can't believe you forgot! This is our second month anniversary living together"

-"WHAT?" His mouth hanging slightly open and a look of confusion in his face

-Hiyori eyed him with anger "Didn't you like it?"

-Trunks sighed trying to hold back his anger and bad mood. "You know I hate social life honey... I'm tired"

-"But this is a special party"

-Trunks blew his bangs out of his face getting impatient "I don't want these people around here"

-"What? Aren't you happy with me?"

-"Of course I'm happy" he said approaching. "It's just that I'm tired and I'm sick of all those social events, I don't need one at home." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just make up something, o.k.?"

-"Of course not! We have a status, I can't dismiss my guests, I would appeared in newspaper's first edition by tomorrow morning!" She said stubbornly

-Trunks tried to talk to her but she was not it the mood to talk, he stood in front of her thinking what to say "Look honey"

-Hiyori threw her hands into the air "No! You should be worried about that too! We are rich and famous! The Press would bite our a..."

-Trunks cut her off growling "The press don't need to know"

-Hiyori chuckled with sarcasm, her voice raising with anger "What? I invited the Press Trunks!"

-Trunks raised his brow in confusion and asked her "What? Why did you do that?"

-"I told you it was a surprise"

-Trunks shouted raising his Ki and sending shivers down her spine "You know I don't like this stuff, dismiss them!"

-Hiyori shrugged and stepped closer to him crossing her arms and looking at him in a very childish way "NO!"

-"NO? He asked her in shock grabbing her shoulders

-Hiyori stood and pushed him away "No, this is my house honey and I'd never dismiss a guest"

-Trunks was at a loss of words. ("Did she just told me this was her house?") something about the way she was looking at him told him this was not a joke or a challenge, this was her real self and folding his arms on his chest he told her furiously "How can you take advantage of the place we are living in? You were the one who wanted me to live here, I didn't thought you'd be worry about to whom belong this house!"

-Hiyori realized what she had just said and regretted it almost immediately but it was too late to change the meaning of her words, she just raised a hand and put in his shoulder playing with his jacket "And I don't but"

-Trunks cut her off, grabbing her hand he pushed it away releasing her grip on his jacket "You just said it!"

-Hiyori stepped closer to him trying to wrap her arms around him "Just when it's linked to decisions"

-"Decisions has to be discussed Hiyori" He said stepping back

-"well... we can't dismiss our guests, you know that even your mother would agree with me"

-Trunks open his eyes widely and asked her "Even-my-mother?" What do you mean?"

-Hiyori turned around trying to change the subject "Umh... nothing"

-Trunks grabbed her arm pulling her close "Look I'm not in the mood for this... let's just go somewhere else, o.k.?"

-"No! Look at me... I bought this beautiful dress and shoes, I went to the beauty saloon, all this work just for nothing?" She said pointing at her strapless sequined minidress.

-Trunks bent down and kissed her lips "I thought you wanted to look pretty for me" He trailed off looking at the way the dress hugged her figure tightly and staring at the open back of her dress

-Hiyori stepped closer to him, brushing her lips on his neck and tracing her finger along his jaw "yes but, you know... I have an image to keep"

-Trunks muttered "so?" his impatience taking over him, he wanted to go to somewhere else and enjoyed her company.

-Hiyori smiled softly "I ordered a special banquet"

Hiyori dragged him inside, he slapped himself mentally feeling she had played with him to have her way. Trunks frowned and stepped into the house, the photographers immediately surrounded him and took some pictures, he excused himself after the dinner and walked upstairs.

He rolled up the sleeves of his patterned silk shirt and climbed on the bed laying on his back. He was really mad with her... he didn't want to wait for her and went to sleep, he frowned and cursed under his breath after a while... the music was loud and the place was really noisy... he could tolerate the sound if he were in a club, but definitely not when he had to sleep, tomorrow would be a terrible day... a lot of meeting and paper work to finished, besides the presentation of a new project. He decided to go to C.C.

* * *

When he arrived his father was in the kitchen, he could sense him. He didn't need an argument with him right now and went to sleep. 

Next day when he came home he had a fight with Hiyori because he had left, but they worked it out. This had been his first fight since they were living together. Unfortunately their fights and misunderstood kept going on, harder each time and more often.

She hadn't stopped her social life, the press had beginning to speculate about her being alone in the parties. He had been avoiding his father, but every time they were together Vegeta smirked and give him any kind of sarcastic greetings and comments since "How's the married life going?, How's your mate? Happily ever after? To: I can see how good you are" or Oh, even your power level has increased.

He remembered one of those days, one week after the fight with Hiyori.

**Flashback **

-Vegeta handed him a drink and told him "Boy, how come you didn't tell me you were interested in fights? I could have offered myself if you needed some practice"

-Trunks gulped his drink and said annoyed "I don't want to talk about that"

-Vegeta finished his sip and threw the can headed to the G.R. saying suspiciously "it seems to me that you are more interested in fights than in that stupid feeling called love"

-Trunks folded his arms over his chest and told him "do you want to train

-Vegeta looked up confused "Do you?"

-Trunks nodded his head and said "I think I need to release all this energy"

-"You mean all the negative energy

-Trunks look at him, his Ki rising "How about tonight?"

-Vegeta laughed sarcastically "Avoiding marital obligations brat?"

Trunks was really angry, but he couldn't lie to his father and he said to himself his father had told him what was going to happen if he moved out, so he nodded his head in silent agreement and walked out headed to the G.R.

Vegeta paced in the G.R. until Trunks entered and smirked "It was about time you realized" he trailed off knowing his son would understand.

**End of flashback**

* * *

October 799. 2 months later, she had convinced him to go to a club to celebrate their forth month together. Things had been really good but in the way back home... 

-Hiyori said stroking his hair "I'm so happy! We have a beautiful life!"

-Trunks grabbed her hand and kissed it "Yeah... I can't believe we waited so long to live together"

-Hiyori nodded and told him "Well... It was you who wanted to wait"

-"Yes you are right... I'm sorry for that" he said trailing kisses in her hand and smiling

-Hiyori laughed " Don't worry... I suppose it wasn't all your fault, your family and friends didn't help us that much"

-"Why do you say it?"

-"Oh Trunks I know they didn't like me... I'm a lady and they are always so worried about those stupid fights"

-Trunks froze at her words, but after a second he thought she was just joking and dismissed his previous thought returning his eyes to the road "Hey... My mom is a lady too and she likes fights"

-Hiyori said distractedly "Well... she is a famous genius and very very rich that's why she is so eccentric"

-Trunks chuckled "Yeah"

-"But I really don't understand how she manages to live with your father, I have read articles about your family and in all of them they write about him being a really aggressive man and... antisocial"

-"That's true... but my mom loves him and besides he is an honorable man and the best fighter"

-"Arrgh... I don't know what's so great to be a fighter" she raised an eye brow in sarcasm

-Trunks hide his shock and answered her "I'm a fighter too"

-Hiyori laughed amused "Hah hah hah No honey, you are a businessman, you have skills fighting, but I hope you stop liking those eccentricities... you have brains you can't be a fighter"

-Trunks stared at her in shock "Seriously I'm a fighter and I like to fight, brains and fights can coexist you know, my father is pretty smart too"

-Hiyori had to raise her hands to cover her mouth, she couldn't control her laughs "God no! How can you say that? Fighters are like wild animals, of course you are the exception"

-Trunks was getting angry for her lasts comments."What's so odd to be a fighter? Everyone of my family and friends fights... People seems to be pretty enthusiastic about watching our fights in every tournament"

-"Oh sweetheart... that's because you are the sponsors... besides they tell you that because you are rich and handsome and it's kind of... funny to watch you fighting. The press is always fine with this because they always get a first plane with information about your family."

-Trunks cleared his throat, he was feeling a knot of anger stuck in his throat "That's what you think?"

-Hiyori was not really surprised at his reaction, she knew he would react this way, but sooner or later he had to know what she wanted from him and what he was not supposed to do and that including fights "Yes, it's the true"

-The steering wheel almost broke under his grip, he didn't turned around and asked her lowly "and that's how you feel about it too?"

-"Yes, honey, I'm sorry, but I have to be honest, don't you think? Like I told you... just because your family and friends fights it doesn't mean you have to fight, you have me"

-Trunks stopped the car pushing the brakes and parking in one of the streets he held the steering wheel and turned to look at her "I know but" he trailed off, it would be better if he let her spit out all the bottle up things she was thinking and feeling about it.

-Hiyori didn't notice the car was parked "that's why you would have to start thinking about changing your small circle of friends because they are not good for you, they drain your energy about important things as social gatherings"

-Trunks was now very angry and disappointed, he was not planning to drive to the apartment until certain things were clarified "They are not good for me? Small circle?"

-"Yeah, you have a really small circle of friends... you have to enlarge that circle with important people with style and social status"

-Trunks replied arrogantly "I won't change or enlarge my circle of friends! They are worthy and some of them are famous too, to your concern!"

-Hiyori inquired mockingly "who? The granddaughter of Mr. Satan? Or the Son of that famous fighter? Come on"

-Trunks stared at her in shock"..."

-Hiyori reach out for his hands but he rejected her "I have to recognize that Mr. Satan is famous and rich and popular, high class, but his granddaughter is tomboyish... she never dress up as she would having her status, she is a fighter too and besides... she is a kid"

-Trunks glared at her and replied "She is not a kid and I don't like you to talk about her that way. She is my friend too"

-Hiyori grabbed his hands forcefully and held them close to her chest "You have to think in our future... what are you going to do the day we have a child ehh? You surely won't raise him as a fighter"

-Trunks look at her completely shocked but his pride was hurt and his Ki raised again, grabbing her hands he placed them on her lap and crossed his arms to reply "Well, that day if he likes to fight he will do it and I will allow him to, in fact I will teach him because he has to learn how to protect himself and his family."

-Hiyori started to argue again "Oh no... you have to be kidding, I won't let you do that! How can you believe I'd like my son to become a freak?"

-Trunks huffed and folded his arms "A freak?"

-"Listen honey.. I like you to be strong, but sincerely... your training is weird it makes your body rough and I sometimes can feel your strength you look weird, I have been wondering if that is going to disappear"

-"What are you talking about?"

-"you know the golden light in your body, your eyes. You do remember that night, don't you?"

-"Umhh... yes I do" answered Trunks looking at the steering wheel

-"Well I hope that glowing disappear, because it's kind of weird"

-Trunks stammered afraid of her reaction "I... I hadn't show that glow lately, you know it was just two times and I was kind of drunk"

-"That's good, because I was starting to think you had to go to the doctor to run some tests, you know how important is for me your wealth and besides I still wondering why your body glowed that way" Hiyori trailed off wanting to hear an appropriate answer from him.

-"I told you it was sweat, the moonlight, we were drunk and besides I had trained a lot"

-"I hope so because I want healthy kids and you know that. The press will eat us alive and if it shows again maybe something's wrong with you" She stated.

Trunks was hurt. He couldn't believe she wouldn't accepted him if he kept fighting or if his body glowed once in a while a little when they made love.

**Trunks P.O.V.**

And what if I transform? What is she going to say? I can't keep that from her for so long... sooner or later she would have to know. I can't believe she wouldn't accepted our kids... what is this all about? Maybe she is acting like this because she doesn't know and maybe she would understand if I tell her. whom I'm trying to fool! She wouldn't.

-"Did you hear me?" Hiyori asked putting her hands over his chest

-Trunks placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her sadly "Oh... sorry... Yes"

-Hiyori pushed him and asked him completely shocked "Yes? How could you get involved with me if you wer..."

-Trunks grabbed her hands before she pulled them away and holding them in his he replied "NO! I meant yes, I've heard you"

-Hiyori stared into his eyes, embarrassed "Oh, Sorry honey"

He parked his car in the front yard, he wasn't in the mood to be romantic... not after she had talk to him that way and not after he had realized she would never accepted him for what he was.

* * *

Vegeta didn't want to assist to the party, but Bra started crying and told him that she really loved him and besides she didn't have a better choice... O.K. He wasn't a fighter but he was smart and confident and there wasn't any sayan male remained to choose. Vegeta ended assisting but stood in a corner as usually. They set up a date for the wedding, it would be in December, exactly 3 months after the party. They wouldn't want to wait anymore. Vegeta cursed his luck. He will have not a worthy heir, his blood would be diminished more than it was right now, any of the chosen mates of his son and daughter weren't even fighters, weak and unworthy... at least Kakarott's Brat had chosen strong earthlings, well, at list Gohan. 

The next weeks Pan had almost forgotten about their friends whole situation. She had started to teach Max, but he suddenly decided to change his class time, it was now, the last hour attended by Pan, after two weeks he started to drive her home and occasionally they went clubbing after class, they would stopped not even to change, they had started showering at the Dojo's and changing into their party attire there. They were drowning closer each day.

Two moths and a half after the engagement party of Bra, they had started formally dating and became a couple. Pan was enjoying dating Max. He was sweet and gorgeous, he had had a boyfriend before Max, but he had been just scared for two weeks when he noticed her strength, and it all ended when he had started dating another woman and she caught them. Of course she had notice his attitude's change, he was drawing apart and had been avoiding to kiss her or hold her.

The relation ship had ended in bad terms. She had been very angry, this had been her love life story. Every boy that dares to come near to her always left her when they watch her strength. But now all was different, Max wasn't scared, he knew she was stronger than him and a great fighter and he keeps still being kind to her.

The first time Max deepened their kisses she had been a little afraid, she couldn't gave in the kiss because she had been to worry to not control her strength, in fact, every time they had kissed she had been aware of her strength and she had been getting tired of this control. She really liked him, but she had beginning to wonder how much time it will take her to control her strength. She didn't really know how to control in this kind of situations.

* * *

**Preparatives. **

The wedding was going to be in just one week and Bra couldn't wait to walk to the aisle in her beautiful dress. Bulma was paying for the wedding, all the press had been invited. Bulma was simply delighted to be helping her only daughter to made the arrangements. Videl and Milk as always, helping her with some stuff. Milk and Videl were choosing the food for Bra to taste it.

When Bra had read all the food selected she growled lowly trying to make a decision. She had always been so picky but this time she had to think about all the invited people. Bulma had overdone this time, she had announced the wedding to the press and had invited all the directors, and heads of C.C, the main investors and some big clients of all around the world.

She had planned a big fancy wedding, with beautiful and expensive invitations. Vegeta didn't complained, he had thought all of this was ridiculous, but respected the party, Bulma had arranged the proper party to a princess, in fact, Bra was a sayan princess, she deserved the best.

She had a beautiful dress, shoes and accessories. Her fiancee was a little ashamed, he was rich, but not even in a dream he could afford all this money in his wedding. In top of this, the "Prince" had been spiting out all his venom about the wedding. He really hated him, alien or not. He was a fucking bastard ruining all the excitement, but he was going to be his father in law... disgusting. Why on Earth had he chosen an alien bride. When Bra had started complaining about his place, he just had to remind her that he was not going to live at C.C. and she would had to accept it, he was worried about her life style, she used to live as a princess, and even she had a lot of saving in her personal account, he wouldn't allow her to used it for his house.

They had some fights about it until Bra agreed with him.

* * *

Pan had chosen a beautiful dress. Max had agreed to go to the wedding, she had to warn her mother, she could help her to keep her father calmed about him. Gohan's first reaction would be to rip him in two, to fly over there and dragged him to Japan to beat the shit out of him and let him live as a present for Vegeta. 

Vegeta had noticed his anger and asked him about it. Gohan couldn't help it, he knew Vegeta was an asshole but he had just passed for something similar.

When Vegeta knew what was happening, he felt almost as angry as Gohan, Pan was a great warrior with her sayan blood running through her veins overpowering her earth blood, she deserved better.

All the ice Gohan felt for so many years through Vegeta, melted when the two of them had been talking about all the kinds of torture they could inflict to Pan's and Bra's boyfriends, for Vegeta it was too late, but Pan ...

They had decided to act as normally as they could, just to get to know him. Gohan had asked Piccolo but he always was impartial and he didn't need that right now.

Piccolo had told him to cool down, he knew something but he would never tell him about it if he didn't want to, then was when he thought about Vegeta.

Pan knew her father and knew Vegeta, he had been her Sensei after all, and she was not going to allow them to come nearly to Max. She had been planning to stay as far as she could from those sayans, maybe a short trip. That was it! She would go to the wedding and came back the next day, she hated the sayan possessiveness, she couldn't believe how Bra had dare to do what she did.

Bra had flied to her place and had recruited her to a mind blowing shopping for three days, choosing all kind of honey moon attires, she had ushered into the honeymooner store and she had even convinced her to buy some bold clothes for herself. They glared at each other for a while until Pan sighed in defeat and try those really bold and shameless outfits, but Bra was right after all, maybe she could used them some time. She helped her to chose the proper dress for her wedding.

After a long time talk Bra had finally drifted into a restless sleep, Pan had been tired of all this rush, Bra had been very eager to go shopping and Pan was just tired of try every outfit Bra had suggested, she even grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside of the store before she could answer or protest.

Bra knew something was going on between Gohan and her dad, those continuous sparring and talks and warned Pan. They had made a plan to keep Max safe. They knew that Gohan and Vegeta were not going to make another mistake (as they called it) letting Pan having her way with Max. Bra had given the first step fooling all, and this was a "disadvantage" for Pan.

* * *

They arrived to Japan International Airport early and decided to find a hotel room for Max. When he signed in, she left the room and went to her parent's house. This was going to be a hell time when even people like Vegeta and her dad had decided to join forces and efforts. 

She didn't say a word about Max. They didn't even knew who he was or if he had flied with her to Japan. They had agreed to meet at the temple.

* * *

End of chapter 11. 

**Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews. Please review to let me know if you like this story or... just review, O.K?


	12. Bra's Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12. A PRINCESS WEDDING AND A BET

**Bra's Wedding. December 799.**

Bulma was very proud. This wedding was going to be great. She had made all the preparatives. The Press had been invited along with all the high executives of C.C., investors and important clients.

Bulma was wearing an elegant red evening gown. Gathered chiffon trims bust line continue as straps to tie in the back. Seaming details on the body. Sheer high/ low ruffled hemline and she was gorgeous as always. Elegant and sexy. Showing that body that she trained so much to keep it slim with all the right curves on it.

Videl had chosen an antique white evening dress with a deep V neckline with criss cross back straps, a key hole style in the front, gathered waistline create an empire line, full length skirt with trailing train. She was still young and Gohan was astonished to look at her so pretty and elegant. She surely knew how to dress to make all the gazes follow her.

18 had appeared in a blue dress with twisted straps, sweetheart neckline, embellished bodice and long skirt with insets. She was beautiful and she looked as young as Videl. Her skin was perfect and her dress matched her blue eyes.

Marron was wearing a green evening dress, Satin bust, high waist, embellished sheer jacket, floor length with side slits.

Hiyori expended almost a week trying to find the perfect dress for her, and she found it, a light pink satin evening dress, with flowing skirt and square neck, a sexy open back.

Pan option was simple but elegant, a long evening gown gathered V neckline, jeweled shoulder strap, full, floor length skirt.

Men were all wearing black tuxedo, except Kenzao who was wearing a white tuxedo.

Bra had chosen a very long bride white gown, embroidered and jeweled. White gloves and high white sandals. In her hair she had big ornaments (Kanashi).

**

* * *

KENZAO P.O.V.**

When they were at the temple, Kenzao was nervous looking at the crowd, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes fixed in his father and the Prince.

The prince had remained immobile, with a solemn and cold look at the same time. Watching his daughter proudly and with a disapprovingly look to all the guests of the weeding.

Kenzao knew the Prince didn't like the Sons, but in this occasion they didn't seem to disturb the Prince, he seemed to stand very well their presence.

His father was looking at the prince, he eyed him from head to toes. Kenzao knew his father didn't approved his choice of attire, even in this special occasion the Prince had refused to wear a proper suit, one that fitted to his supposed royal race. He had chosen a strange blue suit, completely carved to the body, probably a fabric stretch, it was not even a sober color, it could be defined as nasty clothes, with a broad golden armor and boots... how could someone wear boots and gloves in a wedding... besides, the ridiculously long cap... as if he was a super hero extracted of a comic book or a cartoon.

The small and haughty prince, with dark and cold eyes, with that cruel and merciless look plastered on his face, looking more like a series murderer than a prince, the only thing that corresponded to the nobility was his leadership appearance and the way he always stood and behave, he surely seemed to held hereditary titles, a man of noble birth... his pose matching the pose of the best of the kings.

What a difference between Mrs. Bulma and that Prince... Mrs. Bulma, always elegant, royal, sexy, excellent hostess and boss, simple, As if she was not the owner of the corporation more important in Japan.

It had been hard for him to convince his parents and his family that this family was weird because they were privileged class and belonged to the royalty.

His family couldn't avoid to feel proud to be soon related to such an important and powerful family as the "Briefs". His father had tried to talk to the prince but he just ignored him grunting and turning his back to him. His father had felt so hurt and offended that he wanted to cancel the wedding, but Kenzao begged him to forgive the behavior of his bride's relatives.

**

* * *

BULMA P.O.V.**

Bulma trembled for a moment, thinking his husband wouldn't preserve calmed, she realized he didn't want to give his daughter to this young man and practically Kenzao had to snatch her from him.

After receiving several prayers, they interchanged their assents with the rite of the "sansakudo" ( the mutual offering of glasses of sake / liquor of rice). When they were in their way out of the temple, all her family and friends through little flowers as part of the Japanese rite and rice too, the occidental way to wish them happiness.

After the wheel of press, the banquet began. They had asked her why she had chosen to not wear the juni hitoe ( 12 cap kimono) but she just smiled and told them she wanted a ceremony where both, occidental and oriental rites were presents.

Vegeta had denied to join them, but behind his facade Bulma knew he was suffering, it was too much for him to be present in this vulgar and ridiculous human celebration as he called the weddings, and here she was now trying to make him join them at the feast.

She used all the possible methods and techniques to convince him, until one of them worked and Vegeta walked slowly into the Lounge. He was so handsome in his battle suit, she had ordered her co-workers to made him specially for this day, she had surprised him giving him a long cap with the royal symbol of Vegetasei in one of the shoulders. Bulma had ordered to make a jewel shaped as the royal shield of Vegetasei, which Bra was carrying with distinction on her chest. It was a small detail, but it had a great meaning for Vegeta, even when this ceremony was void for him, without meaning or transcendence.

**

* * *

HIYORI P.O.V.**

The Press had taken pictures of the whole event and Hiyori was happy to be in an event of a great social importance, she was the fianceeé of the President of the biggest corporation after all, and he was extraordinarily handsome, strong and rich.

Hiyori had found out about Vegeta's royal title. She was not sure about the true, but she didn't want to believe he was a prince. She had been looking at him disapprovingly and displeased at his attire. This hadn't passed inadvertently for Trunks who tried to direct her attention to the Press.

**

* * *

TRUNKS P.O.V.**

Trunks smiled, the Press was the magic word for his girlfriend, it works always. With the only mention of the word Press, she changed her attitude and her pose, always beautiful and well educated before them. The Press loved her because she always had a smile for the cameras, they knew they could depend on her to cover a notice.

He was still angry about her comments about his father, but he decided to change the topic and led her to where the high class was chatting. Soon she was chatting happily and acting as if she was the hostess.

He started looking around, finding Uub in one corner talking to Gohan. He had arrived in the last moment with a simple but beautiful woman at his side. Trunks sighed, this was the kind of woman he would like, he always wanted Hiyori to look alike this kind of women, simple, nice, pleasant, helpful, shy... but Hiyori didn't have anything of shyness, she was not simple, helpful or obligingly. She was nice and pleasant some times, but just with aristocracy or high class.

Uub seemed to be very happy, he had helped his village and his people, which wasn't rich but had enough money to live with dignity. The money was just a way to help people or to survive for Uub, maybe that was why he had had such a good luck in business.

Uub had enough money to survive now, but even now, he still being simple, helpful and shy, he had acquired a warrior's body as well as bigger height. His facial features had endured in contrast with his smoothed heart. He trained everyday and worried about finding people to help. Trunks sighed, he had been talking to him before the wedding began and Uub was that kind of people that was considered as a hero. He was a dreamer and a good man. He didn't understand why Goten always refused to talk to him more than ten minutes.

Uub's wife was pregnant and they all were a bit worried about their child. Some of the Z fighters were afraid about the goodness in this child, but Bulma and Gohan argued that the baby couldn't inherited anything of Buu, this baby could only inherits Uub, his wife or their human relatives genes.

Even Krilin and Yamcha had made a bet about the baby's features and the color of his skin, they had been arguing about the pink or the brunette skin. Oolong and Roshi made a bet too about the magical power and the Ki of the baby. Roshi and Oo long wanted a box of play boy magazines. Bulma offered to realize some tests for her and stop all the gossips about the baby.

Yamcha and Tien were still bachelors, though Yamcha had been associated with a young woman, niece of the owner of the baseball team where he had played many years ago. The Press said the girl was very young, approximately 20 years. After two years of going out together, they stop dating and they didn't know anything about her until three years later, when she returned to the city with a small baby in her arms, the Press asked her and they wrote simply -unknown father-. The Press had published several rumors about Yamcha's supposed paternity. Even several years after those news Yamcha didn't want to talk about it, they all knew he had always loved Bulma and he didn't want to talk about that either.

**

* * *

The Party.**

Bra changed her clothes and put on an elegant strapless formal evening red and white gown, in satin and chiffon, fitted brocade bodice, full floor length skirt, with a sweetheart neckline and thick straps.

During the reception their friends and family, along with their co-workers give short speeches to honor to the couple. They had decided to cut the cake after the banquet and they asked the waitresses to ignite the candles in the tables of the guests.

The banquet was served, the menu consisted in appetizers, two soups, three main courses and three desserts. Part of the food had been decorated with red and white also, as the table clothes.

They had ordered all kind of international food but the main menu was soup of miso, Gyoza ( chines stuff raviolis) rice and salmon, sakura (horse meat), Roast beef, Kushiyaki (meat and Vegetables kebabs) cooked Vegetables in vinegar, Anmitsu ( traditional Japanese dessert), Ice cream that was served in the same combination of colors.

When they were at the party, Pan introduced him to her parents and friends, never leaving his side, her mother and grandma had been charming along with Bulma. She caught a glance between her dad and Vegeta and dragged him to the dance floor.

When Trunks find her he couldn't believe it, he hadn't seen her in more than six months, and the last time he saw her dressed like this he couldn't even talk to her and it had been two years before, she was almost the same girl that he knew, but now... dressed like this made him think she was now a woman. His eyes went wide in shock, she had grown up, everything seemed to have grown in her body, she was beautiful, not the kind of beauty that he always saw in his social life, a strange and enigmatic beauty: simple and natural, she didn't seem to be a tomboy anymore, with dark black eyes and a captivating look, he could feel her strength and ... stress? Why was she stressed?

He felt an annoying look on his back and turn around to see his father coldly glancing at him and to Pan, shaking his head "no", he didn't know what did it mean... he couldn't be thinking that he was stunned by Pan... no... No, impossible, well, maybe he was trying to tell him to stay away from Pan, of course, he was living with Hiyori, but why in hell he had to be thinking those things about them? When Hiyori's hand tightened around his, he came back from his thoughts and smiled sheepishly, putting his arms around her waist and beginning to dance.

Of course Pan saw him, she just pretended she hadn't, she wondered how could she be dancing and listening to Max while she had been keeping an eye on her Dad and Vegeta. It had been easy... she followed the annoying look from Vegeta to the crowd, there he was, with that beauty bitch clinging on his arm, she was lost in her thoughts for a moment, and then, she caught Vegeta's angry look, did he do what she thought he did? He had shaken his head no, looking at her and then to Trunks... What an asshole! She had a boyfriend! How can he insinuated he wouldn't allow Trunks to approach her! They were friends! Or at least they had been... there wasn't a chance for him to know her true feelings for Trunks, she had had the perfect facade always, besides she doesn't even have those feelings any more. He had been just a crush, a strong long term crush... maybe more but it was over, of course she knew he would never agree with her feelings, she was a Son and he hated her grandpa's blood. He was just used to watch Goten and her, practically living there, Goten at least, fucking asshole... how dare he to forbid something.

She couldn't believe he had preferred that slut than her! Wait, she had realized that lately she had been insulting Hiyori. She wasn't so bad, in fact, she had been sweet and kind to her family but she had been drawing apart Trunks, more than he was now.

When Max tried to kiss her she recovered from her thoughts and he noticed she had been lost in her thoughts. When he had asked, she had just answered that her father and friends were jealous and possessives and she was a little scared of. He smiled at her and lightly kissed her on the lips.

When Trunks was dancing he almost stopped when he saw Max kissing Pan, he didn't know who he was, and his Ki began to raise, he didn't mind when her sister or Pan were dating someone, but this time he just felt that the man was stealing her. He noticed his Ki had alert Gohan and Vegeta, but he didn't mind, he just wanted the guy to show respect. Pan felt that too, and she pulled away and took Max's hand and went to their table.

Trunks watched her leave the dance floor and followed her telling Hiyori he wanted to say hello. Vegeta smirked and Gohan frowned but stood there, lost in his thoughts. Then he mischievously grinned and walk faster to intercept Trunks.

**

* * *

Vegeta's P.O.V.**

Well, it seems the Brat got the hint, well that weak earthling at least hadn't sucked his brain. I was waiting for him to go and try to break apart Pan from that earthling, I may not care a lot about the Sons, but we are the last sayans and we have to join sides. We have to find out who he is at least and if he's worthy. Pan deserves a warrior, and I won't let him take away my occasional spar partner, she acts very much as a true sayan, and that college and her new friends are corrupting her... she even wear dresses and make up, she is starting to change and becoming an earthling. What the hell! She's not even my responsibility.

**

* * *

Good Will**

-Gohan stepped closer to Trunks "Trunks! I need to talk to you for a minute"

-"Hey Gohan! Sure."

The frown on Gohan's face told him they needed privacy.

-Trunks turned unwrapping his hands off Hiyori's waist "Hiyori, please, go ahead and sit with Pan, I'll join you as soon as I can"

Hiyori nodded and left them alone.

-"What's wrong Gohan?"

-"I'm gonna be direct... I need you to do something for me, I need a favor, a really big one"

-"Shoot"

-"did you see Pan's date?" asked Gohan frowning

-Trunks turned to look at Max once again "Yes... who is he?"

-"Her boyfriend, he's living in England" Gohan stated.

Trunks clenched his tooth together "I didn't know she had a boyfriend"

Gohan sighed angrily "I didn't either"

Trunks composed himself and asked him "and what about him?"

"I need you to find out who he is and all the information that we can use"

"use for what exactly?" asked Trunks narrowing his eyes

Gohan smirked "to know him, I don't like him"

"Well Gohan, I don't think that would be ..." he trailed off, knowing what Gohan could imply wanting to know him.

Gohan interrupted him "Listen, we don't want another secret mating around us, we don't even know him, look what happened to your sister! Do you care about Pan, don't you?"

"Of course I care but she's all grown up and she has to take her own decisions"

Gohan narrowed his eyes and smirked "don't try to be nice Trunks... I felt your Ki when he kissed her"

Trunks stammered "W...W...What do you mean? Of course I raised it, I didn't know who he was... I thought he was taking advantage and ..." He stop in the middle of the sentence, he didn't want Gohan to know about his feelings. He shot open his eyes widely, what was he talking about, he didn't have feelings for Pan, he was just worried to let Gohan know about his reaction.

Gohan bring him back to reality "See? Come on Trunks, even your father is trying to help"

"What??? But you barely speak to him" Trunks said thinking this was the night of surprises. His father and Gohan, allies? Not even in his worst nightmare he could think about that

"See? You are the only one who can bring up that information, Goten already knew and he won't tell me anything, and Bra's on Pan's side"

Trunks didn't know what to do, he knew Pan had the right to live her life and be happy, he knew sayans were overprotective, he knew he hadn't the right to interfere but... he really wanted to interfere... she was like a sister to him after all, that'd give him some sort of right over her... and he really wanted to know who he was, and if Gohan asked him for help... it's not like if he was doing this for his own... "Well maybe you're right, she's living so far"

"Will you do it?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"She's kind of a little sister and we have to protect her" He said trying to hide he wanted to do this for himself, not for Gohan or any reason he could give him.

"Thanks a lot Trunks! I knew I could count on you, I really appreciate what you are doing"

With that Gohan and Trunks shook hands. Pan had seen them shook hands, she was hating Trunks right now. how dare he to send his girlfriend or whatever she was to her table "alone". When he turned around she shot him a glare and stood up, walking slowly closing the space between them. Trunks watched her nervously, and at the same time taking a good look of her. She was cute, very cute indeed... so cute that he could think she was stunning... almost gorgeous... he forced himself to stop giving her names and to stop staring at her. He knew she was up to something... maybe she had heard them? Nooo, too noisy and too far... maybe she was suspecting, that's for sure... he tried fiercely to thought in someway to change her probably intentions to start a fight or an interrogation... she had a defiantly look on her face and a ... slowly threatening pace... almost sexy... He slapped mentally himself at that thought...

* * *

Vegeta and Gohan were watching everything that was going on, Vegeta was amused... until he saw their looks and felt their energy...

* * *

**End of chapter 12**

* * *

**Author notes: **Remember that your reviews make me post another chapter faster, it's the way I know you like my story and one of my motifs to keep me writing this story. Apolonia86 thank you for your words. Thank you so much to all of you for your reviews, remember this is a Trunks/Pan fic, just keep reading and soon you will find out what's going to happen between them. 


	13. Bets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters

* * *

**Chapter 13. BETS ****

* * *

The Bet.**

They were walking through the reception dance floor and a slow music began to play. Trunks smirked thinking in his perfect way out... he grabbed Pan's hand and slowly pulled her close to him

- With a sexy smile on his face he wrapped his arms around her waist and asked her "Wanna dance stranger?"

Pan froze and lost all of her determination, she had never thought in this reaction, she didn't pulled away but she didn't answer either... she looked up at him surprised and amazed at the same time.

Trunks knew what he was doing, he didn't let her reaction and obligued her to dance, because everybody in her table was watching them. He knew Gohan was watching too, in fact, Gohan smiled proudly at the audacity of Trunks distracting Pan.

-Trunks smiled "Hey... you look beautiful tonight, I almost didn't recognize you, well..." he trailed off looking sweetly at her "it's a lie... I know you perfectly, you wouldn't fool me so easy"

-Pan felt the challenge in his voice, in his remark and even when she wanted to ask him about his past actions and when she knew he was trying to be sweet, her pride overwhelmed her brain and she smirked "are you sure?"

- moving with the rythm of the music he smiled and pulled away a little to look at her face "of course I'm sure, you look great"

- Pan blushed a little and answered "No, I mean, are you sure I couldn't fool you?"

Trunks breathed heavily, trying to find out what was the meaning of her words

- Pan smirked and pulled away looking into his eyes and then, she smiled at him, her eyes filled with victory "I knew it! You're backing out"

- Trunks reacted to her words and smiled showing his beautiful teeth, he narrowed his eyes and said teasingly "No way! I don't back out, you can't fool me"

- "Of course I can" She stated

- "Of course not" he said stubbornly

- Pan arched her eyebrows and look him in the eye "Wanna bet?"

- "sure! What do you wanna lose?" it was too much for his pride, of course he was going to accept this challenge

- Pan laughed amused "Hah hah hah I won't lose Trunks, what about ... a day off?"

-It was Trunks turn to laugh and tightening his arms he twirled her around with a smooth fast movement and took advantage of the moment bringing his face closer to her ear and murmured "just one? Nooo, if you are so sure why don't we triple the bet?"

- Pan gasped at his closeness and replied softly "what? You mean three days? O.K. since you're so sure... three days." she said smirking "alone" she added thinking there was no way she would allow that woman to go with them.

Trunks paled and look deeply at her eyes, trying to catch any hint

- Pan deliberately continued trying to make him nervous "Kind of vacation, but... forget it... you can't risk your time... I wouldn't bet at all if I were you" She trailed off coming close to his face and grinning evilly

- "When Hell freezes over! I'm sure I wanna bet, maybe you'll have to back out because I don't think your friend would allow you to go with me" He was dashing, self-confident and in a playful flirty way he come closer again.

- Pan didn't let him have his way and she answered him with an appealing flirty smile "Maybe you'd be the one to worry about that... I don't think your wife would allow you"

- Trunks replied with a serious look "She's not my wife Pan"

- "it's the same, you are living with her" she stated, sure about the reaction she was provoking in him.

- "I make my own decisions, but what about you? If I were him I wouldn't allow you to...!" He raised his voice and trailed off moving back a little to stare steadily at her.

- "first, you are not him, second, he trust in me and third he doesn't have to let me or not, I take my own decisions too, you know" she said with annoyance.

- Trunks raised an eyebrow and told her "Oh yeah? Then explain to me why is your man frowning at me?

-Pan gulped and saw Max looking annoyed at them. "Well, he doesn't know who you are... if he knew you, he would know for sure there is not absolutely nothing to worry about" she said with shafts of sarcasm.

- Trunks gave her a quick intensely glance thinking ("What the hell does that means? that I can't ...") His eyes looking at her in amazement.

- "but maybe you could tell me why your woman is frowning at me when she does know me" she said smiling questioningly

- Trunks gulped this time and look at Hiyori's angry face. "It's a deal, now tell me, when is going to finish this bet?"

- "Anytime"

- "Oh no, no, no, little Pan... I'm planning to have my vacations soon. Give me a date" He said a amused and a little annoyed too.

- "I have to go back to England, you know that and it's not fair because you will be hunting me" she said getting serious about it and knowing Trunks was not going to let her win.

- "Hah hah hah, O.K. just give me a date"

- "Next year... after I had finished college"

- "That's a lot of time, Pan" He said teasingly

- "You know I can't come to visit very often"

- "so, you are gonna take your time, ehhh" He whispered amused at her explanations.

- "don't be silly, I need to finish my scholar year first"

- "O.K. I will call you when you lose"

- The song almost finished and suddenly Pan remembered she was angry "By the way"

- Trunks smiled shyly ("uuh, uhh, here she comes...") and whispered "The song is ending Pan, why don't we join our couples? Your friend seems to be the jealousy type"

- "No, he isn't... and you're doing it again!"

- Trunks took her hand in his, walking slowly forward the table where her boyfriend and his fiancee were waiting for them with an angry face "Doing what?"

- Pan slowed her pace and replied "Changing the subject!"

- "You are the one who is changing the subject"

- "You know Trunks? You really piss me off sometimes"

- "O.K. O.K. if you are gonna get so angry for my bet forget all about it, I don't want to take away your pride" He said smirking proudly at his remark. He knew her... she would forget about her previous question to argue with him about this one.

But he was wrong, Pan was not going to forget what she wanted to ask him, and it was not exactly about his talk with Gohan.

- "What are you talking about? There's no chance you could do that! Why did you stop calling me?" she said turning to face him.

- "What??" He said confused.

- "Don't play dumb with me Trunks, you heard me... Why did you stop calling?" She said knowing his strategies to avoid a subject he didn't want to talk about.

- "I'm sorry Pan, I had not enough time" He said quickly

- "We will talk about later, What were you and my dad talking about?" She said looking at him intensely

- "Sorry, I'll have to answer your question later, the music stopped, we can't stand here" He said walking faster out of the dance floor.

- "Damn it!" She cursed under her breath

- "Whoa! I hadn't heard you curse Pan" Trunks said amused

- "Well, you just did it" She said angrily

- "What?"

- Pan rolled her eyes. " You heard me curse, happy?"

- "No"

They headed forward Pan's table and sat down. It was time to cut the cake and give the guests the hikidemono (gifts). They distributed the bombonieru with caramels and kompeito (small caramel) inside.

When the supper finished the music began to play again, and after two hours of music, they decided to play an american game, the bride would stand on a chair and she will throw her bouquet to the females that were together behind her, when Pan joined them she saw Max standing next to her father and Vegeta. One minute later they were talking to Max.

- ("Oh no! Vegeta never talk to any one... and my father... shit! There's no way I can leave until Bra throws her bouquet") Pan thought trying to rush the game.

But the women were just as excited as Bra and they ignored her.

Gohan knew this was a chance in a million and stepped closer to Max, Vegeta saw him walk forward the spot where that weakling was standing and with a smirk decided to play along.

- " Hey! I've heard you like Martial arts" said Gohan with a fake smile plastered on his face.

- "Yes Sir, your daughter is training me" Max said with a big smile on his face

- "So" Vegeta said approaching "are you planning to be a fighter?"

- "I love fights but I know I will need a lot of training to become one" Max said confused at the smirk on the Prince's face.

- "Pan comes from a family of fighters, even her friends are special fighters" replied Gohan arching his eyebrow

- "Yes, she had mentioned some of your battles sir, I wish I could be here enough time to watch one of them"

- Gohan looked at Vegeta and turned to look at Max " There won't be any tournament soon, but if you want... you can come tomorrow morning and I would be honored to show you some techniques"

- Vegeta smirked crossing his arms over his chest. Now the party was getting good enough for him to stay.

- "probably Mr. Vegeta would want to spar with me to show you our skills" said Gohan trying to hide the note of sarcasm in his voice.

- Vegeta nodded "we expect you to be here at eight in the morning"

- "But we are expecting them for breakfast at eight" Gohan replied.

- "Fine, I'll be waiting for you at ten" said Vegeta.

- Max smiled and bowed showing respect "I'm the one who will be honored, I will be here at ten sharp" He said with a shy smile.

- Gohan added with a glint in his eyes "and maybe if you are lucky, my brother and Trunks would want to participate"

**

* * *

MAX P.O.V.**

He knew Pan's family were kind of weird and very possessives and this was definitely a good sign, probably they wanted to know him better, but if they were willing to give a show just for him it had to be because they approve their relation and even when her awful friend, the one with purple hair seemed to be a bastard, flirting with his girl, anyway, he had to thank his father for his manners.

They probably were expecting to see him in action, he would have to give a really good show to make a deep and good impression. Hah! They probably were expecting him to be weak, but he knew he had talent and strength. He had been studying really hard to impress Pan, so it wouldn't be difficult to make them respect him for his strength. He knew Pan was stronger and probably her father was stronger too, but she had been training all her life to be like this, she had told him once that her father had quit and he was not longer a fighter, then he would be easier to beat than Pan.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe they wanted to make a show and they would not invite him to spar, besides there was any one left to spar, any one that he knew and there was not a chance he would fight to that arrogant purple haired man, but he could not deny he wanted to spar with him, maybe he would throw a kick or a punch by accident to his face.

He laughed at the thought and now he was more than ready to spar with him if someone asked him to.

He walked to his table and when he turned around Vegeta and Gohan smirked proudly looking for Trunks to reach their goal of the night. Trunks grinned evilly and walked among the crowd to talk to Max. He knew Max didn't like him but he had to get the information requested by Gohan, he was risking his skin if he didn't and he knew her father and Gohan would beat him if he fail.

Pan got distracted and couldn't catch the bouquet. Everyone were celebrating around her. Max and Trunks were chatting while she was trying to get to them, she heard Trunks

Pan glared at Trunks, even when he could not see her ("Sun of a bitch, he's interrogating max... probably mi dad asked him to do it, that or he is a bastard... Max look uncomfortable. He didn't like Trunks since the moment he saw us dancing")

- She approached them "Max, can I have a word with Trunks please?"

- Max was happy, things had turn out really well "Sure honey, what is it?"

- "Sorry, but it has to be in Japanese, because I don't know some terms in English, dear" she said trying to sound as sweet as she could.

- "What are you talking about, you speak perfectly in English" He replied surprised

- "Yes... but he doesn't" she said with grinning widely. She knew this was a direct attack to his pride, and she knew he was not going to let her insult him like this. She had not much time before it happen and decided to grab his arm turning him around forward their table.

- Trunks open his mouth widely and narrowed his eyes "What???? What do you mean with that? I speak better than you!" He said before Max could leave them alone.

- Pan didn't listen to him and started questioning "_What the hell is going on, why are you interrogating him?"_

- _"I didn't interrogate him, I was just trying to know him"_ Trunks replied in Japanese

- "_I can't believe it, you are suppose to be my friend. how could you let my Dad dragged you into this_?" she asked angrily.

- "_Stop it Pan, Gohan didn't dragged me, we were just worried about you, we don't know him, OK_?"

- "_fuck_ _you Trunks, I thought you were going to be at my side, not against me"_

- "_Stop being a child Pan, you know we do care for you"_

- _"Do you_?" She asked him before she turned around and left him stood there at a loss of words while she dragged Max with her.

* * *

Max was upset too, but when they walked away she asked him if he had told anyone where he was staying, he told her no, but she was still upset. They went to the garden because she didn't want to talk to any body else about this. Five minutes later she was relaxed in his arms, he had decided to smooth their argument and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her head. Her back was against his chest and she closed her eyes to let all her anger disappear.

* * *

Vegeta was furious just to see Kenzao dancing with his daughter, he wasn't worthy at all, he saw the look of lust in Kenzao eyes, he couldn't mask his anger and decided to leave the room, Gohan was furious too when he watched her daughter leave the room with that excuse of a boyfriend, he needed to cool down but when he was walking away he watched Vegeta's face and his attitude and followed him. 

- "What do you want?" spat angrily Vegeta

- "Wanna spar?" replied Gohan looking distractedly to the ceiling

- "There's a party, a wedding celebration, your wife and your daughter are in there... you don't even train anymore, why would you like to spar under this circumstances?" Vegeta questioned him frowning.

- "Because I will ask you the same when the times come" Gohan said simply

- "Let's go then, there are some Goten's gis in his room, go change, I will be waiting in the G.R."

- "O.K." said Gohan watching the Prince leave the room.

* * *

They were fighting almost two hours, Videl was really pissed off with Gohan. Bulma decided to talk and explain to her, the reason why they were fighting in the middle of Bra's wedding. Videl understood the probably reasons of Vegeta, but not the reasons of his husband as well, Vegeta wasn't even his friend... he didn't like him maybe it was kind of sayan support. 

When Vegeta and Gohan finished their spar, Gohan went to Goten's room and had a quick shower and change his clothes. He joined his wife and felt Pan's absent Ki. He found Trunks and asked him, after a while they decided to wait until tomorrow morning. The man had told them he was coming, and they will have their fun with him.

* * *

When Pan and Max were at his room, he told her about the gentle invitation her father and Vegeta. She couldn't believe it... what a dumb! How could he believed them? How could he say they wanted to be friends with him? How could he think about that invitation as gentle? But worstly... how could he believe he was going to impress them? 

She didn't know if she wanted to laugh, cry or explode all the building. She decided to avoid the subject, Max didn't need to know about the real intentions of her father and her Sensei. Anyway they were going to stay just one more night, probably they were going to be waiting for them the next morning, but she was not sure if she was going to show up or not, she would have to think about it, she had two options, one go to C.C. and stop any attempt to hurt her boyfriend, two don't go and have a tour with Max, stay the night with him and leave in the morning.

The second was better than the first, but she was not going to let them scare her boyfriends, they didn't have the right to do that, they were not supposed to interfere, besides, if she let them have their way she would not be able to show again with him and she would be scared of any man she could choose. No! She wouldn't let them scare him, she wouldn't let them hurt him, period.

Gohan felt her Ki before the party was over and flied home unsure if he was with her in his house. Too late he had decided no to follow her, what was he thinking... this was not going to happen again, what if she decided to spend the night with him NO WAY! He shouted. He tried to cool down and landed in the front yard, he felt relieved sensing no one was in his house, he knew Pan would not dare to stay out all night, she would not dare to do anything with him, not knowing what would be his reaction and she would not hide, not even for her pity excuse of a boyfriend.

**

* * *

End of Chapter 13**.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for all your reviews. Sorry if I had erros, I didn't check it. And if you have any questions please ask in your reviews and I'd try to answer as soon as I can. Thanks. 


	14. Battles

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14. BATTLES** **

* * *

MAX P.O.V.**

Max was not a jealous man but he knew Trunks had been flirting with her and he was almost sure she had flirted too. He knew her and she was not that kind of girl, but something in the way she look at him and the way her eyes seemed to shine when she was talking about him made him feel jealousy. She had told him a lot of times she did not like him, maybe more times than she need to, considering he asked her just once.

Tonight was the first time ha had the chance to watch them talk... and dance... and look at each other... what a bastard! He was married, what was he trying to do? He saw him dance with her... he saw him... the way he was holding her, the way he pulled her close every time he could, he knew Trunks wife was jealous too, she even cursed when he whispered something in her ear... and all the Japanese conversation...

When they were in his room, they spent almost 90 minutes arguing about her behavior. Max was very angry with her and with Trunks. At last, he understood things in Japan and in her family were different. He pulled her close and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He wanted to surprise her and decided to tell her about the way her father accepted him and invited him to watch him fight with Mr. Vegeta. When he finished the first part of the story Pan was pale and at a loss of words. She breathed in and out several times before she could talk

-"Wait, you are trying to tell me my Dad talked to you about martial arts?"

-"Yes! Is not it wonderful?"

-"No, it's not... he told you he was going to train with Mr. Vegeta just because you wanted to watch one of his fights?"

-"Yes, but I do not understand why you are saying it's not good" He told her.

-"No, that is impossible!" she said raising her voice

-"Why? I think he likes me!" He replied a little hurt "It is not so incredible"

-"No! You are not listening, I told you my Dad was possessive and overprotects me, that is not they way he is. He would not train with Mr. Vegeta just because of you!" She said getting angry.

-Max moved back to look at her "I do not understand you, I am not planning to spar"

-Pan laughed bitterly "Of course not, you would not have a chance"

-"Hey, wait a second, I am not so bad, you told me I was good enough to fight"

-Pan sighed, there was not a way she could explain to him that he was good just in human terms, this was not a game, she was sure her father and Vegeta had something planned... firstly Vegeta, he was not the nice kind of man, if they are having a kind and civilized behavior is just because they are hiding something and it has something to do with Max, she reasoned. "Listen, my Dad is very jealous, you are a nice guy but he would not do that, they are going to ask you to spar with them, and you are going to lose and get hurt"

-"I don't think so, I told them I was not good enough, besides they wanted to show me, that is all, I don't know why you are overreacting."

-"Because I know them" she replied raising her voice again.

-Why is so hard for you to believe that they like me?"

She stood there in silence, her arms folded over her chest thinking ("maybe because you are human")

-"Besides they look younger than they are, but they are just a couple of mature men that probably already lose their fighting power, they can't be so strong and you are talking about them as if they were murderers..." he trailed off trying to make her relax.

-He stepped closer trying to grab her face but she avoided his touch and told him "I want you to know my father is the stronger in Earth"

-"I know, I know"

-Pan raised her hands and dropped them again in a desperate motion, she was getting angry "No! I mean they are really the best warriors in Earth, my father is even stronger than Mr. Vegeta and he is the best warrior in this universe, Mr. Vegeta has everything skills, strength, techniques, training, everything!"

-"Look sweetheart I know you love your father and you think your Sensei is better than anyone but..."

-Pan interrupted him shouting "NO, listen to me, you wouldn't last ten seconds against them!"

-"Come on honey, they can't be that good"

-"NO, they are stronger and skilled than I am!"

-"OK baby listen..."

-She interrupted him again "NO, you listen to me, this is not a game, they are going to hurt you!"

-Max pulled her close, saying in a very low voice "You are trying to scare me because you are afraid... I promise I won't hurt them"

-Pan let go off him shocked "WHAT?" and stood there ("This man is crazy... how can he believe he has a chance against them, oh my God!")

-"I Know you are worried, but come on, he is your father, I would not hurt him, besides I don't have enough strength to hurt them, maybe I'm faster because I'm younger than they are, but probably this is going to be just a show"

-"No Max, this..."

-He cut her off annoyed at her stubbornness "NO, listen to me, I gave them my word and I don't hide or run away, I always keep my word, do you know what they would think if I don't show up?"

-("maybe that you are wise...")

-"I want to be honorable"

-"Honey, you are honorable" she said wrapping her arms around his waist. He could be so innocent and sweet, he just wanted to cause a good impression, he wanted to show them he was worthy... he really cared about her parents and he wanted to be accepted, she could not blame him for that.

-He cupped her face in his hands softening his voice "I can't refuse, try to understand... and if they are trying to hurt me let them be, if this is my punishment for loving you I will take it"

She kissed him deeply, she could not believe she was so lucky to have such a wonderful man.

-"What could they do? A couple of kicks and punches?" He whispered in her mouth.

-She stopped kissing him and look at him ("they would probably kill you")

-He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer "besides, I suppose they are going to spar together and if they invite me to spar, I will probably have to face that friend of yours"

-"Who?"

-"Your purple headed office boy" he chuckled. He knew Trunks was a very important business man but he tried to make a joke about it.

-"WHO?" She shouted putting one of her hands on her chest.

-"Your friend, the rich boy"

-"Oh no!"

-Max stepped back and looked into her eyes, jealousy wrote all over his face. "What? You don't want him hurt?"

-"Max, you are crazy, you won't fight him!" She said ignoring his last question.

-"Why? Are you afraid of his face getting hurt?" He said sarcastically

-"No, I'm afraid of your face getting hurt"

-"Come on Pan, from what I've heard he never trains, he is always locked in his office"

-"It doesn't matter, he is going to beat you, he is better than you think"

-Max crossed his arms and turn his back to her "If you don't want your family or friends to get to know me just say it, I understand"

-Pan knew he was hurt but she could not tell him about their secret "It's not that Max, I love you and I don't want you to fight, I really care about you, I care about our relationship"

-He turned around slowly and smiled "I love you too, don't worry, everything is going to be all right"

-"OK we will go, but you won't fight, OK.?"

-"OK. now... do you want to stay for the night?" He said flirtatious.

-"No Max, I have to go, I would love to but I really, really have to go home"

-"I wont let you go until you promise me something" he said tightening his arms around her.

-"What?" She whispered letting him be in control

-"Next time I ask you, you will say yes"

-She opened her eyes and stammered "Look Max... I... I don't know... I have to be sure..."

-Max chuckled "I'm not going to ask you tomorrow, just say yes"

-Pan smiled "I will spend a night with you when we get back to England"

-"OK" he said kissing her.

They said good bye. Max didn't want to let her know he would not refuse to fight, he didn't know she was not sure about going to C.C. next morning.

* * *

She was flying at a very low speed thinking about his father's behavior and the sparring. She had just two options, the first go with him and don't let them come close to him, second don't go and spent all day showing him the big attractions of Japan. It would be just two nights and she would be back in England. The second choice was better but she had to face her father, she was not going to hide every boy she dated and she would not let any of them hurt Max, besides, they didn't even know where he was staying and she had been very careful, she was wearing the Ki suppressors and she knew that if she stayed away from him it would be harder for them to locate him. **

* * *

Next day in the morning.**

Pan and Max were having breakfast with her parents, everything seemed to be all right, but she knew him more than well and he was avoiding her. Every moment since last night she knew he was avoiding her. She felt his Ki approaching her house and walked upstairs, she didn't want to talk to him, she thought he was going to knock at her door and try to talk to her, but instead, he lock himself in his room. Videl went to say good night to her trying to talk to her but she just told her she was tired, she knew her mother had told him about her mood. When she left early in the morning to pick up Max she had to change his mind about going to C.C. but he refused.

Her father talk to Max during breakfast but he didn't try to interrogated him, she was confused, she had expected him to interrogated him about his life, his job and everything, but he didn't, probably because he knew she was still angry with him.

They all left headed to C.C. Vegeta was waiting for them, already planning strategies. When Gohan greeted him they walked to the G.R. they were discussing what to do with Max, Vegeta wanted to beat him and Gohan just wanted to scare him.

Vegeta and Gohan started doing push-ups and soon they were sparring. Vegeta was getting bored, they had agreed to not use energy balls or blows, they couldn't fly either because they didn't want him to know about their powers, he believed they were humans and they had to play along with it, well, at least Gohan, because Vegeta wanted to show him their true potential.

Pan had been frowning all the time and Bulma had tried to calm her down. When Trunks sensed the energy of Vegeta and Gohan in the back yard he decided to show up, it was just weird to know those two were sparring, first, Gohan didn't like to fight, second he wouldn't chose Vegeta as a partner, third Vegeta wouldn't waste his time sparring at that low level.

When Trunks arrived, Vegeta and Gohan smirked and stop sparring. They asked Max if he wanted to try and although the efforts of Pan, he accepted. Pan was furious, here they were, arguing about who was going to be the first one to spar with Max, they had decided to let Trunks fight with him in third place, but when Gohan saw the look on his daughter's face he decided to stepped aside.

-When the pair of sayans saw Trunks walking to the group Vegeta shouted " Hey Boy! You had not train in a long time and we want to watch Pan's friend skills, come and spar with him"

-Trunks opened his eyes widely "What? No! I won't spar with him!" He stated.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and Gohan frowned, but before they could say anymore Trunks watched the look on Max's face and raised his Ki.

**

* * *

TRUNKS P.O.V.**

How could that stupid think he was afraid? He didn't need to guess... the look on his face was as clear as a glass of water, he was thinking he could win, smirking at him! With a damn victorious smile on his face, and that cocky attitude... he was not going to let him think he was a coward... if he wanted to fight, Fine! But he was going to regret it and Pan could not even think about shoving this fight on his face because it had been her boyfriend the one that asked for it.

-"I will spar with him" Trunks shouted.

-"WHAT?" Pan shouted looking at Trunks and Max. She felt her blood boiling when she watched the looks between Gohan and Vegeta. This fight had been planned, they were planning to get Max beaten and... by Trunks! She raised her Ki and charged against Trunks "NO, He is mine!"

Everybody turned to look at her, but she tackled him before he could react and she was already throwing punches to Trunks, he was blocking her punches by instinct and looking at her dumbfounded.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and smirked, now he didn't care about that human, this was much better, the only thing he didn't like was they were not going to fight at a high level, they had to hold back and all because of that insect. He thought for a second that it would be worthy to put him to sleep, maybe one slap in the right place...

He snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed Gohan moving forward trying to stop his daughter. Vegeta held him in place "let them fight"

-"No Vegeta, she is very angry, I don't want them to fight under this circumstances"

-Vegeta chuckled "You are talking about my son and there is no way she can beat him"

-"But she doesn't control her strength and Trunks can hurt her trying to stop her!" Gohan almost shouted.

-Vegeta chuckled and shook his head grinning evilly "that is not going to happen"

-"How can you be so sure?" Gohan asked worried.

-Vegeta didn't answer him, he just rolled his eyes and looked at him as if he was the dumbest man on Earth "Don't embarrass your race, don't make me take off the tittle that belongs to your father to give it to you, I know you are smarter than him"

Gohan clenched his teeth balling his fists and looked away without reply. He had to watch his daughter's fight, he would talk to Vegeta later.

She slammed her fist in his face, but he grabbed her hands throwing her to the ground with one punch, she stood panting of anger and jabbed Trunks in the side, he dodged her punches and threw a round kick straight to her stomach, she doubled in pain but recovered fast and jabbed him in the gut, it was Trunks turn to double over.

Max had been watching the fight for about 15 minutes and could not believe the level of fight of Trunks and Pan. He thought Pan was the best fighter he had seen and Trunks was even better, he was winning this battle. He had been joking about the lack of strength of Trunks, how wrong he was, now he understands why Pan had been so worried, now he understands why she had taken his place in the fight. He was ashamed and worried about her, she was right after all.

Pan threw a kick at Trunks stomach but Trunks grabbed her leg twisting her ankle. She clutched in pain but kept kicking him until he sent her flying to a nearby tree. She crashed and landed on her back, she stood and threw another series of punches that he just barely dodged, they kept throwing kicks and punches while dodging at the same time for about 15 minutes more until Trunks spun and threw a heavy kick straight to her back, she landed on her stomach but roll over onto her back quickly but Trunks slammed against her and pinned her to the grass. She struggled to free herself, she was fighting against his weight punching hard on his chest but he grabbed her wrists with one of his hands placing them above her head, she struggled to break away from his grasp on her and screamed.

Her parents, Vegeta and Max stared at them, then at one another. This was the first time in many years that Vegeta was feeling confused about the scene playing in front of him. This wasn't what he expected, in fact, he didn't expect nothing but this fight was turning into something more personal, he felt the sudden urge to beat the shit out of his son, to kick him and blast him and folded his arms over his chest and frowned.

She could not even get a word out of her mouth, she didn't know if she was at the verge of tears or ready to power up and explode. Trunks leaned closer and asked her in a low tone "What are you doing Panny?"

-"let go off me" Pan answered with anger

-"No until you tell me why are you fighting with me"

-"You are a hypocrite, you know perfectly well why I'm fighting, I took Max's place, that's why!"

-Well, that was your choice, I was not planning to hurt him"

-"Sure, I believe you" she said sarcastically "This is all your fault, you agreed with them, you wanted to hurt him!"

-"No! I didn't want to hurt him and this was not my plan!"

-"You are a liar, I trusted in you and you betrayed me, you... you..." She trailed off holding back her tears.

When Trunks looked into her eyes he realized she was hurt and softened his grip on her. Pan didn't waist time and kneed him on the stomach rolling over him and immobilizing his hands with hers, sitting on his waist and pressing her thighs to keep his legs on place. Trunks didn't fight that much to free from her dominance, he didn't want her to hate him, he wanted to talk to her.

-"Now, are you going to tell me your plan?" She asked applying pressure on his waist, with a dangerous look on her face.

-"Pan... I" he stammered "I really think you have to let go off me, this is not rig"

-"Why?" She replied, cutting Trunks off

-"We are in front of your parents and Max, I don't think they are going to like y..." he trailed off turning bright shades of red

-Pan didn't notice his reddened face and asked angrily "Why, tell me why you did it"

Vegeta, Gohan and Max were at a loss of words looking at Pan straddling his waist, of course Vegeta and Gohan were used to this kind of movements but Max was not.

Vegeta was frowning, something was not right about this, something keep telling him he had to stop this fight before it could lead to something else.

Gohan shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, he was talking about Trunks... maybe he was just having hallucinations, this was not different, they used to fight... she was just angry and Trunks was only letting her win.

Vegeta grunted and folded his arms, this was not exactly what he expected, those brats were worst than he thought.

Max was furious, what kind of fight was this? At the beginning he thought it was a serious fight but they had been rolling over the other for more than five minutes and he was getting tired and upset to see his girlfriend sitting on the waist of another man.

-"I don't want to embarrass you Pan... not in front of him... you know I can beat you and you know you are not strong enough to keep up with me.. I will let you win to save your pride but this is the only chance I will give you" Trunks said as a warning.

-"WHAT? You are crazy Trunks, You don't let me win, I win because I deserve it"

-"Listen Pan, you are wrong, stop this"

-"NO!"

-"Fine! You asked for it!" He said rolling over her and making her release him, he held her hands and sat pulling her into his arms, he scooped her up in his arms and tightened his grip on her, she was fighting furiously to free herself, throwing kicks. He walked slowly to the surprised group and pushed her into Max arms saying "the show is over"

Trunks spun to walk away towards his office. Pan wrapped her arms around Max shoulders and tried to calm down. Vegeta and Gohan stood there looking at each other, then Vegeta shrugged and walked away headed to the G.R.

Pan didn't want to see Trunks again, she was angry and furious, she was feeling betrayed and humiliated in front of everyone. When she sensed he was not in the house, she ran into the house crying and Max followed her. When Gohan snapped out of his trance, he tried to find her but when he did, he found a very angry Pan walking to the exit. Pan didn't turn to look at him and said "I will call you later, I have to get out of here". Gohan nodded and walked into the house to talk to Videl and Bulma.

That afternoon around five o´clock Pan called and told Videl she was going to spend the day with Max, she was planning to go to Tokyo with him and she was going to stay with him there, her flight would be leaving at one in the morning and she would have to be at the airport at eleven p.m. Videl tried to make her change her mind but she refused. Videl knew her daughter, she would forget Gohan and the others after a while, but right now, it was better to let her alone.

Gohan was really worried, the plan hadn't worked at all and she was really angry, now he was afraid about her lack of control, he didn't want her to make a mistake. He didn't want her to stay with him, he knew what could happen. He went to visit Trunks to find out if he knew where was he staying, they had to came back after all. He explained everything he knew to Trunks.

* * *

**Searching.**

Gohan and Trunks decided to find her and they took off flying in circles trying to sense her Ki, they knew she was with Max and she was masking her Ki and decided to go in different directions but none of them found her, Trunks knew she was probably wearing a Ki suppressor. They had been flying for about 30 minutes this wasn't a game, not any more, Trunks was really worried because she was no where to be found, unless... he decided to find out with his methods and took off to C.C. He made a few calls and sat down on his couch waiting.

Trunks had been pacing in his office until the telephone rang, he smirked and write down an address and a number. He called Gohan and told him he had the name of the hotel and the name of the room where they were staying, Gohan thanked Trunks and asked him about the address but Trunks didn't want to give it to him, he told him he was under stress and it wouldn't be wise for him to go. He offered himself to find her and to keep in contact.

-"I owe you Trunks"

-"It's OK. I will find her"

**

* * *

At the hotel.**

They had been sightseeing all day, after she called her mother they decided to came back to the hotel to rest a couple of hours, they were on time, so it wouldn't make a big difference if they take a nap. They had argued again about her previous behavior and she had apologized to him, she assured him there was anything going on between them, she was just angry.She was still afraid for him that's why she had decided to stay with him.

Pan had changed and was brushing her hair, they had been talking about the day events. After a while he pulled her close and grabbed her waist kissing her deeply. They were alone, he was a little heart broken and she was angry with her dad and Trunks. She let go her awareness and kissed him back the same way wrapping her arms around his bare back.

They had been kissing for a while and things had started to heat between them, when he started roaming her body and kissing her neck she was just thinking in one thing: Trunks, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She didn't realize she was raising her Ki and her energy was flashing trough her body, until she felt Max loosen his grip on her, she opened her eyes and saw him flying crashing with the wall.

She saw him unconscious lying on the floor and ran to check his pulse. He was alive and he wasn't hurt, but her energy, their emotional state and the crash had put him to sleep. She picked him up and carefully placed him on the bed covering his body with the blanket, she was crying, she couldn't understand her lack of control, she took of his shoes and threw them to the floor. She kneed on the floor crying. After a while she decided to take a bath and think about her next step, what would she do when he wake up, she unbuttoned her shirt and through it to the same spot on the floor his shoes were, she would worry about picking up all her belongings and packing when she feel better.

If she was lucky enough he would believe he faint because he had had a hard day. She couldn't stop crying... she couldn't take control of her strength... what was wrong with her? Bra could do it, and more than that... She knew in that moment, she couldn't be with someone weaker than her.

* * *

When Trunks arrived to he hotel, he had lowered his Ki and came close to the balcony. He saw Max sleeping on the bed naked... he felt his anger began to show but forced himself to calm down... maybe he was only shirtless... his clothes thrown in a pile on the floor... his breathing was very slow and deep as if he had passed out or was tired to death... Trunks face become redder and he frowned, he was furious and he didn't even know why. 

He didn't saw Pan there, but he heard the water running in the bathroom... He dialed Gohan's number and told him everything was right, he was not going to tell him about this, he promised Gohan to keep an eye on Pan and give him a Ki sign if he need him.

At 9 p.m. Pan came out of the bath and packed her things. She woke up Max and told him he had passed out, Max was very ashamed and took a shower. Trunks flew back home the moment she stepped into the room, he didn't want her to sense him.

* * *

End of chapter 14.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews. This is going to be pretty interesting. I had to divide this chapters because they were too long but I hope you enjoy them. (don´t forget to review and I won't forget to update, lol ) 


	15. Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any characters.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 15. HONEYMOON**

**An Angry Girlfriend.**

Hiyori was very angry... and she faced Trunks demanding an explanation. He just told her he had a lot of late work and he was tired. She knew he was lying and knew his behavior had something to do with that girl in the party. He got in the bed and slept until five a.m.. He took a bath and dressed up, he didn't give her another explanation and went to Gohan's.

Videl greeted him and put and extra dish on the table, when he finished his story, Gohan was relieved and Videl angry, he had lied to Gohan and he didn't feel very good about it, but he couldn't told him her daughter had slept with that bastard... There was nothing they could do about it. It had been her decision.

Videl gave them a long "talk" about being childish and possessives, she even threatened them to stop messing Pan's love life and she understood why Pan had left to England that day.

**

* * *

Bra's honeymoon**

They left to their honeymoon trip. They were going to visit Polynesian Islands, New Zealand and Australia. They had planned a 21 days honeymoon. They were going to stay four nights in Sotavento/Society Islands (three nights in Papeete, Tahiti. two nights in Bora Bora) and two nights in Moorea. Next they were going to travel to New Zealand to stay there another week, four nights in Auckland and three nights in Queenstown. The last place to visit would be Australia, staying three nights in Melbourne and four nights in Sidney. They had chosen a round fly from Japan to Polynesian Islands and from Australia to Japan. She had been longing to visit Austral Islands too, but she knew they wouldn't have enough time, so she wrote down the places she would be wanting to visit in the next trip including Tubuai in the Austral Islands, Gamber Islands, Hiva'oa en Maiao. They stayed at a five stars hotel. They wanted to take a cruiser also.

When they arrived to Tahiti they were really great places to visit and have fun, art galleries, museums, etc. They also took a helicopter tour to have a better sight of every place in there, they flew over Tahiti.

The first day they didn't even left the hotel room, Kenzao had been wonderful to her, kind and gentle, she was in a bliss, he hadn't rush her even when they had slept together before. He knew he was her first, and they had slept together just once. They had been sightseeing and enjoying all the local attractions and they had been going out every night.

They took a cruiser in Bora Bora, she loved to snorkel in the beautiful and clear waters, she was amazed with the beautiful coral and tropical fish, they fished but it seems Kenzao didn't liked that very much so they walked on the shoreline for about one hour or more. They visited the Lagoonarium and went to some night activities on the island.

They went to Moorea and Bra persuaded him to visit the valleys and jungles.

They were going to expend a whole week in New Zealand. They arrived first to North Island, they went to the Maritime museum, Bra wanted to skydive over the Lake Taupo and Kenzao wanted to explore the rituals and history of the place.

They went next to South Island and watched the whales in Kaikoura and the last place to visit there was Queenstown, even when Kenzao didn't enjoy that kind of thrilling adventures he knew Bra was happy to feel adrenaline running in her blood so he allowed her to explore all kind of attractions like Bungee jumping, kart racing and Shot over Jet. They went to a casino and a theater there, and had dinner everyday in different places including some with selected cuisine with the finest food and wines in New Zealand. She wished they had more time but they wanted to go to Australia too, they already had made reservations in a Luxury Hotel there. Kenzao wanted to go to the Dinosaur Museum, even when she wasn't so happy when the idea she accepted... after all she was planning to go to the Wellington Zoo. She hired a Limousine to take them to have dinner and to the airport.

While they were in their way to Australia she started thinking about their wedding. His parents had insisted in giving her parents a big amount of money, they were traditionalists, so Bulma had to accept it. They knew it wasn't even the third part of what her parents had spent on her wedding, but Bulma had to take it if she didn't want to offend Kenzao's parents. As a wedding gift Bulma had decided to give them the money back enveloped in a bright red piece of paper, she didn't want to break the traditions of his family and she knew they would need it to pay the expenses of their honey moon. The Son's had given her a large amount of money too, even when she knew Milk and Goten didn't had much money, Videl and Gohan surely had and they had covered much more than their expenses.

She was living in a fairy tail right now, with the best husband, the best honeymoon and she was planning to live the perfect life with him. She remembered that first night with her husband.

**Flashback**

-"How are you princess?" Kenzao asked her while he unbuttoned his shirt

-Bra sighed "Not so tired... relieved in fact"

-Kenzao turned to look at her folding carefully his shirt "Why?"

-"Everything went right and my Dad finally didn't make a scene" she replied kicking off her shoes.

-"hah hah hah yeah... I thought he was going to beat me again" Kenzao laughed softly

-Bra smiled and said embarrassed "Oh, I'm sorry for that"

-"Don't worry... Saiyan tradition I believe" He said grinning while he placed his folded shirt on the chest.

-"Kind of" She said smiling

Bra took a bath and changed her clothes for the third time in the day and put on a pretty short beautiful silk night gown, her hair was straight and silky, she took the hair brush and sat down in front of the vanity, ready to brush it.

-"Let me help you" He said in a husky voice.

He had changed too and was wearing a navy blue satin pajamas, shirtless. He grabbed softly her hair and began to brush her hair. She closed her eyes and threw her head back enjoying the feeling.

After ten or 12 strokes, he slid one of his hands to her shoulder and began to rubbed it. He left the brush on the vanity and run his hand through her hair purposely running it across her back and pressing her spine.

He bent down and kissed her neck softly, leaving her back to circle her waist and pulled her up on her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continue kissing her shoulders, sliding with his mouth the tiny strap off its place. She shivered at his boldness, feeling his hands roaming her body.

**End of Flashback**

She shivered at the memory. It had been just great, and here she was in the fifteenth day of their honeymoon feeling the same way about him than the first time.

They arrived to Australia and was time to start having fun there. They swam with dolphins and later she wanted to sail and swim a little. They have that night, a romantic dinner in one of the best restaurants in Australia. The next days they had planned to take a horse and camel's ride, to visit the national Park and the Edith Falls, a walk to watch

the wildlife, a dessert tour and hire a guide tour to explore Tasmania. They visited every restaurant they had found.

**

* * *

Brake up.**

When Pan and Max arrived, things were as usual for about one week. On the seventh day he was thrilled to get a positive answer from her when he asked her to stay that night but she avoided the subject, she didn't want to stay with him, she knew what he was planning to do and she had just decided she was not ready to sleep with him, in fact, she had decided not to sleep with him at all. She could not risk her family secret, she knew she was never in control and she had a really hard time every time she remembered their trip to Japan.

She didn't know what was wrong, she didn't know why she was not capable to control her energy, she had been always a fighter, she had trained physically and she lived entirely by spiritual values and exercises.

She didn't want to believe she was condemned to live alone for the rest of her life, she didn't want to, she was independent but she wanted to share everyday things with someone.

She was sad and frustrated, her body was asking her to get intimate with him but her mind was playing games with her and her control was not helping at all. How could she get intimate if she threw them away before they start? How could someone understand that?

("Even if I talk to him, even if he understands, what can he do? He is not strong enough to match my strength or my skills")

This was the ninth day after their trip, he had been asking her to stay with him, he had asked her if she loved him, if she wanted to be with him and she had answered yes every time, but she made up every possible excuse to avoid him when he tried a more intimate touch.

-" I don't know what is wrong, why you don't want to answer me?"

- "Look Max, I have already told you, I don't know what is wrong, it's just that I don't think this is going to work" Pan answered him, looking at her feet.

- "But you told me you loved me" Max replied trying to hold her

- Pan moved back "I'm sorry"

- "No, I love you, I don't want to lose you"

- "It's not you Max, I have doubts and I have things to solve before I can be with any one"

- "I can wait"

- "I don't want you to waste your time" Said Pan without holding her tears

- "This has something to do with that trip, hasn't it?" Asked Max touching softly her cheeks

- "Not in the way you think" Pan said grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly

- "Why? I want to know why, because I thought we were happy, I thought we had plans" Asked Max with hurt written in his face.

- "I realize this was not going to work"

- "Look, if you are feeling that I'm trying to rush you, we can forget about sex, I'm sorry if I was selfish"

- "No" she whispered softly "I wanted to, but I can't"

- "We can solve this together, don't push me away" He told her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

- Pan couldn't help it and wrapped her arms around his neck crying "I'm sorry Max, I'm sorry, but I want you to know that I really love you, but I can't be so selfish to drag you with me when I don't know what is going on, when I'm not sure if I love you that much to trust in you"

- Now he was really hurt "I thought you trusted in me" He whispered shaking his head trying to push away his sadness

- "It's not enough"

They talked for about two hours until she decided to brake up with him definitely, she couldn't explain why to him, she didn't lie, she really didn't know what to say and Max didn't believe her, he tried to make her change her mind but she never accepted it, he even asked her to think about it, to have a break, but she told him it was over.

He called her everyday for one week to try again, but she asked him not to and he gave her his word that he would never bother her again with his presence. Every time she hung up she cried for long periods of time, she really liked him and she didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't be with him, she had to do this even if it hurt her.

Max ended leaving his classes and never calling her again. She was very hurt and angry with herself and her family and friends. She was feeling lonely and sad, she tried to concentrate in her studies but it was not enough, so she decided to take a rest of her life and go to Japan to visit her parents.

**

* * *

Coming Home.**

Pan went to visit her parents three weeks after the wedding, she wanted to talk to them and Bra, she really needed to know how Bra could hold back with Kenzao.

When she came to her parent's home, she never told them she had broke up with Max, they had been talking about college, work and friends all day, she had removed her Ki suppressors when she arrived.

Trunks had sense her Ki since ten in the morning and he had been distracted in his work all day thinking about her. He sensed her first at Gohan's and later with Bra, he knew she always tried to visit them all, he knew she 'd try to visit Goten too, but he had never expected her to go visit him because she would probably still being upset with him for trying to get information about Max and trying to hurt him.

He was somewhat hurt too, she knew him, how could she believe he will hurt her boyfriend? It was true that he had the rush to hurt him but it had been all Max fault. He didn't conspire, he didn't agree with Gohan, he had nothing to do with whatever those two had been trying to do, he was just a puppet in their game, he was too scared of his father to admit it, he had a compromise with Gohan, he couldn't say that was not what he wanted, but he had accepted because of the circumstances and because he wanted to protect her.

She didn´t believe him, she had assumed he was guilty of everything and he knew she was still angry and didn't want to see him but he really wanted to see her and talk to her.

**

* * *

Confessions.**

Bra had returned from her honeymoon and was very happy. She had talk to Pan asking her to come and visit her. Pan had been as eager as her to hear all about it.

Bra knew Pan was here, but she knew she had to wait, Pan had to expend some time at her parent's house before she visit her. Pan came to her apartment next day.

The old friends hugged one another and talk about everything, the wedding, the trip, the honey moon and the places and activities there.

-After a while, when they had catch up in all the late events, Pan asked her. "I want to ask you something"

-Bra laughed "I knew it!!! I knew it!! I was wondering how long would you last before asking"

-Pan raised her eyebrows smiling "So you did it on purpose"

-"What?" Bra asked in a childish tone trying to fake surprise

-Pan rolled her eyes playing with one curl of her hair "Skip that part"

-Bra laughed loudly placing her cup on the table "Hah hah hah of course!"

-Pan laughed too and told her "Hah hah hah A long ago we made a promise remember?"

-"Yes... the first one to get laid was going to tell the other all about it" Bra trailed off looking at her long time friend while she smirked evilly

-Pan blushed and shook her head "You have such a language"

-"Hah hah hah don't you?"

-Pan blushed again and placed a hand on her chest feeling her heart beating faster "Well... I'm waiting"

Bra told her all she knew about it but some part of the story was still missing for Pan.

-Pan shifted her weight getting comfortable in the coach and shook her head "But... I don't get it... How could you control your energy?"

-"Well... I don't know... I didn't think about it" Bra replied sipping her tea

-Pan almost spit out her tea "What?? No! It can't be!"

-"Why?" asked Bra now surprised at Pan's reaction.

-"You have more saiyan blood than me, and I've been fighting with myself to control it" she said angrily

-"Well... maybe it's because I'm not a fighter, I hadn't train in years" Bra replied careless

-"But... you are stronger than him" Pan stammered

-"I wasn't fighting Pan... get it?" Bra murmured sarcastically

-"Arrrghh... I know that" Pan replied annoyed

-"Have you tried to relax while you are making out?" Bra told her looking at the back of her eyes trying to find the answer in there.

-"Of course I've tried... how do you think I realized my lack of control?" In an almost imperceptible movement Pan rubbed her forehead trying to relax.

-"Maybe you are not ready"

-"WHAT? Hah hah hah believe me... I KNOW I'm ready" Pan started laughing and blushing uncontrollably

Bra burst into uncontrollably laughter at Pan words "Hah hah hah I mean... Hah hah hah Forget it!"

They spend all morning chatting. Near to the lunch time Pan said good bye to her friend and left headed to Goten's. Somehow she knew Kenzao was going to hate her if he found her in his place, she had understood he wanted to be alone with Bra. They had just returned from their honeymoon. And to came home finding family or friends was not going to be very kind from her.

Bra had insisted on buying a new house but Kenzao had refuse, he already had a house and he wasn't planning to sell it or to move into a new one. Bra would have to take what he could offer her, that was what she told her.

Pan knew her... Bra wouldn't last too long to try to buy a new house. She wasn't one to live as normal people... she had been very rich all her life and she was spoiled, her parents gave her everything she had wanted and Pan doubted Kenzao was going to change her. Even when he didn't want to admit it, she was one of the richest heirs in all Japan and maybe in the world.

* * *

End of Chapter 15.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you to all of you for your reviews, it really helps me to write every day. Please keep reviewing and I promise you this is going to be better. Thank you for your patience, I'm trying to make this romance as logical and spontaneous as I can. Apolonia86, xItachis, rose lily, puertorrican, saiyan wolf, thank you. Next chapter "Misunderstandings" 


	16. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16. MISUNDERSTANDINGS. 

**Misunderstandings.**

After he finished his workday and before going home, three hours later, he finished and searched for her Ki, but found her Ki with Goten, he knew it wouldn't be the moment to go and talk to her, he was just five blocks from his house when he sensed her flying to the Son's. He didn't even think about it, he pushed the brakes and turned around headed to Gohan's. He was still driving when he sensed her with Gohan and Videl at their house.

Gohan greeted his daughter with a big hug and after a while they were eating a piece of cake in the kitchen. Gohan decided it was time to talk about her, he had been avoiding the subject afraid of her reaction, but now, she seemed relaxed and open to the talk.

-"So, are you still teaching Max?" he asked looking at his cake trying to sound carefree

-Pan knew this was going to happen, she had been avoiding the subject too but she knew her father had to ask her sooner or later. She was not so angry any more, she knew her father was worried and he wanted her to take the right decision. She hesitated a little and then answered him "Umm... well... he had to stop for a while because he had a lot of work"

She didn't really want to tell him it was over, she was going to be really mad if he laugh or smile, she simply didn't want them to knew she was not longer with him. What harm could a little lie do? She was telling them part of the true... she was just avoiding the rough edges of the story.

-Gohan bit his cake and asked her hesitantly "Ummm... and... is he... your official boyfriend?" He was terrified of her answer he wanted her to tell him NO but he knew the possibilities were nine to one at his favor.

-Pan bit her cake too, thinking in a not so compromising response "Well, not really... but" She trailed off when she heard her mother

-Videl stood beside Gohan with a menacing look, a wrinkled frown on her forehead and her arms crossed on the chest, a palette in her straight hand, looking at him fixedly as if she was trying to see behind his eyes his intentions. "Gohan!" She shouted.

-Gohan could feel the anger coming from the body of his mate and answered in a low voice "What?" his hand stopped before he could eat the last piece of cake.

-Gohan was looking at her with eyes of innocence, just the kind of look Goku always showed, a shy smile in his face. Videl knew that look, she loved and hated that look, it all depended if it was genuine or if he was trying to fool her. "What kind of questions are those?" she spat angrily deciding it was the last reason.

-"I'm her father... I have the right to be worried"

-Pan put a hand on her father's shoulder and looked at him lovingly "Dad... you don't have to be worry, I'm O.K., I know how to..."

RING...RING...

Gohan sighed relieved... he knew Trunks was there, and he could help him. Even when Trunks had lowered his Ki Gohan was able to sensed him.

-Videl walked to the door when she saw neither of them weren't intending to stand up "How sweet of you" she said with a sarcastic remark.

-Videl opened the door and saw Trunks standing there with a smile on his face "Hi Trunks! Come on in"

-Trunks smiled and patted lightly her shoulder "Hi"

-"Do you want something to eat?" Videl asked him, knowing a Saiyan is always ready to eat.

-Trunks stammered "Umm... I... no... thank you" He was really hungry but he was here to talk to Pan and he was not going to let his hunger interferes with his intentions.

-Videl laughed and motioned him to come in "Come on Trunks, I know you must be starving... come on"

-Trunks could sense the smell of food, his stomach begging for him to accept her offer "Not really, thanks... I had lunch late at work"

-"O.K. then, what about a couple of sandwiches, a coffee and a piece of cake?"

-Trunks grinned "O.K. thank you". He looked at Pan and Gohan and said "Hi Gohan, Hi Pan"

-Gohan and Pan answer at the same time "Hi". Gohan with a big smile on his face and Pan with a fake smile, almost a smirk.

-Gohan punched him lightly on the arm "How lucky you are … Pan came to visit us"

-"Yeah, I sensed her Ki, she didn't called me to say hello… that's why I'm here"

-"Pan! You didn't called him?" Gohan asked her surprised, he knew she always called Trunks first, he had presumed she hadn't seen him because he had a lot of work

-Pan rolled her eyes "No, I was planning to do it later" she said stopping in the last word intentionally

-"But you are leaving tomorrow" Videl said shocked

-Pan grinned sheepishly and frowned to Trunks "I'm sorry, I was going to call you"

-Trunks spat angrily with sarcasm in his voice "When? After or before you leave?"

-Pan frowned again "before, I think"

-"Ohhhh" said Trunks moving his head up and down in deep thought as if he understood what she intended to say and suddenly he changed the topic "and what were you talking about?" he said looking at her deeply. Now he was upset about her attitude, the last discussion had not been the first time they had a problem, of course, none of them had been as rough as the last one, but they didn't avoid each other never. She had never stopped calling him, and now he was at the end of her things-to-do list.

-Gohan smiled… "Pan was telling me -I don't have- to be worry about her and Max, that she knows how to … What were you going to tell?"

-"I know how to take care of myself" Pan said with a self-satisfied smile

-Trunks raised his eyebrows trying to conceal his laugh "Owww really?"

-Too bad, Pan knew he was concealing something from her the moment she saw the look in his eyes and how his mouth twitched in a rather cocky way "Yes! Really"

-Gohan didn't want to upset his daughter but he decided it was now or never, and better now that Trunks was at his side "And do you think he's strong enough for you?" He asked knowing his wife was going to be really mad at him for asking this kind of things.

-Pan answered trying to believe in her own words "Well… he is not a Saiyan… but yeah… he is strong"

-Trunks smirked and Gohan caught his gaze and said "I don't think he has enough strength for you, in fact he seems to be weaker than you"

-"I already told you he is strong, as a -human-" Pan said frowning at Trunks

-"Yeah…. But you are not a human" Gohan assured her confidently

-Trunks smirked again and told her as if he was talking to a ten years old girl "I think Gohan is trying to tell you that he hasn't enough will power to be with you, your character is stronger than his, you need someone that can …. Mmmh…" He trailed off thinking on a possible way to tell her what he needed to tell her

-Pan sat stiffly upright in her chair confused at his words "What?"

-"discipline her" Gohan asked raising his eyebrows

-"No" answer Trunks amused at Gohan words but trying to fake a very deep thought look

-"control her?" asked again Gohan

-"No" Trunks said looking at the ceiling with a hand cupping his chin

Pan was in shock, how could they? They were mocking at her, trying to find words to classify her.

-Gohan asked again "Dominate?"

-Trunks chuckled not wanting to hold back his laugh any more "Noow… that would be impossible"

-Pan stood up slamming her hands on the table and looking at him "What? Shut up Trunks, listen I know I'm stronger in every aspect but …" She trailed off, she didn't really know what to say

-Trunks rolled his eyes to one side and murmured sarcastically "Yeah…. Right…. In every aspect"

-"Trunks!!!! Let me finish" Pan shouted

-"Hey! Stop that! That's not polite of you two" shouted Videl standing beside Pan and looking down at the two men

-"We are her family, we don't need to be polite" said Gohan

-"This is not what I had planned of a welcome party Gohan…. Behave yourself!" said Videl making clear what her attitude to the particular was.

-Gohan raised his hand to calm his wife who was looking fixedly at him "O.K. go on Pan"

-She was already upset, but she had to tell them they were wrong about him. "Not all is about strength… there's more than that"

-Trunks looked at her skeptically, sure she was exaggerating and the true was worst than she wanted to believe "Yeah?" he asked and moved his head doubtfully

-"What did you saw in him?" Gohan asked giving her no time to answer to Trunks

-Pan was furious but she was not going to let them belittle her ex boyfriend "Well, he is kind, polite, funny, he works really hard, he likes fighting"

Trunks felt as she was trying to shove some terms in his face and thought he was better than him in every aspect she was mentioning but let her continue.

-"Gentle, trusty, loyal, patient… he is well toned too and he has a really beautiful and incredible blue eyes"

-Gohan and Videl chuckled as Trunks was trying something to say

-Videl said lovingly "I think those terms are enough reason sweetheart, it seems that you love him"

-Pan paled, maybe she was exaggerating and she didn't want them to believe she loved him because it was going to be worst when they found out she was no longer with him "Well…. No, no"

-"It's clear you are just infatuated with him and his blue eyes" Gohan stated.

-Pan sat down again looking at her father "I'm not infatuated about his eyes, but nobody has those eyes, I really like them"

-"It's not such a big deal you know… a lot of people has blue eyes" said Trunks a little bit cocky

-"Not like his" said Pan emphasizing how great he looks

-"Well honey, you know I'm on your side but I have to admit that even when his eyes are great, they are not unique…" said Videl

-"Oh no? Tell me how many has his kind" asked Pan with an overbearing pride

-"A lot of people in America and Europe… it's just that is more common there than here" Gohan said in a teasing nonchalant manner

-"Well… we're not going to discuss about his eyes, she like him, that's all" stated Videl calmly

-"You are right" he said and turn to look at Trunks, and when he looked at him, he saw his eyes and grinned evilly "As a matter of fact …. Trunks has the same color" He said

-"What?" A look of utter confusion swept across Pan's face

-Videl turn to look at Trunks eyes. "Right… he has the same color… I hadn't notice but it's true…."

Pan knew that was the true, she used to feel she was looking at Trunks when she looked at Max eyes. Trunks almost spat out his coffee, he wasn't expecting that comment, he had been tempted to tell her the same thing, to stand up and say " I do" but he had remained silent.

-"I don't think so" Pan said glaring daggers at him and refusing to accept it was true

-Trunks smirked "of course I do… and you know it"

-"Yes… but… you don't count" She stated with arrogance

-"What? What do you mean I don't count, why?" Trunks asked her in shock

-"Because you are… you are" she trailed off, trying to find the words to let him know she didn't think of him in that way

-Trunks glanced at her and questioned not sure if he wanted to know the answer "What am I ?"

-Pan felt trapped, caught under his scrutinizing look, she knew he was trying to see if she was honest "well… Trunks…. That's it…. You are… Trunks" she said with a sheepishly smile

-"What do you mean I'm Trunks? What does it has to be with my eyes?" He asked her in shock

-"Yes… I mean…. You are … just Trunks" she said as a lame excuse of her words.

-"just Trunks?" He felt as if he had been kicked, ("What does she mean by that? Is she trying to say I'm not worthy? Or I'm less attractive than him? Or am I such a pathetic man that she can't even think about me in that way?")

-Gohan opened his eyes widely and raised his voice not daring to believe she was not joking about that. "Pan!!! How dare you say that?" He had thought this was a joke, but he could tell by the look on her face that she was not teasing him.

-Videl sat down touching lightly her arm trying to get an answer from her daughter thinking this was just an understanding "Pan! I can't believe it, what do you mean? Explain it"

-Pan turned around to face her mother surprised that everyone seemed to be at Trunks side and reacting so weird at her words "Whoa….! Calm down…. I didn't offend him… but… it's true…. I can't even think about comparing them"

Trunks opened his eyes widely looking at her in shock…..("That was it…. That was too much… he was not going to let her minimize him like this!") He stood up very pissed off turning to excuse himself to Gohan and Videl for leaving

-"Pan! Don't say that!" Videl knew Pan had offended him without reason and Gohan was really upset.

-Trunks stepped closer glancing down at her "Well… for your information I don't want to be compared to that unworthy weakling and by the way you are making a mistake dating him because he will disappoint you…. He's not worthy" Rage emanating from his voice and hurt in his eyes.

-"What? Of course he is worthy" She replied looking into his eyes

-Trunks spat out bitterly "Oh yeah… that's why he wa..." he trailed off. He didn't want Gohan or Videl to find out about her lame excuse of a boyfriend that had not been man enough to wait for her to step out of the shower and fell asleep as soon as he could.

-"What?" She asked him really confused

-"Nothing" Trunks sighed trying to calm down. "Gohan, Videl, I'm sorry to make a scene in your house… I'll come back later"

-"When? When I leave?" She asked him with sarcasm and anger

-Trunks turned around and bent down almost shouting in her face "Yes!"

-Gohan was shocked. He didn't want them to discuss but he knew his daughter had been the first one to attack, in fact, Trunks didn't attack her "Pan! Apologize to Trunks right now!"

-Pan stood up to face Trunks and answer him, getting close to him "NO"

-Videl grabbed her arm and forced her to turned around "Pan! What's wrong with you?"

-Gohan look at Pan and stood up furiously, walking closer to Trunks who was walking to the front door and told him "I'm so sorry Trunks"

-"Don't worry Gohan, it wasn't your fault"

-"I'll talk to her"

-"It's not necessary, really, I understand" Said Trunks.

Trunks left enraged, he didn't want to drive and encapsulated his car and flew at high speed to his house.

* * *

-"What's wrong Pan? You had never talked like that? You always admired Trunks" she said with a disappointed look in her eyes 

-Pan walked over to the fridge to grab a can of juice "I was upset O.K.? he tried to play mind games with me"

-Videl sighed looking at her "Come on Pan, everybody at C.C. had played mind games for ages and you didn't reacted like this… never… in fact… I think you liked to play too"

-Pan didn't answer and turn to look at her mother

-"You know you have to apologize, right?" Videl said calmly

-"Why? It wasn't so bad, he deserved it for messing with my life"

-"I know but it sounded like he wasn't worthy compared to Max"

-"I didn't say that!" argued Pan

-Gohan stepped in the kitchen… "Yes, you did"

-Pan replied with utter disgust staring at him "NO, I didn't"

-Videl laid back on her chair "Yes… it sounded to me like Max was worthy and Trunks not… that Max was more attractive and physically incomparable to him"

-"Well, I'm going out with Max not with Trunks" Pan said still staring at Gohan

-Gohan stared back at her "You are going to apologize Pan and it's an order"

-Pan stood up very very angry headed to her bedroom breaking the staring contest.

-Videl said flatly "And Pan…. I think Trunks has the same eyes that Max…. and you know it's true"

-Pan replied, her ego taking over her brain "That's your opinion"

* * *

Gohan was embarrassed at Pan's behavior and Videl was suspecting something was going on with Pan and Trunks. Pan took a shower and stepped into the bathtub… she knew she had been rough and impolite to Trunks, she knew too Trunks was right and her parents too… she would have to apologize… she never meant to say what she had said to him, so rough….. of course she couldn't compare them... 

Trunks had no comparison… she had intended to say that she couldn't compare a Man who liked her with Trunks, that was unreachable and Trunks treated her like a sister….Trunks… that would never feel something for her besides friendship…. She was not an idiot of course Trunks was better than Max, inside and outside but he wouldn't be even an option. And the worst difference was that Max liked her and Trunks not…

She knew Max had Trunks eyes…. That's why she liked him in the first place, he was a gentleman… like Trunks, kind and funny… like Trunks. She was wondering if she liked Max because she couldn't let herself like Trunks.

("What the hell is going on, I know I don't have to think about him in this way, it wouldn't be wise…. AARGGH, I won't get hurt… No, No, No… I'm not even and option for him… he is used to date women that look like models: rich, beautiful, with a great body acting like ladies... weaks… display dolls…. Crying for his help every time they can... I'm not like them")

She got tired and slept… thinking about finding away to apologize to Trunks later.

* * *

He was pissed off, he didn't even want to fly home. He was feeling a weird mixture of jealous, hurt and anger. His pride was beating him, he wanted to fly back to the Son's and show her he was better than him… that bastard! Inside his pride had taken her words as a challenge. 

("What did he do to make her fell in love with him? Bastard… he is not worthy…. He is a weaker and a looser, I'm better than him… he is not going to make her happy…. He's not like her… I know her and I know he won't be enough to keep her happy and make her feel whole.")

("He is a good for nothing… I can't believe he fell asleep first… he probably is a lousy lover…. He was sleep when she was taking a shower! She didn't even hold him when she got into the bed… If I had been him I bet I would have make her happy and she wouldn't even think about leaving my side to take a shower… she wouldn't even had enough energy to leave my side…")

When he came home he didn't notice that Hiyori was waiting for him… he stepped in the shower and took a long bath, Hiyori argued with him for his behavior but he just told her he had a hard day and was tired. Of course he was angry with Pan, he wasn't asking her to qualify him as the best man… but she could have keep her words for herself…

**

* * *

Trunks absence. **

Next day at Trunks home.

He was in a very bad mood, he couldn't concentrate, he wasn't hungry. He decided to stop thinking about her. Pan had been searching for his Ki every half an hour, and she was getting upset, he was with her… there wasn't a way she could go to talk to him. After half a day she decided to go visit Goten… They spend four hours chatting, it was getting late and she was expecting to talk to him before she left but he didn't leave Hiyori's side… she decided to fly over there and call him.

Pan stopped mid-way grabbing her cell phone, after two or three seconds she dialed his house number and heard her voice at the other end of the line.

-"Moshi, Moshi" Said Hiyori cheerfully

-"Hi Hiyori, can I speak to Trunks please"

-"Oh" said Hiyori trying to conceal the disappointment in her voice ("It's that girl again… no, she's not going to make him leave to see her…) "sorry… he's not here"

-"Oh no? mmh… I thought he had planned to spend all day with you" Pan asked her suspiciously

-"Oh yes, but he had to go, but I'll tell him you called" Hiyori said, calm lacing her voice.

-"Thanks a lot but… it doesn't matter.. I'm leaving in a couple of hours, thanks"

-"By the way, How did you know he was going to stay all day with me all day" Hiyori asked jealous

-"He told me, bye" said Pan caught off guard. She didn't expect her to ask, anyway, it doesn't matter anymore, he would have to find out she had sensed him, because he didn't tell her anything about that.

Pan hung up without any further explanation… "how dare he to accept not my call? I'm not a baby… I know he was there… he didn't want to talk to me!" she said out-loud.

* * *

Hiyori placed the phone back on the receiver thinking about Pan intentions("I just need to have him busy until she leave… oh yeah…. I know how to do that") 

She walked seductively to the bedroom, and when he asked her who had called, she told him it was a wrong number.

-She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap… "I know how to make you forget your bad day"

Trunks was furious, she didn't call, she didn't regret her words, he had thought for a moment that she had told him those things just to upset him. And she would be calling him to apologize or at least to say good bye, but she didn't call, he thought it was her on the phone but he was wrong, besides, why would she call him at his house if she didn't even know he was there, of course she could have sensed him, but it was just his imagination. After Hiyori kissed him he decided to stop worrying about Pan and let Hiyori go on with her seduction act.

* * *

Pan had felt his Ki and held back her tears, he had offended her, first he didn't want to take her call and now he was fucking that bitch... she felt lonely, very lonely. She had told her family and friends she was happy with Max because she had very much pride to accept the opposite, to accept her failure. He didn't even had tried harder to make her change her mind, he tried five or six times and he simply disappeared, she left for Europe without looking back and didn't call him again. 

Next time Gohan talked to Trunks they didn't even mention the verbal fighting between them, he was sure she had apologized and maybe Trunks didn't want to talk about it because of his pride. Trunks didn't want to let him know she had not even call him.

* * *

End of chapter 16

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews, please read and review. Next chapter is named "Baby" and I'm working to finish it as soon as I can. By the way.. why you don't review? getting tired? it's kind of disappointing to see that I have just a few reviews. 


	17. Babies

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17. BABY ****

* * *

England**. 

Few months had passed, Pan stopped calling Trunks. He called her once but she never returned his call. Trunks and Hiyori had been fighting very often. She began to be more possessive and social active… he had been tired of her life style. She had been trying to keep him apart from his family and friends, of course she was stunning and socially "perfect", but he was tired and bored… not happy for sure, he had been staying late at work and every once in a while he stayed at C.C. in his old room, he didn't even want to go home to find another Social commitment to go.

**

* * *

Baby.**

The time had come... she will tell him tonight. She had been wondering if her suspicions were true or not, but after the second positive pregnancy test she had felt sure ... she was pregnant.

How did it happen? She didn't know, she had always think that it would be more difficult to get pregnant because they were different species, at least, part of him.

She was happy, very happy, but she was a little bit afraid also... she had heard from the others women that to be pregnant with a half or a quarter Saiyan was painful and they had to be very very careful...

She knew her life could be in danger, but it didn't matter right now.. she loved Goten so much and she wanted this child... this one and all the children she could have...

She would had to talk to Videl... Gohan was half Saiyan too... of course Videl had been a fighter all her life and it would be harder for her to deal with a Saiyan pregnancy.

She remembered, her mother-in-law had told her she got pregnant almost immediately, but then, she didn't got pregnant until Goten and it had been more than ten years... of course Goku had been dead for a long time but... before he died it had been several years sleeping together...

Another example Bulma and Vegeta... after Trunks, she didn't know if Bulma couldn't got pregnant or if she didn't want to... but she waited most than 12 years before Bra... and Gohan and Videl? After Pan she knew Videl had tried to got pregnant again but it never happened...

Maybe it was a cycle... maybe the first one was easy to conceive and after the first one, the human body reacted... just as the negative and positive RH factor in the blood, maybe it was just a way to protect the human body to be in risk... or maybe it was that first pregnancy was successful and next time it would be hard, as a reaction having a hybrid in her womb...

Bulma was a scientist... she wouldn't stop until she knew what was happening... maybe the male is who controlled the pregnancy... she knew something like this could happen... While the mother's and baby's blood systems are separate, there are times when the blood from the baby can enters into the mother's system... and then... it could cause the mother to create antibodies against the different Saiyan blood factors, treating a Saiyan baby like an intruder in her body. If this happened the mother would be sensitized... making antibodies that could attack the baby's blood but... Saiyans were stronger. The antibodies do not disappear and rarely cause a problem in first pregnancies, but maybe it could cause some type of sterility... if this was true... Bulma can start working in the development of an injection to prevent the Saiyan sensitization...

Bulma ran studies before... She would have to consult her... She wanted to find out the true behind Saiyans hybrids... she was having one after all. It would be wise to have a talk with Bulma, Milk and Videl before they find out she was pregnant. But she knew she had to tell him tonight.

* * *

That night she prepared everything... beautiful table clothes, the best china and glasses they had, the best supper, candles and soft music. 

When Goten arrived she held him tightly and kissed him softly.

Goten chuckled and wrapped his arms lovingly around her "Hey! I missed you too"

"I wanted this night to be special... look!" She said pointing to the table

Goten blinked in awe... babbling about all the food on the table... the candles... the music and her dress "I love it!! But... did I forget a special date or something?"

Goten didn't know what to think, she always did this when they were celebrating something important, he had tried to remember every anniversary since they started dating, but this time he was sure he had not forgotten anything, but he asked her anyway, it was better to tell the true if he did forgetting something.

A smile appeared on her face and she started caressing his face speaking in a very kind and lovely way "of course not... I'd tell you later... let's eat"

Goten laughed thinking maybe she was just looking for romance "Yeah!"

When they had finished she pick up the remaining food and cleaned the table, setting on a bottle of wine and glasses. He arched his eyebrows in confusion but smiled at her and wait for her to sit down.

Umiko filled the glasses and smiled weakly "Ummh... Goten... I wanted to ask you something"

Goten said clueless looking up "What?"

"I want to redecorate one of the guest's room, can I?" sitting directly opposite to him at her dining room table and drinking slowly the wine she said watching him.

"Sure! Why do you ask?" He asked grinning

"I just wanted to be sure if you were O.K. with this" she said softly with a smile plastered on her face.

"yes but why? Don't you like the way it is?"

"Umhh... yes... but I was planning to make it look better... maybe you could help me"

"Of course! What do you have in mind?" Goten asked suspicious

"maybe we could paint it and" she trailed off biting her lower lip

Goten What color? He asked simply ("Funny... she had been the one who picked up the colors") but he really didn't care if she wanted to change the color. He didn't understand why she was acting so weird about this, he had expected her to play a game of romance and seduction, but this...

Umiko chuckled and smiled "I don't know yet... I was going to ask you... I'd like light blue, light pink or light yellow, it depends"

Goten chuckled "O.K. light colors... it depends on what?"

Umiko smiled blushing lightly "depends on the information you can give me"

"what information?" Goten asked staring at her

Umiko changed the subject and told him excited "I also want to change the furniture later"

Goten's jaw dropped "WHAT?"

"Change the furniture" she whispered

"What for? Look I understand if you don't like the paint but... the furniture?" He asked continuing to stare at her.

"It won't suit us anymore" Her cheeks red with excitement and happiness.

"But why?"

"Well... after you tell me what color we have to paint the bedroom, we will have to choose new furniture... it all depends on your senses"

He looked her square in the eye feeling she was hiding something "Darling... what are you talking about? What do I have to do with the paint and the furniture?"

"I know Saiyans have bigger senses than we... so... I suppose you can detect Ki, can't you?"

Goten scratched the back of his head in a bit of confusion "Of course I can detect Ki... but we are talking about..."

Umiko interrupted him to assure him with a steady smile "We are talking about a new Ki... and I think you haven't paid attention to this new one... and it all depends if you can sense more than a Ki signature... maybe you can sense the gender of a baby"

Goten blinked "How am I going to detect a gender? I'm not an ultrasound! And what about that new Ki? I can tell the connection of Paint, furniture, a new Ki and a gender, sweetheart... could you be more specific?" He said beginning to feel desperate...

Umiko's voice was shaking a little but she managed to say "O.K. honey... close your eyes"

Goten closed his eyes and remained silent for a while, but growing impatient said "O.K. now what?" a little voice in the back of his head keep repeating this had nothing to do with the house or seduction.

Umiko reached out to touch his hand "Try to find a new Ki... can you sense any?"

Goten replied, his brow showing a light wrinkle "Well... not exactly... but it's ... oh yeah... there's a little Ki signature"

Umiko held tightly his hand and asked him "Where exactly?"

Goten hesitated for a moment but then tried harder until he find the signal "Umhhh..."

Suddenly he shot open his eyes in bewilderment looking at her with a surprised face... he leaned his head down to her womb. He felt his stomach had thorn up side down. He was no longer paying attention to her words, He couldn't believe it... the new Ki signature was inside of her... it only could mean...

He couldn't speak and couldn't move... he had tried to say something but a lump had started to form in his throat. Umiko noticed it and smile at him nodding her head "Yes"

Realization struck He was going to be a father.

Goten stood up and pulled her up with him wrapping his arms tightly around her... his body was trembling... and she noticed it, she raised a hand smoothing out his hair and breathing deeply she wiped the tears from his eyes. When he pulled away he kissed her deeply while he whispered love words in her ear. Her eyes sparkling with held back tears, their eyes locked and a smile appeared on their faces. He held her close and walked out of the kitchen, carrying her in his arms, she lifted her arms to hold him tight and he walked up stairs headed to their bedroom.

He couldn't sense the gender, so they had to paint the walls in light yellow tones. She asked him not to tell anyone because she wanted to make a little party first... the only one allowed to know was Pan because she was living far away.

* * *

After a week Umiko had been researching, talking to Milk and Videl, but she had been waiting to talk to Bulma, and here she was, stealing some precious time of the prince with Bulma. 

Bulma crossed her legs and leaned her back in the couch "O.K. dear, you told me you needed to talk to me about some characteristics of Saiyans, what do you want to know?"

After a while Bulma had told her a lot of things about Saiyans and hybrids, but Umiko kept asking until Bulma realized this had to be more than interest or curiosity.

Bulma arched her eyebrows thinking about the reason why Umiko kept asking about certain aspects of Saiyans, she didn't understand why, she was married with one of them but that was not enough reason to be so interested in their physiology "Why don't you tell me why are you so interested?"

Umiko smiled shyly "I'm trying to be prepared"

"prepared for what? For a child?" asked Bulma

"Yes"

Bulma suddenly stood up and exclaimed loudly "Oh GOD!!! You are pregnant!"

She hugged her lovingly and smile at her. Umiko hugged her back.

"You are having a baby! Why you didn't tell me before?"

"I was kind of scare... you know this is kind of frightening"

Bulma smiled, all the memories of her pregnancies coming back to her. "Yeah, I know" with her eyes watering and a soft smile in her lips she told Umiko "Look dear, I know you are very smart but there are some terms that maybe you don't understand, I will tell you all more specific, o.k.?"

"O.K. thank you" answered Umiko sitting down again, but this time next to Bulma.

"Hybrids between different species within the same genus is known as inter specific hybrids, O.K.?"

"Yes"

"The offspring display traits and characteristics of both parents. In this case, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bra"

Umiko nodded.

"They are very often sterile, thus, hybrid sterility prevents the movement of genes from one species to the other, keeping both species distinct. Sterility is often attributed to the different number of chromosomes the two species have... for example horses have two chromosomes more than donkeys with 62 chromosomes, their offsprings as mules and hinnies have 63 chromosomes. In theory... this kind of hybrids can't produce viable gametes because the extra chromosome can't make a homologous pair at meiosis and the sperm and eggs are not formed"

Umiko nodded in agreement "Please, go on"

"However, fertility in female mules has been reported as successful with the father is a donkey. I could say that a lot of species have different mating patterns or matting behaviors, very often the breeding seasons are distinct and sometimes occur antigenic reactions to the sperm of other species and then, the female can't be fertilized or the embryo doesn't have an appropriate development and the female miscarriage, but I don't want you to be scared... this is not what happens to sayans, o.k.?" said Bulma trying to express clearly what she was trying to explain without any attempt to hide anything.

Umiko raised her eyebrows and thought about Bulma's words for a moment and said "Yes"

Bulma continued "Saiyan genetics are different, they are stronger, they fight to survive, it's in their blood. Look, there exists animals that change sex if in his environment there's any males or females of the species, even if they are not enough to form a pair. I'm talking about fishes and amphibians. But I suppose that a Saiyan, that have an animal part in him, can detect the extinction or the lack of females and maybe his body allows to reproduce with another compatibles species. I have been doing researches and I found that we have the same quantity of chromosomes, but they are different and I'm not talking about strenght or Ki, I'm talking about the ability to mutate into a giant ape, and besides the tail and the fangs. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes"

"That's why I believe that our hybrids are not sterile, but... after the first birth the body has a reaction to the alien blood and even when the alien blood is stronger, the human body develops antibodies, but it doesn't last more than ten years and this depend also in the genetic information of the mother or nature itself. Some cases in nature had shown hybrids of lion and tigers that can reproduces within a logical explanation. In this case, what can you expect from a hybrid? We have the same quantity of chromosomes but the offspring has to be stronger because of the cruces, and besides, generally, the dominant genes acted as a catalyst and make the hybrid be more human or more Saiyan, in this case, they are more Saiyans because of the strength and the nature of Saiyan to survive to extinction. That's why even when my kids are in appearance humans... their genetic composition is more Saiyan. In the cases of the Son family, they look more like Saiyans because of Milk's appearance, besides, his father wasn't a common human if you can tell"

"So... the Saiyan's nature is trying to produce the movement of genes to predominate?" asked Umiko a little afraid of her right interpretation of Bulma's theories.

Bulma nodded happily "Yes"

"Wow... so" whispered Umiko

Bulma spoke noticing Umiko's feeling of fear. "Don't panic... everything is going to be alright... I would tell you everything you need to know to have a safe pregnancy, o.k.?"

Bulma knew that feeling very well, she remembered when she had been pregnant for the first time, she had to talk to Chichi to know certain aspects of pregnancies, even when she knew much more than Chichi, she had not the experience.

She didn't want Umiko to be surprised for an unpleasant fact and she had to recognize Saiyan pregnancies were full of surprises.

Umiko smiled knowing Bulma will help her to be safe through this "O.K."

**

* * *

GOTEN VISITS PAN**

Unfortunately for Goten, Pan was not at home when he landed on her balcony, he waited for her to come home, he didn't want to raise his energy because he wanted this visit to be a surprise for her. He sensed her Ki, but she was in the middle of something, probably a college gathering or some team, because when he flew near to her Ki signature he felt five or six weak Ki signatures too.

He wanted to surprise her, but he was the one surprised because she came home after three hours. Pan open her apartment door and sensed his Ki when she was two or three steps away from the balcony's door. She opened the door and hugged him, her eyes watering and her smile bigger than ever.

"Hi Pan"

"Hi uncle Goten!!! What's up? I thought I would never see you again, so soon at least"

He told her he had lowered his Ki because he wanted to surprise her. She noticed he was holding a couple of big plastic shopping bags.

Pan looked down at the bags and look up at him with a questioning look, Goten smiled and told her he wanted to surprise Umiko with some little presents. Pan laughed at the size of his little presents.

After a while they were talking to each other in a friendly way. Goten stopped and look at her grinning.

"What?"

"I want you to be the second I tell about a little secret I have"

"the second? Who was the first?" Pan asked him with a thoughtful look

"Trunks"

"I supposed it… what kind of secret?"

"Umiko and I are having a party in two weeks"

She shook her head no and told him "Forget it! I won't go"

Goten knew why she didn't want to go, he was not pretty sure about it but he knew her and he could almost bet she was trying to avoid certain Saiyan. "come on, you have to come, or don't you want to know about another Saiyan?"

"another? That can't be possible, where? How?" she asked in shock

Her look brought a wide smile on his face and laughter to his eyes "you are going to have a cousin"

"What?" She asked feeling that she was going to faint.

"Umiko is pregnant" he said happily

"Oh my God! I can't believe it, congratulations Uncle G. How long is she?"

"five weeks"

"why you didn't tell me before?"

"we didn't know" stated Goten scratching the back of his head

Pan narrowed her eyes and look at him in a shocked way "how can you not know for five weeks Goten?"

Goten blushed "well…. It's kind of different when your son is going to be a quarter of Saiyan"

Pan blushed and giggled "Oh… I got it"

"He or She is going to be just like you Panny"

Pan squealed with delight and hugged him "YES! I'm going to teach her everything! I'm going to be the perfect cousin!"

Goten laughed and asked her "How do you know is going to be a she?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter, I'm going to love this baby very much"

"are you coming?"

"No uncle, I can't, I'm finishing my third year and probably it's going to be the last one"

"why?"

"I was talking to Bulma, she believes that I have to finish in Japan and she is probably right… I'm thinking about it"

"But this is an excellent college" Goten replied

"yeah, but I have to be involved with Japanese deals, In Europe all is different" She said kind of disappointed

"You always could have a master in Japan" Goten told her trying to give her an option

"Yes, you're right, I'm thinking about a master here and another in Japan but I'm not sure right now"

Suddenly, Goten changed the subject "have you seen Max?"

Pan stiffened at the question "No, he left the dojo's"

Goten leaned across the table slightly worried about her reaction, stretching out his hand to touch her chin, but she composed herself, he smiled uncomfortably "Sorry to hear that"

Pan relaxed and let him touch her, squeezing his hand "don't worry, I'm not, he wasn't worthy enough, after all, my father, Vegeta and Trunks were right"

Something intrigued Goten and he raised his eyebrows "what does he have to do with Max?"

She took a deep breath and said "he tried to warn me and look at me now"

"I don't want to hear you like this… move on and find another guy" Goten said annoyed at Max. He now was feeling like a dumb. They were right, he should had beaten Max into a pulp when he had the chance.

"No!" Pan answered quickly

"Why not? You still love him?" Goten asked afraid of her answer

"I never loved him" Pan stated

"I don't understand"

Pan laughed and told him a very fixed true, she didn't want him to be worried about her but he didn't want him to know the true either.

* * *

Months later at Pan's. 

"I can't believe this is my last year in here, Umiko is 4 months and I owe them a visit. I can't believe I hadn't seen them in all this time, I can't believe I hadn't talk to Trunks all this time, whatever, he changed a lot since that Hiyori bitch hunted him. I'll surprise them in 15 days."

* * *

End of Chapter 17.

* * *

**Author Notes: **First I want to thank to all of you for your reviews. The next chapters are going to be really good, I can't tell you about it right now because I would ruin the surprise, but if you are waiting for "something" to happen, keep reading because something really good is going to happen. I want to ask you something, please, please it's really important because I'm trying to establish the right nature and character of some personages. Please write, (anonymous or signed) and tell me what do you think about Kenzao, Umiko and Hiyori, because I don't know if I exaggerated a little and if I didn't I need to specify some things. Thank you, I will be checking up the reviews because I need to be sure before I post the next chapter. Thank you. 


	18. Retrospection

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 18. ****RETROSPECTION** **

* * *

BULMA**

Bulma was flipping through the pages of an album of Bra's wedding photographs, stopping in every picture with her friends or family on it, she was alone in the living room, her gaze lost in deep thought trying to remember from the beginning how they all had ended in here, analyzing every single detail... the way she met Goku, Yamcha and Krilin, their adventures, Goku's wedding, the trip to Namek... the way she met and fell in love with the prince... her life had been in risk more times than she could remember, but she was happy because she had found adventure, friendship and love, her actual family was an extra bonus and she was just happy.

She missed Goku but she knew from the beginning that he could end being killed or sacrificing himself, she smiled sadly at the memory of her long term friend... he loved to live like that, surrounded by danger and willing to give his life to save others, a just fighter... worried for the world's welfare, a caring friend and husband, a bit irresponsible and naive, but she had love him so much... he was more than her friend, he was part of her family... the brother that she always wanted to have, his gentle and childish smile... always comforting her, always helping her, definitely she missed him.

Her eyes lingered in a picture of Vegeta and she smiled... here he was, her beloved prince, always proud and rough, with his infamous smirk and his hair defying gravity... the man that had changed her life, the caring husband, always there to protect her, loving her without words in the most incredible way she had felt... he was always a challenge, everything about him was a challenge. She laughed at a couple of verbal fights she remembered, thinking how gorgeous and sexy he was, how honest and proud... loyal, with a great sense of honor. She loved everything about him, even those things her friends hated about him.

She looked at the picture in her hand, here he was, standing in a corner, looking fixedly at someone in deep thought, with his typical expression, frowning... Bulma laughed at the memory of this particular occasion.

**Flashback.**

Bulma approached and stood beside Vegeta chatting excitedly, when she realized he was ignoring her, she frowned and asked him

"Do you mind telling what is the matter? What are you so intrigued about?"

He didn´t answer and she decided to follow his gaze ... her surprise was bigger than she thought. He sneaked a look at Pan and Hiyori, in quick and cautious movements although he didn´t care if someone notice, thinking they were too stupid to realize.

Noticing he was lost in his thoughts she decided to tease him a little and asked him with a smile on her face "confused? Are you deciding which one of those two girls you like more as a future daughter?"

The prince opened his eyes in shock but he didn't say a word. He was shocked at her suspicions and her words. ("How could she talk to him in such disrespectful way?") But his surprise was bigger when he realized his immediately response to her question...

"What did you do to your brain woman? You put it to sleep or it's hibernating?"

The most important thing was not what he had thought... it was how he had felt about it, the sudden anger at the thought of that decorative useless earthling as his future daughter in law... weak... hypocrite, dumb and unworthy compared to the anger of his son next to the granddaughter of his eternal rival.

Bulma blinked... she was expecting more than that... he was silent! The prince of the naughty ones! She couldn´t believe it... in that moment she realized he had taken her words seriously and when she tried to clarify that everything had been a prank, he turned his back to her and told her:

"Why don´t you find someone else to bother with your stupidities? My time is too valuable to waste it in this bullshit" he said realizing she had been watching him trying to find out why he was in silence.

She knew his facade was a lie... actually her words had achieved its goal... reach his Saiyan mind and confuse him.

Reality struck her with a tremendous force, he thought about it... Vegeta thought about the possibility! She didn´t even think about it, of course she had mentally played with the idea, but never seriously. Knowing the growing anger that could be filling the soul of Vegeta, she decided not to contradict him and left to chat with the guests, he knew she will be there for him if he needed to talk to her.

He was furious, unthinkable! The granddaughter of Kakarrot! The idiot's blood, the blood of his rival, a third class soldier... but he had to admit that was nothing at all compared to a dumb, vain, unworthy earthling without pride as Hiyori. The idea was bothering him, he hated both options... but clearly, inside of him, deeply inside, he preferred one of the two women. He swallowed and decided not to think anymore about the matter, probably it wouldn´t happen... though he didn´t know if he wanted to happen or not, thanks to the stupid selections of hi son... the two brats were to dense to realize their growing feelings also. He sighed relieved, nevertheless the feelings of insecurity brood over him ... it could be just a foolery.. but it was the best choice for his royal blood.

**End of flashback**

She remembered when she had asked him about it one or two weeks later, he had told her just part of the truth and she knew it. She could remember his words clearly "I was wondering which one was more annoying"- That had been more than enough for Bulma to realize the meaning of his words. The prince was not a man used to show affection, he always expressed his feelings in terms of hate, stupidity or foolery, that´s why it was not so difficult to read his mood and his feelings towards someone and she knew he liked Pan because he respected her, nevertheless she was the granddaughter of Goku and Chichi... the two people he hate the most, but... she had doubts about it... she had always think he really liked Goku but he would never admit it.

She was sure now what he had been thinking, what she didn´t understand was, why he was thinking about that, maybe he knew something that she didn´t, maybe he had noticed something... she would have to work some more on him to know the whole truth.

**

* * *

HIYORI**

Past weeks had been awful, they had been fighting almost everyday. He didn´t want the Press to come near them, he didn´t want to assist to her parties, he had told her he wouldn´t assist to social events.

She loved him but he could be so boring... taking life so seriously. She understood he could have fear of being harassed, assaulted or kidnapped, but that was not enough reason to stay at home. She had insisted very often that he could hire a body guard to keep them safe but he was always saying he was more than capable to protect her and himself. She couldn´t think about other reason to stay in home everyday, he only agreed to take her out on Sunday´s, always trying to persuade her to take a walk, to have a picnic, to practice extreme sports at the amusement park, her list was too long: dinners, gatherings with his friends, theaters, etc., She had agreed when they were dating but this was not what she had planned to do, she wanted to have fun, travel clubbing, social events, parties and charity events.

Before they lived together it had been easy and exciting because she could go to the places she wanted to go, alone, with some friends or with him. But she couldn´t still living as a single woman, she was proud of him and wanted to be with him, to go with him everywhere, she didn´t want his money or his fame, she had enough.

She loved to be with him, to take care of him, to sleep with him, to talk to him, but he always seemed to miss something, something that he couldn´t or didn´t want to share with her. That was what she hate the most about his friends... Goten and Pan, they seemed to bring him back to life just with their presence.

She remembered when he asked her to help him at C.C. on Fridays, just Fridays...

**Flashback**

she knew he didn´t want her to work there, he just wanted to be with her and she tried for two weeks... but fortunately he understood it was not a wise decision... it had been really bored.. she wanted to be with him not to see him work all day... she even tried to help him with his paper work once and she filed all the sheets, letters, contracts and files on his desk in one shelf of his office, in alphabetical order... well... it had been not her fault... how could she know they were purposely ordered in two piles, one of them "to be signed" and the other "urgent revision"?

She had been furious when his assistant started to complain about all the wasted time and the mess she had done... She had begged him to fire his assistant but he refused, she didn´t care in that moment that he had talked to her lovingly, she was very angry. Thanks to God he understood she had reasons to be angry and never pushed her again to help him!. That was the first and the last time she helped him.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Later at one of the most famous restaurants of the city. 

Hiyori was chatting with a few friends in a restaurant, her conversation was vain but entertaining, the most recent gossip of famous people and personalities in Japan. The last news made her remember what had happened before the tomboy left...

She remembered when she told one of her friends, the only one she could trust on, and that was because she would know immediately that it would be her the one to tell about her private life.

**Flashback**

Hiyori approached a little and whispered " I cannot believe it yet, Pan had the guts to call him at our house.

Amaya answered " She seems to be that kind of woman that tries to take from you what it belongs to you, What you did was what she deserved"

"Do you really think so? because that is not how my husband is going to react when I tell him that she called" Hiyori answered thinking about the way to tell Trunks about the phone call.

"What? Are you crazy? Don´t tell him, she is in another country, there is no way he finds out and besides you said they split up, now is when you have to be very careful and smart to try to break them apart and make him stay away from her" replied Amaya looking at Hiyori.

Hiyori smiled and said "You don´t know him, sometimes I´m surprised about the way he always manage to find out about everything, it´s just like he had super ears and super sight"

"Not this kind of things Hiyori"

"Maybe you are right, after all I have the right to fight for what is mine and I won´t allow any girl to try to take him away from me" Hiyori replied angrily.

"Are you sure that they like each other? Amaya asked raising an eyebrow

"Of course I´m sure, this is the kind of things a woman is always sure about and I´m sure also that he hadn´t realized it"

"After all we are talking about the cutest and richest bachelor in Japan" said Amaya with sarcasm.

Hiyori realized about her intentions and smiled also with sarcasm "Don´t try to play those games with me Amaya, you know very well that he is already taken, he is not single anymore and I don´t care if we are not married yet, all Japan knows that he is living with me and also, there wouldn´t be nobody better than me..."

"I´m only telling you..." Amaya said putting her cup of jasmine tea on the table "you must be careful, any woman in your place should understand that he is yours and you have the right to fight for him"

Hiyori smiled, this time sincerely "Even if I wouldn´t fight he would never realize about her feelings, even if he dated her he would know soon there is no comparison between us, I am a woman and she is only a girl, a tomboy without class and style.

**End of Flashback.**

The loud guffaws of her friends bring her back from her memories and shaking his head a little she started chatting again, determined to keep her husband, soon they would go on a trip and this would be the perfect occasion to recover what she knew perfectly well she had lost for her neglect.

* * *

July 800 

When she arrived, she headed to Goten's and spent all afternoon with them. Goten told her about the problems and fights Trunks and Hiyori had been through, they were in a trip right now, attending to some investors appointments and trying to solve their relationship.

Gohan and Videl were just happy to see her, they were chatting about everything all night. After two days she went to Bra's and spent all day with her. Bra told her about the bitch that was changing her brother.

Next day she went to Bulma's to say hello and to train with Vegeta. He had lecture her about choosing a weakling and she agreed with him assuring she wasn't interested anymore in weak common humans. At the end of the second week she came back to College, a little sad for Trunks. When he came back he was really upset, if they had told him that Pan was here he would have returned at least two days before she leave, Hiyori and Trunks couldn't fix their relation and decided to break up and separate one month after the trip.

He had thought about the fight with Pan, it had been a silly fight, he now had understood she was inloved with Max and saw him as the best man. He couldn't force her to see him different. She was his friend after all, it wasn't wise to lose a lifetime friendship for a little fight. But he was upset at the same time, she hadn't even call him just once even before he had called her.

**

* * *

Home Sweet Home. **

Two months after their separation, he was living again in his wing at C.C. He was having a hell time trying to make Hiyori leave him alone, she was asking for his personal stuff just to annoy him. She didn't need all that, she didn't need the money either.

He had been working late, he didn't want to stay at home all alone, his father had congratulated him for taking a wise decision... but the fact was that he was lonely... wisely lonely.

He knew he wasn't so young... even when his appearance tells the opposite. He had dated a lot of women, he had lived with one and now he was seriously thinking that he wouldn't find the right one.

Everybody seemed to have found their path... except him... He had wanted to live a normal life, but here he was... with mountains of work... pressure from his mother... a company to run... a father to please... his best friend busies with his family... his sister married and living in another house... Pan in college and probably living with her boyfriend... Gohan divided between work and wife... He sighed... maybe this was the way it had to be...

**

* * *

Surprises. **

Umiko felt her water broke… she woke up Goten and after ten minutes he carried her to C.C. they had called the family doctor and after ten hours, they made a C-Section and the baby was born. The doctor cut his tail immediately and keep it bottled to study it. Umiko was not in good shape, her health was not good enough, her organs were weak and sore but the baby was very strong. The doctors had said that she could never get pregnant again. They had ordered her to stay in bed for at least two months more before she could stand up.Goten was very worried but he managed to look as happy as always. Trunks knew him and gave him all the support he could.

When Pan knew about the baby and Umiko she promised herself to visit them as soon as she could. She didn't know about Hiyori's condition. She had heard about Trunks separation, all the newspapers had the notice on. He was on the hot lists again and a lot of women and some men were trying to catch him again. When she called Bra she had confirmed it. Umiko stayed at Chichi's. The baby was beautiful, he had big black eyes and the spiky hair of Goten. They named him Minori (rice and sushi).

After two months Umiko returned to her home with Goten. Trunks had been depressed. Bra was now one month pregnant and Pan was in her last semester.

**

* * *

Pan P.O.V.**

"I have to visit them, I'm going to take this year vacation and this time I'm going to win that bet…. I had forgotten about that, but knowing Trunks, probably he is going to remember, now that he is not married anymore I can win my vacations without put him in troubles…… a very clever way to pay him back for what he did to me… I'm still angry about his attitude when I called him, but… I have to admit that he called me after that….. a long time after that… but he called at least….. I never returned his call…..I suppose its enough to pay him back for that….. besides…. He has been a family friend for so long…. And…. I'm going to hurt his pride if I win that bet…. Maybe he had forgotten our deal, but I don't care…. I'll win… and I'm going to need help… a lot of help…. Maybe Rod can help me"

Rod was an old friend of Pan, she met him when she came to England, he was the personal stylist of one of her friends, at first they only chatted about their hobbies, classes and work when her friend dragged her to the beauty salon, later they started chatting about everything and became good friends.

He had insisted she had to change her image, but it never matter to her, she was a warrior and warriors don´t worry about those kinds of things. Ron had always offered his help to give her a new look, but when she got tired of refusing his help she told him one day she would come to let him change her look. The day had come and she knew no one was better than him, he only attended his friends and old clients because now he had a lot of employees, he was now one of the best stylist of the city, but she was his friend and he would help her.

**

* * *

A new look.**

Later at Rod's place.

"No Rod, there's no way I'm going to let you curl my hair or dye it" replied Pan trying to take away his hands of her hair.

Rod laughed "Dear, trust me, I'm going to put some red lights on your hair to make it brighter"

"O.K. but I want it black, O.K.?"

"I'm going to wax your brows and teach you how to apply make up, you have to change your hair style and your wardrobe" stated Rod brushing her hair.

Pan winced and told him "Uhhh, sounds rude"

"You really want to win, don't you? Besides, You will be stunning"

"When do you want to start?" asked Pan unsure about his real intentions.

"right now, but you will have to work hard to change some of your habits" He chuckled, he knew she would be one of his bigger challenges, she had been this way always and it was going to be really hard to change her style of life, but he really wanted to do this.

"like what?"

"your manners…. Walking… talking... Jesus Pan! I almost feel like I´m trying to teach the femme Nikita..." he burst into a roar of laughter "in all senses"

"Hah hah hah very funny" she said annoyed at his comment "Listen…. I don't want to be another woman, I just want to fool someone, I want them to not recognize me"

"O.K. I already told you I would help you…but you have to trust me, if you don't change some habits they will know it is you" He said seriously.

**

* * *

Surprise Visit.**

In December she decided to go visit them. When she arrived Japan she went to her parents home and after two days she went to visit Goten. She asked him not to tell anybody about this, because she was planning a surprise visit. They hardly recognized her, she was a little bit taller and she was dressed very feminine and sexy, she had make up on her face and her hair were different, straight but curly in the ends with red lights on it, her brows were defined and her attitude… this didn't seem to be the Pan they knew…

Goten greeted Itzumi (Trunks assistant) and opened Trunks door. He left the box on Trunks desk and when he closed the door of Trunks office, he gave her an envelope and grinned to her.

"Thank you Itzumi, don't forget to tell Trunks I came and left a surprise for him on his desk, give him this card please" He said waving good bye with his hand

"Sure, Mr. Son, thank you." Itzumi answered.

Pan flew to C.C. wishing to find Trunks window open. She used to do this when she was little, but she had another plan in mind, she was going to win the bet, she had searched for his Ki and he wasn't in his office, she had to hurry.

She had dressed as Ron suggested, and was wearing a black silk miniskirt, tight and short, a very tight blue tank top with a deep V necklace that showed some cleavage, blue high heels and blue purse. She had a lot of make up and defined brows. She had decided to wear the blue contact lenses and curl her hair, she wore her hair in a high bun with a lot of curl strands hanging on her face.

She found the window open and climbed in, putting her sunglasses on.

She sat up on his desk and after one hour, she began to feel tired of waiting for him.

Trunks greeted Itzumi, he was tired of these gatherings, when he was about to open the door Itzumi stopped him and gave him the message from Goten and the card, he open the envelope to read the card.

"_Hey Bro, I know you have been through a hard time, so I hope you enjoy your present because you surely need it, believe me. You know, there's some things we can't turn off and I'm sure it will help you to relax and tore apart all your stress and DON'T REJECT IT"_

He chuckled and open slowly his door, Goten could get so crazy sometimes, he didn't even know what kind of madness he had reserved for him.

He was still looking at the card when he closed the door. He looked up to the desk waiting to find his present, but what he found let him speechless and shocked. He didn't know how to react. He was angry, how could he do to him this kind of thing… and how he got Itzumi to agreed about letting a woman stay alone in his office? with all that important and private stuff…. Surely she was an old friend of Goten….

* * *

End of chapter 18.

* * *

**Author notes: **Hi! I'm sorry I had to divide this chapter in two but it was too long, I'm planning to post another chapter tomorrow afternoon or Sunday morning, I hope you really like this chapter and the next one "The Kiss". Thank you. 


	19. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 19. The Kiss

* * *

The Kiss.**

He was feeling a growing anger when he remembered his words…. "I left a surprise for him on his desk", but one thing was for sure… he had a good taste…

His eyes traveled up and down the legs of the woman sitting on his desk… long slender legs, muscular and soft at the same time, she looked familiar, but it was probably because she was one of Goten's friends. "I wonder how she could agree to do this?" Well… he knew he had been harassed for a lot of women since he was a teenager, probably this was the same…

("She had been waiting for so long probably, because she look almost asleep…. So familiar…")

Pan had threw her head back and her hands were placed on the desk… resting her weight on the palms.

His mind was now filled with thoughts about her, he could tell she had a beautiful sensual body even in her position, his gaze traveled from the neck to the necklace that showed part of her breasts… her silky black hair with red strands, beautiful lips and her legs… Oh God… Goten sure had a good taste… her legs were crossed one over the other… showing almost all of her creamy silky thighs. He felt a pulse in his gut.

His first thought had been to shout and kick her out, but she was too attractive to reject her… besides… he had been lonely… too lonely since his separation…. And Goten had made such an effort to do this…. Of course he wasn't used to take any woman who offer herself in this way but… he didn't know why he felt an almost desperate attraction to her…. Maybe he wouldn't disappointed Goten…

He smirked and walk forward… his gaze now deep and lust emanating from his body. His lips curved in a sexy smile. He walked slowly like a predator watching his prey….

Pan felt him approach and smiled, now she was sure he had recognized her… but he was a little different, his smirk… his gaze… he was roaming her body with his eyes. Pan started to feel nervous, Trunks never looked at her in this way, he almost seem to be flirting with her, trying to seduce her with his overwhelming personality, his gaze, his slow walk, his smile, she gulped and then it hit her… he didn't recognize her and he was smiling seductively.

He stopped for a moment and a scowl replaced his smirk, he stopped for a minute looking at her in awe, but then he just laughed thinking ("Sun of a bitch… I don't know how you did it Goten… but it worked… I can't believe she…..) and continued walking forward.

She wanted to shout, to laugh and to stop him but she couldn't… she didn't know what she was feeling… but her stomach was jumping and a couple of nervous spasms exploded inside of her, tightening her inner muscles.

He stood in front of her, waiting for her reaction. He stopped thinking about her reasons finding more attractive to think about her reaction when he stepped closer and continued his slow approach almost touching her knees with his waist. She lost her determination watching those eyes and smelling a bittersweet scent in the air. He sniffed the air too and smirked, taking her glasses off… he look at her kind of amazed, his eyes fixed on her lustful lips, she gasped and his eyes followed the movement of her lips. He didn't know when he stop thinking, involuntarily he licked slightly his lips and she bit one side of her lower lip looking at him. She was holding her breath without notice it, he leaned down slowly closing the space between their mouths and closed his eyes kissing her. He was kissing her deeply, even when her mouth was closed, no one could have known she was not returning the kiss. His mouth brushing passionately over her lips, slowing his motion while he kept her upper lip between his lips savoring the feeling and trying to taste more from her, moving on her mouth and capturing the other lip in a wet kiss, lightly nibbling her lips until she opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss, almost devouring her mouth. He hadn't felt this kind of passion in so many time… Goten was right… he was hungry and she had what he wanted…

She knew she had to stop this… she knew it and she hated the idea to stop it, she was feeling dizzy with the kiss, she put her arms around his neck kissing him back not wanting to break the incredible sensations that her body and her soul were feeling. He pulled her against him in a very tight grip. His mind was screaming this was a mistake, but soon he knew no longer why and he didn't care either he only pushed his body against her and she slowly opened up her legs to let him be closer to her between her thighs. When he felt this, he grabbed her legs with both hands putting them around his waist, one of his hands returned to her back and the other resting on one of her thighs, holding her in place. Their breathing increasing and his hands roaming all over her, her control slipped and she powered up a little, starting to increase her energy without notice, he was panting into her mouth while she was straddling his waist fighting to feel him closer. He felt her energy spiked and he powered up a little to control her and keep her close to him. She wasn't holding back… he left her mouth and started to kiss her neck, one of his hands caressing one of her legs around his waist, the other traveling all the way up and down her side. She threw her head back at the feeling of his mouth on her neck, her fingers running in his hair and pushing his face against her neck at the same time. She was no longer Pan Son, she was part of him. Their hearts beating at the unison, their breaths lost in their throats, their scent mixed in the air and their will surrendered to each other. He was running his tongue across her neck, he couldn´t stop, it was almost painful, his fingers had undone her bun and now her hair was cascading spread over her shoulders...

Some noise started filling his ears but he ignored it until it became annoying.

When he finally heard the intercom "Sir, Sir, are you O.K.? please answer me, Ms. Bulma is looking for you…… Sir, Sir…. )

Trunks refusing to stop, hardly pulled away from her to answer the intercom, his gaze still luscious and his voice husky. He just wanted to stop the noisy interruption.

"Itzumi, hold all my calls, I don't want to be interrupted"

Pan was slowly awakening of her dizzy state, when she opened her eyes and locked them with Trunks eyes, five seconds later she felt her face hot and red, her lips swollen and red…. And that bitter smell in the air……

Itzumi's voice interrupted them again"But Sir, Ms. Bulma is coming, she told me she needed to talk to you about something very urgent about Ms. Okuma, Hiyori"

Pan blinked when she heard Bulma was coming, but when she heard Hiyori's name she paled and pushed him away from her, running to the door. Trunks opened his mouth but the words never came out, he wanted to call her but he didn't know what to say, his throat seemed to be closed, she stormed out the door and ran to the stairs, she didn't want to be seen by Bulma, she just ran until she was in another floor.

She fell on her knees, almost collapsing on the floor, tears floating freely down her cheeks. She stood quickly and looked for a way to leave the building as fast as she could.

Trunks watched her leave and his first instinct was to follow her but he was as confused as she, he was not even sure about what just had happened, of course he knew he had kissed her, but he was still dizzy and shocked, his feelings were too much to deal with, his attention was span, his senses and the riot of emotions and sensations were too much for him. He had to talk to his mother, when Bulma said it was very urgent, she meant it, but he didn´t care right now, he knew he had to find her. Then, his eyes stopped in a package on his desk with his name on it with the handwriting of Goten. His eyes went wide with sock, his mind was shouting at him, he didn´t know why or what, but he knew he had to open it before he follow her. He opened it and found one pass card to a new spa with his name on it, a new robe with embroidered blue letters "T.B." and another letter:

"_Told you to relax… you may enjoy some rest and a good massage to loosen the tension" P.D. Don't thank me…. Just go, and remember __Don´t reject it.__ Goten._

"Shit!!! This was the surprise??? What was she doing here then? Oh no!" He didn't even want to think he had made a mistake. He had thought all the time she had agreed to give him a "surprise". He thought she would back out when he approached her… he thought she would reject him and he would embarrass her….. he thought a lot of things… and he felt a lot of sensations through her too. "Damn! I'm a stupid, I must find her"

* * *

Trunks ran to the door but he was stopped by his mother. 

"Don't run away from me Trunks!" Bulma shouted angrily

"Oh, hi Mom, sorry, I'll be back in a minute" He said trying to run again.

"Oh no, you stay here, we are in deep shit, I have something very urgent to talk about" she said grabbing his arm.

She closed the door and show him a note from Hiyori.

"_I know something weird is happening at C.C. Trunks, I tried to ignore it but you didn't appreciate my efforts… do you think that I didn't see that glow when we made love the other day? Do you think I really believed your explanations when I asked you about it? The first time I thought it was the night lights, my mind playing games… but I found out it was coming from you and now I have to know what is it or I will go to the press, I can't even think about some virus… but if this is some kind of experiment or something abnormal you are going to pay…. I'm sending this to your mother to assure you will read it. You have 72 hours to explain it to me. Call me. Hiyori"_

"I'm sorry Mom, I assure you it didn't happened more than three times and I controlled it."

"We have to do something about it or we will be ruined"

"What if we invent something that glow, kind of a strength pill or something innocuous?"

"Could we manage it like some kind of experiment?" questioned Bulma, more to herself than to her son.

"yes"

Bulma hesitated a moment "She can go to the press…. I don't know"

"What do you suggest?"

"Tell everybody to visit her?" Smirked Bulma

"Mom…. You are beginning to think and act like my father"

"Well, it's not my fault, is it?"

"No, we can do this as civilized people." Replied Trunks.

"Do you know what's in risk?" asked Bulma frowning.

"Yes and I´m sorry"

"we will have to start working now, and I need you to be at my side to test it" replied Bulma crossing her arms. Indeed she had adopted some poses of the Saiyan prince.

Yes" He sighed defeated.

Even when his priority was to find Pan, this was almost like a government secret. The security of all Saiyans depended on it, he would have to find her later and explain... explain what exactly? why he didn´t follow her? It was easy, this was very important but... explain why he had kissed her? Why he had kissed her in that way? He didn´t even know how to explained it to himself.

"Now, didn't you have something urgent?" asked Bulma raising an eyebrow.

"uhhh… well…. Yes…. But I'd rather take care of this first" He answered.

"O.K. let's go"

**

* * *

Regrets. **

She landed on a cliff on Mt.Paoz and she collapsed on the ground crying. She didn´t know how much time had passed by since she got here, but she couldn´t hold back her tears anymore and she didn´t want to either.

**Pan P.O.V.**

What the hell did I do? I just ruined our friendship, I don't like him like that... well... who I am trying to fool... I do like him...but he doesn't feel anything for me... I lose my mind... we could never be together... he doesn't love me... our families will never allow something between us. Vegeta hates our blood and Grandma hates his blood. Dad just would kill him and they are friends... what am I gonna do now?

"I can´t believe I let this happen, I knew what he was going to do even before he did it and I let him. God! I thought it was over and now... Arghhh" she shouted angrily.

"I can´t stand it anymore, I don´t like him, I love him, I have always loved him! I feel so stupid..."

I can't let him see me, he is going to recognize me... yes... I believe he didn't recognize me ... I have to got back, but first I have to visit Bra...

She went home and planned to visit Bra next day, when Trunks were at his office.

She knew he hadn´t recognize her, she was wearing the Ki suppressors and no one knew she was in Japan... She wanted to leave right now but sooner or later they would find out, she had to do this right. She had visited them before, she had to act as she always did, she couldn´t miss anything, she didn´t want to make them suspect... She wiped her tears away and held her knees against her chest trying to clear her mind.

Even after two hours the feeling of her mouth over his still lingered in his lips.

She couldn´t stop thinking about him and she knew this was an one sided feeling, she had to stop it even if it means to run away to Cambridge again, even if it means to stay away from him.

But even if this kiss had been a mistake it had been the best mistake of her life. She remembered when she was 15, she had dreamt for so long for this to happen, she even would have traded her Saiyan blood for the love of Trunks in that time.

She knew from Bra that Trunks and Bulma were working very hard in the lab, trying to complete an experiment, they didn't tell Bra the details, she was pregnant and they didn't want her involved.

She couldn´t help but feel a little disappointed, it had been just a kiss, but she had thought and she had been secretly hoping that Trunks had felt something, that he would be trying to find out who was she, but apparently he went back to work like everyday, like nothing had happened, it had been just a kiss... for him... but she was sure there wouldn´t be another kiss for her, from anyone, not after Trunks had kissed her, not after she had tasted his lips, not after she had felt what she had felt... it was beyond comparison.

* * *

Pan knew it wouldn't be very polite to leave without seeing Trunks, so she decided to go to his office and of course, she wouldn't find him... so she would leave him a message after she fly back to college. She decided to wear her old style of clothes, Itzumi wouldn't recognize her,... she put on baggy jeans and a sweater, she tied up her bandanna and washed her face, not even lipstick... she was wearing training boots and approached Itzumi. 

For a second she wished to be brave enough to leave all her fears, thoughts and scruples and come back to him, let him kiss her again and let him know it was her, to do what he wanted to do but she shook her head and decided against it. It had been just a crazy thought, after all, she was her friend and his friendship was first than her love.

"Hi, can I see Mr. Briefs?" Asked Pan

Itzumi looked at her and smiled trying to recognized her "I'm sorry, he's not here, do you want to leave a message?"

"Yes, thank you, but I would prefer to leave him a note"

"Sure, Miss..."

"Son, Pan Son"

"Oh sorry Ms. Son I didn't recognized you"

Pan smiled "Don´t worry Itzumi"

"we are expecting him to come tomorrow" said Umiko smiling at her "Please take a seat, do you need some paper?"

"No, thank you"

Pan started writing, after a while she gave Itzumi her note and leave saying thanks and good bye.

When she left the memory of the bet came back to her, bitter and annoying. Her love feelings were soon replaced with anger.

("All done... perfect... damn you Trunks... I won that bet and I have to pretend it wasn't me... funny)

* * *

Tonight Trunks had to talk to Hiyori. He was tired and angry, even in this moment he couldn't stop thinking about her... 

**Trunks P.O.V. **

She hadn't even call me... and I don't blame her... but she seemed as willing as me.. she smelled as... maybe I took advantage? Damn! I don't know and I can't ask Goten or Bra.

What the hell I'm gonna do? Call her, avoid her, apologize? Maybe she doesn't even want to see me again... maybe she just got carried away by her emotions.

When Hiyori arrived Trunks greeted her, but Hiyori just frowned. "Care to explain?"

"yes, look, if you had asked me I would have explained it, you were right, it´s an experiment"

"I knew it... you are a bastard, had you been injected? If there is a possibility for me to be abnormal..." Hiyori trailed off angrily

Trunks hurried to answer before she got furious "No, don't worry. We have a development project to help improve Medical industry. We were developing a protein that helps people to be stronger, it could be used in diseases, but it failed, the effects were temporary"

"Did you experimented it with me?" she asked him with fear and anger in her voice

"No, human experiments are forbidden, I experimented it myself" Trunks stated.

"Why you were glowing in those moments?" She was not going to be kind to him, she was furious, she had wasted valuables years of her life dating him and now she didn´t know if that damn experiment could affect her.

Trunks blushed and assured her "It only affects you when you are stressed or ... very active... I didn't knew it glowed in those moments"

"Are you affected?"

"No" He said angrily. He knew he had been a fool believing she was the right woman. His father had warned him but he had just ignored him and now he was regretting his decisions.

"Can you prove that theory?" She knew he was not a liar but she had to be sure

"Yes, my mother and a friend came to prove to you this is not dangerous"

"go ahead" she spat angrily.

"Not here, please, come to the lab."

"If this is a lie, my lawyers will send my letters to the press and maybe to the police" she said looking at him and trying to sound menacing.

"I wouldn't hurt you" He told her with honestly, his voice had lowered and now he was looking at the ground. He couldn´t believe this woman was the same girl he lived with.

"O.K. let's go then" Hiyori turned around and start walking without waiting for him. He had to walk faster to show her the way to the lab.

"I can't believe you think I'm going to hurt you" He said sadly

They went to the lab and Bulma injected water to Vegeta and Goten. They started to fight and let some energy slip to make them glow a little. Bulma had to injected herself with the formula they had developed to prove to her it wasn't toxic and it caused to glow.

"Your mother's reaction is barely visible" Hiyori said suspiciously

"Yeah, we couldn't make it work properly in women" He said waiting for her reply

"So there's any possibility for me to be infected?"

"No"

She asked him to show her some notes about his research and he told her it was a secret experiment but he didn't want her to be afraid. When she asked him for a copy he refused but told her he was going to let her see some of the notes but he couldn´t give her a copy because it was top secret and property of C.C.

It had been relatively easy to fool her, but they had to keep the experiment ready if they needed to prove their words to the press.

After the show Vegeta had a talk with him about he irresponsibility of his acts and after that, he gave Trunks a severe beating until he got tired of teaching his son to be more careful.

Trunks knew Goten would wait some time and then he would tease him about it for a long time.

* * *

Next day at Trunks office. 

He finished reading all his messages, after three days of absence, he had a lot of undone work. He saw Pan message and read it:

_Dear Trunks, I came to __Japan to visit you all, unfortunately I didn't find you, I was waiting at your office with Itzumi, but it seems you had something very urgent to take care of, If I had known you will be busy I'd had come to you first. I'm leaving soon to Cambridge, I don't think I will be able to see you. Next time, I will call you first._

_By the way, I'm going to be busy in this semester but I will call you as soon as I have enough time to talk Pan._

Trunks crushed the message and threw it, he was angry and disappointed, angry with her, with him.

"So, she is going to pretend nothing happened?" Fine!!! Two can play the game...

Trunks was working late, he didn't want to go home. He kept remembering Pan's letter...

"It's better this way... I care for her as a friend, I just got carried away... I was lonely... she was inviting... No!! She was playing... it was a facade... of course! How couldn't I think about if before... the bet... she was just trying to fool me and she did" He spat angrily slamming his hand on the table. He stood up and walked to the bar to drink a whiskey.

"O.K. so, it's her fault" – he sipped his beverage-

"O.K. it's our fault" –he sipped again his whiskey-

"I just needed to get laid... that's why I reacted that way to her... and it can't be... neither of our families will allow it.. she has a boyfriend... maybe she actually is sleeping with him, right in this moment" He said to himself balling his fists.

"I really don't like her... come on... she is not that pretty, she was playing a role to win the bet... shit! She won! Well, actually I did knew it was her... so... I won"

He had finished his whiskey and went to the bar to have another one.

"I can't tell her that I won... it would mean I recognized her... it would mean I kissed her knowing it was her... besides... she doesn't want me to know the truth... she avoided me... she never called and yeah! Sure! I went to visit you" he said aloud mimicking her voice.

"She didn't want me to see her... I was going to apologize... but its's pure logic.. she doesn't want me, it's all about the bet... well... it's not like I want her either... I just hate to be fooled... so... I'll play along... I'll wait for her to call me... as a matter of fact... if she calls I'm going to tease her as far as I can and if she dares to claim her prize she will have to accept she kissed me back"

"damn you Pan!" He shouted.

"She could have made me lost control... I wonder if she knows she shouldn't kiss like that... she never holds back? Or she planned to let me the total responsibility of holding back?" He shouted to himself while memories of their kiss came floating into his mind.

"Shit! I wonder how would it be to made love to her..." He trailed off thinking about it. He had finished his second whiskey and his eyes were lost in deep thought.

"without holding back..." He bit the side of his lower lip fighting to get those images out of his mind.

"with no worries about the slipped energy..." he felt a pulse pointed through the front of his pants and he snapped at himself. His mind kept telling him how it would be.

"Damn you Pan!! We were friends! You should have not let me do that, all for a fucking bet... but I won´t let you win... no matter what... You are going to lose... one way or another..."

* * *

End of Chapter 19

* * *

**Author notes: **Review please. 


	20. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

* * *

**CHAPTER 20. COLLEGE GRADUATION**

* * *

Time had passed by and Pan is graduating, she never called back Trunks, she saw his picture in some magazines with a different woman each time, of course she was hurt, but more than hurt, angry. 

**A gown and a cap.**

Pan had been in a hurry, her graduation was going to be really soon and although she didn't like school celebrations, she was intending to assist to this one, it was an accomplishment from all her hard work, she was planning to celebrate it with her family and her close friends, but she knew this was going to be difficult because of Bra's pregnancy, she knew the baby was going to be born in any moment, they were expecting him for June 15th. but it was hard to know, in fact, if a normal pregnancy was difficult to predict the moment of birth, a Saiyan pregnancy was worst, because you couldn't predict the moment, circumstances or condition of the birth. Some of her classmates had planned a party after graduation, but she didn't want to have one in England. She had studied Economics and Business administration, she already had taken some seminars in commercial law and a masters in Finance and she was planning to take some others in Japan. She would be graduating with a masters of finance degree.

This had been a really busy week, she had to take a walk around campus alone to think what would it be her next steps. She didn´t know what kind of gown she would like to wear, she was tired of flipping through the pages of the catalog at school, this was more than she expected, she thought she just would wear a cap and a gown, but nooow, this was harder.

She would had to rent or buy a silk gown, a hood and some other stuff. She wanted a traditional black gown, that was for sure, she would probably be wearing a school seal or braid. She would have to pick up and purchase a stole to give it to her mother or her father, during the ceremony to show and recognize the support provided through her college life. She would probably have to pick up two stoles for both of her parents, she could not point to one of them, that would make a difference and she didn´t want that.

After one week she had chosen a black master gown with oblong shaped sleeves with wrist openings. A black cap, a tassel and two stoles. She didn´t have to arrange accommodations for her family because they were going to stay with her in the apartment. She was going to graduate in the Spring semester at the end of fall, probably by June 15. She knew she could have chosen the summer term at August (fall semester), but she really wanted to come back to Japan as soon as she could.

She would have to participate in Commencement. She knew she would not have her diploma at the graduation, just a holder, but she wanted to assist to her graduation any way.

**

* * *

Newborn.**

June 10. The time had come, Bra had an awkward feeling. Her legs were swollen and her pelvis was aching, the spasms and the contractions were increasingly painful, she had to call her mother to contact the doctors of C.C. The contractions had been showing every five minutes. She knew the baby was coming. Ken take her to the wing of C.C. where the lab was. The doctors had been preparing everything, Vegeta was pacing outside the compound of C.C. and Bulma was in a hurry to assure her daughter will be attended as fast as Ken bring her.

Bra came just in time, she had insisted on having a normal childbirth and after six hours a small Saiyan was born. The prince was very worried but he managed to put a concrete wall as a facade to show not his worry, but it was reflected in his eyes. He was worried about his daughter's health, he knew it would be hard and painful, he had not agreed with the kind of childbirth she had chosen, but this was not his decision, the doctors, Bulma and his daughter had taken a decision. Suddenly he felt his daughter's Ki raising painfully and the baby's Ki spiking, it was not very strong, he could say it was as strong as the son of Kakarrot's brat. He sighed, at least he was stronger than a human and he had part of his blood, he thought while he was rushing to ask Bulma about his daughter.

Bra smiled exhausted holding the little baby in her arms, she couldn´t guess about the color of his hair or his eyes, because he was too little, but she could say he was beautiful. He had a little tail and she could feel the strength running through his veins. Kenzao and Bra decided to named him Kenji.

**

* * *

GRADUATION **

Pan wanted to know Bra's baby, but she couldn't leave at this moment, the graduation celebration was going to start in a couple of hours. She was wearing an open fronted black gown. The sleeves of her gown was adorned with various patterns indicating the exact degrees she possessed. She was wearing a hood that consisted in a cape, a cowl and a tippet. The design of hoods had been set by University ordinances. She had chosen a masters of black cloth lined with light green silk, she had a hard time choosing from dark green to light green silk, the dark green belonged to the Master of business administration and the light one to the Master of finance.

The ceremony went through the usual routine: stand up, sign, sit down, listen to cliches, stand up and sign, and sit down again. This had been a really bored ceremony, but after this ceremony, the private graduation was going to start. She put the stoles on Videl and Gohan and they left to the celebration.

Bra's baby was born before she finished college and she knew Bra was feeling very hurt, even when she knew Pan had not been able to go visit her because of her graduation. Bulma planned a welcome party for her grandson and Pan wanted to surprise them, she had to dress in casual clothes if she didn't want Trunks to recognize her

**

* * *

Newborn's Welcome Party.**

The party had begun and all the Z team were there. When the doorbell rang Bulma knew no one was missing, so she decided not to answer, this was her private gathering. After a moment the door bell rang again and Chichi offered to go to and see who it was. Bulma heard her friend crying and shouting and ran to help her and she saw her hugging a woman. Bulma recognized her when she gave her the familiar grin and Bulma knew who she was "Pan".

She was wearing black cotton Pants and a blue silk V necklace blouse, embroidered in the left with a flowers pattern. She had chosen light make-up and her hair was in a high ponytail with blue high heels.

Pan hugged Bulma and started talking about all her trip, college and the childbirth. When she stepped into the dinning room she saw her family and hugged them all. After a while she saw Bra and grinned to her approaching, Bra smiled back and handed her baby to Pan.

Pan smiled and took the baby in her arms, caressing his cheeks "Oh my God, Bra, he's beautiful"

Bra smiled proudly looking at her baby and then showed an arrogant smile she joked "Sure he is! Well, tell me, he is like me, isn't he?"

Pan could not avoid to laugh looking at the baby's small lock of hair "Hah, hah hah he is beautiful, look at his hair, it's your hair Bra, Hah hah hah just a little spiky like Vegeta."

"Come on Pan, don't say that, if Dad hears you I won't be able to go home." Bra said knowing that this kind of words could make her father keep her baby training in the Gravity room for hours.

Pan looked at the baby's back with curiosity "does he have a tail?"

"Yeah, he had one little brown tail but the doctor removed it"

"Why?"

Bra laughed softly "Come on Pan, he can't be walking around showing a tail, people would think it's a secondary effect of our products and besides Kenzao wouldn't allow him to keep it"

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it, I really wanted to be there for you but I was almost graduating and..." Pan trailed off trying to apologize

"and?" asked Bra arching her eyebrows with doubt

"I will tell you later, I had some..." Pan knew Bra wouldn't forgive her unless some romantic stuff were involved. "I had a relationship to fix"

"Owww, don't worry Pan, you are here and that's important to me, I would have loved to have you here in the delivery time, but my mom and yours help me... I needed you"

Pan lowered her eyes ashamed "I know and I'm very sorry, but you know how is this"

"Of course I know, but you are the only another Saiyan female besides me, I didn't know what was normal or not"

"Well I have less experience than you"

"It doesn't matter, you are a Saiyan" Bra said knowing Pan could not have helped her very much

"Sorry"

"Stop apologizing, I love you"

Said Bra wrapping her arms around Pan's shoulders in a warm hug. Pan hugged tightly her long time friend but didn't gave her the baby.

"do you want to hold him longer Pan?"

"Sure! In fact..." Pan said smirking. "I'm planning to keep it"

"No way!! You will have to deliver your own... hah hah hah" laughed Bra faking an angry face.

**

* * *

Embarrassment. **

After a while Pan gave Bra her baby and went to hold his cousin, who was now nine months, he was just adorable, while she was holding him she saw Trunks who was looking at her. She smiled shyly, she knew part of the guilt about their fight was hers and he was still angry... besides she was still ashamed about the kiss... it had been a long time to still being angry with him. She wanted her friend back, but nothing would be the same again between them... she waved a hand to him, he hesitated a little, he didn´t know if he had to approach or not, after all, he was still upset with her, firstly about hiding her identity when she went to his office and also because she never called him back after their fight at Gohan's.

Trunks approached her and hesitated a moment before greet her. "Hi"

Pan said softly "Hey Trunks, It had been a long time"

Trunks answered the first thing that he could thought "Yes, how's college?"

"Mmmh, just fine, I finished it!" She said happily

"Congratulations" Trunks said bitterly "Are you gonna start working for your mom now?"

Pan realized his tone of voice was not the same but she thought it was because of the fact that she had never called him after the fight... but she really had motives to be upset with him after all.

"probably part of the time, I'm planning to take a little..." Pan stopped her sentence... she was going to say vacation, oh no... she was not going to remind him the bet.

Trunks smirked curiously and lift a brown waiting for her words. "A little what?"

"A little... time for myself... besides I'm planning to start studying again... a master here in Japan"

Trunks knew what had she intended to say, and he knew also that she made up her mind and changed the subject. He didn't understand why she had never called him, he was still hurt for her words and still amazed by the sensations she provoked deep inside of him.

"you have a really cute nephew!" said Pan trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you too" He said pointing to Minori.

While they were talking the baby was trying to grab the embroidered of her blouse, the simulated flowers had the attention of her cousin, until he grabbed them. She felt the pressure on her chest and gasped, she blushed immediately trying to take the baby's hands away from her blouse.

Trunks looked at Pan and then to the baby's hands, watching as he squeezed the embroidered flower, he blushed as he heard Pan gasped trying to loosen the baby's grip without hurt him. Minori was a baby but he had Saiyan strength too. Trunks blushed and chuckled at the same time at her red face and her tries to release her blouse, the baby just pulled harder the blouse opening three more buttons and giving a full view of her chest, in that moment he heard her said "Oh my God". He took the baby from her arms letting her hands free to cover up her chest, Trunks just show him a key ring and the baby released her blouse to grab the new toy.

"Thank you" Pan said blushing furiously with both hands on her chest, keeping the fabric together

"Anytime" He said amused at her shyness, she practically ran to one of the guests room and changed her blouse.

* * *

When Pan ran upstairs Trunks kept playing with Minori and when Goten found him, he walked forward amused at the sight of Trunks with a baby in his arms. 

"What's up Trunks, Where's Pan?" Goten asked holding Minori

"it seems this little friend was obsessed with her blouse" laughed Trunks still playing with Minori and his keys.

"Hah hah hah Nooow, tell me, what happened?" Goten laughed amused at the playful hands of his baby.

"You know... I shouldn't tell you.. but... I can´t help it" laughed Trunks knowing his friend will be just as curious as always.

Goten arches his eyebrows with a playful smirk on his face, waiting for Trunks to tell him all about it. Trunks laughed and started telling Goten what happened.

Goten laughed trying to visualize Pan's red face. "I think he's going to be as clueless as my Dad.. Hah hah hah"

"Yeah, I think so"

* * *

Pan walked downstairs with a blue tank top with slim straps. She avoided Trunks, she was very embarrassed... how couldn't she if he was in front of her... he saw the baby squeezing her breast and later he probably saw her bra... he was just so near with the baby in his arms while Minori was grabbing her... 

"But if he tells anyone I'm going to kill him" whispered Pan.

* * *

Pan and Bra were talking in Bra's old room because Bra was changing the baby's diaper. 

"I can't believe he told him" whispered Pan shaking her head in disbelief

"Hah hah hah how couldn't he? It was so funny" laughed Bra taking a new diaper from her diaper's bag and placing it on the bed.

"yeah... sure" replied Pan unfastening the diaper tabs

"look, if something like that would had happened to him you had been shouting it" say Bra laying her baby on his back and grasping his ankles to raise his bottom off the used diaper.

"That's not true" said Pan with the diaper ready in one hand and the other on her chin trying to imagine Trunks in a similar situation and smiling at the idea.

"O.K. O.K. we would all knew it in five minutes" Said Bra teasing her and cleaning the baby's bottom with a wipe.

"Shut up Bra" said Pan giving her the new diaper.

"Well, tell me, what did he do when he saw your breasts?" asked Bra amused placing the new diaper under Kenji.

"He didn't saw my breasts Bra, he probably just saw part of my bra"

"How do you know? What kind of bra are you wearing? A sports bra?" asked bra applying cream to kenji

Pan paled and blushed... "n- n- no"

"Come on, show me and I'll tell you" replied Bra placing the used diaper in a bag

"Stop it, Bra"

"Owww, come on, it's not like I hadn't see your bras before"

"O.K. but if you laugh I'm gonna be very... very... angry"

"Come on, I won't laugh"

Pan took off her tank top and Bra just lifted an eyebrow maliciously "You had to be kidding me"

"Why? What?" asked Pan putting on her top.

"You are wearing a demi cup bra, Pan! You always use sports bra o full coverage!"

"What? Shit! I forgot that" she looked at herself on the mirror "Fuck!"

"thanks for your answer" replied Bra smirking

"What are you talking about?"

Bra pretended to be serious and shoot back "I asked you -_What did he do when he saw them_- you just answered... you said fuck"

"I'm not beating the shit out of you for your comment, just for the baby you know" replied Pan glaring at Bra

"Hah hah hah"

"You promised me not to laugh!"

"I didn't laugh of you or your bra... I'm laughing at your remark"

After a while they walked down stairs and Bra told her Ken was going to be transferred to America instead of Europe and she was leaving soon

"What?" asked Pan

"The company is almost settled, I need to run it, you already knew that"

"Ohh, I know, it's just that it seems we are never on time with our lives together anymore"

"We will still being friends forever, you know that"

"Yeah, but it won't be the same without you"

* * *

Trunks wake up in the middle of the night cursing himself for being weak... he was lusting after his best friend's niece... he had wanted to be in the baby's place in that moment... When the party was over, he knew she had runaway again, without saying good bye... he couldn't help but remember the scene over and over...**

* * *

**After one month, Pan had started to work three times at week and to study her masters on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She was now helping her mother to run Satan Enterprises. Bra was leaving to America to assure the exit of C.C. she would return to Japan when the company start running good. She had seen Goten and Umiko every week, but she hadn't talk to Trunks once in all this time, was he avoiding her? 

After several months they saw each other, both were resent about their fight and their feeling for each other too.

**

* * *

Bra's New Home.**

Bulma had assigned Bra the house of C.C. New York. The place she had been planning to stay when she went to N.Y. checking the company.

Bra had been really happy when she found out her mother was planing to let them live in there...

She would have all the commodities she had been missing, the didn't had to sell Kenzao's apartment and she really didn't want to live in another apartment again. It wasn't healthy for her baby... she remembered when she found out she was pregnant... Umiko had been asking all she could about her pregnancy... but she had to go to her mother... she didn't know a thing about pregnancies and considering she was half Saiyan she knew nothing about it.

They all had been really happy about it... her father was the one to find out... kind of embarrassing... she wondered why it had taken Umiko so long... if her mother's theories were true... Umiko should have been pregnant the first month of their marriage.

Videl got pregnant several months after her wedding... not as long as Umiko but at least it had been four months... maybe this all had to be with her being Saiyan... and if Umiko was right she wouldn't expect another child for at least... ten years? But ... maybe she could... the baby's mother was supposed to react to the Saiyan blood... but she was a Saiyan then... she wouldn't have a reaction at all.

When Kenzao arrived he found new furniture and a lot of new stuff in boxes and bags in the living room.

"Bra! I'm home!" Kenzao shouted

"Yes honey, I'm coming"

Kenzao greeted her and hold the baby in his arms kissing him. "what does all this means Bra?"

"Umhh... we went shopping" Said Bra nervously.

"WHAT? We can't afford all these things right now!" replied Ken angrily

"Don't worry... I paid for them with my credit card"

"But... how are you planning to pay the credit card?" asked Ken

"I have enough money in my account, besides I have a job now"

"But it's too much" he said looking at the boxes on the floor

"I have enough money to pay Ken, stop worrying"

"But we made an agreement to save money, you know I don't earn that much"

"Owwww... stop complaining... you have a very good salary... it was just once... we needed a lot of things" said Bra trying to loosen her husband growing tension.

"Your mother had the house ready to live. What was missing?" he said placing the baby on her arms.

"My stuff" answered Bra playing with the baby's hands.

"you have enough Bra"

"O.K. O.K. you don't want to fight with me, I'd try to save some money in the future"

"You promise?" asked Kenzao trying to sound calm

"Yes!" She said kissing lightly his lips.

* * *

Next week he found a lot of boxes again... he was really angry... he had told her to stop buying things and toys. 

"Bra!" He shouted angrily

"Yes dear?" She said walking downstairs

"What is this time?" Kenzao asked crossing his arms over his chest

"It's not mine... I swear it" she said pointing to the boxes

"so... whose the owner?" asked Kenzao stepping back. He didn´t want her to kiss him, he was really angry.

"Kenji" Bra said trying to kiss him

"W H A T?"

"He needed some toys... you know he is strong" said Bra sitting down on the couch

"You are going to spoil him" he said standing in front of her

"No... I'm not... or maybe a little... but... who cares? I'm spoiled too" she said playfully

"I care! He has to be raised as a normal kid"

Bra laughed "Oww honey... he is not a normal kid... he is part Saiyan"

"But can't you try at least?"

"Come with me... I know something that's going to relax you" Bra said standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist while she smiled seductively.

"What is it?"

Bra made him follow her and close his eyes and when they were in the bedroom she told him to undress... he smirked and got ready... then she motioned him to follow her inside of the bathroom and when they stepped in...

"What –is –this?" Kenzao asked her not wanting to believe what he was looking

"A jacuzzi, Isn't it great?"

"You promised me to save money" he replied in shock.

"Ummh... yes.. but we needed to have one"

Kenzao tried to relax and calm down... "Listen princess, I know you have the right to buy things with your money, but I told you before we got married that I wanted to pay for our expenses... I'm the man here"

"You didn't told me I couldn't help you"

"Help me?" He almost laughed... "O.k. I understand that... but this is not –helping- this is throwing your money out just because you have so much"

"You are overreacting... come on... Goten is in the same position as you and he is not complaining"

This was too much for his pride, he had to understand his rich wife, tolerate her expenses, her buying impulses and caprices, and besides he had to hear about that strong and naive friend of her family that always had a grin on his face no matter what "Maybe because he is a good for nothing... living at the expense of others! Like a parasite!"

"That's not true! He has a good job and he works hard... He pays for everything he can!" replied Bra angrily. She was not going to let him insult Goten.

"He doesn't have self respect"

"what? How can you say that? He is a great man! Honorable and kind. He helped you once when my Dad was beating you! I call that ingratitude!"

"O.K. O.K.. you are right... maybe I overreacted" He said rolling his eyes.

"Just don't call him that way... come on... I was waiting for you all day to get in" she said seductively.

* * *

End of Chapter 20.

* * *

**Author notes:** Hey! keep reading, this is just the beginning. And don't forget to review! Thanks to all of you. 


	21. Life Goes on

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

* * *

**Author notes: **Don´t go, the adventure had begun.**

* * *

Chapter 21. LIFE GOES ON**

Four years Later. June 805.

Kenzao was wonderful to Bra the first months of marriage, but for about three years and a half he had been complaining about their life, she was tempted for two years to leave him... but she had not the courage to accept she had failed... she had been very lonely and unhappy, and she didn't want to go back to Japan like this, she was afraid and had accepted the fact that she would have to live like this, this wasn't her way to be or to face problems, but she didn't feel as brave as she used to be. Sometimes she wished she had stayed at Japan inventing things with her mother, they had abandoned the Saiyan DNA project since she came to America. She used to live like a princess and he never liked it, she spent too much and he had wanted to be the head of their home, she used to be at work and they had different schedules, she had a lot of energy and he could not keep up with her life style.

She was still wanting to go shopping and clubbing, he used to come home tired, she was very "sex active" and he couldn't keep up anymore... he had started to feel jealous at every man near to her, firstly if they were younger than he, after all she was still looking at her early twenties and he was aging very fast, faster than normal humans, maybe because of his stressed job.

He had demand her to stay at home, to stop spending too much money, he slept with her not very often thanks to his lack of self security and when he had slept with her he got tired very soon.

She had never complained, she had always tried to talk and solve their differences, but he was intransigent, her parents seem to get along really good, in despise, her mother was human and had a lot of responsibilities, they had been fighting every day but they always seem to love each other and have their famous "reconciliation" at night.

Her son had changed his behavior, she noticed this whole situation had affected him. She had agreed to stop spending big quantities of money, to stop partying, to take what he could offer and not put pressure on his shoulders about these situations, but she could not agree to leave her job at C.C.

If she had to make deals with handsome males she knew he would be upset for weeks, she couldn't ask to send old hags just to make him feel better... it was her job, she wasn't trying to get laid with them... Kenzao didn't want Kenji to fight and improve his powers.

They had talked a lot about the subject, her pride was too much to accept their marriage was over. She had really tried to keep up with him, it was after he made a jealousy scene at C.C. when she had started to think their relationship was over but she never dared to put an end to their marriage and never wanted to came back to Japan. Her father was right after all... besides, the press was over them thanks to his scenes... all the society would talk about her.

* * *

One year later. August 806. 

Goten was living alone with his child, Umiko had died three months ago. She had insisted on making a trip to assist to a congress. An electronic failure provoked the bus to lost control nears to the peak of a mountain, she had tried to help people to get out but the door got stuck and the bus fell and crashed in the water, the driver and she couldn't get out and could not make it... they died. When she was trapped she had tried to communicate with Goten but her concentration was so weak... she cursed herself, she never tried to learn how to use it.. she knew that if she didn't communicate with Goten she will die there, but it was useless... she was so scare... When the water started to get into the bus and it became hard to breath, she started to felt dizzy and all her memories came to her, her family, her parents, her son and her husband... all in one big memory... her friends... She was swimming, trying to open the emergency door but suddenly the light turned into darkness and she couldn´t swim no more. She had saved people, she had the opportunity to live and decided to help others. Goten had a weird feeling of fear and searched for every one's Ki, then... he felt her Ki, weaker than usual... something was wrong and he knew it... he took off flying to the place where he had sensed her Ki, it was falling quickly... He flew as fast as he could but it was too late... Goten jumped into the water and blasted the door of the bus. When Goten put her on the floor, Vegeta and Gohan were flying to find him, they had sense his energy and his worry... Gohan flew to Karin's tower to get a Senzu bean, when he came back they put the senzu bean in her throat but she never swallowed it. She was gone. Goten was crying beside her... until he stopped and transformed, powering to third level and shoot a big blast through the ski. Goten passed out and Vegeta and Gohan flew them back home. Goten took a decision... he couldn't stay at Satan City, he sold his apartment and bought a house in the country, 20 minutes near Mt. Paoz. Milk, Videl and Pan offered him to take care of Minori every time he couldn't. Her mother-in-law offered help too but he was afraid about Minori's strength and declined her help, going to visit her every time he could.

He couldn't live like this, he had to be strong and besides he had a responsibility, their son.

Trunks had buried himself in work, he lived practically on C.C. Bulma had passed the full responsibility to Trunks and Bra, she was not too old to still working at C.C. as a chair woman, but she knew she was getting old and she wanted to finish her DNA research, it could be the missing part of her youth, but she knew she had not the strength to finish it alone. Vegeta kept training, occasionally with Gohan... Bra never came back from America, she had a lot of work but she managed to come to visit three times at year, Bulma and Vegeta had been flying there three times more at year.

Trunks never talked to Pan about his feelings, he didn't even accept them. Pan was running Satan enterprises and all her free time was dedicated to Minori, her parents and training. She never became involved with no one because she always was afraid of her strength... besides she was still in loved with Trunks, but she was too hurt to talk to him as she used to do. They had started to lose contact. Earth was in peace and they didn't gathered to train anymore, except Vegeta and Pan occasionally, but she was always careful to do it when Trunks was not there. She was avoiding him because she couldn´t stand to look at him more than ten minutes. She was afraid of her feelings and it was hard for her to look at him knowing he didn´t like her.

**

* * *

The End Of Z Fighters. **

Fifteen years later, on September 821, their friendship seems so distant... except for Trunks and Goten, they had stayed in contact, Pan and Goten too. Bra never came back to Japan and Pan used to see her once at year.

But this time they had gathered again, the only one who had been gathering all wouldn't do it again, this had been her last gathering.

Bulma had died and all were crying, she got a virus and her blood was not strong enough to fight against it and she died. Vegeta didn't want to talk, he started training day and night trying not to think about her.

He knew this would happen some day, he warned her own daughter, he warned himself... she was dead and he was too... Bulma... the genius, the kind and sweet woman, the friend, the angry and stubborn heir of C.C. had died.

Everybody went to the services, they never saw Vegeta. Yamcha knew since the beginning that Vegeta wouldn't be at the services... Deep inside of him he knew the prince was deeply in loved with her, he knew how hard was going to be for Vegeta to live without her, he knew it because he had been living without her all this time, but this was different, he was not going to hear her voice again or see her beautiful blue eyes... and he cried... he cried for all the time they spent together, for his lost dreams, for the love he couldn´t recover, he cried for her... he didn´t care if she was his or not, he wanted her alive.

Vegeta couldn´t speak... he didn´t know if what he was feeling was rage or pain... he wanted to die with her, he cursed himself for the first time about training so much... he had wasted his time, even when it was his duty, even when he knew he had to protect her and his family, even when he had to protect earth... he could have been more with her... if he had just knew she wouldn´t survive... but this all was a lie... he knew she wouldn´t survive but he had been too afraid to confront his own feelings, he had been too afraid to think about being lonely again, he didn´t want her to die and her pain was destroying him. He had been beside her all time when she was sick and the last moment of conscious she saw him cry and say "I love you" openly and aloud for the first time in her life. She smiled caressing his face and whispered "I always knew it, I love you too and I will wait for you to join me in the afterlife"

**

* * *

GT perspective.**

829. Chichi died eight years later at the age of 92 and two years later Yamcha and krilin followed her. Minori and Kenji had grown up. Pan was still looking well at her 52 years, she never marry and neither Trunks, he was 65. Vegeta didn't have much to do, he was old and wise (99) he knew he would live more and soon all will die of aging... they all seemed young but they weren't. Gohan was 74.

832. Minori got married at 32 years and one year later Kenji got married too at the age of 33. Minori always thought about Pan as a second mother and he grew to be just like Goku and Goten. Kenji was stubborn, spoiled and obstinate as Vegeta, but the influence of Kenzao had been awful for his personality. When they married the families were almost aside and the Sons didn´t assist to Kenji's wedding, they simple were not invited.

June, 834

Videl had died and one year after that, in 835 Gohan followed her, he couldn't go on without her and get lost in his pain.

**

* * *

THE KING IS DEAD, LONG LIVE THE KING.**

April, 849

Vegeta had wanted to die honorably, but he had missed Bulma very much... 28 years had passed since her dead. He had been training without rest.. he knew he would live longer than her, but the pain was killing him, one day he tried his last transformation at a high gravity in the G.R, but he was old now, even when he seemed to be in his late 60's he was 117 years old, the effort was too much, he knew it, but he died with honor... as a warrior... training... In his last minute he saw Kakarrot smiling at him and extended his hand trying to reach him as his words filled slowly his conscious "come on Vegeta, Bulma is waiting for you". He smiled... a truly smile... the first truly and happy smile they saw in the Prince's face... and die, they didn´t see Goku, they just saw the hand of the prince trying to touch something in the air. That last minute he was relieved... he had been a worthy warrior, the better, he had protected his home and his family, he accepted he had a real friend in Kakarrot, ha had an heir, his race had survived a little more even when they were hybrids, he was dying as a warrior and he would meet Bulma soon.

In 849, he died happy and Trunks gave him a Royal Welfare. Vegeta, the prince... No... "Vegeta, the king of Saiyans is dead". They didn't talk to much, it was painful to had lost all their family and Z gang friends in those years. He was allowed to keep his body, because it had disappeared in front of everyone...

Trunks stepped in front of everyone and talked about the kingdoms of earth, about the royal councils proclaiming: "The throne shall never be empty, the country shall never be without a monarch" about the heir to the throne becoming a new monarch immediately on his predecessor´s death for the continuity of sovereignty. But he said there was not going to be a coronation, in second place because this was Earth no Vegetasei and in the first place because no one was worthy enough to occupy the title of his father, because the King is dead and the throne will not remain empty, Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans will be occupying his throne forever, even when the memory of Saiyan race will be laying forgotten on Earth. Vegetasei had the better monarch and he ended his speech with a lonely tear sliding down his cheek saying: "Now he had joined my mother, now they would be happy again. The king is dead, long live the King in the afterlife". Goten, Bra, Pan, Trunks, Kenji and Minori were crying, alone in this funeral, Piccolo was there, showing respect to that stubborn prince that had been redeemed of his past sins. They all left knowing that this will be the end of a story fill of adventures, risks and love.

In 874. 25 years later Goten died, he was too lonely, it was the last time Pan saw Trunks. He died six years later, his heart stopped working. Pan cried for a whole month, regretting the fact that she didn't had the courage to talk to him and save their friendship.

**

* * *

GENEALOGY. Descendants of Saiyans.**

Kenji had a daughter named Bonnie in 835 who had a daughter named Body in 860. Body's only child was named Vegeta and he was born in 885.

Minori had a son named Gorin in 833. In 855 Gorin had a son named Barok. Barok got married and had a son in 886 identical to Goku and Pan suggested him to name him Goku Jr.

Bra died in 882 while she was doing an improvement to an untasted prototype of a time travel machine. The project was closed.

Minori died at the age of 82. Gorin's mother died when he was two years old of a heart disease and Gorin died at an early age 25 years later of the same heart disease he had inherited by his mother in 860, his son Barok was raised by his grandfather Minori who was 60 years old in that time and Pan because Minori's wife was too old to take care of a kid with Saiyan energy. Barok got married when he was 28 in 883. His wife was a scientist and he was a spaceship pilot. His wife needed to complete a research in space and they decided to go together, but they couldn´t drag his son in this adventure, they knew their job was hard and risky and they decided to ask Pan to take care of their child. Pan was old but very strong and Barok knew the family secret, he could trust in his grandaunt to take care of his child while they go to finish the research. They were planning to stay in space for three years. Barok went to space in 892 and they sent Goku´jr. To Pan's house.

**

* * *

Combat. **

Goku jr. Had been living with Pan. She was more than happy to take care of him. Barok never returned and they didn't knew if they got lost, if their machine was damaged and they were living in some planet trying to get a replacement or if they had died.

Pan tried to teach Goku Jr. but he didn't like the fights. After Pan got sick, Goku jr. Made a trip on Earth to try to find the Dragon Balls and wish back her great grandma's health. He had many adventures but he found strength and courage. He met his predecessor "Goku". Pan inscribed him in the IMAT (International Martial Arts Tournament) and when she saw Goku jr. opponent the kid reminded her of Vegeta, when the fight began she saw the kid's mom, she was just like Bra, she was wearing the logo of C.C. In that moment she knew Goku jr. was facing a very strong opponent and started encouraging him to fight without holding back. Body encouraged Vegeta jr. as well.

Vegeta jr. was surprised to see that Goku jr. could change his hair color, like him. Pan saw his grandpa watching the tournament but when she followed him he disappeared.

100 years had passed since that trip on space that Pan, Trunks and Goku did together searching for the black dragon balls. Goku had been released, he was not the DB's guardian anymore. The Dragon ball were in Earth waiting to grant a wish and then they would disappear again for 100 hundred years more.

**

* * *

Becoming Friends.**

Goku Jr. insisted and Pan started to tell him all the story, from the Z warriors to Vegeta's death. Goku wanted to meet Vegeta jr. again, but Pan wasn't sure about this. Kenji was in charge of C.C. America. When Trunks died he had moved to C.C. Japan with Body to train her. Satan enterprises closed after Minori's death. Kenji returned to America after Body was trained to take Trunks place at C.C. Japan. Bonnie was the president of C.C. America now, but she was staying at C.C. Japan for a week to check her daughter's work.

A lot of memories came to Pan's memory when she saw the big dome of C.C.

She asked to talk to Bonnie or Body Briefs, they had kept the Briefs last name and refused to change it, it was against all Japan costumes but they were powerful enough to do it.

Bonnie never received people that she didn't knew, but that old woman with the kid had told the butler that she was an old family friend and she got curious and let them in.

At the beginning Bonnie had been really arrogant, but after a while, she had a real good time sharing family memories with Pan. Goku Jr. sparred with Vegeta jr. they weren't friends, Vegeta was stubborn, cocky and spoiled, but he needed a partner and nobody was as strong as Goku jr.

Some time later they had been getting along just good, after a while the cockiness of Vegeta stop bothering Goku.

Some weeks later they had became good training partners and they had start to develop a friendly bond.

**

* * *

Research**

They became curious about those old good fights, about the Z team and about that old lost friendship of their families. They started researching, asking their families about all the story. Pan told Goku jr. everything she knew and Vegeta went to visit Kenji and memorized everything he told him since another point of view. Kenji didn't knew about the friendship between the two little last Saiyans and when Vegeta pushed a little he told him about that opportunity his uncle Trunks had to be happy with a woman of his race. It wouldn't be so hard to find out who, there was just one or two females of their race and one of them was Goku's grandma. They were looking family albums dated and found old pictures of their family with dates and some notes.

Vegeta Jr. had been asking about everything, including names. Kenji had started to feel uncomfortable about the way Vegeta Jr. had to ask him and inquire about his Uncle Trunks love life. But he told him a lot, there wasn't any harm to talk about something that couldn't be. His uncle was dead and probably that woman was dead too.

He had seen her, crying all time. It had been easy to recognize her, after all those years a lot of people had lost interest in his uncle, the services were closed to the public, but she had managed to enter and come close to Trunks lifeless body, they had approached her to make her leave, but the look of sadness and pain on her face had stopped them, after one or two hours she was still crying beside him. They could hardly keep her away from him. She was old but strong. She didn't gave them her name and she didn't accept them to drive her home, she just walked away crying without a word. Kenji's eyes followed her until she disappeared and she never stopped crying. He found out it was her because he saw her flying at high speed through the sky. Her Ki was the highest, almost as high as his uncle when he was alive.

He had always asked himself the same... why he hadn't try to find her... maybe it was because he had a lot of work and sometimes it was better to let the impossible dreams and loves rest in peace.

Vegeta jr. saw through his eyes his questions and some time later, was rewarded by amazing answers.

**

* * *

Old Feelings.**

When Vegeta came back they shared all this information and started to speculate, but soon they found out new information that Bonnie told them: Vegeta always cared for Pan, he always thought she was worthy and a great Saiyan warrior. She was 14 when Vegeta died but she loved his stories when she was in C.C. Japan.

Vegeta jr. and Goku jr. exchanged glances... they had been wrong... Pan's family and Trunks family cared for each other, they hadn't the courage to find out, they never admitted their feelings for each other... they needed just one thing to confirm their suspicions...

When Goku jr. faced Pan and asked her if she had loved Trunks... she almost fainted...

Of course she had loved him... she realized it late... too late... She knew all this time she had loved him, since she was in college... and she had been falling in love with him every time she saw him... but she couldn't accept it and didn't answer him. Goku didn't need the answer, it was all clear... the joy and the pain every time she talked about him... but he tried harder to have an answer from her and asked her why, why she never told Trunks.

Her grandma had never cried in front of him, but this time, he could tell she was holding back her tears and she just told him: He didn't love me ... and besides nobody wanted that to happen.

It was all. She asked him to never ask her again about this. Goku knew why... it was so painful.

Later, that afternoon, Goku and Vegeta bring back the missing answers... He had asked the same question to his grandpa Kenji and he had told him he believed Trunks had realized too late, he thought Pan never loved him and besides he believed their fathers wouldn't allow it to happen. They put both versions together.

Sad... they would have wanted to bring them together,,,, they were always alone... all their life...

They wanted to know what had happened. They wanted to know the Z gang.

When Goku jr. proposed the Dragon ball, Vegeta Jr. agreed to find them, but they only had a wish and Goku only had a ball. They would have to think really well what wish could it be...

Pan was healthy now... so Goku didn't have to wish her health. Vegeta jr. wanted to become full blooded Saiyan and Goku Jr. wanted to know the Z gang. Both wanted to see the younger versions of Trunks and Pan, this net of love and deception made of secrets and misunderstandings was too attractive and too painful, but they wanted to know the truth that was lying behind their life.

**

* * *

The Project.**

After five or six hours, Vegeta decided he would ask her grandma to finish the project of grandma Bra... it was almost finish after all... if Bonnie finished the prototype they could go back in time and know the Z fighters.

Vegeta asked his grandma Bonnie "I know you can do it, after all you are a briefs"

Bonnie opened widely her eyes at her grandson's request "Why do you want to travel to the past? There's not an Earth threat"

"We want to watch and learn from the Z fighters, we want to know Prince Vegeta and Trunks" replied Vegeta Jr. crossing his arms over his chest.

"And Goku and Gohan" said Goku jr. excitedly.

"I remember grand uncle Trunks talking about those times..." she trailed off at the memory of her uncle and her grandfather the Prince Vegeta.

"Will you do it? Please grandma" Vegeta said faking a pout. He hated to show this kind of weakness but he knew also that face always worked with his grandma.

Bonnie sighed unable to resist her grandson face "I will try"

"when will it be ready?" said Vegeta Jr. recovering his usual attitude.

"I don't know yet... but I have to warn you... This wasn't a common time machine, this machine won't generate an alternative universe, this machine will go to the past and any change will affect this present" Bonnie stated.

"Explain it please" said Vegeta raising an eyebrow.

"If you modify a life, a lot of people may disappear, they maybe never be born, including you two, you will have to behave and you won't reveal your identity. You will stay a little amount of time, the machine use solar energy, to came back to this time you will have to charge it for two sunny days or one week cloudy. I will try to finish the machine, I will let you know in one month if I fixed it, and you will have to think in the responsibility of doing this, in the responsibility to touch not or alter in a radical way the past, did you understood?" Bonnie asked looking at the two boys in front of her.

Vegeta Jr. and Goku jr. answered at the same time with a serious look "Yes"

The adventure had begun. They would have to search for the dragon balls, wait to know the tests of the time machine and think about a worthy wish.

* * *

End of chapter 21.

* * *

**Author notes:** I´m sorry if you are a little disappointed, but it had to be this way. I´m trying to match the stories, and if you saw the GT series and the movie 100 years, you will know that all ended in a similar way. The two families grew apart and I didn´t like that ending, so I´m changing the end, but I had to do it in a proper and logical way. ( that´s what I think) Now the adventure just began. Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. are going to travel to the past and they are going to make a few changes. This is the end of part one. I´m going to post a Calendar and some crazy theories in the next chapter in case you want to read some dates and check some future events. The next chapter after the calendar is going to be "The Adventure began". This second part is going to be pretty interesting, I hope you like it, please review if you do. 


	22. CALENDAR

**CALENDAR**

**

* * *

CHAPTER/NAME...DESCRIPTION...DATE**

* * *

1.- HIGH SCHOOL

**The plan**. ...Pan and Bra are graduating High School...¼ June 797

**The Chat**...Trunks and Goten talk about Bulma's plan...¼ June 797

2.- THE PROM

**The Prom** ...Trunks is dating Hiyori. Trunks notices Pan for the 1st.time...½ June 797

**The fight**...Trunks and Pan argued for the first time...½ June 797

3.- CONSECUENCES.

**Marron's Life**. ...Marron is dating Tetsu Fujira ...June 797

**The Date**...Goten is dating Umiko Dazai ...June 797

**Planning the future** Bra and Pan options to college. Bra dating Kenzao...½ July 797

**Interview...**Pan go to an interview to be accepted at Cambridge ...¾ July 797

**Dissappointed**... Pan is accepted in Cambridge. Bra refuses to go there...¼ Aug 797

**Going to College**...Pan go to College. ...½ Aug 797

4.-WEDDINGS

**Preparatives**...Marron goes to N.Y...½ Sept 797

**Marron's Wedding**..The wedding of Marron and Tetsu...½ Oct 797

**Visit** ...Goten visit Pan to tell her about his wedding...¼ July 798

**Bachelor's party**...Bachelor's party for Goten. Pan start thinking in Trunks...¼ Aug 798

**Goten's Wedding**...Goten and Umiko's wedding. Pan's thoughts for Trunks...½ Aug 798

**Honey moon**...Two weeks in Hayti...½ Aug- end of Aug.½ Aug 798

**Farewell**...Pan go to Cambridge two days after the wedding...½ Aug 798

**Newly Wed life**...Goten and Umiko talk...¼ Oct 798

5.-NEXT STEP

**Bra's Next step**...Bra and Kenzao makes out and Trunks talk to them...¼ Feb 799

**Depression**...Pan got depressed about her friends...½ Mar 799

6.-BUDOKAI TENKAICHI 33th.

**Goten visits Pan**...Goten visits Pan and tell her about the Martial Arts Tournam...¼ Apr 799

**Budokai Tenkaichi**.Pan goes to Japan. IMAT .Vegeta tease her. Trunks and Goten talks about Pan's depression...May 7th.799

7.-PHONE CALLS.

**Letters and calls**...Trunks starts calling Pan...¼ June 799

**Lockout**...Pan takes Trunks to the Lockout and help him with work...½ June 799

8.-ADVICES

**Talking about future**.Pan gets a job and gives advice to Trunks. Tks talks to Hiyori...¾ June 799

**Friends** ...Goten and Trunks talk about the future of Trunks with Hiyori...¾ June 799

9.-MOVING OUT

**Living Together**...Trunks moves out to Hiyori's. He stops calling Pan...¾ June 799

**Pan calls**. ...Pan calls Trunks asking him why he didn't call her...¼ July 799

**Caught Up**...Bra and Ken sleep together and Vegeta finds out...¾ July 799

10.-ALMOST DEAD

**Almost dead**...Vegeta talks to Bra. Goten flies Bra to Pan's...¾ July 799

11.-COMMITMENTS

**Heritage**...Bra tells Kenzao about her heritageend ...July 799

**Pan's Life**...She met Max at work. Bra's engagement Party...½ Aug 799

**Trunks Life**...First disappointment with Hiyori Okuma. Vegeta teases him...¼ Aug 799

**P****an dates** ...Pan dates Max for two months and they date oficially...¼ Oct 799

**Anniversary**...Trunks and Hiyori forth month together. ...¾ Oct 799

**Preparatives**. ...Bra's wedding preparatives. Bra tells Pan about Gohan and V...½ Nov 799

12.-A PRINCESS WEDDING

**Bra's Wedding**. ...Bra and Kenzao's wedding. Pan and Max go to the wedding...½ Dec 799

**Kenzao POV**...Kenzao's family dislikes Vegeta. He thinks about stay away...½ Dec 799

**The Party**...Pan and Trunks start feeling jealous. ...½ Dec 799

**Favor**...Gohan asks Trunks to find out about Max.Vegeta notices it...½ Dec 799

13.-BETS

**The Bet**...Pan and Trunks flirt with each other and make a bet...½ Dec 799

**Invitation**...Gohan and Vegeta invites Max to fight. Pan argues with Tks...½ Dec 799

14.-BATTLES

**Jealous**...Max is jealous about Pan and Trunks and they argued...½ Dec 799

**Searching**... Pan and Trunks fight. Searching. Tks find her in the hotel...½ Dec 799

15.-HONEYMOON

**An angry girlfriend**..Hiyori argued with Trunks. Bra leaves to her honeymoon...½ Dec 799

**Brake up**...Pan starts avoiding Max until they brake up in the 9th. day ...end Dec 799

**Coming Home**...Pan goes to Japan and talks to Bra. Bra's honeymoonn ends...end Dec 799

16.-MISUNDERSTANDINGS

**Misunderstandings**.. Pan argued with Trunks later she calls him. Hiyori lies to Pan...end Dec 799

17.-BABIES

**Baby**...Umiko finds out she is 4 weeks pregnant and tells Goten...½ March 800

**Goten visits Pan**...Umiko talks to Bulma, Goten visits Pan to tell her about baby...¾ March 800

**Welcome Party**...Umiko and Goten's make a party to tell about their baby...¼ Apr 800

**Plans**...Pan is planning to go to Japan in two weeks...½ June 800

18.-RETROSPECTION

**Bulma**...Bulma remembers when Vegeta was suspicious about TP...½ June 800

**Hiyori**...Hiyori analize her relation with Tks and when she helped him...½ June 800

**July 800**...Pan goes to Japan to visit all. But Trunks is in a three weeks trip...¼ July 800

**Return**...Pan comes back to Cambridge...¾ July 800

**Separation**...Trunks brakes off with Hiyori...¾ Aug 800

**Home Sweet Home**...Trunks is lonely. Two months after his separation...¾ Sep 800

**Surprises**...Minori was borned...½ Oct 800

**New Baby**...Umiko recovers after two months. Bra is one month pregn...½ Dec 800

**A New Look**...Pan gets a new look to win the bet...½ Dec 800

**Surprise visit**...Pan goes to Japan. The new Pan visits Trunks to win the bet...end Dec 800

19.-THE KISS

**The Kiss...**Trunks kisses Pan. Pan leaves a note for Trunks...End Dec 800

**Run away**...Pan came back to England. She stayed in Japan a week...End Dec 800

**Experiments**...Trunks confronts Hiyori to stop her from going to the Press...End Dec 800

20.-GRADUATION

**Bra's baby**...Bra's baby was born...½ June 801

**Pan's Graduation**...Pan is graduating from College...½ June 801

**Newborn's **...Kenji's Welcome Party...¼ July 801

**Embarrassment ...**Pan talks to Trunks. Minori pulls open Pan's blouse.Tks tells...¼ July 801

**Pan's job**...Pan works for Sat. Enterprises/studying master.Bra left to NY...¼ Aug 801

**Bra's New Home**...Bra first argument with Kenzao...½ Aug 801

21.-LIFE GOES ON

**Life goes on**...805

**Widowhood**...806

**The End Of Z Fighters**...821-834

**The King is dead. Long live the king**...848

**Combat** ...892-894

**Becoming Friends**...894-895

**Research**...895

**Old feelings**...895

END OF PART I AND BEGINNING OF PART II.

* * *

**Author notes: **I will post the next chapter by tomorrow. Thanks. 


	23. The adventure began

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 23. The Adventure Began****

* * *

Searching For The Dragon Balls.**

They started to search for the dragon balls. They knew great grandma Bulma had built one radar, it was too old but maybe it could work...

After three days looking at the old lab, they found it, it was old and didn't work well. But it showed the approximately location of each ball, and they decided to go and find them.

**

* * *

1****st****. Victoria Falls and the Giant Apes in Congo.**

They decided to go to Africa first. After flying for a while they landed on Zambia, Africa. The radar had showed a lecture of one of the Dragon balls. Vegeta jr. wanted to go directly to the jungle but the fog was very dense and it would not let them see where they where flying, besides Goku's stomach answered with a noisy roar and they stopped in a village.

Vegeta was carrying enough money to pay for food but he liked fresh food, he liked hunting and cooking at the outdoors, Goku didn´t know about the money and he was wondering about the way to get them some food. It was 5:30 in the afternoon, it was almost dark and their stomachs grumbled a rude response for the lack of food. The view was spectacular, they decided to eat in a small Spanish restaurant, the owner had been suspicious when they ordered more than ten special dishes, he asked them about their parents and the way they were planning to pay for their meal, but a deep and big wrinkle in Vegeta's forehead told him it was not wise to ask about that, even when he was a kid he had an impressive presence. Vegeta showed him a handful of money and the restaurant's owner made up an excuse and complimented them, waving his hand to one of the waitress to hurry and bring them their food. Vegeta smirked and ignored his compliment. The brunette waitress brought them meatballs, fish, paella, Spanish traditional potatoes, baked scallops, roast goat, jam and some other traditional dishes from Spain.

When they finished all the food they had ordered they decided to stay in a hotel to have a good rest.

Next morning they walked towards the place where the radar had located the dragon ball, the climate was warm, the ground had more sand than before and less vegetation. Once they were far from the villagers they decided to fly. The wind was strongly striking their bodies and the smell of water was filling their nostrils.

Miles later, they decided to spar by the sea, the sight was amazing and after two hours of intense training and some unsuccessful Ki blasts that had blown some big tropical trees called ceibas they rose up and looking at the sky they flew forward Victoria falls. They knew the dragon ball was nearby even when its location had changed toward the frontier with Congo.

Vegeta smashed Goku's head with his fist "this is your mistake"

Goku shook his head no "No, I know it was around here, maybe it's moving"

Vegeta smashed him again " Don´t be idiot, how can you say it's moving?"

"Anyway, it's hot here and I want to watch the falls and swim a little, come on, let's have some fun"

Vegeta didn´t answer and grunted a response. They overflew the namib dessert and watched the animals, they had only watched this kind of animals at the zoo or in a TV show and now they had the chance to watch them closely in their habitats.

They landed by a pond in the middle of the valley, the pond was full of animals. Many birds and gazelles fled when they landed, but soon they approached to the pond again to drink some water.

They saw Lions, rhinoceroses, elephants, giraffes and zebras, a jackal was hiding in a bush trying to hunt its prey with the hope to get some food. The night reached them and they decided to hunt their own dinner as well. Vegeta had decided to hunt some animal and Goku blasted a piece of wood and lit a small fire to cook their dinner.

Vegeta made a grimace and started to eat whatever goku had intended to cook.

With his writhed lips in displeasure he told him "your culinary arts are awful"

Goku looked at him confused "What are you trying to say? What is –culinary-?"

Vegeta laughed trowing his head back and threw him a bone "I mean you cook like shit"

Goku frowned and replied "that´s not true, I have a lot of experience"

With a contorted face Vegeta shook his head, he couldn´t believe he had commended him the dinner... "some mud would have had tasted better"

"What are you talking about? This meat is delicious"

"a boiled worm has better flavor" Vegeta said with sarcasm

"Really? I didn´t know you had eaten worms" Goku said with a fake innocent face

"Idiot" spat angrily Vegeta wanting to charge at him and land a couple of good punches on his face.

Vegeta knew he needed energy and food, his stomach would never stop complaining the whole night if he didn´t eat something. He proposed mentally to himself not to allow Goku to cook again, it would be better to lose some time and go to any hotel or restaurant to have a worthy dinner.

The night was beautiful and they decided to sit down on a big tree and stay there watching the stars and looking for the golden shine of the lost dragon ball. They needed to bring together all the balls but Goku knew they had enough time to do it. Some loud roars broke the silence of the night and Vegeta who always had his senses awake rose inspecting the surrounding area. He didn´t find anything of interest.

Next morning they changed their course a little to go to the falls, after all, that was the place the radar had marked and they had a chance to find the dragon ball if the radar was mistaken.

The sight was impressive, even when Vegeta had seen the Niagara falls, the waterfall was amazing, more than the ones they had in Japan,. The majesty of the water in such an impressive fall.

They decided to play a bit and swam, they had a competition of swimming and dives, the water was fresh and they enjoyed it. Both were hungry but Vegeta decided to go to the next village looking for a good restaurant where they could settle their hunger.

Once in the Congo, they tried to locate the ball, this time both sure about its location, but it changed again, they flew over the territory and watched a variety of apes they didn´t know, not even in the magazines or documentaries, they looked like gorillas but their face was more prominent and they traveled upright, in two legs, moving his arms with their body. They were too big to be chimpanzees, and the height, the size of their extremities and the hair was similar to the gorillas. After watching them carefully, they realized the apes were not nesting in the trees as the monkeys but in the ground on some kind of bed made of leaves, like gorillas do, but they were almost sure those animals were giant chimpanzees.

The radar was showing this was the exact location o the ball, they had to find it. When they landed the giant apes hid themselves among the dense undergrowth, they heard a few roars probably from their leader.

They decided to spend the night there and took their position on a tree again. After a while they saw some of the apes contemplating the moon, some minutes later they heard deep howls, at first Goku believed it could be wolves, but Vegeta hit him again in the head pointing to one of the males of the pack, the apes were howling to the moon. After a lot of time they saw a sheen in a small ape, it was the dragon ball.

One small ape had taken it and had been carrying all the way from the falls to here probably. Goku decided to land in front of the small ape and try to negotiate the ball showing him a fruit but the ape was refusing to drop it. Vegeta as stubborn as always, landed in one stroke with a loud noise, the mother of the ape roared and stepped among her baby and the kids.

Goku tried to speak but the big ape landed a punch straight on his head and he was sent to a nearby tree crashing on it. Sniffing something in the air the furious leader of the herd appeared and crashed into Vegeta's body trying to kill him, showing his teeth he tried to rip off Vegeta's neck with his fangs. Vegeta threw punches and kicks to the beast trying to rise up the ground, but the ape clawed his back, Vegeta threw a blow to the giant ape. Goku saw the ball lying on the ground and took it shouting to Vegeta to Stop, they didn´t need to hurt them, the leader was just trying to protect the herd.

After a while they were flying to the next village, they really needed some rest and to take a shower. They had gathered two dragon balls and they have enough time to find the others.

**

* * *

2****nd****. Amazons and a griffin in Kasajstan. **

Next morning they decided to fly to the southwest of Russia, to Kasajstan, the radar had located another dragon ball, this time in Almaty.

They were flying over the place, watching mountains, it was a beautiful place. They saw many plantations at the foot of mountains, vineyards, apple trees and different flowers. Almaty had no sunny beaches or palm trees, but it was a beautiful place with a sunny weather and a cold one at the same time. They could breath an air full of glaciers and some miles away the climate changed with a big difference of temperature, it seemed it was a place of two season, winter and summer. They saw few rivers down the mountains and Vegeta landed in there without a word, Goku just followed him. The aroma of conifer trees filled his nostrils and he decided a nap would be wonderful. Vegeta just shoot him a glare and laid down on his back looking at the mountains. The mountainsides were covered with fir forests and berry bushes.

After a while they got hungry and Vegeta decided to go to a restaurant, he wouldn´t dare to let Goku cook again, even when the sight was perfect to have an outdoor breakfast.

They went to a Hotel named Kazakhstan, the highest building in the city, Vegeta had seen the building when they were flying over the city. They stepped inside and finally reached the restaurant in the 26th. floor. It had an observation point but they didn´t need it, they could always fly and watch whatever they like.

They decided to taste the typical food and choose boiled horse meat with noodles, fried dough, mutton chunks, ravioli with sesame seed oil, soup and cheese. They decided to go sightseeing and stay in the hotel that night. When they came back from the center of the town, they took a suite and ordered food.

"I don´t care about money, Vegeta, but it surely helps when you are hungry"

"hmph" was the only response from Vegeta, but after a while he spoke again "sometimes you can got tired of having so much"

They spent two hours talking about their life back to Japan and America and when they got tired, they slept until the morning hit their window.

Next day they flew over the territory trying to locate the dragon ball. The weather was sunny, and the silence filled the air. They flew to a mountain and after a long time they found a cave covered with weeds. Vegeta shot a Ki blast to see the entrance, it was a small cave but they were small and they fitted in.

They knew they had to go to the other side of the mountain. When they finally came out of the cave they saw beautiful and enormous water flows and grass all over the place. They walked forward the location the radar had given, the dragon ball had to be here, but when they were in the middle of the valley, a horned dinosaur-like creature, with a big muscular body similar to the body of an elephant, rounded horns in the head, broad legs and golden wings.in the sides of its body stepped in front of them.

The animal look at them with red eyes sniffing the air, Vegeta stood in a fight stance immediately, but Goku approached the dinosaur and smiled, it seemed the animal was part eagle, and part dinosaur, it had claws and a long scaly tail, as if it was the prolongation of a serpent's body. The animal didn´t attack but emitted a loud and weird sound as if it was calling someone or something else.

Suddenly a giant woman appeared behind them, her appearance was the appearance of a warrior. She had just one breast and was carrying an arch in her back and an axe on her hand. It looked like an axe of war, the kind of axes ancient warriors used. Her brown hair was plaited with golden cords. She spoke in a strange language and Vegeta approached her and showed one of the dragon balls to her, she raised an eyebrow and stared at him, then she motioned to them, inviting them to follow her. They walked until the ground changed its color, they were walking now in a red ground, with stones. When they reached a strange red canyon with ruins she stopped and sat down in silence. The daylight darkened by the shadows of ten or 12 females that stepped in front of them.

At first, this world seemed to be uninhabited but they were wrong, amphibious and lizards could be seen walking everywhere, spiders and rare species of reptiles, ancient white rhinoceros, elephants and dinosaurs as if they were waiting for them to show up. It seemed they were stepped on ocean prehistoric floor.

The day was hot and they were waiting for the warrior to talk. Vegeta vowed his head in a respectful way and asked again for the dragon ball, one of them approached and with some movements above Goku's head dropped a handful of white sand, the sand covered him and became blue on the floor and then, the white haired warrior smiled at him and turned to the women.

"its ka amen ro ga" said the white warrior (he is pure of heart)

Next she approached Vegeta and even when he didn´t want to let her cover him with sand, he remained in silence, the white haired warrior lifted one of her eyebrow but when the sand became light green, she sighed relieved of something.

"its ka hena amen ro ga" said the white warrior (he is enough pure of heart)

The red haired warrior that was next to the sorcerer left and came with something in her hands. When she opened her hands a dragon ball was shining on her palm. Goku's first instinct was to take it, but Vegeta grabbed his arms and stopped him. He tried to explain to them that they needed the ball and then, one of the warriors drew warning signals on the red ground to let them know their location had to be keep in secret. Vegeta nodded and then they followed them to a small village underground. It was funny, even when they were underground the day was hot and they could see the light of the sun, as if the ground above them were translucent. They ate with them, when they finished, the amazons insisted on showing them a place to sleep and they knew they should not refuse and accepted the invitation.

Vegeta was hesitating about the real intentions of the warriors and took turns with Goku to keep an eye on the area. The night was cool even when the day had been really hot, the mountain climate was starting to show.

Next morning they saw the amazons working hard in some kind of tunnel inside of the rocks and when they approached one of the amazons gave them a shovel and a pickax to work, Vegeta threw the shovel and blasted part of the rocks making a deep big hole. The amazons were astonished and encouraged them to make another hole deeper, Goku threw the pickax and shoot a Ki blast powerful enough to make a deep hole without hurting the women. They finished really fast.

Later the Apa, who was the eldest woman in the family showed up and everybody vowed to show respect. She sat down first at the table and they all started to eat in silence. The amazons keep insisting for them to stay and Vegeta was suspecting they wanted to make them workers or slaves and refused politely.

They left but when they were by the entry, a big rock was covering the hole. The red haired amazon approached and told them something, trying to make them stay and help, but they refused, the warrior told them with signals the hole should be sealed because they didn´t want strangers in their land. Vegeta and Goku accepted her terms and flew, leaving a shocked woman behind them.

Vegeta wanted to leave immediately but Goku convinced him to stay and play in the snow, it would be a great opportunity to take a bath in the ice water and it was a good place to relax.

They could breath fresh air, that was one thing they didn´t enjoy living in a crowded city like Japan.

They decided to stay there for a couple of days and enjoy the view and the woods. They didn´t need to rush because they had plenty of time to find the balls and come back home, probably Vegeta's grandma was still working in the project.

They cooked a really big fish and had fun with a lonely bear that was trying to steal their fishes, Goku decided to share their food and gave him a fish. They planned a lot of activities in those two days to make time, they used their energy and a peace of wood to snowboard, they took turns to mount a goose. Finally the day ended and they decided to sleep in a tree. The night before they leave they stayed in a hotel. They were really having a good time there but they knew next day in the morning they would have to leave to find the next ball.

**

* * *

3****rd****. Stonehenge in England**

The forth ball was easy to find it was in England, as logical as it seems, they found it in Stonehenge. They looked in the sophisticated forms of prehistoric stones for almost four hours, once they finished looking in the sarsens they found it buried under a blue stone, next to one of the larger sarsen settings.

They didn´t waist time looking for fun, they knew this place was not for fun and they decided to meditate and train their concentration level.

**

* * *

4****th****. Horned animals in India.**

After dark they flew towards the south of Asia, soon they would be landing in the India, when they saw the Himalayas mountains they knew they were in the right place, somewhere the dragon ball was waiting to be recovered.

Suddenly the tropical climate of the India changed once they approached the mountains, though the wind remained loaded with dampness and they decided to explore a bit before going to the mountains.

Actually Indeed they were enjoying to travel together and to know so many places. It was already dark and it wouldn´t be wise to look for the ball in the darkness, so they stayed in a small village and after they have eaten plenty of food they decided to have some rest.

Next morning they took off and landed in a plain with exuberant vegetation, they walked slowly among oak trees and magnolias.

After a while they entered the jungle, full of bamboo, palms, and wild animals, tigers, panthers and leopards that were stalking their steps. Hiding in the vegetation and some trees they distinguished the shadow of a big animal with a horn, fast and white. Goku's first impression was the animal was an unicorn, but Vegeta laughed and told him they weren´t real, there was any proof about unicorn's existence, but it could be true, after all the famous legend of the unicorn came from India.

When they were walking a great poisonous serpent tried to bite them, it was a great cobra that launched to Vegeta´s feet but he threw an energy ball pulverizing it. Goku couldn´t hide his fear when he saw the crocodiles, today in the extinction list, even when he knew they were powerful and it was no need to be afraid of such an insignificant animal.

The low valley abruptly rise up in high mountain ranges, densely forested areas with an amazing sight, this was as beauty as paradise and they were in a thrilling adventure that they could not possible repeat.

They found again the mythical animal, but it was not an unicorn, it was a white rhinoceros that charged against them, goku ran as fast as he could and Vegeta just flew and laughed at his effort to evade the wild and angry animal.

They flew to the city and stayed there all day, they would have to worry about the dragon ball after lunch.

A couple of hours later they left headed to the Himalayan mountains, but they didn´t found the ball, they couldn´t blast any area they want, they were trying two days until they found it buried in the snow between rocks.

They had five balls by now. And they had spent less than two weeks to find them.

**

* * *

5****th****. Giant squid in The Bermudas.**

They left to America in the morning, the radar didn´t show the exact location of the dragon balls, but it showed an approximately place where they might be and they knew they had to find it with the sun light because they would not be able to see under the sea.

They flew towards The Bermudas. Even knowing that this would be probably the most difficult because it was under the sea. The radar was not showing the depths but they knew that they would have to plunge into the sea approximately 2000 meters to find it.

Both submerged to a great speed, searching the sheen of the ball into the dark water. When Goku found the ball, he felt a gelatinous mass over him, he started fighting to get free unsuccessfully.

Vegeta saw the gigantic squid approaching to Goku, every eye had the size of a ball basketball. The gigantic animal was swimming slowly. The size of the animal had to be big enough to cover a big ship. Goku was imprisoned by the squid tentacles and dropped the ball to be able to fight it. Goku shoot an energy blast towards the center of the animal. Vegeta was throwing energy balls at the same time to make it leave but the strength and the resistance of the squid was high. The ball sank and stroke the bottom of the ocean, the loose sand from the fight covered it.

Goku was punching and kicking the squid, blasting it with all his forces but it seemed the tentacles were absorbing his energy.

The animal moved back and drop the weak body of Goku after several shots of energy that both Saiyans had threw, swimming to the safely submarine caves where it could probably live.

Goku had to swim very fast to the surface to be able to breathe, Vegeta followed him and after some deep breathes both had to submerge again to look for the ball. They went out to the surface after a while and found an undulating form on the water.

"Look Vegeta, maybe it´s the monster of loch ness" said Goku pointing to the form

Vegeta threw a blow to Goku and mumbled "Idiot! The monster of Loch Ness is in Scotland!"

Goku smiled shyly and said "Well, it could be a submarine serpent"

Vegeta frowned staring at the very long stella that the undulating form was leaving in the water. Ten seconds later, the form that looked like the body of a serpent raised four tentacles out of the water and fell on their bodies, throwing them 15 meters on the air. Thanks to their energy they stood above the squid that was looking for them in the sea.

"maybe the dragon ball is deeper, we have to reach the bottom" said Vegeta

"Maybe if we blast the bottom, the sand would remove the ball"

"No, it´s not safe, this place has volcanic activity or at least it had volcanic activity, if we blast the bottom, we could open a crack on the ground and we would lose the ball"

"B.. But... we are talking about 4000 meters... it´s dark and cold there" stammered Goku.

"You know your energy would keep you warm, we need to find it now" spat Vegeta

They breathed in and out deeply several times, knowing that the fight with the squid might moved the ball of place, and they had also to get rid off the squid.

They put their hands in front of their face and threw a powerful assault at the same time directed to the head of the squid, which received the impact and exploded in thousand pieces, covering the surface of the water with pieces of a gelatinous pink and white mass.

They submerged into the deep blue sea looking for the ball. The movement of the water and the sand had buried it deeper and it had been dragged some miles away from it original place. They had to throw carefully several blasts at the water until they saw a golden sheen. They swam forward and goku took the ball before it fell down again.

They swam towards the surface and decided to fly to the place where the radar had located the next ball. The fight against the squid had lowered their energy and they really needed to rest. The next location was really near.

* * *

End of Chapter 23.

* * *

**Author notes: **I hope you like it, I really wanted to write more about their adventures but I supposed you are waiting for the next part, so I resumed it. The next chapter "**Own reasons". **The kids find the last dragon ball and go to Vegeta's grandma and... find in the next chapter. Thanks for your reviews. 


	24. Own Reasons

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon ball series **

* * *

6th. The Crater in Sonora Desert.**

The radar beeped and show them the next dragon ball, they didn´t know the place but it was in America.

They landed in some desert in Sonora, Mexico, but they were tired and bored and decided to overflow the territory trying to find some fun.

They saw a beautiful beach called "San Carlos" and a wonderful bay called "Kino" and landed there, the shore had smooth white sand and turquoise waters.

They swam in the waters of Kino and had fun chasing manta rays in the sea, they also dived a couple of times enjoying the fresh water. They swam in the Sea of Cortez, they knew there was a whale's sanctuary and enjoyed swimming with the sea life.

This place was really beautiful and they decided to stay around two days more and look for the dragon ball later, it was the last dragon ball after all and then they would reach their first goal, gather the seven dragon balls.

They had a lot of fun in the beaches of Sonora, it was a sunny day and from what they have heard nine months of the year, people had sunny days. They stayed at San Carlos one day and one day more at Kino, they had a great dinner and enjoyed the traditional cousine of the state, they ordered beefs cooked with fresh vegetables, fish soup, grilled buttered pink shrimps, "caguamanta" a delightful and tasty dish made of manta ray instead of turtle, tacos made of wheat-flour tortilla wrapped over meat, "machaca" a traditional dried beef macerated and seasoned and for dessert they ordered cake and "coyotas".

After snooping awhile around the place, they decided to sleep a bit to get up before dawn, the place was very warm to get up later, they witnessed a colorful twilight in the desert. The following morning they overflew the desert, the mantles of lava resistant to the erosion had given this place an amazing sight, a soil that had remained inalterable for hundreds of years. Still they saw former inhabitants walking there, they were called "papagos" divided in two tribes Tohono o'odham and Hia-ced O'odham. In the area there were a volcanic shield and active dunes. They decided to land at the sight of Maar's craters, the way people used to call those craters.

They saw a wide and deep hole in a crater, the radar was beeping, the ball should be on the surface, but after a while they realized the ball was not there, they thought it must be inside of the crater and they had to find a way to enter and get the ball.

They decided to try into a deep lava tube they had seen few miles away. When they descended for about 15 feet they started to punch the cold lava walls and suddenly one of the walls collapsed and they saw a net of tunnels that lead somewhere inside of the crater.

When they reached the center they detected a metallic plate, it was similar to a steel hatchway and opened it using their strength, they knew they shouldn´t blast it, the blast could damage the surface and the crater could collapse over them.

* * *

They decided to go inside. They didn´t found ruins or hieroglyphics, they found an advanced technology, optical readers with ultraviolet light and movement sensors, lasers and computers similar to those of C.C. 

They walked around the place, watching carefully the rooms of the great laboratory, finding hermetically closed chambers and cryogenic tanks, as well as what it seemed to be regeneration tanks, they watched carefully the serial number of every tank, sculpted in metallic plates.

The cams were following their movements and three pair of curious and amazed eyes stared at them. Both saw glass chamber with an active computer, showing scanning and tests, inside one was the seventh dragon ball, it was being analyzed, laser rays of different size and thickness were trying to obtain uselessly a sample of the surface.

Goku opened his eyes in shock knowing that his desire was in risk, they had to stop the laser before it could definitively damage the ball. The ball material was resistant and magic, forged by a higher power, the laser will be not able to penetrate it, but they did not know it.

Vegeta tried to break the strangely resistant crystal, in that moment a gray figure appeared activating an electromagnetic shield about the area.

* * *

The creature had scaly plates covering his head, body and tail, it had armor bans on its midsection that let it bend. His head was small with a long snout; peg-like teeth and large, pointed ears. Its hands had large, thick and sharp claws. His body was covered by a little fur. The gray creature stopped them. 

"What are you doing here?" asked the creature switching his plated tail.

"I´t´s not of your business" answered Vegeta with a frown

"I´m one of the keepers of this place and I demand an answer" answered the human like creature.

Goku elbowed Vegeta in the ribs and smiled sheepishly to the creature "we are looking for this ball, we need it, we are not planning to damage the crater"

"You already did, I saw you blast the lava tube"

"What do you care? It´s only sand and rock" replied angrily Vegeta.

"I told you before I´m the keeper and some animals that depend on this desert could die because of your carelessness"

"We won´t do it again, I´m sorry" said honestly Goku

"If you want to take that ball with you, you will have to repair the damage"

"How do you think we are going to repair it, fusing lava into rock?" said with sarcasm Vegeta

"You are testing my patience, you must be careful or you will have to fight me"

"Hah hah hah, you can´t win" laughed sarcastically Vegeta.

"No, Vegeta, he is right"

"Shut up, I will do as I want, any weird animal is going to stop me"

"I´m not an animal, arrogant boy"

"no? Then... what are you? Because you don´t seem merely human"

"You don´t have the right to know it, if you want to know you have to fight me and win, now, I demand you answer my questions"

"I´m not at your service"

"then, you can´t leave this place"

Vegeta phased in front of him and through a hard punch on his chest, but the humanoid, punched him in the face and stepped a few feet back, turning on one of the energy shields. Vegeta couldn´t move for a while and then the creature turned around to face Goku, his body then got shielded by metal plates while Goku who was preparing an energy ball, the creature jumped in the air hitting Goku's chest, then jumped back and push another button closing another energy shield around him.

* * *

The small saiyans were caught and separated in one of the chambers, the second humanoid appeared, his body full of beige scales and prominent cartilage in the back, red eyes with eyelids that close upside-down, like a reptile, long claws in his hands and a ring-shaped tail, cartilage instead of lips and very tall. He approached the gray creature and opened his mouth in an attempt of a haughty smile showing two rows of small and sharp-pointed teeth as if they were designed to crush metallic surfaces. The creature pressed some buttons in the computer and the scanners were activated immediately in the chambers, trying to analyze the genetic composition and molecular structure of the saiyans. After two hours, the computer gave the first results taken of the samples of blood that had been gathered from the place of their fight. 

And the quantity of results continued until a beep sounded. The brain and the vital organs were analyzed, the computer had separated the environmental influences and pollutants off their blood, the following step would be a sample of live tissue to analyze their vital organs.

After an endless series of tests, the third member of the group approached, taking the results to check them. The posterior part of his head was twice bigger that the usual circumference, bald and with an orifice in the top. His eyes had spinning retinas that were devouring the documents nodding his head and sometimes shaking it in a No motion.

* * *

SUBJECT 1. 

Definition: Hybrid

Mixes: Origin 1S1 Human race and Origin 2S1 Unknown

Approximate Age: 8 years

Quantity of chromosomes: 46 ...-... Autosomic Chromosomes: 44 ...-... Sexual Chromosomes: 2

Genetic Manipulation: 0

Present Radioactivity: 0

Cytology: Altered

Vital Organs: Complete

Difference index in the organism compared with human race: 60

Rhesus Factor: Positive

Blood Type: O

Additional Factors: Unknown not terrestrial Factor.

Blood Chemistry Alterations: Albumen 6.0, creatinine 2.0, phosphorus 5.0, potassium 8.2, protein 9.5

Species Similarity between both subjects: 100

Related Genetic Coincidence: 0

Mutation Chromosomes: 80

Brain Mapping: 20 more neural connections, 10 more neurotransmitters.

Glial Cells: 100 more

Neural net: complex

Cerebral Cortex: Fine

* * *

SUBJECT 2. 

Definition: Hybrid

Mixes: Origin 1S2 Human race and Origin 2S2 Unknown

Approximate Age: 9 years

Quantity of chromosomes: 46 ...-... Autosomic Chromosomes: 44 ...-... Sexual Chromosomes: 2

Genetic Manipulation: 0

Present Radioactivity: 0

Cytology: Altered

Vital Organs: Complete

Difference index in the organism compared with human race: 60

Rhesus Factor: Positive

Blood Type: A

Additional Factors: Unknown not terrestrial Factor.

Blood Chemistry Alterations: Albumen 5.4, creatinine 1.8, phosphorus 5.1, potassium 8.0, protein 9.0

Species Similarity between both subjects: 100

Related Genetic Coincidence: 0

Mutation Chromosomes: 80

Brain Mapping: 20 more neural connections, 10 more neurotransmitters.

Glial Cells: 150 more

Neural net: complex

Cerebral Cortex: Fine

* * *

They were fighting to be free but every bigger effort improved the resistance of the field. After three hours they stopped fighting to concentrate in the weak point of the chamber, there must be something they could do. 

At first they had showed not all their power to verify what these subjects were intending to do, but their strategies didn´t work as they wanted to and now they were caught in a research chamber.

The third being, which seemed to be the leader was communicating telepathically with the creatures, they were using a strange language, they had not effected the physical tests with the saiyans and the channel of communication between the chambers had been opened with the hope to listen to the voices of the children., the creatures did not know about their keen sense of smell and the auditory Saiyan capacity.

The scanner had detected the dragon balls and the beings knew what they were looking for in this place. Vegeta knew that in the first opportunity they would snatch the balls from them.

24 hours later, in spite of the complaints of their stomachs they had decided to meditate and not to take any food, they were feeling as guinea pigs, locked and being tested. Whatever those creatures were they were not going to let them go.

They didn´t allow the machines to subtract any sample of their body, they had already destroyed four subtraction equipment, they had decided not to show their energy completely, reserving their hidden powers for the fight, if the beings realized they possessed so much force and energy they would try to block them.

When the gas flooded the chambers they tried to destroy the gas conduits, but it was too late, their lungs were full of gas and after two hours they were sleeping. They took samples of tissue and the complete analysis of their composition began.

* * *

The technological advances the laboratory was possessed were advanced. The third day the creature of big head approached the crystal window and talked to Goku. 

"Who are you and what are you looking for?"

Goku knew he couldn´t deny his interest in the dragon balls, they already knew they had the others. "We are interested in the ball you have in that chamber"

"What is it and what is so important to you?" asked the creature

"It is a dragon ball, they are sacred for my people and we must return with them"

"What's the name of your people and where are they?"

"We belong to the guardians of Earth"

"You don´t look like guardians, your level is low to be guardians"

"But we are, set us free! My family has protected the Earth for more than 100 years"

"We never heard about you"

"No one was supposed to know about our existence, who are you?" asked Goku

"They named us –chimeras"

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"You have cooperated with us, I will answer to your question. Human scientists created us, we are a fusion between species of different kinds, they manipulated genetically our nature"

"Please" begged Goku

"That's impossible, you know about us, we are not safe anymore, our existence must remind in secret" replied the creature.

"Your secret will be safe with us"

"Impossible"

Goku raised his eyes looking at him "You can´t hide forever, why do you need to hide?"

The creature's laugh flooded the place and the minds of those who were in the room "can´t you see our appearance? We couldn´t live among humans"

"You can have a home on Earth"

"We belong to Earth, you don´t. We have run tests on you, you are hybrids.

"We are part of a warrior race"

"What is the name of that race? Asked frowning the creature

"We don´t know" replied Goku. To be the first time it had been a good lie

"Don´t play with me" shouted the creature beginning to feel anger "I could penetrate your mental barriers easily and find the information I need, I´m giving you the chance to cooperate and show your good will"

"Our race is called –the Z warriors"-

"you are not warriors, you are hybrid kids"

"Why you are keeping us here" asked again Goku

"We are running tests on you two, at first we thought you were human, after the first studies we thought you were a new generation of chimeras, but now we know you are not, you were not manipulated genetically, your kind managed to mix with human beings in a natural condition to procreate"

"What is a chimera?" asked Goku who didn´t know the meaning of the word

"The mixing of two different species"

"Then, you are like us!" answered Goku with a smile

"No! We are a new specie created from one or two animals and a human being, though in my case they added and manipulated just a little my genetic structure. How many Z warriors are living in Earth?

"We are not sure"

"Who sent you?" asked the chimera

"We decided to come here, nobody sent us"

* * *

After a hour of telepathic conversation, the brain of Goku was tired and every time the chimera talk to him it was more difficult to block his memories off him. The chimera kept interrogating him knowing that his resistance would diminish sooner or later. The chimera went to Vegeta who decided not to answer except to demand their freedom. 

"I see you don´t want to cooperate... you must cooperate"

"..."

"I was designed for this, you will not last before I break your mental barriers"

"..."

After 20 minutes of silence Vegeta gave up, he couldn´t resist more pressure in the base of his brain.

"Enough" he shouted desperate and angry.

The chimera asked him some questions and this time, Vegeta spoke angry with himself and wanting to know what was this force that was forcing him to answer.

The information was compared and the chimeras found it was similar, there was no way they could agree to say the same things, their answers were different enough to be planned. Vegeta got some answers too, he knew some scientists had decided to experiment with human beings and animal cells, after many unsuccessful attempts and murdering the first experiments, they had achieved their first goal: three chimeras fulfilling their expectations.

In a moment of carelessness Vegeta powered up increasing his energy to maximum power, the chamber central computer had no time to activate its defenses. Vegeta shot his energy towards the air ducts and with some blasts and energy balls destroyed the laser. Goku saw what had happened in Vegeta's chamber and he did the same thing. They transformed in S.S. and attacked at the same time managing to penetrate the main computer defenses.

The gray chimera called adill-dham rushed against Vegeta, crushing part of his arm, Vegeta's fist landed in the creature's face and started shooting energy balls towards his sharp-pointed ears that tried to hide inside the skull shell. Adill was using his tail as if it was a sword sending Vegeta towards a wall, the sound of his body against the chamber provoked a hollow sound, but Vegeta jumped in the air appearing behind Adill and shooting a Ki attack at his feet . Roots of blood started running among his claws. Adill tore open the skin of Vegeta doubling his body in a metallic spherical mass and stroke Vegeta repeatedly but Vegeta continued shooting towards the weak zones of Adill's body until it stopped moving. The blood of the creature was escaping among the metallic plates of the hidden body of Adill.

Goku crashed fiercely against the brown creature full of cartilage called Toho-dham, he started fighting now turned into S.S. his surrounding aura was powerful but he was not able to avoid the accurate assaults of Toho who was striking furiously his tail. Goku sent some Ki's assaults to Toho's stomach that looked like one of Toho's soft parts, but the creature reflexes were impressive, his eyes were reflecting anger and hate and Goku could feel the heat coming from his body. Toho hit him and his claws landed in Goku's back. Goku shouted, using super speed he landed several blows in Toho's face but in one of them Toho bit Goku provoking an immense pain in his hand, the blood was running freely down his arm and Goku had to power up more to hold Toho's tail and cut it with an energy ball, the edged scales of Toho's tail hurted Goku's hands and in a survival instinct Toho jumped on Goku's back running painfully his nails in his body. Toho was suffering too, his nail had fused with Goku's energy but he managed to shot poison out of his mouth immobilizing Goku's leg. Goku stood there looking in horror to his leg and then he shot a Kame-hame-ha to Toho that was launched to the air and hit one of the main computers. Goku threw a last attack that knocked out Toho.

Before they could destroy the place the defense system was activated again by a gravitational field about them, trapping them in a bubble. Aced-dham appeared again in front of them with a furious look

"You are destroying my laboratory " replied Aced furiously.

This time his voice was heard in the whole place. Both Saiyans were used to handle high gravity levels, firstly Vegeta, who broke the field shooting an energy ball towards the head of Aced hitting the small orifice in the back of his head, the humanoid held his head in pain and fell to the ground. In the past days Vegeta had analyzed the functions of the laboratory, he was used to operate controls and technologically advanced computers.

* * *

They put the humanoids in the chambers, each one in a different chamber, after a few minutes Vegeta pushed a button to flood the chambers with gas. While they were sleeping they were safe. Vegeta wanted to take the dragon ball and destroy the creatures, he had to make a report all this to Bonnie, but he changed his mind, he could not put in risk the security and the identity of his family, he had to verify the power of the chimeras, they did not know if there were other chimeras looking for them. 

Goku wanted to know what was happening and they decided to stay until they found what they were looking for, they took the dragon ball. After a while they decided to separated them to assure they couldn´t call Shen-Ron and ask for a wish.

After 12 hours Vegeta located the projects chimera and with horror he discovered the scientists had made live experiments with them with cruel tortures. The scientists had modified genetically the eggs fertilized of some genetically perfect women with an intellectual coefficient superior to the average, they had been scientific also who had agreed to experiment and probably donated their eggs. The modified DNA had been implanted in the eggs, they had removed certain characteristics of them and they had been developed in special tanks during their growth.

Amill's file showed the original egg had subdivided in four, identical in sex and structure, but they had not resisted the levels of radiation and had died, one for long exhibition to the radiation, other one for mutations unexpected and genetic diseases and the last one for badly management of a researcher in one of the live experiments. Toho had been created with two more creatures of his kind but they die in similar circumstances. Aced was the only survivor of one of seven projects, the others died in gestation except one who was murdered when he turned out to be an aberration of nature, against all the expectations the scientists had on him, therefore, it was useless to keep him alive.

The records of the project chimera had been interrupted without reason or any information.

Aced had been manipulated to develop an intelligence ten times superior, he had been provided with the best characteristics and reinforced genetically, his intellectual coefficient was of 870 and he would continue developing.

When Toho and Amill woke up they were interrogated by Vegeta and Goku.

The project chimera had not been abandoned, Aced had codified the language of the computers, the chimeras decided to join to fight against the scientists who were working for a secret organization that realized forbidden human experiments to use them as a biological weapon in war. They had not contacted the interested countries in the project yet. They wanted to test the human project first.

They rebelled and killed them, unfortunately Aced could not operate all the computers in time and the chimeras in development died. Some of them were only embryos but they had to go away, they were not going to leave the information in order that anybody find out to try to continue with this terrible project, they dismantled the laboratory and put it in a big ship and went to the desert where they sheltered, they could only take eight embryos in cryogenic tanks. They destroyed all the proofs, exploding the place and the computers left.

They didn´t know where to go and decided to stay in the desert, this place had the characteristics they needed to create a refuge under the craters, their existence had to be a secret. After so many years they managed to create a net of chambers. They generated energy with solar cells to feed the whole place, they would have all the energy they want, this desert was one of the bigger in this planet and the cells were always at full capacity. They continued testing on them and researching any area that implied a scientific advance, they had to be a step forward to avoid another similar situation, they knew they had destroyed the arms, but the head was alive and probably wanting to reappear at any time with another sick experiment.

Chimeras knew his location and his identity but they could not attack from the air and their machines were not powerful enough, the leaders had a sophisticated and complex net of defense. The chimeras were powerful just inside of the refuge.

The place was an impressive net of communications inside the crater, connected by tunnels and secret passages to other craters and some secret passages to the exterior. They had chosen this place because it was practically uninhabited, extreme climate, geological conditions and magnetic properties.

* * *

When Aced woke up, Adill and Toho had been liberated, Goku wanted to help them and he insisted until Vegeta agreed, both chimeras had apologized with the little Saiyans and nobody could blame them, after all, they had an awful life and they needed to distrust to survive. 

Aced told them about his research, about the loneliness and the pain they had suffered so many years, about Adill wish to run the gestation process interrupted in their trip. The eight chimeras remaining in the cryogenic tanks were in stand by, Adill wanted to started their development but they didn´t know the exact origin of the unborn chimeras, they didn´t know the characteristics they would have and didn´t want to bring them to a world of loneliness where it wouldn´t be another being like them.

Goku and Vegeta decided to help and when they had the precise coordinates flew towards the location of the main operational center and demolished it with powerful assaults. The radar could neither locate in time nor recognize their form or origins. If the head had survived at least he would have to reconstruct the lost work and reorganize.

A beam of hope was invading the chimera's hearts, finally, after so many time they have a bit of comprehension of the exterior world, though there were just two hybrids, immensely powerful children, but children at the end.

Vegeta and Goku went to the desert to say goodbye, they knew they could not be traced but they lowered their Ki anyway, flying three times around the world.

This time they entered to the tunnels from the secret door, now both, chimeras and saiyans had an ally in their fight. They stayed for dinner, when Adill came into the chamber with a big tray Vegeta opened widely his eyes and Goku smirked.

"Look Vegeta, your favorite saucer" said Goku pointing to the worms on a plate, he was laughing inside of him because of the last comment Vegeta had told him about the food he had prepared.

Vegeta wanted to kill him and nodded his head thinking about a way to revenge.

Adill was surprised, he was the one that liked this saucer, he smiled proudly and served two portions to Vegeta saying it was one of his favorite food too.

When Toho appeared with a dish made of fried bugs it was Vegeta's turn to joke and look at Goku, with a malicious and triumphant smile spat

" Look Goku, it seems they also had your favorite food, please Toho, give him twice because he has a voracious appetite"

Goku's stomach twisted in pain at the sick sight but he knew the food in desert was scanty. Both Saiyans breathed in relief when Aced appeared with dried beef and potatoes.

After a long chat they said goodbye. They had gathered the seven balls and it was time to come back home, they had spent more than 15 days in their searching. They would have to think in the wish and about their future actions in the past. They would have to convince Bonnie they were going to do their best to change not the past and convince her about their truly reasons.

**

* * *

Own Reasons. **

Bonnie finished the prototype, she tasted it first and traveled to the past before they went tomorrow afternoon to her lab. She made a short trip to the past. five years before Vegeta was born and came back after two days there. She was sure now that it was safe for them to travel, she gave them luggage, food and a manual for every thing, she questioned them about their reasons, about their behavior in different simulated situations. She couldn't stop them... it was in their blood after all.

She forced them to read the instructions and when they finished she asked them if they had any doubts, they answered no.

Then she handed them a paper "please read it"

When they finished she start explaining everything they had just read.

"**One**, If you stay inside the ship, people won't detect you because of the ship's shield. **Two**: wear your Ki suppressor watch, I included a new device, -ki mask- it would mask and copy any other Ki human sign and it will work just for two hours. You activate it pressing green button in your watch. **Three**: If you set the right coordinates you would be able to see images or an open area, you won't hear anything. **Four**: Do you remember the Saiyaman story?

Goku and Vegeta nodded their heads waiting for Bonnie to continue.

Well, your watch has a feature that makes you change your appearance. It will work just for one hour. It will change your clothes and your hair will be wet with a substance that will makes it look normal, just for one hour, remember. **Five**: you won´t be able to wear this costume until it charges again in the time machine or with an additional battery and it would take four hours of energy to charge, be careful, if you want to save energy of your costume device, you can stop it and reactivated it when you want pressing the red button, it will beep when you have ten minutes left. The computer in your watch will allows you to operate every thing in the ship. The screen will show any open location if you set the right coordinates, but listen very carefully, you won´t abuse of these features and you won´t invade other´s privacy"

Vegeta and Goku answered at the same time "O.K"

"**seven**"

"six" corrected Vegeta cutting her off.

"whatever" said Bonnie frowning to her grandson "This special nasal prosthesis will change the shape of your nose, giving you a different face, it is not painful and you can easily removed it. I also found some non-relatives common names in C.C. records of different departments that can be useful if you need to stay around"

"go on" said Vegeta

"I need you to follow the instructions, First don´t get caught. Use the Ki suppressors and if a Saiyan approach activate the Ki mask. If you are planning to stay around them you will have to activate the costume feature maximum one hour, you will have to activate the antisaiyan shield. If they go near the ship they won´t be able to open or damage the ship, they won´t see it, they will see a tridimensional hologram mirror of the place the ship is and a mirroring hologram of the objects the ship is obstructing, try to land in an open area, it would be easy to hide and cover, the hologram will change depending of the energy detected, the less time you use would be better"

"Wait, what do you mean" asked Vegeta

"I mean if someone is in front of the ship or walks around the ship will improve the tridimensional mirror and would show a mirror in different perspectives"

"Wow" said Goku with a shocked look

"If you need a drastic change of your appearance you will push the yellow button and contact lens and the nostrils will appear. If you need to disappear the ship press the brown button to turn on the auto-pilot and the ship will go 30 feet above the location of your watch to pick you up"

They were at a loss of words. Bonnie was a genius, she had thought in every possible thing they could need. They thanked her and went to Pan´s house to say good bye to her.

* * *

Pan held them and after a while she says "Take care and don't let me know my future, please..." 

"I won't Grandma" said Goku with tears in his eyes

"we won't, but tell me, why?" asked Vegeta folding his arms over his chest

"I don't want to know what is going to happen to me..." replied Pan sadly

"You are O.K. we don't have nothing bad to show you" replied Vegeta wondering about her words.

"Exactly... listen boys... sometimes is better to ignore what's going to happen and live your life as free and wise as you can... I love you, take care of you and don't mess with anybody... stay away from all of us, don't forget your bracelets...other wise they all will know you are there"

"O.K. grandma, I love you"

"By the way... we are wearing watches instead of bracelets"

* * *

After a while they went to the ship and programmed the date in year 774 when the fight with Buu occurred just minutes before it ended, they stay away and watched the fight, they just stayed for two days, the exact time to charge the power of the ship again.

* * *

End of chapter 24.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you, last two chapters were really hard to write and to put in some lines what I wanted to because I had a world of ideas working there, lol. Review to add some motivation OK? Thanks. 

Next chapter : Back in time


	25. Back in Time

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter 24. BACK IN TIME. **

After a while they went to the ship and programmed the date in year 774 when the fight with Buu occurred just minutes before it ended, they stay away and watched the fight, they just stayed for two days, the exact time to charge the power of the ship again, they knew it was very dangerous, so they decided to change to 784 when the search for the dragon balls occurred, they knew if they stayed in the ship nothing will occurred to them, the less they stayed the better, besides they could see a lot of places in the screen if they entered the right coordinates.

Then they went to Bra's wedding as a request from Bonnie. They had been happy to see all the things they had seen, they thought this was going to be very bored, but things started to show pretty interesting...

"So , your grandma had a boyfriend" asked Vegeta raising his eyebrows

"She never told me about him" answered Goku trying to think about his grandma stories.

"hmph... let's see" Vegeta said trying to fix the image on the screen of the computer

"Look! Your grand uncle had a girlfriend too, or is his wife?" asked Goku wanting to be there

"Don't be silly... he never married, but he was pretty successful with women" replied Vegeta looking at his naive friend.

"Your mother is identical to your grandma!" said Goku smiling

"Yes, she is very pretty and smart" said Vegeta proudly

"Let's go in there to look at them closely!"

"What? My grandma told us to stay away! How are you planning to go in there if that room is full of Saiyans?!"

"With the special features in our watches?" asked Goku grinning

"hmph... O.K. but I´m doing it just because I´m curious too, don´t misunderstand my curiosity, I´m –not –doing –this –for –you, is it clear?" said Vegeta frowning

"Sure!"

They flew towards C.C. and when they were near, they activated the antisaiyan shields, the costume and the Ki mask.

"Remember, we have just one hour, O.K?" said Vegeta trying to make Goku understand

"Yeah, I know... now, how are we going to go inside?, we don´t have an I.D."

"Don´t be silly, just follow me, we´ll fly to the garden"

"O.K"

One minute later they were inside of the building.

"I didn't know your grandma and mine were such a good friends" said Goku

"I didn't either" said Vegeta taking a smoked salmon snack

"Well my granddad and yours were the best friends from what I heard" replied Goku taking three snacks.

Vegeta slapped him "you are supposed to take just one snack at a time"

Goku nodded and continued to stare at Vegeta

"I don't get it... why they broke apart?" asked Vegeta more to himself to Goku

"Maybe we can find out... Hey look! Prince Vegeta is trying to tell something to your granduncle... he is shaking his head and Trunks don't get it!" said Goku aloud

"and what about it?"

"he is glancing from Pan to Trunks" said Goku realizing something was happening there

Vegeta watched them and say aloud "Why?"

"I don't know"

They couldn't hear everything that was said because they couldn't go any near if they wanted to have a full view of the people involved in the secret glances, but they saw when Pan's boyfriend Max kissed her, they saw Trunks reaction too and Gohan and Vegeta reaction, They saw and listen to Trunks and Gohan conversation, they saw when Pan stood furiously and walked forward Trunks, they saw Trunks hesitating and later, dancing with her, they heard the challenge... they knew Trunks and Pan seemed to be flirting with each other and acting the jealous sketch.

"That's it !" said Vegeta elbowing Goku

Goku doubled and whispered "What?"

"Don't be a fool! Look at them!"

The whole situation was amazing, they follow them until they sat down in Pan's table. When Pan headed to the door, Vegeta and Goku didn't follow her, they stared at Vegeta and Gohan, they were walking outside the building and decided to keep an eye on the, they were going to fight and they wanted to see that match, but the watch on their wrists beeped and they had to come back to the ship. They forgot about Trunks and Pan, they set the coordinates and watch the fight, they were really enjoying that fight and when the party was almost over they decided to follow Trunks movements.

They were really tired and decided to take turns. Goku jr slept first and Vegeta jr was next. This story was pretty interesting, no one knew about all this in the future... they sensed Trunks Ki and set it on the computer, they couldn´t hear about the talk between them.

* * *

Next day they watched the fight between Vegeta and Gohan, later they saw Pan fighting Trunks. They found out about Trunks doing some research about Max. They knew Trunks had tried to find her, but they didn´t know what had happened, they couldn´t hear the talk between Videl, Gohan and Trunks, but they knew something had happened. They stayed another two days but nothing happened. They decided to travel to the next important event they could see in the pictures. 

They went to see Minori's birth, but it was too familiar, they decided to step out of the ship and watch from a nearby tree, they went to Kenji's birth and to his welcome party, they were surprised to see Pan's new look... they went back on time. Why she had changed? They heard some phrases when she was practicing and everything was clear now... the bet.

"What a couple of fools, my grandpa was right" said Vegeta in shock

"Why do you said that?" asked Goku

"Grandpa Kenji told me, grandpa Vegeta used to watch Trunks when he came late from work and always use to said –you are a fool, you are wasting your time – I think uncle Trunks never knew why my grandpa keep telling him that"

"maybe he knew but he couldn't do anything"

"there's always something you can do" spat Vegeta

"Where are we going now?"

"we are going to follow her" replied Vegeta crossing his arms and looking to the sky

"why?" asked Goku tilting his head to the side staring at Vegeta

"because something is wrong"

* * *

They followed her. Later they heard her think aloud about the bet and about Trunks, about her mistake... Vegeta decided to came back on time to Pan's graduation, no, something had changed before her graduation... they went to a date on a picture that showed Pan at Goten's with the date of Dec, 800. 

"Look at her... she is nervous, she is hiding something... we have to follow her... she's up to something" said Vegeta staring at Pan

"No, she is not, something happened before" said Goku thinking that Vegeta was exaggerating.

"No, we have to be sure... Look she is going to C.C." said Vegeta pointing to the screen

"they are friends... maybe she came to visit him"

"dressed like that? Come on, it's a costume, sometimes you are so naive...!" Vegeta trailed off thinking it was useless to try to explain those things to Goku.

One hour later, Goku was tired of spying on his grandma.

"I'm tired and I'm hungry... let's prepare something to eat"

"No, we won't go until she goes first" said Vegeta leaning against the steering wheel.

Goku rolled his eyes and answered "Nothing is going to happen"

"Listen Goku, your grandma had these pictures in another album and in another place... she was hiding them... now I know... she was hiding them from her or from the others or... these pictures were special to her... She told you she had forgotten they were there and I don't believe it"

"You have lo learn to believe in people"

"you are who may need to wake up Goku, you have to learn to be suspicious"

In that moment Trunks came into his office and saw her... he didn't seem to recognize her, Vegeta gulped when he saw Trunks approached Pan and watch with bewildered eyes how they were kissing each other.

"Hey Vegeta... do we have to watch this? I think that's private" said Goku raising his hands to cover his eyes, but he kept watching between two fingers.

Vegeta rolled his eyes when he saw the space between Goku's fingers "Shut up and stop faking! We have to know what happened to them, mostly now that we are watching this..."

The kids watched her leave running and they knew what had happened... they followed her and watched her cry.

"You were right" said Goku sadly

"They are fooling themselves"

"What are we going to do?" asked Goku, putting his arms behind his head and staring at his grandma

"Nothing" Vegeta replied with no emotion in his voice

Goku raised and dropped his arms quickly "What do you mean? We have to help them"

"First we will wait until we know the whole story, second, we can't change the past"

Goku stammered "b- b- but"

"Just wait and shut up! We don't need to be discovered"

"they are not watching"

Vegeta didn´t answered, he just remained in silence staring at Pan. Then he ordered Goku to bring some food from the fridge and sat down in order to inform him about any change. Vegeta walked to the oven and put their food inside, he was not going to allow him to operate the oven, he could expect everything from Goku and he was not going to put in risk their food.

* * *

When Pan changed her appearance and went to Trunks office, they knew Trunks wasn't there, they searched for their Ki and didn't find them together. When she left to Europe, they wait for Trunks and sensed him at his office and watched him with his parents. They decided to sleep... they needed to rest. Next day they set the coordinates of C.C. in the computer and watched him curse and threw a small paper... "So she's going to pretend nothing happened ... Fine!!! two can play the game!" 

They stayed for two days more and decided to travel to the next date documented. They were on Kenji's birth again, two more days... nothing... they went to Kenji's welcome party again in 800.

They saw Pan talking to Bra and Trunks talking to Goten, they saw Pan handed the baby to Bra and went to carry Minori. They saw Trunks approaching Pan but they were too far to hear what they were saying, they just saw Minori grabbed her blouse and then... they started laughing very loud. They saw Pan ran and later Trunks and Goten laughing... they were watching all the guests until the party was over. They knew Bra was leaving.. they went to the machine time and saw their notes, no more gatherings? Pictures of each family without the others? Just Goten appeared in them? What happened? They went to the Bra's near future special events and saw Trunks working as if he was insane... no more training... Vegeta cursing his son... Bra working and fighting with her husband... raising a Kid practically alone... No Pan in there...

They went to the Son's future special events and Saw Pan working and suffering everyday for her "mistake", Goten and Umiko happy... No Trunks...

They knew Minori's mother had died but they didn't wanted to watch that and they came back to the last time the Z team had gathered in 801, at Kenji's welcome party.

**

* * *

The Truth.**

"This is the time... the last gathering... I think everything started here"

"They all seemed to get along just fine Vegeta"

Vegeta shouted in shock "get along just fine? Your Aunt and my Uncle were sad, working as slaves... and alone... all their life... your great grandpa Goten was sad too, the same as my great grandma Bra, and you say they seemed to get along just fine? Are you insane?"

"Well..." Goku trailed off, he knew he was wrong and Vegeta was right

"Do you think all this had to be with the misunderstood between my uncle and your aunt?" asked Vegeta wanting to think in all the possibilities

"I don't know... maybe a little, I think all this happened because Ms. Bra left Japan" replied Goku throwing away the piece of paper of his hamburger.

"And Minori's mother death" said Vegeta folding his arms over his chest and turning his head away

"Yes... what are we going to do?" Goku said letting out a deep breath of disappointment

"nothing... we can't change the past" Vegeta sighed and stood up, kicking at the air trying to exercise his legs

"But... we wouldn't be affecting anything" Goku hastened to assure him there was nothing to affect

"Do you want to bring them together?" asked Vegeta raising his eyebrows and shaking his head not wanting to believe Goku's words.

"Whom?" answered Goku distracted trying to open a bag of chips and a sandwich

Vegeta jr rolled his eyes "Trunks and Pan"

"that would be awesome! But I don't know how"

"If they would have talked they had known how they felt for each other" remarked Vegeta raising his hand to hit Goku's forehead

"Let's make them talk" said Goku stepping back

"Oh sure! Very easy, what's next? Do you think we can go to them and say: "hey, we came from the future... you are going to be lonely forever because you were so stupids to talk not about it, by the way, -you never married no one and blame everyone for it – Oh and I was forgetting... forget about us when we leave"

"N- n- no, but"

Vegeta cut him off "What? Don't be stupid Goku"

"Why don't we make that wish to the Dragon Balls?" asked Goku biting an apple

Vegeta twisted his face in disgust when he saw Goku devouring the fruit "We won't waste a wish in something that could happen without so much work!"

"So? Don't you want them to be happy?"

"We don't know WHAT HAPPENED Goku!"

"We do know! They never talked about what happened in your uncle Trunks office"

Vegeta stopped doing push-ups to rest his back on the wall "Maybe they did"

"Well, they never claimed the prize of the bet"

Vegeta stood up... bewildered... "That's it!"

"What?"

"You know... you can have your five minutes of glory Goku... you are a genius ("for the first time I think")"

"Gee, thanks, what did I say?"Goku said rubbing his hand in the back of his head

Vegeta rolled again his eyes "I was wrong... ten seconds of glory"

"What?!"

"If Pan pays the bet they are going to talk"

"Trunks lose, not grandma"

"He recognized her... she lose" Vegeta said beginning to argue

"He didn't seem to recognize her at first"

"He did" Vegeta stated

"How do you know?"

"pure logic"

"You're bluffing"

"it is called "Think with your Brain" replied Vegeta sarcastically

"Hah hah hah" Said Goku with a fake laugh

"whatever... she lose"

"Let's confront them... but how? It would need a genius to find out" said Goku scratching his head in deep thought.

"Hah hah hah nothing's too hard" Vegeta said a little bit cocky, knowing he was smart enough to solve this situation.

**

* * *

Finding A Way.**

"What about if we ask him: -My aunt and his uncle made a bet and not any of them wants to talk about?" said Goku laying on the grass

Vegeta drawn a laugh "Sure! Great idea! It would be better if we tell him: "Hey, we saw you kiss the girl... you have to go to tell her to pay the bet!"

"Well.. that's some kind of direct play" Goku said ignoring the fact that Vegeta was mocking of his words.

"Baka!" Vegeta said pinching him in the arm

"Owww... O.K. what about we made a bet and need his help to knew who won?"

"Too childish"

"My grandma and your grandpa needs help to talk about their feelings"

Vegeta slapped him in the head: "Too obvious"

"We send her roses that say –I won-"

"Too stupid... they would know somebody else sent them"

"My mother and your father are afraid to get into a relation and we need your help"

"too naive"

"O.K. you wanted to go the movies with my sister, I bet you wouldn't, you did and I won" said Goku trying desperately to find a way to solve their family puzzle.

"too simple, it won't work"

"O.K. now... I'm tired, why don't you give some ideas?" asked Goku closing his eyes

"I don't like to speak no senses"

After all night they were still thinking but they were now sitting on their beds.

"We write a note for Trunks... no, no forget it"

Vegeta smirked "you are learning"

"We bet two tickets to go to the cinema if you tell my sister you liked her"

Vegeta rolled his eyes "same old story, you had already say it"

"O.K. you bet with my sister, if you win, she would buy the tickets to go to the cinema"

Vegeta turned around to look at Goku: "go on"

"You won and now you don't want to ask her to pay the bet"

"why?"

"because you like her and you are afraid that she like you too and... no, no, no, forget it, I know what you will say: -too logical" Goku said ashamed

Vegeta shouted "Right! too logical"

"Told you"

"I like it"

Goku opened his eyes in shock and asked him "What? Are you serious?

"Yes... but first... we will make some changes... it's my sister, not yours" stated Vegeta

"What? But why?"

"because I wouldn't be an idiot, that's why!" spat angrily Vegeta. "Now, why would I be interested in your bet?"

"Mmmh... maybe because you was going to go with us?"

"No, because you wouldn't be nervous"

"Because you wanted to bother her about losing?"

"Yeah! And besides, I'm angry because you are a coward" say Vegeta with a strange shine on his eyes

"I'm not a coward!" shouted back Goku beginning to understand Vegeta's plan

"That's what I'm going to tell him... we are going to play with his pride"

Vegeta jr programmed the date in the time machine's computer. They set it five weeks after Bra left to America, it still being summer.

**

* * *

Working Together.**

Third week of September, 801

They were dressed as common kids, Vegeta was wearing a cap and Goku a bandanna in his head to hide his hair, they had ready to push the buttons on their watches if they saw Trunks walking near. They had been waiting for Trunks to leave his office and have dinner out and alone. They have been like this for three days... they were getting tired of all this...

"Maybe we would have to get back and forget about all this" said Vegeta tired of walking on the street

"No, you were right they were lonely... the past won't be affected because they were alone and working all their life"

Trunks decided to eat in a nearby restaurant. When he finished and was heading to his car, the kids approached him shouting each other. Trunks saw the kids and frowned, they were hurting his Saiyan hearing –there was something very familiar in those kids- he thought.

"No, I'm telling you I won't go!" shouted Goku stepping in front of Trunks

"You promised... you don't have sense of honor" replied Vegeta annoyed

"If you want you can ask anyone and I will prove you wrong!" said Goku almost touching Trunks

"O.K. I will do it, with the first man I see! Oh, sorry sir" said Vegeta after he crashed on Trunks purposely

"Watch where you are walking kid!"

"I'm very sorry Sir, but could you answer something"

Trunks looked to his watch, he didn't have time for this "Sorry, I'm in a hurry"

"Please... please, it won't take you more than two minutes" said Goku pouting

"Sir, I'm trying to teach him what is honor, please help me" said Vegeta doing the best of his efforts to persuade Trunks and talk to them

Trunks smirked at the kid, he reminded him so much of his father... "Well, do it quickly"

They explained all the situation and Trunks paled and started felling uncomfortable. Something in those kids reminded him of Goten and himself or his dad... maybe that's why he let them go on with their story.

"Well, you tell me, why don't you want to go with her?" Vegeta turned to look at Goku

"I think I'm afraid" said Goku looking at the ground

"It's alright to be afraid sometimes, but, afraid of what?" asked Trunks

"Afraid to be with her, I don't know how to act or what to say"

"You just have to act as you, but if you really feel that way, don't go and give the tickets to your friend" said Trunks kindly trying to make him smile.

Neither Vegeta nor Goku thought about that answer.

"O.K. but she won't want to go with me" trying to find the right word to trap him.

"Her problem" replied Trunks stepping away of Goku

"But it wouldn't mean he is a coward? That he doesn't have pride? That he's backing out?" spat angrily Vegeta disappointed of how things were working.

"I think you are talking this too seriously, why don't you go all to the movies together?" answered Trunks staring at Vegeta with amusement and suspicion at the same time.

"Seriously? You mean Sir, you wouldn't take it seriously if you had made a bet and don't dare to claim it ? And all because you would be afraid to confront a girl you like?" Said Vegeta with an arrogant look on his face.

Goku jr squeezed the back of Vegeta reminding him that he was telling too much. Trunks got paled and opened his eyes wildly, his eyes looking at them with amazement.

"What the hell! Who are you and what are you trying to do?" Trunks shout grabbing Vegeta's arm.

Goku knew he had to do something and started crying and shouting "don't hurt us please" People on street started glancing at Trunks and he suddenly controlled himself realizing he was overreacting... "I'm being paranoid" he thought, "these are just two kids... this is a coincidence... I'm scaring them... they just wanted advice and here I am, making them cry."

He let go Vegeta's arm and they instantly ran away. Vegeta was running fast, faking his arm was hurt.

Trunks ran after them and shouted "Wait, Wait, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to" He trailed off "Hell, they were running fast"

He wanted to make it up for them, maybe invite them an ice cream... but maybe it was going to be worst than it was... maybe he will see them around later.

**

* * *

Trunks P.O.V.**

"What the hell is happening to me... The CEO of C.C. frightening two little boys, hurting them... making them cry... and running after them... "I just wish the press is not around, my mom would kill me." And all this because I'm paranoid... it was a fucking coincidence... coincidences happens... it's not like they are trying to make me see something but.. that kid seemed to be talking about me and Pan... besides they looked just so familiar, but nobody knows about the bet except Pan and me, well the kamis, the kamis... is it possible that they are trying to tell me something? but... it would be easier if they had call me and talked to me.

* * *

Goku grabbed Vegeta by his neck "You and your big mouth!" 

"..."

"Did you forget to tell him who we are? We can come back if you want"

"Don't talk to me like that!" said Vegeta finally reacting to Goku's grip on his throat.

"What were you thinking?" asked Goku folding his arms crossed over his chest.

"O.K. O.K. enough!" answered Vegeta knowing perfectly well he had talked too much.

"What if he would decided to take us to C.C.? What if he had grabbed you with more strength? He could had discovered our identity!" feeling impatience about Vegeta's silence.

"O.K. but he didn't"

"You have to admit I was the hero this time... hah hah" Goku said recovering his usual mood.

"Sure... whatever" murmured Vegeta under his breath

"You know that" replied Goku happily

"We have to get out of here, now"

"What? But we don't know what's going to happen!" complained Goku

"We will stay at the ship and we will be checking on them, when we sense them together, we will set the coordinates on the computer and we will watch their actions on the screen."

"O.K."

* * *

Trunks couldn't work the rest of the day... he canceled all his appointments and meetings. He needed a drink... he decided to change his clothes and go to a nearly bar. He had a lot of doubts, insecurities about this, but one thing was for sure... he was not a coward, he has pride, and if a kid could say that backing up a bet was a coward's act, he was not going to let Pan think other wise about him. 

He was going to claim his prize and unless she wanted to discover herself, she was going to pretend he had won too.

"There's nothing to be afraid... we are friends after all"

* * *

End of Chapter 25.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you to all of you for your reviews: Apolonia86, puertorrican-babe, xItachis-Luverx, Vannya-Pan, supersaiyanx, MissPurple, ladybugg, Saiyanwolf-girl, rose lily potter, noseless wonder. Thanks to all of you that put this story in your favorite or alert lists. Merry Christmas to all of you, anonymous readers too. I hope I can update before Christmas. By the way the places I describe in Chapters 23 and 24 are real and part of those chapters were inspired in local legends except the last one in Sonora. Thanks and don´t forget to review. 


	26. 26 Few Changes

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26**. FEW CHANGES.**

Next day Vegeta was feeling dizzy and Goku had a headache.

Grabbing his head Vegeta said "What's wrong with me?"

Goku was still in bed laying on his back "Aarggh... I would want to know what's wrong with me. I have a headache... I think I hadn't any headache before"

Vegeta turned around to look at him and replied "You ate too much yesterday"

"You ate the same quantity!"

"But not at the same speed..." Vegeta trailed off smirking

"You are right"

* * *

Trunks couldn't stop thinking of Pan... "It's better if I call her now" 

Trunks picked up the phone and began to dial her number. Seven seconds later her phone rang. Pan lifted the receiver and answered.

"Hello, this is Son, Pan"

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck "Hey Pan"

Pan was silent, reluctant to put her thoughts into words and stammered "H- hi Trunks"

They both were silent for a couple of seconds and then he broke the embarrassed silence "You disappeared without saying good bye"

Pan gulped "Y- you pissed me off Trunks"

"Why?" Trunks asked her softly

"You told Goten what had happened and he told EVERYONE" stated Pan very nervous and upset at the same time.

Trunks chuckled "Sorry Pan, I couldn't help it, you looked so cute blushing"

"Trunks!" Pan shouted out

"Sorry, O.K. ? I want to apologize, What about if I pick you up at eight and we go to have dinner?"

"..."

"Pan, did you heard me? Pan... PAN"

Pan woke up of her dreamily and confused state "Oh, oh, sorry Trunks... someone was calling me"

"I didn't hear anything" replied Trunks with a doubtful tone

"oh... that's... because they were waving their hands to me"

"They? Who?" asked Trunks raising his eyebrows, he knew Pan's office was always closed

"oh... it doesn't matter, so.. you want to apologize?" Pan said changing the subject

"mjm" murmured Trunks

"O.K. where are we going to go?"

"I don't know, what about –Nagate's night-?"

"mmmh... pretty exclusive, isn't it?"

Trunks laughed at her remark "hah hah hah yes, but if you want we can choose another place"

"No, Nagate's would be fine" answered softly Pan not knowing what was happening or what to do

"O.K. see you at 8:00" said Trunks cheerfully

"Bye"

**

* * *

Pan P.O.V.**

Oh my God, what am I gonna do now? Kami help me, he just invited me out... wait... wait Pan... it's not a date nor something like that, he just wanted to apologize. O.K DAMN IT! I can't stop thinking about that kiss... O.K. I have to calm down, what time is it? 11 am... O.K. I have to think in a proper dress to Nagate's, shoes, make up, hair, No, my hair has to be straight, I have to wear light make up, that way he won't recognize me as the woman in his office. Oh God! I don´t know why I agreed to have dinner with him... what am I gonna do now? I don´t know what am I supposed to tell him about all this... I don´t know if I am angry, upset or ... no! I have to stop thinking about all this... I have to be strong enough to be with him and act natural... why is all this so hard? If I wouldn´t have that $& idea of fooling him, any of this had occurred and now I'm just trapped in my own trap.

* * *

Time passed very slow for them. While at the ship the kids had been complaining about the headache, they had even forgotten about the Trunks and Pan story, they were worried about those changes they had provoked in this present, they knew it could affect their future. 

"I'm really feeling weird" Vegeta complained with both hands holding his head back

"So am I" answered Goku

"Do you think this is because of the time we had spent here in the past?" asked Vegeta with no clue about this new feeling.

"I don't know... maybe... but I didn´t read nothing about this in the instruction manual" said Goku breathing deeply

"Well, that's a new world, isn´t it? I never thought you would read the manual...

"Don't be such a ..."

"What? Asshole? Yeah... I´m used to that world" Vegeta said laughing

"Well, I have read it all" Said Goku rolling his eyes

"You didn´t find anything there because this machine hadn't been tested yet"

"I thought your grandma had tasted it"

"Yes, but not for so long" stated Vegeta rising his feet and sitting down to take the instruction manual

"Yeah... you are right, what are you doing?"

"I have to read this again"

After a while Vegeta dropped the book and sat down next to Goku "O.K. O.K. let's think in something else, what about the wish for the dragon balls?"

"that's a good idea, but I don't know what we could wish"

* * *

Pan was ready at 7:30. Gohan asked her about her date. 

"Oh no... it isn't a date, Trunks is gonna take me out to dinner because he is sorry about the party" said Pan fighting with a small bunch of hairs on her head

"Oh, O.K. are you still mad at him?" asked Gohan looking at her hands

"I thought that I was but... no, not really" Pan said gazing at herself in the mirror

"He is too much of a good friend to bring him apart for a little joke"

Pan turned around putting her hands on her hips "Dad, it WASN'T a little joke!"

Gohan raised and moved his hands in front of his face in a stop movement "O.K. O.K. Calm down"

He was relieved that it wasn't a date, he was grateful to Trunks because she had stop seeing that boy from Europe. She felt his Ki approaching before the door bell rang. Her father had left to let her finish her make up.

Gohan opened the door and smiled "Hi Trunks, come on in, how are you?"

"Fine Gohan, Thanks, how are you and Videl?"

"Fine, we are gonna go to see a movie, wanna come?"

Gohan smirked knowing Trunks didn't like going to the cinema very often and besides, he had plans with Pan

"No, thanks" Said Trunks twisting his head sideways and looking toward the stairs.

"Are you sure?" asked Gohan with a wicked sense of humor and an evil smile

"Absolutely" Trunks smiled back and smirked "You know I love the cinema, but I'm kind of hungry"

"O.K. O.K. by the way... she is still mad at you for Minori's act at the party" stated Gohan twisting his lips in an evil smirk and raising his left eyebrow

Trunks was at a loss of words, Gohan was mocking of him and besides he would have to deal with an angry Pan, probably she was going to argue with him for two or three reasons now...

Gohan took a deep breath and then shouted "Honey, Trunks is waiting for you"

* * *

Videl was talking to Pan when they heard Gohan 

"Mom, I've got to go, love you, wish me luck!" said Pan hurriedly

"I love you too honey, but what do you need the luck for? You are going with Trunks" assured Videl with one hand on her hip and looking carefully at her daughter who seemed to be worried, hurried and overly excited about this dinner.

"Oh... mh... don't know... just slipped out"

"are you O.K.? you seem nervous"

"Nervous? Noooow, nooow, I'm just... hungry!" said Pan with a nervous smile on her face

Videl smiled and told her "Hey honey... Good luck!"

* * *

Pan greeted him and headed to his car, kissing her dad and waving her hand to her mother. Trunks was standing with the door open at the passenger's side. 

She was wearing a silk purple V necklace dress, straight and with slim straps, knee length with a slit in the right side, a black ¾ sleeve short translucent jacket with purple cuffs and lapel, black high sandals and a purple necklace and earrings. She had lifted her hair in a messy bun at last minute.

When she got into the car, the slit of her dress opened and hiked up at the side giving to him a good view of her smooth tights, he looked away and closed the door, walking to his side.

He started the engine of the car and told her "You look beautiful Pan"

Pan blushed and smiled "Thanks Trunks, I hope your compliment has nothing to do with your apologize"

She slapped herself mentally for that comment.

Trunks gulped and ran his fingers through his hair "Of course not, I mean it"

They drove in silence until he parked in Nagate's parking lot, he gave his keys to the valet parking and two bills of 500 zennies. He had made reservations early, they sat down at the reserved table.

The waiter approached and asked him "May I take your beverage order?"

Trunks looked at her lifting one of his eyebrows, he was not sure if she would like what he wanted to order for them.

"It's O.K. with you if I order a couple of whiskeys or you want to order something different?" asked Trunks

"It's O.K. thanks"

Trunks ordered the drinks and the waiter gave them the menu. While they were waiting for their dinner Trunks started the conversation.

"So, am I forgiven?"

"I think so... but it depends on your behavior tonight" She chuckled

"Oh... really?" He said seductively

"Yeah..." she said trailing off on purpose trying to ignore his now deep voice.

The waiter came to put the glasses on the table with a shy smile. Trunks took her glass and handed it to her, placing his in front of him.

After a moment of silence she spoke again "It wasn't funny, everybody was looking at my top when I came down the stairs"

"oh, but you changed your blouse" he said drinking slowly

"Yeah... that's why they were looking" She said blushing

He sipped at his glass and put it down "I love when you do that" he said with a flirtatious smile.

Pan blushed "What?"

"Blush" he said lifting the last of his drink to his lips

"I didn't blushed"

"Yes you did" Trunks said amused

"I didn't" she said stubbornly

"Dear... you are blushing right now" He said raising both eyebrows

"Well, it doesn't matter, why did you tell them?" she said avoiding the subject

"I just told Goten, what do you mean them?" he asked confused

"Well, Goten told Bra and Marron, and they told Bulma, 18 and my Mom, and they told Vegeta, Krilin and my dad... do you need someone else?" she asked frowning at him

"Oh, I'm sorry Pan, well, at least Roshi didn't knew" he said honestly

"Oh no" Pan said placing the glass on the table and frowning again "that's the worst part, he knew it Trunks! And you know how he is"

"WHAT? Who told him?"

"Yamcha"

"Damn it!" Trunks spat furiously "I'm sorry Pan, I never thought my comment would embarrassed you"

"Well, it did, how would you have felt if Mr. Roshi had been drooling about your..."

She didn't finished the sentence but she moved up and down her hands to her chest, she immediately put them away, but it was too late when she realized he was looking at her chest. "Now you are doing it too!"

"No, No, I wasn't drooling" Trunks replied blushing

"No, of course not, you would need more than this to drool" she said annoyed thinking about all those big full breasted girls he used to date.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked really confused at her comment

"Forget it" She said turning her head to the side

"No, tell me" he insisted

"Just forget it, O.K.?"

"O.K. listen, I'm really sorry, If I would know that would happen I wouldn't had talked about it"

"O.K. but you owe me a big time for that" Pan said softening her gaze

"I know"

The waiter placed their orders and they started eating. When the dinner was over they ordered another couple of drinks.

"Pan, I would like to tell you something" Trunks told her feeling tense

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when we had an argument at your house and you told me I wasn't worthy?" Trunks voice lowering to a whisper, dropping a hint about his feelings.

"I didn't tell you that Trunks"

Trunks glanced at her "You did Pan... maybe you didn't tell me exactly that but you meant it or maybe you don't remember"

Pan hesitated for a moment and then told him "I do remember"

"well, I know we both got upset with each other but I wonder why did were so angry... I thought you would have wanted to fix thing between us" he said in a casual way

"There's nothing to fix... I understand" she sighed and turned her head up and down

Trunks eyes popped at her upset face and her words "you understand? What do you understand?"

"You were worried about me... I understand why you messed with my love life" Pan answered scanning his face waiting to see his guilt mirrored in his face

Trunks couldn´t believe what he was hearing... –I –understand ... as if he had been the offender... and then that face... as if she was upset and hurt trying to blame him.

"I didn't mess with your l..."

Pan cut him off "Yes, you did it Trunks, since the moment you tried to get information about him in Bra's wedding"

Then, he remembered again about the bet, but this was not the right moment to talk about the bet and he ran his fingers through his hair in an impatience gesture, trying to stay calm and not get more annoyed than he already was. "O.K. O.K. sorry for that"

"O.K., it belong to the past now, but... I want you to know I understand why you were trying to do that and..."

"and?"

"it's O.K." she said trying to act as relaxed and confident as she could.

"No, tell me" Trunks told her feeling a slight discomfort.

Pan breathed deeply and lifted her face to look straight at him "O.K. I understand why you acted the way you did after we were at my house"

"what do you mean how I acted...? I didn't do anything!" Trunks said shifting his weight on the chair, but he stopped when he realized he had raised his voice, he just looked at her with an angry and confused expression on his face.

"Trunks... stop faking... I can sense your Ki, O.K.? I know you were there" she said glaring at him

"where?" asked Trunks this time he was not angry, just confused. If this was a lie he had to recognize it was a very good one, but it seems she really believed what she was telling him.

"at your house" she said playing with her fingers on the table

"of course I was there, where did you expected me to be?"

"Trunks... you are getting me upset.. if you didn't want me to tell the truth, then why did you started talking about this? I understand O.K.? Let's just change the subject" she said sliding her finger on one side of her glass.

"Noow, this is the third time you say you understand, I should be the one saying that, you offended me and you never talked to me before! What do you have to understand? That I was at home? What did you expected me to be? At the mountains heart broken or what?" He said raising his voice again

Pan was bewildered... she didn't understand him now, what was he talking about? "I didn't offend you! And of course I wanted to talk! You didn't want to answer my call!"

"What call? You never called me Pan"

"I called you before I leave to College, you didn't want to answer and you know it! I'm not a fool" she said leaning closer to him.

"I didn't say you were Pan!"

They had started to raise their voice and people were feeling annoyed for their discussion.

Pan stood up telling him "Let's get out of here!"

"No, wait" he stopped her grabbing her arm

"What for? You are going to deny now that you told that bitch to tell me you weren't home?" she pulled away her arm. Now she was really pissed off.

"What bitch?" he asked in shock

"I'm not a stupid Trunks, I know you were there and you were awake because... because..." she trailed off with a deep red face now, feeling angry and embarrassed, this wasn't the place to discuss about that and Trunks knew it too

Trunks pulled himself slowly to his feet "Wait Pan, wait, we really need to talk about that and you are right, not here, please, let's go somewhere else"

Pan knew she was losing control and nodded. He waved his hand and called the waiter, he paid the bill and left holding her hand, she refused at first but when she struggle to free her hand he tightened his grip keeping her hand in his.

She was trying to pull away but he whispered "pull as hard as you can but I´m not letting you go until we talk"

They waited in silence until the valet parking opened the door for her and Trunks just gave him another 1000 zennies, he drove in silence all the way nears to the mountains.

"Where are we going?"

"Where we can talk without interruptions or witnesses"

He was driving an air car and they saw the spot where Trunks landed fast. "We are here"

"I know that"

"Calm down Pan and tell me, What do you mean I didn't want to answer you? You never called me!" he said as calm as he could.

"Of course I called you and I already told you I know you were there and awake!" she said resting her head in the seat

Trunks leaned closer to her "Oh yeah? And how could you possible knew that?"

"Because I sensed you!" she shouted with a deep red face

"First I have an I.D. caller, Second I was there and you didn't, third maybe I was asleep, how can you deny that?"

"No! You weren't" she said turning her face away from him

"How do you know?" he said placing the back of his hand on her cheek

"I SENSED YOU" she said grabbing his hand and placing it on his lap

"You can't tell if I was asleep or reading, you can't sense that much Pan!! I'm a Saiyan too and I know that! Now who's trying to fool who" he said raising an eyebrow

"Believe me" Now she was furious "You weren't reading or sleeping"

She opened the car's door and walked away a few steps. Trunks stepped out of the car and followed her stopping beside her.

"If you know that much... why don´t you tell me what I was doing ehhh? He said smirking

Pan remained in silence, her anger overwhelming...

"So... you don't know" said Trunks with an arrogant smile

"Of course I know" she spat angrily

Trunks knew she was refusing to give him a straight answer "then TELL ME"

"FINE! You were fucking with that bitch... O.K.?" she said facing him.

Trunks opened his eyes and his mouth in shock. He hadn't heard Pan say that kind of things to him "W- w- What?"

"you heard me Trunks" she said feeling her blood boiling with rage

"What's wrong with you? How can you tell me that, your a liar"

"No! I'm not! You are the liar! I sensed your Ki skyrocketing like hell and I sensed her Ki with you! And I'm sure you weren't fighting or tell me... did she knew how to fight and took you to that level?"

Trunks was speechless... Shit! He mumbled under his breath "Did you sensed us?"

"YES!" she said turning her back to him

Trunks didn't said even a word. He was embarrassed and didn't know what to say..

Pan was enraged and said "That's why I didn't want to talk to you"

Trunks encouraged himself and forgetting about his previous embarrassment answer her "Because you sensed me making love to her?? Come on Pan... I thought you had grown up... what were you expecting me to do If I was living with her? Reading stories to sleep?"

Pan couldn't controlled herself and turned trying to slap him "How dare you?"

Trunks grabbed her hand before it hit him. "What's wrong with you? You were the one talking about messing with private love life! Who gave you the right to spy on me?"

"I wasn't spying on you and you were the one who mess with mine first!"

"It's not the same!"

"It's, but you hadn't the enough courage to tell me you didn't want to talk to me, you were hiding from me"

"That's not true!"

He hadn't release his grip on her, instead he had grabbed both of her hands and had pushed her against a tree

"Let me go!" she said struggling trying to get free

"I didn't have the courage? You're crazy Pan... don't try to lie to me, you never, NEVER called me" He said leaning closer to her face.

"I told you I did called you, are you deaf or something?" she asked turning her head to the left.

* * *

Her eyes started watering but she held back her tears and looked away. Trunks saw her eyes watering and immediately felt guilty for his behavior, he had been rude and not kind to her and she didn't deserve this... he released his grip on her and lifted her chin with one hand gently, the other hand wrapped around her waist. 

"I'm sorry Pan... I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me... please forgive me, let's sit and talk about all this, I don't want to lose your friendship."

Pan didn't know what feeling was stronger, her rage to hear his lies or the disappoint hearing he didn't want to lose her –friendship-. The sadness to be fighting him or the feeling of his closeness... She nodded and he carefully pulled her to sit on the grass beside him, he had to took off his jacket and spread it on the grass for her to sit down

"Listen Pan, I know I didn't have to mess with your love life... I was mocking him and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have felt offended by your words... I didn't understand then that you had the right to feel and think that way... I should have called you to apologize but in that moment I was expecting you to call me first"

"Trunks... I"

Trunks cut her off "You don't need to tell me nothing right now, look, we have been friends forever, our families too, I don't want to lose your friendship, think about it"

"No!" She shouted

Trunks opened his eyes in shock at her words "What? Why not?"

Pan continued "I want to talk... I know you and my Dad were worried about me and I accept that, you were having fun calling Max names and mocking about it, I shouldn't have told you what I told you but... It's hard for me to understand why you didn't answer my call, because I called you first, why are you denying it? I don't get it!"

"Pan, I'm not denying anything... You didn't called me"

"I called you"

"When?" He asked doubting about her sincerity

Pan stared at her hands "Next day... two hours before I left"

"It can't be... I was at home" he said trying to remember

"I know you were there... why you didn't take my call?" she asked staring at him

"nobody called Pan" he whispered

Suddenly the answer hit him.. the phone rang... Hiyori had answered and she told him it had been a call from a wrong number... it had take her more time than usual to hang up... later she had insisted in –relaxing him – it had been more time than usual too! She was making time... and he remembered what she had told him.

Pan was so hurt... she tried to stand up but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders stopping her.

"Wait... Wait... I know what happened"

Pan rolled her eyes "Don't make more excuses, see? We can't talk"

"Oh God, Pan, I'm really sorry!" He pulled her close and buried his face in her neck holding her tight.

He pulled away and told her "I really know what happened"

"What?"

"The telephone rang and I was upset, I didn't take that call... Hiyori did, what did she tell you?"

"are you serious? You didn't know?" she asked amazed

"of course I'm serious, I wouldn't lie to you"

Pan was beginning to understand... "THAT BITCH, She told me you weren't home"

"I was there"

"I know, I told her I thought you were going to expend all day there"

"What did she tell you?"

"She said you had to go but she would tell you I had called"

"Bitch!" He said feeling his body stiffened with anger and his Ki raising

Pan opened her eyes surprised and stared at him shouting "Hey! Watch your language, you don..."

She couldn´t finish because he interrupted her relaxing his body "I wasn't talking about you!!!! I mean SHE is a bitch"

"Oh... I've already known that for a while"

Trunks was incredible angry "She told me it was a wrong call, she never ever told me you had called... I thought you really didn't wanted to talk to me and later she... we..." he trailed off not knowing how to put into words what he remembered.

"I know that part, save it" Pan said rolling her eyes

"No, wait, but I didn't want to ..."

Pan cut him off "That's your private life Trunks, you don't have to tell me... I don't want to hear details"

"No, it's not that, she kept me bu..." He stopped in the middle of the sentence

"Yeah... busy... I sensed that"

Now both were blushing

"She did it on purpose!" said Trunks raising his voice

"Bitch... I'm going to kill her!" said a furious Pan

"No! It doesn't matter anymore... Pan I'm sorry... I thought you didn't care, I thought you didn't want to talk to me... I th..."

Pan wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry Trunks! I'm sorry I didn't believe you before!"

He was surprised for her reaction and when he felt her sobbing, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight, smelling the essence of her hair and closing his eyes...

"It's O.K. now Pan, listen, we really should talk about what we have to say about that day, now that we know what really happened"

"Yes" Pan whispered in his chest

They were like that for about 20 minutes, neither of them wanting to pull away first.

"It's getting late... what do you think about going to the movies on Friday? We can talk about this and..."

Pan chuckled cutting him off "You don't like to go to the movies Trunks"

Trunks smiled "Well, that's true, but I really enjoy watching movies with my friends and you are one of them, it's not like I go to the movies every week"

"O.K"

* * *

End of Chapter 26

* * *

**Author Notes: **Thank you for your reviews. Keep doing it because its great to know what you think about this fic. 


	27. 27 Soul Searching

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27. SOUL SEARCHING **

* * *

PAN **

Pan couldn´t think clearly under the stress of the situation, she had been dealing with the strong physical pressure of argument about their actions, she didn´t know what to think, she was nervous and stressed... she had been living a lie... all the things she thought about Trunks were wrong, but she was used to live that lie, she didn´t know how to feel or what to feel about all these changes... The fact that he had called her even when he thought she didn´t want to talk to him, the fact that he had left his pride besides to invite her and talk about all that was enough to prove to her that everything he had said was true. Suddenly Trunks seemed to be interested in their friendship... no... it would be better to say he was interested in her ... she had even thought he had been trying to flirt with her... but it could be just her imagination ... she had been making suppositions and she assumed they were true, the evidence had been not enough to support them but she lived believing those suppositions for years... now she knew the facts and she was frighten, she knew she was still in love with him ... no! This wasn´t love ... it was just a memory of the crush she had once on him.

She had no one to talk about this, they had clarified the situation between them, now she knew he had been worried about her, maybe jealous about Max because he probably thought he was unworthy through her eyes ... he had been waiting her call ... he didn´t make lov ... Damn it! Of course he made love to that bitch ... and it couldn´t have been so hard to do it ... of course he had wanted to ...

She couldn´t avoid it and slammed her palms on her desk, she was so angry ... she didn´t want to think she was jealous ... she cursed and bent down to pick up all the things that were laying on the floor and placed them on her desk. A couple of tears slid down her cheeks, she shook her head and used the back of her hand to wipe her tears away. She heard the voice of her father asking her if everything was alright...

"Yes, don´t worry, I´m O.K"

**

* * *

TRUNKS**

Trunks had been in a similar state ... he didn´t know what to do next ... he had already apologized to her but he didn´t know if she was O.K with this ... he didn´t know why he was acting this way ... she was his friend ... they were supposed to talk ... nothing more ... but he knew thing wouldn´t be the same between them, somehow, they had trespassed an invisible barrier between friendship and ... something more ... and now he was acting as he used to when he was trying to date a woman ... God! A woman! .. this was Pan! His friend... his little friend ... almost a teenager ... what the hell was going on?!

All these months he thought she didn´t care about him and their friendship but then again ... does she really cares for him? First, the kiss, O.K he kissed her and she kissed him back ... he didn´t know what to think about this, it had been just a game, a crush or she simply got carried away by the moment? Maybe he took her by surprise ... that was not the Pan he knew ... if somebody else had dared to kiss her she would have beaten the guy until he was a bloody mass ... unless she liked him ... now the question was, does she like me? But if she liked him then why she had ran away? Why she didn´t face him? Maybe she regretted it ... maybe she had a crush on him but she didn´t liked the kiss...

He raised his hand and touched his lips ... he was not a bad kisser ... of course she had liked that kiss, he felt it, she was angry about the love making with Hiyori and ... jealous? ... Nah! ... angry.

Damn it! He shouted throwing his paper work to the floor with one movement of his arm putting his elbows on the desk to grab his head ... all this had no logic ... no end and no beginning ... he was worst than before, what was he going to do? Go to the movies and then, kiss her good bye? No! NO! She was his friend.

He shook his head trying to concentrate in their date ... date? Date? NO! This was not a date! This was a ... a... friendly gathering... that's it!

He raised his feet placing them on his desk, he leaned back in his chair in a relaxed position and closed his eyes and started all over again ... We go to the movies, we talk, I drive her home and we say good bye ...

Something was missing ... "O.K. we see each other for a spar in one or two months" he said aloud.

He kicked the desk angrily, two minutes later he heard the voice of Itzumi "Is everything alright sir?"

"Yes!" He shouted loudly while he was cleaning all the mess he had done. He placed the documents and files on his desk and shout "Shit!" now he would have to put everything back in order.

**

* * *

VIDEL**

Two days later Pan was still confused. Videl was worried about her, she was eating less than a normal woman and that was weird ... Gohan had noticed her lack of appetite and had insisted she was working and studying too much, Pan had agreed with him and tried to eat better. Videl knew this had been happening since her –not admitted – date with Trunks but she didn´t tell Gohan about it. He was the sweetest guy on Earth but he was extremely protective towards his daughter and she didn´t want to make things worst than it probably were between Trunks and Pan ... but she knew something was happening and whatever it was ... was eating her daughter inside.

**

* * *

BULMA**

Bulma had been as worried as Videl, Trunks had been jumpy and irritable lately ... she always thought it had been a real pain and the worst period of Trunks when he was younger to keep him at work, he used to get away easily every time he could to fly over the city just for fun, going out with Goten, but now, he was lifeless, buried in the office. She didn´t bother to check on him no more, he was always working and she didn´t want that for her son, she wanted him to be responsible, but she wanted him to be happy and have a life too, to enjoy his life, now, she wished he runs away from work once in a while to fly or spar or to visit Goten, but no, now he only wanted to work, even when he hated this work, she sighed in defeat, she didn´t know how to help him.

**

* * *

GOING OUT**

Trunks dialed her private number "Hi Pan ... I was wondering if you still want to go with me to the movies?"

"Hi Trunks, yes, what time?"

"about 7?" He asked hesitating

"O.K. where?"

"What do you mean where?" Trunks asked in shock "I'll pick you up at your house... unless you don't want me to"

Pan laughed and told him sweetly "Don't be silly, I'll be waiting for you at seven ... sharp"

"O.K."

"O.K. bye"

"Bye"

* * *

At Seven o'clock at the Son's Trunks picked her up but he didn't know what to do first and when they were five miles away from her house he asked her "Do you want to talk first?" 

"Yes, how about I go first?

"O.K."

"I didn't mean you weren't worthy, I know it sounds like that but I didn't mean it" she said looking at her hands

Trunks slowed the speed "What did you mean then?"

Pan blushed but if she was going to mend this whole situation she had to tell the truth "I wouldn't compare you to Max... never"

"I already knew that Pan" he said a little annoyed

"No, you don't know it... you're better, that's why"

"What?" He asked in shock finding quickly a place to land and park the car

"Do I have to repeat it?" she asked looking at him

Trunks smiled and said with a sweet voice "Pleeease?"

Pan laughed amused "You are better than he is in all senses"

"Even my eyes?" he asked hopeful, he really wanted to believe her, in fact, her answer had been much better than he thought it could be

"Yes" she said embarrassed at her own words.

Trunks smirked "So, why you said that I didn't count?"

Pan hesitated a moment and continued avoiding his gaze "because... I was referring just to the guys I could date"

Trunks lifted an eyebrow waiting for her to continue

"Just the guys who could be interested in me..." Pan trailed off trying to find the correct words to express what she wanted to.

He opened his eyes widely

"And whom I could be interested in"

Trunks frowned "and... may I know why I'm not in that category?"

She looked up at him incredulously... not knowing what to say... she just opened her mouth but never said a word.

He realized what he had just asked "I mean... sorry to ask you to tell me that... don't answer... it's just... you said it in a funny way... I was just curious"

"N- N- No Trunks..." She stammered and trailed off

"It's O.K. don't worry" He said now looking at the steering wheel

Pan looked at him "No, I want to tell you something more"

"O.K. O.K."

"It's just that... we are like family, aren't we?" she smiled shyly not confident enough to said things how they were

She stopped waiting for Trunks to say something... but he was serious and pensively. Both thought the other believed in this "family subject".

Pan continued "And usually... one person usually don't talk about family in that way"

"yeah" He said coldly

"I think you misunderstood my words"

"I think so because..." he paused referring to the meaning of her last sentence "we are like family... but we are not family you know?"

Pan didn't know what he had meant with his remark, his voice had sounded bitter and cold.

Trunks tried to lose the tension building between them "so... you like my eyes?"

"Yes"

Trunks chuckled "and I presume you think I'm better than all those things you said about Max"

Pan realize he was making fun and punched him hardly in the arm "Shut up Trunks!"

Trunks laughed "O.K. O.K. I don't think you hadn't grow up, in fact, I think you are a very mature woman and very pretty too"

"really?" Pan asked him raising her eyebrows

"Yeah... and I'm sorry for all the things I said to you... You are not a liar and you are not crazy"

"well... I'm relieved" She said sarcastically and laughed

"Now, Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Of course I do"

**

* * *

Trunks P.O.V.**

What's wrong with her? First she's angry because I hadn't call her, the she bet with me, get angry because I'm worried about her, she came to my office and kissed me... well, not exactly, I kissed her... but she kissed me back... and not in a "family way"... then she insulted me as if I were unworthy and the meanest of men, now she tells me I'm the best just to shove in my face we are "only family" Bull shit!! We are not a damn family and I know she feels something... I felt it when we kissed... and I'm here feeling jealous, angry, fright... No, not frighten... never... but I'm confuse about her actions... about her words... about her feelings... I don't even know what I'm feeling now for my friend... but something's sure... I'm going to find out how does she really feel about me... although... what would be the point?

Well, at least I know now that she doesn´t think I'm unworthy... or old ... she admires me ... there was no other explanation to her words –you are better than he is –

**

* * *

Pan P.O.V.**

I don't know what's happening, he is my friend, but I like him... I thought I didn't felt this for him anymore... he never denied we are just family... but the way he kissed me... damn it... if he had known it was me... he wouldn't have agreed with me about the –we are family –, I know he felt it... I saw the lust in his eyes... I felt him shiver when I kissed him back... and then his question... –why he wasn't in that category – I didn't know what to say... I think I'm going insane... he is my friend and I'm making wrong suppositions... anyway...it's not like he could be mine...

When the movie finished she was going to stand up but he stopped her and leaned close to her face, he took her chin in his hand and lifted up her face to look into her eyes, she felt as if she was falling, her heart bitting fast and her eyes barely opened, looking into his crystalline blue eyes...

"Can I think we are O.K.?" His breath caressing her nose

"Yes" she whispered

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she whispered again looking at him

"Nothing left to say?" He asked waiting for her to confess about her secret visit to his office

"No" she started to close the space between them

"Friends?" He asked a little disappointed about her, he had wanted her to admit it was her the woman in his office.

It was like an iceberg had crashed on her, friends... "Yes"

Pan stayed there in silence thinking ("Damn it", I'm a stupid, I almost thought he had wanted to kiss me and I almost threw myself in his arms... bastard! She mimicked him in her mind ... Friends? Fuck you Trunks!")

Trunks didn´t move either thinking ("Wow... I could have swear she was up to kiss me! But... what happened? Why did she pull away? Shit! I really wanted to kiss her... maybe I frightened her... he slapped himself mentally about leaning so close to her...")

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Pan asked changing the subject

Trunks pulled away and answered "I have to finish some paper work at the office and I'll be free for a day"

Pan didn´t want him to believe she was affected "Want some help?"

Her words had been just a confirmation about his suspicion, he was wrong, she didn´t want to kiss him, she just wanted to be friends again "Are you serious?"

"Yes, sure, why wouldn't I?"

"It's bored there... I don't want you to feel hooked to a mountain of paper work, sure I would appreciate your help"

"O.K. what time do you want me to go?" she asked standing up

"Anytime Pan"

"What time?" She said folding her arms over her chest

"I have to be there at eight" he said trying to look away

"O.K. I'll be there at 8:30 with breakfast"

"really?" He asked opening his eyes in excitement

"yeah... really" she said laughing.

* * *

Saturday at 8:30 

Pan appeared in his office with the breakfast, he was not expecting a whole breakfast and he greeted her and smile, when they finished, they started reading the files, signing some of them, making marks, archiving, discussing about others. Around one p.m. she stood up to stretch a little, she was wearing a denim middle thigh length skirt, not very tight but enough to hug her hips and a short tank top, the moment she stood up and raised her arms to stretch, her tank top slide up her waist, showing her flat abdomen and her tiny waist, she ran her hands over her skirt trying to fade the small imaginary wrinkles on it.

Trunks gaze traveled all over her body thinking she really had a beautiful body, slim and toned, he couldn´t imagine how she handled to have such a perfect body and keep it not so muscular if she trained so much, her legs were just perfect.

She yawned and walked to the door "Want something to drink?"

Trunks smiled at her and moved to the left, still on his chair "Where are you going?"

"To the cafeteria"

Trunks chuckled "you don't have to do that, I'll order something" He tapped his hand on his thigh "come here".

He didn´t even know why he had asked her to come to sit on his lap, she was not a little girl any more.

Pan laughed and smirked evilly jumping off the ground, the moment he saw her he guessed what was she trying to do and tried to stop her raising his hands trying to tell her to stop, he tried to jump out of his seat but he had no time to stand up or stop her, she jumped on top of him laughing hysterically, the chair moved backward and down to the side, instinctively Trunks wrapped one of his arms around Pan waist and the other reached out trying to grab the border of the desk, the chair fell completely hitting with the arm some ribs of Trunks, both fell off the chair to the floor. Trunks just heard the thump his body made when he hit the floor, his back was slightly hurt, he was feeling increasing pain in the are of the lower back, his ribs were aching a little.

"Pan!! Why did you did that?" He said trying to move but keeping his arm around her

Pan couldn´t stop her laugh "Haha haha haha – I thought – hah hah hah – you wan – haha haha ha – wanted me to – hah haha –sit here – hah hah hah"

Trunks laughed and rolled laying on the floor beside her

Pan laughed harder "hah hah hah"

"I hurt my back Pan"

"come on Trunks, you have crashed against a mountain, don't tell me that" she said rolling over her side to look at him

"But I was distracted! I wasn't prepared to fall like this!" he argued

"Owww come on..." she said trying to hold back her smile "besides I think your chair was impact resistant" she said sarcastically

"the arm rests crashed in my ribs"

Pan stop laughing and grinned "Let me see"

"Nooow" he said trying to stop her hands

Pan climbed on him and sat on his waist, "Now let me see it"

"O.K. you had the power now..." he chuckled

Pan frowned and then grinned mischievously... she pulled out his shirt running her hands on his ribs, caressing his ribs, he opened up his eyes widely, he didn´t know what she was doing but he didn´t want her to stop... without a word he grabbed her waist to keep her there, looking deeply to her eyes and down her body until he saw her tights pressing each side of his waist, in that moment Pan just could think in one thing: the incredible handsome he was, but she had to stop thinking about this and returned to her previous purpose ... then he felt her finger nails tickling him.

He started laughing and applied more pressure to her waist lifting her a bit to move her beside him and still laughing he rolled over and told her "Oh, no, no, you won't do it!"

They changed places and Trunks pressed his knees to her hips and slid his hands slowly to her waist, she tried to stop him but he grabbed her wrists and smirked proudly... "You will learn to mess not with Trunks Briefs"

"Let me go!" she said bursting into loud laughs

"Not until you beg for it" Trunks said smirking

"What??? NEVER , did you hear me? N E V E R

"Then, you will have to learn your lesson" He continued his torture tickling her, she was laughing uncontrollably and struggling against him, trying to get free from his grip and to change positions, he noticed it and press harder on her, sitting completely on her upper thighs, they didn't notice her skirt had hiked up showing all her thighs... but when he tried to make her stop moving her hips, he saw her and immediately a wave of heat hit him... he felt his own hips pressing more into hers, he paled and blushed almost at the same time. He released her hands, he was speechless and motionless, he wanted to stand up but he was frozen... He felt how she grabbed his shoulders and slammed his back on the floor, she had changed positions, she had been laughing so painfully by then, that she hadn't notice about her skirt.

When she sat down on his waist he felt a join of electricity running over his body... firstly his lower middle, he didn't want her to feel his state and told her "O.K. O.K. I give up!! You win"

"Oh, noo, not so easy Mr... Say first please your majesty let me go"

"What?? No way!"

"Then... I won't stop"

"Arrrghh... Pan just get off of me"

"No! You started this" she said stubbornly

"And I'm finishing it!" he said raising his voice

Pan looked at him surprised and released him "What's wrong Trunks"?

"Nothing's wrong" he said standing up

"Did I do something?" She said as she stand up

Trunks grabbed her waist and pulled her closer "Of course not" he whispered

"Then, why are you acting like this?" she said embarrassed of her actions, she didn´t even know why she had jumped on him

Trunks leaned closer and whispered in her ear "To win"

And then he smirked and start laughing... It was a fake laugh but he hadn't other choice...

"What?? You dumba..."

Trunks cut her off putting a finger on her lips "Hey hey hey"

"You are going to pay for this, I don't know when or how but I'm paying you back!" she said enraged, how could she let him trick her like this?

She pushed him away and Trunks laughed dialing the extension of the cafeteria, he ordered some drinks and a couple of pizzas.

They finished almost all his paperwork and he couldn't believe he wouldn't have to work extra time on Monday thanks to Pan.

They spent all Saturday together. When the night was showing, he drove her home. Gohan was really happy to see that her daughter and Trunks had solved their differences and the misunderstanding was over. Soon, he wouldn't be that happy.

* * *

The change of mood of Trunks had been detected by Vegeta and Bulma... They knew something was happening to their son... 

Trunks called Pan on Tuesday... he had been thinking about that bet since the kids had asked his opinion, but he had to slow down until things were better between them... he decided to tell her and see what would be her reaction, he knew she wouldn't admit it was her who showed up at his office, then, he would claim his part of the bet... he had to find out what did she really feel about that kiss...

* * *

End of chapter 27.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews and ... this time I really hope all of you write a review. 


	28. Going Out

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 28. GOING OUT**

He was planning to go to a small restaurant, so far away from C.C. and Satan City. He knocked at the door and Pan opened the door smiling.

"Hi Trunks" Pan said shyly

Trunks smiled "Hi, are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Do you feel like flying?" He asked her still nervous about the kind of talk they were going to have

"mmhh... yes... why? Where are we going?" she asked staring at him

"Thailand"

"What?"

Trunks chuckled "I wanted to do something different"

Pan hesitated a moment, worried about what she was going to say "mmmh... O.K."

"You don't sound pretty sure about that... you love to fly don't you?"

He had noticed she had thought about it for about five seconds, he knew she was spontaneous and if she had waited too long to answer instead of jumping in the air, she had to have a reason...

"Yes... It's just that... I'm wearing a skirt" she stammered

"Oh... yes... sorry... I didn't notice" he said looking at her. How can he notices her skirt when his nerves were in hell, not so sure about talking about the bet.

"You didn't notice??? Well... thank you" Pan said sarcastically, here was her answer... he doesn´t care... he didn´t even look at her, if he would have just a bit of interest he would have notice about her skirt, her hair and everything else.

"O.K. we won't fly" he said not wanting to answer her comment

"No, no, wait... if you really didn't notice... you wouldn't mind if I change" she said walking upstairs

"you are O.K." he said confused

"No, I prefer to fly...just give me five minutes" she shouted shutting the door closed

"O.K."

Pan changed and was wearing a black silk pants suit and a silk light purple shirt with a tight short black jacket

"O.K. let's go" she said walking down stairs.

"Wow... you look gorgeous Pan!" He said recovering his breath "I thought you would like to wear something informal"

"Come on Trunks, you are wearing a suit... I couldn't dress informal, I'd look ridiculous beside you" she said laughing

"you would never look ridiculous" He said closing the door.

Pan blushed and took off flying beside him

* * *

In the ship the headache was fading slowly but sometimes it became stronger.

Vegeta jr grabbed his head "Something's wrong... I´m still feeling sick"

"Yes, this headache doesn't disappear"

"Maybe this is a secondary effect" replied Vegeta

"We have been in the past too long, I told you"

"Hey, hey, they are together...connect that screen" Said Vegeta pointing to the Screen in the main computer

"We are a couple of genius!!! It worked, look at them" Said Goku excitedly

"Yes... it seems they are solving their differences" Said Vegeta smirking "See? After all, my idea was good"

"Wait a minute, that was my idea" Goku Jr. Said folding his arms

"sorry, your idea was not bad, but If I wouldn´t add my ideas it wouldn´t work at all" Said Vegeta leaning on the seat with his arms folded across his chest and a deep smirk in his face.

"You are wrong!" Said Goku, his eye had a tiny tic.

Vegeta knew that tic only meant he was upset, but it was so funny to watch his friend angry that he couldn´t help it and teased him a little more "It wouldn´t work if you had talked to him"

"Of course not! You are so arrogant, I wonder why I chose to come with you"

"maybe because you had no other option... or maybe because I wanted you to ... or maybe because my grandma was who built this ship... or mayb"

"Shut up" shouted Goku

Vegeta stared at him in awe... he hadn´t see Goku upset this much... he changed the subject quickly, knowing he was a very good rival "whatever, do you think they already talk?"

"Yeah" sighed Goku "they already talk about everything they were worried about"

"I would say they were not worried, they were hurt and upset"

"Hey, why don´t we fly there and check on them?" asked Goku, the tic had already disappeared

"We don´t need to do that, we can watch them here"

"No, we have to know if they are going to talk about the bet"

"O.K, I have an idea! Let´s fly over there and see if they talk about the bet!" said Vegeta smirking. He just loved to piss him off

Goku glanced at him with a frown in his face and a mean look

"I bet I can fly faster than you" said Vegeta smirking

"Let's find out about that" replied Goku.

They pushed some buttons on their watches and took off stopping in middle air. They decided to count three before they fly to Thailand, but Vegeta started flying before Goku counted to three.

"You are a cheater" shouted Goku, but Vegeta just laughed.

When they were in the middle of the way Vegeta flew lower, he reached the peak of a mountain and picked up a dinosaur egg, Goku watched him and shouted

"Are you crazy? What are you doing? You have to return that egg!" shouted Goku

Vegeta grinned mischievously and answered him "As you wish" and drop the egg.

Goku stopped in middle air shocked and then fly faster until he grabbed softly the egg and returned to the mountain to place the egg in the nest. Vegeta was laughing at him and flying faster, he was going to win no matter what he had to do, after all, they didn´t set any rules.

Goku saw the dinosaur approach and grinned waving his hands

"It's not what you think, I'm not stealing your egg, I swear it"

The Dinosaur attacked him and Goku had to fly to the opposite side to hide, he was not afraid of the dinosaur but he didn´t want to confront it because he didn´t want to hurt her.

He frowned and took off flying really faster. He had to catch up with Vegeta, this time he was going to fight him if it was necessary, why the hell he had done that?

After a long fly he saw Vegeta flying and tried harder until he was beside him.

"Why did you do that for? It was a dinosaur egg!"

"Well... I had to win" replied Vegeta

"What? That's not a good reason"

"it's a reason"

"I can´t believe you kidnapped an egg just to win, he could have died!"

"First It was just an egg, I didn´t kidnapped it, I just moved it" Vegeta said grinning and stopping in middle air "second, it wouldn´t die, I know you and you was going to return to the mountain to keep the egg safe"

"Cheater!"

"No, we didn´t set any rules, so I won"

"What? No! I caught up with you, I have a chance to win"

"Hah hah hah, do you really think you could fly faster than me? If you are here, beside me, it's just because I slow down"

"And why did you do that if you wanted to win?" Asked Goku frowning

"Hah hah hah, Idiot"

"Why?!" Shouted again Goku

"You don´t have any chance... I won... we are in Thailand"

Goku open his eyes widely and punched him in the stomach. Vegeta started laughing again and kicked him. After a while they were all beaten flying together.

"That was a waste of time" Replied Vegeta

"A necessary waste of time" said Goku

"You are right, it was funny"

* * *

When Trunks and Pan arrived to Thailand, they chose a pretty restaurant and had dinner, when they finished, Trunks sipped his drink and look at her

"I want to talk to you about something else"

"I knew it" Pan said rolling her eyes and putting the glass of wine on the table

"What?" He said looking at her

"This wasn't just a casual invitation" she said raising her left eyebrow and scrutinizing his features trying to find out some information about it

Trunks sighed, he had to talk now because it would be very hard to have the guts to do it later. "Well you were right... I want you to pay me" he said looking at her deeply

"What? Do you want me to pay for the dinner?" she asked in shock

Trunks couldn´t help but laugh at her confusion, how could she be so clueless? "Oh no, not that simple... I pay for the dinner, you pay your bet"

Pan almost spit her drink out, bewildered "WHAT?"

"You heard me... we made a bet last year and you lose" He said looking fixedly at her

Pan couldn´t believe what she was hearing... he had the guts... actually he had the courage to ask her THAT, what was she going to say now? She could always pretend he was wrong but something was telling her this time he wouldn´t take that answer and he wouldn´t buy it, she couldn´t say the true, she couldn´t claim her prize, SHIT! She was trapped, she bit her lower lip feeling her face hot, it could only mean one thing: she was blushing. She didn´t want him to see her blush, she would have to gathered all her will to answer him. She felt her stomach getting sick at the memory of that kiss and she knew this sensation was not of repulsion, it was attraction, 100 per cent attraction.

"I didn't lose"

"Yes you did... you never came and fooled me, did you?" Trunks asked her raising her right eyebrow, staring fixedly at her waiting for her answer. But she didn´t answer.

"..."

"Did you?"

Pan tried to change the subject "Look Trunks, it's not so..."

Trunks cut her off, this was his only chance and he was not going to waste it "Did you?"

"NO!" She said getting angry

Trunks smirked triumphant, really happy about succeeding "You don't have to be upset... you had more than one year to do it after all"

"Fine! Where do you want to go? Because I have just started to work and I can't afford a fancy vacation right now" she said with an inner rage that was eating her inside

"Nothing fancy.. I promise... what about the beach?" He said softening his victorious smirk

"O.K."

"We can fly there, you know"

"When?" She said angrily

"what about next weekend?" He asked grinning

"But... But... that's in three days" Pan stammered

"two" he said drinking slowly his beverage looking at her through the glass, his eyes never leaving hers. He really wanted to know what was she feeling, what was happening inside of her in this moment.

"Trunks... today is Tuesday"

"yeah, but we said three days, so we are living on Friday morning" he said smirking again

"But... what about your job?" Pan asked in shock

"I will do all the paper stuff in these days and I will schedule my appointments and meetings for next week, you really helped me last Saturday and thanks to you, I would be able to finish the paper work of this week"

"but... but"

For just one minute Trunks got angry, it all seemed she really didn´t want to go with him, but he was going to make her go, it would be a consequence for her actions and she deserved it! "listen... if you want to back out"

He knew so well how to make her change her mind, her pride, the untouchable and dear Saiyan pride she had... it was going to ruin her, her pride would lead her to perdition.

"I don't back out Trunks" she said stubbornly. Definitely, she was not going to back out and he was not going to make a mock of her.

Trunks smirked again, he was right, she was as stubborn and proud as his own father "O.K. so, if you don't want to go with me just said it"

He was almost sure she didn´t want to go with him... until he saw something in her eyes combined with a deep red face... her fingers tapping on the table, her stammered words... he realized she was nervous, ashamed and kind of ... frightened?

"It's not that" she said looking at her hands

Trunks tried to soften the atmosphere "I don't bite Pan..." he trailed off on purpose

"don't be silly Trunks, I know that" she said laughing

"Yet..." He laughed at her red and shocked face

"What?"

"It's not like we hadn't go on a trip before" he said waving his hand

"That was six years ago!"

"so? I can't see the difference" He said grinning evilly

Pan let his sarcasm pass by and focused in one thing: her parents. "Well, my Dad will see it"

"so? I think everybody will see that difference..." He said smirking

"He won't allow me to do that" She said fighting against her will, of course she wanted to go with him but she was frighten as hell and her words were based on emotion rather than reason.

"He will" Trunks stated

"How do you know?"

"I know it... so are you in?"

"Yes" She said biting his lower lip in the process

Trunks eyes lingered in her lip until she stopped and then he asked her shyly this time "O.K. wanna go for a walk?"

"O.K."

* * *

They were talking and laughing for about two hours, it seemed the cool air of the night had softened the tension and they were themselves again. Trunks flew Pan back to her home. They landed on the front yard and Trunks stepped closer to her, he had no motifs to do that, he just acted by instinct. Pan stepped closer too, staring at him. His eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips several times, her eyes seemed to have own will and did the same thing. They remained in silence until Trunks sighed and told her:

"See you on Friday at five"

"O.K. see you at five" She said lowering her eyes

"five in the morning" Trunks said smirking

Pan rolled her eyes. "yeah, I know"

* * *

Trunks was happy, it hadn't been that hard... she had accepted. But he was still wondering why she had lied to him, she really had fooled him and she knew it... it was really almost the same situation that those kids had told him.

The Kids were hidden in a nearby tree. When they saw Trunks was leaving, they burst out laughing about them. After a while, Vegeta frowned.

"I can´t believe that's my uncle, what a shame"

"and I can´t believe that's my aunt... your grandpa were right, he is kind of ... stupid"

"What are you talking about? He is my uncle, a great warrior, don´t call him stupid" Vegeta said hitting the head of Goku with a thick branch.

"You called him that way first" replied Goku rubbing his head

"Yes, but he is my uncle, why don´t you call your grandma stupid?"

"HEY!"

"See?"

"Point taken" replied Goku

"They are a couple of stupids"

"Dumbs" corrected Goku, but Vegeta didn´t take it that way...

"O.K, you are right, a couple of stupids dumbs"

Goku rolled his eyes "Well at least they talk about that bet"

"Yeah, and your grandma, the great fighter backed out"

"She didn´t back out" replied Goku

"She didn´t accepted the true, it's the same thing"

"No, it's not, she was just afraid"

"Afraid of what? Come on Goku, admit it, she is as clueless as he is"

"O.K. now we know why they were alone all their life" reply Goku sadly

The headache came back and they decided to fly back to the ship. They knew they had made changes that was not supposed to occurred.

* * *

Trunks was cooking five hamburgers when Vegeta sat down wanting to take a couple of hamburgers.

"Want some Dad?" asked Trunks opening the fridge's door

"Mph... yes" muttered Vegeta looking at him with an incredulous look on his face.

Trunks placed nine hamburgers on the table and both bit their hamburgers. Vegeta was staring openly at him, Trunks was in a good mood and was eating happily. They ate slowly... Trunks broke the silence first

"Dad I' d like to spar next week"

"Why?" Asked Vegeta drinking a soda

"I'm losing shape and I want to be faster and stronger"

"Everyday at five a.m. in the G.R." replied Vegeta finishing his drink and opening another can

"Thanks Dad" said Trunks happily

"Why you sudden change?" asked Vegeta frowning

"What?"

"What's happening Brat?"

"Why?" asked Trunks confused

"You didn't want to cook or to spar before... what's happening?"

Trunks grinned "Oh, I don't know... I felt like to"

"Who is she?" Vegeta said smirking. He knew his son very well to buy that crap Trunks had told him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Who is she Brat" Said Vegeta beginning to feel upset at his son stupidity

"There's no one"

"come on... I know you" said Vegeta almost laughing "you forget about that weakling pretty soon ehh?" He said with twisting his lips in a sarcastic smile

"Who? Hiyori? Ommm, yes"

**

* * *

DEPARTMENT STORE**

Friday Morning.

Pan had packed all her stuff, she didn't know why Gohan had accepted her trip without a complain. Her mother had been looking funny at her. She had insisted to help Pan to pick up her clothes and had picked very womanly items.

**FLASHBACK:**

Videl had dragged her to the mall to buy a new bath suit, what she didn't knew was that Marron was waiting for them at the mall.

"Hey Marron, what are you doing here?" Pan greeted Marron with a tight hug

"Waiting for you" replied Marron smiling

"But you are not living in Japan!" said Pan confused

"Well, I wanted to visit my parents and my friends, I called you and your mom told me about your trip" Said Marron raising her eyebrows and grinning excitedly "So, you and Trunks are now..."

"NO" interrupted Pan, knowing what was she going to say next "So, my mom invited you?"

"Yes, you don´t mind, do you?" asked Marron shyly

Pan grinned and wrapped her arms around Marron shoulders "Of course not, as long as you don´t pretend to suggest me to wear some slut baths"

The women laughed and walked to an elegant women department store.

"Why you didn´t tell me Mom?" asked Pan

"Oh, I know how you are, and you have to be fashionable, I have a good taste but I'm not in today's fashion and Marron is very assertive and sexy"

"So, we thought you probably were going to need help" Marron said grinning

"I can choose a simple bath suit, you know" said Pan twisting her lip to the side in an unfriendly gesture

"Oh yes, but you are going to pick one simple piece bath suit and you have to remember you are going with Trunks and you have to be fashionable if the press catch you" Marron replied picking a green bath suit

"O.K. you are right" say Pan while she picked up another bath suit.

They had buy not one bath suit, they had picked up three. At first Pan didn´t want to buy three, but neither had agree to leave the one they had chosen and they decided to buy the three bath suits, one for each style. Marron had chosen a two pieces bikini, her mother a very revelatory bath suit and she had picked up just a common one piece bath suit.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

She felt Trunks landing on her front door and pulled the T-shirt over her head to chose another one, she brushed quickly her hair and rushed out of her room to open the door grabbing her capsules on the way out, she put them in her purse and after a friendly greeting they took off headed to the beach. Trunks didn´t know if he was going to tell her he already knew about her identity and he was so pensive about it that he didn´t see a big tree in front of him and smashed into the tree, blushing furiously, he knew she was watching, her laughs were piercing his ears and the shame was showing in a deep red on his face, when he turned around she was leering at him, her eyes watered and her arms folded.

"What was that Trunks?" She asked with sarcasm "day dreaming?"

He blinked repeatedly.

"I hope you was not thinking about me..." She said with venom on her voice waiting for his reply

"Hah hah hah, you wish"

"Then, what were you thinking about?" She flew over to him and stood in front of him with a malicious look on her face.

He retorted hastily "That's for me to know and for you to wonder because I´m not going to tell you"

"Oh come on Trunks, tell me" she said smirking

"Come on, I don´t want to be late"

"O.K. but you will have to tell me later"

"Keep dreaming Pan"

She smirked and replied "You better don´t because I don´t want you hurt when we get to the beach, I´m not planning to babysitting you"

He was going to answer to her mean comment but he decided against it.

When they arrived they signed in a very nice Hotel, Trunks choose two rooms with a communication door inside.

She was kind of nervous about it but she tried to act as normal as always. Trunks had been nervous too but he acted as if he just wanted to relax on the beach.

* * *

End of Chapter 28.

* * *

**Author notes. **Thank you for your reviews, I´m planning to write all day, so if you want me to post another chapter today let me know 'cause I don´t know if I´m posting too fast and maybe you don´t have the time to catch up with the story. Thank you. 


	29. Paying the Bet I

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter 29. PAYING THE BET I. ****

* * *

DAY 1. FRIDAY.**

They were playing at the beach, swimming and sleeping on the sand. Pan was wearing the Red bathing suit she had picked up at the mall. Trunks had a blue swim suit and sun glasses. It wasn't necessary to say that every woman in the beach was admiring him. He looked around the beach looking for Pan and when he didn´t find her he walked to the spot where their bags were. She was there, laying on her back with her eyes closed and the back of her hands resting over her forehead. He smiled looking at her, when his shadow obstructed the sun rays she slowly opened her eyes and grinned up at him. He noticed she had blossomed into a beautiful woman, she was no longer a teenager, she was a woman, a very young and attractive woman, with no so many curves but a great body. Her smiled vanished when she noticed he was staring at her body and she sat straight looking at him with a red face.

"Your skin is gonna get burn if you stay so long under the sun rays Pan" he murmured quietly

"Hah hah hah, have you heard yourself Trunks? Getting burned by the sun rays? Hah hah hah" She burst into a fit of laughs laying on her back again.

"Hey! I forgot about that, O.K?" He said as his eyes traveled over her body

"I'm trying to tan a little my skin" she stated amused at his words.

"I can't believe you are not wearing sun glasses" He said shaking his head

"I'm O.K." she said smiling, but in fact, she was nervous, she really needed sun glasses, but she was not going to wear them because he probably would recognize her, that's why she had her hands on her forehead, to cover her eyes from the sun rays.

Trunks kneeled down beside her and opened his bag taking out his sun glasses. "Here...take mine" He said handled the sun glasses to her with a cocky smile on him.

"No, No, thank you, I'll buy ones later" she said with a barely audible voice.

"Really... take them" He said with a smug look on his face. He knew she wouldn´t dare to wear them, that's why he was pushing her.

"No Trunks, thank you, wanna swim?"

Pan stood up changing the subject and walked to the sea.

"Yeah... wanna bet I can catch you?" He said smirking

"No! I won't bet with you anymore" She said angrily while her memories of that afternoon came back to her.

"Owwww Pan, don't be spiteful, you know it won´t help you to be so vindictive"

Pan narrowed her eyes and her hands clutched into fists. She turned her back to him and walked into the sea, he had to slapped himself mentally to stop all the thoughts that were filling his mind at the sway of her hips.

When they were tired of swimming and walking on the beach, they went to have dinner at an Italian restaurant, they rent two movies. After a while they were watching the second movie in Pan's room when she started yawning, she leaned to Trunks shoulder and felt sleep. He raised his arm and put it on her shoulders, after a while he was holding her without notice.

* * *

Back at the Ship. 

"We messed our future Goku" said Vegeta through clenched teeth

"Yes, I know, I just wanted to help" Goku said sadly

"We have to do something" Vegeta shouted slamming his palms on the floor

"There's nothing we can do, look at them" Goku said pointing to the screen

"We need help" said Vegeta.

Goku was shocked, Vegeta asking for help? He really must believe something was terribly wrong to be thinking about someone helping them, he hated to disappointed him but Vegeta had to know "Who's gonna help us? They have to ignore our presence"

Vegeta twisted his lips in frustration "We can't do it alone!! We need someone trusty and who can't be affected for our changes"

"Why do we need help?" asked Goku

"Because we need to protect Earth... we don't know if the changes that we made are going to leave Earth unprotected" answered Vegeta narrowing his eyes.

"Whom do you propose?"

"We have just two options: Goku or Piccolo, and we both know Goku is more powerful than Piccolo"

"My grandpa Goku is dead Vegeta, he died three times, he can't be wished back"

Vegeta sat down on the floor cross legged "You said you had talked to him"

"Yes, but that was in our time, the Dragon Ball had disappeared in this time" replied Goku sitting beside him

Vegeta stared at the floor thinking "We have them here"

"Yes... but... will they work here?"

"We have to try, we have to make the right wish"

"we could ask the dragon to undone all we did" said Goku

"I don´t know, we worked really hard to do this, I don´t know what to do, I don´t know what is better, I don´t know if this change is going to help Earth or destroy it... those headaches hadn´t disappeared and... I just don´t know" Vegeta sighed deeply

"Vegeta..."

"WHAT?"

"I don´t think it could be worse than it is in our time... we are the last Saiyans on Earth... if we succeed my aunt and your uncle are going to be together and maybe..."

"Maybe what?" spat angrily Vegeta

"Maybe they could have children and then, our time would have more protectors... that would be awesome!"

"You are an idiot, how can you be thinking that when we are in deep shit?"

"O.K but you know I'm right. Then, what about Piccolo?"

"I'm not sure if he would help us or if he is going to be strong enough to protect Earth"

Goku sighed "Yes, you are right, O.K. then, we will bring back my grand dad, but how?"

"We just have to find the right sentence to make Shen Ron resurrect him"

"It's not that easy Vegeta, I told you he had died three times, and then what? The story is going to change for his presence too"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, we had already changed it, don't you see? We are going to disappear"

"I don't want to disappear" cried Goku

Vegeta shoot him a glare "Who wants to?"

* * *

At the Hotel Room 

**Trunks P.O.V.**

It feels so good to have her here laying with me, her skin is soft and warm. Her hair... spread widely over my chest... I want to... No, no, I don't know what I want to... this is not right... Gohan trust me... My father would kill me first... I wonder why she's not dating someone... I mean she is pretty, smart, strong, funny, caring... well... maybe because she is just as stubborn as my dad, cocky, arrogant... she really has a bad temper...I bet it comes from Chi chi...

Trunks knelt next to her and scoop her into his arms. He carried her to the bed, shooting off the T.V. He headed to his room keeping the warmly feeling of her skin in his arms.

* * *

Back in the ship 

"We have to think about something fast" said Vegeta

"Yeah, things are getting a little out of control..." Goku said thinking out loud

Vegeta shouted in a loud, high-pitched voice "A LITTLE OUT OF CONTROL? Things are totally out of control!"

"Don't shout!!!! I can't concentrate with your screams!"

"I know it!" Vegeta shouted again

"What?" shouted back Goku

"I know how we can concentrate better"

"How?"

"Fighting"

"WHAT?" screamed Goku in shock

"Yes, fighting, my grandpa told me that one of the ways to loose the tension, relieve stress and bottled up emotions and helps you to take a decision once you are distressed, allowing to have new ideas and reinterpret the facts"

"Baka! You better say you want to spar"

"NO! It's not that, of course I'd love to beat the shit out of you but this time it's to loose tension, I mean it" said Vegeta smirking

"Well, it's not so bad, at least I would have the chance to beat you, in order that you say you were the one who had this great idea..."

"Don´t be stupid, this was your idea"

"You said the contrary ten minutes before"

"Aarrghhh" Scream Vegeta throwing a punch to Goku's face.

Goku blocked it and responded to the punch by slamming Vegeta's body to the ground, Vegeta attacked him verbally and physically until they decided to go outside to continue their spar.

Vegeta pushed Goku punching him in the chest with both hands and throwing a blast, Goku dodged it and threw another punch to Vegeta next to an energy ball that sent Vegeta to the air hitting the ground hard. Vegeta flew and appeared behind the back of Goku slamming his fists on his back, Goku went down, but he was not unconscious, he stood up with a fighting stance and swung a punch at Vegeta, who dodged the full force of the punch but grazed his shoulder and the side of his arm, Vegeta push him, making him lose his balance, Goku leaned forward to avoid falling and stood straight, one foot in front of the other, he turned his upper body and threw a twist kick to Vegeta's face who flinched and closed his eyes, but reopened them immediately and raised his arms to his regular guard. Vegeta tightened his abdominal muscles, he threw a powerful kick in the air and Goku raised off the floor too, to keep up with him.

Flexing his knee with a sharpening reflex Goku turn counterattacking with his elbow, Vegeta shot him a blast attack that hit Goku left shoulder and he winced in pain but keep fighting, Vegeta shouted him to clear his off-field distractions and focus on the battle.

After several blows Vegeta turned his head looking forward over the right shoulder and slowly rose his leg to kick Goku that was going to blast him from behind, executing a reverse kick side and extending his arm at the same time and hit him with a side kick motion, Goku answered with a front kick applying a choke, he put his arm across the throat and the grabbed his ankle with the other arm, pressing his arm to Vegeta's face who winced in pain, Goku reached under his calf with his right hand and pulled down, his foot pressing Vegeta's hip, Vegeta powered up and threw him away. Goku landed with a tuck causing a hole in the earth, when the dust disappeared Goku had powered up too and charged forward, Vegeta moved fast grabbing him behind the head and jumped up swinging his outer leg around his head, swinging his chin across his back with the arch of his own body and pulling him down landing on the shoulders.

Goku was still holding him with both arms and a leg, Vegeta managed to hit him with an axe kick and then he blasted him several times. When Goku stood up a trick of blood was running from his nose to his chin, Vegeta was hurt too he had several cuts on his forehead, his blood dripping. They remained in silence and after a while they walked forward the ship ad took a shower. They fell sleep thinking about the wish they had to make.

**

* * *

DAY 2. SATURDAY **

In the Morning Trunks woke up and took a shower, she put on the backless white swimsuit her mother had picked up for her, halter with slim stripes tied on the back of her neck, in the front it has a rhombus that showed her flat stomach, she put on her beach sandals and a bathing dress on her suit, she knocked at Trunks door and turned the door knob when she heard a: "come on in". Trunks was sleepy, he had been thinking about how to keep control of his thoughts and his feelings about her. He hadn't sleep very well, contrary to Pan, that had slept wonderful, she came into the room with a big smile on her face, she approached him and pushed the covers rudely off his body...

Her grin widened "Come on Mr. President, time to have breakfast"

Trunks wrinkled his nose "No... I want to stay a little more" he said closing his eyes again and grabbing the blankets

"Don't be lazy"

"Ask for room service and let me sleep" mumbled Trunks as he pulled the covers on him

Pan had the rush to join him and caress his hair, and after a while she lay down beside him. "And what if I want to sleep a little more too and don't call room service mhh? You would starve" She said punching lightly his arm.

Trunks chuckled at her words, but he couldn´t help but feel weird having her so close to him... in the same bed... "I can wait a little longer"

Trunks sleepily grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. Pan opened widely her eyes. He let go her wrist and grabbed her waist, she opened her eyes even wider, her breathing catching in her throat.

"Trunks... Trunks... let me go"

"why? You said you wanted to stay in bed a little longer too" He said chuckling

"Yeah, but" she trailed off not knowing what to say

"Then stay" He said with his eyes closed and tightening his arms around her

Pan said the first excuse she could think of "I move so much... I'm going to disturb your dreams"

Trunks grinned with his eyes closed and move comfortable molding to her "Do you hear me complaining? And don't worry... you won't disturb me... I will assure you don't move at all"

Saying that he pulled her closer to him, putting one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulder, traveling down her spine and circling her back, she was speechless, not that she didn't enjoyed it... she knew she was falling again for him quickly. She decided to take the chance and put her hands on his back, but she couldn't free her hands from his chest.

"I told you I wouldn't let you move... so stop trying" he chuckled again. If she wanted to teased him, he was going to surprise her.

"Trunks... I think you ar..."

Trunks cut her off "Shut up and let me sleep" he whispered chuckling lightly as Pan was surprised and silent

* * *

They couldn't sleep at all, she was in his arms, and she knew that she was still deeply in loved with him, it was time for her to recognize it, she was not planning to make more excuses to cover her feelings, she didn't even know when all had started, she had a crush on him since she was four and they were at the World Martial Arts tournament, she had it during the trip to space, she knew now, everything had changed in that trip, her feelings, they went from crush to love. That's why she had been so mad at him with every woman he had dated. 

And here he was, holding her tightly, making her feel lost in his arms without notice it, sometimes acting as he feels something for her, of course he cares for her, they were friends after all... but she didn't feel this was their usual friendship anymore... with all their occasional touches and flirts. She shuddered at the thought of it.

* * *

Trunks was fighting with his feelings, having her like this was harder than he thought. He didn't want to let her go, he wanted to kiss her, to hold her, he felt her nervous, hesitating about all this. He wasn't sure why he was doing all this, if she was forbidden to him. He didn't know why he was flirting, he just wanted to feel her close, how could something that felt so good, be wrong? She was a temptation... and it was too dangerous to have her so close being alone, he inhaled her scent, it was intoxicating him. He felt her head buried in his neck and a shiver ran through his spine making him threw his head back... he knew he had to pull away... She sighed heavily and relaxed in his arms. 

"Penny for your thoughts"

"hah hah hah not even with your fortune you would know them" Pan laughed in his neck

"are they so dangerous to share them with me?" He asked her flirtatious

"not really" she replied simply

"so... little Panny is keeping her secrets from me" He said teasing her and tightening his arm around her waist

Pan shivered but answered angrily when she heard the nickname he told her "don't call me that"

Trunks ignored her comment and opened his hand resting the whole palm on her waist, his fingers tapping slightly the fabric of her bathrobe "What if I decide to keep you like this if you don't tell me?"

Pan was very nervous now, she could feel the heat through her bathrobe, she knew she had on just a bath robe that could slide open in any minute and that was going to be awful considering what she was feeling for him, she sighed and answered stubbornly "You would have to keep me forever because I won't tell you"

They were still very close...their eyes were close and his breath was all over her neck, his cheek touching her cheek

Trunks whispered with a harsh and deep voice "I wouldn't mind" instantly he slapped himself mentally, he had said that aloud...

Pan opened her eyes and looked at him surprised. He didn't dare to open his eyes and just chuckled to cover his words.

"But I do... I need to go to the bathroom" she said quickly, wishing he didn´t open his eyes to see her blushing.

Trunks smirked evilly... "How much do you need to go?"

Pan screamed trying to pull away "That's private information!"

"Well, share your thoughts with me and I will let you go, remember you can't move" He teased her spreading his fingers on the fabric, that slid a little and let him feel the skin of her shoulders.

"Let me go or I will kick your butt" Now she was terrified, her robe was opening and she couldn´t avoid the burning sensations that were traveling her body, her skin had started to show goose bumps

"I would love to see that... ha hah hah, as if anything like that would happen soon" he said feeling the reaction on her skin thanks to the heat of his fingers. He smiled and pretending an innocent action ran his fingers on the bare skin of the shoulder.

Pan shut her eyes feeling her senses vibrating under her skin "Trunks... let me go"

"You have to pay your quote to be free" he said running absently his fingers to the base of her neck

Pan got tired of his teasing games and her pride overwhelmed her senses "Oh yeah?" She said smirking

"yeah" He said with an amused reply

"you had underestimating me, you know" she said grinning evilly and causing him to open his eyes and pulled back his face while she was leaning closer. Trunks gasped in anticipation and looked at her. Now he was the one who was nervous at her bold actions.

"Afraid?" she said smiling seductively

Trunks shook his head in deny "No! Just prepared for your attack"

"How do you know I'm going to attack you?" She said leaning closer

His body was beginning to shiver in anticipation "I don't... are you?"

"No!, I'm going to bite you" She said looking at his lips

"what?" He asked with wide eyes, now he was regretting his actions ("I shouldn´t have been so bold and teased her so much")

His proud and cocky look disappeared in exchange for one of dismay ("What had he gotten himself into?") He thought blaming his lack of self control. An excited blush on his cheeks showed what he was feeling right now, his mouth was hanging open.

Pan grinned evilly as she slid the tip of her tongue on her upper lip and kept looking at him. Trunks paled ... he didn't know if she would dare to do that... didn't she knew that was dangerous between saiyans? Or she was doing it on purpose just to tease him and make him release her... He didn't want to find out right now...or did he? But the look of her eyes, the closeness of her lips and her tongue playing with her lip made him feel want, and he decided against that, so he let her go even when he was hypnotized watching her mouth.

"You're right, I'm forcing you to act like this and I don't want you to lose control and wet my bed" He managed to say, he had to pretend to be sarcastic.

"What? I wouldn't do that, You are insane! Besides" she said smirking "I did it, you let me go Mr. I will hold you like this until you share your thoughts"

Trunks stared in shock at her and reply feeling his senses for her overwhelming "Don't play with fire Pan"

"What? I may get burned? Remember I wanted to get burned" Pan said seductively. Then she turned her back to him and stood there for a moment, frozen at her thoughts ("Shit, that sounded really bad... I'm so stupid... how could I told him something like that?")

He kicked the covers off him and jumped up from his bed stepping behind her, he leaned and smirked, whispering in her ear "Remember your words Pan"

Pan ran to the bathroom, trying to clear her mind. Trunks chuckled and stretched his arms trying to forget about the sudden want he was feeling for her.

They went to have breakfast and when they finished they walked on the beach and went sightseeing, after two hours they decided to go swimming. They chose a spot with two beach chairs and a big parasol in front of the beach and Pan started to put on a light brown tanner.

"Want some help?" He said flirtatious.

She hesitated for a moment and the answer him "Yes, thank you, I want to get an uniform tan color"

"Turn and relax"

Pan gave a slight nod "O.K."

* * *

He started to put the creamy tanner in his hands and spread it over her shoulders and down her back. He started massaging her back making circles in her shoulders and rubbing her neck, he came down her back applying a little pressure in her spine making her arch her back, she felt a wave of electricity through her body, Trunks smirked and run again on purpose his fingers down her back. 

She turned on her back. "I think you put me enough tanner in my back, thank you"

Trunks smirked and told her "Anytime"

Pan saw his smirk and lit her eyes thinking ("So, you wanna play dirty Trunks... O.K. ) She sat holding her knees against her chest. "You know Trunks, you had been talking lately about paying back... so...I don't want to own you this, Lay down and turn your back to me, I'm going to pay you back right now" she ordered him.

Trunks chuckled "oh, no, no, no, dear Panny, I don't use tanner, but I appreciate your kindness" he said remarking ironically the last word.

"Oh, I wasn't planning to use tanner, I think you use some solar blocker, so I ..."

Trunks interrupted her smirking "Sorry to disappoint you, I don't use solar blocker either"

He knew what was she going to do with him and he didn´t want her to tease him in that way.

Pan thought ("Damn it, he is not going to make his way in this") and told him "You know Trunks, you have to start taking care of your skin, you are not so young anymore and you wouldn't be so cute with wrinkles all over your face... So... LAY-DOWN" she said angrily

But Trunks could be just as stubborn as she was "Are you trying to make me feel old? Because you are wrong and you know it... we are saiyans, saiyans age slowly and at saiyan terms I'm not so old compared to you... that's why I won't have wrinkles soon... and I don't believe wrinkles would appeared on my back" He said ironically

Pan said with anger lingering in her voice ("Shit) If you think you are gonna keep this one to make me pay you back later you are wrong... I'm going to pay you back this way and now, or I won't let you help me again!"

Trunks chuckled amused at her reaction and ruffled her hair softly "O.K. O.K. if you wanted to make your way on me..." He said laying on his back "that much, you just had to ask for it" He trailed off on purpose turning around.

Pan spat furiously "Shut up!" ("you're going to regret your words Trunks")

Pan sat on his waist with one leg to each side of his hips and started rubbing the blocker on his back. The merely touch of her hands on his back made him felt goose bumps, she started to massage his back slowly, running her finger nails on his arms first, then she started rubbing his neck and running all the way down his spine making him shiver, she kept applying the blocker as Trunks kept his eyes closed trying to think in another subject and not in the fact that she was sitting on him, caressing his back... He was fighting the urges to turn around and kiss her... she was turning him on, now he wouldn't be able to turn until he was in control again.

She smirked and continued on his sides. He thought in their chat, in that moment he shot open his eyes thinking in her words... ("Wait! She said I wouldn't be so cute? So she thinks I'm cute")

Trunks smirked proudly. "So.. you think I'm cute?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked him confused

"You told me that just five minutes ago"

"Well... yes.. but don't worry, it won't last long" she said as she wouldn´t give a damn about his appearance.

"What? You are gonna regret that..."

"Hah hah hah turn around Trunks"

"No, I'm sleepy"

"It was that bad?" Pan said smirking

"I wouldn't say that" He said closing his eyes

An uncomfortable silence fell over and Pan blushed and started applying tanner on her legs. Trunks was looking at every movement of her hands. Suddenly he stood up and ran to the waves.

"Catch me if you can" Trunks shouted running into the sea and thinking ("Please Kami, let the water be cold... let the water be cold")

* * *

End of chapter 29.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews to all of you. Thanks for your support and your perseverance. I hope you have a really great Christmas and I'll be writing after Christmas, you know that if I´m able to write before, I will do it. Thank you and my best wishes for all of you, thank you for joining me in this adventure and sharing the emotion of every chapter of this story. Eyr. 


	30. Paying the Bet II

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 30. PAYING THE BET II 

**Time machine.**

"I'm feeling weaker" Vegeta said as they winced in pain

"at least our plan worked" said Goku very weak

"I wasn't expecting us to disappear" complained Vegeta

"We are not sure if we are going to disappear"

"let's call Shen Ron, it´s our last hope" Said Vegeta placing his three dragon balls on the floor

They gathered the seven dragon balls and Goku called Shenron, they saw amazed the big dragon emerging from the Dragon balls and speaking in a deep voice "I can grant you one wish, tell me your wish"

"I... I... I" Goku stammered

"Do it now" Vegeta rushed him "We already talked about this, wish your grandpa"

Goku concentrated and speak "I wish my grandpa Goku had survived to the fight with the one star dragon and return now after you healed him when you take him with you, to go on with his life on Earth"

"Goku can't be wished back to life, he had died three times" Shenron told them

"We didn't asked you to bring him back, we wished he had survived to the fight and return now after going with you, we want him to go on with his life" replied Vegeta

"You have chosen your wish wisely, you won't regret it. Your wish will be granted, but he will have to understand to take care of his life and his actions, because I will come back for him when he had passed out again. You had been brave even when you know you are not going to exist in some hours. You changed the story and you had helped to create a better future for everyone. Earth will have strong warriors to be the protectors. You have saved the Saiyan race from disappearing"

Goku thanked the dragon but started sobbing "Thank You Shenron"

"Can I ask you a question?" Vegeta asked in a thoughtful way

"Do it quickly" replied the Dragon with a deep voice.

"We change the story, we are going to disappear, what will happen to our souls?" asked Vegeta looking at the dragon.

"In a few hours you and your fathers were never born so... your souls will be free until they got a proper body, like the one you have now, you may not be born in the time you lived... you can be born after or before that time. It depends on life itself, but you will exist and won't remember any of this."

Goku said aloud he would wish they could see that future.

The dragon answered them "You just had one wish... but I would give you this wish too, you will have a glance of the future you helped to build. They saw a very bright light surrounding them and the visions of the future began. When the visions finished, the dragon ball disappeared, leaving them astonished and with hope.

Vegeta folded his arms "I´m not regretting what we do Goku"

"Yeah, neither do I, it was the best for all, for our families and I think it was the best for us, I´m going to miss you"

"Don´t be a fool, you are not going to remember anything" Vegeta lowered his head and whispered "I´m going to miss you too..."

"I wish we could..." Goku started but Vegeta cut him off.

"Don´t wish right now Goku, you can risk our wish"

They started to feel sleepy, they were happy now and had hope in future even when they knew they were going to miss everyone, their parents and their grandparents but they knew they will born later anyway, they just wanted to be with them again. They asked Shenron if they could go to their own time once more and Shenron told them it would be the same, they had not enough time. When they finally slept, the breeze disintegrated their bodies and the time machine. In the moment they were gone, Goku appeared and Shenron talked to him.

"You are healed now Goku, you can go on with your life, you won't have another chance and the Dragon Balls will appeared until 100 years had passed. Take care of your life and the world. I will come back for you when your time comes. One last advise, think about your life, don´t make the same mistakes than before and don't show up until you and the others are ready.

Shenron disappeared and Goku breathed the cool air, feeling joyful and grateful. He had another chance and he wouldn't waste it. He left to the mountains to meditate about Shenron's words.

* * *

**At the beach.**

When Trunks and Pan were tired of swimming, they went to the beach and talked about work, family and friends. They had dinner and planned to go to a club.

Pan had already dress up in a tight strapless mini dress. Marron had picked up this one, remarking that she looked gorgeous and it was appropriate to go clubbing on a beach vacation.

She was wearing a waist length jacket that matched the white and blue dress. She had chosen blue sandals and blue accessories. She was wearing light pink and blue shadows, with pink blush and a darker pink on her lips. Trunks knocked at her door and she opened it smiling. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"What did you do?" He asked in awe

"Don't you like it? I can go to change" she told him turning around.

Trunks spun her in his arms to have a proper look at her "You look gorgeous!"

Pan smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek "Thank you"

"Wow, what would I have got If I had said you look stunning and amazingly beautiful?" He said teasingly

Pan smiled "You would never know"

Trunks chuckled and open the door for her. When they were on the corridor, he slid his hand around her waist, putting aside her jacket. She felt goose bumps on her skin at his touch but keep walking.

They had been laughing all night and when they went to the dance floor they danced the rest of the night. When the slow songs began, Trunks pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, she hesitated a moment and then smiled shyly and wrapped her arms around his neck, they were dancing very close... in silence.

"Am I imaging things or you are uncomfortable?" He asked her cupping her cheek

"No, I'm not uncomfortable Trunks"

"Then, it's all in my imagination?" He leaned and whispered in her ear

"No" She answered lowering her voice and closing her eyes

"What is it?" Trunks asked dangerously near of her face

"I'm not very used to dance like this, I... I... don't know how to dance these songs"

Trunks relieved told her "You are dancing pretty good"

After a while, the song ended and Trunks insisted on dancing another one to get her used to these songs, they decided to leave after dancing four songs like this.

They have had an incredible night.

**

* * *

DAY 3. Sunday Morning. **

Pan knocked on the door, she was wearing a beautiful sun mini dress. Trunks was ready but he pretended to be sleep, with a fake sleepy face he invited her to enter the room and buried his face in the pillows.

"Trunks, get up!" She shouted.

"Make me" He said as a challenge for her

Pan smirked and placed a hand on her hip "The water is delicious... wanna feel some?"

Trunks swung his legs to the right side of the bed quickly and stood up. "NO! I bet you would wet my bed just to make me wake up"

"Hah hah hah" she laughed thinking in the way he had

After breakfast they went to the same spot on the beach and she started to remove her beach wrap and threw it on the chair. Trunks blinked at her sight, she had on the red swim suit she had on the first day. She had a beautiful body. He cursed mentally and took off his shirt. She sighed deeply at his sight. He was really hot. He was wearing a swim suit that fitted on him perfectly.

"Need some help with the tanner?" Trunks asked her grinning at the memory of the last time he applied the tanner on her skin.

Pan smirked too and looked at him raising an eyebrow "Not this time ... thank you... I've already put it on"

Trunks grimaced in utter disgust looking at her neck "Arrrghhh... I see"

Pan's smile faded immediately and was replaced with a look of angst "What? What is it?"

Trunks shook his head "mmmh sorry Pan, I think I missed your neck yesterday and... and... forget it, you look pretty even with that... that... forget it"

"What? What do you mean? What all of this has to be with my neck? What happened to my neck?" She said touching the skin of her neck and looking at her hands, then she turned to look at Trunks with a look of panic

"How can I tell this, let's see... let's say It's not uniform"

Pan frowned, how could he think she was going to worry for that kind of thing... he had expended too much time with those whores always worried about their appearance... she smirked and told him "Don't worry, my hair will cover it"

Trunks paled... of course she wouldn´t buy it, she wasn´t like that, but he was not going to lose this opportunity "No, no, I can't let that happens to your skin, I will put some on it"

Pan sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest "O.K... if you insist"

"Lay down" he said smirking

"What for? It's just my neck" She knew he was seeking revenge.

he grabbed gentle her shoulders and whipped her around "I will cover all the mess on your back"

Pan narrowed her eyes suspiciously and stared at him "No, no, no, just my neck" She said laying comfortable on the sand.

"O.K." he started massaging her neck and her back, running his fingers from her neck to her waist.

She shivered at his touch and Trunks noticed it grinning evilly, he knew what he was provoking in her...

"Don't do that Trunks" she said shyly this time

"Why?" he asked with a fake innocence

"Forget it and hurry up please"

She tried to move but Trunks stopped her, he kept his hands massaging her back. He was applying pressure in his fingers to massage her back. "I haven't finished yet"

"O.K. hurry, I want to swim" Pan replied nervously. His hands felt like burning heat on her skin.

"I thought you wanted to get burned... I mean... tanned" He smirked after telling her his double meaning words.

"No... I wanted to take a Sun bath and go swimming" Pan replied changing the subject

"take your son bath now" he grinned evilly and turned her around, putting tanner in her shoulders

Pan blushed furiously and told him "N—no- Trunks, thank you, I already put it on that part"

"O.K.because it would be funny to see your shoulders as white as your hands" he said tearing his gaze away from her eyes.

"What?? They are not white Trunks"

"Come on Panny, you helped me once to put on my face that makeup remember?"

She laughed at the memory of Trunks supplanting the bride in the trip to space

"Now, I'm gonna finish my work!" He said with sarcasm dripping in his voice and caressed her skin with his fingers.

Pan trembled under his touch ("God, he surely is an experimented lover... I mean... shit, I don't know what I mean... his fingers are making goose bumps all over my body...)

"Finished" He smirked proudly and stood up to go to the sea.

* * *

They were having fun in the sea, when they went to rest on the beach, they started talking and suddenly Trunks asked her "Pan... What happened to Max?" 

"It didn't work" Pan said sternly

"Why?" He asked her really interested in her answer.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said dismissing the memory

Trunks ignored her comment and asked her again "Did you love him?"

"No"

"So, why you don't want to talk about it?"

Pan chuckled "It's not of your business"

"No Pan, I'm serious, I want to know why" He said looking at her with a deep look

"Why?"

"Maybe I feel guilty" he said looking at the waves

"Don't... it had nothing to do with you" she said blushing furiously and lowering her eyes

Trunks noticed her red face and couldn´t help but feel a wave of rage running inside of him and asked her "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Pan rolled her eyes "NO"

"Is he the reason that made you stop dating?" he questioned her knowing that she was hiding something

"How do you know If I date or not?" she asked him looking fixedly at him

Trunks blushed "I don't ... are you dating someone?"

"No"

"Why?" He asked again rolling to his side and looking at her face

"Trunks, I'm not asking why you stopped dating" she said trying to make him stop asking her that kind of thing.

"Do you want to know why?" He raised an eyebrow

Pan hesitated a moment and then answer him "Yes"

Trunks rolled over laying on his back and answered her looking at the sky "Because it's useless, I don't have enough free time and I'm too picky"

Pan rolled on her side and looked at him surprised by his words "A lot of women would die to have what you have to offer"

Trunks smiled bitterly "Yeah... take the percentage that wants my money, and the percentage that goes for my looks or fame or social status"

"Anyway, it's a very good percentage if you take it to numbers" she told him putting her hand on his shoulder

"It's not enough" he said shaking his head and grabbing her hand with his,

Pan squeezed his hand a little and asked him "What kind of woman would you want to find Trunks?"

Trunks intertwined absently his fingers with hers and answered "Someone beautiful, funny, smart... comprehensive... loving, kind, strong character... to accept me for what I am, including that my father is an alien who was evil and tried to destroyed the Earth, do you know someone that fits?" He said sadly.

She wanted to tell him, to shout, that she would be all that and more, but she couldn't speak...

"See? Useless" He said sadly softening his hold on her hand, almost pulling away his hand thinking about her and her cold reaction "What about you, what kind of man are you looking for?"

"None, I quit" she said playing with his fingers

"What?" He said bewildered

Pan chuckled "Not in that way"

Trunks sighed relieved "Care to explain?"

"You are right you know? It's useless" she said sadly thinking about him

"Why?" He asked grabbing her hand again with both hands

"I'm sick of them" she said resting her head on the side of his shoulder

Trunks moved closer "Why? I don't think it's so hard"

"Hah... sure..." she said bitterly "I want a man with Capital letters, one that can protects me, comforts me, make me laugh, confident, kind, loving, strong, smart, successful, do you want me to continue?"

"Yes" he said looking at her face and running softly a finger over her middle finger

"O.K. one that don't feel fear for what I am, one that loves to fight, to accept my family and friends, one that don't rush me, one that don't try to change me..." she trailed off tired of this whole explanation

"rush you?" He asked suspiciously

"well... yes" she said pulling away her hand

"into what?" he said grabbing again her hand and keeping it between his.

"you know what Trunks..." she said turning her head to the side

Trunks felt his Ki raising with anger. "Just tell me who was and I ..."

Pan frowned and raised her voice interrupting him "I have already taken care of that, thank you" She knew what he thought but he couldn´t be so dumb to believe that she would let them get away if she didn´t want to, she was strong enough to protect herself.

He didn´t want to know about someone rushing her into something "anything else you want?" He asked, still with her hand between his

"someone you know?" She replied with an ironical smirk, trying to move her hand but he was holding her hand firmly.

"well, there are men like that" He replied.

Trunks almost felt pain to tell her that, he was talking about another man and for some reason he didn´t want her to think in another man.

Pan couldn't help but laughed bitterly "Oh yeah? Where?" she said pulling her hand away from his chest.

"You are too young, he will come" he replied turning his head to look at the sea and gazing reflectively at the waves. She had almost describe him, he had everything she wanted in a man... In fact he was stronger than she was and he wouldn´t mind if ... all those thoughts were running fast in his mind, too fast for him to stop to analyze them, her words mad him wake up of his daydreaming.

"Come on Trunks... where the hell I am going to find someone stronger than me, who likes aliens and keep up with me, and hold my strength when we..." she trailed off

"..."

"..."

He waited ... but she didn´t say a word, he just had to ask her "When you what?"

She hesitated, she was trying to find the words but she didn´t have a word to say "it's complicated... to explain"

He narrowed his eyes and pushed her a little "try to"

She shook her head and lifted her weight to sit up "No Trunks, look, forget about this"

Trunks rolled to his side grabbing softly her arm "No, I told you everything...what's wrong? Don't you trust in me anymore?"

Pan didn´t move "It's not that"

"then... tell me" He said letting go of her arm

Pan waited for a second or two sitting up and crossing her legs resting her elbows on her knees "I don't know ... I don't want you to laugh, or pity me... or have the wrong idea"

He sat up and crossed his legs too, he bent down a little to look at her and said softening his voice "I won't Pan... just tell me"

She blew a strand of hair from her eyes "One that don't be scared when I kiss him or when we..." She trailed off again not really wanting to tell him.

He sat closer to her, and remained silent, giving her time to think and talk "..."

"when we... have another kind of contact" she said blushing

He felt his blood boiling... what she really intended to say? An intimate contact? Like make love, make out or what? He wanted to ask her but the word scared was bothering him more "Why would he be scared?"

Pan stammered "I... I... I don't know how to control my power Trunks"

He raised his eyebrows looking at her ... couldn´t she speaks clearly? What exactly was she trying to tell him? "What do you mean?"

Pan sighed and clenched her teeth "I'm tired of holding back ... and when I... let go... after some kisses and all that... you know what I mean..."

He didn´t know what she meant but he didn´t want to interrupt her "..."

"my energy throws them apart..." she whispered blushing again

Trunks was bewildered "Are you telling me you can't control your strength when you are making out?"

"I didn't tell you that... but... yes"

"But... then, how...?"

Pan cut him off, it was better if she explained all for once, she didn´t want to be interrogated about this "look, I don't know when it's going to happen, I can control my energy most of the times, but ... I don't want to be in control always and I... can controlled it just at the beginning of intimate situations"

He opened his eyes widely intimate situations? Did she mean...? NO! It couldn't be... He remained in silence looking at her, does that mean that... NO! He didn´t know exactly what to think.

She raised her head when he didn´t speak and looked at him, but he just lowered his eyes.

He was still thinking about it... ("Wow, I wish I could... I mean ... It would be pretty interesting to know exactly what kind of energy ... I mean ... How would it be a kiss like that ... How would it be to...")

"WHAT?" She shouted.

He blinked surprised with a panicked face, she couldn´t listen to him, he was just thinking ... what was happening? Why did she shout?.

He didn´t answer and she asked again putting her hands on her knees "What? Tell me what you think! I can handle your words... am I crazy or what? I hate when you don´t answer me!"

Trunks blushed. Like hell he would tell her what he was thinking ... he had to think fast about something ... "I'm thinking"

"Thinking about what? thinking about what I told you?" she asked

"Yes"

"Well, tell me something"

"I can´t believe it Pan, that's something you should know how to control by now"

"Well, I don´t" she said frowning

"But... you should learn how to control it! you have to practice until it feels natural to be in control" he replied

Her voice sounding desperate "But it's not natural Trunks!!! We are saiyans! I'm not a control person"

Trunks face contorted in confusion "You have to try"

Pan sighed "Look, I have tried... don't tell me it's practice... what do I have to do? Let go with them to see who pass out first?" she said with sarcasm

Trunks twisted his lips in a thin line to the side "No!" He said raising his voice, was she mocking at his words? "you have to practice with all around you first"

"Look Trunks, Bra is a saiyan, she has more saiyan blood than me and she never had this problem"

"She is not a warrior, she is not a fighter, she loves being as human as she can, she didn't develop her power, she is strong but she had controlled her strength, you are a fighter Pan, a good one, you have been training all your life and besides you are stubborn... you don't control your Ki, you have to practice,,, you can solve this..."

"Oh yeah? And what about you, Goten, my dad...? all of you are strong fighters and warriors, you didn't seemed to have had this problem..." Pan replied

"We train, we discipline ourselves, we learn to control our strength and our emotions since we were kids"

Pan chuckled bitterly "You don´t train Trunks"

"O.K I used to train"

"And why I didn't do it? Why I didn´t control my strength and emotions?"

"You are stubborn"

Pan frowned "You have already said it... thank you"

"You were raised between warriors, even your mom and your grandma were fighters, they went easy on you and you never liked to be in control"

"Well... I like it that way!" she spat angrily

"It doesn't seem to me..."

She ignored his last comment "Besides... I don't want a weakling, I want a fighter! That's why I stopped dating Max"

"He was trying to be a fighter..."

"Well he was trying but he wasn't, last time I knocked him out when we were going to ... Shit!" she trailed off cursing... She knew she should have not said that aloud.

Trunks opened his eyes widely He couldn´t believe it, she was serious, she probably raised her Ki or powered up when she was ... Aaargh... his mind was complaining to use that word ... he just didn´t want to think in Pan making out with Max or anybody else... "You knocked him out?"

"Yes"

Trunks looked at her fixedly thinking she surely was a passionate woman ... he couldn´t hide his amusement when he thought about it "throw them apart... Knocked them out ... yeah... it was funny to think about that ...

Pan looked at his face, he was almost sure he was going to burst laughing "And don't dare to laugh"

Trunks start laughing "Sorry, sorry... I can't help it"

* * *

End of Chapter 30.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews. I hope you don´t get mad about the boys, don´t worry about them, it´s not so bad. Trust me. 


	31. Last Night

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 31. LAST NIGHT**

* * *

PAYING THE BET III**

"You promised me you wouldn't laugh!"

"O.K. O.K." he said trying to control himself "but I don't understand something... you were with him... I mean you two slept together... how did you managed to control when you said you ... didn´t control your ki?"

"NO" she said furious "I slept in the same bed... slept Trunks... he was unconscious..."

Trunks grinned "unconscious?" He said amused

"I already told you Yes!" she said upset raising to her feet and walking to the hotel

Trunks stood up and walked beside her. He couldn´t stop thinking, his mind was almost begging him to ask "Then... he didn't make love to you?"

"No!" She said facing him with a really red face "How could you thought that? Where did that thought come from?"

Trunks paled, he shouldn´t have asked that "I supposed it was natural to"

Pan turned around ashamed "Well... NO"

Trunks didn´t even fight the urges to ask her "Then, are you telling me you have never made love?"

"Don't embarrassed me more Trunks..."

"Are you still a virgin?" he asked in shock

Pan was ashamed, but his words hit a spot in the back of her mind and opening her eyes wide, she turned again to look at him "Wait! How did you know we slept together?"

She hadn't answered his questions... and probably she wasn't going to answer him now that she had thought about his "suppositions"

Trunks tried to convince her even when he knew he had talked too much "Uhhh... it... was obvious"

"Don't lie to me Trunks" she said furious

"I don't want you to be upset with me Pan... I already apologized"

Pan realized there was just one way to know what he knew "Did you follow me?"

Trunks lowered his eyes and answered plainly "No"

"I want the truth"

Trunks knew he had to tell her something or he was going to make her hate him "we found you but we didn't follow you"

"we? Whose?" she asked in shock

"I mean, I found you"

Pan narrowed her eyes "The true Trunks, the true..." She said folding her arms

"I found you"

"Did you tell my Dad?"

"Yes"

"Did you tell someone else?"

"Yes"

"To whom?"

"My Dad"

She panicked "What? What for?"

"They were looking for you, I had to tell them to stop looking"

"And why they wanted to find me?"

Trunks was having a really bad time but he didn´t want to lie to her"To be sure"

"Sure of what?"

"Sure... about..." He trailed off trying to find the words to explain

"What?" She shouted

"about him... trying to... well, you know"

her hand went up and then fall again "No! I don´t thanks to you"

"Look Pan, it´s not a big deal"

"Tell me" she said through gritted teeth

"Your dad wanted to be sure Max wouldn´t touch you, we were just helping him"

"Are you crazy? Why did you help him?" the news angered her and she responded with a lift of her eyebrow

"I don´t know, I thought he had the right to know if he touched you" He responded too quickly to think about his words.

She uttered a sudden loud cry "I HATE YOU"

"No Pan, wait, I'll explain it to you" he exclaimed

"You already did" She said turning her back to him and furiously wiping her tears

"No, it's..." he trailed off with remorse

"There´s more, isn´t it?" She asked facing him again

"No, it´s..." He tried to grab her arm but she pulled away

"Vegeta and you were going to help him?"

Trunks chuckled "No, we wanted to stop him"

"It´s not funny! If you wanted to stop him why then did you help him to find me?" she asked with a desperate need to know what had happened and what he was not telling her

"He asked for help... he was not going to stop until he found you"

"So ... you helped him ... how did you find me?"

He smiled shyly "I made some phone calls"

"You are a damn traitor Trunks!" she said making a contorted expression between anger and disappointment "did you watch something?"

"Well... no" He stammered

"What did you see?" She asked

"We came later! He was sleeping in the bed and I thought you were... sleeping together"

Pan almost fainted "Oh God"

Trunks hurried to hold her but she pushed him away furiously, her Ki spiking dangerously.

"Please Pan wait!!! I said I was sorry"

"I don't want to talk to you Trunks"

"Shit! Pan, I didn't lie to you! You wanted to know the truth!"

"Did you stayed all night watching?"

"No!"

"How long did you stay?"

"Your Dad didn´t watch, he stayed at your house"

"What about Vegeta?"

"He was with him, he didn´t watch you"

"and you?"

"I.. I... you have to understand, they agreed to stay there just if I watched over you"

"How long did you stay?" She asked

"We convinced Goh"

She interrupted him again with a cold voice "How long?"

"Look, you left that night and"

She interrupted him again, balling her hands "How long Trunks?"

He sighed and answered "More than two hours, I waited there until I saw you wake up and get ready to go to the airport"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes... and I'm very sorry Pan, we were just worried"

"I don't want you to ever, follow me or watched me again in the same circumstances"

"O.K."

They stayed there for a while, in silence, of course she was mad at him... he had spied on her! How dared he? And what if she had slept with Max? Was he planning to watch or leave?

* * *

He apologized three or four times more but she was so angry that they ended sparring in the middle of the ocean until she calmed down and forgave him. 

She was panting of exhaustion, they had sparred for about two hours but at high power, they had lowered their Ki because they didn´t want the Z team knowing about their fight.

He looked up at her ... he didn´t want her to be upset. She turned her face away not wanting to look at him.

He approached slowly "Hey, I don´t want you to be upset, I had already asked you to forgive me..."

"I know Trunks" she said lowering her face "it´s just that I didn´t expect that from you" she sank to her knees

"OK, it wasn´t just their fault, I wanted to find you too" He whispered kneeling beside her

"Why?" She asked in a breathe

"I didn´t want him to hurt you"

She opened her mouth in a big O "What?"

"Yes, I didn´t trust him ... I... you were really beautiful that night and ... I got ... kind of jealous..."

She opened her mouth shocked but didn´t say a word.

Trunks continued "You ... he was going to ... O.K. it was logical... and you know how we Saiyans are ... I'd do the same for Bra" He said desperately finding a very good excuse, he didn´t know why he had to admit he had been jealous, Damn!

Pan closed her mouth and balled her hands at the sides of her hips, so, that was all ... for a moment, just for a moment she had thought he was jealous and now she knew it was just a logical saiyan reaction because she was like a sister ... he said he would do the same for Bra ... Damn you Trunks! Yeah... sure ... like a sister... then, why he had been teasing her? Why he had been flirting with her? Why he had caressed her back that way? Now she was not sure about him, about anything ... he had kissed her as a man, he had teased and flirted with her as a man ... but his feelings about her were like a brother and sister? Well... maybe she was the one who pretended to see more than it was there... maybe he only liked her as a sister, he had kissed her as a man because he didn´t know it was her... and about that massage, maybe it had ben just a teasing game.

**

* * *

THE LAST NIGHT**

They walked in silence. That night was the last one, she decided to forget about their fight and they went to have dinner at a restaurant down town. When they went to the hotel she was still wearing the red bathing suit, she didn´t want to wear the two pieces green bath suit Marron had picked up, but finally, her red swim suit was almost ruin for the sparring session and Marron wouldn´t forgive her if she didn´t show her at least one picture of her wearing that bikini. She put the suit on, it was very, very bold, but glancing at her image in the mirror, she couldn´t help but smile, it really suits her ... a middle cup green bra with thin straps clipped in the back of her neck, the way it hugged her breasts to the middle was too bold, the fabric was to thin but it was O.K, she was not a large size so... it really didn´t bother her, now in the mirror her breasts seemed to be larger than before, twice the size at least... Come on! Her mother and firstly, her grandma had much more than her, probably her training had helped her to inhibit her development... now she was a normal size, but the green bra had made a great job in her upper body.

She sighed, it was incredible how you can change your appearance with the right clothes... She put her hands on her hips looking at the green bikini with double straps hugging her hips.

When Trunks saw her he almost fainted thinking ("Where the hell those came from?") of course he had noticed she had grown, he had seen her the past two days with a beautiful and grown up body, he had noticed for about two years her body had matured, she was not longer the plain tomboyish girl he babysat... but in just one day she had managed to show a beautiful couple of ... Shit! He really had to stop thinking about her in that way.

This was the last night. They went to swim before they left. They were running and playing in the waves, they were playing so distracted with each other that they didn't saw the big wave raising over her. Trunks jumped and grabbed her, the wave dragged them out and into the sea, Trunks had wrapped one of his hands around her waist and had covered her head with the other hand, keeping it against his chest. She just held him tight.

When the calm returned the waves were still hitting them... they were still holding each other, she didn't notice when the straps on her neck unclipped and slid down her shoulders.

They started laughing and when she pulled away Trunks opened his eyes to see her face and asked her if everything was right he saw her through the moonlight and blushed pulling her closer than before

"What are you doing? Another wave?" She asked laughing

Trunks didn't let her move and leaned down to whisper in her ear "Panny... your straps untied"

Pan blushed furiously "What!"

"Just keep close, let me tied them again"

Pan shouted "NO"

"no?" He stared at her face in awe

Pan blushed even more "I mean... I don't know where they are"

Trunks smiled "I'll find them"

"NO"

Trunks smiled tenderly "Calm down" and he moved his hands to her shoulders trying to find the straps, he didn't find them and tried to pulled away just a little to search on her back

"Don't you dare to pulled away!" she said with an angry face

"What? Pan... I" He didn´t finish the sentence, he didn´t know what to say

"IT's not what you are thinking!" She shouted ashamed

"I wasn't thinking Pan... In fact" he chuckled. "I really enjoy to take care of you"

"Asshole! I'm not afraid, If you pull away I'm going to kick your butt until it disappears" she spat narrowing her eyes.

Trunks laughed harder "Hah hah hah hah"

"Stop laughing!"

"Hey calm down... I'm not going to stop holding you... what's wrong?" He murmured

"What's wrong?" She said raising her voice "I'm topless! That's what is wrong"

"Well... I wouldn..."

Pan cut him off "Don't say it! And don't look!"

Trunks chuckled holding her tight "I wouldn't do that to you Pan... come on"

**Trunks P.O.V.**

But he was feeling her bare chest pressed against his... this f...cking need was becoming a habit every time she was near and worst ... it really was a pain. If he kept doing this he was going to end like a teenager, no longer a man who could be in control, forget about his manners, attitude and shyness, this was really affecting his behavior and his thoughts, he had to get rid of this, he had to ended it some how, it had to be some way to end this feeling of want, of increasing need ... it had to be someway to control his hormones, it could really change him and he didn´t want to. He couldn´t avoid the thought that if it was like this in the beginning how could it turn to be at the middle... oh god! At the end of ... it could really turn him into another man ... it could really blind him ... it was awakening his deep instincts to mate, to cop... Damn it! He was not like this anymore! He had changed! He was now a serious man, a controlled man, respectful and shy ... maybe another woman could ... NO! Not even think about that! He didn´t need any other woman ... he needed ... SHIT! His mind screamed, this was really serious ... how he had ended like this? He was not the one to be dragged by his urges ... it had been Goten, always Goten, who always succumbed to temptation, he had just lived the moment but ... he had not felt this uncontrollably arousal in so many years ... he hadn´t even touch her! For kami sake! Thank God this was the last night... he frowned at the thought.

He was still feeling her chest against his ... he blushed... what the hell was he going to do now? He couldn't stay like this... He raised his ki to warm her up.

"Why did you do that for?" She asked him in shock

"what?"

"raise your ki" She said blushing

"you were cold" Trunks stated

"How in hell did you know I was cold?" a frisson of surprise shot through her

"I... I..." He blushed. How he knew? How could she ask him THAT? It wasn´t obvious? Any other woman would have kept that comment, but Nooow, it had to be Pan ... she simply HAD to ask him that ... Now what was he going to answer? That he had felt her nipples hardening against his skin? She couldn´t be so innocent or shy ... she couldn´t be so naive ... God! What did she wanted to hear? The truth? No! He didn´t think so ... she would probably kill him if he dare to tell her something like that ... the pure thought was arousing him and he didn´t want to feel like this.

"Don't say it! O.k.? and don't feel either!" She shouted blushing furiously. Reality had hit her just a second ago... how could she dare to ask him HOW? Of course he felt her, now she was wishing to be dead and resurrected just to kill herself again, what a stupid she was! How did he know? How did he know? If she was feeling in her own flesh the answer to that stupid question...

He stared at her in awe thinking ("What? Don´t feel? Oh God! She is crazy! How can I stop feeling THAT? O.K calm down, he told himself, it's O.K. she doesn´t need to know, she is your friend and nothing more and that´s what she is going to believe if you remain calm, act like an adult... act like an adult...")

"It was logical!" he replied

"No, it wasn't... Don't talk to me" she said turning her head to the side

"Hey... I couldn't help it O.K.? calm down, its just untied it O.K.? what do you want to do?"

"Tied it of course!"

"shhh, Pan, I'm not looking o.k.?"

"Oh God... this is so embarrassing" she said lowering her voice

"it's o.k."

"No, it's not, Damn you Marron!" she shouted

"What does Marron has to do with this?" Trunks asked her confused

"I told her this suit was too fashionable to be useful... I told her" she repeated trying to calm down

"Did she chose it?" He asked amused

"Yes"

Trunks chuckled "Logical"

"Don't tell me about logic right now" she said moving her hands on the surface of the water trying to find the straps

"Hey... I'm your friend... calm down... I won't take advantage o.k.?" He said smiling sweetly

"Of course not" She said rolling her eyes

Trunks rolled his eyes too... ("What did she mean with of course not? Of course not I'll beat you if you try? Of course not you can't do it? of course not you wouldn't dare? Of course not you don´t care? O.K. let's just pick the better, the last one and play the role")

"Look... I understand you... but I'm getting tired of your loud cries" He said looking at her seriously

"Well! Do something!" She shouted at him in desperation because she was so nervous that she couldn´t find the straps

Trunks grinned "O.K."

He took off with Pan struggling in his embrace, the more she moved, the more he was feeling her skin. Of course, flying had been not his first idea in answer to do something. Her wet flesh had dried in his arms and now their flesh was glued together, like that time when he sat in a plastic chair on the beach and the plastic adhered to his skin, but this time the sensation was pleasurable "Pan, please stop moving"

"Let me go!" she shouted

"Stop being a Brat! We can't stay there all night!" But then he smirked... He hadn't forgotten about her remark... I wanted to be burn.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" He asked grinning evilly

Pan stared at him and panicked "NO"

"Then stop moving and don't blame me"

"I'm not blaming you"

"I just want you to know, I'm trying to help... so relax"

Pan shut up, he had raised his ki but her body was reacting to his closeness. He landed on the balcony and closed his eyes to let her pull away... she did it, but both felt when her skin moved. She ran to the bathroom to fix her bathing suit there.

Trunks stood there with closed eyes, still feeling her warmth, her bare skin, her breasts pressed to his chest. He was breathing deeper, trying to calm down.

* * *

When they changed their clothes, they flew to Gohan's in silence, without a word... it was not necessary. He scooped her into his arms, she didn´t complained and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

When they landed on the front yard of Gohan's, Pan smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "It was great Trunks, thank you"

Trunks smiled and lifted her chin "I should be the one to say that"

"You made this vacation the best I have ever had"

He pulled away a little "I'm glad you liked it, thanks for your company"

She smiled loosening the tension between them "Thanks for forcing me to go"

"Hey... I didn´t force you"

"Of course you did! But I forgive you" She laughed honestly

"Forgiven for everything?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist

"Yes" She whispered and held him tight

He smiled and returned the kiss with another one on her right cheek. They both were silent for a minute and then let go.

* * *

End of Chapter 31.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I hope you like it, thank you for your reviews. I hope you can tell me if I was too bold to the site, because its the first time I'm writing. Thanks! 


	32. Friends Again

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32. FRIENDS AGAIN. 

**One Week after the trip.**

Trunks had been thinking about Pan words all week. She had been working so hard, she thought that she wouldn't see Trunks Anytime soon. Today would be a week since they went to the beach. The ring of the telephone brought her back to reality.

Pan lifted up the phone "Son, Pan"

Trunks leaned on his back and smiled "Hey... how have you been?"

Pan couldn´t help but feel her heart jumping at the sound of his voice "Hi, fine and you? Already finished your paper work?"

"No, but I wanted to ask you if you had plans tonight" he said secretly hoping she wouldn´t.

"No, what do you have in mind?"

"What about watching a movie in my place?" He asked

"O.k. what time?" She said rubbing her cheek in a nervous gesture

"Pick you up at 6:00" Trunks nodded smiling widely

"I leave the office at 6:00 today Trunks" She answered

"I'll pick you up there" Trunks told her looking out the window trying to imagine her face

Pan narrowed her eyes in confusion "I was planning to change my clothes"

"You will be fine with whatever you have on, we will go to choose the movie, o.k.? Then we will order some food and will enjoy it" He said trying to sound not flirty

"Sounds pretty good" Pan smiled shyly looking immediately at the clothes she had on

"See you at six then"

"O.K. see you" She said placing the phone on its place and running to the bathroom to check her appearance.

* * *

Trunks came at S.Enterprises at six sharp, she was coming out of the building and he opened the passenger door and smiled at her, she smiled back and thanked him. She had on her earlier clothes and she was feeling somewhat uncomfortable with her short skirt in front of him, after he picked her up they went to rent a movie and to Trunks place. They were in the living room in his wing of C.C. and Trunks walked over to the phone and dialed the number he knew so well, he ordered some pizzas. She went to the bathroom and when she came out, he was deciding what movie they will see first. He laughed when he notice she didn´t know what to do, he couldn´t believe she was feeling weird, she was used to be around there, he didn´t know why she suddenly was feeling nervous, she noticed he was staring at her and stared back at him, there was no need to deny a glaring contest had just began. They had started becoming friends again and he was more than happy to be with her, but he was not going to let her win this contest. So he did the only thing he could think of to win the contest... teasing her to make her feel nervous and lower her eyes. 

She noticed what he was trying to do, that was cheating and he knew it, but she was not going to let him win and decided to tease him too. She folded her arms across her chest and lifted her eyebrows, he said "come on" motioning for her to follow him and sat down beside him and she walked slowly joining him on the couch.

He stood up and put the first movie on the DVD player and then he knelt in front of her leaning over her legs, she gasped when she felt his arm rubbing slightly her leg and looked down, he smirked and stood with a feet recliner in his hand, he put it in front of her and lifting his eyebrows said amused

"Now you will be comfortable, put your feet on it Pan"

Pan frowned and mumbled "You´re a damn cheater"

He laughed with a sarcastic innocent look "Why? I was just trying to help you..."

"Yeah, sure... what were you doing down there?" she said narrowing her eyes and pushing her skirt down to avoid the feeling of his eyes roaming her legs.

"Trying to find the recliner" he answered plainly with a devious smirk, there was no way she could prove he was teasing her.

"that´s a lie and you know it, you wouldn´t win again if we started all over" She challenged him

"Are you challenging me?" He questioned raising his eyebrows

"YES" She spat angrily

"O.K" he told her looking at her intently.

He bent down again in one knee and grabbed softly one of her legs, she shot open her eyes widely but didn´t looked away, she knew he wouldn´t dare to do something bold on her... how wrong she was... he didn´t need to do something bold... he slid softly his hands down her leg taking off her shoe, she shuddered beneath his touch but regained herself to stay calmed. He placed her feet on the recliner and he lifted his eyebrow again amused, he knew he was making her shudder by his touch, but she had challenged him directly and he wouldn´t back out. She clenched her teeth and decided to play his game.

She lifted her leg and placed it on his knee, he opened his eyes widely in disbelief, but kept looking at her intently grabbing her leg, this time his fingers lingered on her skin longer and he softly started running his hands down her leg until he grabbed her shoe and carefully took it off.

By this moment both were longing for the touch of the other and their contest was no longer the priority. She crossed her legs eyeing him intently, he glanced at her legs quickly following the curves of her legs, resisting the urges to grab her legs again and run his hands ... up to her thighs. He stood up slowly, her eyes following every movement he made out of the corner of her eye, he sat down beside her and leaned down her face a little, breathing deeply few inches away of her mouth, she opened her lips slightly and when he was about one inch to kiss her, they heard the intercom "Trunks, the pizza boy is here, hurry up or your father will eat the half of your food!"

He cursed under his breath but she heard him and smiled amused, that would put him one to one in the contest, even when she was not worried about the contest any more. They ate and focused on the movie, and after a while they were sitting next to each other very closely. She leaned and put her head on his shoulder trying to get comfortable, he put an arm around her shoulders and when the movie finished, he didn't move...

"I wonder how's everything going on New York" He said resting his head on hers

"Yeah, I miss her" she said with a little nostalgic

"I never thought I was going to said it, but I miss her too" he chuckled and grabbed absently her hand in his

"I know you love her" she said lifting her head to the side to look at him

"Yeah... but I won't tell her, hah hah hah" He laughed intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Why?" She asked surprised.

Trunks raised his hand and put the back of her hand on his chin moving it softly "well... I... she" he stammered off

"Why it's so hard for you to say I love you?" she asked not thinking about how her words would sound

"What?" He asked dropping her hand and turning to face her

Their faces were just inches away and she lowered her eyes not feeling able to look at him

"You are your father's son"

Trunks frowned "No, I'm not"

"No?" She asked lifting her eyebrows. Her eyes traveling from his upper lip to his lower lip

Trunks hadn´t really liked her comment and he didn´t saw her staring at him "come on Pan, you know what I mean, I just can't... but she knows I do"

"maybe she wants to hear you said it" she said softly fighting with her own eyes, she didn´t want to keep staring at his lips and she didn´t want to say what she had said, it was like telling him that was what she wanted him to say to her.

"maybe I don't want to" He said trying to end the argument

"maybe you SHOULD want to" she said frowning

"maybe I will... or" He trailed off amused at the look on her face

"or?" she asked curiously

"maybe I would have to put another slice of pizza into your mouth to shut you up" He chuckled grabbing again her hand and running his mouth softly in the back of her hand.

"What?" she asked pulling away her hand

"Naah...you wouldn't" He laughed forgetting about his actions and dropping again her hand to put his arm around her waist, knowing how she would react to his words.

Pan frowned and pushed him away "maybe I should make you eat your words"

Trunks smirked "maybe you can't" he said grabbing again her waist and pulling her close

Pan pushed him again "maybe you're wrong"

Trunks grabbed her wrists with one hand keeping the other in her shoulders, leaning dangerously down her face "wanna bet?"

Pan closed her eyes raising her voice "NO!"

Trunks laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer than before, her wrists were no longer in his hand and he just nuzzled his face on her neck "Owww, little Pan is afraid" he said between laughs.

"Here you go... NO, I'M NOT AFRAID" she said opening her eyes and looking angrily at him

"maybe you are too stubborn to accept it..." He said amused keeping her close

"maybe you should shut up and help me to find a place for my own" she said changing the subject, but she was no longer fighting with him to push him away

"what?" He said bewildered.

"Yeah... I'm looking for a place" She said snuggling in his chest

"why?" He looked at her confused

"I love living with my parents but I get used to live alone, you know how it is"

Trunks chuckled. "Yeah... I've lived here all my life, but when I move to this wing I started to have privacy"

"So... are you going to help me?" she said lifting her face to look at him closely

Trunks grinned "Sure!"

He was holding her tightly and she knew it, but it really didn´t annoy her, in fact, she was enjoying the feeling of his arms around her "O.K. I have found a couple of places near between S. Enterprises and home that I' d love to see"

"When do you want to go to and see them?" He asked starting to feel accustomed to the sensation of his arms around her in such an intimate way.

"Tomorrow?" She asked putting on her best smile

"Sure! Are you planning to buy the place or to rent it?"

Pan laugh was a sweet sound to his ears, "Hah hah hah Just rent it Trunks! I haven't saved enough to buy a place!"

"If you want I can help you to buy it" He offered sincerely

Pan shook her head "No, I want to do this with my savings, I want to have this responsibility and I want this to be fruit of my job, to be fruit of my own effort"

"that's remarkable... I'm very proud of you Pan"

"Thanks" She said with a classic Son grin

"What time do you want to start looking?" He said a little afraid she was pretending to go early morning.

"What time are you free?" She asked him, knowing he was going to work

"what about two?" He asked smiling at her "Maybe we can have lunch too"

"Perfect" She said standing up

Trunks pulled her down again "Where are you going?"

She paled feeling he had trapped her again in his arms "I think I should be going"

Trunks laughed "is still early and we have another movie waiting for us"

"You need to rest... and so am I, maybe we can watch the movie tomorrow..." She trailed off knowing he was going to be tired after work and after the apartment hunting.

"O.K." he said smiling "I'll fly you home"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" She said pushing him softly to stand up

Trunks let her pull away and stood up "I want to fly you home Pan"

His eyes were looking through her soul, she smiled shyly "O.K." She turned around to walk away when Trunks pulled her back and laughed rubbing her hair with his hand, messing it, then he wrapped again his arms around her waist and took off headed to the Son's.

* * *

Next day at two p.m. Pan picked him up, she leaned across and opened the passenger door, he sat down on her car and smiled at her and then put his hands together starting to pray. 

"What are you doing Trunks?" She asked him suspicious about his actions

"I just want to be prepared... you know... that's what you have to do when you are sitting in a car with a woman driving" He said grinning evilly

"She made a menacing gesture with her fist and started the car, driving at high speed to make him feel really nervous, and he was really feeling nervous

"You know Pan, I'm not going to ever let you drive again when you are with me"

"And who said I needed your permission?" she asked smirking

"Its a social labor" he said teasing her "You know we have to protect Earth and I don´t think you..."

She cut her off punching his arms "Shut up Trunks, you are not funny"

"Ouch" He whined faking his arm was hurt

"Stop bugging me, I know how to drive"

"Yeah, sure..."

She punched him again and they kept teasing each other until she parked the car to go to a restaurant nears Satan City. He offered her his arm and when the waiter was going to grab the chair, Trunks pushed him slightly and pulled up a chair behind her, she didn´t saw him pushing the waiter but she thanked him and smiled at him. The waiter just frowned and drop the menus there, knowing the lavender haired man would refuse his suggestion and probably will pushed him again to be alone with the girl. After Dinner he decided to use his car and even when she was pretending to be upset she was enjoying the fact that he was driving not her, so she would be able to tease him more.

* * *

They saw a couple of apartments near her Job... He had agreed with her about the second apartment, it was small but comfortable, it had two bedrooms, a small kitchen, one bathroom, living room and dining room, it had any furniture except the kitchen and the bathroom, so she signed the contract and they went to see furniture. She bought a living room and a bedroom, Trunks had been complaining because she didn't want him to pay for some furniture, and after a while he give up on trying to convince her. They decided they wouldn´t have time to see the movie and he left promising he would help her to move to the new apartment and they will see the movie when she was comfortable with her place. 

Pan had decided to move on Sunday to her new apartment, Gohan and Videl weren't happy about her choice but they respected her decision. They all gathered to help her and soon her apartment was full of boxes and capsules. Goten and Trunks left early and her parents decided to stay for the night.

**

* * *

FLIRTING.**

On Tuesday The Son's threw a small Party for Minori's Birthday. Pan had just moved and she decided to go shopping, thinking about a pretty surprise for her little cousin. She had plenty of time, she had left the office at four thirty to buy a gift for Minori. Trunks had been stuck in meetings since nine a.m. he couldn´t even have a decent meal in all day. He was planning to go to Minori's birthday, it was very important for Goten and he couldn´t miss the party for that little Saiyan baby. He went to the mall at six, knowing he was running off time, the party was going to start in half a hour and he hated to be late but he couldn´t get there without a present for the baby.

He searched for her Ki when he was in the mall curious about where she was right now, surprisingly she was near, he had thought she would be at the party right now. He located her Ki and started walking through the crowd looking for her, in the other side of the mall Pan sensed his Ki and smile, noticing he was walking headed to the same store she was in. She hesitated about waiting for him or leave, she wasn´t sure if he was trying to find her after all, she paid for the teddy bear and the strong musical drum and sat down in the border of the fountain in front of the shop.

She was feeling a little nervous, Trunks knew she didn´t used to sat down all alone waiting for time to went by, so she better hurried to find a good excuse or tell him the true... she was waiting for him.

She hadn´t decided yet when he appeared in front of her with a big smile and a flirtatious jokingly tone of voice. "Hi, do you mind if I sit down beside you?"

She snapped and turned around looking at him with a very paled face, she hadn´t have time to think about it, he had walked really fast and she wasn´t expecting him to appeared that fast, she didn´t know what to say.

He chuckled at her reaction, she must be thinking he was crazy and he blinked flirtatiously "are you waiting for someone?"

She opened her mouth looking at him very confused, she was about to say Yes, I was waiting for you, when he chuckled again and told her "Hi, my name is Trunks" and flashed her a smile trying to flirt with her.

She understood and laughed trying to hold back her laughs and act as if she was flirting with him too.

"Oh, you are The Trunks Briefs, aren´t you?" She said batting her eyelids with a very sarcastic smile.

"Umh, yes, I didn´t expected you to recognize me... such a beautiful woman has to have a gorgeous name, may I know what's your name?"

"Oh yes, my name is Son, Pan"

"Do you mean the Son, Pan" He said mimicking her sarcastically "granddaughter of the savior of Earth, our beloved Mr. Satan?"

Pan rolled her eyes and gave him a mean look, but when she saw him he was about to burst into laughs she decided to play around a little "Yes, Mr. President, may I know what are you doing here in the babies area? Don´t tell me, buying gifts for your children..."

Trunks raised an eyebrow and whispered "No"

"Then, I think you may be looking for someone or something you like..." She trailed off on purpose looking at the store

She opened her eyes widely when he leaned closer to her and whispered breathing on her face "Yes, you" he said teasing her mercilessly

She tried to answer but any word came out of her mouth and she just stared at him. He realized what he had said, they were playing but those words had been more than bold, it had been more like a hint and he hurried to explained "Yes, I was looking for you".

He hadn´t been so explicit... it could be an answer for both meanings she had asked... the game was over, even when both were more than ready to play it.

He stared at her when her answer never made its way out of her mouth and replied "What about you? Something for your son?"

She recovered quickly from her surprised state and smiled telling him "In fact, this is something for a Son... but he is not my Son, I wouldn´t be talking to you If I had a son Mr. Briefs"

He leaned closer "So... are you available?"

She got a little nervous but replied almost immediately "I would say Yes"

"Would you like to help me? I need to chose something for the son of my best friend" He said grabbing her hand.

A couple of women around there started looking at them with puzzled faces, a man frowned and stared at him thinking how they could be flirting so openly, it seemed they were throwing themselves in the arms of each other thinking "if that's not flirting, then I don't know what else could it be". Pan and Trunks were holding back their laughs when they heard the man's words and the couple of women whispering "Look at her, she is flirting with him like she was willing to bed him" the other woman answered "She is a fool, he is only trying to use her, that speech is the worst old-fashioned trick men had used to conquer a woman, he is not even original or pleasant". They look at each other blushing but decided silently to play the game a little more to tease them.

"It seems you really have a good taste, I would like to show you my apartment, maybe you could give me some ideas" Trunks said with a wicked sense of humor.

She frowned at him and answered him "Don´t misunderstanding me Mr. President, but I just date men"

He opened his eyes widely thinking what a naughty comment she had dropped "Excuse me?"

She smiled "I mean, I just date men with serious intentions"

"Of course I'm serious"

They burst into loud laughs at his words and Trunks took the bag from Pan's hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Come on Pan-Chan, I really need your help to chose that gift, you uncle is going to kill me If I'm not there on time"

Pan had to hold her stomach when she saw the looks on the women's faces.

The women frowned noticing it had been just a game between a couple and left muttering nasty things of them.

Pan punched him in the arm "I can´t believe you dared to ask me that Trunks!"

"Hey, I was just joking, those witches deserved it! besides... your answer was really mean, don´t play innocent with me Pan..."

"Sure... and what if they believe you?"

"There's no way they couldn´t hear what I say"

They spent for about 30 minutes in the store and left to the party.

**

* * *

MINORI'S BIRTHDAY.**

They spent a really good time at the party. They hadn´t had a chance to talk. Pan loved that little Saiyan in there and he couldn´t avoid the thought that she would be an amazing and loving mother when she had her own children. He shook his head to dismiss the thought and turned around to answer at Goten who hadn´t notice the fact that his friend had been spacing out after he had saw Pan with Minori, he thought Trunks was cute to be admiring his son, he felt a little worried although because his friend was probably longing to have a family too. After three hours Pan left and say good bye to every one including Trunks. He smiled and told her "See you soon".

The party had been great Goten and Umiko were really tired but happy, their little baby was one year old now and he was beginning to walk for his own. Goten smiled at the idea to watching him run all over the house.

**Umiko.**

Umiko smiled, a kind of worried smile, what was she going to do with a little Saiyan running and destroying everything around there? She held her husband never regretting to be in loved with him. She knew he was a Saiyan, she knew he had alien blood in him, but it didn´t matter, he was the cutest and the best man in the whole planet and he was hers, just hers.

She felt lucky... lucky and happy to have his love, she knew he will always be there for them, he was not like his father, he didn´t love that much the fights, he would die for them but he would never abandon them, he had always claimed his father had abandoned him and he wouldn´t do the same ever. God! How good it was to love and be loved at the same time for the man of your dreams.

**

* * *

THE DATE.**

He didn't know exactly what to do, but he wanted to be with her. He had been longing to be with her at the party, he couldn´t even stop thinking about her, he had started to feel jealous about everything around her that could make her put him aside. She had been his little friend, he had been used to her company, now after all those years apart, it only took two weeks for him to get used to her again, but... this time was different, his feelings and his thoughts were different, he didn´t want her to be just around him, he wanted her to be with him.

She had lost all her doubts, she was sure about him and if he didn´t do something she would... she had realized she was wasting her time, she couldn't keep like this, wanting and loving Trunks... She knew he was feeling something... and she had to find out what it was... She had decided to called him when her telephone rang bringing her out of her thoughts.

"hello" answered Pan

Trunks said softly "Hi... I miss you"

"Hi Trunks, I miss you too, How are you?" Pan answered him quietly

"Bored... It's Friday and I used to go out and have a few drinks after work but I'm not feeling in the mood to be just somewhere outside" He stammered a little "I'm ... not planning to spend the night on my own, so... I wanted to ask you if you would like to do something... with me"

He had waited too much to say with me, and he was just wondering if he hadn´t say all that too fast, he didn´t even give her the chance to answer, but he had felt really nervous about asking her out... it was in a friendly way, of course, but it sounded and it felt as if he was asking her to go out with him as... as a date.

Pan shot open her mouth in a big O, her face went from bewildered to beaming, thinking maybe he was asking her out not so friendly, but then she began to wonder if this was really a friendly thing and answered him not daring to make a mistake "Why don´t you come over here? We can have dinner and watch a movie"

"I was expecting you to said that" Trunks said grinning from ear to ear with that beautiful smile of him.

"hah hah hah, O.K. What time are you planing to come?" She said laughing

"Now?" He joked secretly wishing she would say yes

Pan's laugh filled his ears "hah hah hah"

He remained silent "..."

"Are you serious?" She asked him with a thoughtful look

Trunks burst into laughs "No, hah hah hah,"

Pan laughed too and Trunks continued "I'm working late at the office tonight so I won´t be able to go until eight p.m. What about eight thirty p.m.?"

She smiled "Sure... I'll be waiting for you"

"Do you want me to bring the food?"

"No, thanks" She said cheerfully

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting her to be cooking all night just for him

"Yes" she assured him

Trunks smirked "What's the menu for today? He inquired mockingly

"hah hah hah you will have to find out at nine"

"eight thirty" he corrected her

"No" she said smirking "you will be here by eight thirty but you are not going to eat until nine"

Then she started laughing and he chuckled, she was the same girl he knew... just a little bit older. "O.K. see you soon"

"Bye"

He hung up and stood up smiling, the time was going to pass very very slowly and he wanted to be out there right now flying at her place.

* * *

The time flew and Pan had been preparing everything at home, she was planning to push him a little, she had to be sure... she knew he like her... but maybe he didn't want to be involved with her. Pan had rented two movies and had prepared a delicious home made supper, she had dressed and changed three or four times, choosing a very sexy top and a short skirt. She knew he liked her legs because every time he could, he stared at her legs. She put on the silk strapless purple top and a middle thigh black and purple miniskirt, she just loved that skirt, even when she had used it just once, the lower part of the skirt was extent and had layers of fabric in black and purple. Every time she spun around, the skirt flew around her showing all her thighs, more than she had intended to show, yes, this time she was planning to turn him on, maybe that was the push he needed to tell her about his feelings, she knew he was a shy man now, but she knew also turning a man on was kind of detonator to lose the shyness and she couldn´t forget either that he had been a player when he was a teenager and a young adult, she was feeling hot just with the thought. She had picked up her hair in a bun with single straps of curly hair falling on her shoulders. She used a light makeup and her favorite perfume. She looked really gorgeous and hot, and she was feeling in that way too.

* * *

End of Chapter 32.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews, I assume it was your gift for Christmas... lol. In the next chapters everything is going to be pretty interesting, the name of the next chapter is "Friend's Kiss", you can guess! I hope all of you have a very very happy new year. Thanks! Eyr. 


	33. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter 33. THE DATE.**

**THE DATE**

She heard the door bell and tried to calm down but her hormones were running out of control intoxicating the air around her. When she opened the door smiling briefly, he couldn't say hello to her, she was beautiful...

He felt a tuck of air when he came in, he couldn't describe the scent in the air but his nostrils flared, something between her maddening scent , perfume and adrenaline... he sensed the mood in her apartment...intoxicating...

He opened his eyes widely "Hi"

Pan smiled "Hi, come on in" She closed the door behind him and took his hand leading him to the living room "I have a surprise for you!"

Trunks followed her, his eyes traveling all over her body "You look gorgeous"

"Really? Thank you" she said a little bit flirtatious "Take off your coat and make yourself comfortable"

He took off his coat and throw it on a love-seat and sat down on the sofa.

She was sitting on the edge of the couch smirking "Close your eyes"

Trunks looked at her "Why?" He asked confused

"Close your eyes Trunks, I'm not going to hurt you"

Trunks chuckled at the thought and she frowned... "You are close to lose your surprise Trunks! Close your eyes and stop laughing!"

"O.K. O.K. What is it?" He asked her amused

"I won't tell you, you have to guess" She said standing up

"O.K." He said stretching his arm and placing his hand on the couch.

"You saiyans... presume to have a very high sense of smelling... so... I'm going to find out if you are saiyan enough" she laughed walking slowly to him.

Trunks felt it like a challenge ("What is she trying to do...?, tease me?") He shook his head and narrowed his eyes "Of course I'm saiyan enough..." He trailed off, no, definitely, what he had been about to say and to do to show her how much of a Saiyan was he, was not a wise move.

Pan stopped for a moment looking at him, for a moment she could have sworn his eyes had a weird shine, but she dismissed the thought when she looked again "Prove it"

"How?" He raised his eyebrows and stood up, ready to show her what he really wanted to show her.

"Are you hungry?" She said folding her arms

Trunks gasped confused, ("What the heck... why is she changing the subject?") "mmmhh... why?" he asked her suspiciously

Pan smirked again "Stop asking... are you hungry?"

"a little" Trunks asked her with a husky tone of voice, he was hungry, of course he was hungry, but right now, he was more interested in another kind of hunger

"That means yes... perfect!" She squealed with delight

"are you going to feed me?" He asked her teasingly

"Kind of... I made you supper but... you'll have to guess if you want to eat it and.. your eyes closed..."

"O.K." Trunks answered, a little disappointed she was really talking about food.

Pan took one silk neckerchief and tied his eyes... the neckerchief had her scent on it and he was having troubles to concentrate... They played that game for a while... she gave him a spoon with food and he had to guess, when they finished Trunks had guessed six of seven. She untied the neckerchief and served everything she had cooked.

She knew he loved home made food because he couldn't eat it very often. When they finished he decided to play her game and took of his silk tie.

Trunks approached slowly "Why don't we see how much of a saiyan are you?"

"What?"

"Yeah... it's your turn" He said smirking and caressing his tie.

"Hey... that wasn't in my plans" She said protesting a little when he stepped behind her and grabbed softly her shoulders to put his tie on her eyes.

"Thank you for the idea, now close your eyes" He said laughing. His breath caressing the back of her neck.

She shivered at his touch, her skin had goose bumps all over and she didn´t want him to realized it had been his breath and his touch what had provoked that reaction "What do I have to smell?" She said turning around quickly.

Trunks chuckled. "You will find out very soon"

Pan didn't knew why ... but she didn't like his tone of voice... he was up to something and she had the feeling it was going to be harder than her game. Trunks pulled her close, breathing almost in her nose, he had already covered her eyes and he lifted her up in his arms and took off, flying high and slow.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She shouted grabbing his shoulders and pressing her chest to him.

"Now it's your turn to guess" He said smirking

"Wait! I can't fly!" She shouted again not wanting to let go of him.

"No? Did you forget how? Don't worry, I'm carrying you" He said mocking at her

"I didn't mean that!!! I can't fly blinded and with this skirt" she said a little upset.

"I don't know why not" He said holding her tight

"Because I can´t see!" She shouted

Trunks chuckled "I mean what´s wrong, why you can´t fly with a skirt!"

"Because it's a short skirt!" She said blushing

Trunks saw her blush and smiled "Owww, don't worry I'm not looking"

"I know you are not looking! I'm simply not worried about you" She said in a simple way, too simple to pass inadvertent.

He didn't liked her comment but after two or three seconds he understood what she meant. He chuckled "Worried about the birds? I don't think they are interested in your legs"

Pan blushed but remained silent. His heartbeat had quickened it pace, the feeling of her skin was making him nervous. She was feeling the same way.

They played the game to guess places by the sound and the smell, she had complained because this test was harder to pass. She guessed four of seven. Not bad. He undid the knot and give her his tie, she put it in his pocket.

They were having a really good time, but it was time to come back to her apartment.

"Now... Do you want me to carry you?" He asked amused

Pan frowned... "Of course I want you to"

Trunks chuckled again and flew to her apartment. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and was comfortably enjoying the wind.

He noticed and grinned evilly "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes" She said with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face

"I would hold on tighter if I were you, I could get distracted and drop you..." He trailed off and chuckled waiting for her reaction.

"Don't you dare to" She said menacingly

"Oh... I won't ... but I need an incentive" Trunks said smirking at her

"WHAT? Are you blackmailing me?" She asked amazed

"no, not really... I'm asking for an incentive"

"What kind of "incentive" do you have in mind?" She said frowning

"I don't know... I'm tired... And I'm getting more tired carrying you... the weight..." He trailed off knowing she was going to react to his last comment.

"Oh NO!! My weight is O.K... maybe it's your age... besides... this was your idea" She said closing her eyes and tightening her grip on his shoulders.

Trunks couldn´t said it wasn´t pleasurable to feel her close the little space between them and grabbed her shoulders with more strength "You started everything" he said trying to mask his reaction

"O.K. O.K. I will give you a delicious dessert at home" She said grinning, he wouldn´t drop her, he was a real gentleman and even when he knew she knew perfectly well how to fly, he wouldn´t risk to embarrassed her if her skirt revealed something.

"No, I'm not hungry" He said almost reading her mind "But, I wouldn´t embarrassed you, you know, if somehow I would drop you... I would turn around to let you fix that skirt you are wearing..."

Pan frowned, he had such a nerve to tell her that... he couldn´t know her that well to guess what was she thinking... Damn you! She thought but smiled tenderly and told him "Help with your paper work next week?"

"O.K. sounds good... it's a deal" He said smirking, he just wanted her to invite him again at her apt. but this was much better, she was really fast with papers and he enjoyed her company always.

**

* * *

HELPING**

She went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and told him "Turn on the television please"

He nodded and put the movie on. She came back with two trails of snacks and climbed on the couch beside him. They watched the first movie, her couch was really comfortable and he was tired, she noticed and pushed his head on her lap laughing... he was surprised but he enjoyed the feeling of her fingers playing and running freely through his hair... Trunks felt an incredible joyful feeling. He had needed so much to feel like this, to feel relax, to rest his head and feel confident, happy, relaxed and firstly... loved.

She was making him feel that way, she was enjoying it too... she had planned to seduce him... but she couldn't... he seemed to be so good like this and she didn't want to change this... Before he knew it the gentle touch of her fingertips on his head and his face had lulled him into sleep, somewhere in the middle of the second movie, she began to doze into a peaceful sleep.

Three hours later she woke up feeling her tights heavy and her leg had gone to sleep, she couldn't feel it because his head had been lying on it for too long and still pressed against her lap... but one of his hands had slipped and was resting on her thighs, she gasped... she didn't want to wake him up, but she needed to move her legs... she couldn't help it and ran a hand over his shoulders, feeling his muscles... he moved slightly and slide up his hand inside of her skirt grabbing her hip... she opened up her eyes widely not knowing what to do... she felt his hot breath trough her skirt and shivered. She couldn't blame him or be angry... he was asleep... probably that's what he used to do in his pillows, so she bent down and kissed softly his forehead as she tried to stand up but he grabbed her tightly whispering "don't go" . She was amazed.. he breathed heavily and opened up his eyes.. when reality hit him he shot open his mouth and his eyes widely... he realized where his hand was... she blushed and he quickly tried to stand up and fell on the floor. She started laughing at him and kneeled on the floor next to him...

"Come on... you have to rest" she said grabbing his hand with a big smile on her face

Trunks blushed furiously "S... Sorry Pan... I didn't knew my h..." He stammered off, he knew where his hand was... he knew he couldn´t say anything but Sorry, he was asleep! How could he have touched her like that?! He wanted to slap himself, besides, he had fell in front of her, double ashamed in two minutes. His father would kill him for that behaviour... He stills feeling his face hot and red, he didn´t want to look at her, but ... why did she let him t...

"Shhh, I know... come with me" She said shyly, standing up, pulling him with her.

The gentle touch of her hand on his hand was a beautiful sensation but her words made him return to reality, he didn´t even want to guess where, it would be impossible... and fabulous..."Where?"

"Guest bedroom" she said smiling

"N.. No.. I don't think it's ..."

Pan cut him off a little annoyed "Shut up Trunks! You are tired and I don't want you to crash into a building flying so sleepy, you will stay here! PERIOD"

Trunks let her drag him to the room stammering "B... but"

"No buts..." She shouted

"O.K." He said calmly... now he knew why the woman of the Son's had that control over her husbands... Chichi, Videl... but Pan? Definitely, she had inherited that temper...

She dragged him to the guest bedroom and pushed him to the bed, it had been just luck that her parents had given her an extra bed, of course they had brought it here because they had been planning to stay with her once in a while... he was laying on his back and she climbed on him, grabbing first one of her t-shirts, he opened up his eyes widely again and watched her climb on him unbuttoning his shirt.

He blushed "What are you doing?"

"helping you" She said, too distracted with the buttons to notice his shocked state.

Trunks blushed stammering "I... I... don't worry... I can do it for myself"

"No... I want to" She said running her hands over his chest pulling the shirt off.

She had to force him to move his arms so she could take off the shirt.

Trunks grabbed her waist, insecure about her meaning "What?"

"Shut up Trunks... you speak too much" She said distracted with the shirt

Trunks slid his hands to her hips, feeling horny and anxious, he looked into her eyes searching for something he didn't find there... She finally threw his shirt on the floor, she was going to put on him her T-shirt when she almost dropped the T-Shirt when she felt his hands on her hips, she was dying to kiss him... She looked at him, almost drowning on his eyes.

Pan put him on her T-Shirt and trembled a little when she felt his hands had returned to her hips "Now... you can do the rest... see you in the morning" She said climbing off him and walking to the door.

"w...wait! where are you going?" Trunks didn't know what to think, he was sleepy but he could have sworn he had smelled that something in her and he had been almost sure she was going to spend the night with him, that was the only thought vibrating through him

"To my room, why? Do you need something more?" She said turning around.

The look on his face was of pure shock. Her answer disappointed him and he slapped himself mentally for imaging what he had imagined "I just wanted to say Thank you"

"Your welcome Trunks, sleep well" She said shyly

Trunks took off his Pants once she had left. Neither of them could sleep well, but when they did it, they both dreamt with the other.

* * *

Next morning she had already showered and dressed, he had to go to work and she knew it. She had prepared a big breakfast, scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, hot cocoa, orange juice, fruit, toasts, cereal and milk, she put it on a trail and walked, headed to his room.

He woke up slowly... feeling her breath on his face... he blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi" She said softly

"Hi... I was expecting to wake up earlier than you... but... hey!!! What's all this?" He asked surprised at the trail

"Your breakfast dummy" She said laughing

"Owww Pan, how sweat of you... you didn't have to bother" He said as he was eating all the food she had brought.

"Eat!!! I know you always are in a hurry and I wanted to surprise you" She said sipping an orange juice

"I really appreciate this Pan" He said chewing a toast happily

"You are my friend and you deserve to have a good breakfast once in a while" She said smiling

Trunks grinned "If you are planning to act like this every time I stay... I will have to think about staying often or moving here with you"

Pan laughed and punched him in the arm."Don't get used, little prince... or I'll have to eat your portion"

"Oh no" he said grabbing the trail and chomping his way through breakfast.

Pan laughed and sat down beside him stealing a slide of bacon.

* * *

He had left in a hurry flying toward C.C. he came just in time to shower and change at his office, he had two suits there because he stayed there all night sometimes, his cell rang repeatedly.

"Trunks Briefs..." He heard the angry voice of his mother

"Where are you?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders "At the office, why?"

"You are late!"

"No, I'm not, I came here on time and I'm working mom!" His voice was gradually less pleasing with each word of his mother

Bulma noticed the tone of his voice and decided to calm down "O.K. next time you planned to stay at some bitch's house you have to tell me you are not going to show up at home!"

"Mom!!! I'm a big boy" He said through clenched teeth

"Yes, but you are living under my roof and we have rules, you know, you could at least leave a message"

"O.K. Oh and by the way... I'm leaving early" He stated

Bulma arched her eyebrows curiously "Why?"

"Because -it's –Saturday- and- I'm- tired" He emphasizing each word

"O.K" said Bulma knowing he was right. She had to learn to exaggerate not her roll

"And next time you want to find me... you could call me... as you always do" pointed Trunks angrily

"Oh sure Son!... but yesterday... you didn't answered your phone" she said sarcastic

"What?" He checked his cell and blushed... three calls... "O.K. O.K... I was sleeping O.K.? What was so urgent?"

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you, the CEO of London Corp called me, they are very very interested in our products, they want to arrange an appointment"

"Oh, right, O.K. I will take care of that"

"O.k. by the way, your father told me you wanted to train and I suggest you to talk about the days you want to train, you know how he is, besides, I think you need to talk to him when you come home, you know he hates to use the phone"

"You are right, it's too late to talk to him, I´ll talk to him later because I'm going out today"

"Are you gonna sleep at home or not?" she asked him suspiciously

"umh... yes" He replied softly

"Are you sure?" She asked him, suspicion dropping off her voice

"YES!" He told her angrily, "Now if you excuse me, I –have –work –to –do"

"Sure Honey, bye"

After working very hard for about five hours, Trunks left and called Pan from his car "Hi Pan"

"Hi, did you finish early?"

"Yes, did you have dinner yet?"

"No, not yet. Did you?" She asked with hope she could see him again

"No, do you want to go to Hoshi's?"

Pan smiled cheerfully "Sure!"

Trunks chuckled "Wait... what about going to Hoshi's and ordering our food? We can eat and watch that movie we missed last night"

"Sure! I'd love to, It's not so pleasant to see their faces every time we order more than usual" She laughed lightly

"O.K. see you there"

"Wait! Where?" She asked not sure if he was talking about there her apartment, or there Hoshi's.

Trunks rolled his eyes and told her softly "I'm getting tired to tell you this Pan... I'm going to make it clear... Every time I tell you I'm going to meet you... I'm picking you up, o.k.?

"Yes" she said shyly.

"See you" he said softly, he had to calm down, but it was so difficult when she asked him something like that... it was so hard to understand he was the man and he was planning to pick up the girl every time they were going out? He bit his tongue the moment he said that aloud... Shit! They were just friends... friends don´t need to pick up the girl every time... that´s why she keep asking... Dammit! Now he had just made it clear they were not that kind of friends ...

When they finished eating and watching the movie, Pan had push him again on her lap and was caressing his hair.

"Do you know what I think?" She asked him while she caressed his hair

"No, what?" He said closing his eyes

"Saiyans don't get tired... have you ever thought why you are getting tired so often?" She asked running her fingers in the front bangs brushing his forehead

Trunks drawn a moan and answered "No, I suppose that's because I'm half saiyan"

"You never got tired before from what I've heard" She said running her fingertips along his jaw

Trunks shivered "oh yeah? Have you heard many things about me?" He said deciding to tease her

"two or three pretty interesting things... My parents used to babysitting you..." She trailed off smirking and running again her fingertips this time up to his ear.

Trunks shivered again and raised a hand to grab hers "O.K. point taken... I don't want to hear about that"

Pan replied absently letting him caress her hand "I think you are a warrior... you wasn't supposed to have an office job...I think your job is making you weak"

"I never thought about that... anyway... I can't change that" He said wondering silently why she was thinking about that.

"I think you can"

"how?" He said raising an eyebrow

She put away his hand and caressed the arched eyebrow "fighting, training"

He had relaxed at her touch and replied "I don't like it anymore"

"I don't believe you... why did you stopped training?" she asked running her fingers down his neck

Trunks shivered again cursing himself mentally for being so weak at her touch "our enemies were defeated... I didn't like the hero role"

"But you are" she said blinking at the feeling of the small circles he was drawing softly with his fingertips in the palm of her hand.

He was looking at her while he caressed softly, barely touching her hand "Listen Pan... I don't like to fight anymore"

"Why? Your other part from the future was a fighter too" she asked in confusion

Trunks shrugged "He is not me and I suppose he didn't have a choice"

"Don't you miss our adventures?" She asked him using her right hand to caress his head messing his hair

"Yes, but it's over"

Pan narrowed her eyes "How do you know that won't be an enemy in our future?"

Trunks felt her hands applying more pressure in his head. He knew his answer had startled her "I suppose I will take the risk"

"This is not you" She replied recovering the control of her left hand

Trunks frowned a little "And want do you want me to do then? Keep training likes my father or your grandpa? Even your father quit"

"He didn't quit... He never liked it, and you did like it" She replied in denial

"I don't know... I have no motifs to fight, what would be the point to keep training and miss my life?" He asked her missing her touch

"Save your life" She whispered twirling a strand of hair in her finger

Trunks closed his eyes again and stated "You said that because you love fighting"

"come on Trunks, maybe if you would train, you wouldn't feel so tired" she said following the way down his nose

Trunks chuckled "that's a contradiction"

"in fact... we are a nature contradiction Trunks... we are hybrids... there's anyone like us" she assured him running her index finger over his lips. She was so distracted in the way to explain all this to him that she didn´t notice her caresses were more intimate now.

Trunks noticed it, but he didn´t think about it, he was enjoying the feeling "Pan 2, Trunks 0"

Pan laughed and move her finger over his mouth "Shut up". Trunks chuckled and tried to bit her finger playfully

Pan laughed again returning her finger to his jaw "Stop... What do you want to do now?"

Trunks didn´t think and answered following his emotions "This"

Pan asked confused "What?"

"This... I want to be like this"

"really?" She asked surprised

"Yes"

He didn´t care if that have sounded suggestive, he didn´t care if his words had a double meaning, he didn´t care about nothing except her touch and the feelings she was provoking in his body. Pan kept caressing his hair and smiled to him.

He intertwined his eyes "Don't stop... I like it"

Pan laughed and told him "I like it too"

She kept caressing his hair and they kept on chatting and chatting for one hour or more, He really didn't want to go but he had to.. when he stood up and cupping softly her cheek in his hand, he gave her a peck on the cheek and said good bye.

* * *

Next week she decided to go visit him, she was planning to help him on Thursday, after college, she knew from their last talk that he was going to have a very busy schedule that day with meetings and paper work.

* * *

End of Chapter 33.

* * *

**Author notes: **Hey! I hope you don´t mind I'm taking my time to make those two get together, I think its better this way. I appreciate that you still reading, even when I have missed the reviews of some of you, and to those who never write a review, just leave one, at least to know who's reading, you know curiosity...lol. Happy New Year again, I hope this 2008 you reach your goals or work on them. My regards to my dear friends that keep reviewing. I'll answer your reviews pretty soon. Thankyou. 


	34. A Friend's Kiss

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter ****34. FRIEND'S KISS**

**Helping a friend.**

Next week she decided to go visit him, she was planning to help him on Thursday, after college, she knew from their last talk that he was going to have a very busy schedule that day with meetings and paper work.

Pan called him in the morning to confirm he was really going to need her help, she was planning to give him a surprise visit and didn´t tell him her plans. He told her he was going to have a meeting at 12 and another one at 1:30 p.m. that means he is not going to be able to have lunch at time, she thought and arrive at 1:15.

She walked in his floor and greeted Itzumi warmly "Hi, Itzumi, is Mr. Briefs in there?"

Itzumi answered with a smile "Hi, Miss Son, he is in a meeting, would you like to wait for him?"

"mmh, yes, thank you"

"I will let him know you're waiting for him before the next meeting starts" answered Itzumi

"No, Itzumi, don´t worry, I can wait" replied Pan smiling.

Pan raised and dropped her Ki two times to let him know she was there, two minutes later Trunks appeared.

"Hi, this is a surprise Pan! I didn´t know you were coming"

"Hi"

"Look, I..." He started but Pan cut him off.

"I know, I would be waiting for you to have lunch" she said smiling

"I'm sorry, I have a meeting in ten minutes.

Pan grabbed softly his shoulders "I know you have a meeting at 1:30, I don't mind waiting for you"

"B.. but it would take me at least a hour to ..."

Pan silenced him putting a finger on his lips.

The soft touch of her finger on his lips took his breath away, lingering in the feeling, he stood there looking deeply into her eyes. She looked at him wordless when her skin made contact with his, forgetting what she wanted to say.

He stepped closer grabbing softly her chin "Do you mean, you really wouldn´t mind to wait for me until I finish?"

His voice kind and soft, sounding like a peaceful wave of tones to her ears. She pulled her hand away from his lips when she felt his breath on her finger and nodded. He smiled and circled her waist with a hand opening the door of his office. They walked into his office before the inquisitive look and shocked face of Itzumi.

**

* * *

ITZUMI**

When they closed the door Itzumi laughed softly shaking her head, this was going to be terrific! All the women in C.C. and probably in Japan too were going to be heartless when they found out their "adonis" had, at last, succumbed to an old family friend... a girl not so beautiful or curved, not air headed and definitely a girl who seemed to be strong, smart and kind.

This kind of girl was what her boss needed... She wondered how long would it be for Trunks Briefs to realize his feelings... she smiled again, it was obvious, he was falling in love with the girl and probably he didn´t even know it...

She had been working for him more than six years and she hadn´t sen him so interested or shy... she hadn´t met a girl who acted so natural around him, a girl who acted so loving towards him, who didn´t pretend to be his type just to be accepted for his family and friends. Not even Hiyori, who had been a nice girl had captivated him in that way, and she was sure he didn´t trust in anyone the way he trusted in Pan Son.

He closed again his door headed to his meeting, his face was flustered and she could tell he was nervous.

"Itzumi, I'll come back as soon as I can, I'd appreciate it if you help Miss Son in any thing she needs"

"Of course, Sir"

"Thank you"

He left and Itzumi smiled again ... she couldn´t be wrong... he was already in loved with that girl"

* * *

Pan started to work the minute he left, last time, when they were flying to her apartment, she had told him she would help him with his paperwork, probably he didn´t remember but she did, and she was a girl with one word and she gave him her word, she was going to help him. 

She separated all the documents and rearranged them in five piles, Researching, financial, publicity, projects and resources. Then she rearranged each area, providers, clients, taxes, equipment, payments, employees, etc. priorizing the files in urgent and regular.

Two hours later, all files had been rearranged and she had been reading the administrative reports, most of it was ready to read and sign, but it was too much for Trunks, to reorganize and do all the administrative procedures before they were read or signed, and he couldn´t depend on someone because the major part of this was secret or highly important to let someone besides the Briefs to read it or help him.

She was just revising the financial, administrative and resources areas, even when she didn´t know very much of C.C. she could check the drafts, match information, numbers and verify legal articles, that way Trunks wouldn´t have to waste much time checking it.

The door flung open, Trunks was in a hurry to meet her, he knew she had been waiting there almost two hours. His jaw dropped when he saw she was working. She looked up and smiled, putting the document inside a folder.

Trunks stammered "What are you doing?"

"Helping you"

"You didn´t have to do that Panny, I'm sorry I'm late, let's go"

"O.K."

When they were in the elevator, he put an arm around her shoulders. "What did you do in there?" He asked smiling

She turned around playing with his tie "You needed help and last time we talk about it I told you I was going to help you, remember?"

He chuckled "Of course I remember... but I was joking Pan, I wouldn´t drop you and I wouldn't force you to give something in return for that, I would never blackmail you"

She smiled "I know"

They stood there unable to move apart, her hands in his tie and his hands around her shoulders, their eyes locked. Time had stopped for a moment, neither of them wanted to pull away until the doors opened and they were forced to walk to the parking lot.

They ate in silence until Trunks broke it telling her about a new bar in town called "Golden Age". He really wanted to go with her on Friday night. She agreed and later they left to finish his paperwork, he had been trying to refuse her help because he didn´t want to make her work, she had work in S.Enterprises and her master to take care of, but she didn´t accept his refusal and helped him.

At Ten p.m. they finished, both tired and hungry. Trunks encapsulated his air car and they flew to her apartment. He thanked her and flew to C.C.

**

* * *

THAT OLD BLACK MAGIC.**

Friday Night.

Trunks took her to "Golden Age". The place was not huge, small tables for two or four, A genuine antique decoration, candles in the center of each table and old music ... it was funny to be there surrounded by an old environment, they were used to technology, this was a place made for those who wanted to chat and drink, expensive chandeliers, luxurious woods and glasses, etiquette all over the place, waiters on tuxedos, soft music, soft light, everything in this place was really romantic.

Trunks ordered two drinks, the music was filling his ears while he was waiting, a couple walked to the dance floor in the middle of the place. Pan was looking cheerfully everything.

Trunks smiled "Wanna dance?"

She hesitated, she wasn´t sure if she would remember how to dance this kind of music again. "O.K"

When they were in the dance floor, he pulled her close, one hand holding her hand, the other placed carefully in the back of her waist, her arm around his shoulders, they were clinging together under the soft lights.

"I don't know if I remember how to dance this" She wondered aloud

"You will do fine, stop worrying" he said as he began to move with the rhythm

The song was an old song called "That old black Magic". The voice of Frank Sinatra flooding the place. They danced in silence while the words of the song filled their head.

"_That old black magic has me in its spell, that old black magic that you weave so well,_

_those icy fingers up and down my spine, that same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine"_

They looked at each other, she tried to smile but her lips were dry, he tried to speak but he was lost in the words.

"_The same old tingle that I feel inside, and then that elevator starts its ride, _

_and down and down I go, round and round I go, like a leaf that's caught in the tide"_

Those words made them remember about the incident on the elevator this afternoon, they had been looking at each other until the doors opened.

"_I should stay away but what can I do? I hear your name an__d I'm aflame, _

_aflame with such a burning desire that only your kiss can put out the fire"_

Both blushed and looked away, each one was so worried about their own embarrassment that they didn´t notice the other was blushing too, both bring their faces together, almost cheek to cheek while the song was saying what they couldn´t say.

"_For you are the lover I have waited for, _

_the mate that fate had me created for _

_and every time your lips meet mine"_

Trunks closed his eyes smelling the scent of her hair, trying to shook out of his head the words MATE and KISS. That mind blowing kiss they had shared in his office.

Pan was blushing furiously, the same words lingering inside of her, the feelings that kiss provoked in her returning violently.

"_darling, down and down I go, round and round I go, in a spin_

_loving the spin I'm in, under that old black magic called love"_

The song ended, neither of them wanting to pull away, neither of them wanting to reveal their blushed and nervous state to the other. The next song was worse than the last one...

"_Kiss me once and kiss me twice and kiss me once again, it's been a long, long time_

_Haven't felt like this my dear, since can't remember when, it's been a long, long time"_

Now she was really nervous, almost sweating, Trunks and Pan's senses were lost in the memories of their kiss in his office. She glanced quickly at him nervously but he saw her out of the corner of his eye, he knew what she was thinking because it was inevitable, he was thinking about that too.

"_You'll never know how many dreams I dreamt about you, _

_or just how empty the all seemed without you"_

Now he was not sure if he was regretting going to that place and dancing those songs with her. They turned facing each other almost at the same time, he was leaning down closer to her face without notice it.

"_So kiss me once and kiss me twice and kiss me once again, it's been a long, long time"_

The song ended before their lips could touch and both regained their composure and walked to their table. An awkward silence surrounding them, just one thought in mind, the kiss they almost shared for the second time. After a while they were able to speak again, Trunks didn´t invite her to dance again and she didn´t mention the word dance or music in the whole night.

They left early in the night, but when they were in the exit, he glanced at the counter, where he saw the Cd's they had been playing that night.

While they were waiting for his car the words of the next song called "My ideal" were flooding around them.

"_Will I ever find the girl on my mind, the one who's my ideal, _

_maybe she's a dream and yet she might be just around the corner waiting for me._

_Will I recognize the light in her eyes, that no other eyes reveal,_

_Or will I pass her by and never even know that she's my ideal"_

He cursed in his mind ("Damn music!")

He said good bye and watcher her disappear into the doors of the building, he started the car until he saw the lights of her apartment on and drove back to the Bar.

**

* * *

Teaching Pan. **

Next day Trunks called her and made some plans. He had been thinking all night about her, he was not going to let her go that easy... he must do something, then... a big smile appeared on his face, finally, he had thought of something that could bring them together.

He wasn´t sure why he was doing this, he wasn´t sure either if this was going to work or what was the purpose if she was forbidden, but he didn´t want to let her pass by without knowing if he really wanted to be with her. At least he had to find out this and he had to find out if she had felt the same about him.

He flew to her apartment and they had dinner. After dinner, they went to her living room. They sat on the couch and she put her feet on a feet recliner in front of the couch, crossing her legs, he had put an old movie on. He glanced at her, following the curves of her legs, he focused on the movie, after a while they were sitting next to each other very close. She leaned and put her head on his shoulder trying to get comfortable, he put an arm around her shoulders and when the movie finished, he didn't move it.

Trunks cleared his throat "I have been thinking all this time about doing something for your control"

Blinking at the sound of his voice she answered "yeah?"

"Yeah, and I think I know how you can control your power" he said lowering his voice.

This get her attention and she turn around to look at him.

Trunks continued "Yes, and I think you should start practicing with your surroundings"

"how?" She asked him confused

His own thought was scaring him just to tell her how "concentrate your energy and hold it"

"I don't think I can do that" she said through fits of sarcastic laughs

"Of course you can" He said grabbing her hand and rubbing his arm with his fingertips

After a while Pan pulled away her arm with a fake smile on her face, noticing how the hairs of her arm were standing on end and feeling her blood running as crazy through her veins. She mentally scolded herself for being so weak "O.K. I will have to try"

Trunks smiled teasingly reading easily the shock on her face "I don't think you can train by your own"

Pan blinked and raised an eyebrow of suspicion "So, what are you suggesting?"

"I can help you" He said with a broad smile

"how" She asked raising an eyebrow

"I told you about having practice with situations and energy" He said evading what he was going to tell her.

"and?" she said, unsure of what to think

"We can start practicing with your surroundings" He said

"I don´t think I can make it, but trying won't hurt, O.K." she replied

"but it would take you a lot of time, and you would still needing to practice your control in specific situations" he said whispering the last words.

Pan was nervous as hell and asked him not really wanting to know the answer "Define specific"

"you know what I mean, kisses, hormones, etc." He said leaning a bit closer

Pan chuckled nervously "There's no way I can practice that Trunks..."

"Of course you can, if you want to learn how to control you have to practice that too"

"O.K. and? Did you find someone worthy that offered himself as a volunteer? Hah hah hah" She laughed at his words.

"As a matter of fact... YES I found him" Trunks said gathering all his courage together to tell her

Pan eyes fluttered open "What??? You are kidding me , aren't you?"

He was now sitting on his right leg, facing her, an arm resting carefully on the back of the couch "No, I'm not kidding"

Pan hesitate for a moment, but then dismissed her thoughts and start laughing "You are insane Trunks, did you knew it? Hah hah hah"

Trunks smiled at her laughs and narrowed his eyes "Yes, I know"

"and may I know who dared to be the volunteer? Maybe I can even like him... hah hah hah"

"Yes... it's me" He stated.

Pan shot open her eyes widely, her smile had disappeared from her face, she blinked trying to think twice about his words, her bottom lip quivered and her heart fastened its pace "What?" She tried to pulled away from him but his arm prevented her to run away and tightened around her arms

"Yeah... I will do it" he said licking his lips before her eyes

Pan fired him a stern glare stating "Don't fuck with me Trunks"

"I won't ... just some outside practice and... kisses" He said teasingly

Pan narrowed her eyes "asshole!"

He pulled her close smiling softly, reassuring with his look what he had meant "I'm serious"

Pan shouted getting angry "I mean it!"

"Look, you need someone stronger to measure the force your are putting in it, someone who accept you, cares for you, no one is stronger than I am" He said grabbing softly her wrists and held them together with the other hand, making her to stop hitting him on the chest with her fists

Pan tried to change the subject "Well.. your dad, my dad and grandpa"

In fact, she was dying inside, her nervous were eating her inside and she wanted to shout, his gaze was making her shudder

"I'd love to help you" He said letting go of her wrists to cup her chin gently

"I told you not to pity me" She said tilting her head to the side to avoid his touch

"I'm not pitying you... I want to help you" He said lovingly

"I don´t think that's the proper way" she said dumbstruck

"Yes, it is" He grunted softly at her excuses

" you don't know what you are talking about" She said shaking her head and looking at his hand approaching

"I know it, believe me" he said cupping her chin

She didn´t pull away this time "I don´t want you to help me like that" she said softly knowing that if he kiss her, her heart and her mind were going to sank in his kiss"

Trunks rolled his eyes beginning to feel hurt "O.K. I will change my statement, I want to help you and I want to kiss you"

"WHAT?"

Trunks smiled seductively "I'm going to kiss you in five seconds"

Trunks cupped her chin with his free hand and lifted her head as he was leaning forward to meet her lips. She had frozen and didn't try to stop him or avoid him.

He touched her lips with his brushing his tongue in every movement over her lips, he captured her upper lip in his sucking it very slowly and gently and started kissing her sweetly, he didn't try to deepen the kiss. He caressed her lips with his brushing, he sucked her lip very slowly. He sensed she wasn't kissing him back, but he also knew she had been taken by surprise and she would be very nervous to do it right away. He brought her closer to him and moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck. She didn't know what to do, she was surprised, frightened and ashamed at her lack of response. She started closing her eyes when she felt him captured her lower lip and sucked it softly, moving his all over her mouth, she had started to kiss him back without opening her mouth.

Her warm lips was caressing his, leaving a wet trail on his. He started giving her soft butterfly kisses on her lips and when he started pushing with his tongue, she opened her mouth enough to deepen the kiss and let him in. He found her tongue with his and keep on tasting her sweetness, she had started to kiss him back in the same way and intensity, their heartbeats were fastening and their breaths were increasing. He drowned a moan in his throat and deepened the kiss, she stop resisting and put her hands on his neck, moving them to his back. He was lost in her mouth as she was. After a while he put his hand on her waist and pulled her against his chest. She held him tightly and that was all he needed to kiss her passionately and wild, almost with hunger and desire. She moaned softly in his mouth and he moved to her neck nibbling at it and kissing her earlobe. She clutched her fingers on his back and he returned to her lips, when they pulled away few inches he told her very low between quick and short breaths "You are really making me have a bad time Pan"

She froze and pulled away after an instant. "That wasn't necessary, how dare you, you was the one who wanted this"

Her eyes flashing with anger and hurt. "You could have stopped without offending me!" she said as she push him away and stood up from the couch.

She pushed him away and stood up running out to her balcony and jumping down the window she took off. He froze and blinked lightly watching her ascend. He raised on his feet and stood there dumbfounded, trying to figure out the meaning of her words... He slapped his face in realization about how his words could have sounded to her, he flew out the window following her suit soon after she had ran away from him, he flew off as fast as he could to put up with her.

* * *

She felt a pair of arms around her, she knew it was him. She fought the tears and tried to release of his grip, but he didn't let her go. He could hear that her breathing was uneven. 

"Let me go!" she shouted

"What's wrong Pan? What did I do to upset you like this?" He whispered in her ear

Pan stammered "You ... You ..." but then, her anger returned and she blurted out "how dare you to complain in my face? If you didn't like it you could have said it more politely!"

"I liked it" He whispered again in her ear. His breath caressing her neck.

Pan rolled her eyes, too hurt to believe in his words "Yeah... sure... Let me go!"

"Not until you hear me" He stated tightening his arms around her waist and leaning dangerously close to her face.

* * *

End of Chapter 34.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I hope you like it! I love this chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I always answer your reviews so, don't think I forgot, go check your e-mail account because the site (FF) send u my messages. I'd love to read your reviews, thank you. 

I'd like to thank too: Apolonia 86, SaiyanWolf-Girl, Puertorrican-babe, xItachis-Luverx ,Vannya-Pan, Hermione Double, anime-school-chick, rose lily potter, ladybugg, MissPurple and Noseless Wonder. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	35. Control Classes

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter 35. CONTROL CLASSES.**

Videl was cooking rice and chops while Gohan was reading a science article from C.C.

Gohan felt her spiking her Ki and concentrated. He started to laugh and Videl turned to look at him

"What is so funny?" She said holding a spoon in a hand

"Hah hah hah Poor Trunks" replied Gohan laughing

"Why?" She said moving the rice on the pan

"Pan is pissed off" He said amused at the thought of his daughter arguing with Trunks

"And why are you laughing?" She asked

"Because Trunks thought he could manage a Son and now he is facing the most temperamental and stubborn of us"

Videl smiled and slapped him lightly on the head "You are such a big kid... you should be supporting her"

"Hah... She doesn't need support right now... Haha haha haha maybe I should be supporting Trunks"

* * *

At C.C. Bulma had just finished fixing a couple of bots and was taking a rest. She had decided to prepare a snack and in her way to the fridge she saw Vegeta sitting on a chair with a big sandwich in front of him, he wasn´t eating and she stared at him noticing he was frowning. 

Vegeta frowned when he felt Pan's Ki and concentrated in her Ki.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked him, opening the door of the fridge and taking a can of juice.

"Nothing" He grunted slowly

Bulma walked toward Vegeta raising a finger and pushing the chest of Vegeta "I know you Vegeta, something's wrong and you better tell me if you ..."

Vegeta cut her off angrily not wanting to hear her threats "fine! Kakarott's Brat's brat is really pissed off and I can say that our brat is gonna be just as pissed as she is... I can feel his Ki spiking...he has been like this for a while"

Bulma raised her eyebrow "And what are you going to do?"

"What am I gonna do? Nothing. It's their problem" He said chomping the sandwich to avoid her questions

"Look Vegeta, you have to help them" She said sitting beside him

"They don't need help... they will calm down soon" He said opening the can of juice

Bulma smiled "Thank you"

"why?" He asked gulping down the juice

Bulma open widely her eyes and then frowned standing up to grab another can from the fridge "Bastard! I thought you were going to be kind once in your life"

"Hah hah hah, you know me woman"

"It wouldn´t hurt you to be kind, you know, after all, I giving you the chance to be kind with a beautiful and smart woman like me"

"Are you suggesting I'm not kind with you?" He said with a flirtatious look

Bulma frowned and crossed her arms, knowing what's going to happen. Vegeta stood up and pulled her close, whispering in her ear "You should think before you speak woman..."

* * *

Pan was really upset and she was struggling in his arms "If you don't let me go I'm gonna kick your ass" 

Trunks smirked and told her teasingly "I would like to see you try"

"Let me go and I will" she shouted angrily

Trunks tightened his arms "No! I Want you to hear me first"

Pan powered up and kicked him hard, shooting a blast. He was sent crashing into a near tree and she took a fighting stance. Trunks stood up and shoot her an angry look.

* * *

Gohan felt them again... he knew this wasn't a game anymore. They weren't sparring nor this was a common discussion... they were about to fight. He told Videl to stay and he flew off to find them. 

At C.C. Vegeta sensed this was a real fight and told Bulma he would go to watch them but he wouldn't interfere except it was absolutely necessary. Bulma agreed and watched him leave.

* * *

Trunks and Pan had been arguing quite a while, Trunks had tried to talk to her but she was angry and every time he had tried to approach, she had shot him a blast. 

"You are really pissing me off Pan!" Trunks shouted jumping back to avoid the blast

Pan smirked creating a small energy ball in the palm of her hand "Oh yeah?"

"I have been trying to talk to you and you keep blasting me" he said floating with his arms crossed over his chest

Pan narrowed her eyes "Well, you deserved it"

"You don't want to mess up with me Pan"

"ujm...why? the spoiled little prince would shoot me a bigger one?"

The venom and irony in her voice provoked him, but he remained calm and told her "Listen Pan, I just wanted to talk because you misunderstood me, but if you attack me again it won't be a game anymore..."

Pan raised her eyebrows "Who said it was a game?"

Trunks frowned "I'm serious I'm gonna shoot you back and if you run away I'm going to hunt you down and I'm gonna talk to you anyway, I won't warn you twice"

Something in his eyes made her hesitate about her next step, his hair flashed gold for a second and she knew he was angry. She knew he would win, she couldn't win against him, he was stronger than she was and more experienced, even when he hadn't trained in years, he had strategy and technique.. he was after all... Vegeta's son.

He started to approach slowly, closing the distance between them. "So... you changed your mind..." he said smirking

"Oh no... I don't back out" she said powering up

"Are you going to listen to me?" He asked her

"No, you have said enough" She spat angrily

Trunks came closer and she kicked his stomach and shoot him another blast, this time he blocked it and smirked evilly... "So, little Panny want's to play rough?

* * *

When Gohan was near the spot where Trunks and Pan were he saw Vegeta flying there too. Vegeta just smirked and Gohan frowned. They could see the blasts reflected in the sky when they got there.

* * *

They had been fighting for about ten minutes, throwing punches against each other in a flurry. Pan charged towards Trunks and kneed him in the stomach again, Trunks powered up and knocked her away. Pan crashed in the ground and stood quickly panting. She knew she could keep going like this for more than two hours, but her emotions didn´t let her concentrate and save energy. She slammed into him but he grabbed her legs and began to spin her and sent her flying through the air, she cursed under her breath and blasted him, appearing behind him, she slammed her fist hard on his back and kicked him. He fell to the ground and increased his power level, she fired a Ki blast at his body injuring slightly his ribs but an explosion erupted around him, he was now in his S.S. form and his ribs had healed rapidly. The fight kept going for another ten minutes, they had been throwing punches and kicks until Pan' arms were hanging from exhaustion, he punched her hard and she tumbled to the ground, she stood up and charged against him, but Trunks quickly moved out of the way smirking, Pan stepped closer and stared at him, her breath ragged and her eyes red, her hair messed up, he raised his eyebrows waiting for her next move, he never saw her when she punched him on the chin and hit him on the head, Pan knew she wouldn't win, she was trying to distract him and run but he was too fast and smart. 

Vegeta and Gohan were watching the fight, they weren't far, just close enough to watch and hear them, and interfere just in case one of them need it.

In the first opportunity she blasted him and flew trying to run away but he was faster and caught her in the air, he pinned her on the ground immobilizing her.

"running away?" Trunks said smirking with a warning tone

"Let me go you son of a b..."

Trunks interrupted her smirking "Tsk tsk tsk... it's not good to curse Pan"

Pan powered up trying to kick him, she was now floating some inches off the ground but he applied more strength and laid her again softly on the ground.

She narrowed her eyes with anger "I hate you Trunks"

He winked amused "really? It didn't seem to me like hate..."

* * *

Gohan was astonished to watch them act like this. He knew Trunks would never hurt her. Vegeta knew they weren't fighting with all they have, they were up to something... they seemed to be flirting and trying to seduce one another instead of fighting, even when Pan's anger was increasing. Vegeta look at Gohan and fly away motioning Gohan to do the same.

* * *

Pan didn´t know how long was she going to be able to control her anger "Well it is" 

"Are you planning to let me talk to you or not?" Trunks asked her slowly

"No" Pan's voice sounded upset, but in reality she was very hurt

"Good! Cause I can stay like this all night" He said seductively... leaning forward her face

Pan shivered and turned her face to the side "Fine! Tell me"

"What did I do to upset you?" he said raising his voice

Pan faced him struggling "You know what!! You told me I was making you have a bad day"

Trunks chuckled "bad time"

"It's the same"

"it's not... and I meant hard time not bad time"

"What ever"

Realization dawned in his mind "Do you know why?"

"Yes, I know why" she said fighting with his hands

Trunks tightening his hand around her wrists "I don't think you really know why"

"You were pretty descriptive" she said breathing deeply

"No, I wasn't" he stated parting his lips two inches away from her mouth

"O.K. go ahead and then let me go" Pan said trying to avoid the feelings that his closeness was provoking in her

"Do you want me to tell you or to show you?" He said raising his left brow and smirking evilly

Pan open her eyes widely "W... What?"

"Should I just tell you or show you?"

"j... just tell me" she stammered

Trunks twisted his lips in a fake deep thought and smiled briefly "No, I think I will do both"

Pan didn't know what to think and start getting confused about his next step. "What do you mean by show me? are you going to blast me, slap me or something?"

Trunks chuckled and told her. "Pan... I would never slap you... but maybe you will"

"Of course not, just tell me if you insist that much"

Trunks raised his eyebrows easing his mouth over hers "well, if you are so sure"

* * *

Gohan and Vegeta were about to leave when they saw Trunks leaning down and kissing her full on the lips. 

She gasped for air and he deepened the kiss, showing her through that kiss the meaning of his words and how he really feels about her.

Gohan opened his eyes widely... then, blinked repeatedly and opened his mouth in a big O, he couldn't believe what he was watching... Vegeta had almost the same reaction, he knew they cared for each other and were friends... but this? How could he be kissing a son? He thought Trunks would never realize of ... his thought trailed off, not wanting to think about that again. Gohan turn to his left side and look at Vegeta trying to find an explanation, Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms.

Pan kissed him back instinctively... his lips were as silk on hers... his passion was awakening deep urges in her..

**

* * *

Vegeta P.O.V.**

I can't believe it!!! My royal blood and the blood of Kakarot mixed.. he is a third class saiyan, he can't be mixed with royalty... of course he ascended to elite through all these years... he was the first to reach the legendary Super Saiyan... His blood is not so bad... maybe he is worthy than the others... aaargghhhh, but he is an idiot... well, even when I won't admit it... the mixing of our bloods could create the most powerful warrior in all galaxy... even when he would have human blood it's not so bad... Bulma is the most intelligent woman I've ever known... The smartest in Earth... and ... that girl... she has courage and pride... she is most saiyan that all her family together... she is stubborn and cocky... arrogant and temperamental.. but she is a fighter, a good one... she is a saiyan and has interest in Saiyan culture, she is proud of her heritage and... she is smart after all, she is a fighter... better to have her than other... Aarggh... disgusting... they are not going to make it until tomorrow... they are a couple of idiots...they are preparing to mate and they don't even know it...

**

* * *

Gohan P.O.V.**

WHAT? He is kissing MY DAUGHTER! What the hell is going on? I can't believe Trunks is kissing my little girl... wait... wait... she is kissing him back... Oh kami... what do I do? What shall I do? If he were any one else he would be dead by now... kissing her without her consent... wait... if she wouldn't want him to, she had never kissed him back.. so she is up for it too.. but... he's Trunks... I have known him forever but... he is Vegeta's son... he is a player ... O.K. he was a player for sometime but... he cares for her... he had saved her life... he had protected her... why is he doing this? He is my brother's best friend... he is my friend actually... he is her friend... Aarrgh... I can't stand this, Trunks or no Trunks, I'm going to stop them...

* * *

Trunks and Pan were still kissing when Trunks felt Gohan's Ki rising but he didn't care in that moment. Vegeta saw Gohan balling his fists and sensed him raising his Ki and stepped in front of him shaking his head NO. 

"We can't interfere... we must leave" Vegeta told him

"But..."

Vegeta cut him off "I think is your turn... your time came... do you want to spar at the G.R.?" He asked him trying to calm him down.

Gohan opened his hands and looked at the ground defeated... feeling anger, pity, sadness. Every feeling mixed up, when they were leaving they heard when Pan slapped him.

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU?" She told him at the verge of tears. She pushed him off slipping out from underneath him and ran away into the woods. 

Trunks was shocked... but stood up and flew after her almost shouting "I told you if you ran away I would hunt you down Pan, you won't leave until I talk to you"

Vegeta tightened his grip on Gohan's arm "Let's go... we shouldn't be here"

Gohan shook his arm "What do you mean? I won't let my daughter be hunted"

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Don't be stupid... they are saiyans"

"there's not difference" Spat angrily Gohan

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest "Of course there is... it's part of the seduction game... he has to show her he is worthy of her... he has to prove himself"

Gohan balled his fists feeling the anger increasing "What? Is he trying to seduce her?"

Vegeta couldn´t help but laugh coldly "No! She is already seduced... she is up to it"

Gohan turn around ready to fly "I'm not going to allow this"

Vegeta grabbed again his arm "Listen to me... they have instincts.. they need privacy to solve this"

Gohan shouted powering up "No!"

In that moment Goku appeared behind them and grabbed their arms. He teleported them all to the G.R. He stepped in front of them.

"Dad!" Gohan said opening his eyes widely

"Kakarrot!! You were dead!" Vegeta shouted in shock

Goku grinned "Hi, I thought so but it seems Shen ron had other plans"

"You had recovered your appearance" Gohan said while he was holding him

Goku grinned again hugging his son "mmh... yeah... it's been six years... I grew up a little"

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked him, thinking he could be here because Earth was on danger again.

"Shenron brought me back" Goku answered with a smile

"But you had died three times, how could that happened?" Asked Vegeta noticing Goku was alive

"I supposed I wasn´t dead" Said Goku thinking about Vegeta's words.

"It' can't be... I was so sure... When did you come back?" Vegeta replied, shaking his head in doubt

"Last week" Said Goku shyly, he knew his son was going to ask him why he hadn´t shown

"Why you didn't came home? Where were you?" Gohan told him frustrated

"At the mountains... Shenron told me to stay away and think about all these years... he told me to stay away until I thought about my life or until it was wise to came back here" Goku said looking at the ground

"Why?" asked Gohan

"I don't know... I haven't figured it out... but I felt your anger and I thought the time had come" replied Goku sincerely

"Do you know what is happening Dad?" asked Gohan hoping his Dad had an answer

Goku grinned and put his hand in the back of his head "Yes"

Gohan narrowed his eyes when he saw Goku smiling so happily "care to explain?"

"there's nothing to explain Brat! Look at them and you will know" Vegeta shouted losing his patience

"No, I want to know what's happening!" shouted Gohan

* * *

In the woods 

When Trunks caught her, he pulled her against him with her back to his chest and slid his arms around her waist, he leaned down and brushed his lips on her neck, whispering hoarsely... "You didn't let me show you"

"You showed me enough!" shouted Pan struggling

Trunks kissed her neck seductively and she gasped trying to kick him. He swung her to face him and start placing soft kisses on her mouth

"I –(kiss)- was having-(kiss)- a hard time-(kiss)- kissing you-(kiss)

Pan frowned when she heard him, but he continued " because I was –(kiss) enjoying it too much –(Kiss)

He took her lips in his and start kissing her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She opened widely her eyes and closed them again giving into the kiss when her mind was able to understand his words. He drew her closer and Pan couldn't believe he was kissing her like this.

* * *

At the G.R. 

Gohan smirked "See... I told you, their Ki is not spiking anymore"

Vegeta smirked and Goku rolled his eyes saying "Son... even I can see what's happening... and I was far away for six years"

"No, that's not happening. Trunks and Pan are friends, nothing more" Gohan replied in denial

Vegeta smirked again and chuckled.

Gohan turned around to look at him. He had to clenched his jaw to suppress his anger and told him coldly "Don't you dare to laugh at me Vegeta! Trunks had ignored her for the last six years, she forgot about him"

Goku just looked at his son tenderly and grinned shyly.

Slowly Gohan release his breath through clenched teeth looking at the two saiyans angrily "What happen with you two?"

* * *

Back at the woods. 

Pan put her arms around his neck and kissed him back with fervor. The kiss grew deeper, he was caressing her tongue with his own. Their lips moved at the same pace, hungrily of each other taste. She started to feel lost in his arms and her energy start increasing. With her body pressed against his, she parted from the kiss gasping for air, her eyes dreamy, her face flushed and her lips swollen. He left her mouth to whispered in her ear "You're driving me crazy". She smiled at him and he smiled back at her and leaned over her, placing one of his hands on her waist while the other hand caressed her back kissing her again. After a while of kisses and soft caresses he pulled back a little.

"So... am I good enough for you to be a volunteer in your control lessons?" He said smirking

Pan was speechless but she managed to say " I didn't said I was taking those lessons"

"You know Pan you have to learn how to control... If I would be a human I would be laying on that cliff" he said pointing to a nearby cliff

Pan frowned feeling her cheeks red in embarrassment "Are you trying to tell me I was pretty bad?"

"No... in fact, you were pretty good" Trunks laughed biting his lower lip and locking his eyes with hers, with an intense gaze... "But you don't hold back"

Pan turned her face away muttering "Shit, I knew you were going to complain"

Trunks pulled her closer to him and whispered "I wasn't complaining at all"

He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Her eyes closed as his lips lingered on hers. She wrapped her arms around him and he deepened the kiss. He broke the kiss after one or two minutes and whispered again "In fact... I love it"

Pan's eyes shot open "What?"

"I love it when you start to lose control... I love that" he said between kisses.

He was having a really hard time, it had took all his control to stop kissing her five minutes ago... he had felt the urge to take her and claimed her and he didn't even know where that feeling was coming from.

* * *

In the Gravity Room 

"I've already told you that I know Trunks since he was a baby" Said Gohan trying to deny what they were telling him

"And you know Pan too.. she had had a crush on him as long as I can remember" Goku said softly

"Gohan" Vegeta said

"That was just a crush... she's all grown up now" Said Gohan trying his best to regain the ability to control his feelings

"Gohan" Vegeta interrupted again

Gohan sighed angrily and turned to face Vegeta "What is it Vegeta?"

"Sense their Ki" Vegeta said with a big smirk on his face "They are not fighting"

Gohan located their energy and balled his hands again, increasing his level "Shit!"

Goku and Vegeta had to hold him and stop him from flying back to the woods.

"We can't interfere in saiyan's relations" spat Vegeta feeling angry and impatient, Gohan was trying his patience and his bad mood was beginning to show

"I thought you were on my side Vegeta, I thought you didn't like this!" said Gohan, his Ki spiking alarmingly

"And I don't ... but they are adults... and I owe them respect" said Vegeta through clenched teeth

Goku's voice sounded calm and soft "It has to be this way son"

* * *

In The woods. 

After a long time of kissing each other, Trunks was really becoming desperate to regain some control, he knew he had to leave or he wouldn't control himself, This was a two ways end he could let go because she handled him perfectly ... but... would he be able to stop? He had never let go before... Kami! This was the only girl who could handle him ... all those years controlling his feelings and his des... God! She could make him forget about control just with her lack of control, it was like his body was reacting to her, like it knew she would handle him... He had to leave now... Pan smiled at him and suddenly she felt the urge to tease him but she didn´t know why.

"well, you said you were going to tell me and you really didn't tell me... you said you would show me but I'm still waiting" She said smiling. She knew she was looking at him in an attempt to flirt, but she didn´t care.

Trunks paled... now he didn't really wanted to tell her exactly what he meant. He laughed nervously"Do you need an explicit explanation?"

"I would like it" She said leaning closer and breathing in his mouth

Trunks smiled nervously "Maybe later, I think we should leave now"

Pan narrowed her eyes "Why? It's not that late."

Trunks leaned down and kissed her gently "It could be dangerous Pan"

"What? There's nothing in the woods that could harm us.. we are saiyans, are you crazy?" She asked him confused

"It could be dangerous for you" he said drawing special attention to the last words

"What? What's going on Trunks? You are not scaring me if that's what you wanted, but you are starting to sound like you are afraid of something" She said looking at their surroundings

Trunks breathed heavily sounding desperate and upset "I'm not frighten Pan! We are alone, O.K.? You don't know what control is... and I won't..." He trailed off and shook his head "Just let's go, O.K.?"

Pan blushed not knowing what to think, so she stood there unable to speak. Trunks took her hand and pulled her against him, he took off to her apartment flying slowly. When she recovered from her shock, she giggled.

"What?" Trunks asked her breaking the silence

"I know how to fly Trunks"

Trunks smiled "Yeah, but I like it more this way"

* * *

Videl had been waiting for him to return. When Gohan came home she had a long talk about Pan's love life making her sure that her husband had understood about not messing with Pan, because he would only make her stop visiting them. 

She was all grown up after all and if she had decided to fight or love Trunks this was her decision. She didn't drop the subject until Gohan promised her to interfere not in Pan's life.

When she left to get some sleep he sat in the kitchen trying to clear his mind, even when he knew she wasn't living there, he was worried, their Ki was not spiking any more and he was not sure what had happened. He stood there until morning, he couldn´t sleep, it was so much to think about, his father, his daughter and Vegeta's words...

* * *

Near from Pan's apartment. 

"so... are you going to be my teacher?" She asked him shyly

Trunks raised his eyebrows "that's what you want me to be?"

She stared at him in silence

Trunks chuckled... "You still wanted me to be your teacher?"

Pan looked at his chest trying to avoid his gaze "I don't think anybody else could teach me the way you do"

Trunks couldn´t help it and answered "Nobody WILL teach you what I am planning to teach you"

Pan blushed and buried her face in his chest, Trunks gulped when his own words hit him... that had definitely sound suggestive... and rough... he didn't say anything... just held her tight, when they were approaching her apartment he told her. "Your dad is going to kill me"

"He was there, wasn't he?"

"Yes... I sensed his Ki" Trunks answered landing on her balcony

"And why did you kissed me if you knew he was there" she asked him confused

"because I had to make you understand... and because I wanted to" he said kissing her softly

Pan kissed him back and pulled apart after two seconds to told him worriedly "But maybe my Dad was watching"

Trunks tightened his arms "Maybe he was just near... maybe he just sensed us fighting"

"well, maybe... but... in case he had seen us... he won't kill you" she said softly looking down

"How can you tell?" He chuckled bitterly

Pan smiled amused "Because he will tell Vegeta... probably... after all, Vegeta has the right to do that"

Trunks paled and gulped "O.K. They are going to kill me... But if I survive... I want to see you tomorrow at three, is that O.K. with you?"

"yes... If I survive too" She smiled and kissed him good-night.

* * *

End of Chapter 35.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Thank you for your reviews. I'd love to have your point of view because I'm not sure about a particular "scene" that I know its written in almost every fic I've read. But, O.K. It's already written but the question is: shall I post it here? O.K. I'll appreciate your help, I hope you don't disappear and leave me wondering about it, because, like I told you, I've written all the story, I spent almost eight months writing because I like to update soon, I'm just checking it and adding dialogs and scenes that suddenly appear in my mind... lol. 

O.K. I'd like to add some reflections that made me put some actions, thoughts and relations here, I don't know if I should write a chapter about it or just add it at the end of a chapter, but if you know another method to mention this, just let me know, thanks! In fact I put all the reflections in my Profile, so if you want to read it feel free to do it.

Ø Why a lot of people thinks about impossible to be with a person with an age difference of 13 years?. We have some successful movie couples. Katie Holmes (26 ) and Tom Cruise (42 ).Michael Douglas (60) Catherine Zeta-Jones (35), Clint (70) y Dina Eastwood (39),Sylvester Stallone(50) y Jennifer Flavin (28). They all have a difference between 16-31 years.


	36. Deep Thought

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter 36. DEEP THOUGHT**

She opened her door and ran to her bedroom, she couldn´t believe what just had happened. She didn´t know if her exhaustion was from the fight, from their kisses or from the mental fight that she had inside her head.

**

* * *

PAN **

Oh God! Oh God! What am I doing? He kissed me! God! This is wrong! This wasn´t supposed to be happening... we are friends... God! I love him so much! What am I gonna do now if he doesn´t want to be with me ... what if he regrets what happened between us? Kami! I can´t wait to meet him... no, no, no! ... I don´t want to look at him ... How could I lose control like that ! Dammit! I don´t know what to do ... I thought this was impossible and now... Damn you Trunks! You wasn´t supposed to kiss me ... I was O.K without you ... Now I´m not going to be able to live without you ... without your breath, your touch, your words ... your kisses.

She spent three or four hours thinking about him, about how things were going to change between them... she was happy, scared and confused. Before this night she had managed to act normal around him, after their first kiss, but now it was different ... he had kissed her aware it was her ... what was all this? Did he really feel something for her? What if he had meant he was going just to teach her how to control? Well if that was all ... she was going to fail, there was not a way she could control with him. She wanted to be with him ... she wanted to believe this was more than a friendly help ... but she was not going to rush him ... sooner or later he would reveal his intentions. She stayed thinking about all this one more hour, until she fell asleep, tired and excited.

* * *

At C.C. 

He walked quickly up stairs, he didn´t want to see his father. He didn´t sense the lowered Ki of Vegeta standing in a dark corner, his shadow mixed with the shadows of the night, the dark eyes of the Prince following his movements. The Prince was upset but couldn´t resist to tease his son ... inside, he was laughing at him, it was so obvious Trunks was trying to hide from him ...

Trunks blew a strand of hair out of his face when he reached the last step of the stairs, he wouldn´t have to face his father...

"Boy! Come down immediately!" The Prince shouted smirking

Trunks froze "Dammit!" he muttered, how could he be so opportune?

"What is it father?" He answered without turning around

"I told you to come here" Vegeta replied

Trunks sighed and walked down stairs, his father had already walked to the kitchen. He knew his father would be waiting for him in there.

When he saw him, the Prince was sitting in a chair with a pitcher of Milk in front of him, drinking slowly a glass of milk.

"your mother told me she left your supper in the fridge"

"Umh... thanks father, but I´m not hungry, I´m going to sleep"

"That´s not true, put your food in the Microwave and sit down!" commanded Vegeta

Trunks nodded and do as the Prince told him. He was angry, how could he be so obedient, he was not a child, he should ask him to start treating him like a man...

Vegeta smirked "how was your day boy? Did you close any deal?"

Trunks heard the sarcasm dropping in his question and looked at him fixedly "Why your sudden interest?"

"Your mother is worried and ... I want to know" Vegeta said smirking

"Everything is fine, I'm just tired"

"Oh yeah?" said Vegeta teasingly

"YES" Spat Trunks narrowing his eyes. If he was going to tell him something, he was not going to hide ... if he was going to beat him, Fine! He had been not careful and if he needed to pay the consequences, Fine! He thought angrily.

Vegeta glared at his son "When you have to close a deal with the enemy, I mean ..." Vegeta smirked again "with a foreign company, you have to measure the consequences of your acts, the consequences of your merging... how will they react to your offer... the weak spots and ... you have to formulate the right strategy... strategy is an art, the art of planning the best way to have the advantage and achieve success, especially in... well"

"What are you talking about?" asked Trunks frowning

"I'm favoring you with my advise ..."

"What deal? What enemy?"

"Your mother said a foreign company wanted a deal"

"Oh! That..."

"Yes... that, what did you think?" asked Vegeta raising his eyebrows. He just loved to have this mental games with his son.

"Nothing! We are not merging, I forgot about that deal, that's all!"

"Oh! You forgot? Well, maybe you had another deal in mind?"

"NO!"

He continued not even bothering to look at his son "Because it would be the same, you know, you have to be prepared... what they are going to ask you... do you know the answers to their questions? Do you know if they want to close the deal or merge too? Do you need to be the first to talk? Sometimes one word can change a world boy... or turn upside down your mind ... but if you follow your instincts ... if you don´t let the others step on your way ... if you stand on your will and your wishes you will prevail over the adversity, if you have enough courage, of course" he stopped for a minute to look at him and continued "You have to be prepared to face the opposite team, if you talk to the leader, don´t forget to face the owner, the head... because... if you take something off his hands he may claim it back or fight for it.

Trunks paled, his father didn´t seem to talk about business... everything he had told him was about Pan... but, his words were confuses and he knew that if he asked him, his father would twist his words and turned them to a business situation.

"I won´t take anything from them" stated Trunks

"Are you sure?" Vegeta asked smirking

"Hey, what are you really talking about? This is not a business talk father, come on!"

His thoughts stop running in his brain when he saw the Prince stood up smirking. The Prince told him amused "See you tomorrow morning at five, you have to train"

Trunks opened his mouth but Vegeta didn´t let him speak.

"You told me you wanted to train boy... well, I´d be waiting, I have the feeling you need to be in good shape... you can´t predict when someone stronger than you will want to beat you ... or when you will have to prove you are worthy"

Trunks stared at him in shock, Vegeta snorted in amusement and left "Enjoy your supper... it could be the last one"

Trunks paled... was he talking about Gohan? About him? Shit! He hated when he made those comments and then left without any further explanation.

**

* * *

Vegeta.**

Vegeta was grinning evilly, knowing he had mess with his Son's brain, playing with Trunks fears had helped him to cool down half of his early anger, when he discovered the Brats feelings.

They wouldn´t wait much to mate, their state was almost over the bridge, he had sensed them and he knew his son had to be ready to confront Gohan, apparently he had taken things not well.

He chuckled when he remembered the idiot of Kakarrot and himself stopping Gohan... that boy was really strong... they had had to power up to stop him, and they were two strong saiyans, Trunks didn´t know what he was going to face and he probably wouldn´t have a chance unless he starts training... if only they took some time before mating Gohan would have time to start accepting the fact that his daughter belonged to Trunks, his son, the Prince after him.

He grimaced in disgust, Gohan had to be happy, it was a honor for his family to join the royal house.

**

* * *

Goku.**

Goku had not agreed to come home, he was not prepared yet... he needed extra time to think... he already knew he had failed leaving his family but he had to find out what was he supposed to do from now on... why Shenron had brought him back? He knew he had to protect Earth but he had to stay alive beside his wife and family.

He was happy to know Pan and Trunks were in loved and he would do anything he had to, to help them get together, he knew that anything had to be with Vegeta and Gohan.

He didn´t know what to tell Chichi this time, he did everything he could to save the Earth, to protect the Universe from tyrannical rulers, but until now he had understood it hadn´t been fair to his family, he owed them time, he always loved them and had been a loving father, friend and husband, but he had to learn about commitment, he knew he was committed in fights... but he had to learn to be committed with his family time... he knew Chichi loved him, but he didn´t know if she would take him back again...

He, the most powerful man in the Universe was afraid... afraid to have hurt his family that much that they couldn´t accept him again.

Maybe this is what Shenron wanted him to see, somehow, a second chance to live had been given to him and he wouldn´t waste it.

He started laughing at the thought of his little girl and Trunks together... his little girl... well, she was not a child anymore, she was a woman, a stubborn and strong will woman. He knew she was in-loved with Trunks, he knew it since they made the trip to search for the dragon balls, he knew it... every time he watched them interact, the way Trunks had protected her, the way she annoyed him, the way she cried when he was turned into stone, he knew this could happen... in that time she was too little for Trunks, but time would mend that detail, he had doubted for a moment, if they stop seeing each other maybe they couldn´t realize and get together but... come on! Which were the chances for that to happen?

Even though he had been having those dreams about a different future, where he appeared after 100 years to talk to a mini version of himself, grandson of Minori... those dreams about Pan and Trunks alone, about a tournament and another little version of Vegeta, grandson of Kenji... He didn´t know why he was having those dreams... he visited Kamisama and Dende, he saw the life of everyone, that's why he knew about Kenji and Minori and he was still wondering about those dreams... that couldn´t be true because he was here, but he remembered something... and every time he tried harder a thunder struck his brain and the headache showed up again.

Something had happened and he had to find out what was it, Dende had remained in silence when he asked him and later he said he really couldn´t tell him about that, and he knew that if Dende said he wouldn´t tell him, he wouldn´t do it.

**

* * *

Trunks**

Trunks was as nervous as she was, he couldn´t believe he had the courage to kiss her... and kiss her again and again knowing her father and his were near, he felt their Kis, he felt the strong presence of Gohan and his Ki spiking... angrily and confused. He knew probably Gohan had seen when he was kissing her, but he hadn´t the courage to tell her this, it would mean to explain to her everything, and he didn´t want to.

There was no need to worry her... he wasn´t sure if he was just near... his Dad... well... he was sure his Dad knew something but he hadn´t sense his Ki spiking and if he would have witnessed their kiss, surely it would have exploded in shock. He knew his father didn´t like Goku's blood, he knew his father would think of them as a shameless union, but he couldn´t step back now and besides, he didn´t want to, he was aware he would have to go slow on her, really slow if he wanted this to work out between them and their families. He knew she was stressed and confused, he just hoped she wouldn´t run away from him again... even if she didn´t accept his closeness.

**

* * *

The morning after.**

Pan went to her parent's house to have breakfast, her dad was waiting for her, she stood in the door frame, still confused, she gulped and greeted him. His voice was calm and soft but his eyes were red and angered.

"How was your night?"

Pan trembled at the sound of his voice, even when he was calm she could guess his mood by the tone of his voice, even when he was pretending to sound casual "Fine... and yours?"

"Fine, your mom is going to be here in a minute"

"Thanks... where is she?"

"She is in the shower, sit down"

Pan didn´t answer and sat down in front of him, she could feel his gaze on her face, she smiled shyly, "Look Dad, I know I told you I would be staying here yesterday if I had enough time, but something..."

Gohan cut her off "Don't worry about it... you are a grown up woman now... and it was Friday night, besides... you didn´t confirm Pan... of course that if you need to talk, you know I´m here and I would give you my advice..."

Pan blushed and nodded changing the subject "O.K. daddy thanks, it´s O.K, by the way, I've been thinking about training next week with Vegeta"

"WHAT?"

She knew this would distract her father "Yes, it's just that I need to know if I'm still in good shape"

"You know you are in good shape, I don´t know why you are insisting to prove yourself in front of him, you know you can train with me if you want to, or with Goten or ..." He trailed off, he didn´t even want to mention his name.

Pan gulped cursing in silence, that had been the wrong topic... and she had to mend her mistake... "I will train with Goten, but I wanted Vegeta to couch us"

Gohan snapped again "Why would you want him to couch you? You know how he is and I don´t want him shouting at you, if you need a couch I can do it!"

"Yes Dad, thank you, but... you wouldn´t tell me the true the way he does..."

"WHAT?"

The look on Gohan's face made her regret her words, Dammit, she was doing mistake over mistake "Dad, I mean that I'm your daughter and Goten is your brother, you are always respectful and kind, and sometimes is necessary to learn from your mistakes the hard way"

"And you think I couldn´t tell you the true blue if you fail?"

"I know you would, but sometimes... you know I'm kind of stubborn.." she smiled when he chuckled "and sometimes I need..." she trailed off thinking the right words to explain

Gohan softened his gaze "Don't worry, I know what you mean, maybe you are right, and even when I hate to see you train with Vegeta or under his orders... it's O.K."

Pan smiled and kissed him. Videl greeted her daughter and served the breakfast changing the subject drastically.

At C.C. Vegeta saw how Trunks got ready to go to his office, he smirked, he sensed the brat had had troubles to get some sleep last night, his words had affected him, he knew too he hadn't mated yet, but he would do it soon... He smirked and turn around to go to train in the G.R.

**

* * *

Saturday afternoon.**

She didn´t know if he was going to call her or just knock at her door, she knew she shouldn´t call him, but she didn´t want to wait for him in her apartment either, she couldn´t go to C.C. to train, it would be like she was looking for him... she couldn´t train with her father, it was too soon to be around him, she decided to go visit Goten, besides she would have to ask him to train with her if she wanted to do what she had told her dad.

When she knocked at his door Goten opened the door and hugged her, she greeted Umiko and hugged her cousin, she was still playing with Minori when she felt Goten's gaze on her back, she turned around confused and asked him "What?"

"You look cute Pan" Goten told her staring at her

"Yeah? Well, thank you" she said more confuse now than before

"What happened yesterday?"

"What? Why?" She asked shocked

"I felt your Ki... both" He said looking right through her shocked look

"What? Oh...that..."

Goten chuckled "Wow, congratulations!"

"What? Why?" She paled wondering if he knew something... this damn Ki signals were not an advantage being a saiyan... the privacy went to the drain every time her Ki was involved and that meant always.

Goten smirked "You did it!" he murmured sarcastically "you said another word besides what"

Pan blushed "You can be such a..."

Goten cut her off "Shhh, the baby is here Pan... behave... watch your language miss"

Pan muttered "I don´t know why I choose to come here"

Goten smiled amused "no where to go Pan? Why?"

Pan balled her hands and stood up carrying Minori "Fine! What do you want to know?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Look, I don´t want to talk about that right now..."

"What's wrong Pan, seriously, did you fight with Trunks? What did you do to him this time?"

Pan shot her eyes open in shock "What did I do? And why don´t you ask what did he do to me?"

Goten laughed "O.K, O.K what did he do to you?"

"Nothing"

Goten rolled his eyes "I'm serious, I felt your Ki and then the Ki of Gohan and Vegeta"

Pan twisted her lips and arched her eyebrows "O.K. if you want to know I´m gonna tell you...We were kissing passionately in the woods and my father and Vegeta caught us... happy?"

Goten opened his mouth and his eyes widely, his lips moved but no words came out of his mouth. Pan smirked, there was always a way to shut someone up.

After one or two minutes Goten blinked and shook his head bursting into loud and maniac laughs, he fell on his knees holding his stomach "That was... hah hah hah... the most ridiculous... hah hah hah ... story I've ever heard ... hah hah hah"

Pan stared at him in shock ... funny how things work sometimes...

When Goten stop laughing he slapped himself amused "How could I ever think about that... now I'm beginning to think I'm a st..." he trailed off when he saw Minori was paying attention "O.K. now, tell me the true... why did you fight?"

Pan almost fainted and narrowed her eyes "That's the true uncle Goten"

"Hah hah hah, O.K. enough, I'm serious, if you don´t tell me why, I´m going to ask him"

Pan paled "O.K, he pissed me off, I blasted him, we lose our control a little, but we are O.K. now"

Goten sighed "I thought that, it's good to know you are O.K. now, God Pan! Sometimes you surprise me... how could you think I was going to buy that?! I'm not so naive! In fact... I think someone had to be out of his mind to believe that! You are losing your abilities Pan!" he said laughing again.

Pan narrowed her eyes...if he only knew...

After a while they were chatting happily and decided to eat, in the middle of the dinner Pan was playing with Minori when the door bell rang, Pan blinked when she sensed the Ki of Trunks.

She heard Goten laughing and telling him that he didn´t expect to see him so soon, he was really happy for this unexpected visit.

Trunks saw her and smirked "Hi Panny"

"Hi" she answered shyly

"Hey! How are you?" Trunks told Minori, lifting him softly to give him a hug "I have something for you" he said pulling out of his pocked a small teddy bear. Minori smiled and hugged the bear.

Trunks greeted Umiko who took Minori in her arms hurrying to serve Trunks who joined them for dinner. They spent two or three hours chatting, in the first opportunity they were alone, Trunks asked Pan "What are you doing here Pan? I thought we had agreed to meet at three"

Pan smiled "Yes, but ... we didn´t set a place to meet"

"So, this is your idea of a place?"

"No, I just came to say hello, besides, you never called"

"Do I have to?" asked Trunks

Pan frowned "No, you don´t have to"

Trunks chuckled leaning closer "I mean I don´t have to call you to confirm, if I told you I was going to meet you at three, I meant it and I was going to... unless you didn´t want to see me"

Pan had to bit her tongue to stop her from telling him of course she wanted to see him, instead she answered "If I told you Yes, I meant it too"

"So, what are we doing here? Let's get out of here" he whispered.

Of course he liked Goten's company, but this wasn´t what he had on mind right now. He glanced at the kitchen waiting for Goten to say good-bye and thanked him for the dinner. When Goten appeared with a bowl full of pop corn, Trunks stood up "Well, thanks Goten, we are leaving now"

Goten opened his eyes widely "Are you leaving so soon?"

Trunks smiled trying to control the heat on his face "Yes"

"So, are you leaving together?" Goten asked

This time Trunks couldn´t avoid his cheeks from blushing "Yes"

"Oow" said Goten and glanced at Pan who was shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously... He grinned evilly and looked at Trunks "But... you won´t leave until you tell me what happened after Gohan and Vegeta caught you two kissing"

Pan looked up at Goten in shock ("How dare he to... to...") She blushed immediately and turn to look at Trunks, who was blushing furiously and looking bewildered at Goten and then at her.

Trunks stammered "W...W... What?"

Goten smirked and looked at her, bursting in loud laughs again, he stroke Trunks arms saying "hah hah hah... don´t be mad at me... hah hah hah... it was her explanation ... hah hah hah ... I just wanted to know why you have fought... hah hah hah... but then she told me that sh... hah hah hah ... and I couldn´t help it ... hah hah hah"

Pan was blushing furiously and looking at Goten like she was going to kill him. She clenched her teeth and shouted "You son of a b..."

but before she pronounced the word Trunks frowned and grabbed her arm "the baby Pan..."

she trailed off and Trunks narrowed his eyes and pushed Goten away "We are leaving... now"

Goten stop laughing for a second to look at them "Are we pissed off, aren't we?" he told her.

He felt a loud tuck on his head "Ouch, why did you do that Pan?" he said rubbing his head.

She muttered "Asshole"

He turned to look at Trunks "Hey, calm down! It was a joke! I thought you were going to laugh about it!"

Trunks twisted his lips in a fake smirk-smile and told him "Don´t worry, I´m going to talk to her" and then looked at Pan "seriously"

In that moment Goten realized something had happened between them, he thought Trunks would laugh and they both would make fun of her for a while, then she would give them a threat but... Trunks didn´t laugh... he was upset and ashamed... so did her... why?

Pan blushed again and said good-bye to Umiko and Minori.

The moment he opened the door for her, she knew she would have to answer a lot of questions. Trunks drove slowly, looking at the road in deep thought. He pushed a button and the car raised from the floor. After a while, his gaze was still on the steering wheel of the air car, he asked her "What was all that?"

Pan raised her hand grabbing her head, she didn´t know what to say

He spoke again "at least, you had to let me know you have told him..."

He was driving over the city, she gulped and answered "I didn´t know he was going to tell you that"

"So it was supposed to be a secret between us?" He asked looking to nowhere. He leaned down a little to push the automatic pilot button.

Pan shifted nervously in the seat "No... listen... I"

He turned around and looked at her deeply.

She hesitated and then lowered her voice "He didn´t believe me and I just ... told him the true..."

He continued to stare at her until she couldn´t take it and face him "O.K. I didn´t know you wanted to hide from him, O.K. it was just a comment to shut him up"

"I see" answered Trunks masking his thoughts and emotions.

She frowned, furious with herself and closed her eyes, thinking she should have kept that in secret, even when Goten wouldn´t believe her, she should have talk to him first, now she was almost sure he was planning just to...

Her thoughts were interrupted for the sound of his seat belt unfastening, feeling a strong hand cupping her chin, she opened her eyes just to find those beautiful blue eyes looking deeply into hers. Trunks smiled flirtatious with a very sexy look.

Trunks winked and told her "So... you think we were kissing passionately, right?"

Pan blushed and opened her mouth to answer but Trunks closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, he deepened the kiss leaning closer to her. He put an arm around her shoulders, his left hand still cupping her chin.

She kissed him back placing a hand on his chest. When they pulled apart he smiled and told her "I don´t mind but... we shouldn´t say it right now"

She blushed embarrassed and look down to her hands "I know I shouldn´t..."

He cut her off knowing she was ashamed "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

End of Chapter 36. Deep Thought.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thanks for your reviews Vannya, Hermione and supersaiyanx.

To be honest... I was expecting at least ten reviews about the mating scene (if there's gonna be a mating scene, lol). Still waiting, thanks.


	37. Dating

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter 37. DATING**

They spent all afternoon together. Next day they went to the park to have a picnic. They sparred in the afternoon but Trunks didn´t try to kiss her again. He didn´t want to rush her, and he wasn´t even sure about where this change in their relation ship was leading to.

**

* * *

Sparring with Goten.**

After two days Pan decided to go to C.C. she had already talk to Goten and he had agreed to train with her. Vegeta agreed to watch them only if they accepted to train with him all week. Goten tried to find a good excuse but Pan whispered that he owed her for his comment about the woods and he agreed, besides, she really wanted to beat him, he deserved it... he had been making fun of her and he had told Trunks everything she told him.

Pan had been training with Vegeta for three days and on Friday afternoon Goten joined them to spar with Pan.

Trunks sensed her Ki spiking and left his office in a hurry, after so many years to stop using this emergency exit, he had to use it again, he remembered smiling all the times his mother and his secretary had caught him running away... he pushed the button to open the windows ... his old way out from C.C. to escape from work and the stress of carrying the heavy weight of big responsibilities and a bored job he had as President of C.C.

He stopped far enough to watch the spar between Pan and Goten. He sighed relieved... it was just a spar.

He had seen some changes in her fighting stance, she had grace and style, she was not a common fighter, it was notorious she had learned a lot about fighting techniques training with his father.

She smirked and motioned Goten to approach again. The moment he moved she kicked him repeatedly, throwing punches at him, Goten was blocking her blows really good but he had the feeling that she was just playing with him.

Pan crossed his face with her fist and jumped behind him to smack his back with both fists, kicking his feet off the ground.

He threw a strong punch to her ribs and she winced in pain but kept fighting , she rolled on her feet kicking directly his stomach, he moved so fast that she didn´t see him in time behind her, he grabbed her hair and punched her in the face leaving a trail of blood in her nose and in her mouth.

She screamed throwing back her arms elbowing him, but he didn´t release his grip on her and punched her in the back. She was losing and she knew it... she couldn´t lose... not now, in front of Vegeta... she formed a small but powerful Ki ball in her hand, she spun around sending the ball to his chest.

Trunks was beginning to feel uncomfortable, Goten was beating her and he didn´t like it... how dare he to hit her face! He was getting angry, wanting to take her place and beat Goten, but he knew he couldn´t do that, this wasn´t his fight and Vegeta wouldn´t let him interfere, she was a strong fighter and her pride wouldn´t let her accept his help either. He heard the voice of Vegeta behind them.

"Pan! Stop playing around!"

Pan turned her head back and smirked "I'm so sorry Uncle, but this is part of my training"

She blasted him and started punching him at a really fast speed, her kicks and punches becoming strong every time she hit his body.

Trunks opened his mouth widely thinking ("So... little pan is really becoming a fighter...")

Trunks saw his father smirking proudly and he wondered if he had been that proud about him sometime, because he rarely showed he was proud of someone.

In that moment he saw Pan turning around to look at Vegeta, he noticed also his father's features had changed... he was masking his pride towards her with a frown. When Pan turned around she just saw a frown on Vegeta's face.

Trunks was astonished... every one would think Vegeta didn´t approve Pan's abilities, but he knew... he knew his father was faking disgust, he didn´t want to show his thoughts and feelings, Trunks was beginning to think his father had feelings... and maybe ... just maybe, he had been proud of him sometime and he had masked his feelings toward him too.

Wow! Trunks smirked proudly, mimicking his father's pose without notice, he had never thought she could fight like this, she wasn´t beating Goten but she was fighting at a very high level.

His cell rang and he cursed trying to hide, too late, Vegeta saw him and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing Brat? Come down! Vegeta demanded.

Trunks answered his cell while he approached Vegeta.

"Where are you"

The loud voice of his mother made him grabbed his ears in pain, what a way to shout!

Vegeta smirked knowing his son was in deep trouble, the woman seemed to be upset, Vegeta almost smiled, every time Bulma was upset with someone was like a sweet revenge for him, for every single moment she had shouted at him, or punished him with an unbelievable audacity, always changing her strategies and tactics, he was proud to have such a fiery woman... she could have been the best queen in Vegetasei. The prince smirked again lost in his thoughts.

"In the backyard with Dad" Trunks answered.

"Did you finish today reports? Because I need to read them tomorrow" Bulma replied

Trunks rolled his eyes "Yes".

Trunks sighed heavily, it couldn´t be... what was his mother? A spy or something like that? The first time in YEARS he left the office early and she was looking for him? Dammit! She couldn´t have hidden cameras, did she? He started to think she maybe was monitoring him, he would have to do an inspection in his office... maybe it had been just bad luck...

**

* * *

SUSPICIONS**

Bulma was smiling... her son had beginning to live again, for a moment she thought he was in a meeting but Itzumi had told her, he hadn´t left his office. Her maternal instinct was right, something was happening to her son... and it was something good, probably it had something to do with a new girl.

**

* * *

N.Y.**

Bra was really upset, she had found out just one week ago that Pan and Trunks had taken a vacation and any of them had told her, it had been a month ago! She was beginning to think they were hiding something from her, but... after the last gathering they stop seeing each other... No, it was before that, but she noticed it only when Pan came back from England to live in Japan.

This golden cage called home was beginning to be a pain in the eye lately... and now she was beginning to feel aside the rest of the Z gang just because Kenzao didn´t want her to travel.

After flipping some pages of a magazine, stopping in the gossip's column, she saw him.. the usual article about being the most electable and richest bachelor in Japan, she started reading... _We don´t know why is Mr. Trunks Briefs still a bachelor, women die to date him, but he hadn´t dated any girl in years, his love life is a mystery..._ the usual... but... she started laughing and scribbled some notes, marking several times one of them _**Pay back time**_

If she could make it before her mother saw those pages...

**

* * *

C.C.**

Trunks didn´t let her go... he grabbed her hand and made her sat in the living room to take care of her nose, her upper lip was swollen but her nose had stopped to bleed. He shot a glare to Goten and cursed under his breath, he would have to have a word with him later...

Pan smiled at him when he cleaned the wound in her lip, assuring him that she would be fine and probably the cut of her lip wouldn´t be there for tomorrow.

He caressed her lip lightly.

She couldn´t avoid to winced slightly when he touched her lip, he pulled away his hand and whispered "I'm going to take care of that sun of a bit..."

She smiled warmly shaking her head no, "This was my spar, Trunks, we were fighting, he didn´t hurt me and he loves me, you know that"

Trunks breathed deeper and whispered "Yes, I know..."

She slowly stroke his cheek and whispered back "Thank you"

He sighed, he knew Goten was going to take her home.

**

* * *

SISTER ACT**

Trunks cell rang at ten p.m., he smirked when he saw it was his sister, it had to be something really important or she wouldn´t be calling so early... it was a big difference between Japan and N.Y and he knew it because every time he was in N.Y. it was a pain to wake up when he hadn´t had any sleep for the time difference.

"Hi sister, how's everything?"

"Everything is fine Trunks, how are you?" she said teasingly

She was determined to tease him a little, he deserves it! Of course she loved him, he was her only brother, but he could be so arrogant sometimes, she remembered when she was dating Kenzao and he had talked to him... he had enjoyed playing the big-brother role... now it was her turn

"What do you want Bra? You never call at this hour... and you just call when you need something or when you have something really juicy to talk about"

"I just called to say hello" Bra said with a big smirk on his face

"Hah hah hah, sure... what is it Bra?" asked Trunks thinking about the possibilities

"O.K. you know me" she stated "I´m going to be honest... I saw your picture in one of those magazines you love"

Trunks rolled his eyes "Spit it out, now what?"

"You still are in the hot list... I´m going to read you the headline

"No thanks, I´m sick of that crap" replied Trunks

"Oh nooo, just listen..." she said making a pause to read her notes "_A new romance? Who's this mysterious girl? A secret font revealed the Bachelor number one in Japan is having an affair with the granddaughter of a local hero, Mr. Satan."_

Trunks paled when he heard that, but Bra held back her laugh and continued "_After a long time without dating any girl, last month we got a picture of this couple having __fun__ in one of the not so popular beaches in Japan, this picture show you a bold scene of the new romance of Trunks Briefs, the forever bachelor and President of Capsule Corporation, are they hiding from the cameras? Is this just another affair?"_

Bra smiled evilly showing her perfect teeth "so?"

Trunks paled even more trying to think desperately what could they have been doing when the Press shot them, if they described the scene as bold it could only have been when he was putting the blocker on her back... or when she was sitting on his waist... or when he was holding her in the middle of the sea topless... shit!!! Gohan was going to kill him for sure!

After a long silence Bra insisted "So? Did the cat eat your tongue? Are you going to tell me or what?"

Trunks managed to say "What pictures Bra?"

"I asked you first!" she replied

"Look, I don´t know what they are talking about, we are just friends and you know it, I need the name of the magazine Bra" he said in a menacing tone

"Well, I suppose I don´t know because both of you seem to have been so busy to tell me you went to the beach!"

"In fact, yes, I was very busy, I had to do extra work to have those vacations Bra, now please tell me the name of the magazine" Trunks said running nervously his hand through his hair

"No! Tell me first what's happening!" Bra told him grinning evilly, her plan was working.

Trunks clenched his teeth together "I don´t have time for this Bra, just tell me the fu...king name of the magazine and what's in those pictures!"

"I don´t care if you don´t have time, tell me what´s going on or I won´t tell you" she said stubbornly

"Nothing is going on, we were just playing Bra!"

"It doesn´t seem to be a game... to me"

She knew she was telling more than what she should tell, but her act was giving an amazing result, he was telling her everything she wanted to know.

"What? Of course it was a game Bra! We didn´t do any thing but usual games! Now tell me, what's in those pics?"

He was beginning to worry, if someone saw the magazine he would have his father, his mother and all the sons shouting at him for his careless.

"Relax Trunks, it's O.K., your secret is sure with me"

"Dammit Bra! I need to know what's the name of the magazine! I have to call the editors or Gohan is going to kill me!" He said frustrated.

"How do you know?" asked Bra

"I just know it, O.K."

"First tell me, why you are so worried? What happened there?"

"You know what" he said rolling his eyes and shifting uncomfortably in his bed

"What were you doing exactly Trunks?" she asked almost desperately

"Nothing at all! It was just a ... forget it!"

"No, tell me" she begged.

"What kind of pictures they published?" he asked her rubbing his cheek

"Well, you two are in the beach and... No! I can´t tell you..."

"Bra..." he said raising his voice. But... something here was weird... Bra wasn´t shy, she was a bitch sometimes, so... if she was looking the pictures... why was she insisting so much to know what happened?

"If you don´t tell me I´m going to call my mom" Trunks said raising his fists in anger

"I don´t care... you are big enough to solve your scandals and I don´t think my mom is going to like it"

He couldn´t take a risk this time, so he told her "Fine!" he shouted angrily "I put some tanner in her back! Now tell me!"

Bra grinned evilly "No... you are wrong, you are not putting anything"

Trunks narrowed his eyes "Fine! She is putting it on my back, so what?"

Bra laughed "You don´t use tanner Trunks! You are lying!"

Trunks Ki had raised and he was wishing to be right beside her to let her now why she couldn´t do this to him "It's not tanner, it was a $&# blocker, O.K.?"

"Well, it seems she did a great job" she said sarcastic

Trunks clenched his teeth angrily, he was almost sure she was making all this up, then an idea started to form in his mind... "O.K Bra, I'm going to tell you... she dragged her nails on my back and she was trying to cover the wound, I didn´t say anything because I was ashamed, can you see the scratches on my back?" He said raising an eyebrow

Bra was speechless... she dragged her nails? Whoa! This was classified information! She grinned "mmh, I'm not sure, but yes, I can see something in your back"

Trunks raised his eyebrows "And I shot her a Ki blast, so... it was fair, I hope it doesn´t show because her bathing suit was light orange and I'm not sure..." he trailed off on purpose waiting for her answer, he knew her, she was going to try more on him.

"mmh, no, don´t worry, I can't see it"

"Are you looking those pics right now? Are you sure her suit has any mark on it?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes shouting "You're a damn liar!"

"What?"

"You are going to pay for this one Bra, you don´t have any magazine there, they didn´t take any picture! I made up all that!"

Bra gasped but immediately starts laughing loudly "hah hah hah, sorry Brother but you deserved it!"

Trunks ended the phone call slamming shut his cell and muttering "Damn smart witch!" She would have to pay later for that sick joke.

**

* * *

GOING OUT**

Two weeks had passed and Trunks managed to see her every weekend. They had been training because Trunks insisted in her control lessons.

They are starting to act like a couple, sharing hugs and kisses once in a while, every time he has a good excuse for it. They had been avoiding the subject, both have doubts about each other reaction.

Their friendship has changed, but any of them want to admit it. The Press jumped to conclusions and the news about the new girl in Trunks life began to run, the news said she was a common girl, until they found out she was the granddaughter of Mr. Satan. Bra had been just right, but before The Press found out.

**

* * *

I CAN'T STAY WITHOUT YOU**

Third week of November 801. Friday. Trunks was working in his office when he decided to call Pan.

"What are you doing?" He asked her sweetly

"I have a meeting in ... 20 minutes" She said looking at her watch

"It's about those products graphics?" He asked her

"I won´t tell you" she said narrowing her eyes.

Her answer just instigated his curious, now he wanted to know more about it "Come on... what kind of meeting? A new product?"

Pan hesitated for a moment "some... toys"

Trunks was intensely curious "What kind of toys?"

"I don´t want to talk about it Trunks" she stated

"Hah hah hah I know! I know!" Trunks laughed loudly

"No! You don´t know" She said smirking

Trunks laughed again "Yes! Your grandpa's action man!"

Pan clenched her teeth "Aargh, I hate you! How did you find out?"

Trunks couldn´t stop laughing "Hah hah hah ... Last time he was interviewed... hah hah ... he told the Press he was going to ... hah hah hah... reproduce his figure... hah hah hah"

Pan narrowed her eyes and said slowly "Stop –laughing"

"Sorry... hah hah hah ... I couldn´t help it!"

Pan changed the subject drastically "Well, what do you want?"

Trunks continued to tease her "Hey! You are not planning to make cell figures, are you? Hah hah hah"

BEEP... BEEP... BEEP

"Pan? Pan!" He sighed looking at his phone "I guess she is upset... O.k I'll have to apologize later"

Three hours and a half later, he was getting angry...

"I can´t believe she is not answering her cell! What happened to her?!" He shouted angrily

In that moment his cell rang

"Trunks Briefs here" he answered a little annoyed

"Hi... you have been calling, I´m sorry I couldn´t answer"

"Why?"

"Why I'm sorry?" She asked him teasingly

"No!" he said rolling his eyes "Why you couldn´t answer?"

"I was working in production ... a new toy prototype..." she trailed off grinning

"Aren't you upset?" He asked her suspiciously

"Nooow, I guess you are right and ... it's just a toy, you know, I'd like you to see the new partner of Mr. Satan Action fighter..."

Trunks raised his eyebrows in surprise "really?"

"Yes... I'll be waiting for you at home, O.K.?"

"Sure!" He said happily

* * *

When Pan heard the door bell she grinned evilly ... he would never guess what was this all about ... 

Trunks wrapped her arms around her waist and held her tight.

Pan pulled away softly "Come on... I really need your opinion"

"O.K." he said grinning, but I can't believe you are not angry with me and ..."

Pan cut him off, she didn´t want to feel guilty to do this to him "Look, this is the new Mr. Satan action figure, what do you think about it?"

Trunks couldn´t help it and started to laugh when he pressed a red button and a deep voice said _"I'm the Great Mr. Satan and I will defeat you"_ He was laughing so hard that he was almost crying, holding his stomach he pressed the green button _"I'm the winner" _and the last button made the figure raised an arm saying "_whenever you need just call me"_

"Hah hah hah ... I can´t ... hah hah ... believe it! ... hah hah"

Pan was furious but she didn´t say a word, the more he laughed the more she would enjoy this... it didn´t matter if he was mocking of her grandpa ... he was going to pay, she had been three hours in production to be sure to watch her revenge finished and working.

When he stopped laughing he looked at her and his expression changed "Pan, baby, I'm sorry... I know you wasn´t expecting me to...

Pan cut him off, she didn´t want his explanations "Don't worry, I knew you would laugh but now I want your point of view, seriously, we are talking about business here...

"O.K" he sighed holding back his laugh "people love him, I think this is going to be perfect... but I'm still thinking he needs an opponent"

"O.K. what about a partner?" She asked him walking to her desk

"Yeah... why not... hah hah hah ... sorry... it could work"

"well, now I want you to see his partner... close your eyes" she said smirking evilly "ready?"

"Yes" he chuckled

"now... you can open your eyes" she sang the words teasingly holding in her right hand an action figure of Trunks

Trunks was at a loss of words, there it was, a purple headed action figure, dressed like him, blue eyes and a tail... He blinked repeatedly when he saw her move the tail up and a deep voice saying "_I will fight for Mr. Satan" _she smirked and moved the tail down _"Master, help me"_. She pulled the tail and he heard "_if you think I'm cute just wait until you see my wedding"_.

His face was getting redder each minute he looked at her, she was grinning, but the worst part was when she put a bride's suit on his figure and told him very, very sweet... "the best part is that he has extra clothes, look! A mirror, a lipstick and a wedding dress!"

He approached with a shocked look and grabbed the action figure off her hands and blasted it, roaring angry "HOW –COULD –YOU?"

"Owww... my figure... what's wrong with you? That was the prototype!" she said with her hands on her hips and a fake frown pointing to the floor where was just a pile of ashes.

"Well, I'm glad I burned it!" he said angrily

"You seemed to be having a great time... what happened?" she asked him raising her eyebrows and chuckling with an exaggerated flutter of her eyelashes

"You know what happened" He told her crossing his arms over his chest.

He took a step closer to her "You are mocking at me! You made that figure to look like ME!"

"And? It was your idea..." she said mimicking his pose

"No! It wasn´t" He took another step forward

"Well... that will teach you to not laugh of my products..." she said swishing her hair and stroking her in a fake pose.

"Bull shit" He said approaching slowly

"What?" she asked him holding back her laugh

"You are going to regret all this" he said standing right in front of her with his chest out and his head up. He started to move with softs but strong steps forward. Her focus was on him fully, scanning his body language to know what was he going to do. Her heart rate increased knowing what he was going to do next.

"Oh no!" She shouted running out of the room, she knew he was going to chase her until he could catch her.

"Oh yes!" He shouted back following her. His hormones began running like crazy guiding his behavior unconsciously, he liked so much to chase and capture her...

After a minute of running away and her furniture up side down in the floor he grabbed her arms and wrapped his around her waist, kissing her deeply.

After a while he whispered "I'm going to make you forget all about action figures"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. After a while he started to feel dizzy... he didn´t want to let her go, he was just thinking about kissing her. She knew she had to stop... their kisses had been heating up lately and he was soon kissing her neck.

He had her pinned against a wall and his hands were sending waves of electricity while they were roaming her body. Her hormones had started to flow faster as she was feeling his hands touch her body, he was turning her on.

The sound of the teapot whistling in the kitchen took them back to reality, she blushed and move away to go to the kitchen to serve the tea.

He was trembling... he knew he had to control but it was so hard when he kissed her, the two of them alone in the house... shit! He had to control. He knew this wasn´t a game anymore, or a test, at first he had kissed her every week and just five or six kisses... later he had lost the count but he knew he hadn´t let a day pass by without kissing her and now, after a month of dating, he couldn´t stay without her.

* * *

End of Chapter 37. **

* * *

Author Notes**: Thank you for your reviews Hermione-Double,lovesanime92, I really appreciate you take the time to write a note, and I'm sincerely kind of disappointed that I get just one or two reviews per chapter, I'ts not like I'm expecting to have a big number of them, but at least I would appreciate that when I ask you all something you could write a small note, just to let me know that I'm not twisting this story into something weird or bored. 

Thank you to all of you, with reviews or not reviews for reading my story.


	38. Enraged by News

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 38. ENRAGED BY NEWS**

Saturday.

Next day they decided to go training to the mountains, they were in the woods after a long day of fun. He had told her to kiss him and try to get in control the moment she felt her energy leaving her body. After two or three long kisses she was getting tired of trying to sense her energy, it didn´t raise, she sighed frustrated.

"Come on, try again" he told her warmly

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and circled her waist with his arms holding her close.

She moaned in his mouth and after a minute her energy was spiking, he raised his energy at the same time, she noticed her energy pushing and pulled away.

Trunks just stood there looking at her "What's wrong Panny?" He said through swollen lips and squinted eyes.

"I felt it! I raised my energy" She said excitedly

"umh... really?"

"Yes! Wait... you didn´t feel it?"

"umh... no" he said blushing

"But you raised your energy too! I thought you did it to stop me from throwing you away!"

He blushed lightly again "Well... it seems my body acted by... instinct"

"WHAT?"

"Let's do it again, I'm sorry I missed it" he said pulling her close again

"I don't know... I was sure I..."

He didn´t let her talk, he just kissed her again trying to keep an eye on her energy. She felt it again but this time when she tried to pull away he didn´t let her.

"Trunks, wait... I did ..."

He cut her off "I know"

He kept on kissing her deeply until she didn´t want to find out about energy or control, that happened in less than two minutes of course. He was lost in their kisses, he didn´t care if she could control her energy or not, he just wanted to be with her.

After a while they were chatting laying on the ground and suddenly Trunks told her "Maybe you were right, now that I'd been training I feel much better"

"really?"

"Yes"

"I'm glad you feel better Trunks"

"What about you? Do you think you are improving your control? He asked her seriously

She rested her head on her wrist thinking about it "I don´t know, sometimes I think I'm better than before but.. I don´t know"

Trunks smiled and rolled over stopping just beside her "Why don´t you show me your control again Pan?"

Pan shivered when she felt his hand grabbing softly her cheek, she knew what he wanted, she blushed and asked flirtatiously "How?"

He laughed "you know how" He pulled her close kissing her.

She really didn´t care about her control, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He deepened the kiss and she moaned in his mouth, he tightened his grip on her and started to kiss her neck, she shivered and tilted her head to the side. He didn´t waste time and began running his tongue from her jaw to her earlobe and whispered "you are not even trying Pan"

She chuckled and decided to tease him whispering in his neck "Shut up and show me yours"

Trunks smiled "It can surprise you Pan, I have a really good control"

"Let's see" she said and kissed his neck.

He shivered and muttered "Oh God!".

She smirked proudly and kissed lightly down his jaw, when she reached the part above his clavicle She started running her tongue up to his earlobe. He closed his eyes tightly and grabbed her head trying to find her lips, when he found them he kissed her passionately and this time it was Pan who shivered.

The sky was darkening and they stopped to look at each other, her bright dark eyes shining, her cheeks red and her swollen lips were as maddening as her scent, but he gathered all his courage and stood up whispering "It seems we both need practice". He smirked flirtatiously and took her home.

**

* * *

An embarrassing dinner.**

Next Friday, at the end of November, Trunks called Gohan determined to talk to him.

Vegeta didn't say anything, just saw how Trunks got ready to go to his office. While he was working, he called the Son's, he knew Gohan would be working there all day.

Videl answered the phone "Hello"

"Hi Videl, I was wondering if Gohan was there"

"Hi Trunks, Yes, do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, please"

"Sure, wait a second" She said calling Gohan.

Trunks heard the steps of Gohan approaching. Videl said Good bye and left to the kitchen.

Gohan was surprised to hear Trunks was calling him. He took the auricular and thanked Videl.

"Hi Trunks, what is it?"

"Hi Gohan, I know it's early but I would like to talk to you"

"Is something wrong?" asked Gohan squinting his eyes

"No, every thing is fine, but I need to talk to you and Videl"

Gohan narrowed his eyes "When and where?"

"Today at 12 if that's o.k. with you" Trunks answered tightening the muscles of his mouth in expectation

Gohan's nostrils flared and he gave a nod in deep thought "Where?"

"Why don't you come over here? we can get out for lunch maybe?" Trunks asked hesitating, he didn´t want Gohan to be suspicious but he new he would be suspicious about it anyway

"Why don't you come here? I know you like home made food, and we can talk while we are here" Gohan told him, tapping his fingers on the table as a way of relieving stress.

"I really have a lot of work here and besides...I'd prefer to talk to you alone, I don't want Pan to know about this" said Trunks shyly trying to control his nervous.

Gohan's energy increased slightly and he tightened his lips and spat through clenched teeth "Why not?"

"Look Gohan, I can´t explain it right now, but that's something just between you and me"

"Then why are you inviting Videl?" He asked suspiciously

"I mean I need to talk to you both, but I don´t want Pan to know about it, not now..."

Gohan nodded "O.K. I'll be there"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it Gohan"

Gohan grunted and hung up the phone. He told Videl they would be leaving at 11:45 to meet Trunks. Videl didn´t ask and nodded her head.

* * *

When Gohan and Videl arrived, Trunks was already waiting for him, Trunks extended his hand for a handshake and kissed Videl lightly in the cheek. They went to a nearly restaurant and have dinner first. After a while Gohan asked him "Well.. what was so urgent?" 

Videl elbowed Gohan lightly, noticing Trunks should be the one to talk, maybe it was hard for him to talk, he was so nervous, avoiding eye contact, his hands were beneath the table.

Trunks sighed deeply and focused on his glass "All these years.. you have been more than my best friend's brother... you had been more like my brother too, I hadn't lie to you ever..."

Trunks looked up when Gohan chuckled "Well, that's not exactly..."

Trunks chuckled too interrupting him "As an adult... I mean"

Videl started giggling and sipped her soda.

Gohan shrugged looking into his eyes amused, this wasn´t the way Trunks used to be, definitely and it was somewhat funny watching him act as if he was a teenager again "Go on"

Trunks continued looking into his eyes for a longer period "I had known Pan since she was born and I always saw her like a second sister or a niece" he trailed off on purpose, waiting to see Gohan's reaction

Gohan raised his eyebrows and stared at him without blinking "Yes and...?"

Trunks sipped slowly his beverage and nodded leveling his eyes with Gohan's "But... in the last years, things changed for me, I didn´t notice it... I didn't know when she stopped being my friend or my best friend's niece or the daughter of my best friend's brother, my friend... to become something more..." he trailed off again trying desperately to find a way to tell Gohan this, he wanted to be honest but he wanted to stay away from discussions too and he knew Gohan would explode in anger if he didn´t chose the proper words.

Gohan's pupils began to dilate, his left arm was on the table, his hand slightly closed, begins to ball in a fist. "What exactly do you want to say?"

Trunks turned to look at Videl and then holding Gohan's gaze gave a soft smile, he was feeling intimidated by Gohan's look but he needed to reveal his emotions "I like her... a lot... look... I know I was a kind of a player... but I wouldn't dare to ask her out if I wouldn't believe I have deep feelings for her... I wouldn't dare to offend you or her... I know I'm much older than she is in human terms, but I would really, really like to have your approval to date her... I know it's hard for you two and for my father and believe me that I had tried to stop what I feel but I can't, I know you don't like this... I know you trust me and you wasn't expecting this... from me... but I wanted to be honest with you"

Gohan frowned, his face and hands became a bit paler, his body stiffer in the chair and his nostrils flared, he was trying to control.

Videl raised her eyebrows staring at Trunks with her eyes widened as he spoke the words, her jaw dropped and she raised a hand to cover her mouth.

Gohan breathed in and out quickly leaning back as far as the chair allowed it, Videl noticed it and put her hand on top of his hand reminding him to stay calm.

Trunks lowered his eyes, he was as nervous as a teenager, feeling Gohan's anger increasing. His body had stiffened reacting at Gohan's Ki, shouting at Trunks he was in danger. Trunks knew Gohan could harm him.

Gohan breathed deeply "I know you have been going out Trunks, whom do you want to fool?" Gohan pulled his hand away from the table, opening and closing his fist at the side of his body.

Trunks stammered " No, no, listen, I'm not trying to fool you"

Videl reached out and touched his leg beneath the table, applying pressure to let him know he had to stay calm and focused in the conversation.

Gohan eyes looking fixedly at him, penetrating deep into his soul, his voice became low "I didn´t say you were trying to fool ME, I was referring to YOU"

Trunks chuckled nervously "No, I mean..."

Gohan's nose wrinkled, his eyebrows pulled down, the eye opening narrowed... with a cold voice he replied "You two have been going out for a while, you were already dating Trunks..."

"Well, that's not exactly what I..."

Gohan interrupted him, raising his upper eyelids and turning his head to the left "How long Trunks? How long have you been dating?"

Trunks sighed deeply and answered lowering his eyes "For about four weeks"

"Gohan lose the prudence and stood up angrily "Don't lie to me Trunks!"

Videl grabbed his arm and pulled him down with all her strength to make him sit down again. Trunks pulled back his feet under the chair, his body tensed beginning to perspire.

Gohan sat down again and eyed him with his jaw clenching "Don't lie to me! I know you have been going out since that trip to the beach!"

Trunks gulped "No, no, We have been going out since that time but just like..." he trailed off not daring to say as friends.

Gohan raised his eyebrows again "like what? Like friends?"

Trunks body was shaking, now he knew what his father had meant when he told him he needed to train because - _you don't know when someone stronger than you will want to beat you or enjoy your supper, it could be the last one_- but he was not going to back out, Gohan was a good man and he wouldn´t hurt him just because he was dating his daughter.

Videl whispered "Stop this Gohan, let him explain, let him talk to us"

Gohan bared his teeth and stared at him "Why are you asking for our approval if you are already dating her?"

Trunks lowered his voice to reply "I thought I should ask for your permission"

"Why you didn´t ask me before?" Gohan asked him, his heart rate was increasing and his face was flushed.

Trunks noticed the hard stare of Gohan and answered "Well.. I" he trailed off not really knowing what to say

Videl frowned "Gohan..."

Gohan didn´t break the dominance contest "Wait a minute Videl"

Videl frowned again and repeated "Gohan..."

Gohan frowned "Stay out of this Videl"

Videl clenched her teeth and balling her hands kicked him under the table raising her voice "GOHAN!"

Gohan winced lightly in pain, she could kick really hard and she knew the ankle was the right place to kick, he breathed deeply and turn around exasperated "WHAT?"

"You weren´t expecting him to ask you first, were you?" she said raising her eyebrows with a smug look on her face.

Gohan rolled his eyes and squinted them "You should be supporting me, dear"

"Well, I'm not, you are as stubborn as my father, Gohan!"

Gohan's lips became thinner and tighter "..."

"come on Gohan... as if you had asked my Dad first..."

Gohan raised his voice "It's not the same Vi, he's 14 years older than she is!"

Trunks interrupted "13"

Gohan shouted "Whatever!"

Videl's forehead tightened up a little between her eyebrows "You know what I mean"

"It's not the same" replied Gohan

"Of course it is" Videl said mirroring his pose

"We were in loved" Gohan stated

"And how do you know they are not?" She asked him raising her eyebrows as a signal of victory

"They CAN'T be!" he said leaning slightly forward with his feet flat on the floor

Trunks was staring at them, running his eyes from Gohan to Videl and decided to make his intentions clear "Look, Videl, Gohan, I didn´t me..."

Gohan and Videl turned around immediately and shouted at the same time "SHUT UP!"

Trunks gulped and closed his mouth.

"You can't do this to Pan!" she said looking directly at Gohan's face

"I'm just trying to protect her!" he said not paying attention to Trunks

"You are trying to ruin her life acting like this! If he was another man he had ran away one hour ago! You are going to approve Gohan and that's an order!" She stated

Gohan blinked in shock staring at her angry face, "No, I'm not"

Gohan felt the suddenly need to stood up and dragged her to their house to teach her not to order him, but his human blood predominated, he was not that kind of man, he would never impose to her.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Videl said angrily

Gohan had to recognize that she was right... but he was not going to admit it right now. "No, I told you I'm not"

"What's your problem Gohan? He is a good man!" She said trying to reason with her husband

"He was a player, he is an adult and she is a kid!" He said desperately trying to find an excuse

Videl rolled her eyes "Pan is not a kid Gohan... wake up, she is a woman, and if it's not Trunks, it's going to be someone else! Wouldn´t you prefer to be him?"

Gohan sighed taking his eyes off her and whispered "I know"

"He is going to take care of her Gohan..." she trailed off looking intensely to his face, knowing he was just worried and that's why he was acting like that.

"I know" Gohan said placing his hands on the table in plain sight.

She grabbed softly his hands and started caressing his fingers "come on... we know how this is..."

Gohan frowned again when the memory of the time they were dating hit him... they fell madly in love, at the beginning had been a sweet school love, but as the time passed by, his childish love started to mature, and he started feeling the deep urges to be with her in a more intimately way, he had fought with all his strength to resist the overwhelming desire to mate... he knew he was a strong man, his will was strong, he was a gentleman, respectful and shy, but he knew how the other men were... besides... he knew what was like to be a saiyan, a saiyan in love...

Gohan said through clenched teeth "That's why I'm worr..."

Videl cut him off quickly "Enough!"

Gohan remained in silence for a moment, he didn't talk right away, just looked at him right to his eyes and shook his head worriedly... thinking very well to choose his next words. "I know you care for her, for all of us, I believe you and I know this is how it has to be... and I'm going to give you my approval to date her... but If you ever... just once... hurt her... I'm going to hunt you down and I'm going to kill you worst than you can ever imagine... not even in your worst nightmare..."

Trunks sighed relieved "Thank you Gohan, I really appreciate it and I won't disappoint you..."

Videl smiled warmly and Trunks nodded his head thanking her for her intervention.

"just one thing more" Trunks said looking at Gohan

Gohan rolled his eyes and frowned. "Look... I don't really like this, What are you asking for now?"

"I don't want her to know about this talk... I want to make things go slow, she doesn't really know what I'm up to...but I wanted to ask for your permission first" Trunks told him, his face facing him directly with eye contact and a shy smile

"And what would you do if I would say NO?" Gohan said stubbornly

"Try to make you change your mind... try to stop these feelings... I don't know... Still faking in front of every one"

Gohan chuckled and told him amused "Do you really think all of us are so naive to not know what's happening? Don't worry... I won't tell her and I appreciate your honesty"

Trunks blinked in surprise "Thanks...but... what do you mean all of you already knows what's happening?"

Gohan chuckled "That's one of the many things you will have to find out for yourself"

They left and Trunks went to work, relieved.

* * *

That night Trunks invited Pan to a club and had their own party there, after dancing all night, he drove her home, he knew Gohan could be spying on them or keeping an eye on their Ki's and this was not the moment to take risks, Gohan wouldn´t control if he watch them kiss... so he decided to call it a day and say good bye. 

Pan was kind of disappointed she was expecting to be with him more time, but he promised her to go somewhere next day.

Saturday Morning Trunks invited her to a nice restaurant and after dinner, they spent all afternoon at her apartment chatting and playing games. It was still early when he left, telling her he was really tired and he had a lot of work and projects to solve with his mother.

She went to visit her parents on Sunday, Videl kept smiling at her but Gohan was weird, serious and a little cold, but when she asked them what happened they avoid her question and start chatting about something else.

Gohan and Pan sparred a little after a while and she stayed there that night. She accepted their explanation, her father had a hard day at work and he missed her grandpa. Videl had been talking about funny things all day, about going to the mall and buying her a new wardrobe, telling her she was going to need it, but she just refused, she was to busy right now to be shopping.

**

* * *

The line of the cyborg**

Marron was very happy. She had found out she was eight weeks pregnant. The moment she told Tetsu he was very happy too. She decided to fly to Japan and tell the others about her pregnancy. She had thought she would never have a baby, she knew her body was slightly different, she was the daughter of a cyborg. Even when her mother was human, all the experiments and the improvements that her body had suffered had affected her genetics. She had been married for about four years, she didn´t try to avoid pregnancy. She was just happy to know she could give Tetsu a son or a daughter.

She flew to Japan one week later and organized a party. She didn´t tell her parents or friends about this.

When they were all gathered in Kame house, she asked them to open a little box, when they opened it they found chocolates shaped as a baby bottle, a baby rattle and a baby carriage with a note that said: _Marron and Tetsu are going to have a baby._

They were all happy for the news, 18 didn´t know how to react but Krilin was almost as happy as his daughter.

Marron and Tetsu left after a week. Trunks and Pan didn´t have time to spend time together because Marron had been going out with Pan and Trunks had a lot of work.

* * *

Next Week. The first week of December. 

At six Trunks knocked on Pan's door and greeted her. They walked out the apartment and climbed on his car. He had been driving for almost an hour in silence.

Pan shifted in her seat uncomfortable "Well... are you going to tell me where are we going?"

Trunks smiled "It's a surprise"

He took a detour aside of the highway and told her: "Time to walk..."

Pan felt his hand grabbing hers "What are we doing here Trunks? We are near to the mountains..."

"Yes, but we have to walk, we are almost there" he said looking into her eyes and starting to walk.

"We could fly instead..." she said

she stopped to straighten her clothes and he smiled waiting for her "It's easier to walk, there are so many trees"

They walked until they saw a beautiful waterfall in the middle of the woods

"This is beautiful Trunks" her voice dropped at the end of her statement.

Trunks raised his eyebrows and laughed lightly "Do you want to spar?"

Pan jumped and shouted excitedly "YES!"

They were sparring for about an hour, Trunks constantly reminding her to stay focus and don't lose control. After that hour he threw a capsule to the floor and a picnic's equipment appeared. They set it all and unpacked the food. When they finished they decided to take a nap. It was nearly eight when they woke up.

Trunks chuckled and told her: "Did you sleep well?

Pan laughed and blushed. "I could have sleep better"

Trunks arched his eye brows looking at her, scanning her face to find out a more specific clue.

Pan blushed, that comment sounded really bold and she didn´t mean to say it like that "I mean, grass is not so comfortable"

Trunks laughed "I bet you sleep usually more than that"

"Well, not really, it's just that my energies need some rest" she said smiling

Trunks chuckled and puller her close to him and leaned down. His kiss was sweat and long. He didn't need to wait long before her lips parted to give him fully access to her mouth. Pan slowly folded her arms around his neck.

They were kissing very sweet and tenderly at first, their kisses turn out deeply and passionate after a while. They pulled apart slowly... looking deeply at each other...

* * *

End of Chapter 38.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Thanks so much to: Vannya-Pan, Hermione-Double, Apolonia86, Rose Lily Potter, Supersaiyanx, azul55, Karen, Graelyn-chan and Sonpan, for the reviews. Wow! I can´t believe you all write to me, it's the biggest number in this story! and thank you all, you really made me feel better and besides it was so exciting to read that number of reviews! That was a really good gift! Thank you. 

In answer to your questions, yes something is going to happen to Bra, her life is going to have a change but I can't tell you exactly what is going to happen because that would ruin the surprise, I'm trying to let things happen slow, as it happens in real life, step by step, she has to realize a lot of things, Trunks and Pan they are beginning to accept they are in love, but they she is still thinking their families are going to be a problem, Trunks is wondering about that too, because Vegeta knows something and Gohan at least accepted he was going to date his daughter. Uub and Marron are busy right now but they are going to be there too. Goku... well Goku has to think about his life and the right things to do before he gather the courage to see his wife and his younger son.

Thank you so much! and... if you want you can leave a review... wait... wait... I'm not going to pretend I don't care... I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! whom I am trying to fool? of course I'm waiting! Thanks.


	39. The Winner

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3****9. THE WINNER**

They were kissing very sweet and tenderly at first, their kisses turn out deeply and passionate after a while. They pulled apart slowly... looking deeply at each other...

Trunks slid down a hand to caress her arm and smiled broadly "it was time for your lessons"

Pan smirked "I didn't know that was a lesson"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders and licked his lips looking at her deeply "What else could it be?"

Pan just opened her eyes widely and turn away staring at the ground... "I thought you were teasing me"

Trunks chuckled and leaned to her ear, then whispered "I'm joking... I didn't know you could kiss like that"

Pan blushed and tossing her hair around nervously said "Stop it Trunks"

Trunks ask seductively "Why?"

Pan blushed even more and crossed her legs gently stroking her thigh to release her tension "Because you are embarrassing me"

Trunks chuckled again at her shyness "I bet you are afraid to admit you kiss really good"

Pan was shocked to hear his answer "I don't bet with you"

"Afraid to lost?" He smirked, lifted an eyebrow and then he said sarcastically "Of course... After you lose in that shamefully way I would be afraid too If I were you..."

Pan's upper lids raised and the lower lids drawn down, the wrinkles across her forehead were deep "Stop it!" She said raising her ki... "I'm not afraid to lost anything, you would be the one to be afraid because I didn't lost!"

Trunks squinted his eyes sitting erect "It seemed to me that you lose... what a shame you don´t even recognize you weren't capable to show up... you didn't have the courage"

Pan's voice lose its confident tone and she gave an outraged squeak "Of course I had the courage... but you were so fucking blind to recognize me!"

She regretted her words the moment they came out... because Trunks opened his eyes and his mouth widely and then, scanning her fully he narrowed his eyes with a serious look in his face "What do you mean I didn't recognize you? When did you come to me?"

"forget it!" She said and stood up decided to leave

"Oh no... you won't run away with this one" He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her near, she fought to free herself from his grip but he tightened his arms around her. "When did you show up Pan?"

Pan struggled "Let me go!!! I already told you to forget it"

Trunks glanced at her lips "If you are so brave why don't you tell me when..."

Pan shook her head still struggling "I won´t tell you"

Trunks smiled, he was standing in front of her, his hands wrapped around his waist, they were so close that she could feel his heartbeats, his face was leaned down as if he was an inch to kiss her "I bet you will" he whispered with a slow and sexy voice

Pan closed her eyes trying to resist the magic of his breath "I don't bet with you!"

"Afraid to lost?" He was amused of how simple was to annoyed her and make her speak.

Pan opened her eyes, she was tired of faking or avoiding the fact "O.k O.K.! I went to your office a long time ago, after the bet and when you came in you didn't recognized me!"

Trunks smiled seductively, his big blue eyes staring into hers "I can't remember you coming into my office Pan"

"That's because you didn't recognize me" She said rolling her eyes

Trunks reached back her head and grabbed it firmly and softly, leaning closer to her face "How do you know that?"

Pan pulled away and tilted her head to the side trying to avoid his gaze "I just know it, o.k.?"

His main goal now was to make her talk about it without him saying what he was feeling or what he knew "Tell me more, I want to remember"

Her eyes were glassy now and her face was red and hot "Well... I don't... believe me or not"

Looking at her features, trying to find out what she was thinking he asked her "Did you talk to me that day?"

"Yes!" She said raising her voice a little bit hurt

Trunks lifted his eyebrows in disbelief "Yes?"

Pan stammered "Well, not exactly"

She was beginning to relax in his arms, she was not being honest with herself and she knew it, she didn´t talk to him, she got carried away exactly the same way he did. He started stroking her hair and the back of her head but she moved away ignoring his touch. She wasn't planning to let down her defenses.

"Then if you didn't talk how did you expect me to recognize you, that's cheating" he said with self confidence, amused at her reaction.

"No! I wanted to talk" she said trying to find a good excuse for her acts.

"And? You didn't" he said stroking harder her hair, strong but gentle.

Pan blushed again furiously and replied "Because you didn't let me!"

"No? What did I do to stop you ?"

Pan was not leaning toward him, instead she lowered her eyes and whispered "You kissed me O.K. ? You kissed me"

"Well... you kissed me back" he said with a soft, gentle smile, glancing at her full lips.

"So... you do remember" she looked up, shocked and nervous.

Trunks tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer and whispering in her neck "How could I ever forget it?"

Pan gulped closing her eyes "Well, you did"

Trunks started to move closer with a soft and caring look on his face, "I didn't... could you believe I wouldn't recognize your kisses?" He said sliding one of his hands down to her chin "or your scent"?

He moved his face slowly forward and looked softly into her eyes "or your face? Or those black deep eyes? Even when you were wearing another color? Even when you had on those big sun glasses?

He was moving in romantically, his head turn a little...

Pan hesitated and shivered looking at him... "Well, you didn't... so ... I won and you were the one that had to pay the trip" she said ignoring the fact he was about to kiss her.

Trunks snapped "Are you sure you won?" He said forgetting about the romance and grinning evilly

He had released his grip on her and she pulled away a little and turning her head to the side she said stubbornly "Yes!"

Trunks smirked nuzzling her neck playfully "Why you didn't tell me? You could have won a vacation wherever you'd like it and save your pride... you know..." he trailed off on purpose, waiting for her reaction.

Pan pushed him away "Well, I'm claiming it now... My pride does nothing to do with that bet"

"O.K." he said, pulling her closer again and smelling her hair "Where do you want to go on vacation?"

Pan blinked. "We have already taken that trip"

"Yeah, but I was the one who choose the place... it's your turn, after all, you were the one who won, aren't you?" He said teasingly with a relaxed and confident voice.

"Fine!! If you wanted it this way" she said pulling apart again when she noticed the tone of his voice "I want to go to Alaska"

Trunks chuckled. "You could have chosen a nearer place"

"No, you told me I'd have to chose and I did it" she said breaking away the eye contact

"O.K. to Canada then, but I won't be able to take another day off unti..."

She cut him off "That's your problem, not mine!"

Trunks smiled, sometimes he thought she was still a child ... but he loved her for that too, he knew her pride was everything to her besides her family and friends, he knew she used to act like this when she was embarrassed and he had been teasing her even when he knew she would have this reaction, but he didn´t expect her to select a place that far and cold "O.K. it's O.K. if I made reservations and we go there in about two weeks?"

"O.K."

"but I won't be able to see you in workdays... I'll have extra work to complete to be able to leave in two weeks"

"That's fine with me" she said relaxing a little

"Hey... I don't want you to be upset... where do you want to go now?" He released her and smile at her lovingly.

"Home"

Trunks twisted his lips, he had been having extra patience with her... but he was getting tired "Come on Pan, it's 8.00 p.m."

"I can't be late today Trunks... I'm confused about my dad's reaction the other day, he had been acting weird, they are waiting for me to have dinner and I don't want to upset him" she said softly

Trunks changed the subject drastically "O.k. what about a good bye kiss?" he said leaning forward

"Not now Trunks" she said shaking her head

Trunks he said pulling her closer "Come on"

"No Trunks, I'm really upset, you have been teasing me all day, I'm sorry"

They flew back to his car. They stayed in silence until they saw the son's residence. Trunks was enjoying this, everything was coming up as he had planned. When he parked his car, he stepped out and opened her door. She took his hand and felt him pulled her close to him again. This time he didn't ask her and kissed her softly begging for access, she gave in and kissed him back softly. She closed her eyes before their lips met and relaxed her body, his lips slid a little over hers and he started nibbling on her lips, carefully he deepened the kiss a little. After a minute he pulled away and smiled at her. His heartbeat was almost exploding and he was breathless "Are you o.k.?"

Pan wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his chest "Yes"

Trunks smiled kissing her head "good! Because if you still upset with me I'm going to have to think about something to make you happy and right now I can only think about something... but if Gohan see me, I'm not going to live enough to take you on that trip"

Pan grinned "I'm fine" Then she smirked "Call me when you have every thing ready"

She smiled again and he smiled back at her. They said good bye and Trunks stood there watching her leave.

**

* * *

Kenzao**** Reflection**. 

He knew how Bra felt about Pan, he knew their friendship had weakened since Bra had decided to stay in Japan. He knew she wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want her to leave N.Y., he wanted her to stay at home and take care of his baby and the house, but Bra always liked to go out and shop everything, traveling, going to Fashion and science balls, etc. He didn't want to depend on her money, his family was traditional and had traditional roles. He had thought he could live as a married man the way he lived as a single young man, but he find himself longing for stability and tradition. He was Japanese, he didn't want to live other countries traditions. He had planned to live in N.Y. but keeping his origins, he loved America way of life when he was single, after all, his grandma's sister Tomiko had married an american man who had fought against all of his grandma's family to be accepted... that's why he didn't want Bra going out as a single woman, her grandma's brother in law had divorced to marry his aunt Tomiko without a second thought, in that time, marrying a divorced man was almost forbidden, but his grandma's family ended accepting him after his uncle had born. He never returned to America, even when Tomiko loved the idea, he always spent time telling her about the American way of life, he had to adapt to the Japanese tradition to be accepted. He had chosen to stay in Japan, even after Tomiko died, he had stayed. His own mother loved his stories and she had told him everything she knew, including the language. He loved Japan but his work was here and he didn't want Bra's family to interfere in his son's education. He didn't want his son to be a fighter, even when he knew it was in his son's blood. Bra loved America but she missed her family and friends.

He had thought it was awesome to have a saiyan princess as his wife, but she was stronger and smarter than he was. She was hot and beautiful, she never got tired after their lovemaking and when he was exhausted she had a lot of energy left. He didn't feel that way in their honeymoon, neither the first months of marriage, but now, his work had been harder to complete and even when he wanted her, he had to get some rest in workdays. He was working from Monday to Saturday. C.C. N.Y. was a new company in America and the faster it could be stabilized, the faster he would stop working extra time on Saturdays.

* * *

**Bra **

Bra had been working really hard in Saiyans DNA. Bulma had requested her to do it while she was working in a time machine prototype. Bra didn't knew why Bulma seemed to be so interested that she had had to put aside her last work about lecture of emotions... but now that she had a son, she wanted him to be stronger and increase his healthy condition, that could deteriorate through years and lack of saiyan blood. She wanted him to keep pure some saiyan skills and she had been asking Bulma about analyzing her advances. She hadn't much free time, with Kenji she could only work three or four hours daily in her project.

She laughed...Pan would die of joy if she had known that she was trying to find a way to preserve the saiyan race... No... No way! She could be obsessed with the project and apply more pressure than Bulma.

* * *

**Umiko**

Umiko had been researching about kids with special abilities, she knew she had to make an effort and bring the best for his son, she knew he could learn faster than the others and Chichi had been encouraging her.

Goten had been the perfect husband, caring, lovely, kind... he had been working very hard in his advertisement job, but he always had time for her and Minori. She was very happy, even her mother was happy.

He wasn't the richest man on Earth as her mother had wished, but he surely was the kindest and funniest man in the universe, and she knew he loved her. Minori was a very strong kid, he was one year and two months old, but he could break a hand, that's why she had decided to keep him at home or with their family. She wouldn't dare to hire a human babysitter for him, he was too little, that's why she only had been working middle time in the school project.

* * *

**Birth Control and Memories**

Bulma was thinking seriously to talk to Bra. Kenji was six months, now, she knew Bra had been trying to be in control birth with human methods, but she remembered, once Vegeta told her that any earth method could work in a saiyan, she had been able to control the human pregnancy with reinforced human methods, but that was for human females and her daughter had a lot of saiyan blood. It was time to start thinking about something... she knew Bra didn´t want to get pregnant so soon and her first pregnancy had been one year after she had mated... she had been talking to Vegeta and he had told her it was probably because Bra's body was in an internal fight, her saiyan blood was ordering to reproduce, but at the same time her saiyan blood was rejecting the bond with a human male, it was her heritage, her blood would fight to find the stronger male for her, he didn´t understand why her saiyan side had not shown yet, it was weird.

He had spent almost half an hour blaming her for the human blood in Bra's veins, he had blamed her because his daughter was avoiding to show her saiyan side, taking the easy way to be a normal human, but she was not.

Bulma knew they would have to find a method because Bra was a saiyan hybrid and probably, she wouldn´t react to the saiyan blood in a baby, so, she would have a lot of possibilities to get pregnant again... and maybe soon.

She remembered the day she talked to Vegeta.

_**Flashback**_

_Vegeta was standing in front of her with his usual look in his face "I already told you woman, the brat is not showing her saiyan side and that's just because you insisted __on raising her as a human"_

_Bulma crossed her legs and stiffened a little on her chair "That has nothing to do with her body reaction"_

"_Of course it has" spat angrily Vegeta _

"_Of course not! She decided to act that way, she is a __woman__ Vegeta, she chose to act like this, she likes the human way of life"_

"_That's because you kept talking with her about that!"_

"_And what were you expecting me to do? I'm her mother and I'm human! You already knew that!"_

_His eyes flashed and his lips were drawn back in a furious snarl "She is a princess! She is __my __daughter! You poisoned her mind!" _

"_What are you talking about? I didn´t poisoned anything! But I'm beginning to think I __should __have poisoned you" she spat furiously slamming her feet on the floor_

_Vegeta chuckled "and I'm beginning to think I'm immortal and immune to your poisons... I have survived to your food, haven't I? He said sarcastically_

_Bulma squinted her eyes in anger and stood up mirroring his pose, pointing a finger to his chest "that's because __jerks and assholes__ don't react to poison... you have enough of it in your blood"_

"_You know you should learn to be respectful of my space, woman"_

"_oh yeah? The way you are of mine?" She said lifting her eyebrows_

"_No, I have the right to do that, and that pleasure is only mine" he said teasing her_

"_You should take back that words Veggie" she said smirking and approaching slowly with a slight switch of her hips._

"_Hah, do you think I'm going to fell for your tricks?" he said roaming her body_

"_Yes"_

_He opened his eyes widely "WHAT?"_

"_I said __yes__" she said smiling seductively while she ran her finger over his chest_

_He turned his back to her "Well, I'm not"_

_Bulma smirked running her fingernails over the middle of his body reaching all the places near his spot tail. Vegeta stiffened and turned around quickly grabbing her hands "Stop that"_

_She smirked again and asked him "Why? You don't like it"_

_He grunted a response and released her hands._

_She smiled again "or I should think you are afraid of my touch?"_

_Vegeta blinked "are you crazy? You know I could never be afraid of someone as weak as you! Do you realize what you are saying? I have fought with the best warriors in the galaxy and I..."_

_She didn´t let him continue, she stepped closer pressing her body to his and running her hands on his tail spot this time and kissing him. He opened his mouth and kissed her back grabbing her waist._

_After a while of heated kisses she whispered nibbling his ear "should I stop and respect your space?"_

_He grunted and pulled her close "Shut up Woman! You always choose the worst moment to talk"_

_**End of flashback**_

She smiled at the feeling of her memories. It had been amazing, as always. He had everything she wanted in a man, Strong, pride, will, power, looks, exclusivity, body, personality, intelligence, stubbornness, perseverance...

Her thought was interrupted by the voice of the prince "I see you are beginning to recognize my qualities, woman"

She blushed, he had caught her... she had forgotten to keep her mental walls on... he had read all her thoughts... "What the hell are you doing reading my mind?" she spat with a fake anger

"You should remember than when your energy spike, I scan on you to..." he trailed off, in hell he would tell her he do it to be sure she was O.K.

"to what? To spy on my mind?" she answered narrowing her eyes "besides, my energy didn´t spike"

"Of course it did"

"Of course not! I was just thinking!" she shouted standing up

In less than a second he was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist "not just thinking... you was feeling"

She shivered at his touch, Damn prince! He was right, all those memories had made her starting to feel turned on.

"and I like what I sensed..." he trailed off seductively, kissing her neck.

**

* * *

Pan P.O.V.**

Her parents were in their bedroom and now Pan was in her old room, thinking about Trunks words, she was not sure of the meaning of his words. He had intended to tell her that he knew it was her? Since when? Since their second kiss? Why he had kept silence, why he didn´t ask her something? He had really meant that he couldn´t forget her kisses, her eyes, her scent?

She was feeling weird, she had never expected this to happen, she thought Trunks had been just a crush, she had thought the memory of that kiss had been buried so long ago, but now, reality was stroking on her mind... it had meant something for him... or he would have to forget about it...

She spent a lot of time thinking about it, in the middle of the night, she decided to get some sleep, amused at their joke of going to Alaska, hah! In this time of the year! She couldn´t have thought about any place better to tease him.

**

* * *

RESERVATIONS**

Two weeks had passed and Trunks finished his paperwork. He already had the hotel reservations, he had decided that it would be better if they flew there, at least it would be faster. He decided to call her to tell her about the reservations, it was already late and he wanted to tell her the good news and later pick her up to go celebrate they would have a great time in Alaska.

"Hello" she answered with a soft voice

"Hi, I have the hotel reservations" he said with a grin

"WHAT?"

"You told me to call you when I had everything!!" Trunks said excitedly

"Are you serious?" she asked again, startled to hear he had taken seriously her joke

Trunks tilted his head and smiled "Of course I'm serious, why wouldn't I?"

Pan shook her head to the side several times and muttered, her voice quivering "I was joking... I thought you were joking too"

Trunks placed his coffee on his desk, his face was pale white looking at the paper where he had scribbled the numbers of the Hotel reservations "What? Listen... I have them on my hand, I can't cancel, how could you joke with something like this?"

"I'm sorry, I really thought you were playing one of your games" she said, a little bit louder this time

"One of MY games?" he thundered, his eyes still fixated on the paper in his hand

"Yes" she said with her head in her hand.

"Well I'm NOT, you are not going to come, right?" he ground his teeth together and raised his voice, angry about not getting a straight answer from her

Pan stammered feeling a little bit guilty "I don't know Trunks... Let me think about it"

"Don't worry. Forget it. I will call you when I get back" he stole a bitter chuckle before putting on a serious frown again

Pan hung her head low and shook her head again "Are you going to go?"

Trunks folded the paper and placed it on his desk, leaning on the back of his leather couch "Of course I'm going to..." he said and hinged up his glasses which were constantly slipping off his nose "I have worked really hard to have those vacations and I'm not going to waste my time and my money... I've already paid for that suite"

Pan was silent for a couple of seconds, she knew what was coming "are you going to go alone?"

"does it matter?" He asked bitterly, he was really mad, she couldn´t even come up with a good excuse...

"No, but I'd like to know..." she asked him shyly

Trunks stood up and started pacing around the office "No... it wouldn't be fun if I go over there alone"

Pan frowned and clenched her teeth "so... are you planning to take one of those ..."

Trunks cut her off with an evil smirk on his face, he wasn´t about to back down, this was a dare and she would have to pay for her joke "Sorry Pan, I have to go, I have a meeting"

"Wait..." She trailed off with her mouth hanging open

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

"Damn it!!! He hung up on me! What should I do? I'm not going to let him take one of those bimbos with him... No way!!! I'm going" she shouted slamming the phone on the receiver.

* * *

After hanging up the phone he cursed and slammed his fist in the wall. Trunks was really upset.. he wasn't going to let her play with him... he had worked really hard trying to win this time with her... but he wasn't even sure if this was the right thing... so he decided to invite someone else and see if he could get her out of his head. He rubbed his eyes and turning back to his desk to close his briefcase. 

He left the office, he was going home, he really had nowhere to go or anything to do, he headed out of the building, she had really pushed him too far and he was not going to let her play with him. When he was in his room he started flipping his agenda to think who could he take to Alaska.

* * *

She jumped over the balcony of her apartment decided to come over his house, the next thing she knew she was flying over C.C. She landed on his balcony. 

He heard a tap on his window just when he was muttering to every start an ending, to every ending a start. He looked at his window and saw Pan frowning. He opened it and she came in.

Trunks looked at her curiously "What are you doing here Pan?"

Pan slumped into his couch "Looking for you"

Trunks walked up to the couch where Pan was slumped in and sat down next to her "What for? Another joke?" he asked sarcastically

Pan look down at the agenda on his bed, confusion had pierced through Pan's heart like a needle, then the anger replaced the confusion and she felt like slapping him across the face, so he was so soon looking for a replacement? She turned toward him and told him in a low tone "Searching for someone available?

"Yes!" He stated plainly "got a problem with it?" he asked sarcastically

Pan glared at him "You are being so childish Trunks"

"Look who's talking" He told her in a choked voice

Pan rolled her eyes to the ceiling and yelled "Stop it Trunks!!! I'll go with you"

"Thanks but I changed my mind" Trunks remarked with a smirk

Pan asked quietly looking fixedly at his face "What?"

Trunks broke the staring contest and told her turning his face away "Sorry... I have decided that I can't force you... you wasn't intending to go... I will invite someone else"

Pan blinked in shock "What?"

Trunks was enjoying this, he hadn´t been sure about her, but now she was showing all her feelings through her eyes, he couldn´t help to tease her a little bit more "But if you want to I can take you to dinner when I come back and we can talk about my trip"

Pan turned around and stood up furiously "fuck you Trunks! Enjoy your trip"

She started walking out of his room when she felt two strong arms embracing her, she heard him laugh amused. Trunks said softly "I was joking"

Pan clenched her teeth and balled her hand into a fist "It's not funny Trunks... get out!"

Trunks blinked in amused awe "what? Are you throwing me out of my room?"

Pan realized they were in his room and blushed "No! Let me go and I will leave"

Trunks smirked and asked her knowingly "what happened to your mood Pan? You seemed to enjoy your jokes before"

Pan started to struggle "Take your hands off me"

His entire body trembled as he applied more pressure in his hands around her waist "O.k." he said and pinned her to the wall, his body pressing hers. He leaned down to kiss her. She didn't open her mouth, instead she pulled him away but he just chuckled and grabbed her wrists with one of his hands and keep them above her head, while he was kissing her, with his other hand he started caressing her inner arm and the side of her waist. His fingers slowly going up and down.

He ran his tongue through her top lip, nibbling on it before his tongue find hers in a wild and passionate kiss. He broke the kiss after a minute to go to her neck, but stopped and pulled apart.

Pan wasn't expecting him to pull away.. she opened her eyes and look at him questionably..."What's wrong Trunks?"

Trunks smiled nervously "Everything is O.k., I think I should fly you home... it's getting late"

Pan grabbed softly the collar of his shirt and shook it gently "Come on Trunks... getting late?"

Trunks started in denial "I have to work tomorrow... I would love you to stay but I have to wake up really early"

"Fine, I'm heading home now, you don't have to fly me over there, it's not like something is going to happen to me, I had flew much later" She said pulling away

Trunks grabbed softly her cheek "I don't want you to fly alone"

Pan smiled and told him "it's o.k., I will raise my ki if I need anything... enjoy your trip!"

Pan turn around and was ready to jump to the air when a couple of hands grabbed her foot and pulled her down. She fell on the floor and quickly turn around just to feel the pressure of his body over her and his hot breath in her neck

"Don't be silly... you are going with me" Trunks whispered in her ear

Pan fake a pout and replied softly "No, it's o.k. invite whoever you want"

"It's not supposed to be your prize?" he told her kissing softly her neck

Pan closed her eyes trying to clear her mind "Take it as a gift"

"Come on, it won't be fun without you" he told her with a husky voice, while his hands slide up her waist slowly

Pan turned to face him and said confused "You are acting so weird Trunks"

Trunks kept on kissing her neck "Why do you say that?"

Pan wrapped her arms around his neck closing her eyes "Forget it"

"No... tell me" He said feeling intoxicated by her scent and his body was starting to react to the position they were in

"I don't understand you... you kiss me when I don't want to and then you pull away... you had been doing this for a while... I don't know what to..."

Trunks cut her off standing up, he pulled her up with him "Don't say it... do you trust me?" he said putting a finger on her lips

Pan breathed deeply "Yes"

Trunks smiled softly "Then, I will explain it later... there's nothing wrong"

Pan smiled back "O.k."

"can I fly you home?" he asked caressing her mouth, he couldn´t stop looking at her lips

Pan shivered wanting to kiss him "No, rest... I want you to finish your paper work and your job scheduled ... see you next Friday"

"are you sure?" he asked her

"yes"

"are you o.k.?" he asked her again, he needed to be sure she was O.K. with their trip

"yes... just tell me what time we are leaving"

"We are leaving Thursday at eight p.m. but if you want me to pick you up from your work early..."

"Thursday?" She asked surprised

"yeah..."

"O.k. I see you then at eight" She hesitated, then gave him a peck on the lips. He longed for more but just kissed her back quickly.

* * *

Next Thursday. Three days before the last week of December. 

Trunks knocked on Gohan's door. He opened the door and shot him a glare...

* * *

End of chapter 39

* * *

**Author notes**

Thank you for your reviews: Hermione-Double, SonPan and anime-school-chick. I write a personal note for each one of you, you can find them in your e-mail, I think FF send them there.

Son Pan, sorry (lol) yes, the last chapter was a cliffhanger! but I bet it was more interesting that way. Hermione: Yes, I thing Videl is that way, always so temperamental and imposing her rules around Gohan, lol. Anime-school-chick, I can´t believe it you did that! Thanks so much for your 13 reviews! Let me know if its better this way, I mean writing about other characters or it would be better if I put some scenes too, Thanks.

Keep up reviewing and Thanks!


	40. Alaska

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter 40. ALASKA**

**GREETINGS.**

Next Thursday. Three days before the last week of December.

Trunks knocked on Gohan's door. Gohan opened the door and shot him a glare.

Trunks smiled "Hi Gohan" raising his hand to shake Gohan's hand

Gohan glared at him but sighed and shook his hand "So... you are taking her on a vacation trip again?"

swallowing, Trunks took a deep breath "yes... look I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, it wasn't planned"

Gohan watched him with one raised eyebrow. He clenched his jaw feeling his teeth bite deeper into the back of his mouth "What are you planning to do there?"

Videl opened her eyes widely when she heard what Gohan was asking him and she scowled at Gohan as she entered the room "Gohan? What kind of question is that?"

Gohan dropped his head, when he raised it again, he mumbled something that didn´t make sense and look up his wife.

Her whole expression showed how upset she was, she shook her head and with a worst scowl she said "Trunks!! Don't answer him, he has to learn some manners..." She made a pause placing a hand on her hip and pointing a finger to the stairs " Gohan!! Call your daughter please!"

Gohan face was flushed crimson "She already knows he is here"

Videl waved her hands in front of her "Then go and see why is taking her so long to come down", she said rolling her eyes.

Gohan scowled and growled and walked to his daughter bedroom. When Gohan left Videl turned around to look at Trunks. "You better be good to my daughter and... " she trailed off looking at him straight to his eyes "if something happens... Gohan will know... you better be prepared"

Trunks stammered badly "N- n- no Videl, I'm not planning to d..."

Videl whispered quietly leaning closer to Trunks "Shut up Trunks! They are coming down... I didn't say you were planning to"

Trunks hesitated in perplexity "b- b- but"

Videl turned to face her daughter and her husband "Hey sweetie, give me a kiss and hurry up or you are going to be there at noon."

Pan smiled greeting Trunks "Hi Trunks!" then she turned around and kissed her good-bye " Thanks Mom, I love you"

Gohan's brow wrinkled as if in serious thought, he hesitated "Have a good time".

Pan smiled broadly and approached her dad and kissed him, giving him an effusive hug "Good bye Dad" She pulled away and whispered softly "Don't worry, I will be fine... Trunks will be taking care of me"

Trunks and Pan left and Gohan stood there silent. Then, he scowled and slammed the door behind him. Videl smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back... "She is going to be o.k... stop worrying... you are not losing her... Trunks is a good man.. he will protect her... don't you want her to be happy?"

Gohan turned to see his wife "Of course I want her to... but... it's so painful"

"Ask Vegeta or Chichi how painful it's, but they got over it" she said with a grin on her face

"He is much older than she is... his family is weird" he said grinding his teeth

Videl laughed, "Weird? they are saiyans Gohan, just as your family, the only thing weird about them, is the way Bulma and Vegeta show their affection to each other, you wanted the strongest fighter for her, Trunks is the strongest... he loves her Gohan... even when he is not sure, we have to stop being an obstacle for their happiness"

Gohan was becoming frustrated, all he wanted was to turn off his brain and stop thinking about his daughter and Trunks "An obstacle?"

Videl could detect the concern in his voice "Yes, I had been talking to Bulma, we believe they think both families are in disagree with them being together"

"How can she possible knows that?" he asked with a sad glaze over his dark and worried eyes.

"Don't ask me... Bulma had always had her methods to find out... but we are winning a son... he won't leave her... he will protect her and..." she trailed off laughing "she will be the one who conquered the most electable bachelor in Japan"

He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes, feeling his temples aching for all the accumulated stress boil inside him. He felt his wife sitting next to him and caress softly the veins throbbed in his forehead. Gohan smiled opening his eyes and took one of her hands in his and kissed her.

Videl smiled flirtatiously "besides... we will have the house for us... what could we do?"

Gohan smiled wickedly and sat straight just to take her in his arms and carry her to their bedroom...

They were talking all along. In the middle of the way Trunks had decided to carry her, she didn't oppose him and he kept flying at a slow speed, she fell asleep in his arms.

**

* * *

Trunks P.O.V.**

What the hell I'm going to do? I'm getting myself involved with a family friend... my best friend's niece, my friend's daughter... and one of the Z team... I'm attracted to her... I really like her... and I really want her... I hadn't feel this way since I was a teenager, this fucking desire is eating me inside... but I can't.. I won't ... Shit!! It feels so right... I have to control and I will stay away from her because it is too hard to stay away from home with her all alone and this burning fire begging me to go forward...

Pan woke up and she was still in his arms, she snuggled breathing in his chest, smelling his man scent filtering between his cologne and the soap scent ... he smirked noticing her actions. When they arrived, the time difference allowed them to spend five days there, he was planning to come home on Monday night... in Japan was nine pm while in Alaska it was three a.m in the morning... 18 hours of difference, he knew they would had the chance to sleep at least six hours, they would be leaving Alaska at Monday five a.m. to arrive Japan on Monday at 11:00 p,m. perfect to rest and go to work next morning.

* * *

They flew to Alaska, to a place named Anchorage. When they got there he was amazed at the beauty of the place. He tried to wake her up.

"Pan... Pan" he said softly

She opened her eyes and smiled "What?"

"Look at this" he told her smiling

She turned her face away from his chest and opened widely her eyes "Wow"

They could see the whales and the sea lions swimming in the sea, they could sea the glaciers moving slowly and decided to take a rest in one of the big masses of ice. When they stepped in the peak of one of them Pan immediately started to shake her teeth

"God, this is amazing but I´m freezing up here"

Trunks laughed "Just raise your Ki"

Pan laughed and raised her Ki melting the ice under her feet, she lose her balance but Trunks grasped her waist just before she hit the ground. She wrapped her arms around his back and start laughing.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm having troubles with my energy"

He laughed and raised his Ki to keep them warm. She clutched her stomach laughing "I can´t believe I almost fell... God, the whales and the penguins are going to hate me if I destroy their home"

Trunks laughed harder and told her "I won´t let nothing happen to you, we can go if you think this is not safe"

She narrowed her eyes "safe? Are you trying to said that this is not a safe place for me? Come on Trunks, I know how to take care of myself, even if I had fallen I wouldn´t be hurt"

Trunks laughed wrapping his arms around her waist "I was talking to the whales and sea lions, I don´t think they believe this a safe place with you around"

She hit playfully his arm and let him carry her. He landed near the hotel and they walked a block, they headed to the suite and Trunks opened the door... it was huge and beautiful. It was three a.m. in Anchorage. In Japan it would be nine p.m. He had taken his time to fly.

"We need to sleep to be ready at the morning" Trunks told her softly

Pan nodded excitedly "O.K... that's your room?" She said pointing to a door

"Yes... if you need anything just call me"

"I will... thank you" Pan said smiling

Trunks smiled back at her and stepped into his room. He walked to the closet and uncapsulated his clothes.

"night Trunks..." Pan shouted.

"night" He answered taking off his shirt.

**

* * *

Day 1. Thursday**

He woke up at nine a.m... he was tired, he fell asleep at three a.m., usually he slept five hours or less. He wondered if she was awake... he look around him and felt lonely in that room, full of commodities but alone... he knew she was next door but it would be better if he had awakened with her lying next to him in his bed...

"What the hell am I thinking?" he spat angrily with himself.

He took a shower and put on winter clothes... a turtle neck long sleeved white shirt with a black jacket and a pair of black tight jeans... he usually didn't wear tight jeans but it seemed to help preserving the heat... and he didn't want to be cold... even when he could raise his energy to keep him warm, he couldn't do that while he were among common people... He put on black snow boots and knocked lightly at her door.

"Pan!! Are you awake?" He shouted

Pan pulled the covers down a little to shout "No!! I'm sleeping"

Trunks chuckled "come on, let me in"

Pan pulled the covers up and shouted "No! Go and find something to do, I don't want to leave the bed... it's cold outside"

Trunks get a little annoyed by her comment "Come on Pan, open the door"

"No! I'm cold!" she shouted again curling her toes

Trunks tilted his head and placed a hand in the frame of the door "Come on Pan, you can't be cold... my room is very warm"

"Mine is a freezer" she shouted again shivering a little

Trunks raised his brow "didn't you turn on the heating system?"

Pan blushed under the covers "No!"

Trunks chuckled "Come on Pan!! I didn't wake up early to hear you said that... open the door"

Pan giggled and Trunks asked her "What are you laughing at?" He took the door knob to force it but it was unlocked, he raised his eyebrows in surprise and asked her "When did you unlocked it? I didn't feel you raise from bed"

Pan giggled again "Who said I locked it?"

Trunks frowned "You slept with the door unlocked?"

Pan raised her voice "Yes... what's wrong? I always sleep that way at home or C.C."

"we are not home" he said approaching

Pan pulled down the covers and looked at him "it doesn't matter... it was just the communication door, now you saw me, go away"

Trunks saw her pulled up the covers over her head and squinted his eyes "Pan... what's wrong?"

He smiled when he saw her moving under the covers... He knew her very very well.

Pan raised her voice with an angry tone "I told you... I'm freezing"

Trunks sat down on her bed and asked her smirking "Why don't you raise your ki?"

Pan laughed annoyed "hah hah hah do you want me to burn the sheets?"

Trunks held back a chuckle "Come on Pan... you just have to raised it a little"

Pan mumbled something and then said aloud "What part of I don't control my ki enough, haven't you understand?"

Trunks laughed trying to pulled down the covers. "Come here... I will help you"

He opened his arms and Pan smiled and sat up, throwing her arms around his neck, it was a surprise for him, he had never believed she would have this kind of response, he wrapped his arms around her waist and her back feeling the thin fabric of her nightgown...

He grasped the back of her nightgown trying to feel her skin... she had buried her face in the crock of his neck, shivering from the cold in the room, he raised a little his ki to warm her up

Trunks glanced at her nightgown "My God Panny! How could you slept with this?"

"What's wrong with this? It's a pretty nightgown" She said through clenched teeth, she was freezing in that damn nightgown, how she hadn´t thought about the weather..

"of course it is" He said as he was rubbing her back sliding his hands up and down trying to warm her up faster.

"Besides... I didn't thought about that, o.k.?" she said cuddling in his warm

He chuckled and keep rubbing her back. Her breath speeded up and one of his hands reached her left shoulder, he bent down and kissed it playing circles in it with his tongue. She couldn't help it and gasped at the feeling of his lips on her skin, she moved her fingers into his hair and feel her head spinning... He pulled her as close as he could and start kissing all the way from her shoulders to her ear. He slid down the thin strap of her nightgown and traced all the way down from her shoulder to her arm, holding her hand in his, his breath was speeding up faster, he could sense his need growing inside his pants. She started kissing him down his neck, pulling the turtleneck down with one of her hands and giving a special atenttion to his earlobe. She slid one of her hands under the jacket and he threw his head back and captured her lips once more, kissing her passionately. She slipped her hands underneath his jacket and dragged her fingernails across his back, and he could feel the electricity running under his shirt, even when she weren't touching his flesh. In a Saiyan instinct he pushed her down and move his chest on top of her making her moan softly at his action.

She tugged at his jacket and he had simply took it off and throw it on the floor. He kissed down her temple to capture her lips again in a passionate kiss, she heard the change in his breathing pattern before he shifted his body and leaned even closer against hers, a moan tore from her throat as she started running her nails all over his back breathing quickly into his mouth. Their hungrily kiss was interrupted by the sounds of the door, he continued the kiss ignoring the knocks, but the sound of knocking didn't stop. He cursed under his breath and shout "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Someone answered him "Room service, your breakfast is ready Sir, you asked to bring it to your room as fast as we could..."

Trunks looked at her with glassy eyes, his pupils were dark with want and then... he realized where position they were and what had he been intending to do... he paled and ashamed stood up... going to answer the door picking up in the way to the door his jacket. He whispered before he closed the door "I'm sorry"

She stayed there dumbfounded... she was embarrassed to had lost her control and let him caressed her like that, she had never went so far to try to undress someone... to lose her control completely... she had always stop them before she had lost control or she had hurt them with her energy... Shit!!! This wasn't good... she didn't have anything to stop her... or remind her... her actions or her energy couldn't hurt him... but for the first time in her life she felt well about it and relieved...

* * *

Pan get up feeling the cold air... she had a lot of warm in her body now... she took a shower and think about what had happened. She knew they had only kissed, but she knew what that kind of kisses and caresses with their hands were leading to, she couldn´t help but think about Bra's words, the scent would remained in their bodies... she didn´t know if this would be worst because they were saiyans, besides she was terrified just to think Vegeta would be enraged and her father would kill Trunks, this was too good to be true, and she was unsure about him, all this was going on too fast for her to understand, she loved him, she had loved him since she could remember, and she was afraid to lose him, she was afraid that he would realize this was a mistake. Trunks called her to have breakfast... she choose a red turtleneck cardigan with blue jeans and red high boots. She brushed her hair and applied some make up on her face. It was useless to stop from dressing womanly or sexy or applying make up... he already knew the woman he had kissed in his office was her... Trunks didn't touch his food... he was waiting for her... frowning at the clock.

"What took you so long?" He asked softly

"Do you really was expecting me to come and eat my breakfast dressed like that?" She said with a smirk

Trunks smirked back "I wouldn't mind"

Pan was at a loss of words. Was he teasing her?

Trunks realized he had made a mistake saying that and stammered a little trying to deny what he had just told her "I mean... it's not like I never saw you have breakfast at C.C. in your... night clothes"

Pan sat down "Of course it's different..." she said thinking she used to wear cotton full covered pyjamas in that time...

Trunks didn't answer and they ate in silence, when they had finished they decided to go outside and see the nature. They went to the highest glacier to see the beauty of them and after a while. They took off and landed on a beautiful mountain covered by grass and large pines, the road that leads to the city, people leading sledges pulled by dogs through the snow, they could see the sky full of colors from orange to violet and blue. They decided to take the chance and go to a lake, lay down in front of it and have a good chat. They were amazed at the beauty of the place. They noticed the days were longer. After a while they decided to go to the hotel and have lunch.

* * *

Thursday . New York 8:00 p.m. (Japan Friday, 10:00 a.m.)

The phone rang and Bra put the teapot on the counter in a hurry to answer the phone, no one besides her personal assistant, her family and friends knew the number.

She smiled warmly when she heard the voice of her mother in the other end.

"Hi sweetheart"

"Hi Mom, How's everyone?"

"Fine, thanks" Bulma said smiling

Bra walked to the counter to pick up her tea, then she sat in the living room next to the playpen where Kenji was sleeping.

After a long chat, Bulma dropped casually the real purpose of her call. "Honey, I've been thinking about you and Kenji"

Bra sighed and whispered " Mom... you know I can´t travel right now, I want to see you too, but..." she trailed off not wanting to tell her mother that Kenzao was against travelling to Japan right now.

Bulma closed her eyes... that situation really bothered her, when she was younger she never let her parents or Yamcha to tell her what to do, nor even Vegeta succeed! Her daughter was like her, but she had to ask Kenzao first, she opened and narrowed her eyes, telling her "It's not like I want a visit Bra, of course I want to see you both but... we need to talk"

Bra raised her eyebrows "about what? Is something wrong?"

Bulma leaned back on the couch "No... but I need to run some tests"

Bra opened her eyes and opened her mouth thinking what kind of tests her mother need to run, she closed her mouth waiting for her mother to continue.

"I don´t know how you are feeling about this, but If you don´t want to get pregnant again, we should start working because I'm not sure if..."

Bra cut her off screaming "WHAT?"

Kenji shivered in his sleep beginning to wake up, Bra put aside the phone whispering "Wait a second Mom" and hurry to place a hand on the baby's back, tapping softly to coo the baby back to sleep.

As soon as she saw Kenji wasn´t going to wake up, she put the phone on her ear "sorry Mom, I almost woke up Kenji, what did you say?"

"Bra, listen, you are a saiyan, I don´t know if your body won´t block the pills, Kenji is six months, you can get pregnant in any moment"

"b...but" Bra stammered

"Bra, I need you to come and I don´t care if Kenzao agrees or not, you are not going to get pregnant so soon just because he doesn´t want you to come, and don´t try to persuade me that he's not trying to keep you there because I already know he's stopping you" Bulma made a short pause to breath and said through clenched teeth "I know you don´t want another baby soon, so... unless he agrees to stay away from you, you have to come"

Bra gulped... she knew that tone of voice of her mother, she was pissed off, but she knew also Kenzao would never agree with THAT... but if would be hard to make him change his mind about going to Japan with Kenji, because she wasn´t going to leave her baby in N.Y. "O.k Mom, I'll talk to him"

"Be sure that he agrees with you, because I'm not talking a No for an answer, and if he annoys just tell him that's an order from his boss" Bulma said in a menacing tone.

"Mom, I don't think that would be a nice thing to tell him" Bra murmured

"Speak louder BRA! I don't have saiyan ears"

"I don't think that would be nice, Mom" Bra repeated

"I don't care if it's nice or not, if he try to reject the invitation, tell him I'm ordering you both to come here, and if you want to make fun of him you can add, you will stay as long as **I** want" Bulma said grinning evilly "you know your father would be just happy if I tell him Kenzao doesn´t want to come..."

Bra almost hear the holding back laughs in the throat of her mother and rolled her eyes "O.K" she said nervously

"Listen, this week you are supposed to take a couple of days off or more and We will have the house all by ourselves"

Bra grinned evilly "Well, I can have Trunks to entertain Kenzao and keep him safe from Dad"

"Sorry honey, but you will have to bother your brother later, because he is not in the city"

"Where is he?" asked Bra, she knew he never scheduled meetings or trips this time of the year.

"He went to Alaska" answered Bulma quietly.

"WHAT? Wow... a little cold I think... well if he wanted to ski why he didn´t do it in Japan?"

"I suppose he wanted to see other places and forget about C.C. for a while" laughed lightly Bulma

"O.K. don´t worry, I can always get Pan to do that" she laughed knowing her friend would be surprised to see her again and she could always depend on her to protect Kenzao from her father.

"I think she won´t be able Bra, Pan went to Alaska too" replied Bulma.

Bra almost dropped the phone "WHAT? It's something there, are all my friends and family going to Alaska or what? Some kind of Alaska fever? What are you talking about? Are you telling me they went to Alaska TOGETHER?"

"Yep" sang Bulma knowing her daughter was shocked.

"wait, wait" breathed deeply Bra "are we talking of a pleasure trip or a business trip?" She wanted to be sure before she start collapsing again.

"a pleasure trip" said again Bulma grinning

"But... when did they plan that trip? Because they barely speak to each other since Pan returned to Japan"

"No sweetheart, remember I told you they went to the beach together"

Bra remained in silence "But they stop going out since that trip..." Bra said confused

Bulma laughed "What? Who told you that? They had been going out every week and they seem to get along pretty good"

"But... Trunks told me that..." she trailed off squinting her eyes thinking ("that bastard... Damn liar") then she replied "they are too stubborn to get along pretty good Mom"

"I wouldn´t be so sure Bra, you told me the same when they went to the beach and look at them"

"I can't believe it! When are they coming back?" Bra asked

" On Monday night" answered Bulma

Bra shot her eyes open widely "are they going to stay there four days?"

"Well, they said they would be back on Monday, but in Alaska would be five days" Bulma was enjoying Bra's reaction, the sarcasm dropping off her voice, she already knew Bra would be as surprised as she was when Trunks told her about the trip.

Bra was at a loss of words "Why?"

Bulma chuckled "come on Bra... time difference, Trunks was more than happy"

"Oh God" Bra whispered when Bulma's words hit the right spot "sorry mom, I have to make a call, I'll call you later"

"Are you going to call Trunks?" asked Bulma, she couldn´t be so dense to call Trunks right now to fight... could she?"

"No, Goten"

Bulma smiled "O.K. and... don´t forget to tell Kenzao about the trip... and... call me if you find out something about them"

"Sure, bye"

* * *

**Alaska**.

They were out all afternoon, they went to the Anchorage Museum of History and Art and to the Imaginarium Science discovery Center, after that they went to have dinner at Ptarmigan Grill in the Sheraton Anchorage Hotel, they were having a lot of fun, firstly because they knew the price of the buffet wouldn´t be enough to the quantity of food thy had eaten. After that they decided to go to the Botanical garden that was located in the center of the city and to the Anchorage Coastal Wildlife refuge. Finally they decided to return to the hotel room, they were talking about tomorrow plans. Trunks was hesitating about going to that cabin on the mountains... the cabin was really far from the camping area... they had been intending to go and ski... he decided to go shopping next day and acquire an equipment for her. He had brought his equipment with him.

When they were at the hotel room, after supper, they had decided to go to bed early, after all they had spent all day sightseeing and shopping.

Pan smiled and opened her bedroom door "Good night Trunks"

Trunks smiled "if you are wearing that night gown I suggest you to turn on the heating system... I don't want you to be cold"

Pan rolled her eyes "Thank you" then she smiled sweetly "and if you need something or need to come to my room to tell me something the door will be unlocked"

In that moment she blushed furiously and turned away thinking ("Shit, shit, shit... that sounded awful...it seemed like an invitation... what am I going to do now? He is going to presume I invited him to ...") She trailed off rushing into the bedroom.

Trunks stood there bewildered ("What?? Is she inviting me to come to her room? Oh God... this is getting worse each minute... I think it wouldn't be wise to expend three days with her at the cabin... well... maybe it wasn't an invitation... but... why did she told me that?")

He waved his hands in front of him dismissing the thought and walked to his bedroom. He undressed and put on his pyjamas, he lay down on the bed and closed his eyes thinking in her words, debating on whether go and talk to her or avoid the subject of the cabin, all he wanted right now is stop thinking about that. He fell into a deep sleep but two hours before he woke up, his throat was dry and he couldn´t stop thinking about her, he wanted to turn off his mind and get back to sleep.

* * *

**N.Y. City**

When Bra thought about calling Goten, she heard the door open, she knew Kenzao was home, he greeted his son and walked to the dinning room with Kenji in his arms.

He hugged Bra and kissed her "How are you princess?"

"Fine" she answered kissing him back "How was your day?" She asked him caressing the head of Kenji who was pouting.

Kenji opened his arms trying to reach his mother, he wanted to be in his mother's arms. She smiled lovingly and Kenzao handed her the baby saying "I suppose he doesn´t know me that well... I would say he barely know me" he winced "I leave when he is still sleeping and when I came back he is sleeping to" his words were bitter and sad and Bra couldn´t help to hold him softly.

"It's O.k Ken, you are working very hard, but when the company stabilizes you would have free time"

He pulled away softly walking to the living room, he slumped into a couch, motioning Bra to join him. She grinned and sat down next to him "Are you hungry?" she asked softly

"Yes" he stated

She placed Kenji in his lap and went to the kitchen, she served the supper in the dinning room and called him. She put Kenji in the playpen, he was already sleep. After supper she went to the living room, here he was, so handsome, unbuttoning his shirt, his jacket and tie were already in the couch, next to him, she smiled seductively "Do you need any help?"

He raised an eyebrow looking at the sway of her hips but dismissed the thought "No, thanks"

She twisted her lips disappointed and picked up his clothes, after throwing them in the laundry basket, she walked to the living room, he was still there. She sat next to him "We need to talk"

"about what?" He asked leaning back and crossing his arms behind his neck

"My mom needs to run some tests, we have to go to Japan"

* * *

End of chapter 40. Alaska.**

* * *

Author notes**: Thank you for your reviews Loves-anime92, supersaiyanx, Vannya-Pan, Hermione-double, Apolonia86, In your reviews you say Pan should know about Trunks reactions, but I think she is too afraid and terrified to think clearly. Thank you and don´t forget to review, it makes me work faster :) Apolonia, have fun in your vacations! Love you all, Eyr. 


	41. Baby Sitting

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 41. ****BABY SITTING** **

* * *

New York. 11 p.m.**

After arguing for a while Ken agreed to go to Japan.

"We will stay there just three days Bra" he ordered

"But... I don´t know if that would be enough time" she replied "besides we can stay there until New Year"

"No, I want to get back as soon as we can" He stated

"But... wouldn´t you like to visit your parents?" she questioned him.

Ken chuckled sarcastically "Who told you I wouldn´t visit them? We are staying at my parent's house"

"What?" She asked in a breath. How can be so selfish to think they would stay with his parents. He knew she wanted to visit her family and friends

He didn´t answer and she turned forward him with an angry look on her face "I want to stay at C.C., I miss my family and you know that!"

"I miss my family too" He told her glaring at the television.

"You were never there! It's not the same" she answer trying to make him look at her "besides, C.C. is bigger, we would be more comfortable at C.C. than in your parent's house"

He frowned with pursed lips and clenched teeth, here she was... shoving in his face again that her family was reacher than his... "Fine, we will stay at our house then, that... if you want to go to Japan..." he trailed off to let the rest of his unspoken words hit her.

She opened her mouth in a big O and her eyes watered "O.K." she said and stood up, she walked to the playpen and picked up Kenji to bed him, she walked upstairs, Kenzao stared at her back and smirked.

Something in their argument had made him want her tonight... even when he was tired of work and even when he was getting tired of her stamina. He loved to see that beauty blue haired goddess, the blue of her eyes seemed to be violet when she was angry.

He walked upstairs and opened their bedroom door, she was cleaning her face with a soft pad, her nightgown as sexy as the others she had been wearing all week. She heard the door close and his steps forward her.

She concentrated again in wiping off her make up, his hands touched her shoulders and slide down her arms, she shivered and closed her eyes, she really didn´t want to give in his touch, he always acted this way ... all this month she had tried to seduce him but he had agreed just two times, and those were after they had an argument.

He bent down and ran his tongue over her bare shoulders and she shivered again getting up but he pulled her close sliding his hand under her nightgown.

**

* * *

Alaska. Day 2. Friday morning. 8:00 a.m.**

Trunks bedroom.

"Oh God!! I really needed to rest. It seems like ages ago when I slept so good... I should really stop working so hard at C.C." Trunks said

He woke up and took a bath at eight a.m. He could hear the water running in her bathroom.

Pan bedroom.

She was longing to be with him, wondering why he hadn't decided to wake her up or why he hadn't show up if she had told him the door was unlocked...

She frowned thinking ("Damn it!! I'm such a stupid...why he didn't show up? Why? Because he didn't want to... he don't want to go forward, he had been avoiding me... but... if he is avoiding me why did he kissed me like that yesterday? Why did he touched me the way he did? I'll find out later, when I can catch him distracted")

**Outside**.

They spent part of the day shopping and buying souvenirs for their family and friends. They wanted to remember these days. Down town, they saw dozens of stores with a wide variety of handcrafted and specialty items. They stopped in a beautiful store named Oomingmak. Oomingmak, was an Eskimo word for musk ox.

They bought a hand-knitted jacket made from qiviut, the fine underwool of musk ox, for Vegeta. Another jacket of the same super soft material for Gohan, now it would be harder to chose something for their mothers, Trunks picked a blanket made of fine wool Musk ox, the owner assured him the blanket will keep the warm in the extreme cold of arctic winters, he knew Japan had such a cold weather, but if would serve fine as a souvenir, an expensive one... they had already paid 1200 dollars,

They chose a cap for Bra, with traditional Eskimo patterns, the stole was really artistic. They chose a smoke ring for Vegeta, as a joke, Pan chose a headband for her and a tunic for Chichi. Trunks picked up some stuff carved from woolly mammoths, moose and other animals, he chose a beautiful cap for his mother and another one for Bra, they chose other articles for Videl, Umiko, and Marron.

After expending so much time and money Trunks told her "We have to go to the hotel, they are presenting a really good show in there"

"O.K. let's go" she said carrying part of the shopping bags.

After the show they decided to watch T.V. in the couch, but Trunks sat down in a single couch, Pan was getting suspicious, this was the second day he hadn´t kiss her... or hold her... She decided to wait until next morning to ask him about it, she didn't want to be a fool, daydreaming about him if he didn't return her feelings.

She slept at two am and woke up early, she had wished to see him... she had waited for him to appear in her room, but he didn't .. she had been wishing he came to see her in the morning, but it didn't happen.

**

* * *

N.Y.** **City** Saturday morning. 6:00 a.m. 

Bra was in a hurry,she was packing, they were going to take a plane in about two hours, she had forgotten to call Goten after last night... She twisted her face in disgust, she hated him when he took advantage of the situation...

She opened her cell and whispered "Goten". His name and number appeared in the screen and she whispered again "call".

She stepped in the bathroom, taking off her night gown muttering _bastard, he didn´t even have enough time to take this off"_

A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts "Hi Bra!"

She could imagine his face, always nice and kind. "Hi, Goten"

"What are you doing so early?" he smiled looking at his watch 8:12 p.m. He knew it had to be really early in N.Y.

"I wake up early because I have something to do and besides I need to talk to you"

"What happen? Are you O.K.?" He asked worriedly. He knew she was not that kind of girl that wakes up at five in the morning.

Bra chuckled and opened the valve of the shower faucet "Yes, don´t worry"

Goten arched his eyebrows suspiciously "What are you doing Bra? That sound like water running"

Bra laughed "it's the shower, I'm taking a bath"  
Goten opened widely his eyes "Are you taking a bath while you are talking to me?"

He gulped, that was suggestive... he slapped the back of his head to dismiss that dirty thought. He was confused, he had never thought anything about anyone since he was with Umiko...

Bra blushed and laughed louder "Noow, I'm just preparing the shower"

He blushed again "O.K. tell me"

In that moment Bra heard a soft voice "_Who is it honey" _She tightened her lips and sighed thinking ("Umiko...") then she heard the cheerful voice of Goten "_Bra"_ and then Umiko's voice faded in the distance "_say hello to her"_

Goten shouted "O.K. I'll tell her... Bra?" he asked softly

Bra raised her eyebrows "Yeah?"

"Umiko sends you her regards" he told her happily

Bra didn´t know why she didn´t like Umiko, she was a great girl, she was kind and funny... O.K. maybe she knew why, and she knew she was wrong too, but she didn´t want to think about it right now "I heard her, tell her I send her my bests too"

"Honey! Bra says she..."

Bra cut him off shouting "LATER! I have no time, this is urgent!"

Goten stiffened "are you sure every thing is O.K.?"

"NO" shouted Bra "everybody is talking about Trunks and Pan, I want to know what's happening!"

Goten laughed "Calm down Bra, they went to Alaska, you know they are good friends, even when every one thinks they are dating"

Bra rolled her eyes "that's because they are dating Goten!"

"How can you be so sure?" Goten asked her shocked by her words.

"Because my brother had never invited Pan so far! And you know that Goten! He only invited his flings"

Goten's jaw clenched and he narrowed his eyebrows "Of course I know that Bra! I don´t know why you are making up this"

"I'm not making up this Goten!" she said raising her voice "if you don´t think the same, then tell me why he is going out with her so often" she said annoyed "and hurry up because I'm freezing"

Goten closed his eyes, he was feeling anger at the thought of Trunks and Pan together, at her words... and he was feeling also... he slapped himself harder this time "Just raise your Ki, Bra" he said running his fingers through his hair "I will tell you why ... he is just lonely, that's all"

Bra sighed, she had raised her Ki to heat up "maybe you are right and I'm being paranoid, just tell me some thing... since when they had been going out?"

His eyebrows drawn together in deep thought "I think that was since they went to the beach... No! It was after you left"

"Have they told you something about it?" she questioned him

Goten chuckled "of course not, there's nothing to tell"

Goten hung up the phone and walked upstairs, the breakfast was ready but Umiko wasn´t in the kitchen, he opened Minori's door but she wasn´t there, he stepped in his bedroom and hear the water running in the bathroom.

Goten grinned evilly, this could be fun... he opened the door slowly and joined his wife.

Bra left that morning at eight a.m. and she arrived at Japan at two a.m. (Sunday morning)

**

* * *

Day 3. Alaska. Sunday morning.**

She took a shower at six a.m and dressed up, ready to pack all her stuff. She knew he was probably sleeping, recovering some strength after all the work he had at C.C. When she had everything packed she opened his door without knocking, she entered and saw him lying on his back, with his baby blue flannel pajamas, she walked forward his bed and sat down next to him, she ran her fingernails from his chest to his abdomen. He shivered and grabbed her hand roughly sitting straight, when he saw whom that hand belonged he opened his eyes widely, he was shocked... he release his grip on her hand, leaned on his back again and asked her "What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up" she said with a sweet smile.

He melted at her sight but he recovered his composure, and sat down "Yeah... thank you... I need to go to the bathroom"

He wasn't a coward, it was just that at her closeness he was having troubles to control himself.

"Are we going now to that cabin in the mountains, Trunks?" she asked him excitedly, placing a hand on his shoulder

Trunks looked at her nervous and stammered "You know... I was thinking we shouldn't go... maybe would be better for us if we stay here in the hotel... It can be very cold or bored"

Pan frowned disappointed "But you told me it was big and had a great view, besides you told me it had a chimney"

Trunks smiled shyly grabbing her hand "Yeah... but... it doesn't have the facilities we have here"

Pan smiled again "I don't mind... I'd love to go" he was just worried about her, at least, that's what she thought.

Trunks nodded and Pan smiled happy wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close to her "thank you".

He chuckled and told her "O.K. just remember it was your decision, O.K., if you really want to go that much ... we will go... I have to pack all this stuff"

Pan bare her teeth with a smirk "Yeah... I already had it packed" She let go of him and look at him right in the eye

"I'm going to take a bath" he told her standing up beside her

Pan backed two steps and smirked "Do you need any help?"

Trunks paled and told her "What?"

"You know" she said smirking. "I could really help you... I'm really good and fast"

Trunks stood there with his jaw opened and his eyes opened widely in shock, thinking ("Wow and I thought she was shy") he shook his head slightly and stammered really nervous "No, n- n- no thanks Pan... I prefer to do it myself"

"I really want to help you" She smiled flirting a little with him, of course she knew he had taken her comment the wrong way, but she decided to let him believe it in this way... now that she had seen his reaction, she was doing it on purpose.

Trunks blushed "Thank you Pan... it's not like I wouldn't want you to... and I really appreciate it, but... I think I should do it by myself... you know... I... I... don't know if I can..." he trailed off, his face flushed and sweat dropping off his forehead, he breathed deeply and asked her "are you serious?"

He had been very very nervous and had started to talk so low that his voice sounded like a whisper... he was trying to not hurt her or make her feel rejected... but this was so unbelievable that before he finished his face had turned serious...

"Of course I'm serious" she said smiling widely ("God, she was enjoying this")

Trunks lowered his gaze "Look Pan, I don't think we should rush into his..." he looked up again facing her "of course I want it, but we should talk about it first"

Pan realized things were getting serious and he was planning to talk to her about it, so she decided to take the chance and give it a twist "What? What are you talking about? Listen if it really bothers you..." she trailed off faking a pout.

Trunks waved his hands in front of her "No...No... don't take it that way..."

Pan shouted cutting him off "No, listen to me!" she leaned closer to him "If it really bother you too much to accept my help packing all your stuff, don't worry, I won't do it!"

She turned to leave and suddenly he realized his mistake. "No, no, no, wait Pan... you were talking about my stuff?"

Pan smirked and put an angry face before turning around to look at him "Of course I was talking about that! Wait... what did you think?" she faked a frown and lifted an eyebrow and her chin trying to look indignant.

Trunks blushed even more and waved No... nothing!!! Listen Pan, I'm really sorry, please, I would really appreciate your help... please... pack it for me"

Pan nodded "O.k. are you sure? Because you didn't sound O.k. about that" she said lifting an eyebrow

Trunks wiped the sweat off his forehead "yeah, sure"

He headed to the bathroom, he sighed relieved. With her back to him she was grinning evilly knowing what had really happened...

**

* * *

C.C. Sunday morning.**

When Kenzao and Bra arrived to Japan, they stayed at his apartment, the next morning they went to C.C. and Bra ran and hugged Vegeta "I've missed you so much",

Vegeta didn´t wrap his arms around her but whispered so low that no one besides her could hear his voice "I've missed you too princess"

She kissed Vegeta and hugged her mother "Hi Mom, I missed you"

Bulma smiled and when they pulled apart she hurried to hold the baby, kenzao greeted Vegeta with a serious look plastered on his face, Vegeta scowled at him and turned around to go training.

Kenzao left with the baby, he was going to go visit his parents. Bra and Bulma spent all day running some tests, Bulma had explained to Bra her research and Bra had agreed to help her.

After supper, Bra flew to Kenzao's apartment, but she didn´t find them there, she frowned and dialed his number.

"Where –are –you?" she asked him angrily

Kenzao smirked "my parent's house... why don´t you join us?"

She narrowed her eyes furiously "I'm in the apartment, I want to see my son, come back soon, please"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to go princess, it's late to take Kenji out of the house, he could catch a cold, my mother asked me to stay the night"

Bra clenched her teeth "Just cover Kenji with a blanket Kenzao"

"Sorry Honey, I already accepted my Mom's hospitality, you know I can't reject her offer to stay..."

"just tell her you are coming back Ken! We can go visit her tomorrow!" she said desperately

"Sorry... you know the address, right? I will be waiting for you... awake"

She slammed her cell shut and took off, she would be there faster flying... she slowed down her velocity... who was she trying to fool... she was really slow, she landed on a street and threw a capsule, her air car appeared and she drove to the house of Kenzao's parents.

She drove for about two hours, she was really angry.

He received her with a big grin but she just pushed him aside, she walked into the living room taking off her shoes and greeted Kenzao's parents.

This wasn´t the first fight and it wouldn´t be the last. She walked upstairs to the room where the mother of Ken had told her, they were staying, Kenzao followed her knowing she was really angry this time.

She kissed Kenji and turned to look at Ken "Do you know what happens if I don´t feed him?"

Kenzao smiled "If you were worried about it, you should have asked me, of course I fed him"

Bra grunted a response "You know what I mean! I know you fed him, I gave you six bottles and you had the formula!

Ken shrugged his shoulders and drawn his eyebrows dawn with a pitiful look "No, I don´t know what happens"

Bra frowned "Don't try that with me! You know that I have to feed him at least twice at day or I will stop producing enough milk to feed him, besides, my breasts are going to hurt like hell!"

"Calm down Bra" he said waving his hands in front of him trying to calm her down "you fed him before I left"

"And do you think that was enough?" she asked him frowning

"umh..." he paused for a moment and then chuckled "I think so, because you lost about a size" he said pointing to her chest, trying to have fun

Bra clenched her teeth "that's not funny and NO, I didn´t lose my size! Are you blind?" she said picking up Kenji, that was awake thanks to his parent's argument and was already claiming his food.

They argued for about half an hour, he apologized for his attitude and promised her to let her stay a day at C.C. He had to make it up for her, he knew he had taken advantage of the situation, forcing her to stay at his parent's house.

**

* * *

Alaska. **Cabin in the mountains of Anchorage. 

They opened the cabin's door. It was really spacious and big, including a lot of commodities. They ran to the kitchen and opened the cabinets revealing a large quantity of food.

"Food!" they shouted at the same time, very excited because they wouldn´t be hungry there

Trunks smiled "Hey, that agent really deserves a big tip for this"

Pan walked out of the kitchen and shouted "Trunks! Look at this, we could spend all night here!!" She said pointing to the big chimney

They went to their bedrooms and set it all, later they went to ski on the snow and came back when the sky was darkening.

After the supper she shouted "Trunks!"

Trunks answered while he was cleaning the equipment "What is it?"

"it seems to be pretty comfortable here, why don't you come and light the fire? It's getting cold"

Trunks put aside the equipment and stood up heading to the living room "O.k."

"Get comfortable and once it gets warmer we can stay here and talk or play a game" she said enthusiastic

Trunks smile at her and nodded "O.K."

He shot a little energy blast to the wood and soon the wood was burning. Pan went to her bedroom and changed her clothes. She put on a red cardigan with cotton fitting tights .When Trunks saw her he couldn't avoid to see her long legs, he could see a slight hint of underwear through the tights, hugging her bottom and showing perfectly her body. He swallowed when she turned her back to him and bent down to pick up her ponytail holder. As she bent down to pick it up, at first his eyes glaze over, then a lustful look replaced it while he watched her bottom.

His face grew redder than before, she seemed to be pretty distracted composing her hair. When she finished she sat down on the carpet, then she laid down on her stomach in front of the fireplace

"Come on Trunks, change your clothes and join me" she said tapping the carpet with her fingers.

Trunks stammered "n- n- no I'll change"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, watching the shape of her body, her legs spread wide on the carpet, accenting the shape of her bottom, her hips pressed on the floor and the fire light on her hair.

When he didn´t continue and when she heard no answer was given, she turned around and looked at him confused "are you not coming? Are you afraid of the fire or something? That's weird" She said turning around again to look at the fire, placing her head on her arms.

"No, No, I meant I'll change after I prepare some hot drinks for us"

Pan chuckled "Oh, o.k. you was beginning to worry me".

Trunks fake a laugh and told her "I'll be back in a minute"

He walked away and stalked into the kitchen, angry with his own behavior and his lack of control.

"Hurry up... I'll be waiting for you" She said seductively

He placed the cups on the table next to the couch and walked to his bedroom, he changed fighting with his pants, he didn't need help showing his needs. He wasn't pretending to let her know what was in his head. He had chosen a stringer white tank top and a purple cardigan, he had to wear black baggy pants because something inside of them was refusing to settle down.

Pan shouted "Trunks, everything is O.k.? What's taking you so long? We are not going out... Stop looking at the mirror, you look good pretty boy!"

Trunks chuckled "I'm coming!" He picked up a cup of Hot cocoa and sat down on the sofa.

"Come and lay down by my side, I was beginning to think you was avoiding me" she said waving a hand

"Who? Me? No way!" He said and sat down on the carpet next to her

Pan decided to change the subject, she need to find out about his behavior "You are the worst teacher I have known"

Trunks thought for a moment and asked her "Why? I'm not even a teacher Pan"

Pan smirked and told him "Sorry... I thought you had agreed to teach me"

Trunks blushed and grinned suspiciously "So... I'm the worst, ehhh?"

Pan got angry and confront him "O.k. I'm sick of this ... What's wrong? Tell me"

The grin on his face disappeared and he looked at her confused "nothing's wrong"

Pan didn´t buy his answer and roll on her side to look at him "You know it is, you have been avoiding me for three days"

"No Pan, how could you think that?" he said looking up and down the fire, avoiding her gaze.

Pan lifted an eyebrow and moved closer to him "Oh no? Show me then"

"How do you want me to show you if that's not true" he said looking down at her

"kiss me" she murmured softly

Trunks gulped and leaned down taking her luscious lips between his, she opened her mouth giving him access to enter... he moved his tongue deep inside her mouth and caressed her lips with his tongue before he pull away breathing heavily and taking his sitting posture looking to the ground

"Is that enough prove to you?" He murmured looking at her deep black eyes

Pan was disappointed, that had been a quick kiss, she was expecting at least, a long passionate kiss, now she was sure something was happening to their relation ship or whatever it was what they have "No... something happens to you... I can feel it... you have been avoiding me, you don't hold me, you don't kiss me"

Trunks chuckled trying to mask his real reasons "Getting used to my lessons so soon?"

Pan blushed and punched him in the arm "Stop that" She sat down and rested her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

The wood was consuming and she was asleep in his chest, he had put her in his lap and now he was rocking her. After a while, he stood up carefully and carried her to her bedroom, he laid her down on the bed and pulled a cover over her body, the cabin had heaten up and she had took her cardigan off. The fire was over and he went to his bedroom. He put on his cotton pajamas and fell sleep.

**

* * *

C.C. Japan**

Kenzao asked Bra to let him stay at the apartment, he didn´t feel comfortable around her father . She sighed and waved a hand "O.K. go... but I don´t want you to argue about this later"

He agreed and left, Bulma and Bra kept working all night. They had left Kenji with Vegeta, who was having a hard time trying to make Kenji sleep, the baby had been crying and now, at last, he had stopped. Vegeta thought he could get him to sleep.

Vegeta scowled at the baby "Now, Brat, close your eyes"

Kenji big blue eyes blinked in confusion, he was hungry and he started to squall very loud.

Vegeta tightened his lips in a line "Fine! Maybe you want to blast something" he said turning around to find something to blast "here" he said picking up a teddy bear, his finger shone and a tiny light appeared in the tip of his finger.

Kenji stopped crying and looked at the light amused.

Vegeta smirked "I knew it!" he said attempting to smile, proudly, he released his energy burning the legs of the teddy bear. Kenji's eyes shot open widely and pouted again, his eyes watering.

Vegeta snarled "here" he said, thinking Kenji wanted to blast the toy himself, when he handed him the bear, Kenji looked at the missing legs of his favorite teddy bear and started crying very loud.

Vegeta shot open his eyes widely "Shut up! Hey, Did you hear me? Shut –up!"

The baby winced in fear and cried louder.

"Shit" Vegeta cursed, now the women were going to scream to him all night if the brat didn´t shut up. "O.K, O.K" he told to himself, "this can´t be so hard" he tried to think in something, he was just a little brat... he had to make him shut up.

Vegeta grabbed him, lifting him in his arms, Kenji screamed at the top of his lungs, not only he was starving... this man had burned his teddy bear.

* * *

Bra and Bulma stopped working when they heard Kenji screaming. Bra almost drop the pipe and stood up as fast as she could, but Bulma put a hand on her shoulder softly "Don´t worry Bra, your Dad is taking care of him, he won´t hurt him and he won´t anything happen to him" She said amused, remembering how Trunks screamed and cried every time she let Vegeta take care of him. 

They walked up stairs, Kenji had stopped crying and they could heard small giggles in Bra's room.

When they opened the door, they stood there in shock, here they were, in the balcony, Kenji grabbing Vegeta's hand and directing his hand from left to right.

Vegeta scowl was deeper and his lips were twisted to the side, with an unreadable look, maybe something between a proud smirk and an angry one.

They walked to the balcony and Bra raised a hand to cover her mouth, Bulma giggled amused. Vegeta's finger was shining and Kenji was moving his hand to direct a blast to the sky, over and over, Bulma could see some trees were already burned. Kenji was using Vegeta's hand like it was a gun and every time he shot a blast, he giggled.

Bra stood there, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face "What's going on Dad?"

Vegeta turned around and placed Kenji in the cradle "The brat wanted to play"

"What? Dad! He can get a cold, how could you take him outside?" she asked shocked

Bra's eyes stopped in the teddy bear laying on the floor, Vegeta glanced at the spot where she was looking and stepped in front of her picking up the bear and throwing it behind the cradle.

"What are you doing? That's his favorite Teddy Bear!"

Vegeta cursed under his breath "shit... it had to be his favorite"

Bra picked up the bear and opened her mouth in shock "What happened? DAD! You burned it!"

Vegeta spat angrily "How I was supposed to know that damn toy was his favorite? I was trying to make him shut up!"

Bra glared at him and then she saw the bottles on her vanity. "You didn´t feed him!"

Vegeta turned to the night table and stared at the bottles ("shit! He forgot... the damn brat was hungry, that's why he was crying...")

Bra smiled, knowing her father must love her so much to accept taking care of her son, even when he knew anything about babies, he had even tried to play with him. She hugged Vegeta and told him softly "He's crying because he is hungry Dad, feed him please" she gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

Vegeta murmured "I know"

Bulma winked an eye to him and whispered "I'll thank you later"

Bra shouted "MOM!" What was wrong with them? They were like rabbits... she was surprised she hadn´t more sisters or brothers.

Bulma closed the door behind her and giggled "Sorry, I couldn´t help it... he is so cute"

Bra sighed "Mom, sometimes I wonder why you had just two kids... and you are worrying about birth control" she said rolling her eyes

Bulma chuckled "It's not the same Bra, I'm human, those methods worked on me... until you appeared, then I had to combine stronger methods to avoid pregnancy"

"Why?" asked Bra

"Why? Because I had two beautiful children and I wasn´t so young anymore to procreate, besides, my pregnancies were risky and dangerous to my health, it's not easy to carry a saiyan baby, Bra"

"Well, you have a point there" Bra replied.

Bulma laughed "You don´t know how much, you are a saiyan, it couldn´t be so hard for you"

**

* * *

Alaska.**

When she woke up she noticed she was in her bedroom, he had fooled her at first with that kiss, but he didn't kiss her again. She stood up murmuring in a soft voice "he is not going to hide from me, If this is over I'd like t know it now" She made a pause thinking "Maybe he knows my Dad is not going t... wait! My Dad allowed me to come, he had already see us kiss... maybe it's his dad, anyway, I have to find out and I know how"

She walked, headed to the door. The cabin was really hot, so she didn´t mind to be wearing just her white ringer tank, it was a little tight but at this hour it really didn't matter. She opened the door and stepped in the little living room, sensing him in the bed, she opened his door.

Trunks wasn't asleep, he felt her heading to his room. He thought he better pretend to be asleep.

She moved him but he didn't wake up, she nailed him on the chest but no response... she knew it couldn't be...he had such senses... he wasn't a heavy dreamer... she decided to tease him and sat down next to him... nothing... she laid down beside him... nothing. She narrowed her eyes, he was faking... she pulled the covers and laid down beside him under the blankets... this was too much, even for her, he had to react to this, he couldn´t think she was as fool as to know not he was faking and didn´t want to talk to her or hold her...

He shivered when he felt her body next to him, pressed against him, this was too much to resist. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lying on his right side "What are you doing here Pan?"

Pan decided to play the game, if he had the guts to fake he was asleep, she was going to pretend she was cold and that would be hard for him to know if she was lying or not "I'm cold" she said, placing her hands on his chest

"Stop playing games with me Pan, you are teasing me"

"What are you talking about? I'm cold, that's why I'm here" she said closing her eyes and continued her touching, snuggling a little closer as he closed his eyes too, trying to resist her closeness.

"you shouldn't be here" he said trying to sound not rude, but tightening his arms around her.

**

* * *

Japan.**

Vegeta had finished to feed Kenji.

"Damn Brat, you surely have the appetite of a saiyan, how many bottles are you going to gulp down? Ten?"

Kenji burped contently finishing his sixth bottle and began to cuddle in his arms.

Vegeta sighed and placed the baby in the cradle, but when Kenji felt his warm missing he opened an eye looking at Vegeta.

Vegeta greeted his teeth "Fine! I got it!" he said lifting the baby up to let him sleep in his arms.

* * *

End of chapter 41. Babysitting.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Hermione-Double, Ikorosu-Shinso, anime-school-chick, limeygirl714, VannyaPan, supersaiyanx, Thank you very much for your reviews, your words and your support. You know all of yours words are really important to me. I send a personal message for all of you. 

By the way, listen, next chapter is going to be kind of... bold? well, I don't know, be prepared, lol. I can´t tell you what is going to happen, but I can give you a clue... lol.


	42. Making Out

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

* * *

**WARNING**. This chapter contains some Adult content in the part "Making Out", if you are underage, please don´t read it and wait for the next chapter. **

* * *

**

Chapter 42. MAKING OUT 

**MAKING OUT**

Pan was fighting the urge to kiss him."Really, I'm cold"

Trunks raised his eyebrows smirking seductively "Oh yeah?"

He said pressing harder against her and looking at her, the only light was from the moon. (Earth was destroyed by Jackie Chin in 750 but when Earth was reconstructed by the Dragon of Namek in 774, the moon was replaced too..)

Pan started to feel nervous and struggled him, trying to free from his grip. Trunks felt a wave of electricity running down his stomach when she struggled and he said with a husky voice "Don't Do that" He knew she knew he was avoiding her.

Pan decided to tell the truth "You have been avoiding me, why don't you tell me the truth? I can feel how you tense up every time I come near you or touch you"

Trunks looked at her deeply ("How can she be ignoring why I tense up? I can't believe it") he breathed in her neck and told her with a deep and husky voice "Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes" she answered without thinking

"Keep struggling and you will know it pretty soon"

Pan froze and stopped moving looking at him, locking eyes... she didn't dare to ask him what he had meant, she had a pretty good idea why"

"Since that time, when I found you in my office and I kissed you, I knew it was you and I..."

Pan cut him off bewildered "You knew?"

"Yes"

"Why did you kissed me if you knew it was me all the time? You... you was... kind of going forward... I thought that you thought I was someone else, I thought you didn't mean it... that... if you had known it was me, you had never kissed me" she said stammering

"I meant it then and I mean it now" He said capturing her lips and kissing her deeply, he tapped her mouth with his tongue and tasted her. This time he really wasn't holding back and his tongue was moving fiercely inside of her mouth. She moaned lightly and he pressed himself even harder against her, feeling her body trembling beside him. They were powering up as their passion increase, but non of them felt it because their bodies had matched their energy. Their senses had intensified with their energy and they were having a highly pleasurable feeling, that they hadn't been able to sense ever. He had moved on top of her and was kissing her with passion.

He had tried to stop and stay away from her, but she had tempted him getting into his bed. It was too much to resist, he wasn't controlling his urges to kiss her and to feel her, he didn't want to either. She couldn't move, she was trapped under his body and his elbows was resting on each side of her, supporting his weight.

She felt his lips brushing over her lips, almost sucking, nibbling lightly on her upper lip and sucking it. Their tongues were dancing together with an unbelievable rhythm. His mouth opening and closing over her mouth in a hot wet kiss, it almost hurt him to break the kiss to slide his tongue to her ear.

She whispered breathless "Trunks" while he was nibbling at her earlobe sliding inside his tongue. She bit her lip when He slid his tongue all the way down to her collarbone, making circles with it. He rested his body on his right elbow and his left hand traveled to the side of her neck, running down again to her tight, where he ran the tip of his fingers in circular motions, he grabbed her hand and put it on his neck, sliding his fingers down her inner arm, touching slowly the side of her chest. She closed tight her eyes against the sweeping ecstasy he was producing in her, she ran her hands over his shoulders, his muscles rippled under the soft fabric of his pajama's shirt beneath her palms , her fingers tugged at his shirt and she slipped her hands underneath. His back was warm, his lips was as fire over her skin.

His movements were erotic and passionate. She was lost in his arms. She raised a hand and grasped her fingers into his hair keeping his head on her neck where he was kissing her passionately, they breaths had fastened, she was stroking his waist with the other hand.

They were aroused and he was fighting to touch not her breast. He breathed in her mouth and whispered with a smoky voice "You are driving me crazy".

Opening her eyes, she returned her gaze to his, Trunks eyes burned like pools of blue fire. He angled his head and met her lips again, inhaling sharply, stealing her breath with another kiss.

After a while of hot caresses and wet kisses, he broke again the kiss and kissed her neck making her sigh at the feeling he was awakening in her, she clutched her fingers in his back when he touched slightly her breast.

"Now you know why I was avoiding you". He said hoarsely

"This is what you was going to show me when we fought in the woods?" She asked breathless

"What are you talking about?" he said leaving her neck to kiss the flesh between the necklace of her top, making her gasp. When he lifted his head leaving a trail of hot kisses in her skin, he saw the bumps in her tank top responding to the closeness of his hand... her nipples were demanding his attention and his body responded... making her feel his growing need. Her eyes were half closed, she looked straight and deeply into his eyes, he was watching her chest with a lost lustful gaze and wide eyes... his mouth lightly open... he was turning her on... but she wanted to know now because she wouldn't be able to speak later if he continued.

"You told me you were going to tell me and show me that you did like our kisses that time, how were you planning to show me...?" She said closing her eyes, it was now or never.

"You talk too much Pan... isn't it obvious?" He pressed his hips against hers. "Hadn't you felt it yet?" He purred, with a wild look in his eyes.

Pan blushed feeling his arousal pressed against her hips and belly, she opened her mouth to answer but he took her mouth kissing her in a very passionate way, his hand traveled down to her waist and up, touching her breast, she shivered and hold him tight... longing for his touch.

He touched lightly her nipple, his fingers lingered moving and stroking it, she had raised her Ki and he felt her tense in his arms, giving him a physical answer about her feelings. He stroked harder through the fabric and heard her moaning in his mouth, then he grabbed her breast, touching it, massaging softly, caressing it with passionate hands. He had waited too long to do this, he needed it physically and emotionally.

She tore at his shirt mindless and demanding, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, Trunks let his hand travel widely from her shoulders to her thighs, returning to her chest.

Her eyes were half closed, he slipped his tongue again into her mouth, she was feeling flutters in her stomach.

She moaned into his mouth caressing his back with eager hands and he kissed her with hungry and passion. He slid his hand underneath her top and she gasped and shivered at his touch. He grabbed her breast passionately and pushed open her legs with his, positioning himself on top of her grinding his hips slowly against hers.

He was losing control, but his sudden move on her took her by surprise and she tensed and gasped at the contact of his hips, opening her eyes in disbelief and with no clue about what to do. He had been making all those tricks he had learned through the years, He was an experienced lover after all. He noticed her reaction and broke the kiss pulling away.

He opened his eyes widely looking at her "I'm sorry Pan, I got carried away" he said very embarrassed for his actions

She didn´t answer, she just blushed and stared at him, pulling down her top.

He was ashamed and frustrated, he didn't want to look at her right in that moment, he rolled on his back looking at the ceiling.

Pan was so embarrassed but she managed to say "It's O.k., I'm sorry too, I suppose I hadn't learn how to control"

Trunks nodded in agreement. He really didn't know what to do or how to act now.

"I better go to sleep now" she said standing up

Trunks nodded and buttoned his shirt "O.K."

She stood up and left.

**

* * *

Pan P.O.V**

She wasn't cold anymore...she was ashamed, aroused and angry. ("Why did he stopped?") She knew it was probably because he knew they really couldn't go so far... her parents would know... besides... he wasn't even her boyfriend. But as long as she keeps telling her this, she couldn't avoid to be afraid about his real reasons... maybe he really didn't want her and he had just reacted to her closeness... This was no good... no good at all.

**

* * *

Trunks P.O.V.**

What the hell I'm doing... I'm taking advantage. I don't know if she has enough experience or not, and I'm going forward caressing her with this damn lust just to satisfy my hunger, I have to slow down, she doesn't deserve this, It wasn't supposed to be this way. She's not ready, even when her body is responding to my caresses, I know I have to go slow on her to make her get used to my advances, until she's ready... the problem is that she is a saiyan and that make it harder, I can't control my own urges and hold back because I know she can handle me... Shit! If she wouldn´t stiffened the way she did, I would have... No! This was no good, there could only be regrets, of course he wouldn't regret it, but he wasn´t sure if she could regret it, he was sure she was not ready, she wasn´t expecting that move...

The musk of their arousal was heavy... he couldn´t sleep but he didn´t want to find her in the kitchen if he walked up to prepare a cup of coffee. He sighed, thinking desperately about all this.

**

* * *

C.C. Japan**

Kenji replaced his burned bear for his grandpa, every time he saw him, he opened his arms trying to reach him. Vegeta just grunted and Bulma giggled, knowing perfectly well he hated to show this kind of affection, but when Bra had left Kenji in the playpen to continue her work, they had seen Vegeta with the baby, Bra thought her saiyan hearing would help her to hear his father words, but the Prince was always prepared, he had kept a very good distance between him and the kitchen doors.

Vegeta sensed them in the kitchen and frowned "You are just like your mother, don´t leave the brat in that thing!! It looks like a prison!"

"Its name is playpen Dad, a lot of women use it to keep their babies safe" Bra answered him

"Don´t you know that he can break those bars? He is strong enough! Don´t forget he has saiyan blood..." he paused to smirk "and not any saiyan blood, he has my blood"

"Don´t worry Vegeta, he won´t be able to do that soon, he is just a baby" said Bulma, loving this tender side of her mate.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "Who told you I was worried woman? I don´t give a damn!"

Bulma smirked suspiciously "sure..."

Vegeta calculated the possible damage to his pride.

Admit he played 100

He was taking care of the baby 80

The brat didn´t let him train properly 0

Vegeta answered quickly "The damn brat didn´t let me train"

Bulma smirked and left, not before stared at him in disbelief. She wanted to let him know, she knew his reason was a facade.

**

* * *

Four hours later**

Bra was beginning to worry, she loved to see her Dad playing with the baby, but it would be dangerous if he learned how to concentrate his Ki... he could learn how to use his finger as a weapon... God, and he would try to do it with his father...

She was going to miss them all, in fact, she was sure she would miss her parents more than she missed Kenzao right now, she shook her head, she had to stop thinking those things... she would see Ken today, maybe she could win some advantage, she wanted to stay until New Year.

**

* * *

Japan, Monday Night.**

Kenzao dialed her phone number, he had to tell her they were going to leave tomorrow at six p.m. He had bought the tickets, their flight was programmed at eight p.m. They had to leave early, he didn´t like to fly at night, they would be at N.Y. at noon.

Bra was very disappointed to hear the bad news, she couldn´t stay... she wanted to help her mother, they needed to finish the tests and besides, she wanted to talk to Trunks and Pan.

* * *

While at Bulma and Vegeta's room.

Vegeta and Bulma were playing with their common verbal fight as usual.

Vegeta smirked "You are going to lose Woman"

Bulma shook her head "No, Trunks has a lot of responsibilities here, he knows he can´t miss a day"

"They are not going to come today" Vegeta replied twisting his lips and looking at her, amused at her stubbornness

Bulma clenched her teeth "Aarggh, I've already made a bet with you!! They will be here today"

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest "I'll claim my part of the bet tomorrow... or maybe I'll start tonight"

Bulma laughed incredulous "Hah hah hah, should I call you when they got here?" she asked lifting her right eyebrow

"Yes... I'd love you to" he said lifting his chin

"Don't be such a hypocrite... you hate to lose" she said crossing her arms, in a very like-Vegeta pose.

Vegeta smirked and left "Exactly"

**

* * *

Alaska **

They had been avoiding each other all day, they had been sightseeing in the city, buying some stuff for their mothers, they went to ski, avoiding each other every time they could.

Sunday 11:30 p.m.

They were in the elevator of a restaurant ready to go and have supper, when Pan clung to his arm and told him "Let's stay another day"

Trunks sighed lowering his eyes "I can't... I have to work tomorrow"

Pan pouted disappointed "Oooow... see... you wasted too much time avoiding me"

Trunks chuckled "O.k. my fault... we were going to leave tomorrow at five in the morning, what do you think if we leave tomorrow at noon? We would be in Japan at six a.m.

"Deal!" She said jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist, forgetting for a moment that she was still feeling ashamed about what they did in the morning.

Trunks instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes throwing back his head "Pan... don't do that" he whispered

Pan was sick of their avoiding games, she decided again to tease him, thinking she could find something in his reaction. She leaned closer and whispered "Why? Afraid?"

Trunks leaned closer, his eyes half-closed, breathing in her mouth he replied "Stop teasing me or you will regret it because I'll give you a lesson"

"Wrong answer... I love your lessons" she said kissing him on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck, he kissed her back and she deepened the kiss, he moaned and grabbed her legs pushing her against a wall and grinding his hips instinctively against hers

Trunks broke the kiss and breathed deeply, his eyes still closed "Oh God Pan... don't do this to me"

**

* * *

Sarcastic. **

Monday night. 11:59 at C.C.

Bulma had her arms across her chest frowning to Vegeta. "Could you stop your stupid game?"

Vegeta smirked looking at the watch on the wall "30, 29, 28, 27"

Bulma dropped her arms angrily "Shut up!"

"24, 23, 22, 21" He was smirking and licking his lips...

"I hate you when you do that!" she said turning her back to him, cursing the day she decided to buy a clock for their bedroom.

Vegeta's smirk deepened "17, 16, 15, 14, 13... Get ready to lose!"

Bulma shot him a deadly glare and walked toward the bed and climbed into it

"10, 9, 8, 7," he said while he sat down next to her

Bulma rolled on her side "Stop that would you? I got the hint!"

"3, 2, 1, 0 I WON!" He shouted. His eyes shining, the look of victory in his face

"Fuck you!" shouted Bulma

Vegeta laughed and slid into the blankets "mmmh... I love this feeling... Now... slave... I want you to do a little job for me..." He smirked seductively wrapping his arms around her.

**

* * *

Last night ****in Alaska.**

The elevator stopped moving and they knew the doors were about to open and they pulled away. Trunks smirked and teased her "Dende! I love having a saiyan woman!" He whispered in her ear

"Just some saiyan woman?" She said frowning

Trunks rolled his eyes amused at her face "Pan... you are the only saiyan woman left in this universe"

"That's not true... Bra's saiyan too" she said trying to make a point

"She is my sister!" he shouted opening widely his eyes

People around them turned and shot them a weird look, they almost burst into a fit of laughs but they held back and Pan murmured , barely audible "I know" she started laughing and held him tightly.

It had been a long night. The both of them knew that it could be very dangerous or embarrassing if they stay so much time together, so they decided to sleep early. Next day they had breakfast at five in the morning and go to ski one last time. The time flew and they were packing all the things they had bought for their families and friends.

* * *

12:30 a.m. 

"Come on Pan, it's almost time... we should be going by now" he said tapping his foot on the floor

Pan came out of the bedroom wearing tight black velvet Pants with a white turtleneck blouse and a black jacket,

"O.k. let's go" she said throwing her capsules into her bag.

Trunks grabbed her waist and pulled her close "Oh God, I'm going to die if I let you go wearing this..."

Pan smiled "Trunks..." looking at him with a warning look

He grinned sheepishly and took off forward Japan.

**

* * *

C.C. Tuesday 7:15**** a.m.**

Trunks landed on C.C. he had left Pan at her apartment. He went to his room and took a bath. He put on a linen grey suit and a pale pink shirt with a silk tie. He took his briefcase and went to his office. He had spent a great time in Alaska, he never thought he could feel like this.

He broke up with Hiyori almost one year and a half ago and he thought he would never like dating someone else.

**

* * *

What a feeling**

Bra hurried to C.C. she had to talk to him. When she got there, she greeted Itzumi and opened Trunks door.

"Surprise" she said raising her eyebrows

"Well...well... I thought I was beginning to imagine things"

"That could be true, but not with me... how are you?" she said with a big grin on her face

Trunks narrowed his eyes, he knew her... so damn well... "Listen Bra, I would love to invite you a cup of coffee and chat but I'm really busy"

"Yeah... I suppose that... you had been missing the last four or five days..." she said smirking

Trunks clenched his teeth "I won´t let you do that again Bra... calm down or you will suffer the consequences"

"Oh, I see... you don´t want to talk about it... so it was that bad?"

"No, I had fun, I needed to relax, O.K.?"

"mmh... and... you ... did it?" she said lifting her eyebrows

"I don´t have time for your games Bra"

"Oh, come on... I'm your little sister, don´t treat me that way... I'm leaving today you know"

Trunks closed and opened again his eyes trying to stay calm "O.K. Bra I'm fine, I had fun, I'm glad you are here, I'm sorry you're leaving, I will talk to you later, o.k.? now go"

Bra frowned "You can be such a jerk... no wonder why you still single"

Trunks opened his mouth to answer but she turned around and stumped out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her.

Trunks ran nervously his hands trough his hair and sighed... that was close...

Bra tried to contact Pan but she was at college, she knew she couldn´t go to her class and interrupt her trying to find out about her trip, she would have to wait. Pan went to see her, but when Pan arrived Kenzao was already there and she couldn´t talk to her alone, her parents were there to say good bye and her husband was rushing her.

When they hugged each other Bra whispered in Pan's ear "We have to talk, call me"

Pan gulped and waved her hand, she wanted to get out of C.C. Bra was looking at her suspiciously, Bulma was grinning as a love dove every time she looked at her and Vegeta... Vegeta was frowning at her, she noticed he had sniffed the air when she walked inside and ... God! He had smirked... what happened? She hadn´t had sex with Trunks, she couldn´t smell like him... could she?

She left as soon as she could waving good bye to everyone.

**

* * *

New Lotion**

Trunks landed on his balcony, he was late to say good-bye to Bra, well, he was sorry but he would have to apologize later, besides, she had been acting like a real witch... she had been a pain in the eye lately, and he didn´t want to deal with her right now.

He took a bath and walked down stairs headed to the kitchen, he found his father there, with a big stalk of sandwiches in front of him.

Vegeta looked at him and sniffed the air, he smirked and asked him "Did you bought a new lotion, brat?"

Trunks paled and stammered "n.. no"

"Hmph" was the answer of Vegeta "so... what the hell did you rubbed in your body?" asked Vegeta smirking, he knew this would break Trunks control

Trunks clenched his teeth "Nothing!"

"It doesn´t smell like nothing Brat, go and take a bath"

Trunks didn´t answer, he could feel his father's gaze all over his back, he had lost his appetite, he knew his father was smelling her scent all over him, it didn´t mind if they hadn´t had sex, they were saiyans... making out was more than enough to mix their scents... Shit! He would have to wait to see her, now he knew what Videl's advice meant... he couldn´t approach Gohan right now...

* * *

Days later. 

He had been talking to Pan all week, he was tired. When he came back he found a lot of work on his desk and he had told Pan he wouldn't be able to see her on workdays. His secretary had scheduled an appointment in a couple of weeks in England... their clients had been negotiating a business deal since November. They were buying new technological equipment from C.C. He had been planning to take Pan with him, she had a very good English level after all, but he was a little afraid about things heating up.

* * *

End of chapter 42. Making Out.

* * *

**Author notes: **Well, sorry but I had to put some action there, I think that's how things ended in that kind of relation ship, so I had to put it there to give some credibility, I didn´t want to rush things but sooner or later it had to happen, and I'm sorry too about the mating scene, because there's gonna be a mating scene and it's going to be worst (or better?) O.K., but I'm not feeling guilty about it because I already told you to write a review if you had a complain and I received none, so I suppose you are O.K. with this scenes, because I think I shouldn´t skip them. Thank you for reading this story, I hope I had more reviews this time :) (you know I love when you review, lol) 

Thank you again to supersaiyanx, anime-school-chick, Vannya Pan and Hermione-Double for your reviews.


	43. Who Is She

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter 43. WHO IS SHE? **

Friday. The end of the first week of January, 802.

Pan had been hesitating, he had call her but she didn't knew if they were still friends or not. She decided to give him a surprise visit at his office. He couldn't expect her to go because it was a workday. Pan was almost sure about his weakness now, and she was going to use it against him. She put on a black miniskirt with a green navy tank top and green sandals. She couldn't fly like this, so she finished all her paper work, the estimate and budget sheets, she headed to her car.

When she got there it was almost lunch time and Itzumi announced her as she asked her to "An executive of a Japan Enterprise asked to see you"

Trunks frowned. Itzumi knew she had always to tell him the name and the enterprise, she couldn´t expect him to remember every name of his dealers and clients. "What's his name and the name of the company?"

"Miss Pan Son of Satan Enterprises" Itzumi replied with a smile

Trunks smiled and pushed the intercom knowing Pan would hear him "Does she have an appointment?"

Itzumi smile grew bigger "No"

Trunks tightened his lips in a smile, holding back the big grin of joy he was feeling "O.K. just for this time, let her in..."

Pan knew he was teasing her, so she entered slowly and smirked. "So... I need an appointment Mr. Briefs"

Trunks grinned and stood up "I guess so Miss Son" .

He leaned against his desk waiting for her to approach. Pan knew what he wanted her to do... so she stopped in the middle of the way from the door to his desk.

"So, since I need an appointment, maybe I should come back later" she said with a smirk

Trunks chuckled "Come here" opening his arms to hug her.

Pan hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Hi" She whispered.

Trunks took her chin with his hands and kissed her full on the mouth, wrapping her left arm around her waist. He kissed her long and deeply. He was leaned in his desk, and opened his legs slightly to place her between them, pulling her closer. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him back deepening the kiss more and losing track of time while they were kissing. It was until he slid his hand down the side of her tight and she felt the electricity of his soft touch that she realized they had been kissing for a long time. She wanted to broke the kiss but she only tilted her head to the side to let him kiss her neck. He continued caressing her, up and down her tights with his right hand, applying some pressure just to keep her in place, sucking and nibbling her earlobe. She started caressing his shoulders, roaming all his back. He slid up his hand to grab her waist and lifted her up with both hands, turning around to sit her on his desk. He captured again her lips and kissed her hungrily, licking her lips and teasing her. She opened her legs and pulled him against her, his low waist placed between her thighs unable to be closer than this. She started kissing, sucking lightly his neck making him moan. The heat was increasing in their bodies as their energy... the air was filling with their mixed scents... something inside her made her kiss and suck deeper, his blood was boiling, his hands clutching her body, their eyes were closed and the passion was increasing rapidly.

**

* * *

What's going on?**

Someone was knocking at the door, trying to open the door. Trunks pulled away dumbfounded and breathless, Pan cursed and jumped off the desk, they look at each other and before they could search for a familiar Ki behind the door, an angry and loud voice was heard: "Trunks, I know you are in there, open the door or I will call your father and tell him to come and give you a painful lesson"

"Mom!" Trunks gasped nervously

Pan blinked and stepped back "God!! What do I do?" She said aloud and ran to the window, pushing the button first, she climb out the window and took off.

Trunks unlocked and opened the door frowning at his mother, she had to choose this moment to need him... again... he was getting used to her interruptions... he was still wondering if she had some secret way of find him in embarrassing situations.

"What the hell is happening to you? You never lock the door!" she shouted angry, crossing her arms

"Sorry, I was tired and wanted to take a nap" Trunks said the first excuse he found, he didn´t know Pan had locked the door.

"That doesn't explain it" she said staring at him suspiciously

Trunks blushed even more, trying to find the meaning of her words. He walked and sat on his chair. "What?"

Bulma started pacing around the place, with a suspiciously smirk on her face "Your face is as red as a tomato and you don't look quite relaxed..." she trailed off trying to read him

Trunks chuckled nervously "Oh!!! I was sleeping"

Bulma changed the subject drastically "I know you have an appointment with London Tech Inc. In two weeks, I want to... discuss... some..." she began to pause her words while she was trying to focus something on the floor "OH, I knew it!" she shouted... her gaze in a black purse laying on the floor. "So... tell me... did you have meetings today or some interview?"

Trunks didn´t know what was happening, why she was looking some spot on the floor... he couldn´t see from his chair so he started to move in his chair following her gaze"N... No"

Bulma walked to the mysterious spot she was focused in "So... did you receive any employee here today?" she asked nonchalantly

Trunks raised his eyebrows in confusion "No... why?"

Bulma bent down "Because I was wondering who left her purse here" she said grabbing the purse.

Trunks eyes shot open in confusion "What purse?" he said raising on his feet to look at her

"This purse" she said picking up Pan's purse

Trunks stammered blushing furiously "Oh... I... I... ("Shit!!") I don't know"

"I knew it Trunks... Where is she?" she asked narrowing her eyes while she was looking all around the office.

She started looking every place to find the woman, but the place was empty, there wasn't any woman, she knew she couldn't be wrong... she knew him perfectly... his words, his face, his attitude, his "hobbies" and his tricks... she stepped in the bathroom, but it was empty... she couldn´t be wrong, she just couldn't.

Trunks stepped closer to her with the intention of grabbing the purse "There's no one here, Mom!!! I told you I was sleeping and I don't know whom that purse belongs..."

Bulma read his intentions and pulled away the purse "Well, you're right there's no one here, but let's find out whom it belongs" she said opening Pan purse and trying to find out an ID card.

Trunks paled, waving his hands in front of him "N- n- no Mom, we shouldn't be checking up a lost purse"

Bulma smirked and gave him an evil smile "I don't care, she left it here, and to find the owner I must find an ID first..." she said rummaging into the purse

Trunks reached his hand to grab the purse "Don't worry Mom, give it to me, I'll find out later"

Bulma pulled away quickly the purse and turned to the side, still moving her fingers into the purse, the best way of finding something was –blind rummaging "NO!! I want to know who's she, I want to know who is the owner to return it... I have to open it!"

Trunks stepped closer "NO!! Maybe the owner returns!" his tone of voice was panicked and worried.

Bulma grinned evilly, she had found the wallet "There's no way she could get in before I could close it, right?"

Trunks knew her mother wouldn´t stop until she found what she was looking for "yeah" he sighed defeated thinking ("I hope at least she wasn't carrying any ID")

Bulma opened the wallet and paled, her eyes opened widely "GOD!"

He lowered his eyes and grunted. She found out...

She shouted looking in awe to the owner's ID card "Son, Pan". When she recovered her breath... she smirked and turned to look at him "So... I must believe you were sleeping... why don't you tell me the truth, Trunks?"

**

* * *

Broken Heart**

Bra had been trying to convince Kenzao for three days to let someone fly her to Japan, she just need to finish something it wouldn´t be more than a day, but he refused, telling her they had just returned.

"No Bra, I don't think it's wise to go to Japan right now" he said rolling his eyes, here she goes... for the third time in the week.

"Look... it would be just one or two days" she said pleadingly

"There's no way you can take such a long trip with the baby just because you are curious about your brother and your friend" he said shaking his head no.

Bra was tired, she had tried almost everything but he was as hard willed as a rock, refusing to move from his spot "Look ken, I've flown longer distances when I was a baby. My mother used to take me with her on her ship or my father flew me..." she said getting impatient

Kenzao clenched his teeth "It's not the same!! You are aliens... remember?"

Bra was stupefied... he had intended to hurt her and her family with that comment? His tone of voice was of despite and anger. "It doesn't have to be different, your child is part alien too"

Kenzao cross one leg over the other, leaning back in his chair "I hope he is not"

Bra open her eyes widely "What? What did you said?" She couldn´t believe what he was saying

Kenzao cleared his throat "I hope for his sake to be a normal human been"

Bra's face was as red as possible, she shouted "I'm normal! I just have alien and human blood mixed, that doesn't make me abnormal! I'm not full human but I'm normal, and our son is going to be like this too"

Kenzao stood up suddenly, throwing his newspaper to the floor "NO! I hope my genes prevail"

Bra remained in silence, she couldn't believe what she had heard... He really didn't want her, because if he didn't accept her alien blood it was just as he didn't accept her... she had always thought that he loved her... in fact... she still believed that he loved her, but this was kind of weird for him, after all, he was pure human...

She was masking her hurt, holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes, she was not going to cry in front of him, no after he had said that kind of things to her.

Kenzao turned around balling his fists in anger "Listen Bra, I had agreed with everything you want.. but I'm the head of this house and you won't go"

Bra clenched her teeth "How dare you to order me to stay?" she said feeling her blood boiling

"You have a family here, a job, a son, your brother will tell you later" he said, annoyed at her curiosity

"You don't understand!" She said storming out of the room

Kenzao realized he had hurt her, he was messing with her pride and he knew he didn´t have to do that, she was as stubborn as her family and friends, he didn´t want her to go, so he would have to try something different on her.

Kenzao wrapped his arms around her "Listen princess, I know I'm annoying you but we are a family now, I couldn't make it without you"

Bra's tears were running freely down her cheeks "I'll take just two days Ken" she said sobbing

"No Honey, I can't agree with you"

He captured her lips and kiss her deeply, tightening his grip around her waist, and whispered seductively "Go later". Bra smiled thinking she was winning the battle and kissed him back, maybe after their love making he would agree with her, besides, she didn´t want to argue with him, she loved him and they had a son together.

**

* * *

At Trunks Office.**

Bulma was astonished "It can't be true"

Trunks sighed lowering his eyes again "It is and I'm sorry if you are mad at..."

Bulma cut him off "Mad? Mad? Oh God, I'm so happy!" She said hugging him. "I love Goku's family! She is the right girl for you!!! I think she had always been the right one!"

She pulled away and grinned. "I could have sworn that you two had been distant to each other, I even believed you weren't going to be friends again"

Trunks shifted blushing from one foot to the other, running nervously a hand in his hair "Well... that was kind of true... but something happened and I changed my mind"

"What happened?" she asked him, almost dying of curiosity to hear his story

"That's a long story" he said fixing the neck of his shirt

Bulma grinned "I have time"

**

* * *

Defeat**

Bra didn´t convince Kenzao, but at least they worked out their argument. He had convince her to stay and let things solve a little, it wasn´t wise to apply more pressure than the necessary, she could go a little later, that's what he had told her at least.

Bra had called Pan on Friday night (Friday morning in Japan) asking her to tell her all about the trip... Pan had hesitated about the kissing part but she really needed to tell someone how she had been feeling. Bra had been her friend forever, she had been hurt for her decision to stay beside Ken, but now she had understood everything because she was feeling the same way about Trunks...She told her everything she could on the phone...they agreed to see each other next week.

Bra would have a week to make Ken change his point of view about traveling to Japan.

**

* * *

Umiko's reflection**

Umiko knew something had been going on between Pan and Trunks. She always thought Pan had been in love with him, but Trunks had always thought of her as a good friend, as a cute kid and a stubborn girl... she chuckled... she remembered when Goten told her about Pan hunting Vegeta to teach her, after he had beaten the shit out of her, he had agreed to train her. She seemed to be more alike Vegeta than Bra.

She loved that couple, Pan was a terrific girl, a very nice girl and Trunks was so cute, a real gentleman and friend, she was up to help them to get together, somehow, maybe she wasn't a saiyan, but she loved them and she didn´t care about the alien blood, maybe she could try to make things easier for Trunks if she had a talk with Goten, trying to convince him to help them too. At least if would be refreshing for them to not worry about Goten's reaction, they already had a lot of troubles to get the others to accept their love.

Bra, well, she was as stubborn as her parents, but she was a nice person too, even when she had been always a little jealous about her, she was beautiful and smart, funny and kind, that was a dangerous mix for any man who had eyes... but she knew she wouldn´t do anything to steal Goten, besides, she didn´t even seem to like him, maybe she was paranoid, she got jealous every time Goten said a nice thing about her, but she really didn´t mind to talk to her, Bra was nice and good, she couldn´t act as a child anymore, having doubts about her husband and his friends.

**

* * *

Somewhere to go**

Pan knew Bulma could be a very inquisitive woman, she knew Bra would go to Vegeta to speculate about them, but she knew too she would be happy, she wasn't afraid about Bulma's reaction, she was afraid about the Vegeta's part and the fact that they had been making out in his office.

She needed to tell her but... it was so difficult to make Bulma shut her mouth... She landed on the backyard to find her mother.

She would have to tell her sooner or later, at least it would be easier to talk to her than talking to her father. She sensed her Ki in the kitchen, as always, making food to her father, God! It had to be tired to feed a saiyan, she started to think again if she really had to tell her mother, maybe it wasn´t the right time to do it.

She had been avoiding her parents, since she returned from Alaska, she remembered she had to wait two days to go visit them, she couldn´t risk her father smelling Trunks scent on her, she didn´t know it, but she was not going to put that in risk.

In the middle of the way home, she changed her mind, she just had kissed Trunks... they had been kissing in his office, not very properly... what if she was smelling like him? Shit! Another visit postponed until next week...

She flew back to her office.

**

* * *

At C.C.**

They decided to go to a restaurant and have dinner, it was lunch time after all and she had convinced Trunks to tell her all about it.

"She would be the one to understand you at 100 Trunks, I'm so happy for you... I can't wait to tell..." she trailed off looking at his shirt neck

Trunks rolled his eyes putting on his jacket "Mom! You are not allowed to tell ANY ONE"

Bulma smile grew bigger "Owww, this is some kind of secret adventure? Owww, how cute!" she said intertwining her fingers

Trunks rolled his eyes: "Mom"

"Oh God!" she shouted

"What?" asked Trunks with a curious face

"Your father!... he is going to be a problem" she said worriedly

Trunks sighed and shrugged his shoulders "I know"

"He is going to be complaining about his heir mixing with kakarrot's blood" she said mimicking him "but don't worry baby... Mom will find a way" she said smiling again, she was not going to worry her son, she would take care of Vegeta and she was sure as hell he was not going to be an obstacle

Trunks walked to the door "Thanks Mom"

Bulma raised her eyebrows "Just one thing Trunks"

He turned around and asked her softly "Yes?"

"Don't make out here" she said smirking

Trunks blushed "I... I... How can you say that??!" he spat angrily, but his body language was telling her he was as nervous as hell.

"Have you seen your mouth? And well... you have a hickey" she smiled evilly and pointed her finger to his neck.

He instinctively raised his hand to cover the side of his neck "What?"

He ran to the bathroom, he was astonished and ashamed, there, in the bathroom, the mirror showed a big hickey forming in his neck... ("Shit") he didn't even feel she had sucked so hard... trails of lipstick faded around his mouth... He cleaned himself and saw his mother leaned in the door frame smirking "Need some help to cover that?"

Trunks blushed "There's nothing that can cover it, except a turtleneck shirt".

Bulma smiled and take out her small make-up suitcase.

Trunks waved his hand frantically in front of him, shaking his head no "Oh no, no, no, no, you are not going to apply that on me"

Bulma frowned. "Listen, you have to choose, you let me apply this and cover your mark or you will have to keep your hand covering your neck until you change your attire and if someone see you here, you are going to have all C.C. workers telling gossips about your hormones"

Trunks blushed again and dropped his hands "Do it"

Bulma smirked evilly... "I haven't hear you say the magic word"

Trunks rolled his eyes and sighed "Please Mom".

She was treating and speaking to him as he was a little kid... but he deserved it.

* * *

That night Goten was playing with Minori, he was 15 months, and he was getting stronger. The playpen wasn't a problem for him anymore, he had already broken it three times and it was getting to be worst. 

When Umiko bedded the baby, she told Goten she had a wonderful cake waiting for him, he nodded immediately and rushed to the kitchen, she cut the cake serving a little portion for her and handed him the rest, she knew he would finish the cake without blinking and this was the better moment to talk.

"You know, I've been thinking about those two..." she said waiting for his question

"who?" he asked chomping contently

"Trunks and Pan"

"What's with them?" he asked glancing at her

"I think they are soooo lonely, don´t you think?"

"Ummh, yeah" he said, stopping for a moment "but, we can't do anything about it, you know how they are"

"They would make a beautiful couple" she whispered

Goten blinked and stopped eating "What?" he asked, not sure about her words

"Yeah... they are just alike... I wonder if they don't feel attracted to each other" she murmured quietly

"Hah hah hah" he burst into a fit of loud and frenetic laughs "NO! Of course not!"

"Why you are so sure?" she asked him eyeing him suspiciously

"Come on honey... that's impossible" he said laughing.

She stared at him narrowing her eyes a little, watching him fight with his laugh to bit a piece of cake. He noticed she was silent and looked up asking her "What's wrong?"

She sighed "nothing, I wish they could get together, they are perfect for each other"

He smiled lovingly "Honey, that's not going to happen, I wish they could be with someone and feel as in love as we are, but... to tell the truth, they are very selective, they are too picky about what they will tolerate and I'm sure they wouldn´t make it through all the family stuff, their characters, their stubbornness, their pride and all that" he said returning to eat

She smiled "maybe you are right, but I don´t agree with you about the family stuff, what do they have to do with a Trunks and Pan's relationship?"

"There's not going to be a Trunks and Pan relationship sweetheart"

"Why are you so negative dear? Do you mind that much?" she asked him sadly

Goten laughed "No, honey, I don´t mind, if they would be really in loved, I wouldn´t mind at all, she is my niece and he is my best friend, I love them both, it's just that I don´t think that's possible"

Umiko sighed "O.K."

"Have you been talking to Bra?" he asked her suddenly raising his eyebrows

"No, why?" she asked him raising her eyebrows as well

"Just wondering, you are beginning to sound like her, she is obsessed about them" He said eating the last piece of cake.

She laughed and sat on his lap, he was so... so... perfect...

* * *

Trunks called her that night and told her all about his talk with Bulma, except the hickey. They agreed to go out on Saturday , they wanted to be alone but they knew things weren't slowing down. They were going to the movies in Satan City... a crowded place at least. Even when they knew that it wasn't no so crowded on Saturday night.

* * *

Friday night in C.C. 

Trunks slumped into a chair, his mother placed the supper on the table and Vegeta started eating glancing at his son every five minutes.

Trunks got tired of his staring look and asked him "What?"

Vegeta growled "don´t answer me like that Brat! I'm your father"

"I know" answered Trunks "but you have been looking at me in that way since I got here"

"What way?" The prince asked him smirking.

"as if you know everything" Trunks replied looking at his father

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "Don't even try to challenge me boy, I'm already inside your head"

Trunks opened his eyes widely.

The prince smirked "let's make sure I have the facts, O.K, you are angry because you are not so sure about your life?"

Trunks growled lowly "No"

"You would make such a wussy boy, you should try to see things a lot more clearly in women"

Trunks shot his mouth close, he didn´t need this... not right now.

Bulma frowned "Let him alone, you should try to be more friendly"

"I'm not friendly woman" The prince spat angrily

"Well, you should try" she spat back

he grunted "I'm not looking for friends"

"A lot of people wants to have a friend Vegeta" She said softly

"Well, if they need a friend, that much, they should get a dog" he chuckled and seeped his cocoa

Trunks took advantage of the situation and hurry to finish, he stood up and thanked his mother for the supper, but when he was about to leave he heard the Prince saying "Just be sure you pick the right girl this time, one who can handle a desperate loser like yourself"

He was provoking him, Trunks knew it, his father wanted to know, but he wasn´t planning to let him know about his love life. He walked upstairs and opened his bedroom door.

Bulma was furious, she started questioning him why he had talked like that to Trunks, but the Prince just chuckled and told her "He need motivation"

"And you call that motivation?" she asked him angrily

"Yes"

"You are just to full of yourself that you don´t realize he's having troubles with his decisions and his love life" she told him through clenched teeth

Vegeta smirked "What kind of troubles?"

Bulma paled, he did it, he provoked them to make them talk, shit, Trunks knew what he was trying to do, that's why he left, she had been a stupid, she wouldn´t win this time.

He stood up slowly and approached "You are going to tell me everything you know"

**

* * *

Saturday night at the cinema.**

His corporal temperature was always a little high, and that night was really hot, even when it was winter, he was sweating. She wondered why he had chose to wear that turtleneck shirt with this weather, specially when they were at Satan City, everybody knew the temperature in Satan City was sunny almost all year and even in winter some days were hot. They had chosen seats in the last back file because they knew they were going to be buying food very often, as usual.

Pan leaned back in her seat "Trunks... you are sweating" she said raising a hand to wipe away his sweat with the back of her hand

Trunks blow his bangs out of his face "I know"

"Why don't you take off your shirt, I suppose you are wearing a tank top, aren't you?" She suggested him, caressing his cheek

"Yeah" he answered at the tank question, but...maybe he could take off his shirt... in five minutes or less, the movie would start playing and they would shot off the lights..

"Why did you chose that to wear today?" she asked him snuggling closer to him.

This new cinema was an advantage, the arms of the seats could be pushed down and the seat would be as comfortable as a couch for two.

Trunks lifted his left eye brow "Why do you think I did it?"

Pan pushed the arms of the seat down and get closer to him "You were cold? You chose your attire yesterday and didn't want to change it? I don't know" she said sarcastically

"I chose it because of you Pan... I'm melting in this" He said placing his arm around her shoulders

"me? I didn't ask you to wear it" she said nestling her head in his arm.

Trunks chuckled "No, you didn't... you forced me to"

"What? Have you lost your mind or the heat is affecting you?" she said lifting her head to look at his eyes

Trunks smirked and grabbed the trail of candies and junk food to place it in the seat next to his

She complained "Hey... I was going to eat that!"

He smirked "later" he turned to her again and pulled down the turtle neck to let her see his neck.

Pan gasped in surprise "Oh God... I did that?"

"Nooow... my secretary did it!" he said sarcastically

Pan opened her mouth in shock for a moment "How could you!?"

Trunks laughed and pulled her close to him "Of course it was you! I'm thinking seriously about training you... you have such a lack of control"

Pan blushed and looked to the ground "I'm sorry... I know I h..."

Trunks didn't let her finish, he took her chin with his hand and lifted it up to see her eyes "It's O.k... in fact... I liked it... it just surprised me ... that kiss didn't seem to be that deep"

Of course he had liked it, it was a saiyan reaction, the need to have a mate was killing him inside and he didn´t know it, he just loved it when she sucked his neck, he had lost track of time in that moment.

Pan blushed and smiled looking away "Well...that's why you were... mmh... you were... distracted..." she managed to say between pauses and breaths.

The lights shot off and the movie adds started to fill the screen.

"I was distracted?" He said grinning evilly

Pan stammered "well... yes... you"

"I'll show you what's a real distraction" he whispered.

He pulled her closer and sat her on his lap, she almost fell when she pulled her, he was kissing her while his hand traveled from her arm to her legs... he opened one eye to see if someone was watching... making sure the lights were off and nobody sat down beside them.

He deepened the kiss and slide his hand up her thigh caressing all of it and reaching part of her bottom. He was now kissing her passionately, she stiffened and straddled in his lap, she didn´t want any reporters or people watching this.

He gasped and broke the kiss "DON'T-DO-THAT"

Pan chuckled, forgetting about her previous embarrassment and worries about people watching "Behave yourself!! We are at the movies!"

Trunks breathed heavily and half closed his eyes "STOP-DOING-THAT"

Pan struggled even more and answered him "What? I'm not doing anything!"

Trunks didn't say more and lifted her up to place her in her seat. Pan had been wondering what had happened... When she was in her seat again, he stood up and breathed heavily, passing a hand through his hair "I'll buy some food"

Pan choked in her words confused "b... b... but we have enough food!!"

"That food will last only 20 minutes" he replied nervously.

Pan nodded still a little confused "O.K."

He left thinking how he had been so dense to not think about the Press, getting in such a hot situation with her when he knew he was going to go further... if she had made a bolder movement on him he would have lost his mind...

After a while he had recovered of his arousal state and sat down next to her in silence. He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Where is the food?" she asked him looking around him

"mmh... what?"

"The food, Trunks, you didn't buy the food?" she asked amazed, how he could forget to buy the food, shit! She had already eaten the half of what they had in the trail.

"oh... well... no" He almost fainted, how she could be thinking about food, well, after all, he told her he was going to buy food, maybe she didn´t know about his... God! How could she ignore that?

But Pan didn´t drop the subject "why?"

Trunks placed his arm behind her back and pulled her closer "see... I had to go to the bathroom and I... forgot about that"

He nervously ran his left hand through his hair again. Pan just turned her eyes and smile at him, he had never forgotten about food before, well, it doesn´t matter, they could always get more at the middle of the movie.

* * *

They really enjoyed the movie. He opened the passenger's door and help her to get in. He went to his side and started the engine, he was driving slowly. "We need to talk"

* * *

End of chapter 42. Who is she

* * *

**Author notes. **Thanks to Vannya-Pan, anime-school-chick, sonpan, Azul55, Graelyn-chan & Hermione-Double for their reviews. I really appreciate you took the time to write. I'll try to update as soon as I can, review please. Thanks. 


	44. 44 Different Subjects

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 44. DIFFERENT SUBJECTS. 

They really enjoyed the movie. He opened the passenger's door and helped her to get in. He went to his side and started the engine, he was driving slowly. "We need to talk"

Pan noticed his nervousness behind his serious face "What's wrong?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, glancing at her

"Do you want to go to my apartment? We can talk there" she asked him, she didn´t like the way things were going, something had happened, she knew him, now she was feeling really uncomfortable and a sudden feeling of fear shot through her heart.

"No... I don't think so... It can't be there" he said shaking his head no

"why?" she asked, feeling something breaking inside her

"What do you think about going to my place? At C.C." he asked her driving faster

"Why it can't be at my apt?" she asked confused

"You don't have sound proof walls" he replied

Pan raised her eyebrows "Why would we need something like that to talk?"

Trunks continued "besides... I'm trying to not ...I mean... We need to be alone but we can't be "that" alone..." he trailed off, not wanting to reveal the fact that he was going to be out of control if they talked alone.

"why?" she asked, allowing her imagination to take over

"I'll explain later, o.k.? so, you agree to go to my wing at C.C.?" he asked, hearing the soft concern of her voice

Pan seem to doze off again, but then she turned her head to Trunks and asked him "Do you have sound proof walls?"

"Yes I do" he stated, looking at the road.

"What for?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with something between curiosity and confusion

Trunks literally become immobilized and after a long pause he stammered "... Just in one room"

"Where?" she looked at him suspiciously

"My bedroom" he said nervously

"Why?" Pan asked raising her eyebrows and tightening her lips

Trunks didn´t answer "..."

"Trunks..." Pan stuttered, when no answer was given, demanding an answer

Trunks took a deep breath "It's... hard to explain"

The answer hit her and she blushed. "Don't... I already know why... but Trunks... I thought you" she trailed off embarrassed.

"Wait... let me explain... We need to talk in a place that stops us from going... so far... that's why it can't be at your apartment" he stated trying to sound as calm as it was possible.

"I don't think your room would be a wise option... sound proof" Pan said sarcastically

Trunks attempted to explain "It's not what you think... if we talk at your apartment we would be alone... and we have to talk at a private place... At C.C. my father or my mother would hear us too, but if we talk in my room, they won't hear our talk but the fact that he knows we are there will kept us apart from... well ... it serves good to talk" he said waiting to get there to talk.

"Is that talk a really private conversation, isn't it? Is something wrong?" she asked frustrated

"Kind of" he said biting his lip.

Pan leaned back and rested her head over the headrest "Listen Trunks... if you are going to tell me that we..."

Trunks cut her off driving at a higher speed down the street heading to C.C. "Don't talk Pan... please trust me" he said moving one finger to her mouth and caressing her cheek.

**

* * *

New York**

"What's wrong Ken? I really want to go to Japan" stated Bra

Kenzao replied with a scowl "I already told you Kenji is not ready to take a long fly"

"What are you talking about? We flew here when he was two months! We just returned from Japan!" Bra replied throwing up her hands in the air

Kenzao frowned "In the first flight we made scales Bra, besides, we just returned from Japan, and you are already wanting to go back, what's happening?"

"No sweetheart, I don't think you are right, you are being overprotective and you will regret it when he grows up" Bra sighed trying to control her anger, she was not going to allow herself to become overly emotional around him, she didn´t want to screw up her trip.

"Look Bra, I'm tired, I don't want to talk about it, you are not going" Kenzao stated

"You can't do this to me!" she squealed

Kenzao pulled her closer to him. "Why don't we rent a movie? I can order some food and you can always ask her to come and visit you... besides... I have plans for us tonight" he whispered seductively in her ear. He knew he always win their arguments when he acted like this.

Bra looked at him confused "Ken... why you always seem to be in the mood to be with me when I talk about going to Japan?"

"It won't be like this when Kenji grows up a little, come on, princess" he said biting her neck softly

Bra answered him with a kiss. "Next time you won't change my mind so easy"

"O.K. princess" he said with a smile and when she couldn´t see him, he smirked proudly.

* * *

Trunks ushered them upstairs to his bedroom, he closed the door of his room and they sat on a couch next to his bed. Vegeta had seen them going to his wing and smirked maliciously... they knew Vegeta was watching them. 

"we are here, not spit it out Trunks" Pan said looking at him

Trunks put his elbows on his knees, intertwining his hands, he sighed looking at his hands, trying to find the words to say what he needed to "Pan you know how I feel about you and how I've been feeling about us lately, we can't hold on this situation any more Pan, I can't"

Pan closed her eyes and bit her lower lip trying to hold back her tears... "Why?"

"I can't be near you... not like this... you know how I feel about it and I don't like to tell you this but... we could disappoint our families if we go on"

"I know" she admitted, she was on the verge of tears, she thanked God Trunks wasn´t looking at her right now.

His eyes were closed and his jaw clenched in frustration "You don't know how it feels to be trapped in what you have to do... about doing the right thing"

She fought back her tears, the pain was crushing her, she never thought it would hurt this much. She breathed deeply, she had to answer him. She turned away and told him "Of course I know"

Trunks shook his head "No, you don't... you would have to be in my place to know it"

Pan swallowed and took a deep breath, she hesitated, looking at him and said after a moment "Listen Trunks, let's made it simple... we have to do the right thing, period"

Trunks replied angrily "I don't know what else I have to do... it's hard to..."

Pan cut him off "The only thing I can think of is stop seeing each other"

Trunks shot open his eyes and looked at her with a shocked expression "What??"

Pan looked up from her seat to find his face pale and a shocked expression plastered in his face "Listen Trunks, if I see you I won't keep my word on doing the right thing"

He was amazed, he was just surprised of her honesty and the way she simple had admitted she wanted him too... but she was overreacting... he wasn't going to stop seeing her. He had expected for a moment, she would agree to be with him. When he came out of his shocked state, he told her "I think you are overreacting Pan"

Maybe he should have picked up a different way to tell her all this, she was looking at him really weird... and hurt, maybe she didn´t get it right...

She lowered her eyes, she knew since the beginning that this could happen, he wouldn´t confront his father and to be honest, she didn´t know if she would have the courage to confront hers as well... or Vegeta. Holding back her tears she answered "No, I'm not, it's the only way"

Trunks wanted to ask her if she was sure she understood what he had told her but decided to let her speak first "until when?"

"until we can control our feelings or lose them" She lied, she knew there was no way that could happen

Trunks chuckled bitterly "There's no way I will stop to feel this way Pan"

Pan dropped her head, when she raised it again, she looked at him and whispered "Neither do I, but we have to try"

His whole expression showed how disappointed he was "Do you really think that I hadn't try not to feel this way? Of course I've tried, every time I see you"

Pan was astonished... he was telling her he wanted to stop feeling something for her! He had tried to forget about her! How could he tell her that? Her eyes moist with held back tears.

Trunks took a deep breath when he received no reply to his words "I don't think this is the right thing either Pan"

Pan shook her head, her voice cracking "Listen to me... I really wanted to do the wrong thing, O.K.? even when I know its wrong, I would have accepted to if you had asked me... I would have agreed to keep it secret, I wanted to be with you, even when I know also, I would regret it..."

"Well... no Pan, It's not like you'd have regretted it" He said seriously... what was she thinking? That he wasn't good enough or what? "I'm not an asshole to take just what I..."

She didn´t let him finish "Don't interrupt me... we would have found a way to do both... but I didn't know you were feeling that way... you are right, we are not talking about what do we want to do... we are talking about honor and family"

He felt she had thought he didn´t want to go further now and he grabbed her hands squeezing them a little "No... No... wait... I never say I didn't want to... I know it's wrong but I'm still wanting to, there's nothing I want more than..."

She interrupted him again "No Trunks... I already told you, you were right... we have to stop seeing each other for a while"

Trunks grasped his hair "How long?"

"Until both of us are ready to do one thing or another"

Trunks blushed a little and leaned closer "Well... I'm pretty sure about what I want to do"

Pan felt blood boiling, why he had to be that sexy, his voice had sounded as if he wanted to... she dismissed the thought and controlled her emotions before they became too strong or take over her mind and body "I'm talking about what should be done"

Trunks felt she was pushing him away "You are not ready?" he asked, hoping she would say Yes and he could take her, without any further explanation.

Of course she was ready for commitment, but she knew he wasn´t sure. She started in denial "Even when I want to be, No, I'm not... and I know it's going to be hard and painful, but it has to be this way"

Trunks pulled her closer "It doesn't have to be that way"

"We don't have other way" she said looking at him, her face showing pain.

Trunks pulled her close and leaned to hold her "I promise you I'm going to find a way Pan" he whispered

"Don't make promises you can't keep" She said pulling away softly

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the tone of her voice, cold and sad, he didn´t know what to think and nodded affirmatively "I'll find a way to be together without disappointing or hurting our families... and when I find it you are going to be ready" he stated.

Pan hugged him back and then she pulled away "O.K... but I honesty doubt there's one, I think I better get going"

She said that and stood up, slowly getting to her feet, he stood up too and pulled her close, he kissed her, tapping at her mouth begging for entrance. She wanted to cry, it was over... but she wouldn't deny herself this last kiss. She opened her mouth allowing him to enter. He deepened the kiss and nibbled lightly her lips, sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth, slowly, caressing her tongue every time. Pan slowly folded her arms around his neck. He brushed his mouth over her open lips, the kiss had changed from a deep kiss to a hungry and demanding kiss. They were breathing very fast, her hands were roaming his back while his were caressing her back and the sides of her waist, suddenly she stroke his sensitive spot and he moaned kissing her roughly while his hands move instantly and grabbed her breasts, it was her turn to moan and let him caress her. His hands were moving over her breasts, caressing and squeezing them. While their kisses turned demanding. He knew now it didn´t matter if his father was outside, he wanted to continue.

She thought he was really working her breasts pretty well. His hands were strong and soft at the same time, gently, rough, experienced... She simply loved the feeling but she had to stop, what was the case if they were breaking apart?

Trunks didn't want to think about anything else, he was lost in her skin, now that he knew she felt the same way and had the same urges. He was feeling her arousal almost matching his. When suddenly she pulled away, both were panting.

Her breath growing ragged and short "Trunks we should stop"

"Yeah, I know" he said pulling her closer again and slipping his hands under her shirt while he was kissing her neck

Pan shivered at his touch "It's going to be harder this way"

"right... what do you want to do?" he sighed, balling his hands in an attempt to get control.

Pan was speechless, how can he be asking her that if they had just break up? "Leave Trunks, I need to go home"

Trunks nodded fixing up her shirt with gentle hands "O.K. I'll fly you there"

Pan shivered more when she felt his gentle touch "O.K."

She turned around to walk away when Trunks pulled her back and whispered through her hair, in her ear "I'll carry you"

He scooped her up bridal style and took off, feeling the soft breeze caressing their bodies.

**

* * *

Trunks**

Trunks walked through the living room with a disturbed expression on his face and made his way to his room.

He was feeling like a teenager and he was a man, if he wanted her, maybe he just had to take her, besides his feelings for her, he knew she had been raised to act different and their families were friends, that and the fact that her father was the strongest.

Hell! This was what those kids in high school had felt when they had met their girlfriend's fathers... now he was feeling it for the first time in his life and for the first time... he understood.

He wanted to go further... yes, but Gohan would take it the wrong way, he was older and experienced, now this saiyan thing was not an advantage.

He couldn´t help it and allow his imagination to take over and imagine the worst possible outcomes of this situation... Gohan could kill him... He got nervous about that outcome happening and for a moment, he freaked, starting to wonder what could he do.

What was this? He wasn´t sure... she had told him she wanted him too, he knew she loved him, but now she was telling him, she wasn´t ready to let go and let him take her. He knew their parents would be a real pain for their relationship, he wasn´t sure about his father reaction, but he knew Gohan had accepted they were dating but, what would he do if he found out he wanted to sleep with her... he would blame him of taking advantage, betraying his trust, dishonor his house...

What was he supposed to do? Pan wanted to wait, she had use a weird way to tell him they had to wait... as if they didn´t have a chance to be together, as if they were breaking up. Stop dating for a while... until he could control? Until he could lose the arousal state she provoked in him every time she touched him? And what about her –_I would regret it_– He KNEW there was no way they could regret it... He knew both felt the same... he knew he was good in bed, she couldn´t regret it... unless she wasn´t sure... _–I know it's going to be hard and painful to stop– _It didn´t have to be that way... they had been dating for a while, it was natural to feel this way, they would have just to be careful, shit! Maybe she was right, they both were saiyans, everyone would know they had made love... unless... no, it was so soon to think about that...

**

* * *

Pan**

She knew he wanted her, she wasn´t playing dumb, she could feel it in his voice, in his eyes, in his hands... she knew he had feelings for her, but he had never admitted them, he hadn´t told her they were dating and that was clear, but, what was her to him? She wasn´t his fiancee, nor his girlfriend and she wasn´t just his friend, that was clear, this "thing" wasn´t a committed relationship, she didn´t know what to say... the worst part was that she was almost sure that he loved her, but... she needed to hear it, and he had never said it, to anyone, a consequence of being raised for Vegeta.

She was hurt, she never thought of him as a coward... until now, if he didn´t have the courage to admit he loved her or whatever he called what he felt for her, he wasn´t so perfect, she knew Vegeta was against this, but if he really cared about her, he should have faced him... or her father. She shook her head, thinking it over, her brow wrinkled in serious thought, maybe she was thinking just in her needs... it would be almost impossible that he could survive to their parent's anger...

She just wanted to be with him... she didn´t understand his suddenly attitude...

"First, he starts flirting with me, kisses me and we start going out, then he starts avoiding me, as if I was a curse to him, I push him and we start making out... and then he starts to act as if he wanted to... damn! Now he is telling me I know he cares about me but we have to do the right thing... traducing: we can't be together, but nooow... it's not because he doesn´t want to..." she said bitterly "it's for our families... bull shit!"

She starts pacing in her room "I agreed with him and he didn´t like it either! What does he want me to do? He wants to be with me but he can´t? Damn you Trunks! Why you said you would find a way to be together if its not true? Then... why did you kiss me when I had agreed with you?

* * *

**Days later.**

It had been more than a week... she had been crying all week, she couldn't believe it was over... she was deeply in love with him. She had missed him so much, it was worse now than before, she knew he had feelings for her, now she wouldn't be able to kiss anyone else, not after Trunks.

She needed to get out of here, Bra hadn't even tell her why she wasn't coming, she needed to talk to her. She dialed Bra's number.

"Bra?" Pan whispered

Bra squealed with joy causing Pan's ears to ring "Pan!! How are you? Oh I'm so sorry I couldn't make it"

Pan's voice cracked "Bra, I need to talk to you... do you mind if I go over there and stay with you a couple of days?"

"Of course not, God, I'm just so happy to hear that!!" Bra said cheerfully "But... wait... something's wrong, isn't it? Are you O.K.?"

Pan raised a hand to wipe her tears "No, I'm not O.K., I really need to talk to you"

"Are you hurt?" Bra asked her worriedly

She shook her head "Not physically"

Bra narrowed her eyes "Did you argue with my brother?"

"not really... but it has to be with him" Pan murmured

"I'd be waiting for you, in how much will it take you to get here?"

"I don't know... maybe an hour, I don't want him or my family reading my Ki, I can´t fly at high speed Bra"

"I will be waiting at C.C." Bra told her walking to the playpen

"Can't I stay at your place?" Pan asked softly

"Of course you can, silly, it's just a reference, do you know where is it?"

"Yes, I'll be there... thanks Bra"

**

* * *

Trunks P.O.V. **

I can't believe it's a week, I can't stop thinking about her... I can't help the way I feel! I have to do something, what the hell everyone did when they felt this way? The only one who was in the same position as me was Gohan. Shit!!! The only man I can´t ask for advice... O.K. The answer is control... I know... we should try meditating... damn it! Every time I wanted to get laid I just did it... Everyone I know did the same except Gohan... Shit!! And I screw it ! she had been willing to do it and I had to open my big mouth and talk about honor and good things... O.K. we can't stay like this, it's not like we broke up... it's just we needed time to control our instincts... I know! Dad! If I dare to ask him he would give me a right answer... after all we are saiyans, that's why we are unable to control our hormones under these circumstances! That's it, Damn it! No one knows that answer except him... he is going to beat me but I will take it... when I have the answer I can have Pan at my side again... it has to be a damn saiyan thing... I don't think humans have this kind of senses...

* * *

**Talk to him**

His cell was beeping and he smiled when he saw the upcoming call was from Bra. He opened his cell and answered "Hi Bra, What's up?"

"Hi Goten, listen I don't have much time... I need you to go and talk to Trunks, very CAREFULLY, don't ask him anything, I just want you to watch him and be aware of something weird, o.k.?"

"Why? Is he o.k.?"

"I believe Pan and Trunks broke up" she said sadly

Goten rolled his eyes "I told you they are not together"

Bra raised her voice a little "They WERE together Goten"

"I can't believe it" he replied

"Just do it please, do it for me, o.k.?" she begged him, picking up Kenji's bag

Goten sighed "Bra, I know you are wrong"

"Then, talk to him, watch him, you would have your chance to prove me wrong, O.K.?"

Goten sighed "O.K. I'll do it for you, but only this time Bra"

Bra smiled warmly "O.K. thanks, I have to go, I will talk to Pan in ten minutes"

"Are you in Japan?" He asked confused, trying to locate her

"No, she is flying over here" she said hurriedly

"WHAT?" he nearly yelled.

"Please, do it, I'll call you later, I promise I'll explain all this to you, O.K.?"

"O.K. I'll do it as soon as I can"

* * *

**New York City**

Pan saw her and smiled, she was parked in a blue convertible with the baby in a tiny chair in the back seat. They hugged each other and Pan hugged the baby.

"Oh my God, he is wonderful" Pan said kissing the soft hair of Kenji

"yeah, he is a beautiful baby and a very strong one" Bra said proudly

She pulled in front of her house, Pan lifted Kenji and started playing with him. When they were in the living room Pan formed a little Ki ball with her finger and the baby tried to grabbed it, for a moment Bra was speechless... if Ken saw Pan playing with Ki balls with HIS baby he would want her out of their house... she had to tell Pan later about that. "Ken is going to be late tonight, I'll fix a couple of drinks and you could tell me what happened, o.k.?" Bra told her.

"O.k." answer Pan laughing at Kenji's attempt to grab the tip of her finger. He seemed to be obsessed with that light.

Bra smiled, she knew why Kenji loved that light so much... she had to warn Pan, probably Kenji was thinking about destroying something with it, like he did the last time he played with his grandpa.

* * *

**CC Japan**

Trunks was in the kitchen, thinking about going to spar at the G.R. with his father when his cell rang, bringing him out of his thoughts. He made his way to the breakfast table and opened his cell, sitting on a chair.

"hi brother, what happened?"

"umhh... nothing happened, do you want to go for a couple of drinks?" asked Goten hesitantly

"Well, I had already made plans but I think I need to get out of here to clear my mind" Trunks replied "Where do you want to go?"

"What about D&E bar?"

"O.K." Trunks nodded grabbing his set of keys

"O.k. see you there in two minutes, Ah!! You are driving"

Trunks chuckled "O.k."

**

* * *

New York.**

Pan had been playing with the baby until he fell asleep in her arms, while Bra fixed them a couple of drinks and a trail of snacks.

"Here!" Bra said setting the sodas and the snacks on the table, "is he asleep?"

"Oww, Yeah... take him" said Pan while she handed Bra the baby.

Bra smiled and walked to the playpen "You know Pan... yours are gonna be just like him"

"What??? No! I'd love to, but I'm not having any kids, never" Pan said with wide eyes

"Come on Pan, you know you will do it and they are going to be just like HIM" Bra said smirking

Pan laughed at her words "Hah hah hah I don't think so Bra, I don't have blue anywhere"

Bra smirked even more "yeah... I can see that... I wasn't exactly thinking about you"

"What? But if I don't even have a" she trailed off looking at her suspiciously "What do you mean? You weren't talking about the baby when you said HIM, were you?"

Bra laughed and took a seep of her soda "Hah hah hah ... No"

Her eyes watered and slowly her tears were sliding down her cheeks... "Oh Bra, I'm so sad"

"What happened? You still dating Trunks?" Bra asked her worriedly

Pan sighed wiping her tears "Not anymore"

"Explain it, please" said Bra caressing softly her friend's hand

Pan took a deep breath, decided to tell her all about it "It all started when we made a bet last year, in your wedding..."

"What kind of bet?"

* * *

**D&E Bar. Japan.**

After greeting each other, they sat down and ordered a couple of drinks, they started chatting, but after five minutes Goten asked him "How have you been?" asked Goten

"Fine, I already told you that" Trunks said lowering his eyes

"really?" Goten asked looking at him worriedly

"Why are you asking that again?" Trunks replied looking at him

"You don't look very happy, come on Trunks, tell me what's wrong"

Trunks shook his head glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, hesitating about his words "I have something to ask you"

"Go ahead" Goten replied in a serious tone

"It's kind of private"

Goten chuckled looking at his friend "come on Trunks, we had talked about everything, shoot"

"Now that you are married, are you happy?" Trunks asked looking fixedly at him

Goten smiled warmly "Very happy"

"Including your sex life?" Trunks asked lifting his eyebrows

Goten narrowed his eyes "What kind of question is that?"

Trunks sighed, he wasn´t sure if he should ask this to Goten, but maybe, just maybe, he could answer a couple of questions "listen... there's not a saiyan physiology book or a Saiyan sexuality guide, I hadn't been taught or informed about some details very well..."

Goten interrupted him "Well... I hadn't too..."

Trunks didn´t listen to his words and kept talking "there's any information in Earth, no books, no TV documentaries, no history..."

Goten nodded "I get it"

But Trunks didn´t listen to him again and kept talking as if he was having a private conversation with himself. "No comments, no advice, we are the last... and we don't know very much about it, the only one who has enough experience is you"

Goten tilted his head a little "well... it's not like you are an ignorant in the subject... we have had a lot of experience... both of us"

"I'm not talking about those experiences... and there's something I need to know... you are the only one married... of us"

Goten was confused about Trunks attitude, his words, his look. He sipped his drink "There's not a big difference but.. anyway, I don't know much, my dad didn't know about that, he never told us anything, maybe Gohan but I don't think so, he told us everything he knew"

Trunks rolled his eyes "Yeah, but we were 14 Goten"

Goten shrugged "then, I think, the only one who knows and understands that is probably Vegeta"

Trunks shook his head with a very worried look on his face "I wouldn't go to Gohan and my father is the last option"

Goten sighed beginning to lose his patience "O.k. what do you want to know?"

Trunks didn´t know how to start "Do you have a happy sex life?"

Goten twisted his lips and answered him "yes"

"is it normal? I mean, we have had sex with a lot of girls... it's the same now? It's the same with Umiko? I'm asking you this because I know there has to be a difference when you are with a fling that you probably won't see again that often compared with the woman you love and live with"

Goten frowned, what's wrong? Trunks knew that perfectly well "sorry Trunks, but you are beginning to worry me, every one knows that, Of course there is a big difference"

Trunks bit his lip and raised his eyebrows "Don't be stupid Goten, I didn´t meant that, I mean about your hormones... your senses..."

Goten was still confused, why Trunks was asking all that? "yes, it's very different... it's much better, Look Trunks, I don´t know what do you want to solve asking me this"

Trunks ignored him again "Do you hold back?"

Goten kept staring at Trunks with wide eyes trying to solve the puzzle of Trunks doubts and worries "What do you mean? Of course I hold back... we have always hold back with girls"

"Then, you still holding back?" Trunks asked him, not sure if Goten had understood him

"Of course I do... she is strong but she is not a saiyan... my Ki could hurt her... she can't handle my strength or my energy"

Trunks sipped again his drink "I'm sorry but I have to ask you, even when I know the answer, I'm just trying to clarify things, did you slept with her before you married her, right?"

Goten chuckled "Wait... I can't talk about this, Trunks, she is my wife now, besides, you know the answer, what do you want to know exactly?"

Trunks shifted nervously "I can't believe I'm asking you this"

Goten was very curious and worried "What?"

"O.K. just let me finish, O.K? Had you ever felt hot and aroused, without no way to release, having those kind of dreams about her almost everyday, having a hard time to keep your hands off her, and..."

Goten chuckled, cutting him off "I don't need to" he stopped laughing when he saw the look on Trunks face "but when I start dating her, yes of course... not with the intensity you are saying, but yes"

Trunks was a little bit annoyed because he had laughed of his words "How did you controlled it without staying away?"

Goten laughed softly, his eyes were sparkling "You know how... the same way you always did, I slept with her"

Trunks didn´t answer tightening his lips in a line "..."

Goten sighed, Trunks was really worried, it was very unusual of him to ask that and then keep silent "Look Trunks, when you are that horny, you just have two things to do... Sleep with her or sleep with another... Hah hah hah"

Trunks narrowed his eyes "I'm serious"

"Then, if you don't want to do that, control your hormones... what's gotten into you Trunks?" Goten replied with high interest in the conversation.

"If you don't sleep with her or anyone else... how can you possibly control that?" He said confused

"Stopping before it's too late?" asked Goten

"Are you asking me or that's the answer?" Trunks spat gulping down the rest of his drink

Goten shook his head "I don't know... I always slept with them and, we always had our mind aware of things... you don't lose control completely, unless you want to and even then I think that would be just partial"

"What if you know you are going to lose it?"

Goten shook his head again "There's no way it happens"

Trunks spat, getting angry "What if it happens?"

Goten shot his eyes open wide at the outburst of his friend "I don't know, I have lost some control but... I had been always able to control my Ki or my energy for example, I don't know if you can lose control without losing it... it's hard to explain"

"No, I understand" Trunks murmured

"Every time I have had sex, I had really chosen to have it, deep in my mind I had made a decision... What's happening Trunks? You had lose the ability to control?" Goten asked worriedly

Trunks asked for another drink and turned to face Goten "No, not yet"

"Not yet? Come on!" Goten teased him

Trunks didn´t reply and frowned

Goten opened his mouth in shock "I can't believe you had lost it! I can't believe you had been so horny and you hadn't take her, listen, I'm starting to believe she is not just a fling, if you need her so bad just take her Trunks!!!

Trunks slammed his palm on the table "No!!! It's not that simple"

Goten grabbed his glass before it spilled over him and looked at him seriously "are you having troubles to keep it up?"

Trunks tightened his lips and frowned "NO!!! I'm not!!!... it functions perfectly"

Goten drew his eyebrows together "So?"

"I can't take her, o.k.?" Trunks replied with a deep sighed

Goten nodded, now he understands why... "Owww... she doesn't want you? That's why you are in such a state?"

Trunks frowned again "No!! She wants me the same I want her... but her family would kill me"

Goten couldn´t help it this time and started laughing very loud thinking Trunks was joking "Come on!!! Hah hah hah... kill you... hah hah hah... Asshole!!"

Trunks replied sadly "I'm serious... her father would kill me... STOP LAUGHING!!!" He said annoyed at Goten's laughs.

"Stop laughing? Buddy? Are you sick or something?"

"No!!! I just can't" Trunks shouted in frustration

Goten stopped laughing "Are you really serious?"

Trunks nodded "YES, I meant it Goten, her father CAN kill me"

The moment he saw Goten paled and frowned, he knew he had talked too much...

"Who is she?" Goten asked, staring at him with cold eyes

Trunks swallowed "I can't tell you"

"I just know one man besides Vegeta who could kill you" Goten said through clenched teeth

"Shit!!! Forget what I said" Trunks said gulping down his drink in one shot.

"Is Pan, isn't she?" Goten asked with a cold and deep voice, his eyes squinted and his brows drew together.

"Yes" Trunks said ashamed lowering his eyes

"You son of a bitch... how dare you to be asking me this to get laid with my niece!!" Goten said standing up in a fight stance "I'm going to beat the shit out of you"

Trunks lowered his eyes "go ahead... I deserve it, I just want you to know that I really, really, care about her"

Goten was surprised... he didn't expect this... his friend's eyes were red and lifeless "You love her, don't you?" he said lowering his Ki again and sitting down on the chair next to him.

"I... I... I don't know" Trunks stammered

Goten sighed deeply, he put a hand on Trunks shoulder and told him softly "Admitting it won't kill you, you know"

"I think so"

"What's really happening Trunks?"

Trunks sighed as if a big weight had been released from his back, now, he knew Goten had understood and he would be able to speak openly to him "I really want to respect her honor, but each day is a torture... I can't control it... I can't sleep with her, I can't talk about it... I can't ignore what I feel and I can't ask for help!"

Goten smiled softly, he knew what kind of a man was Trunks, he knew he would never play with his niece and he knew he was having a hard time, he was desperate and hurt, well... horny too, from what he had heard... but firstly, he was suffering and he needed him "You just did it!!" he said tapping his shoulder

"I hadn't see her in more than a week, we can't go on with just one thought in mind"

Goten's jaw dropped and he asked Trunks with wide eyes "Are you saying she feels the same way about you?"

Trunks answered lowering his eyes, he really, really shouldn´t be telling Goten this... "Yes, That's why is worst... she is a saiyan Goten... she doesn't hold back, she can handle me... my blood boils every time I'm with her... if you just know..."

Goten gulped "Well, I don't want to know about your urges, believe me... but I wonder why you two haven't..." he trailed off unsure about his words

"We CAN'T... we are saiyans... our families will find out!" spat a frustrated Trunks

Goten thought for a minute and then, he shrugged "Marry her"

Trunks eyes almost popped out of his face in shock "WHAT?!"

Goten's jaw dropped and he asked Trunks with wide eyes "Are you saying she feels the same way about you?"

Trunks answered lowering his eyes, he really, really shouldn´t be telling Goten this... "Yes, That's why is worst... she is a saiyan Goten... she doesn't hold back, she can handle me... my blood boils every time I'm with her... if you just know..."

Goten gulped "Well, I don't want to know about your urges, believe me... but I wonder why you two haven't..." he trailed off unsure about his words

"We CAN'T... we are saiyans... our families will find out!" spat a frustrated Trunks

Goten thought for a minute and then, he shrugged "Marry her"

Trunks eyes almost popped out of his face in shock "WHAT?!"

Goten nodded "Look Trunks, sooner or later you will have to make a decision, if you love her, if you are so damn horny around her, if you want to be with her... think about it, you both are saiyans... what do you think it would happen once you sleep with her? Besides, you told me you really cared about her, so, I think that you don´t want to get laid and dump her, do you?" Goten said narrowing his eyes

Trunks nodded and waved his hands for him to continue.

"We are not talking about any girl Trunks, and forget about the thing Uncle-niece-friend, we are talking about a girl who has the strongest man on Earth as a father, what do you think Gohan would do if, one of these days you get carried away and have sex and HE finds out?"

Trunks paled at Goten's words.

"Marry her and you won't have to wait or to deal with my brother or Vegeta, if you don't you are going to get yourself killed"

Trunks swallowed "Goten, is not that easy... –The C.E.O. Director of C.C. announced his marriage two days before the wedding– just think about it, I can´t marry her that easy, We would have to wait anyway... and I don´t feel like waiting..."

Goten shook his head "Damn it!! I forgot about the press... besides, the saiyan thing, because I think you are not being able to control because both of you are saiyans"

Trunks nodded his head

"You are right, it's not like you two could run away, marry, mate and then tell Gohan... I think you should ask Vegeta"

Trunks sighed "Yeah... I was going to when you called"

Goten called the waiter and asked him for the bill "Do it tonight... don't waist more time thinking about it... go and ask him"

They stood up and paid the bill. Trunks smiled and hugged him warmly "Thanks Bro! I knew I could count on you"

Goten laughed and opened the passenger's door. "I told you, you was driving Trunks"

Trunks complained, he really need to talk to his father, Goten laughed again and told him "I'm joking"

**

* * *

New York.**

They had been talking for about three hours at her living room.

Pan broke down in tears "And he told me I didn't know how he was feeling, he told me he wanted to date me but it wasn't the right thing... he told me he had tried to stop feeling that way about me... do you know what I felt?"

Bra hugged her warmly, rubbing her back.

Pan manage to tell her between deep sobs "He told me he would find a way to be together... he told me this was about honor... we both know Bra, that your Dad will never allow him to be with me... it would be a dishonor to mix his royal blood with mine... Everyone knows about Vegeta's pride"

Bra didn´t know what to say to comfort her friend "I'm so sorry Pan"

"He kissed me... God! we were going to... we were making out in his room, I had to go away, he was acting as if he hadn't told me all of that! We agreed to stay away from each other until we had moved on"

Bra spat angrily "He is an asshole, I can't believe it... my own brother... he is a coward, he had to confront Gohan and my Dad... he is a fucking coward!"

After a while they had changed the subject and were talking about Bra's life

"Why?" asked Pan,

"Listen, things are not very well with Ken... I know my Dad told me about it but I made a decision and I can't complain" said Bra sadly.

Pan looked at her, wondering if her marriage was as bad as it sounds "Are you still happy?"

"Yes"

Pan raised her eyebrows

Bra sighed in defeat "O.K. sometimes"

"You can always come back, Bra, we all make mistakes"

Bra shook her head "No, it has to work out"

"I Hope so Bra, honestly, why didn't you tell me about it?"

* * *

End of chapter 44. Different Subjects. **

* * *

Author notes: **Thank you so much for your reviews: lovesanime92, Vannya-Pan, Hermione-Double, Graelyn-chan, Neftis-cloe, anime-school-chick, supersaiyanx, 

I'm sorry its taking so long to write what you all are waiting, but I really think I had to put this kind of talk here, I think it was not going to be that easy for both parts to understand their relationship, and yes, maybe it's dragging out a bit, I'd been thinking about this either, but It's not like I'm trying to make it last longer than its necessary, it's just that sometimes I think they were going to find a lot of obstacles and a talk with Goten and Bra was absolutely necessary, but be patient please, two chapters more, I promise it would be worthy of your time and our favorite couple is going to be together, without any obstacle.

I know this was a very long chapter, so make me happy and review! THANKS!


	45. Helping A Little

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 45. HELPING A LITTLE. 

**Gravity Room**

"Father... I want to talk to you" Trunks said leaning in the wall

"Why do you interrupt my training?" Vegeta replied folding his arms over his chest

"I really need to talk to you" Trunks said lowering his eyes, unable to hold his father's gaze

"It better be worth a try or I will beat you up to recover my time" Vegeta said smirking

"Something is happening to me" Trunks replied with concern written all over his face. He sat down on the cold floor cross-legged.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows "What's wrong? You are growing two tails or what?" Vegeta said standing there, arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

Trunks explained almost everything to his father, when he finished Vegeta smirked...

"There's no way that is happening to you with a human"

Trunks hesitated... "She is not exactly a human"

"What is she? A cyborg? A Saiyan? A Namek or what?" Vegeta replied with sarcasm. He already knew who was the woman that had his son will wrapped around her finger.

Trunks remained silent.

"Look boy... what you are telling me just happen to saiyans... I mean... when both are saiyans... now tell me... is there a possibility for her to be a saiyan?"

Trunks didn't answer.

Vegeta frowned and told him "Stop fooling around Brat!!! You are talking about kakarrott Brat's Brat... You are involved with Pan"

Trunks looked up "yes" he said looking worriedly into his father's eyes.

"Damn you! " Vegeta kicked him hard in the face, leaving a trail of blood running from his nose to his chin. "Stupid Brat!" His scowl deepened "What is happening to you is a saiyan thing, she is probably feeling the same!... You are bonding!!! You want to mate... I wonder why you hadn't do it!"

"I can't betray Gohan" He said wiping the blood off his face with the back of his hand.

Vegeta snorted loudly with laugher "Listen Brat! It's going to be worst later... why do you have to wait?"

"I should marry her first"

"Hah hah hah, I hadn't hear something so stupid in my life... mating is better than marriage... it's the first ceremony!!! You don't need to marry her, in Saiyan culture you just need to mate and bond to be a normal and official couple!!! If you are really bonded now, and that's what I believe... you fought each other and I suppose there was a challenge between you two" Vegeta paused to look at Trunks, when he saw him nodding, he continued "you just have to mate and tell her father" Vegeta said clenching his teeth.

"I already told him"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows "What?" it couldn´t be, Gohan wouldn´t take it that well

"Well... I just told him I wanted to date her"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief... "You two are denying the bond... her instinct is telling her to mate with you and your instinct is doing the same to you... it won't stop until you both accept and complete the bond... I can't believe you had chosen kakarrott's granddaughter..."

"I love her" Trunks murmured

"Shut up!!" Vegeta spat angrily "I have to recognize she is the only saiyan left... she is the stronger... a very good fighter... My blood wouldn't be mixed with anyone else... you chose well"

Trunks jaw dropped, his father wasn' t against them! Great! A small smile appeared in his face, his eyes shining with hope...

Vegeta expend almost an hour explaining to him all he knew about the matter, and after that he beat him up and obliged Trunks to train with him a whole week... He wasn´t going to let him think he wasn´t against his decision

* * *

**Facts.**

Pan stayed all week at Bra's place. Trunks left to England, he really wanted her to come with him and tell her all he knew now... they could be together and now he knew that Vegeta at least, wouldn't interfere...

Goku hadn't show... this wasn't the time. He would have to wait until Pan and Trunks were together.

Videl told Trunks that Pan was in N.Y. with Bra, he was kind of hurt, she didn´t call him, she didn´t tell him about this trip... but maybe he deserved it. Now he knew he had been a foul... his instincts were right... his human part was the only one to blame... he hadn´t trust in his instinct and maybe she would have accepted to mate him

Pan flew to Japan on Monday . Trunks closed the deal on Tuesday, he had been working really hard, he was thinking about all he knew about his saiyan bond, he had to explain all this to her. He decided to send her flowers, maybe she was having a hard time, dealing with their separation too.

* * *

Tuesday night. He was wondering if she had received the roses... she hadn´t call her. He wasn´t sure if she was angry or sad, but this would have to wait until he came back from London, he had a lot of work tomorrow and he was leaving on Wednesday at five o'clock in the afternoon/evening. In London would be very early in the morning. Happily he would be back by Sunday... and they would talk... he decided to send her an e-mail... he opened his laptop and typed "_Hi beautiful"_ he didnt like it and started again: _Hey, I miss you, I heard you went to NY. We need to talk, I'm leaving on a business trip to London, I'll call you when I get back, by the way, I'll be sending you messages everyday, until you answer my message." _He hesitated, he didn´t know how to sign, and he started thinking aloud "love you... no, that will have to wait until I see her... I miss you... no, I've already said it... yours... no, too common... sincerely...no, too cold and professional... He grunted ignoring how he was going to sign and wrote "_Don't push me away, T.B."_ He hesitated for a moment and then moved the cursor and clicked "Send" 

He left on Wednesday, he had scheduled an appointment at 11 a.m., they had three meetings. He finished on Friday night and decided to go visit Bra. He had checked his e-mail but Pan answered him very cold, he read again her mail "_Thanks for the roses, I miss you too. Son Pan"_ He couldn´t believe she had wrote just nine words... He didn´t know Pan got angry when she read "don't push m away" She answered him, but she didn´t want to see him right now... she didn´t want to cry more, she was fighting herself to resist the urges to call him and beg him to stay by her side.

* * *

**N.Y. City**

Three days after that. Trunks had closed the deal. He decided to go visit Bra...

"Hello little sister!!" Trunks said standing by the door "you really should be more careful, your door was open"

Bra screamed and stood up, she almost fell off her chair. When she saw him, she smiled "Owww you came!!! Come on, I have really missed you!"

"So am I, how's Kenji?" He said winking as he closed the door and opened his arms to hug her

"Great!! Growing up" She hugged him back and pulled away smiling

Trunks turned around trying to locate Kenzao's weak Ki "Where is Ken?"

"At work... he would be here at seven or eight p.m." She turned and pulled open the fridge's door to grab a juice, handing it to Trunks

He grabbed the can of juice and opened it "Why so late?"

"Well.. he works a lot... just like you" She said waving her hands as if it wasn´t important

"Yes, but I don't have a family..." he paused staring at her "Oww... by the way, I heard Pan was here"

Bra glared at him lifting an eyebrow to him... "Want to talk about it? She had already told me..."

"What did she tell you?" He asked with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open in perplexity

Bra replied with a scowl on her face "I won't tell you what she told me, but I will tell you what do I think about it"

Trunks swallowed and took a deep breath "No wait... that's something private... I don't want to know your opinion"

"Screw you Trunks!" She shouted and shot him an angry look"

Trunks smirked and replied with arrogance "That's what I'd been doing..."

Bra turned to face him angrily "What??? Listen... I don't care if you want my opinion or not... I'm going to tell you this... It's not fair for her!!!! You are a coward!!!"

Trunks blinked "What?" Then he laughed bitterly "Hah hah hah, it's not fair for her? It's not fair for me!!" he said raising his voice "And I'm not a coward, I was trying to respect her"

"What do you mean?" She asked frustrated "You are crazy Trunks... If that's the kind of respect Ken had offered me I would have dumped him" she said shaking her head.

"What? Do you mean that you two... well, yes... I knew all about it... " he said thinking about the time when Vegeta found he with Kenzao "besides that "respect thing" you should be worried about me!"

Bra chuckled "You are so selfish... I can't believe it"

"I'm not selfish... she was the one who wanted to wait and take a breath... hey... did she really was having such a hard time about it?" He asked changing the subject

"wait... wait... she didn't want to wait... she was having doubts about it, that's all, if you had taken the control of the situation she would have agreed with anything you tell her... except this" she said continuing to stare at him

Trunks breathed in deeply "Well... that's not my style... at least, not with her"

"why is this so different? It's for our families?" she asked sitting at the kitchen table

"Yeah..." Trunks sighed and took a seat next to her "I really wanted to do it... but what would Gohan said?"

"Just tell him" she said shaking her head lightly

"What? Have you lost your mind? Why you didn't tell Dad, ehh?" He asked her coming out of his shocked state

Bra shrugged "I did... well, he already knew it... But I told him, anyway"

Trunks was astonished... it can't be true... "I can't believe he didn't kill him"

"Well... almost... but that was for another cause... that's how it is" she admitted flatly

"Well... maybe you are right... Dad told me about the whole thing... he talked to you about it too?" Trunks asked becoming curious

"Of course" She eyed him, she was getting annoyed now

Trunks gritted his teeth in anger "What the hell is going on? Now everyone is acting as it were the more common and natural topic to talk about... Well, I have to admit its natural but... I can't believe Pan told you and now you are suggesting me to tell Gohan... he would kill me Bra!!!

Bra narrowed her eyes losing her patience "Listen Bro... I think you are under a lot of pressure at C.C. it's not so dramatic to tell everyone you are dating someone and you want a serious relation ship"

He twisted his lips in frustration "Well... that's not the problem... I already told that to Gohan and my Dad"

Bra uncrossed her legs and leaned forward surprised "What? What did they say?"

"Dad agreed and Gohan accepted at least that I would be dating her..." he answered quietly

"then... why did you broke apart?" Bra asked with a shocked expression

"We didn't broke apart Bra... did she told you that?" He asked frowning and staring at her

Now she was really confused "Well... yes... but she said you broke up with her"

"That's not true... I wanted her to know why I was avoiding her" He said with a disgusted grimace

"And why were you avoiding her? If Gohan and dad already knew..." she replied harshly

"They just knew about the dating... didn't she tell you why? Well... I told her I will find a way and I talked to Dad last week"

"I don't get it... why you didn't tell her?" She raised a brow in confusion

"Because she wasn't there... she was here with you" he shook his head at the thought

"Owww.. sorry Bro... I thought you was afraid of Gohan and my Dad" she said a little ashamed

"I was afraid" He stated

"I don't understand you... why you don't tell me everything from the beginning? Exactly the way it happened" she motioned for him to go on and tell her the whole story

Trunks sighed "O.k. but this is not going to leave these walls, o.k.?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"O.k." Bra nodded, shifting in her chair to get comfortable and tilting her head with interest.

When Trunks finished, she was astonished... she opened her mouth in a big O.

"What??" He yelled angrily and glared at her

Bra burst into laughs "You are a couple of ... dumbs... idiots... kids" she said between loud laughs and clenching her stomach.

"Stop !!" He raised his voice and pursed his lips in disapproval

"I can't believe you two did such a mess..." She was shivering and laughing like a maniac, making short pauses to breath

"What?? Are you mocking at me? I knew it... I don't know why did I tell you... I'm leaving" He stood up but she grabbed his arm before he leave, telling him "No!!! Wait!!! You are wrong!!!"

"I already know that... tell me something new..." He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You two were talking about different subjects!" She squealed, standing up and grabbing his shoulders.

"What??? Explain it!!!" He grimaced in disgust. The shock was easily read off his face.

"You were talking about sex and she was talking about being a couple! All the time" she stated excitedly

"It can't be!! How could she understood that?" He said while pulling away

* * *

Bra told him every single detail and ended telling him "From your words and hers... I thought you were not so specific... you never said the word sex or Want, do you?" She stated clearly 

Trunks stammered, jerking backward in pure shock and stared at the floor thinking. "N...N... no"

"She was worried about you... you were avoiding her... she thought you were breaking up with her"

"Oh Shit!!!!" He cursed and stood up, slapping the side of his forehead at having been so blind and stupid.

"Yeah" she said blowing her hair out of her face "You really should talk to her"

"I have to go talk to her!!!" He said worriedly ignoring Bra's words.

"Good lock!!! Called me if you two solve your problems, O.K.?" She said happily

Trunks apologized with his sister for leaving so soon and walked to the playpen to see Kenji, but he was asleep, he turned around and hugged her "Thanks Sister!"

"Promise you will call me" she said, her eyes widened in excitement at the news.

"I give you my word" He said with a smile on his face.

He was at C.C. Japan on Saturday night, he searched for his Ki but she was at Gohan's. He decided to work.

**

* * *

Trunks P.O.V.**

So she didn't really want me? No, it can't be... I have sense her response... I have seen it in her eyes... I have smell her arousal... I was right... she had never been so direct... that's why she wanted to stay away... that's why she said she wasn't ready... ready for what? Ready to be with me as a friend...? I think that was she intending to say...

**

* * *

Monday**

He had tried to talk to her, but apparently she was with her parents Saturday and Sunday. He was at his office. He didn't want to talk to her in a workday... they would have to talk when they didn't have the pressure of work. He had been thinking about talking to Gohan too. He had to solve this as rapidly as he could if he wanted her back soon.

He called her on Tuesday, but Pan told him she was very busy too, he noticed the cold tone of her voice. This was going to be really hard, he knew he had to talk to her, but they needed time, he had to explain all to her and she was so stubborn that it would be better to do it on Friday, he had a lot of work and he wouldn´t be able to take some hours to fix this situation, besides, he really needed to think what was he going to do... exactly.

* * *

**There's a way**

Bra wanted to tell Pan about it, but if she did that, Trunks explanation would lost credibility and Pan would know she had told Trunks what she had told her. It had been three days since Trunks visited her and he hadn't tell her yet... What was he waiting for? She didn't know what to do but she knew she had to do something... There wasn't a way she could go to Japan, Ken wouldn't like the idea and confront him for the third time in a month wasn't wise... Kenzao would be out Thursday night and Friday in a business trip, if she would have learned how to fly at high speed, she could have been able to go in the morning and be back at dinner time... wait... there's a way...Goten!!!

She dialed his number and explained the whole situation to him, she told him she couldn't ask Trunks or Pan because they would know she was planning to set up a meeting between them, Goten wasn't sure about this, but she had told him that it was for the best... she had questioned him about caring for their happiness...and he gave up... it was useless to disagree with her.

The hard part was when she had to tell him that she had to came back the same day...

"What? No Bra, I would love to but I have to work you know... at a super high speed I could make it there really fast but if I do that everyone would know I'm flying there... and besides I can't use super speed with the baby... I will go for you, why don't you tell Ken that you will stay at C.C. for two days?"

"I can't Goten, please, come and I will tell you later" She begged with the same tone of voice she used always with her father... if she had been able to convince her father, surely she could convince him.

Goten rolled his eyes, he knew he shouldn´t but... "O.k. but I don't think it's wise"

"Hurry Up, I will wait for you early, O.K?"

Goten sighed and called Umiko to tell her he was going to bring Bra and the baby back to Japan on Friday morning.

**

* * *

N.Y. THURSDAY NIGHT.** (N.Y eight thirty p.m. - Japan Ten thirty a.m.) 

Kenzao left an hour ago, Bra called Goten immediately to tell him she was ready.

After a while, Bra sensed him and opened her door, finding him there "Goten!! I really appreciate this, let's go"

"O.k. now, if you are carrying the baby just hold on tight, I will fly slowly... are you ready?" He asked not sure whether he was doing right or not.

Bra wrapped her arms around Kenji and Goten wrapped his arms around her back and bent down, he lifted her up and carry her.

He was flying really slow, Bra had told him all about the misunderstanding and he laughed soundly.

They had never been so close as they had got the last months. Bra was really a smart girl... when he asked her about Ken, she gulped and explained Ken's behavior to Goten. He was really upset with the whole situation including Bra's plan to lie to him and fly to Japan, But he was seriously thinking in a punishment for Ken.

"What??? You put me in the fire line, Bra!!! Why you didn't tell me he didn't know about all this? If we he discovered I'm flying you to Japan, he is going to be mad with both of us, not like I care but I'm worried about you."

"Stop worrying Goten, he will never find out" she replied with confidence

"Your dad is going to find out you are here" he said narrowing his eyes at her

Bra grinned "No, he won't... I'm wearing the ki suppressors"

Goten shook his head in awe "You are unbelievable."

* * *

**LATER**

She rented two presidential suites and went to Satan Enterprises at noon, Bra asked Pan's secretary to announced her and Pan opened her door with a big grin in her face. "Bra!!! I needed to see you to believe you were here!!! Come in"

Bra hugged her "Listen Pan, I really don't have much time, nobody knows I'm here, please meet me in my hotel room at four and don't tell anyone I'm here" she said handing her a card with the name of the hotel and the room number on it.

"Why?" She asked raising her brows.

"I will talk to you later, please, will you come?" she asked her with a puppy face

"Sure? But... everything's fine?" Pan asked worriedly

"No, but I'm O.k., please... I will wait for you" She kissed Pan and started toward Pan's Office door.

"O.K. I'll be there, but... are you sure you are O.K.?" asked Pan, walking out of her office and placing a hand on her arm.

"Meet me at five p.m., O.k?. and please wear your Ki suppressors, I don't want to be found until I talk to you"

Pan closed her door and sat down, thinking Bra had fought with Kenzao. She hurried to finish her work, she was going to meet her at four, she had to finish, she didn´t know how long they would be there.

Bra flew off headed to C.C. She called Trunks and asked him to meet her outside in the cafeteria. She told him the same story but with a different hour and waited for them. They had thought she was in some kind of trouble and hurried to meet her.

* * *

**Bra's suite.**

Pan came early... she knew Bra couldn't be here if she hadn't a problem... besides... she was overreacting, wearing Ki suppressors? Bra talked to her trying to make time, she told her she had asked for room service for some food... Pan was desperate to know what had happened... but Bra seemed to be waiting for the food first. At five thirty p.m. they heard knocks on her door, she smiled and walked hurriedly to the door. She opened the door and almost dragged Trunks inside closing the door quickly.

When Trunks stepped inside the room he knew something was happening... she was so nervous... He stood in the living room of the suite, shocked. "Pan?"

Pan turned around with wide eyes "What are you doing here Trunks?"

Both turned around to see Bra smirking evilly "You couple of cowards!!! I gave you time to clear this off... but NOOOWW, you had to be stubborn and a pair of chickens..."

Trunks realized what was all about and shouted "Bra, Shut up!"

"Oh no!!! I turned up and down the whole word to try to make you talk and you are not leaving before that occurred!! Now... why don't we start saying you were talking about different things that day?" she said walking up to the couch where Kenji was asleep.

"What?" Pan asked in awe

Trunks yelled grinding his teeth, trying to warn her "Bra!!! I told you to shut up!"

"No... it's time for you to know that I'm here hiding from Ken, if he find out I'm going to be in deep shit and at least I deserve from you to stop shouting at me!!!! See??? You woke up Kenji" she said pointing to her baby

Pan lowered her voice "You are the one shouting Bra"

"Now... you want me to stay or to leave? Because if you are a couple of love dumbs, I will stay and say the words for you... well..." she said waiting for an answer, while she picked up her stuff encapsulating it. She threw the capsule into her bag and picked up Kenji "I'm waiting" she said cradling Kenji in her arms.

Trunks blushed and muttered he was going to talk to her anyway. "Leave us alone, Bra"

"No!!! What's this all about, you have to tell me before you leave" Pan replied reaching out her hand to grab Bra's arm.

"Sorry Pan" Bra said pulling away from her and smirking on her way out "I believe my brother will explain better" she chuckled and closed the door behind her.

"Care to explain Trunks?" Pan questioned angrily

Trunks walked forward and tried to grabbed her hands but Pan pulled them away from him "I didn't broke up with you"

Pan mumbled "Son of a bitch... how dare you? You are going to pay for this..."

Trunks opened his mouth looking at her "Hey... what was that? Why are you telling me all this? I know you are upset but..."

Pan screamed cutting him off "I was referring to Bra"

"Ah... O.K... I agree with you" He said relieved

"Did she tell you that?" Pan asked turning her back to him, she didn´t want to see the look on his face if Bra had told him the things she had said to her.

"Yes... look... I had been trying to choose the right place and right time to tell you this" he said walking slowly

Pan turned to face him and he stopped walking, she lifted her eyebrows... "listen Trunks, I don't know what she told you but it's not true... I'm O.K. without you... I don't need you to pity me!!! I'm O.K."

He knew she was hurt and upset. He didn't believed her "Well, I'm not... I'm not o.k... I miss you"

"Well, I miss you too, but I'm not changing my mind" she replied, her bottom lip and her voice quivered

"I do" replied, feeling his pride was no longer important.

Pan raised her voice "What are you talking about? You were the one who wanted this"

Trunks murmured giving another step "You are wrong"

"No, I'm not!!! You said it" Pan said through a look, half of pain and half of anger

"I was talking about... us... being together"

"I'm pretty sure about what I heard you say..." she spat angrily

"Listen, I wasn't talking about breaking up" He said smiling gently at her.

"Then about what?" She said holding her breath

"About... it's hard to explain Pan and this is not the right moment, the right place or the right way to tell you" he said lowering his eyes

"I'm not a dumb Trunks... spit it out" Pan rushed him, waiting for his explanation

Trunks sighed "God... you are too stubborn... you really want to know it? Remember what happened the last time I asked you this" he gave another step toward her.

"I don't care... I want to hear your lies" she said crossing her arms

"I'm not lying... do you think you are ready to hear what I need to tell you?"

"Yes, I am" she said looking at him

Trunks swallowed and nodded "O.k."

"O.k." she replied waiting

Trunks felt a knot down his throat "..."

"See? You don't have the guts" She said twisting her lips

"Listen Pan... you are teasing me... believe me" he said approaching with an intent look on his face.

"And what are you going to do?" She squinted her eyes "I'm waiting"

Trunks breathed in and out twice "O.K. here it goes... I was talking about my feelings for you... I was really intending to tell you, I can't stay around you without wanting to have you in my bed" He said looking deeply into her eyes

She opened up her eyes widely and took a hand up to her open mouth to silence a gasp. "..."

"I want..." He was walking forward, shortening the space between them "I need... to make love to you"

Pan didn't say a word, she couldn´t move from her spot, she only looked at him astonished.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, leaning to whisper in her ear with a hoarse and seductive voice, brushing his lips against her ear "I thought we were talking about the same subject"

She shivered closing her eyes, tilting her head to the side, he grabbed her chin and lifted her up looking into her eyes intently "I can't fight this feeling anymore... I wanted to go slowly on you... I wanted to make things right... I wanted to wait, I didn´t want to rush you, I wanted to respect the rules of your family but it's so hard to wait... I can't keep my hands off you"

She was holding back her tears through closed eyes, He moistened his bottom lip, leaning down closer and kissed her slowly, lingering in the sensation of her lips, feeling a tingle running down his spine at the contact of her skin, she opened her mouth and he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, circling the tip of his tongue around hers, deepening the kiss.

He whispered huskily between kisses... "I love you"

He lowered his gaze looking at the girlish pinkness of her damp lips, slightly open, tracing lightly his fingers from her lips to her chin, he took a second to appreciate her incredible beauty before he leaned down again.

Pan didn't answer, she couldn´t believe he had told her, he loved her, he held her tight and kissed her again, deeper than the last time, she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kissed for a long time, exploring each other's mouth with a growing passion, when they pulled away to breath, he kissed her neck, he was feeling his blood running faster through his veins, he had missed her... his body had missed her and was reacting to her closeness, he started caressing her back, his hands traveling roughly from her shoulder to her waist, caressing every spot.

She nibbled at his ear and kissed his neck, making him tilt his head to the side to allow her full access. She couldn't resist and nibbled his neck, biting slightly the flesh between the neck and the shoulder. She was not longer the shy Pan, she was now a saiyan female wanting to claim her mate. He groaned and held her close kissing her very passionate, moving to her neck, licking the soft skin of her neck.

Trunks breathed difficulty into her ear, creating exciting sensations all over her body "Pan... If I go on, I won't be able to stop"

She didn't answered him... he was losing control and he knew it, but he didn´t care and held her closer to let her feel his need. If Trunks was losing control, she had already lost it since the moment he had kissed her, since the moment he had told her he wanted to make love to her, since the moment he told her that he loved her.

* * *

End of chapter 45. Helping a little.**

* * *

Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews: lovesanime92, vannya-pan, Hermione-double, Sonpan, Apolonia86, wild-one08, azul55, supersaiyanx. 

Next chapter: Mating.

I'll have to repeat the kiss in the next chapter because I don´t want to place it separately. I'm doing it just in case some people don´t like to read the next chapter, that surely it will have adult content. (called Lime or lemon, or whatever) and this chapter will allows them to guess what is next. If you think I should placed it in another story to complement The DB Legend story, let me know. Please review if you liked this chapter or have any ideas.


	46. Mating

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

**

_**Author notes: If you want to read all the scene go to "DB Legend mating scenes or check my profile, it would be there and just click please" it's rated M.**_

* * *

Last time: 

Trunks breathed in and out twice "O.K. here it goes... I was talking about my feelings for you... I was really intending to tell you, I can't stay around you without wanting to have you in my bed" He said looking deeply into her eyes

She opened up her eyes widely and took a hand up to her open mouth to silence a gasp. "..."

"I want..." He was walking forward, shortening the space between them "I need... to make love to you"

Pan didn't say a word, she couldn´t move from her spot, she only looked at him astonished.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, leaning to whisper in her ear with a hoarse and seductive voice, brushing his lips against her ear "I thought we were talking about the same subject"

She shivered closing her eyes, tilting her head to the side, he grabbed her chin and lifted her up looking into her eyes intently "I can't fight this feeling anymore... I wanted to go slowly on you... I wanted to make things right... I wanted to wait, I didn´t want to rush you, I wanted to respect the rules of your family but it's so hard to wait... I can't keep my hands off you"

She was holding back her tears through closed eyes, He moistened his bottom lip, leaning down closer and kissed her slowly, lingering in the sensation of her lips, feeling a tingle running down his spine at the contact of her skin, she opened her mouth and he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, circling the tip of his tongue around hers, deepening the kiss.

He whispered huskily between kisses... "I love you"

He lowered his gaze looking at the girlish pinkness of her damp lips, slightly open, tracing lightly his fingers from her lips to her chin, he took a second to appreciate her incredible beauty before he leaned down again.

Pan didn't answer, she couldn´t believe he had told her, he loved her, he held her tight and kissed her again, deeper than the last time, she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kissed for a long time, exploring each other's mouth with a growing passion, when they pulled away to breath, he kissed her neck, he was feeling his blood running faster through his veins, he had missed her... his body had missed her and was reacting to her closeness, he started caressing her back, his hands traveling roughly from her shoulder to her waist, caressing every spot.

She nibbled at his ear and kissed his neck, making him tilt his head to the side to allow her full access. She couldn't resist and nibbled his neck, biting slightly the flesh between the neck and the shoulder. She was not longer the shy Pan, she was now a saiyan female wanting to claim her mate. He groaned and held her close kissing her very passionate, moving to her neck, licking the soft skin of her neck.

Trunks breathed difficulty into her ear, creating exciting sensations all over her body "Pan... If I go on, I won't be able to stop"

She didn't answered him... he was losing control and he knew it, but he didn´t care and held her closer to let her feel his need. If Trunks was losing control, she had already lost it since the moment he had kissed her, since the moment he had told her he wanted to make love to her, since the moment he told her that he loved her.

**Chapter 46. MATING. **

Bra was smiling... she had been trying to listen, she heard him say he wanted to make love to her and it had been 15 minutes and she couldn't hear anything... One moment before she thought she had heard a groan... but maybe she was wrong. She knew they were making out, they didn't know she was in the room next to them.

She needed to be sure they were together again. She left and went to Goten's house. Umiko was waiting for her.

**

* * *

The First Time**

It had been 20 minutes since Bra left, he couldn't wait more. She wanted him to take her, she wanted him to be her first, her only one forever, she wanted him to stay with her.

He slid his hands underneath her blouse, tracing the line of her spine, making her tremble, sliding slowly his hands to the sides of her waist. Their breath fastened and he heard a soft moan drowning in her throat as he touched her breasts. He continued stroking through the soft fabric of her bra, her hands were acting on its own will and she unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, longing to touch his chest.

She fumbled with the buttons and ended jerking the shirt open with a fast movement of her hands, he gasped in excitement as she opened slowly his shirt, parted down the middle, sliding her hands over his pectorals caressing his skin.

The moment she ripped open the rest of his shirt he moaned in ecstasy, her passion was driving him crazy, he moved his hands to her back and unclipped her bra, returning to the front, he had tried to take off her blouse but she never let him, her hands seemed to be glued to his chest, tracing every muscle with her heated fingers. His instincts were taking over and he ripped her blouse tearing it in two.

He walked slowly to what it seemed to be the bedroom, she kissed him passionately, feeling the need to submit to him.

He opened the door and kicked it closed, walking slowly to place her on the bed, he shifted his body against her, positioning himself above her, for a second, their eyes opened, a blush crept into her cheeks at the sight of his blue eyes hazed by a deep sexual hunger, she closed her eyes when he leaned down and took her mouth in his, nibbling at her lower lip.

He was above her, supporting his weight on one elbow, as if he started all over again, caressing and massaging passionately with wise and experienced hands her skin, while she moaned, holding him tightly. Her hands traveled down his back, feeling the warmth and fine sweat of his back, his muscles clenching as her fingers traced them. Their breathing was hard and fast, her tongue traveled down and up his jaw, raking her fingers down his back, stroking his skin, he kissed her again, dipping his tongue in and out his mouth, feeling himself get harder than ever.

He left her mouth to lick her neck. Pan breathed fast, making noises down her throat at his touch, he felt her flesh hardened at his touch, while he kissed her with maddening passion.

She got carried away and kissed his neck, sucking at it, their breaths had been speeding up and she whispered his name while he caressed her he heard her call his name aloud and he rolled over, laying on his back, He arched his back leaving her chest to tell her with a hungry rasp in his voice "I'm going to make love to you right now"

He looked at her intently, she didn't answer him but her lustful gaze was all he needed to continue. He felt her energy pushing him off and turned him on, he raised his ki involuntarily to keep her under him. He wanted to do more, much more to her, but he knew he wouldn´t be able to resist, his body was on fire.

She came to the scar where his tail had been before it was removed and caressed it, running her fingers around it, he let out a loud moan and roared, his eyes traveled down her body, he wanted to please her but his urges were overwhelming his feelings and thoughts, the overwhelming sensations of her fingers on his scar and her hips lifting in quick movements, demanding to feel him more intimately, made him roared in passion.

He grabbed her wrists with one hand and roared in her ear "If you keep doing that I won't be able to think and I want this to be perfect for you"

"Trunks leaned down to kiss her, she forgot about it when she felt his lips on hers, he said between kisses "You have nothing to be ashamed of... you are just perfect... relax"

She nodded her head yes. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that she was very shy for a girl with previous experience. She gasped but he smiled at her. He knew she was ready... He knew she was shy... and he had to be gentle and slow down, at least, right now... She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed and her mouth lightly open...

She responded with a very loud gasp, he thought she even could have passed for a virgin... he frowned involuntarily a little at the thought of her with some one else, she resisted the urge to pushed him off her... he felt her energy raising and reaching a new level, pushing him away and he let go and let his energy increase, losing what was left of his control.

She gave out a loud cry and her tears slid down her cheeks, his passion gaze died in that moment and a worried look replaced it. He was shocked... She was still a virgin... He didn't notice until he ... to late for going back and make it slowly...

He grabbed immediately her face between his hands "I'm sorry baby... I'm sorry... I didn't know"

She couldn't speak, she was trying to hold back her tears, but they were still running freely down her cheeks

"I'm sorry... Panny..." he called her when she remained silent "I didn't mean to hurt you"

He wrapped his arms around her rolling on his back. She cried again and buried her face in his shoulder... He held her tight and placed small kisses all over her face whispering "Why you didn't tell me?"

She was sobbing trying to recover her breath.

It was so unusual that a girl was still a virgin at her age... he couldn´t even remember the last time that he had slept with one, he felt stupid, how he couldn´t notice that, every time he had made a movement , he had felt her tense and shiver...

He started kissing her hair and her face "If I had known I would have do it slowly, I wouldn´t have been so rough..."

"I didn't know... I didn't think it would hurt so much..." she said sobbing in his chest, her tears rolling down the side of her face.

"Don't worry baby, it's o.k., it will hurt like this just the first times" He said placing soft kisses on her mouth

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't enough experienced" she replied softly

"No, don't say that... I loved it... I loved to be your first... I'm honored..." he whispered softly "and I'm going to be the one and only, forever"...he said kissing her tenderly.

He pulled away and murmured "We can wait Panny... I'm sorry I rushed you"

She didn't want to chicken out and rolled over laying on her back pulling him over her, she wrapped her arms around his waist pressing his body to hers, and started to roam his body, he tried to say something but she kissed him passionately whispering "Don't stop"

Trunks broke the kiss "Are you sure?"

"I hadn't been so sure in all my life" she said kissing him with growing passion.

He fell on top of her, panting exhausted... she gasped for air and he rolled over with her on top of him, embracing her tightly.

"It was wonderful" he whispered after a moment, locking his eyes with hers

She was trying to catch her breath and didn´t answer "..."

He worried and stammered "I should have waited... I... I..."

Pan kissed him, cutting him off and broke the kiss to tell him lovingly "Don't be silly Trunks... I loved it"

"I'm sorry"

Pan nodded "It's o.k... it doesn't hurt so much now"

Trunks started kissing her again, while she rolled over to her side and wrapped her arms around his neck, he slid his hands to pull her closer to him, minutes later,

Trunks chuckled... he knew what she must be thinking... "No, I mean... I had never let go like this... You know, humans are weaker than we are... but, what I really need to talk about is, if I hurt you"

"no" she replied softly "but I really need that shower Trunks"

Trunks smiled sitting up "Come on, I'll carry you"

"Trunks!! I'm not sick" She said raising her voice

"Shhh..." He kissed her, taking her up in his arms to carry her to the shower

Pan chuckled when they reached to the door "O.k. I'll go first"

Trunks smirked ""Oh no... you are not letting me out like this... I need a shower too

"b... but" she stammered confused

Trunks chuckled and showed a big grin on his face, wrapping his arms around her "You may need help"

They didn't leave the bathroom in a long time... he carried her to the bed and made love to her again, but this time he bit her, he started lapping the bite's spot to sooth the pinch of his fangs, she had tilted her head back but at the end she grabbed his head desperately, biting his neck, feeling the skin breaking and his blood filling her mouth. She swallowed it . They collapsed into each other. They fell into a peaceful slumber and soon they were asleep in each other arms.

* * *

**The Driver**

Goten chuckled tightening his arms around her "You know, it would be better if you hire me as your personal driver"

Bra laughed cheerfully "O.k, o.k., I'll make it up to you, what about if I invite you to have breakfast with us?

Goten twitched his eyes, faking a look of deep thought "Mmmh... let me think... are you cooking?"

Bra rolled her eyes "No"

"Then... YES!!!" He said grinning

She frowned and they laughed. The baby was sleeping.. he had been enjoying the flight until he got tired of the clouds and slept in his mother's arms.

Goten stared at her intently "You know... maternity looks good in you"

Bra raised an eyebrow playfully "oh yeah?"

Goten sighed "yeah... you look prettier and kind with a baby in your arms"

"You are a liar" Bra said blinking in disbelief

"O.k., O.k., you don't look kind... hah hah hah" he said laughing at her reaction

Bra mimicked him "hah hah hah very funny"

Goten grinned "well, it's not like you don't look motherly"

Bra twisted her lips, feeling a weird sensation inside her "Stop that Goten, you don´t need to beg for food"

Goten shot open his eyes "WHAT? I'm not begging for food... you little..."

"Stop or you are not getting any food at all" she said smirking evilly

He smirked back and told her slowly "You know... that comment is going to increase my reward"

But when they landed on her house a surprise was waiting...

* * *

**New York. Bra's house.**

"Thanks Goten!! Come on in! I just have to change and we can go"She said smiling

"oh shit!!" he said in panic

Bra turned around looking at him "What?"

"Your husband is here..." he said looking around, locating the exact place where he was

"What?" she screamed

Goten quickly put his hand on her mouth to silence her, whispering "He is in the house, you better hurry up and make a good excuse"

Bra raised her hand to her mouth "Oh God! I supposed he had to came back at night"

Goten raised his eyebrows "on Saturday? Well it's very early for him to be here"

"Yes... Damn it... I can't think"

Goten placed his hands on her shoulders "Just relax... I came to N.Y. and you invited me to have breakfast... o.k.?"

The single feeling of his touch relaxed her "O.k." she said nodding her head

"Now... you have to sound pretty sure to convince him" he replied with a serious look

"I will, don't worry, I owe you a dinner" she said softly

"Don't you want me to stay?" he asked narrowing his eyes "I won't let him hurt you"

Bra smiled "Don't worry, I'd be fine"

"If he dares to even raise his voice, I'll beat..."

She cut him off kissing his cheek "I know, don't worry" she whispered

Goten shivered and blinked "O.k. see you, if you need me just let me know"

"I will, thank you"

He jumped to the sky and flew back to Japan. Bra opened the door singing very low, but enough to be heard.

"Did you like to play with uncle G, Kenji? I can't believe he stayed that long..." she said placing her bag on the couch and cradling her baby

"I can't believe it!!!! Where the hell did you go?" Kenzao shouted at her

Bra fake an angry face "What's wrong with you? You scared us!"

Kenzao laughed bitterly "Come on, Bra, I scared you?"

Bra frowned "Goten came to close a deal and we had breakfast"

Kenzao scowled and raised his eyebrows "Oh yeah? What time you left?"

Bra put Kenji in the playpen and walked to the kitchen "mmhh... I can't remember... pretty early... why?"

"Liar" Kenzao spat angrily

"What are you talking about? I'm not a liar!" She spat back crossing her arms over her chest

Kenzao started walking slowly "The appointment was canceled"

Bra felt her knees buckle and asked him in a breath "What? When?"

Kenzao balled his fists, clenching his teeth "When I got there"

"That was yesterday!" she panicked

Kenzao twisted his lips in a disgust grimace and drawn his brows close "That's right... I came back home to surprise you and I didn't find you... that's what you do when I'm not here?"

Bra felt the air filling with anger, his anger, she stammered "N...N...No, listen Kenzao, we can discuss right here, let me take Kenji to his bedroom"

Kenzao nodded and folded his arms, waiting for her.

When she came back she found him leaning in the door frame, staring at her.

Kenzao bared his teeth "Are you having an affair with Goten?"

Bra gasped and narrowed her eyes "Of course not! I'm not a slut!"

Kenzao just raised his eyebrows in doubt

Bra clenched her teeth this time "How dare you to disrespect me that way!"

Kenzao spoke with a low and dangerous voice "What would you think of it if you were in my place?"

Bra gulped and lowered her eyes "I know it can seems wrong but, really, I don´t have anything with Goten"

"If you don´t have anything with him, what was he doing here with you and my son? You were with him, he flew you, I saw you landing, you even kissed him!"

Bra grabbed her head and breathed deeply "I swear I wasn't with him all the time and about the kiss it was just a friendly Kiss, I didn´t touch his mouth Kenzao!"

"Where were you then?" He asked through gritted teeth

Bra knew it would be better if she said the truth, but she couldn´t "I saw a friend in Cambridge"

"Why you didn't tell me?" He asked suspiciously

"I didn't knew... she needed my advise" she slumped in a chair, pulling her knees to her chest

Kenzao stepped closer "What friend?"

"You don't know her"

"Who?" he questioned again

"Bonnie"

Kenzao frowned "That's your grandmother"

Bra threw her hands to the air desperately "they have the same name and what's wrong with that? There's a lot of people in America named Bonnie"

Kenzao scowl deepened "I don't know her"

Bra sighed "I told you"

He took a seat next to her "You didn't assist to Cambridge, how do you know her?"

Bra wished she had accepted Goten's help right now, he could have shut him up and give her time to think "Pan introduced us"

Kenzao stood up angrily "So you disobeyed me! Cambridge is in London, Bra!!!!" he shouted

Bra was at the verge of tears, she didn´t like to lie but this was an emergency "We didn't met there!"

"You said IN Cambridge" he roared

"I meant FROM Cambridge" she replied

Kenzao breathed in and out several times, gathering all his patience to handle this conversation "Where did you meet her then?"

She remembered the last time she had a business meeting out of town Chicago.

"How did you get there?"

Bra knew he could check her air car or the flights... so she decided to show a little guilt and didn´t answer him, she knew he wanted to find her guilty of something and she had to accept something.

"How?"

"I flew there" her voice sounded pretty confident, as if she was believing her own lies.

"With the baby?" He asked in shock

"Of course with the baby!" She spat angrily with a look that meant it was the dumbest question on Earth

"I told you not to!" He complained

She raised her voice "Chicago is near New York!!!"

She rubbed her forehead, she was obviously tired out. She stood up to walked out of the kitchen.

"Where did you slept?" He demanded squinting his eyes and grabbing her arm roughly to keep her there.

"I didn't sleep" She replied raising her Ki. She couldn´t help but wish Goten or her brother were there, he wouldn´t dare to talk like that or grab her arm so rough. She pulled away her arm glaring at him.

"then, where did you stay?"

"at a Hotel" she replied quickly

"Why you didn't stay with her?" He said waving his hand in front of her to sit down next to him.

"She was staying in a hotel" she said feeling emotionally tired of the argument.

"What was she doing there?"

Bra shouted "Ken!!!! That's her business, what do you want to know exactly? I already admitted that I flew there... and even when you think that's wrong I don't think the same way" she said raising off the chair

"You are lying!!" He spat grabbing her arm and shaking her a little

Bra winced "No!"

* * *

**Senses.**

Goten stopped in mid air... something wasn´t right, he grabbed his head... it was a weird feeling, something pulsing inside his mind...

He didn´t know why, but he had the feeling that he had to came back to N.Y. He turned to the opposite side of his way home and flew fast to N.Y. His Ki was a little higher than it should be, he knew he had raised his Ki unconsciously twice this day. The first time was when he sensed Kenzao and now... he hoped this hadn´t alerted the Z gang.

* * *

**Location**

Goku sensed Goten's Ki and shut his eyes, locating his son, what was he doing flying to America? He wasn´t supposed to be there... it was late to be flying there... he opened his eyes widely... When do their friendship had grown this close?

* * *

**Slimy**

Someone else was thinking exactly the same words than Goku, with his usual scowl he stopped training and arched his eyebrows thinking aloud "What the hell was doing Kakarott's brat flying there? Something was going on behind his back.

He expanded his senses trying to locate his daughter's Ki, but he couldn´t find it, "Those damn Ki suppressors... the woman should have thought in a way to shut them off in these cases... but noow... she had to build them just thinking in the pros not in the cons...

He sensed the Ki of Goten stabilizing, he was tempted to took off after him to find out what the hell was going on, but in that moment Goku teleported and appeared behind him, tapping at his back "Hey Vegeta, did you sense him too?"

Vegeta jumped turning around "Why the hell do you insist on appearing that way Kakarott?"

Goku grinned placing his hand behind his neck "geez... sorry Vegeta, I didn´t think I would scare you..."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and balled his hands "Don't be stupid Kakarott, there's no way in hell you could scare me! What the hell are you doing here?"

Goku shrugged "I wanted to talk... did you sense Goten's Ki?"

"Of course I sensed it! What the heck is going on?!" Vegeta said crossing his arms

Goku shrugged again "Don't know... I was going to ask you the same"

Vegeta tightened his fists and told him squinting his eyes "How the hell am I supposed to know why your brat is directing his slimy presence over there?"

Goku squinted his eyes in confusion "slimy? What does it mean?

Vegeta closed his eyes breathing deeply and opened them again in two thin slits "I'm not your damn dictionary!"

Goku thought for a second and a big grin appeared on his face "Oh, I know, I know! Something like thin, Geez, Thanks Vegeta, I didn´t know you thought Goten had a well shaped body!"

Vegeta almost fainted at Goku's naivety "You are worse than I thought! You should tell that annoying wife of yours to teach you some vocabulary... you are a disgrace for our race!"

Goku frowned "Chichi is not annoying, she is just a little moody Vegeta, you shouldn´t say those things of her, she is my wife and she is a very nice person"

Vegeta chuckled "you are spacing out Kakarott, I'm not interested in the way your wife behaves, I want to know why your brat is flying to my daughter's place!"

"Oh... that? Well, I don't know" Goku said shrugging his shoulders "I thought you knew it, I wasn't around here for six years"

Vegeta cursed under his breath "Let's go"

"I don't sense his Ki spiking any more Vegeta"

"I don't care if his Ki is spiking, what the hell is he doing there?"

"Cool down Vegeta" Goku said placing his hand in Vegeta's shoulder "let's train, if he need us he would contact me"

Vegeta pushed him away in a rage "Idiot! How can he contacts you when he doesn´t know you are back?" Vegeta said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, right" Goku laughed "I forgot about that"

"Seriously Kakarott... that rock not only hit your brains... it replaced your brain! That... if you ever had one... What I doubt"

Goku narrowed his eyes but he shrugged and smiled again "I know that behind your hostility you really like the idea of my return"

"Who? Me?" Vegeta replied raising his eyebrows "No more doubts Kakarott... now I'm sure... you never had one" he said with a smirk

Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and teleported them where Goten had landed two minutes before.

* * *

**Protected**

Goten clenched his jaw when he heard Kenzao shouting at Bra and raised himself off the ground landing on the balcony, he slid the door open and directed his steps where the angry couple was shouting.

"You told me you were with Goten" Kenzao shouted angrily

Bra stepped back, her eyes watering, she didn´t want to fight again "He came in the morning"

"How did you knew he was here?" Kenzao asked narrowing his eyes

His low voice sounded in all the place "She was with me" said Goten walking slowly into the living room, where they were by now.

Bra's eyes opened in shock and she turned around to see the angry face of Goten staring at Kenzao, she couldn´t help to notice how handsome he looked, so angry... so manly... with such a strong presence... she shook her head lightly drowning her thoughts in the back of her mind, her eyes lit up watching him standing there for her... she smiled and ran to his side.

Goten wrapped an arm around her shoulders, glancing at her watered eyes and gritted his teeth "You made her cry! You bastard!" he shouted angrily pulling away to approach menacingly to Kenzao.

Kenzao gritted his teeth angrily when he saw his wife running to his side... and when Goten touched her, he felt his brain filling with anger... bastard... that woman was his, but when he watched him approach with an incredible angry face, he gulped... Shit! He wasn´t going to confront another angry saiyan.

Goten grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and lifted him up to the level of his eyes "She was with me, do you have any problem with that?" he threatened him

Kenzao's mouth was dry, he opened his mouth but not a word came out of it.

Goten smirked "I thought so... Listen to me... very... very careful... if you dare to raise you voice to her again, just once... I'm going to be here in two minutes and I'm going to tear apart your body in two, in less than a second... but before... I'm going to do everything Vegeta did to you... but twice"

Kenzao nodded, his body shaking with fear.

Vegeta stepped out of the corner where they had landed ten seconds before and clenched his jaw. He appeared behind Goten and hit him hard, throwing him away "MOVE!" he demanded and grabbed Kenzao's neck with his hand "I warned you once miserable bastard... what did you do to my daughter?"

Goku tried to stop him but Vegeta blasted him with the other hand "Stay out of this Kakarott"

Goku tried to talk to him but Vegeta blasted him again "I don't warn twice Kakarott, this isn´t your business"

Vegeta's eyes never left Kenzao's "answer me!" he shouted

Kenzao opened his mouth and passed out, because of the lack of air and the fear of what Vegeta could do to him.

Vegeta cursed throwing him to the floor, then, he turned to Bra "What happened?"

Bra gulped and ran to her father's side, hugging him "Dad, thank you... but... he didn´t do anything to me, I... I... just did something wrong and we were arguing"

"WHAT?" The prince asked in shock

Bra lowered her eyes, she couldn´t tell him what had happened...

"Damn it!" shouted the Prince angrier than before "Then explain why this damn brat was threatening that bastard!" he said pointing to Goten who was rubbing his head.

"I... I... he..." she stammered "It was a misunderstood, I asked him to come to give me some publishing advice and we..." she trailed off trying to find an explanation

Goten open widely his eyes thinking ("Oh no, here she goes... damn it Bra! Why you don´t tell him the truth!")

Vegeta's mouth was hanging open. Bra continued "I asked him to fly me somewhere and when we returned Kenzao was mad at me and we argued, Goten left and came back because he was worried, that's all"

Vegeta squinted his eyes... this was the first time he wanted to disappear... he knew his daughter was hiding something, but he wasn´t sure what... he turned to stare at Goten, who was laying on the floor looking at him in shock.

Vegeta frowned, he almost killed the man... and all this was because Kakarott's brat was acting overprotective... overprotective... overprotective of his daughter? Damn Brat... he would have to solve this later... maybe he deserved to be beaten... but... he had protected her... he would have to think about it later, it wasn´t wise to do it right here, his daughter had things to solve with that unworthy weakling... in the back of his mind he felt Goten had shown loyalty and he appreciated it.

Vegeta turned to look at her daughter and he spat "He deserved it anyway, no one argue with my daughter and you shouldn´t let him raise his voice to you"

They left, Bra didn´t dare to approach Goten, she mouthed "thank you" to him and watched him disappear with Vegeta and... Goku? Goku? She stood there in shock... what is Goku doing here? He is dead!"

* * *

**Gravity Room. Japan.**

Goten was in shock, he didn´t know what happened, he saw Vegeta stood beside him and felt a gentle hand on his back and in a second they were in the Gravity Room. He turned around quickly just to bump into his father chest "D... D... DAD!"

Goku smiled sheepishly putting his hand behind his back "Hi Son"

"Wha...What are you doing here?" Goten stammered

"It's a long story" Goku said softly

Vegeta smirked and waved a hand in front of Goten "So... you think you could punished him worse than I did?"

Goten snapped back to reality and shook his head "I... I..."

"Don't bother... you did right" Vegeta smirked again and turned around leaving behind a very shocked Goten staring at him.

"I will talk to you later to arrange some details with you" Vegeta shouted from the door, closing it "take your time Kakarott" he snorted with laugher, knowing Goku had a lot of things to talk with the brat.

Goten was still in shock "When did you come back?"

"not long ago" answered Goku sitting on the floor

Goten sat down next to him and lowered his eyes, resting his elbows on his legs.

Goku swallowed "I don´t know what happened... I thought I had summoned with Shenron... the last thing I remember I was on a hill in front of him, he told me I was healed... I'm not quite sure... I thought I was dead... but somehow, someone or something made him brought me back here, it seems another chance was given to me"

"Why?" asked Goten slowly

"I don´t know, but Shenron told me he would come back for me"

Goten grimaced in pain, this was worse than being dead, he had cried so many times over his father death... wishing to have the chance to know him better, to spend time with him... but he had always something more important to do... more important than he was...

Goku watched him grimace and chuckle bitterly a minute later, saying "We are used to... I wish we wouldn´t but... I think that's how is going to be always Dad"

Goku swallowed "He's not coming back until I die"

Goten twisted his lips to the side and told him softly "We don´t know when you are going to die... you have been dead three times Dad"

Goku shivered at the thought of his Son preferring him dead.

Goten shook his head "It's painful... it hurts more to know you are coming back or not... to ignore when, where or why you are leaving... does my mother know?"

"No"

Goten sighed "it's better this way, I don't want to see her cry again" he raised his eyes looking at his father "Are you planning to see her?"

"Yes" answered Goku, feeling the pain that was crushing Goten's heart

"When?"

"I'm not sure... probably in a couple of days..."

Goten noticed he wasn´t smiling as always... something was wrong with him "What's wrong? Is Earth in danger?"

Goku shook his head no "Shenron told me to make a reflection... I couldn´t see you, guys, until I knew some answers"

"What kind of answers?"

"About my previous life on Earth... about the past, the future, my family"

"I suppose something is not working out" replied Goten seriously

"Yes... I thought days and nights about this, and now... I don´t know what to say... but... what is really important is that I'm back now and I'm not leaving" Goku said smiling

"Yeah..." replied Goten bitterly "I guess so"

His smile vanished when he saw the pain in Goten's face, he had hurt him... again. He swallowed again thinking ("I suppose it's not enough to have me back") and after a minute he replied "I'm aware that I relegated my family... I had a duty... being a protector is not easy Son"

Goten squinted his eyes "Yeah... sure... that's why you left with Uub"

"Sometimes I left because I had to, but I didn´t choose my family over my goals... I guess I was selfish too... I chose to leave, I chose to stay dead, because I wanted to be stronger, all my life was about strength and fights... I didn´t realize I was hurting my family..." Goku said honestly

"You didn´t came to visit not even once Dad!" Goten replied

"I know... I know I did wrong, but I want you to know I love you, all of you... but I wasn´t prepared to take that responsibility..."

"that's not a good excuse, you know" Goten sighed, making a pause "when you have a family you have a responsibility, that's something you can't choose, you have it and there's nothing else to do"

"I'm sorry... I put all my will on protecting Earth and I forgot about my family in a way"

"In a way?" replied harshly Goten "You forgot about us in every possible way!" he shouted.

Goku sighed "I was aware of all of you always, I sensed your Ki, I knew what mood you were each day of your life, I never stopped loving you, I supposed there would be enough time to be with you"

"My mother cried so much, she had to work really hard to raise us, you weren´t there! You never helped her!" Goten replied frustrated

"That's what she told you?" Goku asked sadly

"No, she wouldn´t admit it... she had loved you so much to say something like that... she still does"

"really?" asked Goku happily

"Yes" answered Goten "but I'm not letting you se her if you are leaving again"

Goku nodded "I'm not going anywhere... my place is here and I'm aware there's nothing more important, I'm ready to have those responsibilities"

"Don't you think it's a little late?" Goten asked with sarcasm

"You have all the right to be angry Son"

"Why did you leave to train Uub?" asked suddenly Goten, that question had been eating him for the past 18 years...

"I wanted to fight with someone that strong... I wished him to reborn in someone who wasn´t evil... but besides.. I had to be sure that he would stay in the good ones side..."

"You could have told us, I wanted you to train ME, not him, me!" Goten shouted

"I trained you too, Goten, but... I..." Goku trailed off, he had no excuse, he knew he hadn´t visited them in a long time

"Not as much as you did with him!"

"I never planned to stay so long... I'm sorry"

Goten remained in silence... pondering his father's words.

"I love you all... and I won´t leave until I die... and I'm not planning to fight or to train away from your mother or you two... I want to get to know you again, I missed you all... and I want to stay around if you give me the chance"

Goten's eyes watered "do you really mean it?"

Goku smiled, showing his big cheerful grin and said "I promise it!"

Goten looked at him "And you are not going to leave again?"

Goku nodded "that doesn´t depend on me... but I won´t leave unless your mother rejects me... even then... I will stay around"

Goten felt his cheeks wet and he realized he was crying, his tears were running down his cheeks. Goku hugged him tightly until his cheeks were dry.

Goku apologized to his son and explained all he could.

* * *

**A cold greeting**

Kenzao woke up in Bed, Bra was at his side, staring at him. She spoke softly "There's nothing going on between Goten and I, I called him, we needed to contact Pan and she wasn't at home, that's how I knew he was here"

Kenzao turned around, he didn´t tell her a word about it, he didn´t believe her at first, but now, he had doubts, he was ashamed of fainting in front of every one, he was angry to those Saiyans, she was his wife, he had the right to argue, and they didn´t have the right to trespass his home to threat his life...

Bra held back her tears, she was still in love with him, she knew she had lied to him... but the truth was worse than this lie, she knew he was hurt. She would have to wait.

* * *

**Mine**

When Trunks wake up it was late... he was starving... he was laying on his back with his arms around her, she was resting her head on his bare chest.

Trunks sighed ("God!!! It was amazing!!! Overwhelming... perfect... there's no way I could even think about another girl after Pan...")

His head was spinning... he was tired, very tired, his neck was aching... Damn it!! He had bitten her... he took one of his hands to his neck... "ouch" she bit him too... What was this? They had mated... at the Saiyan way... a primitive feeling of Victory and a happy thought surged through his mind "Mine"

He hadn't felt this way never, he had never had a mind blowing sex like this, he felt complete and happy. It was her... it had always been her... She was the one...

Trunks moved his arm to look at his wrist watch "What time is it? Shit!!! two a.m."

He hesitated, he didn't want to wake her up... he was planning to stay with her... to sleep with her... he would forget about work, tomorrow was Saturday... he decided to call his mother and tell her to inform he wouldn't go to C.C. today, Itzumi could reschedule his appointments... He knew Pan was going to stay at the Son's... he could ask her mother to inform Gohan she wouldn't go... no, no, no... bad idea.

But... their clothes were ripped and turned, he slid softly a hand over her arms making her shiver, she held him tight, he couldn't help it and slid his hands over her skin muttering "God... if feels like heaven.."

He stroke the smooth skin of her breasts "Damn it" he thought... he was horny again... she moaned and whispered "Oh Trunks". He rolled them over so she was laying under him, she had been calling his name all the time he had been kissing her...

"Hey baby" he said, she began to move and opened her eyes first to see it wasn't a dream... she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed his head to hers kissing him, he gladly kissed her back.

Five minutes later, he was making love to her, he didn't want to make this longer... he needed her now... she wanted him the same way he did.

"Oh God!! Panny..." He shouted feeling his energy leaving his body

She trembled and sighed... unable to speak. Pan closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. After a while, Pan turned to look at him "What time is it?"

Trunks hesitantly told her " two thirty"

Pan pulled away sitting up "What??? Oh God!!! I didn't called home... we have to leave" she said pressing the sheet over her upper body.

"No" he whispered "don't go... stay with me" he replied pulling softly the sheet

"Trunks" she whispered "I'd love to but we can't do this..."

Trunks sighed laying on his back. "I know"

He stood up picking up their clothes while Pan took a quick shower... he put a bathrobe on quickly and shouted "I'll be back in a minute"

"Where are you going?" She answered from the shower

"To the living room"

"O.K."

Trunks called to the hotel's 24 hours boutique from the living room and he picked up a new

attire for her... he gave his credit card number to pay for the clothes and the service and went to their room.

When he opened the door he heard her say "Trunks, we have a problem"

"what is it?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist

"We have nothing to wear, what are we going to do?" She said worriedly

Trunks smiled and told her pulling the ribbon of her bathrobe to open it"I have already fixed that problem..."

Pan smiled and grabbed his hands stopping him "No, Trunks, not now, I really have to go"

He didn´t listen to her and pushed away her hands gently, sliding his inside the bathrobe.

He leaned down breathing in her scent, while his hands played lazy circles on her back, Pan threw her head back and moaned "Trunks... stop..."

He started touching lightly the side of her breasts, playfully, he was teasing her now, she groaned and grabbed his hands whispering huskily "Stop –teasing –me"

In that moment the delivery boy knocked on the door, Trunks sighed and frustrated, walked to the door to receive the bags. Pan put on the new jeans and the T-Shirt... "Owww Trunks... Thank you... you are a genius" she said smiling

He chuckled "I know... it was about time for you to recognize it..."

She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips "You had always been a genius, Trunks"

Trunks wrapped his arms around her again "Listen... I'd love to go with you but... I don't have nothing to wear besides my jacket and well... this" he said looking at the bathrobe "I couldn't order another attire because it could cause gossips"

Pan smiled and untied the strap of his bathrobe, sliding his hands to circle his waist "You are just fine with this" she whispered in his ear

Trunks felt a pulse in his gut and grabbed her roughly pressing her body to his "Don't play with me Pan... you know you shouldn´t do this... you are not going to leave me like this, are you?" he murmured with a husky voice nibbling her neck.

Pan felt goose bumps all over her body "O.K. I got it... I will have my revenge later"

"Your revenge?" he smirked looking at the deep of her eyes "I would say that is going to be my revenge little pan"

Pan frowned "don't call me that"

He chuckled "You will have to go home and come to rescue me... can you do that?"

"Of course!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on his lips "What do you want me to bring you"?

Trunks smirked "Go to my room, I always leave the balcony's door open and choose whatever you want me to wear, o.k.?"

Pan smirked back "O.k. wait for me... here"

Trunks chuckled "As if I were about to leave the room like this"

He kissed her and saw her open the balcony's door and took off. He took a bath... a long one... he would have to thank Bra later... this was heaven... and his angel was coming back in a few hours...

* * *

End of chapter 46. Mating.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews. Vannya Pan, Anime-school-chick, Sonpan, Hermione-double, apolonia 86. I thought about it and I decided to put this chapter twice, the first one in "The DB Legend" because I don´t want to change the rating "T" and the second will be in a new story named "DB Legend mating scenes". I hope you like it here or there, just remember, if you read the whole chapter is up to you, not me. And please, please, review, because I really had a hard time writing this chapter. 


	47. Ask for the true

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

**Chapter 47. **ASK FOR THE TRUE **

He kissed her and saw her open the balcony's door and took off. He took a bath... a long one... he would have to thank Bra later... this was heaven... and his angel was coming back in a few hours... God! This is what if feels to be really in love? Kami! His father was right... this was much better than marriage. He chuckled and thought aloud "Poor Goten... he doesn´t know what he is missing!"

As he stepped out of the bathtub, he chuckled evilly wrapping a towel around his waist, "should I tell him?" "No, that would be mean" He chuckled again "what would I do that for?" he chuckled again smirking evilly. "Damn it!" He frowned. "The only thing about women that he can´t get and I could shove in his face, but I can't because she is his niece." "Pan would kill me if I do something like that but if he asks me, I'm his friend, and I couldn't keep that information hidden." He started laughing happily, closing his eyes, "After all, I'm the only Saiyan who has a Saiyan mate." He sighed exhausted, "Kami, she really drained me of my energy". He laughed again thinking about his father. "I wonder, no, he'd beat the shit out of me and call Gohan to finish the job."

* * *

**Father and Son**

Goten called Umiko, he wasn´t going to go home tonight, but when he heard silence on the other end of the line, he started to explain, he didn´t want her to get the wrong idea. He told her about his father and immediately the tone of her voice softened, she told him to take all the time he needed and to bring his father home if he wanted to. She, in the mean time, would prepare the guests room to receive him. Umiko was very excited about meeting Goku. Goku and Goten flew to the mountains, where Goku was staying and they chatted all night.

Goku had decided to talk to Chichi next Week, he had to wait, it wouldn´t be wise to appear just like that. Also, if he went back now if would interfere with the bonding of Pan and Trunks, she had to be with Trunks right now - Saiyan males were possessives and he wouldn't put more stress on their relationship. He knew they had been going through a lot of problems to get finally together, Vegeta, Gohan, themselves...

Goten agreed with him, Goku had to wait, but he knew his niece was going to be mad about this decision, he loved him so much, but his father was right, she would leave Trunks alone all week to be at Goku's side, and that wasn´t nice or wise... Trunks would complain, even when he loved Goku, as it was his instinct to want to be with his mate.

Goten frowned as he thought about the situation. His mate… son of a bitch… he took her... the worst thing was that he had taken part of Bra's plan to get them together, but he wasn´t thinking about them mating and he was sure they had mated. The state of both wouldn´t let them stop... Damn it! He had told Trunks to take her, if he had known Trunks was talking about his niece... Damn it! He knew what would be in Trunks mind when Pan wasn't around. At the same time he couldn't help but wonder, how would it be to sleep with a Saiyan female, he shivered at the thought and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that.

* * *

**Mother and daughter**

Pan landed in the back yard and hovered over her balcony opening the door, she climbed to her bed restless, she set her alarm clock, but when she was about to sleep she sensed her mother coming up to her room.

"Honey, can I come in?" Videl said knocking at her door

"Sure Mom, come on in" Pan replied sitting up

"Where were you? Why you didn't call? You didn't come home after work, I know its Friday night and I know you don't live here, but you had told us you wanted to stay tonight and you were going to be here at supper time." Videl said confused, but not wanting to push her.

"Oh... I... I went... to..." Pan stammered looking away as she blushed.

Videl smiled "It's just I'm surprised, its been so long since the last time you went clubbing and you used to call us always. I supposed I'll have to get used to it"

Pan pulled her legs up to her chest and draped her arms over her knees "oh...well... mmmh..."

"Where were you?" Videl asked raising her eyebrows; Pan's attitude was weird...

"I... I... went to... out!" Pan said sweat dropping and flashing a big smile

Videl narrowed her eyes; her daughter was blushing, stammering, smiling, and nervous? "I know that dear but where?"

Pan paled and looked at her hands.

"Don't lie to me Pan... I know you... Are you o.k.?" Videl said to her

Pan just nodded "Yes... I'm o.k."

Videl start pushing "what is it?"

"I was with Trunks," Pan said hurriedly looking at her feet.

Videl laughed "Oh, you know you could have told us, we don't have a problem with you two going out"

"Well, I forgot" Pan said blinking at her mother's simplistic way of seeing their relationship.

"Owww... I see..." Videl trailed off grinning from ear to ear

Pan blushed and turned away, hiding her nervousness, suddenly a sharp pain in her neck made her remember about the bite... ("Shit") she turned around as fast as she could just to find her mother's eyes shot open in horror and her hand covering her mouth.

Videl panicked, "What's that Pan? What happened to you? Oh god!!! Let me call your Dad," she said as she stood up but Pan reached her hand out and grabbed her mother's arm softly. "No, no, no, please..."

Videl gasped when he saw the fear in her daughter's face, "Pan, something bit you, do you know what it was?"

Pan took a deep gulp of air and nodded "Yes, I know... there's no problem... I just don't want Dad to find out and worry about it"

Videl asked shaking her head, "How can you say that? It could be infected!"

Pan mentally pleaded her mother to understood her "Please Mom, just don't tell Dad"

Videl insisted placing her hands on her hips. "Why?"

Pan was sweating, "I already told you... I don't want him to worry"

Videl almost shouted when she realized what the marks were - teeth marks.

"It was Trunks? Did he bite you?" Videl asked shocked.

Pan stated defensively "Look Mom, it's not what you think"

But Videl cut her off screaming "Son of a bitch!!!! I'm going to kill him!! How dare he, to mark you like that! Let me see it!"

Videl grabbed her head and turned it to the side to look. There were two small deep marks, with deep shades of red around it.

Pan started shaking, her eyes watering, if her mother called her father, he was going to kill Trunks. "No Mom, wait, please, don't tell my Dad."

Videl's eyes narrowed and she told her with a loud and angry voice "Oh no missy, I'm going to tell him and he is going to beat the shit out of Trunks!!"

Pan's bottom lip quivered and she begged "No Mom... wait"

Videl cut her off, yelling "NO! I won't wait... I'm going to tell him and Goten... and Bulma!!! He's not going to get away with this!!"

Pan panicked and told her raising her voice, she was getting annoyed now, and she was not going to let them hurt Trunks. "Mom! Listen to me!!! I bite him too, o.k.?"

Videl turned around and stood there in perplexity. "What??? But Pan how could you?"

Pan blushed crimson, she hesitated a little, but she knew she had to tell her mother what had happened, if she wanted to protect Trunks from her father's rage. "We got... kind of... carried away... you know... and... it's sort of saiyan thing..."

"No!!! It can't be... I mean... I know that... my husband is a saiyan, remember" Videl replied coming out of her shock

Pan was holding her breath "No mom, is not the same"

Videl approached and sit by her, "of course not!!! Do you think we never got carried away? Do you think he never bit my neck? But never like this!!!"

Finally Videl had forced the truth out of her daughter and she didn´t like it. She knew Saiyans sexual temperament was stronger and 100 instinctual, their hormones made them lose their mind, but Gohan had always controlled himself when they were dating, he got carried away some times... she felt it too, but he had never hurt her... well... except once... but..

A voice interrupted her thoughts "Everything is O.k. Vi?" said Gohan narrowing his eyes

Pan burst into silent tears "Please Mom, at least let me tell you what happened"

Videl sighed worried about Pan, she had to let her daughter explain, and there would be a moment to act, it was so unusual to see her daughter crying. "Yeah, honey... don't worry, we are just chatting..." Videl said aloud, answering Gohan's question

"O.K. I'm going to bed, are you coming soon?" He asked a little confused

Videl blushed a little, she knew he was a gentleman, but she knew what he wanted right now... he had been like this all afternoon "Yeah, honey, don´t worry"

She turned to her daughter and told her in a warning voice "O.k. now... you have just a minute to explain young lady..."

Pan didn't know so much about Saiyan things, even when she had been always interested, but she had to think faster than her mom. "He didn't bit you like this because you are not a saiyan"

Videl hesitated for a moment "And what about Bra and Goten?" She asked raising her eyebrows

"Mom, Kenzao and Umiko are humans," she said frustrated

"It won't fade Pan... You know that?" Videl asked more seriously

Pan had wiped the tears out of her face and shrugged "I don't know... it's only a mark"

"you knew it and you allowed him to mark you?" Videl asked in shock

"Mom, I marked him too and it's not like I noticed it when it happened... Oh!" Pan covered her mouth as the words slipped out.

Videl frowned "What?! How can you say you didn't notice... what were you d... Oh God!!" She gasped when she realized why her daughter hadn´t noticed it when he marked her. "You slept with him!!! You slept with him, didn't you??"

Pan blushed furiously and stammered "I... I..."

"Did you?"

Pan started shaking violently as her tears were sliding down her cheeks "Yes... and I'm sorry, I couldn't help it... I... I love him Mom... I have always loved him... and... I..." Pan trailed off sobbing.

It was so weird to see Pan crying. Even Videl was surprised when she saw her daughter crying in that way. She realized she had been rough, almost copying Chichi's attitude... she knew she was overreacting. Pan was a woman now, and she didn't have the right to push her like this. It was her life. She wasn't living with them and even if she hadn´t moved out, she knew it wasn´t so bad. She was mad because Trunks bit her, because she had thought he had hurt her, but now she knew she was wrong. It was a saiyan reaction. She was feeling like a real witch, she was hurting her daughter, embarrassing her about something natural and private; she was acting worse than Gohan and Chichi.

Videl sighed, "Its o.k. honey... its o.k" she said hugging her. "I know what you mean, it's not the end of the world, you are a woman now, I'm sorry I acted so awful."

Pan was sobbing, she didn´t want to look in her mother's eyes. "I didn't want to disappoint you, I really couldn't help it - I tried - but something happened to me"

Videl smiled rubbing Pan's back "I know you tried. I'm not disappointed, you waited too long and it's in your blood, you are part saiyan, remember? They are not good with emotions." "I'm sorry Pan, I'm sorry, I was so cruel. I was worried about that bit, that's all"

Pan was holding Videl, sobbing trying to hold back her tears.

Videl bit her lip, she hadn´t meant to make her feel so bad about it "Don't worry baby, cry it's good for you, I won't tell your dad, don´t worry, it's O.K"

Pan looked up, "really?"

Videl smiled "Yes... Listen, you are all grown up now, you can make decisions, and we had known Trunks forever, he won't let you down"

Pan smiled weakly "I know... thank you mom, thank you"

Videl hugged her again and stood up, "Now sleep," she said turning the door knob. "I think you will have a very busy day tomorrow" Videl winked as she left and closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Are we missing someone?**

Pan woke up at seven a.m. she knew she was late, he was waiting for her there, with nothing to wear.

She quickly got up from the bed and chose carefully her attire, silk satin underwear, high waisted stretch black jeans, a short red tank top with spaghetti straps, and a short trench jacket. She rushed and wrote a note telling her parents that she would be out and she will be staying at her apartment. She knew now her mother would understand.

Pan flew over to C.C. She didn´t need to lower her Ki, she had on the Ki suppressors. She slowly flew down to the ground, she knew perfectly well where Trunks room was, but before she could hover over the ground she heard Vegeta's sarcastic voice.

"Are we missing someone?

She turned around and saw him leaning in a tree, really close to her, with a can of soda in his hand and his typical smirk, staring at her from head to toe and sniffing the air.

Pan paled and stammered "What?"

Vegeta smirked deviously, with a shark likes smirk, as if he knew what had happened between them.

Pan gulped and her face flushed crimson

"He is not here Brat" Vegeta told her narrowing his eyes

Pan's mouth dropped open; she hadn't even sensed him, "Oh, Hi Vegeta... I know..."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows amused at her babbling, what the hell was she doing here, she was supposed to be with his son.

Pan cleared her throat. "He asked me to bring him something he needed"

Vegeta smirked realizing what it could be and told her "He hadn't been here since yesterday."

Pan blushed again.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows smashing the can, amused at her flushed face. "When did he ask you to come?"

Pan blinked in surprise and when she was about to answer he laughed low in his throat and turned away saying, "question answered."

Vegeta walked away and stalked inside the G.R. making fun over Pans weak attempt to hide her feelings.

Pan felt her face flush crimson and hurried up to grab some clothes for Trunks. She snuck in through the balcony's door and opened his dresser, encapsulating a T-shirt, a shirt and the first pair of baggy jeans that she found.

* * *

**Pyrotechnics**

She landed on the suite's balcony at eight in the morning, she walked into the room and found him asleep. She smiled and looked at him laying naked under the sheets.

She leaned down and kiss him on the lips. "Wake up, Trunks, wake up."

Trunks slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I wasn't expecting you so early"

"I wouldn't leave you in these circumstances, here are your clothes." She handed him the clothes.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and put the clothes on the end of the bed, "Why the hurry?" He said seductively "I wasn't planning to go to work anyway." He pulled her down and kissed her fully on the lips.

Pan laughed and pulled away softly. "Wait... no Trunks... wait"

Trunks eyed her with a very sexy smile "What? Regretful?"

Her grin widened and she patted softly his chest, laughing lightly "No, I don't want you to rip these ones" she said placing her hand over her coat.

Trunks chuckled and untied the belt of her coat very slowly, pausing with each word "Then, if you don't want me to." he said while he pulled her down in a fierce embrace.

He slid his hands inside her coat and kissed her neck, holding her close, he broke the kiss and murmured huskily, "Why don't you take them off," his pulse increasing, while his hands caressed her back.

Pan opened her eyes slightly feeling his arousal as she was trying to get some control of the situation. Her knees buckled the moment he pulled her down.

Pan blushed "No... I'm not used to... I'm not planning to strip right here in front of you"

Trunks stood up, pulling her up with him and wrapping his arms around her waist "Well... get used to because I'm not planing to let you go..."

He gave her a passionate look and leaned down running his tongue over her lips, he tilted his head slightly to one side and opened his mouth, closing it over hers, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. His left hand was on her waist and the other one against the middle of her back.

She moaned in his mouth and felt his hands sliding the coat off her. She shivered at the contact with his skin, he left her mouth to kiss her neck, sucking on the skin lightly, running his tongue over her mark, she felt a tingling pain on it, her stomach fluttered and her hormones started running wild, rushing her to do the same.

He returned to her mouth with parted lips and ran his tongue over her lips, slowly and gentle, he deepened the kiss exploring the inside of her mouth with slow circular motions.

His right hand stroking the back of her neck, sliding up her silky hair, she lunged towards his neck and bit him again, Trunks let out a roar of passion and pulled away, his eyes red and deep, his gaze drowning on her, she couldn´t bring herself to look away, she ran her tongue over her lips, tasting his blood and looking at his naked gorgeous body from head to toe. Her gaze turned him on, her bit almost made him lose his mind, he pulled the top over her head and pushed her jeans down, she kicked them off. He looked at her already panting.

He gathered her into his arms and placed her on the bed; he ended undressing her carefully and made love to her as long as he could.

After two or three hours they were starving, they hadn't had breakfast, so they decided to go out and have breakfast.

He had bit her again, in the same spot, it had been instinctual, he knew he had to bit her there again, as if they were preventing the mark from fading; she was brushing her hair when he called her.

"Pan..."

"Yeah?" She said not turning back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck "You forgot something."

"What" she whispered closing her eyes.

"My underwear"

"No... Oh... I'm sorry... I... Vegeta was outside and I..."

Trunks chuckled, "its O.K., I thought it was on purpose, now you will have to pick some up for me"

Pan blushed and Trunks laughed cheerfully. "I'm joking"

He walked out of the room to call room service to clean their suite. Pan wasn´t sure if she had brought them or not and removed the sheets, then she remembered... the bloody sheets...

She blushed thinking ("Oh God!!! Everyone at the hotel is going to know he had sex with a virgin! Specifically... with me... the sheets... the new clothes... Damn it!!! This won't do any good with the press and our parents...")

She picked up the room and ripped clothes and with a little energy ball reduced them to ashes... she was planning to do the same with the sheets... she picked up the sheets and threw them on the floor, in the same spot where the ashes were.

When he came back into the bedroom he found a pile of ashes on the floor and look at the bed.

He turned around but Pan had rushed out of the room, closing the bathroom door.

"Pan!" He called her with his arms folded over his chest

"I'm coming" she answered

"Pan!!! You burned the sheets and our clothes for...?" He asked her

"cleaning evidences" She shouted from the bathroom

"What are you talking about? You had seen so much T.V... What am I supposed to say? That my wife burned them with a ki ball? Or maybe that we wanted to feel what it was like to be a fireman and played with fireworks?" He said sarcastically. It was going to be very embarrassing when the Hotel charged Bra for sheets missing, and she was going to bash him forever for this...

Pan froze at his words... ("Oh My God, OMG, he is talking about me, he is calling me his WIFE". ) She breathed deeply. "If I were your wife I wouldn't mind if they see those sheets Trunks, but I'm not," she said opening the bathroom's door.

He knew immediately by the look on her face why she had burnt the sheets.

"Yes, you are Pan." He told her reaching her hand and pulling her into his arms. "Of course you are."

"Trunks..."

"In the saiyan way, you are and no one can't take that away from us, you are my princess now"

He kissed her deeply and pulled away to ask her "Do you mind?"

"Of course not" She said with tears in her eyes

"Now... let's get out of here before I change my mind" he said smirking.

* * *

**Leave the brat alone**

At C.C.

Bulma was pacing angrily in the living room, cursing under her breath. "I'm going to kill him."

Vegeta watched her frowning, "What is it now woman? Some of your toys broke?"

She turned around with her hands on her hips, "Where were you?"

Vegeta frowned, "I don't have to explain anything to you! You know I was training! What the hell did you think?"

Bulma frowned mimicking his pose "Don't speak to me like that Sir. I need you to find Trunks right now!"

"I don't receive orders; stop annoying me with your strident voice." He said stubbornly

"Listen Vegeta, I've been working in your Gravity Room and this is the first time I ask you for something and you are acting as a big dumb Ape"

Vegeta roared stepping closer "Don´t call me that"

"Then, stop saying my voice is strident!"

"I call you as I want"

"Then I'll start giving you names." She said raising her eyebrows

Vegeta squinted his eyes, "You are arguing with me, just because you are angry"

"That's because I need to find Trunks!"

"What for?" he said stepping really closer to her

Bulma inhaled his scent and stepped back "He didn´t show at work, I called him and Itzumi told me he called early to inform her, he wasn't going to work today"

"Leave the brat alone, he has priorities."

"WHAT? His work is his priority! He didn´t call me!"

Vegeta smirked "He was busy... leave him alone, he will explain later"

She leaned forward, almost touching his nose with hers, with a suspicious look on her face. "Since when, do you protect your son? Spit it out Vegeta!"

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, then; he raised his eyebrows and whispered in her ear, "It's a saiyan thing."

Bulma frowned, "He can have all the saiyan things you want, I don´t care, but I want you to find him"

"I'm not going to interfere woman. If you need him so much find him yourself, but I wouldn´t do it if I were you." He said leaning closer to her.

"What are you talking about, is he O.K.?" she asked worriedly

"I would say he is more than O.K." Vegeta smirked and whispered in her ear "He's better than ever"

Bulma looked at him confused "Where is he?"

Vegeta smirked and picked her up in his arms "I can't tell you... but I can show you" He said walking upstairs.

* * *

**Stay**

That night at the Hotel suite.

"I want you to stay with me tonight Pan." Trunks told her caressing her waist

"You know my father could find out Trunks, we can´t" she said breathing in his chest

"I think I should talk to Gohan" He said kissing her head

Pan pulled away shocked "NO!"

"Why not?" He asked confused... she should be happy, they wouldn´t have to hide anymore.

"You know we can´t Trunks, my father would kill you if he knew you laid a hand on me... I'm still his baby girl, you know..."

"I don't want to sleep alone when I have you" He said caressing her face

Pan shook her head "You know I can´t"

"Yes you can." he said kissing softly her nose

"Trunks... we should wait" she said kissing his chin

Trunks shook his head "You are my mate now... what would I want to wait?"

"Is enough reason to mention my Dad and yours?" she said stretching her arms to place them around his neck.

Trunks nodded, he wanted to live a little more "O.k. we will wait, but just a little and... you are staying here"

"b... but... what about our parents? If they find out th..."

Trunks cut her off "They are saiyans... they have to understand; besides... we are wearing those Ki suppressors..." He said raising his hand "DAMN IT!"

"What?!" She said confused

Trunks grabbed her face and look at her ears. He sighed relieved when he saw she was wearing the suppressors.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused

"I'm not wearing the Ki suppressor" He said bending down to look on the floor

Pan opened her mouth widely "WHAT?"

"Help me find it" He said looking under the bed

"Oh God! My father and yours are going to find out!"

Trunks smiled placing a hand on her chin "It's O.k... even if I lost it yesterday, they could sense just my Ki"

Pan bit her thumb thinking about it "O.K. let's find it"

After 30 minutes they found the Ki suppressor on the table of the living room. Probably the maid found it and put it there. Trunks put it on his wrist and turned it on, wondering when he had lost it.

* * *

**Family**

Two days later in the mountains.

Vegeta landed in a clearing and concentrated to call and locate Goku.

Goku appeared behind him "Hi Vegeta, it's nice to see you, what are you doing here?" Goku told him cheerfully

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "What do you think I'm doing here Kakarrot?"

"You wanted to spar?" said Goku, more as a question than a statement.

Vegeta grunted "Don´t answer Kakarrot" he said waving his hand no.

After a moment Vegeta spoke again "My Son and your Son's brat had mated"

"I know" Goku said happily

"Do you mind telling me why in hell you are so happy about it?"

"Come on Vegeta" Goku said grinning "they are in love; I love them both... why wouldn´t I be happy?"

Vegeta hmphed turning around.

"There's no one who could understand Pan better than he can, and it's the same with Trunks."

"I just want to tell you that I won´t accept you as my family" Vegeta said frowning

"Thanks Vegeta!" He said with his typical grin. "I didn't think about it until now!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth "Don't play smart with me Kakarrot!"

"I'm not playing Vegeta, you were the one who thought about family and I guess that the fact that you don´t accept it, just means that we are!" Goku said smiling

Vegeta's jaw dropped ("Son of a bitch! He's right, staying around those earthlings, it's making me stupid")

"Wow... I never thought we could be a family Vegeta... now do you want to spar?"

Vegeta didn´t answer, he charged towards Goku with fierce look in his face. They started punching and blasting each other until Vegeta's rage disappeared, and both ended panting from exhaustion.

**

* * *

N.Y. City.**

A week later. Second week of February, 802.

Kenzao didn´t talk to Bra for a whole week, but he ended up accepting her apologizes. They were fighting all day... she was tired... he was so possessive... she loved him but she was beginning to believe she hadn´t made a good choice... Damn it! Why he couldn´t be a little more like Goten? So carefree and joyful... She laughed thinking about Goten, wondering where he was... what he was doing...

_**Flashback**_

"_Hi Goten"_

"_I don´t want to talk to you Bra"_

"_O.K. I'm sorry, I wanted to thank you for..."_

"_Why you didn´t tell him the truth? You could have saved me the beating, you know..." Goten said rolling his eyes._

"_You didn't beat him Goten, what are you talking about, you were the one who was going to beat Kenzao" Bra replied_

"_I'm talking about Vegeta"_

"_Ohh... No! No way! Wait... Did he beat you?"_

"_YES," he said and after a long pause he spoke again. "I'm not helping you again with those plans Bra"_

"_Oh Goten, I'm so sorry... I won´t ask you anything until I make it up to you, O.K."_

"_You can't make it up, Bra, but don´t worry... just think about your plans twice before you drag me in complicity"_

_Bra laughed "O.K. I will"_

"_You promise?" He asked raising an eyebrow_

"_Yes... I have to go now Goten, see you around"_

"_Sure... thanks for calling"_

"_Just one thing..." She said teasingly_

"_What?" Goten asked confused_

"_I really know how to make it up for you Goten... you will see"_

_She laughed and hung up, thinking about all the things she could do to_

_**End of Flashback**_

Bra sighed. She had forgotten about that. She had worked out her fight with Kenzao, she hated to lie but she couldn´t tell him about the trip, she was sad, sometimes she felt her marriage was agonizing, she hardly could remember what the good times with Kenzao were like, he had changed... a lot.

She was not feeling so guilty and bad about her lie, right now. He had hurt her, she wasn't as happy as before with him. Her father had warned her, she hated when her father was right. He was always right.

* * *

**The True.**

Pan and Trunks had managed to see each other twice this week, Trunks hadn´t shown up at home both times, he had stayed with her, he just couldn´t stay away from her, they had been longing for each other all week, two days was not enough.

Trunks called Gohan and Videl to invite them to have dinner with him, but he didn´t tell Pan, he wanted to surprise her.

When the waiter picked up the dinner plates, Gohan cleared his throat. "So, why did you invited us Trunks?"

Trunks smiled sheepishly, now he was getting nervous. "Well, we have been always close, why not?"

Gohan twisted his lips and chuckled. "Stop playing around, if this would have been a social dinner we would have been invited by Bulma, the dinner would have been at your house and Pan would be here."

Trunks nodded "O.K. point taken."

Gohan leaned back in the chair "So, I'm waiting what did you really invited us for?"

Trunks swallowed and sighed, gathering the courage to speak "I'm in love with Pan, and I'm dating her"

Gohan spitted out his drink "WHAT?!"

* * *

End of chapter 47. Ask for the True.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews: Wild-one08, Apolonia86, anime-school-chick, Hermione-double, lady bugg, LiveforDBZ, VannyaPan, lovesanime92, neftis cloe, wildone08, supersaiyanx, Sonpan.. There's a couple of surprises that I'm sure you will like. Thanks for your support and don´t forget to review!

**News. **Wildone08 offered to beta-read this story and I'm grateful. I'm waiting for him to edit the chapters, so maybe this story will be not updated as fast as I used to, but it's always better to read something that had been written properly rather than one which has grammatical errors. He started to help me with this chapter. Thanks Wildone!


	48. Sick

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter 48. SICK.**

Gohan leaned back in the chair "So... I'm waiting... what did you really invited us for?"

Trunks swallowed and sighed, gathering the courage to speak "I'm in love with Pan, I'm dating her"

Gohan spitted out his drink "WHAT?!"

The muscles of his stomach tightened and a rush of fear ran from the pit of his stomach to his throat, Trunks gulped and continued when Gohan has wiped his mouth "I'm in love with her Gohan, I wanted to tell you this, I know you wouldn't like to hear this from anyone other than me... or her."

Gohan clenched his teeth and stared fixedly at him "You can't be serious."

Trunks nodded "Yes I am and I would like to marry her"

Gohan was at a loss of words "Is this some kind of sick joke or what?"

"No, I mean it, I'd love to have your permission to date her officially and marry her Gohan, you are a good friend and I wouldn´t want that to change. Trunks said passionately.

"does she know about this? Because usually, he paused for a moment "the girl should be here to hear the proposal." He trailed off narrowing his eyes.

"No, I wanted to surprise her and; also I didn´t know if you would disagree with our relationship"

Gohan slammed his hand flat on the table looking at Trunks with an angry face "How could you possible think about asking me first?"

Trunks grabbed his glass before it fell and slightly leaned back, his feet were now flat on the floor. He was on his toes, like he was anticipating an attack from Gohan and he would have to stand up immediately "It's the right thing to do from what I know"

"NO!" Gohan shouted "You had to ask her first! Maybe she doesn't even want to be engaged to you! I can't believe you did this!!! You... who had that kind of experience with women..." he paused for a moment shaking his head and looking at him with wide eyes "You were a player Trunks!"

Trunks purposely omitted Gohan's last comment, "no, no, wait, of course I asked her first Gohan!!! I'm not a dumb!"

Trunks knew it was true, he had been a player in the past, he wasn´t going to argue with Gohan about that, he knew Gohan was just worried about his daughter.

"And what did she said?" Gohan said watching him out of the corner of his eye, his hands were beneath the table, clasped on his knees, trying to control the growing anger he was feeling.

Trunks and Videl rolled their eyes.

"What do you think she told him, honey? He is asking for our permission, isn't he?" Videl said crossing his arms over her chest

"Then, what the hell are you asking for?" Gohan spat angrily

Trunks reached out to grab his glass, his mouth was getting dry "I wanted your permission to date her officially and marry her" Trunks said, not fully facing him.

"You are already dating her! What can I say?" Gohan focused on Trunks fully, he wanted answers, he didn´t like all this but he would let Trunks explain. "Why you didn't tell her you were going to talk to us?"

Trunks took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat "I wanted to surprise her"

Gohan had brought both hands on top of the table. "How does she feel about you?"

Trunks was a little frightened, he began to perspire and his heart beat increased. He wasn´t sure how Gohan was going to react, but he knew Gohan was trying to be in control "I think she loves me too"

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked balling nervously his hands.

Videl placed a hand on top of Gohan's right hand, "I'm sure she does," She said smiling at Trunks.

Gohan grabbed Videl's hand squeezing it a little bit rough. "Don't you think you are a LITTLE old for her?"

Trunks stretched his lips and answered, "I don't feel that way."

Gohan narrowed his eyes, "Well, I do."

Videl gasped and raised her voice as a warning "Gohan!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes "You don't agree with this?"

Videl glanced at the sad face of Trunks and looked at her husband, his forehead wrinkled, his eye brows were down and tensed, she could sense Gohan's irritability, so she carefully placed a hand on his knee and rubbed it, trying to calm him down.

Gohan closed his eyes tightly and breathed in and out several times, thinking about all things Vegeta and Goku had told him. Trunks was looking nervously at him, not quite sure about how Gohan was going to take the situation.

Gohan sighed and spoke sadly, "I have to..." he said frowning "It's her life, but I know you barely have time to sleep, how are you planning to spend time with her if you don't have it?"

Trunks smiled relieved "I'll find the time."

They agreed, they knew Bulma and Vegeta would be O.k. with this. Trunks told them he was going to propose in 15 days. Then he was planning to take her to North Capital in a business trip and set the wedding day, he wanted to be married in two months.

Gohan's nostrils flared and he had to breathe deeper to get in control, "Don't you think it's too soon?"

Trunks stared at his drink for a second and looked up, facing Gohan's angry face. "No, listen Gohan, we love each other and we are sure. It's so hard to stay away from her! I want to live with her and if it had depended on me, I would have married her today."

Gohan was surprised. Videl giggled because she knew what was he saying between lines. Gohan glanced at her and noticed she was giggling and frowned, he knew that too, he knew Trunks had told him it was hard to stay away because he couldn't say, It was hard to keep his hands away from her. He frowned more at this thought, but he knew he better agreed if he didn't want him to take her before the wedding. Goku was right; it had to be this way, they were both Saiyans. It had been pretty difficult for him when he was dating Videl, and Videl wasn't a Saiyan. This was different though Trunks probably had the same urges that he had and Pan, Pan... Shit!!! She was a Saiyan too!! She was probably having a hard time too, that's why he was so desperate... she had probably shared the half of the guilt in the emotional state of Trunks. He had understood... now. His Ki raised suddenly at the thought of Trunks and Pan together.

Videl whispered to Gohan "You knew this would happen Gohan, since the moment they started to dating"

Hesitantly Trunks asked him "So?"

"You two have my permission and my blessings" Gohan murmured lowering his eyes.

Trunks almost fainted, he stood up and grinned widely, he had thought Gohan was going to beat the shit out of him. Videl stood as well and Trunks hugged her tightly "Thank you, thank you"

He then turned and almost bumped into Gohan's chest, Trunks opened his arms and hugged him too, he couldn´t believe it; finally he would be with her, without hiding.

When Trunks held him, Gohan returned the hug and told him. "I appreciate you and your family Trunks; you are like a little brother to me, please... be good to her and protect her as I would do it or better."

Trunks placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder squeezing it a little. "You know I will. I would give my life for her."

Gohan lowered his eyes, remembering when Goku and Pan had told him that Trunks phased in front of her to protect her from receiving the blast. He had almost gotten himself killed then to save her. "I know"

"Thank you Gohan!" Trunks said with a big smile on his face.

Gohan stepped back and looked at him. "I know, but I have to tell you this..."

He trailed off, breathed and told him through glassy eyes, this was too much for him to handle, he was at two months from losing his daughter, but he had to warn him, he wouldn´t approve that Trunks took her until they got married. "I know what you are going through, I'm a Saiyan too, remember? But try, try to do the right thing, it would mean a lot for me."

Trunks blushed crimson, thinking about what Gohan would do if he knew he had failed that one."I Will" He lied, even when he didn´t think of their mating as a wrong thing; those were the rules of their ancestors, it was in their blood, it was instinctual. They were both saiyans.

Gohan gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes. "Don't make promises Trunks, just tell me you will try with all your heart to get in control."

Trunks blushed and looked to the ground, "I Will do my best Gohan."

For a moment, Trunks felt he was betraying Gohan's trust, but he couldn´t tell him they had already slept together, more than that... they had mated. Gohan wouldn´t understand it, first because he had resisted and second because he wasn´t so interested in Saiyan culture. Of course he wasn´t either, but this was different, Pan was a Saiyan too. He would put his hand on fire if Gohan could have resisted Videl, had she been a Saiyan too.

**

* * *

Welcome Goku**

Goku appeared outside his house and knocked softly at the door, Chichi was doing the laundry and bent down to see who was knocking at her door, it wasn´t everyday she had visits.

Goku grinned and waved a hand to her, Chichi raised a hand to cover her mouth, whispering "Goku"

She lost her balance and fell, but Goku caught her in his arms. He laid her on the grass softly.

Chichi awoke screaming his name, raising to her feet and throwing her arms around his neck "Goku! Goku! My Goku..."

Goku lost his balance and both ended on the grass. Her eyes began watering, and soon her tears were running down her cheeks.

Goku wrapped his arms around her and grinned, "Chi"

Chichi was crying and held him tight. "I knew it! I knew you were coming back! What took you so long?" she said staring at him to see if he was dead or not.

When she realized he was completely alive, she wrapped again her arms around his neck again and kissed him deeply, as if trying to sooth the pain his death caused her.

Goku blinked not knowing exactly what to do first and he slowly kissed her back, holding her softly.

When they broke the kiss, Goku grinned. "I'm sorry, I don´t know why they sent me back but I'm here now."

"Oh Kami! Are you hungry?" Chichi asked with wide eyes, her knees buckled, her heart was beating really fast.

Goku nodded and stood up. Chichi grabbed his hand and ran to the kitchen dragging him with her. She placed a lot of food in front of him and watched him eat, grinning and crying at the same time.

After three hours; Goku had told her everything he knew, and she had wiped away her tears, smiling happily.

The most beautiful thing to Goku was that she had received him with the same love as before; she attended him and welcomed him, making him feel he was at home... home.

This was his house, even when he had been dead for so many years.

Goku lowered his eyes "I need to tell you something"

Chichi eyes watered again "You told me you were staying this time..."

Goku nodded "and it's true, but I need to tell you something I never told you"

Chichi panicked "What is it?"

Goku smiled softly and looked at her with his big deep eyes "I'm sorry I didn´t stay around more. I know I should have, and there's no way to mend that, but I want you to know that the reason I fought and I wanted to be the strongest, was because I wanted to protect you and my sons"

Chichi opened her mouth in a big O, holding her breath.

Goku continued. "I wanted a better planet for you to live in, I wanted you all to be safe," he trailed off blushing.

Chichi narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"I didn´t do that just for you... I wanted it. That's how I made myself happy, you know I never visited my friends, I didn´t care about time, but I know I was wrong, I should have stayed more, but... I thought you wouldn´t understand, you were always angry about training."

Chichi placed a hand on her chest "Are you telling me, it was my fault?"

"No" he said softly "there were two things important for me, the first was you and the kids, and the second was my training... I didn´t understand the first and... I think you didn´t understand the second, look, I don´t even know why I'm saying all this, I'm not blaming you, why I really need to say is that I missed you, I was wrong leaving that way and..."

Chichi was crying again, she knew she had changed, she knew she had met him fighting and she had fought him to remind him his promise... and later... she had tried to stopped him from what he was... but she loved him, she really loved him, he had apologized, he had understood... now was her turn to understand him and stop pushing him away from her, she had to let him have some freedom, she had to let him train, and train their sons if he wanted too.

He looked up at her, he knew she was thinking about them. Chichi noticed she had been spacing out for a moment and nodded "and...?"

"I love you" he said pulling her close.

Chichi almost fainted, she melted in his arms, she had waited too long to hear those words... but it wasn´t necessary... she knew it. "I love you too Goku, I would wait for you forever"

Chichi kissed him, words weren´t necessary... He loved her and he was here again... alive... at home.

**

* * *

Business Trip**

Five days after that dinner. Trunks went on a business trip, he was going to come back on Saturday night. He didn't invite her, it was a short trip and he was planning to propose in the next trip to North Capital, here, he was planning to choose a beautiful ring that afternoon in South Capital.

**

* * *

Umiko**

Umiko was so happy for Goten, she knew how Goten loved his father, Goten had told her about his pain for his father's lost. Now he had the chance to spend time with him.

She was tired but happy, last night she had invited Chichi and Goku to dinner, God! She had been cooking all afternoon, but it was worth it. Her mother-in-law had loved it and she had told her how proud she was, because her baby had a good wife who was a great cooker. If only Chichi knew she had practiced all week to make the perfect meal...

The compliment had been not so nice, but knowing Chichi it was the best she could wish for. Goku had been playing with Minori and Goten was as happy as ever, finally, her husband's happiness was complete.

* * *

**Friday Night. **

His meeting was over, he was really tired so he went to sleep early, he woke up at the sound of his phone ringing.

A high pitched voice was heard in the end of the line. "Trunks!"

"Hi baby... you woke me," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Trunks, we have to talk right now" She said stressed

Trunks nodded sitting up, "Okay, How are you? Are you Okay?"

Pan's voice trembled "yes but...," she trailed off, she didn´t know how to explain.

Trunks sighed cutting her off. "We will talk later then, Okay? I need to do some paper work and I'll be there by five"

"No!!! It has to be now," She screamed.

Trunks blinked and opened his mouth in disbelief, "Now?"

"Yes! Now!" She answered with a demanding tone.

Trunks yawned; he was really tired, the time difference and the last meeting had made him stay awake longer than he had planned to. "What happened?" He asked raising his brows.

"I CAN'T tell you right now," she said and lowered her voice, murmuring in a begging tone "could you please come?"

Trunks was confused, what was with those mood swings? In less than five minutes she had shouted at him, she had ordered him to return, and now she was asking him as sweet as she could to meet her?

"Fine, fine, where are you?" He said deciding not to worry about it, he wouldn´t understand her anyway.

Pan sighed, "At home."

Trunks stood up and started to pack his clothes. "Okay listen, I really need to do something very important before going to your apartment, It will take me about two or three hours more, but if you tell me it really, really can't wait... I will fly there right now." he said running a hand through his hair.

Pan shook her head. "No, it's Okay, I'm just a little nervous, I can wait three hours, take your time"

Trunks frowned in confusion "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Don't worry... I'll be fine until you come"

He was really worried about her, but she had told him she was okay. What could be that important that she had to tell him so immediately? He hoped it wasn't she was regretting beeing with him. He had better be prepared; he had to get that ring right now. He hurried and went to the most famous jeweler's shop in South Capital, until he found what he wanted to give her.

Pan was worried; she had been feeling really bad in the past three days... She was thinking it had something to do with becoming mates.

* * *

**Sick.**

Trunks landed in her window, she had left it open for him to came inside her apartment. She was sitting in her couch, holding her legs against her chest. When she saw him she stood up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Trunks!! I missed you"

Trunks chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I missed you too."

He was kind of relieved, she was okay, at least physically, and she didn't seem to be regretting their decision.

"What's wrong baby?" He whispered in her ear holding her tight.

Pan shook her head, "I don't know, I'm scare and worried."

Trunks pulled back a little, staring at her. "Why? What happened?"

Pan bit her lip and looked up at him with worried eyes. "I don't know, I have no energy left, but it feels like I have energy, but... I can't make even a small ki ball and my body feels weird... I think I'm transforming into something, I don't know"

Trunks was shocked. He had never heard symptoms like these before.

Suddenly Pan's Ki raised and she pulled away, throwing her hands in the air and dropping them again, pointing to her neck, "And besides... Look!!"

"It's getting dark, I don't know if it's infected or something and" She trailed off shaking her head and showing him the mating mark.

Trunks grabbed softly her chin and moved it to the left, looking at the mark. He bit his lip too and asked her worriedly, "and what?"

"My chest hurts as hell, every time I touch it, it seems I'm pinching it"

Trunks eyes widened "What? Where?" he said looking at her from head to toes.

Pan rolled her eyes. "My Chest..."

Trunks nodded noticing her irony. "Let me see it," He said running his fingers over her top, trying to pull it up to her shoulders.

Pan stepped back narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing"

Trunks blinked, "I just wanted to know exactly where and how it looks like."

He frowned, What was happening? Why she was acting this way?, he wasn´t trying to hurt her. What the hell was happening to her? He sighed; maybe it was this time of the month, when women get moody and temperamental.

Pan pulled down her top and looked at him suspiciously and not very happy. "Listen Trunks, this is not the right moment to..."

Trunks gritted his teeth and cut her off. "I meant it! I'm serious! how am I supposed to help you, if you don't let me see it?" He said raising his voice in frustration, how could she think he was lusting after her, just when she had told him she was feeling sick?

Pan nodded a little embarrassed. He had already checked her wound in the neck, and had seen her breasts, they looked normal, well, almost, they seemed to be bigger, but it couldn't be... he saw her just three days ago.

Pan gasped when he touched her breasts, he had grabbed them softly and looked at her with wide eyes. "Pan" he whispered.

Her voice was raising in a wail and her eyes went wide in shock "What?? What's wrong? Do you know it?"

"Can't you feel it?" he asked seeing her confused look

She swallowed staring at him and asked concerned, a little loud than usual "WHAT?"

"Your breasts are bigger and hard" he said with a totally serious face

He ran his hands all over her upper body searching for her energy, she was weak, but her energy seemed to spike once in a while. He didn't know what to do; he remembered his mother telling him once that his father had given her energy, when she was very weak. He couldn't remember exactly what she had told him, but he remembered that his father had given her energy to comfort her, so he decided to try and gave her a little energy.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Don't worry baby, we will find out what is it, let me try something"

Pan stood there in total silence, watching him close his eyes and breath deeper. Her face darkened with worry. "What?"

Trunks opened his eyes again and smiled kindly. "Relax, I'm going to give you some energy"

Pan watched him with one raised eyebrow, "How?"

Trunks smiled warmly at her pressing his body to hers. "The way we used to share our energy when Goku was fighting with the one star dragon."

Pan nodded and placed her hands on his chest. "O.k. I'll try to absorb it."

Trunks shook his head; grabbing her hands softly, bringing them at each side of her body in a relaxed position. "No, I don't know if you are strong enough, let me try first."

Pan tightened her lips, she didn´t like to feel this way, so dependent, so weak, but this time she had to accept she was weak. "Fine, but you know I can't depend on your energy." She said pointing out the fact that she wouldn´t let him give her energy every time she was feeling weak.

His eyes widened at her stubbornness. "I know, but this will give us some time, and besides we will find out if it's making you any better."

He raised his ki and start slowly transferring his energy to her body, touching her. She closed her eyes feeling a warm wave passed through her, ("So, this is how it feels to receive energy? Wonderful") she recovered her strength and grinned. "It works!! I feel much better, even... even the pain in my chest disappear!!"

Pan jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing and holding him tight.

Trunks chuckled at her change of mood holding her by the waist. "We can't be so confident Pan, we have to find out."

"But... what should we do first?" She wondered looking at his deep blue eyes.

Trunks walked into the living room and sat on a couch. He softly placed her in his lap and wrapped his arms carefully around her back, holding her thighs with the other hand. "We would have to ask a female but... there's just Bra."

Pan shook her head, shifting a little to get a little more comfortable. "No, she had never been through this, she would have told me," she stated.

Trunks bit his lower lip in deep thought. "Okay, what about... no" he said dismissing the thought "forget it"

Pan pulled away from his chest and looked up at him curious. "What?"

Trunks sighed a bit desperately and shook his head again. Then, he stated as if he was talking with himself. "We can't ask your father or mine, they would know what is happening"

Pan sighed and leaned over his chest again, "You are right, forget it."

Trunks started running his hand up and down her back. "Maybe we should go to my mother's lab and ask her to run some tests on you," he said softly, stroking her hair.

Pan pulled away looking at him in awe "Are you serious? Your mother would tell my mother as soon as she could..."

"Not if we ask her not to tell" he said placing his hand in the back of her neck

Pan shivered and relaxed "Do you really think she would agree?"

Trunks knew what was next... and started caressing her neck to sooth her reaction "Yes, but it would mean tell her EVERYTHING..." he paused waiting for her reply

Pan stiffened and gasped, blushing, but quickly hid her shock and nodded, looking at her legs.

He sighed, "are you sure?"

"I don't think we have another choice and maybe, she does have a mark too, but I doubt it... Bulma would never allow Vegeta to mark her, and less, in a visible part"

Trunks chuckled, his mother had definitely hidden that secret pretty well "You know I remember when she told me about that"

Pan tilted her head to the side to look better at him "What did she tell you?"

He stood up, carrying her and walked forward the balcony.

They flew to C.C. Trunks was carrying Pan. While they were flying slowly, he told her about the story his mother had told him.

* * *

**The story of Bulma's mark.**

"After I was born, after the battle with Cell, my mother was depressed because Dad had told her about the mating ceremony, she was sad because he didn't mark her and that could only mean something: He didn't think she was worthy or good enough to be with the prince of all Saiyans."

"She had been insisting him to mark her, but he had told her, they were living in Earth and she was an earthling, she wasn't supposed to wear a royal mark. Every time she had insisted, he had just hmphed, leaving the room immediately. She had been hurt for more than a month, before he had told her that in Vegetasei both mates marked each other and she wanted to mark him, she knew that if she could mark him he would be hers for always. He had told her that it was impossible for a human to rip the skin of a Saiyan with her teeth, she didn't have long canines as Saiyans had, she didn't have the strength... but she had to try..."

He laughed "You know how she is... so, she insisted until he decided to let her try, amused at her ignorance that she used to call hope. So, she tried so hard to mark him but he was right, her teeth weren't strong enough to break his skin, so she thought in other alternatives. She secretly developed artificial canines, working hard for nights and days... false canines that she could insert in her own little canines and when she asked him to let her try one more time, he agreed, tired of her sobs. She followed the steps he had told her, Saiyans used to prepare the flesh before they mark it. She had been licking his neck until he tilted his head back enjoying the feeling, then she prepared her own and her false canines and sank them in his neck, she bite him. At first, he was so lost in her kisses that for a second or two, he just felt a join of electricity running all over his body, the most pleasurable sensation he had felt, as he told her later, for a moment he enjoyed the feeling, but... being as he was, he pushed her away and roared. "Damn Woman, What the hell do you think you are doing?" He then saw her bloody false canines and screamed "Spit it out" he demanded. "Spit out my blood right now, don't swallow it". My mother was confused and surprised, his reaction was frightening her. She watched him frown and bare his teeth "It's an order, NOW"

She was frighten and sad, she never thought it was going to be like this and she did what he told her. He told her then... "There's no way in Hell I'm going to be claimed by an earthling, the royal prince is the one who choose a mate. The prince will never allow a female to claim him, understand? He is the one who claims, not you... ME!"

My mother stood there in shock, watching his eyes tint with a red shadow. "I can't believe you were smart enough to almost fool me, I can't be marked by you!! If I would have let you, I would belong to you. You won't claim me!" He shouted and then, he started walking forward, closing the distance between them, approaching like a predator, smirking all the way. She lost her gaze in the floor, regretting her actions, until she felt his arms around her, he kissed her deeply and held her tight. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "I'm the prince of all Saiyans, I have the right to choose my mate, I have the right to claim her. Do you understand? You won't claim me first woman!!! I'm going to claim you right now" and with those words he bit her between the middle and the back of her neck, making her shout and cry. She says it is the weirdest sensation she has ever felt. He licked her blood and then he tilted his head back telling her "Damn Woman, I don't really know what I'm letting you do this, put on now those damn false teeth of yours and do what you have to do".

So... she bit him and drank the drops of blood that surged from the wound, they had already bonded, that was the last step of their union, they became mates for life. They knew the bond had formed when they had started to share thoughts and to sense the other wherever they were, but as a Saiyan, my father needed to complete the ceremony, even when he never accepted it"

When he finished the story Pan was crying, that had been the most incredible story she had heard about them.

He chuckled and told her, "That's when Bra was conceived."

Pan laughed. "Did she tell you that?"

"No, that came out of my imagination... but, it was around that time, you know... so, I think they got carried away and well... Bra was born"

Pan punched him jokingly in the arm "You are such a jerk... your mother tells you a beautiful love story and all you can do is think about that?"

He laughed and landed softly in the backyard of C.C. they went directly to Bulma's lab.

* * *

Trunks yanked the door open, calling Bulma "Mom!! Mom!!"

Bulma looked up from her desk, taking off her glasses. "What is it Trunks? Oh, hi Pan"

Pan smiled shyly and muttered a "Hi"

Trunks looked at his mother deeply and murmured "We need your help"

When they had explained the whole situation, Bulma had to sit down, she hadn't been able to speak, she was just looking at them in awe. She was happy, of course she was happy, but she knew that this was weird, and if they didn´t find what is it, soon, all the family would know about it. She looked fixedly at Pan with a serious look on her face "Pan... does your father know about all this?"

Pan shifted nervously and whispered, " No."

Bulma noticed she was ashamed and smiled gently. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to tell him anything, I was just worried about you and Trunks, you know your father would kill him if he knew this"

Pan nodded looking at the floor. "Yes, I know."

Bulma smiled and reached her arm, pulling her softly to her side. "Come here, I'm going to check that," she said pointing to Pan's neck. Then she turned and looked at Trunks narrowing her eyes, "Trunks, can you please, leave?"

Trunks wanted to protest but the look on his mother's face prevented him to doing so, he stammered softly trying to make her change her mind "But... I"

Bulma softened her look, "You will be the first to know... I promise"

Pan turned around to look at her and complained "The first? That had to be me Bulma..."

Bulma smirked, "Sorry, I already made a promise... too late Pan."

* * *

End of Chapter 48. Sick.**

* * *

Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews: lady bugg (2,13), Hermione-double (47) Azul55 (46, 47), Vannya-Pan (47), transformersfreak19 (27), LiveforDBZ (47), lady bugg (38). I didn´t explained why Gohan was so shocked about them, he knew they were dating, but he thought they wouldn´t last, besides, Trunks was asking him to date her officially, what could just mean they were going to get marry sooner or later. This chapter was betareaded for Wildone08. 

I'd like to know your Point of view, so, be kind and write a review... yes? Thank you.


	49. I am here

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 49. I AM HERE.**

Bulma softened her look "You will be the first to know... I promise"

Pan turned around to look at her and complained "The first? That had to be me Bulma."

Bulma smirked "Sorry, I already made a promise... too late Pan"

Pan was at a loss of words. Trunks left smirking and Bulma was laughing lightly. After she checked her wound, she revised her breasts, she was almost sure... how could they have forgotten that possibility? She decided to make a blood test and an ultrasound.

* * *

After a while, she was smiling... At last! She was going to keep her promise. She walked through the corridor and found Trunks walking in there, he seemed to be worried and sad. She couldn't stand to see her son sad, he had been sad for a long time, but that was going to change soon. She didn't have all the answers, she didn't know why Pan was reacting like this but, she was a Saiyan female, she couldn't compare Pan to Bra, her grandson was just ¼ Saiyan, and this baby... this baby was developing fast, after all, both parents were Saiyans. She knew they would have to ask Vegeta at the end, no one knew so much about Saiyans.

Bulma stepped forward. "Trunks!"

Glancing up at Bulma, Trunks asked her worriedly "Did you find out what's wrong with her?"

Bulma sighed, "Yeah, Look, I can't say much about it, but I found out what's going on, at least... part of it"

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, his eyes narrowing further

Bulma smiled gently at him. "Well, I wouldn't say wrong... not really"

The veins in his temple throbbed and he asked concerned. "Stop that, Mom, what's happening to her?."

Bulma watched him with one raised eyebrow, then a smirk formed across her lips, "I shouldn't be worried about her if I were you"

His eyes had narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Bulma looked at him and smiled sarcastically "I should be worried about Gohan..."

"Why? Did I hurt her? Did I do this to her?" he asked sweet dropping, "DAMN IT! I knew it!" he roared angry to himself.

Bulma raised her voice, "Stop!" she lowered her voice smirking knowingly. "I wouldn't say you KNEW exactly you were doing this, but yes, you had a big part in this, I would say... 50 ."

Trunks eye twitched "What is it? TELL ME! If something is wrong, I want to know it!"

Bulma shook her head and sighed once more. "Okay, something inside of her is draining her energy..." She trailed off smirking amused.

Trunks lowered his eyebrows and squinted his eyes in an attempt to understand what was going on and what his mother was trying to tell him. "What is it?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "can't you guess it?" she said frustrated.

Trunks screamed in angst "Just tell me! I can't think right now, I can't play your mind games right now"

Bulma rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "I swear you didn´t inherit that from me... come on Trunks, you are the smartest man I have known"

Trunks Ki raised and dropped as soon as he saw the look on his mother's face. He paled stammering, "it's a disease?"

Bulma laughed. "Of course not, Trunks. Your baby is draining her energy."

Trunks paled. His blue eyes widened at the smile on her face. He didn't ask her again, he didn't know if he had heard what he believed he had heard. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Bulma frowned. "Did you hear me? Trunks, Trunks"

Trunks gulped, his eyes fluttered open, shining as her words started to sink in his mind. "could you... please... repeat that?"

Bulma looked into his eyes and smiled warmly. "She is pregnant" Bulma said looking into his eyes. His wide eyes and his slightly opened mouth gave her the answer she was waiting... he was shocked.

Trunks almost faints, Bulma had to grab his arm to keep him on his feet. A lot of emotions passed right on his now pale face, surprise, relief, fear, happiness. He was lost in his thoughts, he couldn't speak. When he recovered, he just looked at his mother in disbelief. "Are you sure"?

Her mouth curved in a genuine smile, "Of course I'm sure, Do you want to see the ultrasound? Look" she said pulling a photography out of a yellow envelopment.

She showed him a very little embryo located in Pan's womb. He almost cried when he saw the baby, he hugged his mother tightly and she returned the embrace, knowing he was too happy to said something.

Trunks squealed "I can't believe it!!! I'm going to be a Dad!"

"I really think it would be better if you tell her the news, instead of me." She suggested to her son, that was wiping his eyes.

Trunks grinned, "SURE!! Thanks Mom, You're the best and I love you!" he said running to the lab.

He stopped turning around to ask her "It's okay if I take her to the apartment?"

Bulma smiled. "Yes, but don't leave her alone, remember she is still weak, besides, we will have to ask your dad, we don't know so much about Saiyan pregnancy."

"What do you mean? You know everything, you was at Bra's side all the time." He asked looking at her.

Bulma nodded "Yes, but It's different Trunks, both of you are Saiyans, the baby is probably stronger than she is. Pan doesn't have so much Saiyan blood in her, we don't know that process, but relax, I think we can wait until tomorrow. I will try to ask your Dad without telling him what's really happening."

Trunks grinned, "Okay Mom, thank you!" he froze there and stammered "Oh... and... Damn it! I don't know how to ask you this..." he trailed off blushing.

Bulma smirked, "Don't ask me, I know what you are thinking... the answer is yes, but carefully."

Trunks blushed and ran his hand nervously through his hair. "No mom, listen, what I need to know is if we..."

Bulma cut him off with a chuckle, "Come on Trunks, you are 36... believe me, she is going to be fine, if your hormones are so jumpy... just be careful"

He blushed crimson and whispered "thanks" running to take her out of there.

* * *

She wasn't happy with Trunks, he had lifted her up and carried to her apartment without saying anything, not even a word, he was smirking, but at the same time she could see a very tender look in his eyes. She didn't knew what to think, maybe she was dying and he didn't want to tell her... maybe she was worse than she had thought and they had decided to let her stay at home. She couldn´t resist and asked him "What is it Trunks? Please tell me"

Trunks took her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed softly "Can you feel your energy spike?"

Pan patted the covers and Trunks sat down on the bed, next to her, she concentrated a little and answered "Yes"

"Your energy is being drained from inside" he said pulling her close, his arm wrapped around her waist, while his left hand stroked softly her hair.

Pan sighed "but, how?"

Trunks smiled at her lifting her chin. "You felt better when I gave you my energy"

"I already told you Yes, what did Bulma tell you?" The stress was hidden beneath her look of indifference.

Trunks was holding her close to him with one hand. "She told me not to worry about you"

"But what is it?" She said desperate, not wanting to hold back her worries any more.

Trunks lowered them on the bed and shifted his weight lightly, leveling his face to hers. He caressed lovingly her face and whispered, "No, No baby, don't worry, it's not good for you, you are okay, everything is going to be okay."

Pan shook her head, hiding her face into his shirt "No, it's not, I can sense it... something's happening"

Trunks grinned and started kissing her cheek "Of course something is happening, and something big... you are going to be okay, I'm going to tell you but I need you to relax."

Pan looked up at him, almost touching his nose with hers "How do you know I'm going to be okay? I don't understand, what is it?"

Trunks leaned down and kissed her softly "I love you"

Pan smiled shyly "I love you too, but I can't stand it any more, I need to know what is it, I'm relaxed Trunks, tell me"

Trunks shook lightly his head. "No you are not, trust me, you have to keep your energy level high, my mother hasn't finished your tests, she has to do some research about your results"

Pan pouted a little "I never felt this way before, is some Saiyan process or what? I'm not transforming, am I?"

Trunks chuckled kissing her nose; he tightened his arm around her waist and placed a butterfly kiss on her mouth ""Of course you never felt this way" he kissed her chin and her jaw whispering "you hadn't been pregnant before"

Pan pushed him away in shock, looking into his eyes "WHAT?"

His fingers lingered on her jaw for a moment, trying to relax her "hey, calm down. You are pregnant Panny"

It took her a while to realize the meaning of his words, her eyes watered and she started shaking her head in deny "n... n... no... it can't be... you had been using methods" she stammered.

Trunks stopped her from sitting up, shifting his weight above her "Not the first day, remember? We are Saiyans Pan, You're carrying my baby, our baby" he stated clearly.

Pan didn't know if she was crying of happiness or fear, she held him tightly and started sobbing in his chest, her tears burning her cheeks, her eyes closed and her Ki spiking stressed.

Trunks started to rub her forearms, placing soft kisses on her head, "Sense your womb... there's a small ki spiking every from time to time, can you feel it?" He asked softly.

Pan sensed it and gasped, she was speechless and started crying again. "NO, it's not okay, I will bring shame and dishonor to the Sons, I will be a single mother, I don't know what to do... I... I..."

Trunks looked startled at her "I will be with you, we will think about that, we will work it out. You have made me the happiest man on earth and about the Single mother remark... I don't think so. Do you remember I told you, you were already my wife in Saiyan terms?" he said feeling tremble under him.

Pan tilted her head to the side avoiding his eyes "Yes, but... we are living on Earth and..."

Trunks didn´t let her continue, he brushed her hair back with his fingers and placed them on her lips to silence her, "I know" he stood pulling her up with him and making her sit down on the bed, then he bent, he was on one knee, he pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it for her to see it, it was a diamond ring, a beautiful and expensive ring...

Pan held her breath and looked down at him "What's this?" She whispered grabbing nervously a strand of her hair.

Trunks squinted his eyes, breathing deeply "Would you do me the honor to be my wife? Will you marry me, Pan?"

Pan gasped feeling her tears running down her cheeks "Oh, Yes, yes, yes" she said hugging and kissing him "Of course I will"

Trunks chuckled and embraced her tightly in his arms, kissing her cheeks and her lips. They fell down on her bed and he ended laughing in her face.

Pan pulled away an inch to ask him "What is so funny?"

Trunks shook his head smiling "I can't believe you didn't notice Panny. Come on Pan, you can´t be so clueless, when was your last period?"

Pan narrowed her eyes blushing "private affair, it's not your business"

Trunks chuckled tightening his arms around her "What? Oh no, from now on, your private affairs are my business, I'm your mate, remember?"

Pan blushed "I don't know"

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" he asked dumbstruck

Pan was really embarrassed "I don't know, okay? I think it was almost a month ago"

Trunks kissed her deeply and put the ring on her finger. She kissed him back. He took her there, in the most loving way he could. Trunks gave her a little extra energy and held her whispering "What about marrying in two weeks?"

She agreed happily and they spent all night together.

**

* * *

Guess what**

When Trunks left, Bulma started running more tests. She decided to wait until she asked Vegeta and walked up stairs. She took a bath and stepped into the dressing room to chose something to wear; she dressed herself in her best nightgown and laid on her bed waiting for the prince.

After a while, Vegeta swung the door open and kicked it close, walking to the bathroom, he glanced at her, laying on the bed with a smile on her face, he knew she was hiding something, her clothes, her smile, her pose... he smirked and ignored her, stepping into the bathroom.

Bulma clenched her fists muttering "asshole, we'll see if you are so hard to break when you see me again"

She jumped out of the bed humming happily and sat down in front of her vanity table, opening a jar of moisturizing cream. She waited until she heard the water stopped running and began to rub the cream on her arms.

Vegeta opened the door and glanced at her curiously. She began to rub the cream on her thighs, slowly, caressing her legs in a very seductive way.

Vegeta smirked leaning his shoulders against the frame of the bathroom door, looking the movements of her hands, now he was sure, she wanted something from him. He coughed lightly and when she turned to look at him, he just walked to the bed and fell down on it. Her jaw dropped and she clenched her teeth immediately ("Oh no, he is not going to ignore me! How dare he?")

She got up from the chair and laid down on the bed, next to him.

He glanced at her and turned around again, rolling on his back, pretending to be tired.

"Tired?" She asked gritting her teeth

Vegeta almost chuckled and said "hmph"

"Stop playing dumb Vegeta!" She screamed furious

Vegeta turned to look at her and bared his teeth in a twisted smile, his eyes shining with joy.

Bulma frowned and crossed her arms "I need to ask you something"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows "What is it?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, looking at the ceiling "How is the pregnancy of a Saiyan female?"

Vegeta smirked "Why do you ask?"

Bulma rolled on her side, talking casually "I know some basics of Saiyan physiology, but I don't know any Saiyan females, I have a daughter, I would like to know how is it"

Vegeta snorted "It doesn't matter anymore, there's any Saiyans left to learn from"

Bulma softened her look "Please, just tell me"

"What for do you need exactly that information" He said looking suspiciously at her

Bulma tilted her head, faking she hadn´t nothing to hide "I need to run some tests"

Vegeta snorted again "Don't try to fool me... I already know"

"What?" She whispered dumbstruck

Vegeta twisted his lips to the side with irony "the brat of Kakarrot's brat is pregnant"

"How do you know?" She asked in shock

Vegeta rolled his eyes "I sensed the new ki woman"

"and why you didn't tell me?"

Vegeta waved his hand for her to stop worrying about it "let the brats solve their life, woman, we can't interfere"

Bulma raised her voice angrily "Well, Mister -I –know –everything, we really should now, because things are not well"

Vegeta arched his eyebrows in confusion "What do you mean? The brat is healthy, I've seen her and I felt her Ki two days ago"

Bulma sighed "Something weird is happening to her"

Vegeta rolled to his side to look at her "What? It's a disease or what?"

Bulma told him all she knew about it. He was silent, trying to remember the stories people on Vegetasei used to tell.

He nodded and after a moment, he spoke seriously "My people used to tell stories about pregnant females, after we decided to use tanks, they said that once in a while, a Saiyan female had a very strong child into her womb and sometimes, the child drained her energy. It could be dangerous if she didn't receive energy from her mate or someone of her family, this was weird because Saiyans are made to fight and a weak female barely survived to this kind of pregnancy.

Bulma thought for a moment in the symptoms and asked him "Why is this happening to Pan? She is not weak"

"Maybe her lack of Saiyan blood is making her pregnancy worst" he stated in deep thought

"but why?" she insisted "It can't be Vegeta, Chichi, Videl and I are weaker than Pan and our kids didn´t drain our energy"

Vegeta shook his head "I don't know, but it has to be with her Saiyan heritage, maybe this brat is going to be very powerful and she can't handle it right now; she has to get used to, she has to keep her energy level high, maybe it's a combination of both facts."

"And what about the mark?" She asked worriedly

Vegeta raised his eyebrows "the mark? It's something normal among Saiyan females, it was a way they had to know if they were pregnant or not, to stop fighting for a while."

"It's dangerous for her?"

"No, the mark it isn't dangerous, the energy yes. Tell Trunks to keep an eye on her energy."

She nodded and rolled on her back again, thinking about Vegeta's words. She turned around again "Can you feel if the baby is stronger than she?"

"Not now, maybe in two weeks"

She nodded again and gave him a peck on the lips "Thank you sweetheart"

He smirked and pulled her close "Now tell me, what were you intending to do, rubbing that stuff on your skin?"

She smirked back and told him suggestively "guess what..."

**

* * *

A future prince.**

Saturday. Next morning.

Trunks jumped off the window and flew off to C.C. He landed in front of his house and open the kitchen door. He knew her mother was awake and preparing breakfast, he could smell it. He slumped into the kitchen chair and greeted his mother, waiting until her mother sat down next to him.

He didn´t touch his breakfast, he had to talk to her first "Mom... we are getting married"

"Oh Trunks, that's great" Bulma said with a big smile on her face.

She told him about her conversation with Vegeta, Trunks was kind of relieved about Pan's condition... he would just have to give her part of his energy very often, and he had a lot. Firstly now, that his son and his mate needed his energy to survive.

Bulma started thinking aloud "Oww, I have to make all kind of arrangements, when are you planning to get married?"

Trunks smiled "In two weeks"

Bulma's face was filled with excitement but when he said they were getting married in two weeks she almost fainted and exclaimed "What? No way!! You are the CEO of C.C. we have to plan a big wedding"

Trunks grabbed her hand softly "Listen, part of our investors are pretty conservators, we don't need gossips, okay?"

She nodded sadly.

Trunks continued, "We mated, we married at Saiyan way and her family doesn't know... and WON'T know until we decided to tell them" he remarked looking at her.

Bulma pouted, "Oh, I wanted a big party for your wedding, but if you don´t like it, fine!, but maybe, maybe you could marry and we just have to announce that you married secretly and we are giving a party"

"I don´t know Mom, but look, let me talk to Pan, maybe we could have an engagement party and tell them we married in a private ceremony and we just need the civil marriage"

Bulma's eyes lit up and she said with a cheerful grin "Fine! Ask her and tell me immediately to start doing the preparative" she said excitedly "but I don't see the hurry, if you already fu... I mean, if you already slept with her"

A red flush spread on his face "Mom, she is pregnant"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I know"

Vegeta stalked into the kitchen and sat down "Who is pregnant?" He said with a straight face, hiding his emotions.

Trunks smirked. "A future prince, a new heir is going to be born in a few months, a really strong one."

Vegeta's told himself ("It's true... he is going to be the best.")

Trunks smiled and began to eat happily.

Vegeta placed a fork into his pancakes and chuckled "Woman, your fucking experiments with Saiyan birth control just failed!! You can't control the Saiyan nature!!"

Trunks choked on his pancakes and blushed.

Vegeta winced when he remembered who was his son's mate "Oh Shit! Right... kakarrot's blood"

An hour later.

Vegeta folded his arms over his broad chest and shook his head "No, I won't keep this from Gohan"

Trunks forehead was sweaty. He wiped out his forehead with the back of his hand and stuttered "but dad! He is going to kill me"

Vegeta shrugged and harshly replied "He is not going to kill you brat, he is just going to beat you" He was enjoying this, it had been Trunks choice to mate with the daughter of a powerful saiyan, now, he had to pay the consequences.

Bulma dumped the glasses in the sink staring at them.

Trunks looked up from the ground into his father's eyes "He is going to be pretty mad about this"

Vegeta scowled and growled at him, narrowing his eyes "And what did you expect if you didn't talk to him properly?"

Trunks ran his hand nervously through his hair and admitted "I... talked to him, I told him I was dating her"

Vegeta taunted at Trunks "yeah, dating... you should have told him mating"

"Dad, I can do this, he is going to kill me." Trunks said becoming worried

Vegeta huffed "He is not going to, listen to me, you are bonded" He paused for a moment and lowered his voice "besides, Pan is a Saiyan and she acted as one. There's nothing to be ashamed of"

His bangs were covering his forehead and Trunks blew them out of his face, staring at his feet.

"YOU WON'T HIDE YOUR HEIR... Period." Vegeta said with a menacing growl.

Trunks mumbled under his breath "He is not going to listen to me"

Vegeta shouted "Don't be a coward!" He unfolded his arms and grabbed Trunks by his neck "It's your duty... go and tell him!! Don't forget you are a prince!" He said with a warning tone

Trunks winced and breathed deeply when his father released his neck. He sighed in defeat "I will tell Pan first"

Vegeta clenched his eyes shut and warned him "You won't stressed her, did you hear me? Solve this as a Saiyan! She is not in good condition to be stressed"

Trunks turned to face his father and nodded his head in an understanding way "Yes"

**

* * *

I need to talk to you.**

Three hours later at C.C.

Trunks dialed Gohan's private number and greeted him "Hi, listen, I need to talk to you"

Gohan placed the receiver up to his ear "Why am I not surprised? Trunks this is beginning to be an habit" Gohan replied.

Trunks screamed in his mind but told him with a neutral tone of voice "I know but... something came up"

Gohan frowned "It's about Pan?"

Yes" Trunks casually replied.

Gohan gave a slight nod and said through clenched teeth "Fine, meet me in my office"

Trunks said shamelessly "I really think we should meet outside"

Gohan winced and turned to look at Pan's picture on his desk, "Why?" he asked in a low voice.

Trunks shook his head, he didn´t want to do this right now, but he knew he had to. "Please Gohan... we need to be alone" he begged, uncomfortable with Gohan's attitude.

Gohan arched his eyebrows "Again? What is it this time?"

"..."

Gohan gritted his teeth and asked him "Will I have to beat the shit out of you?"

Trunks blinked in shock and managed to say "Can we meet on the woods by your mom's house?"

"Why there?" asked Gohan suspiciously

Trunks cleared his throat and rubbed his face nervously "I wouldn't like to be interrupted by Pan"

Gohan frowned "you had been hiding things from her Trunks, and that is beginning to annoy me... but, fine, I will meet you there at seven and I hope this time to be the last you are hiding from her to talk to me"

"Okay, I see you there, thank you Gohan"

* * *

End of chapter 49. I'm here.**

* * *

Author notes**: Thank you for your reviews, lady bugg (38,48), lovesanime92, Vannya-Pan, anime-school-chick (47,48), Sonpan, supersaiyanx. 

Yeah... you are absolutely right... Gohan is gonna be mad, really mad. If you think is time to put another calendar in the story, just let me know.

Thank you!


	50. Gohan's Anger

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 50. GOHAN'S ANGER.**

* * *

**True**

Trunks had been working really slow, he couldn´t get his mind off the talk with Gohan. He decided to see her before he talked to her father. In the way to her apartment a couple of flashes brought him back to reality, he stopped and turned to see a reporter holding a camera in his hand.

Trunks blinked trying to focus his mind in the guy, who was approaching the building with a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon Mr. Briefs, I was wondering if you would let me ask you a couple of questions" said the guy looking at him with hope.

Trunks squinted his eyes, looking at the young boy. He was young, very young indeed, probably he was just beginning his career. For a moment, he thought about breaking his camera and kick him out of there, but the boy as too young and too gentle... he softened his gaze blaming his actual state for this weakness and decided to give him a chance.

Trunks nodded looking at the boy right in the eye.

The boy gulped "We have been seeing you with a nice young woman lately, Mr. Briefs, are you dating her?"

Trunks nodded and folded his arms over his chest, a little annoyed by the reporter's question, but he was used to that kind of questions.

"umh..." the boy continued "would you tell me her name? Because some people say she is the grand daughter of Mr. Satan"

Trunks narrowed his eyes, well, maybe he would give the guy the chance, it was useless to keep it secret, maybe it was better this way... and better let him take a picture now than after Gohan beat him... "Yes, her name is Son, Pan and her grandfather is the biggest hero on Earth, in fact, her father is the savior of Earth" he said grinning evilly, he would love to see the face of Mr. Satan when he read this tomorrow morning... he was ignoring him on purpose, he had mentioned just Goku and Gohan. Okay, maybe Mr. Satan had some credit, but it was time to give the credits to the real heroes.

"Mr. Briefs, sometime I read you father had fought besides her grandfather, is that true?"

Trunks smirked "Yes, they fought together, as a team and as rivals as well, he is a great fighter too, he helped the Sons to save the planet"

The boy blinked in confusion and continued "Are you planning to marry her?"

"Of course, we are going to announce the date of our engagement party tomorrow" He knew he was talking more than he should but, it might help Gohan to calm down if he knows that the Press already knows.

He glanced at his wrist watch and dismissed the boy telling him, he didn´t want to be late. The boy thanked him and stay outside the building.

Trunks walked upstairs slowly, he knew the boy would stay there with the hope to see what was he doing here. He grinned, he would have to wait all night, because he had decided to flew her to C.C. He wasn´t going to talk to Gohan if she was alone, she had to be with someone who could stop her from finding out her father was going to beat him.

"Shit!" Trunks said aloud, Bra was going to bash him again. He couldn´t help but remembered last week when Bra had been mocking of him.

_**Flashback**_

_His cell rang and he answered, knowing who was calling him. "Hi there, Bra, what is it?"_

_Bra laughed lightly "Dear brother, it's nice to hear your voice" she said teasingly "always so gentle and kind with your lil sister" she said with a childish voice_

"_Bra, spit it out, I don´t have time for your games..." He knew perfectly well why she was calling._

"_So... did I choose the right suite?" She said grinning._

"_umh... yes" he grimaced in disgust._

"_I thought my mother had taught you to say thank you, when you receive a gift... and... I think that was a real one..." She said playfully, twitching her finger around a strand of hair._

"_T H A N K –Y O U" He replied raising and spacing his voice for emphasis._

"_You know... the room was courtesy... but I'm going to charge you for the bed clothes..." She said mischievously._

_Trunks slapped his forehead ("Shit, shit, shit... I knew it... she is a damn witch... how can she tell me __that...__")_

"_So?" She urged him to answer_

"_No comments, Bra"_

"_Oh no! You __are__ going to tell me" she said menacingly._

"_No!" he shouted angrily_

"_I'm going to make a deal with you" She said between fits of laughs._

"_I don't want a deal, Bra, leave me alone"_

"_If you don´t tell me I'm going to send the charges to my Mom...with a copy" she whispered with a wicked smile._

"_WHAT? Listen Bra, I know you love to play, but this is not a game... You WON'T do that!" He screamed cutting her off._

"_You didn't let me finish..."_

"_I don´t care" Trunks replied, his Ki raising and his fists clenched, trying not to give in the moment and fly there to adjust things with her._

"_with –a –copy –for –Gohan..." She waited a second, but she heard no reply "Do we have a deal?"_

"_Yes" Spat angrily Trunks._

"_Now... why don't you start telling me, what the hell did you do to burn the sheets?"_

"_..."_

"_Kami... that had to be a very passionate night to do that!" She laughed._

"_How did you find out, the missed sheets had been burnt?" He asked, still in shock._

"_Hah hah hah, I have my secret informant... easy dummy, I called the hotel! They found a pile of ashes in the bedroom Trunks!" She stopped laughing and told him playfully "I didn´t know you two were SO intense little brother..."_

"_SHUT UP" answered Trunks pondering if he should tell her something to quiet the beast that she was or wait to see if she dared to send those papers._

"_So? I'm not going to get off your back until you tell me, so, spit it out!"_

"_Bra..." After he considered his chances, he said trying to reason with her "it's not fair, that's private, Pan would kill me if I tell you"_

"_She is going to tell me anyway" She stated stubbornly._

"_Ididntburnthesheets" he told her as fast as he could._

"_What?" asked Bra with wide eyes._

"_I'm not going to repeat it" he said through gritted teeth._

"_Listen, Trunks"_

_Trunks shouted "NO, now YOU listen to ME! I'm not going to let you threat me! If YOU say something I'm going to tell my DAD that YOU made all this and dragged Goten with you, in fact..." he smirked evilly "I'm going to tell him you were flirting with him all the time!"_

_Bra paled "WHAT? Son of a b..."_

"_Ttk ttk ttk little sister, watch your language... you are not big enough to __curse__" he said cockily interrupting her._

"_b... b... but that's a lie!" She stammered_

"_Well, all is fair in love and war." He replied, thinking ("I got you")_

"_You wouldn´t dare!" She shouted_

"_it's fair enough sister, if you dare, I dare" he said narrowing his eyes_

"_My Dad would beat Goten!" She shouted again bewildered_

"_No, if I tell him he didn´t do anything..."_

"_He wouldn´t be angry with me" she stated_

"_Are you sure?" he asked lowly._

"_I did it for you!" She shouted angrily_

"_We are getting into terms... I'm doing this for me too... so? Deal?"_

_Bra cursed under her breath and told him angrily "You know, I was just joking, trying to bother you a little, but now you just signed war with me."_

_Trunks paled, he knew his sister was a real pain in the eye if she wanted to... "Okay, let's have a truce, you started all this, when you was lusting after Kenzao and Goten I didn´t say anything, now is your turn, I never harassed you Bra and you know you are mocking of me, just because you want to, it's not fair"_

_Bra blushed "Okay, truce then... good bye little brother... I hope you don´t burn your seat..."_

_Trunks gritted his teeth and hung up, wiping the sweat off his forehead, that was close..._

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

Pan was leaning against the door's frame waiting for him, wondering why he was walking so slow... when he appeared in her floor, she jumped wrapping her legs around his waist, he laughed and hugged her tightly, kissing her mouth lightly. He scooped her up in his arms and walked in the apartment, kicking the door closed. 

After a while, he had explained everything, his talk with his parents, the reporter downstairs... at first, she panicked, thinking about her parents, but he assured her he was going to solve that problem. He stood up and held her close giving her a little energy, running his hands lovingly across her belly. She started laughing when his fingers tickled her and after a while they were looking through the balcony glass doors. They boy was there, sitting in a public bench, staring fixedly at the building doors.

They laughed and took off, he had told her they would have to go to C.C. because Bulma wanted to run some tests in her.

They landed on the roof and hovered over one of the windows. Bulma was already waiting for them, Trunks had called her in the way to Pan's apartment to tell her his plan.

Bulma prepared Pan, she was going to show her the ultrasound. Pan was really excited about all this, it would serve well for Trunks purposes.

**

* * *

The fight.**

At seven, Trunks was in the valley, waiting for Gohan. When he saw him landing, he gulped and stepped in front of him.

Gohan folded his arms over his chest and looked at him suspiciously "What is it this time Trunks?"

Trunks stared at Gohan trying to remain calm. "My father told me about the Saiyan bond and the Saiyan mating ritual"

Gohan sighed relieved "Ohh well, he told me about that once"

Trunks squinted lightly his eyes "Have you mated with Videl?"

Gohan's look changed immediately, his worried look was soon replaced with a sarcastic smirk "Trunks, come on... You are grown up."

"seriously"

The smirk on his face changed "I don't like to talk about this"

Trunks was trying to make Gohan speak about the mating, he needed to take him there slowly "This is something that should be spoken"

Gohan threw his head back, closing his eyes for a moment, when he opened his eyes again he had a consternated look "Fine, I would say yes, but I couldn't do it as I knew it had to be done because she's human, okay? and humans don't mate, they marry"

Trunks tilted his head to the side and sat down on the grass "You know mating is a stronger union than marriage, don't you?"

Gohan hesitated for a moment and sat down next to Trunks, "Of course I know, What do you want to know exactly?" He turned around a little looking at Trunks "Because I don't think I would be the one explaining this to you Trunks, honestly, she is my daughter, you are not expecting me to tell you more than this"

Trunks lowered his eyes, running absently his fingers on the grass "Are you bonded with Videl?"

Gohan snorted, his voice was now cold and low "I don't think my love life should be of your interest Trunks"

"You know I have to ask you all this" Trunks was fighting with the urges to stand up and stand as far as he could from Gohan.

His lips were curved to the side in a tight line, his hand was rubbing his clenched jaw "Yes, we have bonded but it doesn't have the same effects"

Trunks looked up turning to face him "What are you talking about?"

"We can talk telepathically sometimes, but not very often and only under specific circumstances"

Trunks turned around and blinked, he didn´t know Gohan could talk telepathically "like what?"

Gohan ran his hand through his hair, sliding it to fix his glasses "danger situations, etc., we can't share thoughts"

Trunks fixed the neck of his shirt and cleared his throat "Well, if Pan and I were totally bonded it would be like being married, am I right?"

Gohan nodded in agreement looking at the vast land in front of him "Right, but..." he turned around and blinked, looking as pale as a dead body. When he finally found his voice it came out loud and hoarse "WAIT... What are you trying to tell me?" His ki raised dramatically, his eyes flashing green. "There's only one way to complete the bond"

Trunks knew what was going to be next, he stood up and started pacing around "I know what you want to do right now..." he looked up to see Gohan's angry face "but listen, we are Saiyans, both of us... we couldn't help it... We are married at a Saiyan way... we mated and we are bonded"

Gohan's anger exploded and he transformed into S.S. second form, his hair floated defying gravity, gold and spiky, his eyes became green and, showing a fighting stance he cried out and attacked Trunks that had transformed too.

Vegeta and Goku sensed Gohan's Ki. Goku teleported and Vegeta flew as fast as he could. Vegeta stopped in mid air and hovered over to Goku's side, floating with his arms crossed.

Goku turned around to look at Vegeta, he had such a serious look, he seemed to be watching an honorable battle. "Hey Goku's eyebrows knitted in confusion "Vegeta, don´t you think we should do something"

"Shut up Kakarott, this is Trunks battle, he has to show he is worthy"

Goku rolled his eyes "Listen Vegeta, this is not the moment to show anything, you know Gohan is stronger than Trunks, he is going to beat him into a pulp"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "this is not a common battle clown, Trunks didn´t tell him he was going to mate with her, we won´t interfere unless Trunks got a several injure"

Goku started complaining but Vegeta waved a hand and ordered him to stay quiet, Trunks didn´t attack Gohan until he attacked him first.

Trunks shot off the ground looking a golden aura of energy surrounding Gohan. His eyebrows drawn together and a fierce look on his face. Trunks began to feel the urge to fight, Gohan might be the father of his mate, but he was not going to allow Gohan to kill him.

Gohan burst toward him and started throwing punches, Trunks blocked his attacks with his arm but Gohan managed to kick hard his back, sending Trunks plummeting toward the ground, Trunks stopped after he hit the ground and charged against Gohan kicking his stomach, Gohan spun around and moved his foot quickly, bending his knee at the same time, turning his body round to hit Trunks chest with a round kick.

Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks who hadn´t a chance to block the blast of Gohan. Trunks winced in pain holding his stomach, Gohan had released a big energy ball directly to his stomach, Trunks shirt was ripped, showing tracks of blood in his chest.

Trunks dropped to his knees and brought his head up looking at Gohan, blood dripping from his mouth. Trunks let out a scream and lunged for Gohan, punching him hard. Gohan blocked everyone of Trunks punches, and their power level started to skyrocket as the anger was increasing in both of them.

Trunks threw a kick towards Gohan's face but Gohan grabbed his ankle and blasted him again. Trunks smashed into a tree and bared his teeth, shaking his head and narrowing his green eyes, he hovered off the ground and jumped forward trying to elbow Gohan.

Gohan kicked him hard and started powering up to blast him, but Trunks kneed Gohan in the stomach and punched him in the face. Gohan wiped the blood with the back of his hand and connected a front kick followed by a side kick to Trunks chest. Trunks blocked the kicks and answered with an axe kick directed to Gohan's back. Gohan roared in anger after Trunks had kicked him away and dashed toward Trunks.

Trunks turn around just in time to see Gohan appearing behind him and putting him in a head-lock, a golden energy started forming in Gohan's hand, and Trunks powered more to resist the attack.

Vegeta shook his head murmuring "I told you not to let your guard down boy... what the hell are you doing, he is beating you"

Goku shook his head too "he underestimated Gohan"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "He can´t be so stupid to not dodge the blasts"

Goku had a worried look in his face when he spoke "He doesn´t really want to fight with Gohan"

They were fighting in the air, throwing punches with high speed and dodging the attacks. They both were panting with anger. Trunks had received a lot of hits and Gohan seemed to be unharmed.

Gohan's leg flew toward Trunks head and he jumped backwards a little to avoid the contact. Gohan didn´t waste time and threw a round kick to Trunks legs, kneeling Trunks in the gut. Trunks groaned in pain and coughed blood, his pant was already torn apart and his skin had several cuts and blows, he threw off his shirt wiping the blood off his mouth with it.

Gohan attacked him from above to swung again and connected his foot to Trunks face, delivering more punches and attacks. After several punches Gohan crossed again the palms of his hands and put them above his head creating a yellow energy ball and moved his hands towards Trunks throwing a beam of energy "MASENKO"

Trunks was sent flying towards a mountain, he tumbled from the sky landing in a mountain, the hard impact made a loud noise provoking the ground to shake violently, when the dust disappeared, Gohan appeared in front of him with a smirk and assaulted him again, pummeling him to the ground and stomping his foot down on Trunks chest, breaking a couple of ribs.

Trunks started coughing blood again and closed his eyes for a second.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and muttered "That's enough"

Goku sighed flying toward Gohan "I told you"

But before they were next to Gohan, he stopped applying pressure to Trunks chest.

**

* * *

The Ally.**

While in CC.

Pan had been looking at the screen for about ten minutes, she never thought she would feel this happy, at first, she had cursed herself for this mistake, her life is going to be very complicated with this, she wasn´t sure if she was ready to have a baby, not that she had an alternative, of course, and she would never think about something else, she loved this baby, it was just that she was ashamed of her lack of control and worried about the future. After Trunks gave her the ring and proposed, she had felt better, but she was still afraid, afraid of the reactions of everyone else.

Bulma had been just as sweet as always, comforting her and trying to make her smile, now she was explaining to her all the things she knew about saiyan pregnancy.

For a moment, Pan felt uncomfortable, Bulma seemed to be spacing out from time to time, like she would be talking to someone.

Bulma smiled softly and told her to lay down again, she would have to run another tests and it would be better to relax.

In that moment Pan felt something inside of her and a thought invaded her mind "Trunks".

Bulma told her Trunks was at CC. Working and when Pan asked her to call him, she faked a phone call, telling Itzumi was answering because he was in the middle of a very important meeting.

Bulma hated to lie to Pan, but it was necessary, Pan was not in the condition to knew Trunks was talking with her father.

After 15 minutes more, when Vegeta told Bulma telepathically that the fight was almost over, she decided to let her go and suggested her to go to her apartment.

Pan nodded and left, headed to her parent's house, something was happening, her father's Ki had skyrocketed several times, she knew something was going on, but the worst thing was that she had sensed Vegeta with her father, they could have been sparring, but... why the Ki of Vegeta was stable?

* * *

She dismissed her worries thinking it could be a new technique of Vegeta and landed in the front yard of her parent's house. She knew she had to talk to her mother. 

Videl hugged her and told her the supper would be ready in anytime, Videl told her Gohan was going to come home late because he was training with Vegeta. Goku had already told Videl that, but Pan didn´t know about Goku, he was suppressing his Ki.

Pan walked upstairs and showered, the stuff Bulma had put on her stomach to run the ultrasound was sticky and she didn´t want to feel that thing on her stomach.

* * *

There was no way Trunks could beat Gohan right now, they had been fighting for 30 minutes or more, Trunks was tired and desperate, he had wasted a lot of concentration and energy trying to block his mind, he didn´t want Pan to sense him, he had on the suppressor, but he knew, if he didn´t have his mental walls up, she could find out he was fighting with Gohan, better to admit, he wasn´t fighting anymore, Gohan was beating him into a pulp, he knew Gohan could kill him, but Gohan's rage stopped and he simply turned around. 

Vegeta and Goku were watching them, they knew they couldn't interfere unless Trunks life was in danger and for a moment they had thought Gohan was going to kill him.

Gohan growled panting "You already took her... What else do you want now?"

Trunks opened his eyes slowly, his body was covered with bruises and cuts and his blood was every where "Marry her"

"I had already given you my blessings" Gohan was surprised at Trunks stupidity "Why did you..." he trailed off feeling those words would be as poison in his mouth.

Trunks was laying on the ground, trying to gather the strength to stand up "It happened before I ask you"

Gohan gritted his teeth "What? You son of a bitch! I trusted in you!"

Trunks waved his hand trying to stop Gohan to blast him again "Wait, Wait, I have no energy left and I won't fight you Gohan" he paused for a moment and sighed ashamed "I didn't mean to... it just happened... I have already told you we married at Saiyan way"

Vegeta snarled "Married at Saiyan Way? Stupid! There was nothing like that in Vegetasei"

Goku smiled knowing the fight was over "Relax Vegeta, he had to say something or Gohan would had beaten him again"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and turned around to look at Goku with an angry face "What's wrong with him? He should be proud to mix his unworthy blood with mine!"

Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder "Give him some time Vegeta, how would you have reacted?"

Vegeta growled and turned to watch his son.

Gohan had managed to calm down a little, but he was still enraged "if you already had my blessings it's not kind of stupid to call me and tell me that?"

Trunks get up with difficulty, placing a hand in his side feeling the ripped muscles of his legs tremble , he knew he had at least two broken ribs, because of the stinging pain in his side "I wanted to be honest"

Gohan's left eye trembled lightly and his voice sounded hollow and menacing "I wouldn't call it honest... maybe cynical"

Trunks sighed "We are planning to marry in two weeks"

Gohan opened his eyes widely "What?? No... you said two months, you are not taking her so soon"

Trunks grimaced in pain, pressing a hand to his side "That was before we knew we can't wait"

Gohan's face contorted in confusion "Why? If you already ..."

Deep inside him, Gohan knew this was worse than the fact they had mated, he had trailed off hoping it was just his imagination.

Trunks voice brought him back to his painful reality. "We have mated Gohan... there are consequences"

Gohan shook his head, removing the terrible thoughts that were trying to infect his mind. He tried to evade the reality but he couldn´t avoid to feel a wave of anger involving his body again. "Yeah... I know the consequences but what it has to do wit..." He stopped at mid sentence, turning around to look at Trunks. His face told him everything he needed to know.

Trunks nodded and smiled lightly.

Gohan panicked and his eyes almost popped out of his face "OH NO!!! You mean she is..."

Trunks nodded again and grabbed his knee to help him to stand up.

Gohan stood there in silence, looking at Trunks. His eyes flashed green and his jaw clenched "Son of a bitch... You impregnated my daughter?"

Trunks lowered his eyes, it seems Gohan wasn´t ready to hear that "Yes"

Gohan was at a loss of words, his jaw dropped and he began to ball his hands, his blood was boiling inside him, suddenly his energy had returned, the force of his rage had helped him to reestablish his power, his eyes were red with anger "this is the first and the last child you are having"

Trunks eyes flared open in panic, looking at Gohan who was forming a Ki ball directed to his groin. Trunks yelled at him to stop, "NO! Gohan stop! don´t do this... I really love her" He crossed his arms prepared to dodge the blast, but suddenly Gohan stopped.

Gohan threw his arms up to the air and dropped them again to lay at the sides of his body, not feeling strong enough for this "I can't believe it..."

Trunks walked toward him and told him with honesty "I'm sorry, I didn´t want this, believe me, we didn´t planned it, we did everything we could to resist but..."

Gohan put a hand on his forehead and sighed "I know"

"I hope you can forgive us, I thought this instinct would be easier to control but I was wrong"

"We'll talk later" murmured Gohan quietly

"I should be going, just... don't get angry with her... she is not in good shape, the... baby... is draining her energy"

Gohan looked up immediately "What do you mean? Is she sick?"

Trunks shook his head "No, she is just weak"

Gohan cursed under his breath looking at him angrily "You better go Trunks if you don´t want me to make you pay for putting her in this situation"

Trunks nodded and took off headed to CC.

When Trunks left Vegeta and Goku approached, they had to talk to Gohan, not even Vegeta had thought he was going to react like this.

* * *

Pan heard a tap on her window and gasped when she saw Trunks all bruised and injured. "Trunks!!! What happened?" 

Trunks slumped in a chair throwing back his head "I told your dad"

Pan opened her eyes widely, raising a hand to cover her mouth while she was desperate trying to rationalize what Trunks had told her "You did what?"

Trunks reached out a hand to grab her waist and pulled her close "I told him about us, mating...and the baby"

Pan raised her voice, not knowing if she was angry or ashamed "What? How could you?"

Trunks leaned his head and rested it on her stomach.

She stepped back shaking his head No.

Trunks looked up, locking his eyes on hers and reached out his hand to grab softly her hand in his "Listen, my Dad is right... I won't hide our son"

Pan opened her mouth in a big O "WHAT?? Did you tell them too? What a big mouth you have... I can't believe it"

Trunks grimaced holding the side of his body with one hand while he pulled her close again "Well, I didn't tell him, he heard me... but I think he already knew"

Pan looked at the hand on his side "How?"

Trunks smiled softly "I don't know but... I'm very proud and happy. We didn't do anything wrong... we are Saiyans and we are going to have a son, or a daughter, and we shouldn't keep it secret"

Pan melted at his words "Owww Trunks... You are so sweat... come here... I'll take care of those bruises"

Trunks sat down on her bed while she went to her bathroom to get her first aid box. She sat on the bed and cleaned his injuries.

After a while she had bandaged carefully his waist, making sure that the bandages covered his broken ribs and they were enough tight. She bent down and covered his stomach with light kisses.

He laughed lightly when her hair tickled his stomach, but he grimaced again when he felt his muscles had contracted provoking the pain to return. She lied down besides him and started caressing his hair.

The voice of Gohan startled them "PAN! Your mother and I want to talk to you"

Pan stood up quickly "OH God!! Wait here Trunks... Don't go and be quiet or my ..."

The voice of Gohan interrupted her "And tell Trunks to come down too!"

Pan cursed under her breath looking at him worriedly "Shit!"

Trunks smirked and stood up, painfully, following her down stairs.

* * *

They had been sited in a kitchen for more than an hour, Videl and Gohan talked to them, but it wasn´t the expected talk, after the fight, Gohan had talked to Goku and Vegeta, and later with his wife. He had understood now, and Videl was supporting them. The only thing the didn´t expected was what Gohan told them at the end. 

Gohan leaned back in the counter looking at them out of the corner of his eye "You won't live together until you get married, your mothers will help you with the wedding... and you can stay here tonight Trunks, just for tonight and in another room... This is some kind of apology for beating you that bad, but you are not allowed in Pan's room, is that clear?"

Trunks and Pan nodded.

Gohan turned his face to the side, not wanting them to look at him "I have understood all that Saiyan thing now and I know you didn't mean to break my trust, I know I overreacted a little..."

Trunks, Pan and Videl almost fainted at his words.

Their minds keep repeating his words "a little?" he had almost killed Trunks...

Vegeta knew Bulma will be happy when he tell her about the wedding. "Woman!!!"

Bulma turned around looking at the door, where the prince was leaning against the frame "What?? You don't have to shout, I'm not deaf and I have a name, What did you broke this time?"

Vegeta laughed "I didn't broke nothing... It was your son... hah hah hah"

Bulma frowned.

Vegeta shook his head and smirked "Get ready tomorrow, you and the mate of kakarot's brat are organizing the wedding."

"Oww" she squealed and jumped wrapping her arms around Vegeta "I'm so happy"

Vegeta smirked again, his voice turned seductive "Don't I deserve a reward for giving you the whole wedding organization?"

Bulma smirked "Of course you do"

* * *

End of chapter 50.**

* * *

Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews: lovesanime92, apolonia86, anime-school-chick, Vannya-Pan, Hermione Double, ladybugg, Azul 55. 

This chapter was hard to write, due to the fact that I don´t know much about fights but I hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to be: Engagement Party.

The calendar will be posted in chapter 54. Thank you for all your comments.


	51. Engagement Party

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series.

**

* * *

Chapter 51. ENGAGEMENT PARTY ****

* * *

Get ready for the news.**

Next day at the Son's.

Trunks left early not wanting to face Gohan again. Pan awoke, she opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom, putting on a pair of stretch blue jeans and a red tank top. She rushed downstairs, her stomach was growling, she greeted her parents shyly and sat down at the table.

Videl grinned and placed a large stack of pancakes, a big glass with orange juice, fried eggs with bacon, a bowl of cereal, and milk in front of her. She knew her daughter had to eat for two now, and that's a lot of food when it comes to a Saiyan.

Pan smiled back to her mom and began to gulp down her pancakes.

Videl opened her eyes widely when she noticed how fast her daughter was eating her breakfast.

Gohan smirked when he saw his daughter wolfing down the eggs in a way very similar way his father had.

She was very busy scoffing her cereal and gulping her juice.

Gohan and Videl looked one another, Goku had asked them to talk to her, he didn´t want to impress her, and he knew she was having a hard time with her relation ship with Trunks. They have had a lot of obstacles, but finally, they were together. Also, Goku didn´t know about the baby when he had asked them to talk to her.

Videl elbowed Gohan softly, looking at Pan, in a clear sign that it was his turn to speak, that it should be him who tells her the good news.

Gohan cleared his throat but he couldn´t control the shaky tone of his voice, "There is something you must know."

Interrupting her food, she left the spoon in the cereal bowl, now empty, and looked up at his father mumbling softly, "What?"

Gohan didn´t even know where to begin, but gathered all his common sense before speaking to his daughter, he didn´t want to worry her, he figured out he had to be careful, knowing, in her condition it could be risky to drop the subject as if it was nothing. "You know that one time I told you that Goten was conceived when my Dad came back and he left before he was born..."

She nodded, wondering why her father was telling her all that, Goten had told her this story very often.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room and Gohan walked to her chair, still smiling, and bent down on his knees to look at her eyes "You also know that my Dad was allowed to come to visit for a day."

She pushed away from the table lightly, feeling her heart turning up side down inside her. She didn´t say anything, but nodded her head lightly, swallowing hard.

Gohan knew, the best way to talk to his daughter was telling the truth. He sat down next to her and took her hand between his hands. "Another chance has been granted to him."

They were quiet for a moment until Pan spoke.

She paled, her lower lip trembling and her eyes watering "you... you mean... h... he..."

Gohan nodded, knowing how much she loved his father and raised a hand to caress her cheek "Yes"

Pan stood up at once, placing a hand on her heart. Her wide eyes shining with a deep emotion, "Where is he?"

Gohan looked at his still awe-struck daughter and tried to calm her moving his hand slowly and gentle over hers. He pulled her down to make her sit down again, and with a worried look he squeezed her hand lightly, "If you don´t calm down I´m not going to tell you where he is."

Pan sighed, feeling her heart jumping inside her chest. "Please Dad, tell me where he is." Words weren't needed, nor even his name, she knew they were talking about her grandfather.

Gohan wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her; he knew she was too nervous to react. "I will take you there, when you finish your breakfast."

Her heart hammered and her tears started running freely down her cheeks. "I have finished."

Gohan shook his head and smiled tenderly at his daughter.

Pan started sobbing louder "I'm fine, really."

Videl was feeling a deep emotion, her hand reached up to cover her mouth and her tears slid down her cheeks. Gohan smiled lightly, knowing that Pan was capable to controling even her tears, to make him take her to his father.

Gohan rose from his chair, pulling her up with him; still holding her, he turned his head around a little to glance at Videl out of the corner of his eye.

Pan was still shaking, her hand raised to her chest and her teary eyes locked with her father's. She shook her head lightly to get the dizziness out of her head and to focus her now blurred vision.

Videl wanted to be there too, but she knew Pan wanted to talk to her grandpa alone. Videl smiled and walked to the door nodding to Gohan. She opened the door and smiled softly.

Gohan scooped his daughter up in his arms headed out the door and took off, flying to the forest near to his parent's house. He raised his Ki and dropped it, to let Goku know he was on his way.

Few seconds later, he touched down gently on a clearing and lowered his daughter softly on the ground. He smiled softly, unsure of what to say, he didn´t want to leave her there, but he knew his father would take care of her. "You have to be in control Pan, I wouldn´t forgive myself if something happens to you or to... to... well... your..."

She didn´t let him finish, she knew it was hard for him to talk about her baby right now without thinking about the mating thing. She took a step back looking at him. "Don´t worry, I will be fine"

**

* * *

Together again.**

Goku watched them land, feeling a strong feeling of sadness and regret, the remorse of have not contacted his granddaughter before.

Anne turned around looking frantically for her grandpa, she heard her name whispered from behind. Her aching heart was thumping in her chest, and she turned around; not wanting to believe it was true. When she saw him, leaning against a tree with that classical big grin on his face, she almost fainted, not sure if it was her imagination playing tricks her mind and her memories.

Her father had told her he would be there, but she had accepted the fact that he was really dead this time. She was at loss for words, feeling drowsiness and a crushing pain in her chest, not daring to look at him in the eyes, she brushed at her eyes to be sure shewas really seeing him.

He approached slowly, as if to make sure he would not scare her. Suddenly, he stopped, sensing the new Ki inside her womb. His features smoothed and he grinned again, knowing she was strong enough for this meeting.

She backed up a little as he continued slowly to step forward, afraid to get close to her too fast, she wiped her tears and he opened his arms to hug her.

She looked at him in shock, he was not the child she remembered, he was her grandpa, all grown up again, exactly the same image she remembered from her childhood. For a second she froze, but after a moment, she ran towards him and hugged him, feeling her world was turning bright again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, embracing him affectionately, feeling the crushing pain in the center of her chest expand, reaching behind the breastbone, fighting the heavy pressure feeling, she whispered raising her hand to touch the side of his face "Grand pa"

It had been just a low sigh, but Goku heard it perfectly.

She held him tight for a long time, sobbing in his chest, "I missed you terribly, grand pa, I don´t want you to ever leave again"

Goku smiled once more and lifted her up, to the level of his eyes, pulling away a little to get a good look at her. He wiped her tears away and smiled, "I missed you too, my little Panny, but I'm here now."

Pan looked at him with her big black eyes, trying to reach his soul and read through his eyes "Where were you?"

Goku's face darkened, "I don't know, I can´t remember Pan."

Her features seemed to change and the shock was now visible, he managed to speak with difficulty, hesitating, "Then, how is that they let you come to visit?"

He denied, shaking his head, lowering her softly, on the fresh grass. "It's not a visit Pan"

She didn´t let him finish and started crying again. "I can't go through all this again, I miss you so much, I'm here with you now, I won't be able to suffer the pain again, when I wake up tomorrow knowing that you are gone, and... and... there are so many things that I want to share with you, so many things that I want to live with you at my side"

Goku opened his eyes in confusion and sat down on the grass, motioning for her to join him. He had to explain the most painful part of his return. "I'm not planning to go away Pan."

Pan opened her mouth not being able to articulate a single word.

Goku bent his knees, pulling them up to his chest and rested his arms over them. "I don't know how it happened, but somehow, another opportunity to live on Earth was granted to me."

She was holding her knees against her chest now, but when she heard him, she raised her hand to her mouth to silence a gasp. "You are going to stay?"

Goku nodded, turning around a little to look at her teary face.

Her tears started falling down, and she embraced herself just a second, to jump on him, not wanting to be in control again, squealing with happiness and hugging him. Now her happiness was complete.

They stayed like that for a long time. When they pulled apart Goku told her he had been living here for a long time, he told her Shenlong never granted the same wish twice, that he didn´t know how the Kamis or something had brought him back, but she didn´t let him finish in total rage; Goku had to face the suppressed anger of his granddaughter. She didn´t take things very lightly, she was angry because he hadn´t show himself before, but he explained to her that he had to wait because he had to think about his life, Shenlong had requested him to take enough time to ponder on his life before he show up and he had to do it. Goku gently told her too that when he was ready to show up, he had to wait because he realized what was happening between Trunks and her, and he didn´t want to ruin their relationship, he knew that he had to wait until things were clear, he would have just confused her and made her stop seeing Trunks, because of him, he would have been a distraction if he had appeared before.

Pan felt her cheeks burning with a deep blush, her grandpa knew... he always knew... even when she had tried to hide it. But this wasn´t the only blush she felt, it was worse than the first one, when he told her to stay calm, that it wouldn´t be wise to be stressed in her state.

Goku laughed at her shocked face, putting his arms behind his neck and laying his back on the grass. "It's okay Pan, that baby is going to be a very powerful child."

Her lips started trembling again; her happiness was as big as her embarrassment.

Goku rolled over looking at her, "You know, you don´t have to feel shame Pan, he is your mate, it was going to happen sooner or later, though, sincerely... I didn´t think it was going to be so soon."

They spent the whole evening chatting. Later, Pan did not want to leave Goku, as she was afraid that he would disappear the next day, but Goku assured her that he would stay. He wouldn´t risk his life again, unless it was necessary.

Goku decided to go fishing and cook their meal. By the time the night was at a close, they had spoken about everything that had happened in the last six years; college, Trunks feelings, Bra's marriage, Goten's marriage, the beating Trunks had received from Gohan, they even talked about Goku's nightmares, the strange dreams about a very different future that invaded him from time to time, at night.

**

* * *

The headlines.**

Bulma was reading the newspaper and opened her eyes widely when she saw the picture of Trunks in the front page, with a headline telling he was going to marry very soon and a short declaration to the Press about his future plans.

She almost spit out her tea when she read the short interview.

_Shiro Enoki: We have been seeing you with a nice young woman lately, Mr. Briefs, are you dating her_

_Trunks Briefs: Yes_

_Shiro Enoki: What's her name? Some people say she is the granddaughter of Mr. Satan._

_Trunks Briefs: Yes, her name is Son, Pan. Her grandfath__er is the biggest hero on Earth; in fact, her grandfather is the savior of Earth"_

_Shiro Enoki: Mr. Briefs, sometime I read your father had fought besides her grand father, Mr. Satan, is that true?_

_Trunks Briefs: Yes, they fought together, as a team and as rivals as well, he is a great fighter too, he helped him to save the planet._

_Shiro Enoki: Are you planning to marry her?_

_Trunks Briefs: Of course, we are going to announce the date of our engagement party tomorrow._

_Shiro Enoki: When are you planning to get marry?_

_Trunks Briefs: In two weeks._

The note continued, and Bulma couldn´t help but burst into a fit of loud laughter, this was incredible, she couldn´t believe they had written that. She knew perfectly well Trunks wouldn´t dare to say Mr. Satan had saved the Earth, but saying Vegeta had fought beside Mr. Satan was more than hilarious, probably Trunks had been not very specific about which one of Pan's grandfather was a great fighter and the reporter misunderstood his words. She was clenching her stomach when she felt Vegeta stepping into the room. In a rush, she hid the newspaper behind her back and smiled at him. "Hi"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes; he knew her damn well to buy that smile, "What is it?"

Bulma giggled trying to avoid his deep gaze, "Nothing, I was just... planning the wedding."

Vegeta clenched his teeth, "Don't lie to me Woman, you are hiding something from me"

Bulma stiffened amused, and shook her head. "No, really, everything is fine."

Vegeta saw the newspaper behind her back when she moved, and walked forward slowly "What's that behind your back?"

Bulma opened her mouth in a big O "What? Oh! This?" She grabbed the newspaper and folded it, placing it on the table, "nothing, I was reading the newspaper"

Vegeta stared at her fixedly, her hand still on the newspaper "Why you are hiding it behind your back if you were reading it?"

Bulma faked surprise. "Hiding it? Nooo, I put it in the couch because I... I got tired of reading."

Vegeta smirked, "No way... when the pigs fly." He snatched the newspaper and started looking at it.

Bulma paled but she didn´t move, it would be just more obvious she was hiding something.

Vegeta started pacing in the living room, looking at each page. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found Trunks picture on the frontal page.

After a minute, he shouted angrily, smashing in a ball the newspaper and throwing it to the side. "WHAT DOES THAT MEANS?"

Bulma couldn´t help her smile "What? Oh, our son announced to the Press he was going to get married."

Vegeta frowned raising his voice, "You know damn well what I mean!"

He didn´t let her talk; he turned around and disappeared through the front door. She bit her lower lip and opened her cell to call Trunks.

* * *

Trunks answered the phone "What is it Mom?" 

Bulma replied with a nervous voice "Trunks, your Dad is..."

She couldn´t finish because she heard a loud noise breaking the window and a voice shouting "TRUNKS!"

* * *

When Vegeta returned he had a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. 

Bulma stood up and faced him angrily, "What did you do to him?"

Vegeta chuckled evilly, "whom? Oh Trunks? I just taught him a lesson about mixing my royal presence with that bastard"

"VEGETA!" the loud voice of Bulma was heard all over the building.

* * *

Trunks cursed under his breath, raising to his feet. "Damn reporter..." 

His father had dragged him out of the building and had beaten him until his rage calmed, not hearing his explanations until he was laying on the floor. Even when he had apologized, Vegeta had blamed him for that lie, telling him, he should have told the facts clear enough to not be misunderstood.

He brushed off his clothes when he heard another scream, "Trunks!"

He turned around to see Gohan floating in the air with an angry look.

Trunks just shook his head ("Damn, what is this? Are they thinking about killing me before my wedding?")

After another beating, Trunks left to CC. Cursing his luck. Now he just needed Pan to come to argue with him about that damn article.

**

* * *

Interview.**

The same day, Bulma had an interview. The previous day had been really exhausting, she had quickly planned an engagement party, she couldn´t avoid to feel proud of her son, he had thought about everything, announcing his marriage before he was beaten by Gohan. He probably knew he was not going to recover after two or three days, at least he couldn´t be photographed in a few days, thanks to his saiyan blood he would recover after two days.

She did the necessary arrangements in order to celebrate the engagement party on Tuesday, she knew a lot of associates of CC, the Press was going to be there too, along with both families and their friends. She had organized something really simple with few guests. After all, the party would end early, leaving just the family and close friends there. Neither Trunks nor Pan liked that kind of events, she knew Pan was going to be really nervous, due to her hormonal changes that would be soon changing her mood.

She had to design, organize and send the invitations the same day that morning, organize a wheel of press, saying that her son had been engaged with the girl for a long time, she didn´t want them to believe other wise, and she told them her son and his fiancee didn´t want to talk about their relationship before, because they didn´t want to damage their relationship because they were being harassed by paparazzis. She confirmed everything Trunks had told the boy before, but telling them that Trunks had referred to Goku, Pan's paternal grand father and to her father, the savior of Earth, the Press started questioning her about the last statement, but she didn´t tell them more about it. She announced they were getting married in two weeks.

The Press attributed the urgency and the secret of Pan and the CEO of CC relations, to the internal desire to have any guests beside their family and friends, they weren´t supposed to announce their engagement party just two days before the party, both families were famous and they found out the whole family and friends of the couple had been informed weeks before, but they were planning to go anyway.

Bulma knew they were several things that must be done in an organized manner to make this wedding the most memorable event of the year and of their lives. She started revising her things-to-do- list, thinking aloud and marking each activity to divide them between Chichi and herself.

"draw up a guest list, book accommodation for out of town guests, interview caterers and restaurant managers to discuss sample menus, order the cake, send the wedding invitations, book a professional photographer and videographer, purchase the wedding and reception outfits."

* * *

Trunks had contacted different travel agents about honeymoon destinations. He wanted the ideal honeymoon locations for them. He was going to take three weeks off, Bra would be there helping him a little. She had been more than happy to help with this wedding. He had just to book the hotel for their wedding night, he was not sure about this... there wouldn´t be Hotel which could handle their mating out of restriction. He had everything already packed and he had arranged the drinks to be delivered for the wedding. 

Bra arrived to the airport as soon as she could and after going to visit Pan, she started to make phone calls and set appointments to choose the floral decoration, the music arrangements and the wedding rings. She had to shop for gifts for the guests also.

Bulma was very busy checking the acceptances and refusal, but she had any refusal at the moment, as everyone seemed to be very excited about this wedding. She had already accepted a menu with the caterers and made appointments with the hair dresser and beautician, even when Pan had tried to run away, all the women in the Z gang forced her to go.

Pan had been very busy with the arrangements of the cutlery and glassware, she hadn't picked her dresses up, and she knew she had to do it quickly. She had been wishing to help a little more but Chichi, Bulma, Videl and Bra had stopped her, arguing she couldn´t handle stress right now.

**

* * *

Avoiding the Press**

The paparazzis had been trying to shot the couple. They had been trying to surprise the happy couple in one of the exits of CC or her apartment. Her father had ordered her to came home because he wouldn´t let those reporters harass her. She frowned thinking he was doing this first because he didn´t want Trunks where he couldn´t see him and to prevent them of any intimate situation.

Trunks avoided the public places until his injured face was healed. He didn´t want the Press starting to gossip about his bruises, that had vanished in only a couple of days.

**

* * *

Engagement Party**

The party was beautiful, until now everything had been perfect. The Press had taken pictures of all the family and had interviewed the couple. Goten had been dancing with Umiko almost all night, he loved to dance. Kenzao couldn´t make it, but he had promised Bra to be there for the wedding.

Bra was there, alone, surrounded by males, as always, trying to get away from them, but the girl was just as charming as her mother, beautiful and smart.

Goten whispered something in her wife's ear and she just nodded, knowing Bra was having a hard time there, trying to get away from those men. She couldn´t help but feel pity for her, here she was, a brilliant girl, beautiful, smart and rich, all by herself, longing for Kenzao, her husband. Umiko tightened her lips, he wasn´t worthy of her.

Vegeta called Goku through his mind (_"Kakarott")_

Goku turned around and saw Vegeta leaning in a wall with a smirk on his face. He walked forward smiling and stopped in front of the prince "Yes? What is it Vegeta?"

Vegeta pushed him to the side, he didn´t want him to block his view, and smirked, "Do you want to learn about Saiyans?"

Goku raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

Vegeta smirked evilly. "You will learn a lot today Kakarott"

Vegeta had seen a lot of women mooning over his son, he had seen them look at Pan with envy and anger, he knew what was coming.

Bulma looked at him and approached with wrinkles of confusion on her forehead. "May I know why the almighty Prince of all saiyans decided to come down and go to the engagement party with The Press and unknown unworthy weaklings around?"

Vegeta smirked.

Bulma narrowed her eyes looking deeply into his black eyes "Do you have something in mind, don´t you?"

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head raising an eyebrow.

Bulma stepped closer to him "Come on Vegeta, we both know you hate this social gatherings"

Vegeta smirked again "This is different"

Bulma leaned closer to whisper, "I just want you to know that I won't let you ruin this party."

Vegeta frowned, "I'm not going to ruin this party woman, I'm not so stupid, don't forget I'm royalty, I know how to behave."

Bulma was about to ask when she saw a cameraman smiling at her and walking forward, she knew Vegeta would just kick him away, so she walked away to meet the reporter.

Goku stood there, waiting for Vegeta to explain.

Vegeta raised her eyebrows and twisted his lips to the side. "Just wait and see."

Goten approached and smiled at Bra, Bra smiled back. She knew he was trying to save her from all those flirting males. He grabbed her hand softly and smiled, kissing the back of her hand slightly "May I have this dance?"

Bra couldn´t help but blush and nodded excusing herself to the men around her, which glared at Goten as if he was stealing their next trophy.

They started dancing and Bra thanked Goten for his opportune intervention. Goten wrapped an arm around her waist, and raised his free hand, holding her hand with his.

Bulma was carrying Kenji and Chichi had Midori in her arms, Gohan arched his eyebrows... a picture very familiar... remembering when Goten and Trunks were little.

They all have been sensing Pan's Ki spike from time to time, but they didn´t know why, they thought it was for her pregnant condition, everyone but Vegeta.

Vegeta was leaning on a wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a pride smirk on his face.

Goku was beginning to lose his patience, but in less than a minute he sensed Pan's Ki spiking dangerously, this time it spiked long enough for them to see the reason...

A young red haired woman approached and smiled to Trunks, he smiled back and turned to Pan. He sensed her Ki, he was about to ask her if everything was okay, when a soft hand touched his shoulder; he turned around quickly to see the red haired executive of CC.

The red haired beauty winked an eye, a flirtatious smile plastered on her face. "So, Mr. Briefs, you are getting married."

Trunks tightened his lips. "Good evening Mrs. Gensai, I want you to know my fiancee, Mrs. Son, Pan." He tightened his arm around Pan's waist and turned to the side, "Pan, this is Mrs. Gensai, Yumi. She is working for us in the financial department."

Yumi raised her eyebrows and pushed her lips together, nodding her head with an indifferent look on her face. "Hello"

Pan narrowed her eyes, she was about to extend her hand but stopped, this pretty excuse of a woman had not even intended to stretch out her arm to shake her hand.

Yumi turned and smiled again to Trunks in a seductively way "So, Mr. Briefs as we are about to lose you forever to this... young lady..." she paused looking at Pan from head to toe "Why don´t we dance this song? This would be the last time I would have the chance to dance with the number one bachelor in Japan and... my boss"

Pan murmured under her breath loud enough for Trunks to hear it, glaring at Yumi all the time "You're damn right."

Trunks blushed shifting nervously, he was used at women harassing and flirting with him everywhere, he had to be gentle and kind with women, first because this was a party in their honor and it would be rude to reject her, but he knew Pan was getting angry and besides, he didn´t want to dance with this woman.

He blushed a little. "Look, Mrs. Gensai, I don´t think..."

She cut him off running her hand over his shoulder, "Yumi, just call me Yumi, please."

Yumi clung on Trunks arm, pulling him close to her; she pressed boldly her body against his and smirked looking at Pan, "We will be back soon, Miss..."

Pan hissed and balled her hands, grabbing roughly her arm and forcing her to turn around. Pan's eyes were red and deep, her voice came out as cold as ice, "Stay away from him, he is mine."

Trunks gulped in surprise and Vegeta chuckled, looking at this little saiyan female, acting as harsh as he did.

Trunks placed his hand softly on Pan's shoulder, trying to calm her and whispered softly, loud enough just for her to hear. "Calm down Pan, everything is okay."

Pan shook his hand off her roughly, glaring at him. "Stay away from this, Trunks."

Yumi glared at her and then pushed her lips as if she was pouting "Oww, don´t get mad Miss, you wouldn´t be so selfish to try to keep him just for yourself, would you?" Yumi smiled amused at the girl and fluttered her eyelashes as if she had controlled a tantrum of a child.

Goku opened his mouth widely and turned to look at Vegeta, who was laughing evilly. Goku started to walk but Vegeta grabbed his arm murmuring, "what are you doing Kakarott? Leave her alone!"

Goku turned around very confused at Vegeta's reaction "But Vegeta, you know she is angry, I have to stop her before she hurts that girl"

Vegeta snorted loudly shaking his head, "that girl as you call her, is a slut, she deserves it, what a nerve to try to strike on him when he is mated, and a Saiyan prince!

Goku softened his voice "Well Vegeta, it's not like she knows..."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes thinking about this man naivety "She knows he is engaged and soon to be mar... whatever, that should be enough, if those earthlings had principles and moral, she had restrained herself, but she didn´t"

Goten stopped dancing with Bra and turned around, to look at the spot where he sensed his niece and his friend's Ki spiking, and looked at the scene in front of her with wide eyes, Bra's face became pale and turned to look at her dance partner. Goten's look of shock replaced his goofy smile and looked at Bra, confused.

At the same time Gohan and 18 turned around, they knew immediately what was happening... Pan was jealous... or worst... that woman had challenged her.

Pan was glaring at the red haired girl with a menacing look.

Yumi grinned and winked maliciously "Hey girl, relax, It's not like I'm stealing him, you don´t own him, you know, you should really behave as if you are a real lady if you want to be with someone like him."

Trunks wanted to stop the fight but he knew that look so well to interfere... he just whispered loud enough for her to hear him "The Press Panny, the Press"

Pan hissed again and shook the woman's arm violently, making her wince in pain "Shut the fuck up and get your used and ugly ass out of here whore... or I am going to break all the bones of your body and give them to the dogs"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows really amused and whistled. ("this was good; definitely, Gohan's brat had potential... and the bitchy mood of her grandma, the harpy")

Everyone had noticed Pan´s Ki was skyrocketing by now, Goku stepped back and turned to find Gohan, who was walking to meet him in the middle of the way.

Vegeta frowned and spat angrily "You are going to ruin all my fun Kakarott, leave her alone, she has the right to do that"

Goku shook his head "No Vegeta, our identity is in risk, the Press is here"

Vegeta frowned "Do you know I haven´t had this fun since ages?! Fine, stop her, but you are going to regret it! Saiyan females are overprotective of their mates and she is a true Saiyan"

Goku turned around trying to make him understand, "Vegeta, Pan is pissed off, she doesn´t care about the Press right now."

Gohan reached them and look sternly to his father and Vegeta "What's happening?"

Vegeta answered quietly, folding his arms and smirking. "The brat is jealous."

Gohan blinked in surprise, "She never acts this way, I can´t believe she is jealous."

Goku understood at last, the meaning of Vegeta's words, "She is not just a jealous woman Son, she is a jealous Saiyan... you know that the words Pan and angry can't be said in the same sentence and expect nothing to happen."

Gohan walked worriedly to stop his daughter, but Pan had already grabbed Yumi by her throat.

Bra and Goten panicked for a moment, but when they saw Gohan and Goku stepping closer to Pan, they sighed relieved. Bra immediately paled... The Press. Goten looked at Bra, she looked very worried and he knew immediately he had to do something if he didn´t want their little secret to be discovered by the Press, he leaned closer and locked his eyes with hers. "come with me."

Pan raised a hand facing her father with the palm of her hand. "Stay away from this Dad."

Yumi panicked, her face had lost its color and she was having a hard time to breathe. "Fine, I'm leaving... you can keep him, if he means that much to you."

Pan grunted a response and released her with a lightly push towards the door. "I want your resign signed by tomorrow morning or next time I will kill you and don´t even try to say a word about this or you won´t live enough to see another day, no matter what."

Yumi landed on her butt, she winced in pain and stood painfully, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

Vegeta chuckled saying "Now, I have seen everything... she will be a worthy mate."

Goku dropped his jaw and turned to look at the prince in awe.

Trunks paled ("Dende! What had he gotten himself into...")

Goten grabbed Bra's hand and dragged her to the center of the dance floor, almost screaming. "The beautiful heiress of CC, Mrs. Bra Briefs has an important announcement, please, we need the Press here.

He had raised his Ki a little, just to make a soft air in the center of the dance floor, dragging the attention of everyone to the spot where they were standing.

Cameramen and reporters soon surrounded them. It worked, everyone turned to see bra, who was blushing in the middle, she smiled shyly and whispered softly, very softly "What the hell you are doing Goten?"

She was still smiling when Goten whispered in the same intensity, "Just distract them, tell them something about CC."

Bra cleared her throat, "It's a pleasure to inform you that CC America is growing fast and we are planning to sponsor the Next Word Martial Arts Tournament." She trailed off, disappointed about the reaction of the Press, they had started losing interest in her speech "Where Mr. Son Goten, here, at my side, is going to fight too, and he promised to beat the best student of Mr. Satan."

She ended with a smile, looking at Goten, who was looking completely shocked.

Umiko noticed something was happening, at first, she got jealous, but when she saw Pan threatening a girl, she understood what Goten was trying to do. She chuckled when she realized Goten had dragged Bra to do something about it and Bra was nervous and shocked, but when she heard Bra saying Goten would be fighting a disciple of Mr. Satan, she couldn´t help to laughed heartedly at her husband's face.

The Press started to take pictures of them. Bra felt Goten's hand squeezing her hand, almost painfully, but she managed to kept smiling at the cameras. Both felt Pan's Ki had lowered a little, it was working, it would be terrible for all of them if the Press discovered their alien heritage.

The flashes kept shooting and Goten opened widely his mouth looking at her in shock and lowered his voice as if he was breathing. "What the hell are you doing?"

Bra smiled and barely opened her lips, "You told me to attract the Press."

Goten faked a smile to the camera, "Not like that!"

Bra placed her hand on Goten's arm posing, "I had no time to think about it, okay? Besides the first story didn´t attract their attention."

"That was a lame announcement; you should have told them about a new product, why did you have to say that? "

Bra smiled lovely, "I can't do that! But Mr. Satan and you... did the perfect duo to drag attention."

Goten narrowed his eyes a little, here she was again... that wasn´t a smile... it was a masked smirk...

Yumi started rubbing her legs and dusting off, her eyes were red and her face was flushed. A reporter saw her and started walking to the scene.

Goten caught him in time and cleared his throat again to prevent the reporter to walk away. "Miss Bra is too shy to tell you this, but she is planning to participate in the tournament representing CC America"

Bra opened her mouth looking at him in shock.

Goten grinned and squeezed again her hand lowering his voice, "tell them something."

All the guests and the Press started clapping at her. She smiled lightly and turned to see Goten.

Goten grinned evilly, "Now, that's what I call attract the Press... and you didn´t even have to talk about it, what a way!"

The Press forgot about everything and flashed the cameras, taking as many pictures as they could of the couple.

Bra whispered with an angry tone, "Goten, I'm going to kill you."

Goten grinned wrapping an arm around her waist, for the Press to take a picture, "Two can play that game sweetie."

After a moment the same reporter Goten saw, approached Trunks and Pan, questioning what had happened with that woman.

Pan's fierce eyes stopped him and she said coldly, "She couldn´t deal with this wedding."

The reporter's jaw was hanging open and he stared at her, turning around to look at Trunks.

Pan glared at him again, "Too much excitement, she is leaving."

The reporter turned again looking at Trunks, "That was one of your past conquests Sir?"

Trunks narrowed his eyes, "NO, she is just a co-worker."

The reporter grinned "Well, I'm afraid she was disappointed Sir"

Trunks glared at him, tightening his arm around Pan's waist, "We are really tired, excuse us."

**

* * *

The Jealous type.**

Pan shivered and lowered her head... all her emotions were running through her as crazy. Trunks glanced at her and scooped her up in his arms, walking up stairs as fast as he could.

He opened his bedroom door, just when she broke down crying.

He held her tight caressing her hair, "Shh, it's okay, baby, it's okay"

Pan was trembling, shamed, in pain, and anger mixed in one strong emotion. She pushed him away looking hurt and glared at him, trying to jump out of his arms.

Trunks sat down on his bed and laid her softly, looking into her eyes, "I love you, you don´t need to be jealous."

Pan bed temper rose again. "I'm not jealous! I'm angry at her lack of respect and I'm disappointed of you Trunks! How could you accept to dance with her!?"

Trunk shook his head, "Hey, no... NO! I didn´t accept to dance!"

Pan crossed her arms over her chest, "You didn´t reject her either."

Trunks moistened his lips in deep thought, how could he explain this to her, she was pregnant, he had to be really careful, he didn´t want her to explode again "Listen, I wasn´t planning to dance with her, but I had to refuse in a polite way."

Pan narrowed her eyes, "You didn´t refuse Trunks."

Trunks sighed in frustration, "You didn´t give me time Pan!"

She raised her voice even more, "She dragged you to the dance floor! What did you expect me to do?"

Trunks slid his hand and circled her waist, ignoring her refuses, "But I stopped Pan, we didn´t make it to the dance floor!" he looked at her confused, "what's wrong baby? You don´t trust me?"

Pan burst into tears at the soft sound of his voice and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm sorry, I don´t know what´s happening to me!"

Trunks chuckled and cradled her in his lap, after a moment he grabbed her chin and lifted it up, leaning down a little to touch almost her nose with his. "Hey, I didn´t know you were the jealous type Pan."

Pan looked up at him, surprised at his teasing tone and started to argue "I'm not... but, but"

He chuckled again and gave her a playful look, "You are." He smirked amused at her shocked look.

Pan shook her head blushing, "No, no, I swear I'm not."

Trunks kissed her deeply, tightening his grip on her and whispered between kisses, "Yes, you are."

Her complains drowned in his mouth, he didn´t let her speak again.

**

* * *

Irony**

Vegeta stumped in a chair contently, "Wow...this had been a good night, this is what I call a party." He chuckled evilly. "Trunks is on his way to find out what exactly is a Saiyan female."

He chuckled again in front of Videl and Bulma, "pregnant and jealous...hah hah hah," he burst into laughs for the first time. "With a bad temper and stubborn as any of them."

He smirked thinking she maybe had copied his attitude, a little, definitely, he was enjoying this. "too bad that Kakarott's brat interfered, she would have beaten that girl."

Bulma couldn´t help it and started laughing too, even Videl laughed, but Gohan stepped into the kitchen and glared at Vegeta, how could he be enjoying this, Pan had almost made a show, it was just good luck that Goten had dragged Bra to the center of the dance floor, saying she had an announcement. Gohan chuckled when he remembered Bra's face. He didn´t want to use Bra against Vegeta, but he was losing his patience... and maybe the Prince deserved to know her little princess had admitted in front of everyone that she was going to fight in the tournament. He smirked again thinking Bra didn´t know how to fight.

Gohan chuckled looking at Vegeta, but Vegeta noticed it and didn´t like it, he knew Gohan had something to use against him. He smirked back, looking up at the left, as if he was pointing that Trunks and Pan were in Trunks bedroom.

Gohan paled and walked out of the kitchen, feeling the anger growing in his body when he heard the loud laughs of Vegeta. "Damn it!" they couldn´t exactly be all alone right now.

* * *

End of the chapter 51. Engagement Party**

* * *

Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews, Graelyn-chan(49), Apolonia86, wild-one08, Vannya-Pan, anime-school-chick, lovesanime92, Azul55, Hermione double, ladybugg, supersaiyanx, neftis-cloe. 

I'm sorry I took this long to post but I had to rewrite part of the chapter and make another one, because it was going to be very long. Thank you for your interest, Pan and Trunks are getting married soon, no more obstacles or misunderstandings. Remember the calendar on chapter 22. Something didn´t change and something is going to change drastically for Bra. Don't lose patience, things are going to move faster from now on.

Thanks for Wild-one08 for betareading.

By the way, happy valentine's day! I think the perfect gift for february 14th. is going to be Trunks and Pan's wedding.


	52. The Press

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter 52. The Press**

The day after the engagement party Bra called Goten.

Bra had been really happy, she was expecting a reconciliation, but she never thought they would marry so soon, and she never expected to become an aunt in five months.

The preparative for the engagement party was almost ready.

**

* * *

One Week later. **

Pan and Trunks had been in a really bad humor. Vegeta had told them it was for the bond, they should had been living together since that day. Trunks had been coming home very late and they all knew it was because he was with her. He had insisted in buying a house nears to the mountains. They had been designing and watching sketches to choose one. Bulma had agreed to designing a strong house, to keep a hold in the future little Saiyans... she had a very big idea in mind, she had raised two Saiyans kids after all, maybe four if she included Goten and Pan... that used to be around C.C.

He had been aware of her energy, even when she was getting used to the feeling and had learned how to keep her energy high he enjoyed so much taking care of her.

Gohan had insisted they don't sleep together until the wedding, but neither Pan nor Trunks wanted to listen to him and everybody knew that, except Gohan, who thought having Pan at home again would stop them from mating.

**

* * *

The meeting.**

The meeting was about to start, he was in a bad mood because he hadn´t see Pan for more than three days. He had called her yesterday night but she refused to see him because Bra, Bulma and Videl had insisted on trying her make up once more, besides, she was going to see her grandfather Goku. Trunks wanted to be with her, and she was expending a lot of time with his family and Goku. He could understand she wanted to talk with Goku, he wasn´t jealous of him, he was jealous of the time she spent with him, he wondered if she was feeling the same.

He felt her Ki approaching and smiled, his face lit up immediately, but then, he remembered his meeting and cursed under his breath, she knew he was going to have a meeting in 20 minutes and he could only talk to her for about 15 minutes.

He sighed and opened the window of the meeting room. She appeared with a big smile and stepped into the room.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly, kissing her nose. "How are you?"

Pan smiled "Fine"

She pulled away and sat down on a couch, in front of him crossing her legs seductively, knowing he wouldn´t dare to try something on her right there.

Trunks tightened his lips, how could she fly with that short... really short skirt...

Pan noticed he was checking her out and smirked, sliding a little in the seat to give him a better view of her legs.

Trunks narrowed his eyes looking at her.

She could feel his eyes on her legs and smiled with a playful look "see something you like?"

Trunks lowered his power level and walked closer to her "You have some nerve..."

Her stomach curled in excitement when she saw him approach and bent down a little to caress softly her thighs.

Her mouth curved with a mischievous smile "It's called teasing"

Trunks smirked running his hands up her thighs and whispered in her ear "I would call it want"

Pan gasped and her smirk disappeared, replaced by a shocked look. "Wait Trunks..."

He wrapped his arms around her and shifted her weight a bit.

Pan instinctively placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him.

Trunks drew her close and whispered huskily nuzzling her hair a bit "Once I told you, to play not with fire". He kissed her ear "But you keep doing it"

She breathed deeply realizing they were in an awkward position. His meeting was about to start.

He pulled back his head a little to look into her dark and radiant black eyes, noticing how flustered she looked. He didn´t realize he had held his breath until he let it out, placing small kisses down her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

He started walking to the bathroom and slid his hands under her wide skirt.

She threw her head back "Wait, wait, wait, what are you doing?". She jumped off him and stepped back.

He didn´t answer her, putting a smirk on his face. Trunks walked forward and pulled her up against him and scooped her up in his arms, walking again to the bathroom, closing the bathroom door behind them.

She hadn't seen him behave like this, but she liked his behavior. "No, wait, the meeting is about to start, we can´t ..."

Trunks shut her up with a passionate kiss and plunge his tongue into her mouth.

He slammed her back against the door he had just closed and started to kiss her, all over her face, holding her intensely. He wasn´t going to let her play with him in this way. He was going to give her a lesson she could hardly forget.

His moans sent shivers along her spine, while he kissed her deeply... longingly... desperately.

He started caressing her legs, running his hands freely all over her thighs. He knew very well what he was doing to her.

She wanted to rip his jacket and his shirt off him, to feel his skin. "Trunks"

He was kissing his way down to her neck when he felt a flash of energy radiating from her body, he needed all the willpower in him to resist her. His hand slid underneath her shirt and along her back.

Pan ended taking his jacket off him and throwing it to the floor, to rake her fingers up and down his back through the thin fabric of his shirt.

He arched his back wondering if this game of teasing each other was really a good idea. He had to be aware of the sounds outside, he didn´t want to be caught up in this intimate moment with his mate, he had a meeting and he couldn´t cancel it at the last minute.

She began to lift off his shirt and he moved them, to place her on the sink. (lavabo) He was enjoying the arousal state he was provoking in her.

After one minute they were making out in the bathroom, but he was prepared, he had tried very hard to block his feelings knowing it would get better after the meeting.

He stopped abruptly five minutes later, when he heard steps approaching the meeting room, Pan groaned loudly when he stopped, but he smiled at her pulling back and adjusting his shirt. His voice was husky and deep "I really appreciate what you have done to me... just as much as I do, that's why I am paying you back"

Pan opened her mouth not wanting to believe it "What?"

He bent down and picked up his suit jacket, taking out a handkerchief to wipe the remainders of her lipstick from his lips. He put on the suit jacket that she had taken off him and smirked, eyeing her from head to toe with a lustful look.

Pan sat up straight at the bottom of the sink. It took her a while to realize what was wrong, but when she did, she narrowed her eyes "What the hell is this supposed to mean Trunks?"

He winked an eye to her "Testing your willpower Honey". He walked out and closed the door just in time to sit down and see the door opening with the first investor greeting him.

Pan got up and just stood there, trying to compose herself, breathing in and out several times before her breath became steady, she was shocked and angry, he had turned her on and left her there on purpose, knowing he would stop in time for the meeting.

She brushed her hair a couple of times and reapplied lipstick on her lips, spraying on perfume and checking her hair. She was not going to let him do this to her, he was going to pay for this, she smirked... she knew how.

She walked out the door and greeted the two investors, sitting next to him waiting, for the others to arrive, with a big smile. Trunks smiled and introduced her as his fiancee and soon-to-be-wife.

She tilted her head with slight interest all the time they were talking about business, she scribbled down some notes for him.

After the meeting, the investors left and he smirked proudly closing the space between them "Where were we?"

She pushed him away frowning, it was not going to be easy for him to continue with his plan.

Trunks jaw dropped when she rejected him, looking at her confident posture, but soon he understood why she was so angry. He pushed the button by the window "Hey, don´t get mad". The window opened and he smiled again, this time with an amused face "You started everything and it was pay back time"

Her eyes were glued to the window, wondering why he had opened it.

He wrapped his arms around her and took off to her apartment, she struggled in his arms but he tightened his grip on her and after a while, he landed on her balcony.

He pushed open the door and slipped inside the room kissing her neck.

She pulled away and gave him a questioning look "What are we doing here Trunks, I'm not living here anymore"

He pinned her to the wall, holding her hands at the side of her body "You still have some furniture here..." His voice low and sexy "why don´t we say good bye to your apartment"

She frowned and struggled harder, turning him on more than before. He slammed her on the wall kissing her desperately, she couldn´t resist, she hated to react this way, but she was melting in his arms.

She had stopped to fight and struggle and was responding to his caresses with the same intensity. She started running her hands down his back and stroked it, making him purr in her ear.

Her cell began to ring, she just ignored it looking at Trunks eyes, dark with arousal.

He was going up her shirt, running his hands over her creamy skin "Don't answer"

She sensed Trunks' Ki radiating from his body, but her cell started ringing again.

She gritted her teeth and pulled it out while Trunks kissed her shoulders with a ravening hunger, she didn´t bother to see who was calling. "Hello". She knew her voice had sounded a little breathless but she didn't care, whoever at the end of the line couldn´t know why she was breathless.

"What the hell are you doing Pan?". The voice of Gohan sounded angry and cold. He never cursed, but he had a pretty good idea why his daughter didn´t answer the phone before and why her voice was breathless... he knew Trunks was with her... he sensed them.

Pan opened her eyes widely and pushed Trunks away from her "D... Dad, what's wrong?"

Gohan gritted his teeth "YOU tell me what's wrong... what are you doing?"

Pan stammered while Trunks waved a magazine in front of her "no... nothing"

Gohan raised his voice, balling his fists "Don´t lie to me Pan, I sensed your Ki and Trunks... stop doing whatever you are doing and come back here"

Trunks rolled his eyes and muttered "Shit"

He opened the door and walked to the couch. Pan hung up and walked up to the couch where he was and sat down next to him, breathing a little ragged. Trunks sighed and switched on the television trying to cool down. Pan looked up at him, staring at the screen in front of him, while he was flipping through the channels. She felt a blush creeping into her cheeks and grabbed his hand softly, rubbing it against her cheek.

Trunks closed his eyes for a moment, "What did he tell you?"

Pan kicked her shoes off and raised her legs to rest them on his legs, lounging back in the seat. "He wants us to come back now"

Trunks sighed in frustration rubbing her legs, his fingers lingered against her thighs for a moment. "You are mine Pan... it's not right to stay away"

She was aware she needed to talk to him about it "I know, but... you know how he thinks..."

He raised his hand to her face and moved it lightly to the back of her neck, holding her head, he leaned slowly a little, placing a gentle kiss on her closed lips. She opened her lips slightly when she felt his tongue gently sliding across her lips. He held her head pulling her face forward to deepen the kiss.

Pan slid her tongue into his mouth and he moaned, kissing her with a ravening hunger. His breathing becoming hard and fast while she leaned her back on the seat of the couch.

He ran his hand up her thigh, positioning himself above her.

Pan felt his hard body against her and pulled away a little, breathless. "Trunks, we have to fly to my parent's house"

Trunks pushed himself against Pan and leaned down to kiss her again "let me kiss you, just five minutes, please"

She gave into the kiss, running her fingers lightly over his chest and down his torso, she could feel his muscles quivering a little every time she touched him. Her breathing became ragged and she had to pull away to breath. The moment she opened her mouth to breath he pushed his tongue inside her mouth, tightening his arms around her.

She felt as if she was living a dream and she didn´t want to wake up. She felt his middle low being pressed against her again and her breath fastened. Both were turned on, he held his breath for a moment and sat down pulling her on his lap "We still have four minutes"

When she heard his voice, she smiled and restrained a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

He stood up and scooped her in his arms. They burst into her room, hands all over each other, his shirt and her blouse were discarded soon on the floor, wanting to taste their mouths and feel their skin a little more.

* * *

In the mean time, Gohan was counting the minutes. He was losing his patience, they had to be here by now... something was not alright... he sensed their kis spiking again and took off without a second thought.

* * *

They ended on her bed in a long, passionate make out session. He was panting over her and she was feeling dizzy with his caresses. Their upper clothes were missing, laying between the living room and the bedroom floor. 

Gohan landed on the balcony with an angry look and opened the crystal doors, crashing his fist against the door. He uttered a sudden loud cry when he saw them on her bed, making out.

Pan shouted and crossed her arms over her chest trying to cover her bare skin. Trunks jumped off the bed, protecting her from the angry look of her father. Gohan cried out his name and grabbing his neck, he slammed Trunks against the wall making a hole in it.

Pan screamed feeling her heart jump at the thought of Trunks being hurt by her Dad "NOOO"

Gohan glanced at his daughter and turned around again looking Trunks straight to his eye "What did I tell you about touching my daughter!?"

Trunks got angry, he didn´t have the right to act like this, they were mated, Pan was his now and he was not going to allow Gohan to treat them like this and irrupted in her apartment with violence, making their privacy goes to the drain. "You don´t need to lecture us, we know what we are doing, we are mated Goh"

Gohan's grip tightened in his throat making difficult for him to breath "Shut up, you ungrateful bastard, I trusted you and since I did, you have done nothing but break my rules"

Pan started crying and fell to her knees.

Both, Gohan and Trunks, opened their eyes widely thinking she could be feeling Trunks pain. Gohan let go of him and kneeled beside his daughter "No! Pan... calm down, it's okay, I'm sorry"

Pan was breathing with difficulty, crying, one hand flat on the floor and the other pressing her chest.

Gohan realized his mistake and grimaced, he was hurting his daughter... they all were right... he was over reacting... Trunks had already proved he was worthy of her, he was a family friend, more like a brother to him... he didn´t have the right to make their life harder than it really was... he felt the shame heating his face and grabbed her hand "I'm sorry, I won´t invade your privacy again"

Pan didn´t stop crying, ashamed to look at her father's face and angry with him at the same time.

Gohan knew this was the time to do something right. "Trunks, I won´t interfere again, I let you in charge of her life and welfare"

Gohan raised to his feet and slowly walked to the door, not wanting to turn around.

Pan gasped in surprise and looked up at him, but he wasn´t already there, she follow his figure "Dad"

Gohan stopped, standing by the door, in silence.

Pan smiled weakly "Thank you... I'm sorry"

Gohan nodded and left. "You don´t have to be sorry, I'm whose wrong, I'm sorry, I'll be waiting at home"

Trunks held her, trying to calm her down and placed his hand on her womb, releasing a little amount of energy to protect her body to the probably angry reaction of their baby to all the stress she was feeling.

**

* * *

Gohan POV**

Gohan left feeling ashamed, disappointed and regretful, he had interfered, he had broken the private life of his daughter... he had beaten Trunks twice... he had almost hurt his own daughter. He was feeling like crap, he was sorry, but his saiyan temper overwhelmed his common sense... maybe his human side was the one that overwhelmed his saiyan sense...

What was the objective to restrain the couple? They were already mated, soon to be husband and wife, she was already expecting a child... he was being immature and totally stubborn... Videl was going to be really mad at him.

**

* * *

Pan POV**

She couldn´t understand what had just happened... her Dad had understood? Weird... she was not in the romantic mood anymore. Trunks had been lovely to her, and she was feeling better right now. She couldn´t help the memories of today events...

I don´t understand it, I can´t be this weak, its just like he is in control every time we kiss, I don´t want him to be in charge but I love him to... I just can´t be angry with him, he had always managed to bring up the best of me... What's happening to me? I was crying like a baby... I can´t be so weak...

**

* * *

Trunks POV**

He had been astonished at first, Gohan didn´t hurt him, it had been as he had understood he was wrong when he realized he had hurt his daughter... could it be that he was going to give up on imposing his rules over them?

He was calmed now, Pan was alright and their baby too. He couldn´t understand why she was letting him be in charge of their relationship and everything.

It's funny, she is the strongest woman in Earth, but she let me have my way on her, always. She can be stubborn and imposing every single moment, but every time I hold her or kiss her, she became as sweet as the sweetest girl on Earth, and I have to admit I like it this way. I hate to be in charge every time, but I love to protect her and feel her like this. I love to feel that even when she is the strongest, she submit to me in my arms and let herself go, completely lost to my caresses, my will and my protection, and I love to feel this kind of power over her, I love her caresses when I see her, feeling tired of working so much and I love the life I'm living beside her, she is always helping me, supporting me, spoiling me, lecturing me... kidnapping me from work, loving me... giving me life with her details and her attentions every day.

He chuckled amused at the thought of Pan starting to lose her shyness forward him. She had been really submisive in their lovemaking, probably because of her lack of experience... he couldn´t imagine what would it be like when she get used and lose her shyness in bed.

He lifted his face and kissed her deeply. "I love you"

**

* * *

Distractions**

Vegeta was pacing on the kitchen thinking aloud "Damn Brats! It seems they are not going to stop soon. What the hell! Just let them live together! I don´t want this kind of distractions... I have to talk to him, I'm sure the woman can do something about it"

Bulma barged in the kitchen looking for a snack "What are you talking about? I heard you said woman again and I'm getting tired of that word, can't you just say Bulma? I thought you did know my name"

Vegeta got up and crossed his arms over his chest "And I thought you did know I will call you that way as long as I want to"

Bulma sat down placing a box of oats cookies on the table. "What's with you Vegeta? I have told you to call me by my name"

Vegeta smirked unwrapping an oat bar's paper "Do you mind if I call you woman?"

Bulma bit her bar, glancing at him "Yes"

Vegeta finished the bar and stood up to take a sit closer to her "Well... it shouldn´t annoy you... get used to, because you are my woman"

Bulma opened her eyes widely, looking at him, as if he had said a nonsense "..."

"What? He spat angrily "You don´t want to b..."

She shut him off wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. "Call me whatever you want as long as I can be yours forever" she whispered, kissing him again.

**

* * *

Three days later. Wednesday.**

He was a little bit nervous. He was going to be married on Friday. He couldn´t wait much more to be living with her. Now, thanks to Gohan's intervention, Pan had changed her mind and he was deprived also of the physical gratification he needed so much.Goten had laughed for more than five minutes when he had told him about his anxiety by phone, saying among laughs that it only would work if he stopped waiting to be with her, that Pan was already feeling more anxiety waiting to be with him after they married.

The great day was two from now, he wasn´t prepared to wait more, probably. His scent was impregnated on her skin, her Ki had changed drastically.

Pan had refused to see him, she had a lot of things to finish before the wedding. He was pacing angrily across the office, he couldn´t concentrate in his work.

For a moment he had felt jealous of Pan spending more time with Goku, it wasn´t like he was jealous of Goku, all this was just about her time, about his suffering for her absence.

He raised his hand over his head and stroke it lightly, to stop thinking about her, he had a meeting with Bra to put in order some papers.

He smiled shyly, honestly, he couldn´t wish for more, he was going to marry his mate, he was going to be a father, they had already mated and both families didn´t oppose... so this situation was that bad to cope with it.

**

* * *

Dresses.**

Bra and Bulma were excited, they had picked up Videl, Chichi and Umiko to go to the mall and find appropriate dresses for the ceremony.

Bra chose a Sexy open back satin gown from Valentino, with a full, floor length flowing skirt. The key hole in the front made look gorgeous and super sexy. The halter neck was tied in the back of her neck, with swaroski crystal details embroidered in the necklace. She put on a necklace and bracelet diamond set, she wanted to look perfect, besides, Kenzao was going to be there, she thought putting on the satin gloves.

When everybody said she looked gorgeous with that dress, Bulma stepped into the dresser with a beautiful and elegant strapless dress from Armani. The embellished bodice and the fitted bust made her look more curvey than she already was. The luxurious evening gown had a slim fitted floor length skirt with side slits. She chose gold and diamond pendants with a thick diamond chain and a beautiful bracelet.

Chichi had been complaining about the time Bulma and Bra had taken to put on the dresses and they decided to let her try her choice. Chichi chose a Jotaro Saito silk embroidered Kimono, tradition and elegance, all in one, the bust had floral printed details in soft colors.

Chichi insisted that Videl and Umiko tried at the same time their dresses.

Umiko closed and opened the door in less than five minutes, she had chosen an evening fitted dress from Elei Kishimoto, open back, straight skirt with side slit and thin spaghetti jeweled straps. The dress was elegant and simple.

Videl complained because she was the last one, but when she show them her dress on, everybody agreed she looked beautiful, she had picked up an elegant night gown from Bora Aksu, princess style, full length skirt with low back and V neckline with jewels. The small piece of fabric covering her low back had a bow tie detail. Even when she had been a fighter and she was a little tough she had class and a romantic style.

18 had decided to go to America to visit Marron. They had been visiting a lot of boutiques to chose the right dresses. 18 chose an evening gown from Christian Lacroix, with a deep V neckline with criss cross back straps, fitted bodice, long skirt. The golden brocade matched her hair, she attracted a lot of men there, she was the most beautiful girl in the place.

Marron was a beautiful girl too, not as beautiful as her mother, but beautiful too. She picked up a blue layered silk dress from Louis Vouitton, the long lace skirt made her looks like an actual princess, the sweetheart neckline and the fitted bodice accented her body in the right places. She had chosen a pale pink brocade dress.

They all knew Pan had chosen a beautiful wedding dress from Givenchi, and two more dresses. They were not traditionalist, but the Press wanted to see a show and they were going to give it to them, even if that implied persuading Pan to wear more than two gowns, through a fight.

* * *

End of chapter 52. The Press

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews: Vannya-Pan, ladybugg, Azul 55, Hermione Double, anime-school-chick. Thanks also to Wildone08 for betareading the story, to ladybugg for including me in her community. 

I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter is gonna be: The Royal Wedding.


	53. The Royal Wedding

disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball.

**

* * *

Chapter 53. The Royal Wedding.

* * *

Bachelor's Party.**

They had no time for a Bachelor's party, they decided to have a small gathering among Bra, Uub and his wife, Marron and her husband, Goten and Umiko, Pan and Trunks.

The first thing they noticed was that Uub didn´t bring his wife, but when they asked him, he answered she had a cold and she didn´t want to fly under this circumstances.

They had dinner and played games. After a while they started the advise session of the night.

Goten bit a sandwich and when he swallowed the last piece of it, he looked at them with a serious look on his face "Instead of a love advise, I would like to give you my martial arts advise"

Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend and nodded, he would rather take a martial art advise than a love advise, he knew it would be better to hear about fights right now, that everyone seemed to have their attention on them, he didn´t want to be an object of ridicule.

Goten cleared his throat holding back a chuckle "First, you have to set the rules of the fighting, when you finish your argument, you will have to decide who is going to be the boss in your relation ship... and then, do everything Pan says, because there's no way she will give you permission to be the boss. Secondly, you will have a trainer, and again, that's going to be her, you will only follow orders, from now on, get it?"

Their friends were laughing, the joke wasn´t that good, but the look on Trunks face was hilarious.

Goten chuckled and mimicked Trunks "thirdly, never forget to say the magical words... You are right Pan"

Trunks clenched his teeth and shook his head, why in Hell he had chosen the most clueless and naive friend on Earth...

Uub laughed "It's not so difficult Trunks, you just have to admit when you are wrong, and whenever you are right, that probably is going to be never, just say nothing!"

Bra gulped her drink down her throat "It's going to be very easy bro, I can make a list of things-to-not-do for you, if you want me to, I know her very well, she is going to try to be your boss, your wife, your guardian and your mother"

Pan narrowed her eyes "Shut up Bra"

It was Marron turn to give them an advise "Don't you dare to buy her flowers because she will see through you and she will find you guilty of something, besides, she will remember the reason why you bought her flowers"

Bra sipped her glass of wine "Just remember to don't waste your time worrying about every women with a crush on him, believe me, there are plenty of them, you would need more than your saiyan strength to get rid of all of them"

Ubu sighed and everybody turned to see him.

Ubu sighed again "I'm sorry man... enjoy your last day, this is going to be the last time you have the upper hand on her... you know, if you thought Vegeta would be scary sometimes, you have no idea what you are getting into"

Goten laughed evilly "Pan, to be happy with a man you must understand him a lot and love him a little, but to be happy with a woman..." he paused glancing at Umiko "you must love her a lot and not try to understand her at all"

Trunks laughed this time, looking at Pan. Umiko slapped Goten's head and Pan elbowed Trunks, Bra turned to see Uub and punched him lightly, laughing at his face

Uub's jaw dropped "Why did you do that for?"

Bra chuckled, "your wife isn't here and neither my husband, so I considered it was my duty to give you a taste of what it would be if she knew you laughed at that silly joke"

Goten complained rubbing his head "Hey, that was a good joke"

Bra rolled her eyes "Yeah, sure"

The couple wasn´t that satisfied with all the comments of the night, behind their back, they knew this night was reserved to make fun of them.

They had been getting used to the kind of presents this kind of party included... thongs, baby dolls, lace lingerie, with all the fun they could have out from the embarrassed couple. They weren´t so shy, of course, but talk about sex was one thing and have everybody in the party laughing of you was another side of the conversation.

The party finished early, they had a lot of things to do, the wedding was going to be in two days. Pan promised them to organize another gathering as soon as they came back from their honeymoon, they were planning to take a three weeks honeymoon in Hawaii.

**

* * *

The wedding Day.**

The strong sound of the alarm clock sounded like a thunder inside her head, Pan opened her eyes at the annoying sound and stretched an arm slamming the palm against the clock. It seemed that everyone knew her good enough to know that even in this day she was going to act like this, because she heard her mother shouting from the stairs "time's up girl, start fixing yourself"

As soon as her mother's words entered and were collected by her brain, she closed her eyes again, but then, she felt a strong grip, shaking her body and pulling her out of the bed, a woman with a loudly voice shouting at her, made her jump out of the bed and took a fighting stance, with her fist ready to hit the aggressor in front of her. She saw Bra narrowing her eyes at her. The moment she realized it was Bra, she relaxed her arms and smiled sheepishly getting into the bed again.

Bra twisted her lips in an evil smile and put her hands on her hips "Wake your ass up! I thought that you wouldn´t sleep on... this day, Dende! I can´t believe you don´t realize this is the most important day of your life, of our lives. Move and take a shower!"

Bra's high pitched voice startled her and she rose from the bed again. Pan mumbled something under her breath, gritting her teeth and walked lazily towards the bathroom, opening the door. She turned around looking at Bra "Have you realized, that lately, you are in a bitchy mood trying to dominate every thing or people around you?"

Bra smirked and moved a hand pointing to the bathroom, snapping her fingers in order to rush her.

Bra was not going to worry about Pan's words, she knew Pan was nervous, she had to be sure that Pan was doing everything she had to do, the way she had to do it, and knowing her, she would be willing to forget on purpose something that her mother and Videl had arranged. She had to be sure that Pan was going to be gorgeous this day.

She opened the door of the dressing room and pulled out the suitcases that contained everything Pan had packed for her honey moon. With a mischievously smile, Bra threw a capsule on the bed and started folding several lingerie sets that Videl, her mother and she had chosen for Pan, this lingerie was going to kill her brother... Bra chuckled enjoying the thought of Pan's face when she opened her suitcases... but best of all, her mind pictured her friend using that kind of lingerie.

Bra caressed softly the fabric of the lingerie, she had picked two sets in satin, romantic and bold, to be fair with Pan, because she knew Pan was shy, but her mother, Dende! She couldn´t believe what her mother had chosen... bold was nothing compared to the kind of things Bulma had bought for Pan... to tell the true... those sets were not for Pan, probably for Trunks, after all, he was the one who was going to enjoy the sets. She knew very well that the three sets that Pan had chosen wouldn´t be enough for a three weeks honeymoon, in a place so romantic and aphrodisiac... probably, she was going to use them all, and who knows? Maybe she would thank her later.

Pan showered, soaping her body and applying a perfumed shampoo on her hair.

The water stopped and Bra hurried to put the suitcases inside the dressing room. She picked a shirt and a matching skirt, they would have to go to the manicurist and the pedicurist, and it didn´t matter if she had to fight with Pan, she was going to drag her out of this house to go to the mall.

She finished quickly and dried herself, smoothing a perfumed lotion into her skin. After ten minutes she walked out of the bathroom, with a small towel tossed on her head and a bigger one wrapped around her body. She looked in the mirror and sighed, frowning at herself, it was going to be a long day.

"Uff" Bra sighed, it was not going to be an easy task, after all, Pan was the most stubborn woman on Earth, and maybe in the universe... and not so girly as everyone thought she was now, inside her, she still liked the tomboyish style.

She sat down for a moment looking at the clothes Bra had picked up for her.

Bra sat down next to her and smiled."Are you nervous?"

Pan rolled her eyes playfully "What do you think?"

Bra decided to give her some space and walked out the room to have breakfast with Videl.

* * *

Slowly getting to her feet she put on the shirt and started buttoning it. Pan took her time and dressed very slow, contemplating her image in front of the mirror, definitely, she didn´t know where to start. 

She headed back into her dressing room, taking out her wedding dress to spread it on her already done bed. For a moment she thought of Bra... No, it couldn´t be Bra, but she was wrong, it had been Bra who did it, she would have to thank her friend later.

She was still frighten, her nerves were destroying her mind, certainly she was in loved with Trunks, she wanted to marry him, but currently, all the things to do were giving her a headache.

She looked at her wedding dress, it was beautiful, her mother, Bulma and Bra had insisted this was the perfect wedding dress for her, it was worthy of a princess, and very, very expensive, she never thought the day she would marry someone it would be like this, with so many pomps and elegance, everything was so fast and unexpected... well, her pregnancy had been the unexpected event that had rushed her wedding... The Press would be monitoring every step, every word... shit! She didn´t want the Press there, but she knew The Briefs and her family... both families were famous, she couldn´t avoid the Press.

She was not going to allow her grandfather to do any kind advertising in her wedding, she loved him but she knew him very good, and he was going to take every chance to promote himself as the savior of the universe. "pff" she spat angrily, she was not going to let him make an scandal, he was not going to make her feel embarrassed in public, she was not going to tolerate her grandpa Satan to take advantage of her wedding and take the credit off her father.

**

* * *

Royal Blood.**

At C.C. Trunks had waken up early, he had everything ready, he didn´t know exactly what else to do or what to do first. He was nervous too, pacing in the room, nevertheless, something was tormenting and hunting his sanity, he didn´t know what it was, but he was still afraid of losing her.

His mother knocked softly on his door and opened it. He sat down in front of his desk to revise again his list. She walked in smiling when he told her to come in. Bulma poured him a cup of tea and placed the cup on his desk, looking lovingly at her son. She didn´t know why he was so stressed... mating and staying away from Pan, marrying or fatherhood, that had already changed his life. She put her hands on his shoulders and began to give him a light massage. She didn´t say anything to him. After a while, she smiled and gave him a kiss in the cheek and walked out the room, standing for a moment by the door "You don´t have to hurry Trunks, you have enough time".

Trunks smiled shyly and nodded his head.

Bulma replied from outside the room "The new house will be ready in two weeks"

Trunks walked down stairs to have breakfast, he walked further down the hall and walked into the kitchen, he noticed his father standing by the door, looking directly into his eyes.

Vegeta leaned in the wall next to the door, with his typical smirk on his face, "You are a Prince, pull your shoulders back, arch your back boy! You are not a weakling to be that nervous, she is already your mate, what are you afraid of?

This time, Trunks couldn´t hold his father's gaze and he didn´t know why. Trunks nodded and slowly looked up to face his father.

Vegeta continued "Hold yourself brat, I don´t care if you have to suck in your stomach, hold your head up and back, remember you are royalty"

Trunks blushed embarrassed and regain his confident posture, clearing his throat "You are right father, thank you"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes "Don´t thank me, do what I tell you, and that funny voice you have today... your voice had more bass, what the hell happened to you? Act like a mainly man!"

Trunks gritted his teeth together "FINE!"

The prince smirked and relaxed his arms, narrowing his eyes, now the boy was acting as stubborn as always, that was all, he was done with him, just a little cocky and the boy returned to his usual self "Remember that you are a prince, you have royal blood running through your veins, behave as one, not as a little brat who does not know what to do"

Vegeta walked out of the kitchen and up stairs, headed to his bedroom.

**

* * *

Secrets.**

Vegeta opened the door of his bedroom and found Bulma there, preparing everything "Everything is ready?"

Bulma smiled and ran a shaky hand across her forehead "Just in time"

Vegeta smirked "The boy doesn´t know anything yet?"

Bulma shook her head "No"

Vegeta nodded pleased "Good"

**

* * *

Extra help.**

The morning passed quickly, Bra had to return to Pan's house, making sure the beauty staff was there, she was going to fix up herself there, Kenzao was at his parent's house and he was taking care of Kenji, so she would have a little extra time to fix her hair and her make up.

Bra helped Pan to put on the white bodice and a bathrobe to let the staff began to work on her image. When they sat down at Pan's vanity table, some pictures of Pan were obstructing partially the mirror. They looked at the latest bride's hairstyle that the beautician had made the last session, they had taken pictures of Pan to guide themselves the wedding day and don´t waste time.

The sound of voices made them turn around, in time to see the staff walking into Pan's bedroom with a lot of stuff. They had chosen an upswept hair, timeless style for Pan. The beautician pulled Pan's hair in a high pony tail, she broke it into three sections, wrapped and twisted loose pieces molding them into a shape, very done and secured the ends with hair pins.

**

* * *

Getting ready.**

Trunks put on a silk shirt with french cuffs, designed by Emanuel Ungaro, as everything else. He chose carefully his underwear and after a while, he decided for something classic. He put on a double pleated pants lined to the knee with the customary satin stripe down the leg, looking at the mirror he adjusted the fixed waistband. He put on the jacket fully lined that had been adjusted previously because of his shoulder and back size. He looked at the mirror again, the interior breast pockets were invisible, he put the artificial orange blossom (Azahar) in the front pocket and his cell in the lower pocket inside the jacket. The jacket was a two button notch lapel. He looked just great in a tuxedo and he knew it.

**

* * *

Distracted.**

The staff left as soon as they finished. Pan's hair was pinned up, she looked in the mirror, a thin layer of make up on her face, discreet and elegant. She began twirling her finger around her necklace, definitely, she looked like somebody else, she could hardly recognize herself, not even when her friend had changed her look for that bet she looked so pretty. She looked her reflection in the mirror and asked herself "Can you honesty believe you are the kind of woman he would be interested in? You are not this woman, wake up, someone like you would never catch his attention..." But soon, she realized she was just nervous, she got his attention because she was, more than pretty, natural and authentic.

She put on her Prada silk stockings, the wedding delicate lingerie that made her look sculptural, a pair of white sandals from Helmut Lang. She stroke softly the romantic flowing fabric of her dress, made of chiffon, organza and silk. Her mother came in at her request, she had to help her, she wasn´t used to wear this kind of big dresses.

She looked like a princess in the chiffon and organza full dress with long traslucent long sleeves, she had fell in love with this dress, a mixture of Le spose di Gio and Enzoani. The waist was dropped, the hem-line was floor length and the queen Anne neckline showed just a slightly amount of cleavage. She turned around to see her almost bare back, her silhouette shaped beautifully, the train was chapel, not very long. The fitting waist dress added to her slim, yet muscular body and the tight seamless hidden wire bustier, made her look gorgeous. She noticed how the bodice hugged her hips gently and firmly. The molded cups, with wires too, created the mirage that she had bigger breasts. Her mother put on the tiara, the veil on her head and left, to let her cool down a little and get rid of her nerves.

She put on the satin garter, blushing a little at the thought of Trunks hands sliding inside her dress to remove the bridal garter.

Her father walked up stairs, the door was open, he stopped by the door and called her twice. She didn´t hear the soft knock on her door, she was feeling like a real princess in this dress. Her father leaned smiling against the frame of the door and coughed, trying to be noticed, but she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Pan came back to reality and looked at the mirror one last time, she turned around smiling and blushing because she had been caught daydreaming.

Gohan smiled and offered her his arm, Pan smiled shyly and Gohan chuckled and hugged her, deciding to took Pan's hand instead. He led her down stairs, just in time to hear Videl shouting nervously "Pan, it's time to go, come down immediately!" Pan chuckled, shouting playfully "I'm gone"

Outside the house, a limo was waiting for them. Videl fixed her tiara and Pan followed her father outside with Videl behind, grabbing her bouquet in the way out. It took them almost half an hour to reach the temple.

**

* * *

Courage**

At C.C. Trunks couldn´t wait longer, he took off towards the temple. It didn´t take that long for him to reach the temple, he flew slow, but five minutes later he had landed in the back yard of the temple and stepped into the groom's room.

He knew he was early and stepped in front of the mirror to fix himself. After a while he walked out the room and spent 15 miutes walking around the place, smoking cigarettes and checking his wristwatch. It was time for someone to come... Trunks nervousness had increased, despite his futile attempts to relieve the tension.

Ten minutes later, he was pacing nervously inside the room, he was feeling worst each minute, he knew he was early but he was beginning to lose his patience. He sprayed on cologne and checked his hair and his tie. He took one last look at himself in the mirror, everything was perfect, including his expensive perfect designer's black tuxedo.

As the Best Man, Jerry was worried that something might go wrong. Mike, on the other hand, seemed to be taking everything in stride--considering that he was the Groom.

His father shot open the door and came in, closing the door with his feet, Trunks rolled his eyes waiting another lecture from his father, but amazingly, his father was there to talk, so unusual of Vegeta to do this, probably his mother had something to do with all this father and son chat.

In fact, Vegeta was there to assure that his son would behave as a prince. He knew in what kind of stressed state his son was in. He approached and looked at him fixedly "Look at me boy, her hormones will drive her to you. You are an alpha male, act like one, I don´t know what's wrong with you, the court ship is over, she is yours"

In his own way Vegeta encouraged him.

Vegeta turned around and left, shooting the door closed behind him. Trunks told him in a whisper "thank you".

His best friend, Goten opened the door and came in, he didn´t even bother to knock, he smiled at Trunks and started joking with him to lighten the moment. He knew Trunks was worried that something might go wrong, he, on the other hand, was very relaxed, knowing everything was going to be fine. When they hear people was beginning to arrive, Trunks paled.

Goten smiled at Trunks and patted his back with a light hearted sense of humor "Hey, nervous?"

Trunks chuckled worriedly with pre-wedding nerves. "No need in denying it"

Goten patted again his back "Calm down, she is on her way over"

Trunks grimaced "I haven´t seen her all day"

Goten chuckled "You are acting like a child, Trunks, relax, she loves you"

Trunks tightened his lips and nodded, looking at the ground.

Not enjoying the tension that comes from silence Goten smiled standing by the door "Good luck you have fallen in love with the right person"

**

* * *

The Wedding.**

Trunks walked through the door looking everywhere, she hadn´t appeared, but after a few moments, his face lit up the moment he saw her. He sighed relieved when she walked through the front door, a beautiful bride, he didn´t find enough words to describe her, checking her from head to toe. He took a deep breath, still staring at her and stood there, completely shocked, she was gorgeous, he couldn´t bring himself to look away. A light cough made him come back to reality and he turned around, just to see his father smirking.

Pan stopped in the hallway, uncertain, and wondered whether this was the right thing to do, she was pregnant, the Press could find out and she knew the Press would turn the news into gossips about the real reason of their marriage, but she shook her head ignoring her fears. She built up the courage and kept walking to met her father, who reached a hand out to offer her an arm. She placed her left hand around her father's arm while Videl fought with her right arm that carried the train, to make her release it, the train was trapped between her arm and her ribs. Pan had a firm grip on it, but Videl murmured softly to let go her train and finally, she smiled nervously and dropped her arm. Videl couldn´t help to fix her hair a little and brush off her dress.

Gohan took the arm of his daughter. As soon as Pan noticed Trunks was looking, she looked back at him, realizing he was checking her out. For a moment she feared he was disappointed, but that special look in his eyes told her she was wrong, he was pleased with her appearance, or more than pleased. He didn´t look away until after she did, smiling at the blush that had appeared on her cheeks. He turned his head slowly just to find the suspicious look on his father's face. He brushed his hair back with his fingers trying to control himself and with slow calculated movements he stepped beside his mother.

When Bulma placed softly her hand around Trunks'arm she whispered softly "Accomplish one thing at a time"

The organ started to play the wedding march, a sign from the minister was enough to start walking, There was a line of chairs, the public raised to attend the procession, Bulma entered with an arm wrapped around Trunk's arm. Vegeta scolded and stood outside the temple with folded arms, but when he saw everybody else was inside, he decided to join his family. He remained next to Goku until he found where was his wife seat. The Briefs and the Sons, were separated by tradition. The press had not been invited to this celebration, there were just family and close friends. All the people in there, shared something: they all knew the secret of both families, the secret best kept in all times.

Pan walked slowly, her long white wedding dress moved along with her, the train covered the floor behind her, her face was slightly covered in a veil, she was carrying a bouquet of roses, behind her, Bra and Marron, her bride's maids were walking slowly with matching dresses.

Gohan walked her down the aisle until they reach the Minister at the altar. the guests were watching the procession. Once they reached the altar Gohan handed Pan to Trunks. Pan stood next to Trunks, startled, looking at the minister. Everyone took their places, Pan turned to look into Trunks eyes for a long period, their faces aimed directly at each other and if the minister hadn´t spoken, Bulma would have sworn Trunks was going to close the space between them and kiss her.

The ceremony began when the Minister spoke slowly. "We are gathered here today..."

Goten was playing with the cushions and the wedding bands, Umiko pinched him lightly in the arm whispering "behave yourself Goten, stop playing"

The Minister shot him an angry look and Goten lowered his eyes, putting his hand inside his pocket. Umiko elbowed him again "take out your hand Goten"

Goten smiled sheepishly and regained his composure.

After a while, when the ritual of purification had ended. The Minister started the vows service, the couple had to repeat everything he said with their own words. The minister motioned Trunks to take Pan's right hand in his. "Do you, Trunks Briefs, take Son, Pan to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor, in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, until death do your part?"

Trunks whispered "Yes, I do". He turned around to face her, he had already memorized his words "I take you, Son, Pan to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love, I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever, I take you to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"

They loosed hands, and the minister turned around a little to see Pan's face and looked at her pointing to their hands. Pan took Trunks right hand in hers.

The Minister nodded "Do you take Briefs, Trunks, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, honor and obey in sickness and in good health, for richer or for poorer, for better or worse, until death do your part?"

The moment the minister said for richer or for poorer, the crowd laughed lightly, thinking that specific word had to be omitted, it was an irony.

Pan swallowed nervously "Yes, I do, I, Son, Pan take thee, Briefs, Trunks, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in good health, to love, to cherish and to obey, until we are parted by death, this is my solemn vow."

Trunks smiled and raised his voice, even when the Minister looked at him in shock.

He leaned closer to the microphone "I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep"

Pan's eyes watered and she was about to hug him but the Minister cleared his throat.

The Minister continued. "Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficult and fear assail your relationship - as they threaten all relationships at one time or another - remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part which seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the storms when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives - remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

The Minister paused for a moment, running his eyes over the public "If there is any objections to this marriage, speak now or hold forever their peace"

The silence remained for a moment until the Minister spoke again "You will never have the opportunity again to object"

Another silence followed the Minister's words.

The Minister gave them a glass with sake to seal the union of the couple, they both drank from the same glass, (San san kudo) symbolizing they were going to be indivisible from now on. After this, they expressed with their own words their commitment to each other.

At the end of the ceremony, Goten approached and gave them the rings, the couple exchanged the rings and the Minister proclaimed them Man and Wife. "you may kiss the brid..."

Trunks didn´t wait, he was standing in front of her, glassy eyed, with a sincere smile on his face and dilated pupils. Pan was ecstatic, finally they were married. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm across her back and gave her a gentle kiss on closed lips, keeping his eyes closed. Pan closed her eyes and melted in his kiss.

The Minister frowned at their actions, they didn´t even let him finish... what a couple... disrespectful and rude... they weren´t so young to act like this.

The Minister thanked the guests and turned around to leave, walking slowly to his chamber.

**

* * *

Saiyan customs**

Their family and friends rose from their places to leave and let the couple sign the wedding register, the ceremony had finished, but Bulma raised her voice telling them to wait, there was another ceremony that had to be completed and asked them to sit down again.

Pan and Trunks interchanged confused looks, not knowing what was happening. They had turned around to leave but Vegeta stopped them.

Vegeta had chosen to wear his fighting suit and a long red cap with the royal family shield of Vegetasei in the front.

He approached and gave Trunks a red long cap and another to Pan, both caps had the royal symbol of Vegetasei.

Vegeta sighed trying to calm down, he never thought he would be doing this, but Trunks was his son and he had claimed a Saiyan, someone had to perform this ceremony and there wasn´t anyone besides him, who knows the ceremony and the proper words to celebrate it. Third and second class Saiyans didn´t have a ceremony, not even elite, unless they mated with royalty, this ceremony was reserved just for the royal house, he had read all the protocols of the royal house, it was his duty as a child to learn everything he could about his future kingdom. Saiyan rules were specific about the knowledge of their Kings.

Anticipating something, Pan started biting her lip and Trunks placed a hand in her middle back to soothe the growing tension in his mate.

**

* * *

Trunks of Vegetasei **

Vegeta stepped back with a solemn face, his voice molded to the solemnity of the event and rolled out under control, relaxed, confident. "I wouldn´t be doing this, but there's anybody else who can do it, and it's my duty as a Prince, to honor properly my heir in his bonding ceremony, the Prince, Trunks of Vegetasei"

Trunks blinked several times, his blood started running faster through his body, he swallowed, looking at his father in awe. This couldn´t be true, his father was willing to take part in his wedding, with one of the traditions of Vegetasei. Pan squeezed his hand and grinned, she couldn´t be happier, a Saiyan wedding! Her characteristic smile grew bigger, almost matching her grandfather's.

Bulma, Videl and Chichi were already crying. Bulma joined her hands and raised them at the level of the heart, her tears running freely down her cheeks. Chichi hugged her husband, burying her face in his broad chest, finally the damned Prince was showing something of common sense and heart. Goku grinned, he was not longer against his Saiyan heritage and he knew Pan was happy, very happy.

The Prince leaned closer and extended his hands, grabbing softly the hands of the couple, he place the hand of Pan over his sons, and he kept their hands between his own hands.

Trunks turned to look at his father and draped an arm over her waist, knowing that she would be enable to speak, her eyes were teary and red, he knew she was a breath away to cry.

Vegeta breathed deeply "You have decided, Prince Trunks of Vegetasei, to choose her as your mate forever, and you Pan Son, worthy warrior, you have accepted his claim on you. Now, the bond has been completed, both of you have mated, now your King will certify this commitment to the world and to the people who is here.

The stress was hidden beneath Pan's features. Trunks held his breath for a moment and listened to his father's words.

Vegeta closed his eyes concentrating in his speech "Now you are two saiyans but you are bonded in one, you will be the shelter to the other, you will be the warmth to the other, you won´t feel lonely, each of you will be companion to the other in life and death. You will respect and protect the other in the journey ahead and through the years. May peace be long upon the earth to keep you safe. You will produce healthy and worthy offspring, to carry with honor the royal blood of the Royal house of Vegetasei"

Vegeta breathed deeply and squeezed their hands "Where you go Prince Trunks, you will go..." he paused for a moment, this was really hard for him "future princess... his people will be your people and his rules will be your rules".

Pan gasped at the name Vegeta had given to her, her upper lip was trembling, and she had to bit her lip to hold back her tears, she was not going to show weakness in this moment, not in front of Vegeta, in a royal Saiyan ceremony.

Vegeta pulled back his hands "The binding is made, join your hands and keep them joined"

Trunks held Pan's hand in his, caressing her fingers with his.

Vegeta draped a cord across Trunks and Pan's hands "You will receive the blessings from Vegetasei, you must use your efforts together to create what you seek in this union, from now on, you will share each other's pain and you will seek to ease it, you will share the laughter and the burdens of each, so your union will grow, you will share your dreams, do you accept this bind willingly?"

Trunks turned to look at her and smiled "Yes, I do"

Almost at the same time, Pan looked up to see Trunks blue eyes "Yes, I do"

Yamcha's jaw was hanging open, he couldn´t believe he was watching Vegeta, the cold murderer, performing a wedding. Weird and bizarre, he couldn´t even think of this as funny, who in their mind, would accept his word?

Piccoro remained silent, looking at them, he knew this had to be the maximum challenge for Vegeta, but it had to be really important to make the proud Prince lower himself to realize this rite.

Bra was very excited, but she couldn´t help to feel a little displaced, she knew her father loved her more than Trunks, but he didn´t do anything close to this in her wedding, maybe this ceremony could be performed just among Saiyans or... maybe all this was because Trunks was the Prince heir to the non-existed throne of Vegetasei.

Vegeta cleared his throat "This cord means the strength of this union and the unbreakable honor, but the knots of this binding is not formed by the cord, it's formed by your vows, the cord will drop and will disappear, your mental and physical union won't"

**

* * *

The ritual.**

Vegeta removed the cord and threw it up to the left, burning it with a Ki blast. He turned around again looking at them "Now, Trunks, Prince of Vegetasei, mark her as yours again, and drink her blood, when you are done Prince, you will do the same to him Pan of Vegetasei"

Pan paled, was he intending to say she had to bite Trunks and drink his blood, right here in front of everyone?. She blushed at the memory of their first bite, the sensations that bite produced through her body when Trunks bit her the first time... it could be very embarrassing if she couldn´t control herself from feeling those waves of passion.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, reading perfectly well her emotions.

Trunks pulled her towards him, the heat of his breath caressing her neck. She started to close her eyes, not able to resist the feeling his closeness was producing inside her, Trunks started kissing and licking her neck, until he felt her skin was red, with enough blood under the spot he was going to bite.

He laved his tongue along the cord of her neck and bit down again, on the tendon of her neck. Spikes of pleasurable pain danced along her nerves and she cried out and moaned, while he was licking up the blood afterwards.

Vegeta nodded pleased. Gohan stiffened at the sight and clenched his fists, wanting to rip Vegeta's head in two and beat again Trunks for this public show of lustful affection, but Videl grabbed his arm and narrowed her eyes lowering her voice "You better control yourself Gohan and don´t dare to ruin this ceremony, it's a saiyan ceremony, don´t be immature, they are married and you are a saiyan too"

Goku and Chichi swallowed, they couldn´t believe what they were watching, their little Pan was moaning against Trunks, they blushed and for a moment, just for a second, a glint of anger shone in Goku's eyes, but it was soon replaced with surprise when Chichi smiled, realizing what was happening to Goku and leaned closer to whisper in his ear "Why you never did that to me? It would be really interesting"

Goku blushed crimson and grinned sheepishly, putting his hand in the back of his neck "Wow Chi, I never thought you liked that kind of things"

Chichi grinned evilly "Get use to, I like them"

Videl heard her mother-in-law and smiled evilly, she would have to thank Chichi for this brilliant idea against the temper of their Saiyan husbands... a brilliant way to turn them into shy humans...

Videl leaned closer to Gohan pulling his arm down. Gohan leaned down to hear her soft voice better.

Videl brushed lightly her lips on his earlobe "You will have to do that to me tonight"

Gohan opened widely his eyes and pulled away looking at her with his mouth open in a big O and a flushed face. He began to stammer "I... I... you mean..."

Videl chuckled and winked an eye to him, cutting him off "Of course I mean it"

They turned to see Pan biting Trunks neck, his reaction was stronger than hers, he closed tightly his eyes and opened his mouth, tightening his grip on her with shaking hands, drowning his moans down his throat. He tilted his head back enjoying the pleasure of her teeth ripping his skin, keeping in mind they were surrounded by people. She sucked harder, her fingernails had almost clad in his shoulders.

Vegeta smirked, he seemed quite entertained, she was more of a saiyan that the son's together, in fact, she had let herself go in the biting ritual... he wondered for a minute, if his son was going to be able to resist the damn pleasure she was giving him without losing control.

He knew he had to pull them away, but he wouldn´t dare to touch a couple in the middle of their ritual. Vegeta cleared his throat and with a loud voice pronounced "ENOUGH"

The couple ignored him and he gritted his teeth raising his Ki "We have to finish the ceremony, you will have time to do that later"

Pan and Trunks pulled away blushing furiously. Pan lowered her eyes, she knew her family was watching, Dende! Her father... her grandpa... her grandma... Bra was watching, she was going to be a real pain for a couple of months.

Trunks smiled at her and mouthed "maybe more"

Pan opened her mouth in disbelief, had he read her mind? Maybe he just knew what her thoughts would be...

Gohan almost fainted, Dende! His daughter! He couldn´t explain all the thoughts and feelings running in his mind, he just kept shaking his head in disbelief until Videl elbowed him "Time to go, Gohan" Then, she added playfully "You will know and feel, very soon... what is all that about"

When they came out of the temple the friends threw rice to the couple and wished them happiness.

They signed the marriage record and proceeded with the Civil ceremony, that took them ten minutes. Later, they climbed in the limo with their parents, headed to C.C.

Gohan kept silent all the way, he didn´t even know what to say. Vegeta was silent too, he was going to kill someone if he heard a word about his act.

**

* * *

The reception.**

Non-family members or close friends usually attended the marriage ceremony, they used to go to the wedding reception. (Kekkon Hiroen). All the guest and The Press were waiting inside the reception area inside C.C. anxious for the couple arrival.

The reception was like a show, they wouldn´t stop taking pictures and Video until they had covered every news they could.This was the event of the year.

The guests had already given the cash gift to the girl who was seated in the reception desk and signed their names in the guestbook. The girl had a large amount of envelopes with thousands of dollars (Oshugi), a lot of people there were very rich and the amount depended on their relation ship with Trunks and Pan, or C.C. itself.

There were many female guests wearing the traditional dress, similar to a kimono, the other percentage of womens had chosen elegant and sophisticated attires.

When the couple arrived, the reporters surrounded them, Trunks said a few words and asked them very polite to let them greet the people inside there.

They sat down to observe the guests, seated according to their relation ship with them. It was difficult to watch them all, they were probably more than 300.

As a tradition the toast followed and the best man, Goten, called Gohan, who was going to be the first to speak.

**

* * *

The father of the bride's toast.**

Gohan stood up and cleared his throat " Good evening ladies, gentleman, family and friends, I would like to say thank you to each of our guests for coming to the wedding of my daughter Pan with my friend Trunks. Our families have known each other forever, they were friends even before I was born, Yeah, I know, that's a long time. We have endured a lot of challenges over the years and Trunks family have always been there for us and vice versa. I'm proud that our friendship grew stronger, more than I thought, I never thought my daughter would be marrying Trunks, but I'm proud of him too, he is strong and honest and I welcome him to my family. I know he will take care of my daughter no matter the circumstances. My daughter have been always my biggest treasure, with a strong character, always fighting for her goals, well, I suppose she reached her goal." He paused for a moment and grinned to the couple "Welcome to the family Trunks" He paused again and smirked "I'm willing to give you a proper welcome at home when you get back from your honeymoon, the same way I did the last time I saw you... you know that never is enough"

Trunks gulped and Pan opened her mouth in disbelief... that was her father?.

The family and friends laughed at Gohan's comment, knowing perfectly well he was referring to the beating, even Vegeta chuckled. The guests just stared at them, trying to understand Gohan's statement, they knew that comment had been a private family joke.

Gohan raised his glass "I propose a toast for the happiness of Trunks and Pan Briefs"

**

* * *

Best man's toast.**

Goten stood up raising his glass and gulped down the drink, grinning. He grabbed the microphone and turned to look at the guests "It is a great privilege to be here as the best man, you know, I asked him to be the best man in my wedding and he took the chance and made a lot of cheap jokes at my expense, so I thing this is pay back time"

The guests laughed and Goten nodded smiling "To tell you a little about us, I must say we met long before we can remember, our families had shared a great friendship, we are very close, there's nothing I wouldn´t do for Trunks, even not going berserk when I found out he was dating my niece, that beautiful girl in white that is seated next to him"

When people stop laughing he dropped his hand, not needing to point to the couple any more "Growing up together has been just great, we are like brothers, exactly like brothers are" Goten raised his eyebrows with an evilly glint in his eye "I was like an angel, no trouble to anyone, but Trunks... he was something else, he was pure evil and he dragged me all along his twisted games and behavior, even when everybody else thinks he is charming, intelligent and wise, believe me, he has another face under his childlike features... he can be really annoying"

Trunks narrowed his eyes looking at him with a look full of warning, Pan laughed and grabbed his arm, leaning against his chest.

Goten grinned again faking a worried look "Now I'm beginning to worry, because if you think about my sweat niece, so girly like, so sweat and kind, you could expect her to become arrogant and rough..."

It was Pan turn to frown, she raised her left eyebrow and grimaced in disgust, ("Son of a gun... he was mocking of her")

Goten couldn´t help to laugh at their faces "Even when you look at him and think he looks so young and innocent, he is much older than my sweat niece, I have huge amounts of entertaining stories about him, but I guess they are not appropriate for this wedding, I mean, we were inseparable, we went to school together, clubs together, holidays and training together, I could tell I know him like I had been inside of him..." He paused at the memory of Gotenks, their fusion." I would also like to thank him for admitting I'm the best man"

The people started laughing, but Vegeta just shook his head thinking what a pity excuse of a saiyan Goten was, but even he couldn´t help to chuckle at his son's face.

Goten was still laughing. He turned around a little to watch Trunks and Pan's faces "It gives me a lot o pleasure to say my niece finally found someone... enough man and brave to face her father, and to take her swings of mood"

This time was Gohan who frowned, making a mental note to thank Goten later, in a proper way.

Goten grinned raising his now empty glass, but when he noticed it was empty, he stole Gohan's drink and raised his hand, earning a furious look from his brother that would have to toast with the empty glass of Goten "So I would like all of you, to join me and stand once more to toast for Trunks and Pan happiness"

**

* * *

The Last Toast.**

Trunks stood up smiling "Good evening ladies, gentlemen, First of all I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for the effort you made to be here sharing our happiness in our marriage celebration. I must say thank you to my ex best friend and best man" He paused grinning evilly. "His speech was so good, that if I had known he had that ability I would have asked him to write down mine too".

The guests laughed and Goten scratched the back of his neck with his classical Son smile plastered on his face.

Trunks raised his eyebrows and stepped back a little "I would like to thank my parents for their support, my sister who share the half of the responsibility in this wedding" He paused to bent down his head to his sister " You did a wonderful job supporting me and giving me advise, I wonder why you don´t have such wonderful ideas often Bra, but If something goes wrong I know who to blame"

Trunks grinned evilly and Bra narrowed her eyes mouthing silently "Son of a bitch"

Trunks moved behind Pan, placing his hand on her shoulder "I would also like to thank Gohan, the father of my wife, for his kind words..." he stop to smirk at Gohan "you know I feel in the same way about you" A hint of venom rolling out with his words, as he was looking fixedly at Gohan.

Gohan balled his fists, but after two seconds, relaxed and chuckled, whispering what a nerve had Trunks to tell him that in public.

Trunks squeezed a little Pan's shoulder "But what I really want to thank you, is for having such a beautiful, smart, strong and kind of daughter, and of course, for giving me so kindly and willingly the privilege of being her husband... we all know it has not been easy to give your daughter away... to a family friend... but I will make her happy"

Trunks had spoken with irony and honesty at the same time, he had to reply to Gohan's earlier words and he knew Videl could handle his anger, but, to his surprise, Gohan chuckled and laughed softly.

Trunks turned to look at Goten "Thank you brother, you are the best for sure, thank you for being my long term friend and a wonderful man... in the inside" He paused looking playfully at Goten "You have been my friend, my brother, my best man, what's next? We have a strong bond that could never be broken, not even after your kind words today"

Trunks started caressing Pan shoulders and running his gaze all over the guests "Now I'm sure most of you already know how we met, well, I met her when she was a whining brat"

Pan couldn´t help it and elbowed him in the stomach. Trunks winced a little and then chuckled "See what I mean" He faked a painful face "if you want the fixed true... I must say she became a beautiful and strong fighter, a rough teenager, but she grew up to be a wonderful, beautiful girl... a fighter outside and inside, I could say she could have stolen a ship to follow her heart and have an adventure"

Pan blushed, she knew he couldn´t talk openly about this, that's why he was making up all this.

Trunks grabbed her hand softly and looked at her "It was until four years later that I noticed who she really was, I didn´t know when it happened, but I fell madly in love with her, she makes me a better man, never before I have met such a special lady, with absolutely no common sense" Trunks smiled playfully helping Pan to get on her foot "She is my soul mate, my friend... I love her childlike quality, her enthusiasm for life and love, her laugh... I love the fun we have together and the way I feel around her. I would like to raise a toast for my beautiful wife"

The Sons and Briefs females were all crying, even Marron was crying. Gohan's features had softened after Trunks words, Goku was grinning as always and Vegeta was cursing under his breath for all the twee and ridiculous blabs.

Trunks turned around and kissed her softly in the mouth.

Pan kissed him back and grabbed the microphone "Mod, Dad, grand Dad, Grand Mom, I love you, thanks for everything, thanks to you two Uncle Goten and Bra, for your support, thanks to everyone. I just have one thing to say, I love you Trunks, just because you are you, you haven´t do anything to deserve my love but I love you"

She laughed heartedly "I'm still nervous, Dende! Me in a dress like this! I can´t believe it, take a good look because I'm not planning to dress like this again" She laughed again "I'd like to add how lucky I am to have those wonderful friends, a wonderful family and now, a wonderful husband. I'm very proud and honored to have you here"

She turned around a little to look at her grandfather Goku. " There are not words to say how much I love my family and friends, I'm proud to be here, I'm proud to be Trunks wife, finally"

Pan raised her glass and sipped it slowly, hugging Trunks happily.

People started clapping. They walked around the tables, lighting the candles. Pan had to change and left in a hurry to

change her clothes.

**

* * *

The hero.**

Mr. Satan stood up, wearing a super hero attire. Trunks sat down in shock looking at him... no, he wasn´t expecting to grab the microphone... no, this was too much.

Videl almost spat her drink when she saw her father... to begin with, he was late, dressed as a clown, she was sure he had been late on purpose, to assure the Press and the guests were already there, she couldn´t believe her father's actions, in her own grand daughter wedding, attempting to put her under this ridicule. She knew he loved to get attention, but she was not going to sacrifice her daughter's comfort for her father's crazy ideas. Videl looked at him shaking her head no, begging him silently to don´t do this, to not bring shame to Pan´s new life.

Mr. Satan grimaced in displeasure, thinking they should be honored to have him there.

Videl gritted her teeth in anger and turned to see her husband.

Gohan's jaw had dropped, looking at the father of his mate, walking to the table to congratulate Trunks and to grab the microphone. Pan was changing in another room, at least, she wouldn´t have to watch this. Gohan didn´t know what to do, but he knew he had to stop him.

The reporters followed him immediately, trying to have a good shot of his hero.

He reached Trunks table and hugged him with a big smile.

Trunks hugged him back and blushed "Mr. Satan, I know you want to congratulate Pan, but she is changing right now, why don´t you sit down in your table and I will tell her, you are already here"

Mr. Satan agreed and went to say hello to his daughter and family-in-law. Goku was the only one that greeted him warmly.

* * *

Pan removed her wedding dress to change into a silk jersey red dress by Versace, the red bodice hugged her body tightly, the dress was draped in the waist and loose at the hips. The low necklace showed a hint of cleavage. 

The entire male crowd's mouth was hanging open, she didn´t look as innocent as she looked in her wedding dress.

Trunks looked at her in shock, his eyes staring back into her eyes. He approached slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You look absolutely stunning, you took my breath away".

Their faces aimed directly at each other. Pan smiled and muttered "Thank you"

He moved his face slowly forward and looking softly into her eyes he murmured "Finally, you are completely mine"

Pan blushed catching her breath and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you"

With a little head turn, he aimed their lips, closing his eyes. Her body relaxed immediately and kissed him back.

Vegeta snorted, thinking about one minute to teach Mr.Satan what should be done. Vegeta knew Mr. Satan had been delighted when he find out the false news of the newspaper, and the rumors about him, saying he had taught Trunk's father a few techniques.

Vegeta was not sure about this, because if he had been sure, Mr. Satan would be dead by now, no matter if he was the grandfather of his son's mate. If they were not only rumors... he had torn into pieces his skull until he accepted it was a lie.

Mr. Satan hugged his grand daughter and congratulated her, telling her he was going to do the honors and tell the guests who they were.

Pan panicked "please grandpa, please, don´t say anything to the Press, please"

Mr. Satan smiled thinking his girl didn´t want to bother him and nodded, deciding to give her a surprise.

* * *

**A Lesson to learn.**

When Mr. Satan walked towards the platform, deciding to call the attention of the Press, Vegeta appeared instantly in front of him, fearing for his son's sanity, he wouldn´t let this clown to speak stupidities in the royal banquet, no matter if the stupidities were going to be about Trunks or about him.

The press was looking at them, Vegeta cursed under his breath, he knew the Woman was going to bitch him if he didn´t behave, so he applied strength enough to Mr. Satan shoulder making him wince in pain.

Vegeta looked at him "Turn around and walk down stairs clown, and do it slowly and with a smile on your face... and if you fail your face is going to disappear"

Mr. Satan nodded and smiled to the Press, walking down the stairs again. The Press turned around disappointedly.

Mr. Satan tried for the first time not to call the attention of the Press.

As soon as they were far enough from the platform and the dance floor, Vegeta scowled at him "Don´t you dare clown, to say a word to the Press, because if you do, I'm going to show them who you really are, a low life coward, remember I can kick your ass whenever you need it, and I presume you need it now"

Mr. Satan paled and shook his head nervously "N... n... no, I won´t Vegeta, but please, remember I saved your life, you should be grateful"

Vegeta spat angrily "You didn´t save my life stupid, you just moved me... and you wouldn´t have done that if you didn´t know I was going to protect this mud ball of a planet and your miserable life"

Goku shook his head thinking. ("Vegeta is not going to hurt him, Mr. Satan needs to face his words, he had been telling the Press he taught some techniques to Vegeta and he has to learn not to lie, he had been admitting they fought together and that's not true, he has to learn a lesson, Vegeta will scare him a little to shut him up.. but if I detect Vegeta's Ki changing I will have to protect Mr. Satan, but I know this lesson will only hurt his ego"

Goku folded his arms over his chest and watched them carefully while Vegeta was threatening Mr. Satan.

Vegeta had a big smirk on his face, he was pleased, he had told Mr. Satan all the possible types of torture which he would apply on him, if he speak again to the Press or ridiculize his son's celebration.

Mr. Satan panicked watching Goku was not going to help him. Videl sighed relieved, in this occasion, she had to thank Vegeta for stopping this insanity.

Mr. Satan walked back to his table and sat down defeated. He would have to dress like this again to have his own show with the Press. How can't they understand that you need publicity to succeed?"

Gohan smirked, Mr. Satan deserved more than that, but it had been good for a night. Goku returned to Chichi with a big smile on his face. He had feared for a moment Chichi stole a frying pan to follow Mr. Satan and slammed the frying pan on his head until she was happy.

* * *

The best man asked Trunks and Pan to have their first dance before serving the dinner. 

for Pan's surprise the melody that Trunks had chosen, keeping it as a secret, it was _Black Magic_, the song they had listened when they were in the club.

While they were dancing he had confessed to have returned to buy the disc. He thought this was the indicated song because that song was on, the first time they danced and they first time they couldn´t stop thinking about each other. The next song was _It had to be you_

They all had some champagne and some couples joined them, enjoying the soft music. Trunks was beginning to feel desperate, everyone had stolen his mate to have a dance with her, he knew this was tradition too, but he couldn´t help gritting his teeth at the thought of others dancing with his mate.

Videl laughed at Trunks face and waved a hand in front of her daughter mouthing "Go for it" It took quite a lot of her concentration and will power not to laugh at them.

Pan smiled and excused herself walking forward Trunks.

When finally, he had a hold on her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He wasn´t planning to let her go again, no matter who wanted to dance with her.

The Press had the best shots and even a short interview with Trunks, that only commented: "We wanted to be here with family and friends, and some important people including you, I do believe in commitment and family and constancy. Someone drew a crazy conclusion about my life and it was wrong. I love her, she is the woman of my life, my soul mate. I will love her forever"

When Trunks and Pan sat down at the table, Trunks grabbed his drink trying to concentrate in something else besides her scent. Pan stared at her drink, adjusting her clothes.

He whispered a few words into her ear and before she knew it, she was being passionately kissed. Everyone started clapping at them. The couple blushed and Bulma shook her head, this wasn´t planned... her son was not as calm as she thought he would be.

**

* * *

A Fancy Menu.**

The full-course meal was served. The waiters gave the guests a menu to order the food of their preference. Of course Goku and Vegeta tasted everything.

The menu consisted in:

Spinach salad with japanese vegetables

Nasu Wasabi potatoes, grilled with beetroot and walnut dressing.

Salad of Crabmeat, with black pepper grissini and basil leaves.

Asparagus Bacon roll with Soba-tsuyu noodle dipping sauce.

Seared Sea scallops with tomato fondue.

Confit of pink salmon with cauliflower.

Seafood with shitake mushroms, egg royal flavoured with truffle oil.

Pot-au-Feu of Beef tenderloin

Lobster ravioli with cream sauce

Togarashi Tuile Poached Shrimps served with Tarragon chutney.

Filet Mignon, served with rice pilaf and toasted pecans

Dark chocolate cake with sesame seeds,

Green tea Mousse

Italian mini Pastries.

Cucumber-mango mousseline with hazelnuts

Entre. Fine patisserie made of puff pastry with tomato, mascarpone cream, olive oil and black olives with compote of tomato and fruits. From Paris.

Golden de mirabelles from Alsace. Souflé with plums.

Madeleine truffle from Norwalk, Connecticut with Valrhona chocolate, fresh cream and mexican vanilla.

The guest could choose from vines, liquors, sodas, tea, juice or cofee served with italian cookies.

The list of vines included Champagne, Whisley, Brandy, Cognac, Tequila, Umeshu Wine, Chardonnay de los andes, Dominio de Pingus, Tempranillo, Jacobs Creek Shiraz red wine, Perignon, ruinart, Jackson triggs Icewine, cabernet sauvignon, Baileys, Mint liquor, Sake, etc.

The wedding cake was something really fancy, called Sultan's Golden cake, the finest cake on Earth, original from Estambul, with 72 hours required to prepare it. It had a very thin edible layer of gold, with peachs, pears, prickly pears and more fruits previously marinated in a two years pure rum, and black truffles. It was going to be served with the Domme's truffle Ice lugar, consisted in Ice cream of perigord truffa with golden edible leaves original from Bangkok.

**

* * *

Hormones.**

After the dinner. Trunks and Pan cut the cake. The waiters served the cake and the Ice cream, while Pan went to change again for the third time of the day.

This time the view was extraordinaire. She put on a beautiful green dress from louis Vuitton, silk chiffon halter gown, backless, open in the front with a bare line from neck to waist revealing the belly button, draped in the hips to the center, with a long slit from hip to ankle, semitraslucent. crystal sandals.

He walked forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, looking deeply into her eyes.

She tilted her head, revealing her soft neck, exposing her bare skin on shoulders, upper arms and back.

He looked at her from head to toe, scanning her fully. His brain chemicals had changed his perception of reality, making him focus in just one thing: mating.

The passionate look she gave him was enough for him, it was so hard to ignore the desire of his own body, his pupils were dark red with arousal. He moved a strand of her hair away from her face and shoulders, exposing her soft bare skin and gently stroking the back of her neck, trying not to look at her neck.

She breathed deeply in his musky scent, releasing hormones without notice, to prepare her body for bonding and mating.

The maddening scent filled his nostrils and turned him on. His earlobes were now enlarged with extrablood produced by the desire of his own body.

Her neck exposure made his limbic system kick into overdrive. The biological chemistry of each ot them was increased by the hormones circulating faster in their blood.

His firm grip tightened, guiding his behavior and he pulled her closer, pressing their softest parts together.

She gasped in anticipation and closed her eyes.

He leaned down and let his lips slide a little over hers, she opened her mouth granting access and Trunks deepened the kiss. She melted into his taste and kissed him back.

He was feeling an overpowering craving for release and dominance. His DNA was programmed as an ancient hunter, as an alpha male. She had blasted incounciously her pheromones out to him and his brain had scrambled.

Vegeta looked at them "Shit!" He walked hurriedly and stepped two feet away from them.

Trunks felt his presence and pulled away with an angry look on his face for being interrupted, for the million time of the day.

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest and looked at him with a serious look "Hold on Son, you have to control yourself"

Trunks bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes staring at his father, he didn´t even bother to answer.

Pan's eyes were fixated in Trunks, following every movement he made, without blink.

Vegeta looked at him with wide eyes, this was a very strong saiyan reaction, he changed his approach technique "Calm down boy, she is yours"

Trunks brows drew together and his muscles tightened around her waist, protectively.

Vegeta stepped back "You must go now" He turned around and left headed to the spot were Bulma was watching the scene completely awestruck. Gohan was shocked too, watching from afar.

Trunks features softened and turned to look at Pan "Let's go"

Vegeta told Bulma, they had to leave right now.

Bulma turned to look at him in shock, she was aware of the heated couple but she couldn´t help to ask "Why?"

Vegeta's voice sounded wise and cold " The brats must leave NOW or he is going to talke her right here"

Bulma's jaw dropped and she hurried to the platform to state aloud "May I have your attention please, the happy couple is leaving now on their honeymoon, please, let's say good bye to them"

Bulma started clapping and soon all the guests, The Press, the family and friends joined her.

Trunks statement was clear, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the exit, he picked up their coats and put on the Armany coat he had taken off early, helping her to slip on her coat.

The rough impatient demand in his voice made her giggle and glance at her husband.

He picked her up bridal style in his arms and started walking out of the room, his voice raising, just loud enough to form a whisper "You turned me on more than enough"

He tightened his arms around her, nuzzling her neck, seeking a skin to skin contact. Her skin triggered a shot of hormones in his body, he didn´t care how it happened, he couldn´t wait more.

* * *

**Right Now.**

Vegeta had been very close to them, his own hormones were running like crazy, he turned to watch his wife, she was still the most beautiful woman in the place, he knew he wanted her, he knew he cared for her, the true was that he would be lost without her.

She walked beside him with a smile on her face.

Vegeta pulled her close and leaned near her ear "Let's get out of here"

Bulma giggled, recognizing his lustful tone of voice. Electricity ran through her body and she nodded seductively. She knew very well that the hormonal state of the newly wed couple had inflamed her husband.

Unfortunately for both, in that moment, Gohan appeared with a serious and frustrated look to face Vegeta "I need to spar"

Vegeta grimaced ("Shit... right now") and his voice became cold "It has to be right now?"

Gohan gritted his teeth not wanting to reveal the need and the beg in his voice. "Yes"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to tell Bulma something, but she silenced him with a kiss and smiled, telling him not to worry about it, she would be waiting for his return.

With his chest out and his head up, Vegeta walked headed to the G.R. followed by Gohan.

Vegeta knew Gohan had been there for him when he needed it, and he was going to return the favor... Shit! Couldn´t he just choose Kakarott... he shook his head... no, it wouldn´t work, he couldn´t unload his anger with Kakarott, it had to be with him.

Trunks had decided to stay in a hotel, but Bulma knowing the strength of both and the fact that they could burn or make the building explode, she designed a small room, Saiyan Ki proof, it wasn´t very strong, but it could resist one or two times, it would fit perfectly in the wedding suite.

She had to prevent the scandal, she didn´t want to find out the next day, they had destroyed the hotel. The only thing they would have to do would be unencapsulate the fixed room and place it in the middle of the suite, they would have to remove the furniture off the way first, but that wasn´t a problem. She had explained the basic functions of the room and she had assured Trunks the new house would be ready in three weeks.

After Trunks and Pan departure, Umiko noticed the angry looks between Goten and Kenzao, it was evident that they hated each other. Goten wouldn´t excuse Kenzao and vice versa. Umiko was starting to lose her patience, she couldn´t understand why Goten was acting overprotective with Bra... unless... no... she shook her head, it couldn´t be... both were married and besides, she knew Goten loved her, probably, her mind was playing games with her.

* * *

**The First Night.**

Trunks opened the door nervously and lowered Pan softly to the floor, he locked the door and stared at her. She smiled at him and watched him walk into the bedroom. She bit her lip, she didn´t expect him to be so direct...

Trunks encapsulated the furniture in the room and threw the capsule, he opened the door of the Ki proof room and unencapsulated again the forniture.

When he walked into the living room, he looked at her, she was nervous, too nervous. He pulled his tie and threw it on the floor "I was getting tired of this"

Pan smiled shyly "I still need to get out of this costume"

She headed to the bedroom but Trunks stopped her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. He inhaled deeply the scent of her hair, and she tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulders.

Her soft hand landed on his hands, closed tightly around her waist, she could feel his pulse fastening.

Trunks started to nuzzle her neck, brushing slowly his lips on her skin.

She trembled at the contact and opened her mouth closing her eyes tightly. Enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin.

Trunks pressed his body to hers kissing the back of her neck.

Pan felt a shiver down her back, her skin immediately showed goose bumps and she leaned back against his broad chest.

He slid his hands up to her chest and cupped her breasts breathing deeply in the back of her neck.

Pan gasped and held her stomach, feeling a burning need inside of her.

Trunks untied slowly with his mouth, the thin straps of her dress, holding the top of her dress, trapped between his hands and her breasts.

She felt the fabric sliding down her upper body and felt him pulled away a little.

Trunks was lost looking the creamy white of her bare back and leaned down to trace the outline of her spine with his tongue.

She shivered again, her womb clenched, need stabbing deep inside her. He began moving his hands and whirled her around capturing her lips in his.

She gave into the kiss, kissing him passionately. He slid his hands around her waist caressing up and down her back.

The top of her dress dropped and a groan escaped her mouth.

Trunks kissed her passionately, nibbling her lower lip. His tongue teasing her and turning her on. His hands fighting with the zipper, trying to pull it down.

She slid her hands tracing every muscle of his arms, pulling the jacket off him and fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

After a while he slid her dress off her, bitting lightly her neck. She had removed his shirt, playing with his chest, her hands going down his navel, enjoying his body and the shivers she was producing in him every time she was near his lower part.

She slid her hands around his waist and caressed his soft spot, stroking him lightly and making him purr against her. In a rush of desire he pulled her hands and placed them down, past his navel, looking at her with a passionate look, almost begging her to touch him. She heard helpless hungry pants when she touched him.

Sweat was dripping from his brow, he was feeling a primitive hunger, and scooped her up in his arms, walking into the bedroom and closing the door of the Ki proof room.

He laid her down on the bed and removed his pants, joining her. They embraced each other in a fiery way, the need pulsating in their veins.

She began to strock slowly his tail spot, making him hiss, stroking each part of it.

He stiffened, wanting to feel it longer, she didn´t know what to think and pulled her hands back.

He moaned in her ear with a husky voice while he was caressing all her body. "Please, don´t stop"

She licked his neck again biting him sligthly, that movement made Trunks crazy and he bit her again.

Their bodies fought for release and when they got it, their climax hurtled through them with a primitive force, making them want more.

* * *

At C.C. 

When the reception was over, the guest received a souvenir called Hikidemono and left early. All the saiyans sensed their Ki signatures, but soon, the Kis disappeared. Bulma smiled, her Ki proof room had worked just fine. When Vegeta and Gohan were panting of exhaustion, Videl called Gohan, they were leaving, along with Goku and Chichi, the rest had left early.

Bulma smirked on her bed when she heard the strong footsteps of her husband. After his bath, he walked to the bed and sat down next to her, she pulled the knot of his bath robe undone and smiled seductively.

While, in another galaxy, something inusual was happening. In the planet Furture, some people had expected forty years or more, to have a wise scientist who could analyze the cryogenic tanks. This was the moment. The scientist had deciphered the code, they could read the instructions and find out what kind of beings were in suspended animation inside the tanks.

* * *

End of Chapter 53. The Royal Wedding.**

* * *

Author notes: **Thanks for your reviews: Apolonia86, Vannya-Pan, limeygirl714, transformersfreak19, jazzyfizzler (5), anime-school-chick, ladybugg, azul55, Hermione-double. 

Anime-school-chick, thank you for suggesting and remind me about Hercule's strong presence in that wedding.

I'm sorry I took a lot of time to update, but this chapter was very long and I didn´t want to divide it. I think it's better to read the whole chapter about the wedding. Next chapter is going to be: Honeymoon.

I hope you all liked this chapter, please write a review and let me know if you liked it. Thank you.


	54. Honeymooners

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the series Dragon Ball. The new characters are mine.

**

* * *

CHAPTER ****54. HONEYMOONERS.****

* * *

At C.C.**

Kenzao wanted to go home, at New York City, Bra had been trying to persuade him, but it was impossible. She had to talk to Goten, she was going to New York in two days. She dialed his number and wait for him to answer.

A deep voice was heard in the other end of the line, "Hi, Bra, how are you?"

Bra narrowed her eyes, "How do you think I am?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders as if to say there was nothing he could do about it, "Fine, I guess"

She frowned and tightened her lips, "Well no, I'm not fine, you just sent me to the dogs Goten, what am I supposed to do, you know I don´t know how to fight."

Goten sighed, not wanting to be in front of her right now, "okay, I can train you while you are here Bra, I know you will learn fast."

She slumped into the couch, "I'm staying just two days more"

Goten drew his eyebrows together in confusion, "Why?"

She lowered her eyes looking at her brigth red painted toe nails, "I have so much work to do at C.C. America."

Goten nodded in acknowledge but kept frowning, "What are you going to do with the Press?"

Bra twisted her lips to the side, "Not me dear Goten, what are you going to do? Because I'm not going to back out, but I'm not going to show there just to embarrass all my family."

Goten opened his mouth in shock, "WHAT? No, no, wait, you told the Press I was going to fight and I will, but what do I have tod do with you showing there?"

Bra smirked, raising her legs and placing them on the couch. "I told them something you have done before Goten, you didn´t pick your challenge carefully and now you have to help me."

Goten was looking panicked to his wife, he swallowed and lowered his voice "how?"

Bra kept silent for a moment, "You are right, I'm not showing"

Goten shrugged his shoulders, "Fine"

Umiko knew what was happening and she had to admit Bra was right, he had thought in revenge but he didn´t stop to think what was he going to say. Umiko looked at him and nodded, mouthing. "she is right."

Goten rolled his eyes and sighed before he replied, "Look Bra, maybe I could train you, I think in two months you would be able to kick some butts"

Bra raised and dropped her hands in frustration, "are you crazy Goten? There are going to be people that had trained for years, I have not a chance, besides, I don´t like fighting."

Goten sighed deeply and sat down on the floor, resting his back in the couch, "You are a saiyan Bra, you can do it, it's in your blood."

She shook her hand closing her eyes, "We live so far Goten, I won´t be able to see you in a long time"

They agreed and Goten apologized for causing so much trouble.

When he explained everything to Umiko, she shook her head. "You know she can´t fly here sweetheart"

"I know" He whispered, grabbing her hands.

Umiko bit her fears and looked up at him, "You should go to American to train her, you are fast"

Goten almost shouted, looking at her with wide eyes "W H A T ?"

Umiko chuckled and hit him playfully in the arm "I'm sorry honey, but you put her into this and now you have to help her, you know Kenzao will never let her fly here"

Goten nodded, feeling as if he had to babysit Bra again and agreed.

**

* * *

THE ****HONEYMOON.**

**ISLES OF KAUAI-HAWAII.**

Next morning they left on a long trip to Hawaii, they had to choose another flight because they missed the first. They were planning to come back by the end of March.

They arrive to the isle of Kauai, where they had reserved eight days at the Princeville Hotel. The sun was shining brightly, a beautiful day to start their honeymoon, it was a pity they were not going to spend the whole day outside, it seemed Trunks had other plans for them.

The hotel had luxurious facilities, elegant and first-class service, every little detail has been attended in a careful manner for their guest's comfort; the majestic presence of royalty could be feel everywhere.

As they approached the hotel, the stylish valets were waiting to welcome and assist them. Trunks smiled at Pan and grabbed her hand walking through the huge glass doors, headed to the main lobby. Once the people of reception, gave them the electronic key, they walked to the elevator in complete silence.

Pan was still blushing every time Trunks turned to look at her. He just chuckled and bent down placing softly his arm under the back of her knees and wrapped an arm around her back. He scooped her up in his arms, bridal-style and gave her the key. Pan giggled and opened the door.

He kicked the door shut behind them and lowered her softly to the floor, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

Several hours later, his arm was resting under her shoulders, her breathing was unsteady and his pulse was as fast as it could be.

They had decided to stay in the hotel room a little more to have time to recuperate and relax from all the stress and emotions they had been just going through. The interior was decorated with elegance, definitely, this was one of the elite hotels and resorts from around the world.

The following day they woke up slowly, once again, the weather was beautiful. Pan had heard many wonderful things about that beach in particular and she wanted to go early. They walked across the hallway, to the elevator to reach the pool and the beach. They saw the bright blue ocean beyond the glass doors. Pan threw her bag to one of the lounge chairs and removed her sandals, the soft and clear sand tickling her toes. Trunks took off his tank and smiled at her noticing her face was still flushed.

He leaned closer. "Don´t you think you should stop being so shy? You are my wife."

Pan turned around a little, feeling his breath tickling the back of her neck, "I know"

Trunks felt his eyelids heavy, his eyes closing while his nostrils flared as her scent invaded him. He tightened his arms around her "I don´t know what I am going to do with you Pan"

Pan opened her eyes and smirked, feeling the tone of his voice changing, "I think I have some ideas."

Trunks opened his eyes widely at her comment, while she pulled away and turned around wrapping her arms around his neck, smirking playfully.

He kissed her, long and passionately, until his passionate breaths became pants.

Pan had to pull away. "Trunks, I think we should stop."

Trunks chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah"

The view of the Hanalei Bay was wonderful, a perfect spot to share their first day of honeymoon, but after four hours, her growling stomach reminded her she was hungry. Trunks laughed at the sound, he was hungry too.

They choose a restaurant called Cafe Hanalei, and picking her bag he draped a hand around her waist and walked inside the hotel, to have breakfast. They had decided to sit on the covered terrace and ordered french toast, Belgium waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage and much more. After spending 30 minutes there, a little drops of water and the clouds were enough to show them a big rainbow across the bay.

After breakfast they spend all day at the beach, swimming and walking a little farther down the beach, feeling just happy to be together in that place, full of peace and surrounded by lush greenery and a sparkling ocean. After a spectacular sunset they returned to the hotel for a much needed post-wedding rest.

Next day they decided to explore Kauai's famous jungles, they didn´t take a tour, Trunks had decided to fly them over there, landing in a vast valley to admire nature and breathtaking waterfalls, that other people wouldn´t be able to see because of the impossible access by foot or by plane. They dived in a couple of times and played in the water, raising each other with the heat of their bodies. The sunny beach and its serene beauty were waiting for them, and after swimming a little more they were starving.

They choose a course menu called The Dragon course imperial, who was really expensive but worth it, enjoying the fresh fruit salad and the fried seafood, the soup had been supreme. Trunks loved the crab and the chicken, but Pan liked the steamed fish with ginger, onion and soy sauce instead. The order included an exquisite filet mignon with black pepper sauce and fried rice.

After three orders of the 100 dollars Dragon course imperial menu, their hunger disappeared.

The next days they spent all day sightseeing, walking in the beach, swimming in the sea and in the pool; they came back to the waterfalls, it was a better place to swim, private and beautiful; they flew to the mountains landing in places barely touched by time, enjoying the ocean views. They visited uninhabitable canyons, the Mt. Hihimanu, the Hanalei river and Kawaikini. Flying above the island untouched interior was overwhelming, they found the ancient crater of Waialeale mountains, where beautiful waterfalls drop hundreds of feet, everywhere they look, they saw waterfalls. Trunks urges had been increasing and Pan was beginning to feel the usual morning sickness and whims, making Trunks order all kind of weird food at any hour, including the middle of the night.

One week later, they left Kauai, headed to the serene beauty of the isle of Maui.

**

* * *

TRAINING.**

Next Monday, Goten flew to C.C. America at eight o'clock p.m. He landed at her balcony at six fifteen in the morning, he knew Kenzao had already left, he knocked softly at her door. She stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a medium size pink towel, she looked at him through the crystal door and both blushed, she put a hand on her chest, securing the towel from slipping and opened the door.

Her face was red and her eyes bright, "What are you doing here?"

Goten scratched the back of his head, "I came to train you."

"W H A T ?"

Goten smiled shyly, "I came to train you, I know you don´t have time and I had to help you..."

She didn´t know what to do, she just sat down looking at him, Goten smiled and looked at her, following the shape of her shoulders and stopping just in time to see her blush. He walked to the door not looking back. "I think I will go to say hello to Kenji while you put on some clothes."

Bra blushed even more, "Don´t you dare to wake him up, because if you do, you are going to take care of him, until he sleeps again."

Goten laughed and closed gently the door headed to Kenji's room.

30 minutes later, Goten was trying to train her, but he was seriously doubting she could make it. At nine in the morning, he said good bye to Bra and Kenji, promising to come back every day.

He flew to Japan as fast as he could. He was thinking seriously to ask his father to teach him the instant transmission, now it could be very useful.

**

* * *

HONEYMOON - ****ISLE OF MAUI.**

They had chosen a resort hidden by jagged cliffs and sprawling bougainvillea. The place was not as luxurious as the last one, but you could feel the romance and the sophistication there. The place had thatched-roof bungalows with an open view near the beach. After swimming a little they headed back to the bungalow and closed the doors, Trunks smiled placing a "Do not disturb" advise in the doorknob.

They went to have dinner at Teishoku Rest, where the owner mixed traditional Hawaiian menus with Japanese food prepared in the traditional manner. They ordered Miso soup, Kobachi and Rice, drunken chicken, roasted Peking Duck, Lettuce wraps with slids of tomato, sauteed beef with black bean sauce.

Later that night Pan asked him for a Vegetable tempura with broiled Salmon and potato croquette covered by mustard and a McDonald's pie.

Trunks opened his mouth in shock "a Mcdonald's pie?"

Pan nodded with a big smile on her face

Trunks sighed. "Baby... I don´t think the restaurant chef can make a pie like that at this hour."

Pan sighed resting her chin on her knees "I don't want them to prepare one Trunks, I need to eat a pie from McDonald's..."

Trunks growled a little "Fine... but I can't promise you anything, I will order the tempura and the croquette, but I don´t know if I can find your pie."

Pan turned around looking at him with glassy eyes. "Trunks, you know you can, just fly... or don´t you..."

Trunks didn´t let her finish and smiled at her. "Of course I can, but I'd prefer if you come with me."

Pan giggled and wrapped her arms around him, while he dialed a number to order her midnight whim.

**

* * *

I CAN**** EXPLAIN IT.**

By the end of the month, Goten was beginning to worry, they had been training for two weeks and Bra was barely able to keep up some basic fight. Today she had been a real pain, complaining every five minutes about his lack of common sense, until she tried to kicked him, he dodged easily her attempts appearing behind her.

He chuckled in her ear, "Stop playing and fight princess."

She frowned and tried to punch him, but he grabbed her wrists and put them behind her with one hand.

Goten leaned closer to her, her playful tone of voice changing to a deep tone, "I think you lose..."

She started struggling but he wrapped and arm around her waist, "I don´t think that could liberate you princess."

She couldn´t help to shiver under his sexy voice. She had been feeling this way for about a week and she knew, whatever was happening to her, was not good and it had to stop.

He, by the other hand, seemed to be unaffected, the same happy, clueless and careless same young man.

A deep loud voice made them pull away. There, in the kitchen door, standing in a straight position was Kenzao, with clenched fists and gritted teeth. "What's happening here Bra?" What does this mean?"

Bra paled, her voice almost reaching the sound of a breath, "Kenzao"

Kenzao's face contorted in a frown of disappointment and anger "Yes, it's me, you were not expecting me to come home this early, were you?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, his voice low and raspy.

Bra swallowed, "I can explain it."

Kenzao chuckled sarcastically, "Are you sure?"

Goten frowned and stepped closer to Kenzao, "Shut up!"

Kenzao tightened his lips in disbelief, "What? Are you going to beat me? Do you think that's the answer to every thing big ape?"

Goten gritted his teeth and stepped closer with a furious look on his face, "Behave in front of your wife and your son"

The bright blue eyes of Bra started watering and she grabbed Goten's arm, "Don't"

Goten's face softened when she touched him, "He is disrespecting you Bra, and no one will do that to you as long as I live."

Bra faked a small smile, "I can handle him, please leave, I will talk to you later."

Goten frowned, "No"

Bra opened her mouth in shock, staring at his dark black eyes.

Goten grabbed her forearms and moved her, walking to Kenzao, when he was a foot away from him, he reached out his hand and grabbed Kenzao roughly by the neck of his shirt, "We were just training bastard, apologize to her!"

Kenzao winced in pain, feeling the power of that man engulfing his senses, he shuddered and looked at Bra, "I'm sorry."

Goten threw him on the grass and picked up Kenji in his arms, who had just started to cry, he was used to see the training between his mother and Goten, that's why he didn´t panic before, but now, he was beginning to feel lonely and was claiming his mother's attention.

Goten placed the baby in Bra's arms. "See you tomorrow."

Bra watched him fly away up to the sky and walked forward, not bothering to look at Ken who was laying on the grass.

After a big fight, Kenzao agreed with her, she will train until the tournament, even when he didn´t like Goten, he had to recognize maybe they were just training.

Goten arrived next day and hovered in front her balcony, Bra was waiting for him, they kept training for a whole week, but at the end of March, Goten told her, they hadn´t enough time to train, she understood, she wasn´t going to make it on time, she would have to make up a good excuse.

**

* * *

HONEYMOON - ****ISLE OF OAHU.**

They left to Oahu, they had just six days there. When they stepped into their room, they saw a welcome fruit bowl and chocolates, beautiful designed cotton robes and indoor slippers, and luxury amenities in their room. The room had a large balcony, where they had a great evening watching the sunset. Pan snuggled up with Trunks, who wrapped his arms around her resting his chin on her head.

Next day Trunks chose a Hawaiian menu including: Rice, Stew, Butterfish'n stew gravy, but Pan had chosen an American menu. Trunks knew about their saiyan appetite, but when he look at her, he was amazed... after the rice, macaroni, potato salad and the hamburger steak, she had eaten fried shrimp with brown gravy, pork chops, sirloins with pepper and now she was ordering corned beef and cabbage, fried eggs and a double ration of all that?

Pan noticed his look, "What?"

Trunks chuckled and returned to his food. "Nothing"

Pan frowned and asked him again, "What is it?"

Trunks looked up and smiled at her, "I didn´t see you eat that much before Pan, it's funny"

Pan narrowed her eyes, "Well, it shouldn´t be that funny Trunks, if I keep eating like this I´m going to look like a caw soon"

Trunks almost spit out his food in a fit of laugher. "Hah hah hah, no Pan, I don´t think that's possible, our body is used to digest more food than that, but I agree with you, why are you eating that much?... am I taking all that energy out of your system?"

Pan lowered her fork and grimaced in disgust. "No! Don´t be silly Trunks! There's no way you can drain my energy! I'm pregnant!" she lowered her voice muttering "idiot."

Trunks raised his eyebrows "Hey! I heard that."

**

* * *

May 7****th****. The big day of the tournament.**

Five weeks later, Goten kept his word and fought the best disciple of Mr. Satan. Bra appeared with a bandaged arm, excusing herself, she declared to the Press, she wouldn´t be able to fight, because she had had a little accident in the lab and her arm wouldn´t let her fight.

18 won the battle again, in second place Goten and in third place Uub, it had been just luck that Piccolo decided to not fight this time.

Pan couldn´t make it to the tournament, she had been throwing up all day, the sensation of hunger and nausea had been tormenting her. It seemed this week every smell in the kitchen was making her stomach flip flop. Bulma had told her it was natural her digestion had slowed because of the pregnancy hormones. Trunks had to go to the tournament, but as fast as he greeted the people and the fighters, he flew back home to stay with Pan.

**

* * *

A Little Saiyan.**

Four months later, at the end of the second week of July, 802.

Pan wasn´t feeling alright, her energy had descended again, she thought she was controlling her energy good, but now her energy was drained off her body.

Vegeta told her the date was near. He could sense the baby's Ki, he knew this brat was a powerful one, he didn´t need a scouter to measure it.

But now, he had to keep an eye on Pan, he knew the brat could be born in any moment from now on, the energy and the spiking Ki of the baby were, between Saiyans, positive signals of birth.

Five days later, Pan felt her water broke and called Trunks, immediately, Trunks flew her to C.C. Lab and placed her on a bed, he ran to wake up his mother, who dialed the doctors number right in that moment.

12 hours later a loud cry was heard. The doctors cleaned up the baby and placed him on his mother's lap.

Pan was crying and held him tight, a brown furry tail wrapped around her arm. Pan shot open her eyes in shock and screamed. "A tail, the baby has a tail!"

Trunks closed his shocked mouth looking at his son... black spiky hair defying gravity, a big forehead with a shaped V, just like his father. The baby's eyes opened showing a deep gaze, his eyebrows drew together, a tiny nose and big black eyes. He was astonished, this boy was the perfect mix of Vegeta and Goku.

A doctor came to her trying to calm her down. "Calm down Mrs. Briefs, we know that both families have had children with tail, it's not a big business, we can remove it"

Pan glared at the doctor. "What are you talking about? I'm not worried you dumb! I'm proud of it,! Don´t you dare to remove his tail without my permission, is it clear?"

The Doctor nodded and walked away, watching as her husband was clenching his stomach with laughter.

Trunks caressed his baby and turned to look at Pan. They both started laughing at the same time, he deserved a really good name... a saiyan name.

They spent the whole morning deciding how to name him, the baby had Goku's hair with a high end like Vegeta, he had a big forehead shaped in a V and big black eyes. They wanted to named him Vegeku, but both know it would be an offense to Vegeta if they mixed his name with Pan's grandfather human name.

Bulma ran several tests, it was no sign in his blood of human cells... the baby was pure... Vegeta almost cried, the new heir of the throne was born, by birth and by blood. The most powerful being of the Universe... his grandson.

Bulma knocked softly at the door, she had very good news, the baby was pure blood... how it happened... she wasn´t sure, it was one of the heritage laws.

Vegeta opened his eyes in shock when he looked at him... A true Saiyan! This boy was no hybrid, he was pure blooded and powerful.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other when they began to read the baby's Ki... Dende! He had more power inside him than themselves at that age!.

Bra came to visit as soon as Trunks told her. Midori and Kenji were always playing together, and there wasn´t danger for them to hurt one another, so she let them play together in the special playpen and greeted her friend and her new nephew.

**

* * *

PLANET FURTURE**

While, in another galaxy, something unusual was happening. In the planet Furture, some people had expected forty years or more, to have a wise scientist who could analyze the cryogenic tanks. This was the moment. The scientist had deciphered the code, they could read the instructions and find out what kind of beings were in suspended animation inside the tanks.

Koush, remembered when they had found the scientist five years before...

_Furtureans weren´t a warrior race, they were simple, they didn´t use technology, their development in that area was slow and inferior to other species advanced technology. He had always loved technology, he had studied__ it for years, trying to get close to those which had access to this laboratory, under the mountains._

_When the spaceship crashed in the mountains of Furture, everything had changed. The furtureans opened the ship and found a big bearded man, with a deep scar on his forehead. They heard him moan and slowly, his eyes shot open with fear. The furtureans stepped back, frightened. The man was bleeding, he stepped closer, reaching out a hand to help him. That moment sealed his life, the man looked at him fixedly, he realized those humanoids didn´t want to hurt him and he reached out his hand accepting Koush's help._

_Dr. Sorghum spok__e in his native tongue, traducing to five languages, after a while, they finally understood each other._

_This man was a scientist, he had been travelling in this section trying to locate his lost civilization, he was a descendant of people of Planet Seeda. His father had told him, before they teleported to different galaxies, that seeda-jins had to run away. A warrior race had attacked them, destroying his race and his planet. Dr. Sorghum grabbed the door for balance and stepped out of the ship. He fainted falling on the floor._

_Three weeks later, Dr. Sorghum was still weak, but he had opened up with Koush. He had told him planet Seeda had a super advanced technology, they had been attacked but before they all died there, Dr. Cocorn told them to take some blood samples of the alien warriors. They took four blood samples, scribbling down the names of the warriors. They heard how they called one another, and there was just five of them, the screw was commanded by the stronger "Bardock."_

_Dr. Cocorn placed the samples in the lab and ordered the computer to find a planet with the same conditions of Planet Seeda. The computer find it and teleported the whole laboratory to the new planet. The warriors found the hidden laboratory and destroyed it, but some of them ran away, teleporting to the second option the computer had found. The screen didn´t show the name of the Planet, a small point of light, shining in a radial of the stellar map, they knew it was the location of the new Planet, one of them stayed behind to delete all the information the main computer had, including the location of the two planets were the people was sent._

_Seeda-jins were in a weird galaxy, they had to survive there, always thinking they will find the lost planet where Dr. Cocorn and the laboratory was sent. They knew Dr. Cocorn had in that laboratory, advanced technology to locate them, but it never happened._

_Dr. Sorghum dedicated his life to study, physics, chemistry, quantics, genetic, cryobiology, cryoelectronics and cryogenics, he wanted to find that planet and run some tests, and if their inhabitants agreed, his little community could live there. He knew about the warrior project._

From that moment, he started working with Dr. Sorghum as his student. He had learned very much all these years. He practically lived there, in the laboratory, under the mountains. The cryogenic tanks were in a corner, but they weren´t forgotten, they had been working in the codes the last five years. They had found out what had killed Dr. Cocorn and the seeda-jins scientists that were working here.

The furtureans weren´t scientists, they were a peaceful race, they had no individual features, like phantoms, their faces had small nostrils, round orbits instead of eyes, a translucent white skin, a body which you could look its content, viscera, organs, even pregnancies were visible. Dr. Sorghum ran some tests on Dr. Koush, to analyze his composition. The computer brought out some important facts. The process of analyzing the bodies inside the cryogenic tanks was almost finished, The Dr. Sorghum had deciphered the code. He knew why his people had chosen to do this experiment.

The sound of a thunder, ripped the clouds and make them all nervous... another electric torment. They all ran to their houses under the ground. Dr. Koush told Dr. Sorghum the acid rain would hurt their bodies. One of the thunders hit the electric installation making a sparkle discharge, the control panel flashed and some wires lighten with sparks flowing off in all directions. The smoke filled the room and three buttons in the cryogenic tanks lit up, showing the process will be reverted in a few days, the suspended animation would be operating by the emergency battery, and if they didn´t fix the failure, it would stop functioning, bringing back to conscience the bodies in the tanks.

* * *

End of chapter 54. Honeymoon.**

* * *

Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews: neftis-cloe, VvxLuvsSusake4everxvV, anime-school-chick, Graelyn-chan, ladybugg, Azul55, Apolonia86, Hermione-Double. 

I know there's something new in the plot, but I hope you like it, it's just something that is going to help at the end of the story, but it has to start right now. Doubts, complains, point of view, welcome! Thank you all for reading the story.


	55. Pregnancy and Fights

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, GT or any characters of Dragon Ball Series. The plot is mine.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 55. PREGNANCY AND FIGHTS****

* * *

PLANET FURTURE**

The furtureans and the doctors couldn´t repair it on time the malfunctions. The next day the buttons flashed green indicating the temperature was increasing. The iced substance around the bodies would start to melt soon.

Dr. Sorghum looked at the computer screen, the creatures inside the tanks were pale, they were naked and a weird tattoo could be seen in their arms. The main computer analyzed their functions and vital signals. In a corner, covered by a blanket a body started moving.

The blanket slid down revealing a robot, with red eyes. Dr. Sorghum and Dr. Koush paled and stepped back. The robot located the tanks and after adjusting his functions, started to walk slowly, scanning the place, his mechanical eyes stopped locating the heat of the doctors bodies.

The scanning was complete, one of them was a seeda-jin. The robot followed its instructions and reaching the control panel, he typed some commands and the screen turned black with a lot of information running rapidly, the robot was processing all the information received.

The robot turned around and spoke in Seedanian with an electronic voice. Dr. Sorghum answered and introduced Dr. Koush to the robot. The robot explained what had happened to their planet and to the doctors, his memory bank had a lot of information that Dr. Cocorn had implanted, knowing he would be the only survivor if something happened to them.

The robot told them that he was in charge of a secret experiment, they had cloned four warriors of an unknown galaxy, killer machines that had destroyed several planets, their survivors had ran away underground with blood samples, they had the most advanced technology in the Universe and had decided to use the blood of the warriors to duplicate them, raising them to be the protectors of their race, but the killers came back and found their secret tunnels, destroying everything, some of them ran away using a teleport advice, the science room was teleported to a planet with the same characteristics, the planet Furture.

It was very far, in an unexplored territory. The killers won´t find them there. They programmed the robots to help them with the warriors, they had put a chip on the robot with a lot of information, but they didn´t want to create a cyborg... they knew cyborgs could develop their mind by their own and they could make decisions, they couldn´t risk their security, they knew a lot about bio-technology but they didn´t need a robot with living organs.

The cloning was successful and soon, three males and a female were growing in the tanks, but five years later they stopped the research when they found out something wasn´t right, the tissues was aging faster and after some calculations, they agreed the clones wouldn´t last more than three years after their birth. They needed time to find a solution and they decided to froze the bodies in hibernation, suspended animation until they found a cure.

After studying the genus, they knew they couldn´t help the clones and started studying another races.

They found out the seeda-jins had no specific features or genetic information, but after two years, they started to get sick... some unknown virus had infected them, the acid rain had infested the ground and the water, they were all dying, just when they had found out that the only solution would be to breed hybrids, implanting the sperm on seeda-jins females and in the cloned female... the hybrids would take all the genetics from the clones and with a lot of luck, the hybrids would survive, when the last scientist was dying he started the sequence and placed the almost in term clones in the cryogenic tanks, maybe someone of their race could track them or maybe some scientist of seeda, in a few years, could finish the project and use the hybrids to protect their planet. He programmed the main computer and the robot, if the cryogenic tanks reported an unusual activity, the robot would function again, helping the development of the clones that would take less than a year.

The scientist knew they would be the only one who could protect them in the future, from those killers, that sooner or later, would find this galaxy. The seeda-jins found the complex 12 years later.

The robot didn´t get out of the complex, monitoring the tanks closely, checking the Rankine and Kelvin scales of temperature, the gas levels, helium, hydrogen, neon, nitrogen, oxygen and hydrogen sulfide and other alien refrigerants, revising carefully the notes about cryopreservation in the computer. The temperature was now below the 180°C (93.15°K).

The doctors were working in the right procedure to the future revival of the bodies once the heat provided a warm temperature environment. The cells and the tissues were working fine, they would have to add a substance which would protect the cells during the unfreezing procedure. They had to reduce damage during the process.

Dr. Sorghum, slowly, checked the cover of the tanks, looking at the body inside of it. He knew the race of the warriors: Saiya-jins.

A name hardly forgotten, they had terrified all galaxies, under the cold hand of Freezer. The robot told him, the crew that attacked his natal planet was under the orders of Bardock. He hadn´t survived to the process. There were left just two males and a female.

The robot detected the fear in the seeda-jins. The new science team shuddered when he walked by them. The robot approached and his electronic voice sounded like a thunder in the humanoids mind. "I'm not here to hurt you"

The science team shivered and nodded. One of them, called Milo, spoke in the universal language, very similar to Esperanto. "We don´t know much about science, we are trying to help"

The robot scanned their physical reactions. "good, these warriors can protect your planet, but they will have to wake up in a familiar and peaceful environment, full of trust and love, to learn and develop those emotions and feelings."

Violence was forbidden among furtureans, there was no one who could hurt them or protect them. It was time to finish the project, the warriors would wake up in less than a year and they would have to teach them how to love and protect, how to be faithful to this planet and its people. They have to start working in the breeding of hybrids, the tanks were ready and functioning. These cloned warriors would be awake soon and then, they will die in two or three years.

The people of Furture accepted, they needed warriors and none of them were capable of fighting, if an enemy invaded or a war came, they would die.

**

* * *

FURTURE. The awakening of the clones.**

February, 804.

The clones awoke. The first one named Tomah, stood up, the water dripping off his bare muscular chest, he was tall, muscular with spiky hair and big black eyes, his tail swinging nervously. He looked down to his body and then looked to the scientists, they smiled and handed him a white tunic, while the clones had been in the breed tank, they had learned different languages and the universal language xpirant, they had been taught in technology, fighting techniques and spirituality.

The robot approached "welcome back, Tomah, dress up"

Tomah nodded and took the tunic, it was confuse, he was feeling the need to fight but something in his brain kept telling him to be friendly.

The second clone named Totapo, rose on his feet, not so tall but very muscular, black deep eyes and strong features, spiky black hair pointing to the sides. He had the same feeling as Tomah, but accepted the tunic.

The third clone named Fasha, stepped out of the tank, with a beautiful muscular body and black hair defying gravity, her hair standing on an end at the back of her head, big black eyes and a little tail in her back.

One of the scientists, Chester, asked to see the King and waited for him in a big chamber. The King Mirrot walked inside the room, Queen Bletta walking slowly beside him. The King waved a hand and Chester kneeled in front of them. The King and the Queen sat down in the throne chairs.

The steady voice of King Mirrot was heard all over the chamber. "Do you have any news, Chester?"

Chester nodded placing a hand on his knee. "The warriors had awakened, my King."

Queen Bletta raised a hand to silence a gasp. "How are they?"

Chester glanced quickly at the Queen and lowered his gaze again. "Fine"

The King narrowed his eyes and waved a hand, motioning Chester to approach. "Are they friendly?"

Chester shook his head from left to right several times, worried for his answer. "I'm afraid not"

The King rubbed his forehead, shaking his head. A look of worry darkening his features. "What should we do?"

Chester sighed in defeat. "I don´t know, as long as we can make them believe we are their friends, I suppose we will be fine."

The King stood up, pacing around the room. "How long Chester? How long can we do that?"

Chester followed his King looking at the floor. "Something failed, Dr. Sorghum told us the cells were aging very fast, he detected drastic neurological changes."

The King gritted his teeth, "Then, if you knew they could be dangerous, why did you let them wake up?"

Chester gulped, he had never saw his King this upset before. "We didn´t have a choice, the electrical torment burnt some internal wires, we didn´t repair the damage on time."

The King turned to look worriedly at the Queen, "Chester, call Dr. Koush, tell him I want to talk to him."

Chester apologized for the bad news and left.

Two hours later Dr. Koush had told the King everything he knew about the clones. Dr. Sorghum believed part of their residual memory was coming back and the same was happening with their behavior.

**

* * *

EARTH. Birthday Party.**

Third week of July, 804.

The son of Trunks and Pan, Thong, was born, strong and powerful, stubborn and dominant as all the people of his family. He was now two years old. Bulma, Chichi and Videl had organized a party for him. He had started to train last week, even when he wanted to do that since he learned how to walk. They had to remove his tail, even when Pan didn´t want to, they knew the moon could affect him, even with Bulma's vaccine, he was a full blooded saiyan after all.

Vegeta had been in a wonderful mood, he really wanted to train that brat, he had everything his people could have wished in an heir, even his looks were of a proud Saiyan. He didn´t like the name Trunks had chosen for this boy... Thong... what the hell was wrong with them? He could have agreed with the first name they had chosen... Vegeku, but, he wasn´t going to accept it... to have his name mixed with that third-class warrior human name was an offense, but accept it, was worse than the offense itself.

**

* * *

EARTH. ****The Surprise.**

The party had started, Thong had insisted on sparing with his grandfathers and his parents couldn't refuse.

Trunks tightened his arm around Pan waist. "Just great! Another stubborn saiyan prince in all his glory..."

Pan laughed at Trunks irony "I think he is just like his father"

Trunks scowled at her, "I'm not a stubborn prince"

Pan intertwined her fingers with his leaning back a little to look at his blue eyes, "you are right, you are just stubborn"

Trunks smirked and leaned closer, "so... am I not your prince anymore?"

Pan laughed again and kissed his chin, "You will always be"

In the middle of the party, Vegeta slumped down into the couch and raised an eyebrow, looking fixedly at Pan, she noticed the look on the Prince's face and blushed, she knew what was happening, but before she could look away, the Prince stood and walked forward. He stopped really close to her scanning her body with a cold gaze.

Pan swallowed hard and smiled shyly. "Hi, Vegeta."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes looking deeply into her eyes, "When are you planning to tell him?"

Pan gulped, it was useless to deny it, every Saiyan in there could sense it. "Tonight"

Vegeta nodded. "How long?"

Pan blushed lowering her eyes for a moment. "two weeks"

Vegeta turned around to sit down in the couch, hiding his smirk.

Two hours later Pan told Trunks she was pregnant... again. Trunks almost fainted and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. They told their parents the good news after the party was over. Bra squealed with joy and Goten just shook his head looking at Trunks, who was blushing furiously, he had told him earlier that something was weird in Pan's Ki, but Trunks didn´t believe him.

Bulma had been very busy, she still wanted to finish the serum, she needed that vaccine, she didn´t want to be old when Vegeta was so young. She had been working in this research more than five years, she knew she needed help, but it was so hard to find a brilliant scientist who could handle the secret of her family and help her to find the right serum.

**

* * *

PROCREATION AND BASIC INSTINCTS.**

Six months later, August 804.

The clones had agreed to procreate with the furtureans; the Dr. Sorghum had explained to them, they will die in one or two years maximum, they were working to find a cure, but to assure their race will survive, they had to reproduce this way. It had been a hard task, because they believed furtureans were an inferior race, but when Dr. Sorghum told them, their genetics would be the only one to predominate, they accepted, everyone except Fasha, she accepted to mix her blood just with a saiya-jin, but when she realize they were aging fast, she agreed with the Doctors; they removed some ovules and fertilized them. Two females had volunteered, Vannit, who wanted a strong son to protect her family, and Soffatz, who believed in loyalty to their people, she knew they needed warriors and they wouldn´t be able to be warriors, ever.

The clones had changed, a lot of memories were back in their mind, flashes of their people purging planets, their leader killing humanoids, all the crew killing just for fun, following orders of a freak, but they knew they couldn´t kill this race, they could find a cure and they wanted to live, to became the rulers of the Universe, and maybe, reproduce, if the Dr. Sorghum was right.

**

* * *

NIGHTMARES.**

Last week of August, 804. Goku shot open his eyes, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his arm. That nightmare again!. He didn´t know what was happening, he had to take those emotions out of his body... he needed to train.

He jumped out of the bed and dressed slowly. After 15 minutes he was having breakfast in the kitchen. His usual smile had disappeared.

Chichi heard the sound of his steps and followed him down stairs. She yawned looking at the kitchen clock, five in the morning... "What's wrong Goku?"

Goku put aside the bowl and looked at her. "Just some dream, forget about it."

Chichi narrowed her eyes, sitting next to him. "The same dream again?"

Goku nodded, grabbing his temples. "I'm fine, don´t worry and get back to bed Chi."

Chichi closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, "Maybe, you need to train Goku... I'm keeping you here against your will and I..."

Goku cut her off, grabbing her chin. "No Chi, I want to be here."

Chichi smiled, she knew he was an honest man, he wouldn´t lie to her. "Okay, but I'm still thinking you need to train... why don´t you take some time to train in one of those lonely planets? You could take Vegeta with you, I'm sure he would love to."

Goku's jaw dropped in shock. "What –did –you –say?"

Chichi caressed his chin. "Go talk to Vegeta, train and come back to us, okay? I can survive for myself for about... three months? What do you think about it?"

Goku couldn´t believe her words, she had to repeat it to make him believe she meant it. He grinned and gave her a peck on the lips, then, he placed two fingers in his forehead and teleported to the Gravity Room, just in time to see Vegeta doing the first push-ups of the day.

Vegeta sensed him and jumped back quickly. "What the hell are you doing here Kakarott? Didn´t I tell you to stop doing that?"

Goku grinned placing a hand behind his neck. "Oh, hi Vegeta, I knew I was going to find you here."

Vegeta frowned raising his voice. "I asked you, what the hell do you want?"

**

* * *

YES OR NO.**

Vegeta agreed and that night he told Bulma he would leave for three months, Bulma almost fainted and start shouting at him.

Bulma wiped out her tears and folded her arms. "Why do you want to leave me?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned against the bathroom door. "I'm not leaving you woman."

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him. "It seems to me that you are leaving me."

Vegeta grunted his response. "I need to train with Kakarott."

Her blue eyes seemed to explode. "You are always training Vegeta, why do you need to go to another planet to train?"

Vegeta scowled at her. "Can´t you understand that if I train here with Kakarott, we would destroy this planet woman?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes and started tapping a bare foot on the floor. "Are you planning to kill him?"

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "Where in hell did that thought come from?"

Bulma stepped closer placing a finger on his chest. "Just answer Yes or No"

Vegeta rolled his eyes again, not bothering to look at her finger. "NO"

Bulma gritted her teeth pushing her finger against his chest. "Are you going to leave me?"

Vegeta sighed, getting annoyed. "NO, God damn it"

She stared at him for a while and placed both hands on his chest. "Are you going to betray me with another female?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows in amusement. "N –O. Any other question?"

Bulma blushed, she had just admitted she was jealous. "NO"

Vegeta smirked and in a quick movement pinned her against the wall. "Are you going to wait for me?"

Bulma blushed and nodded.

Vegeta smirked again and leaned closer, tickling her earlobe with his breath. "Yes or no?"

Bulma sighed and answered. "Yes"

Vegeta leaned closer and breathed in her ear, brushing lightly his lips on her earlobe. "Are you going to miss me?"

Bulma gasped and closed her eyes, feeling dizzy with his closeness. "Yes"

Vegeta ran his tongue down her neck. "Are you going to give me a pleasure night before I leave?"

Bulma shivered at his caresses, pressing her body to his. "Yes"

Vegeta grinned evilly and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing seductively kisses on her bare shoulders. "Are you going to build me a ship?"

Bulma moaned and shivered again. "Yes"

In that moment, his words entered her brain and she heard him chuckle. She pushed him away. "WHAT?"

Vegeta smirked playfully. "You heard me Woman, thank you"

Bulma narrowed her eyes in anger. "Tricky bastard Saiyan"

Vegeta laughed hoarsely, pulling her close. "Hey, that's not the way to talk to your Prince."

She struggled in his arms. "How dare you! You took advantage of..."

He didn´t let her finish and kissed her roughly. "Advantage of what?"

She opened her mouth to answer, granting access to his tongue. Soon she forgot about the trip and the ship, losing the track of time in his arms.

Later, Vegeta told her, he wanted to train with Kakarott without restrictions, in level four, he didn´t want to let Goku surpass him again and she understood, firstly, when he told her he belonged here, beside his family, beside her. She wasn´t going to waste time, maybe in that time, she could find the serum to stop aging.

**

* * *

The rulers.**

October 804.

The cloned Saiyans became the rulers of Furture. Their memory was back and their instincts too. Dr. Sorghum had assured it wouldn´t be the same with the hybrids, because they wouldn´t have residual memories. They had even demanded to know what had happened to the fourth saiyan: Bardock.

The clones had destroyed the robot and forced the furtureans to repair the ship; they had been dominating planets, always coming back to Furture for their supplies.

The daughter of Fasha was in a breeding tank, she hadn´t accepted to keep the baby in her womb; the doctors placed the embryo in a breeding tank.

They were having dinner at Furture, next day they would be leaving to a planet in another galaxy, they had taken all the planets in this galaxy and they needed more.

After a long trip they were in the Planet Likuid. They knew they hadn´t much time or strength, but they knew how to work in a team, how to protect the others and that was an advantage against the enemy.

**

* * *

Just Training.**

Vegeta and Goku left in a space ship. Goku had been trying to teleport them to the planet where they were going to train, but Vegeta refused, arguing he didn´t know how to do it and he wouldn´t risk one single hair in his arms.

Even though, they enjoyed the trip, both were willing to have a good sparing session, no holding back any strength or energy on their bodies.

When they landed, they started warming up to stretch their muscles, doing push-ups and flying at high velocity, throwing kicks and punches once they had finished stretching they took a fight stance and lunged to each other.

Goku moved his foot upward upon his waist level and bent the knee, standing on the other foot he turned his body round, kicking Vegeta hard in his chest with a round kick.

Vegeta winced a little at the impact and jumped back stretching rapidly his foot forward. Goku moved and received a side kick that was directed to his chest, in the side of his arm. Vegeta didn´t let him think about the next move and disappeared, reappearing instantly behind him to punch him at full power in his back, sending him flying to a nearest peak of a mountain

Goku got up and flew at him with extreme speed and directed a punch to Vegeta's face, but Vegeta spun around throwing a straigth punch to Goku's face. Goku grabbed his fist and punched him in the stomach sending him through the air. Vegeta frowned and stopped in mid air charging at him, but Goku dodged his assault disappearing and materializing in front of Vegeta to throw a punch aimed directly to his face, Vegeta blocked his attack with his arm and both kept delivering punches and kicks at a fierce rate until Goku elbowed him in the back and kicked him hard, sending him spreading out across the ground and into the dirt; Vegeta wiped the blood from his mouth, unleashing a Ki blast at Goku and shot off from the ground with an incredible force, disappearing and reappearing behind Goku. Vegeta grabbed his head, throwing his elbow to Goku's chin and slamming his fists on Goku's back. Goku was sent plummeting to the ground, making it shake violently and forming a big crater around him, when the cloud of dust vanished, Goku struggled to his feet and regained his fighting stance. Vegeta started powering up, his black hair spiked gold and his eyes changed from black to green, his energy rising until it burst around him like a golden shield. He began to charge his Ki to attack Goku, stretching out his hand he released a powerful Ki blast hitting Goku in the chest. Goku received the blast, but it seemed to remain unharmed, sparks were around his body, his ki raising too. Goku let out a scream and his power level skyrocketed, his hair turned golden and he clenched and unclenched his fists looking at Vegeta with narrowed eyes.

Vegeta tackled him to the ground elbowing him in the stomach, but Goku spun around blocking Vegeta's leg and pulling his arm to roll over him, kneeling him in the gut in the process. Goku wrapped his arm around Vegeta's neck, grabbing his shoulder and releasing an energy blast to his stomach. Vegeta cried out and stretched his arm trying to reach Goku's leg, applying pressure and releasing a ball of energy to his knee. Vegeta wrapped his leg around Goku's ankle pushing him off him.

Goku slowly rose to his feet, and started moving slowly his arms, placing both hands backward loading a golden beam of energy "KA – ME – HAME- HA"

Vegeta was sent flying but he stopped before hitting a large stone behind him. He hovered in the air, preparing his attack.

Vegeta extended a hand in front of him accumulating a ball of energy and threw it towards Goku "BING BANG ATTACK"

Both of them were matched in the fight, delivering punches, kicks and powerful blasts. Destroying the place around them. They finished five hours later, panting in exhaustion and got into the ship to have a deserved dinner.

They have been training more than three weeks, feeling that neither of them were going to surpass the other. Even when Goku had the ability to get stronger than Vegeta easily, Vegeta had better techniques and discipline.

**

* * *

THE CLONES SHIP.**

One of the buttons of the ship lit up, showing a sparkling bright red light. The radar located a powerful source of energy from a nearly galaxy. The computer was recording all the data.

When Tomah and his crew stepped into the ship, they detected the sound of the computer's alarm. The computer hadn´t located the source yet. Tomah smirked in amusement. "It seems we have company in this galaxy"

Fasha smirked, folding her arms over her chest. "More fun for us"

Totapo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and laughed evilly. "At least we are going to enjoy a real fight again, those lectures indicated that race is powerful"

Tomah typed some codes in the computer's keyboard and smiled, arching his eyebrows. "The computer would have the location soon".

**

* * *

The battlefield.**

This was the forth week of training in space. They had been fighting for about three hours, but neither of them wanted to stop.

Goku stretched his foot up, aiming at Vegeta's face. Vegeta grabbed Goku's ankle and spinning his body around, throwing him towards a mountain.

Vegeta had taken a lot of hard hits from Goku, he was already tired, his nose and his jaw were bleeding. He grimaced in disgusted, wiping the blood off his face with his gloved hand. "There is no way you can win Kakarott, stop fooling around"

Goku's aura exploded around him and gritting his teeth together, he shot several blasts, striking Vegeta, who lost his balance for a moment.

Vegeta frowned, extended his arms to the sides and then, forward, throwing a powerful big blast to Goku. "FINAL FLASH"

Goku crossed his arms in front of him, protecting his body from the shot and charged against Vegeta, his golden aura surrounding his body. Vegeta disappeared and Goku connected his attack with the air, confused for a moment, because of the speed of Vegeta, he turned around just to find Vegeta smirking at him.

Vegeta hit him with tremendous force, kicking him in the head and opening his hand to shot a blast again. Goku discharged a series of Ki attacks hitting Vegeta's chest and knocking him backward, Vegeta stopped in mid air just to feel a hard kick on his chest. The kick sent Vegeta plummeting to the ground, but he stopped his falling and charged against Goku slamming him hard into the ground, his energy had incremented and his blasts had much power than the last weeks.

Goku hit the ground and rose up in the air above Vegeta. Goku screamed, crumbling apart the side of the mountain where he was standing and powered up, charging at Vegeta with hard punches and kicks, screaming at the same time. "I don't give up! I will defeat you!"

Vegeta tumbled from the sky to the ground. He back flipped and formed a ball of energy "Like hell you will"

Vegeta's gathered energy into his hands and threw the golden ball of energy towards Goku, who dodged his attacked easily in a controlled motion.

They were fighting at full force, trying to surpass the other. Vegeta, trying to rip Goku's head off, trying to ram him through the floor every time he had a chance.

Goku, punching hard, trying to knockout Vegeta.

After three hours, they were laying on the ground, exhausted, knowing they could probably be able to surpass the other, in strength or ability. Goku placed his hand on the ground and bounced up onto his feet, stretching out his hand to help Vegeta, who only rejected Goku's hand with a slap and jumped on his feet.

They showered and started fighting again about the turn to cook, until they decided to stop fighting and work together to calm their starving stomachs. This was going to be, the last night, after all. They had spent one month to arrive to this planet, they had already trained in all levels for a whole month, it was time to come back, their families were waiting, and they both knew their wives had agreed to let them stay away from home, just for three months; if they leave tomorrow morning they would be landing on C.C. in exactly, one month, that would be in the first week of December, besides, they wanted to be there to welcome the son of Trunks and Pan, and they were running out of time, Vegeta and Bulma knew the baby would be born around the last week of December.

**

* * *

LOCATED.**

Tomah smirked when the computer screen show a single flashing word. "SOURCE LOCATED"

* * *

End of Chapter 55. Pregnancy and Fights.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for your comments and your reviews: Vannya-Pan (53, 54), Hermione-Double (53,54), ladybugg, (54), anime-school-chick (54)LuvsSusake4ever (54). 

You are really great! did you know that? Your words make me feel a lot more motivated to keep writing in English and besides, you really make my day brighter, all of you, with your reviews, add a smile to my face everytime I read them. I also want to thank wild-one08 for her corrections.

This time I want to thank all of you, in order, since the beginning of this story: Apolonia 86, xItachis-Luverx, rose-lily potter, Noseless wonder, puertorrican-babe, saiyanwolf-girl, ladybugg, Misspurple, supersaiyanx, Vannya-Pan, anime-school-chick, Hermione-Double, lovesanime92, Azul55, Karen, Graelyn chan, SonPan, Ikorosu Shinso, limeygirl714, neftis cloe, Wild-one08, liveforDBZ, transformersfreak19, jazzy fizzler, VvxLuvsSusake4everxvV. Thank you so much. (I should add that I miss your comments, they are all important to me, and besides, what happened to some of you? I hope you are okay! That's what really matters.

Note: The birth of a full blooded Saiyan is possible because of the genetic laws. Two recessive genus could form a dominant characteristic, but two dominant genus definetely will show in the hybrid, making possible to have a full blooded; besides, in one of the chapters, Bulma found that Saiyan genus were stronger than Human genus and Vegeta told her, the Saiyan genus will try to win dominance to help their almost extinct race.


	56. New Saiyans on Earth

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the Dragon Ball series. The new characters of this story are mine.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 56. NEW SAIYANS ON EARTH**

By the end of the first week of December, Vegeta and Goku had landed on Earth. The second week of December was full of things to do; Bulma was constantly checking on Pan and everyone were busy buying presents for Christmas, even when they didn´t believe in Christmas as a religious event or tradition, they just loved celebrations, the Christmas tree and the presents.

Pan's Ki had been spiking and her energy was changing dramatically. Trunks had been a little worried, but Bulma had assured him everything was fine.

**

* * *

LAND AHOY**

The main computer located the ship and even when the clones arrived to an empty and almost destroyed planet they could tracked the Ki signatures and the ship of C.C. and followed it.

They were intrigued about them, how could they have such an energy level? It was almost impossible. They stopped in the gravitational Earth field, to study those particular beings.

Tomah frowned crossing his arms over his chest. "This planet is not powerful, I wonder if those warriors belong to this planet"

Totapo chuckled, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "How do you know they are warriors?"

Tomah turned to look at him with a frown. "Didn´t you see the kind of destruction they made in that planet?"

Fasha smirked crossing her legs. She just loved when Tomah use his cynical speech.

Totapo frowned and tightened his lips. "They could have used machines"

The bitter laugh of Tomah froze Totapo's attitude. "hah hah hah, it cannott be possible"

Fasha joined Tomah and started laughing. "I wonder if something is hiding inside your head Totapo... having problems to find your brain?"

Totapo gritted his teeth and turned around to walk out of the room.

Fasha grabbed a piece of cloth and started cleaning her scouter. "What are you planning to do now, Tomah?"

Tomah shifted in his seat, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "We shall wait here until we learn everything we need to defeat them."

Fasha threw the cloth in a shelf, looking at her scouter. "Those beings called human are almost weaker than a plant, Tomah, I don´t know why we have to wait, let's just take this planet"

"No". Tomah shook his head in deep thought. "It's not so easy, Fasha, they have those warriors, maybe they are some kind of guardians, we have to learn about this planet first"

Fasha rose to her feet and glanced at Tomah. "You are the leader now Tomah, I hope you are right".

**

* * *

The baby is coming.**

Beginning of the third week, December.

The contractions started, Pan woke up grabbing her womb, a stinging pain running down her spine and expanding through her middle low. Her breathing incremented and she had to bit her lip to silence a scream. Trunks sensed her stress and wake up.

He turned around and looked at her. His eyes widened when he saw her shivering and sweating. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She couldn´t speak, the pain was a lot worse than the first time. She nodded, tightening her hands around her stomach.

Trunks jumped out of the bed and pulled off the blankets, he knelt next to her and scooped her up into his arms.

Pan breathed in and out, several times, until she felt the pain was fading. Both knew the baby was coming.

**

* * *

Powerful Ki.**

Vegeta shot open his eyes, not only Pan was giving birth, he felt a high level of energy on Earth. He opened the balcony and flew off, trying to locate the unknown Ki. He stepped in the middle of the way, he sensed Goku and Gohan's Ki flying his way.

They looked at each other and hovered in the air, beside Vegeta. They flew where they sensed the Ki signatures and stopped when they saw the space ship landing on the woods.

Vegeta frowned unconsciously thinking about freezer or one of his soldiers. Gohan couldn´t help a shiver, thinking maybe Cell was back. But Goku just opened his mouth in shock.

They decided to wait there, trying to find out who were inside the ship.

**

* * *

PEA.**

After two hours of contractions, a beautiful baby girl was born. Pan was exhausted, it had been really fast, but it had been more painful than the first time, by far.

Trunks held his daughter in his arms, while the doctors and Bulma were taking care of Pan. He smiled proudly; he had a beautiful baby girl, no tail and no lavender hair. His children definitely had inherited the genus of his father and Pan's parents, she was a powerful girl. Pan smiled wrapping her arms around her small baby to cradle her, she had felt her ki and she knew her daughter was stronger than she or any female on Earth.

Bulma came in after three hours, wondering where was Vegeta, but it would only make it better, now that she knew, that baby was three quarter saiyan.

**

* * *

ALARM**

Gohan called Goten and Trunks; he knew they could need their help, he didn´t want to call Trunks, he knew Pan needed him, but this was for their security. They needed all the help, they were not going to make another mistake, this time, they would face the enemy together, at the same time.

Trunks answered his cell thinking Gohan wanted to know about Pan, but when Gohan told him what was all about, he paled and trying to be as calm as he could, he kissed Pan's forehead and left, pretending he was going to bed.

Goten told Umiko what was happening and made her promise, she was going to hide until the danger was over. He didn´t want to risk them, Chichi already knew what was happening. Goku teleported to C.C. and asked her to tell Bulma all about it, Bulma would know what to do to protect them and maybe, she could find out something about the space ship.

**

* * *

BRA**

When Bulma called her, she almost fainted. "Oh my God, Kenzao, kenzao! Wake up! We have a baby girl!"

Kenzao struggled and opened his eyes. "What?"

Bra jumped out of the bed and started packing. Nothing was going to stop her, she was going to be there this time, she wouldn´t miss the birth of her niece.

Kenzao argued with her for more than an hour, trying to change her mind, but Bra refused, telling him she had had enough of his complains. She was going to Japan.

Even when Kenzao tried to stop her, he couldn´t. She was sick of his orders, she wasn´t going to be an obedient house wife all her life just because of him.

Bra stepped into the private jet with Kenji. Kenzao was furious but he decided to go with her, it would be easier to have her back if he accepted this trip.

**

* * *

SAIYANS.**

Dr. Chester informed Queen Bletta and King Mirrot, the hybrids were born. Dr. Sorghum and Dr. Koush attended the birth. Vannit was the first, her son was identical to Tomah, but they didn´t want to name him after his father, but they knew they shouldn´t choose a name from Seeda or Furture, after all, they had the right to have a Saiya-jin name. Dr. Sorghum scribbled some names in a paper and after a while, he said aloud. "His name will be Ottamoth"

Dr. Koush alerted him, Soffatz had a girl, the daughter of Totapo, but after a while, they decided there was no way they could find a name parting from the name of the baby's father, and they decided to name her Beetz, because her hair was similar to a beetroot at the end, she didn´t look like Totapo, she probably resembled more of some female in Totapo's family.

The daughter of Fasha was born and they named her Sylepa.

They knew the Saiyans were tracking someone, their main computer was now, connected to the ship, but they didn´t know why that space ship they were tracking was so special for them, they could only wish those beings weren´t evil or another saiyans.

**

* * *

THE WOODS.**

Next day.

They all decided to stay in a place far away from C.C. They didn´t want to risk the females or the children. Bulma didn´t know what to do, she had called Bra, but now she wasn´t sure if that had been such a good idea. She didn´t know if Bra would be safe around here. Even when she trusted in the Z warriors and her Prince, she couldn´t help to fear for the girls and the babies.

Umiko was going to stay there with Midori and Thong. She was expecting Bra very soon, she knew Marron would be here soon too, if something was going to happen they should be together. Even in the middle of this threat she felt the adrenalin pumping inside her, making her feel excited for another adventure. Although, it was weird, she was not so young to feel that way, even when she looked as if she was in her late 50's.

She smiled thinking in the next generation of Z fighters... Midori, Kenji, Thong, Cassava and Boobu.

She remembered how pretty was Cassava, the little girl of Marron and Tetsu. She was as pretty as Marron but her hair was dark blond.

She was born four months after the wedding of Pan and Trunks and just one month before Thong, but she was afraid they weren´t going to play together or get along well, Thong was as stubborn as his parents... and Vegeta... Dende! He was as stubborn as herself.

She laughed a little, Trunks was going to pay very soon for all he had done when he was a child...

She loved to have a little granddaughter, finally, she could go again to the mall and buy her every cute and fancy dress she could find... Dende! It was really hard trying to buy clothes for boys.

Uub had a little boy too, his name was Boobu. Mr. Roshi had lost that bet he made with Oolong, the boy didn´t seem to have magical powers until now. Mr. Roshi had told Oolong he will have to wait before paying the bet, he had to be sure if the baby hadn´t inherited the magical powers of Uub and Boo. Krilin and Yamcha couldn´t decide who was the winner, the baby wasn´t brunette or pink, he had inherited a tanned skin with a soft tone of pink, it was like he had a light pink skin very very tanned; it was funny, she knew Yamcha had won. The baby was brunette indeed, but Krilin kept arguing about the light tone of pink in the baby's cheeks. Liana was going to come to Capsule Corporation too with Bobby; they had decided to call the baby bobby. She had wondered very often, why they didn´t named him Bob if they liked so much the nickname.

It was weird to think that they needed an Earth threat to be around. They weren´t so young and she didn´t know if this would be the last chance to be together. The last time when they were together was when Earth had a threat.

Bulma didn´t tell Bra about the aliens, what was the purpose to stress her, she was on her way here, she would wait for them to arrive... Dende! Kenzao was going to be really upset when he knew there was an Earth threat and she hadn´t told them. Anyway, when she knew what was all about, Bra had already left, she probably was in the airport, because she didn´t answer her cell phone.

**

* * *

The ****Threat.**

The Z Gang was together by the woods, they had decided to stay far away from C.C. Some of them weren´t so young, but they were strong enough to keep up a fight. Goten and Trunks were chatting about the Z gang.

Trunks smirked when he saw Tien, they had found out after Bra's wedding that he was living with Launch... what a liar... as if they didn´t know Launch had fallen for him so many years ago... but he hadn´t denied it also, he had just said he wasn't married.

Goten snarled and looked at Krilin and Yamcha, they were strong and old. Krilin was 68 and Yamcha was three years older than Krilin. Who could believe the old Yamcha had a son or a daughter... he never told them if that gossip was true.

The door opened and the clones stepped out of the space ship. Vegeta's jaw dropped. Goku opened his eyes widely and the rest of the Z team couldn´t articulate a single word. Saiyans... the aliens were saiyans.

Tomah turned around adjusting the scouter. He had forced Dr. Sorghum to rebuilt them, it was different, but good enough to read the power level.

Vegeta was the first to approach the group of Saiyans. Totapo gasped in surprise, shaking his head from left ro right, it couldn´t be... a Saiyan... that saiyan looked like their King, but... he looked so young and... he did not have a beard and he wasn´t wearing royal clothes.

Fasha was the first to react and bent down on one knee, placing a hand on the right side of her chest, she lowered her eyes. "My King."

Vegeta smirked feeling a great pleasure, this was what he had missed all his life, the respect of his people, these Saiyans were his people, they were survivors, pure blooded, but... how come?

Totapo frowned and spat in disgust. "Get up Fasha, don´t be silly, he can´t be our King, he is so young to be him, it's been a long time, more than 60 years!"

Tomah was still in shock, he had opened his mouth to talk but before a word escape from his mouth, he felt a familiar Ki... Bardock's Ki and that's when he saw him... Bardock... but something was missed, his scar... besides, his attitude, his face looked peaceful, his skin was lighter, what was happening? Maybe the furtureans had cloned more saiyans, maybe they were dying too.

Vegeta twisted his lips in anger and narrowed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "Shut up, you third class scum! Don´t you dare to speak that way in front of your Prince!."

Tomah's attempt to fly forwards Goku, who seemed to be Bardock to him, was stopped abruptly by Vegeta's words. He turned around and looked at the proud saiyan, definitely, he looked like King Vegeta, his stance was regal, showing power and dominance. An air of superiority that only royalty had, his chest out, his head up, his arms relaxed at his sides.

Tomah watched the Prince for a moment, a body certainly, endured by years of training, a powerful aura, a proudly erect posture, moving slowly and speaking with self-confidence, pride and determination, as if he were sure he would still holding his territory; he had been the first to approach, that meant he was the leader of the group. He seemed to have reacted aggressive to Totapo's comments. In that moment, a thought entered his brain, his features, his age... he was the Prince Vegeta! The son of King Vegeta! The little prince that had been sent to Freezer... Damn it!.

Tomah bent on one knee as fast as he could and lowered his voice to whisper, "Totapo, bent down, he is the Prince Vegeta, the one who was sent to Freezer."

Totapo paled and after a minute, he bent down. "I'm sorry my Prince, I didn´t know you were alive."

Vegeta frowned and hovered closer to them, lowering softly to the ground. "How could you believe I was going to die at Freezer's hand? You idiot!".

The Z gang was shocked, even Goku was speechless, he had noticed Tomah glancing at his direction with a shocked expression, he could have swore Tomah wanted to talk to him when Vegeta spoke.

The Z warriors approached and stood behind Vegeta, looking at the Saiyan group.

Vegeta looked at them and moved his hand to let them stand up. "Who are you? And how could you survive? I demand an explanation now!"

Tomah looked up at Goku, waiting for him to introduce them, but after a while he realized Goku was not going to speak.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes losing his patience. "I'm waiting and you already know you shouldn´t keep your Prince waiting!"

Tomah nodded and stood up slowly. "I'm Tomah, Son of Kapper; this, at my left is Totapo, son of Kumber; the female warrior to my right is Fasha, daughter of Eberginz, we are Bardock's crew, the Saiyan at your right."

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. ("Bardock? But... Bardock was dead, his crew died in planet Meat, Freezer had ordered their death... Dodoria told me how Bardock had fought for Vegetasei, that bastard enjoyed telling me how Freezer had destroyed Bardock and my people...") He never told this to Kakarott, maybe he should have told him... but that didn´t matter right now, how could they be alive if they were killed? Why they looked so young after more than 60 years?. Something very weird was happening.

Goku's jaw dropped. Bardock? That was his father's name...how could they say he was his father? How was possible that his father's crew were here?.

Tomah smiled and looked at Goku. "Bardock, I knew you had survived... It's good to see they brought you back too."

Trunks raised his eyebrows in confusion. ("What does he mean with that?, Who had brought them back? Who could have wished them back? And what for?")

Goku opened his mouth but not a single word came out of it. He shook his head no, staring at the saiyans.

Tomah drew his eyebrows together. "Don´t you recognize me? What did they do to your brain?"

Vegeta chuckled lightly and muttered in a very low whisper. "He has no brain"

Goku frowned for a second. "I'm not Bardock."

Fasha opened her mouth in shock. ("What's happening here? Is this another Universe? We meet King Vegeta and Bardock and apparently they are someone else?")

Vegeta tightened his lips. "You are right, I'm Prince Vegeta, and that third class is Kakarott, the son of Bardock."

Fasha opened her mouth turning around to look at Goku again; the last memory she had about him was that he was in a breeding tank, soon to be born. She couldn´t remember more.

They had been cloned of a blood sample, when they were in another planet, before going to Kanasa, they didn´t remember their death in planet Meat either. All they knew after purging the planet Seeda, was what the robot and Dr. Sorghum had told them.

They spent more than 30 minutes talking about their memories. Vegeta told them what had happened, their death, the destruction of Vegetasei, their people, Freezer.

While, Tomah had been glancing at the Z warriors, looking fixedly at Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo. "I can read powerful Kis here, my King, can I ask who are those people?"

Vegeta frowned, but he decided to answer. "This is your prince". Vegeta pointed his finger at his son. "Prince Trunks, my heir."

Trunks couldn´t help but feel happy, his father had showed him respect, he had acknowledged him as his heir, the Prince.

The Saiyans turned to look at Trunks, raising his eyebrows at the sound of his name. Totapo was the first to frown in disgust at the funny color of his hair, he surely didn´t look as a saiyan, despite his powerful Ki.

Trunks narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, mimicking his father's stance.

Vegeta noticed their reaction, even when they kept silent. "Any question?"

Tomah and Fasha shook their heads and stopped staring at Trunks.

Totapo raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I thought pure blooded had black hair Prince Vegeta, I'd like to know if I'm wrong."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, that damn color of his son was starting to bring complains, if he didn´t stop the complains now, the gossips would start running among his people. "He's not pure blooded, there were any saiyan females left, but he's my son, your prince, and he is powerful, he transformed in Super Saiyan-jin since he was seven years old."

Totapo's look hardened and he looked with curiosity at Trunks.

The Prince stretched a hand, pointing to Goten and Gohan. "These are the sons of Kakarott."

The Saiyans nodded in acknowledgement, in fact, Goten was similar to Goku, and Gohan looked like a Saiya-jin too, there was no doubt in that.

* * *

**Concubine.**

After a while the clones explained they had been cloned in a planet named Furture, the people that cloned them were Seeda-jins, they had killed them, but they took blood samples and cloned them. They told them the furtureans and a Seeda-jin, alien civilizations, wanted to train them as guardians, but, slowly at first, part of their memories came back and the robot helped them to remember some facts.

When they had explained almost everything, Vegeta nodded, accepting their explanations.

Tomah looked at Piccolo and Uub questionably. "I suppose they are your guards your highness." He then turned to see Krilin and Yamcha. "and I presume those old weaklings are your servants."

Vegeta smirked looking at Piccolo and Uub. "No, they are the guardians of Earth."

Totapo, Fasha and Tomah started laughing. Totapo put his hands on his waist and drew his brows together trying to picture the green man and the powerful brunette fighting.

Tomah smirked pointing at 18. "I'm sorry to ask your highness, but, that female is your concubine or a slave?"

Vegeta didn´t like that saiya-jin asking him those kind of private matters, but he chuckled looking at 18 and Krilin, knowing what was going to be 18's reaction and decided to answer, just for the pleasure to see the bald and the tin can getting angry. "Watch your mouth soldier, she can beat you up."

Tomah raised an eyebrow looking at the angered face of the slave and the blond female who had clenched her fists.

18 frowned and raised a fist at the level of her face in a menacing gesture. "Shut up stupid, I'm nobody's concubine"

Totapo raised his eyebrows in amusement looking at Tomah.

Fasha whistled and folded her arms. "I guess that's an invitation Tomah."

Tomah frowned and turned to look at Vegeta. "Your highness, that female insulted me, can I kill her or should I just beat her? I suppose you don´t want her or you had already taken her". He paused for a moment and lowered his voice. "Your majesty, should I offer her as a gift to someone or can I keep her as a slave, even when I know she wouldn´t last much, she has a really bad attitude to her superiors."

Vegeta opened his eyes widely, it had been a long time ago the last time he heard words like those, but before he answered, Krilin frowned and hovered off the ground with an angry face. "She is my wife, don´t you dare to touch her."

18 gritted her teeth. "Don´t you dare to fight my battles Krilin." Then, she launched to punch the jerk, right in his face, in that moment Tomah took a fight stance, prepared to block her attack and help his friend.

Vegeta wanted to watch a fight like this, he knew the tincan would beat the warrior, but he had to stop the fight. "Stop."

The Saiyans stopped immediately and bared their teeth to 18.

18 turned around to look at Vegeta. "You don´t order me." In that moment 18 moved her hands in front of her charging a Ki attack, but Krilin stopped her.

They all knew Vegeta was the one to talk to the Saiyans. Fasha had moved quickly, ready to attack the blonde.

Tomah wanted to ask his king why these people were disrespectful, firstly, that blond female, daring to answer like that to his King.

Fasha was looking fixedly at Goku, she still couldn´t believe he was the son of Bardock.

Totapo had a bad attitude towards Trunks, thinking he was an hybrid, unworthy to be their future King.

Vegeta stopped suppressing his Ki, now that he knew who those aliens were, now that they had showed him respect, he could stop the pressure of lowering his Ki.

**

* * *

SENSES.**

Bra decided to give her father a surprise and closing her eyes, she concentrated enough to locate her father's Ki, weird... she could´t sense him, she tried then to locate Trunks and Goten's Ki, but she didn´t sense them either.

After a while, when they were approaching Japan, she could felt her father's Ki, which was surprisingly low, she could feel they were all together, but... in the woods... why?

**

* * *

Hospitality.**

Despite the roughness of the cloned saiyans, Goku offered them a place to stay, maybe they could join sides after some rest, besides, they had to eat something.

Vegeta frowned at Goku's invitation, he had to evaluate if they were enemies or allies, even when they had shown him respect.

Trunks noticed Goku's house wouldn't fit for three more saiyans and offered them to stay at his place, after all, that was the only place besides CC strong enough to keep them in control and it had saiyan proof walls, and he was sure he didn´t want them near C.C.

The Saiyans agreed and followed Trunks. The rest of the Z gang decided to flew to C.C. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and the clones, landed in the front yard of Trunks house.

**

* * *

Bitter surprises.**

Kenzao wanted to go visit his parents and he argued with Bra all the way to Japan. Bra sighed, it was better to fight not right now. She sensed her father, Goten and Trunks flying and she supposed they would be going to met Pan.

Kenzao unencapsulated his air car and ordered Kenji to sit in the back and fasten his belt. Bra frowned and turned to the side, blowing a kiss to her son. She put on the Ki suppressor and flew to Trunks and Pan's house, she had thought they were staying at C.C., but if everyone was flying to Trunks place, it surely was because Pan was there.

**

* * *

Unbelievable.**

They spent more than an hour explaining everything to them. They couldn´t believe their Prince had decided to live in this planet, with a human mate... to give up conquering... they had other plans, they wanted to conquer the Earth to create the New Vegetasei.

Trunks activated a secret device to start the vigilance cams to keep an eye on them. Goku stayed, he wanted to know about his father.

**

* * *

Reflections.**

Vegeta arrived and slumped in a chair. He was silent, his chin resting in his chest, both arms folded on his chest, thinking about all this.

Trunks and Goten told Bulma everything they knew about it. Bulma squealed with joy at first, but later her face darkened... What if they decide to destroy Earth or conquer it? What if they persuade Vegeta to join them? What if... SHIT! The thought of a saiyan female made her shiver... she was no competition for a young female, worst... for a young saiyan female... what if her Prince decided to take her?.

She was going to fight for her husband, even when she knew she was no match for that female, she had to think in something. Under the same roof, Chichi and Umiko were jealous too and frightened.

Far away from C.C. another Woman had the same doubts... Videl.

Gohan had told Videl, that saiyan female looked like her, and that was not good... yeah... like her... but stronger.

Chichi was pacing angrily in the bedroom... why did he stayed? What if that woman had something with Goku's father? The boys had told her the clones had said Goku was identical to Bardock.

**

* * *

Claiming.**

She had decided to drive instead of flying, she knew that if she flew, her Ki would alert the Z gang and she wanted this to be a surprise. She had sensed Vegeta flying over there with Trunks, Goten and Gohan... maybe he needed her help and she was going to help and surprise him too, he was her brother and taking care of Thong, the house, his job and Pan, was too much to handle, even for a Saiyan. She wondered why he had not stayed at C.C. It would have been easier than staying at his own house.

She was so worried about Pan and Trunks that she didn´t sense her family flying away headed to CC. Bra stopped the car in the front yard of Trunks house.

The clones were disappointed, the behavior of their King and their people was inacceptable, they had betrayed their beliefs. Living in peace... come on! This was insane! They were warriors, this was their life, purging planets and getting strong; they would have to set things right.

They knew they were going to die son, they would have to mix with the last saiyans to assure the survival of their specie.

Tomah frowned thinking it was too bad that there were not saiyans females, except Fasha.

Fasha cursed her luck... she would have to breed for the survival of her race, she knew in Furture, their offspring had to be born by now, but she didn´t know if the words and theories of Dr. Sorghum were right, and she wasn´t planning to go check on those demi-saiyans, if they were strong enough they would survive, if not, they were not worthy to be called saiyans.

Totapo growled in disgust, he was getting tired of Goku's explanations, he was not going to join those saiyans.

In that moment the door flung open, revealing the beauty of Bra. Tomah turned to his side, the scouter was giving him a high lecture.

Totapo raised his eyebrows... who was that girl? She had fight level potential, but she was so different from saiyans females...

Bra's jaw was hanging open, of all the thing she imagined, she never expected to see Saiyans on Earth.

Totapo approached staring at her "Who are you?"

Bra looked at him in shock. "I'm Bra, who are you?"

Totapo crossed his arms. "Listen girl, you are not the one to ask.. answer me! Who are you?"

Tomah sniffed the air and smirked. "Another Saiyan hybrid."

Fasha frowned at Tomah's action but remained in calm.

Goku stood up and smiled to Bra, explaining she was Vegeta's daughter.

Totapo approached sniffing the air around her, staring at her from head to toe, but firstly, looking at her neck. "I'm going to claim her."

Fasha, Tomah, Bra and Goku looked at Totapo in shock.

In a quick movement Totapo moved behind Bra and grabbed her, placing an arm around her waist and grabbing roughly her throat, leaning dangerously to her ear.

Bra gasped in panic and unconsciously, she did the only thing she was able to, she opened the bracelet and let it slip off her wrist.

Goku moved quickly, but it was too late, Totapo had her already glued to his chest.

**

* * *

At C.C.**

Trunks, Goten and Vegeta sensed Bra's Ki and located her rapidly, sensing a dramatic change in her.

Vegeta cursed under his breath and transformed into Super Saiyan, flying to Trunks place at high speed. Trunks and Goten transformed as well and followed the Prince.

Bulma stood in the living room with a shocked face, still shouting what was wrong.

**

* * *

Fight for Dominance.**

Bra panicked and struggled roughly in Totapo's arm. Totapo smirked, looking at Tomah, she was fighting back, it would be a better mate.

Little Bra knew that she should have blasted him or shouldn´t have moved at all, fighting back without a serious attempt to hurt the male, had a Saiyan meaning, she should have waited until Totapo released her to reject him, that way, if he didn´t want to let her go, one of her relatives could fight for her or kill him. If she had attacked him with a blast, it would have been enough to tell him she didn´t want him.

She was arousing him with her movements, letting him think she had agreed to fight him for dominance and accept him if she lose.

Fasha raised her eyebrows at Bra, while Tomah was frowning, he would have claimed her also if Totapo wouldn´t act so fast, of course he would rather take Fasha than the hybrid, even when he knew Fasha would put a hell of a fight before letting him take her, besides, she was a warrior, she had never wanted to belong to a male, but he knew they were dying and he needed a healthy female, he knew she was aware of that too. He couldn´t believe that female would have fought Totapo back, but she did, and unless she fought another male, she would be Totapo's, because he didn´t believe she was able to win, her power level was high among earthlings, but very very low among Saiyans.

He didn´t want to fight Totapo, but he wanted that female too, from what he knew, she was the only unmated saiyan female on Earth, and unless he could snatch her from Totapo's grip and she fight him, she was almost taken.

He knew the King would kill who ever dare to take his daughter, but he knew also, the King would respect the law, and he wouldn´t touch the mate of his daughter.

All the saiyans hadn´t agreed with the King's new life style, they would try to make him change his mind, they wouldn´t betray the King but they weren´t going to put aside their birth right: rule the Universe.

It had been only three minutes, in all that time, Goku had tried to make Totapo release Bra, explaining to him things were different on Earth, he had tried to make Bra stop fighting but she didn´t listen to him, she was frightened and hysterical.

Vegeta landed in Trunks house and shot open the door, locating his daughter, his face winced in disgust when he saw her in Totapo's arms.

Bra looked at him and shouted, "Dad, help me!"

Vegeta hissed and stepped closer. "Take your hands off my daughter"

Totapo tightened his lips and look at the King right in the eye. "She is fighting me, I can´t release her."

Trunks and Goten burst in the room, looking all over the place.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Let go off my daughter, I won´t say it twice."

Trunks and Goten gritted their teeth and stepped at each side of Vegeta.

The clones were astonished, they were looking three super saiyans, they had heard stories about the Legendary Super Saiyan, but they didn´t expect to see him... and they were looking not one, but three of them.

Totapo tightened his grip on Bra. "It's my right to fight for her."

Trunks clenched his fists and gave a step forward. "I'll fight for her."

Totapo raised a hand with curiosity and Fasha chuckled in amusement.

Vegeta wanted to kill that bastard, but Totapo had the throat of his daughter in his hand, Vegeta knew the saiyan would die and kill her first, before he release her. Vegeta drew his eyebrows together, his forehead wrinkled, thinking about a solution, then, he remembered the stories Nappa used to tell him when he was a teenager.

The saiyan law said no one could interfere if the female had fought back, unless he was implicated in the ceremony. The more the female fought, the more she wanted to mate. He raised his hand to his forehead and rubbed it, looking seriously at his daughter. "Stop fighting Bra"

Bra opened her mouth in shock. "Are you crazy? I won´t stop fighting until he let me go."

Vegeta bared his teeth, his eyes seemed to send sparkles to his daughter. "I said STOP FIGHTING BRAT."

Bra opened her mouth again, breathing heavily, her father had never talked to her like this, except the time he found out about Kenzao and... well... the mating. She froze and stop moving.

Vegeta lowered his voice and murmured in a whisper. "Goten, in the moment he release her, grab her tightly and don´t let her go for any reason, do exactly as I'm telling you."

Goten glanced at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye and nodded.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Stop nodding idiot or they will find out I'm telling you what to do." Vegeta cleared his throat and looked at Totapo. "Fine, the law gives you the right to fight her."

Totapo looked at Bra, who had stopped moving and staring at her, he released her softly, she had accepted the challenge and he was going to fight her.

Goten and Trunks powered down losing their transformation. Trunks knew his father had something in mind.

Bra's eyes watered when she heard him, how could he? How could he say that? He knew she was married, he knew she didn´t want that ugly stupid saiyan, Dende! He knew she didn´t know how to fight... She couldn´t hold back her tears, her own father was giving her to that man. Her heart was beginning to break, she just couldn´t believe it. She started scanning the place, looking at Goku, Goten and Trunks, her eyes begging for their help, but any of them moved.

Totapo nodded, keeping an eye on Tomah, he knew he would try to take her too, the others... well, the others were mated or were relatives, they wouldn´t be a problem.

As soon as he released her, Bra knees buckled but before she fell to the ground, a pair of strong arms held her tightly.

Bra fought immediately against the unknown grip.

Goten tightened his arms around her, moving as far as he could from Totapo, who tried to get a hold on her.

Goten leaned closer to her ear but Bra threw roughly her head back, hitting his nose.Goten cursed, moving his head to the left, not able to raise his hands. Blood started running down his nose, falling on her shoulder.

Gohan flung the door opened, followed by Uub and Piccolo. He stopped when he saw Goten's arms around Bra. His jaw dropped and he turned around to look at Piccolo and Uub, they were shocked too, and in a second all the looks turned to Vegeta.

For a moment Vegeta panicked, if Bra shot him it would mean she had rejected him.

Goten pressed his cheek to her head, lowering his voice. "Calm down Bra, it's me, Goten."

Immediately, Bra stopped moving, relaxing in his arms and letting her tears run freely down her cheeks. She noticed he was bleeding, the guilt was eating her inside. "I'm sorry Goten, I'm really sorry, I didn´t know it was you."

Totapo smirked looking she wasn´t fighting back.

Vegeta's eyes shot open widely. "Fight him Bra, fight him."

Bra looked up to her father in confusion, what was wrong with him, he had told her to stop fighting that freak and now he wanted her to fight Goten?.

Vegeta's face contorted with worry and looked panicked at Goten. "Make her fight you or we are going to lose her."

Goten didn´t know what all this meant, but he knew Vegeta was telling the true, he knew he had to do what Vegeta was telling him to do. He tightened his arms around Bra, looking at Totapo's smirk of victory. "Fight me Bra, try to push me away."

Bra narrowed her eyes. "No."

Totapo stopped closer to her and looked at Goten. "Let her go, she doesn´t want you."

In that moment Goten knew what was all about, a million of thoughts ran inside his mind, he knew this was a sort of claiming, he knew he was married to Umiko, but all those thoughts didn´t matter right now, he HAD to help her, they could fix this insane arrangement later. He knew he had to make her understand, it wasn´t enough time for explanations, in a couple of seconds he realized he had to explain all this to her, using words she could easily understand what was all about. He almost hurt her when he tightened his arms around her waist, leaning closer, he grunted in her ear and told her with barely a whisper. "Fight me or he will rape you."

Bra paled and watched Totapo reaching out his hand to grab her, in that moment, all the pain and rage towards Totapo exploded and she struggled in Goten's arms, kicking him and shouting in a blind rage.

Totapo stepped back in shock looking at the female fight with all her energy. Goten narrowed his eyes and smirked, pulling her against his chest. Two minutes before he had been aware of everything, now, his blood was full of adrenaline and something else... he didn´t know what it was, but an insane pleasure was invading his mind and body with every movement of Bra. He was enjoying this fake fight, his heart beat had increased and his blood was running as crazy inside him.

Vegeta watched his daughter with wide eyes. "ENOUGH"

Bra was panting heavily not wanting to stop. Goten bared his teeth at Totapo, keeping her close to him.

Totapo turned to look at the King, waiting for the ritual.

After five minutes, Bra was exhausted, she wasn´t strong enough to keep fighting, she tilted her head to the side and threw her head back to look at Goten. "I can´t... I can´t fight anymore, please Goten, don´t let him take me."

Goten panicked and fixed his eyes on Vegeta.

Vegeta folded his arms and sighed. "Enough, let her go."

Goten looked at Totapo and closed his eyes, shaking his head, he wouldn´t let that man take Bra.

Vegeta knew Goten was worried and stepped closer to them. "I'll take care of her, she is still belonging to me, she is my daughter, give her to me."

The moment Goten let her go, Tomah moved quickly but Bra wrapped her arms around Goten waist.

Vegeta looked at her and lowered his voice. "If the other saiyan grabs you, don´t move and he will release you."

Bra was frightened, but she nodded, now she knew why her father had told her to do that, and she was ashamed because of her lack of trust in her own father, in his words, she was feeling really bad about it.

She walked slowly to her father, looking at the ground. She felt the other saiyan approach but he changed his mind, he wasn´t going to fight a super saiyan.

Vegeta received her and cleared his throat. "The arrangement it's set, this female had chosen two possible candidates to fight for dominance and chose a mate."

Vegeta knew he shouldn´t be explaining all this, Saiyans already knew it, but he had to let the others know what was happening, not even the King could break the ancient law. "You two will fight, the winner would have to fight her and prove he's worthy, if she fight him back, she is accepting the challenge and if he wins, he will take her, in case he lose she will have to decide if she still want him or not."

Goten opened his eyes in shock, but he sighed relieved when he heard Vegeta murmuring lowly. "This is all fake idiot, you win and don´t even try to fight her, and better for you to win or I'll kill you myself."

Vegeta knew he could have killed those saiyans, but he was reluctant to kill his almost extinct race if he had another way to solve this, there would be enough time for them to learn things on Earth were different. Vegeta walked out of the house and took off to the mountains, the rest followed him.

Totapo took a fighting stance and glared at Goten, who prepared his guard. They started throwing punches and kicks to each other. The ground had suffered powerful Ki attacks, Goten had dodged almost every blast Totapo had sent him. One of Totapo's blasts hit him in the chest and he was sent plummeting to the ground, hitting the side of a mountain with a loud thud.

Bra gasped covering her mouth with both hands, worried about Goten. Vegeta cursed muttering why he hadn´t transformed yet.

Goten stood up and approached, looking at her blue eyes filled with worry, in that moment, Totapo landed a hard kick to Goten's face and pressed his boot painfully to Goten's back, cracking three ribs and constricting his thorax. Goten uttered a battle cry and powered up, sending Totapo flying towards a tree. Goten's Ki exploded, his super saiyan form surged with an electrical wave through his body.

* * *

End of Chapter 56. New Saiyans on Earth.**

* * *

Author Notes: **Thank you for your reviews: Vannya-Pan, LuvsSusake4ever, Hermione Double, Azul 55, anime-school-chick, rose lily potter, ladybugg, liveforDBZ, LovelyAznGurl (38, 55). 

I'm so glad you all like it, and I'm sorry too I took a whole week to update, but I had really a lot of work this week.

I'm planning to update another chapter in the next two days, if you have any comment or doubt please let me know and I'll try to explain it in the next chapter.


	57. Genetics

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

CHAPTER ****57. GENETICS** **

* * *

Gratitude.**

Goten didn´t take more than five minutes. He defeated Totapo and came back to the group. Vegeta ordered them to rest and went to C.C.

When they landed on C.C. Bra fell to the grass crying.

Vegeta stepped closer to her. "Get up Bra, it's not completely your fault, you didn´t know. I don´t want you to go there anymore, they know the ceremony is not complete."

Bra looked at her father with teary eyes. "What ceremony?"

Vegeta shook his head and grunted, they will talk later about it. He then turn to look at Goten. "It was your duty, I won´t thank you, but I will respect your loyalty to the Crown."

Goten nodded, this was more than he thought he would hear from Vegeta, he didn´t need his gratitude, in fact, he did it for her, not for Vegeta. ("Loyalty to the crown... bull shit!") he just wouldn´t let that cloned Saiyan take her against her will.

Trunks tapped his back. "Thank you Goten."

Bra rose to her feet slowly and called out loud. "GOTEN!"

Goten turned around and looked at her, not knowing what she was going to say, but she didn´t say anything, she just ran and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hiding her face in his chest, sobbing.

Goten raised his left hand to caress her hair. "It's okay, Bra, it's over."

Vegeta stiffened and grimaced in disgust, but he didn´t say a word.

Bra was breathing quickly and tried to calm herself slowly. "Thank you."

Goten smiled showing the classic Son grin and pulled away softly. "I think you should go to rest a little, Bra."

**

* * *

NIGHT OF REFLECTIONS.**

Vegeta had told Bra about the ceremony and the importance to struggle, fight or relax in Saiyan culture. She questioned him about the Saiyans reaction. He had a hard time explaining to her all that, but after a while she asked if every time they saw a Saiyan female reacted that way, he had been reluctant to answer that, but at the end Bra made him tell her.

Vegeta scowled and folded his arms. "I can´t explain that Bra"

Bra mimicked his position and looked at him. "I know you can, just do it, I'm not a child!"

Vegeta grunted in response walking to the couch. "Fine!"

Bra followed him and sat down next to him.

Vegeta remained in silence for a minute and tilted his head to the side, trying to explain. "A Saiyan female never shows in a room full of saiyans when she is fertile, showing her body like you did, she doesn´t act submissive unless she is looking for a mate; if the male grabs her and she doesn´t want him she shot him a blast, a powerful one, if she struggles like you did without hurting him, you are almost accepting him."

Bra was looking at him as if he had just told her something insane. "What?"

Vegeta glared at her and stiffened in his seat. "Stop looking at me that way, you wanted to know." He stopped for a moment and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "A female never lowers her eyes, she never lets her guard down, she doesn't allow him to dominates her."

**

* * *

Disagreement.**

When Bra told Kenzao about the early events, he got as furious as one of them, shouting and arguing with her. He was very angry too with her family. How could they call her, telling her to come just to face a bunch of aliens in heat that wanted to take her, why she went to Trunks place instead of CC when she knew Pan was there, why did that sun of a btch told Goten to fight for her...

He ordered her to leave Japan immediately but she refused, she was not going to come back to N.Y City until her family wins that battle or decide what to do.

Whatever this situation meant, she was better at CC. She had to help her family and friends. Pan was still weak, she had given birth yesterday, she needed her help, her mother needed her help.

She argued with Kenzao, telling him she was staying in Japan, Kenzao tried to take Kenji with him but she didn´t let him, her son was staying with them at CC.

She tried to explain that they had more chances to survive if they stick together throughout this battle.

**

* * *

Understanding.**

Umiko understood what had happened, she couldn´t understand why Ken was reacting that way, it was logic, the only one who had the power to claim her was someone who wasn´t a relative... Gohan came later with Piccolo and Uub, so they had just two options, Goku or Goten, and obviously Goten was younger, the saiyans were not stupids, they would know it was a fake claim if they would have chosen Goku.

What a loser... He would have to be supporting Bra, comforting her, and all he could think of, was that stupid jealousy of him.

Since the moment Goten told her what had happened, she knew he was the only available option, they didn´t know how strong was Totapo, not even a strong human could have defeated him and it had to be a Saiyan, because it was a Saiyan law.

Bra didn´t deserve his complains, she sighed tiredly, poor Bra, too proud to admit he wasn´t the right guy for her, too young to be living this crap and too strong to accept her decisions and live with the consequences... too motherly to give up her happiness trying to give her son a family.

She really liked her, despite the times she felt jealous, she liked her, Bra had a hell of a temper, but she had been always nice to her, it was a pity that a successful and nice girl couldn´t be happy, she didn´t need to hear it from Bra, she knew it.

**

* * *

Reproaches.**

Next day the clones faced Vegeta and Z gang, they wanted to know if the Saiyan was going to fight Bra, they had suspected everything had been a sham. They had heard enough from Goku, they were warriors, they didn´t want to stop purging planets, they wanted to search the Universe for Saiyan survivors. If they could find just two or three of them, they would be able to reproduce without chromosome damage, they would create a new Vegetasei.

**

* * *

Pedigree Collapse.**

Bulma heard their talk, she knew this was real, they had sent more babies to small planets, they could find a way to locate those Saiyans, she knew also they were right about reproduction, pure blooded saiyans and demi-saiyans were healthy, they wouldn´t have a problem with consanguinity. The stronger genus will predominate and if they have different blood lines they could make it. She already knew the alien civilizations had cloned them, and probably they would be three or more little saiyans in outer space.

She had discussed that possibility with the Scientist team of C.C. If there was a reduced group of Saiyans, after some generations their family tree would be smaller than it should be. In normal humans this could make what is known as pedigree collapse, what was common among royalty and some islands, where a big part of the population hasn´t the chance to mix their blood with people with different ancestors, people at least distantly related.

Saiyans wouldn´t have a problem with consanguinity, they wouldn´t have recessive traits because their blood was strong and they were healthy and strong, their genes were dominant. Probably they didn´t have to avoid common alien ancestors in the past, but they should try to find more saiyans to have genetic diversity.

The reduced genetic diversity could result from inbreeding, they could mean the offspring wouldn´t be able to adapt to changes in environmental conditions, but this wasn´t the case of Saiyans.

**

* * *

Sacrifice.**

After a while she sank to her knees raising a hand to rub her chest. "Vegeta"

He was absorbed in his thoughts... Saiyans... these news could change his life, he didn´t sense Bulma's pain.

She was kneeled down crying. "He's leaving, I know it."

She knew the possibility of Saiyans survivors of the explosion existed... but she thought they were far, far and lost, now she was facing her worst nightmare.

She knew Vegeta's destiny was to rule his planet or his people, that destiny had been blocked and stopped when his planet exploded under the cold hand of Freezer, but now, it was different, they had found Saiyans, a funny and bitter joke of nature, full blooded saiyans. These Saiyan had reproduced with a neutral specie, probably allowing his blood to prevalence without any sign of the new specie in their cells.

She could lost her husband, her friends and her children and grandchildren if those saiyans convince Vegeta to leave, but she couldn´t tide him to her or to his planet, she wasn´t going to make him unhappy keeping away from his destiny and she couldn´t... it was his birth right, his destiny, his people... she wasn´t a saiyan, she couldn´t live in another planet, she wouldn´t adapt to Saiyans ways of living and dominating, her only hope was that they could live in harmony with Earth.

She was almost sure she had succeeded with her vaccine, she would look younger if she dare to test it, her cells could rejuvenate, but that didn´t mean she would live longer. She hadn´t test it, she had just one thing to do: the right thing.

**

* * *

Refusal.**

Vegeta didn´t want to talk to no one, he had locked in the G.R. to meditate about all the talk he had with the survivors.

The softs knocks on the door returned him to reality, it was her. He sensed her and heard when she pushed the buttons with the code, to open the G.R. doors.

He looked up at her, his dark eyes showed no shine.

Bulma closed the door behind her. "We need to talk."

He didn´t reply, just looked at her with a confused face. "About what?"

Her eyes saddened and she walked forward to sit by his side. "About you... about us."

Vegeta drew his eyebrows together staring at her. "What's about us?"

She swallowed and grabbed softly his hand. "The vaccine failed, my cells are aging as fast as before, let's face it Vegeta, I'm old enough to..."

Vegeta interrupted her raising his voice. "You are not old."

Bulma smiled sadly. "I'm going to die sooner than you, by many many years... you have a responsibility with your people, you have a destiny, a birth right, you have to teach and train those Saiyans, you have to go with the clones and find those of your kind, your race has a chance to reproduce and survive" she paused swallowing again.

He narrowed his eyes looking at her, not sure about the meaning of her words. "My race lost his chance when my planet exploded"

Bulma shook her head. "That's not true, you have already found three Saiyans, if you find three more, Saiyans can survive, if what I think it would happen is true, your cells can heal fast, I don´t think inbreeding could have a consanguinity's cell damage."

Vegeta looked at her pondering about her words.

Bulma's eyes watered and she looked at his hands, not able to face him. "I love you, I always have and I always will, but I won´t leave the Earth, I'll be fine here, you can go to find a planet for the children and those who want to go with you, we have an advanced Earth technology, I can provide the ships and whatever is necessary for that to happen, besides... Goku can teach you all the instant transmission, you would be able to come to see me often, you will be a fair King, Vegeta, I just want you to be happy, to leave in peace with Earth, that's all I ask from you. Go to find your race, claim your throne. I'm human, I wouldn´t adapt to a different planet or life..."

He understood what she was trying to say and to do... she was letting him free, she was offering freedom and support, she was sacrificing her own happiness, for him... again.

He wanted to do all those things she had said, but he had softened, he didn´t want to rule the universe any more, he didn´t want to kill people again or purge planets, he didn´t want to be alone. "You are my queen, you must be with me."

Her tears ran slowly down her cheeks, translucent and bright, she shook her head. "I can´t, maybe you can find a Saiyan queen to rule by your side".

It had been the hardest words she had pronounced.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I won´t leave you behind, Bulma."

She shivered at his words and at the sound of her name. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I can´t go with you."

Vegeta frowned. "I don´t need any other queen Bulma, I don´t want another queen, we mated for life."

Bulma breathed deeply. "I told you I would die soon, you have your goals, you have a responsibility as a King, because you are the King now."

Vegeta grabbed her face roughly. "You are lying."

Bulma trembled at his outburst and denied it. "Don´t let this chance pass by Vegeta, you are not a weakling, maybe some others will appear if you form a new Vegetasei."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "My planet is dead woman, this is my home, I'm not going anywhere."

Bulma couldn´t hold back her sobs anymore. "Why do you have to be so stubborn!"

Vegeta smirked. "You did a great job encouraging me to be stubborn around you, besides... that's what you love about me, I'll tell you why you say I'm stubborn... because I don´t accept your sacrifice, because I care too much about you, because I know you want this for me and you are giving up anything to please me... and I won´t let you do it."

He pulled her close grabbing her shoulders. "Listen to me, I was having doubts, but now I'm sure, I won´t go find another planet, I like this planet, I'll teach and train those saiyans if we find them, and I will be their King, but they will leave here, on Earth, until I order the opposite and I won´t do that as long as you love me, you are my queen and you will be always my queen, I won´t let those saiyans to become killers, and they will mate our grandchildren along with kakarott's line, maybe you are right and Saiyan race has an opportunity, here... on Earth, maybe the next generation will have to choose another planet to avoid mixing the saiyan blood with Earth blood, but you will stay by my side.

Bulma was now crying helpless.

Vegeta lowered his voice. "Now tell me, is true the vaccine failed?"

Bulma shook her head. "I haven´t tested it."

Vegeta smiled. "See, we still have a life together, just tell me you don´t want me to leave."

She cried in his arms for a long time, now she knew, he loved her.

**

* * *

Saiyan Meeting.**

She wouldn´t ruin this chance, she had to test the vaccine and she was going to do it, she called Bra to help her. She had found some genus responsible to keep Saiyan healthy, she had developed a serum that would modify her DNA, she knew the reaction could be dangerous, but she had a chance and she wasn´t going to give up, she was determined to test the vaccine, if she was right, the aging process would revert, allowing to regenerate some cells and organs, if she only could have a sample of the saiyan female to prove her theory.

She asked Goku to take her to the saiyans, Goku had refused at first, but she insisted and Goku ended teleporting her. The saiyans were waiting for Vegeta's decision, when they saw Bulma, they wondered why their King had chosen such a weak and old female, but she told them she was a scientist, she could find a cure for them, she knew they were dying, everybody knew that, she knew they had reproduced. Fasha and Tomah agreed, Totapo had been against the research at first, but Tomah and Fasha persuade him, it was a chance after all.

That night Fasha admitted she wanted Tomah and they mated. Fasha knew she was aging fast and explained everything she knew to Bulma, making her promise she would do everything she could to keep her dying race alive, if she died soon. In exchange, Earth would be protected as an ally. Bulma shot open her eyes, this female was explaining everything to her.

**

* * *

Fighting the King.**

Two days later, Vegeta faced them, telling them he wouldn´t leave Earth. Fasha felt betrayed and shouted at Vegeta he didn´t deserve to be the Prince.

Vegeta shot a blast to Fasha knocking her down, demanding her to respect him.

Her newly mate charged an energy blast towards Vegeta but he dodged it easily.

Soon the place was a battle field, Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Goku were fighting too. 18 appeared out of nowhere, she wanted revenge and she was ready to fight Tomah.

Vegeta fought Totapo, he wanted to punish him for disrespecting him, trying to mate with his daughter.

Goten didn´t let Goku fight, he had a promise to keep. Goten was ready to charge at Tomah, but Trunks stopped him, he had fought early, it was his turn.

Trunks charged against Fasha, because 18 claimed Tomah.

The saiyans were still no match for the Z gang but they had improved their abilities.

Vegeta looked at Totapo from head to toe, standing in front of him. The size of Totapo was twice than Vegeta's. Vegeta roared and transformed showing his real power. Totapo stepped back, his scouter exploded not able to read such a high lecture.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Now, you will learn to respect your King."

Totapo stretched out his palm, shooting a ray of energy. "You will never be my King."

Vegeta dodged the attack with a quick movement of his hand and smirked. "You have to learn the ability to think before you talk."

Totapo grunted in response and stretched out both hands shooting several Ki blasts to Vegeta.

The night was almost close and the moon was beginning to rise up in the sky.

Totapo's body began to change and Vegeta's jaw dropped, he had forgotten they had tails and tonight was a full moon night; this saiyan was no match for him, but if they transformed it would be a real fight for him, leaving behind a destroyed place, he remembered... that's how third class used to fight in another planets...

Fasha roared, feeling the moon rays entering her body. She fell on her knees roaring, her face changing and her body growing.

Tomah's eyes became red, his hair began to grow, his muscles and chest expanded.

Now the fight involved the whole Z gang, fighting saiyans like them was an easy task, fighting big powerful and angered apes was too much to handle for a single warrior.

Goten joined Vegeta, even when Vegeta shouted him to stay away. Uub joined 18 and Gohan joined Trunks. Piccolo and Goku hovered off the ground ready to attack. Yamcha and Krilin knew they wouldn´t have a chance against the apes and they flew back to CC.

Trunks and Gohan transformed, attacking Fasha from different directions. Fasha hit Trunks and sent him flying toward a hill, shooting a powerful Ki ray to the spot where Trunks had landed. Gohan formed a Ki ball between his hands and pointed his palms to Fasha's back releasing the blast.

Fasha turned around and opened her mouth, shooting another Ki ray. Gohan moved on time to avoid the blast, which destroyed a nearby mountain. Trunks rose to his feet and flew towards Fasha.

Tomah slammed his fist, hitting 18's side and sent her plummeting to the ground. Uub shot a beam of energy to Tomah, distracting him from his previous idea to crash 18's body with his foot. Goten had joined sides with 18 and Uub after Vegeta shouted him to stay away. Goten began to power up, moving his hands to the right, forming a Ki ball between his hands, his eyebrow knitted together. "KA – ME – HA ME – HAAA"

The blast hit Tomah's arm and he roared shooting deadly rays through his red eyes.

Goten couldn´t move on time and he crashed against a tree.

Vegeta powered up transforming into Super Saiya-jin two and slammed his fists in Totapo's giant back. Totapo's turned around attacking Vegeta with all his strength. His hand closed around Vegeta's body, pressing painfully around him. Vegeta's teal eyes flashed with anger and he cried out, burning with his energy Totapo's hand.

Totapo opened his hand and Vegeta in the Super Saiya-jin four hovered on the air smirking. Vegeta's uttered a battle cry and shot a powerful Ki assault towards Totapo.

Piccolo stopped goku, telling him, he had to let the others manage the threat, they would interfere just in case someone really need their help, and watching the fight probably they would need to use the instant transmission or a high speed to save them from the giant apes.

Vegeta punched Totapo in the face releasing an energy ball, blinding him momentarily. Vegeta's face had no trace of any emotion, concentrated in battle. Vegeta shot a blast with tremendous force hitting Totapo's chest. A powerful aura surrounding his body.

The ape growled and shot powerful attacks, but Vegeta blocked them, receiving the full impact of one of them in his right arm.

Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind Totapo shouting. "BING – BANG – ATTACK"

Vegeta was fighting with an amazing coordination of movements and perception. He unleashed an energy ball to Totapo knocking him down.

Tomah caught 18's fist in mid air, twisting her hand painfully. Uub motioned for Goten to follow him and they shot together a Kame Hame Ha to Tomah, who painfully released 18.

18 screamed at the top of her lungs and her hand started to glow, forming a golden Ki ball and sending it to Tomah's chest. Tomah's fist crushed Uub's body to the ground and Goku transformed, shooting a blast to Tomah, the ground trembled and crumbled apart revealing the amazing body of a Super Saiya-jin four.

The Ape hit the ground creating a crater around him. Goku threw a golden ball of energy to Tomah. "KA –ME –HA ME –HA."

Throwing his hand to the air, Trunks shot another series of blast directed to Fasha's head. Gohan growled a little rubbing his sore arm, the ape had hit him. Trunks discharged a Ki attack from his hand and dashed towards Fasha, trying to cut her tail with a blast. Gohan shot off from the ground attacking Fasha's legs.

Piccolo charged at full speed and shot an attack distracting Fasha momentarily. Trunks pummeled to the ground and prepared his attack. A yellow beam erupted from his hand and grew bigger, Trunks released his attack, while Piccolo and Gohan attacked the ape from behind.

Gohan raised his arms and crossed his palms over his head, he lowered his hands a little, still crossed, in front of his face forming a golden Ki ball to attack Fasha. "MASENKO"

They had been fighting for more than three hours, but finally they had defeated the saiyans.

Fasha lost her transformation when they cut her tail and she was lying unconscious on the ground.

Totapo and Tomah died, the Super Saiya-jin four attacks had made a big damage in their body, and even when they were transformed in big apes, their transformation didn´t protected them enough.

Fasha was dying, she never opened her eyes again, maybe it was better this way. Vegeta knew a true warrior would always chose to die in a battle rather than in a bed, and those were truly warriors, he had to admit, they would have been worthy to be around him, well, at least Tomah and Fasha.

Now the shadows of his extinct race were destroying what little hope was left inside Vegeta. The spaceship was almost destroyed. Bulma would have to work hard to find out where the Planet Furture was, they knew those saiyans had reproduced, they had to know the location.

**

* * *

Stick together.**

The Z team landed on CC back yard, beaten, bloody and with ripped clothes. This had been the best battle in years... of course Cell and Boo were worst by far, but this battle had help the team to stick together again and share what it could be the last adventure.

Bulma offered them to stay at CC, she insisted they had to stay at least for a week and they did.

**

* * *

Testing the vaccine.**

Two weeks later. Second week of January, 805.

Bulma was very ill, her reaction had been worst than she thought, here she was, laying on a bed, connected to machines, her globules fighting with the invaders cells. Bulma was sweating, it was painful, her heart seemed to fasten and stop at the same time. She didn´t know if she would make it through this night.

The Prince had gone to the woods in a rampage, he didn´t understand why she had risk her life that way. He knew she was worried about her age. He cursed under his breath slamming his hands hard on the side of a hill, feeling that blind rage take over him again. He wanted so much to be with her, but he had to vent out his frustrations first and train until he felt exhaustion slowing down his movements, he didn´t want to go berserk again in front of his family, at the pure thought of Bulma dying.

**

* * *

Skins.**

A week later Bulma stabilized. Bra panicked when she saw Bulma skin, it seemed the process was reverting, her skin seemed to be aging faster, although, the blood test showed a different result.

Bra didn´t want to talk to Bulma about it, but Bulma knew what was happening, even when Bra refused to give her a mirror, she noticed the change in her hands. Her skin was full of wrinkles, it had became thin and pale. Bulma broke down in front of Bra, she wasn´t younger, her cells seemed to have rejuvenated, but her skin showed the opposite effect.

In the middle of the fourth week, she started feeling better, Bulma noticed she was stronger than before. The blood test showed her cells had regenerated. Bra let her took a bath by herself, she had been helping her in the shower, taking care of her skin.

But now, she seemed to be strong enough, in fact, her body was perfect except for the skin.

Bulma laid down in the bath tub, lowering her head to rest it in the border of the bath tub. She sighed, finally, a relaxing hot bath. Her body wasn´t sore, except for the muscles in inactivity.

Bra had removed all the mirrors in the lab, even when Bulma had begged for one.

The pleasure of the hot water around her body, relaxing her sore muscles. The privacy of the moment and the strength that had just returned to her body, made her fell into a deep slumber.

An hour later, she woke up, missing the warmth of the water, Bulma opened up her eyes slowly, her eyelids heavy from sleep. She blinked several times to adjust her vision and raised her hand to place it in the border and help herself to straightenin a sitting position.

Bra jumped off the chair when she heard the loud scream of horror. She turned around looking in fear forward the direction the scream came: The Lab.

She ran upstairs and flung open the lab's door. She stopped in the door frame, shocked at the sight of her mother. The door hit the doorstop with a loud thud, the cool air filtering into the bathroom.

There she was, crying, with no strength at all, looking at the thick layer of skin floating on the water surface of the cold water in the bathtub.

Bulma had her eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see her body. Bra gasped raising her hands to cup her cheeks. "Oh God! Mom!"

Bra kneeled down next to the bathtub, carefully pulling Bulma's head to her chest, her tears mixing with Bulma's tears and dropping to the water full of skin, it looked like an animal's scales.

She didn´t know what to do, she didn´t want to hurt her mother. She raised her hand to pull out a strand of hair off Bulma's face. A sticky substance glued to her elbow, making Bra turn her head to the side, looking with an indescribable face to her elbow, son she realized the thick skin floating on the water had adhered to her skin, breathing in and out repeatedly, she grabbed the skin. Hanging up between her index and her thumb was the thick skin of her mother... but she realized it was more like a dried snake skin, moistened in the water; she threw it into the water and turned to look at her mother's arms... her arms had parts of dried skin on it, but what she saw made her open widely her eyes and her mouth.

Under the dried skin her mother had a completely regenerated skin. She grabbed her mother's arm and carefully ripped the dried skin, pulling it slowly. Her face brightened and a smile replaced her panicked and shocked face... it had worked... "MOM, MOM!"

Bulma didn´t answer, she felt terribly bad, her once beautiful skin had changed into an old alligator-like-skin.

Bra raised her voice, grabbing Bulma's arms and shaking her lightly. "MOM, MOM, Listen to me!"

Bulma shook her head crying louder.

Bra shouted, shaking her mother with more force. "Look at your arm Mom!"

Bulma heard Bra's voice. "No, I don´t want to look any part of my body, I won´t look at my body anymore!"

Bra had to force Bulma's hands out of her face. "MOM, your skin is fine!"

Bulma refused to look tightening her eyes. "No, you are lying, I saw it!"

Bra grunted, not knowing what to do. "Stop shouting! My dad is going to hear you!"

Bulma shot open her eyes, scanning the bathroom, and then, she turned her head to look at her daughter with pleading eyes. "NO! Don´t let him look at me, please! Hurry! Close the door!"

Bra stood up and closed the door, smiling at Bulma. "What you saw was just your old skin, you have a new one, look at you"

Bulma opened her mouth in a big O. "WHAT?" She looked down at her arms skin. "What is this?".

Bra smiled happily and kneeled down again, looking at Bulma's face covered by ripped old skin.

Bulma lowered her eyes sadly. "Don´t look at me like everything is fine, Bra"

Bra grabbed softly her arm and pulled the old skin.

Bulma gasped at her actions but kept staring at her arms, she saw part of her skin healed and ran her fingers over the new skin in awe. She couldn´t stop staring at her new skin in amazement.

Bra peeled almost all the old skin off Bulma's arm. "See? You have a new one"

Bulma gasped loudly, her tears running freely down her cheeks, wanting to believe this had really happened. Her voice came out as loud as a whisper. "It worked"

Bra helped Bulma to her feet and told her to take a shower, helping her to get rid of the old skin.

When Bra removed the old skin of her mother's face, she stepped back in shock, raising her hand to silence a scream of joy.

Bulma panicked and looked at her daughter. "What? What's wrong?"

Bra smiled and hugged her tightly. "Mom! I can´t believe it! It worked! You are... you are... beautiful."

Bulma hugged her back. "I need a mirror, get me a mirror, hurry up!"

Bra ran to the other side of the lab and grabbed a little mirror.

Bulma had wrapped a towel around her body, waiting impatiently for her daughter.

Bra handed her the mirror and Bulma jumped, squealing with happiness. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

They still had to run tests, at least, for a year, they weren´t sure what had activated the vaccine, but it had worked. Bra couldn´t wait to tell her father but Bulma stopped her, she wanted to surprise him. Bra hurried to run again some tests but the results were the same: her cells had regenerated and her organs too.

Bulma get dressed, but she didn´t apply make up to her skin, she didn´t know how sensitive was her skin and she didn´t want to ruin the surprise. She applied lipstick and mascara and locked herself in the bedroom, it was dark outside, but she didn´t lit the lamps, she opened the balcony doors and waited.

Bra pressed the intercom calling her father. "Dad, Dad, are you listening to me?"

Vegeta stopped his training and scanned Bulma's Ki. When he sensed her alive and stronger, he released a breath he didn´t know he was holding. "What is it Bra?"

Bra held back her smile and looked at him with a blank face. "Mom wants to see you."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Why?" He knew perfectly well that Bulma didn´t want him to see her in that condition.

Bra felt a little guilty to keep this from her father, but she played along. "She wants to talk to you in your bedroom."

Vegeta drew his eyebrows together in confusion. "What is she doing there?"

Bra cut the communication telling him she was sorry, but that was classified information that only her mother could reveal.

Vegeta cursed under and rushed to his bedroom, landing in the balcony.

**

* * *

Keep up appearances.**

He opened the door frowning at the darkness in the room, she was there, he could sense her. "What's wrong woman? Why are the lights off?"

Bulma smiled and walked closer to him. "I don´t know how you would react to my appearance."

Vegeta frowned, he knew what was she talking about, he had looked at her, three days before, when she was sleeping, but to tell the true, he didn´t care how she looked like, she was alive and that was all that matters. He stretched out his hand touching softly her hair. "I don´t care how you look like, you are still the same woman, how are you feeling?"

Bulma smiled at his words, even when his tone of voice was cold. "I'm fine."

Vegeta sensed something weird in her voice. "I want the true Bulma"

Bulma grinned and grabbed his hand. "I'm fine, it's the true."

Vegeta shivered a little, her hand felt so soft... even under these circumstances. "Then, why the lights are off?"

Bulma felt a knot in her stomach and smiled in anticipation. "Do you really want to see me?"

Vegeta would have told her to stop fooling around, but he decided against it. "I don´t care how you look like, turn on the lights woman."

Bulma grinned evilly. "Can you do it for me? I'm not sure if I will be strong enough to show you..."

Vegeta grunted in response and walked to the door, turning the lights on. When he turned around he stopped dead in his track, looking at her in shock. "What –the –hell..."

Bulma grinned and opened her arms to him. Vegeta didn´t approach, he just stood there, staring at her... she was beautiful, more than he could remember, it was like looking at her more than 15 years before, exactly the same Bulma he remembered when Bra was a little girl, when Pan had defeated Goten.

Bulma didn´t wait for him and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was still afraid to hurt her, but she was full of vitality and stamina and soon, he forgot about kindness and made love to her as if it was the first times. They shared a night of love of passion, that both wouldn´t be able to forget, a night of total acceptance and consecration to each other.

**

* * *

N.Y. City.**

The first week of February, 805.

Bra returned to N.Y to confront Kenzao. They had a really awful fight, the worst fight they have had. She was sick of his possessiveness, sick of his jealousy, his outbursts. They didn´t speak to each other for a whole month.

**

* * *

It had to be this way.**

Two months Later. First week of April, 805.

Vegeta felt Bra's Ki spiking yesterday night. He knew her daughter was angry, but she wasn´t hurt, she wasn´t wearing the Ki bracelet suppressor, it had to be this way... he never liked that human to be his daughter's life mate. It had to be this way... sooner or later her saiyan side would appear, sooner or later the Saiyan in her would awake, and he would be there if she asked him to, but currently, she would have to fight her own battle.

Goten's work.

His cell rang two or three times before he answered it, one way or another, he knew it was her...

* * *

End of chapter 57. Genetics**

* * *

Author notes: **Thanks for your reviews LuvsSusake4ever, Vannya-Pan, limeygirl714, liveforDBZ, rose lily Potter, ladyBugg, Apolonia86, anime-school chick, wild-one08, Azul55, Hermione-Double. 

I'm sorry I didn´t make a better fight between Totapo and Goten, but I ran out of ideas because Goten is stronger than Totapo by far. I know this chapter had a lot of weird stuff but I think it was necessary.


	58. Far Away and Calendar 2

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characteres of the Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

Chapter 58. FAR AWAY.****

* * *

Goten****'s work.**

His cell rang two or three times before he answer it, one way or another, he knew it was her...even without seen her name in the screen of his phone... he had been waiting for her to call him, since he felt her ki spiking dangerously yesterday night, but she hadn't called... he thought it had been just a fight...

Her voice startled him "Goten"

He narrowed his eyes with worry, turning around to look at the sky through his window "Where are you?"

She sighed softly and raised her unsteady voice a little, "At the airport"

He didn´t want to put pressure on her shoulders, he waited a second, running his hand through his thick hair and taking off his jacket. "I'm in the way... is that okay?"

Bra lowered her voice again, it came out as a begging whisper. "Yes, please."

He opened the window and took off to the sky, headed to the airport.

Vegeta was flying at a normal speed, he didn't want to let her know he was near. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the air... "Kakarott's Brat". Goten was flying over there really fast. "What the hell is happening"? Vegeta cursed, lowering his speed.

**

* * *

Avoiding the subject.**

Goten greeted her and opened his arms to give Kenji a hug. He took Kenji in his arms, laughing slightly at the hold Kenji had on his hand... he was strong, he could sense his strength. He was almost four years old, his own son was only eight months older than Kenji.

He stepped back a little to look at her from head to toes, still holding Kenji in his arms. "Do you want to go to my house?"

Bra nodded, looking at her feet. "Yeah... is Umiko there?"

He looked at her reddening face, he knew she was avoiding the subject, and he wasn´t going to push her, if she needed time, he was going to give her time, until she felt ready to talk. "Yes, she is reading some articles"

She tried to act natural and raised her face to look at him, "What is she researching now?"

Goten started walking to the exit, playing with Kenji's hands, trying to pull his hair down. "An article about a new enzyme and special education, I think she is getting obsessed with that... sometimes I wonder if this is some kind of my mother's influence... what are you in now?"

Bra chuckled, trying to picture Umiko acting like Chichi. "Analyzing some new machine's tests, I had to left the prototype that I was working on, you know, the one that can reads human emotions and determine the mind and body's current state."

Goten raised his eyebrows with a blank face, he was not a stupid, but he was not in that word, shit, everybody seemed to be in the middle of a science stuff, even his own wife. "Owww... that sounds pretty interesting... Any results by now?"

Bra winced a little at her failed attempts to test the machine. "Less than I was expecting... I need volunteers to monitor"

Goten smiled lightly trying to put her in good mood. "I could offer as a volunteer, you know?"

Bra laughed amused, he could be so naive sometimes, "Oh Goten, thanks, but people don't need a machine to read you... you are transparent."

She was really laughing, Goten laughed too and eyed her with an incredulous face. "You are wrong and you don't know how much... maybe when you finish it, I would show you and your machine I'm not so easy to read..."

Bra laughed lightly for the first time of the day. She couldn´t stop her teasing voice to come out. "I would love to , but I doubt it... anyway I'm on a DNA Saiyan's research now, it was my mother's decision... you know how she is, and she is still worried about her last experiment."

**

* * *

V****egeta P.O.V.**

"What the hell? They weren't even friends... she barely spoke to him, he had always annoyed her and ignored her! Why are they so friendly and why she is with him instead of me?"

Jealousy was eating him inside. "This all started when those brats started dating... It could be something related to... No... I think this has to be with her damn weakling, asshole, unworthy, joke of a human mate... I will adjust some facts with him later."

He flew back to C.C. He didn't want to be seen by them. It was much better to know what they were hiding, why they were acting like this.

**

* * *

Poison.**

At Goten's.

When Bra saw Umiko, she couldn't help but start crying. Umiko walked hurriedly and hugged her, knowing she was broken hearted, probably, because of Kenzao. She had always felt a little jealous when Bra was around them, but, poor girl, she was really in a painful state, you just have to see her to know that she was depressed... besides, they had their own life and she knew she didn't have a reason to be jealous.

Umiko stroke her friend's blue hair, trying to calm her down. "What's wrong Bra?"

The blue haired girl sobbed, her body was shaking uncontrollably, she didn´t know where to start. "I don't know... My marriage is falling down"

Umiko shot open her eyes, pulling away a little. "Why? What happened?"

Bra shook her head, this was embarrassing, but she had to take it out of her system. "Ken is becoming intolerant, last time I came, when Pea was born, he knows I had to stay because my mother was in a delicate condition, but he didn´t care, he complained all the time that I had left him to be with my family, that I had to forget about them because we were a family now, that we shouldn´t be apart or far. He demanded me to stay in NY until he decided to come back to Japan. He wants me to stay there and act like his mother, I won't do it Umiko, I won´t, I can't pretend Kenji is a normal kid, he can't hide his strength, he bothers him every time he shows his strength, I can't handle that, I can't and I don´t want to keep him away from my parents and even when he doesn't like fights he is part Saiyan too..."

Umiko pulled Bra close again, tightening her arms around her, she was really sorry for her, that Kenzao was a real jerk, how could he have fouled them all?. She shook her head stroking lightly Bra's back. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Bra"

Bra couldn´t stop now, she had been trying to hide this situation more than she could, and now, that she had gathered all the strength to talk about, she didn´t want to stop until all the venom and pain, get out of her heart. "Kenji doesn't like fighting because he has trained him to dislike it, he has poisoned his young heart to feel that way about fighters, every time he wanted to fight he used to be angry with him for days until he hated fights. I don´t even believe Kenji really love him..."

They kept talking about Bra's problems all afternoon. Umiko knew Bra and Pan were the best friends, but lately, every time Bra had had a serious breakdown Pan had been through enough pressure to get worried about Bra's problems and Bra had decided to hide those problems from her for her own good. The first time was before Pan's wedding, then she got pregnant twice.

She was now used to hear Bra's complains... This was worse than a complain, she knew Bra was having a breakdown.

Bra had told her he had stopped respecting her, he had told her shouting he wished he had never married her because he didn't want his son to be a freak, like her. He had told her he would do everything he could to keep his son away from her family and friends. Bra was hurt, what had happened to that perfect man she knew? What had happened to that sweet, kind, understanding and passionate man she loved?.

**

* * *

Craving.**

Pea was three months and a half. Trunks had been busy trying to keep his train of life, his job, his new family, but firstly, his son. That extremely hyperactive boy that was always complaining because he didn´t show early to spar with him. He knew the boy would be jealous, but he didn´t think it was going to affect his privacy with Pan, Dende! Now he knew how wrong was to speculate with feelings... saiyan feelings...

The boy had been insisting on sleeping with them, interrupting every chance they got to sleep together, by now, he was desperate, that boy seemed to have a radar inside him... he had been –on diet- for five months... Since the third month of pregnancy... and after Pea was born, he had to wait until Pan recover... another month...

Trunks shook his head in annoyance, he had slept with her just five times since Pan recovered... He had tried everything, threatening his son to stop training... trying to persuade him to go to CC and spent a gratifying weekend with his parents... but No, he had to be as stubborn as Pan...

Vegeta had been bothering him with sly comments, he was beginning to think that Vegeta and the boy had been planning all this just to see him in this state. Even Pan had been joking about it... how could she... he knew she was feeling the same urges, but she was just amused at Thong's behavior, she had told him the boy was just a little jealous, that he wanted to be the center of attention... No... he knew that boy... he was jealous of his mother, he wasn´t jealous about having a little sister, he was jealous of the time he was spending with Pan, he had told him in the morning, "_the time you two spend taking care of my sister, would come out of __your__ time Dad, not mine"_

He was angry, but he couldn´t help to chuckle at the thought... that boy was clever, but he wasn´t going to surpass him... he had been patient because his son had some right to claim his time, but it had been a good two months now, and the boy seemed to be enjoying his frustration.

He decided to stop this... and he was going to do it now. He opened the window and took off to the sky with a smirk on his face. He wasn´t going to let his little son to get away with his plan... that Kid wanted something from him, that's why he had been pushing and he was going to find out what was it.

**

* * *

Time´s Up.**

Trunks landed on the balcony and stepped into the bedroom. Pan smiled at him and turned her back to him to place Pea in the cradle. She turned around just to find his chest barely an inch away from her.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I have missed you"

She smiled, knowing he was talking about something else and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing softly his chin. "I've missed you too"

He leaned down, nuzzling her neck. "Where is he?"

She giggled in his arms, tilting her head to the side, while he placed soft kisses all along her jaw's line. "If you keep doing that I'm going to forget it"

Trunks chuckled, sucking a little her ear. "That's what I want you to do."

Pan breathed deeply and closed her eyes, feeling her hands tightening around her body and lifting her off the floor. His kisses making her lost her balance; her heart was beating faster and she could feel his heartbeat in her own flesh.

He raised a hand to hold her head in place, while traced his tongue all the way down to her shoulder. Her hands slid suggestively down his arms, tracing the shape of his biceps to rest in his chest, raising with every breath, painfully turning her on.

She had missed him too, she needed to be in his arms and he wasn't making things easier, flirting with her every night, teasing her every time he could, caressing her body every night when their son wasn´t near.

She moaned in his arms, tightening her muscles at the feeling of his hand sliding under her shirt. "Trunks..."

He smirked, placing a hand under her legs to scoop her up.

He didn´t want to wait anymore, he threw her on the bed and positioned above her, pressing in a very sensual way, his body against her. She opened slowly her eyes, looking at his eyes, filled with lust and love.

He slid his hands under her shirt, running softly his hands up her sides. "It's been a long time Pan"

She didn´t answer, she just closed her eyes, running her hands up and down his chest, tracing the rough curves of his muscles.

The door flung opened and Thong stepped into the room, folding his arms with a frown. "Time's up Dad, I'm glad you're here, I want to spar."

Trunks groaned angrily and turned around scowling at his son. "Give me ten minutes to talk to your Mom and I will spar with you"

Thong smirked a very Vegeta-like smirk, raising his eyebrows and looking fixedly at him, he started shaking his head from left to right. "tsk tsk tsk... I don´t think so, Dad... I want to spar with her"

Trunks growled and stood up facing his son. "What the hell is wrong with you? I just want to talk to her!"

Pan opened her mouth in shock. "TRUNKS!"

Trunks frowned and glanced at her. "Just a minute sweetheart." He folded his arms and looked down his son. "Get out! I'm going to talk to your mother"

Thong frowned, but he was not a dumb, he knew his father was really angry this time, he wasn´t going to play with his training. "You have just two minutes, I'll be waiting outside."

Trunks clenched his jaw and raised his voice. "Ten"

Thong mimicked his stance. "Two"

Trunks clenched his fists at his sides and looked at Thong promising a living hell of training to the boy if he didn´t stop his attitude. "I said Ten."

Thong frowned "I said Two, but I'm going to give you five, not more."

They were so lost in their verbal fight that they didn´t look at Pan scowling at them. She stood slowly and folded her arms. "SHUT UP! What do you think you are mmhh? It's my time and Trunks, come on, you are supposed to be the father... not a child. Thong, you are not going to train today, you can´t watch TV and you can´t go to any of your grandfathers to spar" She then turned to the side to face Trunks. "And you Mr... you won´t have a chance to talk to me, until you act like a father".

She frowned and walked to the cradle to check her daughter. "I can´t believe you are acting like this, Trunks, he is your son, he is a child, for Dende's sake! He is not even three years!"

Trunks frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "He is not a child, he is a jealous mean midget saiyan!".

She gritted her teeth. "What did you say?"

Trunks paled, knowing how mad she could be if she heard what he had said. "Nothing"

Thong smirked and approached, wrapping his arms around his mother's legs. "He called me a dwarf Mom! He is calling me short!"

Trunks looked at the boy smirk and mouthed –mean boy-

Pan frowned and kneeled down hugging her son. "How can you say that Trunks? He's our son! Don´t you see he just want to have our attention?"

Trunks wanted to kick his butt. "FINE"

**

* * *

Explanations**

Six hours later, Trunks came back home. He had left to CC very angry with his son, he just couldn´t believe it... He had a manipulative, smart, possessive son...

He lowered his Ki and stepped into the GR, he knew his son would be there soon. He didn´t have to wait more than three minutes.

Thong stepped into the room with a smirk on his face. "Does my Mom know you are here?"

Trunks smirked and locked the door. "Now, young man, we are going to have a long... long talk."

Thong panicked, knowing his father was really pissed off and he tried to run away but Trunks grabbed him and turned on the gravity, just high enough to keep him there and make him stop struggling.

After Trunks set clear who was the boss around there, he asked him what was happening. Thong explained to him that he didn´t want to lose him, he didn´t want to stop training with him, he didn´t want to lose his mother because of him, because he had been trying to push him away to be alone with his mother.

Trunks swallowed, Pan was right, the boy was just jealous... he had misunderstood his actions toward Pan...

After a while, Trunks explained Thong, that nothing was going to change, that he would be at his side always, that he just needed to be with his mother too, but that didn´t mean he or Pan were going to forget about him.

Two hours later, the boy nodded and hugged his father, feeling a lot better. They walked into the house, just to find a very pissed off Pan with her hands on her hips, frowning at them, complaining about stop hiding from her and being late for supper.

**

* * *

Bad Luck**

Pan kissed Trunks, telling him, she was going to bed Thong. Trunks nodded with a big smile on his face, he knew Thong wouldn´t go to their room, this night. Finally he would have a passionate night with his wife!.

The evilly smirk plastered on his face and the heated thoughts ended with the sounds of a furious knock on the door. He frowned, and reluctantly stood up to open the door. Who could be at this hour?

Pan closed the door softly wondering why Trunks was taking so long to answer the door. When she walked down stairs, she stopped in the last step and squealed with joy. "BRA!"

Trunks had a painful look on his face. ("Shit! Just what I needed... my sister")

Bra told them Kenji was at CC, he was staying there for the night, but she really wanted to talk to them and she was planning to stay there if it was okay with them.

Pan grinned with joy and nodded her head, but Trunks buried his face between his hands, cursing his luck.

Bra noticed her brother's mood and turned to look at Pan, that was blushing crimson. She didn´t need to ask anything... she knew what was happening, she had thought her father was joking when he made a jock about it... but it was true... Trunks was having a really hard time there... She burst into loud and hysterical laughs, holding her stomach and grabbing the arm of the couch to stop her from falling. She couldn´t believe this was happening, the red face of Pan and Trunks desperate state had confirmed what her father had told her.

Trunks raised his head and glared at Bra. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

Bra couldn´t help but laugh again. She stood up and grabbed her bag telling them it was okay, that she would stay at CC.

Pan blushed more and told her she didn´t need to do that, but Bra didn´t stop laughing and murmured it was okay, that she would come back tomorrow morning.

**

* * *

Finally.**

The moment Pan closed the door, she felt his arms slamming her against the door. She looked at him confused.

Trunks wrapped his arms tightly around her and breathed in her mouth. "I can't wait Pan, I need you now."

The sound of his voice, the look on his face, the pressure of his body against her was all she needed to shiver and feel those urges becoming strong inside her.

He covered her mouth with his in a very heated kiss. She deepened the kiss grabbing his arms and hovering off the ground to wrap her legs around his waist. He trembled at the feeling of her legs circling his hips.

He kissed her passionately, sliding his hands up her sides, touching not so softly her breasts and grinding his hips against hers.

He walked upstairs and closed the door behind them, not bothering to go to the bed. He discarded their clothes in a second and took her there, against the door.

He was still panting, with her head resting on his chest. ("Dende! She used to be shy... now he was sure it was just inexperience... and tonight she showed what a saiyan female was... she had been not just sexy, she showed hunger and lust, she had made bold movements on him, tonight, she hadn´t been the shy lovely girl, tonight, she had been the Pan he knew when she was in a battle... Dende! What an opponent...").

He smirked satisfied... he wasn´t going to let anyone walk on them again... at least, he didn´t have to worry about Thong or Bra...

**

* * *

Divorce.**

When Bra came to C.C. she spent there almost a week. Vegeta was kind of disappointed... Kenji didn't really like fighting or getting strong. He knew Bra was having problems and he didn't like it... but Bra had wanted him to stay away.

Bra stayed at Pan's three days. Kenzao had been calling her... he wanted her to come home as soon as she could. She had planned a 15 days vacation, but he had been rushing her, he wanted her to take only one week. She came back to N.Y. before planned, to tell him she wanted the divorce. They were arguing almost all night, until he understood she didn't want their life to be like this. Fortunately Kenji was still in C.C.

They talked about it. She wasn't what he wanted and even when she still loved him she wouldn't leave everything for him. He gave her an apologize and accepted her terms, he knew he had been unfair to her, but now it was too late to try to mend the pieces of their marriage. They agreed and she came back to pick up Kenji and take him with her to N.Y.

The C.C. Lawyers took care of everything, she let him keep his job and see Kenji once at week. The Press didn't find out soon. They were discreet for six months.

In September 805, the Newspapers published the News, they had been really careful, and Bra had paid those who knew to keep the information as a secret. But time is all you need to be discovered, she couldn´t live like this, and it wasn´t fair to be always hiding from the Society and the Press.

**

* * *

March, 806**. Six months more had passed. She was lonely... Pan had been visiting her but it wasn´t enough. She had started to visit her parents and friends at Japan. Kenji never wanted to train with Vegeta, he just seemed to have fun fighting when he was playing with Midori and Thong. Pea was almost 18 months, she was pretty, black raven hair and dark blue eyes, strong and rough like Pan. She loved to train with every Saiyan on Earth including her brother that now was almost four years, a little stubborn boy just like Trunks, except he had black hair and black eyes, same spiky hair as Goku with a pointed end defying gravity, he had the forehead of Vegeta. He was born pure blood and strong, his mixed blood lines had made him the most powerful child on Earth and he knew it. Pea was almost pureblood, Bulma and Bra had made DNA tests on her, and she seemed to be more than ¾ Saiyan. Vegeta was full of pride and Goku was very happy to be training someone so strong.**

* * *

Opportunity.**

After a long day of training the Prince leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "Saiyan race has an opportunity"

Goku raised an eyebrow and smiled, with a look more of curiosity than anything else. "What are you talking about? Saiyan race is dead"

Vegeta shook his head glancing at Goku. "No, it's not... our grandsons... ("argghhh I hate to tell him this...") are pure blood."

Goku felt a sudden feeling of sorry about Vegeta's hope. "It won't last Vegeta... they are the only ones"

Vegeta's forehead knotted in a frown, he knew Goku didn´t know a lot of things about Saiyans. "Until now Kakarott... nothing is written or decided, we have to make Saiyan race last"

Goku shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other, looking at Vegeta with curiosity, "How?"

The corners of Vegeta's mouth curved up showing his teeth in something between a smile and a smirk. "I hope those brats keep producing Saiyans"

Goku eyed Vegeta with surprise. "What?? You know they only wanted two kids Vegeta"

Vegeta laughed throaty, his body shaking with a fit of laugh. "Hah hah hah you are so stupid... they are Saiyans kakarott! Warriors, their instinct will force them to reproduce."

Goku couldn´t help it and raised his eyebrows, his voice full of sarcasm. "Yeah? And how's that you stopped having kids?"

Vegeta clenched his jaw at Goku's words. He turned his face to the side and spat angrily "Baka! The woman is human! Our races are compatibles but not enough to reproduce as they do"

Goku's smile fell off his face, maybe his friend was gruff, unfriendly, bad tempered and stubborn, but he was not a liar and if he was telling him this, it was because he really believed it was true.

Trunks came home at 7:30, he was late again, he hated to work so hard at C.C. he loved his children and it was hard to see them only two hours at day. He had been thinking about quit working so late... if Bra would be here, they could manage the company in less hours. He had been thinking about hiring Goten in the publishing department, he would have enough time to manage both companies and Pan wouldn't be so lonely...

Trunks shot the door closed and took off his jacket, putting it carefully in the arm of the couch, "Panny... I'm home honey, where are you?"

Pan looked through the door in the kitchen, she had felt him before he opened the door, but she wanted to wait for him there, she knew he was starving "In the kitchen!"

Trunks walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing softly her neck.

Pan grabbed his hands, tilting her head to the side to kiss him softly on the lips. "You are late... again"

Trunks shook his head tiredly. "I know and I'm sorry... I'll stop working so late"

Pan caressed distractedly his hands, leaning against his chest. "The kids wanted to see you"

Trunks smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?" he kissed softly her neck, "So am I"

He kissed her on the lips, speaking seductively "What about you"?

Pan grinned, spinning around to place her hands on his chest. "Of course I wanted to see you, you know how I miss you"

Pea ran and flung the kitchen door opened, bumping into her father "Daddy! Daddy! Come on and play with me!"

Trunks grinned and bent down to pick up his daughter. "Hi sweetheart, I missed you".

He kissed his daughter, hugging her lightly. He was going to start playing with her when he saw his son rampaged through the kitchen.

Thong shouted stopping just before he hit the counter. "No! He can't play with you, he is going to spar with me!"

Thong crossed his arms against his chest and smirked at his sister.

Pan chuckled looking at her son. "You know... Thong is just like your dad"

Trunks laughed looking at him. "Hah hah hah I think he is like Goku too"

Thong looked at them with an indignant face. "NO! I will be better than they are"

Pan twisted her lips and smirked looking at Trunks. "See?"

After an hour playing games and sparring. The children went to sleep. Trunks took a shower and stepped out of the bathroom. "Dende, I'm tired."

He had a blue bathrobe on, Pan was waiting for him with a big smirk.

Trunks looked at her with curiosity. "What are you smirking for?"

Pan approached slowly, sliding her hands under the bathrobe to circle his waist. "I won't let you go to bed like that, you didn't eat, come on... I have a really big supper waiting for you."

He loved that. She was always worried about him.

**

* * *

Coming Back.**

April 806.

Bra decided to come back to Japan. She had agreed to train the new CEO before she left. She was really good and she will be visiting her. She would be working with Trunks at CC. sharing responsibilities. All her family was very happy for her, they wanted her back. She took the East wing, after all, C.C. was huge and Trunks had moved out. Kenji and Midori became the bestfriends, even when they were so different. Midori had been trying to persuade Kenji to fly. They were now five years and a half and Kenji, five years old. Bra had been very busy all these months after she moved to C.C. but she visited often Trunks, Pan and Goten.

**

* * *

The Science Gathering. **May 806. 

Umiko had almost completed her long research about enzymes and Brain as a cure for diseases related to learning and education. She was trying to find just one law that allowed to do a special research in the East. She was a very high and certified educational researcher after all. Sometimes she didn't know why on Earth, she get along so well with Goten, when he knew nothing about it, but his value was in his heart, besides he was a great designer and a great fighter.

The Educational Science bulletin had invited her to go to an enzyme research's test in Switzerland. They had been trying to test it in some kids with problems of learning but it was forbidden in The East, so they were going to show the test and analysis there, maybe it could mean the cure for some kids.

Bulma had encouraged her to go, she was 73 now but she was still interested in all kind of science, besides, the vaccine allowed her to rejuvenate to an age about 55, she wondered why Umiko liked so much to work in a special school when she has a great potential to be a scientist... maybe it was just that she was too worried about Midori's education, she was so similar to Milk... and she was trying her best to implant a new studies system so she could help the development of her son and help the other kids; so Umiko had decided to go, Goten had been complaining about it, she had been working until midnight lately. Umiko left Midori at her parent's house.

Goten wrapped his arms around his wife, pouting a little. "Honey, I know it's important, but you are working a lot lately, don't go"

Umiko shook her head pulling away to look at his dark black eyes. "I love you Goten, but I really want to go... it's important for my research, I almost get it, I'll be okay"

Goten lowered his eyes, dropping his arms to his sides. "How long are you staying there?"

Umiko he was a little disappointed, but she had worked in this project for a long time, she couldn´t just miss the science gathering. "Five days"

Goten looked fixedly at her with hope. "I can fly there for the weekend"

Umiko smiled softly, shaking her head no. "No, it would be a distraction and I need concentration baby"

Goten nodded, he knew he was not going to change her mind. "okay, I'll take care of Midori"

Umiko smiled hugging him tightly "fine, I had already told my mom, he is going to stay with her and my dad"

Goten hugged her back and whispered softly in her ear "I can pick him up at three and stay with him all afternoon, don´t worry about it, I'll miss you"

Umiko smiled softly, caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. "I'll miss you too"

Goten raised his eyebrows and looked at her with worry. "If you need me, just call me or rise and drop your ki and I..."

Umiko cut him off laughing. "my ki?"

Goten chuckled at his own words, she was right, she didn´t know how to raise her Ki, in fact, he knew her Ki was weaker than the Ki of his human friends. "okay, call me, anyway I'll be monitoring your ki"

Umiko smiled tenderly, he was so wonderful. "don't worry, It's not like I'm going to space to confront some evil forces"

Goten nodded and scooped her up in his arms, walking to the car.

**

* * *

Goodbye.**

When he was driving, he couldn´t help to feel a tingle of worry inside him, his eyes were still in the road but his mind was somewhere else, lost in thought. He pulled into the airport parking lot 30 minutes before boarding, and helped her out of the car. He put her luggage beside her and sat in one of the chairs waiting for her to go through the whole procedure.

She came back with a smile and the border ticket in her hand. They chatted for a while until Umiko heard it was time to board her plane. She kissed him goodbye and he just sat back in the chair, looking at her back, walking to the corridor. His heart jumped inside of him with sadness, he didn´t want her to leave, but he couldn´t stop her. She turned around and lifted a hand to wave at him.

He stood up and took his car keys out of his pocket. He waited in his car until he saw the plane left the ground and rose into the air.

It was going to be a long trip but it could be worthy, he kept repeating those words until the plane took off.

When Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. changed the future, they changed some facts, as a consequence made others occur faster, but they didn't affected other events that didn´t had a direct relation with their families.

Bra got the strength to divorce instead of accept her destiny, this was because she never lost relation with her family and Pan, the marriage between Trunks and Pan had made their families keep in touch. The families gathered very often and she started coming to visit them often. Bra had fastened the events and the realization that her marriage was over, every time she had tried to go to Japan, she ended noticing Kenzao would never let her act as she used to when they were in Japan. Goku's return improve the relationship between the Z gang and the last threat helped them to stick together. The fact that Goten had protected her and even fought for her, made her realize Kenzao would never do that for her.

**

* * *

Widowhood.**

May, 806. Umiko had landed on Switzerland. She had to take a bus that was going to take the scientist team to the congress. An electronic failure provoked the bus to lose control near to the peak of a mountain. Umiko died trying to save some lives that were stuck inside the bus. When she was trapped she had tried to communicate with Goten but her concentration was so weak... she cursed herself, she never tried to learn how to use it... she knew that if she didn't communicate with Goten she will die there, but it was useless... she was so scare... When the water started to get into the bus and it became hard to breath, she started to felt dizzy and all her memories came to her, her family, her parents, her son and her husband... all in one big memory... her friends... She was swimming, trying to open the emergency door but suddenly the light turned into darkness and she couldn´t swim no more. She had saved people, she had the opportunity to live and decided to help others. Goten had a weird feeling of fear and searched for every one's Ki, then... he felt her Ki, weaker than usual... something was wrong and he knew it... he took off flying to the place where he had sensed her Ki, it was falling quickly... He flew as fast as he could but it was too late...

When the Z gang came to the place of the accident, everything was over, Goten had jumped into the water looking for her, he had blasted the door of the bus, but her body was lifeless and he kept repeating "don't die" for a long time holding her wife in his arms.

Not even the Senzu bean that Gohan had brought from the Karin's tower helped her, she never swallowed it.

Goten had transformed, reaching the third level and blasting the ski. He passed out after a while. Goku teleported them all to CC.

After the funeral everyone was very sad, she had been a kind woman, a good friend and an excellent wife. Goten had his heart broken and he didn't want to talk about it. Midori had been crying with his Grandmother, and even 18 was seen crying in public.

Everyone had been trying to talk to Goten, but he was silent, waiting for everyone to leave his house, he wanted to be alone... he had accepted that Midori stayed with his grandmother for a week, but he knew he couldn't avoid his responsibilities as a father, and Midori would have to come to live with him again very, very soon.

He had to fight the emptiness and sadness, that were filling his soul, the feeling of lose he had. He had loved her very much, he still loved her. He didn't show at work for a whole week. He went for Midori and tried to act normal, he didn't want to see his son hurt, like he was.

**

* * *

Support.**

Three months after the funeral. August 806.

Goten had been talking to his family. His father had been living with him for almost two months. He was trying to make it up to him for so many years of abandon. Goku knew his son needed him now and he was planning to be there for him. All his friends had been trying to make him get over Umiko's death but it seemed to be hopeless.

Tonight someone was knocking at his door. When he opened it he saw his mother-in-law. She told him she had something to tell him.

Umiko's mom lowered her eyes, she was still weak and hurt, but she knew she had to do this. "You made her very happy Goten and I appreciate that, you were better than I thought you would"

Goten shook his head sadly, avoiding her gaze. "That's not necessary Mrs. Dazai"

The mother of Umiko continued, she knew she was old and weak, she couldn´t let the chance to talk to him pass by. "It's for me. I have to do this. She loved you and you loved her... you have a son and you have to feel alive again for him."

Goten knew she was telling the true, he knew she was being honest, but he couldn´t help to feel sad and hopeless. "I know"

Mrs. Dazai looked up at him, burying her eyes in his. "You have to let her go, Goten"

Goten stepped back, with a scowl in his face. "No! I won't forget her! I won't live without her!"

Her eyes watered, her voice came out soft and low. "You don't have to forget her... you have to let her go with her life in the other world, you have been there, you know she is okay, You don't want her to be sad, do you?"

Goten started crying, shaking his head. "No"

Mrs. Dazai raised a hand, rubbing his cheeks softly with her thumbs, to wipe the tears from his face. "Let her go and get over it, move on."

Goten sobs came out louder than before, his body shaking lightly. "How can I move on Mrs. Dazai? How?"

They shared the pain of Umiko's death, Mrs. Dazai knew he was in pain, but she wanted her daughter to be fine, she had to do this. "Just live... she died because she wanted to do something good, to help others... she could have survived, if she had left those people in there. Wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

Goten stopped for a moment to think. "I suppose that, but it's unfair!"

Umiko's Mom shook her head softly, she had to make him understand. "We really don't know why things happens, Goten."

Goten knew what she was trying to do, but the pain of her death was eating him inside. "No, I don't"

Umiko's Mom placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to kiss his cheek. "You don't know why things happen this way Son... I've to go now... I'll take care of Midori every time you want me to and please Goten, think about my words."

Goten nodded his head and bent down to kiss her hand. "Thank you Mrs. Dazai, thank you"

Umiko's Mom smiled and lifted his chin. "And do me a favor... let her go and live"

Goten stiffened and stepped back a little. "Why do you insist that much to let her go?"

Umiko's Mom blinked with sadness. "She is trapped in the middle of two worlds... she wants you and Midori to be happy"

Goten didn´t answer, he never thought about that. "..."

Umiko's Mom knew he had understood and walked out the door. "I will come to visit you two, if you let me"

Goten smiled sadly. "Of course Mrs. Dazai, anytime, this is your house too"

Umiko's Mom turned around and looked at him straight into his eyes. "Follow my advice son, move on... and if you can... leave this house too, it's not wise for Midori to stay here."

Two weeks later Goten had sold the house. He knew Umiko's mother was right, he couldn´t stay at Satan City. He bought a house somehow near Mt. Paoz. Pan, Bra, Chichi, Bulma and Videl offered him to take care of Midori.

**

* * *

Midori's Party. **October 806 

Two months had passed... Goten is recovering very slowly. Bra decided to make a party for Midori. It was his sixth. Birthday. She knew Goten was not in the mood for parties, but he was a kid and he needed to live as one, Goten had to understand.

* * *

End of chapter 58. Far away.**

* * *

Author notes: **Thank you very much for your reviews: liveforDBZ, ladybugg, anime-school-chick. The name of the daughter of Trunks and Pan is: Pea, it's a saiyan name, you know who suggested it... Vegeta, of course. I hope you like this chapter, because for the amount of reviews in the last chapter... (three) I just can say: point taken! (lol) I got it, you don´t like such a technical chapters... Thank you, because you help me to improve! By the way, I'm planning to post another chapter very soon. (This is where Bra/Goten story starts) I'm sorry because Umiko had to die, but... it had to be that way, she was a really nice person to make them divorce or something like that. 

**CALENDAR II.**

**CHAPTER/NAME...DESCRIPTION...DATE**

* * *

1.- HIGH SCHOOL

**The plan**. ...Pan and Bra are graduating High School...¼ June 797

**The Chat**...Trunks and Goten talk about Bulma's plan...¼ June 797

2.- THE PROM

**The Prom** ...Trunks is dating Hiyori. Trunks notices Pan for the 1st.time...½ June 797

**The fight**...Trunks and Pan argued for the first time...½ June 797

3.- CONSECUENCES.

**Marron's Life**. ...Marron is dating Tetsu Fujira ...June 797

**The Date**...Goten is dating Umiko Dazai ...June 797

**Planning the future** Bra and Pan options to college. Bra dating Kenzao...½ July 797

**Interview...**Pan go to an interview to be accepted at Cambridge ...¾ July 797

**Dissappointed**... Pan is accepted in Cambridge. Bra refuses to go there...¼ Aug 797

**Going to College**...Pan go to College. ...½ Aug 797

4.-WEDDINGS

**Preparatives**...Marron goes to N.Y...½ Sept 797

**Marron's Wedding**..The wedding of Marron and Tetsu...½ Oct 797

**Visit** ...Goten visit Pan to tell her about his wedding...¼ July 798

**Bachelor's party**...Bachelor's party for Goten. Pan start thinking in Trunks...¼ Aug 798

**Goten's Wedding**...Goten and Umiko's wedding. Pan's thoughts for Trunks...½ Aug 798

**Honey moon**...Two weeks in Hayti...½ Aug- end of Aug.½ Aug 798

**Farewell**...Pan go to Cambridge two days after the wedding...½ Aug 798

**Newly Wed life**...Goten and Umiko talk...¼ Oct 798

5.-NEXT STEP

**Bra's Next step**...Bra and Kenzao makes out and Trunks talk to them...¼ Feb 799

**Depression**...Pan got depressed about her friends...½ Mar 799

6.-BUDOKAI TENKAICHI 33th.

**Goten visits Pan**...Goten visits Pan and tell her about the Martial Arts Tournam...¼ Apr 799

**Budokai Tenkaichi**.Pan goes to Japan. IMAT .Vegeta tease her. Trunks and Goten talks about Pan's depression...May 7th.799

7.-PHONE CALLS.

**Letters and calls**...Trunks starts calling Pan...¼ June 799

**Lockout**...Pan takes Trunks to the Lockout and help him with work...½ June 799

8.-ADVICES

**Talking about future**.Pan gets a job and gives advice to Trunks. Tks talks to Hiyori...¾ June 799

**Friends** ...Goten and Trunks talk about the future of Trunks with Hiyori...¾ June 799

9.-MOVING OUT

**Living Together**...Trunks moves out to Hiyori's. He stops calling Pan...¾ June 799

**Pan calls**. ...Pan calls Trunks asking him why he didn't call her...¼ July 799

**Caught Up**...Bra and Ken sleep together and Vegeta finds out...¾ July 799

10.-ALMOST DEAD

**Almost dead**...Vegeta talks to Bra. Goten flies Bra to Pan's...¾ July 799

11.-COMMITMENTS

**Heritage**...Bra tells Kenzao about her heritageend ...July 799

**Pan's Life**...She met Max at work. Bra's engagement Party...½ Aug 799

**Trunks Life**...First disappointment with Hiyori Okuma. Vegeta teases him...¼ Aug 799

**Pan dates** ...Pan dates Max for two months and they date oficially...¼ Oct 799

**Anniversary**...Trunks and Hiyori forth month together. ...¾ Oct 799

**Preparatives**. ...Bra's wedding preparatives. Bra tells Pan about Gohan and V...½ Nov 799

12.-A PRINCESS WEDDING

**Bra's Wedding**. ...Bra and Kenzao's wedding. Pan and Max go to the wedding...½ Dec 799

**Kenzao POV**...Kenzao's family dislikes Vegeta. He thinks about stay away...½ Dec 799

**The Party**...Pan and Trunks start feeling jealous. ...½ Dec 799

**Favor**...Gohan asks Trunks to find out about Max.Vegeta notices it...½ Dec 799

13.-BETS

**The Bet**...Pan and Trunks flirt with each other and make a bet...½ Dec 799

**Invitation**...Gohan and Vegeta invites Max to fight. Pan argues with Tks...½ Dec 799

14.-BATTLES

**Jealous**...Max is jealous about Pan and Trunks and they argued...½ Dec 799

**Searching**... Pan and Trunks fight. Searching. Tks find her in the hotel...½ Dec 799

15.-HONEYMOON

**An angry girlfriend**..Hiyori argued with Trunks. Bra leaves to her honeymoon...½ Dec 799

**Brake up**...Pan starts avoiding Max until they brake up in the 9th. day ...end Dec 799

**Coming Home**...Pan goes to Japan and talks to Bra. Bra's honeymoonn ends...end Dec 799

16.-MISUNDERSTANDINGS

**Misunderstandings**.. Pan argued with Trunks later she calls him. Hiyori lies to Pan...end Dec 799

17.-BABIES

**Baby**...Umiko finds out she is 4 weeks pregnant and tells Goten...½ March 800

**Goten visits Pan**...Umiko talks to Bulma, Goten visits Pan to tell her about baby...¾ March 800

**Welcome Party**...Umiko and Goten's make a party to tell about their baby...¼ Apr 800

**Plans**...Pan is planning to go to Japan in two weeks...½ June 800

18.-RETROSPECTION

**Bulma**...Bulma remembers when Vegeta was suspicious about TP...½ June 800

**Hiyori**...Hiyori analize her relation with Tks and when she helped him...½ June 800

**July 800**...Pan goes to Japan to visit all. But Trunks is in a three weeks trip...¼ July 800

**Return**...Pan comes back to Cambridge...¾ July 800

**Separation**...Trunks brakes off with Hiyori...¾ Aug 800

**Home Sweet Home**...Trunks is lonely. Two months after his separation...¾ Sep 800

**Surprises**...Minori was borned...½ Oct 800

**New Baby**...Umiko recovers after two months. Bra is one month pregn...½ Dec 800

**A New Look**...Pan gets a new look to win the bet...½ Dec 800

**Surprise visit**...Pan goes to Japan. The new Pan visits Trunks to win the bet...end Dec 800

19.-THE KISS

**The Kiss...**Trunks kisses Pan. Pan leaves a note for Trunks...End Dec 800

**Run away**...Pan came back to England. She stayed in Japan a week...End Dec 800

**Experiments**...Trunks confronts Hiyori to stop her from going to the Press...End Dec 800

20.-GRADUATION

**Bra's baby**...Bra's baby was born...½ June 801

**Pan's Graduation**...Pan is graduating from College...½ June 801

**Newborn's **...Kenji's Welcome Party...¼ July 801

**Embarrassment ...**Pan talks to Trunks. Minori pulls open Pan's blouse.Tks tells...¼ July 801

**Pan's job**...Pan works for Sat. Enterprises/studying master.Bra left to NY...¼ Aug 801

**Bra's New Home**...Bra first argument with Kenzao...½ Aug 801

21.-LIFE GOES ON

**Life goes on**...805

**Widowhood**...806

**The End Of Z Fighters**...821-834

**The King is dead. Long live the king**...848

**Combat** ...892-894

**Becoming Friends**...894-895

**Research**...895

**Old feelings**...895

END OF PART I AND BEGINNING OF PART II.

* * *

22. CALENDAR 

23 BECOMING FRIENDS. · 

**Searching For The Dragon Balls **...3. July, 895** · **

**Victoria Falls and the Giant Apes in Congo **... 3. July 895** · **

**Amazons and a griffin in Kasajstan **... 5. July 895** · **

**Stonehenge in England **... 1. July 895** · **

**Horned animals in India **... 3. July 895** · **

**Giant Squid in The Bermudas**... 1. July 895

24 OWN REASONS · 

**The Crater in Sonora desert **... 5. July 895** · **

**Own Reasons August **... 895

25 BACK IN TIME. · 

**Back in time** Goku jr. And Vegeta jr. Watch the fight with Buu ... 774** · **

**Back in time** They watch some events about the trip to space Pan,Tks,Gk ... 784** · **

**Bra's wedding** They go to Bra's wedding ... ½ Dec 799** · **

**Minori's Birth** They go to the year of Minori's birth ... ½ Oct 800** · **

**Kenji's Birth** They go to Kenji's birth and Kenji's welcome party... ½ June 801** · **

**The Kiss.** They go to Trunks office and watch the kiss between P / T ... end Dec 800

**The Truth.** They go to Kenji's welcome party again.The last gathering...½ June 801

**Finding A Way.** They go 5 weeks after Bra left to America to start their plan... ½ Sept 801

**Working Together.** They talk to Trunks and he decides to talks to Pan ... ¾ Sept 801

26 FEW CHANGES. · 

**Few changes** Vegeta jr. And Goku jr. Start feeling dizzy ... August 801 ·

**The Dinner** Trunks and Pan have dinner and clarify their last fights ... ¾ Sep 801

27 SOUL SEARCHING. · 

**Soul Searching** Pan, Trunks, Videl and Bulma reflection of memories... ¾ Sep 801** · **

**The Movies** Trunks and Pan go to the movies, they almost kiss... ¾ Sep 801** · **

**Helping** Pan goes to Trunks office to help him. Turned on 1st. time... ¾ Sep 801

28 GOING OUT. · 

**Tricks** Vegeta Jr. And Goku Jr. Still feeling dizzy. Playing games ... End Sep 801 ·

**Dinner in Tailand** Trunks talks to Pan about the bet and claims his vacations ... End Sep 801

**Suspicion. **Vegeta notice a change in Trunks attitude, suspicion of a girl ... End Sep 801

**Department store** Pan, Marron and Videl go to the mall to pick bathing suits ... End Sep 801

29 PAYING THE BET. · 

**The beach.** Friday. Trunks teases her about getting burn ... end Sep 801 ·

**Messed Future** The kids realize they have to think about the wish ... End Sep 801 ·

**Saturday.** Day 2 Pan woke up Trunks, he stays in Bed and pulled her close ... End Sep 801 ·

**Tanner or Blocker **Trunks puts tanner on Pan's back. Pan puts blocker on his bk... End Sep 801

30 PAYING THE BET II. · 

**The Wish** The kids call Shenron to bring back Goku. Shenron shows future ... end Sep 801** · **

**Sunday Morning.** D3 T/P dance, Tks puts tanner again on her back. Talk about Mx ... end Sep 801 ·

**Control.** Tks tells her about his lovelife.Pan tells him about her control ... End Sep 801

31 LAST NIGHT · 

**Paying the Bet III** Pan finds out Tks saw her with Max. They spar in the sea ... end Sep 801** · **

**Last night** Playing in the sea, a wave dragged them, straps untied ... end Sep 801

32 FRIENDS AGAIN. · 

**Movies and Pizza** Trunks invites Pan to watch movies and eat at his place... ¼ Oct 801** · **

**Contest Staring** contest, flirting. They go to find a place for her ... ¼ Oct 801** · **

**Flirting** They flirt in the mall and choose presents for Minori's Birthday ... ¼ Oct 801

**The Date** Tks calls Pan, invite Trunks to have dinner and watch movies ... ¾ Oct 801

33 THE DATE · 

**The Date** They play to guess food and places. He sleeps on her lap ... ¾ Oct 801.

**Guest Room** He sleeps & has breakfast in her apt. Talk about fight skills... ¾ Oct 801

34 FRIEND'S KISS. · 

**Teaching Pan.** Trunks decides to teach Pan about control. Second Kiss ... end Oct 801

35 CONTROL CLASSES. 

**Knowing** Gohan and Vegeta felt T/P Ki's and watch their fight/kiss ... end Oct 801**. · **

**Goku** Goku reappeared and they all talk about T/P... end Oct 801

36 DEEP THOUGHT · 

**Chatting** Vegeta teases Trunks. Goku thinks about his life and family ... end Oct 801** · **

**The morning after** Pan talks to Gohan ... End Oct 801** · **

**Saturday afternoon** Pan went to Goten's. Trunks found her and they leave ... End Oct 801

37 DATING. · 

**Sparring with Goten** They sparred. Trunks watchs them. Bulma caught him ... ¼ Nov 801** · **

**Suspicions** Bulma and Bra start suspecting something is going on ... ¼ Nov 801** · **

**Sister Act** Bra teases Trunks about an article in the gossip's column ... ¼ Nov 801** · **

**Can't stay without you** T/P are dating. He teased her with the action men ... ¾ Nov 801** · **

38 ENRAGED BY NEWS · 

**Embarrassing dinner** Friday. Trunks talks to Gohan about dating Pan ... end Nov 801** · **

**The line of the cyborgs **Marron finds out she is pregnant of eight weeks... end Nov 801

39 THE WINNER · 

**The true** After a spar T/P talk and she tells him she won the bet ... ¼ Dec 801** · **

**Kenzao Reflection** Kenzao thinks about Bra and his family ... ¼ Dec 801** · **

**Bulma flashback** Bulma thinks about Bra's birth control, remember Vg's talk ... ¼ Dec 801** · **

**Reservation** Trunks got the reservations, Pan teases him, he worries ... ¾ Dec 801

40 ALASKA I. · 

**Greetings** Gohan & Vi talks to Trunks, in Alaska they made out a little ... end Dec 801** · **

**News** Bulma tells Bra about Trunks & Pan trip. She talks to Kenzao ... end Dec 801

41 BABY SITTING. · 

**Games & Calls. **Bra talks Goten, Pan teases Tks-bath. Bra argues Ken-feed... end Dec 801** · **

**Baby sitting **Vegeta takes care of Kenji. Bulma and Bra watch him... End Dec 801

42 MAKING OUT · 

**Making Out** Trunks and Pan make out a little bold ... End Dec 801** · **

**Bet & Sarcastic** Bulma & Vg made a bet about T/P arrive, he plays sarcastic ... End Dec 801** · **

**Elevator** Pan asks Tks to stay more time. They come back Tue 7am ... End Dec 801** · **

**What a feeling** Bra finds out she is leaving next day. She teases Trunks ... End Dec 801

43 WHO IS SHE 

**hesitating** Pn visits Tks office, made out, ran away, Bulma saw her purse ... ¼ Jan 802

**Broken heart** Bra argued with Ken, he reveals he doesn´t like aliens ... ¼ Jan 802

**Help** Umiko tries to help T/P. Tks has a hickey P/T went to movies ... ¼ Jan 802

44 DIFFERENT SUBJECTS. · 

**Talks** P/T talk about their relation. Bra argued with Ken ... ¼ Jan 802

**Getting out** P went to Bra's. Tks talk to Goten. Pan talks to Bra. Monday ... ¾ Jan 802

45 HELPING A LITTLE. · 

**Talks **Tks talk to Vegeta. Monday.... ¾ Jan 802

**Flights **Tks went to England Wedn. Pan return to Japan Tuesday... End Jan 802

**NY** Tks visit Bra and return to Japan on Saturday... End Jan 802

46 MATING. · 

Bra call Goten and convince him to flew her to Japan ... ¼ Feb 802** · **

**Plan** Bra visits Pan & Trunks to see her in a hotel. Friday ... ¼ Feb 802** · **

**Mating** P/Tks talks and mate. Goten flies Bra to NY. Kenzao is back ... ¼ Feb 802 ·

**Argument** Kenzao argue with Bra, Goku & Veg talks & fly to NY ... ¼ Feb 802** · **

**Father & Son** Gt & Vg threatened Ken. Goku talked to Goten.... ¼ Feb 802

47 ASK FOR THE TRUE · 

**Mother and daughter **Videl finds out about P/T. Veg teases Pan about T**ks. **... ¼ Feb 802** · **

**Pyrotechnics** P burns the sheets, Tks tells her she is his wife ... ¼ Feb 802** · **

**Leave the brat alone** Vg tells Bu he won't tell her where he is, Pan stays with Tks ... ¼ Feb 802

**Family** Vg tells Gk they won´t be family ... ¼ Feb 802** · **

**Furious **Ken and Bra stop arguing, she starts having doubts about K ... ½ Feb 802

48 SICK. · 

**Tks talks to Gohan** Tks tells Goh/Vi about them. Gohan asks Tks to do right ... ½ Feb 802 ·

**Welcome Goku** Goku talks to Chichi.... ½ Feb 802** · **

**Trunks trip** Trunks goes to England. Pan calls him, she is feeling sick ... ¾ Feb 802 ·

**Umiko's dinner** Umiko invites Gk/Chi to dinner. Tks tells her about Bul's mark ... ¾ Feb 802

49 I'M HERE. · 

**Tests** Bulma tests Pan. Pan is pregnant. Bulma tells Tks ... ¾ Feb 802 ·

**Pregnant** Tks tells Pan she's pregnant. He proposes to Pan ... ¾ Feb 802** · **

**Keep an eye on her** B/Veg talk about Pan's pregnancy. T told them about marriage ... ¾ Feb 802

**I won't hide him** Vg forces Tks to tell Gohan about the baby ... ¾ Feb 802

50 GOHAN'S ANGER · 

**The talk** Tks talks to Gohan and fight ... ¾ Feb 802** · **

**Parent's chat** Vi/Goh talks with P/T. Bra teases Tks.... ¾ Feb 802** · **

**The reporter** Trunks tells a reporter he is going to marry soon.... ¾ Feb 802

51 ENGAGEMENT PARTY · 

**Get ready** Goku decide to talk to Pan ... ¾ Feb 802** · **

**No comments** The Press interviews T/P ... ¾ Feb 802** · **

**Engagement Party** They invite the Press to T/P engagement party ... ¾ Feb 802** · **

**Preparatives** Bra flies to Japan to help.... ¾ Feb 802 ·

**Jealous Saiyan** Pan got jealous and threatened a girl, Gt & Br show ... ¾ Feb 802

52 THE PRESS. · 

**The meeting** Pan teases Trunks. Gohan saw them, got angry and agree ... end Feb 802

53 THE ROYAL WEDDING. · 

**Pan's Wedding.** A Royal wedding. Umiko's jealous ... ¼ March 802** · **

54 HONEYMOONERS · 

**Honeymoon.** The honeymooners trip.... ¾ march 802** · **

**The birth of Thong** Thong was born and they finds out he's full blooded ... ¼ August 802** · **

**Thong's welcome party** They organize a welcome party for Thong ... ½ Sept 802** · **

**The secret of Furture** Dr. Sorghum and Dr. Koush are analyzing the cryogenic tanks ... ¼ August 802

55 PREGNANCY AND FIGHTS. · 

**The awakening clones** The clones awakened and started having their memories back ... feb 804

**Pregnant again** Pan is pregnant again ... ¼ July 804.

**Birthday Party** Thong's birthday party ... ¾ July 804

**Procreation-basic instincts.** The clones procreate, start purging the galaxy ... August 804** · **

**Nightmares.** Chichi suggest Goku to train with Vegeta. They leave to space ... end Aug 804

**Ruling the galaxy** The clones rule their galaxy and leave to find more galaxies ... October 804

**Located.** Vg and Goku return to Earth, the clones located the power ... November 804

56 NEW SAIYANS ON EARTH · 

**Back just in time** Vegeta and Goku landed in the front porch of CC ... ¼ Dec 804.** · **

**Land Ahoy** **The clones arrival**, The clones arrival to Earth ... ½ Dec 804

**New Saiyans** Ottamoth, Beetz and Sylepa were born ... ½ Dec 804

**The baby is coming** Pea was born almost full blooded ... ¾ Dec 804

**The threat** Saiyans talk to Vegeta. Trunks invite them to his place ... ¾ Dec 804.

**Claiming **Totapo wants to claim Bra. Goten fights him... ¾ Dec 804.

57 GENETICS · 

**Night of reflections** Vg explains Bra about the claim. Bra fights Kenzao ... End Dec 804

**Reproaches** The Saiyans face Vegeta demanding explanations.... End Dec 804

**Sacrifice.** Bulma wants Vegeta to create a New Vegetasei, he refuses ... End Dec 804.

**The fight for survival** Vegeta and the Z team fight the Saiyans ... End Dec 804.** · **

**The Vaccine.** Bulma test the vaccine and get sick ... ¼ Jan 805.** · **

**Skins** Bulma fears she is older but the vaccine worked pretty good ... ¾ Jan 805**. · **

**Return.** Bra argues with Kenzao**. ¼ Feb 805. ·**

**It had to be this way** Bra came back to Japan, she called Goten, Vg knew ... ¼ Apr 805

58. FAR AWAY. 

**Poison.** Bra talks to Umiko and Goten ... ¼ Apr 805

**Craving.** Thong is jealous, Trunks has no privacy with Pan, he talks to Thong ... ½ Apr 805

**Divorce.** Bra and Kenzao separation ... ¾ Apr. 805.

Bra misses her family and friends and starts flying to Japan ... March 806.

Bra comes back to Japan ... April, 806.

**The Science gathering.** Umiko dies ... May, 806.

**Support.** Umiko's mom talks to Goten ... August, 806.

**Moving out.** Goten sells the house and moves out ... September, 806.

**Midori's party.** Bra organized a party for Midori at C.C.... October, 806.

**End of Calendar II. **


	59. Recovering

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

Chapter 59****. RECOVERING.****

* * *

Midori's Party. **October 806 

Two months had passed... Goten is recovering very slowly. Bra decided to make a party for Midori. It was his sixth. Birthday. She knew Goten was not in the mood for parties, but he was a kid and he needed to live as one, Goten had to understand.

All were gathered at C.C. Goten was there just for a moment and he left. Midori was staying at C.C. with Kenji.

Bulma almost went berserk when she found out the present of Mr. Roshi was a couple of dolls... very developed dolls. She smacked Mr. Roshi's head and shouted at him, he was a pervert, telling him the next time he dared to give those kind of toys to the boys she was going to call Vegeta or Goku to make him behave with the kids.

Vegeta snorted from the corner where he was, Goku just grimaced, feeling Bulma's rage followed by Chichi's fury. All the girls had cornered Mr. Roshi, lifting their fists in the air in a menacing gesture.

Oolong paled and ran to the table to hide his present, but Videl looked at him and frowned, walking to the present's table.

Oolong smiled sheepishly. "H – Hi Videl"

Videl frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "I can´t believe it Oolong, how can you be stealing the presents? You should be ashamed."

Oolong shook his head. "N –No, I swear it Videl, I'm not stealing anything, this –this is just... this is mine."

Videl raised her eyebrows and called Bulma and Chichi.

Oolong paled and stretched his arms in front of him, motioning for Videl to stop. But Videl just smirked amused.

Bulma and Chichi turned around and walked to the center of the room, where Videl was standing with a frown on her face.

Mr. Roshi whistled, relieved of the punches the girls had threw at him. He stood up slowly and tip toed to the exit, but when he bumped into someone. He looked up and winced in pain looking at the angry face of 18.

18 threw a hard punch and sent him flying to the backyard. Pan and Bra couldn´t help to laugh at the scene of 18 beating Mr. Roshi.

Videl started tapping her stiletto high heels on the floor and stretched out a hand. "Give it to me Oolong"

Oolong put his arms behind his back and started walking back, trying to reach the exit door.

18 snatched the box behind him. "What a shame, I didn´t think you were a thief Oolong"

18 threw the box to Pan, who caught the box in the air and passed it to Bra.

Bra smiled and told Midori. "Midori, please, open your present, we are curious, we want to know what is it."

Pan smirked looking at his cousin. "Yes, hurry up, because you almost lost it... someone wanted to steal it."

Midori looked at them with a confused face and started unwrapping the paper, he opened the box and paled, looking at the magazines.

The girls almost forgot about Oolong trying to see the present.

Chichi paled and Videl blushed, both feeling anger.

18 was the first one to ask. "Who the hell brought this?"

Oolong was walking slowly to the exit, but 18 saw him and in a quick movement she had him by the throat. She smirked knowing the women wanted to fix this little joke with him.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips frowning at Oolong. "You are a pervert Oolong, I can´t believe you did that!"

Videl frowned and kicked him. "How dare you to bring those... those... those things to this house! Its a children party!"

Chichi didn´t have a fry pan, but she snatched the new bat of Midori and with a loud thump, she hit Oolong's back. "How dare you to corrupt my great son! You are a... you are a... Arrgh, JERK!"

Everybody started laughing when they saw the girls running, trying to grab Oolong and Mr. Roshi. It was a great party.

**

* * *

Going out**

May, 807. Seven months had passed, Goten is recovering from his depression slowly, his family and friends had been helping him in the healing process. This morning was a common Sunday morning at home. He was wearing a dark blue cotton bermudas short and a white tank top. His hair was messed up, these were the worst days... weekends, when he missed his wife more than ever. Midori was still in bed, watching TV and waiting for the breakfast call.

The door bell rang, bringing him back from his memories, placing the frying pan and the turner on the counter, he narrowed his eyes trying to identify the energy at his door.

He walked towards the door with a confused look on his face, what was she doing here so early? He looked at his wrist watch, reading seven a.m. and opened the door smiling softly. "Hi Bra, Hi Kenji, come on in."

Bra smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Hi, did I wake you up?"

Goten shook his head, chuckling, "No, I'm up since five a.m."

Bra whistled and raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I thought you were not an early riser and a very heavy sleeper."

Kenji hugged him and started looking all over the place. "Where is Midori Uncle Goten?"

Goten smiled pointing to the bedroom door. "Over there, go and find him, he is gonna be surprised"

Kenji didn´t wait and rushed towards Kenji's bedroom.

Both smiled when they heard the boys laughing and jumping. Goten chuckled imaging they were jumping in the bed and start walking to the couch.

Bra followed Goten and sat down in a comfortable couch in the living room, noticing he had changed a lot of furniture, she didn´t ask him why, surely it was because he didn´t want all those memories of Umiko present everywhere.

He sat down opposite of her and raised his eyebrows, waiting to hear the reason, why she was here so early in the morning.

Bra cleared her throat when she noticed he was staring at her with a confused look, she focused her eyes in his. "I've been calling you for three days."

Goten lowered his eyes, a light tone of pink covering his cheeks. "I'm sorry, it was so rude not calling you back, but... I was kind of... depressed and I..."

Bra nodded, she couldn´t avoid to feel a little disappointed, she just wanted to help, but she had been through a depression too and she knew he wasn´t trying to hurt her, he was hurt and lonely, and she knew that feeling very good, she ran slowly her tongue over her mouth, to moist her lips. "I know, but... hey! You were always there for me, every time I needed you, wasn´t I supposed to do the same for you?"

Goten felt embarrassed, he tilted his head to the side and curved his lips in a weak smile. "Yes, I guess so, but it's not necessary, really, I'm fine."

Bra shook her head and stood up, walking to the couch where he was, taking a place next to him. He straightened in the couch, turning a little to face her. She stretched her arm to pull away a strand of hair out of his face, running the back of her hand across his cheek. "Look at you, how can you say that?"

Her voice was soft and tender, he grabbed his hand softly and squeezed it a little, lowering his head. He looked at the soft hand between his fingers. "really, I'm okay."

His touch was gentle, his voice was soft, the look on his face was sad and full of pain, she placed the other hand over his, caressing softly his fingers. "No, you are not." She paused for a moment and pull away her hands to grab softly his shoulders. "And we are going out today, Midori needs to have fun, and Kenji too."

Goten raised his head, it was more of a statement than a suggestion, her tone of voice had surprised him, but he managed to hide the look of surprise. "I'm not feeling really good Bra."

Bra twisted her lips, she wasn´t going to let him stay in this house, locked from the outside, besides, Midori really needed to have fun, the boy had been locked in here since his mother had passed away. "It had been a year Goten..."

Goten grimaced in pain, rubbing his knees. "I know, but I can´t help it."

Bra frowned and stood up, folding her arms. "I won´t take a No for an answer... and if you don´t go to change right now... I´m going to drag you out dressed in pyjamas."

Goten chuckled, he had forgotten he was wearing pyjamas, but when he saw the frown on her face and her stance, he couldn´t help but laugh a little, looking at her with amusement, his lips twisted in a smirk and the shine of his eyes returned. "Like you could..."

Bra raised her eyebrows, happy to see the light back in his eyes. "Well Mr. Son, don´t forget that I´m strong enough..."

Goten chuckled, he didn´t want to annoy her, but the thought alone of this girl trying to drag him out by force, was **laughable**. "Where are you planning to take us?"

Bra grinned happily and sat down again. "What do you think about going to the amusement park? Later we can go to the beach and have dinner there!"

Goten shook his head. "No, no, no, I won´t drive to the beach."

Bra smirked, raising an eyebrow. "When did I say you would drive us? We can fly you know..."

Goten chuckled loudly, looking at her like she was saying no senses. "come on Bra... you know you are really slow."

The smirk on her face was replaced for a scowl, her arm, that had been resting in the back of the couch, dropped, to dug her nails in the fabric of the seat. "So what? I don´t see a problem with my speed, we are not in a contest sweetheart..."

Goten burst out laughing, his eyes watering in an attempt to control his laugh. "We could go faster by foot!"

Bra punched his arm, trying to vanish his now stupid smile off his face. "Shut up and go change!"

Goten didn´t flinch at her punch, he just turned to the side looking at his arm and laughed harder.

Bra stood up very pissed off and stamped her foot on the floor, folding her arms over her chest.

Goten stood up quickly, still laughing and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his head on her right shoulder. "hah hah hah ... wait, wait... hah hah hah... sorry, really... hah hah ... I couldn´t help it, I'm going to change, don´t go".

She gritted her teeth pushing him away. "Five minutes Goten"

Goten stop laughing and complained. "Hey, that's not fair, I have to take a shower! I'm not so fast!"

Bra smirked then and walked to the kitchen ignoring his last comment. "I know you made breakfast, I'm going to call the boys... you have until they finish to get ready..."

Goten paled, feeling his stomach rumbling. "Hey, that's not fair either, you know they are going to eat my breakfast too as fast as they can..."

Bra smirked. "That's your problem... but anyway, I'm going to be SWEET and I will make more... but... if you are not ready... I won´t stop them..."

Goten opened his mouth to complain, but she looked at her wrist watch and smirked. "Time is running..."

He rushed to the bathroom without a word.

After breakfast they went to the park, Bra made him get into two or three games. She persuaded him to take them to the beach, he complained but after a while he scooped her up in his arms and they flew to the beach. Later that night, Goten thanked her, he had had a good time, he had needed this, as much as Midori.

**

* * *

Five months later**

October 807.

Goten, Bra, Pan, Trunks and the kids had been seeing one another very often, Bra had made the promise to help Goten and she had been visiting him. They had been going out really often, as friends. Goten was getting over Umiko's death. Midori had been staying at CC with Kenji, sometimes he stayed with Trunks and Pan, but really, Thong was very bad tempered and stubborn, he was his friend but... he gets along better with Kenji.

The biggest change in him was his sudden shyness. He had been a player, even more than Trunks. When he started dating Umiko, he had conquered her really fast, his flirtatious way, his spontaneity, his good mood; he was a real charming gentleman, a little naive but funny, all that mixed with his good looks, assured almost a success at 100. After Umiko's death he became shy. He didn´t want to meet woman or date, he didn´t tease or flirt no more, not even in a friendly way, except with his old friends... to be precise: Bra and Marron, but Marron wasn´t living here.

By the other hand, Bra had been really confused, she really liked him, in every possible way, she started blaming the loneliness, not wanting to admit her crush on him wasn´t over... she didn´t move on, she just ignored the fact until she convinced herself he didn´t mean anything to her.

Trunks and Pan were really happy together, Vegeta and Goku had been training the kids at least twice at week each one, Gohan, Trunks and Pan used another day of the week to spar with them, they had persuaded Goten to do the same, at least once a month.

The kids were really becoming strong and their fighting skills were improving. Goten was still hurt, but he had been slowly living the way he used to. Midori's birthday party had been a real success, everyone had been there, but this time they were careful when Mr. Roshi and Oolong appeared. Midori was seven years old now and Kenji was six years and a half, Thong was four years and two months, but he was really brilliant, he probably had a mental age of seven too, Pea on the contrary was a sweet little girl... well, as sweet as a daughter of Trunks and Pan can be... she was almost three years old, Trunks and Pan had been planning her birthday party in the middle of December.

**

* * *

Planning.**

Bra was planning a vacation and went to Pan's work.

She opened the door and smiled, taking a seat opposite to Pan. "Hi"

Pan smiled, raising her eyes from the documents she was revising. "Hey!"

Bra crossed her legs and spun in her chair. "Almost time to lunch Pan... let's go to a restaurant"

Pan grabbed the phone excitedly. "okay, let me call my Mom"

Bra grinned and put the auricular back on its place. "Don't worry, I'd already call her... Kenji and Midori are there with Thong and Pea."

Pan eyes shot open. "What?! Oh no!!! My mom is going to be mad when they start playing"

Bra smirked, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. "I don´t think so, Goku took them to the lake, they are planning to fish something BIG, hah hah hah"

They left headed to the restaurant, when they finished their dinner, Pan looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What do you want this time Bra? It can´t be shopping because you took me there last week..."

Bra put the cup of tea on the table and laughed. "hah hah hah, listen, the kids need a vacation and Goten is still depressed so I thought we can all go to the beach for a week. What do you think about it?"

Pan grabbed her cup of tea, after a sip, she shook her head. "I don´t know, Trunks is really busy and I..."

Bra's laughing cut her off. "Come on..." but when she saw Pan's frown, she pouted, changing the tone of her voice. "You know you can drag him into this Pan..."

Pan shook her head again in deep thought. "He has been really tired, I don´t know if I can..."

Bra chuckled, waving her hand. "You know you can convince him, you have a special technique."

Pan laughed and stood up. "Shut up... I'll try."

**

* * *

Persuasion.**

November 807,

Pan had called Bra to her office to tell her about the trip, but when Pan told him Goten didn´t want to go, Bra frowned, she couldn´t believe he had refused.

Bra started pacing in her office, holding the phone. "W hat do you mean he didn't want to go?"

Pan raised her eyebrows, looking at the ceiling, she knew how mad her friend was going to be. "He said he had to work."

Bra frowned, sitting on the couch. "You know he is making up excuses, Pan"

Pan sighed heavily, placing her elbows in the desk. "I know, but I tried everything and he said No."

Bra twisted her lips in a grimace of disgust. "Oh no, I´m going to find a way to convince him."

Pan shot open her eyes and burst into a fit of laughing. "Hah hah hah."

Bra frown grew deeper. "What the hell is so funny, Pan?"

Pan clenched her teeth, trying to stop the laugh, her chest raising heavily, until she couldn´t stop the laughs again. "hah hah hah, nothing, hah hah hah, it's just I was, hah hah hah, thinking about your torture methods... hah hah hah"

Bra frowned dragging her nail on the arm of the couch. "Don´t be a pain in the eye Pan, I had never tortured you."

Pan doubled over on her chair. "Oh nooow... singing in the car, the Mall, romantic movies, make ups, your Dad over protection every time you complain..."

Bra chuckled at the memories of her Dad menacing look every time someone bothered her. "Hey, I'm not that bad, my voice is a little high, that's all; my Dad was just as protective as any other Dad..."

Pan's laughing cut her off. "Hah hah hah, sure, sure"

Bra frowned. "Besides, you have enjoyed our visits to the mall, haven´t you?"

Pan covered her mouth with her hand, silencing a chuckle. "..."

Bra raised her eyebrows in disgust and disagreement. "Haven't you?"

Pan was feeling really out of control, how could she think she had really enjoyed those shopping trips to the mall?. "Oh sure... hah hah hah."

Bra frowned, grasping the fabric of the couch. "Stop this Pan!! I had never torture your uncle!"

Pan started laughing harder this time. "hah hah hah"

Bra stood up angrily. "WHAT?"

Pan waved her hand in front of her, trying to dismiss her thoughts. "I was just remembering when you used to have a crush on him, in that time you seemed to be glued to Trunks just to spend some time with Goten"

Bra blushed furiously and spat angrily. "That's not true! I never had a crush on him!!"

Pan held back her laugh and stood up, walking to the wall, to look an old picture of them. "Come on Bra, everybody knew..."

Bra blushed deeper. "WHAT? Explain – every –one"

Pan stretched her fingers one by one, amused at her friend's question. "Trunks, Marron, Bulma, My mom, my grand ma, my Dad..."

Bra cut her off in shock. "WHAT? Your Dad knew?"

Pan laughed softly, "of course he knew Bra, they are not blind."

Bra cursed under her breath, feeling the skin of her cheeks hot. "Shit!"

Pan smiled amused. "Hey, don´t worry, they never cared about it, besides... you moved on him really fast"

Bra was really embarrassed now. "he... knew?"

Pan sat down again in her chair, she grabbed a pen and started doodling all over a page of her notebook while she was talking. "No, he was too naive to notice, maybe because we were too young he never thought you could be babbling..."

Bra cut her off again shouting. "SHUT UP PAN! I never babbled!"

Pan grinned, she knew this was going to be her reaction to the news. "Whatever, what kind of method are you planning to use on him?"

Bra was really annoyed, firstly, because her friend didn´t tell her all the family and friends knew about her crush. "None of your business."

Pan closed an eye, waiting for another scream. "Oops... okay, okay, fix it and see you on Friday."

Bra hung up, she was really pissed off, how dare Pan to make fun of her... she wasn´t planning to seduce him, she didn´t like him that way any more...

She winced when she saw the couch. "Damn it... My mom is going to be mad at me for that."

The couch was really damaged, her nails had ripped the fabric when she heard Goten wasn´t going.

**

* * *

Do it for me.**

Goten's Apartment. Ten p.m.

Bra had driven to Goten's house. She lowered her Ki since she started driving. She knocked at his door, waiting for the door to open. She knew he was awake because she had sensed his Ki.

Goten paused the movie playing in the dvd and search for a familiar Ki, he smiled realizing it was Bra lowering her Ki. He waited a minute on purpose and stood up slowly.

When he opened the door, Bra had a frown on her face. "Hi, what are you doing here so late, Bra?"

Bra's face softened with a smiled. "I wanted to surprise you, how are you?"

Goten moved back to let her walked in. "Fine, you?"

Bra walked into the living room and smiled back. "Fine, what are you doing?"

Goten scratched the back of his neck and grinned. "I was watching a movie, wanna join me or did you have something planned?"

Bra shook her head and sat in the couch in front of the TV. "No, it's okay, let's see the movie, but before... I have something for you."

Goten looked at her puzzled. "What?"

Bra unencapsulated six pizzas and Goten just laughed "What do you want Bra? I know your tricks"

Bra put on an innocent face. "Hey, I just wanted to expend more time, I was bored and I really had to stop visiting Trunks and Pan at night..."

Goten was not convinced at all, but her words cut into his curiosity. "Yeah? Why?"

Bra rolled her eyes, taking a piece of pizza. "Do you remember what –kind of situation- we had with my parents?"

Goten sat down next to her and grabbed a piece of pizza. He swallowed it quickly and raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know what are you talking about, what situation?"

Bra wiped her hands with a napkin and grunted. "Argh Goten, sometimes you make me want to slap you, The situation."

Goten grabbed another piece of pizza, looking at her with curiosity. "really, I don´t know, what situation?"

Bra shook her head, thinking the better way to explain that situation to him. "okay, okay, Do you remember when my Dad and my Mom used to be in a very romantic mood?"

Goten laughed, shoving down another piece of pizza "Oh yeah, that situation."

Bra kept silence for a moment, finishing her second slice of pizza. "Well, I guess I have interrupted Trunks and Pan at least two or three times in the last couple of weeks and I've decided to stop going so often at night..." she paused for a moment, looking at him to see if he had understood the meaning of her words. "I'm single now and sometimes they get so romantic and start almost making out in front of me, it wouldn't be so bad if I had a boyfriend or something like that but I don't, so... I'm interrupting them, and I feel uncomfortable, I don't want them to stop acting like a couple when I'm in front of them just because I don´t have ... you know... a boyfriend or..."

Goten nodded, putting aside the empty box of pizza and opening the second box. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Bra winced with worry, ignoring the fact that Goten was staring at her. "It's just that I don't want to ruin their marriage"

Goten laughed "Bra, there's no way you could ruin their marriage therefore."

Bra crossed her arms, leaning in the back of the couch. "but... what I am supposed to do when they kiss each other, Ehh?"

Goten shrugged his shoulders emptying the second box of pizza. "Well, I turn around, you should try it."

Bra straightened and threw an angry look towards him, raising her voice. "Of course I turn around! What were you thinking? That I was looking at them all the time?"

Goten swallowed the rest of his pizza, almost choking. "No, I didn´t mean that."

Bra stared at him for a second into his dark eyes and chuckled. "Of course you meant it."

He chuckled in response, cracking up a laugh and nodding his head. "okay, okay, I admit it, I didn´t know."

His smile brought a smile to Bra's face and she leaned back. "but even when you are not looking the air feels... thick... do you know what I mean?"

Goten felt a red flush spread across his face and he stopped eating. "Yes."

Bra stammered unknowingly as she rubbed her hands together. "And then the sm..."

Goten cupped his hand behind his neck and stared at her with curiosity. "What?"

Bra fidgeted in her seat, lowering her eyes. "Nothing."

Goten got a better look at her and chuckled. "Oh no, not again, you always stop in the middle of a sentence, come on Bra, we are adults, you can say it, What?"

Bra continued fidgeting her hands in her lap and looked up into his eyes. "The smell, okay, the smell."

Goten broke the staring contest and blushed. "Oh yeah, hormones going crazy..."

They kept in silence for a moment, they knew when a saiyan smelled those hormones, his or her own hormones started going crazy too.

After a while, she gently poked his stomach. "Come on Goten, come with us to the beach"

Goten shot open his eyes and his mouth in surprise. "I knew it! You had something planned!"

Bra pouted, looking at him, while her hands reached up to grab softly his shoulder. "I'm serious, You can´t possibly leave me there, alone with them, I want to have some fun too."

Goten paled and turned his inscrutable gaze on her. "WHAT?"

Bra said excitedly, squeezing lightly his shoulder. "Well, it's not a bad thing, don´t look at me that way, I want to have fun too, at least we could go dancing or watching a movie and we wouldn´t have to turn around."

Goten looked at the television, debating on whether talk to her or not. He turned his head after a minute, with a confused look on his face. "What are you trying to say Bra?"

Bra tightened her lips but kept looking at him in a pleading way. "It's so simple, I –Want –To –Have –Fun." She shook his shoulder a little, leaning closer. "Come on! You are a widow and I'm divorced, we are not dating another person and we are friends, so... we wouldn't have to be bored all alone or we wouldn't have to spend our time with someone we don't know and always have on mind ending in your bed."

Goten finally got hit by her idea. Well, now that you explained it in that way..."

Bra asked happily. "Really? Are you going to come?"

Goten found himself closer to her and straightened his back. "okay, but I won´t dance."

Bra complained a little, sitting closer to him "Oww, Goten, but you loved to dance."

Goten shook his head, a little nervous. "No, I want to rest."

Bra stared at him and smiled. "okay, so... Friday night?"

Goten nodded and Bra squealed and hugged him. "Thank you."

They watched the rest of the movie. After ten minutes he stood up, headed to take the dvd out. Bra said good bye, but Goten stopped her, telling her to call him back when she was at CC, just to be sure she was okay.

They were going to the beach for ten days. Goten and Trunks had planned to came to work on Wednesday and get back on Thursday, that way they would take care of some unresolved paper works. If they flew really fast they wouldn't waste time, it would be like old days when they ran away from home to have some fun, they always came back on time the same day.

Friday in the afternoon. C.C.

Trunks hovered in the air looking at the kids. "Okay Kids, we have decided to fly to the beach, it will be faster in this way, you will have to power up and fly as fast as you can. I will carry Pea because she can't fly as fast as the others."

Pea complained hovering off the ground "NO!! I want to fly for myself"

Thong folded his arms, hovering beside his father "No! You are slow... let my Dad fly you"

Pea raised her fist in the air. "No! I can do it"

Midori approached, telling her softly. "You will delay us Pea!"

Bra was starting to feel really bad about it, she was slow, even when they didn't tell her, she knew the kids will have to wait for her... "okay, okay, fly as fast as you can... I will keep an eye on Pea, you all know I fly slower than all of you, is that okay with you?"

Pea was the first to turn around and looked at her aunt in shock. "What? Are you trying to say I'm slower than you? No, Auntie, I'm sorry, I WILL WAIT FOR YOU"

Goten chuckled amused at Pea's words, he shook his head looking at Bra. "No, we won't leave you behind, I'll carry you"

Bra's eyes watered, he was so sweet, No wonder why Umiko had loved him so much. He used to have lovely details every time he could. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

Pan and Trunks look at each other and nodded. They all flew to the beach. Goten was carrying Bra, Pea was flying really fast by her own, she was tired but never complained, she was selfish and had a big pride to let herself show weaknesses. Her grandfather Vegeta had taught her well in the matter.

* * *

End of chapter 59.**

* * *

Author Notes: **Thank you for your reviews: Vannya-Pan, lovesanime92, Apolonia86, Hermione-Double, Anime-school-chick, LovelyAZNgurl, ladybugg, Azul55. 


	60. Holidays

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of Dragon Ball series.

**Chapter 60. HOLIDAYS **

* * *

**Day 1. Friday.**

It was getting dark when they finished unpacking. The kids were running and playing on the beach and Pan was massaging Trunks back. Bra just looked at Goten and smirked. They were staying at a big bungalow with four bedrooms. Trunks and Pan were in one, Goten was staying alone, Bra was going to share the room with Pea, and the kids were in the last one. They could have taken two bungalows, but they knew the fun would be better if they stayed together.

Trunks seemed to be enjoying his time, chasing the kids and Pan. 

Goten joined Bra and sat down on the sand next to her.

Bra sighed leaning back on her elbows. "This is what I call a vacation."

Goten chuckled teasing her a little. "Getting tired so young?"

Bra smacked him lightly on the head. "Shut up Goten, my job at CC can turn stressful at any moment." 

Goten rubbed his head amused with a mischievously glint in his eyes. "I know a way you can rid of stress easily..."

He had leant a little closer as if he had told her a secret. His last words had been said so close, that his breath brushed lightly her cheek.

She shivered a little, a knot forming down her stomach. She pondered about the way he managed to provoke these reactions inside her with the slight effort... or no effort at all. The answer was really easy to find: she was falling for him and she knew she had to stop that feeling before it grew up, because he wasn´t going to return it.

A pair of arms circled around her waist, brought her back to reality. She looked at him surprised; she had to stop daydreaming, she didn´t know what was happening, too late to ask because she felt the cold water tickling her toes.

He threw her into the water and began to laugh.

When she came back up to the surface, she had an angry look plastered on her face. "What the hell did you do that for Goten?"

He laughed harder looking at her always styled hair clinging wetly to her head. 

She swam coser to him and without a warning, she dunked his head in the water with a quick motion.

Goten shook his head violently when he swam back to the surface, coughing a little. He scolded himself mentally for being such a dumb, he knew her, she was going to make him pay for that little game. When he looked up, she had disappeared, he turned around and watched her swimming away from him, in a weak attempt to avoid his revenge.

He swam faster, reaching her waist. They began to wrestle around in the water, until they found, it was funny and relaxing. 

Pan and Trunks called them back to the bungalow, they were planning to go to the fanciest restaurant in town. 

THE FIRST NIGHT.

They all headed towards the food, picking up a big amount of it. The tables of food were laid out, full of menus, at least, they were, until the group of saiyans arrived...

Goten finished his chicken breast, while Trunks looked at him amused, he had always wondered where he could storage all that food, Goten was like Goku... not even Gohan ate that much. 

Trunks gulped the rest of his drink and got up, deciding to call it a night. They all dashed toward the bungalow, they needed to rest after a long day.

Bra laid down on the bed, pondering about her feelings. She knew he was watching TV in the living room; she really wanted to join him, but she stopped herself, now, they were the only one singles, one way or another... the kids loved each other and she couldn´t deny she wanted to be around him. At first sight, they didn´t seem to have a thing in common, but they were both funny and loving, both had been flirtatious players, always worried about the today's fashion, clothes and technology, they were strong, saiyans, hybrids... confident, cocky, good mannered, polite and simples. He was surely a gentleman, but she knew very well how to be a lady... since she had been going out with him, the knot in her stomach, the shivers, nervousness and the feeling of something more than friendship had been invading her thoughts and her body. She didn´t know what to do with all that, she probably would have to get rid of these feelings and thoughts, just like before...

DAY TWO. Saturday Morning.

Bra stepped out of the shower, tightening the towel around her body, she would have to decide what to wear, she turned to ask Pea for her opinion. She was slightly amused at the tone of her little niece telling her to stop worrying because she was beautiful.

Bra chose a low neck pink halter top and a beach bun blue shorts, she grabbed her blue sandals when Pan shouted it was time for them to go and she hurried to the door. Pea had already disappeared, wanting to join the kids, even when she didn´t like the girly things, that little saiyan was lovely.

Pan was wearing a one piece bath suit with open back, opposite to the bold strapless bikini that she was wearing underneathher clothes.

Pan and Trunks didn´t want to waste time and started playing with the kids, while Goten was exercising in the beach. 

Goten glanced at her while she moved the beach chair, the outline of her bikini underneath it, showing her curves. He couldn´t stop but wonder how well formed she was, looking at her while she removed her clothes to lay down on the chair, revealing her curved and voluptous body, though slim. When she finished, he closed his eyes momentarily and opened them again, tearing his gaze away from her body, barely covered by two pieces of fabric. He returned his attention to his routine, trying to not think she had the number one beach body he had seen, trying to push away the picture of her great body out of his mind.

She stared at him inadvertently, he had a great body, nice butt and amazing muscles. She blushed crimson at her own thoughts, but she couldn´t look away from him, he was working out in just a tight bathing suit, showing his abs tight, his broad shoulders.

She ran nervously her tongue over her lips, looking his chest up and back straight.

Goten kept his arms at the side, contracting his biceps fully, feeling nervous for his previous glances at Bra's body. In a controlled motion he threw massive kicks to the air. Then, not allowing his muscles to relax, he started doing push ups. 

He felt her gaze on him and looked up for a second, she looked gorgeous under the glow of the sun, her skin getting a tanned color, a slight blush formed on his cheeks and both looked away.

After a while, Pan, Trunks and the kids came back to play in the sand. Goten and Bra joined the kids while Trunks and Pan played games under the water, it was a sort of understanding between the couples, they would have to take turns to watch the little saiyans.

When they felt their stomachs were growling, they decided it was time to eat and walked into the bungalow to order some food. Bra picked up the dinner plates and silverware, placing them on the table. The food arrived after 20 minutes and the kids were the first ones to sit and attack the food. Bra picked up the empty plates, throwing them in the sink, when she turned around, she collided into a huge wall of muscles, almost falling. 

Instinctively, Goten grabbed her close by the waist with one hand, the other balancing the glasses that he was carrying to the kitchen. 

Their eyes locked together and Bra grabbed softly his shoulders, taking a step back. "I'm sorry, I didn´t see you."

Goten nodded but kept his arm around her waist, looking intently into her eyes. "Don´t worry, I get you."

Bra smiled, blushing slightly, sliding down her hands to rest on his chest.

He looked down to where his hand was. "Sorry... I wanted to be sure if you were okay."

Bra nodded and bent down to pick up the forks scattered on the floor. "I'm fine, thank you."

Pan raised her eyebrows looking at them, a slight smile crossing her face. Trunks didn´t seem to notice, because he kept talking about late night plans. Pan gawked as they sat down, looking curiously at the blushes on their faces. After a moment she took Trunks hand and led him to the beach. Trunks followed her amused at her vitality, the kids had decided to spar, they knew Pea was going to have trouble to find a spar partner.

Bra brushed off her sun dress lightly and stood up, not wanting to be alone with him. Goten stood up following her to the outside.

* * *

**Sparring.**

Pea pumped her fist into the air. "It's not right Thong, it's not fair! I wanted to spar with Kenji!"

Thong smirked and mouthed "Sorry" turning around to spar with Kenji.

Midori smiled and tapped Pea shoulder. "Do you want to spar?"

Pea's face lit up, showing the classical Son smile. She nodded taking a fight stance. "You bet that!"

Midori laughed, letting her have the upper hand for a moment.

Trunks and Pan were watching the fights, amused at Pea attempts to hit Midori. Goten sat down beside Pan, trying to rest his head on Pan shoulder. 

Pan shrugged and brushed him off. "Stay away Goten, you are too heavy."

Goten faked a pout. "Trunks is heavier than I am, and you let him do that all the time!"

Pan rolled her eyes to the back of her head. "How can I explain it Goten... forget it! Ask Bra instead."

Goten shot open his eyes widely. "What?"

Trunks laughed, knowing Bra would be patient to explain why Pan was letting him rest his head on her shoulder. "Ask Bra, Goten."

Goten shook his head, damn it! It was like they were one, but... if they were telling him... no, foolish, he wouldn´t do it"

When Bra sat down, she noticed the red face of Goten and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Goten smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head in deep thought, after a minute, he gathered the courage. "Nothing."

Trunks laughed and rested his head on Pan shoulders. "He tried to rest his head on Pan shoulders but she just told him to ask you instead, I told him the same..." Trunks chuckled amused. "He seems to understand not why Pan let me and not him."

Pan laughed gripping Trunks around the waist. "so Bra... do you mind?"

Bra frowned at their cockiness. "Of course not, not at all"

Goten opened his mouth in a big O, but then smiled. "Really?"

Bra rolled her eyes at his question. "Why should I? They are just wor..."

She didn´t finished, feeling his head resting on her shoulder. ("What the hell?... Oh God! He thought I was talking about the action... well, too late for explanations, it doesn´t matter, we are friends, why should I say no?")

Three hours later, the kids finished all battled down. 

Goten raised his eyebrows at Thong. "Wow, I'm surprised... it just took you three hours, next time I suppose you are going to take just two..."

Thong frowned at his Uncle's sarcasm, lowering his voice to murmur. "Too weak"

Goten frowned back at Thong, that kid became a disciple of Vegeta too fast. "If you are done with them, I suppose you want to spar with me..."

Thong was not going to back out, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "I would spar with you, but playing in the sand is now, more interesting..."

Goten narrowed his eyes, what a nerve of that boy, he had a badass attitude... just like Vegeta.

Pan elbowed Goten in the ribs playfully. "That's what you get when you mess with my boy..."

Goten frowned at Pan, snuggling closer to Bra. "Shut up"

Pan chuckled and then frowned to his son. "You over did a little honey, don´t answer like that or every body is going to believe that your a slave under your grandpa's orders"

The little boy tightened his lips and nodded in agreement, stalking out of their sight towards the bungalow.

* * *

**Secrets**.

That night they were playing games inside the bungalow, the kids watched TV for a while and fell asleep early. Pan snuggled closer to Trunks until she was laying her head onto his chest, his strong arms circling her waist. 

Pan grabbed softly his chin and kissed the way up to his ear, her voice soft and low. "I'm getting tired"

Trunks smirked and tightened his arms, leaning closer to her. "So am I"

Pan excused themselves and dragged Trunks behind her. She was walking really slow to the bedroom.

Goten scowled at the couple, shaking his head, he knew it wouldn´t be long for them to get in the mood, That was, if they were actually not in the mood. "Get a room..."

Bra was drawn back to the present by Goten's voice and Pan protests.

"What? We are not doing anything!" Pan shouted narrowing her eyes.

Bra chuckled feeling the tension high. "It didn´t last long before you two got in the mood... You know"

Trunks narrowed his eyes, looking at his sister laugh harder. "Shut up Bra!"

Bra laughed amused and turned to the side, ignoring the couple. "I'd better keep an eye on the kids, are you coming Goten?"

Goten laughed harder and stood up. "Sure!"

Pan shouted angrily that the kids were fine, but they ignored her.

When Goten approached the kids bedroom's door, Bra whispered in his ear amused. "Or wanna stay and look?" 

Goten felt a join of electricity ran through his spine at the contact of Bra's hot breath in his ear...he stood there frozen.

Bra laughed, hitting lightly his shoulder. "Come on! I was joking"

Goten sighed relieved and followed her into the bedroom, they knew the kids were not going to wake up, so they just checked them quickly.

Trunks and Pan just looked at each other and suddenly Pan smiled again... "Just like the old days."

Trunks sighed, pulling her against his body. "Yeah."

Pan grinned evilly and tried to hide her smirk.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, placing soft kisses all along her neck. "What are you thinking?"

Her eyes clenching shut at his caresses. "Nothing"

Trunks swung her body. "Come on Pan, I know you" 

Goten and Bra, opened the door and glanced at them, shaking their heads. They rushed outside and shot the door closed behind them. They were not going to stay there, with a couple of aroused saiyans.

He scooped her up and carried her to the living room, placing her softly on the sofa. She was laying on her back, watching her husband climbing on top of her.

Trunks ran a finger over her lips. "Tell me."

Pan shook her head, smiling at his curiosity. "No"

Trunks slid down his hand, tracing her hip slowly with a finger. "Spit it out"

Pan chuckled, stopping his hand with her own. "No! I have already tell you is nothing"

Trunks started kissing down her throat. "Come on Pan... tell me"

Pan sighed, controlling a moan to escape her lips. "No, you won't like it"

Trunks whispered in her ear, running a hand up to her tight.

Pan started struggling in his arms. "Hey! No Trunks, not here."

Trunks smirked, looking at her seductively "Don't struggle Pan, Don't struggle or I'll take you right here"

He grabbed the hem of her top and slide his hand underneath. "So... you have a little secret, haven't you?"

Pan placed a hand on his shoulder trying to push him away. "No Trunks, they could get back in any minute..."

Trunks purred in her ear and grabbed her breast stroking her nipple and playing with it. "Come on, tell me, what's going on in your head Pan..."

Pan's breaths fastened. "Pea and the boys are asleep Trunks."

Trunks leaned down her ear to whisper. "Better in that way." He kissed hungrily her neck "I'll teach you to keep not secrets from your husband". 

He positioned himself between her legs and pushed them open.

Pan jerked backward in pure shock, but soon, she lost her trail of thought and shivered, stammering. "Oh God! No Trunks, please, you know... I don't know, how to control"

Trunks arm snaked around her back, sliding down to her butt and returning to her abs. "That's what I like the most"

He was pressing his hips to hers, grinding them. He put one hand over her lower abs and pressed it sending some energy to her muscles. She grasped and bit her lip, forgetting where were they, Trunks didn't break the kiss and carried her to their bedroom. He smirked, he knew he was the one in control, as always.

* * *

**Rules**.

Goten and Bra were fighting to keep their thoughts shut. She wondered why she felt both were ashamed of Pan and Trunks boldness, Dende! They were adults! They should have stopped to act that way, ages ago!.

Goten claimed her hand as his own and struggled to his feet, pulling her up. "Do you want to swim?"

Bra nodded and jumped into the water, splashing his body. 

He crossed his arms and watched her laugh at him. He jumped into the water trying to catch her; Bra squealed with excitement and swam faster in a childish game. A childish game that ended with both breathless sprawled in the shore. 

She turned around resting her back on the fresh sand. "You don´t play fair Goten, you are a cheater"

Goten chuckled and silenced her with a finger to her lips. "That's not true and you know it."

Bra growled a little, wrinkling her nose. "Damn right you do, transforming is against the rules." 

Goten stared at her face and pointed out. "Which rules? I don´t remember you mentioned one"

Bra scowled at him and stood up, almost tripping over him. Goten caught her fast, holding her close. "Forgetting how to walk princess?"

Her mind was screaming to push him away, but she just hold his gaze for a second.

He released her and turned to look at the bungalow. "I suppose they are wearing the suppressors"

Bra blushed and nodded her head. "Yes, I can´t read their ki"

Goten smirked. "Curious?"

Bra raised her voice angrily. "NO! I was just checking them to know if it was safe to go in there"

Goten laughed, holding her hand to lead her to the bungalow. "It doesn´t matter, I suppose they are in their bedroom..."

Bra stared down at her feet, she was feeling like a stupid cow... what kind of excuse had she just made up... she was feeling like a teenager beside him.

* * *

**DAY THREE. Sunday Morning.**

After a long day of games, rest and fun, they went to the bungalow for dinner, they were planning to go to a club, but the kids wanted to swim a little more, so they decided to stay for a little while in the beach. 

Trunks was getting in the mood with Pan, and Bra couldn´t help to offer to watch the kids, until they were ready to have company. Outside Goten and Bra felt Trunks and Pan's Ki skyrocketing.

Bra pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I told you..."

Goten nodded, mimicking her pose. "Yeah... It's gonna be hard to get some sleep tonight"

The words slid out without thinking, he blushed again and tilted his head like if he was looking to the other side, Bra blushed and look to the opposite side.

**Goten P.O.V.**

There's no way she couldn't understand that comment. What the hell was he doing? It was as if he had said that his hormones were going to be crazy and he would be wanting to have sex...

It wasn´t like he didn´t need it, of course he need it, but a lot of things had change inside him since Umiko's death. He was not longer a player, he wouldn´t sleep with a woman just because his body was asking him to.

Besides, he felt like a sinner talking about Bra and sex at the same time.

**Bra P.O.V.**

("Shit! I have to say something, I have to say something, he is gonna believe I'm still a kid, shit! I can't, what the hell is going on? I was over it, I had already moved on him, but I can't help it, I really like him and I'm here with him, he is available, Damn it! I have to stop thinking like this, he was married to Umiko, she was my friend, of course, not like Pan or Marron, but... she is dead now, I could never win him over her").

She wanted to stop thinking no senses about him, she wanted to stop the torture, but she couldn´t help to feel shy around him; the only time she could overpower those feelings was when she was angry, upset or hurt, or when she was under a lot of pressure, and now, she wasn´t feeling distressed.

* * *

**Argument.**

The sparks were flying all over the room. Bra and Goten could feel their powerful energy going up and down... and they only could think in one thing: "Damn the two of them... being able to experiment sex at a full power".

Thong came running to Goten and Bra. "Did you sense that power? My mom and Dad must be sparring"

Bra blushed and looked at Goten, trying to make him answer that.

Goten understood and smiled at Thong. "Do you want to spar too?"

Thong nodded with excitement, his dark eyes shining. "Oh yes, can you show me how to power up like that?"

Goten paled and looked at Bra.

Bra gulped and cleared her throat, shaking her head. "No dear, you are too little for that, maybe when you grow up"

Thong pouted, looking at his aunt with pleading eyes. "Okay, I just want to look, my parents never show me that power when I ask them to, please auntie."

Bra shook her head again, trying to think faster than the boy, she had to find a logic answer, that boy was really smart. "No, I'm afraid not, you power up in that way just when you have a practice partner."

Thong frowned, but he smiled thinking in a solution and came up with a brilliant argument. "Well, then show me... I can't do it right now, but you do, why don't the two of you show what's all that about?"

Goten paled. "What'?" His gaze changed at the thought of that.

Bra blushed crimson and waved her hand to the boy. "Sorry Thong, I'm not good enough powering up that way"

Goten chuckled, not being able to resist the temptation to answer her remark. "I bet you are" He had thought aloud, and he didn't even knew where that thought came from."

Bra shot open her mouth widely and blinked several times. "What? What did you said?"

Thong watch them with curiosity, moving his head from Goten to Bra, noticing the blush on their faces. "He said, he bets you are, just heard him Auntie, he believes you can do it, do it, please?"

Both blushed deeper, Goten decided to make her forget that remark, hiding in into an irony, he knew he would have to embarrass her to make her forget about that. "No, no, Thong, I know your aunt doesn't have the practice required to do that"

Bra opened her eyes widely and looked at him in shock. He was smirking, the meaning of his remark hit her, her face became redder than before. She raised her voice empathizingclearly her words. "You- don't- know. Maybe it's you the one that doesn't have enough practice."

Goten opened his eyes surprised, he never thought she would answer that, but he wasn't going to let her win that verbal fight to embarrass the other. "it´s not of your concern but I must say, I know- a lot- about that- and I have practiced it a lot." 

Bra shook her head lightly, her tongue didn´t seem to catch up with the thoughts running inside her mind, she looked at him with an angry look and smirked. "How can you possible know that ehhh? Maybe you had dreamt about it".

Goten straightened and leveled her gaze. "You wish, Maybe it's you who had dreamt about it."

Bra stood up and folded her arms over her chest. "You are the one whose presuming to KNOW about my skills... that means, it's you who's dreaming."

Goten knew perfectly well how to act to make her lose this battle. "Well, maybe I do" He smirked again "Why not?"

Bra didn't know what to say. "I can see how it works, you still believing in Santa Claus"

Goten raised his eyebrows, wanting to be smarter than she was trying to. "I still believing you don't have enough experience"

Bra bit her lower lip, narrowing her eyes. "enough experience for what exactly?"

Thong smirked... he knew his uncle was annoying his aunt and he was planning to have fun with those two...

Goten raised an eyebrow, with an evilly glint in his eye. "Well... you never had practiced with a Saiyan, right?"

Bra was angry, how dares he to make fun of her skills... she was a Saiyan too and he wasn't going to win this one, she had much of her parents in her, to let that happen. "Well, I can't see how you could practice without a Saiyan, who could teach you how." She smirked, raising both eyebrows to look at him with sarcasm.

Goten bit the inside of his lip, smiling at her. "Well... that's because I don't need to be taught... I know a lot about it"

* * *

**Opposites attract.**

Thong had lost the conversation, they were contradicting themselves. He narrowed his eyes, looking at them with confusion. In that moment, he sensed his parent's energy and glanced at the left, making out the shadowy figures walking forward. He walked back to meet them.

Trunks and Pan noticed Bra and Goten had an argument, but what surprised them, was their son's attitude, Thong loved to hear a good argument, why was he leaving the conversation? It was not like him to do that...

Bra and Goten were so lost arguing, that they didn't sense Pan and Trunks walking to meet them. 

When Trunks and Pan finally met their son, he told them Bra and Goten were fighting because they thought, they can beat the other showing their power level.

It took quite a lot of Pan's control not to laugh at his son's words. "What power level dear? Your aunt doesn't fight"

Trunks raised an eyebrow lowering his voice. "How all this started?"

Thong tilted his head to the side, making a funny gesture. "I wanted them to show me how to power up like you were powering in the bungalow"

Pan blushed and glanced at her arm, she wasn't wearing the bracelet and neither was Trunks. 

Trunks blushed slightly, his face mixed with embarrassment and bewilderment. "You asked them to show you?"

Thong's face lit up with excitement. "yes!"

Trunks ran his tongue nervously across his upper lip, scolding himself for his inattentiveness "But we have showed you when we are sparring"

Thong shook his head in annoyance. "No, you never show that energy and I don´t like it when you hold back"

Pan smirked, glancing to the couple "And what did they say?"

Thong sighed frustrated, thinking he had lost his chance to be in the middle of a good fight "Oh Uncle Goten said, Aunt Bra didn't have enough practice"

When Pan heard him saying that, she couldn´t help a very loud snort followed by a fit of laughs. She was laughing so hard that it was painful, she tripped on her own foot and almost fell, grabbing Trunks arm to stop her from falling. 

Trunks send Thong to play with the others boys and turned dumb-struck to look at her. "What are you laughing at like that? It's not funny"

Pan breathed deeply to stop the laugh. "Yes, it is"

Trunks placed his hand over Pan's mouth to silence her, knowing Goten or Bra could hear Pan's laughs. "Tell me right now what's happening"

Pan glanced at the couple, smiling. They seemed so distant towards each other, yet too close...they were similar and opposite at the same time, they seemed to be dragged to each other by an invisible force. "Look at them Trunks, they are perfect for each other"

Trunks shook his head, muttering in disagreement. "Oh no... forget it"

Pan smiled again, trying hard to convince him she was right. "You know I'm right, they even had started to argue."

Trunks raised his eyebrow looking at her. "They had always argued."

Pan smirked, pointing her finger to Bra and moving it to Goten, like she was following the argument. "Never like this, this is more like the arguments we used to have."

Trunks shook his head again, answering calmly but with confidence. "No"

Pan tugged at his arm playfully. "Come on, they are lonely, Bra had a crush on him for months when we were younger, they get along just good."

Trunks didn´t agree with her, he just grabbed her hand and looked at her with a serious look on his face. "No"

Pan frowned, annoyed that she couldn´t persuade him to agree with her. "It's not your decision Trunks"

Trunks knew her, she was not going to stop until she could drag those two, together. "Don´t encourage them into that, I won't help you"

Pan crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "I wasn't asking for your help"

Trunks smirked, pulling her against his body. "I know you will"

Pan wrapped her arms around his neck, caressing softly the back of his neck, "They really helped us, remember? You know it will work, they are Saiyans, both of them."

Trunks sighed, this was going to be a long talk. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up. "Listen Pan, I know Goten, he is still hurt. He loved Umiko, don´t do this."

Pan wasn´t willing to drop her plans. She leaned closer and whispered in his mouth. "How long Trunks? How long will it last? Saiyans live longer than humans, you don't want them to live alone all their lives, do you?"

Trunks close his eyes for a moment, she got a point with that, Goten was his best friend and Bra was his sister, he didn´t want them to have a lonely life, like the one he had once... he wanted them to fall in love again and be happy, he didn´t want them to lose the chance to love, like the one he almost lost. He shook slowly his head. "I won't interfere"

Pan smiled, kissing softly his lips. "Fine, just don't stop this and let it happen."

Trunks nodded his head, he knew she was right, he felt the sudden rush to slap himself at having been so blind, she was right, they seemed interested in each other. It had been until Pan told him, when he started thinking about it. "Fine."

* * *

**Show me.**

Bra's words slipped out of her mouth with sarcasm, thinking in Goten's contradiction. "Wooh Wooh Wooh , it came naturally? What? Did you practiced with yourself?"

Goten narrowed his eyes at her mockery and answered, pausing perfectly each word to make clear the meaning of it. "Well, if you have so many doubts maybe I could show you how..."

Bra paled, this was going forward than she thought it would, but she wasn´t the one to back out a word's game. "I don't think –you would have –the experience required to do that"

Goten raised his voice, she was implying something he didn´t like. "Well, you are wrong! But forget it... you wouldn't have the guts"

Bra placed her hand on her chest, laughing hard. "Hah hah hah that's the worst excuse I've heard, why don't you accept that you barely know how..."

Goten looked at Bra's tongue running over her teeth, the sarcasm of her words was to much to keep him from answering that, he had to shut her up and he knew just how. "I had already told you... if you want to talk about something... you would have to test it first... and I don´t think you have tested it."

Bra narrowed her eyes, she came out of words and decided to attack, to stop him from teasing her. "There are things you don't even need to test... they fail at the beginning..."

Goten gritted his teeth, but regain his composure almost immediately. He raised his eyebrows and stared at her for a second, with a seductive look on his face. "Now who's talking about the worst excuse... repeating dear... Do you want me to teach you something?"

Bra blushed again at the thought of Goten teaching her the art of love. She ran her gaze all over him, making him feel nervous and spat "I don't think you would knew something that I wouldn't"

Goten was getting angry too, she was talking about his manhood... of course he had started all, but... "Are you sure?"

Bra started to tap her feet on the sand, staring into his eyes. "Aren't you?"

Goten smirked, staring back at her. "Now, who's talking about dreams."

Bra smirked back, running her gaze from his head to his toes. "It seems you are having a hard time dealing with them..."

Goten's eyes almost popped out, he never thought Bra could answer that, what the hell was she implying? That he... he stopped, not wanting to even think about her meaning... how could this girl tell him that? If she wasn´t who she was, he could have swore this was an open challenge, if she wasn´t who she was... he would have tak... he slapped himself at the thought, he had lost already ten or more seconds staring at her, he couldn´t let her spat back at him again, he wasn´t going to be silenced for this girl, he lifted an eyebrow cockily. "Do you want me to show you how much I know? You would be surprised... and maybe... you could learn something... no, that's for sure."

Bra clenched her hands to her sides, now, the shame was gone and the challenge had entered her system. "Too much for you."

Goten ran his gaze over her body and told her "You wouldn't handle it"

Bra bit her lip, looking at him seductively. "Oh no? I bet it's you who COULDN'T handle it"

Goten smirked, moistening his lower lip with the tip of his tongue. "Is it a hint?"

Bra raised an eyebrow, looking into his eyes, like she could read him. "No, do you want it to be?"

She turned around and ran, headed to the spot where the children were playing. 

He stood there... his intent gaze still stuck on her figure, watching her leave and beginning to regret his words...

Pan and Trunks stood there watching them fight, she would have to plan something later. 

* * *

**DAY FOUR. Monday Morning.**

They all had their breakfast, but two people were missing... Goten and Bra.

Trunks grabbed the cup of coffee, almost empty, looking at his wife. "It seems it was a serious fight"

Pan blinked thinking about the fight and shook her head sipping her coffee. "No... I think they are tired"

Trunks gulped the rest of his coffee and raised his eyebrow. "tired of what?"

Pan chuckled, her eyes shining with mischievousness. "of us... Can you imagine their..." She stopped in the middle of the sentence, she was thinking about their hormones, it had been a great idea! But now, she had to think about something to tell Trunks.

Trunks stood, putting his cup in the sink. "Imagine their what?"

Pan rolled her eyes, wishing he would buy her words. "Their mood after the fight... maybe they are ashamed with us"

Trunks turned around laughing. "Hah hah hah come on Pan, ashamed of fighting in front of us? No way! Besides, I don´t think they noticed we were there watching them."

Pan laughed and acted as usual, she had to drag Trunks out of the bungalow to go for a walk with the kids. 

* * *

**Apologize**.

Goten woke up hungry, he showered and put on his black shorts, he stomped out of his room and walked to the kitchen just to see Bra cooking some breakfast. She was stunning, dressed in a pink Bra and a white miniskirt, her pink bikini could be seen through the thin fabric of the skirt. She had a great well toned body, even when she hardly trained.

He couldn't help but remember his dreams about showing her, how to make love. He blushed, she sensed him but didn't turn around. 

Bra interrupted his thoughts, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Hi Goten, I almost finish, your breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes"

Goten cursed himself silently, he had acted like a jerk, he didn´t even say good morning when he stepped into the kitchen. "Thanks Bra, but you didn´t have to..."

Bra cut him off with a chuckle. "Come on Goten, I was going to cook something for me anyway, I'm hungry too."

They ate in silence, but when they finished Bra blushed a little and looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Goten, I wasn't thinking... I was just angry and I..."

Goten interrupted her shaking his head, his voice soft and calm. "No Bra, I´m the one who's sorry, I did it because I wanted to tease you and I'm sorry, I shouldn´t have said that."

Bra's mind just focused in one thing, she looked at him intently. "Why did you wanted to tease me?"

Goten didn´t want to answer that particular question, but if he was going to apologize, he was going to do it right, shame or no shame. "I felt kind of... embarrassed and I didn´t want you to notice, so I said a lot of things that..."

Bra almost regretted her question, this wasn't what she wanted to hear... she didn´t need more apologizes, now, she just wanted to forget about last night. "Forget it, okay? It wasn't a fight. Want to go swimming?"

Goten nodded, relieved that she had taken things so cool and stood up, stretching his hand to help her, even when he knew she didn´t need the help.

* * *

**Gorgeous**.

Pan and Trunks were walking in the beach, watching the children.

Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Look at us, four kids... can you imagine that?"

Pan inched away, shaking her head and looking at him in shock. "NO! Forget it"

Trunks laughed, grabbing softly her arm to pull her close again. "Oww Pan..." he teased her playfully, messing her hair. "You know you look gorgeous when you are pregnant."

Pan tilted her head to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know... next time you are going to give birth and you will know how gorgeous you look and how great it can feel..."

Bra laid down and started putting blocker on her skin, while she watched her brother and Pan, walking slowly on the sand. The kids were having fun, running and swimming. She smiled at the sight of her family, together, it was so different that it had been years ago... even when she was divorced now, it was better than she could remember, she hadn´t spent a vacation so funny when she was with Ken, except for the honey moon trip.

Goten was ashamed, he couldn´t even look at her without a weird feeling in his stomach, he loved Umiko and now, he was feeling like a cheater.

Bra was desperate, fighting with her inner storms, she wanted him, even when she wanted the opposite, she wanted him. She knew her longtime crush had returned, stronger than before, the worst part was that she really cared about him, she had started feeling this way since the first time he flew her back to Japan, when Kenji was a baby. She sighed, feeling like a looser, she knew he still loved Umiko.

His eyes were following her fingers, splashing blocker all over her legs and her stomach, he licked his lips involuntarily and almost instantly, he realized what he had done and looked away.

Then, he saw her... smirking evilly... Damn it! Pan had seen him.

* * *

**DAY FIVE. Tuesday Afternoon.**

Bar turned to looked at Pea who seemed to be very pissed off about something. Pan and Trunks called her. 

Pan smiled, she looked so cute with a scowl on her face. "What is it honey?"

Pea frowned and tightened her fists, looking at Thong. "He destroyed my castle!"

Thong snarled and crossed his arms over his chest. "We were playing, you are overreacting Brat"

Trunks scowled at his son, who seemed to be amused at his sister. "Don´t call your sister a Brat!"

Thong raised his eyebrows, he knew what to say to shut them up. "She is a brat, isn´t she? At least that's what my grandpa says..."

Pan's face got red, her eyes narrowed. "She is not a brat! You are not the Almighty Prince, so stop acting like him!"

Thong was about to answer to his mother, but the look on his parent's face stopped him. He knew damn well when he was about to lose everything, his mother could be terrifying when she was angry. 

Trunks then, turned to his side and kneeled down beside his daughter, placing his hands softly on the little shoulders of his daughter. "What happened? He was playing with you, maybe he didn´t do it on purpose."

Pea interrupted them throwing angrily her hands up and down. "That's not true! He did it on purpose! I know it!"

Thong smirked and answered calmly. "I didn´t destroy your castle, it was a space ship"

Pea looked angrily at her brother. "You destroyed the houses too!"

Thong smirked again. "It was a thunderstorm"

Pea put her hands on her small hips and face him. "And what happened to the tower?"

Thong raised his shoulders and glared at her. "It was Freeza trying to destroy Vegetasei"

Everybody shot open his eyes in surprise, were they playing to built a new Vegetasei?. 

Bra shook her head, she couldn´t believe her nephew had destroyed innocently Pea's work. It was incredible, that boy was always in for a fight. 

Pan moved her index, waiting for his son to approach. "What exactly was the spaceship?"

Thong chuckled trying to be cynic. "Well, a spaceship is a ship supposed to trav..."

An angry scream shut him up, "Don't play smart with me Thong! ANSWER ME!"

Pea narrowed her eyes and raised her voice. "The spaceship was his foot!"

Trunks forehead wrinkled in disgust, he folded his arms walking near his son. "And the storm?"

Pea didn´t let Thong answer, she was furious. "He splashed water with his feet and shot Ki blasts to the houses!"

Thong rolled his eyes to the back of his head and sighed, getting ready for his mother.

Pan gritted her teeth, squeezing shut her eyes for a moment. "Can you tell me what exactly was Freezer?"

Thong slid his tongue over his upper lip, trying to fake an apologetic smile. "My hands"

When the angry screams of Pan reached an unbelievable level, Bra apologized and grabbed Goten, lowering her voice. "Let's get out of here, I know what's coming..."

Trunks was upset, but he just imagined to be in his son's place and grimaced.

The little girl skipped to her daddy, jumping in his arms. Trunks lifted his daughter in his arms. 

He walked back to where Pea had been playing, he was going to play with his daughter and if she wanted a castle, he was going to built the better castle, and damn it who dare to destroy this new one. He smirked evilly, looking at his daughter. "Don't worry honey, Daddy is going to help you, we are going to built the best castle of Vegetasei and... " He paused for a moment raising his hand to the level of his daughter face. When Pea looked at his hand with a questioning look, he started moving his fingers. "Daddy is going to put the royal guards to watch for any threat... and believe me... if an UFO comes, these guards are going to shoot..."

Pea laughed and wrapped her arms around Trunks neck. After a while, she raised her eyebrows. "What is an UFO?"

Trunks chuckled. "People say its an abbreviation for unidentified flying object, but I think we can say unidentified feet offensive."

Pea laughed, telling him she was going to love this game, but in reality, she was dying to see her brother try to destroy this new castle. She glanced at her brother, who seemed to be having a hard time, her mother seemed busy lecturing him, Dende! She was enjoying it. 

That night, Trunks and Goten decided they would be leaving on Wednesday at four in the morning to CC. They would come back on Thursday afternoon, they had been planning to go to a club, but they would have to wait until they came back. They decided to cut the dinner short to went to bed early, at least, they would have to go to work just two days in this week.

* * *

End of chapter 60. Holidays.

* * *

**Author notes: **Thank you for your reviews: Vannya-Pan, LuvsSusake4ever, anime-school-chick, Hermione-Double, Ladybugg, Azul55, wild-one08,


	61. Complot

Disclaimer. I don´t own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 61. COMPLOT.

**

* * *

**

Day 7. Thursday.

They had been having fun all day at the beach since Saturday. Trunks and Goten had flew to C.C. two days ago and they would come back tonight. Bra was still thinking about the conversation with Pan.

_**Flashback**_

_Pan __shifted a little bit getting comfortable. Her stomach laying flat on the soft sand of the beach. Pan placed an elbow on the sand; she tilted her head to the side, nesting her temple in her hand, she looked at the sea, watching the children play and sighed. "I really miss him."_

_Bra sighed too, leaning down to rest onto her stomach, her eyes were lost in the horizon when she answered. "Yeah, its bored to be here all alone."_

_Pan turned around lazily to look at her friend. "Do you miss him too?"_

_Bra snorted with laughter, as if the question was illogical. "Of course I mi..." She stopped, shocked at her own words and gulped nervously, turning around to see if Pan had noticed it._

_Pan just laughed at Bra's panicked__actions, she wouldn´t have pondered in her actions if Bra wouldn´t have been so nervous, if she wouldn´t have pretended everything was fine... if she wouldn´t stop in the middle of the sentence, now, she was sure which one of them Bra was missing. "So... you miss Trunks... mmhh... funny."_

_Bra stiffened and prepared her facade, she had to cover her real feelings. Her Dad had taught her, the best defense was distract and attack the enemy... right in this moment Pan was the enemy, she wouldn´t let her find out about her feelings for Goten. Step one, distract the enemy and confuse her. Step two, make her believe you are right. "funny? Why? He is my brother."_

_Pan__ had expected this reaction, defensive attitude, this could just be because she had hit a soft spot. "Come on Bra, you have never missed Trunks."_

_Bra shifted nervously, the fact that Pan was a smart girl and a Saiyan would make it worst... Pan wouldn´t buy her words that easy. "Of course I have, when I was living in America."_

_Pan frowned, a little annoyed at Bra, thinking she was a real dumb to believe that crap. "Come on Bra, you miss Goten."_

_Bra cursed mentally, step one and two had failed, she had to apply the next step, attacking and she wasn´t sure if attacking Pan was the best tactic. _

_She was still thinking in the proper way to attack Pan verbally when the soft and calmed voice of Pan rang in her ears. "It's okay, I miss him too."_

_Bra blushed, damn it, too late to make up an excuse. "Yes."_

_Pan raised her eyebrows, closing her fist to rest it under her chin. "I have been looking at you, they way you stare at him."_

_Bra's eyes shot open and a curse slipped out of her mouth, "Shit." Feeling she had been discovered, her facade had gone, leaving just the worry to be caught, leaving a growing fear that the others could have noticed her, staring at him. "is it that obvious?"_

_Pan nodded, looking distractedly to the sea. "Just for me, I know both of you very well."_

_Bra frowned reluctant to talk about her feelings. "Trunks know me that well too and Goten is his best friend..."_

_Pan knew her friend was hurt and afraid, she had been through all this once, when she believed Trunks didn´t want her. "Yeah, but I fixed that __little__ problem, keeping him __busy__ and __tired__ enough to notice."_

_Bra opened her mouth in a big O, running her hand over her face to wipe a long strand of hair out of her eyes, revealing a shocked face. "I can´t believe you are the same girl I __used __to know!"_

_Pan chuckled, shrugging her shoulders. "Saiyan heritage I guess... but, I can´t believe you had lost the charm and your flirting air."_

_Pan stood up smirking, motioning for Bra to stand up and follow her. It was lunch time and the kids would be starving in any minute. _

_Bra stood up and began to walk next to Pan, raising her voice. Pan was pushing every right button inside her to make her react and confess, attacking her pride in the worst way: the not believing and challenge way. "I haven't lost it."_

_Pan laughed slightly, glancing at her with disbelief. "come on Bra, you always liked him, if you haven´t lost your seductive methods, what's stopping you?"_

_Bra lowered her eyes, it was pointless to deny her feelings and worries, Pan knew her and she wouldn´t stop pushing until she said what Pan wanted to hear, the true... "He doesn´t like me Pan, he loves Umiko."_

_Pan wrinkled her eyebrows and drew it together in a frown, Trunks had told her the same. "Umiko is dead, Bra."_

_Bra shook her head and stood there, motionless. "He still loves her."_

_Pan stood in front of Bra, looking at her with confusion. "that never stopped you before."_

_Bra folded her arms across her chest, lowering her eyes and staring at her feet. "its different, she is dead and he has a child."_

_Pan lifted a curious eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with Midori?"_

_Bra snapped at Pan, frowning at her. "Of course not! How can you ask me that?"_

_Pan's gaze buried in Bra's face. "Do you mind he is a widow?"_

_Bra glared at Pan and started walking again with annoyance wrote all over her face. "Of course not! Don't be ridiculous."_

_Pan shrugged walking beside Bra. "Then, there is not problem, you are free to try to conquer him."_

_Bra threw her arms up and down in desperation, clenching her hands into fists. "You don´t understand Pan! He still loves her!"_

_Pan rolled her eyes and stopped walking, grabbing Bra's left arm, turning her around to look into her eyes. "She is __dead__, Bra, I know, but he won't love her forever, I don´t believe their love was so strong, besides, Midori loves you."_

_Pan paused for a moment, releasing Bra's arm. "Listen, I loved Umiko, she was a great person, but I love you both and I know Umiko wouldn´t want you two to be lonely for ever."_

_Bra stared walking again, this time faster than before, trying to control her frustration. "I already told you Pan! HE DOESN´T LIKE ME."_

_Pan ignored her friend's comment, waving a hand to the kids, calling them for breakfast. "He looks at you the same way you do, Bra."_

_Bra was a little shocked by Pan's words. "Really? How do you know?"_

_Pan chuckled, thinking about the way Goten had been looking at Bra when she was applying the sun blocker. "I have seen him."_

_Bra raised her voice, grabbing her friend's shoulders with more strength that it was necessary. "When?"_

_Pan laughed at Bra, now, she had lost her good manners. "Always."_

_Bra opened her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief, her eyes watering a little with hope. "But, but, I would feel as a cheater, Umiko was my friend."_

_Pan grabbed Bra's hands and smiled. "Listen to me, she is not here, she would love the idea of you, taking care of Goten and Midori, you know not so many woman can handle a couple of Saiyans..."_

_Bra stammered, squeezing Pan's hands. "But –he –is..."_

_Pan interrupted her, trying to make her understand. "He is just afraid, he doesn´t know what to feel or what to think, believe me, I know him, the feeling is there, inside him, its just he doesn´t know he has it."_

_Bra sighed in confusion. "What should I do?"_

_Pan smiled again, hugging her. "Make him feel, make him realize what does he feel for you, it's not lust, he cares for you and he likes you, he always did."_

_Bra hugged Pan back, feeling better. Her mind shouted at her to react. "WHAT?"_

_Pan stepped back and started walking again, the kids were coming. "He always said you were gorgeous when we were younger."_

_Bra bit her lip, looking at Pan. "But he was talking about me like a sister or something like that Pan! I think you misunderstood him."_

_Pan twisted her lip to the side in an evilly smile, her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Well, your brother said the same thing about me, he even told everyone I was like his sister..."_

_Bra blinked two or three times, Pan was right, that had been exactly the same posture and reasoning of her brother. "What do I have to do?"_

_Pan smirked, thinking in the old seduction methods of Bra. "What would you do if __he were__ someone else?"_

_Bra smiled, "Flirt with him, make him fall in love with me, seduce him..."_

_Pan opened her arms to hug her daughter. "Now you know."_

_Bra hesitated a little, she needed to be sure. "But..."_

_Pan interrupted her again, lifting Pea in her arms. "Listen, if you really want to be with him, first you have to be sure you want that and second, fight for him!"_

_Bra smirked at her friend. "Look who's talking about fight for love"_

_Pan hurried the kids to join them and turned to look at Bra. "Fine, I didn't and I almost lose him, don't make the same mistakes that I did."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

**Welcome**.

Pan received Trunks with a big hug. Bra wrapped her arms around Goten's neck and hugged him. He was dumbfounded at first, but he held her shyly, he had enjoyed the feeling to be missed, he had feel he was welcomed, he had almost forgotten the feeling of a woman holding him when he came home, besides, Umiko never used to hugged him when he came home.

He could feel the scent of Bra involving him, her face buried in his chest, her warm hands sliding softly down his arms and her voice coming out soft and warm. "I miss you Goten."

He tightened his arms around her and pulled back, smiling down at her. "I miss you all too."

His words were as cold as an iceberg, she cursed herself for her weakness. "Yeah."

He looked at her confused, the moment he answered, her face had changed from warm to cold. He hadn´t hurt her, had he? Maybe he shouldn´t have said all.

He kneeled down to hug his son, listening to all the games Midori had played with Kenji and Thong.

Pea jumped in Trunks arms, turning to look at her brother with an evilly smile.

Thong frowned and turned around, playing his silent tantrum.

What Pea didn´t know was that her mother had noticed the looks between them and took her in her arms to let Trunks spar with Thong, who smirked back at her.

**

* * *

**

The club.

Pan removed her blue jeans to put on a strapless bustier with matching lace, she changed into a Strapless knee length evening dress with glitter throughout the dress, the silk band just below the bust-line hugged her tightly, the straight skirt adding volume to her body. Trunks had told her they were going out and she wanted to look gorgeous for him. She put on small tassel earrings and grabbed a Center Pendulum necklace matching the earrings.

After putting all the capsules into her small leather bag she opened the door to find Trunks looking desperately to the clock. She smiled and kiss him, telling him she was ready and on time.

They went to a really nice club that night, after the dinner Trunks asked Pan to dance; the kids were in a room called The kid's corner. A huge room connected to the club with babysitters taking care of the kids, the place was full of videogames machines, table games and toys, it had a beautiful bar where the children could order sodas, ice cream, hot cocoa, etc. The common bedroom next to the room had movies playing on all time, a 54 inches screen, the floor covered by a soft foamy carpet, just in case the children wanted to take a nap. The bedroom was constantly being monitored.

Bra was wearing a metallic club dress, straight silhouette, cowl neckline, mini length. The fitted bodice accented the curves of her body. She never worried about how she looked like, because she knew she was pretty and everybody would follow her taste of fashion.

The shiny gold-black metallic fabric contrasted with her hair, provoking all the males to look at her. She had decided to wear Gold hoop earrings and a golden-black stone collar chain. Three thick horizontal straps covered her back.

She looked herself in the bathroom's mirror one last time, checking her make up and walked back to the table in her five inch heels, where Goten was, lost in Trunks and Pan's dance. Her classic signature handbag hanging from her shoulder, swinging wildly as her hips with every step forward.

She looked at him, his stretch jeans white wash indigo and an open navy blue shirt, showing the middle of his white tank top. Dende, she thought, he had a really great body.

**

* * *

**

Pride and challenge

Goten looked nostalgically at the couple in front of him, they were having a good time.

Bra noticed the sad look on his face, she probably had the same look on, she was as lonely as he was; back to the old days they both would have been the first to dance, but now, they were just staring at the couples in the dance floor.

Bra sighed and turned to look at him with a smile. "Wanna dance?"

Goten smiled politely, shaking his head, while he sipped his drink. "No, Thank you"

Bra encouraged herself, drinking slowly her glass of wine. "Come on... just one song"

Goten felt his heart give a twist inside him. "I haven´t danced since Umiko's..."

Bra gulped, her light blue eyes staring into his dark orbs, contemplating the torment of his soul through his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry...I ...I"

Goten smiled softly at her, knowing she didn´t know what to say. "It's okay Bra, I'm sorry"

Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming emotion took over her, her will power had returned stronger than ever, an idea started to form in her mind, she didn´t want to be just an observer, she wanted to have fun and dance. "No, Goten, I'm sorry, I should have thought about that..."

He opened his mouth to say something but she raised a finger and placed it softly on his mouth to stop him.

She smiled again and continued. "I should have thought you wouldn't know how to dance without guidance"

Goten opened his mouth in shock. "No, No, you misunderstood me, I know how to dance, is just I..."

She cut him off again, smiling at him like a mother would smile at a child who wanted to prove he was the strongest. "Don't apologize, you don't have to be ashamed... I could teach you..."

Goten was in shock, literally, his eyes were as big as an apple. "N –N –No! I didn´t say th..."

Bra cut him off again with a smile, grabbing his hand and rubbing it softly. "okay, it's okay, we don't have to talk about it, it's okay to be afraid of losing the pace"

Goten narrowed his eyes, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "I don´t lose the pace, Bra."

Bra shook her head, looking at his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn´t want to embarrass you, what I meant is that you didn´t have to know how to follow the rhythm."

Goten frowned and, twisting his lip to the side in frustration. "Shit! Bra, listen to me, I can dance pretty good."

Bra pulled back her hand, ignoring his anger and looked up at him. "Oow, Goten, no, don´t be mad at me... I didn´t know you wanted to keep it secret."

Goten raised his eyebrows looking fixedly at her. "Listen Bra, you are telling no senses... you have seen me, you know I'm a pretty good dancer."

Bra nodded, smiling softly. "Fine, I always knew you were following the steps of your dance partners, don´t bother to explain."

Goten tightened his jaw and drew his eyebrows together. "Bra, I don´t know why you are doing this, but you know you are wrong."

Bra nodded again and turned to look at the couples dancing in front of them. "okay, don´t worry, I won´t tell anyone."

Goten frown grew deeper and he stood up, grabbing her hand to pull her close to him. "ENOUGH!"

He started dancing with her, grabbing her waist with one hand and holding her hand with the other.

Bra rested her cheek on his chest smirking, he could be so predictable, his pride could lose him, just like her father, although it was a different kind of pride, she knew he was more concerned about his reputation as a good dancer and his pride about her, thinking he didn´t know and she could teach him something.

Goten was slightly annoyed, but he was holding her close, while he moved in a slowly pace on the dance floor. (("Damn this music! It couldn´t have been one faster?"))

She felt his strength and his closeness, his hand tightened around her waist and her knees weakened.

Goten smirked, feeling she had almost lost the pace. "Now you can't say I don't know how to dance, and for what I feel... Who's loosening the pace? But... don't worry I won't tell..."

Her face reddened, she knew she had lost this battle, well, she hadn't lost it, she was dancing with him after all, but she couldn't shoot back a good answer, it would be worst to say she had lost her balance because of him... "You learned fast"

Goten chuckled, pulling away a little to look at her. "Come on Bra! I know you were teasing me, I'm not so naive."

Bra raised her eyebrows suspiciously, he couldn´t have noticed. "Oh yeah? If you had known, you wouldn´t have danced with me."

Goten mimicked her, raising his eyebrows "You are wrong, I knew it."

Bra narrowed her eyes and lifted her face to look better at him. "So, your pride didn´t let you?"

Goten squinted his eyes a little and answered her with a low voice. "I don't let my pride take over me, Bra"

Bra frowned, feeling her fingers clasp his shoulder. "Then, why are you dancing with me?"

Goten chuckled and leaned a little closer to murmur. "Well, it took all your audacity to try to make me dance, I decided to please you..."

Bra tried to pulled away, but his arm tightened around her waist to keep her there.

She cursed under her breath, looking at him with anger. "Oh you..."

He didn´t let her answer to his last remark and laughed heartedly, "Hey Bra, don´t get mad, we are dancing, aren´t we?"

Bra looked up at him with a scowl on her face. "So, you think that's all I'm capable to do?"

Goten smiled mischievously, looking at her angered face. "I didn´t say that."

Bra tried to pull her hand out of his, but he tightened his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Bra bit the inside of her cheek, and lowered her voice, pausing each word. "don't –tease –me –Goten... You are going to regret it."

Goten looked at her face, marked by a gorgeous blue hair swirling around her neck and answered with amusement. "Sure, Bra, don´t worry."

Bra added pressure to her fingers trying to make him release her hand. "You are mocking at me."

Goten ouched at the pressure, damn it, he had forgotten she was a strong girl, even when she never show it, even when she always acted like a weak and sweet girly girl. He chuckled adding more strength to his grip on her. "No, I'm not."

Some how, both had felt the passion of the challenge, the shivers beginning to form in their spines at the sensation of strength, the battle for dominance, verbal and physical, their entire body wanting to feel more, wanting to be challenged, to be tested, to win the battle. A common feeling traveling from their stomach to their throat.

Bra gasped, her vision a little cloudy, but she didn´t know if it was for anger or something more. "okay, you want to play rough! Fine!."

* * *

**Staring.**

Trunks and Pan stop dancing, they were at a loss of words...

Pan was in shock, looking at them. "I can't believe it!! They are flirting with each other!"

Trunks shook his head, looking at them. "No..."

Pan turned to look at him with surprise. "Of course they are! Look at them!"

Trunks gritted his teeth. "Son of a gun... I'm going to kill him"

Pan frowned at his outburst. "What are you talking about? Leave them alone, they are all grown up. You told me you wouldn't interfere."

Trunks looked at her with confusion. "But... he is my best friend and he is seducing my sister!"

Pan chuckled returning her gaze to the couple. "First, I don't think he is seducing her, you told me earlier that he didn´t want her, maybe she is seducing him... Second, your little sister is all grown up and she knows what she is doing... third, do you really feel that bad because of them?"

Trunks remained in silence for a moment, pondering about his wife's words, staring at Bra and Goten. "No, I'm just trying to protect her, I don´t want her to get hurt."

Pan smiled, stroking lightly his waist with her hand. "She doesn´t want your protection, she wants your help."

Trunks blinked in confusion. "My help?"

Pan nodded, leaning closer to him, to rest her cheek in his chest. "Yes, she would love to have your help with Goten."

Trunks wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "How do you know that?"

Pan breathed in his chest, his scent intoxicating her senses, it seems she couldn´t get tired of smelling him and feeling him close. "I talked to her."

Trunks pulled away from her, looking at her face and then, at the couple. "Did she tell you that?"

Pan smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck to dance. "Yes, she is in love with him."

Trunks raised a hand to slap himself in utter confusion. "Shit! Goten doesn´t love her Pan!"

Pan raised her eyebrows, a wicked smile plastered on her face. "It doesn´t seem like friendship to me..."

Trunks opened his mouth in shock, staring at Bra and Goten, it was true, it didn´t seem like friendship. "..."

Pan started dancing with him again, glancing at Bra and Goten every two seconds. "Look at them, its like looking their old versions, they had recovered their usual mood and behavior."

* * *

**Shut up.**

Goten leaned closer to her, feeling the warmth of her body, the tension building inside them. "You have a pretty face and a pretty mouth Bra... keep it closed."

Bra opened her eyes wide and grimaced in anger. "How dare you!".

A lot of thoughts running inside her mind, shouting at her to do something. (("Why not? He used to be a womanizer, but now... he is a very shy one, I bet I can make him blush, hah hah, he won´t have nothing to say."))

She smirked after a second, raising an eyebrow, her voice acquiring a tone of seduction. "If you like so much my mouth closed, why don't you make me close it?"

Goten opened his eyes widely, she was teasing him, he never though she would be able to answer like that, but no, he wouldn´t let her do the same thing again. (("Oh no, little Bra, friend or no friend, I won´t be shut up by a teasing woman.")) He lowered his head a little to look into her eyes, he knew she wouldn´t be able to answer this one, his voice seductive and low "How do you want me to close it?"

Bra raised her eyebrows, she hadn´t expected that answer, (("So, you are giving into the verbal fight? Fine!")). She leaned closer to him, her voice soft and willing. "Do you know more than one way?"

Goten smiled seductively, his eyes buried in hers. He didn´t even have to think about his answer, his old self returning to save his pride. "Of course I do, but, I don´t know if you could handle it without running away... I don´t want to scare you..."

He smiled widely looking at her shocked face. (("Hah, now you are going to give up..."))

Bra controlled the urge to frown, instead, she leaned against him, breathing close to his chin. "Oh, I see why you think in that way... you just have experience closing human mouths... I'm sorry to tell you this, but... a Saiyan woman is different."

Bra smirked, the music seemed to be not so loud and her beating was louder every second passed by. (("Hah, hah, I get you!!"))

Goten felt his blood boiling with her words. "Yeah... I see... their mouths are bigger... but it wouldn't be a big deal"

Bra felt her face flush with anger. "Oh yeah... that's why I'm still talking..."

Goten felt his heart beating faster, was she trying to challenge him? Damn it! What was he gonna do know? He had to think faster than she. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Are you trying to challenge me?"

Bra breathed surprised. "Oh no, I'm not trying..."

He held her close, making her gasp in anticipation, "I wouldn´t want you to get used to... it could become an addiction, you know?"

Bra pressed herself tight to him, her hand had slipped from his hand to his shoulder. "That's what is scaring you?"

Goten pulled her close with both arms circled her waist and moved his head, to level his gaze, breathing really close to her mouth. "I wasn´t talking about me."

Bra raised her eyebrows, lifting her head a little to level their faces. "Just admit you don´t know how and I will close my mouth..."

Goten chuckled, closing the gap between them. Their faces were barely three inches away. "You would love that, wouldn´t you?"

Bra breathed in his mouth. "I would love to see what do you choose."

Goten didn´t expect her to say that and looked at her wordless. (("very clever Bra..."))

Bra smirked, right in front of his face, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "At a loss of words?"

Goten snapped back to the moment, his hand moved an inch up her back, sending a wave of heat through the tip of his fingers pressed against her middle back. "No, thinking about the better way to shut you up"

Bra shivered a little running her hands to his neck and back to his shoulders. "So... you really know different ways?"

Goten voice was deep and seductive, "Do you want me to show you some?"

Bra was astonished now, her eyes half closed, her voice was as seductive as his. "Do you think you know something that I don´t?"

Goten smiled cockily, he seemed quite entertained with her words. "that's for sure... I don't think someone had really shut you up the way I could..."

Her eyes sent him a wave of desire, while she moistened her lips slowly. "That's why you really can't"

Goten moved his face slowly to whisper in her ear, while his lips brushed slightly her cheek. " If you don't stop teasing me right now and shut up I'll show you one you'll never forget"

Bra closed her eyes for a second and whispered back in his neck. "Your threats doesn't work on me... you would need much more than that to shut me up..."

Goten moved back, their noses almost touching, "How do you know?"

Bra's lips seemed to be moving in low motion when she replied. "Because you are letting me talk"

Goten's face hardened a little, his eyes scanning her face, while he leaned closer, almost touching her lips, to whisper in a breathless smoky voice. "Are you serious? Because this doesn't seem like teasing anymore..."

Midori and Kenji noticed something was about to happen between their parents. They needed to leave that room and told Pea to fake a tantrum to distract the girl in the door. Thong frowned looking at them, probably they wanted to see their parents from a closer place, he shrugged and walked away to one of the videogames.

Pea agreed and in a minute, she was on the floor crying next to the girl in the entrance, in a snap, the boys used their saiyan speed to opened the door.

It was almost immediately when the girl turned around hearing the door open and close almost at the same time, but she didn´t see any thing, she frowned at one of the guests, telling him it wasn´t funny and next time she would have to call security.

The man turned around to look at the girl in shock and arguing with her.

Pea smiled, telling the babysitter that came running to her side, that it was nothing. The babysitter help her to stand up, believing she had tripped on her own feet.

The boys ran to Bra and Goten with excitement. They were so caught in the moment, they didn´t see Midori and Kenji running to their side.

Bra was going to speak when they heard the kids approach, they stopped dancing and turned to look at them, pulling away a little.

Midori squealed with joy. "Are you going to kiss aunt Bra, Dad?"

Kenji jumped up and down, his eyes shining with joy. "Mom! that means we are going to be like a family?"

Bra and Goten blushed crimson.

Bra blushed at her son's words and paled when she noticed they were in the middle of the dance floor. She didn´t want to turn around, she could feel Trunks gaze on her back. She had been caught in a truly embarrassing situation. She had thought it was just a teasing game, but the true was that she had been flirting with him, provoking and teasing him in a romantic way.

She glanced at Goten out of the corner of her eye, so fast that she thought the kids hadn´t noticed. He was blushing too and she could have swore he had been glancing at her too.

Goten snapped at his son, surprised for his words, he had looked away the moment he felt she was looking at him. He was sure that, if the kids wouldn´t have interrupted them, this teasing game would have ended in a kiss, now he was pondering which one of all the feelings that were running inside him, was the strongest, guilt to take advantage, if he could call it that way, shame to be caught like this, with her, or anger to be interrupted. He barely heard the boys squealing.

The boys interpreted their flushed face and the glances. They squealed at the same time. "AWESOME!"

Bra and Goten pulled away, their cheeks red and a blank expression on their faces.

Goten was the first to talk, shaking his head and waving his hand in front of him. "N –No... we were just dancing."

Bra paled, looking at her son. She had to shut them up, she didn´t want her brother to find out about this, of course she could fake innocence, but he wasn´t going to buy it, maybe it would be natural for Goten, but he knew her better than that, she never, never, teased someone she didn´t want purposely to tease "Kenji! Don't say that!"

Kenji replied with a confused look on his face. "Why not? It would be great"

Midori grinned, the classic son smile, full of faith, innocence and joy. "Yeah, its really good to see you are together now."

Midori and Kenji shook hands, shouting. "YES!"

Bra and Goten shouted at the same time with a flushed face. "SHUT UP!"

The kids closed their mouths at the same time looking one another, knowing they had to put a safe distance between them and their parents. They didn't wait, they had interrupted something and their parents were angry, they turned around and tiptoed to the kid's stance to tell Thong what had happened.

They knew Bra and Goten were so angry with them and so embarrassed that they wouldn´t notice, but they were wrong, both noticed the kids escape, but they didn´t want to talk to them, right now.

In the middle of their way out, the kids saw the warning look on Thong's face and ran to the room, before Goten and Bra called them.

**

* * *

**

Kids talk.

Thong scowled at them. "Stop acting like idiots, you scared them!"

Midori frowned, crossing his arms. "What are you talking about? They scared us!"

Thong rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disapproval. "Are you both blind? You just broke the moment! It's going to take them forever to get over your interruption!"

Kenji narrowed his eyes. "Well, I suppose you could have done a better job..."

Thong chuckled looking at his cousins. "Of course."

Midori raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What would you have done?"

Thong wrinkled his forehead, a little confused. "Let them kiss, of course."

Kenji bit the inside of his lip, an annoyed look on his face, showing he was sick of Thong arrogance. "We weren´t sure they were going to kiss"

Thong chuckled turning around to walked away.

Midori looked at Kenji and murmured. "I don´t know why they keep saying he is like my grandpa too... he is 100 percent Vegeta's"

Kenji chuckled and whispered back. "He is more like my grandpa, but he is as careless and deductive as yours... and even when its hard to believe, he can be as friendly as..."

Midori cut him off with a snarl. "As friendly as a rock."

Both laughed looking at Thong balancing in the bars.

Kenji bared his teeth showing an evilly smile. "He can even pass as a human sometimes."

Midori blinked and leaned closer to his friend. "Yeah, as a human gorilla."

Pea frowned and came closer to the boys. "Stop making fun of him!"

Midori and Kenji burst in loud laughs, waving their hands in denial.

Pea frowned, no one bother her brother, it was just her privilege... She turned around to check if the adults were looking at them,when she was sure no one was looking, she kicked their shinshard, earning a loud YELP from them.

Midori rubbed his shin, staring at her in shock. "Why did you do that?"

Kenji frowned, massaging his ankle. "Answer Pea"

Pea turned around and smirked. "You don´t mess with my brother without inviting me... it's impolite of you, next time, consider I may want to join you for fun."

Kenji shouted after her. "You are crazy, Peanut!"

Pea stopped and turn around with her hands on her hips, frowning. "Don´t call me that or I'm going to kick the other one!

Bra and Goten were ashamed of themselves, they had almost kissed in front of everyone. In the first opportunity they had, five minutes later, they left. Pan and Trunks didn't object because they knew, Bra and Goten didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

**Starving.**

Goten woke up feeling hungry, his stomach was growling, he grabbed the bathrobe and put it on, not bothering to tie it. He knew he wouldn´t be hungry if he had shown for supper, if he hadn´t been so worried avoiding Bra. Little he knew she had skipped supper too, trying to avoid him.

He opened the door and yawned, making his way to the kitchen.

He stopped in front of the fridge and opened the door slowly.

Bra watched him open the fridge's door and bent down to pick up something. She closed her mouth, surprised at his lack of sense, he wasn´t aware of her presence.

She grasped the necklace of her bathrobe unconsciously, keeping it close. Her hand trembled a little when she placed the cup on her table, when she watched him turn around.

The soft sound of the cup hitting the table, didn´t pass unnoticed. Goten looked up to the table with his hands full of food.

He gasped in surprise. After a moment of silence, he chuckled nervously, placing the food on the counter. "Oh... hi, I thought... I... well... do you want some?"

Bra smiled, looking at his fingers, fumbling with the bread's bag twist tie. "Do you need any help?"

He blushed cursing himself for the nervousness invading him and shook his head.

At first, both didn´t notice his open bathrobe; once they felt relaxed, Bra's eyes stopped in his chest, staring at him. She ran her gaze down his body, stopping in his mid section, blushing at the sight of the silk satin boxers he was wearing.

He noticed her blushing and looked at her with confusion.

Bra stammered a little, stretching her hand to point his bathrobe. "You... umh... maybe you want to cover..."

The moment she stretched her hand, her own bathrobe opened a little, giving a slight tempting view of her cleavage, barely covered by a demi cup bra.

He blushed too, stuttering her bathrobe had opened.

Both tied their bathrobes and faked nothing had happened. After an awkward silence, he returned to the sandwiches, making three for her.

She finished her cup of coffee and stoop up. "Well, I should... but if you..."

He raised his eyebrows trying to unscramble her words and asked simply. "Aren´t you hungry? I made you sandwiches."

Bra nodded and returned to the table, sitting back in her chair. He scratched his head slightly and sat in a chair, next to her. They ate in silence, but after the forth sandwich, Goten started chatting nonchalant.

They felt relieved, the tension was gone. She said good night and thanked him for the food, walking to her bedroom.

He needed something to blame. He pondered about that for a while and stood up headed to his room deciding he could blame the fact that he was lonely and he was spending a lot of time with her. He knew this has nothing to do with his feelings and he would get over it soon.

* * *

**DAY 8. Friday.**

Pan had thought about something that might help her uncle and her sister-in-law. She was decided to help them.

They spent the whole day having fun, the kids were tired. Trunks, Goten and Pan had spared with them more than four hours.

That night they all were in their rooms when Bra sensed her brother's ki spiking... "Oh no, not again... here they go... Damn it!"

She stood up and put on a bath suit and a bathrobe, she needed distraction, she was going to swim in the sea, she hated them when they didn't use the ki suppressors... "What's wrong with them? They know we can sense them..." She knew Pan had a suppressor, because she had saw it in her night stand, then she realized what was happening... "Pan"

She was walking on the beach thinking about all the reasons Pan had to be acting like this. She was lost in her thoughts and took off her bathrobe, revealing a two pieces bath suit, showing all her curves and a really good quantity of her breasts; she jumped onto the water to relax and think about something else.

Goten watched her walking in the beach and jumping to the water, he couldn't help but say to himself "Damn it! Just what I needed... Bra swimming in that little bikini... Now it's gonna be harder to forget all about this feeling. Damn you Trunks, why did you had to forget those Bracelets."

He stared at her, she shimmered on the sea, it was like she was a goddess there.

She closed her eyes and let the waves caressed her body. She gasped and opened up her eyes quickly when she felt an arm behind her, wrapped around her waist so tight, that it was hard to breath. She was about to shut when a strong hand was pressed against her mouth... his breath caressed her ear.

"It's dangerous to close your eyes in the sea... I could have been a shark." He released her and swing her to see her face.

She started punching his chest. "You scared me!"

Goten chuckled, "hey hey calm down... I was playing"

Bra poked him hard in the chest. "You have such a nerve to scare me like that! What were you thinking? Kill me of a heart attack?"

Goten chuckled "Oh come on, Bra... you wouldn't die... you are a strong woman."

Bra narrowed her eyes and relaxed in his arms, pretending to be mad at him. "Shut up"

This was the second time a challenge was thrown at him in this trap. He was influenced by his instincts and the sight of Bra in that bath suit, her breasts were showing their shape through the fabric. She had teased him all yesterday night, he had been embarrassed for a while, but now, they were alone and he really wanted to know if she had meant it... he really wanted to know how far she was willing to go with this... "Hah! You don't have the courage to make me shut up."

Bra narrowed her eyes, she wasn´t a coward, she knew he would back out any moment. "Of course I have it."

Goten raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Oh yeah? Then, show me..."

Goten smirked at her, waiting for her next move. (("Hah hah, this is the best opportunity for revenge... She will shut up and I'll win her childish teasing games."))

Bra knew he was teasing her, but she wasn't going to back up... she didn't want to. "Hah, do you really... really... want me to shut you up?" She lifted a brow and smirked, of course she had been embarrassed, but she had felt also that he was up to tease her and maybe... just maybe... to kiss her.

A tone of challenge had entered his voice. "Sure, go ahead."

Bra didn´t think about it, she leaned up and whispered in his mouth, getting closer. "Are you sure?"

He didn´t back out neither, he knew she was teasing him. "Of course I´m sure, but... do you really know how?"

He was playing with her words and she knew it, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I have something in mind."

She had said it in a whisper, getting closer to his mouth. Goten was beginning to feel really nervous, but he couldn´t show it, he knew she wouldn´t dare, this was just a game, but her body lightly pressed to his was beginning to make him wish she dared to.

Bra pressed herself tighter to him, looking at him seductively, her hands were running from his shoulders to his arm, in a caress motion. "I could really embarrass you..."

Goten whispered back, pulling her so close, that it took quite an effort to stop him from closing the gap between their mouths. "I don't think you really had an idea about how to..."

Her chest was pressed against his. There was no way they could be closer than they were right now. It was really painfully for Goten, he hadn't slept with no one since Umiko's death and his body was aching to feel her. Bra was hesitating, she not only was in loved with Goten, besides, she wanted him, it had been too much time for her too since she had felt someone holding her this close, even before she got divorced... it had been more than three years.

Bra slightly moistened her lips, running her tongue over her lips once. (("Oh God, Your body feels so good... you are so damn sexy... and this feeling is driving me crazy...")) She was wondering how could it feel to kiss a Saiyan... to have a Saiyan... to have HIM. She arched her back a little and looked him in the eye. "You are going to regret this Goten."

His arms were wrapped around her waist tightly, possessives. He ran his hand up to her back, tracing slowly her spine with a finger. "I'm not regretting it now"

She tilted her head slightly to the side, moving in closer, until just two inches separated them. "Ask me to shut you up one more time and I will do it... I'm warning you."

Goten eyes travelled from her eyes to her mouth. "I'm not afraid of you... come on..."

The tip of his fingers danced against the middle of her back, moving slowly up to her neck. He opened his mouth slightly, caressing her mouth with his breath, with a very low and seductive voice. "Shut me up."

He smirked proud of his teasing, but Bra placed her lips over his lips, pressing them gently, moving them in a slow, circular motion over his.

He shot open his eyes and gasped in surprise, she slid her tongue inside of his mouth capturing his tongue that instinctively had slid in her mouth too. He was about to pull away, but the warmth of her mouth and the maddening feeling of their tongues dancing together, made him close his eyes. She deepened the kiss exploring the inside of his mouth, her left hand holding his upper arm while her right hand reached his neck and started running her fingers through his hair.

He kissed her back circling the tip of his tongue around the tip of hers. The passion started building tremendously. He placed his tongue into his mouth deeply, making her moan.

They weren't thinking, she tasted so wonderful... his tongue was so hot... she pressed herself to his body and he reacted sliding up one of his hands to grab the back of her head to hold her in place and deepened the kiss even more.

Their kiss was passionate, he was moving his lips over hers hungrily, capturing her lips between his each time... she was kissing him back with the same ferocity.

The waves were hitting their bodies and they didn't even feel them. They pulled away a little to breath, breathing in each other's breath, eyes closed, lips parted. He took her mouth in his, parting her lips with his tongue. Her hand had moved from his upper arm to his waist, holding him close.

He stretched his tongue out a bit, testing her lips and licking her upper lip to slid it again into her mouth. They were lost in each other and their wet kisses... until a really big wave covered them. They broke the kiss, being dragged by the wave, she buried her face in his chest searching for protection and he held her tight resisting the force of the water. Bra wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight, wrapping her legs around in an attempt to stand up right. The force of her actions, made him lose his balance and she fell on her back dragging him over her. The water returned to the sea leaving them laying on the shore, barely covered, they looked at each other, the darkness of the night hiding the blushes creeping up their faces.

Bra stammered, tensing in his arms. "I –I'm sorry."

Goten shook his head, rolling them to rest on their sides. "No... I'm sorry, I..."

Bra felt it was time to back out. "I shouldn´t have kis..."

Goten cut her off softly, changing the subject. "Maybe we should go inside, its getting colder."

She nodded and he help her up. Her bathrobe had disappeared in the sea. He hesitated a little, but he didn´t want her to be cold, he lifted her up, carrying her to the bungalow.

He had raised his Ki to warm her up. Her body relaxed when they stepped into the bungalow. He placed her softly in the couch and scratched the back of his head in deep thought, he didn´t know what to say.

Bra was at a loss of words and stood up. She excused herself telling him she needed to go to the bathroom to freshen up and change.

* * *

**Deep thought.**

He nodded and stood there, until she disappeared. After a while he walked back to the beach to sit down on the sand to think about what had happened. He knew he was completely screwed up, he had just kissed his best friend's sister... He had teased her, he had flirted with her, they had struck up in a conversation about challenges, hinting the other couldn´t handle it, when they knew perfectly well they could, at least, he knew it.

He stayed out in the darkness for a while, his eyes were wild with anger, murmuring how could he have lost his control, how could he had forgotten who she was... but even after all the bashing he was putting himself into, he couldn´t stop to close his eyes and felt shivers running down his spine at the memory of their kisses; he couldn´t stop himself of thinking he wouldn´t have stopped that kiss if he would have the chance to do it, he couldn´t stop from thinking, she looked now like a whole different person, he couldn´t think about her just like his best friend's sister... He had almost kissed her senseless... the worst part was that he didn´t regret it.

Bra took off her towel and put on a tube top and a thong with matching color. She stared at her reflection in the mirror of the dressing table, she was young and pretty, but she didn´t have any one to tell her that. In fact, she used to wear that kind of lingerie, because she really liked them, it was not like she wanted to impress any one, she was much of her mother in that way, dressed always as a movie star, just because they wanted to look like that.

* * *

**DAY 9. Saturday morning.**

They had just one day left at the beach, but Pan and Trunks had noticed Bra and Goten had been avoiding each other. Trunks frowned at the thought of his sister in loved with a widow deeply in love with his dead wife, but Pan assured him they would work it out.

Bra was laying on the sand, trying to put blocker on her back. Goten was trying to read.

Pan looked at them and hurried to make them talk. "Are you blind Goten? Bra can't put the blocker on her back, you don't want her to be burn, do you? What a friend you are..."

Goten cursed Pan silently and stood up, walking to Bra's side. "I didn´t notice."

Pan smirked looking at Bra's shocked face and then turning to look the angered/flustered face of Goten.

Bra looked up at Goten and lowered her voice. "No, don´t worry, I..."

Goten cut her off, looking at Pan. "I will do it."

Bra blushed looking at the blocker in her hands. "No, really, it's..."

He interrupted her again, sitting next to her. "I said I will do it Bra, turn around."

Pan raised her eyebrows and left, wow, it was really hard to hear that kind of words, voice and meaning in Goten.

Bra looked at him with confusion, she couldn´t explain what kind of emotion she had felt, hearing his demanding voice, his saiyan side had spoken... wow... it made her womb jump in ... in ... want?

Goten wasn´t aware of his previous attitude, he took the sunblocker and splashed it in his hands, starting to rub her back.

Bra closed eyes feeling his fingers slid on her back rubbing her skin, spreading the sunblocker on her flesh, she was feeling as he was massaging her back with an exquisite oil.

The feeling of her skin was sending his senses to the other world, he wanted to caress her back, he was caressing her back with the blocker, after all, this was the perfect pretext...

They didn't complained about the large quantity of time he spent putting on her back the blocker. In fact when he finished it was because everyone was looking at them trying to find out why he was taking so long applying it.

She had already drawn three or four moans in her throat, but she coughed instead to hide them. He had notice how her back arched once in a while when his fingers had been running down her spine.

He wanted to squeeze her body against his, he was losing common sense doing this, so he decided to stop. "Ready."

Bra sighed relieved, she didn´t know how much she could handle. "Thank you."

After a long time in the beach, she showered and get ready to go to dinner. She put on a black miniskirt and a silver tank top with a deep necklace. She had thought about Pan's suggestion, she was going to seduce him.

She sat on one chair waiting for him to show up. He had a black tank top and a pair of baggy jeans, he looked so handsome...

She looked at Goten with half closed eyes. "Hi"

Goten gulped and stammered. "H –Hi."

He sat down waiting for the others to show.

She stood and grabbed two sodas, throwing one at Goten, who stretched his hand in amusement. She sat down again, in the same place, her chair wasn´t close to the table. She crossed one leg over the other and leaned back her head sipping her diet soda, knowing he was looking at her tights... she knew her position was showing a bit more than she pretended, but she didn't mind, she wanted him to react and he wanted her... he wouldn't resist much longer.

His eyes travelled all along her legs stopping in her tights, he could see the back of her tights.

When she heard him breath she uncrossed her legs and stood up. She had taste his lips and she couldn't forget the feeling of them, they waited in silence for the others to come and go to the restaurant.

He was feeling almost like a pervert, looking at her legs with lust.

When the day was over they all went to sleep, they would be leaving tomorrow at noon.

**

* * *

**

Sunday Morning.

Goten walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms. They all flew back to C.C. He was carrying her again.

His hands were touching the back of her knees and part of her tights, she had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he was fighting the urge to slide up his hand.

She had pondered what to do for a while, finally, she nuzzled his neck a little, resting her head on his shoulder. "You told me once I should hire you as a driver... I'm so comfortable here... I will have to think about hiring you"

Goten paled a little, but he remembered that time he told her that and chuckled, murmuring. "You should stop thinking you need a driver and start thinking about flying faster."

Bra stared at him and raised an arm to touch his cheek. "Already tired of me?"

Goten gasped at her words and her touch. His face reddening and his stomach tightening, a familiar flutter in his chest... "Of course not."

He looked down at her, her lips slightly parted and her eyes fixed on his eyes. He shivered, she had awaken inside him hot feelings, just by that look on her face, he flew faster trying to be in control, he hadn´t been raised like that, he wouldn´t take advantage of her.

* * *

End of Chapter 61. Complot.

**

* * *

**

Author Notes:

Thank you for your reviews ladybugg, Hermione-Double, anime-school-chick ( 60, 13,14 ), Azul55, VannyaPan. Thank you so much. And yeah, I thought I was going to read more reviews, but it seems I was wrong. I have a lot of work lately, so I will be posting just once for week, but I promise the chapters will be long and exciting. In answer to your question, I think I will write 9 or 10 chapters more and then... the end... (it almost hurt me to say it... I'm kind of... living with them... you know...). Love you all, thanks for your comments. I will answer to your reviews to chapter 60 tomorrow afternoon, as soon as I have time.


	62. Ask the Prince

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

**

Chapter

**62. ASK THE PRINCE.**

Things were back to normally, three weeks had passed and Bra was really sad, he hadn't call her... she was right, he didn't like her but... damn it!! She was Vegeta and Bulma's daughter... she was decided and no matter what, she was going to find out how to conquer him.

She was laying on the couch, thinking about him, she had to find out the true. Pan had been calling her twice a week, but she had to ask her to stop asking about them. He hadn´t call her and she knew he was not going to call her, he had had enough time to think. She didn´t want to give up, she had already admitted she loved him, there was no way out. If he really didn´t want her she would have to get over him, even when his body language had told her opposite. Damn it! Saiyans were different from humans! He wasn't that easy to read... she would need a miracle or another saiyan to tell her what to do.

Vegeta was hungry, he had been training four hours with the kids, he needed a bathroom and a huge breakfast. He walked upstairs, looking at his daughter lost in her thoughts, she didn´t even look at him.

After a while, he was fresh and clean; he felt his stomach growling and opened the door headed to the kitchen. He looked at her while he was walking down the stairs and raised an eyebrow, definitely, something was affecting his daughter, and if this had something, anything, to do with the human... he would have to go to NY and kill him, he had given up once, just because she begged him no to kill Kenzao, now... it was different.

Vegeta walked over to her with a serious look on his face. "What's wrong Brat?"

Bra turned around quickly, looking at her father staring at her. She felt a brush creep on her face and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, why?"

Vegeta frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't lie to me... I've seen you, running like crazy to answer the phone or the door bell, what's going on?"

Bra had decided that she needed help, but it was to risky to ask her father, but... who better than her father, who was a Saiyan, a real one... Saiyans had to have a trick or something that could help her. "..."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow, looking at his daughter twirling her hair around her finger. "So...?"

A new idea bubbled in her mind and she looked up at him and smiled, almost a genuine smile. "I want to learn about Saiyan culture."

Vegeta straightened up his back and tightened his fists at his sides. "Oh... That's new... and this is so unlike you... You never cared for your saiyan heritage Bra... why all of sudden... ask me?"

She opened her mouth but not a word came out of it. After three seconds she stood up getting in front of him. "It's never too late to learn Dad, my son is a saiyan after all."

Vegeta grunted lowly, staring at her. "I will accept that answer but... I asked you something different."

She winced, worried for his reaction. "I'm interested in someone."

Vegeta opened his eyes widely, why in hell was she telling him that?. He regained his composure almost immediately. The left side of his mouth twisted and he scowled at her. "I'm not interested in your love stories with weaklings, but there's two things I'd like to know, the first is why you are so troubled, you always got what you wanted to..."

Bra shook her head sadly, lowering her eyes. "Not now... this man is so hard to conquer... I'm not sure if I can..."

Vegeta had to push a dark thought to the back of his mind to remain in calm. He raised an eyebrow muttering "Of course you can, no one is able to resist you, you are my daughter"

Bra looked up at him with teary eyes. "Not him."

Vegeta gritted his teeth, closing his eyes for a moment. "Who would be so fool to reject a princess, who has everything? Beauty, brain, money, class, temper, strength. That man is an idiot and a good for nothing weakling, you should forget about him."

Bra stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you Dad, but I can´t... besides, he is not so we..."

She stopped in the middle of the sentence, knowing she had been too close to reveal his identity, saying he wasn´t a weakling and a good for nothing."

He stared at his sobbing daughter for a little while, blinking repeatedly to set up his thoughts right. He then pushed her away gently and looked at her eyes. Guilt was reflecting in those beautiful eyes of his daughter. She wasn´t talking about Kenzao... this was someone... apprehension, anger and fear dawned in his mind as he looked at her, his usual scowl became worse. "There's more, isn´t it? Who is he?"

Bra felt a stinging pain crushing her heart and shook her head. "Could you drop the subject?"

He grunted and nodded in reply. He wasn´t going to drop the subject, he had to find out... He turned around and waved for her to follow him to the kitchen.

Bra slumped into the kitchen chair, looking at her father open the fridge door and take out a big recipient containing Beef Sukiyaki and another recipient with a cold noddle soup. He put the noddles in two bowls and placed them on the table, while he put the Beef in the microwave.

Vegeta kicked the fridge door shut with his foot and started eating, looking at her, he waved at her to eat. After five minutes he had finished his Hiyashi Chuka soup and stood up to serve the beef.

Taking a big sized bite of his beef he looked at her and asked her exasperated. "Get on with it, I'm waiting."

Bra gulped down and placed the fork on the table, she knew he was waiting for her answer, what a fool she had been... thinking her father would drop the subject just like that. "I'm in loved with a man."

Vegeta smirked with amusement. "You already told me that."

Bra finished chewing her bite of beef and stood up to grab a couple of sodas and handed him one. "I know."

His eyebrows forked and he put his head down in deep thought. "If you are in loved with a man, why are you so interested in Saiyan culture, all sudden?"

Bra blinked in surprise, it was useless to deny it, she knew her father would find out, one way or another. "I'm in loved with a Saiyan."

She had said that sentence flatly and she knew what kind of reaction her father would have.

Vegeta almost choked in his food, staring at her in shock, his nostrils flaring, his breathing as his heartbeat had fastened. He yelled exasperated. "WHAT?"

Bra had to talk before he could object. "I don´t know what to do and I need your help. You are the last Saiyan."

He sat there in total silence, he had thrown the true out to him, as calmly as she could, but he knew her, he had been a pretty good observer for years, since he was a child, he knew she was hiding something. "Are you crazy? There's any Saiyan left on Earth..." Crazy thoughts about a survivor of the clones started running in his mind, but he knew if any of them was out there, he would have sensed his energy. He stared at her, burning her eyes with his gaze. "You are harbouring a dark secret Bra, what is it?"

Bra sighed, pushing away the food. "okay, a demi Saiyan."

Vegeta scowl grew deeper. "Who is he? I can´t ..." He stared at her awestruck, his shocked face revealing his confusion. "WHAT? NOOO". He started to power up out of pure frustration, anticipation and anger. "Don't tell me who he is!!"

She had figured that this revelation could take some time to dawn in her father's mind, she winced, staring at her hands. "I'm sorry Dad, I know you don´t like him."

Vegeta grumbled in reply and then, he raised his voice, low and cold. "You CAN'T be with him, find someone your own age."

His voice sent a chill of fear down her spine and she looked up at him. "What?! Why?"

He should have noticed before, the way his daughter acted towards the brat... the way she blushed and giggled when Trunks talked about him... Damn it! He should have seen this come, when that bastard went to the airport to pick her up. He did the only thing he could to protect her, tell her the true, this had nothing to do with his pride or his hate to Kakarott, this had to do with his daughter's heart and honor. "You already mated. Saiyans mate just once in their lives... You are not a courtesan! You are a princess."

She wanted to be honest, she wanted to tell the true. She narrowed her eyes trying to explain his father she was free to choose. "I'm divorced Dad."

Vegeta shook his head, how to explain things to make her understand, it was in her blood, they weren´t humans, the rituals affected them for life. "Don´t get ideas in your head that you know nothing. Saiyans don't divorce... You made the wrong decision and these are the consequences"

Bra winced, not wanting to accept she had to pay a whole life of consequences because she had made a mistake in the past. "But Kenzao wasn´t a Saiyan!"

His left eye twitched and he narrowed his eyes, looking at her with a cold gaze. "I taught you to find someone worthy, I warned you about him, you were supposed to think about that before your instincts were too strong Bra."

Bra frowned at his words, she didn´t need the bashing right now, she knew she had made a mistake. "I know I was wrong, okay? I learned that, many years ago, that mistake made me far more selective than I was in the past, I'm more picky about what kind of things I will tolerate, I just want someone to whom I can genuinely be, and I can´t see a negative thing in him! Then what? You tell me I'm supposed to live alone for the rest of my life?"

His permanent scowl softened, she needed time to sort out the meaning of his words. He didn´t want to see her suffering, but he couldn´t do any thing, he could only beat the shit out of Kakarott's brat for stealing his daughter's heart. He remained in silence, not wanting to tell her the true. "..."

Bra mirrored his face, her eyes gazed with anger as she looked up to her father. "And what about Trunks? He mated with Hiyori too!"

Vegeta groaned in anger, he had hoped she understood his words, but now he knew, he had to explain better. She was infatuated with that son of a bitch. "He didn't mate with her, he didn't had a child with her, they just had sex."

Bra lifted her eyebrows looking at him with confusion. "I didn´t mate with Kenzao, he is not a Saiyan, you told me that!"

Vegeta didn´t want to deal with this conversation, but she was pushing him to tell her all the things he didn´t want to tell her. "I told you that, before you went to live with him."

She reluctantly had to admit that her father was telling her reasons and facts she ignored, but she wasn´t going to stop here, if she couldn´t be with Goten, at least, she had to know why. "Before I married."

Vegeta waved his hand, dismissing her words as if they weren´t worthy. "Its the same."

Bra shouted in frustration, her face red with anger. "I didn´t mate with him, Dad!"

He scowled at the ceiling, trying to get in control, she could be as stubborn as a mule when someone pushed her that far. He put a serious look on his face, leaning back in his chair and folded his arms. "There's no need to shout, I can hear you, I'm not deaf. Stop whining, Who are you trying to convince Bra? You or me? You have a son..."

Bra couldn´t help the anger that invaded her thoughts. "And what about him? He has a son too."

Vegeta was losing his patience, his eyes were tightly shut, but he opened them again to look at her without a single trace of emotion in them, he was just trying to help her. "He is a widow, he loved that woman, you don´t have a chance."

Bra grimaced in pain, she knew her father was telling her the true, but she didn´t know if he was sure about the true. "But I love him."

Vegeta grimaced in disgust at her words. "I'm sorry princess, you are already mated."

Bra stretched an arm, lifting her hand to caress his cheek, her eyes were begging him to help her. "How do you know? How can you say I mated? You couldn´t be so sure about it"

Vegeta resist the urge to pull away, he didn´t like to be touched, but this was Bra, his princess, he noticed her hand was shaking. He grabbed her hand between his and told her calmly. "It's in your blood. When a female agrees to have sex, her instinct guides her to mate, to bond, to let him mark her, some females mark their mates too. In this case, you were living together too long, your instinct probably guided you to mate with that ..."

Bra ignored his omitted words about Kenzao, she needed to know more about it, she knew he had told her all this, years ago, but she was too confused and ashamed to listen to him properly. "I thought only Saiyans could mark each other, you told me that! And if you are talking about blood and instinct, you didn't mark my Mom! How can you say you mated her?"

Vegeta looked at his smirking daughter and chuckled. "Your mother is human, I didn't mated completely... our bond is too weak."

Bra dared him to give her better reasons and explanations, lifting an eyebrow in suspicion. "So, you mated with her without marking her..."

Vegeta smirked, releasing Bra's hand. "Who said I didn't mark her? I wanted her as my mate... of course I marked her."

Bra was having a heart-to-heart talk with her father, but she hesitated, she had never seen a mark on her mother's neck... what was all this?. "B –b –but I had never seen a mark."

Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. "I thought you were smarter than this, Do you think she was going to let me mark her in a very visible part without making my life a living hell? Come on Bra... you are grown up and you know her."

Bra blushed, embarrassment and anger mixed in one strong feeling. "But... you say she is your mate... I don´t understand any more, this crap is making me sick."

Vegeta frowned at her words, maybe he wasn´t as explicit as he thought. "And she is, but we couldn't mate properly. Listen Bra, it's different, have sex and mate its different, I already told you about this, I can't believe you don't know the difference... did you hear everything I told you before you mated that trash?"

Bra was really confused and angry, what had happened to her brain? She used to understand everything perfectly, she just had to skip the mating subject? What was wrong with her? She was starting to lose points in her I.Q.? She was angry with herself, with her father's explanations, with Goten's lack of interest, but first, she was sad, really sad. She couldn´t believe this.

Vegeta waited a minute for her answer, when he realized she was giving none, he rose from his chair and stalked off to the G.R. He needed to train because if he didn´t, he was going to find that pity excuse of a saiyan and beat the shit out of him.

Bra was really sad, she couldn't belive this. Her father left and she stood there wondering if she should ask him something else, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She had promised herself not to cry, but she couldn´t stop from feeling sad and angry. She hadn´t even been able to get over him in a whole month. She had wanted to tell her father every single detail of their vacations, but it could be dangerous, for Goten... sure. She couldn´t trust her father that much, to reveal something like that and hope he wouldn´t seek revenge.

He disappeared into the gravity room and slammed the door rudely, starting the gravity. After a while, he was throwing kicks and punches to the bots, he had dodged almost every blast, but now the bots were all destroyed, better them than Kakarott's brat. After all, he wasn´t even aware of his daughter's feelings towards him, that was for sure, he was as idiot as his father.

**

* * *

**

Saiyan Ears.

Pan was laying onto her stomach, flipping through the pages of a catalogue with the recent products of Satan Enterprises, her cheek resting comfortably in the palm of her hand. She had been waiting for Trunks more than an hour, but he had called her to tell her he was late... again.

The kids were already sleep, but she couldn´t concentrate at all, she had been like this since yesterday, when she had heard those girls gossip at C.C.

_**Flashback.**_

_She was walking through the corridor, Trunks had told her he missed the times when she just appeared at his door to kidnap him, she had decided to kidnap him once more. She had left Satan Enterprises early, to drive the kids to her parent's house, to enjoy all the afternoon alone with Trunks._

_He was talking with some investors and she had decided to wait in the hall, where he couldn´t see her, just to surprise him._

_The girls talk caught her attention when they mentioned the CEO. Her face had reddened the moment she heard what they were saying._

_The blond girl behind the desk smiled and leaned closer to the brunette. "Just look at her, she is not his type of woman, I mean, I thought she was glamourous and beautiful, but she is just a common girl, a little rude I would say, I suppose she has to be really good in bed, maybe she got pregnant just to get close to his money."_

_The bru__nette laughed. "Are you kidding? She doesn´t need the money, she is the only heir of Mr. Hercules Satan, by the way... I heard he had been her first..."_

_The blond girl stop typing and shot open her mouth widely, glancing at Pan out of the corner of her eye. "What? I can´t believe it! How did you know that?."_

_The bru__nette laughed looking at her as she was a stupid. "Come on... her family is famous too, she used to be a rude and shy girl, she was studying in American and the Press just found a man in her life, it didn´t last, just look at her, does she look like an experienced lover?"_

_Both girls laughed looking at Pan from head to toe._

_Pan was furious, damn her saiyan ears, there was times when she really hated to hear the other's conversations, but she had to stay calm, something was telling her she had to hear all about that talk._

_The blond girl cleared her throat to stop her laugh. "So, you think she is __that__ kind of girl? Because if she is, he is not going to stay long with her, you know what kind of man he is..."_

_The brunnete raised an eyebrow. "He was... since he married her, he doesn´t get close to any woman, he had rejected a lot of girls here in C.C."_

_Pan paled for a moment, playing with her fingers, she didn´t know there were women throwing themselves at Trunks feet, she smiled for a moment, he had rejected them all..._

_The bru__nette crossed her leg, balancing her foot, "I can´t remember who told me, but they told me he had been her first, just imagine, just one man at her age... I doubt she knows how to please him..."_

_The blond laughed harder. "You are right Miyuki, she doesn´t seem the kind of woman that's wearing sexy lingerie for him."_

_Miyuki eyed Pan suspiciously, murmuring. "Can you imagine her seducing him? Hah hah hah, believe me, he is an experimented lover, he is going to be missing the sensations that just experimented and bold women can give him, his sex life is probably bored."_

_The blond girl smirked. "Is it true that his new assistant is all over him?"_

_Miyuki smiled mischievously. "I'm not sure, but she is gorgeous, sexy and ... a pro... that's what the men of C.C. say, I wouldn´t be surprised if she starts seducing him to get in his bed... you know the rest..."_

_The blond chuckled. "Yeah, he is going to be late frequently, tired..."_

_Miyuki adjusted her glasses. "Stop having sex."_

_The blond smirked. "Maybe he would rather be here working than making love to her."_

_Pan stood up, wanting to snap their neck in two, but at the same time, getting nervous, he had been late, they had been really tired lately and... he had stopped making love to her for about one, two weeks, shit! She knew she had to stop her anger before it could be detected by Trunks or her family._

_Thanks God she felt his Ki moving inside the building, he probably was in his way to the office._

_She walked to the office, feeling the girls gaze on her back. They were right, she wasn´t as bold as she had always wanted to be, she didn´t wear sexy lingerie, she hadn´t tried to be the one in control in their relationship. Her face was red; anger, jealousy and shame mixed all in one._

_She opened the door of his office and sat down on the black leather couch, waiting for him._

_After a minute, the doorknob clicked and the sound of laughing entered the office. Pan paled looking at Trunks laughing with a tall and beautiful girl wearing a very sexy, tight... and short... business suit._

_Trunks stopped dead on his track, looking at Pan. He grinned, showing his perfect white pearl teeth and walked forward, kissing her cheek. "Pan, what a surprise! Let me introduce you to Miss Agira, my new assistant. Miss Agira, this is my wife, Pan."_

_Miss Agira smiled warmly, stretching out her hand. "Glad to meet you finally Mrs. Briefs, Mr. Briefs had told me a lot about his family."_

_Pan arched an eyebrow trying to fake a smile, while shaking the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Miss Agira, so... he had told you about us?"_

_Miss Agira looked at her a little confused. "Of course, he always talks about his family."_

_Pan sighed, smiling again, she had made a mistake, she had almost revealed she was jealous, what a silly comment... she had said it, just to find out if he talked very much to her. "I'm sure he does, I was joking Miss Agira."_

_Trunks narrowed his eyes, looking at the women interact, but he shrugged and smiled again, sitting down. He turned to the side a little looking at his assistant. "Miss Agira, I would like to talk to my wife for a moment, do you mind if I call you as soon as I can, to work on those contracts?"_

_Miss Agira nodded and left, closing the door behind her. _

_Pan looked at him frowning. "Working hard?"_

_Trunks sighed tiredly and tapped his thigh, leaning back his head. "Yes."_

_Pan swallowed her anger and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was planning to kidnap you..."_

_He smiled, circling her waist with an arm. "I'd love to honey, but it can´t be today, I have a lot of work and Miss Agira agreed to help me with the extra work, we have two deals to work with."_

_Pan felt her breath caught down her throat. "Are you working late? I suppose you are going to be late tonight, right?"_

_Trunks nodded, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "Yes."_

_She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes for a moment. "Okay, I'll pick up the kids, I hope you finish early."_

_Trunks opened his mouth in a big "O", staring at her in surprise. "You mean you... we..."_

_She chuckled and kissed him lightly. "Don´t worry, we will have time later."_

_He cursed under his breath, complaining about bad luck and work._

_**End of flashback.**_

The thoughts of Miss Agira seducing her husband had been plaguing her mind, he had been late yesterday, he was late today.

She had gathered all her courage to go to the mall, where she bought five matching flirty sets of sexy feminine lingerie. She remembered when she stopped in her way back home, uncertain of buying the sets, but she had built the courage and kept walking. Under her arm she carried two paper shopping bags, pausing for a moment to imagine how he would react. Her mind snap back to the present, she didn´t know if something was wrong, in fact, she didn´t know if those girls were right or not, but she wasn´t going to take a risk.

She would have to find out later, but if she needed to awaken the passion with that damn lingerie, she was going to do it. Of course that had been her plan... before he called her... she had taken all the new lingerie out of the shopping bags to throw them in the back of the drawers of her chest in a rampage.

Here she was, wearing stupid lingerie for no one. She threw the catalog on the floor, sobbing quietly. She didn´t want to lose him, but, she wasn´t like this, she was a saiyan female, proud and strong... she wasn´t sexy or experimented, she wasn´t that kind of woman.

**

* * *

**

Cursed.

Goten have had a hard time too, he couldn´t forget about that kiss, he couldn´t forget about his senses going crazy when she brushed her lips against his. He had reacted involuntarily, his will power had been no longer his, he had reacted as a man being kissed by a beautiful young and gorgeous woman. He had felt the guilt eating his mind and his heart, thoughts about him and Umiko, flooding constantly into his brain, leaving a sad memory, melancholy invading his thoughts. He had come to admit just one thing, he liked her... but he knew that was not enough, she was a family friend... the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma... what could be worse than that? A murderer saiyan prince and a stubborn gorgeous genius... damn it! Bra was the perfect mix of those two... anger and patience, bad tempered and good heart, gorgeous body and evil mind, but pure instinct... strong mind and strength... he would be damn if he dared to get close to her... but reality was, that he didn´t mind at all that curse...

He wasn´t strong enough to call her, he didn´t even know what was happening inside him, he knew he shouldn´t make a move on her, until his mind had sort out his feelings and thoughts, besides, she hadn´t call him either... maybe she had regretted that kiss and he shouldn´t spend all those hours thinking about something that may not happen, besides, he was constantly grieving the loss of his wife, he simply didn´t know how to act or what was whatever he was feeling towards the saiyan princess.

**

* * *

**

One means ten.

Two hours later, Trunks entered the house, throwing his briefcase on the couch. He was hungry and tired. He called her, walking to the kitchen, he couldn´t resist the smell and sat down in a chair, placing a lot of food on the kitchen table.

Half an hour later, he opened the bedroom door to find a sleeping Pan on the bed, he smiled at her and undressed to take a bath.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he picked up the catalogue, flipping the pages to have a look of the latest products of Satan Enterprises, he frowned, looking at Mr. Satan toys and closed the catalog, placing it on the night table.

He sat on the edge of the bed, caressing softly her hair. "Pan, Pan, wake up honey."

Pan half opened her eyes slowly, adjusting her vision to the light, hearing his voice, she recognized him and threw her arms, hugging him. "I missed you."

Trunks chuckled, picking her up. "I shouldn´t have wake you."

Pan smiled, breathing in his scent. "How was your day?"

He placed her softly under the covers, readying the neck of her pyjamas. "Awful, but I think I'll be able to be at home early, next Friday."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, nesting her head on his bare chest. "really?"

Trunks sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes."

She didn´t try again to seduce him, until Saturday night, she already knew he would have a lot of work all week.

**

* * *

**

Saturday Night.

Almost a week had passed. Bra had been pondering about Vegeta's words, but every time she tried to convince herself that this was wrong, her heart and her body, even her mind, screamed the opposite. She needed to find out what was happening, her father had told her this wasn´t a common saiyan reaction, and she could point out that she was sure she hadn´t mated with Kenzao.

She wanted to be with Goten, but she needed to be sure this was the right thing and she would never be sure if her father didn't agree, because all of them were Saiyans... she had to respect the rules, she had been raised like this, she was a princess, any Saiyan could break the rules and be punished for that, but she wasn't allowed to do it... she was the princess. Her title never was so painful until now.

She had been hunting him, every time Vegeta walked out of the gravity room, but he had been avoiding her, knowing perfectly well, what she wanted to do. It had been a hard week, he couldn´t hide from his own daughter, even if he hated to, he had to help her to sort out her feelings. This was all wrong, she was part saiyan, she couldn´t possible feel that way for the idiot.

Bra glanced at her wristwatch, waiting for her father, it was about time he appeared in the kitchen. She had been pacing around the kitchen the last 30 minutes, she had skipped a lot of work lately, going to her house to wait for Vegeta, but it seemed when she was there, he always was late for lunch.

She wondered for a minute if this was the right thing to do, but she needed to build up all the courage she could. She watched him walking slowly towards the kitchen.

Vegeta opened the door and as he passed, he glanced at her, decided to grab any thing edible to fill his mouth and avoid her questions.

She stepped between Vegeta and the fridge, looking at him fixedly. "Are you avoiding me?"

Vegeta snorted, waving his hand for her to stepped out of his way. "Of course not, I don´t need to avoid any one."

Bra turned her head to the left and sat down in a chair, resting her elbows on the table. "You have been late for lunch and you know you are avoiding me deliberately."

Vegeta grabbed his food and sat down next to her, handing her an ice tea. "Of course not."

She murmured thank you and changed the subject. "How do you know I have mated?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes frustrated, there was any hope that she could drop the subject, in fact, he was amazed by the way she could skip from one subject to another. "I explained all this to you when you were younger, when I asked you if you had mated with him you told me yes and I questioned you, I explained the difference, after that, you got married... I asked you once if you had mated and you told me YES. Besides, it's logical, you lived a long time with him.

She blushed a little, but she needed to tell him the true. "I had sex with him for years, okay, but I'm not sure if I mated him."

Vegeta looked at her shocked, he wasn´t sure how to react, but he composed himself, biting his sandwich, that would give him some time to answer. "Why did you told me you had mated?"

Bra was feeling remorse, the way she had spat the facts to her father was awful. "I didn´t want to upset you, you had insisted that a Princess should mate before she procreated."

Vegeta drawn an angry groan down his throat and gulped down his soda. "Are you sure or not?"

Bra shook her head, sighing heavily on her drink. "No, I'm sorry, I'm not sure."

Vegeta choked on his food coughing, how couldn´t be someone sure of that?. "And if you are not sure, why are you fighting over this subject so much, you could be mated..."

Bra looked up from her coke to look into his dark eyes. "Because if there's any possibility that I didn't, I would have a chance with him."

Vegeta lowered his hands and clenched his fist below the table. "Even if you didn't, you couldn't have a chance."

She turned to face him, wide eyes becoming red with anger, her voice high-pitched in an alarming tone. "What? Why? That's not fair!"

Vegeta bit back the urge to snap or break any thing to settle his anger. He raised his voice, frustration and anger mixed in a demanding tone. "This is what we are... it's fair for us."

Her eyes watered, her Ki raising while she slammed her fist on the table. "NO! I don't accept it! Vegetasei is no longer a planet! I don't have a kingdom to rule! To hell with Saiyan laws!"

Vegeta stood up, his eyes flashing dark tones. "BRA!!"

Tears began to trickle down her face, she didn´t care if her father watched her crying, she was hurt, it was more stress than she could handle, Goten hadn´t call her, her father said she couldn´t be with him even if she hadn´t mated Kenzao. She was feeling lost, her mother had give her a big quantity of tricks she used with her father, but she knew they wouldn´t work with Goten, it was useless... Even when Goten hadn't been raised as a Saiyan, he was one... Even when Gohan or Goku never talked about Saiyans, he had been really close to Trunks, he had learned from him and Vegeta about Saiyans, honor and pride.

Vegeta watched his daughter breaking in front of him and he cursed silently that man, who had stolen his daughter's heart. He felt a punch inside his chest, his right eye twitched. He never thought she would break down like that. He knew his daughter never cried in front of him, she knew what he thought about crying, but he couldn't help it, he was sad, he couldn't see her break like this, he couldn´t see her no longer like this, she had to be really in loved with that brat. He stepped closer to her, pulling her towards him. "Don't cry princess."

Bra furiously wiped the tears that were running freely down her cheeks. "I don´t know what to do"

Vegeta whispered, in a long breath. "Well, let's find out. If you mated, something is wrong because you shouldn´t be feeling like this about Kakarott's brat... Did he mark you?"

She was breathless, tired of her own pain. "No."

Vegeta pursed his lips and clenched his teeth. "Did you mark him?"

Bra shook her head sadly, raising her hands to rest them on his chest. "No."

Vegeta watched her in surprise and felt the need to clarify his words. "Did you bite him?"

She nodded, holding her chin in towards her chest, not wanting to look at him. "Yes."

Vegeta closed his eyes momentarily, feeling his daughter had almost lost her only chance. "Did he bite you?"

Bra nodded again, this time lifting her chin to look at him, waiting for the next question. "Yes"

Vegeta was an honest man, his daughter had to know the true, she deserved it, he didn´t know what had happened between that bastard and his daughter, but they had mated and it wasn´t working. He had expected the bite wouldn´t have any effect on him, but she was part saiyan, it had to affect her. "There's nothing to do, I can´t even believe you can think in another male after you mated, this is the first time that it happens, it has to be with your human blood because the interchange of blood had never let a Saiyan to think in someone else."

Bra raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Interchange of blood?"

Vegeta nodded, rubbing softly her arms. "Yes"

Bra stared at him, confusion reflecting in her eyes. "What do you mean with that?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Did you taste his blood, didn´t you?"

Bra grimaced in disgust, stepping back. "Arrgh... yak... Hell No!! Why would I do something like that?"

Vegeta watched her in surprise. "Instinct." He raised his eyebrows, giving off a slight smirk towards her while he murmured "Foolish girl".

Bra narrowed her eyes and grabbed his arm before he turned around and leave. "Well no, I didn't and you don't have to call me..."

He interrupted her with a laugh. His eyes dancing with amusement. "Did he taste yours?"

Bra raised her hands and dropped them again, looking at him with a grimace of disgust on her face. "Nooow... even if he had tried I wouldn't had let him!"

Vegeta laughed heartedly, after all, her saiyan instinct had protected her to make a mistake.

Bra frowned, thinking he was laughing at her. "WHAT?"

Vegeta didn´t want to tell her, he was now thinking they hadn´t mated, but he needed to be sure, he wasn´t going to be the one breaking her heart again. "Did you read his thoughts? Sometime? Anytime?"

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "No."

Vegeta smirked, then, he raised his voice staring at her with annoyance and incredulity. "Damn it Bra!! You act so human, that's why you are divorced."

The anger gathered in her stomach, if he was thinking she wasn´t saiyan enough, he was wrong and she was going to prove it to him. "I know how to fly and I'm strong, I can read ki and sometimes I can place a ki signature, see? I'm a real Saiyan."

Vegeta grunted, annoyed at her words, this time it didn´t matter if she was his daughter, she was terribly wrong. "Arrgh... A Saiyan is more than that. Saiyans have pride, honor, determination, strength, they live to fight, of course you are a Saiyan... but you have too much of your mother, your instinct hadn't show, yet..."

He smirked, looking at her, he knew the Saiyan in her, would show sooner or later.

She frowned and stated bitterly, putting her hands on her hips. "So what? The only way I could be with him would be If I kill Ken or what?"

Vegeta frowned at the irony and folded his arms, looking at her through his half closed eyes. "Even if you killed him... If you had mated or he had mated, you couldn't be with someone else, they are exceptions but you are not one, but, you were right about something, you didn't mated that earthling, but you have a son..."

Bra opened her eyes big in disbelief. "Are you telling me my son doesn´t allow me to mate a man?"

Vegeta shook his head, getting annoyed at her naiveness in the subject. "Not exactly."

Bra pleaded with her eyes for a direct answer. "Explain it, please."

Vegeta stepped closer to her, grabbing her chin to lift her head and look intently into her eyes. "A princess NEVER procreate without a mate, it would make her..."

He hesitated, he wasn´t sure how his daughter was going to take his words, but they were true and she had to know she had made a mistake having a child with a weakling earthling that she didn´t even love that much to let him mark her.

Bra shivered when his eyes buried in hers, he never stopped like that unless it was hard to explain what he wanted to say, and say something was hard to Vegeta, was too much. "What?"

Vegeta nodded when he saw the determination in her eyes. "A courtesan."

Bra raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth in shock. "A whore?"

Vegeta pulled back his hand, clenching his fist. A dangerous glint in his eyes made his facial features darker and colder than they already were. "DON'T EVEN SAY IT!. My daughter is not a wh... We can blame your human blood for that!!"

Bra stood there, mouth opened. She raised a hand to her mouth and put it on her lips, like she was trying to silence non-spoken words. "..."

Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned back in the kitchen wall, avoiding her gaze. "It has to be a bond between your son and a possible mate... if there's any bond and you have sex with him you would be just taken as a courtesan."

Bra blinked several times, before regaining her composure. "What? NO! I'm not a whore!"

Nobody knew how Vegeta was feeling, anger, pain, disappointment, but first anger, a deep wave of anger invading his senses at the pure thought of that name and his daughter name in the same sentence. He raised his voice, looking at her menacingly. "Shut up! I already told you My daughter will never be a courtesan, you have to wait until a bond is formed between them"

Her heart fluttered with hope, was he intending to say there was hope?. "How?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, he never thought he was going to give his daughter advice on how to conquer that damn idiot brat... but he loved her and if she wanted to try, at least, she deserves the opportunity to realize there could never be a relationship between them, because he had probably, mated... no, he was almost sure that idiot had mated with the human, he was much of his father to stop and think about it. "Make them spend time together, the same will be for you and his son, you can do all this just if he didn't mated with that human."

Bra turned her head to the left and sighed. "But how can I know if he is mated?"

Vegeta grunted a short response, but looking at her pleading eyes, he grunted again in defeat and tightened his crossed arms, thinking he was going to need a hard training to calm down his anger. "A Saiyan hardly agree to intimate... in any way... with another woman if he had mated, it's in his blood, its not a decision, he doesn't have to think about it, he just reject her, something inside him doesn´t let him feel any kind of attraction for any other woman, besides, he is devastated, he misses her thoughts."

Bra shook her head sadly, looking at her feet. "He is devastated."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Not as he should be, but maybe he is faking because he doesn´t want to hurt his son."

Her hands clasp themselves, she couldn´t think clearly, neither she knew what to do. "What shall I do?"

Vegeta cursed under his breath thinking he really didn´t want to watch his daughter trying to seduce that idiot, but it would be worst to watch them court each other. He gritted his teeth angrily thinking this was the last question he was going to answer. "You have to find out first if he is mated, of course he didn´t mate properly because she was a human."

Bra watched him stepped back and turn around to leave, but she ran quickly and grabbed his arm, words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. "How exactly can I find out?"

He pulled away his arm harshly and smirked. "That's not my business."

Bra stammered, following him in his way out the kitchen. "But, but, he doesn´t love me!"

Vegeta slammed the door shut, barely giving her time to step out of the kitchen. "You have to find out if he had mated or not, if he is not you have a chance, but it would be hard to make him... Arrghh... I don't even know why I'm telling you all this! He's kakarott's Brat!! Come on Bra!!"

Bra wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her voice was barely a whisper. "Dad... You are telling me all this because you love me and you want me to be happy, and I love you too... I know you hate his family but, think about it in this way... he's a strong Saiyan, he can protect me."

Vegeta felt his Ki raising, his eyes flashed green. "I CAN PROTECT YOU."

Bra smirked slightly, trying to caress his jaw line. "The royal house will live, I'm a Saiyan princess and I deserve the best man and no human is better than he is."

Vegeta hmphed, she had a point with that statement. "I don´t hate his family."

Bra's jaw dropped in shock. "you don´t?"

Vegeta screamed his response, tightening his fist at his sides. "NO"

Bra's face lit up, a small smile beginning to show. "So, you..."

Vegeta cut her off with an angry and cold answer. "I won't tell you more!! I have told you enough, leave me alone!!"

Bra squealed happily, jumping her way back to the house. "Thank you Dad, thank you! I love you!."

**

* * *

**

Instincts

**.**

Pan was getting angry, Thong had complained more than twice about going to sleep, and of course, Pea had complained too, if her brother was staying late, she was going to stay late too.

Trunks let them spent another hour playing, silently pleading they get tired. He had been working a lot, he had already played with the kids all day, but he wanted to spend time with Pan and their kids were already pissing him off.

After a while, Pan gave up trying and walked upstairs, decided to take off that fcking lingerie and burn it. Things had a reason to happen and maybe this game of seduction wasn´t meant to happen.

She grabbed the waist of her tight blue jeans and slid them down her legs, benting a little to pull her feet out of the jeans.

The door flew open, Trunks stood frozen and awestruck in the door frame, looking at her, he couldn´t believe what he was watching. Her movements were slow and seductive, he had opened the door just in time to watch her back bent pulling down the pants, revealing a black and sexy, very sexy thong, barely covering her butt.

He gulped, swallowing his own desire, that had shown itself immediately, five inches down his stomach. He was staring at her in awe, watching her take off the red shirt to reveal what it seemed to be a black translucent demicup bra.

She threw the shirt next to the spot where her pants were and started to unclasp her bra.

He closed the door, locking it behind him, in less than a second he was behind her, grabbing her hands before she had the opportunity to unclasp her bra or turn around.

He sighed heavily, feeling his instincts take over him. "Stop, don´t take it off"

She gasped, feeling his breath tickling her neck with a husky and passionate voice, his hands stopping her own hands.

He brushed his lips in the back of his neck, sliding her own hands down her waist, guided for his hands strategically on top of hers, placing them on her womb in a sensuous and slow movement. "Keep it on."

She leaned her head back, feeling the muscles of her stomach tightening in anticipation.

He ran slowly the tip of his tongue across her shoulder. "I want to take it off myself."

She relaxed her body against his, a smile spreading on her face. (("So, finally this damn lingerie worked."))

He nibbled at her shoulder, earning a moan out of her, his hands pressing her hands and forcing them to travel up to her breasts.

He cupped her breasts with her hands, massaging them with fervent growing passion, his mouth leaving a hot trail of kisses down her arm.

Pan felt her body trembling in his arms, a sick wave of passion invading her mind and body, but this time, she wasn´t going to be the shy Pan...

She pressed herself against him, making him moan. Her hands moving along with him, guiding him. His eyes getting a red tone, his Ki spiking.

She smirked and took off one of her clip earrings and turned around, placing it on his earlobe.

He closed his eyes in surprise, feeling her hands running down his spine very slowly... very damn slowly.

He pulled her close, kissing her neck roughly, wanting to feel her close.

The rush of passion growing inside them and making them follow their instincts.

Hours later, he collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and dizzy, his breathing was still fast, stretching out an arm, he pulled her close to his chest, caressing her arm with a big smile on his face. "Dende! Why did you do that Pan!"

Pan opened her mouth in shock. "Why? You didn´t like it?"

He chuckled, his heart beat still fast. "just the opposite, honey, why did you show me that side of you? You are going to make me nuts baby, I thought you were just great before, but now, you can´t stop me from wanting more and more of you."

She smiled happily, wrapping her arms around his waist, her voice was barely a whisper. "There's more where those movements came from..."

He moaned at her words. "Honey, you are evil... now you will have to show me what else is inside your pretty head."

He kissed her deeply, wrapping his strong arms around her. "By the way... I love your new lingerie... I wonder, did you buy them for me or you just liked them?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it.

Pan blushed a little and nodded. "Did you really like it?"

Trunks chuckled. "Of course I liked it, I love it!. You surely know now, how to drive me insane and I'm not sorry I ripped it."

Pan looked at him surprised. "What?"

Trunks closed his eyes smiling happily. "No, I'm not sorry, it's all your fault."

Pan left her shock behind and shifted a little. "What do you mean it's my fault? You ripped my new lingerie!"

Trunks pulled her close again, intertwining his legs with hers. "Yeah... all your fault, you never wear that kind and you knew I would react that way..." he opened an eye playfully. "Now, I'm going to be good to you, after all, I ripped your new attire." He smirked, looking intently at her. "What do you think if I buy you ten for the one I ripped?"

Pan blushed again and hit him in the arm.

Trunks chuckled and leaned closer, breathing in her mouth, he just loved when she blushed. "hey, don´t need to be ashamed... I'm your husband, your mate and... I'm dying to know that wild side of you." He raised a hand to cup her chin, looking intently into her eyes. "Do you know you look so damn sexy in those garments?"

She shook her head, her face still red.

He smiled kissing her. "Well, you do."

She smiled kissing him back. She would have to think seriously if she should beat the shit out of those office bitches or be grateful she had heard them talk"))

**

* * *

**

Friends.

Chichi stepped in the front door of the Briefs, Bulma was expecting her at eleven in the morning, but she couldn´t wait more, she had been up since four in the morning, pondering about the secret that her blue haired friend possessed.

Her face showed worry and stress.

Bulma opened the door and greeted her warmly. "Hi, Chi, come on in, we have a lot to talk."

Chichi nodded and followed her friend.

Bulma sat down on the couch, looking worriedly at her friend, who seemed to be spacing out, lost in worries. "What's wrong Chichi?"

Chichi raised her eyebrows momentarily, looking at her friend with hope and fear. "I need your help."

* * *

End of Chapter 62. Ask the Prince.

**

* * *

**

Author notes

: Thank you for your reviews lovesanime92, apolonia86, Hermione double, ladybugg, Azul55, genx (1). Hey! Where have you been the whole month? I'm missing some of you badly! Show up, at least to say hello, I'm still reading the story... lol. Please, if this story gets bored or too bad, just let me know, you would help me to improve. Thanks. By the way, sorry I didn´t update sooner, I had a lot of work the past two weeks. 


	63. Rivals

I don´t own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of Dragon Ball Series.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 62. RIVALS.

**

* * *

**

Help.

Bulma's face darkened with worry. "Are you okay?"

Chichi's expression softened a little, she slumped in a couch, running nervously her hand over her temple. "I'm fine, but... I could be better with your help."

Bulma's upper eyelids relaxed. She placed her hands on her lap. "What's wrong? How can I help you?"

Chichi turned to Bulma, looking at her worriedly. "I'm getting older."

Bulma's jaw dropped, while she blinked several times; after a while, she released a breath of relief that she didn´t know she was holding, fighting to suppress the sudden laugh that was beginning to show in the corner of her mouth.

Chichi features hardened in the typical disgust expression. "DON'T –YOU –DARE –TO LAUGH –AT –ME!"

Bulma gulped, forgetting the laugh. "N –N –No, I wasn´t g..."

With an angered expression, Chichi raised her voice interrupting Bulma. "I know you Bulma Briefs, Don´t you dare either to deny you were almost laughing..."

Bulma tightened her lips feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

Chichi clenched her jaw, looking at Bulma with impotence and grief. "I'm getting older Bulma."

Bulma smiled softly, shifting a little to be closer to her friend. "I know and I'm sorry, I'm aging too and I know how painful it is, but I can't help you."

Chichi looked at her in disbelief, not able to speak. "I can´t believe it!". Chichi screamed at Bulma, losing her prudence, her facial musculature affected by anger. "And you call yourself my friend!"

Bulma stiffened in her seat, looking shocked at Chichi's outburst.

The bitterness of Chichi's words revealed hurt and anger. "I didn´t think you were so damn selfish, I'm your friend! You know how to revert the process and you don´t want to share it with me!"

Bulma continued in silence, looking at Chichi with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open in surprise.

Chichi stood up, turning her face away, her eyes watered and her voice came out shakily and low. "I didn´t want the eternal youth, but my husband is a Saiyan and I don´t want to lose him, I don´t want to be the old hag and while he is a young Adonis!"

Bulma stood and walked towards Chichi with a polite fake smile on her face, trying to hide her panic. "You know he doesn´t care about that, he won´t leave you."

Chichi turned around, her heart rate increased, making her blood run faster, her hands and her ears were getting red. "I don´t care if he doesn´t care, I CARE."

Bulma shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, it's dangerous, I can´t put you through all that, Goku wouldn´t forgive me, ever."

Chichi nostrils flared, her eyes shining dangerously. "So, you rather have me pissed off?" You don´t care if I DON'T FORGIVE YOU?"

Bulma stepped back, looking at the squared off stance of Chichi. Then, she narrowed her eyes. "Forgive me? For what, exactly? For keeping you alive and safe? For not wanting to hurt you?."

Chichi raised her eyebrows momentarily, her look was pitiful, her eyes were full of melancholy. "If you really cared about me, you would understand, you would know what is like... come on Bulma! You risked yourself for the same reason! I'm just asking to have the same opportunity, I want to have the chance to take the risk!"

Bulma kept silent, pondering about Chichi's words for a minute, Chichi was right, who was she, to deny her friend a chance? After all, Chichi was younger and stronger than she was... "Fine."

Chichi's eyes shone with hope, her jaw dropped and she raised a hand to cover her mouth. "Really?"

Bulma nodded, looking at the ground. How could she had been so selfish to tell her no...

Chichi hugged her tightly, sobbing loud and fast in Bulma's shoulders. "Thank you! I knew I could count on you, you don´t know what it means to me!"

Bulma chuckled bitterly. "I know."

Chichi pulled away when the state of euphoria settled down, a wave of guilt roamed inside her. "Look, I'm sorry if I overreacted but..."

Bulma interrupted her with a loud sigh. "don´t... you were right after all and I'm sorry, I was too concerned to understand your reasons... you are stronger than I am, I know you will survive. I just want you to know that even when you are stronger and healthy... there are possibilities, I mean..."

Chichi waved her hand in front of her, cutting her off. "I know and... I don´t care, I rather die trying, that stay there like a living dead to watch my own body became decrepit... listen, my face is already full of wrinkles and I can feel the strength leaving my body with every day that goes by.

Bulma's eyes watered. "I don´t want to lose you Chi."

Chichi hugged Bulma, caressing her hair. "Don't worry, I know what my chances are, I will be fine, even if I can´t make it."

Bulma wiped out her tears and chuckled, placing a hand on Chichi's shoulder. "Your family is going to kill me."

Chichi smiled evilly, raising her eyebrows. "You are worse than you give yourself credit for, you'll be fine."

Bulma laughed, taking Chichi's hand. "We have to run some tests."

Chichi nodded and followed her. "I'm ready."

Chichi was healthy and still strong. She had given birth twice, her body had the genetic tolerance, her system had been exposed to saiyan blood twice before, maybe she could make it. She would have to take blood samples, Gohan and Goten wouldn´t be a problem, but Goku... Dende! How were they supposed to take a blood sample of Goku?.

Chichi assured Bulma, she would get it. They had to start immediately if they wanted to be ready before New Year.

Gohan and Goten knew Bulma was working on a DNA project, they didn´t objected and let Bulma take the samples right away. Chichi made Goku agree after two days of Shouting and Frying Pan persuasion.

By the end of the week, Bulma had the results. It had been an advantage she already knew by experience, how all this worked. Chichi wrote a note and gave it to Bulma before the process started.

One week later, they had find out what had happened to Chichi. Everybody had blamed Bulma. Chichi wasn´t shivering at night. Her body had responded better than Bulma's. Her body wasn´t as weak as before, her breathing had stabilized and the strength was returning slowly. Bulma decided to wait until Chichi recovered to throw a Party, she had already missed one, tomorrow would be a New Year: 808. This time, would be the only one that Bulma hadn´t thrown a party, everyone was concerned about Chichi's health, they had all decided to wait to celebrate New Year and Chichi's recovering. Even Vegeta, the cold hearted man, had been checking Chichi out.

**

* * *

**

First Week of January, 808.

Contractions, pain and a room full of angered and worried faces, was all Chichi had for two weeks. But at the end of the second week of the process, the fever settled almost in normal temperature. The skin of Chichi had shown the first symptoms of peeling.

Gohan threatened Videl to stop from following his mother's steps. Videl had agreed, just to avoid a fight, but she had already asked Bulma, who believed firmly, the process wouldn´t work in Videl, because Gohan was only half saiyan, she didn´t know if Pan's blood would have been enough to create a genetic tolerance in Videl's system. She wasn´t going to risk her, besides, she didn´t want every woman to be pleading for her help... she realized this process was a very dangerous discover... if someone knew what was happening, it would be the end... the end for her family, her business, her peace and probably... her life.

Bulma stepped out of the internal care room, in the lab wing, she knew what was happening to Chichi, she had been living the same hell when she tasted the vaccine. She had been avoiding the Son's.

Goku had taken Chichi's decision with thoughtfulness and prudence, even when he wasn´t a science man, Bulma had felt sorry when she saw through the emptiness of his eyes, Goku was sad, she hadn´t seen her friend so sad in more than 60 years and couldn´t help to feel remorse, she had detected sadness and emptiness, but Goku was probably in panic at the thought of Chichi passing away.

Gohan had reacted with objectivity, asking Bulma about every detail of the process, he had agreed that Chichi chances of survival were higher than the chances Bulma had. Chichi had been a tough girl, a skilled fighter and a strong woman, besides, she was younger than Bulma, healthy and determined. Gohan didn´t complain, but Videl knew he was afraid, he had been always a Mommy's boy and when Bulma had asked, Videl had told her the true.

Goten had reacted the opposite, he had doubts and fear, he wasn´t so fond of his mother, at least, not as much as Gohan, but he hadn´t pondered about her possibilities, he had objected, he had even demanded Bulma to stop the process, but that wasn´t an option, and even if Bulma could, she wouldn´t do it.

Chichi had been talking to Goten, explaining why this was so important to her, at the end, he had agreed and left, coming back the next day to give Bulma an apologize.

Bra had seen him, pacing in CC corridors, like a living dead, but she had only managed to say hello, she didn´t hug him, she didn´t stay with him, she had said hello and that was all.

Pan had been optimistic, she had been the one supporting Bulma's decisions when she had tested the vaccine, now she was the one encouraging her grandma to fight and survive, even Chichi mood had changed, feeling euphoria and excitement, making plans to go with Bulma and change her wardrobe, telling Pan she would be younger than Goku this time.

The vaccine had been successfula second time, Chichi was 20 years younger, Bulma was laughing at her side, they were now, almost as young as Videl, who definitely was going to be shocked, she had been inquiring too much about the process, but, unfortunately Videl wasn´t a wise choice... Gohan was only a demi saiyan, Pan was a quarter, they didn´t know if Pan's blood had been strong enough to provoke a reaction in Videl's body, maybe, Pan's blood was lacking in Saiyan components, Bulma knew she couldn´t inject Videl with the Saiyan formula, she was younger and strong, but... she ignored if her body had the tolerance required to Saiyan DNA, besides, she had only a child, what meant she hadn´t been exposed twice to Saiyan blood, finding out if she had tolerance would mean put her in danger.

Yamcha had been visiting Chichi twice at week, but Bulma had suspected he was there trying to talk to her, not to see Chichi. Piccolo had been day and night aware of Chichi's condition, and even Krilin had been supporting her, telling her, he was in the same condition and if he had a chance, he would take the chance to stop aging and keep up with 18.

**

* * *

**

Second week of January, 808.

Bulma had been hiding Chichi, she had reported Chichi was fine and she didn´t want to see any of the Son's, not even Pan, that, excluded Trunks, who would be pushed by Pan to tell her all he knew about Chichi.

In the middle of the second week of January, Chichi and Bulma had planned to throw a party on Friday night, to show them her appearance. Goku had complained because he missed his wife, and her food... he was staying at Goten's and his son, definitely, didn´t have his mother's culinary skills.

Bra had been thinking about Goten, she had decided to fight for him, but she didn´t know exactly how or when to approach, that first encounter after the kiss had been plaguing her mind.

Goten had been thinking about her too, making up excuses to see her. He had expected her to be the first one to talk, but no, she had to be as stubborn as her parents... he knew he had to be the first to talk, but he didn´t know how, besides, the whole thing about his mother was distracting him. A plan started to form in his mind... there was a way to solve his mental situation about his mother and Bra...

**

* * *

**

Thursday.

Goten had been checking out Bra's Ki all day and when he sensed her at CC, he flew off his window headed to CC. He landed in the backyard of CC and reached out his mind to sense her Ki, right! She was with Chichi and Bulma. Wonderful! His plan was going beautiful.

He opened his cell and dialed her phone number.

Bra heard her cell ringing and looked at the screen, her eyes shot open in disbelief, Goten! She smiled sheepishly at the women in front of her and excused, answering her phone as low as she could, not wanting them to find out who was calling her. "Hello."

Goten frowned a little, so, she was taking her time to answer... "What took you so long Bra?"

Bra narrowed her eyes, how dares he to question her time... "I'm sorry, I was busy ... Thanks for saying hello."

Goten paled... stupid, stupid, stupid! Those words weren't supposes to leave his mind... "Hi Bra, I'm sorry, that was rude, if you are busy I can call you later..."

Bra panicked, she had been waiting to talk to him for a long time, and now that he had called her, she was screwing up the moment. "No, no, I'm not that busy."

The line was in silence for less than a minute. Goten gulped, rubbing the back of his head. "I was wondering if I could see you?"

Bra's cheek flushed crimson. (("Was he asking her out?")) Her eyes shone intently. "Yeah, why not... where?"

Goten sighed relieved and looked up to the big dome, where the lab was. "Right now?"

Bra's heart skipped. "What?"

Goten chuckled, feeling the tension growing. "right now?"

Bra's eyes opened widely, she replied, forgetting to keep her voice low. "Where are you?"

Goten chuckled again, his dark eyes shining with amusement. "In your backyard."

Bra gasped in surprise, walking to the window to open the blinds just a little, looking down the yard. (("Shit, shit, shit! He's right here, Dende! What am I gonna do now?")) She closed the blinds again. "fine, I'll meet you down there in a couple of minutes."

She meant it, but she was already thinking about running down stairs to meet him in less than a second...

Chichi and Bulma had been watching her every move and facial features. They looked to each other with a glint of suspicion on their eyes, their mouths curved in a smirk, her minds shouting at them... it had to be Goten, and by the look on Bra's face, there was more than friendship, at least, on her side...

They turned again to look fixedly at Bra, who was closing her phone.

Bra smiled sheepishly and excused because she had an appointment.

The older women smirked deeper, looking at her from head to toe.

Bra blinked several times and put her hands on her hips, losing her patience. "WHAT?"

Chichi spoke slowly, narrowing her eyes. "Don´t you dare to tell Goten my condition."

Bulma chuckled looking at Bra's mouth, hanging open.

Bra closed her mouth with a look of surprise plastered on her face. "What? Who said I was going to see Goten?"

Bulma smirked, taking a seat next to Chichi. "Oh, we didn´t say that dear... are you going to see him?"

Bra cursed under her breath, shit, they were trying to trap her, she had to learn how to keep her mouth shut, how could she fell for that one? Knowing those women so well... "I'm not."

Both women interrupted her, laughing at her attempts to lie.

Bra knew she had been caught in the women inquisitive look and double meaning words. "Fine! I won´t say nor a thing!"

Bulma raised her left eyebrow looking at Bra's expressionless face, while Chichi narrowed her eyes, scanning Bra's body and face.

Bra rolled her eyes and sighed, those women were a real danger together, they were the best ally between them and the worst enemy to other people. "How did you know it was Goten?"

Bulma smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "No one else, besides the Son's and our family is allowed to be in the backyard, without previous announcement... Any one else would have been detected by Vegeta or the guards, first, Vegeta didn´t flinch by the presence or he would be beating him. Second, the guards didn´t call me, what it means they didn´t see him, it would be just because he flew and landed there..."

Bra couldn´t believe her mother had thought about all that in less than a minute, that woman was not only smart... she had a damn detective's mind...

Chichi smirked looking at Bra with amusement, "There leaves just Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, Krilin, Yamcha and... Goten."

Bulma stood up. "Vegeta never calls you."

Chichi shifted on her bed getting comfortable. "Gohan is working, and he would have called me or Bulma first."

Bulma leaned against the wall, one arm around her waist and the other playing absently with a strand of hair. "Trunks is at CC, I checked the monitor, his energy is still in his office."

Chichi grinned evilly. "Yamcha would have call Bulma."

Bulma grinned mischievously. "Krilin doesn´t even know your private number..."

Chichi grinned again. "Pan wouldn´t make you blush."

Bra paled at their words, couple of wicked women, they had cornered her and they were enjoying telling her all that. "I didn´t blush."

The women laughed harder, looking at Bra blushing again. Chichi outstretched her arm pointing at Bra face and Bulma clenched her stomach laughing at her.

Bra frowned and cursed loudly, slamming the door close behind her. Damn it! They had seen her lush, she didn´t even know she had blushed, now, her Mom and Chichi wouldn´t stop rushing or bothering her about Goten... mischievously minds... fcking reasoning... What else had they found? The color of her panties?.

She walked downstairs and bumped into a hard chest, tripping on her feet. A couple of hands grabbed her upper arms, looking at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Watch your feet!"

Bra blushed again, her eyes still showing anger. "Sorry, Dad."

Vegeta twisted his lips, looking at her angered and flushed face. "That scum is outside... I suppose your rush has something to do with that, right?."

Bra frowned and stepped back. "Right!"

She left Vegeta there, wondering what in hell had made her so angry, if she had been waiting to see the idiot..."

Bra forced herself to relax, she didn´t want to ruin the mood, if he was there waiting for her, maybe he had changed his mind and he wanted to talk about it.

He watched her walking slowly to meet him, clasping his hand together, there was not looking back, he had to tell her something...

Bra smiled in the distance, deciding what to say.

The moment they were in front of each other, they forget what to say, all those previous thoughts were lost for Goten; all the precipitated words forgotten.

Bra smiled and leaned closer, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Hi!"

Goten swallowed her closeness, grabbing softly her upper arms. "Hello Bra, how are you?"

His hands were as hot as fire, her skin had sent a lot of sensations to her brain. She pulled back slowly looking into his eyes. "Fine, what brings you here Goten?"

Goten dropped his hands and stepped back a little. "Look... I ... I don´t know what happened, but we shouldn´t walk away Bra."

Bra blinked, playing with her fingers behind her back. "I'm not walking away Goten."

Goten bit the inside of his lip and lowered his eyes. "I mean... we have been friends for so long, the kids love each other's company... and I... well... what I want to say is that... we can forget about what happened at the beach, I don´t want you to feel uncomfortable about it."

Bra gulped staring at him with shock, her hands had clasped each other, her finger nails clad in her skin, thinking what a fcking joke was this, she thought he was here to talk to her about them and he was trying to forget it? What a gentleman, she thought bitterly, talking about forget that kiss just to make her feel comfortable... yeah, sure... the other were reasons, but the last one was a fcking excuse. She faked a smile, not wanting to space right here in front of him. "Fine."

He slapped himself mentally, looking at her reaction, maybe he had talked too fast, maybe he should have listened to what she had to say... maybe he had brought the subject too rough and too fast. "Look Bra, I didn´t mean to..."

She cut him off with a movement of her head. "Don´t... I don´t want to talk about it right now Goten."

He nodded, maybe he was wrong and she didn´t even want to THINK about it... that's why she hadn´t call..."

They walked in silence, headed to the kitchen.

Bra was the first to break the awkward silence, she stopped beside him. "So... Did you talked to your Mom?"

Goten shook his head. "No, she hung up on me, telling me I had to wait like the others..."

Bra stopped, looking at the dome of the lab, she knew her mother was looking at them, even if she couldn´t see her or sense her, she knew it.

Goten looked up as well. "You were there with them, right?"

Bra nodded, smiling sadly, what a fool she was.

Goten narrowed his eyes, his hands in his pockets and his burning gaze fixed in her blue eyes. "How is she?"

Bra resisted the urge to put a hand on his arm, in a sympathy gesture. "She's fine, you don´t have to worry."

Goten lowered his voice ad if he knew someone could hear them. "How is her skin.?"

Bra was about to answer when her cell beeped, she looked at the screen, "MOM! Damn it! They were after her now... she knew this was just a reminder, she didn´t open the cell and put it in the pocket of her skirt.

She pondered fr a second if she had to tell him what was all about, he was so worried... he was waiting for an answer with pleading eyes, damn it! She couldn´t resist those begging eyes.

She was about to speak, when her cell rang again. Rolling her eyes, she turned with an angered face to look at the building, trying to focus the floor where Chichi was. She opened her cell with a face of disgust, "WHAT?"

Bulma laughed. "Oh... I heard you answer your phone when you were here and the tone of your voice was completely different..."

Bra tightened her lips. "What do you want?"

Bulma's voice sounded cheerful. "I see... don´t like being interrupted... Don´t forget Goten is not supposed to know about Chichi's condition, so don´t tell him or ..."

Bra was astonished, they were actually trying a threat on her!. "Or what?"

Bulma's tone of voice changed and became sweetie. "We trusted you honey, don´t disappoint us, besides, you know Chichi would be really angry and you don´t want her to talk to Goten about it, right?"

Damn it! Bra thought, knowing perfectly well what was her mother hinting with that... "Don´t worry Mom" She closed her cell and looked up at Goten. "I'm sorry, I can´t tell you."

Goten opened his eyes and mouth in shock. "WHAT?"

"I can´t tell you." Bra repeated, trying to make him move and step out of their mothers sight.

Goten raised and dropped his arms, raising his voice. "What do you mean, you CAN´T tell me? You were with them, you saw her! You are supposed to be by my side in this! If Bulma would be in the same condition I would tell you!"

Bra bit her lower lip, amused at his childish attitude, maybe, it could be fun to keep him like this... maybe he deserved it... "But she is not and I'm sorry, it's a surprise."

Goten's jaw clenched. "I thought you were my friend!"

Bra smirked, raising both eyebrows. "I though that too."

Goten half closed his eyes. "What?"

Bra chuckled. "I said I think I am, don´t be childish Goten, your mother doesn´t want you to know, you know how they are."

Goten ran his fingers through his hair to calm down. "Listen Bra, just tell me and you can ask me whatever you want, whenever you want it and I will tell you."

Bra raised her eyebrows with distrust and doubt, but amused at his antics. "Are you sure?"

He gulped, he had talked too much, what if she took the chance and asked him why had he kissed her back?. "..."

Bra smirked, staring at him... yeah... he was pondering about that, just what she thought, but she wanted to see if he would take back his words. "So?"

Goten gulped again and smiled, then he pointed out to the lab's dome, he had noticed she had been looking at the dome nervously when her mother had called... "I think someone opened the blind!"

Bra turned around in panic. "Which one?"

He smirked, he got her!. "Look, I know maybe my mom and yours are watching, I don´t want you to get in troubles, let's talk about this later, okay?"

Bra nodded and walked out of the lab sight.

Goten didn´t waste time and said good bye, leaving a shocked Bra behind.

Bra wondered for a minute, why he had left witch such a hurry when he had almost the answer to his question... realization hit her making her narrow her eyes and scream. "COWARD!"

She tightened her fists at her sides. "I'm sick of falling in everyone's tricks!"

A cold voice answered her from the living room. "I'm sure you learned your lesson princess!"

She turned around to face a smirking Saiyan. "DAD!"

Vegeta chuckled opening the kitchen door, headed to the G.R. "Don´t ever mess with your mother or the harpy... They are worse than a Saiyan female... and... don´t mess with a Saiyan's pride..."

She wanted to shout at her father and demand him to explain, but it was too late, he had disappeared quickly off her sight. She just wanted to kick something... any thing. What the hell was wrong with all those people? She was a Saiyan too, they shouldn´t mess with her either...

**

* * *

**

The Party.

The party began, everyone was there, waiting for the special guest to show. Chichi walked down stairs wearing a red short dress, it looked like the one Bulma had, in fact, Bulma had chosen the dress, taking Chichi's word that she would wear any thing she would choose.

Every human and Saiyan in there, were astonished when they saw her, beautifully young and happy. Goku almost fainted at her sight, Gohan ran to hug her, Goten took his time, staring at her, she looked 20 years younger, maybe four or five years older than Videl, he chuckled, that would be worrying Gohan, because Videl was going to start thinking about doing the same. Goten walked forward grinning, opening his arms to receive a happy Chichi.

The last to approach was Goku, he hugged her and started twisting her around, with a big grin on his face, kissing her sweetly and keeping her locked in his arms for a while, a long one.

Aoi Kaze No Hope, a classic song by Zard, was playing and Bra dragged her brother to the dance floor, who grabbed Pan in the process, begging her to save him from Bra's intentions.

Goten smirked and waved a hand to Trunks, mouthing "enjoy it."

The kids were playing in the back yard, they just grabbed some food and returned to play.

After three hours the party was over.

**

* * *

**

Same old you.

Mr. Roshi walked forward and tapped softly on her waist. "Bulma..."

Bulma turned around looking at him with a serious look on her face. "Do you need something Mr. Roshi?"

Mr. Roshi smiled, showing the only survivor tooth, his eyes scanning her fully. "Can you do something to make me younger too?"

Bulma rolled her eyes to the back of her head. "No, I'm sorry, it's reserved to Saiyan's wives."

Mr. Roshi's eyes saddened and Bulma couldn´t help to feel sad for him, he was too old... She hugged him lightly, telling him not to worry, but he moved his hands down her hips and took the chance to brush his fingers down her butt.

Bulma paled and pushed him away, but before she could show him how her best vocabulary, someone grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

Mr. Roshi moved his arms, trying to balance his body, but a cold voice stopped him. "Don´t you dare to touch my wife once again, because I will give you a lift to the other world, kicking your ass so hard that you are going to stop walking."

Bulma was frowning at Mr. Roshi and slapped him hard in the face, cursing and shouting words that Hell itself had forbidden.

Vegeta smirked and pushed Mr. Roshi hard, turning around to leave him alone with his ... wife? Okay, that word had slipped without noticing. He put a mental note in his brain, to stop saying those things in the middle of a party. He could feel everyone's look on his back. He just cursed and left, he knew Mr. Roshi wouldn´t need more to learn his lesson.

As soon as Bulma turned around she bumped into a mass of muscles... Yamcha.

He smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "Hi again, I've missed you."

Bulma pulled away softly, smiling back. "I've missed you too, where have you been?"

Yamcha blushed, stammering. "With –my –d..." He stopped in mid sentence, looking at her fixedly, while pondering if he should tell her.

Bulma chuckled. "Just say it... I already know it."

Yamcha raised his eyebrows in doubt. "Do you?"

Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I know, one way or another, a woman is involved."

Yamcha paled, detecting the sarcasm and bitterness in her voice. "It's not the same Bulma, this has nothing to do with a crush or an affair."

Bulma raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Yamcha chuckled. "Of course I'm sure, she is my daughter."

Bulma stared at him in shock. "WHAT?"

Yamcha chuckled sadly. "We have been friends for so many years Bulma, almost forever, you deserve to know, I trust you."

Bulma stood there in shock.

Yamcha shook his head sadly. "I wish she would have been ours..."

Bulma asked him in a whisper. "How old is she?"

Yamcha smiled sadly, lowering his eyes. "Younger than Trunks, if that's what is worrying you." Then he paused for a moment, gathering the courage to look at her in the eyes. "We are too old to lie Bulma, I really –never –cheated on you."

Bulma blinked repeatedly, her eyes watering at the revelation, not able to believe it.

Yamcha leaned closer and kissed her cheek. "I should be going, it was a pleasure to see you again... I will keep in touch."

He left, leaving behind a shocked Bulma, full of memories and feelings she couldn´t handle. She couldn´t have been wrong, could she? She had saw him... present mixing with the past... she didn´t love him now, and she knew she didn´t love him when they broke up... but that memory had been haunting her, she didn´t know if he had hurt her pride, her trust and everything else, she wasn´t sure if that had been the only time he had cheated on her, she wasn´t so sure now, that it had been just a misunderstanding or a silly fight, she didn´t know if she had rushed in her decision to break just because she loved Vegeta... she didn´t know if he had been just flirting and in one of their fights, as he had told her so many years ago, he had cheated on her... though, she wasn´t really sure... if he had told her the true, it wouldn´t be cheating, would be?. She was so confused, but she knew, whatever what happened, it had been her fault too, she had pushed him so far... always talking about Vegeta, thinking in Vegeta, doing things for Vegeta... they had grown apart and that had been just her fault. She had fallen in love with the Prince... Yamcha had been as guilty as she, but maybe, just maybe, she had blamed just him, in front of everyone.

**

* * *

**

Rivals once again.

In his way out, Yamcha glanced at the Prince, following his every moves. He quickened his pace to his air car, but Vegeta stepped in between Yamcha and his car. "You are a little too old to try a move on her, weakling."

Yamcha gulped, he had been a strong man, he was, actually, a strong man, but, he was old now and that fcking bastard seemed to be as strong as he had always been. "Move, Vegeta."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows in amusement. "I don´t receive orders from you or any one else, weakling shit."

Yamcha narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, then? It's not enough that you still have her?"

Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back in Yamcha's car. "I will always have her... jealous?"

Yamcha cursed under his breath. "I don´t want to fight with you, Vegeta, move."

Vegeta laughed lowly, looking at him with an evil look. "I was wondering if you could actually walk properly and you are talking about fighting, don´t be ridiculous."

Yamcha clenched his fists. "I'm not as strong as before, but I can..."

The low laugh of Vegeta cut him off. "even if you were."

Yamcha couldn´t help to feel hurt at the Prince statement. "If you were a human, I bet I could defeat you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, his lips twisting in a wicked grin. "oh yeah? I doubt it, even if I were a weakling Earthling, and I'd rather be a pig, I would be stronger than you, you lack of training and brain, would never be compared to mine."

Yamcha narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you are"

Vegeta frowned, not sure about the meaning. "I'm sure I am, don´t fucking mess the little of brain left in your head to dream other wise."

Yamcha smirked, this time, with a playful look on his face. "I was talking about your other statement."

Vegeta opened widely his eyes, that bastard dared to insult him!. "You know I don´t kill you because I don´t want the woman pestering me about your death, and thinking about that, It would be a favor to kill you... but that doesn´t mean I can't make a hole in your body..."

Yamcha waved his hand dismissing Vegeta's words. "Oh come on Vegeta, if you dared to kill me, Goku would be beating the shit out of you immediately."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "You are always hiding under Kakarott's skirt, don´t be a coward and speak by yourself Yam-shit"

Yamcha leaned closer and smirked. "I'm not afraid of dying Vegeta, I'm too old for that, but I would rather hide under someone, you know who... skirt."

Vegeta felt the anger creeping up his face, his eyes became teal and his hair flashed blond. "What did you just say, asshole? I'm going to kill you slowly for that."

Goku felt the energy coming from outside, it was Vegeta's Ki, spiking dangerously. He disappeared, using his instant transmission and appeared behind Vegeta, just in time to stop him from killing Yamcha.

Vegeta's blast was directed to the sky when Goku pushed his hand away from Yamcha.

Vegeta bared his teeth and scream. "STAY AWAY OF THIS KAKAROTT!"

Goku shook his head, powering up. "Stop Vegeta! Why are you trying to kill him, I thought your fight was over, so many years ago"

Vegeta glared at Goku, struggling to be free of Goku's deadly grip. "He insulted Bulma! He won´t live enough to tell."

Goku applied more strength into his grip. "Calm down Vegeta, Yamcha wouldn´t insult her on purpose."

Yamcha smirked to the Prince, raising and dropping his eyebrows several times, as if he was making fun of him.

Goku saw the look on Yamcha's face and narrowed his eyes. "STOP YAMCHA! Or I will let him free"

Yamcha gulped and nodded his head in agreement.

Vegeta cursed, kicking and punching Goku, who screamed in pain, but didn´t release the Prince. "What did you say to him Yamcha? Are you crazy? He is telling the true, right?"

Vegeta shouted, elbowing Goku in the ribs. "Of course I said the true! That scum said he would rather be under Bulma's skirt!"

Goku opened his eyes widely, looking at Yamcha. "Yamcha..."

Yamcha looked away, faking he hadn´t heard Vegeta.

Vegeta, gritted his teeth. "Let go off me Kakarott or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass until it bleeds."

Goku looked at the two men, pondering what to do to solve this dangerous situation.

Vegeta leaned back with force, hitting Goku's nose. "I swear I'm going to send you to visit your friends in the next dimension if you don´t step aside."

Goku winced in pain and glared at Yamcha. "Tell him you are sorry Yamcha, I won´t be able to hold on him any longer"

Yamcha paled and stammered, feeling fear running from his toes to his head. "I... I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn´t mean it that way"

Vegeta shouted enraged. "Of course you did! An apologize is not enough!"

Yamcha gulped, looking Goku's grip loosening. "I'm really sorry Vegeta, I won´t say those things to you again."

Bulma and the others had stepped into the fight just a minute ago. The Saiyans and Piccolo took Goku's place, powering up to hold the enraged Prince, while Goku rubbed his bleeding nose.

Bulma stepped beside Vegeta trying to calm him down.

Vegeta was still fighting to free himself from the strong grip of Gohan, Trunks and Goten.

Piccolo glared at Yamcha. "You just love to piss him off, you will never learn Yamcha, he is stronger than you, don´t play smart hiding on your friend's protection."

Yamcha stiffened and turned to look at Piccolo. "I don't..."

Piccolo close his clawed hands, his eyes buried in Yamcha's panicked face. "They can´t be always by your side, you did wrong and you know it, he can hunt you down Yamcha, you better solve this in a pacific way."

Yamcha nodded and turned to face Vegeta. "I'm sorry, I wanted to hurt you, just like you did, I may not be as strong as you are, but at least, you know I had the right to defend myself from your irony, It won´t happen again."

The Prince powered down, that was actually a good apology, and even when he didn´t want to admit it, the bastard was right, he had pushed him so far... he was still willing to kill him, but it would break the peace between the families, because those damn Saiyans and the woman would protect him. "Leave and don´t come back."

Yamcha nodded and opened the door of his car.

The Saiyans released Vegeta, still afraid of his intentions, but they knew Vegeta had just one word, he would never play a trick like that just to be free to kill Yamcha.

Vegeta smirked then, he would have the last word in this argument... "Yamcha"

His cold voice sounded in Yamcha's mind and he turned around looking at the Prince with fear in his eyes. "Yes?"

Vegeta smirked deeper, wrapping an arm around Bulma's waist. "She is mine... She is MY woman, you got it?"

Yamcha felt his blood boiling, they were still at daggers drawn, but that comment had been a low stab in the back. He saw the look on everyone's faces and nodded silently, closing the door to start the engine and leave.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with wide eyes. "What was that?"

Goku sighed and turned around looking at the others. "Once Rivals, always rivals."

**

* * *

**

Playing Together.

Bra started her plan... Kenji had been calling Midori almost everyday to play together, sometimes they played with Thong too, Midori had started to be close to her. When Kenji started going to Midori's house, she could see Goten taking care of him and playing with him too.

End of January, 808. Two weeks later.

It was Friday night, the kids had been planing to make them be together... Midori loved Bra and Kenji loved Goten. They were like brothers and they wanted to live together. They had notice there was something between their parents and they looked sad when they were alone, they knew how happy they were together and they wanted them to be happy.

Bra and Goten had been seeing each other, every time she went to pick up Kenji or Midori, and when he flew to C.C. to pick up his son.

The boys seemed to play even more when their parents were together. They had been trying to make them talk and spend time, they knew also, something wasn't right, they had changed and didn't talk so much, something had happened at the beach and they wanted to solve this puzzle and make them go out and have fun like they used to.

They had been insisting too in having a long vacation in the holidays. They were planning to take Thong and Pea with them.

**

* * *

**

THE PLAN.

Midori and Kenji were in one couch watching a movie, Bra was in the couch beside Goten. The kids wanted them to stay and they did it.

Bra and Goten were getting along very good, they didn't seem to feel embarrassed with each other any more, but they avoided to be very close. They had even started to joke with each other. Bra was determined to seduce him, but she knew she had to wait before she made a move on him.

As the movie was playing they started to relax... the kids were sleep at the end of the movie and Goten waved his hand telling her to stay there while he carried them to Midori's bedroom.

He sighed relieved sitting on the couch besides Bra and pulling his hand behind his head. "I thought they weren't going to sleep"

Bra laughed preparing to leave. "You need some rest too Goten"

Goten laughed, resting his head in the back of the couch. "Hey, that movie was killing me."

Bra entwined her legs, stretching out her arms. "Yeah... I can't believe they were so interested."

Goten looked at her arms, accidentally dropping his gaze to her chest while she outstretched her arms. "Wanna something to drink?"

Bra straightened her back, placing her hands on the seat. "Well, I don't know... I really have to go"

His gaze returned to the T.V. set, trying not to look at her. "Oww, come on Bra... it's not so late"

Bra looked at him and smiled, nodding her head. "okay."

They talked for about three hours, oblivious of the time running while they talked, avoiding the kiss subject. Making fun of all their past adventures, including the last party at C.C.

Bra was getting tired. She stood up ready to leave.

Goten looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "Where are you going?"

Bra yawned lazily and outstretched her arms again. "Home"

Goten glanced at his wrist watch and then, stood up. "Come on Bra, I can't let you leave at this time in the morning."

Bra narrowed her eyes. "I have to go Goten, I'm really tired, I told you I had an awful week" Suddenly, she opened her eyes turning to the window. "morning?". She glanced at her watch and opened her eyes widely. "Dende! It's three in the morning!"

Goten scratched the back of his neck, nervously, feeling sorry that he couldn´t fly her to CC. "I would fly you back but I can't leave the kids alone... stay for tonight"

Bra looked up at him with wide eyes. "What?? No—Goten—I can't."

Goten showed the usual Son grin on his face and put a hand softly on her shoulder. "Come on, you can sleep in the guest's room."

Bra shook her head in deep thought, pondering if staying was wise or stupid due to her feelings for him. "I don't know..."

Goten grinned again, placing both hands on her shoulders. "It's simple... I won't let you go."

Bra smiled, determined to have the best of this situation. "Fine, I'll stay. Thank you."

He smiled again, taking her hand to lead her to the bedroom.

Bra stopped raising an eyebrow. "I will stay just if you let me take care of the breakfast."

**

* * *

**

Next morning.

The kids were happy... their plan was going on perfect. Bra had made the breakfast, but before they finished, the boys grinned at each other.

Kenji broke the silence. "Hey uncle G, Why don't you take us to a picnic?"

Midori's eyes lit up with excitement. "Yes! Let's go to the woods!! You will love it aunt Bra"

Bra almost choked in her food. "What?? No, wait... Kenji, your uncle is busy."

Midori smirked playfully. "No, he is not, he always take me to fishing or to spar."

Bra blushed and licked her lips, trying to make Kenji understand, it wasn´t right forcing him to take them to a picnic. "Yes honey, but maybe he has plans and I don't want to interrupt them."

Kenji pouted and put on his face a sad look, staring at Goten. "You don't have plans that can't include us, right uncle G?"

Goten smiled nervously, Bra was making him see in front of the boys like he was a damn selfish friend. "Oh no! I mean yes, of course we can go." He smirked at Bra, raising his eyebrow. "I mean, we CAN go if your mother agrees, maybe she has something to do..."

Bra frowned at him, now he was trying to make her look selfish in front of the kids, what was wrong with him, she was doing this to help him!.

Kenji and Midori screamed with joy. "Yahooo"

Bra, sighed, placing her glass of water on the table. "Listen Goten, I'm so sorry, I don't know why Kenji is acting like this, It won't happen again."

Goten arched his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

Bra licked her lips, trying to explain she wasn´t mean and she just wanted him to respect his privacy. "Well... because he can't force decisions in your life, it's your time, I mean..."

Goten interrupted with a chuckle. "It's okay, they are really good friends and it's good for them... I don't mind." He buried his gaze in hers and lifted an eyebrow. "If you don´t mind of course."

Bra tightened her lips and looked at him with the same intensity. "Of course I don´t mind, I was just trying to respect your privacy, you have your own life and.../"

He didn´t let her continue, his look became serious. "Does it make you feel uncomfortable Bra?"

Bra opened widely her eyes. "N... No..."

Goten raised his eyebrow, looking inquiringly at her. "Maybe it's you who had plans and I didn't.../"

This time was Bra who interrupted, raising her voice. "No! Of course not! I was thinking of you... two..."

Goten shrugged. "They really like to be together, they are just like broth.../" For a weird reason he couldn´t complete the sentence and chose different words shrugging again. "they are just like Trunks and I... and I feel the same way about you."

Bra blushed, but she didn't want to make suppositions. "You feel like I'm your brother too?"

Goten chuckled at her irony. "NO, I mean I feel really good spending time with you."

"Ohh" She blushed even more. "Well, so am I, let's go then."

They boys stood up talking about what they wanted to eat there. Goten and Bra stood up too, to place the dishes in the sink, but Bra suddenly stopped.

Goten almost bumped into her back. "What?"

Bra looked at her outfit, waving her hands. "I can't go dressed like this, I have to go home and change"

Goten raised his hand rubbing softly his chin with his thumb and his index. "Ohh, right, I'm sorry, I don't have any thing of your size"

Midori ran to Bra, looking at her with pleading eyes. "No, No, please auntie"

Bra smiled softly to Midori, caressing his hair. "I already said we will go, I just want to change at CC."

Kenji joined Midori and looked at his mother. "No Mom, you are going to delay us, please."

She was beginning to hate that word lately...

**

* * *

**

Translation

**.**

Kenji turned to look a very confused Goten. "Please uncle G. do something"

Midori pleaded Goten with his eyes. "Yeah... why don't you give her some of your clothes?"

Goten chuckled, placing his hand in the back of his head, blushing all the while. "Well... I'm sure it wouldn't fix"

Midori raised his eyebrows, amusement in his eyes, he knew them just too well, he and Kenji had discussed this strategy too much to ignore the chance... they knew just what kind of strings pull to have them together, fighting and having fun. "What? Do you think my aunt is bigger than you?"

Goten opened his eyes widely, pulling back his hand. "Of course not."

Kenji tilted his head to the side, looking at Goten with a cocked eyebrow. "Do you think she is fat?"

Bra frowned and look to the kids and then to Goten.

Goten laughed heartedly at the boy's comment. "Hah hah hah." But his laugh died when he saw her killer gaze and he waved frantically his hands in front of him. "No, No, of course not! I mean, my clothes are bigger than her size of clothes."

He sighed relieved, realizing he had given a very good explanation. The look on her face had softened, he grinned sheepishly in relief, until he saw the look on Midori's face.

Midori opened his eyes widely, scanning Bra from head to toe, then, he lifted an eyebrow as if he was watching Bra had grown two heads. "Then... you mean she is skinny?"

Kenji chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, faking he was trying to help Goten out of the trouble with his new explanation. "Maybe he is just trying to say she is not toned enough because of her lack of training."

Bra frowned again with a death look on her face. (("What's wrong with them all...? I'm not fat or skinny, of course I'm toned enough! What the hell is happening?" ))

Goten felt drops of sweat running down his forehead, his face was already crimson, and he had gulped several times looking at the angry look on Bra's face at the kids attempt to explain his words. "N –N –No... I'm sure I will find something."

He disappeared before the kids said something worse than what they had already said. He looked into his closet and smirked grabbing an old outfit he used to wear when he was 14. He looked at the spandex shorts, she would fix in them, but the upper part was so turned that it wouldn´t serve.

Goten scratched his head in deep thought. "Where did I put it... where... oh yeah! I know!"

He looked in the upper shell of his closet and found a blue tank top of Pan. She had left it in his house once and he had forgotten to return it.

He grinned looking at the piece of cloth. "That's it. Those brats won't have an opportunity to say that I meant she wouldn't fix..."

He smirked proudly and walked into the room with the shorts and the top in his hand. He smirked at the boys and turned to give her the clothes he had chosen. "Put this on, you will fix perfectly in these".

He crossed his arms in his chest looking at the boys, a look of challenge and victory.

Bra looked at them confused.

The boys smiled at her, interchanging looks.

Midori raised an eyebrow, looking at Goten. "Isn´t that your OLD training suit Dad.?"

Goten looked at him confused, he wouldn´t have thought Midori could remember his suit. "Umh... yeah."

Kenji grinned evilly. "Why are you giving my Mom, old clothes, she is young you know."

Goten paled, looking at the boys. "you are misunderstanding my words boys, it's the only thing I have for her to wear."

Midori leaned against the wall, looking at him. "You mean, you wouldn´t let her wear your new clothes? Why?"

Bra stood there, dumbfounded, with the clothes on her arm, looking at the argument between the Kids and Goten.

Goten rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "NO! I didn´t mean that!"

Kenji sighed as if he had misunderstood Goten statement. "Oh, I see, it's not like you feel repugnance, okay."

Midori knew Kenji had exceeded the limit and smiled at them, pulling Kenji out of Goten and Bra's reach. "We are going to wait at the dinning room"

Goten angered face, softened. He turned looking at her shyly. "Feel free to use the shower, I'll be in the dinning room, there are clean towels in the shell..."

When he turn around he paled (("Shit, Damn boys)) there they were... looking wickedly at him... smirking.

Goten waved his hands in front of him, with his back to Bra, his eyes pleading for them to shut up. "d... d... don't"

Kenji scowled at Goten and stretched out his hand, pointing at his mother. "Are you trying to say she needs a bath?"

She gasped and looked at them surprised, then to Goten.

Goten blushed, turning around to met the shocked face of Bra. "No, No!" He then twisted his lips in anger looking at the little mean saiyans in front of him. "I thought she would like to shower... that's all"

Kenji didn´t stop, he nodded his head as if he was trying to understand. "Ohhh you mean she must feel dirty?"

Bra gasped and looked again to Goten.

Midori twisted his lips in a grimace of panic, damn Kenji, he didn´t know when to stop pushing people...

Goten almost shouted, looking frantically from Bra to the Boys. "Of course not!! Look boys I don't know what are you planning to do, but whatever it is, drop it! it's not going to work. One more comment and we are not going and I will send you both to train with Vegeta three days! without no T.V. and no food... Did you understand?"

He was really angry this time, Bra never saw him act or speak like this, he even dared to correct her child... she was really amused, they were pissing him off, that was the only explanation she could find, the kids were mean but they had never liked to piss them off like this... never!. He was so cute when he was angry, those kids were really a pain the eye when they were together, she knew they were up to something but she couldn´t point out what.

Looking at the angered look on his face, she raised her voice, but it came out as a whisper. "Goten"

Goten realized what he had done and turned around ashamed to be admonishing her son. "Bra... I'm sorry... I... I..."

He heard the boys laughing between teeth, giggling behind him. It was enough for him to control his temper. He turned around and shouted at them. "YOU TWO! TO YOUR BEDROOM, RIGHT NOW!"

The kids heard him roared and without waiting for more, they ran to Midori's room.

Then he turned again to Bra, he knew his face was red, he wanted to explain all this was just a kid's game, he had ever felt such shame at his actions, at his words. "Look Bra... I'm really sorry, I shouldn´t..."

Bra smiled and didn't let him talk, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She held him tight and whispered warmly in his ear. "Thank You" She turned around headed to the bathroom, closing the bedroom door behind her.

He was shocked. She had thanked him, why?.

* * *

End of chapter 62. Rivals.

**

* * *

**

Author notes:

Thanks for your reviews, lovesanime92, Hermione Double, Saiyanmx89, Apolonia86, Azul 55. Thanks for reading this story, It's not like it's going to end tomorrow, but I wanted to say it. I think it will last eight chapters more, so don´t be mean and write. Thanks to all of you for reading this story and sharing your thoughts and emotions with me. 


	64. Tricks and Revenge

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball Series.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 64.

**TRICKS AND REVENGE.****

* * *

**

Bathroom.

When Bra closed the door, she took off her clothes to take a shower, after five minutes, she wrapped a towel around her and looked at the clothes Goten gave her.

She stood there with wide eyes, looking at the spandex shorts. "What?? How could he... I'm not wearing this!!"

She folded the shorts putting them on a shelf, then, she bent down to pick up her clothes, realizing she had thrown them on the now wet floor. "Shit! My clothes are wet, I don't have anything more to wear... " She sighed trying to think about something while she eyed the clothes again, looking at the top, she smiled. "Okay, this can be good, it seems to be Pan's, it will fit me, but... well, her size is small, it could be really tight but I can handle it, but these spandex... they are too small... how could he thought I would fit in this?" She put on the top, suddenly realizing why he had chosen a small spandex, she blushed, narrowing her eyes. "oh no! He won't think I'm fat, it will fit! I will make it fit! How could he choose something so tight and revealing... OH I got it, he is teasing me again, Fine, let's see who's teasing who, he wanted me to wear this fucking tight shorts, I will and he is going to regret it.

**

* * *

**

Living Room**.**

Goten folded his arms looking at the kids. "What's going on? What are you trying to do? Annoy Bra or what?"

Midori shook his head with an angelical look on his face. "No Dad, we wouldn't do that!"

Goten narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to Kenji. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

Kenji gulped, shaking his head, Midori had warned him, but he just had to be so stubborn and don´t listen to him, now he knew Goten was really angry. "N –No –Da... Uncle G, we wouldn't do that"

Goten was surprised, Kenji almost told him Dad... he knew it had slipped but... He shook his head not wanting to think about that right now, his voice softened. "Okay, don´t do it again."

He sat in the couch, he still couldn't believe it... that's what he was for Kenji? His Dad? He wondered if Midori felt the same way about Bra, he didn't know what to think or what to feel.

Bra walked down stairs, everyone turned to look at her. The boys smiled looking at Goten.

Goten opened his mouth in surprise. His black spandex was really tight on her, the tank top looked too provocative, he couldn't believe they had fitted so well, they had left nothing to the imagination, all her curves showing perfectly, the blue tank top pressing her breasts, the Tank top ended slightly up her abs, the simple necklace seemed so provocative in her, he was going to have to take a cold shower...

Bra smirked proudly "They fit great, you were right". She raised her eyebrows waiting for a comment about her appearance. (("God, I can´t believe I'm wearing this..."))

They flew to the woods, it was becoming an habit, Goten carried her again. They set all for the Picnic, the boys were sparring with Goten while Bra set the table clothe.

When she finished she smiled looking at them. (("It's incredible, I had never felt this way, Kenzao and I never did those kind of things together, it feels like we are a family"))

She called them and they literally flew to their place. They finished their dinner and Goten invited them to fish, they were divided in two teams because they only had two fishing canes, Bra was with Midori because he already knew how to fish and Goten was with Kenji. He had only fished two or three times with them. After a while and four fishes they decided to stop fishing and play. Goten decided to cook the fish and Bra helped him. The kids went to the lake to play and swim.

Bra arched her eyebrows, looking fixedly at him. "Now tell me, where did you get these clothes, Goten?"

Goten laughed glancing at her. "Why? A little tight?"

Bra put the fork aside, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Goten chuckled shrugging his shoulders. "nothing, it's just that they look tight"

Bra looked at him and then to herself, worried for the way he shrugged his shoulders. "Do I look bad?"

Goten chuckled again, moving the seasoned fish. "No, you look gorgeous, but tight."

Bra tightened her lips, stepping closer to him. "Oh no, don't but me, tell me the true."

Goten raised his eyebrows in confusion, turning his head a little to look at her. "It's the true."

Bra placed a hand on her waist, looking at him fixedly while she wrapped the other hand around her waist. "NO, I want you to look at me very well and tell me where it looks bad"

Goten stopped his cooking and turned to look at her completely. "I didn't s..."

Bra cut him off stubbornly. "Just look and tell me."

Goten sighed and looked at her, she was gorgeous. He couldn't keep looking at her, he was beginning to feel aroused at the sight of her bottom, her waist, her legs and her breasts, he was breathless.

Bra spun two or three times very slowly. "Well?"

Goten controlled his feelings and answered nonchalantly. "I told you... Absolutely Gorgeous."

Bra smiled, blushing a little. "Do you really think that?"

Goten marvelled how easy had been to stop her complaining about his previous statements. "Yes."

Bra smiled again, then she frowned. "But you told me your clothes looked tight on me..."

Goten made a silent remark to himself never to tell a woman something about her appearance, he slapped himself mentally thinking how could he think she had believed that.

Bra frowned even more and stepped closer. "Where?"

Goten stammered a little, forcing his mind to find an explanation to keep her smiling without lying. "mmhh... well... not really..."

Bra noticed he looked away, when she was still holding eye contact. "No, you told me and I want to know where."

Goten sighed, it was useless, she was going to push him until he gave her a truly answer. "Fine, but you won't get angry, okay?."

Bra didn´t like his tone of voice, he was going to tell her something she wasn´t going to like, but she faked a smile anyway, getting impatient. "Okay, now tell me."

Goten pointed out her back, blushing furiously. "Your... bottom... the spandex looks tight"

Bra opened her eyes in shock. "What?" She touched her butt and blushed. "And why were you looking at it?"

Goten blushed crimson, stammering out an answer. "You told me to!"

Bra narrowed her eyes folding her arms. "You told me that before I asked you to look."

Goten opened his mouth in shock, how the hell was he going to explain that? He couldn´t tell her the true, it would be very embarrassing to say he was totally amazed by her body. He cursed himself knowing he was out of words when he needed them most. "well... I... fine! I was wondering how it would fit on you and when I saw you I couldn't help it."

Bra wasn't expecting him to tell her the true, she was at a loss of words. After a while, she smirked. "And... does it look good?"

Goten saw her lips upturned into a flirting smile, his eyes lit up with amusement, he couldn´t help to tease her. "Pretty good"

Bra ran her tongue over her front teeth, this game was exciting her. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement. All her movements became seductive. "Did you enjoy the sight?"

Goten smirked, he didn´t even know if he was willing to go this far with the game, but the stirrings of lust that had been plaguing his mind, made him change his stance. He leaned a little, twisting his mouth in a seductive smile, his eyes half closed, his mind running with thoughts of lust about the girl, he had just found out she wasn´t a girl, anymore... she was an all grown up beautiful woman. "well, I could have enjoyed it more but... yes, I enjoyed it."

Bra hmphed and turned around, she wanted to make him crazy with desire, but she never thought the game will return the feeling back to her, then she remembered... and turned again.

Goten smirked, he was looking again to her bottom and she knew it...

Bra felt his gaze over her body and frowned. "Stop that or I will start doing the same to you."

He stopped in the middle of the sentence and chuckled. "Don't make me answer that Bra..."

Bra shuddered at the sound of his voice, she knew that was definitely a hint. "What?"

In that moment the kids shouted. "Mom" "Dad"

**

* * *

**

Just Humans.

Pan landed in the front yard and hurried to the living room, where she found Thong playing with his paint set.

Thong raised his head and looked at her flushed face, he could feel her heart beating faster. "What's wrong Mom?"

Pan blushed even more and fake a smile. "Nothing, I... I just went to order some pizzas"

Thong lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "Where are the pizzas?"

Pea heard the word pizza and squealed with excitement, running to the living room. "I want pizza!"

Pan stammered and gave a nervous smile. "I didn´t want to wait, they told me they would be delivering the pizzas soon."

Thong narrowed his eyes looking at his mother. "Why you just didn´t call them, as you always do?"

Pan frowned. "Don´t question me! Do you want pizza or not?"

Thong closed his mouth, of course he wanted pizza.

Pan then, smiled again and walked to the bathroom. Once in there, she opened her cell and dialed to order eight pizzas. When she finished, she just flushed the toilet and opened the door, just to find a smirking little saiyan in front of her door.

Thong folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

Pan frowned again. "What?"

Thong smiled slyly. "Don´t forget I'm a saiyan Mom, I know you didn´t go to buy pizza"

Pan paled a little, damn it, she had to learn how to remember she was dealing with saiyans and no common kids. "Listen to me, young boy, keep your mouth shut if you don´t want to skip supper..."

Pea was going to ask something, but Thong placed his hand on his sister's mouth. "Where were you?"

Pan walked closer to her son, squinting her eyes. "You don´t question me Thong, I had something to do."

Pea looked at her mother and pouted. "It means we are not having pizza for supper?"

Pan look softened and she kneeled down beside her daughter. "Of course you will have your pizza, honey, it's just I don´t want any comments about all this, okay?"

Thong narrowed his eyes again. "Why? Are you hiding from my Dad?"

Pan shot open her eyes widely. "What?"

Thong slumped in the couch, lowering his eyes, he didn´t want to see her shocked face. "You never act like this Mom, I know something's wrong, you didn´t tell us you were going out, I sensed you land as quiet as you could, you are asking Pea to be quiet and forget you were out almost half an hour."

Pan sighed heavily and sat down in the couch, pulling Pea softly with her, she didn´t want him to have the wrong impression. "Listen to me Thong, have you heard about Saiyan pride and honor?"

Thong nodded, the frown still present on his face.

Pan cleared her throat to continue. "I had to do something, what I did has everything to do with that."

Thong tilted his head in deep thought and turned to look at her. "Behind us?"

Pan gritted her teeth, this was going to be harder than she thought. "NO! Have you heard about Saiyan's anger?"

Thong smirked, facing her fully. "Yes! My Dad's coming for you."

Pan paled, that boy was mean... "I'm talking about ME"

Thong frowned, folding his arms again. "Well, I'm talking about my Dad, I'm sure he's gonna be really mad when he finds out you weren't home and you were trying to hide from him."

Pan gulped, that boy was really loyal to his father, she had to explain things to him, because threatening him would be useful. "He is not going to find out Thong!"

Pea raised her eyebrows, tugging at her mother's blouse. "Why not?"

Pan smiled. "It's a surprise honey."

Thong chuckled. "He is going to LO-VE your surprise Mom."

Pan frowned again. "Pea, honey, go to change, I don´t want your beautiful dress to be stained with pizza."

Pea nodded and ran to her room.

Pan turned to look at Thong. "Listen to me Thong, you are older than Pea, I know you can understand, I don´t want your Dad to know that I was out, okay?"

Thong chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "So... after you sneaked out, you are asking me to lie?"

Pan stood up angrily. "Shut up! I have good reasons, I won´t discuss them with you."

Thong ran his tongue over his upper lip and smiled evilly.

Pan rolled her eyes to the back of her head. "A bitch was trying to hunt your Dad, okay? I just couldn´t help it."

This time, Thong raised his eyebrows in surprise, definitely, his mother was rough... vindictive... bad tempered... and surprisingly jealous!, though, he was proud of her, she wasn´t going to allow any competence at all. He smirked, shaking his head. "I thought you were smarter th..."

He changed his mind, he didn´t want to tell his mother that...

Pan opened her mouth, but didn´t say a thing, immediately, she frowned, folding her arms. "What did you say?"

Thong gulped. "I said I thought you were smaller."

Pan frowned, tilting her head to the side. "You said smarter Thong..."

Thong smiled. "Tongue slip."

Pan narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to continue.

Thong knew he had to tell her the true, so, he gulped and lifted his chin proudly. "Fine! If you want the true, I will tell you the true."

Pan was in shock, she couldn´t believe her little son was telling her all that, speaking like an adult would.

Thong, bit his lower lip a little and lowered his voice. "I don´t know why you care, they are just humans, my father would never choose them over you, besides, he loves you. I suppose you just made things worse than they were, killing those weaklings."

Pan's jaw dropped, damn blood of Vegeta, her son was right, but... "WHAT? I DID NOT KILL THEM THONG"

Thong raised his eyebrows in amusement. "No? Come on Mom... at least, you beat the ... well, you know what."

Pan blinked repeatedly. "Of course not! I wouldn´t do that!"

Thong chuckled. "If you were going to take revenge, then you should have done that... at least."

Pan tapped her high heeled foot on the floor. "Well, are you going to support me or not."

Thong shook his head and turned around to leave. "I'm staying out of this, my Dad is coming home and I don´t want to be in the middle of a battle field with you two."

Pan' stomach clenched, right, Trunks Ki was approaching fast. "Go to play with Pea."

Thong froze and turned around. "WHAT? No... I wo..."

Pan's angry face cut him off. He just nodded angrily, mumbling an answer and called Pea, telling her he would wait for her outside. He picked up his paint set and left, cursing his luck.

* * *

**I won´t laugh.**

Goten and Bra went to the lake to see what was going on. Kenji and Midori were playing in the water.

Midori waved his hands to Goten. "Come on dad! Get in, I bet I can beat you in a race."

Goten laughed and took off his tank top, he was going to undress but he felt Bra behind him... he took off his belt, feeling her gaze on his back. He turned around smiling at her. "do you mind?"

Bra smirked, thinking of course he wanted her to turn around, chuckling silently she shook her head while her gaze travelled down his body. "No, go ahead".

Goten opened widely his eyes. "I mean... I would feel better if you don't look"

Bra raised an eyebrow, her eyes shining wickedly. "Why? Ashamed of something? I won't laugh."

Goten frowned and turned his lips to the side angrily. "NO, I'm not ashamed". Then he realized what was she trying to do and smirked proudly. "In fact, I don't think you could laugh, No, wait... probably you wouldn't sleep tonight."

Bra laughed sarcastically. "Hah hah hah, very funny."

She knew she had lost this one, the look on his face had made her shiver, she cursed under her breath, he was probably right, he had a Greek God's body and when he acted like this, she couldn´t help to feel hot just at the thought of his sexy movements and his sarcastic, full of pride smile.

Goten laughed when Bra turned around and took off his pants, jumping to the water, knowing he had embarrassed her.

She smirked evilly, taking Goten's pants to hide them in the trees. He was going to pay for that one.

Kenji and Midori called her, but she didn´t want to swim dressed like this, she wouldn't be able to walk with the spandex wet. When she refused, Goten smirked and called the boys. After a while, they began to look intently a spot under the water.

Goten scratched the back of his head. "Incredible."

Midori nodded, leaning his face closer to the water. "Amazing."

Kenji whistled, leaning closer too. "I never saw something like this before."

Midori faked a face of surprise. "Do you think is real?"

Goten shook his head, glancing at Bra out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know but it's beautiful."

Bra had heard them, she was getting curious. She walked near the side of the lake, trying to find out what they were so surprised of. "What? What is it?"

Midori shook his head again, drawing emphasize on each word. "You –wouldn't –believe –it."

Bra bent down a little, stretching out her body, while trying to see the spot that had them so surprised. "What?"

Kenji raised his voice, calling her Mom. "Mom, this is incredible!"

Bra get desperate and shouted, placing both hands on the grass for balance. "What? I can't see from here!"

Bra was concentrated trying to see and didn't notice when Goten came near to her spot, under the water and pulled her into his arms submerging deep in the lake with her.

When they were out in the middle of the lake, she was furious and heard the kids laughing.

Bra pushed Goten away, throwing up her arms in frustration and anger. "You... you... you are gonna pay for this..."

She jumped on his back and tried to submerged him, but he just laughed tickling her, she didn´t want to push him away, even when she was trying the opposite, besides, she couldn´t do it even if she wanted to.

She was breathless when he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning closer to her. "Come on, it's not so bad, you are just a little wet, let's play with the kids, okay?"

She nodded and he let her go.

After a while the kids raised their energy to dry themselves and get dressed.

Bra refused to get out first. "No Goten, I told you, I'm gonna freeze."

Goten chuckled, swimming closer to her. "I can't believe it Bra, you are a Saiyan, just raise your energy."

Bra shook her head stubbornly. "No. I'm all wet and cold and besides..."

Goten raised his eyebrows when she stopped in mid sentence, how that simple gesture annoyed him... "What?"

Bra blushed trying to hide her real motifs. "Nothing, you go first."

Goten sighed, knowing he wasn´t going to persuade her. "That's why I wanted but, my pants are missing, I can't see them."

Bra laughed, burying her face in her hands. "Awww Goten, I'm sorry, you will have to get out in your underwear."

He noticed a hint of sarcasm in her voice and the mystery of his missing clothes hit him. "You did it!! I knew you wouldn't admit you lost so easy... Where are my pants Bra?"

Bra raised her hand to cup her chin, faking she was trying to think. "Oww... I will try to remember..." Then, she tapped her index on her temple. "mmmh... no... neither..."

Goten frowned at her fake attempts, folding his arms.

Bra scratched behind her ear rolling her eyes to the back of her head. "no way... Sorry... I don't remember."

Goten scolded at her. "Bra... this is not funny... I want my pants back, now."

Bra smirked, looking at him. "If I give you your pants, you lend me your tank top."

His jaw dropped in surprise. "What? Why? You have one!"

Bra licked her lips making a soft noise when she spoke. "Yeah... and don't you know how it would be when I get out?"

Goten narrowed his eyes for a second, then, he blushed at the thought of her in a very wet top. "Okay, fair enough..."

Bra ran her tongue over her upper lip and smirked, getting out first. She didn´t turn around, she just picked up his pants covering her chest with his tank top. She avoided his eyes all the time, while she handed him the pants.

Goten was too worried to put on his pants to look at her, she rushed behind a tree, removing her wet tank top and her Bra.

When she returned to the lake, Goten had on his pants, he had raised his Ki to be warm. Bra was still shaking, she had tried to dry herself, but she was too afraid to burn the spandex, that she gave up almost as fast as the thought crossed her mind.

Goten looked at her, approaching. "I'm cold you know?"

Bra smiled. "You are a Saiyan, aren´t you? Just raise your kid Mr. Saiyan."

Goten frowned. "And here I was, thinking about raising my ki to help you..."

Bra pouted, grabbing his arms. "No, no, wait... please?"

She regretted her words when he smiled at her and pulled her close. At first, she just lifted her face to look at him, but she lowered her eyes again when she felt herself blushing, the moment he wrapped his arms around her waist, forcing her to rest her head on his broad chest while he raised his Ki to dry her. Goten blushed too... this idea had been the most stupid thing he had done, feeling her hands on his skin was not so wise, her body was wet against him, but it felt so good... she fixed almost perfectly in his arms. He pulled away as soon as he realized she was dry... he had been holding her more time than he needed to dry her, but she hadn´t pulled away.

They all headed to Goten's, she wouldn't go to C.C. dressed like this.

**

* * *

**

CREATIVE ARTIST.

Trunks landed in front of the house with a very serious look on his face. Pan had already sensed his distress and rushed to open the front door with a fake smile on her face. "Hi honey, I spent all day cooking a really exquisite dinner for you."

Trunks raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Really?"

Pan nodded turning around. "Yeah."

Trunks stepped inside the house, taking off his jacket. "You spent all day?"

Pan didn´t want to turn around and walked inside the kitchen. "Yes."

Trunks frowned unbuttoning the two buttons of his dress shirt. "Are you not going to ask me how was my day?"

Pan shuddered, placing a fried noodle on the table. "Oh yeah, how was your day?"

Trunks took off his tie and threw it on the chair, angrily. "Oh, just fine, you know, an intruder went to Capsule Corp. today..."

Pan cleared her throat, checking the tempura chicken. "Really? I guess the security guards called the police or something."

Trunks started pacing angrily while he replied. "Not exactly... Wow Pan, I'm surprised you haven´t asked me... don´t you want to know who was the intruder?"

Pan gulped, trying her best to act normally. "Um, yeah, who was it?"

Trunks gritted his teeth. "STOP FAKING PAN! I know it was you!"

Pan paled, looking at him in shock. "What? What did I do?"

Trunks voice got lauder with each word. "What the hell do you think you are doing Pan?"

Pan nibbled on her thumbnail, turning her face away of his scrutiny gaze. "..."

Trunks threw his hands into the air, stepping in front of her. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

Pan felt her eyes watering and shook her head vigorously to hold her tears back. "I don't ..."

Trunks replied, cutting her off in steady anger. "Don´t tell me you don´t know Pan, because I know it was you, what were you thinking? The security guards told me no one was there but you, the cameras didn´t register the movement, you had to use super saiyan speed and a Ki attack, don´t tell me the opposite!"

She looked up at him, her eyes red with held back tears. "They deserved it Trunks!"

Trunks clenched his fists at his sides. "Elaborate."

Thong burst into the kitchen with his paint set in hand. "Mom, sorry for the interruption, but I run out of green, do you know how to..."

Pan cut him off with a loud voice. "Mix blue and yellow Thong."

Thong looked at his parents, trying to find out if they were arguing about his mother's revenge.

Pan looked at him seriously. "We are talking Thong, go to play."

Thong nodded and left, he would have to be wishing his death if he stayed there.

Pan couldn´t help to smile warmly. "Dende, I never thought he would develop his creative skills, he is going to be an artist!"

Trunks looked at her, repeating his previous question. "Elaborate please."

Pan sighed standing up, raising her hand to his chest. "They were saying awful things of me, besides, they said your slutty assistant wanted to bed you!"

Trunks moved her hand away, rolling his eyes to the back of his head, the scowl still plastered on his face. "That's not a reason to destroy their cars!"

Pan frowned, folding her arms over her chest. "Well, it's enough reason to me!"

Trunks sighed loudly. "You know you have to control your emotions Pan, there's always people gossiping about us, and if you are talking about Miss Agira, she doesn´t want me!"

Pan opened her mouth in awe, her voice barely a whisper. "What?"

Trunks blinked when he saw the look on her face, shit, his words had sounded like he knew she didn´t want him... "What I'm trying to say is Miss Agira is a serious woman."

Pan didn´t know what to think, she turned around breathing heavily. "How do you know? Unless you have tried something..."

Trunks gritted his teeth. "She doesn´t flirt with me, she doesn´t tease me, she is engaged Pan!"

She turned to look at him. "Do you like her?"

Trunks blinked again, opening his mouth. "WHAT? Look Pan, this is not about Miss Agira, do you know Capsule Corp. is going to buy them new cars?"

Pan sat down in shock on the chair placed in front of him. "What? Why?"

Trunks sighed desperately, sitting down next to her. "You were seen in the parking lot Pan... no one was there except you... is CC responsibility..."

Pan gritted her teeth. "No way! So, I just made them a favor? SHIT!"

Trunks chuckled, he couldn´t stay angry for long with her. "So, you are admitting you did it."

Pan shook her head angrily. "I didn´t say that!"

Trunks frowned again. "Stop being childish Pan, you know you did it, you already admitted it!"

Pan narrowed her eyes. "You didn´t answer my question, do you like her?"

Trunks raised his eyebrows, he was losing his patience. "If you want your answer you'll have to answer mine, first."

Pan stood up angrily. "FINE, I did it, happy?"

Trunks stood up as well, he didn´t want to go this far but he had to stop her. "No, I'm not happy at all Pan, you just blew two cars at my back!"

Pan bit her lip raising her voice. "Well, I answered your question, now, do you like her?"

Trunks sensed her distress. "I'm very angry Pan, I thought you trusted in me."

Pan screamed in anger. "ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"

Trunks folded his arms and replied, in a business like tone. "You will have to pay for those cars Pan."

Pan waved her hand in front of his face. "NO, forget it!"

Trunks walked up to her. "I don´t care if you are jealous or angry Pan, you destroyed those cars, you pay for them, you have to learn how to respect other people's belonging."

Pan frowned. "You are not my teacher."

Trunks raised his eyebrows. "You are not a child."

Pan turned around, tapping her foot on the floor. "It's all your fault."

Trunks ran his left hand on his head, grasping a strand of hair in frustration. "It's not my fault Pan, how could it be my fault when I didn´t even know about that!"

Pan folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. "They are your employees."

Trunks narrowed his eyes, sitting back in the kitchen chair. "I'm not even answering that Pan."

Pan turned around to look at him, but he ignored her. She wanted to cry and to scream at the same time, she was so angry, but she knew he was right and she knew she had to offer an apology, but she couldn´t stand that he hadn´t answered her question, right in this moment, she was almost sure he liked his assistant.

She was still pondering about what to do, when she heard the kids shouting. Both stood up and walked out the kitchen.

When they reached the back yard, they looked shocked at the sight in front of them. Pea's face was covered by green paint.

Trunks closed his mouth, walking up to his daughter. "What happened? Why are you all covered in green Pea?"

Pea folded her arms, looking at Thong. "It was his idea, I told him I didn´t want to be green but he insisted."

Trunks turned his face a little to look at Thong, who was still busy with his paint set. "Do you mind telling me what happened Thong?"

Thong smirked, looking at Pan. "Mom told me to play with her."

Pea whined, throwing her hands into the air. "I wanted to play with my dolls!"

Thong tilted his head to the side, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "I told you, dolls are for girls, you are a warrior... I suggested to spar and you agreed."

Pan frowned, looking at her daughter. "I told you to play with her Thong, not to paint her! What does painting have to do with sparring?"

Thong raised his eyebrows with amusement. "She was supposed to be a namekian."

Pea whined once more, looking at her father. "I didn´t want to be a namekian, I wanted to be a saiyan, but he told me I had to be a namekian and he painted me!"

Trunks frowned, walking closer to Thong. "You overdone it this time Thong, your sister is a girl and if she wants to play with dolls it's okay, if you wanted a spar between a namekian and a saiyan, why didn´t you paint yourself?"

Thong felt his father's anger, but he stood proudly in front of him. "She is shorter than I am."

Trunks clenched his fists. "Enough! You won´t spar this week Thong, it would help you to think twice before you dare to bother your sister again"

Thong grimaced in disgust looking at Pea's victory face. How he hated the way his sister always had his father wrapped around her fingers. He smirked again, even with those tricks she played, he always managed to piss her off and he had to admit the girl was clever.

Thong turned around to leave but Trunks called after him. "Where are you going?"

Thong stopped and answered quietly. "To my room."

Trunks rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, lifting Pea in his arms. "You are going to help Pea to get rid of this paint."

Thong cursed under his breath and stretched out his hand to grab Pea's hand. "Fine."

Pea smirked, sarcasm dripping off her voice. "Thank you dear brother."

Pan frowned, she knew her kids very very well, Thong could be stubborn and a pain in the eye sometimes, but Pea was just as sarcastic as Vegeta, and as manipulative as Bra. "You are grounded too Pea, you won´t spar this week."

Pea stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "What? But mommy..."

Trunks turned around quickly, looking at Pan with confusion. "Why?"

Pan smirked at them. "That will teach you not to provoke your brother."

Pea gritted her teeth and started walking, glancing at her smirking brother.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "She is just a little girl, Pan!"

Pan rolled her eyes to the back of her head. "They are way too similar Trunks, don´t forget she loves to piss him off, you should stop doing every single thing she says..."

Trunks followed her to the kitchen. "If you are trying to tell me, she manipulates me, you are wrong"

Pan laughed heartedly. "Oh yeah, I'm wrong, once in a while, you should try to remember how Bra was around your father Trunks and you would understand why is Thong acting like this."

Trunks frowned. "I know that!"

Trunks couldn´t help to look at his wife, wearing a Lipstick pocket mini dress while she played with the adjustable thin spaghetti straps. He smirked mischievously, knowing she had dressed like this just to divert his attention from her actions at CC. He would have to teach her not to tease him... later.

Then, Trunks smirked, raising his voice in a teasing way. "So, developing his creative skills?"

Pan twisted her lips in anger. "Don´t say it Trunks."

Trunks chuckled, amused at her previous words. "Becoming an artist... Hah hah hah."

Pan stopped, turning around. "Shut up Trunks!"

**

* * *

**

Stay.

Bra showered at Goten's, the kids had already showered and changed. Goten give her one of his pyjamas while she waited for her clothes to dry. They had ordered some pizzas, neither of them wanted to cook, they were tired. When they finished the pizzas, Goten approached smiling, she was so cute wearing his big pyjamas.

He sat in the couch, next to her. "Bra"

Bra shifted her weight a little and turned to look at him. "Yes?"

Goten smiled warmly, grabbing her hand softly. "Stay"

Bra looked at his hand, stammering. "W –What?."

Goten let her hand slid out of his and lowered his eyes, looking at her hand. "stay tonight with us"

Bra felt her heart jumping inside her chest. She didn´t know why she had pulled back her hand, but his eyes were still fixed in her hand. "But, we... stayed last night."

Goten nodded, his voice full of hope and something more. "I want you to stay... look, I really had a good time, and the boys too, we can rent a movie and have fun, come on, we haven´t seen a good movie in ages."

Bra lowered her eyes, playing dumbly with the pyjamas she was wearing. "I, I don't know... I don't have any clothes to wear"

Goten smiled broadly, determined to stop her from running away. "I'll get you something."

Bra laughed at his words. "No, thanks. I like to sleep comfortable and it seems you have a tight style."

After a while, she finally agreed. He went to rent two movies while she was bedding the kids. His cell rang just when he was walking out the store.

Goten answered with a joyful voice. "Hi Bra, everything okay?"

Bra smiled, thinking how peaceful and great was his voice. "Yes... did you rent the movies?"

Goten opened the car's door, placing the bags in the passenger seat. "Yeah, did you put enough popcorn in the microwave?"

Bra smiled at his question, he was always thinking about food, but she really didn´t care about that, she was used to saiyan fixation with food. "Sure"

Goten started the engine, his eyes fixed in front of him. "I'm almost there."

Bra blinked in confusion when she thought about the time he had spent out there, just to find two good movies. "What took you so long?"

Goten blushed a little, glancing at the bags. "I didn't know which one I liked more"

When he opened the door, she was laying on the couch.

He smiled, walking closer to the couch. "Hey..."

She looked at him grinning. "It was about time."

He handed her a shopping bag, grinning his classic smile. "I bought you something."

Bra's eyes lit up, she just loved surprises. "Oww, thank you. What is it?"

She opened her bag, taking out what it seemed to be a pink blouse. "What is this?"

Goten blushed a little, scratching his neck. "A surprise"

Bra opened her mouth in shock when she found out it was a pink silk nightgown. She looked at the gown and then to Goten with a shocked face. "What is this?"

Goten sat down beside her, grinning, hoping she would like it. "Your pyjamas"

Bra examined curiously the gown. "Why?"

Goten shrugged, like it was the most natural thing. "I wanted you to feel comfortable"

Bra shook her head embarrassed, he was a thoughtful gentleman, surprising her every minute with kind gestures. "You didn't need to do this"

Goten smiled, looking at her face. "I wanted to."

Bra smiled, reaching for his jacket to pulled him closer. "You are so sweet."

Goten blushed when he felt her lips placing a soft kiss on his cheek, he gulped trying to control his flushed face. "Come on... try it"

Bra went to the bathroom and put it on, it was beautiful and it felt incredible soft. When she stepped in the living room, he saw her in awe... he never thought she would look like this, absolutely gorgeous... he had imagined her, but this was far better.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek again. "Thank you, it's wonderful."

Goten blushed even more, not sure if he had to hug her or not. "Y... your welcome."

Bra then, started to brush off her gown, looking absently at her night attire. "Why did you choose this one in particular? How did you know I was going to love it?"

Goten thought's were lingering on what Bra had said, but he couldn´t tell her the whole true, so he chose to tell her just part of it. "Well... I knew what kind of nightgowns you liked to wear and I liked this one."

Bra fixed her still wet hair. "Thank you, it's beautiful... How did you know?"

Goten watched her face changing dramatically from joy to confusion. "mmh, well, Trunks and Pan used to say you dressed like this even when you were going to sleep."

Bra blinked in surprise. "dressed like what?"

Goten grinned nervously. "mmh, like a movie star or a famous model, they used to say you probably wanted to feel you were modeling your pyjamas, ha ha hah hah."

Bra felt her face hot and red with embarrassment. She yelled cutting off his laugh. "Idiots!" She watched him closed his mouth instantly and she regretted her outburst. "Okay, okay, let's see the movie, you told me you had a hard time trying to find out which one you preferred, so let's see it!"

Goten gulped, the words slipped out of his mouth without even notice. "mmh, well, I..."

Bra turned to look at him, not fully understanding what he was trying to say.

Goten noticed he was stammering and blushed, but his pride came to rescue him, thinking the only way out was to be sarcastic, he smirked. "I wasn't talking about the movies."

Bra blushed as well, so he had been trying to decide which he liked more? That would only mean he had chosen the best night gown... at least the best for him... so, this was what he liked? She changed the subject, not wanting him to notice she was blushing too. "oh... Okay, let's see the movie, everything is ready."

Goten raised his eyebrows, looking at the screen. "here?"

Bra stood up and turned around scanning the room. "Where then?"

Goten shrugged, pointing out to his room. "In my bedroom."

Bra's jaw dropped, managing just a murmur. "What?"

Goten realized he need to explain, because her face was telling him she had misunderstood his words. "No, wait, I didn't mean that, I have a really big TV in there and we won't wake up the kids."

Bra blushed at her thoughts and nodded her head. "okay, let's go then."

Goten walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl with popcorn. "by the way... I chose something else for you to wear tomorrow... I know you have no clothes here and I don't think you'll want to wear the spandex tomorrow."

Bra blinked in surprise, following him. "Yeah, thank you and... Goten..."

Goten tossed some popcorn into his mouth and turned around. "Yeah?"

Bra wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him softly. "You are so sweet! Thank you."

They saw the movie; at the end of the second movie she was asleep resting her head in his shoulder. He didn't want to move her so he decided to stay like that, after 20 minutes he carried her to the guest room.

She opened slightly her eyes and smiled. "Night Goten"

Goten smiled, placing her softly on the bed. "Good night Bra."

* * *

End of Chapter 64. Tricks and Revenge.

**

* * *

**

Author notes:

Thanks for your reviews, anime-school-chick, Azul 55, Vannya-Pan, ladybugg, Apolonia86, Hermione-Double, puertorican-babe, lovesanime92.

I couldn´t answer all your reviews in time, but I promise I will tomorrow night with aditional info. Thanks.


	65. Queen of Saiyans

* * *

**CHAPTER 65. ****QUEEN OF SAIYANS.**

* * *

That night, Pan was still angry, this was their first fight and it had to be a woman's fault. She knew she was guilty, she had overreacted, Damn it! Even a Kid had known Trunks wouldn´t cheat on her... but now, things were worse than before she blew the cars, Trunks hadn´t answered if he liked that woman.

In moments like these, was when she wished she could work for him... but it was impossible, CC required a full time worker and she was already working part-time, managing Satan Enterprises.

Pan slammed hard her hand on the wall, pondering if the Agira subject was really important, now that Trunks was really angry. She wasn´t going to pay for those cars...

Trunks smirked, she had to be really pissed off to ruin the bedroom walls. He had sensed her Ki raising in anger and the hard punch to the bedroom's wall, but he wasn´t giving in tonight, even if it was hard, he had to teach her some control, how could she think he was attracted to Miss Agira? She knew he loved her, she knew he only had eyes for her, he had proved it to her, it was insane to think the opposite, as humans or as saiyans.

He chuckled at the memory o Gohan and Goten, they had been speechless for about two weeks when their honeymoon was over.

Vegeta had told him it was the smell of a newly bonded couple of saiyans, the smell of passionate nights lingered strongly on their bodies and it was going to take some time until their scents stop mixing, if he didn´t want them to smell their scent he would have to wait at least two days without touching her, he really never waited for the smell to disappear.

He felt kind of guilty, he hadn´t even tried to avoid Gohan, maybe he secretly wanted to make him pay for every hard punch and blow, even Goten had told him to stop acting so cynic... Videl blushed every time they were near, oh Dende! How he missed having Pan in his arms, but no way! He wasn´t going to touch her tonight.

He was tired, but he waited two more hours before going to sleep.

Pan undressed, taking a long bubble bath to relax, she had been waiting for him more than an hour, but it seemed he was avoiding her.

She began to change into her night clothes, she put on a very sexy night gown and climbed on the bed, but he didn´t show up after another hour passed.

She felt him pull the covers to get in and turn to the side as soon as his body touched the bed.

He concentrated in his past battles, pushing the want out of his mind, he felt her warm body cuddling against his back. It was hard to resist, he pushed his eyes closed tightly until he felt her, turn her body away of him. It was going to be a long, very long night...

Pan woke up early to prepare breakfast, she knew he was awake but he didn´t say good morning. She walked slowly to the bathroom, purposely swinging her hips in an attempt to get his attention, but nothing happened. She was starting to worry about his coldness, maybe... she would have to admit all this was her fault, any way, even if she admitted it, the witches would have to pay for their words.

Trunks waited until she was downstairs to get up, he shifted his legs over the bed, jumping out of the bed, it had been so hard to resist her... He smirked, knowing this will only get better later. They spent all day with the kids, Pan had decided to wait until Trunks mood was better, maybe tomorrow would be a good day to talk about it, in the mean time she would have to think of something other than he.

Bra, Goten and the kids spent Sunday together and had fun at the park. She didn´t want to leave, he didn´t want her to leave but neither of them said it, nor did something to stop her from leaving his apartment.

It was still afternoon when she told Kenji it was time to go home, even when he complained she glared at him, making him realize they had spent enough time there.

**

* * *

**

Monday

**.**

Pan couldn´t wait much more and left her office before noon, she couldn´t stop thinking about Trunks and Agira, she didn´t even bother to call him, she opened her windows and flew away, headed to CC.

Trunks sensed her coming and smirked, it seemed an angry, jealous saiyan woman was in her way to confront him. He leaned back on his chair, picking up the phone. "Miss Agira, hold back my calls, I don´t want to be interrupted."

Miss Agira smiled, taking the call. "Of course Mr. Briefs, I'll take care of that, just Mrs. Bulma calls, right?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Not this time Miss Agira, if she calls just tell her I'll call her back as soon as my meeting ends."

Miss Agira scanned her agenda confused at his words. "I'm sorry Sir, you don´t have any meeting today."

Trunks frowned, that woman was more efficient than she needed to. "It's not scheduled in you agenda, Miss Agira..."

Miss Agira flinched at his cold demanding tone closing her agenda. "Of course Mr. Briefs."

Trunks frowned, tapping his pen on the desk. "Bring me the budget sheets of the new cars."

Trunks placed the receiver back in its place a little bit annoyed, Itzumi knew him better to ask that kind of things to him, too bad she wouldn´t be around until her baby was born.

Pan stopped in mid air locating his Ki, she was almost in front of his window when she felt a small and weak Ki beside him... she frowned looking through the glass, there she was, smiling to her husband like she was Miss perfection...

Trunks grabbed the papers and dismissed Miss Agira politely, she was here, he could sense her, he smiled sweetly to Miss Agira, knowing Pan was watching him.

Pan waited until Miss Agira closed the door, breathing in and out to calm down.

Trunks stood up and pushed the window button. "Come on in, Pan."

Pan gasped in surprise and jumped inside his office. "I ... mmh..."

Trunks raised and dropped his eyebrows, turning his back to her. "Yeah, I know, you were spying on me."

Pan paled, of course not! She hadn´t meant that... she replied, shaking her head vigorously. "Of course not! I came here to talk to you."

Trunks motioned for her to sit down. "Are you going to admit you shouldn´t have blasted those cars?"

Pan tightened her lips together, he wasn´t the kind of man who liked to beat around the bush. "NO"

Trunks lifted his head from the documents he was looking at. "I won´t argue over this Pan."

Pan approached, sitting straight on his desk, in front of him. "I know I overreacted, but I won't pay, you overreacted too Trunks."

Trunks stiffened in his seat, fighting to keep his eyes away of her legs. "You aren´t pretending CC pays for your mistakes, are you?"

Pan frowned, placing her palms on the desk. "First, CC is a multibillonaire company Trunks, you are fighting over pennies."

Trunks interrupted her with a chuckle. "Pennies? No, I don´t think so Panny, besides, the real purpose of you, paying for those cars is to make you realize you can´t destroy some one's car just because you feel it's fair."

Pan crossed her legs frowning while her arms folded over her chest. "Fine! It's my responsibility, but, can´t they just call the insurance?"

Trunks leaned back on his chair opening his legs a little while his hands rested on the arm chair. "No and you know perfectly well why not"

Pan's gaze travelled down his chest, stopping in his lap. "Fine! I already admitted it was my responsibility and you haven´t answered my question."

Trunks gaze travelled all over her body, wondering how much he would resist, her damn temperament was turning him on. "What question?"

Pan frowned, her eyes shining with anger, while she uncrossed her legs to stand up. "Fine! Don´t bother, it's already answered!"

Trunks grabbed quickly her hips, stopping her from standing. He stood up pulling her hips close to his mid waist while raising a hand to grab roughly her neck.

She struggled trying to break free from his strong grip but he grabbed her wrists with one hand, keeping the other on her hip, while scanning those beautiful dark eyes full of worry. "What are you afraid of?"

She opened widely her eyes, staring at him. "I'm not afraid."

Trunks leaned down breathing close to her mouth, while raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

She looked at him, his eyes shining with amusement and suspicion. "Why do you care? You are worried about those cars, don't you?"

Trunks smirked, smiling cockily. "It looks like you are jealous, Pan..."

She pulled her hand away from his, grimacing in anger. "Don't be ridiculous."

He pulled her close again, looking at her eyes then to her mouth. "Then, if you are not jealous, why are you asking that?"

Pan's Ki raised a little, trying to push him away with her legs. "I just want to know where your instincts are leading us."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Instincts? Well, if you want to know that badly..."

Trunks crashed his lips hungrily over hers, opening his mouth to feel her lips inside his mouth. He released his wrists wrapping his hand around her back.

Pan reacted instinctively, closing her eyes at the caress. Trunks brought her closer, pressing his hand harder on her hip, while his fingers moved roughly on the back of her neck to keep her there. His tongue danced over her close mouth, seeking the warmth of her tongue.

She opened her mouth moaning instantly at the feeling of his hand moving to the back of her hips. Her legs clasped themselves around his waist, feeling the warmth of his body engulfing her, making her skirt hike up her backside.

Her hands grabbed his upper arms, bringing him close to her, while her tongue tasted his in a mind blowing hated kiss. He sighed into the kiss, intertwining his hand in her hair, pressing her skull to tilt her head to the side. His hand grasped her skirt, running across her thigh, to return to her waist. Slowly, she worked her hands over his chest, tracing a path up to his neck, he lost his thoughts giving into the kiss, leaning back a little.

Soon he pushed aside everything on the table, scattering papers and objects on the floor, then, he pushed her back on the desk, leaning down on her body, his hands moving under her skirt alongside her thigh.

Pan broke the kiss panting, her eyes still closed, she could feel her blood boiling. Trunks left her mouth to kiss her neck, nibbling lightly her skin, while both hands traced every curve of her body. She didn´t feel when he pushed open her blouse, scattering three buttons somewhere on the desk and the floor.

His hands ran impatiently up her chest, finding an embroidered lace bra on their way, leaving her neck, he kissed her collarbone and down her chest. His thighs trembling with want, the muscles of his body tightening every now and then.

She moaned in his mouth, sliding off his jacket. He let her took his jacket off, burying his face in her chest. She could feel his need and hers growing together, soon, her skirt was pulled up while he fumbled with his pants.

The CEO's office had turned into a lover's room, their scents mixed while a heated air surrounded them.

He lost control and screamed out her name, pushing harder, while she felt a wave of passion taking over her senses, she followed him soon, collapsing on the desk.

He loosened his arms, resting his head on her chest, panting for breath. "That was great Pan"

She didn´t answer, wrapping her arms around his scratched back.

He winced a little, grabbing her hand to look at her fingernails. He chuckled lightly kissing her hand. "It should be forbidden to have long nails Pan..."

Pan blushed, biting softly her lip while she rubbed softly his back. "I'm sorry."

He stepped back to sit in his chair, pulling her with him and onto his lap. "You have nothing to be afraid of Panny."

She blinked a few times, well aware they had just made love in his office at noon, his words sinking in slowly.

He smiled lovingly, grabbing her hips again to move her a little, shifting her weight. "I don´t like her."

She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing heavily. "Don´t lie to me Trunks."

Trunks frowned, sliding up his hands to the sides of her waist. "I'm not lying."

She opened her eyes widely. "Really?"

He smiled, caressing her upper arms. "really"

She sighed relieved and happy, maybe Thong was right, after all, he had taken her in his office, he even screamed her name not giving a damn if Agira was outside. Then, she smirked, it was better to be sure... she straddled in a very sensual way on his lap, kissing lightly his neck.

Trunks gasped in surprise, rolling his eyes to the back of his head at the feeling, he wanted to talk but she was making it really hard for him. In a swift movement, he put her back on the place he wanted her to be. She threw her head back feeling him, they were one again. She started to move softly, until he quickened his pace, to make her his again.

She collapsed in his bare chest, feeling dizzy at their actions. After a while, he raised a hand, running his thumb across her cheek. "There's no one else but you Pan, I have honor and loyalty and you know that, I thought you knew me better."

Pan bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

Trunks looked at her sternly. "I want your trust Pan, I'd never cheat on you, I love you"

Her eyes watered, she shouldn´t have listened to those women. She lowered her eyes, ashamed of her complaints, it was just that she loved him so much and couldn't help to be afraid of losing him.

He was still waiting, probably he was expecting her to tell him something, she nodded and hugged him desperately around the neck.

Trunks smiled, burying his face in her neck. He knew she was sorry, but still too stubborn to admit it openly, though, this had been their first fight, it had brought something really good, she had lost her shyness around him...

He smirked standing up, he would have to taste more of her boldness later... He placed her softly on his desk, walking around the desk to pick up their clothes.

Pan frowned examining her blouse, three buttons missing... she looked up at him, but Trunks just shrugged giving her a sly smile while he walked to his closet grabbing a sweater.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "I can´t wear that Trunks, even when it's not supposed to, today is really hot out there."

He blinked a few times, looking from the sweater to Pan. "Would you rather wear one of my shirts.?"

Pan raised her eyebrows with a look of incredulity on her face. "Are you serious? Everybody is going to notice is your shirt!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes a little. "I don´t wear it that often, Pan."

Pan jumped off the desk, folding her arms over her chest. "I mean, its obviously larger than my size."

Trunks smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don´t mind taking you with me the way you are right now..."

Pan paled. "No... you wouldn´t"

Trunks smirked again, lifting her chin. "Is it a challenge?"

Pan gulped, shaking her head no, while she grabbed quickly his sweater. "No, of course not, your sweater would be fine, in fact, is a little cold out there."

Trunks lifted an eyebrow, letting her pull away while he put on another shirt. "Oh, so... the weather changed really fast... maybe I should check it..."

Pan cut him off and stretched out her hand, grabbing his shoulder before he could walk to the window. "No, really, I'm fine, just let go, okay?"

Trunks laughed, taking her hand to drag her with him, while he opened the window. The hot air filtered through their bodies, announcing sooner would be spring time.

She smiled, kissing his throat. "Fly me home Trunks"

He did what she told him to and soon they were in their house, they would have to pick up the kids and go to CC that afternoon.

Pan sighed closing her eyes, while Trunks kissed her neck passionately, definitely, it was true, the best thing about a couple's fight was the reconciliation. After a shower they picked up the kids and took off, headed to CC.

**

* * *

**

Masking the Ki.

Trunks and Pan landed in the front yard of CC, the kids ran to say hello to Kenji and Bulma. Vegeta sensed them and stopped his training with a big smirk plastered on his face. He walked to the control panel and shut off the gravity.

Pan smiled at Vegeta waving her hand. "Hi Vegeta"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air around them. "Damn it, brats! Wait until spring time!"

Trunks blushed crimson knowing what his father had smelled, he would have to ask his mother to develop some saiyan prove soap, it seemed any soap could wash their mixed scent.

Pan narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What?"

Trunks flinched, too late to stop her from asking.

Vegeta smirked folding his arms. "At least you should try to wait until night... its not wise to be mating at work..."

Pan opened her mouth in shock, blushing furiously. "What?" Then, she turned around murmuring angrily. "Mind your own business Vegeta."

Vegeta frowned. "I would... if you two learned how to mask your Ki."

Trunks forehead wrinkled in disgust. "I don´t remember you masking it every time you were with my mother..."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Don´t be stupid boy... that's why you didn´t notice every time... your mother and I had much more fun than you are getting..."

A high pitched scream cut him off. "VEGETA!"

He winced in pain, his ears were too sensitive. (("Damn woman! Why does she have to be so loud"))

Trunks smirked, wrapping his arms around Pan's waist. "Caught up."

Vegeta gritted his teeth again, clenching his fists at his sides. "Shut up brat or I will tear your mood apart as soon as your mother leaves."

Pan laughed, grabbing her husband's hand. She walked into the house to find her children and say hello to Bra.

The loud voice of Bulma could be heard all over the place. "What the hell are you telling them?"

Vegeta mumbled a reply that couldn´t be heard, but Trunks and Pan knew he was in for a good argument, and maybe, the gravity chamber would be involved.

**

* * *

**

The Queen of Saiyans.

Thong told Vegeta every thing about their parents last night argument, while they were sparring.

Vegeta frowned, what was wrong with Pan? She should have trusted the brat... Trunks was a saiyan prince, the royal family carries pride and honor, she should have seen those qualities in him, just as Bulma had.

A loud voice along with hard knocks in the GR brought him back from his thoughts. "Open the door!"

Thong frowned, slapping his cheek in an annoyed gesture. "Oh no... she is here"

Vegeta looked at the door, wondering what the little brat wanted.

Pea slammed her palms harder on the door. "Open up Thong! I want to train too! How you dare to deny something at the queen of all saiyans!"

Vegeta smirked, waving his hand to Thong. (("That girl has style... definitely."))

Thong whined, shaking his head to Vegeta. "Grandpa..."

Vegeta frowned, pointing out to the door. "Open the door brat."

Thong powered down, walking to the front panel. He shut off the gravity and walked to the door.

Pea rushed past Thong. "Who do you think you are Thong? I want to train, he is my grandpa too! You should learn to respect your queen."

Thong frowned following her close. "You are not a queen Pea."

Pea turned around facing him. "Of course I am."

Vegeta leaned against the control panel, amused at his granddaughter, she had spirit and a very royal attitude, a little cocky perhaps... he raised his eyebrows waiting to hear Thong's reply.

Thong crossed his arms, glaring at her. "If the King is grandpa, that would make grandma Bulma the Queen."

Pea smiled wickedly, mimicking his stance. "Wrong answer Thong, grandma can´t be queen, because she is not a saiyan."

Vegeta looked at the girl with wide eyes. (("What the hell did they do to raise a girl so stubborn and analytic?"))

Thong spat furiously, leaning down a little. "That's not true and even if it was, then the queen would be my mom."

Pea's jaw dropped, he had a point, but she wouldn´t admit it. "Maybe, but she loves to be with my Dad, she is not interested in a Kingdom to rule."

Thong smirked, teasing her with her own words. "And I suppose you are..."

Pea lifted her chin to look at him in the eye with a cocky smile. "Of course I am interested."

Thong bent down again, to level her face. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, your highness, but there's any Kingdom for you to rule, just a bunch of earthlings, if you are interested Your Majesty."

Vegeta chuckled, those brats were great, he couldn´t remember enjoying another arguments as much as those kids usual arguments, except for his own verbal fights with Bulma.

Pea groaned, pushing Thong's chest with a finger. "First, yes I am interested; second, this is my Kingdom because I'm claiming it, and third... there are saiyans left."

Thong chuckled at his sister attempt to push him. "Earth is not your kingdom dear sister, if Earth was to be a Kingdom it would be mine first... and there's any saiyan left except family... you are not pretending to rule them, do you?"

Pea narrowed her eyes to the size of two small slits. "Grandma Bulma said she was working in an alien space ship, she wants to find out where are living the rest of the saiyans."

Thong blinked in surprise, right, he had forgotten. "You don´t even know if they are alive, but I will be gentle and generous and I will give you North city to rule if you stop bothering me."

Pea powered up, taking a fight stance. "I don´t need your generosity! The town is mine!

Vegeta frowned, those brats were going too far.

Pea threw a punch to Thong's face. "It's my right because I'm the granddaughter of the great Vegeta, King of all Saiyans"

Vegeta smiled wickedly... indeed, she had his blood... but he had to stop the fight before one of them get hurt. "ENOUGH! Stop fighting, Thong is right Pea, Earth is not a Kingdom and he is the next to the crown after your father."

Pea pouted, dropping her arms to the sides of her body. Her eyes watered while she stared at Vegeta.

Vegeta felt the coldness of his facade melting, his heart was aching looking at her face, he turned to see an smirking child. "Thong! You may go now, I need to talk to your sister."

Thong nodded and left, happy to see that some one had the courage to show his sister her real place, not falling for the charm they said she had. It wasn´t like he had seen that charm so often...

Vegeta watched Thong leaving and motioned for Pea to come closer.

Pea held back her tears and approached, lowering her eyes.

Vegeta kneeled down and hugged her warmly. "Listen princess, what I said is true, but you are still a saiyan princess, the best saiyan princess I've known."

Pea looked up at him, her tears almost falling from her eyes. "Really?"

Vegeta smiled, taking off his cold shell for a moment. He grabbed softly her chin. "I doubt Vegetasei had a better princes ever, not as strong and determined as you are, of course you will be a queen even when you don´t have a crown, and if your brother has sometime, a kingdom to rule, you would be at his side, did you understand?"

Pea nodded, wiping the tears off her face.

Vegeta's voice softened, raising his hand to caress her hair, trying to soothe her. "Now, there is no need to cry, but you shouldn't fight so much with your brother, you have to join sides with him."

Pea wrapped her arms around his shoulders, nodding in reply.

Vegeta chuckled, lifting her up in his arms. "Now, do you want to spar with me?"

Pea's eyes lit up and she nodded, smiling with the classic son grin on her face.

Vegeta sighed, Dende! He loved this child, even his hate for Goku had softened, now, used to see the smile of Goku on his grandchildren faces.

**

* * *

**

Innocence.

Pan looked at her son, walking upstairs with a big smile plastered on his face, he was looking for Kenji, but she knew him, something had happened between Pea and Thong, that smile could only mean whatever it was, he had won.

She sighed, resting her head on the back of the couch, it wouldn´t be longer before Pea walked into the living room, complaining about Thong.

She had to wait until Bulma finish the process, it was Pan's turn to be injected. She had been in birth control since Pea's birth, until now, the injection had worked, she had to be injected every three months. She had already tried common birth control, but her saiyan heritage blocked the hormones, the pills could work only in her human hormones, the human methods had proved their failure when she got pregnant with Pea and she wouldn´t risk it again. Bulma had suggested her to improve the method Bra had taken once, when she was married to Kenzao and Pan accepted the help.

Bulma had told her once, that was why her children were almost pure... first, her predominant saiyan genes had joined forces with Trunks genes, second, the pill had blocked her human cells, that was why Pea had had a better chance to absorb the saiyan genetics. Bulma had explained to her that it would be logic to have a pure saiyan blooded child, but the next could have less than 50, opposite to some genetic laws, Pea was born almost pure.

Trunks handed her a soda, sitting down beside her. "What is it?"

Pan chuckled, taking a small sip. "Nothing."

Trunks looked at her fixedly. "Tell me Pan."

Pan looked at him, laughing all of sudden. "Thong just pissed Pea off."

Trunks eyes snapped open. "What? What did he do this time?"

Pan rolled her eyes, he could be so protective of Pea. "I don´t know, but Pea is not an angel, you know..."

Trunks smirked, shifting his weight to lean closer to her. "I know that, she is like you."

Pan stopped laughing, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. "That's not true, she is like your father."

Trunks chuckled, grabbing his side as if he was in pain. "Now, don´t blame me."

Pan twisted her lips, jokingly. "I'm not blaming you."

Trunks chuckled again, pulling her close. "Don´t blame my father either, she learned from the best."

Pan narrowed her eyes. "What that is suppose to mean, Trunks?"

Trunks burst into laughs. "Just imagine, your genes mixed with my Dad genes... hah hah hah, equation, V plus P equal to Pea... hah hah hah and I'm not even considering the women of our families...hah hah hah."

Pan frowned, "Yeah, right Saint Trunks, you are sooo innocent yourself... later, you are going to say Bulma is an angel too."

Trunks shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Shut up, Miss so innocent, and give me a Kiss."

Pan smirked and closed the space between them, giving him a very passionate kiss.

Vegeta walked on them, blinking repeatedly at the sight before his eyes. "AGAIN? You must be sick!... if you are so desperate go home or get a room!"

Pan pulled back, blushing at Vegeta's words. "It was just a kiss Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked, folding his arms. "yeah, that's how all starts... it was a kiss too, the responsible of Thong and Pea, wasn´t it?"

Trunks cleared his throat, standing up. A sudden smirk plastered on his face. "My mother used to tell me it was okay to kiss people you love..." He paused on purpose, glancing at Vegeta who had a look of confusion on his face. "She used to tell me that every time I walked on you two..."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Shut up brat or I will have to beat the shit out of you, don´t disrespect me, I don´t kiss humans."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You don´t? Funny, because I can remember wh..."

A punch landed on his jaw, making him stumbled backward, falling on the floor. "I said shut up, I don´t need you to elaborate... your memory is a mess."

Trunks rubbed his jaw, mumbling in reply, a glint of amusement still on his eyes. "Yeah, sure, that's why Bra is here..."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were smarter brat, you don´t need to kiss to produce offspring... maybe you should have paid attention to your first grade classes."

Trunks picked himself up the ground. "Maybe we should ask Mom."

Vegeta frowned, walking towards his son. "Maybe I should close your mouth kid."

Trunks smirked, that was his father way, threatening when a soft spot was touched...

**

* * *

**

Test Tubes.

Bulma knew the method very well by now, the scientists had taught her how to make the serum to stop a saiyan cycle. The injection would be ready in two hours.

She walked out the lab, closing the door, she wanted to take the kids to the mall in the mean time, at least, she would take Pea, Kenji and Thong would be hiding from her, as every time she had tried to take them with her.

Two hours later, the machine beeped, while a red light sparkled every five seconds, announcing the process had been successful.

Thong frowned at Kenji. "You are waisting your time, it doesn´t matter if its broken or lost, just find another test tube."

Kenji raised and dropped his hands frowning. "I don´t have any left, last time Midori and I played, they broke."

Thong raised an eyebrow. "Come on, why don´t you say it was Midori who broke them?"

Kenji shrugged, looking at his chemical and biology set. "I don´t care who did it, we were playing, I had broken some too."

Thong rolled his eyes, he was bored, they had been playing for two hours, but Kenji had spent the last 20 minutes trying to find the test tube, he didn´t want to play until he found the missing tube. An idea popped up, maybe he could replace the missing tube and have fun at the same time... "Hey! Grandma has a lot of those in her lab, just ask her to give you one..."

Kenji looked up at him. "Oh no, no, no, she is going to be mad at me, this is the third time I broke them, she already lent me some, besides, she is at the mall, remember?"

Thong sighed in frustration. "She works on electronic and mechanical devices, I don´t think she uses them that often..."

Kenji thought about it for a minute, "But... if we get caught, she is going o be really mad, you know she doesn´t allow any one there, besides my mom and your dad..."

Thong smirked, walking to the window. "We won´t use the door, I know it has a secret code, let's do it at grandpa style"

Kenji looked at him with a shocked face, he knew deep inside this wasn´t that funny, everyone knew his grandma's job was sacred... even his grandpa respected the lab, but, the idea was a hard temptation and Thong seemed to have inherited the tactics and strategies of Grandpa Vegeta...

Thong lowered his voice and put on a look of innocence. "come on, we will just take a look."

They flew out the window and hovered in the air, deciding what to do, while they floated slowly towards the lab's window. After a while Kenji had forgotten about the warnings his mind had been giving him the last 10 minutes.

Soon they were playing with the training bots, when they got tired, they started playing the guess game with Bulma's laboratory glassware. Thong was the first to find a test tube, probably, his grandma had thousands of them, but it seemed the only one at sight was the one he had in front of him.They had tried to find the box full of them and time was running.

Thong took the tube from the mechanical arm of the computer analyzer and smelled it, it seemed nothing but water...

Kenji opened his mouth "Don´t...!"

Too late, Thong had already taken the tube, smelling its content.

Kenji tried to persuade him to put it back, but a sound startled them, foot steps coming to the lab... in an attempt to put it back, Kenji grabbed roughly the tube to put it in its place but some of the content spilled, he panicked looking at the tube, a good part of it was missing. "Shit! What are we going to do now, she is going to find out we were here!"

Thong bit his lip in deep thought. "Don´t overreact Kenji, let's add some water."

Kenji opened his mouth in shock. "What? No, we can´t do that, we would make it weaker, if we adulterate what ever it is in there, it could have a wrong result!"

Thong lowered his voice. "Stop complaining, quick, give me some water, we will take care of that later, besides, water can´t change a formula that bad."

Kenji didn´t want to, but he did as Thong wanted.

The Kids flew off the window just in time to see Bulma opening the door.

They landed on Kenji's balcony and stepped into the room.

Kenji was paled and worried. "What are we going to do? We should tell her!"

Thong raised an eyebrow. "Don´t be a chicken Kenji, look, we just have to beg her to let us see her lab, promising to be careful, when we got there, I will accidentally spill the content of the tube..."

Kenji was amazed at Thong mind processes, right, that way his grandma wouldn´t find out they had been playing there and her research wouldn´t be altered...

Thong smirked. "Who knows, maybe she was just cleaning the tube, maybe it had only water..."

Kenji shook his head. "I don´t think it had water, Thong."

Thong shrugged. "It doesn´t matter right now, me played there and we messed up with her things, we are screwed if she finds out, I can not think in any better solution."

Kenji frowned a little. "WE –messed –up –with –her –things? You messed up with her things Thong!"

Thong raised an eyebrow. "You were the one that spilled the content of the test tube."

Kenji groaned, perfect, the guilt was on his shoulders now... "Fine, let's do it."

After a while, they found Bulma humming happily in the corridor. They asked her to see her lab but she refused, after a while of pouting and sad looks she gave in and walked to the lab, it was a very good sign to watch the boys so interested in science...

Kenji paled when they walked into the lab... the tube wasn´t there...

Thong asked her about the machine and Bulma explained all the processes, when Thong asked her about the latest process she had made there, Bulma kept silent and after two or three seconds, smiled, telling them it was just a vitamin she wanted to improve.

The kids sighed in relief, neither of them wanted to affect her researches, nor ruin her experiments.

**

* * *

**

The Weekend.

Bra had been thinking about her situation, it couldn't be such a difficult task to make him notice her, he had been calling her very often, but still, he was hesitant to ask her out.

She was gorgeous and she knew it, she was even prettier than her mother, when she was her age, probably because she had inherited the burn calories system of her father, her muscles were well developed, she didn´t have to work out so much to keep them that way.

Pan had called her, inviting her to spend the weekend at her house. She had agreed, of course, she loved to be some times far from CC, besides Goten was going too and they all would have tons of fun together.

Goten came early to Pan's house. Midori and Thong were already waiting for Kenji. When Bra knocked, the door opened almost immediately.

Thong greeted his aunt and waved to Kenji. "Hi aunt Bra, hey Kenji, we were waiting for you!"

Midori kissed Bra's cheek and pulled Kenji with him. "Hi auntie, Kenji, come over here."

**

* * *

**

Dad.

The kids were playing Monopoly, they loved this kind of gatherings, Pea, Thong, Midori and Kenji were in the living room. When Kenji won the game, he called them. "Mom!! Dad!! I won!"

Goten stood up and walked to the group of kids "Wow! Congrats"

Everyone froze when they heard Kenji calling his dad. Bra and Pan turned to look at Kenji, Trunks looked at the group but they shut their mouths opened widely, when they watched Goten answering him...

Bra paled and Trunks gulped while Pan smirked maliciously... Goten didn't notice the commotion, neither the kids... except Thong...

Thong smirked, looking at Kenji with a cocky face. "Since when do you call uncle Goten, Dad?"

Kenji was at a loss of words, when Thong asked him he paled.

Pan called Thong and went to his bedroom to have a talk with him about embarrassing his cousin. Midori was helping Pea and Kenji just ran to the bathroom. Goten had been as surprised as the others when he realized how Kenji had called him, but firstly, because he had answered him without notice... he rushed to the bathroom, wishing he could talk to the kid.

* * *

Bra hugged Trunks starting to cry. She wasn't sure if she was crying of joy or sadness.

Trunks hugged her back. "Bra, it's okay, don't worry... he has all of us"

Bra shook her head sadly. "It's not the same!! He needs a father"

Trunks chuckled lightly, rubbing her back. "Well... it seems to me that he already found it"

Bra pulled away looking at him dumbstruck. "What??"

Trunks smiled at her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "You heard me... Kenji already found his fatherly figure"

Bra gulped, she had almost discovered her own feelings. "Ohhh, yeah... but, I don't know, I..."

Trunks cut her off placing his index on her lips. "I know him, believe me, he doesn't mind"

Bra narrowed her eyes, not wanting to believe Trunks would know something like that. "How can you be so sure?"

Trunks sighed, lowering his head a little, speaking in a low soft tone. "Because he didn't have one for a long time, and he learned to see Gohan or Dad as a father figure."

Bra narrowed her eyes a little in confusion. "But you told me Dad didn't care so much when you were kids."

Trunks sighed again, a tone of sadness lingering in his voice. "Yeah, that's right... that's why Gohan is so close to us"

Bra calmed down a little, raising her hand to wipe her tears away. "Do you really think he is not going to..."

Trunks spoke firmly, shaking his head. "No, he would love to help Kenji."

* * *

Goten knocked on the door, his voice soft and warm. " Kenji, come on, open the door"

Kenji stopped sobbing, trying to make his voice sound as if he wasn´t crying. "I'm sorry Uncle Goten, I didn't plan to tell you that... it just slipped."

Goten smiled warmly, placing his forehead on the door. "Hey, I don't mind, really, I'm not upset"

Kenji looked at the door, not sure if he should open it. "really?"

Goten chuckled, knowing he had a hard time on his own, locked in there to hide from everyone. "Yes!! In fact... I liked it!! Come on, open the door so we can talk."

Kenji reached the doorknob and twisted it, looking at Goten with a sad face. "But... you are not my ..."

Goten closed the door behind him, interrupting him. "And so what? You can call me Dad if you want to"

Kenji backed off a little, feeling ashamed. "but..."

Goten kneeled down, looking at the boy in front of him, it was really sweet to watch him so worried about that. He raised a hand and rubbed lightly Kenji's shoulder. "Listen, when I was born my Dad was dead... I didn't know him until he was wished back, later, after Boo was defeated..."

* * *

Bra shook her head, worried for her son. "I have to talk to him"

Trunks lifted her chin, smiling. "I guess Goten is talking to him"

Bra's face saddened, she didn´t know what to do or what to say. "What should I do?"

Trunks smiled again, squeezing her hand. "Stop worrying"

Bra glanced at the bathroom and then at Trunks. "but"

Trunks dragged her to the living room, making her sit down. "Don't worry, he knows what to do. There's anyone better than he to talk about this with Kenji"

**

* * *

**

20 minutes later.

Kenji shifted his weight on the wash basin, looking in awe at Goten. "Wow!! I didn't know that..."

Goten grinned, placing a hand on Kenji's head. "Well, now you know... I understand... son"

Kenji showed him a really big smile. His tears had stopped and his bright blue eyes were shining again with joy.

Goten motioned for him to follow, opening the bathroom's door. "Let's get out of here, you should be in bed right now, go and find Midori"

Kenji smiled and jumped off the wash basin, running to the bedrooms. "okay."

Kenji was happy and ran to tell Midori about it, he really needed to ask him if he was okay with this. Of course Midori was Okay.

Goten was at a loss of words, he had been feeling weird about all this, he didn't know if Bra would be okay, he had to open that big mouth of his before thinking about her reaction, but he had to tell Kenji it was okay, he didn't know when he had started to treat him like a son... it had been so natural for him to answer when he had called him... he was sure Bra was okay with this... the boys were really close, but he had to ask her anyway.

Bra and Pan were bedding the boys, when they finished. Pan went to the kitchen to prepare some drinks and Bra went to the living room waiting for Goten. When he was walking to the living room, he saw her pacing there in a worried state.

Goten stopped, staring at her. "Bra..."

Bra didn't talk to him. She just threw her arms around his neck and started crying with her face buried in his chest.

He didn't know what to think and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey... what's wrong?"

Bra sniffed on his chest. "Kenji... I don't kn..."

Goten knew what she was talking about, her sobs cut her off and he responded tightening his arms around her back. "Hey... it's okay, I talked to him, he is okay now, don't worry about it"

Bra sobbed loudly, shaking her head. Her hands slid down, stopping there, right over his muscled chest. "I ... I wanted to apologize... I never thought he could embarrassed you like th..."

Goten cut her off loudly, he didn´t want to hear what was coming, how could she think that word would embarrass him, what kind of man did she think he was... "NO! He didn't embarrass me"

Bra lifted her head, staring into his eyes. "but he ..."

Goten pulled her away and grabbed her shoulders looking at her deeply. "I want to make this clear... He didn't embarrass me, I'm fine with this, I don't mind. I really care for him and I know what is like to grow up without a father and ... if you are okay with this... I already told him to call me that way if he wants to..."

Bra didn't let him finish... she pulled him closer, holding him tight "Thank you Goten, I don't know what would I do without your help... I really appreciate this"

Goten blushed a little, he hadn´t expected this reaction, her body was all over him, pressing the right places, the worst places she could have pressed... "Hey, don't even mention it."

Bra smiled and pulled away. His arms were still around her waist and her back, sending a warm feeling to her body. His big hands pressing her body, as if he wanted to pulled her back into his arms.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, blushing at their own thoughts.

He lifted a hand wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Come on, they probably are waiting for us."

Bra nodded, dropping her arms to the sides. "okay."

Goten grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. He looked at her for a second and started walking to the games room.

* * *

Pan welcomed them with a big smile, she was wearing a white tank dress, with a keyhole opening on the back. Bra had a spaghetti strap singlet cotton dress, with low cut, the soft tone of pink was a wonderful combination with her blue hair and the blue jacket, she looked like a romantic and modern dream girl.

She took away the jacket, twirling to put it carefully on the arm of a couch, She turned around to look a silent Goten, who was looking at her bare arms and neck, she blushed a little, smiling at him. "What? It doesn´t look good on me?"

Goten shook his head, blinking a few times, before he came up with the worst answer never heard. "No, I was a little shocked, your hair is starting to spike."

Bra opened her mouth in horror, grabbing a strand of hair to examine it. "WHAT?"

Goten chuckled, realizing it had been the worst excuse he had came up with, Trunks and Pan was looking from Bra's hair to his face with a confused expression. He raised his hand placing it behind his neck. "Relax Bra, it was a joke."

Bra cursed under her breath and turned around, sitting down in the couch.

Trunks rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Pan chuckled at his actions, he would be more involved than anyone, soon, pretty soon, it amused her that Trunks couldn´t stand the naivety of his sister and his best friend in the matter. It was logic, a secret that they fought so hard to keep, a secret that everybody knew about, except Vegeta.

Bra shook her head in annoyance and folded one leg over the other, giving subtly a look of her thighs.

Goten blushed and looked away, he didn´t want to take advantage, she probably hadn´t notice how much of her skin she was showing.

Pan placed the tray with sandwiches and appetizers on the table, glaring at Goten, if she let him he would eat them all, and she had spent a good amount of time preparing those.

Goten shrugged, smiling shyly while taking back his hand.

Trunks sat down on the floor, in front of Pan, placing a card deck on the table. He stretched out a hand taking some sandwiches. He chopped up the rest of the sandwiches and sipped his drink. "You really are a great cook Pan, those meat sandwiches were delicious."

Pan smiled, placing the napkin on the table to grab her drink. "Thank you."

Bra kneeled down and sat on the carpet, placing her drink on the table to grab a sandwich.

Goten looked at Pan smiling, he had waited for them to eat one at least, his stomach was growling loudly asking for food. Pan smiled wickedly, she knew he wouldn´t last... knowing her family and friends, she had prepared a big quantity of them, but she wanted to tease Goten a little.

Trunks smirked, lifting his foot under the table, caressing the outside of Pan's leg. "Wonderful meat Pan."

Pan stiffened at first, feeling his foot rubbing her leg. She blushed a little and smile, knowing everybody was looking at her. She moved her legs softly, hinting this wasn´t the moment for his jokes.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, amusement dancing in his eyes, he knew Goten's eyes were blocked at the sight of food, and Bra, well, Bra was too worried trying not to look at Goten to notice his movements. He reached under the table, placing his hand behind her knee, giving a quick suggestive rub there.

Pan paled, looking frantically from Bra to Goten. Damn Trunks... he knew that was one of her soft spots... She moved away from his touch, making an angry face.

Trunks chuckled, faking he was coughing.

Bra rolled her eyes, his brother was crazy if he thought she would miss that laugh, the problem was that she really didn´t know why he was laughing.

**

* * *

**

THE GAME.

After a while they were all chatting, deciding what game they were going to play. It was still early, they ended watching a movie. Two hours later, Pan and Trunks knew what to do... even when Trunks had told Pan he wouldn't interfere, he knew now, that they had to help them to make a decision. T

hey started playing cards. Trunks had explained the girls the bigger card had to punish the lower, the owner of the lower card had to answer any question or drink a shot of whiskey. They were planning to have fun all night.

* * *

End of chapter 65. Queen of Saiyans.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thanks for your reviews. Lovesanime92, Hermione Double, ladybugg, Saiyanmx89, anime-school-chick (25), genx.

I have been working really hard, that's why I didn´t updated later, thanks for your patience. I'll try to update sooner. I know a lot of you are waiting to see more Trunks X Pan action, and I will add a few scenes, but as I told you before, I have to get those two together slowly, I'm sorry if at some point the story disappoint you, but I'm doing my best here.

Thanks for letting me know about the typing error, yes it was an error, I intended to say fit about clothes and fix about another actions, I fixed those errors, thanks for the suggestions, really. By the way, Hey! Don't forget to review, I know all of you have a life but don´t forget to post a comment once in a while, it serves to improve the story and to lighten my mood. Thanks!.


	66. Night Games

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any character of the Dragon Ball series, Don't sue me, I'm just filling the blanks.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 66.

**NIGHT GAMES**

**

* * *

**

THE GAME.

After a while they were all chatting, deciding what game they were going to play. It was still early, they ended watching a movie. Two hours later, Pan and Trunks knewf what to do... even when Trunks had told Pan he wouldn't interfere, he knew now, that they had to help them to make a decision.

They started playing cards. Trunks had explained the girls the bigger card had to punish the lower, the owner of the lower card had to answer any question or drink a shot of whiskey. They were planning to have fun all night.

Goten was the first to ask. "Hey Pan... What are you telling Thong when he stop believing you about your source of power?"

Pan blushed, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. "I will tell him... we spar sometimes when we have our emotions at a high level"

Everybody laughed, picking another card, this time it was Trunks turn.

Trunks smirked, burying his eyes into her eyes. "Pan, how did you manage to make that blond at C.C. quit? And don't tell me it wasn't you because she quit after you talked to her"

Pan gulped, not wanting to reveal her wicked procedures, less to her husband. "That's not fair Trunks... we didn't say you could make such questions"

Trunks grinned evilly, raising his eyebrows, rushing her to answer. "We didn't put any rules about that, did we? So, answer"

Goten eyed him suspiciously, sipping slowly his drink. "Then... are we allowed to ask any thing?"

Trunks didn´t even put attention to Goten's question, he answered him quickly, still staring at Pan. "Yes, Pan I'm waiting"

Pan bit her lower lip, thinking in a way out. "Well, that bitch was after you ... and I just... wmtyd her..."

Bra leaned forward as if she was trying to understand, she narrowed her eyes, showing a little wrinkle on her forehead. "what?"

Pan swallowed hard, as if she was swallowing her pride, cursing Bra under her breath. "I... I... punched her and told her I would beat the shit out of her if she stayed..."

Trunks couldn´t help to spit out his drink, cleaning his mouth immediately with a napkin. His eyes were wide, he just couldn´t believe what he had heard. "You did what??"

Pan smiled shyly, trying to excuse herself, her hands were playing with the hem of her dress nervously. "Well... I was pregnant and angry... she was trying to take you away from me."

Trunks opened his mouth in a big O, pondering if he should be angry or just understand her actions... after a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her "You know I'd never cheat on you"

Pan lowered her eyes returning the embrace, she knew she had overreacted, but... in love or war... "I know but, I wasn't going to watch her throw herself at your feet"

Trunks kissed her deeply while Pan wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

Goten coughed repeatedly making them pull apart. They all flipped the cards getting ready for the next round.

The next turn was for Pan. She grinned, still trapped in the previous question. "Trunks, did you ever, ever liked her?"

Trunks chuckled, shaking his head no. "Of course not, she was pretty, but, not my style"

Pan narrowed her eyes, feeling a tangle of anger running through her veins. "But you liked her"

Trunks looked at her in awe. "NO! I didn't"

Goten and Bra were getting bored to watch the couple throw themselves at each other arms...

Goten flipped the cards and won, he smirked and looked at Trunks, he was going to change the subject, but he was planning to have some fun too. "Trunks, how did you control your hormones when you started dating again Pan?"

Trunks rubbed his head and chuckled. "Ouch... that question was a low punch Goten."

Bra squealed, shifting her weight to a more comfortable position. "How? How did you manage to control?"

Pan and Trunks blushed, but they weren't going to lie. Trunks looked at her seeking for approve.

Trunks put on his best emotionless face, sipping his drink slowly while he looked at the end of the glass. "I didn't control them Goten"

Goten narrowed his eyes in confusion, he could remember when Trunks had asked him the same question, he seemed to have a lot of trouble trying to be in control. He raised a hand to rub lightly the back of his head. "Then, what did you do before you two married?"

Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend's naivety, he was trying to be as clear as possible, without embarrassing Pan. "I already told you, I didn't control it"

Goten leaned on the little table, putting his elbows on it. "What do you mean?"

Trunks rolled his eyes again, shaking his head to Goten, as if his friend was the stupidest person on Earth. "We slept together... do you want me to explain that too?"

Goten blushed shaking his head... that's what he had thought...

SCORE: (P0, B0, G0, T1)

Next time was for Trunks. He didn´t waist time, he had noticed Bra had been mocking him when Goten asked him that silly question, he smirked looking at her. "Bra, do you like Goten?"

Bra was speechless, "What kind of question is that?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow, twisting his lips in a sarcastic smile. "My question... do you?"

Bra paled for a moment, the real meaning of his question hit her. She blushed immediately, she had been in embarrassing situations before, now, why this one had to be different? the problem was she really liked him and she couldn´t concentrate, because of a blushing Goten staring at her. "Yes, I like him, I mean..."

Trunks grinned, cutting her off with another question. "Physically or..."

Bra cut him off with a scream, sending daggers to Trunks with her eyes. "That's another question!"

Trunks shrugged and discarded his card, taking another. "Fair."

Bra was really angry by now, Trunks had signed his death wish asking that... she was planning to make him pay. Unfortunately, she picked a low card, the lower of the deck...

Goten won and he decided to ask Bra. He was dying to know the answer, but he had to change the subject, because this game was beginning to take a dangerous route, besides he had been curious about Ken for a long time "Bra... What were you doing when Vegeta caught you with Ken?"

Bra's jaw dropped, her eyes wide in surprise, she couldn´t believe he was asking that. "Okay, Give me that whiskey"

Goten chuckled, looking at her with amusement. "You are not going to answer?"

Bra tightened her lips, narrowing her eyes at him. "NO"

Goten shrugged, motioning for her to grab her drink. "Okay, take it, just remember three shots of whiskey and you will be punished"

Bra bit the inside of her lower lip, stretching out her hand to reach the glass. "I don't care."

He handed her the shot and Bra grabbed roughly the glass, gulping it in one shot.

Trunks whistled, a wicked smile plastered on his face. "Wow... You surely know how to drink Sister"

Bra turned to look at Trunks with a deep frown on her face. "Shut up"

SCORE. (P0, B1, G0, T1)

The next turn was for Pan. "Goten... have you get laid lately?"

Goten spited out his drink, looking at Pan in disbelief "WHAT?"

Pan looked at him, blinking like it was an innocent question. "Have you get laid lately?"

Trunks was laughing loudly, slamming his hands on the carpeted floor.

Goten's face distorted in anger and embarrassment. "I'll take the whiskey too"

Trunks stop laughing for a second, smirking at him, he then burst into laughs again, murmuring. "Coward"

Bra held the card against her chest, smiling with hope, when she confirmed her card was higher than the others, she smirked, her eyes dancing from Trunks to Goten, she wanted to make them pay, of course, she had a good revenge waiting for Goten, but now, her objective was Trunks. "My turn, Trunks... How did you manage your needs before Pan gave birth?.

Trunks opened his mouth to answer, but then, Pan elbowed him in the ribs, making him flinch, he raised his hands in defeat "Okay, point taken, sweet revenge... give me the whiskey"

Bra smirked proudly discarding her winner card.

Pan shuffled and dealt the cards face down. They flipped their cards again.

Pan was really happy, she had been the lucky winner of the night, until now, she was enjoying embarrassing her friend and her uncle, she knew some where in the middle of the game, they would have to admit they liked each other.

Pan turned to look at Bra, her eyes burying deeply into her friend's eyes. "Bra... When was the last time you get laid?"

Bra scowled at Pan, slamming her hand on the floor. "Fuck you Pan... give me my whiskey"

After a while, Pan was winning. They had been trying to answer all the questions, because neither of them wanted to lose first. Goten and Trunks knew perfectly well this game, they used to played it when they were younger, they were shocked to see that Pan was winning, they were supposed to win this game.

SCORE: (P0, B2, G1, T2)

Goten smirked when he won the next turn. He wanted to be the winner, so he turned to look at Pan, raising and dropping his eyebrows while he showed her his card. "Pan, Who was your first?"

Pan blushed, but she wasn´t going to lose this one, what a waist of time, everybody knew it had been Trunks, but it had to be her uncle the one missing the information. "Trunks"

Goten laughed and cheered "Woa woa woa" While Bra was laughing and clapping.

They flipped again the cards.

Goten squealed with joy, showing his card. "WOW!! I'm lucky tonight! Let's see... PAN!!"

Pan frowned, she knew she had been lucky, but it wouldn´t last all night and Goten seemed to be pretty interested in making her lose. "Damn! We are four Goten, FOUR, why are you pointing at me every time you win?"

Goten grinned, filling her glass. "You are winning Panny... I can't let you, you know I have the choice to ask the owner of the two lower cards..."

Pan folded her arms over her chest, determined to answer any question he dropped. "oh yeah? Let's see... shoot"

Goten knew his previous question had been too simple, his stubborn niece needed something more private to make her drink. "Who was the first to hit first base?"

Pan blushed, hesitating for a moment, but she wasn't getting drunk with Goten's tricks and she was determined to win this game, she would have to corner him, poor Goten, she knew how to do it, she would just have to wait. "Kevin."

"Who's Kevin?" Trunks didn´t like that question and her answer had made him feel jealous. They hadn't talked about this before.

Pan looked at him with a warning gaze, finishing her drink. "That's another question"

Bra laughed slightly, knowing her brother was jealous. She shrugged, dealing the cards again. "it's fair"

Next time, Trunks won, he didn´t forget about Kevin. He looked at Pan seriously, "Who's Kevin?"

Pan opened her mouth in surprise, was he jealous?. "My first boyfriend, in America."

Trunks frowned, shuffling the cards, picking another one. Lucky him, because he won again.

Pan shifted nervously on her seat while she looked at him.

Trunks clenched his jaw, fighting to spit out the question that was burning inside him. "What did he do to hit first base?"

Pan blushed, how dared he to ask her that in public?. She frowned, grabbing her glass. "I'm not answering that."

Trunks complained, his brows knitted, his lips tightened while he looked at her. "Why not?"

Pan rolled her eyes, finishing her drink. "Forget it Trunks."

Bra and Goten seemed to be confused, they could sense Trunks Ki raising. They picked another card.

This time was Goten turn to win, he looked at Bra and smirked flipping his card face up. "Who was your first Bra?"

Bra cursed under her breath, but she already had two points against, so she answered calmly. "Kenzao"

Pan looked up at Bra, smirking. "No way... you are lying Bra"

Bra blushed while sending a cold glare to Pan. "I'm not lying, he asked about the first time I made love, right?"

Pan blushed, knowing she had made a mistake, right, Bra could have been a playee, but the first in her bed had been Kenzao.

Trunks won again. He grabbed his glass, drinking slowly. "Did you like it?"

Everybody's faces turned to look at Trunks, not knowing who he was referring to.

Trunks rolled his eyes, staring at Pan. "The question is for you Pan, about Kevin."

Pan narrowed her eyes. "Trunks! Concentrate in the enemy! Kevin is buried and forgotten!"

Bra smirked, trying to make her pay for her imprudence. "Answer the question Pan."

Pan squeezed her thighs hard, trying to be as calm as possible, not wanting to give Trunks the chance to ask her one more thing about that. "Yes, in that moment yes, I like it, but I don´t give a damn now, if he lives or not, happy Trunks?"

Trunks nodded, blushing slightly, maybe he had overreacted a little, he would have to apologize later for his outburst.

Now it was Bra turn to ask. She looked at Trunks, her eye twitching a little with amusement. "Trunks... why did you transfer Mr. Gay to America?

Trunks looked at her with confusion. "Who?"

Bra shrugged, waving her hand. "I don't remember his name, the guy..." She laughed at the mental picture of that man. "I mean the gay that was after you at C.C., the one who fought in the World Martial Arts tournament"

Trunks gulped and took his whiskey. "Another point for me"

SCORE (P1, B2, G1, T3)

Goten started laughing loudly, tapping Bra shoulders. "Very good Bra!! Now Trunks, you have three shots of whiskey! Turn –to –pay"

Goten sang the words, raising his eyebrows, first to lose...

Trunks sighed, damn it. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Bra and Goten laughed, leaning closer to whisper in their ears. After a while of discussing the subject, Goten leaned back folding his arms over his chest, waiting for Bra to speak.

Bra smirked, leaning back to rest her back in the couch. "Okay Trunks... you have to make out with Pan" She paused purposely to look at Pan and Trunks faces. "but... both letting your control slip"

Pan shook her head, looking from Goten to Bra, this had to be a sick joke. "WHAT?? NO WAY"

Trunks closed his mouth, looking at Pan and then to his sister. "You are crazy Bra"

Goten shook his head, enjoying the moment. "No, you are playing so... it's fair. But Okay..." He paused looking at Bra, he had already knew they were going to react this way, it was all planned. He winked at Bra, turning to look at the shocked couple. "We want to see your kisses but with Saiyan power, I mean..."

Trunks didn´t let him continue, he frowned, standing up to sit beside Pan. "I know what you mean Goten... You are going to pay for this one man"

Goten chuckled, shifting his weight jokingly, like he was going to watch a TV show or a good scene at the movies.

Bra faked a pout, blinking a few times. "Oww don't be mad, we are just... curious"

She said the last words, laughing loudly.

Pan clenched her hands into fists, looking at her angrily. "If you are so damn curious why don't you tw..."

Trunks shut her up with a kiss before she said something he could use as a punishment to Goten and Bra. A week oop escaped her lips, before both of them closed their eyes. Slowly, almost cautiously, he worked his hands over her back, pulling her against him, his tongue tapped at her lips demanding. She opened her lips, allowing his tongue to thrust inside her mouth. He was kissing her roughly. She tried to get some control but he knew it would be just matter of time before she gave in.

Trunks mind lost track of time while he put more strength into the kiss. His hands were caressing her back, while the excitement of doing something so private in front of their friends had added more emotion to their kissing game. Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks neck, leaning into his warm chest. She could feel the passion growing between them. Her body responded to his demanding kiss, making her own Ki raise.

Trunks started moving his lips hungrily over hers, his tongue caressing hers in a wild passionate kiss.

Bra gulped, she was astonished of the strength they were using. Goten opened and closed his mouth gasping for air when he saw the halo of energy around them. Her eyes sparkled with excitement at the energy surrounding them. She had seen wet hot kisses before, but she never thought it could exist something like this, so passionate, so strong, so wild. For a moment, she glanced at Goten, looking he was in a similar state.

Pan didn't wait too much to give into the kiss, she started caressing her hands over his chest, forgetting about their friends, her energy made Trunks energy spike and their energies combined in one, but Trunks remembered what was happening and before it was too late for him to stop, he pulled away panting... the fusion of their energies stopped.

Bra stiffened a nervous giggle, blushing furiously. Goten was in the same condition.

Trunks breathed in and out a few times, before he could talk. "HAPPY?"

Pan forced herself to stop blushing when she remembered they had tricked them into that public show of passion, her angered face softened when she saw the state her friends were in and she smirked proudly. "Any doubt?"

Bra and Goten were at a loss of words.

Goten breathed hard and narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you Trunks". That kiss had made him remember his own unsatisfied needs.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, seeing through Goten's eyes, completely aware his friend was longing for that, aware that he had just shown something Bra and Goten could never have. "Why? You were the one who wanted to watch"

Pan smirked, they had embarrassed her, but not anymore, not now that she had seen the effect their kiss had in the couple, and she was going to make them pay...

* * *

They started flipping their cards in silence, until Trunks screamed with excitement. "Wow! My turn!" He then, turned to look at Goten straight in the eye. "Goten, tell us your physical response to our kiss"

Goten snapped open his eyes, glaring at Trunks. "What?? You have to be kidding"

Trunks smiled, shaking his head. "No, I'm not... tell us or drink" Then, he raised his eyebrows in a challenged way.

Goten clenched his jaw, raising his voice while he eyed Trunks dangerously. "FINE!! I'll talk to you later Trunks"

He pushed the drink down his throat, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

SCORE: (P1, B2, G2, T3)

After dealing the cards, Pan picked up a card and smirked, waiting for the others to flip their own. She put the card face up on the table, smiling all the way, she got an Ace, so it would be impossible to beat her.

Bra lose her hope to win over Trunks or Goten, when she looked at her card, shit! she had to pick the lower card.

Pan screamed, looking at Bra bit her lip in worry. "Wow!! My turn!! Bra..."

Bra waved her hands nervously, shaking her head while she begged Pan with her eyes. "Pan... wait"

Pan chuckled, knowing Bra really had reasons to be afraid of her revenge. "Easy, easy Bra, What do you think about the physical response of Goten to our kiss?"

Bra's eyes almost popped out, looking from Pan to Goten. "no, that's not fair"

Trunks raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "not fair?"

Goten gulped and turn to look at Bra, hoping she wouldn´t notice the kiss had aroused him a little.

Bra lowered her eyes, pondering if she should answer that. "Okay, I choose to drink"

Goten opened his eyes widely "why?"

Bra narrowed her eyes at him, knowing this was his fault. "That's another question Goten"

Goten twitched his eyebrows, why everybody was obsessed with his reaction, any way? "Fine!!"

Pan ran her tongue over her lips, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Well Bra, it seems to me that is your turn to pay"

Bra looked up in shock. "What?"

Pan smirked, leaning closer to Trunks. "Yes"

Bra looked at her, pleading with her eyes. "No, no, wait... I can answer that"

Trunks smiled jokingly. "Sorry sis, too late, you already chose to drink"

Bra waved her hands frantically in front of her. "Hey, I didn't drink it, Okay? I can answer that."

Trunks leaned whispering something in Pan's ear. Pan laughed shaking her head, she whispered back to Trunks and he laughed.

Pan bit her lip looking at Bra. "Bra, we decided to give you a chance, tell us"

Bra sighed deeply and then, looked at the her hands. "Fine, I think, Goten was surprised and he couldn't believe what you were able to do"

Trunks looked at her annoyed. "The true Bra"

Bra faked she didn´t know what he wanted. She shifted her weight a little, grabbing a snack. "What?? I'm telling you the true."

Pan rolled her eyes, shaking her head to make her stop lying. "Bra, I know you, you are lying..."

Bra complained, frowning at them. "That's not true! How can you know if I'm lying or not?"

Pan chuckled, grabbing a snack for Trunks and one for her. "First, we know you"

Trunks bit the snack, chuckling. "Second, you are looking to the ground, thinking so much your answer, I think you knew what to say that's why you had chosen to drink, if that would have been your answer you would never had chosen to drink... am I wrong?"

Bra sighed in defeat, knowing her damn brother was too smart to buy that answer. "Fine, you are right, it's just, kind of embarrassing?"

Goten frowned at her explanation, what was she talking about?. "Hey, it can't be that bad!"

Bra ignored his complaint and lowered her voice, avoiding his gaze. "I think he was kind of ... excited"

Goten opened his eyes and his mouth widely. "WHAT?!"

Bra bit her lower lip, lifting her head to look at Pan and Trunks. "excited, aroused, its the same, that's my point of view"

Goten turned around completely, facing her. "How in hell could you think that?"

Trunks and Pan were laughing, looking at them.

Bra blushed furiously, lowering her eyes again. "I sm... that's another question Goten!"

Goten crossed his arms, glaring at her. "FINE!! You will regret it if I win the next turn!"

Bra frowned, he knew that was true, it would be less embarrassing if he stopped denying it. "FINE!! Who's next?"

* * *

Pan screamed again, jumping in Trunks lap. "YES!! I won"

Trunks laughed wrapping his arms around her waist.

Pan looked at Goten, narrowing her eyes. "Goten, How do you feel about Bra in all aspects?

Goten paled, knowing his niece wanted to know about a particular aspect, or she wouldn´t have asked him that. "WHAT?"

Pan rolled her eyes, shifting her weight into Trunks lap. "you heard me"

Goten closed his mouth, still in shock. After a minute, he shook his head like Pan had disappointed him. "PAN!! How can you ask me something like this?"

Pan shrugged, it was fair, she was not going to buy that look of disappointment, he had asked her awful things too. "It's a simple question Goten"

Goten shook his head, waving his hands to Pan. "I'm not going to answer that!! You are trying to corner me using that words!"

Pan frowned, folding her arms over her chest while her gaze dared him to answer. "I Want you to tell me!"

Goten frowned too, Pan could be stubborn, but she was not going to make him answer that, two can play the game and he knew how to be stubborn too. "Well, I'm not telling you!"

Trunks took the shot quickly and put it in front of him "She is going to make you tell her, you know..."

Goten gave him a look of incredulity. Then he smirked, looking at the glass. "Oh no... she won't". He gulped his drink and smirked to Pan. "Now, you'll never know, see? Who won Panny?"

Pan and Trunks bent down laughing, Pan ended on the floor clutching her stomach.

Goten looked at him puzzled. They had tricked him, how could he let them get him that easy... he was repeating that in his mind when he realized what had happened. He frowned to Trunks shouting. "You helped her!"

Trunks smirked. "Of course I helped her! We told you, you were going to pay."

Goten slapped his head hard, closing his eyes for a moment. "Shit! I forgot about that!"

Bra smirked, she was safe now, at least, she had a little extra time, to think how to make Pan lose.

Trunks played with his fingers, showing his index to Goten. "The first to lose"

Goten frowned, annoyed at his sarcasm. "The first were you Trunks"

Trunks chuckled, leaning back to the couch. "I mean... of you two"

Goten sighed, placing both hands in the back of his head. "What do you want me to do?"

Trunks smirked, looking from Goten to Bra. "you two were so interested to watch our kiss and see the energy slip... now... we are curious too... and we want to see you kissing Bra the same way to show us, how the energy slips."

Bra spat out her drink "WHAT? Hey... Goten was the looser, not me! Why are you punishing me?"

Goten turned to look at her coldly, he was hurt. "So, now it is a punishment to Kiss me Bra? Is really that hard?"

Bra reacted too late to stop her statement. "N...no... I didn't mean that, they are..."

Goten cut her off roughly, turning to see Trunks. "Fine!! Don't say more, I understand, Trunks I don't accept that command"

Trunks chuckled, aware of the misunderstood. "tsk, tsk, tsk, sorry, I can't... game rules, I dare say, you two didn't ask Pan either so, it's fair."

Bra looked at Goten apologetically. "Goten... I'm sorry, I didn't mean that"

Goten ignored her words, he leaned closer avoiding her eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Bra blushed a little, still ashamed, lowering her face. "Yes"

Goten raised a hand to grab Bra's chin, turning around quickly to glare at Trunks. "And when I finish this punishment ... Game over Trunks!"

Trunks and Pan were astonished, they didn't expect this reaction, but they were both sure that Goten would forget about all this after he kissed her.

* * *

Goten lifted her chin, holding it with his middle, index and thumb, he tilted her head in the right direction, pulling her closer. He slowly ran his tongue over her lips, kissing softly her lips. She felt a shiver running down her spine, his big hand had cupped her face, his wet lips moving slowly over her mouth, he tapped her mouth with his tongue, breathing deeply. Bra's lips were slightly parted, she had opened her mouth just far enough, like she was breathing through her mouth, he stretched his tongue out a bit touching her tongue, he was decided to make her regret that statement... they started the kiss hesitating, both of them shy at first, but after a while their kiss started to change and they were dragged into a wave of passion, neither of them wanted to stop. Bra had wrapped her arms around his neck and Goten had circled her waist with his arms, he was tightening his embrace, he nibbled gently her lips, then, he thrust his tongue deeper, flicking his tongue over hers. Bra relaxed in his arms, letting her own passion move her lips and tongue, kissing him back. Goten was still aware of his surroundings, but he was feeling it hard to focus in another thing besides kissing her, their energy hadn't slipped yet.

Pan leaned closer to whisper. "What's happening Trunks? There's a hell of passion in that kiss but their energy levels are controlled"

Trunks whispered back, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "They are not used to let control slip honey"

Pan laughed, whispering back. "Well, they will stay like that until they show us"

Trunks couldn´t help to laugh, raising his hand to cover his mouth, though, his laugh sounded loud. "Hah hah hah"

Goten heard them laugh and pulled apart, his head was spinning and Bra barely opened her eyes. When she realized the kiss had finished she pulled away quickly.

Goten raised an eyebrow, a little annoyed that the kiss had ended so fast. "What? Enough energy?"

Trunks and Pan burst into a fit of loud and maniacal laughs. "HAH HAH HAH HAH"

Bra narrowed her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "what are you laughing at?"

Trunks looked at them with amusement. "Energy? Hah hah hah"

Pan wiped the tears off her cheeks, she couldn´t have more fun than this, their faces were so funny now. "You hadn't show any energy at all"

Goten opened his mouth but not a word came out of it, he couldn´t believe it, they had share a very passionate kiss, he had thought they were laughing because they were showing a lot of energy... everything he had felt through that kiss it had to be energy... "What? Of course we..."

Trunks cut him off laughing. "Nop, you didn't, so... back to your business"

Goten and Bra were dumbfounded. Goten felt his Ki raise at the waving hand of Trunks.

Bra turned to look at Pan with a confused face. "What are you talking about?"

Pan smiled warmly, remembering when Trunks used to tell her the opposite. "You are just used to be in control... you have to let go"

Bra panicked, shaking her head no. "What? I can't do that."

Pan smiled nodding her head. "Of course you can"

Goten blinked in confusion. "I don't want to hurt her Trunks"

Trunks laughed. "You can't hurt her, don't be an idiot Goten, she is more Saiyan than Pan, she can handle you."

Goten blushed, his words had hit the right spot, his thought had flown to another situation she could handle.

Pan started patting her feet on the floor. "Now, we are waiting." Then, she approached Bra and stretched out her arm, pushing Bra into Goten's arms. "Do it"

Instinctively, Goten wrapped his arms around Bra's waist the moment he felt her stumbled. Without a word, he leaned down taking her lips in his, the true was they were both wishing to kiss again, she opened her lips the moment she felt his mouth over hers, he deepened the kiss, kissing her passionately. His hand trailed up her arm, caressing her creamy bare upper arms and sliding slowly to her neck.

She felt his fingers tickling her skin and pressed harder against him. He pulled away a little brushing his open lips over hers, in a very teasing sort of kiss, she half opened her eyes just to see his lust gaze.

He grabbed her chin to lift her head up, brushing again his lips lightly over hers, biting softly her lips, jokingly, but with a big amount of sensuality, he kept her upper lip between his, watching how her eyes began to close, he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth, winning the upper hand in their kiss.

She closed her eyes, feeling the world was spinning around her, her hands grabbed his upper arms for balance. The game's dare was just now, only a good excuse to kiss each other. Bra let go into the kiss letting him be in charge.

He tightened his arm around her waist pulling her closer, while he released some of his energy, feeling how Bra's body was responding, spiking her energy too. She didn´t notice when she raised her Ki, but Goten surely felt it because he let go into the kiss and drew her closer to him, if it was possible, tightening his grip on her neck, while his tongue explored her mouth. Bra drawn a moan in his mouth, she was lost in their kiss, driving him crazy.

He crashed his lips over hers again, breathing deeply into her mouth, all the muscles of his body had tensed... And then, it happened... A golden aura of energy began to form around them.

Pan and Trunks were astonished... they hadn't seen something like this before...

After a while the kiss had turned into kisses and they had lost track of time. They were kissing each other in another level, when Pan and Trunks realized this, they didn't know what to do, they hadn't thought about this. They had two options, let them be and leave, or separate them to keep playing, they decided to let them kiss for a little more and separated them to keep playing when both were decided to have more action for their own will, it would serve good to let them realize they really liked each other.

* * *

Trunks and Pan began to feel in the mood to follow the behavior pattern they were watching, Trunks kissed her deeply whispering in her ear, she didn't care anymore about Bra and Goten and kissed him back.

Trunks pulled away a little, with a soft and caring look on his face. He hugged her upper body, bringing her closer to his chest, while he looked at her mouth, aiming his lips for her lips. She tilted her head to the side closing her eyes. She felt her whole body reacting to his kisses. After some years of marriage, his touch provoked the same feelings in her. He cupped her face between his fingers, giving into the kiss.

She held his upper arms gently, tracing his muscles. She placed her tongue deeply into his mouth holding the kiss longer. He wrapped his arms firmly around her, rubbing up and down her back. After a moment, he moved to her neck, sucking it gently. She gasped feeling an overpowering craving growing inside her. He chuckled, feeling her muscles tense, even when his own stomach had clenched in anticipation.

* * *

Goten started caressing her back while he kissed her deeply. She was running her fingers into his hair. She felt him leave her mouth to kiss her neck lightly nibbling at it, she sighed heavily and tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck. He pulled her closer to him and returned to her mouth, running his tongue inside her mouth, she licked his tongue playing with the tip of it, and he kissed her roughly, taking the kiss to a passionate level. He left her mouth again to run his tongue down her throat and return to her chin. She felt her knees weaken and threw her head back, he kissed her neck again running his tongue from her neck to her earlobe.

Bra opened her eyes slightly just to see Pan and Trunks kissing in the couch. She gasped pulling away.

Goten didn't know what had happened until he saw the look in her eyes, she was looking at him in disbelief.

He swallowed, blushing while he murmured softly. "I... I... I'm sorry, I"

Bra didn't answer him, she just sat down and gulped another shot of whiskey, not daring to look at him.

* * *

Pan and Trunks opened their eyes when they heard the glass hitting the table.

Trunks smirking, licking his lips. "Mmh... I see you already finished your show"

Goten glared at him, his eyes narrowed at the size of two thin slits, he felt his face hot and red when he spoke. "Shut up Trunks!"

Pan fixed her hair a little, smothering her dress. "Okay, Who's next?"

Goten blew his hair softly, like he was trying to get in control, then he shook his head looking angrily to the ground, he was angry with himself, he thought he was in control, he shouldn´t have kissed her that way... "I'm not playing this anymore"

Trunks raised an eyebrow a little bit cocky. "What? You are backing out?"

Goten gritted his teeth, glaring at him. "NO"

Pan twisted her lips lifting her card. "Good, because I have a King"

Trunks lifted his card. "Shit, a seven"

Goten didn't know what to do, he didn't want to make her think that he didn't want to be with her, he didn't want her to believe he had decided to stop playing because of her, so he lifted his card "Nine " .

Pan turned to look at Bra, knowing she had Goten, at least. "What did you get Bra?"

Bra picked up her card and suddenly grinned looking at them. "Ace! I have an Ace! I can´t believe it!"

Trunks grabbed his head, knowing his sister was going to make them pay. "Shit!!"

Bra squinted her eyes, with a threatening look on her face. "Now, you are going to pay Trunks..." She thought her question very well, she needed to make him lose, she could use the information Trunks gave her, but it had to be a very good question to make him drink instead of answering.

Trunks got impatient and threw his hands in the air. "What?"

Bra placed a cheese cub inside her mouth, taking her time to ask. "Explain to us the physical difference between make love to a human and to a Saiyan"

Trunks smirked, but when he was about to answer, he paled, looking at Pan and then, to Bra. "WHAT?? How can you..."

Pan was paled, shaking her head no.

He didn't want to lose this, but, there was no way he could talk about this...this would mean talking about her wife private life, talking about her body. He gave up. He couldn't back out, he couldn't break the rules. "You win Bra"

He shook his head, drinking the whiskey.

SCORE: (P1, B2, G3, T4)

Pan was really angry with Bra,she knew perfectly well what she was doing. "You are going to regret that question and you know it Bra"

Bra paled, she knew Pan, she wasn't going to let her get away with this one.

Goten took his card and cursed refusing to show it.

They all laughed thinking about the number he could have.

Bra frowned looking at her card. "four."

Pan grinned knowing she still had a chance, with good luck maybe Goten had picked the number two or three. "five"

Trunks smirked and slammed his card facing up on the table. "Seven"

Goten almost spit out his drink. "I can't believe it!! I can't believe it! I won!" He said grinning and showing his card, he had picked a seven. Goten grinned evilly looking at Pan, he knew this was going to be a dirty play, but she deserved it. "Now dear Pan, tell us what happened in that hotel room when Max and you left Kenji's Party."

Pan's jaw dropped, looking at Goten in shock. "I hate you Goten!! How you dare to ask this?"

Bra handed her the glass smirking.

The game would be over when someone lost again, no matter who it was...

Pan smirked, she had won and she was going to make them pay, she turned to look at Bra, she wasn´t planning to waste a question, asking Goten, Bra was closer to lose. "Bra... tell us your physical response to Goten, when he kissed you

SCORE: (P2, B3, G3, T4)

Bra opened her eyes widely babbling something under her breath to raise her voice again. "No Pan... don't do this to me"

Pan narrowed her eyes at her friend, tilting her head to the side while she folded her arms. "Did you hear me complain when YOU questioned me?" Then, she pointed to the glass. "Answer or drink"

Bra looked at the glass and then to Pan with begging eyes. "You know that I can't answer that, you know that if I refuse I'm going to be punished."

Pan grinned showing a wicked smile. "so?"

Bra answered angrily raising her Ki a little. She stiffened in her seat, stretching her hand out to grab the glass "FINE!! Give me the whiskey and tell me what you want!"

Pan lifted up her eyebrows, glancing at Trunks out of the corner of her eye. "Well... I want you to make Goten lose his control with your kisses"

The question made Bra spit half of the content of the glass, she looked at Goten in panic finding his gaze over her. His eyes were as wide as hers. Both screamed almost at the same time. "WHAT?"

Trunks placed his hand on Pan shoulder, rubbing a little while he murmured softly. "Hey Panny, I think you are overreacting, you are crossing the line."

Pan moved roughly turning to look intently into his eyes. "Shut up Trunks, do you want revenge or not? Are you going to let those two get away with their questions? Because if you are letting them win I'm not!! Did you heard me?"

Trunks smirked lightly, nodding his head. "Fine, maybe you are right..." He leaned back resting his back on the couch, glancing at Pan quickly. "they will have to learn to mess not with us."

Goten opened his mouth, staring at Trunks in shock. "Hey brother, Don't be such an assh..."

Trunks cut him off with a chuckle, while raising both brows. "We could ask for something worst you know, so... what were you going to say?"

Goten closed his mouth angrily, not daring to look at him, Trunks had annoyed him but there was anything he could do about it, they always respected the rules. "Nothing, I wasn't going to say a single word."

Bra narrowed her eyes, not letting her brother sarcasm intimidates her. "Pan, if you do this I won't forget it, you know you are really asking for it."

Pan smirked, her eyes shining with amusement. She paused her words purposely, while looking at them. "Of course you are not going to forget it."

Bra screamed, throwing her arms up and down with impatience. "Even this game has limits Pan!"

Pan raised her eyebrows again, resting her head on Trunks shoulder. "Well, You didn't complain when you were watching us, did you?"

Bra lowered her eyes, that was true... she had enjoyed to embarrass her. "That was different, you already had your revenge"

Trunks turned his head a little, whispering in Pan's ear, but loud enough to be heard by his sister and his friend. "You know honey, I think she's right"

Pan grinned, showing her white teeth. Her tone of voice full of incredulity. "Yeah? And why don't you ask them what they were going to ask if they had won?"

Bra cursed under her breath, shaking her head. She knew she was going to regret messing with Pan private affairs the moment she asked her something so private. "Now that you put it that way... you are right."

Goten gulped, nervous as hell. "Fine, but I warn you Pan, you are going to wait a long time before you can see me lose my control... that, if she can make me lose it."

Bra turned to stare at him with a shocked look on her face, she couldn´t believe he had said that, of course she could, no one had ever said no to her, no one had ever resist her charming smile or her skilled kisses. "What? Are you challenging me?"

Goten grinned stubbornly, determined to make his niece change her mind. "No, I'm just telling the true."

Bra raised her eyebrows, a little annoyed at his statement, no one, no one challenged her and no one was going to prove her wrong in that matter. "Oh yeah? Well Mr. Son, you are going to eat your words sooner than you can imagine."

Goten laughed, she was just a girl, she didn´t believe that, did she? He was an experienced man, skilled and experienced, she couldn´t pretend to break his control just with a kiss, she would need much more than that, he had kissed a lot of women, experienced women, the thought of his little friend making him lose control made him laugh. "Come on Bra, do you think you are the first one trying to do that?"

Bra folded her arms over her chest, if he thought she was going to surrender he was completely crazy, she knew he had been a play boy, almost, she hated to admit it, almost a man whore, he could be experienced or skilled in the subject, but she was going to put the best fight in her life to prove him wrong, she was a gorgeous woman, the prideful daughter of a stubborn prince, a saiyan, she was going to shut him up, a confident smile graced her features. "Maybe I'm not the first one, but I can assure you never coped with an angry and determined Saiyan before, so be aware of me, I could surprise you Mr. Son."

* * *

Trunks and Pan were shocked at their reaction, they were joking, everything had been planned to annoy them, they never meant to make them pay this punishment, they knew perfectly well this was too much, they were just trying to scare them a little, but before they could say anything Bra wrapped her arms around Goten's back and pulled him closer.

Pan giggled and pulled Trunks to her side, she knew that Bra could be so stubborn... this was going to take a long time and she wasn't planning to spend the night looking at them. Trunks wanted to separate them and tell them to calm down, that everything was a joke but she didn't let him, moving closer to kiss him passionately.

Trunks gave into the kiss running his hands up her back, while his finger played with the strap on her shoulder, wanting to pull it down.

She tugged at his shirt, sliding her hand inside of it to caress his chest. He put more passion into the kiss murmuring with a husky voice. "Let's get out of here."

After a while he scooped her up in his arms carrying her to their bedroom. Pan giggled again, feeling his hard grip pressing her against him.

He shifted her weight in his arms to carry her more comfortably, whispering in her ear. "To the hell with those two... they are all grown up".

She traced a path from his cheekbones to his abs, her fingers tracing every muscle on it. He shivered, closing his eyes for a moment. A low growl leaving his mouth, while he stopped in the middle of the stair to kiss her roughly, while the hand on her back, travelled down her thigh. After a moment, he started walking again, breathing heavily, his eyes cloudy and his voice raspy, while he whispered what kind of fun he was planning to have in their bedroom.

* * *

Bra was decided to win, but Goten was decided too. Bra was giving him a mind blowing kiss, he was kissing her back. Both were trying to make the other lose control, and without notice it they were deepening the kiss more, their tongues were fighting for dominance, their mouths were moving slowly and deep, both had their eyes closed. Bra had wrapped her arms around his back and when she felt he wasn't losing control, she start caressing his back making him shiver at her strong touch. He didn't want to step back and tightened his grip on her, one of his arms around her waist pressing her body against his, another hand caressing the back of her neck and her shoulders. She was losing...

She grabbed his leather jacket, sliding it down his arms, until it was laying on the floor. Goten was surprised, she fitted so good in his arms. She ran her fingers from his cheekbones to his jaw, then down to his clavicle, slowly, she worked her hands over his chest. He felt her hand slipped into his shirt, caressing his abs, that clenched at her touch. He growled, kissing her hungrily.

He breathed into the kiss, biting slightly her tongue, while his hand caressed her waist, maybe a little lower She rubbed the other hand through his hair, sliding it down to rest on his shoulders. He applied pressure to his hands making her shiver at the paths he was tracing on her back. She squeezed his biceps, kissing him back with the same passion he had put in.

She started nibbling his lips and stroking his waist running her hands from his neck to his waist. She managed to caress his abdomen again, he was losing now and he decided to tease her, she wouldn't go so far... he left her mouth and ran his tongue from her earlobe to her shoulder, nibbling at her flesh. She fought the moans trying to came out aloud. She grabbed his hair and threw back his head kissing his neck passionately, he gasped and ran his hand down her spine making her back arch. He took her lips again and kissed her hungrily.

They had to pulled away to breath, he whispered softly moving closer to her nose. "You are a good fighter. Are you going to surrender?"

She half opened her eyes, looking at him with a smile, her lips seemed to be moving in slow motion. "No"

He leaned forward taking her lips again, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted to kiss her.

She felt herself tremble in his arms and when their lips parted again.

He whispered in his mouth. "If you surrender I stop"

Bra smiled seductively. "Who told you I wanted you to st..." She stopped in the middle of the sentence realizing what was she about to said, she pulled away staring at him while a blush crept on her face.

He realized what they were close to do and released her, this game had gone way too far. "Bra... I... I'm sorry"

Bra shook her head, stepping back. "No, I'm the one who's sorry, I challenged you"

Goten lowered his eyes, not daring to look at her, he still could feel her hands on his body. "It doesn't matter, I... I...shouldn't..."

Bra was shocked at her own actions, she had almost told him she didn´t want him to stop, shit! She had to make all this look as a lack of control, other way her secret would be revealed... and of all the people... to him. "Just forget it okay? I got carried away, that's all."

He looked at her in shock... that was all? And here he was... stupid!... thinking that she really liked him... he had been close to tell her he really cared about her, no, he wouldn´t accept that, if she said it had been just the moment, that's what he was planning to tell her too "Don't worry, I got carried away too, I didn´t mean to hurt you"

She smiled politely, even when her heart was crushing. "You didn´t."

They faked a smile, after a long pause in silence, they went to their own bedrooms.

She was fighting back her tears, she had been about to tell him she didn't want him to stop... of course!! Probably he was just missing the womanly touch.

* * *

They spent all day in Pan's house trying to fake everything was alright between them.

Pan and Trunks had been a real pain in the ass, making sarcastic remarks about their game and asking who had been the winner. They had been whispering things to each other all day, smirking constantly at them.

They left on Sunday. They didn't talk about that night. Goten didn´t fly her home and she didn´t ask him to. They left at different hours to avoid each other.

The Afternoon they left. Pan slumped on the couch, flipping through the channels of the TV. "What do you think? Do you think they did it?"

Trunks sat next to her, putting his chin on her shoulder. "Of course they did it... they are just faking... hah!!"

After a while, Trunks stood up and went to the kitchen looking for a glass of water and some painkillers, he would have to work hard tomorrow. "I wonder if we should let them go like that..."

Pan smiled, picking up his sneakers and walking to the kitchen. "Yes, they can handle their decision... sooner or later."

Trunks took her hand leading her upstairs. "I wonder when are they going to tell us they are together now"

Pan chuckled, knowing what was on Trunks mind. "Didn´t you have a headache?"

He stopped, leaning forward with a smirk on his face, while he pulled undone the strap in the back of her neck. "That's not an impediment."

She giggled and kissed him quickly, looking at him jokingly. "You are so full of yourself"

He stopped in front of their bedroom door, grabbing the knob and turning it slowly. He motioned for her to enter with a sly smile on his face.

She chuckled raising her hand to keep her halter in place and walked into the bedroom.

He sighed biting his lip slightly in anticipation of her reaction. He then, stepped closer kicking the door shut with his foot, wrapping his arm around the back of her legs and lifting her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his mouth.

Trunks then, hoisted her over his shoulder and threw her onto his bed, jumping on top of her. She squealed at his movement, laughing hard while she removed his shirt, whispering softly near his mouth. "Do you think you are healthy enough to do this?"

He looked at the slight smirk on her face and grinned, pushing her head into the pillows. "That's for me to know and you to find out dear." He closed the space between them kissing her passionately.

* * *

Goten and Bra never talked about the kiss, neither Goten wanted to talk about it nor Bra said a word. They waited weeks to hear they were together, but that time never came... Pan find out later, that they just kissed and never talked about the subject.

* * *

End of chapter 66. Night Games.

**Author Notes: **Thank you for the reviews : Vannya-Pan, Hermione Double, lovesanime92, Saiyanmx89, ladybugg. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please write areview, because I'm beginning to think this story is not working , even the hits are 50 less than they used to be. Maybe this story is too long, anyway, I'm putting my heart in this story and I know some of you really like it. Thanks for that, thanks for your support, your reviews and thanks to all for reading it.


	67. Bond wishes and Dreams

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

* * *

**Chapter 67. ****BONDS, WISHES AND DREAMS**.

**

* * *

**

Dreams and reality.

The soft sound of the wind moving softly the leaves of the trees was a lullaby, a warm lethargy invaded his mind and body while he was resting his back on the grass. He was staring at the valley, dancing softly in the amazing nature in front of him. This was, one of his favorite places, without doubt, far away from the crowds and the city, after all, he grew up in a similar place. His eyelids started closing, he tried to stay awake, but after a few tired blinks he fell asleep.

The sounds of voices made him open his eyes, scanning the place, there they were, again, so similar to them, it was like he was staring at a young version of themselves. He followed them with his gaze and stood up quickly, while the kids weren´t watching, hiding behind a tree. The place didn´t look so similar anymore.

Goku heard them argue about the dragon balls and sharpened his hearing; the smaller kid opened his backpack, something bright shone under the sunlight, what were they doing here? What was shining inside the backpack?

He narrowed his eyes noticing the kids had some dragon balls, impossible... it wasn´t a chance that they had, in this time, the dragon balls...

He tried to over hear their chatting, After a few minutes, he gulped when he heard they were talking about Trunks and Pan. What was this? Who were those kids? After a while, he picked up more names that made him open his mouth in shock... grandpa Kenji? Grandpa Midori? Who was that grandma Bonnie? They couldn´t be talking about Bulma's mother, could they?

His jaw dropped in realization... those kids were from the future! What are they doing here? Another threat? Sickness? Why were they looking for the dragon balls in the past?

Soon, another conversation reached his ears... going to the past, before their families grew apart... find out what happened to Trunks and Pan?

He started to worry... what had happened to Trunks and Pan? He had to find out, he tried to locate Trunks Ki, but he couldn´t, Trunks energy had disappeared from Earth... he located a weak Ki, Pan's Ki... why so weak? He stepped out of the tree, determined to confront them, but the kids didn´t look at him, Goku called them, waving his hands in front of them, but they didn´t see him either. Goku paled, they didn´t seem to notice his presence, what was happening? Was he dead? He had even raised his Ki and nothing happened, he looked down to his body, he was no longer beside them, he was above them, he couldn´t even look his body, he just knew he was there. Where was he? He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly, trying to make the images disappear, he opened again his eyes but the kids hadn´t vanished, they were still under him, a bright light blinded him for a second, the voice of the kid that resembled him was heard "_to go on with his life"_

He closed his eyes again, Shen ron was here... He shook his head in disbelief, when he opened his eyes again he was panting and sweating, still laying on the grass, it was a dream...

He breathed in and out a few times, until he calmed down. This wasn´t a dream, this was a vision... it had happened... this dream was a revelation, but why? He couldn´t understand why those dreams had been occurring every month, adding more information every time it happened.

He raised his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm. Reality hit him hard, it was true... he had been dead all those years or maybe not dead, but he had (summoned) with Shen ron, those kids were the descendants of Midori and Kenji, they had found the Dragon balls in the future to go to the past and change the story... was the future that bad?

He had been there all those years... every moment... everything Shen ron had seen, he had seen it too... he just had to remember...

The headache attacked him stronger than before, returning slowly... painfully, shocking every part of him, now, he wished to sleep and dream again to find out the true behind every nightmare or dream he had had.

He stood up and walked slowly to his house, he had a lot to think.

**

* * *

**

Older or Younger.

While, in Gohan's home. Videl and Gohan were arguing again about the test subject.

"Videl, I told you it's dangerous"

Videl frowned, crossing her arms. "I don´t care, I'm not planing to look as your mother in ten years."

Gohan chuckled. "That won´t happen Vi."

Videl eyed him dangerously. "Come on Gohan, its weird enough to see you are aging that slow and now I have to watch your mother and Bulma, look as young as me? Forget it!"

Gohan winced in disgust. "Videl, we have been arguing about this since my mother rejuvenated, can you just drop the subject?"

Videl frowned looking at him stubbornly. "NO"

Gohan sighed, wishing she wasn´t so determined. "You have less possibilities than my mother."

Videl gritted her teeth. "Look at me Gohan! I'm 47!"

Gohan smirked, stepping closer to his wife. "You look beautiful at your 40's"

Videl clenched her fists at her sides, twisting the corner of her lips in an angry scowl. "You know what I mean."

Gohan smirked, staring at her from head to toe. "You know what I mean too."

Videl blushed a little but stomped her foot on the tile of the floor, determined to stop him from changing the subject. Her eyes narrowed but her face changed dramatically, picking a better strategy to play his game, a smirk replaced the frown, She raised her eyebrows with a seductive glint in her eye. "Are you going to deny, you would rather want me to be in my early 30's?"

Gohan blinked staring at her all the time. "..."

She gave two steps forward, placing her hands on her hips. "Don´t you want me to live more? Don´t you want my body to be younger? Don´t you want an experienced Videl inside of a younger body?"

Gohan blinked again, looking at her with caution, she knew perfectly well where to push... he walked two steps forwards, choosing carefully his words. "I would have you any time... older or younger, as long as I can have YOU."

Videl looked at him with a blank expression on her face, he was shy... wasn´t he? So...

He stepped closer, reaching out his hand to grab her waist. "In fact, now that you are asking..." He pulled her close, leaning down to the level of her face. "I'm thinking about having you now..."

Videl breathed loudly, feeling his breath in her ear, she was in shock, this was a new side of him, he had always been the respectful husband, a gentleman, a mamma's boy, shy, even when they were alone... this was a funny and very, very enjoying side of him...

He brushed his lips on her neck. "You are a fighter Videl, your body is as perfect as it was when we got married."

Videl opened her mouth to argue about that, but Gohan crashed his lips over hers.

Videl closed her eyes, kissing him back.

After a few seconds, he pulled back keeping a strong grip on her, whispering between kisses. "I want you just the way you are now."

Videl half opened her eyes to reply. "but..."

He silenced her, securing his hand in the back of her neck. "no buts Mrs. Son..."

He kissed her roughly, pulling back a little after a long kiss, then, he chuckled. "We will talk about that later, only, if you lose your figure."

Videl narrowed her eyes at his teasing retorted joke. "hey"

He chuckled again, sliding his hands up to her back, while the other pushed her head to make their lips brush together again.

Videl closed her eyes, she didn´t want to talk right now either, it was so unlike Gohan to act like this and she wasn´t planning to miss the experience.

She wrapped her arms around his neck moaning in his mouth, the ageing chat would have to wait a little... something very evident in Gohan's body was telling her she had to hurry up to their bedroom before he lose the little control left inside him, taking her right here, in the living room, besides, she already knew she would be the one to lose control.

**

* * *

**

Not so good.

18 frowned, Krilin had been talking about Yamcha more than two hours, she was getting tired of that man... if only Krilin knew he had tried to hit on her once, he wouldn´t consider him such a good friend...

Krilin had been trying to get him in a weak moment, to know who was his daughter, but Yamcha was determined to keep the secret as it was, secret. He remembered the Press had tried to find out the true, but Yamcha had evaded the inquisitive questions.

Yamcha had only told him, the mother of his child, was the niece of a potential partner of his old baseball team, it seemed she had run away to America when she found out she was pregnant and he didn´t want to settle down. The girl came back three years later, but Yamcha didn´t want to marry her either, she got married years later and Yamcha had lost the chance to raise his daughter, someone had taken that chance, he couldn´t raise her or give her his last name, his ex-girlfriend didn´t forgive him and now, that his daughter was married, he could be a grandfather... His daughter knew him, but she never accepted him like a fatherly figure.

18 sighed, what the hell was Krilin thinking? Who cared if Yamcha had a daughter? It wasn´t like she was a strong girl... besides, the girl was rich and obnoxious as her mother, at least, that was what she had heard Yamcha say. What would Krilin do if he knew Yamcha had tried to court her, just to show Bulma he had found someone better than she? Yamcha knew he was no match for the Prince... the prince of the jackass... Maybe he had wanted revenge against Vegeta knowing she could beat the shit out of the damn prince... at the same time, Yamcha would provoke jealousy in Bulma... In the opposite side was Krilin, a loving husband, a caring human being, extraordinary father, a wonderful friend, a man that risked everything to save her... a man who did everything to win her love, a man that betrayed his friends to save her life... a short man, with a big heart, not very brave, but very loyal, not handsome but truly kind.

She sighed again, shaking her head softly. "Let's forget about Yamcha, okay?"

Krilin smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, I know, I'm talking too much about him again, right?"

18 nodded, closing her eyes, knowing he would do what she told him to do, like always.

**

* * *

**

Pregnant Again.

Four weeks later. In the middle of March, 808.

Pan and Trunks were in the living room chatting about C.C. and Sat. Enterprises.

Pan leaned back in the couch, glancing at Trunks out of the corner of her eye. "Are you happy Trunks?"

Trunks smiled, placing an arm on Pan shoulders. "Of course I'm happy, I love you"

Pan smiled, resting her head on his arm. "I love you too"

Trunks tilted his head to the side, knocking softly her head. "I have a lovely wife, two lovely kids, what else would I want?"

Pan lifted her eyebrows with a questioning look. "another kid?"

Trunks blinked, turning around a little, to look at her. "What??" He laughed, thinking she was still worried about his comment when they were in the beach, she had been talking about that since he had told her if she could imagine them having four kids. "Hah hah hah No honey, I was playing... I already told you, two is enough..." Then, he smirked evilly, raising his eyebrows. "of course I would love to have more but we agreed to have two."

Pan stared at him in silence. "..."

Trunks chuckled, grabbing her chin with his index and his thumb, lifting her face to look into her eyes, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Don't tell me you are still worried about the things I told you at the beach?"

Pan nodded, lowering her eyes. "Yes... there's no way I can forget about that"

Trunks sighed, a little annoyed at her insistence. "No baby... I wouldn't try to convince you"

Pan grimaced, shrugging her shoulders. "You don't need to..."

Trunks narrowed his eyes a little, shifting his weight uncomfortably in the couch, he was getting tired of this subject. "Hey... You don't have to worry about that... I'm happy... let's talk about something else, okay?"

Pan shook her head, folding her arms over her chest. "Well... I do have to worry"

Trunks frowned, sometimes she was so childish... one more word about this and she was going to make him lose his good mood. "Why? I didn't mean to rush you, it's fine, I don´t want another child."

Pan stared at him in shock, then, she shrugged, glaring at him. "Then, you are the one whose going to worry... and don´t you dare to blame me..."

Trunks pulled back his arm, leaning in the arm of the couch. He was trying to hide the frown that was a breath to show in his face. "Why?"

Pan smirked, knowing he wasn´t as patient as he was trying to be. "Because I will be needing your energy soon, pretty soon, and when I say pretty soon I mean now."

Trunks opened his mouth in shock, his eyes wide, staring at her face. "What?"

Pan smiled, leaning closer. "I'm pregnant."

Trunks jaw dropped in shock, he couldn´t believe what she was saying. "WHAT?"

Pan rolled her eyes and pointed her stomach. "We are going to have a baby"

Trunks didn´t know what to do for a moment, he just stared at her in shock, looking from her face to her womb. "Oh My God... Pan!"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her telling her every minute how much he loved her. He kissed her again deepening the kiss. She smiled, kissing him back. He then pulled away and put his hands on her womb trying to feel the new energy... he was more than happy... he had always wanted a big family. He didn't wait and send her a big amount of energy, laying his head on her lap. "When did you find out?"

Pan smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "two weeks ago."

Trunks frowned, turning his face to the side, while he looked at her. "Why you didn't tell me?"

Pan shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "First I wanted to be sure, then I changed my mind and decided to surprise you, but if you don´t want another child..."

Trunks grinned. "You know I was kidding, you have been talking about that since we came back, I just wanted to understand I was fine the way we were, but..." He straightened in the couch, pulling her close. "I'm more than happy now...You shouldn't have waited, you know how our babies drain your energy"

Pan smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning closer to his ear. "but then, it wouldn´t have been a surprise, wouldn´t it? But, don't worry, my grandpa gave me some."

Trunks loosened his arms around her, pulling back a little. "Did he know?"

Pan grinned, kissing softly his cheek. "Yes"

Trunks frowned, narrowing his eyes, every body was going to think he was so naive, that he didn´t sense his own kid Ki... "Did you tell him first?"

Pan looked at him with curiosity, she had sensed his Ki raising a little. "Of course not, he realized I had a different ki and find out after five or ten minutes... I told him it was a surprise, , he just kept the secret."

He slapped his head, damn it, this was worse, now his father was going to be pestering him about not applying his saiyan senses in something so important...

Pan looked at him suspiciously, was he mad?

He noticed her worried look and circled her waist again. "Don´t start thinking about no senses Pan, its just my Dad is going to pester me around about not paying enough attention to your Ki signature..."

Pan raised her eyebrows as if she agreed with Vegeta.

Trunks laughed nervously. "Don´t... I know... I just, didn´t expect it... My mom just made the tests... the injection..."

Pan chuckled in an understanding way. "I know, I wasn´t expecting this to happen either! I don´t know what happened... maybe my body got used to the contraceptive... I don´t know, I just know it happened in our game night..."

Trunks laughed. "So, we should start avoiding Goten and Bra's company... it could be really dangerous, you know..."

Pan punched him in the arm jokingly. "It wasn´t their fault Trunks... if I remember correctly, you were the one who..."

He silenced her with a kiss, laughing into it. "I know."

**

* * *

**

Later at Gohan's.

Videl smiled, placing a cup of hot milk in front of Pan. "I can't believe it Pan, You are pregnant... again."

Pan blushed, grabbing the cup. "Well, I... you know..." She cursed under her breath, not knowing what to say, she had just one thing in mind: (("Damn you Trunks"))

Videl laughed, waving her hand to dismiss her words. "okay, okay, I know its not my business, we are really happy for you Pan."

Pan raised her eyebrows. "We?"

Videl nodded, sipping her coffee. "Yes, we... Your father, your grandma, your grandpa and Me."

Pan nodded her head, blushing while she looked at the walls of the kitchen, suddenly, more interesting than her mother. "Ohhh... What did they say?"

Videl chuckled, thinking about her family reaction. "Your grandma is sewing a whole attire for the baby and she is very happy, you know, making plans for his or her future, about schools and learning. Your grandpa is very happy, even when he already knew..."

Pan laughed "Yeah, I know"

Videl smile taking a small bite of her cookie. "I asked him how he found out and he said that he just knew it when he saw you... now he is planning to train with the new baby."

Pan laughed again. "And my Dad?"

Videl chuckled. "He said that you two were thinking about repopulating the planet with Saiyans."

Pan blushed, looking this time, to her lap.

Videl laughed again, when her stubborn daughter became so shy? Maybe this is all about Trunks and sex... "It's okay honey, if we could we would have had more kids."

Pan looked up at her mother, tilting her head to the side. "What happened?"

Videl sighed, a little sad. "I already told you, it wasn't an easy pregnancy and when we stopped taking precautions, when we stopped caring about having another baby, when we decided we wanted another baby, it just didn't happen. I think we hadn't enough compatibility."

Pan nodded, she knew her mother had been always a little disappointed that she couldn´t have more kids. Pan lowered her eyes, not wanting to talk about that, she didn´t want to make her mother feel sad. "Oh, right... you told me"

**

* * *

**

At CC.

While, Trunks was having breakfast at C.C. they had been chatting about everything.

After a short silence, Trunks decided to aboard the subject. "So Mom, I think you are very happy now, you stop rushing us about babies."

Bulma quirked an eyebrow, looking at her son in confusion. "I have my grandbabies now"

Trunks nodded, chuckling inside. "Yeah, You have two grandsons and a beautiful granddaughter... that's enough for you, isn't it?"

Bulma nodded, staring at him suspiciously, maybe she was starting to rush them? No, she even had offered to develop a better contraceptive... "Sure, I have three lovely grandbabies, why?"

Trunks raised his head, looking at her with a deep smirk. "What would you say if I would tell you they are going to be four?"

Bulma opened widely her mouth, looking at him in shock.

Vegeta spat out his food. "WHAT??

Trunks blushed. He turned to see the shocked look on his father's face, biting happily a piece of pancake. "Pan is pregnant"

Bulma gulped, thinking her experiment had failed, but after two seconds, she smiled brightly, thinking she was going to be a grandmother again. "Oh my God!! Congratulations Son!!"

Vegeta smirked proudly, thinking it wasn´t bad to have more saiyans. He cleared his throat and looked at him "You should try to control your temper brat..."

Trunks blushed, knowing he was going to be the mockery of the month around his parents and his friends. He shrugged, grinning evilly, this time he was not going to let his father pester him. "I think I inherited it from you Dad..."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and turn to look at Bulma. "I told you, your freaking toys that you call experiments, wouldn´t last. Saiyan blood is too much for your earth technology to handle. You simply, can´t fight a Saiyan trying to survive."

Bulma narrowed her eyes, so he couldn´t piss Trunks, he was going to piss her? No way, if he wanted a battle, she was in for the fight.

Bra and Goten had the same reaction that Videl had. They couldn't believe they would have three kids. Goten couldn't help but smile, he had always wanted a big family, but Umiko could give him just one, and he was very happy with his son, even when he knew he was a little lonely, he would have loved to have at least two kids.

It had been four weeks... they barely spoke to each other. They were both afraid of the reaction of the other. Goten knew he had to talk to her, but he couldn´t. In fact, he had been trying to call her the past two weeks, but he hadn´t had the enough courage to do that. After all, she had admitted it had been just a slip.

Bra didn´t want to stop seeing Goten, she didn´t want to wait for his call, she had been planning to seduce him, that, until he admitted he liked her or until she finds out if he had mated. She wasn´t going to let him slip through her hands, he had to be hers.

She was the first one to call him. Their sons were so close and they were the perfect excuse, even if they had wanted to stop seeing each other, they couldn´t stop the kids from being friends or visiting each other, they couldn´t do that to the kids.

A month later. Middle of May, 808.

Slowly, their relation ship returned to the normal. They had been playing with the kids on the weekends, the kids had been visiting each other at least three times for week, even they went to the mall once, leaving the kids with Bulma.

**

* * *

**

NERVOUS.

Goten leaned back, he was being overly emotional, he just had to talk to her about what had happened at Pan's, two months ago. He glanced at Bra out of the corner of his eyes and cleared his throat. "You know, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime..."

Bra resist the urges to turn and look him at the eye. She just smiled, crossing her legs. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Goten gulped, damn it, he didn´t think about where or when, he just have gathered the enough strength to ask her out, now he was going to look like a teenager in his first date. "umh... well, I wanted you to pick the place."

Bra blinked rapidly, where, where, where to go? She chuckled nervously, she wasn´t expecting that answer. "When?"

Goten smiled, shifting his weight to the left. "well, today is Saturday, neither of us have to work tomorrow, so, what do you think about tonight?"

Bra nodded, uncrossing her legs to smooth her skirt. "Fine."

Goten raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Where do you want to go?"

Bra smiled sheepishly, damn it, she had forgotten about that... She glanced at her wrist watch, as if she was pondering about having enough time to get ready. "Let's go to the movies, maybe we could have dinner later and..."

She trailed off, not knowing what they could do later, she shook her head, she knew what she wanted to do later, but she couldn´t say it, maybe it was more than enough to go to the movies and have dinner."

Goten leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, while rubbing his sweaty hands nervously, he couldn´t help to think about somewhere else to go, but he dismissed his thoughts quickly. "and?"

Bra was fighting her strong feelings for Goten while her gaze scanned the floor. "pick up the kids."

Goten chuckled nervously, running his hands through his hair. "Oh."

Bra stood up hurriedly. "Well, if we are thinking about going out, I should take the kids to CC and change."

Goten nodded, calling the kids. "mmh... its okay if I pick you up at eight?"

Bra smiled shyly, nodding her head. "Fine with me."

Goten started moving his foot on the floor, like he was trying to vanish some imaginary spot. "So, do you have some movie in mind or do you want us to see what's playing on when we get there?"

Bra faked she was thinking about that for a second. "No, I haven´t been there for a while, I don´t know, I'd like to wait until we get there."

Goten nodded, while he turned around to tell the kids they were staying at CC. The kids smiled and hurried to pick up their bags.

**

* * *

**

BOND.

They chose a movie, not really caring about the movie, they were too nervous to be thinking about the plot. While the movie was playing they shifted several times on their seats trying to be as comfortable as possible, due to the lack of light and the closeness of each other.

She could hear his breathing, she could sense his heart beat fastening every time a love scene was in the screen, they both had been glancing at each other from time to time. When the movie finally ended, they felt a lot better, it had been awkward to be as close as they were after the kisses they had shared at Pan's house.

After a while they were having dinner at a Restaurant. Neither of them wanting to be the first ones to talk about their situation.

Bra had been having second thoughts about ask him about Umiko, but she had to find out. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Goten shook his head while he finished his cake. "Not at all, go ahead"

Bra smiled at the childish features he acquired when he was eating. She then, lowered her eyes, not sure if she should talk about that here. "What happened to your bond?"

Goten stop chomping his food, looking up across the table to find her eyes busy with something in her glass. "What? What do you mean?"

Bra shifted on her seat, trying to look as calm as possible. She grabbed softly the napkin to wipe imaginary rests of her drink on her lips. "I mean... I married Ken but I was never bonded to him, I think so... how does it feel to be bonded, when, mmhh, I mean, when you are not with her?"

Goten smiled sadly, lost in his own thoughts, then, he shrugged, staring at her face. "Geez... I don't know Bra... I'm not sure if I was bonded"

Bra frowned, leaning over the table to watch his face closer. "What do you mean you are not sure? How can't you be sure?"

Goten leaned back by habit, confused at her reaction. "Well... your dad explained all that to us when we were younger, but it's supposed to happen naturally... it never happened to us."

He said the last words almost sadly, like he had been waiting for that to happen, he avoided her gaze for a moment, regaining his strength to talk about that. Even when a lot of time had passed, he wasn´t so sure he was strong enough to face his wife death again, even when they were just talking, it probably was because of the sadness he was feeling, he had always wanted to be bonded to her, but he was almost sure he wasn´t, because every signal of a bond wasn´t present in their marriage, in fact, he wasn´t even sure if he had put enough attention to Vegeta, when he explained why he had to be bonded to be a real couple.

Bra hesitated a little, but she really wanted to know, her father had told her there was a chance to be with him, but that was just a chance she could have if he hadn´t mated with his wife. "Did you... mate with her?"

Goten looked at her in shock, then he shook his head in confusion, what was she talking about?. Then, his face became sarcastic and he started laughing, thinking she was joking. His laugh died soon enough, when he realized she shouldn´t been joking about this particular subject, involving Umiko. "Of course Bra!! What kind of question is that? We had a son!"

Bra shook her head, trying to explain better. "No Goten... I thought I had mated with Ken and it wasn´t true... not really."

Goten raised his eyebrows, amusement written all over his face. "You didn't? Come on Bra... I'm an adult, You have a son, besides, I've heard about your romantic temperament."

Bra blushed furiously. A very deep and strong feeling of anger, arousing her senses. Her mind was shouting at her to slap him for that comment, somehow, between anger and embarrassment she manage to speak, low and paused. "What –are –you –talking –about? What does that has to do with my temperament"?

Goten waved his hand chuckling lightly. "Come on... I don't want to talk about your things, but we all know Vegeta caught you with Kenzao in a very embarrassing situation..."

Bra blushed getting angry. "That's not your business"!! Like we never had known you were sleeping with Umiko before you got married..."

Goten wasn´t as shy as Bra thought he was, but she had caught him off guard in this. He blushed deep red, babbling in denial. "What? I didn't sl..."

Bra didn´t let him finish, this was her turn to embarrass him. She chuckled, placing her elbows in the border of the table, moving closer to him, while her lips twisted in an open wide smile. "Come on Goten... We all KNEW you were sleeping together..."

Goten didn't know how to answer that... so he told her the first thing he thought of... he was used to the sarcasm and he knew he had the potential to tease even the smartest girl, that was no other than Bra. He knew Vegeta had taught her to let not her guard down not even for a second, but his comment was as cynic as hers. "We never Slept"

Bra opened widely her eyes, watching his grin growing wide. "I can't believe you are acting so cynic"

Goten arched his eyebrows, looking at her with amusement. He just had found out she was susceptible to something, something he could use to tease her, just for the pleasure it was giving him, he had detected the concern in her voice and he was going to use it against her. "So... how does it feel to be caught up?"

Bra frowned, leaning back in her chair, she wasn´t one to be defeated so easily. His voice had echoed all around her, his chosen words had hit the right spot inside her. She grunted glaring at him. "Argh... I hate you Goten, I was going to explain to you the difference between mating and have sex but I don't think you are mature enough to know it"

Goten chuckled at her anger. "You are a fine one to tell"

Bra picked up his words, even when they have been low. She smirked, relaxing in her chair. "Look who's trying to lecture me."

Goten smirked again, laughter shining in his eyes. "At least, I wasn´t the one who was caught up."

The strong love feelings of Bra had been lowered in the moment with the challenge of a verbal fight. She changed quickly the subject, giving him another one of her smouldering looks. "Curiosity killed the cat Goten, I'm sure you're not mature enough to know that."

Goten laughed, he was having a great time teasing her. "Since when you are so giddy?"

She stood up laughing, headed to the bathroom. "I'll be back in a minute"

Goten lifted an eyebrow with a mischievously smile. "running out of ideas? Take your time, I know it's hard to put up with me, but you're trying."

Bra turned around when she heard his chuckles. "Excuse –me?"

Goten motioned for her to go, laughing all the time. "You heard me pretty well Bra, go find another cocky comment, while you use the bathroom as an excuse."

Bra narrowed her eyes. "If I had time I would show you I really know how to answer that, but I really have to use the bathroom."

Goten chuckled in his drink, "Go ahead princess, have it your way, anyway, you can't prove me wrong, can you?"

Bra narrowed her eyes even more murmuring softly "you are such a suck-up".

Goten laughed harder. "Hey! I heard that!"

He watched her disappear among the columns and the people standing at the reception, pondering about his crazy feelings... he was really losing his common sense, getting involved with a family friend.

As time passed slowly, he had gone from one thought to another, deciding he really wanted to know if she had felt something in those hot kisses they had shared. The fear to get hurt was terrible, but he was hoping, now that he had realized he was attracted to her, he could, somehow, conquer her heart.

She came back, with a smile on her face. She had thought about tease him back, but she noticed, the main subject was to find out if he had mated or not, she already knew he wasn´t bonded, in some way, it had relieved some pressure off her system.

She sat down crossing her legs, while her hand rested on her lap. "I was planning to answer that, but I thought I should remind you what an awful cheater you are."

Goten blinked in confusion a few times, before replying. "I'm not a cheater, Bra"

Bra ran her tongue over her front teeth, testing the remaining wine in her mouth. "Of course you are, you are avoiding my question"

Goten blinked again, shifting a bit, to put the chair closer, leaning forward. "What question?" He then smirked, looking at her flirtatiously. "Do you want to know more about my sleeping habits?"

Bra blushed at his question, shaking her head. "Now I know you are a terrible liar too... I was referring to my previous question."

Goten chuckled, grabbing absently her hand. "I'm not a liar, Bra... delight me with your memory, what question?"

Bra sighed and nodded faintly. "Did you mated?"

Goten let go of her hand, raising his hand to cover the laughs that were almost choking him. "Are you crazy Bra? I already told you I had mated! I thought you weren´t so innocent"

Bra felt her heart ripping at his laughs and his words. She narrowed her eyes, she wasn´t going to let him mock of her. "I'm not so innocent, but you seemed to ignore mating and have sex are different subjects!"

Goten shook his head, stretching out his hand to grab hers, but he changed his mind in the last second and drop it to rest on the table. "I know it's not the same but you cannot mate without having sex Bra, I thought you knew that..."

Bra rolled her eyes, he was pissing her off. "Of course I know that, I presume I know more than you in the matter."

Goten raised his eyebrows again, leaning back in the table, while stretching his feet under the table. "Oh yeah? Delight me with your wisdom and your knowledge."

Bra watched him chuckle, she was hurt and angry, but she had to fake it was a common chat between them, he seemed to be pretty sure about the mating, maybe he had really mated Umiko and now she hadn´t any chance to make him love her. "its just basic knowledge... besides, I won´t tell you anything unless you say you are sorry."

Goten arched his brow in confusion. "Sorry for what? What..."

Bra folded her arms and yelled, cutting him off. "You know what"

Goten relaxed in his chair, one of his arms hanging back in the back of the chair. "No, I'm serious, I don´t know, What did I do? What did I say?"

Bra frowned, looking to the side. "You mentioned my romantic temperament with Kenzao."

Goten smirked, grabbing her hand again. "Did I lie? Sorry"

Bra slapped his hand, pulling back hers. "See? That's why I'm not telling you, you are going to use it against me!"

Goten chuckled, trying to grab again her hand playfully. "No, I won´t, come on Bra, tell me about mating."

The way he had said those words had sent shivers down her spine. She blushed again, changing the subject. "It's getting late, maybe we should go now."

Goten looked at her confused, his eyebrows knitted in a line. "fine" He snapped his fingers while he called the waiter while he stared at her.

Bra lowered her eyes, faking everything was alright, but Goten knew her better. He grabbed the bill and pulled his wallet out of his pants pocket, taking out enough money to pay the bill and give the waiter a tip.

He stood up, pulling her chair softly to help her stand up. They looked into each other eyes for a moment. Bra smiled softly and clung to his arm. "I had a really good time Goten, thank you."

He wasn´t so sure if she was okay, he smiled back and stepped aside, motioning Bra forward. They walked to the parking lot in silence, until he spotted his car and both were inside.

Goten started the engine and without turning around he asked her softly. "I'm not sure if I offended you Bra, your mood changed drastically, I'm sorry if I did it, really, I wasn´t planning to let your questions in the air, but it seemed it was a teasing question, unless... you were really curious about it..."

Bra gulped, she wasn´t expecting him to tell her that. She shook her head smiling, she surely knew how to lie. "Of course not, I'm joking, I know you mated Umiko, it's just you embarrassed me with your comments about Kenzao"

Goten sighed relieved, turning to the side to look at her with a big grin on his face. "I'm sorry, it slipped out of my mouth"

Bra looked at him, nudging his arm. "you did it on purpose Goten"

He raised his hands laughing. "okay, okay, I admit it, I did it on purpose, happy?"

Bra grabbed his hands immediately, placing them on the steering wheel. "Are you crazy, keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the wheel"

He laughed again, his voice echoing smoothly through her ears. "We are almost in the air Bra, nothing's going to happen." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, with a smile on his lips. "I really needed to get out Bra, thank you, it was a wonderful evening. I had been dateless since Umiko... and you know how hard is to be single again."

She looked at him in awe, it was almost like he was flirting with her. "Yeah, it's a surprise, more like a shock."

He didn´t stop there, he chuckled a little, glancing at her every minute. "You know, with my current status as single, its not so easy to find someone to go with me to dinner or clubbing, I wonder if you would like to go with me again... some other time? Maybe next week?"

She was staring at him like he had grown two heads. First, he ripped her heart telling her he was mated, later he embarrassed her bringing Kenzao to the talk, later, he was... flirting... with her? Inviting her out? She nodded, looking through the window. "Sure."

He nodded too, landing the air car in the back yard of CC. He stepped out of the car, opening the door for her.

She smiled sweetly, grabbing his hand to get out, but she couldn´t help to spat a cocky comment "its hard for you to drive, uh? Next time I will do it if you want."

He leaned a little closer, grabbing her chin to lift her up a bit. "If you would stop flirting with me, it would be easier to drive Bra..."

Bra blushed furiously at his comment, what was happening, hadn´t he told her he was mated? Her father had told her, he wouldn´t love anybody else... unless... shit! There was no way she would let him saw her as an easy fling!. She tore his hands roughly away from her face. "I wasn´t flirting, Kami, you are so naive some times Goten, you have known me all my life and you know I WOULDN'T flirt with you."

He felt a tingle in his stomach, her words had sounded as if both knew she wouldn´t like him... not even in the worst situation...

He stood there, close to her, looking intently into her eyes, then, he leaned closer, almost brushing his lips with hers, stopping at the last second and moving his face to the side, kissing softly her cheek.

Bra had almost closed her eyes at his closeness, feeling her face became red with embarrassment when he didn´t kiss her where she thought he was going to kiss her.

He seemed to notice something in her gaze, because he smiled lightly. "Good night Bra, I will pick up Midori tomorrow."

She stood there for a second, looking at him. Then she turned around, walking hurriedly to the living quarters of CC.

Her father looked at her, walking upstairs in a blind fury. Vegeta shook his head, knowing something had happened between the clown's brat and his princess.

**

* * *

**

DETERMINATION.

Goten had somehow, recovered his usual self, he knew now that she liked him, he could sense her, but he had sensed something was wrong with her too, he could almost bet it had something to do with her question, but... what the hell mattered if he had mated or not, he was a man and it was just natural to have sex... besides, everyone knew he had been always very active in that matter... she wasn´t pretending him to be a virgin at his age... in fact, it was a nonsense to believe he hadn´t mated, she had said everyone knew Umiko and he had sex even before marriage... He shook his head, what the hell was wrong with her? Maybe mating and have sex was slightly different, but at the end it was the same... No, probably it had been his attitude, he would have to tend to that later... she couldn´t be so... so... to think after all those years of marriage Umiko and he hadn´t mated! besides, it wasn´t important, it wasn´t important at all.

He frowned, slamming his hand on the steering wheel, she had been pretty competitive in that matter too... what was wrong with her?

He kept thinking about that almost three hours, until he decided it had been just his attitude what had changed her mood.

**

* * *

**

Nothing.

Vegeta sat down in the kitchen, watching his daughter out of the corner of his eye, her eyes were puffy and red, he knew she had been crying, he only hoped it wasn´t for that scum of kakarott's brat. The kids were still fighting in the GR. "What's wrong Bra?"

Bra avoided his questioning gaze, placing the food on the table. "Nothing's wrong"

Vegeta frowned, grabbing a fork angrily. "I'm not asking you twice Bra, you don't leave this room until you tell me WHAT'S WRONG?"

Bra gulped, sitting down in a chair, beside her father. "I already told you is nothing."

Vegeta grunted, staring at her while folding his arms. "Look me in the eye and tell me that Bra... I don´t want you to do something stupid, tell me the true."

Her voice was barely a whisper, before she started sobbing. "He is already mated"

Vegeta drop the fork looking at her in shock, he had been almost sure that brat hadn´t mated, he was shocked, relieved in some way, some part of him had hoped Goten had mated, that way, the idiot wouldn´t claim his daughter and he wouldn´t have to break his bones, but now, things had changed, he wasn´t expecting her to cry, she really wanted that brat. He didn´t want his daughter to suffer... and all because of him, damn kakarott's brat, he would have to find a way to make him pay without Kakarott or the woman finding out. "Are you sure?"

Bra nodded, sobbing lightly, she hated to cry in front of her father, but she couldn´t help to feel sad at the recent discovery about Goten. "He told me."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, thinking about it, he was sure he had explained all the process to Trunks and the clown, but something kept telling him, Bra was wrong. "Do you still care for him, don´t you?"

Bra nodded again, sighing loudly. "Yes, I know what I have to do."

Vegeta looked at her in silence, pondering how to talk to her, deciding minutes later, the only way he knew was the one he always had, with honesty. "You must stop seeing him."

Bra nodded, looking at him. "I've been doing some thinking, you know, If I can´t have him, then, I won´t have no one else."

Vegeta tilted his head to the side, starting to eat. Her idea was perfect to him, she should haven´t fall for him in the first place, and spite of his anger, besides of Kakarott's brat there wasn´t any man good enough for his daughter. "Fine with me, you should start training to lose some stress."

Bra turned to look at him in shock. "No thanks, tonight is my lucky night, I have a date."

Vegeta spat out his food, looking at her in shock. "WHAT?"

Bra started laughing, standing up while she caressed his hair lightly. "Don´t worry, I'm joking."

He pulled apart her hand roughly, mumbling something about spoiled brats and returned his attention to his food.

Bra laughed, bumping into Bulma in her way out of the kitchen.

Bulma looked at her questioningly. "What are you laughing at Bra?"

Bra recovered her breath and chuckled, pointing to the kitchen. "Daddy is a little grumpy."

Bulma sighed loudly, it took more than two hours to make him stop grunting and now, her daughter had pissed him off. "What did you do this time Bra? When I left he was in a pretty good mood... you should stop teasing him, some day he is going to teach you some respect."

Bra grinned, walking down the hall. "He wouldn´t, oh, by the way Mom, I think he is a little bit hungry, he didn´t want to share his food with the kids but you know them... so, don´t let him boss you around, he is probably going to demand more food."

Bulma narrowed her eyes watching her daughter disappear in the hall. "Damn it!"

**

* * *

**

SOMEONE I KNOW.

Goten came at noon to pick up Midori, wishing he could spend some time with Bra, but she was no where to be found. He walked inside the house when a shadow stepped out of the stairs and looked at him angrily.

"What do you want here brat?"

Goten stepped back in shock, why Vegeta was talking to him like that? Maybe Midori did something, it wouldn´t be a surprise. "I came to pick up Midori."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and turned his back to him. "Pack your crap and leave."

Goten frowned, tightening his fists at his sides. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Vegeta smirked, knowing Goten wasn´t watching his face. "Pick your brat and leave, I'm busy."

Goten narrowed his eyes, he was almost sure Vegeta had said crap instead of brat, but he wasn´t sure, so he ignored his comment, maybe he was getting paranoid. "I'm out."

Vegeta folded his arms, he was going to provoke him. "You always are."

Goten stopped dead in his tracks, turning around with an angry face. "What?"

Vegeta smirked, looking at him from head to toes. "Are you deaf? I said You always argue."

Goten scratched his head, pondering if he was going crazy. "umh... sorry, I will pick up Kenji"

Vegeta snarled, his eyes glinting dangerously. "pick another world to stay."

Goten clenched his fists, this time he had heard him. "another world to stay?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Definitely, you are insane brat, I said did you pick the words I said"

Goten narrowed his eyes, he wasn´t as dumb as Vegeta thought, he knew he was trying to piss him off, but why? Maybe he had heard about the movies, maybe he was just jealous, well, he was a very prudent man, he wasn´t going to fall in his trap. "..." He turned around and left, locating Midori's Ki.

"I wish you were dead." Vegeta spoke louder this time, watching his toy walking out the house.

Goten gritted his teeth. "I don´t know why you are trying to fight Vegeta, but I'm not in the mood to fight and don´t pretend you didn´t say what you said."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, he was having a lot of fun messing with the brat's brain. "You should thank me, I just said, I wish you weren´t deaf"

Goten raised his eyebrows, while Vegeta glared at him. "Yeah, sure."

Vegeta snorted, following him. "ungrateful bastard."

This was too much, even for Goten, but he decided not to fight and kept walking, ignoring the prince. He knew Vegeta would react this way, he knew Vegeta didn´t want to challenge him directly, his dad and Bulma would be all over the Prince. In his way out of the house, he spotted Bra, talking with Midori and Kenji, she seemed to be in a very good mood. He approached, placing his index on his mouth, so, the kids wouldn´t blow his surprise visit.

He leaned closer to her neck from behind. "You look just like someone I know."

Bra gasped, turning around quickly.

He grinned, leaning closer to kiss her cheek, lingering close to her face a little bit while whispering. "I'm back."

Bra blushed, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Does that mean anything?"

He narrowed his eyes, something was wrong with them... "Yes, that I didn´t forget to pick up Midori."

She opened her mouth in shock, how dare he to tease her like that. "That was my bigger concern, believe me..."

He grinned again, almost touching her body with his, his breath caressing her nose. "I know."

She frowned, lifting her chin with indignation. "Fine."

Goten chuckled, grabbing her forearm. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Bra closed her eyes and opened them quickly, trying to concentrate in the proper words. "No, thank you, I have something to do"

Goten raised his eyebrow, running his hand down her arm in a gentle caress. "Like what?"

Bra gulped nervously. "something in the lab, maybe later."

He looked at her suspiciously, but, she was just like Bulma, maybe it was true. "Fine, I'll call you later."

She nodded, bending down a little to receive a kiss from Midori, before he started running to the front yard trying to play catch me with Goten. She watched them play and fly towards their home. She closed her eyes tightly, she was in love with him, but she wouldn´t be his mistress, no, if that mean to be a shame to her father's race, she wouldn't, if was going to be considered the first saiyan princess becoming a concubine, even when she had told her father it didn´t matter, she knew it would matter after a while.

**

* * *

**

End **of May, 808.**

Time passed rapidly, she had been avoiding him and he knew it. He had been calling her, but she always seemed to be busy at night and on weekends. He knew she was lying, something had happened that night and she didn't want to see him again, at least, for a while. He had been thinking about all this, maybe she was right, maybe it had been all only a game, they were lonely and things had happened, he had decided to stop pushing her, if she wanted something, maybe she would have to be the one coming to talk to him, he had tried to do that for a long while and she hadn´t accepted it. He just got sick of waiting, she seemed to have a different excuse each time, excuse over excuse, he had to face the true, she didn´t want to see him, but what really bothered him, was the fact that she didn´t want to face him.

Bra had decided to throw a Party for Kenji. She had invited Kenzao too. She didn't love him anymore but she knew his son had the right to spend time with him, and Kenzao loved him. He had been calling her almost every day, last week, he had already apologize for his past attitude. Kenzao came to the party Bra had organized at C.C. for Kenji. No one wanted him to be there, but he was Kenji's father after all.

**

* * *

**

BULMA **P.O.V.**

Bulma couldn't blame him, she knew it was hard to live with a Saiyan or a half Saiyan, even when her own daughter was one. He had loved her very much and maybe they could have worked out their problems if Bra wouldn´t have returned to Japan, but she did. Of course Bulma was happy to have all her children and family around her, but sometimes she wondered if it had been worthy for Bra and for Kenji.

She knew Kenzao had been very sad and he had already regretted his words and his acts, but he hadn't had the guts to tell Bra about it.

Bulma knew he didn't like Vegeta and their Saiyan's powers because all that make him feel impotent, but he loved his son. Kenji wasn't attached to him, he hadn't spent enough quality time with him at their home in New York. He was always working.

Since Bra had moved to Japan, Kenzao came twice at year, to spend time with his son, but it wasn't enough for a kid, he needed a father and they all knew it, he had even said it. When Bulma had asked him what he wanted for his birthday, he had answered plainly. (plainty)

_Flashback. _

_Bulma stood in the mall, looking at the stores, she released Kenji's hand and bent down, smiling sweetly. "What do you want for your birthday Sweet heart?"_

_Kenji lowered his eyes, looking at his shoes. "I don´t want any toy this time grandma"_

_Bulma looked at him, confusion showing through her eyes. "What do you want then?"_

_He swallowed, feeling his cheeks became red. " I want a family."_

_Bulma gulped, looking at the little kid in front of her. "What do you mean honey?, you have one."_

_Kenji shook his head, looking at her shyly. "No grandma, I mean one with Mom and Dad."_

_Bulma felt her heart breaking into pieces, she raised her hand to grab softly a strand of hair. "Your father loves you, your father works very hard in New York and your mother loves you too honey."_

_Kenji's eyes watered. "I mean a __dad,__ not a __father.__"_

_Bulma didn´t answer him, but later when he was in his bed sleeping, she had told their family and friends what was happening, they all talked about it, offering to help Kenji to go through all this, but just She and her daughter knew what those words mean..._

_End of Flashback._

Here he was, her little grandson... longing for a family, wishing to have a Dad instead of a father, she had to talk to Bra, tell her to let Kenji interact often with Kenzao. Kenzao had been playing with him a lot. He had missed watching him grow up; after they had told him what was going on he had been more than happy about coming and spending time with him, he was feeling guilty, she knew that, if only he had had the enough courage to face Bra and apologize... now, it was too late for that, she was sure Bra didn´t want Kenzao back in her life.

**

* * *

**

BRA**.**

Bra was kind of sad. She loved Goten and didn't want to see Kenzao anymore, but she had to recognize that he had been a good father, maybe he had been never beside them, but he had tried. She wanted to please his son, but he was asking for too much... it was really hard to be with Kenzao. She had loved him so much once and her memories were hurting her. Now he was here, enjoying the party and smiling to her.

**

* * *

**

GOTEN **P.O.V.**

Goten saw Kenzao greet Bulma, Bra and Kenji, his blood was boiling with anger. He couldn´t believe he was here, smiling... he hated him, since he saw the way he talked to Bra, he knew he was going to hate him forever. He could remember when he wanted to beat the shit out of him, but he had stopped, just for her.

(("What the hell is he doing here? He doesn't belong here, he wasn't supposed to come, but... he is here... smiling to everyone... How can Vegeta let this happen? He left her! Well... maybe he didn't leave her, but he made her life a living hell of jealousy, he didn't trust her, he didn't accept us...What is he doing here? Maybe they told him about Kenji wanting his father back..."))

**

* * *

**

KENJI

Kenji was happy, he was feeling weird at the thought of his father here, it was weird to think he was his father... he was so different from the other's, he was... weak... yes, that was the word, weak... But, it was good to have him here, in some way. He didn't look like him, he didn't like to be with him very often, he was always forcing him to act as weak as he, to be in control all the time, Goten and Trunks were better. He didn't need to be ashamed of his strength in front of them, of course he loved his father, but he was now almost a strange for him and he knew his mother had suffered because of him.

**

* * *

**

KENZAO

Somehow Kenzao had heard about Bra visiting Goten very, very often, he heard about what people thought about him, he even asked his son about him, he couldn't help but feel jealous, even his son liked him... He knew he was wasting his time, he knew now that he wanted her, he had been dating a lot of women after her and he never felt the same, not even in bed. He had been lost... how could he had ever thought it could be the same without her?

She was a wonderful woman and he had thrown their happiness to the trash. He had to win her back. It wasn't so bad to be a Saiyan and now he knew it, besides... his son needed him.

**

* * *

**

WISHES.

Later. At Goten's

Midori was laying on the couch, when Goten stepped into the living room. Midori's eyes followed him until he sat down in the couch beside his. He looked at him with a questioning look. "Dad?"

Goten turned his face to the side, smiling softly. "yeah?"

Midori straightened a bit, resting his weight on one elbow. "Do you think is possible that Dende makes Kenji's wish come true?"

Goten arched his eyebrows, blinking a few times. "what wish?"

Midori tilted his head to the side, remembering Kenji's words at his birthday party. "Before he blew at his cake's candles he wished to have a family."

Goten twisted his lip to the side, trying to remember, while he loosened his tie. "Well, I don't know, maybe... but he has one."

Midori shook his head, sighing heavily. "No, he wants a normal family... Mom and Dad's family."

Goten squinted his eyes, not really wanting to answer, it had been hard enough to fight his feelings back then, to confront them again, so soon. He stayed there thinking about it.

After a while, Midori was sleeping soundly. Goten sighed and stood up, picking him up to take him to bed. Then, he walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge's door, he really needed a drink.

**

* * *

**

BREAKING THE ICE

Three days after Kenji's Party. Kenzao wanted to talk to Bra. He invited her to Dinner. When they were at the restaurant, after a while of light chatting, they struck up in a conversation about work.

Kenzao's face became serious, he had been watching her, her light make up, her nails, her feminine clothes, the careful picked up jewelry, her beautiful body, she was gorgeous. He could remember her, standing out of a lot of women, she had everything, he had been a stupid letting her leave... the most desirable woman in his life, the mother of his child. "I need to talk to you."

She finished her piece of cake, eating slowly. Then, she licked her lips almost seductively, slowly crossing her legs. "I'm listening"

Kenzao placed his hands on the table, his face toward her, but not fully facing her. "Look... I don't know how to... it's just that..."

Bra looked up at him, facing him fully, keeping eye contact while uncrossing her legs. Her eyes showing concern and confusion. "What is it Ken?"

Kenzao didn´t want to reveal much about his intentions, his main goal was to seduce her again, but he knew it wasn´t the right moment, not now, he had to find out if she could be interested, some how, he knew he had to accomplish one thing at a time, he had to get emotionally closer first. He placed his right hand on his right knee, below the table, out of her sight, rubbing nervously the fabric of his pant, while he looked into her eyes "I want you to know I really loved you"

Bra broke eye contact away from him, staring at her drink, while her hands played with the hem of her blouse, under the table. "And so did I Ken, we already talked about this after Kenji's party."

Goten blinked with high interest in the conversation, he didn´t know why he had followed them, something inside him ignited the moment Midori told him Kenji's father was taking her out to dinner. He rushed to the door, telling Midori he would be back soon. He got angry with himself for a moment, what the hell was he doing here, sitting opposite to them, spying on their conversation... taking advantage of his hearing, invading someone else privacy...

He squinted his eyes, drawing his brows together, he could feel his muscles tightening when the bastard told her he had loved her... he was trying to court her again!

Kenzao sighed, sitting a little more upright, he wanted to get closer, emotionally and physically, he crossed his ankles, leaning closer from the side. "Look Bra, you know me, I don't want to lose my son and I really want to be close to him." His voice dropping at the end of the statement, he was not going to make the same mistake twice, he had to make her understand, but slowly. "I do believe in commitment and you know that, I want to be close to both of you"

Bra nodded, shifting in her chair so her body was facing away from him. She raised her voice pitch a bit. "I know and you know I had ever refuse to let you see him, I don't know why you are feeling this way"

Kenzao pulled back his feet, resting them on his toes. He had noticed she was more defensive than usual, he scanned her fully, letting his voice rolled under control, confident, relaxed. "Have you missed me?"

Bra pulled her feet under the chair, looking at him in shock, she felt a shiver ran down her spine, but it was just the tension of the situation, there were no sparks at all, she just liked him as a friend, and not a close one. Her voice came out as loud as a whisper. "What?"

Kenzao gave a little head nod, creeping into her personal space from the side, holding his glass with his left hand while his right reached out to slowly strike a strand of her hair earning a surprised look from her. "I have missed you, so much... I was wrong and I'm sorry, I want to be in touch with you... I want us to be friends."

Goten bared his teeth and stared at them, he had lost his objectivity the moment he heard Kenzao tell her that he missed her, the moment he heard him ask her if she had missed him. His lips stretched, his eyes were narrowed. He raised his hand as if he was trying to vanish the wrinkles that had formed across his forehead. That bastard was not being respectful of her space, he could tell because she had shifted trying to get away from his touch. He breathed deeper, that bastard was a pretty good conversationalist, he had been talking to her all evening in a deep voice, but he knew her, she wouldn´t fall for those tricks... He had to fight his control to avoid raising his Ki, the moment he saw him moving her hair out of her face, exposing her shoulders... Damn it!

Bra moved away from his touch, her mind pondering about the meaning of his words. "But, but you said..."

Kenzao opened his legs wide apart, placing his feet flat on the floor while he pulled back his hand, casually brushing her arm with his fingers in the process. "Forget what I said, I was hurt, I was jealous."

Bra didn´t feel the powerful physical and emotional response she had felt with Goten's touch, anyway, his touch tensed her. She placed her hands on her lap, lowering her eyes. "You didn't have any reason to..."

Kenzao cut her off with a smooth and understanding voice, sipping slowly his drink. "I know."

Bra shook her head, grabbing her drink to sip it slowly. Then, she cleared her throat, placing her hand on the table, the palm turned down, while her fingers played distractedly with the ashtray. "I don´t know Ken..."

He stayed in silence, waiting for her to continue, while he reached for the ashtray, moving his hand into her way, making skin to skin contact with her hand.

She gasped when his hand casually touched hers. It appeared casual and accidental, but it made her move her hand away quickly. "it's been a long time since we... tried"

He pulled his elbows to the sides, tilting his head coyly. "You know our son need us together."

Goten poured his drink in his lap at the sight in front of him, that fucking bastard was courting her, trying to hold her hand, even when he had made it look casual, he knew it had been premeditated, he knew Kenzao didn´t have all his cards showing... His brain scrambled, looking at her finger slowly stroking the smooth wet surface of the drink glass, damn it, even that was turning him on... He just didn´t get it, how could she be buying his sloppy words, his weak excuses, his attempts to seduce her? He lowered his eyebrows in an attempt at understanding, Kenzao had lowered his voice even more. He looked as her lips parted, as if she was going to reply, but she didn´t, she stared at him in silence.

Bra swallowed, swishing her hair to get it right, her palms were shaking, her body wasn´t directed toward him, but she could still feel his gaze buried in her face. "Yes I know that but, I have changed... I don't lo..."

Kenzao didn´t let her continue, reaching out his hand to grab softly her fingers, quickly holding her hand in his. "What? You don't love me anymore? I know that"

She stared at him in shock, not really paying attention to their hands. "then, why are you askin..."

He stroked gently her hand, entwining his fingers with hers while smiling sadly. "We were a family, Kenji needs me, he wants me back, he said it at his party"

Bra opened her mouth in shock. After a few seconds she pulled away her hand, placing it on her thigh and stroking it nervously, while she tried to take a detour in the conversation. "I know and it really hurts believe me, But, I can't give him a whole family."

Kenzao opened his arms, leaning back in his chair. "Why not?"

Bra lowered her eyes again, blinking a few times. "It's not so easy... I already told you."

Kenzao smiled sadly again, looking at her with pleading eyes. "Give me an opportunity, let me try to make you fall in love with me again, please."

Bra raised her eyebrows, curiosity overwhelming. "What do you mean by that? What are you exactly asking for?"

Goten was now as angry as he could remember, he had done the same before and he knew how it worked, he was trying to win her using Kenji as an excuse. He could sense he was in the edge of losing control, he had to get away from there, he couldn´t stand hearing or watching more of his damn tricks. He paid the bill, glancing at their table, before getting out. His anger was guiding his behavior unconsciously. His mind was wandering about Bra's relationship with Kenzao.

Kenzao pulled his legs out from under him, rubbing his neck absently before he captured her hand again. "Let me be his father, let's stay together these days before I return to New York, who knows? Maybe it could work and I, I wouldn't try to take you back there, I would move here, I don't care if I lose my job, I want to be here, with both of you..."

She looked at him in total silence, not knowing what to say. "..."

Kenzao wasn´t going to give up, he smiled softly. "Let him have what he wants, at least for these days, and even if we couldn't be together again, because I know you don't love me anymore... I know you wouldn't want to, but he, he doesn't need to know about that, let's make him think his wish can be granted"

Bra shook her head, sighing heavily. "I can't lie to him."

Kenzao frowned a bit, relaxing his features almost immediately. "I'm not asking you to lie, I'm asking you to spend time as a normal family, he needs that, and I can give him that, just let me be with both of you and I would do all to have your heart again."

Bra lowered her eyes, feeling uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Ken... I can't love you."

Kenzao nodded in response, raising his hand to call the waiter. After a while, he signed and handed the bill, standing up.

Bra stood up, straightened her clothes and walked towards the exit.

Kenzao grabbed her hand, while he was waiting for his car, stepping closer. "Fine, just let stay together a few days, okay? do it for him."

Bra tilted her head to the side but she didn´t pull away her hand. "Fine, but I c..."

He raised her hand, placing it softly over her lips. "Hey, don't say it... as long as we can be friends, he can feel part of his wish is granted."

Bra nodded, lowering her eyes, while he kissed softly her hand.

Goten was on a tree, watching them. His anger had changed his perception, he had wanted to go home but he had to see what had happened between them. He had sensed a powerful response emerging from his body. He could almost see the sparks flying out of him. He closed his eyes, trying to be in control, watching Kenzao start up the car.

He hovered in the air, cursing under his breath when he saw him kissing her hand. He frowned, remembering the way she had blushed when he kissed her hand, the worst of all was that she let him hold her hand... He heard him inviting her to the movies with Kenji. He followed them, until the Kenzao parked his car in front of CC. He was angry, remembering how he had been all night, keeping a light conversation, making her laugh with a light hearted sense of humor, at first, she seemed to enjoy his company, she seemed to have a good time. So, he had broken the ice making her laugh... He wasn´t going to let him take the lead to court her.

He punched an imaginary enemy in the air, thinking about them, while he turned around to fly home. (("Is he trying to win her back? Asshole... after all he had done to her...")).

**

* * *

**

BAD MOOD.

The door flew open and Goten appeared in the living room with a scowl on his face.

Midori looked up at him, wondering where he had been. "Where did you go?"

Goten, turned to the side, frowning. "To buy some food."

Midori arched his brow trying to look at his hands. "Where is the food?"

Goten folded his arms over his chest, with his back to Midori. "I ate it."

Midori opened his eyes in shock, damn, he was hungry, he would have saved some for his Dad... "What?"

Goten dropped his arms, sighing heavily. "You heard me..."

Midori raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Are you in bad mood or something?"

Goten looked at the floor, hands in his pockets and a very wrinkled forehead. "NO"

Midori looked at him, skeptical, he then, turned around to go to sleep.

Goten smirked, stopping Midori. "Wait."

Midori lifted an eyebrow, looking up at his father. "Yes?"

Goten pondered about his idea for a second, then, he smiled, rubbing Midori's arm. "Tomorrow you are going to invite a friend."

Midori stepped back, looking at him. "uh huh? Who?"

Goten smirked, running his fingers through his hair. "One of your friends."

Midori looked at him suspiciously, scanning him fully. "What for?"

Goten paled, damn it, he had to find an excuse, fast... "To play?"

Midori thought about it for a second, trying to find what his Dad really wanted. After a moment, he stretched his arms smiling. "Fine, but... you know my best friend is Kenji."

Goten smiled broadly. "Fine! Invite him... if you want to."

Midori forgot about his father mood and squealed. "Of course I want to!"

Goten stood there, pondering about his feelings toward Bra. He wasn´t sure why he was feeling upset, he wasn´t sure why she was so important to him, they had set things right, they were friends... weren't they? But that Kenzao was an asshole and he was not going to let him hurt her again.

**

* * *

**

Next day.

Midori grimaced in disgust, holding the auricular close to his ear. "Why not?"

Kenji excused himself, rolling his eyes. "Sorry Mido, my father invited us for dinner, later we are going to the cinema."

Midori twisted his lips in disappointment. "ugh."

Kenji smiled suddenly, raising his voice. "Do you want to come with us?"

Midori grinned, jumping with joy. "SURE! Just let me ask my Dad!"

A moment passed and Kenji could hear that Midori was asking for permission. He smiled, walking to the door. "What did he tell you?"

Midori ran upstairs, opening his bedroom door. "He said it was okay."

Kenji squealed, looking at the watch on the wall. "Great! I want you to be here at three, I'm going to tell my Mom!"

They said good bye and hurried to be ready on time.

**

* * *

**

HUNT TIME.

The Press had been crazy about Pan's pregnancy, people actually didn´t have more than two children, but the famous CEO was going to have three. Pan's pregnancy was starting to show, the Doctor had told her she had to be careful, knowing her habits since she was a little girl.

Trunks knew she would try to train, he knew his father, he had been the one who encouraged her to fight, once she had controlled her energy.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, she had lowered her Ki... he knew he had to keep an eye on her, she was a stubborn one, trying to follow his father's orders every time she could.

He looked at his wrist watch, time for lunch. He sensed her trying to mask her ki, it was a pretty good job, unfortunately for her, the baby couldn´t mask his ki, so he would be able to locate her, he chuckled, rubbing his hands together... Hunt time. She always left the office at this hour, she was hiding, and it could be just for one of two reasons... she wanted to surprise him or she was going to disobey the Doctor's orders.

He stood up, concentrating to locate his baby's Ki, while his hand pressed the button to open the window.

* * *

End of chapter 67. Bond, Wishes and Dreams.

**

* * *

**

Author Notes:

Thank you so much for your reviews, they made me feel better, thanks for your words, good critic and advices. Thanks, Karen, Listenserendipity, Hermione Double, lovesanime92, ladybugg, saiyanmx89.

I wanted this fic to be "officially" a Trunks/Pan fic, but I love Goten/Bra too, the couples are exactly the opposite, so I decided to make a double fic, TP and GB, but I didn´t want to tell since the beginning. Sorry for that, I know this story has been drawing out from time to time, sometimes its hard to keep up without boring chapters, too many things in my head to write the end so soon, lol. Thanks again for telling me about finishing the story the way I would like to, because its hard trying to please all of you, even when I love to do that, without changing the plot or missing something important, sometimes is impossible, thank you for your great comments about this story, I loved to know you don´t think is getting bored, thanks too for telling me there's a site with stories as long as this one.

By the way, the hits count is back to normal again, I suppose they didn´t read it as soon as I thought they would, I'm just kind of a worried person, lol. Thank you for your support and I'm sorry I took that much to update. I was trying to make you all happy adding some notes and scenes, sorry if this wasn´t either a Trunks/Pan chapter, but I cannot make Bra and Goten take that much to get together and I wasn´t as inspired as I should be about T/P right in this moment, maybe because of the pregnancy of Pan. Love, Eyr.


	68. Kenzao Return

Disclaimer: I don´t own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 68. KENZAO RETURN.

**

* * *

**

DON´T TALK.

Trunks landed in the back yard of CC, smirking. Here she was, thinking she could train without telling him. He wasn´t going to let her go away with this. He walked slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her.

Pan gasped, turning around quickly to find a smirking Trunks with a firm grip on her. "H... Hi honey..."

His smirk deepened while he hovered in the air. "What are you doing here sweet heart?"

She frowned at the sarcasm dripping off his voice. "Put me down Trunks, I have something to do."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, amused at her attempts to get free. "Something to do? Around the GR?"

Pan struggled, softening her face. "Well, I was walking to the garden."

Trunks looked at her suspiciously, his hands still around her waist. "I saw you stretch Pan..."

Pan looked at him in shock, stupid, stupid, stupid, she forgot to keep an eye on his energy, she didn´t even feel when he left the office. "Well, it is healthy to exercise a little, I was jogging and I... decided to..."

Trunks tilted his head to the side and laughed, cutting her off. "train?"

Pan stared at him, he didn´t seem annoyed... maybe he would allow her to... bull shit! He wouldn´t. "You know its better if I train, that way the baby will increase his energy."

Trunks blinked a few times and chuckled. "mjhm..." He took off to the sky, holding her tight.

She didn´t know what to think of his reaction, she had expected him to be upset, but he seemed to be amused at her excuses... damn it! She just noticed she had stammered, trying to convince him she was just going to work out a little., she didn´t even know where he was taking her. "Where are we going Trunks?"

He didn´t answer, flying faster. In a couple of minutes he landed on their balcony and motioned for her to enter.

She gave him a quizzically look, walking into their room. "You could have answered my question Trunks, I know you are mad but it had been enough to say home"

Trunks laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You want some work out, don´t you? Then, I'm going to fulfill your needs honey"

Pan opened her mouth to reply, but he raised a hand to silence her, closing the space between them. "Don´t talk."

**

* * *

**

JUST FAMILY

Bra was surprised to hear his Son, she never thought Kenji would invite him... she thought he wanted to spend time with his Dad...

Kenzao greeted Midori and turned to look at Bra questioningly. He drove in silence, thinking in the proper way to ask her about the kid. He parked the car and everyone get off heading to the ticket office.

Kenzao grabbed softly her elbow, whispering in her ear. "what is he doing here?"

Bra looked at him, confusion showing in her eyes. "Kenji invited him."

Ken tightened his hand, stopping her from walking away. "Why?"

Bra drew her brows together in deep thought. After a few seconds, she smiled thinking he had been far for so long that maybe he ignored the deep friendship between the kids. "He is his best friend, Ken."

Ken frowned, releasing her arm. "I thought it was a trip just for family."

Bra smiled, looking at the kids while she walked forward. "He is like family."

Kenzao drew his brow together glancing at Bra. "like, but he is not part of this family."

Bra blinked as his bitter words sank in her brain. "They love each other, they are like brothers ken!"

His jaw clenched in anger glaring at Midori. "He is not even a relative, he is the son of Goten!"

Bra turned her head to the left, studying Kenzao's angry face. "so? I love him like a son too, do you have any problem with that?"

Kenzao closed his eyes for a second thinking what he could say without bother her, he hesitated and then answered. "No, of course not, I know a lot of things changed..."

Bra bit the inside of her cheek, rolling her eyes to the back of her head. "Yes... a lot of things changed." She made a pause, she knew Ken didn´t like Goten since he had confronted him. "don't you like him?"

Kenzao shook his head annoyed, he didn´t like the way things were going. "Forget it princess."

Bra breathed loudly, his attitude was really pissing her off. "Please... don't call me that way."

Kenzao turned around staring at her in shock. "Why? I used to call you Princess before we..."

Bra looked up to the sky, trying to find the words to explain why she wasn´t comfortable, why she didn´t want him to address her with that name anymore. She didn´t find the answer, just a revolving feeling of disgust in her stomach. After a few seconds, she lowered her voice looking at the crystal door in front of her. "Please... just don't do it."

He wanted to repeat his question, but the absent look on her eyes and her cold attitude convinced him against it. He nodded, lowering his voice. "Fine."

Midori and Kenji heard them, at first they had tried to ignore Kenzao's words, but in the middle of the conversation, Kenji noticed Midori was blushing. He knew his friend was red in embarrassment.

Midori looked at his feet with his hands in his pockets. "I don't think this was a good idea."

Kenji clenched his teeth, not only his father didn´t accept him, he didn´t accept his friends either and everything was because of his saiyan heritage. "Don't listen to him... My father is that way"

Midori shook his head sighing sadly. "He doesn't like me."

Kenji frowned at his father reflection on the crystal doors. "He doesn´t like US... but who cares? I like you and my mother likes you too."

When they heard the rest of the conversation, Midori was about to cry. He raised a hand rubbing at both eyes.

Kenji arched an eyebrow looking at Midori out of the corner of his eye. "Are you crying?"

Midori tightened his lips to control his emotions, blushing a little. "NO."

Kenji shook his head blaming his father with a mental curse. "You are, your eyes are red."

Midori clenched his fists, ashamed of his feelings. "I'm not!! It's just something in my eye."

Bra interrupted them with her high pitched voice. "Boys!! Have you decided which movie would you like to see?"

Kenji gasped, he wasn´t expecting to hear her. He blushed a little knowing he had been caught in the middle of a curse. "Oh! Yes Mom."

After the movie they decided to go to the Candy shop. Kenzao didn't show Midori he didn't like him, but it was too late, because Midori had heard him early. He really didn't care about the kid, it was his father who really annoyed him. He had been looking Goten at Kenji's Party, the way he glanced at Bra, the way he glared at him every time their eyes met... he knew this wasn't a good signal, he had seen how Bra's gaze followed Goten all over the place.

The kids were laughing and having a good time at the mall, they had forgotten for a while about Kenzao's comments. Bra decided it was time to go home, they had been out so many hours, Goten could be worried.

After a while, they stopped by Goten's house. He was there in the front yard waiting for them.

Bra felt uncomfortable, but she stepped out of the car and headed to the door, Kenji asked her to let him stay at Goten's, but she refused. She knew Kenzao wanted to expend quality time with him.

Goten masked his anger and nodded slightly, looking into her eyes. "Hi, Bra."

Bra stared at him, lost in his eyes. A sudden feeling of guilt thundering inside her. "Hi, I'm so sorry we are late, we were..."

Goten put his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "don´t worry, thanks for inviting him." He paused, looking at her intently. "do you want to come in?"

Bra answered him quickly, glancing furtively to the car. "No, thank you, I... I'm kind of..."

Goten noticed her voice cracking, he didn´t want to hear what she was about to say... He shrugged again with a fake smile, he didn´t even make the effort to persuade her to stay for a while or to convince her that his smile wasn´t fake. He was furious to see she could be thinking about dating that asshole again. He cut her off with a deep voice. "Yeah... I know what you mean, see you another day."

Bra's jaw dropped open, but she recovered her facade instantly faking she had bought his shameless lies, his shameless attempts to fake he didn´t care, she knew he cared but she didn´t know what he cared about, the fact she was dating Kenzao or her cold attitude, maybe it was because she hadn´t called him. "okay, see you."

They left after she said good bye to Goten and Midori. Goten had been cold and rude, she thought it had been for her words, but this wasn't the time to bring the subject on.

Kenji and Midori were worried, their parents barely had spoken to each other.

Kenji thought it was for his father, he looked up at his mother raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Is something wrong Mom?"

Bra felt her heart jumping inside her chest, she lowered her eyes, looking at the questioning look on Kenji's face. "No, why do you ask?"

Kenji scratched the back of his head, shaking his head lightly. "You two were acting weird..."

Bra tightened her lips, grabbing his hand. "Nothing's wrong Kenji. Besides, this isn't the right moment to talk about it."

Kenji pouted, clawing his feet in the ground forcing her to stop and look at him. "I really want to know what's happening."

Bra sighed desperately, turning all the way to look at his face. "Nothing... let's go."

Kenji knew when to shut up. He nodded and started walking to the car again.

Kenzao opened her door and smiled to her.

Goten's ki raised, he didn´t even stepped out of the car to open the door properly.

Bra turned around to see him, he had lowered his ki as soon as he noticed it had raised, but she had detected it. She gave him a questioning look, but Goten shrugged waving his hand goodbye. Bra didn´t return the gesture, climbing in the car before Kenzao started asking her about that.

**

* * *

**

YOU WILL REGRET IT.

It had been a long week. Bra and Kenzao have been going out, even in the work days. Goten didn´t call her and neither did she, despite the weird feeling of guilty when she remembered the look on his face when he waved her good bye.

She had been feeling terrible, she really missed him and she knew she had to see him. She didn't even know why he was so angry and why he had raised his ki than night. Kenzao was still in Japan and he had been going to CC. everyday.

When she came back from Work, she was starving, she bent down to take some snacks out of the fridge but she felt something buried in the back of her head, a sense of being watched. She stopped and started turning her head slowly.

Vegeta looked at her questioningly. "what are you doing here so early?"

Bra sighed in relief, for a moment, she had been worried it could be a stalker. "Oh! You scared me Dad!" She returned to the fridge grabbing an extra package of food. "I missed lunch today, want some?"

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "hmph."

Bra smiled, that was a Yes... in her father's weird language. She chuckled a bit before answering. "That can only mean Yes. Right?"

Bra put in the Microwave some Pre-cook pizzas and instant soups for two Saiyans, what it means lots of food.

Vegeta looked at her fixedly. He had a keen eye for things like this, he knew why she had missed her lunch, he knew why she was so distracted. "What are you doing?"

Bra chuckled at the silly question her father was asking. She turned around facing him with amusement. "Cooking... what else?"

Vegeta frowned, his temper starting to show. "Don't answer me like that!! I'm talking about that weakling!"

Bra opened her mouth in shock but quickly covered up her surprise, turning around to take the food out of the oven. "Who? Ken?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, not pleased that she had turned her back to him. "Who else? Kakarot's Brat may be an idiot, but he is not weak."

Bra walked to the table and smiled, trying to look clueless. "Oh... he is trying to make it up for Kenji."

He used to be judgmental, critical and a pretty good observant. He stared at her face, looking for clues. "what are you doing with him?"

Bra tossed her hair around, turning again to take the second pizza out of the oven. "He is trying to...". She trailed off, she couldn´t tell her father what was all this about. She knew what would be his reaction. She placed the pizza on the table and sat down beside him.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, he thought she was going to continue, but apparently she didn´t want to admit she didn´t know what to say. He grabbed a slice of pizza with his eyes glued to her face.

Bra sighed softly, grabbing a slice of pizza, her fingers trembling. The silence had filled the kitchen.

Vegeta snorted with an annoyed face while looking at her shaking hand. "He wants you back."

Bra closed her eyes for a moment, she knew he would find out the real intentions of Ken. She pulled her legs out from under the chair, crossing her right leg. "I know."

Vegeta bit the second slice of pizza, looking at her dangerously. "You can't take him back, he is not worthy..."

Bra remained in silence, bouncing her foot back and forth rhythmically. "..."

Vegeta noticed her unfocused eyes and closed his hand into a fist. "I thought you wanted the Brat."

She put the slice of pizza down on the table and looked at him rubbing her temples. "Yes, but..."

Vegeta motioned for her to continue with a skeptical look on his face. "uh huh..."

Bra cursed her weakness, bouncing her foot faster, dangling one shoe off her toe. "..."

Vegeta chuckled with a lopsided smile. "but what? Too stupid to realize? I told you..."

Bra shot an angry look his way as a red flush spread on her face. "NO! It's not that."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Then?"

She could feel tears threatening her eyes. She lowered her eyes staring at the spot where the pizza was, her unfocused eyes watering. "I'm trying to make Kenji happy..."

The last bite of his pizza slid down his throat and he stood up quickly, his lips in tight thin lines. "hmph, you will regret it."

Bra caught her breath, standing up to stop him from leaving with an unresolved answer to her question. "Why? He is my son, he is worth of that."

Vegeta shook his head and motioned for her to sit down. "You can´t give your brat happiness if you are not happy, that weakling will bring you sorrow. I don´t think your brat want him back in his life, he left him."

Bra opened her eyes in shock. "Dad, Kenzao didn´t leave him."

Vegeta looked at her coldly. "He left him. Try all you want to convince yourself, but he left him."

Bra closed her mouth, pondering in her father's words... he was right, in a twisted sense, but he was right.

Vegeta walked away opening the kitchen door, turning his face slightly. "I prefer the idiot's Brat than that sun of a bitch..."

He left, leaving a shocked Bra in the kitchen. She wasn´t hungry, not now, not after her father's words.

She slammed her palms flat on the table, how couldn´t he understand? She was screwed... Goten had a mate! How couldn´t he, the wise prince think about that?. She rested her face on her arms, sobbing quietly.

**

* * *

**

COINCIDENCES.

Kenzao had decided to take her to the beach, it would be just one day. But he was planning to stay at the same room as she and maybe, he could conquer her again.

She wasn't sure about what to do, she knew Kenji needed to spend time with his father too. He had made a wish... wanting his Dad to be with him...

The kids squealed running to the sea. Finally, their plan was working, it was just matter of time before they noticed they were in the same place. Funny, the hardest thing to do, had been the easiest. Kenji had convinced his mother to wear the Ki's bracelet just because he loved so much the way it looked on her, Bra had told him she was only wearing it one day, because they might need help and if she had it on, her family wouldn´t locate her. Kenji smiled, hah, she had completely forgotten they could sense his Ki.

Midori was laughing too, he knew his father was so worried that he didn´t sense kenji's Ki. He had been sure his father would find out this was a trap.

Kenji had dialed Midori's number as fast as he could, his mother had told him about the trip, but no one to play with at the beach, wasn´t his idea of having fun.

Midori convinced Goten to take him there, telling his Dad he was sad because he had forgotten about him... of course, Goten would buy his words, he didn´t like to make a fool of his father but it was necessary, he didn´t want Kenzao taking his friend away, besides, it was the best option to make Goten and Bra talk.

Goten really didn't knew what to do, this guy was trying to win her back and he was fighting for her, she hadn't been happy with him, he knew her, she wanted her son to be happy and he had expressed his desire to have a family again, there was a chance for Kenzao to convince her to live with him again and probably if she accepted it, he would be planning to take her away.

Goten made his way towards a lonely spot on the beach, thinking aloud. "I mean... this is for her own good. Besides. Midori loves her and Kenji needs someone to train with him, he doesn't even like tournaments, sooner or later he is going to try to deny Kenji's heritage and..."

He saw her, his jaw dropping. He couldn´t move from his spot for a moment. he couldn't believe it, this had to be planned, he was sure as hell this wasn´t a coincidence... His face darkened when he looked at the sea, the kids...

Bra felt a man's gaze on her back and turned around. Her breath caught as she recognized the man, she was shocked, what is he doing here? Almost immediately Midori and Kenji's laugh filled her ears. They were playing in the sea... together... realization hit her... the Ki bracelet... those kids were trying very hard to be together.

After a moment of shock, their frowns vanished. Their eyes met and she smiled at him.

Goten jogged over to Bra, smiling all the way as he made his way towards Bra.

Bra looked at his body, God! He had the body of a God. Shaking away her naughty thoughts, she sighed, clutching her book tight against her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Goten smiled and leant forward to place a kiss on her cheek. "Midori insisted to come to the beach, now I know why..."

Bra rolled her eyes mentally, it was just his way... stating the obvious, the kids had fooled them. She couldn´t hide the shivers down her spine the moment he came closer. She sighed, motioning for him to sit down. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing... Sit down."

Bra put down the book she had been willing to read, while she straightened the towel.

Goten looked around, making out Kenzao's figure. He was probably ordering some drinks. He whipped his head from her to Kenzao. "I don´t know, maybe..."

Bra didn´t let him finish. She looked at the direction he had glanced before. "Hey Ken! Look whose here!"

The kids froze at the sound of Bra's voice, turning around to see their parents had already seen each other. For a second they stood there, mouth open, frightened eyes... after a second, they knew everything was going to be great, they didn´t seem to be angry. They exchanged secret glances when they saw the look on Kenzao's face.

Kenzao stared at the couple, then he glared at Goten, an angry frown plastered on his face. "Hello... why am I not surprised?"

Bra startled at the sarcasm of Ken's voice and gritted her teeth. "What?! But Ken!"

Goten smirked, not letting him win this battle. His grin still plastered on his face. "Are you trying to hint something?"

Kenzao narrowed his eyes, handed Bra her drink. "Yes! All this seems to be planned!"

Goten murmured lowly, glancing at Bra. "Great, you are stating the obvious."

He then, took a sip of Bra's drink making her gasp in surprise.

Bra narrowed her eyes, how he dared to do that... she looked up at Kenzao red and shocked face.

Kenzao gritted his teeth as he stood next to Bra, eyeing furiously her glass.

Goten looked at Kenzao opening his mouth to say something and he stopped him, grinning all the time. "Right, I think the kids wanted to be together."

The hairs on the back of Kenzao's neck stood up as he watched Goten shifting his weight to seat a little too closer to Bra. "They could have asked me."

Goten smiled his famous Son grin, looking at her for permission to sip her drink again.

Bra tightened her lips and handed him her drink, not bothering to answer.

Goten sipped her drink, raising an eyebrow to Kenzao. "Maybe they didn't because of something."

In the moment they had started a discussion, the boys that had been playing in the sea, they looked at each other, starting to walk a little closer to listen to their parents conversation. When they heard Goten told Kenzao that, they smirked. Tension was brewing between their parents, but if this was going to be a battle, they had already chosen their favorite to win.

Midori grinned, elbowing Kenji in the ribs. "Point one."

Kenzao looked at him with anger, refusing to sit down. "Now it's you who's trying to hint something."

Goten smirked again, giving Bra her drink. "Maybe they had a good reason to hide it from you... and maybe it's better this way."

Kenzao frowned, gulping down his drink. "Maybe it's for you, but we are not going to stay together, did you hear me?"

Bra tugged at Kenzao's shorts angrily. "KEN!"

Kenzao pushed away her hand, looking at her with a red face. "What? It's true! I wanted to be with you and my son, not with him!"

Bra narrowed her eyes, breathing loudly. "Ken! Don´t be rude, he is my friend!"

Goten shrugged, grabbing softly her hand. "Don´t worry princess, I know he wants you to himself."

Midori grinned again looking at their parents.

Kenji chuckled kicking Midori's butt.

This time it was Kenji the one who said "Point two."

Kenzao tightened his fists at his sides, looking at Goten dangerously. "What do you mean?" He then, sat down grabbing her shoulders to make her look at him. "Now... is he who tells you princess?"

Bra struggled leaning to the side to avoid his hands. "Stop this!"

Goten narrowed his eyes, letting go of her hand to clenched his fists. The surge of rage flowing through his veins at Kenzao's hands on her shoulders. He breathed loudly, regaining his composure before they noticed he was angry, they way to win this battle wasn´t with physical strength. "Hey calm down, you don´t have to worry about that... Everybody must call her Princess because she is one, it's a title you know, not a nickname."

Midori opened his mouth in shock, he would bet his dad was going to jump over Kenzao in a blind fury, but he had controlled his anger...

Kenji frowned at his father attempts to win the attention of his mother, he was nothing but a fool, forcing her to look at him, he knew his mother was strong enough to push him away. He had been willing to spend time with him, but now that he knew him better, he knew it was useless, he was not going to change, he wouldn´t accept them... never.

Midori smiled showing his fingers. "Point three."

Bra was astonished, they were having an argument about her. Well, after all Kenzao had been the first one to attack, she couldn't blame Goten, besides... he had told Ken those really sweets things about her. "Oww, Goten, you are so sweet, thank you."

Goten smiled at her, grabbing her hand again. "You didn´t need to thank me, it's true."

Bra smiled, losing her trail of thought for a second.

Goten held onto her hand, not daring to let it go, while his fingers brushed lightly her palm.

Bra giggled nervously, pulling back her hand. His caresses were tickling her hand.

Kenzao frowned again. "Let's go."

Bra pouted to Kenzao, not moving an inch from her place. "No! You were very rude! We are friends, the kids are friends! If you want this to work out, you have to accept my friends."

Kenzao closed his eyes containing his fury. "Fine, I'm sorry, I overreacted."

Bra rolled her eyes, standing up. "Yeah."

Goten chuckled looking at her, thinking she was just like Bulma. Then, he stood, cupping his chin with his hand in a pose of deep thought. "I don´t know if I should... maybe you two want to be alone and I don´t know if Kenzao it's going to be..."

Bra interrupted him, punching his arm lightly. "He said he is sorry, okay? You are coming with us."

Goten gave her a cracking smile, squeezing softly her hand. "okay."

Kenzao shot a death look to him, walking besides Bra.

The kids looked at them, knowing Bra was going to called them very soon. They had seen them arguing, but they were smirking, they had listened the whole conversation. They knew it had to be this way if they really wanted to be together in the beach and back to their home.

Kenji, nodded his head, looking at the approaching figures. "The score, Mido."

Midori looked down at his hands and raised both hands, showing his right fist and three fingers in his left. "My Dad three, your Dad Zero."

Kenji tilted his head to the side, glaring at Midori out of the corner of his eye. "Could you stop calling him my Dad, just call him father."

Midori turned his head, looking at Kenji's red face. "Why?"

Kenji sighed in frustration. "You know why! I'm not intending to call him Dad in a long, long, long time."

Midori rubbed the back of his head while he stared at Kenji. "But he is your Dad!"

Kenji shook his head, folding his arms. "No, he is not, he is my father, my biological father, he would never be my Dad."

Midori nodded in agreement, not quite understanding what biological father was supposed to mean. "Oww, but... you said in your party you wanted your family back, you said you wanted to have a Dad and a Mom together, with you."

Kenji rolled his eyes to the back of his head, slapping the sides of his head in deep frustration at his friend's naivety. "I didn't say My family back. I asked for a family, and Yes, I want to have a Dad, but he is not the one I want."

In that moment Bra called them. They swam to the beach and joined their parents. Their stomachs were rumbling, they needed food.

**

* * *

**

HEART TALK.

After going to a restaurant, they came back to the beach. They chased each other for about an hour, when they were restless laying on the sand, Midori approached the toppic again. "So, you want a new family?"

Kenji blushed, hesitating about telling his friend about this. "Yes."

Midori squinted his eyes, trying to understand. "Why?"

Kenji placed his arms under his head, looking at the sky. "He hurt my mom, besides, he didn't like who I am for a long time. He is never by my side... why should I believe he is trying to change? You heard him, you heard what he told my mom about you, you heard him argue with my... with your dad."

Midori rolled on his back, his toes playing with the sand. "Yeah... I guess you are right."

Kenji sighed, calmed by the view of the light blue sky. "You know what I really want?"

Midori turned his head to the side slowly with curiosity. "What?"

Kenji shifted his weight, burying part of his feet in the sand. "I want a family, but I want someone like you to be my brother and someone like Uncle Goten to be my dad."

Midori rolled to the side, straightening a bit, resting his weight on his left elbow, his eyes sparkled with joy. "HEY!! That would be great!! Your mom is great too! But... wait..."

Kenji imagined his hand tugging a zip on his mouth to keep it closed, conscious that he had made a mistake.His voice sounded nervous. "What?"

Midori squinted his eyes a little, reordering his thoughts. "We had already had this conversation... We agreed you was going to call Dad my dad..."

Kenji turned his head to the side, looking at the clouds. "Yeah... I know."

Midori blinked in surprise when the real meaning of Kenji's words landed in his head. "wait... when you asked for that wish you was referring to my dad?"

Kenji remained silent, cursing his friend was so naive to realize without asking. "..."

Midori frowned, looking at the nervous face of Kenji. "Yes or no?"

Kenji nodded faintly, releasing a sigh. "Yes."

Midori jumped out of the sand, hovering and giving twists on the air. "Awesome!! I wonder why I didn't think about that before... We can share our parents!! You have a Mom and I have a Dad... let's make them be together!"

Kenji was surprised at Midori's reaction, he knew Midori wouldn´t mind but he couldn´t stop himself from wondering if Midori could have changed his mind. He smiled broadly, looking at the acrobatics on the air. "I don´t think we could do that Mido."

Midori stopped in the air, confusion wrote all over his face. "Why not? You know they like each other."

Kenji stood up, shaking his head while dusting the sand off his bath suit. "I don't think that is going to happen soon, my mom misunderstood my words... and now she is trying to get back to my father..."

Midori blinked in surprise, landing softly on the sand. "Did she tell you that?."

Kenji shook his head again, kicking an empty shell. "No, but just look at her, she is not happy but she keeps going out with him, we have to do something!"

Midori noticed the sad and stressed sound of Kenji's words. He looked at him, it was like Kenji was pleading with his eyes to do something. "Yeah, but you are right, my dad misunderstood your words too."

Kenji grabbed his head in frustration, falling to the sand on his knees. "What are we going to do?"

Midori sat down next to Kenji, placing his fists under his chin, while bouncing his back. "What if you tell her?"

Kenji waved his hands to him, shaking his face. "No way!! She is going to be really mad at me! Why don't you tell dad?"

Midori sighed slamming his palms on the sand. "Forget it."

Kenji started drawing small circles in the sand, thinking about another way to let their parents know it was just a misunderstanding. "It could work you know"

Midori shrugged, destroying with his foot the patterns Kenji had drawn in the sand. "Maybe, but..."

Kenji frowned slapping Midori's arm. "What you did that for?"

Midori blinked in confusion, rubbing his arm. "What?"

Kenji frowned pointing to the sand where Midori's feet were. "That"

Midori grinned sheepishly. "Umh, sorry, I didn´t notice..."

Kenji crossed his legs, leaning back. "What were you going to say?"

Midori bit his lip, trying to remember. "Oh yeah, well... I think my Dad is jealous."

Kenji pondered in his words, nodding his head. "Maybe."

Midori arched an eyebrow, glancing at Kenji. "What about your Mom?"

Kenji laughed, grinning evilly. "Yeah, she is jealous too."

Midori wasn´t expecting that answer. She leaned closer like they were sharing a secret. "What made you say that? How do you know?"

Kenji shrugged. "You just have to look at her face when your Dad look another woman."

Midori opened his eyes widely. "Really?"

Kenji laughed heartedly. "Yeah."

Midori nodded, laughing at the way adults used to be so dense around these things. "What should we do?"

Kenji blinked, a smile appearing on his face. "Maybe you could tell my Mom about my feelings!"

Midori grinned, turning his face to Kenji. "And you will tell my Dad about yours?"

Kenji paled. "No, no, wait, I CAN'T tell him that I wanted him to be my..."

Midori interrupted him with a laugh. "No, Stupid! I mean tell him you don´t want your father back!"

Kenji blushed, if Midori would have called him that before, he would have punched his face, but now, he was too nervous and embarrassed at his own mistake to think about revenge. "I don't know, it's kind of weird..."

**

* * *

**

TEASING.

Goten was laying flat on his stomach, looking at Bra out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't going to lose her... he had been a womanizer and he could do it again, he was going to conquer her, no matter how long it would take, except this time, he would have to start flirting with her, teasing her a little, he knew her very well, it was just a matter of time to make her notice him, not in a friendly way.

He looked at the ice-cream in her hand, watching her every move. The ice-cream was melting rapidly, running down to her fingers. He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly, damn it! Images of his tongue licking the liquid off her fingers flashing in his brain.

He opened his eyes looking the way Kenzao was looking at her hand. Damn it! He knew Kenzao was probably thinking the same. He stood up, rushing to her side, he wouldn´t allow that jerk to steal his ideas.

Bra gasped in surprise at the feeling of warm, wet skin on her finger. She pulled back her hand rapidly staring into the black of Goten's eyes.

He smiled sheepishly, running his tongue over his lips. "It was going to fall, I wouldn´t let that happen... Ice-cream in a hot day it's not to be wasted..."

She looked at him dumbly, then, she looked down at her hand. He hadn´t touch her hand, he licked just the ice-cream, but his tongue had touched slightly the side of her index, enough to shoot her hormones high. "I can´t believe you did that, Goten!"

Goten smiled making up an excuse, while he was smirking at Kenzao, who by now, was chewing his own anger. "Sorry Princess, you know, I wanted an ice-cream since we left the hotel."

Kenzao cursed under his breath, low enough to prevent Goten from hearing. "I don´t believe in coincidences, fucking liar."

Goten had his smile still plastered on his face, he had heard Kenzao's remark, but he ignored him, maybe Bra didn´t hear him, and that was what it really matters.

Bra narrowed her eyes, not sure if she should eat her ice-cream, now that it had his saliva, not that it matters but it could be judged as a bold movement, probably, Goten just wanted the ice-cream, but something inside her mind was telling her he wanted to piss Kenzao. "And why you didn´t buy one?"

Goten nodded jerkily. "I thought you would be willing to share yours with me."

Bra blinked in surprise, since when Goten had became so cocky?. She blushed a little avoiding his gaze, running her tongue around the base of the ice-cream, mumbling "smart ass."

Goten chuckled, ignoring completely Kenzao. "Did I disappoint you? Oh, I see, you were expecting me to lick that too?"

Bra opened her mouth in shock, what was wrong with him? She couldn´t help a light blush invading her cheeks, she hoped he was referring to the ice-cream, because it had sounded like he was talking about her tongue. "What?"

Kenzao had been looking enviously at the tanned strong saiyan, he had a great body, but he couldn´t stand a chance compared to Goten's body. He slammed his glass on the little table, spilling its content. "What the hell are you suggesting? You are disrespecting her!"

Goten raised an eyebrow with amusement, leaning closer to her ear. "Am I?"

Bra blushed even more, she didn´t want to be in the middle of a new battle between them, in fact, Goten's comment had made her feel uncomfortable, but she wouldn´t tell Kenzao that. She shook her head. "No, I know him pretty good, he is an asshole."

Goten blew her bangs out of her face, letting his breath caress her face. "Thank you Princess, I know you love me."

Bra couldn´t stand it anymore, she had to get out of there. She crossed her arms. "I DON'T"

Goten made himself look serious. "Oh! You are hurting me, I thought we were friends!"

Bra narrowed her eyes. "And we are! That's why I don´t understand why you are acting so..."

She stopped in the middle of the sentence when she looked at his eyes, she knew immediately it had been a damn trap, a damn words game...

Goten grinned, his voice quiet, slowly raising to his feet. "I was referring to our friendship... did you have something else in mind princess?"

Bra stood up in a hurry to get away from him. He used to be all gentleman, at least, around her, what was happening? She didn't know, but she was sure about something, his attitude was building up some tension inside her. Her stomach had curled in excitement at the thought of the things he could have been thinking, at the sound of his words, at the smell of his scent, at the smell of his breath caressing her face. She shook her head, it was no use to think about all that.

Kenzao threw a punch directly to his face, but Goten grabbed his fist, tightening his hand around Kenzao's fingers. "You don´t want to do this Kenzao, believe me."

Kenzao winced in pain, clearly getting the point. He mumbled "fucking alien" Then turned around to walk away, while grabbing strongly Bra's arm, forcing her to walk beside him.

Goten smirked, shouting after him. "He will get over it princess, don´t worry."

She struggled, pushing his hand away. "What the hell are you doing Kenzao? You are nobody, did you hear me? Nobody to drag me out of the beach in this way! I wanted to stay!"

Kenzao looked at her puzzled. "Do you wanted to stay with him?"

Bra blew a strand of hair out of her angered face. "NO! I wanted to stay there, not with him!"

They walked in silence to the hotel, they were going to be there just a night. She grabbed her keys angrily and pushed him away reading his mind. "I want to be alone, Kenzao, do you mind?"

Kenzao nodded, lowering his eyes, while he walked to his room.

Goten stood there, chuckling at the puzzled face of Kenzao, he had pissed him off, that was for sure and he had enjoyed it SO MUCH. He couldn´t help to look her body. She was gorgeous.

He leaned back with a smile plastered on his face, finishing the ice-cream Bra handed him. There was a time, (even now) when women used to throw themselves at him, when he was young he used to take all the chances to sleep with a different woman each time, but that changed when he met Umiko. He had only had eyes for her, but now, he didn´t feel so much in loved when he compared what he was feeling for Bra in comparison of what he felt for Umiko.

He shook his head, it wasn´t fair to be thinking this way. He didn´t love Bra, He did love Umiko, then... why such a difference of feelings? He stopped thinking, closing his eyes for a moment, he would have to talk to her later, he had to find out what was her reaction, he had been a jerk, a cocky, arrogant jerk... but somewhere inside his head, he knew she liked challenges, she was just like Bulma, she liked challenges, bad boys, cocky, flirty and arrogant men... maybe she was right, he was one, he had always been a flirty smart-ass.

Bra wrapped a towel around her body sighing loudly. She was tired of thinking about him. A web of knots had gathered in her stomach, steel pulsations spreading downward, funny and strong spasms of desire, imaging his hands caressing her. His last remarks were still fresh on her mind, the picture of Goten licking her tongue kept coming back to her. This wasn´t good, she was falling for him even when she had promised herself she would move on. She hadn´t had the chance to stop thinking about him when she was falling for him again.

**

* * *

**

UNDERESTIMATED.

Later that night Kenzao showed up in the restaurant, with a black silk shirt and dressing pants. Goten lifted an eyebrow, he knew it was a fancy restaurant, but he wasn´t going to dress up like that just to seduce her, Kenzao could be handsome and classy, but he was an hypocrite, he was going to be roasted in less than 20 minutes in that suit. This summer was really hot to be thinking about those clothes... in the beach...

Taking advantage of his position, he leaned closer to Bra's hear, lowering his voice. "Don´t tell me he dressed like that in your honey moon too?"

Bra kicked him under the table, smiling at Kenzao, while muttering. "I don´t want another fight Goten, shut up."

Goten chuckled, reaching out his hand to grab his glass, accidentally grabbing her fingers. "Oops... sorry."

Bra glared at him knowing he was doing it on purpose to piss Kenzao. "Stop this."

Goten smirked knowingly. "You know, out there... a lot of women would die of a heart attack if I touched their hands the way I touched yours."

Bra blushed, feeling her temper arising, she knew how to play that game too. "I know what you mean, It's disgusting... I'm not dead because I'm saiyan, I highly recommend you start using gloves."

Goten blinked in surprise, he wasn´t expecting that smart reply. He had underestimated her. He would have to watch his words carefully from now on.

Kenzao and Goten glared at each other for a while, until the waiter handed Kenzao the menu.

Bra sighed in relief, it had been like a glaring contest between them, the kids seemed to be so worried about their food that they didn´t seem to notice the men glaring each other.

Goten stroke her hair lightly while leaning closer. "Have you decided what you want?"

Bra blushed a bit, nodding her head.

Goten removed his hand away from her hair and leaned back relaxed, calling the waiter.

The kids asked for Chicken meatballs, Beef Kabob and Crab salad for a start. Goten asked for Beef and Onion Kabob, Tofu salad, Asparagus bacon roll, Yakiniku beef (Japanese BBQ) and chicken suriyaki while Bra asked for a Cucumber salad and a Niku-jyaga (simmered beef and potato).

Kenzao stared at them, then, he looked at his wallet, worried about the cost of this food, even when he had enough cash to pay for three meals like this one, he just didn´t like to waste his money in food, he had learned to be careful expending money. He wanted to please her and he wouldn´t let that bastard pay for his meal, but the true was that the food in this place was really expensive and that bastard would eat everything he could just to bother him. He asked for a Beef Steak salad and red wine.

Goten chuckled, noticing he was worried about the money, but he didn´t say nothing... he wasn´t rich, but he could afford this meal, other way, he wouldn´t agreed to eat here knowing the saiyan appetite of their kids.

Bra frowned, as if the money would matter, she had tons of it, but the thought of Kenzao thinking about it made her angry, he wasn´t living with them and even now he was complaining.

Goten pushed the glass in her hand, smiling cockily. "Don´t worry, I'm not that hungry."

Bra twisted her lips in an angry smile, moving her feet under the table, until she found his leg.

He gasped in shock, looking at her, not able to move.

She smirked and kicked his leg hard with her heels, sipping her wine slowly.

Goten closed his eyes to control the urges to scream, damn cheater... she was going to pay for that, he slid his hand under the table rubbing his sore leg, wincing in pain. She had hit him hard, but he wouldn´t admit it to her. He lowered his voice winking an eye to her. "A human kicks harder than you."

Bra raised her eyebrows, she was not a stupid, she knew she had hurt him but he was so stubborn to accept it. She whispered back looking intently at him. "If you want, I have more from where that came from."

He stared back at her intently, challenging her to hold his gaze. He buried his eyes directly into her eyes, scanning her face, his eyes glancing at her lips. She gave up when she realized what was he doing. He didn´t look away after she did.

In the first chance, Kenzao asked Goten directly. "Are you trying to drag her away from me?"

Goten chuckled. "You don´t need someone to drag her away..."

Kenzao frowned, downing the last of his wine. "stay away from her."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Why? She doesn´t belong to you."

Kenzao spat furiously at Goten. "She did and she is not pushing me away just for you."

Goten had to suck in his stomach to control his temper. "She already pushed you away, forget about her."

Kenzao held himself with a confident and arrogant posture. "We'll see about that... just stay away from me."

Goten couldn´t help to smirk at the last words. "I'm not interested in staying close... to you."

Both stopped arguing when Bra reached the table. Goten stood up quickly pulling out the chair for her. She smiled and thanked him, not quite sure why Kenzao seemed so riled.

**

* * *

**

Next morning.

Bra was in a bad mood, Kenzao had knocked on her door at midnight, trying to persuade her about sleeping together.

He thought his seductive voice and his tricks were going to be a big turn-on, but all his action did was turn her off.

She was distracted this morning, shaking her head she decided to take a bath. After 30 minutes, she stepped out of the bath tube ignoring the hotel bathrobe, she picked up a small towel and dried herself slowly, smoothing a perfumed skin lotion on her skin. Throwing the towel on the floor, she took a seat on the edge of the bed, putting on a white thong and a lacy white bra, then she brushed her hair, tossing the brush onto the bed, laying flat on her stomach. She started flicking through the channels, she was in no hurry to see him, that asshole, trying to bed her... again... She wouldn´t let him.

A soft knock on her balcony windows made her throw the remote control on the bed, moving a little just to see what was happening outside, no one was supposed to be there, unbelievable, she was in the third floor... everything was quiet... she returned her attention to the TV, but after a while a set of loud knocks made her stand up looking at the balcony with curiosity. She went over to the window... her face paled looking at a blushing Goten hovering in front of her window.

She screamed and ran to the bed, picking up her towel in the process and wrapping it around her body, she turned around ready to punch him right in the face, when a sudden feeling of angst invaded her, what if something had happened to the kids? She screamed again "I'm coming." She ran again to the window and opened the doors with a worried face. "WHAT? What happened? Is everything okay?"

Goten opened his eyes, still blushing. "I... I... I'm sorry... I didn´t..."

She cut him off, grabbing roughly his arm and pulling him down the floor and inside the room. "Where are they?"

Goten raised an eyebrow, forgetting his embarrassment at her weird reaction. "Who?"

Bra gritted her teeth, shaking his shoulders. "THE KIDS!"

Goten looked at her in utter confusion and then turned his head to the side concentrating in the Kid's Ki. "They are playing in the beach, why?"

Bra frowned and stepped back, releasing his shoulders. "Then, what happened, spit it out! Is something wrong?"

Goten grimaced in confusion, his brows deep down in a curved single line. "No... I just... wanted to..."

Bra sighed in relieved, turning her back to him. "Thanks God, I thought th... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Goten winced in pain, covering his ears. "Wait, wait, I said I was sorry, I didn´t mean to see you nak..."

Bra's eyes popped out of her face in shock, suddenly remembering she only had a small towel around her body. She raised her hands to her chest, feeling her blood boiling with anger and embarrassment. "WHAT? I wasn´t naked! Jerk! How did you expect me to be, if I just came out of the shower?!"

Goten blinked, his eyes travelling all over her body, checking her out. "Wait, How I was supposed to know you were in your underwear!?"

Bra frowned, slapping his arm. "How was I supposed to know you were coming? So... you saw me! PERVERT!"

Goten clutched his arm, pretending he was in real pain. "Ouch! That hurts Bra! Calm down... I didn´t want to see you undressed okay? I just wanted to ask you something, it was an accident!"

Bra crossed her arms over her chest, looking at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Goten grinned shyly, raising his hand to rub the side of his neck. "Of course I'm sure, I´m not a Jerk."

Bra smirked again. "I wouldn´t bet on that..."

Goten laughed sitting on the bed. "Well, I'm hungry, I was wondering if you would like to eat something for breakfast, but..."

Bra put her arms on her hips raising an eyebrow. "but?"

Goten smirked noticing she had forgotten she wasn´t dressed properly. "Wanna go?"

Bra knotted her brows, folding her arms again. "Yes."

Goten eyed her with curiosity. "Are you sure?"

Bra lifted her chin faking to be angry. "Of course I'm sure, I'm hungry too. Why?"

Goten shrugged, pointing out to the small white towel wrapped around her. "Do you want to go like that or do you want me to leave and comeback when you are presentable?"

Bra blushed, looking down to her body. "Idiot! Give me five minutes."

Goten chuckled and nodded his head, laying sprawled out on the bed while reaching a hand to grab the remote.

Bra narrowed her eyes, stepping closer. "It would be too much to ask you wait for me OUT THERE?"

Goten looked at her finger pointing the door. He chuckled and stood up, walking to the door. "It is, but I won't complain."

Bra breathed deeply, picking out an open back halter and some short shorts and throwing them on. She brushed again her hair and put on a headband, looking her image in the mirror, she smirked proudly, she looked really good. This wasn´t her best outfit, but it fitted perfectly. She opened the door but didn´t find him, probably he was in the hall. She walked further down the hall, laughing at the way he had snuck into her room, well, to be honest, he didn´t but it was funny to think about it that way. She looked down, pulling her cell out of her shorts pocket. She dialed his number, cursing when she heard the computer voice saying "_You are calling Son Goten phone number, I can´t answer you right now, please leave a message after the beat..."_ She slammed shut her cell, trying to put it back on her pocket, bumping into him, literally.

Goten grinned, grabbing her shoulders. "Careful princess."

Bra stared at him for a second, then, she frowned slapping his hands away. "Do you mind telling me why you didn´t take my call?"

Goten smiled again following her. "I saw you coming."

Bra stopped, turning around to face him. "If you saw me coming, why you didn´t say something before I crash..."

He raised a finger to her mouth silencing her. "too late to react princess, I was busy"

Bra turned her head to the side fuming. "Busy? Doing what? You told me you were looking at me"

Goten raised an eyebrow, turning his head slowly to the side, while his fingers grabbed softly her chin again to make her look at him. "Exactly."

Bra opened her mouth in shock. She could feel a deep blush creeping to her face. "..."

40 minutes later they were having breakfast at a restaurant in front of the beach, looking at the children play in the shore. Kenzao was no where to be found, probably he was somewhere in the middle of the ocean, grieving the loss of his only chance to sleep with Bra.

Goten paid the bill and stood up, heading for the doors behind her. Tomorrow he will have to work all day and he was planning to have some fun in the beach. He looked at her again, the way she held her head up and back, her pace, carrying herself like a real princess would.

Kenzao joined them two hours later, he didn´t tell her where he was or why, he only offered his apologies about pushing her last night.

**

* * *

**

Later

...

Kenji sat down beside Goten, playing absently with the sand. "Hey... Uncle G..."

Goten turned his face around with a smile on his face. "What is it son?"

Kenji stammered, looking at his hands. "umhh... I want to ask you a favor..."

Goten raised an eyebrow with curiosity, something was telling him this wasn´t good. "Tell me."

Kenji lowered his voice, his eyes still looking at his hands. "Do you remember my wish?"

Goten smiled, relaxing a bit. "Of course I remember your wish Kenji..."

Kenji gathered all his courage and looked up at Goten. "I... I..."

Goten squinted his eyes, the boy couldn´t utter a single word. He tapped Kenji shoulders, giving him a warm smile. "Come on... tell me."

Kenji swallowed smiling softly. "I didn't wish to have my Father back."

Goten blinked in confusion, staring at the kid. "No? But I thought you wanted him back."

Kenji shook his head slowly. "No... I... I can't call him Dad... He is my father, but please, please, do something, I don't want my mom to live with him again!! I really need your help..."

Goten breathed deeply, placing a hand on the little boy shoulders. "Hey... calm down... he is your father, he is your dad, why don't you want him?"

Kenji shrugged, shaking his head again. "Because I can't see him as close as I see all of you... please... do something."

Goten rubbed his temples, Kenji's voice was worried and pleading. "Why don't you tell your mom about this?"

Kenji opened his eyes widely, waving his hands frantically in front of Goten's face. "No, No, I can't ... she would be disappointed... No."

Goten chuckled. This boy was too worried, he had to convince him the best way to solve this puzzle was to talk to Bra. "No, I don't think so, your mommy loves you, why should she be dissappointed?"

Kenji sighed sadly, lowering his face again. "Because she wants me to live with them."

Goten stared at him with wide eyes and his mouth agape. "What do you mean she wants you to live with THEM?"

Kenji smiled softly, his uncle had raised his voice without notice. "Yes... my father wants another chance with her."

Goten almost yelled at Kenji, his eyes popped and his Ki raised while he stared at Kenji in awe. "WHAT?"

Kenji pleaded again looking into his Uncle's eyes. "Please do something."

Goten closed his mouth, swallowing the news bitter flavor. "But... what can I do? Is your Mom decision!"

Kenji pulled his knees against his chest wrapping his arms around them. "tell her , she will listen to you."

Goten lowered his head, not knowing what kind of emotion was running inside him. "What do you want me to tell her?"

Kenji paused for a moment, placing his chin on his knees. After a while he nodded, lifting his head. "tell her I won't be happy with him, tell her I wasn't talking about him."

Goten turned his head to the side staring intently at Kenji, fear invading his thoughts, almost regretting his unspoken question. "Then... who did you have in mind?"

Kenji blushed and returned his attention to his feet. "I... can't tell you."

Goten looked at Kenji intently, his expression showing what he was feeling, showing the feelings he didn´t know he had. "but..."

He soon realized what the kid meant. He didn't ask him more. He just looked at the sand and nodded. "I'll do everything I can."

Kenji looked at him with a great smile on his face and big eyes full of hope. "You promise?"

Goten smiled standing up. "Yes."

He offered his hand to Kenji and pulled him to his feet. Both of them walked in silence until they reached the hotel.

* * *

**Second part of the plan.**

Midori came running to the spot where his aunt was taking a sun bathe. "Auntie!"

Bra tilted her head to the side, looking at him through her sun glasses. "Yes?"

Midori smiled, sitting cross legged on the sand. "Can I ask you something?"

Bra smiled, taking off her glasses. "Sure, tell me."

Midori glanced at Kenzao who glared at him. He leaned closer to Bra. "well... I would prefer... to ask you alone"

Kenzao opened his mouth in shock. "what? This kid has such a nerve, first the father and now he? FORGET IT, I won't go!"

Bra frowned at Kenzao outburst. "Please Ken, let him talk to me."

Kenzao rolled his eyes standing up, clearly annoyed. "hmph, fine, but hurry up."

Midori smirked at the angry man and lowered his voice. "Are you planning to marry him auntie?"

Bra held her breath, glancing at them. Then she released her breath trying to act mature but she couldn´t help her voice breaking. "what? N... No... I don't know Mido... I... was married before."

Midori nodded a little annoyed, he wanted her to reject that man. "Yeah, I know, but do you love him?"

Bra looked at him between confused and annoyed. "What? What kind of question is that? What do you want to know exactly?"

Midori bit the side of his lip, placing his palms flat on the sand. "I heard him the other day... he doesn't like me... and I don't want to lose you or Ken... besides..."

Bra regretted her expression the moment she heard him. She stretched her hands and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his back. "Oh sweetie, no... you are not going to lose anything... we will stay in touch... don't worry."

Her words didn´t bring him peace, instead her words worried him, fearing she was going to accept Kenji's father back. "No, it won't be the same because he doesn't like us... he doesn't like Saiyans... I have heard that."

Bra pulled away a little staring at him in shock. "Who told you that?"

Midori cuddled in Bra's arms knowing she would comfort him. "I heard him and... Uncle Vegeta and Grandpa Goku said it."

Bra gritted her teeth thinking about the full blooded saiyans. (("aarghh... they all are going to hear me when I come back home...")). She smiled warmly at Midori rubbing his arms softly. "No honey, don't worry, it will be fine... I won't let him... you are going to be visiting us as much as you do now."

Midori panicked at her words. He pulled away burying his gaze into her eyes. After a second, his eyes watered and he shook his head, trying to get rid of them. "No, please don´t... my Dad is going to be sad again and I don't want him to be sad."

Bra blinked at his words. "Sad?"

Midori nodded, wiping the tears off his face. "Yes... he was so sad when my mom... well, you know what... and now, he seems to be joyful as always... but if you get married..."

Bra blinked, stroking lightly his head. "Well... he is getting over that awful incident... both of you are such a brave men."

Midori shook his head, looking at the endless sea. "No... it's you... you have healed him."

Bra raised a hand just in time to cover her mouth and silence her scream. She dropped her hand after controlling her emotions. "What?"

Midori nodded again, standing up. "if you don't believe me, just ask Kenji's father if he is going to accept me and you'll know..."

Bra stretched out her hand to stop him from walking away. "Don't worry Mido... I won't let that happen."

Midori turned around grinning widely. Now, sure he had struck a nerve, he could tell she was shocked, happy and nervous. "Really?"

Bra smiled again, letting go of his arm. "Yes."

**

* * *

**

The trip is over.

Bra got out heading for the door, she walked slowly to the hall, where everyone were around the television, waiting for her, she wheeled her suitcases to the lobby, waiting until the last moment to encapsulated them, maybe she could find something cute to buy at last moment.

She looked at Goten, walking slowly to the main entrance of the airport, chatting with the kids. Damn that voice of his, still affecting her even now... damn his god-like body and his scent.

She turned her head to the other side, refusing to think about him. She looked at Kenzao up and down, who was reluctantly walking closer to them with a frown on his face. She sighed sadly, too bad he had changed, he had been almost perfect...

The kids decided to sit together, now she would have to handle two angry men fighting to sit beside her. Suddenly and slowly, a grin appeared on her face, it would be great if she could make those two sit together. She shook her head, knowing that would be impossible. She caught Goten's eyes on her face, but when she looked at him, he turned his head to the side.

She stared at him while he walked forward, his head high, his shoulders back, his chest up, like a manly man, like a Greek God, like royalty. She blushed a little at her thoughts, smiling at him.

Goten folded his arms, leaning in the wall. "You don´t have to worry about me Bra, I'm used to travel alone, you can both sit together..."

Bra complied, nodding her head, albeit reluctantly to let him on his own, but he seemed to be okay with that, although she couldn´t fight the guilt invading her mind.

The whole journey was quiet. Bra and Kenzao didn´t really talk, even when they had a lot to talk about. Ocassionally, she tested him, knowing he was jealous of Goten, who, by the other side wasn´t helping... he kept teasing him from time to time. In a moment of rage, Kenzao attacked verbally at Goten, making her realize he wouldn´t change enough.

Next day Bra talked to him, refusing to live together again. She didn't want a chance with him, she wasn´t willing to give him a chance. He had told her he was still in loved with her, he had begged her to accept him, but she refused the same.

His last speech showed an egotistic streak, unfocused pride and exaggerated overconfidence. It had been awkward, she used to love that man, but now, his words sounded so empty. "_I am no ladies man, I love you, I am good looking, make decent money on my own, smart, respectable, I'm the father of your only child, I care for you, Kenji and the family business, we are perfect for each other..."_

She laughed bitterly hugging herself tightly. Then, she swallowed, mumbling distractedly... yeah, sure... I AM was the most repetitive word of his already tested speech, that was his world... centered in just one person... him, he had surely repeated those words in front of a mirror, again and again, even his gestures seemed calculated.

**

* * *

**

AT LAST.

That night Kenzao showed at Goten's apartment.

Goten opened the door with a frown on his face, who the hell dared to knock his door that way?. He looked at the man standing out his door bewildered.

Goten controlled his anger, but the frown on his face didn´t disappear. "What can I do for you."

Kenzao gritted his teeth pushing Goten out of the way. "If you think you won this battle, you are damn wrong! You are a good for nothing ASSHOLE!"

Goten frowned, slapping his hand away. "What the hells are you talking about? How dare you... disturbing me at MY house and shouting insults to me?"

Kenzao punched him in the gut with blind fury. "You are not going to have her, she is too good to hang out with a looser like you!"

Goten pushed him back with his own body, slowly, feeling the long forgotten thirst of blood running inside him. His eyes darkened while he bared his teeth in an angry warning gesture. "You don´t know who you are insulting, I give you three seconds to run or I will hunt you, beat you and break your bones, one by one."

Kenzao twisted his lips in a skeptical mocking smile. "Arrogant bastard, you had it all planned."

Goten chuckled while his pupils became bigger. "You are the one who had it all planned, Bra doesn´t love you, too smart to fall again for a stupid like you."

The man used to be against violence, balled his hands, crashing his fist in Goten's face. Almost at the same time, he raised his leg, kneeling Goten in the gut. He launched himself on Goten, throwing a few punches at his face.

Kenzao knew he had any chance against Goten, unless he caught him off guard.

Goten gritted his teeth. Kenzao was not only a coward, he was an advantageous cheater. He stood up in less than a second, pushing Kenzao hard.

Kenzao landed on his butt with a loud thud. Ken lifted his head, watching his rival approach in slow motion. He was still dizzy, his eyes unfocused.

Goten stood next to him, looking down at him. His eyes seemed to change its color every two seconds. "You don´t have honor Kenzao... a real fighter, a real man, a brave one, never attacks a distracted man without warning! You are a goddamn coward, you are not even worthy to fight."

Kenzao raised himself to his feet pondering to leave this fight or attack him. He started walking slowly, waiting for Goten to turn around.

Goten heard the steps of Kenzao and smirked... He couldn´t be so stupid to want a fight against him... He turned around slowly. His eyes flashing sparkles of rage. "Do you want some more? LEAVE!"

Kenzao gouged Goten's eyes, punching hard his groin. He didn´t want to fight, he wanted to hurt him, he wanted to provoke a real injury in that alien.

Goten had received a hard punch to his groin, if he had been a human he would be crying in pain right now. He couldn´t hold his temper any longer and he wasn´t planning to walk away.

Goten released an outraged cry and launched himself on Kenzao, slamming his body against Kenzao's chest.

Kenzao raised his hands trying to evade the punch, but the impact was too strong and he dropped to his knees wincing in pain. Kenzao gasped for breath looking up at Goten from his kneeling position.

Goten grabbed him by his neck, lifting him off the ground to the level of his eyes. Goten slapped him hard in the face digging his knee into Kenzao's gut.

Kenzao screamed in pain, falling against Goten. His body was sore and heavy. Breathing was hard and painful. He had received a hard hit to the chest. His face was stinging. He could feel blood trickling down his mouth and his left eyebrow.

Goten screamed again extending his leg. He kicked him across the chest gritting his teeth in anger.

Kenzao was groining in pain, he had to do something. Goten was going to kill him, it had to be some way. He forced himself to think, breathing deeply. "If you kill me, the Press is going to know who are you... I... left a letter addressed to the Press... I knew you were going to do this..."

Goten yelled at him, grabbing his neck. "Shut up! How dare you to threaten my family and my friends!".

He walked to the balcony, lifting up Kenzao.

Kenzao paled, picking up his actions. "Don't hit me again. If you release me I will stay away and I won´t say anything about your identity."

Goten dangled him over the balcony by his ankles, threatening to drop him.

After a while, Kenzao was crying, begging and apologizing. "Please, I will do anything you want, just don´t kill me."

Goten just wanted to scare him, he was almost sure he wouldn´t dare to reveal their identity to the Press, after all, his son Kenji was a saiyan too. Goten released his grip, throwing him on the floor like a rag doll. "I don´t know why women are attracted to jerks, you are nothing but a coward. I have more important things to do to waste my time kicking the living hell out of you. I can´t believe you had the nerve to do this."

Kenzao took the chance and gathering what was left of his strength, he stood up slowly.

Goten grabbed the neck of his shirt and dragged him out of the apartment. "If you come back again I will tear you to pieces. If you say something I'm going to kill you slowly... no... I will let you live, just to give Vegeta the pleasure to torture and kill you really slowly, that is better. I'm not afraid of your words, there's always a way... don´t forget who we are... besides, your only son is going to pay the consequences, he is a saiyan too, remember? Now LEAVE!"

**

* * *

**

STITCHES.

That night, Kenzao call a taxi and went to the hospital, he was going to need some stitches and bandages. A stinting pain in his side reminded him of some broken bones.

The nurse ran to his side calling a doctor while she took him to the emergency room. After a while, she was checking his vitals. Kenzao told them a gang assaulted him, he was too afraid of Saiyan's revenge to say the true.

His face had stitches, the doctors had taken care of his broken ribs and his several injuries. He still had fingerprints marks on his neck. When the police arrived, he had to filed a police report, lying about his aggressors descriptions.

Two days later he walked into the airport terminal. He didn´t know if he was ever going to see her again. Their relation ship was over, in fact, he had to stay away from her or Goten would come for him. He grimaced in pain at the sole memory of his ex-wife, he had wanted to start over so badly but their relation was beyond the point of no-return, he had screwed up his chance, things were out of his hands, he couldn´t patch anything. He couldn´t talk about this with Bra either, she would be completely mad if she knew he had tried to fight Goten... He knew he wouldn´t be able to see his son in a very long time, maybe forever, but maybe after one or two years, they would allow him to see him again.

He looked down at the pavement, where he had left his suitcases, he would have to call somebody to help him, there wasn´t a chance he could carry them... he cursed himself in silence... he was working for CC... why the hell he didn´t bring some capsules? He had been too confident about Bra and this trip... Damn it!.

Pulling his right hand out of his suit, he dialed Kenji's number to say good bye, the horns were honking behind him, but he hadn´t ears for those sounds. A single tear ran down his cheek when he heard the soft voice of his son saying good bye.

**

* * *

**

RELAXING.

Trunks grinned evilly opening a bottle and splashing its content on the palms of his hands.

Pan was laying on her stomach, sprawled on the bed with Trunks on top of her, straddling her waist.

Tiny drops fell on her skin making her shiver in anticipation.

Trunks grinned again rubbing his hands together. "Nervous Panny?"

**

* * *

**

Author notes:

Thanks for your reviews: Listenserendipity, Apolonia86, Hermione Double(67, 67), Saiyanmx89, ladybugg, Zhealy (21,41,44,60,61). I really appreciate your help. Thanks for your mails too. I'll answer to your reviews as soon as I have a breathe away from the office, I was going to write you right now, but that would only mean this chapter would have to wait three days more, then, I will thank you properly on Tuesday. Thanks.

I'm sorry to stop writing about Pan and Trunks, they will come back soon to the story, I promise. Thanks for your patience. I hope you like this chapter. You know I'm always willing to receive reviews, comments, corrections and constructive critics. THANKS AGAIN! Until Next week.


	69. Winning her heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 69. WINNING HER HEART

**

* * *

**

**Kid's Planning**

The kids were about to finish school in less than a week. They had been insisting in going out for vacation. Trunks and Pan definitely didn't want to go far away because of her pregnancy. She knew she had to wait until the baby was born and talk to Bra to make them change their plans and go at the end of July... She was expecting to deliver in the middle of July and if the baby took some more days, she will be able to go at least for two or three days. Trunks didn't want to take the baby to the beach so soon, but he didn't want to ruin their vacations either. They agreed to go with the kids at the end of July.

**

* * *

**

Winning her.

Bra was humming happily to herself in the kitchen. She didn't hear her cell ringing; she was very busy preparing dinner. She knew Kenji would be here soon complaining about food. She smiled while chopping some bacon, after all, her son was a saiyan and his stomach proved that if not his strength.

Goten frowned, she didn't answer her cell but he knew she was home. Since the accident in the hotel he realized he had to call her first before appearing in her window, just to be sure she wouldn't throw a tantrum over his unexpected visit.

He hovered in front of her window and knocked on it, folding his arms over his chest waiting for her to spot him.

Bra heard a small tap against her window, followed by others. She closed her eyes sensing for the Ki signature while she washed her hands quickly. "Hold on." She yelled running to the window.

Goten raised her eyebrows scanning her fully. Baby blue blouse, button up front, Hayworth jeans… she looked beautiful. "Hi Princess"

Bra smiled opening her window. "I still don't know why you all saiyans refuse to use the door… come on in"

Goten grinned looking at her. "At least you are used to it"

Bra yelled when she heard the beeping of the oven as she ran to the kitchen to take out the pizza she was cooking.

Goten stood there confused. Then his mouth curved with a mischievous smile and walked toward the kitchen slowly. He poked his head inside the door looking at Bra placing an almost burnt pizza on the counter.

She didn't have a chance to spin around. A couple of strong arms circled her waist.

Goten chuckled lightly tightening his arms around her. He lowered his face whispering close to her ear. "You didn't say hello to me princess…"

Bra gasped in surprise, a warm feeling running up and down her body. His voice made her close her eyes for a moment, feeling herself lost in his low tone and his sexy, deep, hoarsely voice. "G…oten"

Taking his time, he brushed his lips lightly on her cheek, amused at her reaction. "Hello."

She shivered in his arms placing her hands on his. "What are you doing?"

Goten spaced out for a second, his mind running like crazy. He could see that his actions were definitely working; he had to keep it up, even though he didn't know if he screwed up by getting too close, too fast. It didn't matter… he knew he had to say something to tease her. "Just saying hello…"

Bra felt her cheeks burning. His closeness didn't entirely feel comfortable at first, but then, his voice had screwed her will to stay away from him. She didn't know what was going to happen, why he was acting so weird around her? If she didn't know he had mated, she could swear he was flirting with her. She breathed deeply pulling away from him. "Hello Goten, if you let go off me, maybe I can put another pizza in the oven and share it with you…"

Goten smirked, sliding his hands off her in a very slow movement. "I'm not stopping you."

Bra frowned, what the hell was that? To hell with her assumptions, he was teasing her. She didn't know why, but the worst thing was that she didn't know what was going to come next… "Sit down Goten."

Goten sat down looking at her shaking form with a smirk on his face. The more time they spent together, the more he started to feel something sparkling between them. "I would lie to you if I said I don't want some."

Bra blinked several times trying to rip the plastic envelope of another pizza. Shit! She couldn't be that nervous just because he had teased her… curiosity arousing inside her, she had thought whatever had sparked between them was fading, but that was no longer true… her mind and her body yelled at her to act friendly, not flirty… but she couldn't help it, her voice rolled out smooth and flirty "So… you want some?"

Goten blinked at her remark, he hadn't thought about her countering back. He stood up and stepped behind her. "You know I do."

Bra turned around with a dazzling smile, standing close to him. "You always do."

Goten narrowed his eyes knowing the meaning of her words. "Just when I like what I see."

Bra fought the blush spreading on her cheeks, placing a hand on his chest. "Liar… You take everything you can when you are hungry…"

Goten slid his hand around her waist, leaning closer. "I'm not that hungry right now…"

Bra frowned, what the hell was wrong with him! She had just hinted more than she should and he was telling her he didn't want her? She clasped his hands, pushing him away angrily. "You are ALWAYS hungry Goten."

Goten narrowed his eyes, he had just told her he wanted her… well, he didn't tell her that, but he had implied he wasn't acting by physical need and she just pushed him away… He had to put more effort in this if he wanted to win her… He looked at her, still cooking. She was giving him the cold shoulder and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Bra served the pizza, still glaring at him. "What are you doing here Goten?"

He grabbed a slide of pizza; he didn't expect her to ask him that, so he gulped down the pizza quickly. "Just visiting you… but if I'm disturbing you I can just fly back home, you know?"

Bra ate slowly her pizza, pondering which would be the best answer. "You are not disturbing me."

They ate in silence. By the time they finished she had prepared two pizzas for Kenji.

Goten stood up slowly. He grabbed the empty dishes and walked to the sink. "If I wouldn't know you better I'd say I should leave."

Bra raised her eyebrows. What that was supposed to mean? He was staying, of course. "So…?"

She glanced at his body, relaying on his muscular back. She had to admit he didn't look overly muscular with that t-shirt. He circled around to face her and extended his hand.

Bra stared at his hand not knowing what to do. She looked up in confusion, her gaze dancing between his hand and his face.

Goten raised his eyebrows, half-smiling. "Your plate…"

Bra blushed a little and handed him the empty plate. "Thanks."

Goten placed the plate in the dish and turned around, leaning against the sink. "So… should I leave?"

Bra stood up slowly. She walked a few steps until she was close to him. She leaned closer, her eyes shining with challenge. Her breath caressing his neck. "Do you want to leave?"

Goten was taken by surprise. He didn't expect to hear that… he composed himself immediately and leaned down a little. His voice barely a whisper. "No"

Bra smirked leaning back. "Then, stay"

Goten smirked back leaning down again. "Do you want me to stay?"

Bra hesitated for a moment, and then her eyes shone mischievously. "Why not? Yes, stay, but stop undressing me with your eyes."

Goten blushed. Damn it! He had been caught for the second time in less than a minute… He never expected such a bold reply. "I'm not undressing you Bra; get over your fantasies… I'm not going to sleep with you…" The adrenaline ran inside him while his brain keep yelling –at least, not tonight–

Bra chuckled, her eyes shining with fury. "I wasn't planning to sleep with you either dear… you are way too old for me."

Goten paled. That was it! He knew she was teasing him, what a way to be punished for his teasing theories… (("Damn it! Why do I keep teasing her?")). He made a quick mental note about the worst things that could happen, thinking about what he would do if any of them happen. Possible loss: Being turned down, but the thought of the possible gain was overwhelming. He regained his composure getting closer to her face. "You know I'm not Bra…I should be the one saying you are an underage charm but too young for me, but I understand if my looks and experience scared you that badly"

She smirked, looking at him straight to his eye. "I'm not one to be scared so easily…" Her tongue ran over her upper lip stopping for a moment in her front teeth. "So… tell me, is hard to have such a great body and looks?"

She almost bit her tongue when she noticed that thought came out aloud, but she was not going to back away. She kept her eyes fixed in his.

Goten raised his eyebrows at her remark and chuckled, a bit more relaxed. "You tell me, you are a sex symbol Bra…"

Bra opened her mouth to reply, but he laughed slightly and continued. "I'm not going to lie to you, even when you are such a spoiled, stubborn and loud girl…"

Bra tightened her lips in a thin line, glaring at him. "I'm not spoiled!"

Goten leaned closer, his breath caressing her lips. "So, you are admitting you are stubborn and loud?"

Bra opened her mouth in shock, goose bumps all over her skin. Her thoughts never left her mind.

Goten's eyes half closed as he close the space between them. Bra closed her eyes almost immediately, for the long awaited kiss.

She opened her eyes just in time to see him smirking. A deep red blush crept up her cheeks.

Goten shook his head amused at her reaction. "You are beautiful Bra; it's dangerous to be so close to you."

An awkward silence came after that. He sat down again smiling at her. He knew she was furious. His plan was working perfectly. "A cup of coffee would be nice."

Bra glared at him, not knowing what to say. She turned around and walked to the stove. Her eyes shining dangerously, anger rising in her veins with each step. Suddenly, she turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know what?"

Goten grinned leaning back in the chair. "What?"

Bra walked to the table and slumped in a chair. "You do it"

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Are you punishing me for being honest?"

Bra gritted her teeth, turning her face away from him. "NO"

Goten smiled again standing up. He sensed Kenji flying home and grinned evilly. "If you don't want to prepare a coffee, I guess is time to leave."

Bra opened her mouth in shock. She looked up at him with her jaw dropped. "I –can't –believe –it!"

Goten laughed and circled the table. He bent in one knee grabbing the side of the table to balance. "See you."

He leaned closer kissing slowly her cheek, so close to the corner of her mouth.

She looked up at him just in time to hear Kenji landing in the hall with a loud thud. She stood, balling her fists. She narrowed her eyes, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Cheater! You knew he was coming!"

Goten shrugged with the classic son grin on his face. "Guilty… Midori is alone, I have to go home."

Bra narrowed her eyes again folding her arms. "You could have told me that! If you don't want to prepare a coffee, what a lame excuse!"

Goten smiled walking to the hall, "it wouldn't be fun"

Kenji said hello to Goten and hugged his mom, asking her why she was flushed. Bra smiled changing the subject. Goten was going to pay for his teasing games. Her heart was still beating fast, her mind was yelling all that wasn't a teasing game, it had been more like a weird flirting game.

**

* * *

**

Still Waiting**. **¼ August 808.

The kids had finished school. They were leaving the last week of July. The doctors and Bulma had checked Pan and they had told them she was going to deliver her baby in the last week. She was up to go with them. She just wanted to wait a couple of days after she gave birth.

Bra had to cancel the flight and the reservation. The baby was taking his time. She rescheduled the flight for next week; she offered to take care of the kids while Pan had her baby. The kids couldn't wait more, their days off were coming to an end and she knew Trunks would have a lot of work if she was not going to be there... the kids had convinced Goten to go.

Trunks and Pan thanked Goten and Bra for taking care of their kids. They were planning to join them a couple of days after the baby was born. They were starting to worry because the baby was not coming on time. Pan asked Videl to stay with them, along with Gohan. She knew her mother was getting nervous too.

**

* * *

**

Real

**Vacation.**

Bra had been giving Goten the cold shoulder, avoiding him every time she could. The kids had noticed the awkward silence between them. In fact, everyone in the family had noticed it, Bulma and Chichi believed they were just fooling around; Gohan was certain they were attracted to each other but they liked to walk around the bush.

* * *

**THE BEACH.**

**Day 1. **

The kids were playing on the beach with the kids since nine a.m. but they weren't tired. Goten had managed to talk to Bra, but she was still upset with him.

Goten looked at her with a smile on his lips. "What do you want to do miss Briefs?"

Bra chuckled looking at the seriousness on his face. "What about going for a swim? The kids still asleep"

Goten stretched his arms, ready to stand up. "Yeah, I'll keep my senses on them; after all, we have the beach in front of the hotel."

Bra laughed walking to her room. "Okay, let's go, just let me change."

Goten looked at her. The son grin returning to his features. Another change? "Fine."

Bra put on a beautiful purple backless bath suite with straps tied in the back of her neck. He was wearing a black and blue bath suit.

Goten breathed deeply, astonished at her beauty. They joked for a while.

She laid down on her back. The soft sand was adhered to the skin of her legs. She was trying to clean her legs.

He laid down on his side... watching her. The side of his face resting on his palm as his eyes traveled up and down her legs. "You got married too young Bra."

Her hands stopped on her thighs for a moment. She nodded in silence, and then she whispered, her hands continued their duty, dusting off the sand. "Yeah... my dad told me that and I didn't want to listen to him..."

She pulled her knees against her chest, looking at the sea, already regretting what she was about to say. "He was right, all the time."

He narrowed his eyes as if he was reading her mind. He lowered his eyes, almost sure about her feelings. "You are too young to stay alone the rest of your life"

With a slight smile, she glanced at him, placing her hands on the sand. "Same to you."

Goten rolled on his back, harnessing his emotions as his hands intertwined under his neck. He shook his head giving a small chuckle. "No, I'm much older than you... I'm going to be 40 this year."

Somehow, she was a bit affected by his words. Laying down on her back again, she extended her arms on the sand, almost touching his elbows. Whichever was the reason, she felt the need to tell him something nice about it. "You are a Saiyan, you age slowly."

After a minute of silence he spoke, drastically changing the subject. "Are you still seeing Kenzao?"

Bra shrugged, grabbing her sunglasses. "Sometimes."

Goten frowned without notice. His face was scrunched up in anger at the bitter memory of her ex. "Do you still love him?"

Bra shook her head from side to side as If she was having a private conversation with herself. She was still pondering her feelings for Kenzao. "No, I stop loving him so long ago; it was bound to happen… sooner or later."

His jaw inadvertently clenched. That man had been a fool to ignore and lose a girl like this. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you miss him?"

Suddenly she grinned, sitting upright. Her voice came out as a loud laugh. "Nooow." She took off her glasses looking at him with an amused and charming expression on her face. "What made you think that?"

Goten chuckled at her expression "I don't know."

She shook her head putting on her glasses, still wondering why he had asked something like that.

He reached out his hand grabbing her wrist before she put on the sunglasses. "Don't. I like your eyes."

They stared blankly into each other eyes. After a minute, he chuckled nervously and let go of her wrist.

She hesitated for a moment before she put the glasses inside her purse.

Later that night. The kids woke up after a short nap and kept playing. They were all tired, so they decided to have a deserved big meal and go to bed.

Goten checked on the kids before he decided to take a snack. He tiptoed to the kitchen, stopping in his way to the fridge. He stared at Bra blowing on her toenails. It was too late for that… "What are you doing Bra?"

Bra smirked, throwing a glance to the man standing in front of her. "What does it look like?"

He ignored her remark and frowned, returning his attention to his main objective… the fridge. "Wasting your time…"

Of course he knew what she was doing.

She frowned but deep inside, she knew she deserved that. "It looks to me that you had no idea."

He glared at her. If this was a game, she was going to lose. "Counting your toes?"

She gritted her teeth. No one, no one insulted her… "NO! Waiting for you to come, so I could stop you from eating my nail polish thinking it was yoghurt!"

He laughed sarcastically, taking a seat next to her. "And I wouldn't doubt it, knowing the kind of things women use to look attractive…"

She narrowed her eyes again. Then she turned around, stretching her leg out to him. "If you are so sure, why don't you taste it?"

He grabbed her foot before she pulled it back. A smirk crossing his face. "Is it good?" He asked teasingly pulling her foot close to his mouth.

Bra hardened her nerves, struggling to free her foot. "Let go off my foot… asshole"

He laughed, bending down a bit to grab her waist with the other hand. He pulled her close while blocking a kick from her right foot. "And what if I don't?"

She pulled up her knee in the process, accidentally hitting his nose.

He let go of her, yelling and groaning in pain, while his hands reached up to grab his bleeding nose. "OUCH! BRA! You didn't need to do that! I was joking."

She gasped almost jumping to his side. Her eyes were full of worry regretting her strength.

She grabbed his hands trying to check his nose. "GOTEN! Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He jumped back from Bra, shoving her away. "I don't … OUCH… want to know… ouch… what you'd do if you mean it."

She frowned still worried, kneeling closer to him. "Don't be silly, I'm truly sorry. Now, let me see it."

He winced in pain still pressing his hands to his nose.

Bra rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby Goten, let me see it."

Goten frowned, allowing her to touch his nose.

She carefully touched his nose, earning a big yelp from him. "Shut up Goten!"

She hopped down from the couch, running into her room. "Wait here!"

He stared at her in confusion. Still hesitant, he made his way to the bathroom pressing his nose to stop it from bleeding.

He stepped inside the bathroom running the water. After a minute, his nose was clean. He took one last look at his sore nose in the mirror, patting his cheek. "Man… she is strong."

Bra came running to the spot where he was supposed to be. She stood there, staring blankly at the couch with gauze and a micropore in her hand.

She turned around with a frown on her face. "GOTEN"

He came running to her, looking from left to right. "What happened?"

She frowned even more, pointing out her finger to the couch. "I told you to stay THERE"

Goten looked at the gauze in her hand and smiled sheepishly. "It's nothing, I'm okay, you don't need to…"

Bra cut him off with a loud yell. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! I'm taking care of your nose, either you want it or not."

Goten sighed and sat down, knowing not even Vegeta would be able to stop her. "Fine, but do it fast, I'm hungry."

Bra frowned again, pushing his chest. "Don't tell me what to do! I know what I'm doing."

**

* * *

**

THE BEACH.

**Day 2.**

Next morning they were swimming in the sea. After a while, Bra laid down and started putting on her solar blocker.

Bra grinned up to Goten, softening her voice. "Goten... could you do me a favor?"

Goten turned to look at her, grinning hugely. "Sure."

Bra pushed the tangling hair in her face away and smiled softly. "I can't reach my back... I need to put this on, would you?"

She raised a hand showing a small green bottle.

Goten couldn't help but to look over her body. He nodded, reaching out his hand to grab the bottle. "hmm... yeah"

He started putting on the blocker and Bra breathed contently when she felt his fingers on her back, he was applying the blocker very slowly, running his hands across her back. He became oblivious to the world for a moment, his eyes lost in her smooth skin, his hands rubbing the creamy content of the bottle on her back. His hands had taken life on their own. Expertise movements that would arise envy in any experienced masseur.

Her body response brought him back to reality and he stopped, staring at her back in shock. What the hell was he doing? She asked him to help her not to be enjoying the feeling THIS much. He felt like a horny teenager again, taking advantage of a common situation.

He handed her the blocker, laying on his stomach. "Here, all done."

He was almost sure his horny state was digging a hole in the sand.

Bra's jaw dropped open. She stared at him in shock. "What?" She grabbed the bottle still hesitant. "Come on Goten, last time you were better at it." Her surprise morphed into disbelief. She smiled genuinely amused at his actions and smirked, balancing the bottle between her fingers. "Don't tell me it was a coincidence and you REALLY hadn't put a solar blocker before that time"

He turned his face to the side, staring at her in confusion. "What? I told you I had finished."

He didn't know what it was what made him realize what had happened; it could have been the smirk on her face or the glint of her eyes. He looked at the bottle feeling his cheeks burning crimson.

The smirk on her face widened. She shrugged, resting on her back as her fingers open the small cap of the bottle. "You didn't but, it's okay... Thanks, I'll find a way."

Goten tightened his lips in a thin line. "What do you mean? Of course I had and what are you trying to say with I'll find a way?"

She felt his eyes buried in her face, but she continued splashing a gentle quantity of cream in her hands. "You forgot to put it on the back of my legs and knees and well... I have to find a way to put it on."

She glanced at her legs moving them to the side.

While she was trying to decide where she should start, Goten blinked, realizing he had skipped her legs. He wasn't sure if he did it on purpose. "Fine, I forgot, but I know perfectly how to do it."

She raised her eyebrows, looking questioningly at him. "Oh yeah?" She lowered her eyes again. "It's okay; I can do it… if you don't want to…"

He frowned and straightened in a sitting position. "Of course I want to."

In that moment, he felt a lump in his throat. (("Shit! How could I said that aloud…"))

Bra smirked again, moving the bottle in front of his face. "And what's stopping you? I won't hurt you…"

Goten narrowed his eyes, snatching the bottle from her hand. "Didn't know you wanted me to... okay?" He started splashing the blocker in his hand. "And I know you won't hurt me, like you could…"

Bra turned around laying on her stomach. A playful smirk on her face. "Oh, but I can."

He stopped, staring at her in awe.

She chuckled, raising a hand to push a strand of hair to the side, exposing the back of her neck. "Are you going to put it on or not?"

Goten grunted in response, kneeling beside her. His breath formed the word yes, barely audible but she heard it.

He put more blocker in the palms of his hands and started caressing her legs with the creamy mixture. He was running his hands over her legs feeling a little nervous to be touching her. (("God... she is really beautiful.))"

When he finished he sat down next to her waiting for her to say something. He needed to be sure if she was going to complain or not.

Bra smiled, kneeling beside him. "Thank you Goten, now I'm returning the favor, I'll show you how to put on this."

Goten blushed, waving his hands. "Don't… BRA! I don't use blocker!"

He lowered his voice looking at her fixedly. "And I don't need you to teach me."

Bra chuckled squeezing the bottle. "Just turn around."

"NO BRA!" Goten said, moving quickly to the side, missing her creamy hand to crash against his shoulders.

Bra frowned, pushing him on his stomach. She sat down on his waist laughing.

He struggled trying to make her change her mind, but Bra smirked, grabbing roughly his shoulders as she straddled his waist. "Don't fight me Goten; you know I will do it… one way or another."

He blushed; he knew it wouldn't be long before her movements turn him on. He nodded a little hasty. "FINE! Let me turn around."

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes shining with suspicion and determination. "Fine! But if this is a trick you are g…"

His deep voice shut her off as he turns around. "It's not a trick."

She sat down again on the end of his waist, massaging his back. She smirked, running her nails across his skin, making him shiver. She could see the goose bumps forming up his arms. "You are so tense… relax."

Goten rolled his eyes, clenching his teeth in annoyance. "Bra!! I don't need this."

Bra laughed, continuing her torture. "Of course you do."

Goten shot his eyes close at the overwhelming sensations running from his neck to his toes.

Her laugh was so childish that he couldn't stop himself from laughing too. He let her put the blocker on his back.

After a while, she went from his shoulders to his back and to his tights. He tensed but relaxed when she told him this was the correct way to put blocker in the back of her knees. He tensed again but relaxed when she laughed.

Bra smirked knowingly. "What's wrong? It's just a blocker... you are not afraid of me are you?"

Goten bit his lip controlling his racing hormones. "Of course not."

Bra ran her hands from his tights to his ankles, knowing what was happening to him.

He shivered, closing his eyes again. (("Damn her... how I'm getting to stand up when she's making me feel like this? Damn it... I'm getting hard…")).

He turned around faster than she thought and pinned her on the sand. "I think I already know how, Bra, let me show you."

She yelped in surprise, closing her mouth immediately before she tasted the sand. (("Damn it! He's so damn fast!"))

She was laying in the sand on her stomach. He had changed positions, but this time he was moving his hands so slowly... following her spine with his middle finger.

She was wearing a two pieces green bath suit. Her heart was beating faster than she could remember.

He was touching her waist, sliding his fingers around her waist. She closed her eyes and felt his hands going down to her hips and to her tights.

Suddenly, he grunted, sitting down beside her. He wanted to do much more but he was fighting his instinct.

She breathed deeply before running her eyes down his back. "Not bad."

Goten caught her glance. He half closed his eyes looking directly into her eyes. "Bra… are you teasing me?"

Bra smiled and turned around, resting her weight on her elbows. "Maybe."

She stood up and ran, getting into the water.

He followed her and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you teasing me?"

Bra leaned a bit closer. Challenge written all over her face. "And what if I am?"

He raised an eyebrow, holding her gaze. "Don't play with fire little Bra."

Bra gritted her teeth at the title he had given her… little bra… A look of plain determination flashed in her eyes and she leaned closer, placing her hands on his biceps. She smirked, sliding down her hands. "I'm not afraid of fire Goten; I think you are the one who's afraid."

He tightened his arms around her waist. His body trembling with anticipation. "I'm not afraid of anything."

Bra whispered getting close to his face "You are"

He swallowed hard realizing what this was leading to. Of course he wanted to seduce her, but a flash of their family reaction and their son's possible attitude welcomed him back to reality. He pulled away from her to look at her eyes. "Bra… stop… I don't want to hurt you."

Of course she was hurt; she was holding back her tears. He had rejected her and he knew it... "You wouldn't because I was just playing around."

It had been her way to shelter herself from his words. She wasn't going to admit she was trying to seduce him and she was sure as hell she wouldn't admit his rejection had affected her.

Goten dropped his hands to his sides. A confused look in his eyes. "Do you like to play with me Bra?"

Bra shook her head, raising a hand to brush her hair. "No. I was just playing, okay? Maybe I was teasing you, but it was just a game... I thought we were having fun."

Goten narrowed his eyes, hiding his feelings. "We were... but I'm still your friend, I'm still a man with feelings and needs." He looked to the side, swallowing his anger. "You were crossing the line Bra."

Bra didn't hear all he said. The moment he said friend was enough to put her back in her place. She felt stupid and childish. She was not a stupid to ignore he had needs, but she wasn't a whore either. She could have anyone she wanted. "I'm sorry, Okay? Don't worry, it won't happen again."

She put on her face a fake smile getting out of the water.

He stood there at a loss of words... (("Shit")) He wanted to be sure that she knew what she was doing, but it seems she got it the wrong way. "Wait... Bra!"

Bra turned around holding her tears. "What?"

Goten approached with a shy look on his face. "I didn't m..."

Bra cut him off with an angry look on her face. "No Goten, this isn't the right time to talk about it... the kids are watching us and I don't want them to think we are fighting, because we aren't."

Goten nodded after he glanced at the boys. "Okay."

**

* * *

**

After the Storm.

That night the kids were asleep and Bra walked to her bedroom, she had been feeling sad and stupid. He didn't want her and she had practically thrown herself up to him. She didn't want to stay there, she wanted to come back home and get over him.

She turned the doorknob and before she could close the door, a hand grabbed the door.

Goten grabbed the door before it closed and pushed it gently. "May I come in?"

Bra looked outraged. Selfishness hummed inside her and she lifted her chin in an indignant attitude. "Look Goten, I'm really tired, can we wait until tomorrow?"

He stepped inside the room closing the door softly. He grabbed her arm trying to get a little more comfortable with her. He knew she was pissed off, but he was not going to leave until she calmed down. "No, I need to talk to you tonight."

Bra nodded in reply, sighing tiredly. "Fine. Come on in."

She sat down on her bed and motioned for him to sit beside her.

He asked himself if he was sure about what he was going to do before sitting down on her bed and continued more quietly stroking softly his jaw. "I didn't mean to hurt you... I was trying to be honest."

Her voice sounded choked with emotion. She didn't want to look him in the eye. She started combing her long hair as she spoke. "I know, I'm not hurt and I'm not angry."

He felt a little bit ashamed of his behavior. His words sounded shamelessly, a soft tone of regret in his voice. "I don't want to see things start changing between us."

She looked at him with her best look of indifference, even when she was dying inside. "It won't. I'm sorry I crossed that line…"

He panicked, acknowledging she was truly hurt. "NO…"

Bra cut him off raising her voice and putting a finger on his mouth. "No Goten. Don't say anything more, I understand perfectly well."

He knew he had grumbled his words in the beach. It was logic she didn't understand it. He raised his hand to cup her chin. "But I want to say I…"

She cut him off again, swatting his hand away and turning to the other side. "It's okay and I appreciate your honesty,"

He stared at her in shock, this was worse than he could imagine. He started to pat himself down trying to stay calm about her constant interruptions. "It's not that Bra, it's ..."

She turned around hastily interrupting him again while glaring at him. "I already told you it's fine. What else do you want?"

He cringed in annoyance. This was going to be the last time she interrupted him. His annoyance had turned into anger and his anger has turned into encouragement. He raised his voice returning the glare. "Shut up Bra... You are not letting me talk to you."

She stubbornly kept her face at the level of his raising her voice as well. "You already said everything you needed to."

She was feeling about to punch him in the face. Her eyes weren't going to last much more before they started watering. She frowned waiting for him to stand up and leave.

Goten frowned too, and then shook it off with a smirk. He bent down amused at her reaction and whispered close to her ear. "If you don't shut up and let me talk, this time I'm really going to shut you up my way."

She pushed herself backward looking at him with wide eyes. "What? What do you mean? I don't underest..."

Goten smirked and pulled her close taking her lips in his. She gasped a quick breath of air as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. He tilted his head slightly closing his eyes. He grabbed her hand holding it in his. He pulled away just a bit, sticking his tongue out to caress her lips. His tongue was running over her lips in a teasing way. Her now damp lips trembled underneath him. He deepened the kiss and kissed her until she kissed him back. His other hand came up her back, keeping her in place. Then, he pulled away softly, slowly parting his lips to breath in her mouth. "It's not that Bra."

He grabbed her waist and leaned down to kiss her again brushing his lips on the sides of her mouth slowly. He gently bit her lip, intensifying the kiss. He savored the sweet flavor of her tongue and started doing circles around her tongue. She shivered from head to toe leaning against his chest. He broke the kiss and brushed his lips on her neck, holding her close as he whispered in her ear "It's not that I don't like your closeness or your teasing games..."

She fought her pride and rested her head in his chest. "What is it then?"

He gulped, shaking his head slightly. "I'm not sure, I don't know if all of this is the right thing. But I wanted to know if you knew what you were doing."

She sighed, the taste of his lips still lingering on her mouth. "I'm not sure either."

Afraid that he would scare her off for good, he leaned closer kissing softly her cheek. "Then, why do you keep teasing me? Why you don't stop flirting with me?"

She didn't have the courage to tell him she loved him. She stammered while looking into his eyes. "I… I…"

Every word her father had told her came in an eddy, clouding her mind.

He raised his voice a little, lifting her chin. His gaze bore a hole in her heart. "Why?"

Her mouth went dry. She scanned her brain for an answer that could satisfy her father and Goten. "I suppose it is because I feel lonely sometimes and I…"

Goten pulled away from her looking at her in disbelief. "You are teasing me because you feel lonely?"

Bra thought with dread about his reaction. She didn't know what to do or what to say. She blinked a few times and then she lowered her eyes hoping her answer would be a hint for him. "Yes."

Goten looked at her with bleaking eyes and stepped back. His hands moved from her back to her forearms, his head trying to face her. "Then, you kissed me last time because you were lonely?"

Bra bit her lip pondering what she should tell him.

He waited a minute but she didn't say a word. He frowned, jolting his hands away from her arms. "I can't believe it Bra…I never thought you were like this… I'm still hurt you know?"

She looked at him in shock. She didn't know what he was talking about.

He shook his head, realizing he wasn't as important or good for her as he thought he was. "And you were playing stupid games with my heart because you were lonely? I'm lonely too Bra and I'm not seducing you because of that! I thought you really liked me!"

Bra swallowed, holding back her tears. She had screwed it all; she had chosen the wrong words. "N... n... no... I mean..."

Goten chuckled sarcastically at himself. "I know what you mean… I'm sorry Bra, I can't talk to you right now, please forgive me... see you tomorrow."

He turned around and left the room, walking to his bedroom.

Bra stood there dumbfounded. She had lost him... she needed to talk to him before it was too late. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she had to say something.

**

* * *

**

Betrayed.

Goten was feeling betrayed and stupid, he had thought she was teasing him because she liked him. Sometimes, he believed she was trying to seduce him, but he had dismissed the thought. He didn't know what was happening... he knew this wasn't right because he was a widow with a son, and she was Vegeta's daughter, divorced, rich, strong and pretty... he never thought he could see her as a woman, she had always been the sister of his best friend and the best friend of his niece. He didn't know when all that had changed and he had started to see her as a wonderful woman in all aspects. He didn't know when their verbal battles had become a teasing game, and when this game had become a need. A need to flirt with her, to provoke her, to seduce her, to tease her, to hold her and lately... to kiss her.

He had felt really good beside her, he missed her... he had formed a friendly relationship with her son... it had changed too, it was now not as a friendly as it used to be, it was as a father and son relationship... Dende!! When all this had happened?

He was getting used to hold her, to carry her every time they flew somewhere. He even had chosen clothes for her to wear and not any common clothes. He had spent more than 30 minutes trying to imagine her wearing what he liked... besides, he wanted her, every time he had touched her, he had fought the urges to run his hands over her body. He knew she had been feeling something for him too, every time he had hold her she shivered... her moans into his mouth the first time they had kissed each other… the way she looked at him, her smell changing when he was applying the solar blocker... he knew it, but what? Maybe it was just lust, he didn't know, but if it had been just lust, she had used him, just to have some company...

He heard her steps and the knocks on his door. He really didn't want to talk to her... but he wasn't going to be rude. "Come on in."

Bra wasn't sure if this was appropriate, but she wasn't willing to risk whatever it could be between them. She pushed the door softly and closed it, placing her back against the door. "I know you don't want to talk right now but, I... needed to tell you something."

He wanted to move beyond friendship with her, but her previous words had affected him more than he was willing to admit. He ran nervously his hand through his hair. "Come in and sit down Bra."

He tapped on the bed, beside the place he was sitting on. Bra walked in and sat down after clearing her throat.

She looked at her feet and then, closed her eyes. "I didn't tease you because I was feeling lonely... I... I... did it because I wanted to... I felt like teasing you, I wanted to flirt with you."

Goten looked at her intently "Why?"

She opened her eyes slowly, not daring to look him in the eye. She was fighting the fear of losing him… or what it was worst… lose his friendship. "I... I didn't want to hurt you, I wasn't just playing games, and I don't know exactly what to tell you... I'm sorry, I really liked the time we spent together with the kids... I... I... don't know what to say but I don't want you to be sad or upset."

She stood up after a while. He hadn't said even a word.

Bra sighed and rushed off toward the door. "I'll be there if you want to talk later, okay?"

Goten didn't stop her, he was thinking about the meaning of her words... "Okay."

* * *

**CAPSULE CORPORATION.**

**MOOD SWINGS.**

Trunks opened the fridge looking at the food in there. It seemed Pan wasn't hungry at all. He frowned, thinking she had been rejecting food since yesterday. He took some prepared food and placed it in the oven, pushing the start button.

He walked upstairs with a metal tray in his hands. If he needed to force her to eat, then, he will do it. She was a Saiyan, a pregnant Saiyan, she couldn't skip her meals or her energy would start decreasing.

He knocked softly on the door, waiting for a response.

She stopped sobbing, looking up at the door. She wiped her tears, hiding her face in her arms. "Come on in."

She knew it was her husband, she knew he would start questioning her about her tears, but it didn't matter, she was sad and worried.

Trunks pushed the door with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Pan? Aren't you hungry? I brought you some food. Here, take it. "

Pan shook her head, allowing her tears to run freely down her cheeks. "I'm not hungry."

He put the tray on the night table, sitting down beside her. "What's wrong honey? Is the baby kicking too hard?"

She shook her head again. "No, but I'm worried."

Trunks paled, caressing her back softly. "No! Is it time? Wait! Let me take you to the medical wing!"

Pan pushed his hand away with a rough movement. "NO! This is not about time! HE IS NOT READY!"

Trunks moved backward, scanning her face.

Her eyes were red and puffy. She pushed herself in a sitting position sobbing quietly. "I don't know what's wrong, it's his due time… in fact, he was supposed to born two weeks ago… maybe he's…"

Trunks grabbed her chin quickly, placing his thumb against her mouth. He silenced her lovingly, shaking his head. "No, don't say that, every thing is fine… he is just taking his time, we don't know sweet heart."

She threw her hands around his neck, crying loudly in his chest. "What if he is not okay?"

Trunks grimaced, pushing that thought away. He circled his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Why don't we go to my Mom's lab and ask her to run some tests?"

Pan shook her head, tightening her arms around his back. "No, she ran the tests three days ago… his development is not a full term."

Trunks opened his mouth in surprise… "Wait, Pan, Pan, answer me… My mom told you that?"

Pan pulled away a little and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes."

Trunks sighed in relief, shaking his head with amusement. "Oh, honey, don't worry…"

Pan pushed him off her angrily, folding her arms. "What do you mean don't worry? Every body is telling me that! You are talking about MY SON! Of course I'm worried; Thong and Pea were delivered on time!"

Trunks stared at her in shock. His wife was acting like a crazy woman… she knew the baby wasn't completely human… in fact, she knew their babies were almost 100 saiyans, their development depended on their genetic structure… but, looking at her angry form, he just shrugged waiting for her to calm down. "Fine, calm down honey, I'm sure the baby is fine."

She shot him a glare and sank back weakly against the bed. "How do you know?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and started to explain but before he finished he broke down in tears. "What? Pan, what did I say now?"

Pan hid her face in her hands, sobbing loudly. "You meant I'm stupid, don't you? I'm just worried about our baby and you are insulting me again."

Trunks slapped his hand on his head, cursing himself. "Again? What do you mean again? I didn't insult you before!"

Pan glared at him while she wiped out her tears. "See, you're recognizing you insulted me once!"

Trunks groaned, standing up. He threw his hands in the air in a desperate motion. "Honey I didn't insult you! You are misunderstanding the words!"

Pan stood up walking slowly to Trunks. "So you are calling me manipulative?"

Trunks closed his eyes, begging to Dende to stop her mood swings. (("Dende stop this please, if this is some sort of revenge, I don't get it! She is never like this! Don't tell me this is because she is pregnant because I'm not buying it! She has been pregnant before you know? And if this had nothing to do with you, please, please, help me! Her mood swings are killing me!"))

Pan stopped her rumbling, looking at his face. "What the hell are you doing? Are you praying? How dare you!"

He opened his eyes quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "No, No, I'm not, I swear it!"

She frowned, pulling away to look him in the eye. "Then, what were you doing?"

He blinked several times, swallowing hard. "I… I was trying to locate the baby's Ki."

Pan fumed over his words, telling him the baby was inside her, why would he do something so stupid if he knew the baby was in there?

Trunks rolled his eyes, surprised by his own stupidity. He excused, telling her he meant sensing his Ki but she didn't buy it, walking out the room with a furious look on her face.

**

* * *

**

THE BEACH.

**Day 3. Cloudy Mind**

Bra couldn't sleep. She was broken hearted. She had lost him, but she didn't want to lose him as a friend too, she didn't know what to do. She had been playing with Pea all day and she had caught him looking at her, but she didn't even look at him. She knew she had to move on; she had wanted him so much to be the one. She was deeply in love with him and now she knew it was wrong, he could never loved her. She was feeling childish, stupid and was ashamed of her behavior; she had behaved as a one-night stand girl, as a whore... throwing herself to him... but the worst thing had been his rejection.

She was lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice a guy approaching her.

The young man stepped in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hello, do you mind if I join you? I'm a sandcastle's specialist..."

She looked up at him and returned his smile. "Not at all."

He extended his hand and flashed a big smile. "My name's Majuto. Can I help you?"

A beautiful smile she thought. He was handsome, tall, well-toned, tanned skin, brown eyes and light brown hair. She smiled back shaking his hand. "I suppose I would appreciate some help."

Her pain was claiming revenge. She wanted to show Goten she could have any man if she wanted to, she wanted him to be jealous, to regret his rejection, to feel hurt as she was feeling, to apologize to her for his outburst. He mentally chuckled… I never thought you were like this... of course she wasn't... Stupid...

They continued playing in the sand while he was trying to seduce her.

Goten was furious... He looked from left to right, watching them interact. (("How dare she? What an hypocrite... she told me yesterday she didn't want to hurt me, she told me she wanted to tease me and now... she is flirting with some guy. I'm an idiot, she told me she teased me because she wanted and felt like it, but why? Wait... I asked her and she didn't answer me... the first time I asked her she didn't give me an answer either... what is this? Is she avoiding the question? I'll have to find out that later, once I get rid of that asshole..."))

Goten called the kids and walked to Bra. He didn't mean to, but he was frowning. They looked as they were her family, his husband and their kids. "Bra, is time to go princess."

Bra turned around. "Why?"

Goten smirked pointing to the kids. "The kids are hungry."

Bra looked at them and turned to see Majuto.

He seemed to be petrified. He stood up. "Sorry Sir, I didn't know she was married and with ... four kids? Sorry Friend."

She looked up at Majuto retrieving form and whispered to herself in confusion "W... W... what? Hey Majuto! Wait!"

The kids chuckled at the way his Uncle had scared away the annoying man.

Goten smirked placing an arm around Kenji shoulders. "Come on, let's go to a restaurant."

Bra looked up at them in shock. They didn't even wait for her to stand up. "Hey! Wait for me!"

They went to a restaurant by the beach.

**

* * *

**

CAPSULE CORPORATION.

**Vegeta's reincarnation.**

A hard kick stabbed her in the ribs. She woke up with a sharp pain in the side of her body. She regretted having Trunks sleeping in another room. Damn it! He was just worried… "Argh." The pain was increasing; it seems the baby was kicking very hard.

She grabbed her ribs, breathing in and out as fast and deep as she could. This wasn't going to be easy. Thong had been a real pain, Pea had been rude sometimes, but she could say Pea had been a quiet baby, but this baby… Dende! Who was in there? Vegeta reincarnation?

She tried to stand up, feeling a sharp pain in her lower stomach. No, bad idea. She wasn't going to stand up, not now.

She patted her stomach, trying to soothe her baby's mood; maybe he would stop kicking.

"DAMN IT!"

He didn't stop, on the opposite; he started kicking harder than before. She raised her hand to pick up the phone and call Trunks bedroom but her pride stopped her. She was Pan, Son Pan, she wasn't going to give in after a discussion; if someone was going to apologize it had to be him.

Thirty minutes later, the pain had subsided. She was breathing steadily, rubbing her stomach. She would have to ask Bulma about it in the morning. She looked at the clock on her night table… great, 12:06… in the morning… hah, she would have to wait at least five hours before that…

She closed her eyes trying to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Sleepwalker.

Bulma sighed heavily; she was really tired. She had been working in the space ship the whole week, going to bed until three a.m. It had been a lot of time since the clones had arrived and she was still trying to find the location of their planet. She was planning to take a bath and sleep in her comfy bed, at least until noon.

**

* * *

**

Evil Saiyan.

Pan grunted. The pain woke her up again; it seemed she wasn't going to rest this night. A look of worry flashed in her face for a moment… She never felt like this with her kids… what if something was wrong? She looked at her alarm clock… just great… 2:49 a.m.

She started rubbing her stomach to soothe the pain. She tried to put some energy in her hand to comfort her baby… nothing… She started talking to her baby but the only response was a hard kick on her ribs again. "Arggh…"

**

* * *

**

Because you love me.

Pan stick up her nose into the air giving him the cold shoulder. "I don't know why do I put up with you."

Trunks laughed stepping behind her. He bent down, leaning closer to her ear. "Because you love me."

She turned on her heels and pushed him aside, walking downstairs. "I don't."

He grabbed her by the waist and chuckled slightly. "You do."

She hissed, annoyed at his self-confidence. "No, I don't."

He pushed her softly, cornering her between their bedroom door and his body. "Panny, you're lying… you know you still love me."

She turned her head to the side. Her face flushed from anger. "Stay away! You… you… stallion freak!"

He let her go, staring at her in shock. Then he burst into a fit of maniac laughs, clenching his stomach. "WHAT? Stallion freak? Hah hah hah I… I… can't believe you! Hah hah hah, you called me stallion freak?"

She stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned around. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

He had to kneel down on the floor to stop his laugh. He couldn't believe she had used that word. "Panny… hah hah hah… That word is not even listed in the dictionary… for human use… hah hah hah"

She clenched her fists walking upstairs, decided to punch the smile off his face. She stopped a few feet away from his laughing form and began to form a Ki ball in her hand. "Shut up."

He closed his mouth at her threatening gesture. "No, No, wait… you wouldn't…"

She smirked raising her hand. "Are you sure?"

He knew he wouldn't be able to make it up to her now. He raised his hands to block her attack but she blasted his thigh.

The blast wasn't as powerful as he thought, but it worked. He shouted, rubbing his shattered pants. "PAN! I had to go to the office! I'm going to be late for work! You could have missed and blast my balls!"

Pan smirked again, rubbing lightly her stomach. "That's what I'm planning to do If you don't stop laughing."

He glared at her, dusting his pants off. "Dende! You ruined my suit!"

He walked into his bedroom while she walked downstairs humming happily.

She wasn't pleased about her behavior, but he deserved it… sneaking into her room so early in the morning... as if she had had some sleep last night, with the baby kicking all night… He had scared her. She could still remember her screams… Even Vegeta blasted the door in a rush to find what was happening. She couldn't shake the thought of the mocking prince out her mind. He had laughed at her; pointing her lack of control and her weakness.

Trunks walked downstairs hoping to find his wife in a better mood. He was getting tired of her mood swings. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

He rushed to her side and picked her up, running to the medical wing. "Panny! Oh God Panny! What is it? Tell me!"

Pan winced in pain, clawing her nails in his shoulders. "If you shut up I … Argh… this is hurting me Trunks… hurry up! Argh."

He kicked open the lab doors, placing her in a bed. "Calm down honey, I'll be right here in a second, let me get my Mom to…"

She interrupted him, grabbing roughly his tie and pulling him down to her face. "Don't you… dare to leave… me here Trunks."

He rubbed her cheek lovingly. "Honey, please… I need to get my Mom."

Pan felt a sharp pain in the lower part of her body and gritted her teeth. "Use the damn phone!"

He blushed, running out of words. He fumbled with his jacket, grabbing the cell. He slid it open and said his mother's name aloud. The phone dialed the tones of Bulma's private number, ringing a few times before they heard an angry voice.

"FUCK OFF"

Trunks grunted, repeating his mother's name.

Pan released her grip on him, smiling at the look on her husband's face. He was really upset, she knew he hated when his father answered Bulma's cell.

The phone rang two times before the low deep voice of Vegeta was heard. "She's not taking the call! Find some one else to bother!"

They heard the Prince's voice followed by a set of giggles.

Trunks yelled "DAD" but it was useless, the busy dialed tone replaced the voices in the other end of the line. "Beep beep beep."

Trunks cursed under his breath. "DAMN HIM! I can't believe he's doing this!"

Pan smiled. Both of them knew what was happening in there… The pain subsided and she couldn't help but admire the man pacing nervously in the room. He was so childish sometimes, freaking about his parents sex life. She chuckled lightly, every body knew about that. They had grown aware of it, even Bra learned to block those events…

Trunks rushed around the room trying to find a way to call his mom. He heard her laugh and turned around staring at her. "Are you feeling better?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head, grabbing his tie again. She pulled him close kissing softly his lips. "Thank you, sometimes I forget this is one of the reasons I love you so much."

He raised an eyebrow. "You forget?" He kissed her back, smiling at her while rubbing softly her stomach. "I'll have to remind you that more often."

After a while, Pan got tired and fell asleep. He brushed her disheveled hair out of her face and smiled. The time had come. Their baby was coming soon.

**

* * *

**

Wisdom**.**

He rushed down stairs to find his mother, maybe… just maybe, his parents had finished whatever they were doing in there… he sighed annoyed, whom he was trying to fool? He knew what they were doing…

-KNOCK KNOCK

Bulma whispered softly in Vegeta's ear. "Get off of me Vegeta, you are crushing me…"

Vegeta smirked, shifting his body a little. "Don't try to fool me woman… you want to open that door."

-MOM?

Bulma frowned, struggling underneath him. "And what if I want to open the door? He's our son Vegeta, he must need something."

Vegeta chuckled, nuzzling his face in her shoulder. "Let the brat handle his responsibilities."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Trunks knocked harder, banging his head against the door. "Mom, I'm sorry, but the baby is coming and I need you to check on Pan."

Bulma opened her mouth in shock, gathering enough strength to push Vegeta off her. "I'm coming!"

Vegeta grunted, rolling onto his back. He swung his legs to the side and stood up yelling at his son while he zipped his pants. "Don't be stupid boy! The baby is not coming yet!"

Bulma threw on her clothes, slapping Vegeta's back. "Shut up Vegeta, she needs to be monitored."

Bulma slammed the door behind her, rushing towards the lab while Trunks explained everything he knew about Pan.

Vegeta turned towards the bathroom and stepped in.

**

* * *

**

Medical Wing.

Pan laid sprawled under the covers.

Trunks leaned against the wall with a worried expression he had been hiding from Pan. "Is she going to be okay? Its due time? When do you think the baby is comi…"

Bulma cut him off with a loud reply, placing her hands on her hips. "If you don't stop your babbling I won't be able to find out!"

She pointed to the door with a shaking finger. "Do me a favor Trunks, GET BACK TO YOUR OFFICE!"

Trunks looked startled at his mother and nodded his head, stepping out of the lab.

Pan awoke with a yawn. She stared at Bulma and the Medical staff. She smiled sheepishly placing her hand in the back of her head. "Sorry… I overslept."

Bulma hugged her, telling her not to worry. She moved over to the monitor and the main computer checking its readings.

**

* * *

**

Grand mothers.

After two hours, Pan was asleep again. Bulma knew the baby was healthy, already positioning at Pan's entrance.

Bulma called Videl telling her to be prepared; Pan would be having her baby in less than 36 hours.

Videl grabbed a set of keys out of the kitchen hook. She would have to go shopping to give Pan a surprise. She knew she would appreciate it.

She walked out the kitchen and climbed in her car. Her daughter was having another baby! She would be needing more than they had bought… after all, the baby was a saiyan… besides, she would have to pick some personal stuff for Pan.

**

* * *

**

Duties.

Trunks fumbled with the security code of his office. He shook his head trying to concentrate. Dende! He had a lot of stress on his shoulders.

He looked at the pile of documents on his desk and cursed… another day in hell.

He knew it would be more documents stacked on his desk for him to sign or approve at the end of the day.

With a sigh, he sat down and started reading the documents.

After six hours of work, Trunks was getting tired. He huffed, he had been calling his Mom every hour to check Pan's condition; he could tell Bulma was really upset at his demanding questions. In fact, she told him she wasn't going to take his calls in the next three hours. Lucky they had already passed and everything seemed to be prepared. He smiled, resting his chin on his fist, while looking at the door… his son; finally, he was going to meet his son.

He stood up walking towards his door. It was lunchtime and he was planning to see his wife.

**

* * *

**

Beating promises.

Videl pulled into CC parking lot, smiling brightly at the sight in front of her.

She stepped out of the car and tossed her car keys into her purse before grabbing six big shopping bags and three boxes. She put them on the floor rummaging through her purse to find her cell.

She dialed a number and smiled. "Gohan? I'm here… yeah, sure… I'll be waiting."

Gohan dashed towards CC. They wanted to visit their daughter together and he knew his wife had been in the mall more than three hours… Working hard had its rewards… he chuckled, thinking about Videl excusing him to go shopping because he had a lot of work.

Floating in the air, he watched his wife, buried among shopping bags and boxes. He blinked several times; it seemed she had bought the whole store…

He landed in the floor beside her. "Hi Vi, do you need help with those bags?"

Videl rolled her eyes handing him four bags and the boxes. "Please…"

Medical Wing.

Pan patted the bed covers, motioning for Trunks to sit down. "How was your day?"

Trunks smiled and laid down beside her. "Boring… Itzumi didn't let me get out the office until I signed all the documents."

Pan smiled caressing his under jaw. "Are you hungry?"

Trunks shook his head, but a loud noise in his stomach showed otherwise.

Pan laughed. "What a lie…"

Trunks shrugged, his smile matching hers. "I'll order some pizzas later."

Pan moved back to sitting up, grabbing her stomach. She took quick and short breaths, wincing in pain. She pushed her chest towards him, hiding her face in his chest as tears welled up in her eyes.

Trunks kissed her cheek softly. "It's okay baby, hold on."

She breathed in and out, nodding her head.

Trunks slipped an arm around her waist. "You are gonna be fine honey, my mom says the birth is gonna take some time, probably 24 hours."

Pan eyes widened in shock. "WHAT? 24 hours? No way!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Trunks thanked the knocks on the door. He searched for the visitors Ki, finding it was Gohan and Videl. He chuckled nervously, hopping out the bed to open the door. "Sorry babe, your parents are here."

Pan frowned. How come Bulma didn't tell her about that? She was going to give birth in 24… 24 hours? Her worried look softened when she looked at her parents.

Trunks grinned, closing the door behind him. He needed to get out of there… he wasn't going to take Pan's wrath about her due time and he knew that if Pan complained about the pain, Gohan would be shooting daggers at him… maybe they wouldn't be daggers but beating promises.

After the slight stinging disappeared, Pan hugged her Dad again. She knew he had to come back to work but she was just happy to see them both. She was still pissed about Bulma not telling her the birth was going to take THAT much.

**

* * *

**

MOODS.

Trunks noticed the hostility in Gohan's voice when he said goodbye. He knew he was in for a sparring session… a very real one… but… Damn it! Gohan was a man too, he slept with Videl too and got her pregnant… the only reason Mr. Satan didn't beat him it was because Gohan was stronger! Oh, how he wished Videl's father had beaten Gohan just once… then, he would understand… but it was useless, even his father was willing to see Gohan beating the shit out of him.

Trunks frowned at the thought of his father telling him –I told you to train more– Thanks God he was a saiyan… other way he would be dead by now.

**

* * *

**

THE BEACH.

**Flirting.**

Later that night, they were in the swimming pool when Bra stepped in wearing a beautiful bathrobe. When she took it off at the border of the pool, it was as if she was undressing for a magazine or a press session. She took the lace off the bathrobe and untied it slowly, sliding her robe down her arms. She let it fell on the tiles of the floor, had the audacity to bent down, and pick it up. She walked slowly to throw it carefully on the chair.

She looked gorgeous wearing a small and suggestive iridescent suit, her breasts barely covered. In the moment he saw her walk, he felt like a brick wall hit him on his lower stomach. He felt his muscles contracting and followed her with his gaze. He was still admiring her when he saw a couple of guys approaching her, he felt his heart stopping and stood up. Of course he could hear them; they were trying to seduce her, inviting her to the hotel's club tonight.

She scowled at the two men but then she noticed Goten was a few steps behind her and probably listening to their conversation. She smiled flirtatiously "Thanks guys, but I don't think so."

The blond guy grinned waving his hand. "Come on, you look like a princess and probably tonight you are going to be the queen of the night."

Bra shook her head still smiling. "Sorry, I'm here with my son and my nephews."

The black haired man touched lightly her elbow. "Come on, it will be just to dance."

Bra felt Goten's Ki spiking and smirked, whatever she was doing with these men was worthy of her time. "If I make up my mind I'd be there by 11."

Haru ran his hand through his blond hair leaning a bit closer. "Sure beautiful, I promise not to dance until I see you."

Yusuke smiled again checking her out. "So, your husband is not here with you?"

She shook her head lightly playing with the bathing suit strap on her shoulder. "Of course not... I'm divorced."

Haru squealed not bothering to hide his delight. "Wow, he had to be an idiot to let you go."

Bra laughed placing her hand on her hip, accentuating without notice the curves of her body. "I wouldn't be talking about this with you if I were still married, don't you think?"

Haru's eyes lingered in her hips. "And... do you have a boyfriend or something like that?"

She removed her hand away from her shoulder, brushing her fingers in the side of her jaw. "No, not yet."

She could sense Goten's Ki spiking again. Dende! She was enjoying this… bastard… he would have to learn not to reject her.

Yusuke's eyes lit up at the news. "What? They must be blinds and we are just lucky."

Bra laughed again, glancing at the swimming pool.

Haru crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I'm not trying to flirt but… you have everything, style, face, body, charisma, everything!"

Yusuke offered his arm to escort her. "And don't you dare to tell me you are rich, because it would be too much, so I don't want to know..."

Bra chuckled dismissing his polite gesture with a wave of her hand. "Thank you."

Haru put his hands together like he was praying. "Please, please, tell me you are going to think about joining us tonight at the club."

Bra glanced nervously at the side, noticing Goten's Ki still spiking. She could tell he was trying to keep it down, unsuccessfully. "I don't know if I can."

Haru smiled, stepping back while grabbing her hand. He bent down kissing her hand. "I'll be there at ten."

Bra mentally scolded… what a jerk… She smiled pulling roughly her hand away. "We'll see."

Yusuke approached bowing his head. "Do you mind if we join you? We can swim together..."

Bra shook her head stepping back. "Not really, I want to spend time with my family."

Yusuke excused himself walking to a nearby table.

She let Haru kiss her hand only to make Goten jealous, to show him she had many choices, he wasn't the only one she could be with. She turned around and got into the pool.

Goten pressed his lips in a thin line and frowned. His jaw clenched, she skipped his name… what for? He scowled at them glaring at her at the same time; she did it so they would think he was his brother? No way!

He felt his Ki spiking and balled his hands into fists, controlling his energy. With acute ears he peaked into the men's conversation. Then he felt anger taking over him, his Ki spiking again. (("Asshole! Noooow, I'm not trying to flirt… asshole… of course she has every thing… including a couple of jerks like you…"))

He stared at Bra in shock when he heard the black haired guy asking if they could join her. (("Asshole, do you think is going to be that easy to touch her under the water?")) He breathed in and out a few times, relieved when she said no.

He hadn't like her chattering happily with them while he was fuming. She wasn't serious about going to that club, was she? He watched her play with the kids in that sexy bath suit, he didn't like all the men around there looking at her... she was young, pretty, rich, smart, funny, strong, beautiful, sexy and available...

He knew he had almost blown his cover trying to hide his Ki, but he controlled it in time. He closed his eyes for a moment, stepping closer to the table where the guys had taken a sit, peaking into the men's conversation. His mind shouted furiously to stop that childish nonsense at once, but he shot off his mind, concentrating again.

_-__Yusuke still keeps his eyes on Bra. He blew his hair off his face and sipped his drink. "God! She is gorgeous."_

_-__Haru chuckled leaning back in his chair. He stretched his arms placing them in the back of his neck. "Sure she is... I don't mind waiting for her all night."_

_-__Yusuke's eyes sparkled with excitement. "She is alone man! I wonder if I can make her fall for me."_

_-__Haru laughed sarcastically putting on his sunglasses. "She is too much for you, let the master teach you how…"_

_-__Yusuke laughed almost spitting out his drink. "Hah hah hah, do you really think you are going to bed her?"_

_-__Haru raised an eyebrow running his index around the edge of his glass. "A couple of drinks, good dancing and my best speech will do it."_

_-__Yusuke chuckled three times before peeking at her in between people in the swimming pool. " Hah hah hah I don't think so… really, I seriously doubt it."_

_-__Haru raised the glass to his lips, running his tongue maliciously over the edge. "I would bet but she is too good to bet on her… maybe I could keep her, you know?"_

It was too much for Goten to handle without punching that guy straight in the face. (("Keep her? My gut! That man is fucking crazy… as if she was thinking about joining them…")) He dive into the water and started playing with the kids.

After a while, when he was near behind her, he murmured. "New friends?"

Bra turned around surprised at his words. "What?"

Goten chuckled bitterly, swimming away. "Nothing."

Bra followed him suit. "What did you say?"

He changed the subject getting off the pool. "It's getting dark."

She knew he was avoiding her question, so she decided to play around. "Are you hungry?"

Goten shrugged, shaking his head to dry his hair. He stretched his hand out to help her out. "Not much."

She looked at him with her mouth agape. "Not much? You? You are always hungry Goten, what's wrong?"

He raised his voice angrily. "Nothing's wrong!" He realized he had almost yelled at her and lowered his eyes, walking to the chair where her bathrobe was. "I'm not hungry."

Bra laughed amused at his reaction. "Fine, I'm really hungry, I will eat your part."

She called the kids wrapping the bathrobe tightly around her body.

He walked behind her looking at the table where the men were looking at her. He scowled at the two men as they walked off the place.

**

* * *

**

Goten P.O.V.

She had talked to him, she had tried to explain her behavior and he told her nothing, not even an okay... maybe he had been rude. He had to talk to her again. After all, she was a family friend.

Midori was really attached to her and she was sweet with him, she had treated him like a nephew... or more than that, the kid really loved her, except when she dragged him and Kenji to the mall trying everything on them. Kenji and Midori had been upset all day after that, understanding... Bulma had done to him and Trunks the same so many times… and some years after them, with Bra and Pan. She was so similar to Bulma, that was the worst part... she was the daughter of Bulma... and Vegeta... How could he forget something like that?

**

* * *

**

Clubbing.

Later that night.

The kids were sleeping, she had taken a bath and after that, she dressed in an olive cotton miniskirt and an orange tank top... olive and black sandals, green with orange purse. She was wearing a short olive jacket with jewelry in orange and black.

She walked in the living room and saw Goten in the couch, watching a movie. She smirked for a second, putting back on a sweet innocent face. "Ummh... Goten, I see you don't have plans tonight…"

He stared at her in awe, she looked stunning. He looked away as soon as he noticed her looking at him. He answered softly, thinking she was going to invite him somewhere. "No."

She smiled again brushing off her skirt. "So… I wanted to ask you a favor…"

He stared at her again. She wasn't talking about inviting him… "A favor?" Then, he looked at the clock on the wall, realizing it was 11 p.m. He frowned; he knew what she wanted. "WHAT?"

She knew this was going to be too much for him to resist. "I'm going out, could you watch the kids... I promise I won't be late."

Goten stood up, circling her body as if examining her. "Fine… where are you going?"

She fought the urge to laugh, he sounded like a jealous husband. A tingle of excitement ran down her spine, maybe he was going to stop her. "mmh... to the night club... I want to dance... Thank you very much, Goten, see you."

He was feeling anger running up his throat. He scoffed at her, growling deeply his response. "Wait! Are you going to that club alone?"

A steady grin appeared on her face as she replied teasingly. "Well, yes... when you are alone you get used to go out alone or with friends, I mean in groups all the time, but, as I don't have any fr..." She stopped on purpose lingering in the missing word. "Well... see you."

Goten stepped in front of her stopping her from open the door. "If you had told me you wanted to dance, I would have taken you there you know..."

Bra smiled putting on her innocent façade. She wasn't going to allow him to stop her that way… if he wanted her to stay with him he would have to tell her more than a lame speech. "Thanks, but I don't want to abuse… I'm always asking you to do me all kind of favors."

She placed her hand on the doorknob turning her back slightly to him.

He grabbed her hand softly, carelessly rubbing the palm of her hand with his fingers. "I don't mind and you know it."

She nodded, slightly upset at his lack of possessiveness. She thought he would be furious. She thought he would try to make a movement beyond friendship… but no, that wasn't him… "I will Goten… next time."

Goten stared after her in shock.

**

* * *

**

Bra.

She was really pissed off this time. He had disconcerted her with that … that… that fucking attitude. She stopped in her heels… waiting for him, but she could sense him leaning back in the door. She closed her watering eyes; walking slowly… maybe he would open the door in a minute.

She pushed the elevator button roughly, he was not coming… and even when she didn't want to be with those jerks, even when the mood of having fun and dancing had disappeared long ago she decided to go, she was going to drink her pain away and flirt all night to push him off her system.

**

* * *

**

Goten.

When she left, he was furious... she had rejected a simple invitation to dance. He didn't want her to go out there alone and looking the way she looked. He wanted to follow her to be sure she was going to be okay. He didn't want her to meet those assholes in the club, he didn't want her to dance with them, he didn't want her to dance with no one, period. He wanted to be sure no one dared to touch her. He knew he couldn't, he was babysitting his nephews... Damn it!! He was trapped.

Suddenly, he heard a noise in the kid's bedroom. He stood up and walked to the bedroom opening the door. "Kenji! What are you doing? Get down of that window immediately. Midori! Thong! Are you helping him? What is this?"

**

* * *

**

Trapped.

Kenji looked at the floor ashamed. "I'm sorry uncle... but I have to go."

Goten let out a shaky breath grabbing Kenji's arm. "What are you talking about? Where?"

Kenji stared at Goten. His bright blue eyes boring into Goten's look of confusion. "I have to go after my mom; I have to take care of her."

Goten stared blankly into the kid's face. "Kenji, she is a woman, she is a Saiyan, she knows how to take care of herself."

Thong crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in the window. "Well, I don't think so... My mom is stronger than my aunt and dad never let her go to dance alone, he always goes with her."

Thong raised an eyebrow. His voice dripping sarcasm. "He wouldn't let a man approach her… he CARES for her."

Goten frowned at Kenji and his poisoned tongue. "Well, that's why they are together… they are h…"

Midori cut him off before he finished. "You are together, don't you?"

Goten couldn't help to feel a tingle of jealousy at the thought of those men around Bra. Where is she right now? What is she doing… who she is with…? He shook his head, concentrating in the right words to explain his relationship with Bra to his son. "No son, it's different."

Thong smirked again. "Really?"

Goten had to bit his tongue to prevent him from strangling his cousin. "YES! She knows that if she needs something she just has to raise her ki, besides, how do you know she went to dance?"

Kenji frowned, stepping back. "How could you let her go with those idiots? I thought you were on my side!"

Goten's jaw dropped at Kenji's words. He frowned slightly annoyed. "Hey! Watch your vocabulary!"

Midori stepped into the conversation glaring at his father. "You were supposed to go with her."

Goten replied angrily, trying to settle down his emotions. "I stayed to keep an eye on you. You can't stay here alone."

Thong ran his tongue over his front teeth. A look of challenge and amusement in his eyes. "We are Saiyans... no human could hurt us."

Goten clenched his fists, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown. "You CAN'T stay alone, period."

Kenji shrugged, turning around to the window. "I don't care, I have to go and protect her because there is not a man strong enough to protect her."

Goten blinked in surprise, then the real meaning of Kenji's words hit him. He rolled his eyes; anger growing inside him. "I'm stronger than all of you and your mom together."

Kenji turned around. His eyes were sad and his lips forming a pout. "You stayed…"

Thong came closer to Goten, pointing his finger to his chest. "He is not talking about a babysitter; he is talking about a man who REALLY CARES for her."

That was it. Goten pushed Thong out of his way with a furious look on his face. "Don't disrespect me Thong… I'm losing my patience."

Thong smirked getting up to his feet and dusting his pants off.

Midori ran to Thong side, tapping his shoulder. "You are right Thong."

Goten frowned, he couldn't take no more. He sighed sitting on one of the beds. "Stop this boys... I care for her, but I respect her decisions and she wanted to go alone."

Kenji grunted rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "Are you sure about that?"

Midori jumped on the bed, landing on his stomach beside his dad. "And you believed her…?"

Goten looked at Kenji in shock; then he turned to the side staring at Midori.

Thong stepped in front of Kenji with his arms folded. "We all know why… it's useless… drop the subject Kenji."

Goten turned to face Thong. "WHAT? What do you mean Thong? What's wrong with you?"

Thong snorted with laugher. "With me? Nothing... Why don't you tell us what's wrong with you cousin?"

Goten raised his voice again, pulling himself to his feet. "How dare you to talk to me like that?"

Thong chuckled, lifting his chin trying (and failing) to level his face with his cousin. "I'm your cousin… but if it bothers you I'll apologize… sorry." He turned to Kenji and lowered his voice. "I told you Kenji… it was easier to blast them…"

Goten heard Thong reply. He narrowed his eyes stepping between the two children. "No way! You won't blast anyone!" He sighed annoyed, rubbing his forehead. (("I can't believe my only nephew is just like Vegeta… cousin indeed."))

Midori pulled his thumb outward behind Goten's back.

Goten wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed. He shook his head thinking why he was discussing this with them, knowing they were just a bunch of stubborn Saiyan kids. "Tell me Thong… what do you mean?"

Kenji raised his hand pressing it to Thong's mouth. "No Thong, Shut up! I'll go find her."

Midori joined Kenji, running to his side. "I'm coming."

Thong stamped his foot and moved to Kenji side. "So am I."

Goten gritted his teeth grabbing the kids by the back of their shirt's neck. "Listen, you won't leave this room… if someone is going after her, that's me." He pushed the kids on the bed crossing his arms. "But first, you have something to tell me and something else to promise too."

Kenji squealed with excitement, knowing his best friend's Dad was going after his mom. "What?"

Goten smirked, knowing there was more than the kids wanted to show. "How do you know there are guys waiting for her?"

Kenji shrugged as if it was a silly question. "I heard them in the pool."

Goten eyed them suspiciously. "Why you didn't tell us you were against that instead of hiding to runaway in the middle of the night?"

Midori spoke before Kenji said something wrong. "We thought you would stop her."

Goten raised an eyebrow, staring into their faces. "Why should I?"

Thong knew his cousins would screw everything if he didn't reply. "Because she is here with you and you were supposed to go out with her."

Goten looked from Thong to Midori and then to Kenji. "Why?"

Thong breathed loudly, impatient at his cousin naivety. "I told you, she is with you, you have been going out together since we got here, why it had to be different? You are friends and friends go out together."

Something was telling Goten the kids were lying.

Kenji decided to go all the way, spitting out more information than he should. "My mother never goes out with men she doesn't know... never"

Thong almost hit him in the head when Kenji said that.

Goten looked sharply at Thong, then he turned to Kenji. "It is fine if she does; you don't want her to be alone, do you?"

Kenji shook his head stubbornly. "She is not alone."

Goten smiled softly, knowing the boy was in a denial process. "Yes, she is."

Kenji smiled back, looking at him with hope. "She is not… when she is at your side."

Goten swallowed, knowing the child meant something deeper than those plain words.

Midori tugged at his T-shirt to make him turn around. "She wanted to go with you."

Thong rubbed his hand on the side of his face. Couple of idiots… Goten was going to caught them if they still babbling about this… he just wanted to batter his cousins.

Goten stopped their babbling with a loud yell. "STOP! Listen, I won't discuss about Bra's life, it's not right. I'll go find her but first you have to promise me you are going to keep an eye on Pea."

The boys squealed loudly at the same time. "PROMISED."

Goten eyed them suspiciously, but he dismissed his doubts with a shake of his head. "Second, you WON'T leave this suite."

The children yelled again, so loud that Goten had to press his hands against his ears. "PROMISED."

Goten pointed to Pea's room. "You will behave and if something happens, no mater how big or small it seems, you will raise and drop your Ki, so I will know I have to come back fast, is that understood?"

The children nodded their heads.

He continued with his rambling monologue about taking care of little Pea. "… If you disobey me, I won't help you ever, ever again and I will punish you the rest of the trip, is it clear?"

Midori nodded his head running to Goten side. Midori hugged him lovingly and ran to the bed.

Kenji nodded murmuring "Thank you Uncle G."

Thong nodded his head, crossing his arms very Vegeta's like.

Goten took off searching for her ki. He was aware in the back of his mind of the children's ki.

Midori laughed slapping Thong in the back. "You are a genius Thong! I can't believe it worked."

Thong smiled proudly. "Told you…"

Kenji grinned, jumping on the bed. "GREAT! Thong I must agree with Mido."

Thong frowned knowing Kenji had underestimated him.

Midori laughed kneeling on the bed. "Of course we wouldn't go after her…"

Kenji climbed on the bed, elbowing Midori in the ribs. "Of course not! My mom would kill us if she knew…"

Thong jumped on top of them, punching them on the face. "See? It was easier to make your dad go and make them leave her alone!"

Midori frowned, rubbing his sore nose. "And what are we going to do now? We have to stay awake."

Thong smirked, rubbing his stomach. "We can make extra layer sandwiches."

Kenji chuckled, opening the door. "I'll find a movie while you prepare the food."

Midori narrowed his eyes. "Hey! I wanted to do that!"

Kenji smirked at him, walking to the kitchen. "Don't lie to us… you always want to be where the food is."

**

* * *

**

CAPSULE CORPORATION.

**Healthy food.**

Pan was bored and hungry; she had skipped breakfast, dinner and supper… she was starving… two days of agony since the last time she ate something, that means yesterday morning.

She pushed herself off the bed, rising slowly to her feet; if the baby was going to take his time then she would have to fill her hungry stomach.

Trunks stared at her in shock. What the hell she was doing walking downstairs? He ran to her side and stepped in front of her, tapping a foot on the floor. "Do you mind telling me what are you doing down here?"

Pan smiled patting her stomach. "We are hungry."

Trunks tightened his lips and picked her up, carrying to the kitchen. "Sit down here, I'm cooking."

Pan paled… Oh no… he was going to feed her again with healthy food… healthy disgusting food… she wanted fries and burgers, salted pepper chicken, ice cream... cheese noodles… She sighed, giving up her cravings. He was going to cook some chicken and boiled vegetables…

He looked at her with amusement. He knew she hated healthy food, at least when she was pregnant. He closed his eyes for a moment, she deserved an incentive, and she was going to be in real pain in a few hours…

He placed a big bowl of ice cream on the table and crossed his arms. "What are you waiting for Panny? Eat it, I know you want it."

Pan raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "No tricks?"

He shook his head pointing out to the bowl. "No"

She squealed with joy grabbing the spoon. "Trunks you are great!"

He smiled mischievously as he opened the fridge's door… Next, boiled vegetables and chicken breast for her.

15 minutes later a scream shook the walls of CC. "WHAT? You have to be kidding me! I'm not eating this shit!"

Trunks frowned, placing again the plate on the table. "You know it's for you own good Pan."

Pan glared at him through narrowed eyes. "No shit… I am starving Trunks, S T A R V I N G. Don't you know what the word STARVING means? I need food, real food… your baby needs food."

Trunks quirked an eyebrow. "Sure… the baby… come on Pan! The baby is not telling you what to eat! That was the first months of pregnancy; he will do fine with vegetables and chicken."

Pan turned her face to the side stubbornly. "You forgot to say boiled vegetables and boiled chicken."

Trunks chuckled taking a piece of carrot with the fork. "Come on Pan, you like vegetables."

Pan shook her head, brushing his hand away. "Yeah, boiled vegetables with seasoned, fried meat… once in a while!"

Trunks rolled his eyes placing the fork back in the plate. "You are letting your hormones kick in Pan, eat your vegetables."

Pan crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat. "I'm not a child Trunks."

Trunks sighed heavily. "Eat your vegetables Pan."

Pan narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a damn cow Trunks, I need fries!"

Trunks jumped back in his place hearing his father yell.

"GIVE HER THE DAMN FRIES BRAT!"

Pan smirked; she would have to thank Vegeta later.

Trunks frowned, yelling back. "Stay out of this Dad!"

Vegeta yelled again from the living room. "Stop being so damn protective! Your mate is a Saiyan, Fries won't kill her!"

Trunks glared at the living room while Pan squealed. "Thanks Vegeta."

Pan blushed when she heard Vegeta kind reply.

"I'M NOT DOING IT BECAUSE OF YOU! Your loud voice is breaking my ears!"

She clenched her fists and shouted back louder than before. "Well, I'm sorry your highness! I'm sorry if I am disturbing you but your grandson is hungry!"

Vegeta cursed throwing the remote on the couch. He walked past the kitchen headed to the GR. "Bull shit."

He stopped in the door and smirked to Trunks. "Maybe you were right Brat… she needs boiled vegetables… saiyan recommendation…"

Trunks smirked looking at Pan with amusement.

Vegeta bared his teeth in a half-sided smile. "You know Pan, In Vegetasei pregnant women close to their due time… used to eat boiled plants to calm her mood swings… and their damn temper…"

Pan glared at Vegeta cursing him in silence while a smirking Trunks pinched another carrot with the fork and waved it in front of her mouth.

Pan swallowed the piece of carrot glaring at Vegeta and Trunks.

Trunks grinned evilly and shouted. "Thanks Dad."

Vegeta slammed the door close while shouting back. "I'M NOT DOING IT BECAUSE OF YOU EITHER! Don't be stupid! I just want you to shut your mate up. She is going to break every saiyan ear in the galaxy!"

He then walked away muttering curses. "I bet she inherited that voice from the idiot's mate… I just hope their brat has saiyan voice."

Trunks and Pan stood there, staring blankly into each other's eyes. Then, they started laughing even though Vegeta just made fun of them… Unbelievable, that man had the worst temper in the Universe… even though Bulma tamed a big part of his wild and rough temper…

A look of worry crossed their faces. DENDE! What if their child had his temper?

* * *

End of Chapter 69. Winning her.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thanks for all the reviews! Lovesanime92, listenserendipity, Hermione Double, lady bugg, Zhealy.

I'm sorry I took so much time to update but I'm trying to end this story as good as I can. I don't want to rush the end even when I know it's already drawn out. By the way, I'm happy, truly happy! Can you believe I didn't have the spell checker installed in my computer? Yes, the MS Word checker…. Unbelievable, yeah, I know. my computer broke down and I had to wait almost two weeks... they installed the full software... YES! God! Checking my own mistakes is much faster and easier than before!! Anyway, I didn´t have enough time to check some words in the dictionary because this chapter took me too long to match ages and future scenes, etc. I hope you like it. (Don't be greedy… write a review… lol) I can't believe I'm saving so much time with the computer automatically completing my words and the apostrophes! Sorry… I'm so excited with this tool. Maybe this chapter is a bit confuse but I got tired of thinking how to improve it, besides, its a really long chapter.

**IMPORTANT**. Thanks for writing and letting me know about my grammar and spelling errors. Thanks for taking the time to do that; for giving suggestions and tips. I'm trying to improve, and every single detail you write its very important to me (now I'm getting sentimental…) Some times it took me three or four chapters to correct my errors and memorize what is wrong. THANKS!


	70. 70 Jealousy

fDisclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the characters of the Dragon Ball series.

**Important. **If you want to read the whole chapter, please go to my story named "DB Legend mating scenes." Rated M.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 70. JEALOUSY.

**

* * *

**

Day 3.doing

**11.45 p.m.**

Goten stood in the bar searching for her Ki. He was nervous by now, thinking what she's doing and whom she's with. He found her in the bar; the guys from the hotel were trying to make her dance with them. He was surprised she hadn't accepted.

Finally, she accepted to dance with one of them. She stood up heading to the dance floor. She could feel the man's eyes on her legs, but she kept walking steadily. She had to squeeze through many couples moving to the beat.

Haru started grinding against her and she stopped turning around to look at him. She stepped back and glared at him. "I told you I wouldn't dance with you like this"

Haru tried to grab her waist and pull her close. "Why? They are all dancing like this."

Bra pushed him away feeling uncomfortable with his closeness. "I'm not in the mood Haru."

Haru grinned hugely at her, trying to get closerf. "Come on, I won't hurt you, you are too beautiful to try something on you"

Bra regretted dancing with him and shoved him away. "No!"

The situation was really starting to aggravate Goten, he was pondering about punching his face or kicking his groin. He clenched his fists glaring at the couple.

Haru glanced at her body and chuckled, thinking she hadn't had enough to drink. He really needed to do something about it; maybe a couple of drinks will fix her mood. "We are not doing anything… it's just dancing!"

Her face was scrunched up in anger. She was really upset because Goten didn't stop her. She usually was kind and fun. She didn't mind to dance with some guys, but she usually did it when she was happy and tonight she wasn't happy at all.

Haru pulled her close again breathing close to her face. "Come on…"

Her ki began to raise and she pushed him away again. "NO!"f

Goten saw the blond guy pulling her close and his Ki rose. He had tried to keep his power level low but this was too much… the way that guy was holding her was affecting him, even when he didn't want to admit it outside; deep down he knew he had to stop her, even when she didn't seem to be giving in. He watched the way she pushed him away and growled, stepping between them. "STAY AWAY FROM HER"

Bra stared at him in shock. A shiver ran down her spine and she stepped back.

Haru felt himself being roughly shoved away from her and glared at the angry man. "Wh…"

Goten didn't let him finish and grabbed the neck of his shirt. "She said NO."

Haru gritted his teeth struggling to get free. "Fuck off Asshole, the chick is mine, go find some one else."

Goten smirked, anger reflected in his eyes. "Oh yeah? It seems I found a brave one… listen to me asshole, you wouldn't last five seconds!"

Haru cocked his head up, not wanting to blow his chance with the girl. "Let's find out."

Goten chuckled tightening his grip on his neck. "Spare me this crap!" He then, released the guy glaring at him. "I won't warn you twice… Go away."

Haru was freaking out but he didn't want to admit it. He looked around to find Yusuke. When his eyes met Yusuke's he nodded slightly.

Goten raised his eyebrows realizing this idiot's partner was behind him. He pushed him away and sent him crashing into the exit wall. Immediately he turned around to face Yusuke.

The crowd began to form a circle around them, looking at them in shock.

Yusuke jumped back from Goten, fearing for his life. He tried to run but Goten blocked his way and punched him in the gut.

Bra was still in awe when she felt his hand grabbing her wrist.

Goten pulled her close and dragged her to the other side of the dance floor. He knew he couldn't make her leave the club like this… he knew she was strong enough to keep that guy away, but he couldn't help it… now, she probably was going to yell at him all night fearing they would be involved in a scandal. "Come with me."

His voice sent shivers along her spine and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, watching his feral expression soften.

They both dashed towards the opposite side of her table.

She struggled to stop while looking at him. "Stop Goten!"

He stopped there and looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

Bra patted her necklace. Her eyes burning fire. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with a feeling of guilt creeping up his chest. "…"

Bra narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well?"

Goten couldn't help but to look over her body. "I wanted to dance."

Bra rolled her eyes while shaking her head. "That's not true Goten! Where are the Kids?"

Goten swallowed, glancing to the exit. "They are fine."

Bra narrowed her eyes again and stepped closer to him. "Where?"

Goten sighed in defeat. "At the suite."

Bra blinked in surprise, grabbing his forearm. "I told you to take care of them!"

Goten rolled his eyes grabbing her hand. "They are fine Bra, I'm aware of their Ki."

Bra glared at him, sticking her nose slightly into the air. "What are you doing here?"

Goten gulped, looking frantically from one side to another, avoiding her gaze. "I just came for a dance."

Bra frowned and bit her lower lip. "Now tell me the true Goten, why the hell did you hurt them?"

Goten lacked words for a moment and shrugged. "He was bothering you."

Bra sighed heavily. "We were dancing Goten."

Goten frowned slightly, memories of the guy pulling her close against her will floading into his mind. "That's not true, you didn't want him close."

Bra didn't know what to feel, she didn't know if she was pleased or annoyed. She was glad to know he was worried but at the same time, she was angry because he didn't consider her capable of defending herself. "How long have you been watching?"

His voice wrapped up in a loud and deep sigh. "No more than a minute."

She was just getting annoyed now. "I can take care of myself."

His boyish grin returned to his face. "I know… but I wanted to dance with you."

She opened her mouth agape and held her gaze, fixed in his features. "What?"

Goten scratched his head and grinned. His eyes radiant again. "Dance first, talk later."

He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. They started dancing where they were. It wasn't a slow song, so they started moving with the rhythm.

She laughed as he spun her around. She wasn't upset, not anymore.

**

* * *

**

Ki Lecture.

Thong smirked crossing his arms. "They are together."

Kenji paused the movie grinning at Thong. "Are you sure?"

Thong waved his hand dismissing Kenji's worries. "Of course I'm sure."

Midori squeaked forgetting about the movie. "Are they happy?"

Thong tossed popcorn in his mouth and chuckledf. "I don't know, but they are not fighting."

Kenji ran his hand over his forehead, in a gesture which indicated his relief. "Good."

**

* * *

**

Dancing.

After dancing two songs their mood had changed. They were having fun.

Goten stopped moving and whirled around bringing her face close to his. "Let's have a drink."

Bra grinned up at him. Whichever it was his reason to be here, she was enjoying it. "Okay."

She grabbed her personal stuff from the other table and waved her hand for him to keep walking. Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced at her, watching the swish of her hair, while her scent invaded his nostrils.

When they reached the bar, Goten pulled out a chair and smiled at Bra as she sat down.

They sat in a table next to the bar and start talking.

**

* * *

**

20 minutes later.

Bra slapped his arm playfully and locked her eyes with his. "So, what made you want to dance all of sudden?"

Goten paled for a second, a helpless feeling invading his body. He shrugged smiling softly. "You wanted to dance."

Bra smiled, caressing the soft flesh between the low-cut of her top. "Now you are being generous?"

Goten chuckled shaking his head. "No… but, that's what friends are for…"

When she heard him, she couldn't help to feel disappointed. He kept repeating the friends word and to be honest, it was annoying. She couldn't help to think it was time to move on. "…"

He looked at her fixedly; underneath her innocent look, he knew she wanted to tease him. However, things didn't work that way… not with the Briefs… "So, you didn't like me to punish that asshole?"

Bra narrowed her eyes. "I didn't like you to put us in that situation, the Press co…"

Goten cut her off with a chuckle. "No body paid attention to that; they are used to watch fights."

Bra frowned looking at a woman behind Goten. She was devouring his body with her eyes while she licked her lips.

Goten blinked in confusion and glanced at his side out of the corner of his eye. "What are you looking at?"

Bra sipped her drink faking ignorance. "What?"

Goten tilted his head to the side, amused at her, pretending nothing happened. Her body language was enough for him to know what happened. "Some one is staring at you?"

Bra gulped her drink down her throat and put on a fake smile. "No, just the usual, a bit… a woman is watching you."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Does that bother you?"

Bra choked in her drink and covered her mouth with a napkin. "What? NOOW! I know you are used to women throwing themselves to you."

Goten smirked. His eyes running over her body, it was so hard to ignore his own desire… but this wasn't the time to be horny. He would have to wait until she was ready and be careful to stop him from get carried away. True to be told, she was gorgeous, the way her hand had been caressing the skin above her breasts, the way she smiled at him, the way her lips moved every time she sipped her drink, the way her blue hair framed her face bringing out her beauty… the sight before him was breath taking…

"I'm sick of some women, trying to seduce me. I would like something different, you know, maybe hang out and talk… going to dance, stuff like that."

Bra stared at him in shock, for a moment she thought he was a damn arrogant man, but as he continued, she realized what he was telling her was true. He had been a womanizer all his life… until he met Umiko… it was just natural he felt that way, but… he had a mate… what the hell was going on? He wanted to date again?"

Goten raised an eyebrow. "With my current status as single or widow if you want to call it that way… I can't help to…" He trailed off on purpose, waiting to watch her reaction to his words.

Bra opened her mouth in shock, but not even a word came out of it. "…"

Goten leaned closer, inhaling her scent. "Look, let's pretend I'm interested in you, I don't want her jumping on my back."

Bra narrowed her eyes. Damn arrogance! Like he had all women drooling over him. She stood up glaring at him. "Coward."

He stood up and leaned down.

Bra let out a shaky breath watching him come closer. She pulled away in silence.

Goten raised his eyebrows with a smile on his face. Then, he winked at her. "I was joking Bra… I don't bite… at least I only bite on request… let's dance."

Bra gulped, wondering what was all this about. "What about the kids?"

Goten nodded in reply, grabbing softly her elbow. "Right… but I don't think a couple of minutes would affect them… they are saiyans, more than capable of defending from an intruder."

He circled an arm around her waist, laying the other hand on her back. "Wanna dance?"

Bra blushed nodding her head shyly. She was feeling a bit tipsy and woozy. His words weren't helping to keep her mind fresh either.

Goten smiled tracing small paths on her back.

After a while of drinking and dancing, they started grinding to each other. They weren't drunk but they have had enough to drink. Their feelings mixed with the heat of the moment and their closeness.

Some men started whistling at Bra. A man stood up yelling. "Dance with me babe!"

Goten turned around quickly, startled at a small crowd of men drooling over her, it seemed their drinks were full of drool dripping from their mouths.

He gritted his teeth and pulled away, walking to the men. "Shut up now or I'm gonna rip your heads off your bodiesf!"

She giggled at his outburst and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Calm down Goten"

Goten turned around dragging her out of the men sight. "No! If I didn't do that they would…"

She cut him off laughing quietly while she reached out her hand to grab her drink. "They aren't dangerous Goten."

Goten narrowed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. "You didn't see what I saw."

Bra's drink forced out of her mouth from laughing, he was jealous! Right, he was furious and jealous.

Goten raised an eyebrow, he didn't like the look on her face; it was almost as if she had notice… Shit! She noticed! He grabbed her glass, faking everything was a joke. "Come on, we have to go now."

Bra pouted, chokfing her drink in her throat. What a hangover she would have tomorrow. She wasn't drunk, but the effect of alcohol in her system would make her head spin at least half morning.

She hung on to his arm smiling sweetly. "I want to dance Goten."

He raised an eyebrow; her words sounded a little slurred. "Are you feeling okay Bra?"

Bra laughed at his question. "Of course I'm okay! But… you're right, let's go home."

Goten smirked, leaning closer. "I'm not that easy Bra… you made me drink and now you want me to go home with you?"

Bra opened her mouth in shock, then she rolled her eyes. "Oh… please, tell me this is a joke, because if you don't I'm going to show you the meaning of …" She trailed off and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

Goten smirked deeper. "The meaning of what?"

Bra whipped around harnessing her emotions. "You'd better shut up; you know damn well what I meant"

Goten waved his hand calling a waiter and paid the bill quickly. Then, he picked her up and carried her to the exit.

Bra squealfed in surprise, instinctively wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Put me down Goten!"

Goten chuckled bending down until her feet were on the floor. "You are ungrateful Bra, I was just helping you."

Bra placed her hands on her hips. "So, I supposed to be grateful when you left my purse on the table?"

Goten smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "Oops… sorry, wait a second."

After five seconds, he came out of the bar with her purse hanging from his shoulder and she couldn't help but laugh at the picture.

Goten scowled and tossed the purse into her hands. He hovered in the air, smirking at her. "Are you coming?"

Bra rolled her eyes; it served her right for all the mockery she had put him through. "I'm not flying Goten, get down here and carry me."

Goten chuckled lowering to the floor. "So, now you want me to carry you?"

**

* * *

**

Shall we dance?

The boys sensed them flying to the suite and went to sleep quickly... they didn't want Bra questioning them.

He landed softly on the balcony and opened the doors, waiting for her to walk inside the room. When both walked in, they checked the rooms.

Bra smiled tossing her purse in the couch. "They are sleeping."

Goten smiled, knowing the kids had been awake all this time. Probably they sensed them coming back and went to sleep quickly. "Pea is sleeping too."

Bra looked at her feet, taking off her shoes. "So…"

Goten fought against his fears and after a moment, he leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought you wanted to dance more."

Bra looked up at him and grinned. "And I wanted to… but we had to come back."

Goten grinned, taking a step closer. "What do you think if we put some music on and start our own party?"

Bra gave him a startled look before she smiled. "Why not? Yeah…"

Goten smiled remembering he had seen a couple of beers left in the fridge. "I'll fix some drinks, you choose the music."

Bra nodded and walked to select the music. "The volume will have to be set really low."

Goten shrugged. "It doesn't matter; we have Saiyan ears, remember?"

Bra smirked at him. "Yeah, but the kids have Saiyan ears too… remember?"

Goten scratched the back of his head slightly. "Ohh… yeah, I forgot about that."

Bra laughed and put some music on, low. He poured some drinks and after a while they were dancing. She was laughing at some funny moves he had been doing on purpose, but later, when they heard a slow song he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist, she was resting her head on his chest, with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He closed his eyes and held her close to him inhaling her scent.

Their voices had become quiet. They were dancing slow and close. They didn't care when the music changed.

After a while, they split apart and stood there, looking at each other... he leaned down and she lifted up her face. He brushed his lips against hers and she opened slightly her mouth, enough for him to slide his tongue inside of her mouth and kissed her deeply. He ran his hand up to her back grabbing her head and deepening the kiss even more. She grabbed the back of his neck running her fingernails through his hair.

They kissed like this for about three minutes, until Bra reacted and pulled away... "I… I'm sorr…"

He raised a hand and put a finger on top of her mouth, knowing her pride was holding her back. She went from bewildered to radiant watching how he leaned down again to capture her lips in his.

He ran his hands from her neck to her lower back, feeling his self-confidence returning. He felt his animal instincts tapping, trying to overwhelm his senses.

She knew her father would probably disapprove all this, but she couldn't help it, she needed him. This was the kind of kiss she hadn't felt in years… and she craved the feelings his kiss gave her the first time they kissed, she craved them badly.

After a minute, she pulled away, her hands shaking, this was much more than she could handle.

He lifted a hand cupping her chin. "What's wrong?"

Bra didn't answer him and stormed away to her room.

**

* * *

**

Hangover.

This had been the most affectionate kiss she had felt in years, she had been tempted to allow him to go on, but the voice of her father sounded inside her mind, reminding her he had mated to another woman. She rolled onto her back closing her eyes, tears threatening to come out, she didn't care if he had mated, she didn't care if he didn't love her… she just wanted to be with him… but his words keep repeating inside her.

"_I'm sick of some women, trying to seduce me. I would like something different…"_

She was staring at the ceiling, not sure, if what she had done was the right thing to do. She had wanted to rip that shirt off of him, to make love to him… Damn it! Her head was spinning; she had to remember she would have a big hangover every time she drinks more than three glasses of wine.

Goten watched her retreating form in shock. She looked at her, heading out the living room with a deep blush underneath her make-up. He was sure she had felt that too, why the hell she had run away from him? He would have to find out later, but something was sure, she had felt something too. He had to talk to her… he didn't do it right away because of the lower bulge that poked through his pants, demanding her attention… Another night in the closet… he was aware he wanted her, her and only her.

**

* * *

**

Day 4. Beach Talk.

Bra had been avoiding him. After breakfast, they were playing in the beach.

Bra laid down on her stomach to take a sunbath.

Goten sat down next to her. "I want to talk to you."

Bra rolled on her left side to look at him. "Tell me"

Goten knew he had to tell her about his feelings, but he had to explain things since they first kissed. "I think I overreacted ... and I'm sorry."

Bra felt her heart stop beating at his words. "About what?"

Goten lowered his eyes looking at the sand. "About the teasing at the beach... You talked to me that night and I didn't tell you what I feel."

Bra raised her eyebrows while analyzing his features. "Why?"

Goten knew he had to clarify things. "I needed to think about it... I overreacted."

Bra pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why?"

Goten had straightened up, but after hearing her question, he laid down again and closed his eyes. "You said it... it was a game... it's just that I'm not very used to play like that since Umiko..."

She immediately regretted her past boldness, knowing she had rushed things back then. "Ohh… yes, I'm sorry too, I know it wasn't alright…"

Goten opened his eyes staring at her. "No… Bra, I…"

She cut him off, knowing he could be thinking everything had been a mistake. "I'm not asking you to say you understand... I know I was wrong."

Goten blinked a few times trying to understand her statement. "What? So... you were wrong? What I hat..."

She cut him off again, this time raising her hand to cover his mouth. "Yes and I promise you I won't let that happen again… and neither what happened yesterday between us."

Goten opened his mouth in shock. "What?"

She shook her head lightly at the thought of Goten regretting their kisses. "What do you wanted to tell me?"

Goten felt betrayed for a moment. He straightened up to a sitting position. "I… well… I… how could you? Just tell me one thing, all of that was just for fun or loneliness? Because if it was just lust I have the right to know it."

Bra stared at him in shock. "What? Lust? NO! It wasn't lust!"

Goten raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Bra tightened her lips trying to stop the crimson blush creeping up her cheeks. "No! I mean, I did feel it but…"

Goten leaned further, holding his knees. "You have already said it was wrong, before that you said it was loneliness and before that you said it was for fun… Bra, why don't you tell me the true?"

Bra shook her head, fighting the urge to confess every thing right now. "It's not what you think."

He was upset. He had kissed her because he liked her, he cared for her and he really wanted to know what was happening. "You told me this was wrong, what am I supposed to think?"

Bra didn't want to lose him, she was terrified, she took the wrong decision once and she wouldn't let the same mistake happen twice... "Look, it doesn't matter anymore. You are my friend and I care for you... I don't want to lose your friendship, forgive me."

He never expected that answer. She was right, they were friends and he couldn't ruin that... but something inside him kept repeating everything was a misunderstanding. "I'm sorry; you are right... let's forget about that."

Bra nodded, avoiding his gaze. Pea came running urging them to play with her. But he wasn't over yet.

**

* * *

**

Pay back time.

Bra felt her face red with anger. That woman was out there, staring at him again. She watched in shock the way she swayed her hips trying to make him notice her.

He was still angry with Bra. He noticed the woman walking slowly. He smirked and walked to Bra. "Now is your turn to be babysitting."

Bra stopped pretending to read and looked at him. "What? Where are you going?"

He shrugged lightly out of boredom. "To the bar."

Bra looked from the woman to Goten. "Why?"

Goten was upset, he knew the woman was hitting on him and he was planning to make her feel as jealous as he had been yesterday night. "I want to have some fun too."

Bra looked at the approaching woman and put the book aside. "But…"

Goten raised his eyebrows, if she was planning to play he would play along. "What?"

Bra gulped, feeling the tingle of jealousy invading her thoughts. "We can have some fun together…"

Goten turned a little to glance at the woman and shook his head. "I don't think so."

Bra gritted her teeth, getting annoyed. "What? WHY? Am I boring or something?"

Goten tilted his head to the side folding his arms over his chest. "No, it's just that I need some FUN and you are my friend so…"

He trailed off, looking intently into her eyes.

Bra's jaw dropped. Was he trying to tell her that he wanted THAT kind of fun? NO WAY… She couldn't believe it. "WHAT? How can you?"

Goten kneeled beside her placing his palms on the sand with his eyes buried in hers. "How can I what Bra?"

In that moment, the woman stepped at his side and grinned flirtatiously. "Hi, would you like some company?"

Goten blinked a few times, turning his head slowly to look at the girl beside him. He didn't want to talk with that woman, but she was perfect for his plan "Hey, nice to meet you, but… I don't even know your name…"

Asa didn't think about it twice and leaned against him seductively, stretching out her hand to help him up. "My name is Asa, I see you're a real gentleman… what's your name handsome?"

Bra closed her mouth feeling her power level raising, how dared she… that bitch… no one stood her up for a common whore like that… A nerve had been struck… She wasn't going to lose him, mated or not.

Goten smirked, stretching out his hand. "My name is G…"

Bra raised her hand and slapped the woman's hand away. "His name is not of your concern and he is coming with me!"

The woman glared at her and waved her hand in an annoyed gesture murmuring. "Bitch." While she walked away swaying her hips.

Goten stared in shock at the two women.

Bra stood up quickly, ready to slap him in the face but Goten caught her hand in his and stood up slowly. "Bra!"

Bra struggled to free her hand with a very angry look on her face. "Yeah… Bra… I'm surprised you remember my name, wipe your mouth Goten, you were drooling."

Goten chuckled; amused at her reaction. Pay back time… "Of course I remember your name and I wasn't drooling… in case you want to know. What was that Bra? You just scaredf my date."

Bra balled her captive hand glaring at him. "So, she already was your date?

Goten pulled his grip tighter, crushing her against him. "What are you doing Bra?"

Bra lifted her chin shooting daggers at him. "What doesf it look like?"

Goten smiled wrapping his other hand around her waist. "I don't want you to answer me with another question, but if you really want to know it looks like you are jealous…"

Bra turned her face to the side, pulling her hand unsuccessfully. "OF COURSE NOT!"

Goten chuckled, softening his grip on her. "Oh no? Then why you reacted that way? Are you trying to protect me from beautiful women?"

Bra pushed her hands against his chest, trying to pull away. "Of course not! I thought you didn't like THAT kind of woman… I didn't know you liked whores!"

Goten smiled softly sliding his hand up her back. "Well… I don't know if she is one…"

Bra struggled again. "Of course she is! Are you blind or something?"

He held her tight around the shoulders, while his voice rolled out as loud as a whisper. "Are you angry with me Bra?"

Bra faced him, lifting up her face. "Of course I am! You were going to leave ME to talk to that whore! Or worse maybe you were th…"

Goten grabbed the back of her head leaning closer. "I just wanted to have fun Bra… a little talk, a few drinks…"

Bra raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Well, you are talking with ME."

Goten let go of her hand and stepped back a little. "Sure, if that's okay with you."

Bra grabbed his hand dragging him to the hotel. "Come on!"

Goten blinked and pulled her against him. "Hey… we can't leave the kids here…"

Bra blushed. Shit! She had forgotten about the kids… She felt a wave of embarrassment engulfing her body and pulled away.

Goten pulled her close, lowering both to the sand. "What about tonight? Would you like to keep me company and have a few drinks?

Bra blushed, she wasn't sure if she should drink again, after all she wasn't sure if he had kissed her because of the alcohol… She nodded her head grabbing the book again.

**

* * *

**

Temptation.

Bra had decided to give into temptation. She needed to know what was happening between them. She grabbed her clothes throwing them on and applied her make up. She had been trying on different clothes for about 15 minutes, she knew he was waiting, but it had been worthy… She was gorgeous and it only took her ten minutes more to dress up.

Goten had been sitting in the couch, drinking slowly a whiskey, he couldn't believe how his life had changed. He used to be a womanizer, he used to live party after party with Trunks, then... he changed and become a husband and a father. He didn't live that way any more.

Now he was trapped in a weird feeling trying to take her change her mind about him, trying to seduce her… He didn't know what he was supposed to talk about, he had until dawn to make her accept her feelings.

Goten stood up looking at her in awe. He handed her a drink and raised his hand as if he was making a toast. "Are you sure you don't mind to keep me company?"

Bra put on some music. "Yes, I'm sure."

Goten lifted a curious eyebrow. "You are reading my mind Bra, I really wanted to dance… that's why I wanted to go to the bar."

Bra smirked. "No one in that club would dance with you better than me… so if you really want to dance, do it."

Goten slumped in the couch laughing at her statement. "hah hah hah. How do you know no one would dance with me better than you?"

Bra sipped her drink and put it on the table. "I just know it, and if you want to find out, let's dance."

Goten raised his eyebrows placing the empty glass on the table. "Is that a challenge?"

Bra folded her arms, tapping her heel on the floor. "YES."

Goten nodded and stood up. "Fine. You asked for it."

Right, he had been a womanizer before... but both knew how to play the game, both had been players all their lives. They had been dancing for about an hour; they weren't going to let the other win. They were moving with the rhythm. They had chosen different kind of music to beat each other.

Both were really good dancers but after dancing in a very seductive way, he started to feel hot... she was grinding her hips against him. He grabbed her hips to move along with her at the same pace. He was aroused thanks to her closeness and his dancing become erotic.

He was moving seductively and she didn't step behind, for about 15 minutes it had been a dance of seduction, neither of them wanting to stop. Their breaths had turned faster and their bodies were so close...

She turned around with her back against him, his hands grabbing softly her hips, her hands resting on his hips grinding against her back. He pulled her close breathing in her neck and she closed her eyes when she felt his hands sliding up and wrapping around her waist.

He stopped moving, pressing her body against him.

She tilted her head to the side giving him better access to her neck.

He whispered in her neck brushing his lips against her skin. "I can't take it no more."

She shivered as his lips touched slightly her skin. She opened slightly her mouth. She didn't move, she didn't speak, and she waited for him to do the first move.

He moved his lips to her ear. "I swear I have been trying to stay away from you, but I can't

Bra closed her eyes, leaning back. "I don't want you to."

Goten hesitated and then slowly started kissing her neck... his lips leaving a wet trail of soft kisses from her earlobe to her shoulder. He nibbled her skin slowly, lingering in the feeling.

She gasped and tilted her head back, resting it in his shoulder; she bit her lip to hold back her moans. Her head was spinning, not from the wine but from his kisses.

He twisted her around holding her close to him. He looked intently into her eyes, but her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. He took her lips in his, moving his lips over hers in soft and deep movements, breaking the silence with the sounds of their mouths moving. He slid his tongue into her mouth, touching and caressing the tip of her tongue with his and after a while, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue in all directions into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her in place with one hand on her waist while the other was running freely across her back.

The environment was heating faster; they were lost in their kisses. Her mind was in blank and his senses were focused only in the wonderful sensations of her lips.

His kiss became passionate and hot; the hand on her back was no more delicate, he was caressing her roughly. She was kissing him hungrily and neither of them wanted to stop.

He left her back to caress the side of her waist earning a moan from her. He slid up his hand, pulling up a little at the same time her tank top. Hid hand slid underneath her tank top.

He reached her left breast and cupped it, breathing heavily and making her give quick breaths of passion. She felt something took over her and she grasped his hair with her hand running the other across his back, she let her fingers nails follow the line of his spine...

He broke the kiss arching his back. He regained control quickly, kissing her neck, nibbling at her earlobe, sliding his tongue into it and pulling her earlobe with his teeth. He sucked her neck while his hand left her waist to squeeze her bottom.

They were moaning and roaring, repeating their names. It was supposed to last longer but they were so close to release... they were almost there when a sound started slowly filling their ears.

The telephone was ringing. They tried to ignore it but when they heard Pea was up calling them, they stopped dead in their tracks, pulling away as fast as they could.

"Auntie, Uncle, answer the phone please, I can't sleep!"

It had been painfully to stop like this and pull away.

Bra realized she was naked and ran to her room. "Oh God!"

Goten ran to his room putting on a bathrobe. He came out of his room picking up their ripped and thorned clothes. He rushed to his bedroom again and sat down on his bed. He's still panting heavily when he heard Pea yelling again.

"Uncle Goten, I'm thirsty!"

Goten ran his hands nervously through his hair, trying to recover from the early events.

Bra put on a big T-shirt and walked to the kitchen to serve Pea a glass of water. She checked her telephone and saw the number of Trunks... (("Shit, I didn't hear it ringing... what am I supposed to tell him now? Even Pea heard it…"))

She smiled at Pea caressing her hair. "Is time to sleep sweetheart."

Pea smiled back, gulping down the water. "Who was it in the phone Auntie?"

Bra shifted her weight nervously. "Wrong number dear, don't worry, go back to sleep."

**

* * *

**

Wrong Number.

When Pea closed her eyes, she jumped on her bed, opening her cell.

Trunks answered immediately. "BRA!"

Bra rolled her eyes in frustration. She couldn't believe she was miles away from CC and he kept interrupting her best moments. "What is it Trunks? Why are you calling at three in the morning? Is everything okay?"

Trunks shouted through the end of the line. "My Baby!! I have a beautiful boy! You are an aunt for the third time!

Bra opened her eyes in shock. "What? Oh my God!"

Trunks was shouting excitedly. "I can't believe it Bra! He is beautiful! You won't believe he looks just like..."

Bra threw her hands up. "Whom? TRUNKS! Tell me!"

Trunks smirked knowing she was dying to know whom the baby looks like. "no… You will have to wait to find out dear sister…"

Bra twisted her lips. "Asshole! How are they?"

Trunks smiled proudly. "They are pretty good, she is a little tired, she had contractions more than eight hours."

Bra frowned slightly, twirling her finger around the cord. "Why you didn't call earlier?"

Trunks smirked. "We weren't so sure."

Bra pouted sitting up on her bed. "Don't be mean Trunks; tell me who does he look like…"

Trunks laughed glancing at his wife and his newborn son through the crystal window. "NOPE. You will have to wait."

Bra frowned. "Ohh, I see… well, I'm telling the children tomorrow, we can fly there in the morning."

Trunks shook his head, smiling softly. "No, wait, I want to surprise them. The doctor says they will be able to travel in a couple of days and we still have days off."

Bra rubbed her temples. "I don't know Trunks, it's really soon to be flying…"

Trunks chuckled. "Noow… they are fine. They are Saiyans, we will be there in a couple of days."

Bra nodded her head. "Then, are you sure is safe to bring them here?"

Trunks smiled again. "Of course it is, Dad told me. In Vegetasei they send babies in space ships since they are a week old, that's how Goku came to Earth, so I don't think a little trip to the beach is going to affect our son, besides; I want to spend some time with the kids."

Bra bit her lip smiling softly. "okay, I'll let them know they are fine."

Trunks tilted his head to the side. "Wait… are you alright?"

Bra blushed, knowing he had noticed her voice wasn't normal. "Yes, why?"

Trunks frowned slightly suspicious. "You sounded agitated, something wrong?"

Bra paled, standing up to look at the mirror. "Nooo, nooo, I was sleeping and I had to run to answer the phone… I left my purse at the other side of the suite…"

Trunks narrowed his eyes. Funny, she had never been breathless before… except when they sparred… "Fine, See you in a couple of days."

Bra and Goten didn't know what to do. They were horny, angry, ashamed... She took a bath but couldn't get some sleep. He took a bath too and laid down on his bed thinking about all this.

**

* * *

**

Bra P.O.V.

Oh God! We almost did it... Damn it! It was so wonderful... I never thought I could feel like this. He is so perfect… God! I melted at his touch, I almost fainted of pleasure, he surely knows how to do it... I didn't hold back, I can't believe it. Shit! What am I going to do... it's so painful to stop like this... my body is longing for his touch, I'm so hot, I can't believe we did all that in the living room. The kids could have seen us. What am I supposed to tell him... I acted so... I'm not a one nightstand but I... I didn't even ask him about us. What am I going to do If it was just lust... If he doesn't love me, if he doesn't want me no more... we didn't even finish it... Damn it! I can't tell him I love him, not yet, not until he tells me at least that he likes me.

She slapped her head hard. "Stop acting like a stupid Bra! Just tell him what you feel."

**

* * *

**

Goten P.O.V.

Shit! Fuck you! Who ever it was who called... I was almost there... one minute more and we would have finished... shit!! Now I'm going to be like this until I come... it was amazing, the most incredible sex I've had in all my life. God! What if she doesn't want to talk to me again? I rushed her; I took her there, without a word, without an explanation. I didn't do it because I was burning inside but I don't want her to think I don't respect her, or care enough. I really care for her. I never thought I could care for someone again the way I care for her. God! How could I take her there... with the kids near and... so desperate.

How could I act so selfish, I didn't give her time to react, time to think about it, I don't want her to think I took advantage. How am I going to look at her at the eyes if I'm feeling this guilty. This isn't a thing I can just say "I'm sorry" but I need to tell her, I need to talk to her.

The worst thing is the urges I felt... I wanted to bite her… I wanted to... God! Now I'm so damn horny... I can't stop thinking about her; I still smell like her...

**

* * *

**

Day 5.

**Surprises.**

Bra ordered the breakfast. Everyone was sitting in the dinning room having breakfast.

Bra kept her eyes in her food. "Your Dad called four hours ago kids... You have a baby brother!"

Goten drop his fork. "When?"

Bra looked up blushing slightly. "Yesterday night."

Pea squealed with excitement and stood to hug her aunt. "WOW!! A brother!"

Thong waited a second, lifting his chin. He couldn't help to be worried. "How is my mom?"

Bra smiled at her little nephew knowing he was worried about Pan's health. "Fine, they both are fine."

Goten sipped his orange juice, glancing at her. "What did he tell you?"

Bra blushed again, avoiding his gaze. "He told me to wait for them."

Thong raised his eyebrows. "Are they coming?"

Bra grinned, placing her hands on her lap. "Yes, in two, maybe three days."

Pea sat down again grabbing her spoon. "Is my little brother coming?"

Bra smiled tenderly at her. "yes"

Kenji finished his breakfast and stood up, motioning for the children to follow him. "Let's go to play"

The children ran after Kenji leaving Goten and Bra alone.

Goten had been feeling guilty about Umiko... he never felt so hot with her, he never wanted her that much... even when he loved her... This was different and he knew it had to do with his Saiyan blood reacting to a Saiyan female. He wanted her as a woman, but his want was increased knowing she was a Saiyan, just like him.

He knew now why Trunks and Pan had been reacting that way. He had been always afraid of hurting a woman when sleeping with her. This time he had had the opportunity to let go... he hadn't been able to think about it, he didn't think about the consequences or his feelings... he wanted her and he cared for her, he really like her and he had to do something.

Thong came back and glanced at the living room, sniffing the air. "It's funny… I could swear this room smells different… something in the air…"

Midori, Kenji and Pea came running after him.

Thong was a pure blood, his sense of smelling was high, as high as the senses of Vegeta and Goku.

Bra and Goten paled and look at each other

Goten ignored the boy's question while Bra stiffened in her seat. "W... What?"

Thong sniffed again. "I swear I can smell something in the air, firstly in the living room... but…" He turned around looking at them.

Bra and Goten paled, speaking at the same time.

"Perfume."

"Deodorizer."

Thong raised an eyebrow. "Maybe… I don't know… Weird… I thought it was sweet…"

Bra blushed, standing up to pick up the dishes. "Oh yes, you are right! I forgot… I was exercising…"

Thong raised an eyebrow. "In the living room? At night?"

Bra turned her back to Thong while stammering. "Y- Y- Yes! I don't want to lose my silhouette"

Goten grinned evilly. "Yes, I was teaching her some new steps..."

Bra frowned and looked at him in surprise; her shame became indignation. "Hey! I already knew those steps"

Goten raised an eyebrow. Maybe this was the better way to start talking about it. "You sure? I thought it was the first time you had practiced those…"

Thong rolled his eyes, turning forward the door. "hmph... here they go... I'm out of here."

Midori shrugged and turned around as well. "Yes, it's useless."

Kenji waved his hand, knowing his mother wasn't watching. "We will be playing in the beach."

Pea smiled running after the boys. "We will be playing in the sand"

Thong stopped and smirked at Pea. "We will be playing IN THE SEA."

Pea frowned and balled her little hands. "In the sand."

Thong smirked again, twisting his lips. "In the sea."

Kenji rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next. "Just let's go."

Bra's eyes were locked with Goten's. "Sure honey, We'll be there in a minute."

Goten raised an eyebrow holding Bra's gaze. "Take care of your sister Thong."

Thong grimaced in disgust. "Yeah… I know."

Midori took Pea's hand and followed Kenji.

When the kids left, Goten approached her... "We need to talk"

Bra nodded, looking intently at him. "I know."

Goten didn't know if she was mad or hurt... he cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her up to look into her eyes. Her eyes were watering; she was afraid of something. He begged Dende she wasn't afraid of his touch.

He leaned down and whispered in her mouth. "Can I kiss you?"

It had been so simple, she couldn't believe it. He wanted to kiss her... She felt him pull away at her lack of response. Here she was staring at him, she hadn't answered him; probably he was thinking she didn't want him to...

She grabbed his hand before he pulled away, before it was too late. "Yes."

He wanted to ask if she was sure. She had waited so long before giving an answer, but he didn't ask her. He closed the space between them and kissed her full in her mouth, so tenderly that she didn't dare to open her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his back. His tongue tapped at her mouth and her lips parted allowing him the entrance. Her tongue met his and they deepened the kiss. After a while, they broke the kiss to breath.

They look into each other eyes and pulled away. He grabbed her hand heading for the door. They had to keep an eye on the kids. That wasn't the only time he asked her for a kiss...

**

* * *

**

Romance.

They were swimming and it was his turn to chase the kids.

He caught Bra first in the middle of the sea... "I don't remember if I told you I wanted to kiss you... can I?"

Bra smiled, blushing at his flirtatious look. "I already told you..."

Goten lifted her up; grabbing her waist under the water and kissed her deeply.

Bra parted for air. Her face was red crimson. "I thought you didn't remember."

Goten smiled flirtatiously. "I didn't ... I guessed."

They laughed and started swimming again. They thought they had been discreet but somebody watched them kissing.

**

* * *

**

Yours or mine?

Kenji opened up his eyes as big as a balloon. "I can't believe it! Are you sure?"

Midori nodded his head grinning excitedly. "Yes! I saw them."

Kenji jumped up and down, hugging Midori. "Gee!! We are going to be like brothers!"

Midori grinned "YES! hey... where are we going to live? Your house or mine?"

Kenji tapped a finger on his forehead, resting his elbow on his knee. "My house is bigger... we can live there... Hey! You can bring your stuff over there! Wait! do we share a room or you want your own room?"

Midori clapped, grinning hugely. "We share it!"

Kenji jumped again, landing on his knees. "YEAH!"

Midori tilted his head to the side, crossing his legs Indian-style. "Now, do we tell Thong or not?"

Kenji nodded his head, playing with the sand. "Yes, we can trust in Thong, but.. don't tell Pea… you know how she is."

Midori grinned laying on the sand while he placed his hands under his neck. "what about Vegeta and Grandpa Goku?"

Kenji nodded, mimicking Midori. "Yeah... we can tell him... he is trusty."

In the afternoon they were playing in the living room. Bra had caught the boys staring at her several times but she didn't ask them why.

Goten had seen his nephew smirking at him... (("Damn brat... he is just like Vegeta, I can't believe he is my nephew... well, he is Trunks and Pan's son... he is very much alike them too..."))He was thinking about this when he heard Pea and Midori shouting.

Pea was kicking Midori and he was laughing at her... Pea yelled at Midori for the third time. "I told you not to touch my hair!"

Bra stepped between them and stopped the fight. "If you keep fighting I'm going to take both of you with me to the mall and make you carry my bags for a week!"

They stopped immediately.

Getting serious Pea tugged at her Aunt's skirt. "n... no... Auntie, I won't fight him."

Midori paled three shades of white, waving his hands frantically. "No, no... we were just playing, right Peanut?"

Pea faked a smile. "Right Midhorri." Then she mouthed at Midori. "Stop calling me Peanut!"

Bra rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "Okay, let's go."

Midori panicked and stepped back. "Where?"

Bra smiled cheerfully, brushing off her skirt. "Shopping."

Kenji paled. "WHAT?"

Thong glared at Midori and his sister.

Pea pouted while Midori shook his head in disbelief.

Bra smirked putting on her sunglasses. "Yes, but don't worry, I won't buy much… just a couple of dresses and maybe a change and a suit for every one."

Pea smiled sweetly, pointing to her room. "No auntie, really, I'm fine, my mom put some for me."

Bra bent down a little, running her hands on Pea's hair. "You need to wear different suits honey, you're a lady, remember?"

Pea pouted, looking around for help. "No… auntie, thanks… I want to play with the boys."

Midori smirked, folding his arms. "A girl always need clothes auntie, maybe you shouldn't waste your time with us, we are boys after all, take your time." Then, he raised his eyebrows at Pea. "Don't worry Pea_ nuts_… We will wait for you, right Ken?"

Ken grinned evilly. "Right."

Pea frowned at him, mouthing thank you.

Bra smiled at Midori, placing a hand over her chest. "Oh… how sweet of you Midori."

Thong smirked, enjoying his sister's future torture. "Yeah… he is sooo sweet… that he deserves a special trip to the mall… maybe tomorrow…"

Midori's jaw dropped… he couldn't believe Thong was defending his sister when he knew Thong enjoyed torturing her. He should have been thankful. He frowned deeply balling his fist to Thong.

Bra squealed with joy. "What a wonderful idea Thong! Maybe I should take all of you my little men! I wasn't expecting you to be so kind!"

Thong paled, wanting to kill himself, while Kenji glared at him.

Bra went to her room to pick up her purse and Goten followed her inside.

Goten closed the door with his foot and pulled her close; looking deeply into her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist . "Kiss me."

It wasn't a question... it sounded like an order... a very passionate order. She pulled down his head with her hands and kissed him softly. Soon she was kissing him passionately. He got aroused; the movements of her tongue were turning him on again.

She could sense his growing need pushing into his pants..

"Are you ready?" Thong shout from the living room, not wanting to be alone with his cousins, they wanted his blood and he knew they would be all night thinking in revenge.

They parted, breathing irregularly and fast. He lifted her up in his arms to whisper in her ear. "Don't even try to... there's no way I'm coming out like this... you'll have to cover me until..." He stopped realizing he had said that aloud.

Bra blushed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Just a minute honey, I'm talking with your uncle, maybe we should all go shopping together."

**

* * *

**

Picking names.

He was a cute Saiyan boy. Trunks and Pan were discussing the name of the baby.

Pan sighed heavily. "I don't know Trunks, you are a Prince after all, I think we should name him after Vegeta."

Trunks raised a fist to his chin, thinking about it.

A loud yell was heard. "Don't you dare to name him after me!"

Pan and Trunks raised their eyes looking an angry Vegeta standing by the door.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What do you think you are doing! There's no way you are going to call him after me! I'm not dead! Besides, he has the ridiculous colored hair of that woman's family!"

Pan narrowed her eyes. "You should be thankful Vegeta! I bet no one would want to name his son Vegeta."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "What did you just say brat?"

Trunks frowned, he wasn't going to let him insult his son. "You should be proud that we thought in your name!"

Vegeta hmphed folding his arms. "The Royal heir of the crown must be a saiyan!"

Trunks frowned again walking close to his father. "He is a saiyan, father."

Vegeta grunted in response. After a while he spoke, glaring at his son. "He doesn't look like one."

Trunks gritted his teeth. "I'm the prince, and I don't look like one either."

Vegeta turned his back to Trunks, smirking. "Besides, your first-born is the one that must carry the name of his predecessor…"

Trunks sighed, he knew his father was upset because he had named his first-born Thong… but how was he supposed to know he was going to resemble so much his father?. "Fine, we'll choose another name."

Vegeta walked out the bedroom. "At least you recognize your mistake brat… and you proved it when you picked up Pea's name."

Pan bit her lip, but after a second she couldn't hold her anger. "You were the one who chose Pea's name!"

Vegeta turned around smirking. "That's why I'm telling you it was a wise decision."

After a couple of hours they decided to name the baby Truss, because he looked like Trunks. Lavender hair, blue eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. Bulma had tested his blood, he was a demi-saiyan, 50 saiyan. To tell the true, Vegeta and Goku were very happy and proud because another saiyan was born. It was a pity that Bra and Goten just had a son.

Pan was really tired. They all leave to let her rest. Trunks had a smile in his face. He couldn't believe it... Some time ago he would never have thought he would marry... and here he was… married and with three lovely kids... Heirs of the throne of Vegetasei... the last survivors of the Saiyan race... even a pure blood was born! The heirs of the two most powerful companies in Japan.

They wouldn't have to take all alone the responsibility of CC or Satan Enterprises on their shoulders... as he did, and he was thankful for that gift.

**

* * *

**

SOMETHING TO FINISH.

**Day 6. **At the beach.

She didn't know exactly what to do... they had talked about being friends and then...

She knew he had been waiting for her yesterday night, but she didn't dare to go and talk to him... she knew both wanted to finish what they had started...

He had been showing her he liked her. He had been acting more like a boyfriend than a friend but she still had her doubts, maybe he just wanted to get laid with her.

Goten stepped in front of her with a sly smile spread on his lips. "Hi."

Bra blushed, lowering her eyes. "Hi."

Goten leaned against the frame of the kitchen door. "I I thought you were going to join me in the living room yesterday..."

Bra started fidgeting with her skirt. "I… fell asleep."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me Bra."

Bra sighed, giving up on pretending. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do."

Goten looked at her, confused at her doubts. "Why?"

Bra shook her head, leaning back against the table. "I don't know… I… I…"

Goten sighed, lowering his eyes. "Listen, if you don't want this you just have to tell me Bra."

Bra looked up at his face, not wanting to give him the wrong impression. "No."

Goten stared at her in shock. "You don't?"

Bra chuckled nervously, playing with the hem of her top. "No, I do want it but…"

Goten smiled pulling her close. "You do?"

Bra nodded, placing her hands on his chest. "Yes."

Goten pulled her close, running his hands through her hair. "Then, don't worry, we will talk later, I don't want to rush you."

He didn't let her say a word. He kissed her deeply but they pulled away as fast as they could when they heard Pea.

"Auntie! Uncle! What are you doing?"

Goten grinned sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. "Mmh, nothing Pea."

Pea raised an eyebrow, looking at both of them. "He was kissing you Auntie."

Goten smiled, putting a hand in the back of his head.

Bra blushed crimson shifting her weight uncomfortably. "Um… I… he was…"

Goten interrupted her with his classic smile. "No sweet heart, I was teaching her how to…"

Pea opened her eyes widely. "How to kiss?"

Goten and Bra blushed even more and answered at the same time. "NO!"

Pea thought about it for a minute and then, she grinned. "Yeah, he was kissing you! Don't worry Auntie, I won't tell you didn't know how to kiss!"

Bra stood there in shock, looking at her niece walking away.

Goten burst into a fit of laughs, wrapping his arms around Bra's waist. He pulled her close, amused at her attempts to pull him away. He knew she didn't want to be caught up again, but… it was useless… sooner or later they all were going to find out the true. He kissed her again and again and again, until she kissed him back.

**

* * *

**

Passion.

That night they had decided to talk in his room. He wasn't going to be interrupted this time... When they were alone, he kissed her deeply pulling her close. He had waited for her to talk but she didn't. She had waited for him to start but he had kissed her instead. They knew the Talk could wait...

He didn't think about it and started kissing her all over her face. He kissed her neck and her earlobes.

Her hands were caressing his chest playing with his hard nipples. She moaned loudly while he grabbed her breasts... "OH God... Goten!"

She was driving him crazy. Desire was eating them inside and she was lost in his arms. They never noticed when both lost their control. They weren't on charge anymore, their instincts were controlling them. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her.

nnn nnn nnn nnn

The moment he did that he felt a wave of electricity and passion ran through his veins, reaching his brain and breaking the minimal control he could have of the situation. His eyes flashed teal for a second and he looked at her. Her eyes reflecting his own passion and her body matching his need. Her soul yelling at him to take her and he did. He stole not only her body, but her soul. Her power will was his now.

**

* * *

**

Day 7.

In the middle of the night, after their love making, they fell asleep. The morning hit them on his bed. They had been aware of the events... it was just that they didn't even care about the consequences and the possible risks.

She snuggled in his arms, searching for the heat his skin was giving her. He tightened his arms around her and both shot their eyes open. She was going to shout but his hands prevent her to do it.

He pulled away his hand quickly. "Bra"

Bra panicked, she was naked in his room, what if the kids opened the door?. "Oh God!"

He wanted to tell her that he cared for her, that this had been the better sex he had ever had... that he had meant it... that this wasn't just lust... but she spoke first.

Bra jumped off the bed, pushing him to the door. "Get out!! The kids are going to find out!"

Goten stumbled in his wait out trying to tell her something. "But... this is my r..."

Bra pushed him again. "You are wasting time!! Get out."

Goten grabbed his ripped clothes and ran to the bathroom.

Bra stared at her in panic. "What? No! I'm going to take a shower, go to your room!"

Goten's jaw dropped open. "Bra, I can't leave like this!! I'm naked!"

Bra turned her head around looking for any thing that could help them. She grabbed a bathrobe. "take this and get out!"

She threw him a bathrobe that was hanging on the bathroom door and pushed him again, locking the bedroom door.

He was dumbfounded. She hadn't notice… this was HIS room, but whatever, they could say they had slept in the wrong room. He had to hurry up... she was right, the kids were not going to find them like this!!

**

* * *

**

Memories.

While they were in the shower the memories of last night start filling their mind...

**Bra's memories.**

_They were embroidered to the other's body. Trapped in a __web of passion they didn't know it could exist. Her Saiyan instinct was burying her human side and her blood boiled with her Saiyan heritage. She powered up aware of what she was doing without holding back... _

_She was terribly ashamed of her actions. _

**Goten's memories.**

_His head was spinning__. God, _

_The foreplay last __a lot of time, more than he had ever thought it would... so long… _

_Both had climaxed almost at the same time. _

**Goten and Bra's memories.**

_He fell on top of her p__anting heavily. They had no energy left and they fell asleep. Both were having a hard time... their memories had aroused them again and they didn't want the other to know... _

_Bra panicked for a moment. (("Dende! Don't let me get pregnant, please... not this time...")) _

_To her luck, her mother had tested a new ADN amplifier in her blood to analyze her reactions. Her mother had been trying to make an amplifier without secondary effects because Saiyan body was an intelligent machine. They didn't know that a Saiyan woman never gets pregnant if something unknown is detected in her blood._

They were in the beach. The kids were never tired of playing ffthere. They were laying with their stomachs on the sand. The memories of that night hit her again.

_Flashback_

_They had finished their food and the kids were going to be __asleep soon. He caught her in the corner of the kitchen and whispered in her ear very low and seductively. "We have something to finish…"_

_She blushed and nodded shyly. She didn't know if he was talking about their mutual need or the __Talk__._

_He whispered again, "I'll be waiting for you in my room"_

_End of flashbackff_

She shivered at the memory...

* * *

They spent all day in the beach. They didn't talk about it. They still couldn't believe what had happened. They both knew they had to talk about it. However, they didn't want to do it where the kids could hear them. They knew one thing would lead to the other.

* * *

End of chapter 70. Jealousy.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate your time and your words. Thanks for the reviews: anime-school-chick, Hermione-double, Zhealy, Ale B, XxgreenmonkeyxX, Vannya-Pan, listenserendipity, lovesanime92.

I hope you like this chapter. Three or four chapters to the end. I hope you review. THANKS!


	71. A real Man

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 71.

**A Real Man. ****

* * *

**

Day **7.**

They didn't question each other. Bra stayed awake until she heard Goten approaching her door. She left her door unlocked, knowing he would sneak into her bedroom one way or another.

Trunks had called Bra telling her they were going to be there by tomorrow.

Trunks and Pan had planned to surprise them. She was healthy and she could even fly by herself but Trunks wanted to carry her. Their son was fine and even when he was only a 2 days newborn; he was strong enough to travel. Videl, Gohan and Bulma didn't agree with them about going the beach, but Vegeta and Goku had insisted that they would be just fine.

**

* * *

**

Day 8.

They arrived when it was dark. Trunks searched for their ki and went to the balcony... He tapped at the balcony's door.

Pea saw him hovering out her balcony and screamed. "Daddy, Mommy!"

She opened the door and let them in. Pan showed her the baby and Trunks went to say hi to everyone.

Every one heard Pea shouting and ran to her room almost instantly...

They all greeted Trunks and Pan congratulating them for the baby. Bra was more than happy, the baby was beautiful, so little and so similar to his father.

They would have to wait to have that talk.

Thong looked at the baby and frowned. "Another one…"

Pan blinked with wide eyes. "What are you talking about Thong?"

Thong rolled his eyes looking to the side. "If you keep bringing up babies I'd have to move out."

Trunks punched him playfully in the arm. "Don't say those things to your mother; he is your little brother you know? You'll have to protect and teach him later."

Thong crossed his arms over his chest leaning in the wall. "I'm not his babysitter."

Trunks bit his lip to contain his laughter, Thong was really copying Vegeta's attitude… Damn it! Such a waste of time reading all those books about children behavior… psychology… emotional intelligence… craps. What his son really needed was a spar, the way a saiyan father speaks to his very saiyan son… "You and me… to the beach…"

Thong raised an eyebrow curious at his father's change of attitude. "…"

Trunks narrowed his eyes, pointing to the balcony. "NOW"

Pan blinked in confusion looking at his husband… he had told her he would never act like his father… but… it seems Vegeta was a wise man… he knew how to handle a saiyan boy… it was bonded to happen, Thong was very much alike Vegeta and Trunks would have to treat him in a way he understood.

Thong opened his mouth in shock… this wasn't his father… What the hell his grandpa had been telling him? He would have to tell his grandpa a couple of things… that, of course, if Vegeta didn't break his bones first…

Pea smirked… here was the chance to have the upper hand over her brother. "Can I kiss him Mom?"

Pan melted at her daughter smile and handed her the baby.

Bra stepped behind Pea to keep an eye on Pea's hold on the little Truss.

Pea grimaced in anger, stealing a quick glance to her aunt. "I'm not going to drop him AUNTY."

Pea turned around mumbling about every body treating her like a little child and being grown up to hold a baby.

Goten chuckled glancing between Pan and Pea. Incredible, those two were almost twins… they had chosen even the same words… complaining all the time about being treated like children.

After a while, Trunks walked in, followed by a beaten Thong.

Pan opened her mouth in shock. "Wha…"

Trunks winked an eye to Pan, taking the baby from Pea. "He needed a Talk."

Bra blushed at the word. He had just reminded her of Goten.

Goten cleared his throat and turned around to tell Midori something; he was trying to avoid the curious gaze of Trunks.

Pan narrowed her eyes at Trunks. "What the hell you just did Trunks? I suppose you didn't dare to land a SINGLE punch to MY SON, did you?"

Thong opened his mouth to answer but a warning glare from Trunks stopped him. "No… no… we were just… sparring…"

Pea grimaced in disgust looking at her brother. "Whoa! If that's how you were sparring I don't want to participate, you look like crap Thong."

Thong narrowed his eyes, showing her a balled fist. "Shut up Pea."

An icy voice was heard. "Did you?"

Trunks sighed, cradling the baby in his arms. "Of course not Pan, it was just a little talk, right Thong?"

Thong folded his arms while avoiding everybody gazes. "Of course." He was not going to admit his father had taught him a lesson about humility and pride… hell… so many years thinking his father had not enough saiyan blood in him… he would have to watch his mouth before he spoke again…

That night Trunks, Pan and the baby occupied Bra's room and she had to move with Pea. They could have another suite, but they didn't want to, they wanted to be together.

Goten blew a strand of hair out of his face looking at the swaying hips of Bra disappearing into Pea's room. Damn it! He had to find a way…

Two hours later and after the children were sleeping, everybody gathered in the living room. They started talking about the trip and the baby, catching up on things.

**

* * *

**

Day 9.

**A real man. **

Pan and Trunks knew something was happening, but didn't ask them. They had been playing all day in teams with the kids... of course... Pan could just participate in some games.

When the night came, the kids were forced to sleep early. Bra and Pan joined Trunks in the living room. He was chatting happily with Goten. After a while, they were all chatting and laughing. The baby was sleeping.

At some point, Goten noticed Trunks blushed from time to time while glancing at Pan's legs. Goten decided to have a little revenge and embarrassed them... he changed the subject drastically. "So Trunks... how are you? Happy and stressed?"

Trunks ran nervously a hand through his hair. "Of course I'm happy, why would I be stressed? I'm in Vacation"

Goten smirked. An evil smile gracing his features.

Bra and Pan knew what was he implying.

Pan blushed and drank her Milk, trying to cover her reddened face.

Trunks frowned, noticing the smirk on Goten and Bra's faces. "WHAT?"

Goten shifted his weight on the couch, stretching his arms out and placing them on the back of the couch. "Sometimes it really gets hot here... you know... the heat... the waves... the A-I.R…"

Trunks frowned. He was annoying him, how he could be so dense? "…"

Bra played along, rubbing her neck. "I wish there was a man around here right now… to show you what is like..." She stopped in the middle of the sentence and laughed.

Nobody laughed. Trunks and Pan paled glancing at Goten.

Goten's face was redder than ever... He frowned slightly. (("What the hell is she trying to say? That I'm not a man or what?"))

Bra noticed they weren't laughing and looked at them following their gaze... (("Oh God... NO")) She paled and waved her hands in a gesture that means they all had misunderstood her. "No... No, I didn't mean that!"

Goten frowned while looking at her. "What are you insinuating Bra?"

Bra almost fell off the chair stammering. "N –No Goten, I didn't mean it like that... I was talking about a man, not you!"

Trunks blinked, looking at a fuming Goten. (("Shit... this was worst than the last one..."))

Pan looked startled at Bra. (("Oow, that hurts... her remark, was enough and now this... Dende! What is she trying to do? Piss him off?"))

Goten stood there in shock "WHAT? Are you saying I'm not man enough?"

Bra stopped messing with her hair bun and threw her hands to the air. "What? I was just trying to say that you…"

Goten cut her off glaring at her. "No, don't say another word..." He was really angry... his eyes were flashing green. He couldn't believe she was talking like that.

Pan got a hold of the cushion squeezing it lightly while she whispered. "Bra, I don't think this is the way..."

Bra moved over so she was sitting next to Goten. "No! I wasn't talking about you... what I was trying to say it's that if I had a man, just some man..."

Trunks hesitated, but decided to butt in. "Sister... shut up."

Goten stood up, looking down at her. "Well... maybe you are right, I'm not a man. I'm a Saiyan! And a powerful one and I don't know what is what you see in those pathetic humans!"

Now he was angry. His Saiyan blood was boiling, she wasn't going to laugh and mock about him. She doubted about his manhood in front of everyone.

Bra stood up as well and stepped in front of him. "Goten…"

Trunks raised his eyebrows; Goten was even talking deceptively about humans, just like Vegeta...

Pan squeezed harder the cushion against her lap in anticipation.

Goten was closing the space between them. "And... I don't believe –you –have any doubts –about that– I'm better than a simple man– and I think you already –know it. I didn't hear you complaining."

She was speechless looking at him.

He took her chin and kissed her passionately and roughly, wrapping his arms around her and running his hands down her back. She shivered at his touch and forgot about her and his words the moment his lips touched hers. She gave in the kiss and suddenly he pulled her away. She opened her eyes to look at him.

Goten smirked crossing his arms in a challenging way. "Now you now what a real man is... and you can't say I'm not man enough, unless you want me to show you more, but..." He trailed off looking deeply into her wide eyes. Then, he continued with a beaming smile on his face. "I'm sorry you won't want a simple man from now on... not after me... it's a pity there's any Saiyan left."

He turned around and left leaving her in the living room with Trunks and Pan.

Bra blushed furiously. She was ashamed, how could he embarrass her like that! She quickly ran into her room and buried her face into the softness of the pillow.

Trunks shook his head leaning towards his knees. Then he stood up and offered Pan his hand to help her up. "Let's get out of here..."

Pan nodded taking his hand. "Yep..."

**

* * *

**

Bra POV.

She did not bother to say good night, she ran to her room before Trunks, Pan or Goten saw her crying. She stumbled to her room, opening the door and closing it slowly behind her. She jumped on the bed and grabbed the pillow, burying her head into its softness. Her tears running freely down her cheeks, she didn't know why Goten had told her that. She started crying, wiping out her tears. What the hell was he thinking? Her words didn't offend him! Maybe a little but she explained it! He had made her look like she was lost in his arms... and his words... so arrogant... he wasn't like that. Besides, he had told her she wouldn't have him, at least that's how they sounded.

She laid on her side for a few minutes and closed her eyes. She turned onto her back after five minutes. She was devastated, maybe it had been just lust, and maybe that night was going to be the only one they shared. What can she say to him now? Was he intending to talk to her after this? She had been really stupid believing he could love her. Her father had told her to wait. Maybe she didn't wait enough. What was she supposed to do tomorrow? She couldn't face them after that scene.

**

* * *

**

Goten POV.

He was hurt. What hurts him more was the fact that she didn't even think about him when she planned to embarrass them. They could have played along but NO, she had to make the remark that she didn't want him... How could she say that after the night of passion they had shared? How could she offend him? Maybe she didn't really want to hurt him, but why she didn't say it... why she didn't say... What could she have said? Maybe she didn't feel the same way about him, No, he had felt her passion, and she wasn't faking. He had thought she wanted to be with him.

He sat down on his bed, grabbing his head. Maybe he hadn't been so good in bed, but... he knew he was good, very good indeed. Shit! There was nothing else to say. How he could talk to her now? What was he supposed to tell her? He wouldn't risk his pride telling her that he wanted her if she was feeling that way...

He gave up thinking, it had been just ten minutes but his head was beginning to spin. He still needed to talk to her.

**

* * *

**

Realizing.

Pan wanted to go and talk to her. She swung her legs to the side of the bed.

Trunks shook his head No grabbing her arm softly.

Pan scowled at him. "Why? You saw her! She was almost crying when she left. She is probably crying!"

Trunks shook his head again, pulling her softly to his side. "No Panny, don't."

Pan struggled, trying to make him understand. "She is your sister Trunks! He hurt her! We really should talk to her."

Trunks fell back onto his back, pulling her down with him. "No... We can't interfere."

Pan clenched her jaw, looking at the door. "That sun of a b..."

Trunks chuckled; Pan was more loyal than he thought. No, listen...she deserved it... I would have done the same thing. She hurt him first... maybe she didn't notice how her words sounded... but she put on doubt his manhood... he let her explain and she didn't chose the right words...

Pan wasn't exactly pleased about his explanation. "But she told him."

Trunks arms wrapped around Pan. "You know that every time she explained it, was worst than the last one."

Pan sighed wearily. "Yeah... but I have to tell her"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you want me to go get him? Come on Pan…"

Trunks chuckled when she sighed. He knew Goten, he wouldn't last angry at Bra. "No, I know him. He is going to regret his words, we have to give them time to think about it, you have to let Bra realize what's happening and why he is hurt."

Pan sighed, annoyed about the whole situation. "And what if they don't?"

Trunks tilted his head to the side, kissing softly her shoulder "Then... we will have to talk about that but I'm sure they are totally going to end up together."

**

* * *

**

Insomnia.

Bra.

She couldn't sleep, it was useless. She pushed herself off the bed; tears still streaking down her face. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The clock reads two hours had passed. She was trying to find a different way out to face him; she didn't want to make an ass out of herself. She couldn't find a way out; she was stuck between love and pride.

She started filling the bath tube, mixing hot and cold water together, but then, she shook her head, closing the cold one, and she needed a hot bath.

She climbed into the bath tube and started thinking about him. Again. She had been trying to understand why he was so charming, why his naïve style made the women shiver around him, why they found him irresistible. Goten was a true natural who has been a womanizer as long as she could remember. She gritted her teeth at the thought of him being a natural seducer, but that's what he was and she was now… one of those women, madly in love with him.

Goten.

He shifted unconsciously under the covers, waking up slowly. He sighed shakily and opened his eyes staring at the empty room. He couldn't keep holding his feelings, he had been thinking a lot about her, he was still afraid to show love, but while he had been rambling aloud about him treating her like a sister all this years, he had found the true woman she was. He pulled the covers up his neck closing his eyes for a moment. Through all his thoughts, before he got tired and fell asleep, he had admitted his crush on her. Now, he was changing his mind, this wasn't a crush, this was love.

He was still pissed about her not telling him about how lame she considered him… but that was not going to stop him from talking to her. He got up, slamming his hand down the night table in frustration.

He knew she might be scared off, but he wasn't so good either. He had been too freaked out to act differently. He had kissed her because it was the only way he could protect his pride. He took a whiff of his shirt sliding it off him. He needed a shower to clear his thoughts.

**

* * *

**

Encounters.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she put on a tank top and some shorts. She needed a cup of coffee. She walked to the Bar slowly. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the bar.

He quickly shoved on some boxers, throwing a towel on his shoulders. He slammed the door behind him and walked towards the bar, he was thirsty. As he passed the living room, he noticed the lights were still on and he stopped frozen.

He didn't move, still looking at her. He was mad at her, but she was so beautiful and so unique… His tongue was pressed against the roof of his mouth, not knowing what to say. He leaned against the wall, still looking at her.

Bra turned around sensing his Ki. His unruly black hair still wet and a towel hanging loosely around his shoulders. She turned around again, not knowing what to do, gulping down the coffee.

He looked at her through narrowed eyes. She headed for the door though she stopped as she heard his voice. "You don't need to avoid me Bra."

She closed her eyes for a moment and rushed to the door. "I know."

**

* * *

**

Day 11.

**End of Vacation.**

This was going to be the last day of vacation, she had to get strength out of nowhere to look at them all, putting on a fake smile and chatting with everyone, everyone except Goten... She had told them she had a headache, but they all knew Saiyans never had a headache or any kind of ache besides physical injuries.

They ate in silence. He knew she was hurt too, he was beginning to regret his words, Trunks and Pan were acting normally, they seemed to have forgotten about last night incident. Maybe he shouldn't have said that about any Saiyans left, he had implied that he didn't want her, Oh God... how wrong she was if she had believed him.

They all went to the beach. She didn't want to play anymore, but she went to the beach with them. The moment they see each other, they turned their heads to the other side and tried to act as normal as they could.

Four hours later they had dinner and left to C.C. Goten knew he had to carry her, even when she didn't ask him too. Everyone was expecting him to do that, even the kids. Therefore, he just came near and scooped her up in his arms.

They were flying at a very low speed because Trunks was carrying the baby and Pan. Pea didn't want to fly this time; she was tired and jumped in Bra's arms. They flew to C.C. in silence.

**

* * *

**

Secrets.

Three days later.

It had been three days. They had been immersed in work and family visits. Bulma had been taking care of Thong and Pea. Bra had helped Pan every day.

It wasn't too hard to know where the kids were all afternoons... training with Vegeta and Goku. Even Midori had started training there. The kids had been wondering when their parents will move together. That afternoon they had been training with Vegeta and Goku.

Midori panicked when he saw it was beginning to darken. "It's so late! I told my dad I was going to came back early."

Pea frowned, sitting on the floor. "But I thought you had said you were going to live here."

Vegeta and Goku shot his eyes open widely. "WHAT?"

Midori turned around quickly looking at Pea. "Shut up Pea!"

Kenji glared at Thong from his spot. "I told you not to tell her Thong!"

Thong shrugged his shoulders. A look of boredom on his face. "She was going to find out sooner or later."

Pea ignored their comments and stared at Midori. "But Why? I want you to live here!"

Thong frowned, he didn't like his sister fondness of Midori. "Shut up Pea."

Vegeta tightened his muscles, not quite sure, what the girl was talking about. He hoped she wasn't telling the true. "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Goku grinned, stepping closer to Pea. "yeah, what's all about Midori living here?"

They knew they could trust in the older saiyans, so they told them.

Vegeta and Goku just look at each other in shock.

Goku laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "So... we are going to be fathers in law in common Vegeta! Awesome!"

Vegeta closed his eyes trying to control his anger. Not again. "Shut up Kakarott, it's not funny!"

Vegeta told them to not interfere, but Goku was as excited as the kids. Vegeta kept telling them they should stop that. He really didn't want his princess to mate with the son of his long-term rival, but Goku kept talking about finding a way to help them be together.

Vegeta called the gathering off and rushed them to go. He needed to train, he needed to blow some steam, he couldn't believe this was happening to him, again… It looked like a curse… hadn't been enough that his son, the heir of Vegetasei mixed their royal blood with Kakarott's descendant. Asking for his princess was not only ridiculous, it was an offense; but also he wasn't going to make the same mistakes. He knew he could always kill the bastard, but if he tried to do that, Kakarott and his own daughter and family would stop him. He had to talk to her. What the hell was she thinking? He wasn't available, he had a mate and there wasn't a way he would tolerate his daughter to become a courtesan.

He started to punch and kick the air. First, talk to his daughter… later, blasting the bastard to hell.

**

* * *

**

Sixth Sense.

Midori called Goten and asked him if he could stay at C.C. with the others, Goten accepted. He couldn't let his feelings stopping his son from playing with his cousins and friends. He was disappointed... he had thought she would call him next day to apologize, but she didn't and now he was thinking about calling her, he couldn't let those things unspoken.

Bra found out Midori was going to stay that night and decided to talk to Goten alone. She had been having those memories very often. She had been waking up at night sensing him, what the hell was going on? Was she developing a bond? Was he feeling the same way? Where all this came from? It had to be with their night of passion. She wasn't sure about the answer and decided to call him; she was going to find out why he hadn't called her. She knew he was working and if she was going to call him, she would have to do it now, because something inside her was telling her to hurry. She didn't know why she was feeling that way, it was some kind of a sixth sense, but she had learned to obey those kinds of feelings and this was the strongest she had had.

She grabbed the phone with shaking hands and called him.

A cheerful voice was heard in the other end. "Son, Goten"

She had to breathe in and out before her voice came out as loud as a whisper. "Hi."

Goten blinked, unsure of what to say. "Umhh... hi... Bra... umhh... what can I do for you?"

He slapped his head. That had been a rude greeting, but it was all he could manage to say at the moment.

Bra started rubbing her face, botching her perfect make up. "Well... it's personal. This has nothing to do with C.C."

He froze for a moment, remembering their night of passion… he didn't use a condom. He wiped the thick drop of sweat off his forehead, feeling panic. (("No... she can't be pregnant... she can't be...")). After a long moment of silence, his voice came out shaky and low. "Are you okay?"

Bra nodded her head, looking absently at her desk. "well... yes"

Goten started lounging back and forth in his chair with a worried look on his face. "Is everything fine?"

Bra started to twirl the cord around her fingers, feeling her throat dry. "Not exactly... but yes... everything is … fine."

Goten put his feet on his desk, leaning back against his leather seat. "Do you want to talk to mi in private?"

Bra stared blankly at the documents stacked on her desk. Finally, she gathered enough courage to speak. "Yes. Look Goten, I'm sorry I took that long to call you, but you know this family has been a chaos since Truss was born."

Goten rolled his eyes. His voice sounded cold and full of sarcasm. "Yeah."

Her eyes focused on the dark screen of her laptop, sliding her finger down the left side of the screen. "I really need to talk to you."

Goten gulped and straightened in his seat. "When?"

Bra grabbed the auricular with her left hand and placed her right hand on the first paper up the stack and slid it over the paragraphs in a nervous gesture; stopping in the line that had her name on it. "What about tonight?"

Goten nodded his head in deep thought, pulling down his legs from the desk. "Fine, do you want to meet me at my apartment after work?"

His reply was short and to the point. He heard the rustle of papers in the other end of the line.

Bra signed the contract previously read, trying to recover her lost self-control. "Yes if you don't mind."

Goten answered quickly, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Of course not, Midori is sleeping over CC, so… he is not going to be there... is that okay with you?"

Bra released a deep sigh and signed the next contract. "Yes, I know… I don't mind."

Goten began fumbling with his tie that suddenly seemed too tight. "Okay, so we need to talk alone, right?"

Bra dripped the pen and started brushing her fingers down the side of her neck. "Right."

Goten glanced at his wristwatch calculating the time left. "Fine, I'll be waiting for you at my apartment."

"Okay, I'll be there at seven."

She hung up the phone, breathing in and out. Her hands were shaking and sweating. She looked at the clock and hurried to sign the remaining papers.

He couldn't forget about that night. He cursed constantly his lack of control. How could he take her like that… it had been instinctual; his need overwhelming his reason. He knew they had teased each other but he was still afraid to look at her in the eye and find hate, even when he knew she had enjoyed it too, even when she was as guilty as he was. He had been rude to her. Those night events were hunting his thoughts. He didn't want to lose her and he had to apologize.

**

* * *

**

Shopping.

She had decided to go shopping. She needed to look gorgeous and even when her wardrobe was huge; she needed to buy something special. She hurried through CC towards the exit. She didn't have enough time and she knew time would run out at the mall. She threw a capsule in the driveway and climbed in the air car.

She pulled into the mall's parking lot and stepped out of the car, tossing her car keys into her purse. The mall seemed so small now, when she needed to find something special for tonight. She walked inside of a store, rummaging through the rack full of clothes. After 30 minutes of rushing around the room trying to find something special enough for her, she picked up an outfit. Another 30 minutes passed and she was at home heading upstairs.

She showered quickly and put on her new attire, consisting of a blue short mini skirt with a black silk shirt, broidered in the neck and the sleeves. She put on a short blue jacket and sat down to put on her black stockings. She headed back into her closet picking a pair of black four inches heels.

She sat down at her vanity table fixing her hair in the latest hairstyle. She stared at her reflect on the mirror, pleased about the way she look. Her hair was pinned up in a fancy bun and her make up was light.

She staggered down the stairs in a hurry.

Kenji saw her running down stairs.

She was half way across the living room when Kenji's voice stopped her.

"Mom, where are you going?"

Her voice wrapped up in a deep sigh. "I'm going out for a while Ken."

Kenji frowned, afraid of some one else's interest in his mother. "Who exactly invited you?"

She started to feel uncomfortable with Kenji's tone of voice and the inquisitive look on Midori's face. She replied with an angry frown on her face. "Kenji! What's wrong with you?"

She placed her hand on her hip, feeling she was being watched from all direction.

Midori smiled, hesitating before telling her to invite his dad. "If you are going out why don't you invite my dad, he must be bored at home… all alone... and to be honest, I'm afraid some of his fans…"

Midori trailed off. He tried to sound spontaneous but the glint of his eyes gave it away.

Bra raised an eyebrow, catching the boy nervous stance. "What?"

Kenji paled knowing Midori could have screwed their plan. "What Mido means is that a couple of girls had been calling uncle G to ask him out."

Bra rolled her eyes. She blinked a couple of times ant then, she understood. The kids were trying to set them together. She smiled amused at their antics. "I don't know, do you think he would like going out with me?"

Midori grinned happily. "Oh yes! He had been thinking about you ... I mean... about us."

Bra smirked. "Oh yes? Did he tell you something?"

Kenji shook his head several times while Midori nodded with a big smile on his face… until Kenji elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch."

Bra raised her eyebrows. She knew one of them was lying. She was almost sure it was her son, if not, he wouldn't have hit Midori. "What did he tell you Mido?"

Midori paled, rubbing his side. "No… nothing, why?"

Bra smirked. She knew just what to say. "Just curious... if you tell me I could think about asking him out."

Kenji knew his mother's twisted and clever methods. He narrowed his eyes glancing from Bra to Midori. "Are you blackmailing us?"

Bra's jaw dropped open. That boy knew her very well… maybe she became predictable… time to change tactics… "What? NO, I just wanted to know... I mean... I have to know if he likes me or not! How could I invite him out if he doesn't like me?"

Midori fell off the couch laughing. "Like you? Hah hah hah"

The kids were laughing on the floor, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Bra frowned, feeling like a deer caught in the light. "WHAT? If he doesn't just tell me!"

Midori's emotions blackmailed him. "Hah hah hah no... Hah hah hah... he loves you!"

Bra blushed, raising her hand to her mouth. She blinked a few times and raised her voice barely above a whisper. "What?"

Kenji stopped laughing. He was feeling in the mood to kill Midori right now. "N...n... no... He means he loves you as he loves uncle Trunks and Aunt Pan."

Bra blushed, now curious about what the kids knew about it. "How do you know that? Did he tell you something?"

Midori didn't notice the looks Kenji was throwing at him. "It's not necessary... At the beach, he was looking at you in that way..."

Bra took a seat in front of the boys. She needed to know every thing about that. "What way?"

Kenji gave up in his attempts to shut Midori up. He shrugged, crossing his legs. "You know... that way."

Bra's impatience made her yell in frustration. "WHAT WAY?"

Midori lifted his head, sitting down on the couch. "When two people are... you know..."

Bra grabbed the armchair, almost burning the fabric of it. "No, I don't know unless you say it clearly!"

Kenji scowled at Midori and sighed at his mother. "Fine! The same way Uncle Trunks look at Aunt Pan."

He shook his head while looking at his mother. (("Grown up people… and they call themselves wise…"))

Bra smiled, blushing furiously. It wouldn't hurt to tell the boys she was going to visit Goten. It was the perfect way to reward the information they gave her… "Okay, I was going to visit him any way…"

Midori and Kenji stared at her in confusion.

Bra spun on her heels to let them see her better. "How do I look?"

Both kids grinned. The plan was still going perfectly. "PERFECT!"

She started her car and sped towards Goten apartment.

**

* * *

**

Hurry Up.

He sat down placing a file inside his suitcase. Then, he raised his head and smile politely at the man in front of him. His face turned serious and he spoke, showing the uncommon business side of him. "Thank you Mr. Nagakate, you'll have the contract signed by tomorrow afternoon."

The commercial manager of an associate enterprise smiled back and stood up, picking up his suitcase in the process.

Goten watched him disappear through the door and sighed in relief. He had been willing to close this deal for ages. He let the curtains down and stepped out of the office. Turning towards his secretary, he smiled at her and said good-bye. All he wanted to do was go home and have some rest before meeting Bra.

He drove slowly, trying to figure out what course to follow. He knew he had to tell her he didn't just wanted her for sex, in fact, he wanted to be an active part of her life. He was nervous as hell. He couldn't stop thinking about Bra carrying his baby… even when it would be an unwelcome surprise, it wasn't so terrifying, and he knew he couldn't ask her something like that. That was an embarrassing and personal question to blurt it out like that. He would have to wait until she clarified things. A blush crept into his cheeks at the situation they could be in.

He hardened his nerves, glancing at the clock on the wall. His stomach was protesting for the lack of food. So he stood and walked in the kitchen, grabbing a stainless steel roasting pan. He opened the freezer and started preparing some food. In any other moment he would have ordered a pizza, but some how, he wanted to prepare something fancy. Living with Chichi for so many years had made him a good cook. He took some beef and vegetables out the fridge and started cooking.

**

* * *

**

The Talk.

She hesitated for a moment, and then made her way stopping in front of his door.

He didn't hear the small tap against his door. He glanced at the clock, five past seven.

She pushed the doorbell while biting softly on her thumb.

Goten hesitated for a second and then walked to the door and opened it almost immediately. "I thought you had changed your mind."

Bra brought her fingers to her lips, shaking her head. "Oh no! I was just a little late."

Goten motioned for her to enter. "Come on in and sit down… I'll bring you a drink, whiskey?"

Bra walked in feeling her heart beat fastening. "Yes, thank you."

He came back placing her drink on the table.

He sat down beside her, he was planning to let her talk first but he couldn't help it. "Why you didn't call me?"

Bra looked up at him, lowering quickly her eyes. "I called you."

Goten stared at the glass, stretching his hand to grab the glass. "Yeah... After three days."

Bra placed her hands together, glancing at him. "Goten... it wasn't three days..."

Goten shook his head. "However, I thought you were going to call me next day."

Bra sipped calmly the whiskey, placing the glass back on the table. Her eyes buried deeper into his. "I'm sorry... with Pea and the boys… all the work at C.C. Trunks was leaving early and I covered for him."

Goten gulped, looking back at her. "Oh... and what do you wanted to talk about?"

Bra gulped down the drink. She really needed to get strength out of any thing. "Us..."

Goten paled, he wasn't sure if those were bad or good news. "Us?"

The hesitation that went with his answer made her shiver. "Yes. Listen... I know it wasn't all right, okay? I'm sorry."

Goten had viewed this scene in his mind at least three times. He wasn't sure if she was pregnant. "Look Bra..."

She didn't let him finish. She cut him off with a deep sigh and worried eyes. "I'm not asking you to do something about it. I was wrong and I can handle it. I just wanted to tell you that I know now how my words sounded but I didn't mean it, really... I didn't want them to know about us and I know why you told me that and... I... I... didn't know you felt that way about me... I thought you... well..."

Goten opened his eyes briefly. "What?"

She shook her head, brushing off her skirt. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I deserve what you told me but I want you to know that I really care about you and I don't prefer a simple man than you..."

She was about to cry but she held back her tears looking at the carpet.

Goten stretched out his hand, shiftening his weight a bit, just enough to reach her hand. "Listen Bra... I know I overreacted. I didn't understand you at first. I'm sorry if I hurt you but... you were mocking at me..."

Bra pulled away her hand looking at him as if he had grown two heads. "I wasn't."

Goten nodded his head, grabbing again her hand. "Yes, you were… since the moment you said I wasn't man enough."

Bra opened her mouth in shock and stood up. "I didn't say that!"

Goten got up from the couch after her. "You implied it when you said you wanted a MAN."

Bra stood there, ready to face him. Her eyes were shining as her imagination ran widely inside her head. He didn't understand that, did he? "But it was a general term!"

Goten looked intently at her, placing his hands inside his pockets. "You just don't said that when a man is beside you Bra!"

Bra was shocked. She backed two steps while staring at him. "I said it because I wanted to show them what was like to..."

"To what? To sense the mood?" He said getting closer to her.

She nodded and backed two more steps.

"To smell the air?" He approached again, this time getting just four inches away from her.

She backed again, squealing when she hit the wall. She looked up at him and nodded.

He grabbed her waist leaning forward. "To feel your own hormones going crazy?"

Bra stared deeply into his eyes and nodded, taking quick, short breaths. She didn't know what was he doing...

He had planned something very different, but he couldn't resist it and grasped her arm pulling her closer. "And... why you didn't think I'd like to show them that too? You didn't think you could use me to show them how that feels?"

Bra breathed heavily, resting her hands on his upper arms "I thought you wouldn't be interested."

Goten shot his eyes open in shock "WHAT? Why would you think that?"

Bra's face got a deep reed. She stammered while trying to catch her breath. "I... you... last time you..."

He knew now what she meant... he knew why she had thought he wouldn't be interested... he had denied his feelings in front of them... he had been acting as if they were just friends... "Hey"

In the back of his mind, he was too happy to really care what had happened before. He just wanted to set things right. He whispered in her mouth. "Let's forget about what we said, maybe we could show them what is like later".

She snapped out of her daze when he smiled seductively.

He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him back. He was lost in her lips, he had thought she was playing with him and now he was enjoying the feeling of reconciliation. She was feeling dizzy. She didn't care anymore about their words, she loved him and she knew he wanted her, and she wasn't going to stop this time. She didn't care if they became a couple or not, she didn't care if he was just seeking revenge or if he really wanted her. She just wanted to be his, but she couldn't help it and started crying.

He nuzzled his nose in her neck. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Bra looked at him with teary eyes. "Wouldn't you be the one explaining all that to me?"

Goten removed his hand away from her waist. "What are you talking about?"

Her breath grew ragged and short. "About this... I wanted to talk and you kissed me... I still need to know."

Goten smiled softly, kissing his way down her neck while whispering. "You were the one who kissed me first."

Bra shook her head, not able to push him away. It was hard to think when she was feeling this overwhelming pleasure running through her blood. "When? Now? No, I wasn't"

Goten chuckled against her neck. "No... Remember the first time we kissed? You kissed me first."

Bra blinked a few times trying to register whatever he was telling her. After a couple of seconds, she overpowered the burning sensations traveling up and down her body. "Well... you kissed me back."

Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he whispered seductively in her ear. "How was I supposed to act? You wanted me to not kiss you?"

She pushed her hands against his chest. "So... you just kissed me because you were supposed to?"

Goten laughed, changing his mood and pulling her closer again "Of course not"

Bra pulled his head down, staring deeply into his eyes. "And if I was the first one to kiss you, you would be ashamed because you were the first one to..."

Goten whispered seductively in her mouth, moving to her ear and kissing her earlobe. "The first one to what?"

Bra brushed his hair back with her fingers, stammering her reply. "The... the first to..."

He licked her neck... leaning closer "the first to touch you?"

Still playing with her neck, he chuckled against her skin. "Why do you think I'm kissing you now?"

Bra closed her eyes, leaning her head back. "I don't know."

He smiled amused at her face and leaned down to kiss her mouth again.

She kissed him back forgetting about her question.

He broke the kiss, placing his nose against hers. "I don't believe you."

He caught her lips again, before she could talk, when she broke apart, he pushed himself against her. ""I'm going to have to ask you again when you don't have your defenses up"

She pulled away to see his face, but he took her lips again circling his tongue inside of her mouth... it was too much for her... she breathed and let her arms rest in his shoulders. He kissed her in all kinds of ways for about 15 minutes or more.

He felt her shudder beneath his touch and whispered again in her ear. "Do you like my kisses?"

This time he let her mouth free to answer.

Through half open eyelids, she whispered back to him. "Yes..."

He caught her tongue between his lips and sucking at it, he deepened the kiss. He then, picked her up and moved them over to the couch, setting her down on it.

He laid her down on the couch, positioning himself above her. He felt her muscles tense and started massaging her arms, going down to her waist. "Do you like me?"

He stopped for a moment to see her face.

She opened slightly her eyes filled with passion and love. "Yes, I like you Goten, how much do you like me?"

Goten kissed her neck again sliding his hands from her waist to her breasts. "What do you think?"

He cupped her breasts in his hands breathing heavily.

She closed her eyes tightly. "I –want –an –answer Goten. Do you –like me?"

He looked at her straight into her eyes and answered in an oddly calm voice. "I like you very, very much."

He took off her blouse, this time he didn't rip it. He unbuttoned her blouse slowly, caressing her breasts at the same time. She took off his tank top before he finishes unbuttoning her blouse. She threw his tank top to the floor, followed by her blouse. Soon he unclasped her Bra and took it off with his teeth, making her shiver in anticipation.

She collapsed in his arms; he breathed heavily and collapsed too.

Several hours later, his head was spinning and his body was beginning to shiver. The night was cold and they were lying in the cold floor, nudes and extenuated. He carried her to his bedroom, he didn't want to wake her and lay her down on his bed.

**

* * *

**

TEASING.

Vegeta couldn't sleep, he had felt his daughter's ki skyrocketing again, he knew what was happening…

He concentrated and called Goku. -: Kakarott! I need you here now!:-

After two minutes Goku was there smiling. "What's so urgent Vegeta?"

Vegeta frowned, glaring at him. "We need to spar now!"

Goku yawned sleepily, thinking Vegeta was being paranoid about training. "Couldn't you wait until morning?"

Vegeta spat angrily, folding his arms over his chest. "NO!"

Goku narrowed an eye trying to catch up with him. "What's wrong with you?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, throwing his arms up and down. "Your son is what's wrong!"

Goku frowned in confusion, mimicking the Prince's stance. "What did he do now?"

Vegeta fought the urges of killing his once enemy that was smiling cheerfully. "Are you stupid? He mated with my daughter!"

Goku smiled placing his hand in the back of his head while he tilted his head to the side. "Well... it was about time."

Vegeta jumped backwards a little, slapping Goku's head. "Shut up!"

Goku chuckled knowing Vegeta was really pissed off. He smiled again. "You do consent, don't you?"

Vegeta needed to lunge at someone and release all his anger. Goku would give him a hard fight, enough to distract him for the earlier events between his daughter and that idiot… but Goku wasn't planning to fight. He, the prince of all Saiyans, was not the one to mess in stuff like that… That stupid Goten hadn't a true Saiyan Spirit, he wasn't worthy. "Of course not."

Goku raised an eyebrow while asking calmly. "but… why? I know you are angry but you have to let them be happy Vegeta."

Vegeta balled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his flesh. "My daughter is a princess Kakarott! Your son doesn't even like fighting any more!"

Goku rolled his eyes taking two steps towards Vegeta. "They are persons Vegeta… We are not in war, you know Goten would fight to protect her, he would give his life if he needed to."

Vegeta's face softened a little, glaring at Goku. "…"

Goku walked slowly, getting closer to Vegeta; with a big grin on his face. "They are in love Vegeta… besides, you have to agree because if they go on like tonight we are going to have a Saiyan army very soon."

Vegeta frowned cursing Goku in silence. After five seconds, the frown on Vegeta's face disappeared and he smirked. "Not bad Kakarott... you are not so stupid."

Goku grinned happily. "Thanks Vegeta."

However, after they went to the G.R. Goku turned around and looked at Vegeta. He shouldn't thank him... it had been an offense...

Vegeta smirked deviously noticing Goku had finally understood the meaning of his words. He drove a punch to Goku's chest sending him back.

Goku gritted his teeth and lunged forward with incredible speed, delivering a blow to Vegeta's gut.

Vegeta gritted his teeth while blocking a kick from Goku. He punched him in return while yelling at him. "Damn it Kakarott, fight like a Saiyan!"

Goku staggered back and narrowed his eyes screaming. "AHHHHH" while forming a blast in his hands.

Vegeta easily dodged the attack and leapt into the air, shooting a blast through the air.

Goku hovered up the ground and shot back toward Vegeta, continuing his attack.

Soon Vegeta hammered Goku down the ground with a powerful blow. He wanted to rip every strand of hair from his head. He didn't want to kill Goten now that he mated his daughter, but he was going to beat the shit out of him. He would have to prove he was worthy of his daughter.

They sparred for about three hours. After this time, they were tired and panting for breath.

**

* * *

**

Shyness.

Very Early in the Morning.

Bra awakened feeling dizzy. She was warm; his strong arms were holding her tight. She chuckled knowing he really cared for her.

Goten felt her body pressed to him. "You are amazing princess."

Bra grinned folding her arms around his neck. "I feel the same about you."

"Yeah?" He said seductively.

Bra blushed and covered her chest that was slightly uncovered. "Yes"

He laughed, pulling the sheet. "Hey... why did you do that? I was enjoying the view."

Bra laughed, tilting her head to the side. The sun filtered through the curtains and she paled. "Oh God!! It's so late... I have to go."

Goten complained, getting closer to her. "Don't go."

Bra nipped Goten's bottom lip, causing him to inhale deeply. "I have to."

Goten kissed her softly, nuzzling his nose in her neck. "Please... stay."

Bra heard the change in his breathing pattern and whispered, running her hands through his hair. "The kids are alone."

Goten brushed his lips against her temple. "They could never be alone staying with Bulma."

Bra laughed, delighting in his actions. "They knew I was coming here."

Goten shifted his body against hers. Lying on top of her. "I can't let you go at this time."

Bra writhed beneath the pressure of his body and his gentle touch. "But..."

Goten rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. "I'll fly you there."

Bra nodded but she didn't move. She wasn't going to leave the bed nude in front of him. "Okay."

Goten opened his eyes and stared at her. "What?"

Bra blushed slightly pulling the sheet upper. "I... I... need some privacy."

Goten chuckled amused. "You are not shy Bra... are you?"

Bra shook her head and brought her hand up to cover her red cheeks. "No... But."

Goten smiled a little ironic. "Would you mind if I stand up or I need to cover my body first?"

Bra narrowed her eyes giving him a sharp dig in his ribs. "Goten! Are you laughing at me?"

Goten pulled her closer and quickly scrambled off the bed. "Let's get out of the bed".

She was about to answer when he kissed her deeply pulling her closer. He scooped her up in his arms and stood up carrying her to the bathroom, when her feet touched the floor, he was running his hands all over her back, caressing the inside of her mouth with his tongue and fighting the urge to take her again.

She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers across his back, almost reaching his tail spot.

Goten arched his back, while a murmur leave his throat. "If you keep doing that, we are not going to be able to stop and I don't mind... In fact, I would love to, but I don't want you to be at C.C. late.

He pulled away and turned around leaving her there, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "I'm going to change."

Bra nodded her head blushing. "Okay."

She showered really fast and hurried to put on her turned clothes. Goten carried her to C.C.

Goten landed on the roof lowering her softly. "We need to talk."

Bra nodded, placing her hands on his chest. "I know but…"

Goten glanced around CC afraid of any curious eyes. "Not right now... Can I see you tomorrow?"

Bra smiled broadly. "Yes."

Goten's face lit up and she wrapped his arms around her waist. "What about going to my place tomorrow morning?"

Bra chuckled, looking at her wristwatch. "If you mean today, yes."

Goten kissed her lightly and took off.

**

* * *

**

Bra P.O.V.

I can't believe we made love... Now I hope he doesn't think I'm a one-night stand. GOD... it was wonderful. I never thought it could be like this. What am I going to do now? I won't be his mistress but I want to be with him. It was perfect! He is such a man! I can't believe we did all those things together, I can't believe it. Damn it!

**Goten P.O.V.**

I can't believe we really made love... it was incredible! I know what Trunks meant when he told me about Pan. Shit! Now it's not going to be a way I can possible forget that... besides, who would want to forget it when it was so good. I don't know what I am going to tell her tomorrow, but I want her by mi side. I want to move beyond friendship with her.

**

* * *

**

Table Skills.

They were eating in the table. He sat beside her and when the kids didn't notice, he lowered a hand and caressed her tights. She gasped and looked at the kids with wide eyes.

He slid his hand under her skirt. "What's wrong Bra? Is your food all right?"

He smirked sarcastically.

She hadn't seen him behave like this since she was 13. He actually had rid off his shyness. He didn't look like a sad man anymore. She didn't know this side of him and even when it surprised and embarrassed her, she liked it.

The boys look at them... something was happening. They had been acting different all day... they looked at her.

Bra smirked at Goten, moving her hand under the table while trying to push him away. "Oh no... It 's just something in my tooth... but I'll get rid off it."

The kids returned their attention to their food.

Goten ran his fingers up and down her tights and she tightened them, knowing what was he trying to do. She was looking at her food.

He put his hand between her knees. "Mmh... this is delicious."

Kenji looked up, munching happily. "Yeah!"

Midori grinned swallowing the rest of his bacon. "It's not usual that you cook so much for breakfast."

Goten smirked evilly, glancing at Bra. "I'm trying to show my skills in the table, son."

Bra didn't answer him. She wasn't sure about what to say.

Goten pushed a little and opened slightly her knees, just enough to slid up his hand a bit between her tights. "Do you like it Bra?"

He lifted an eyebrow, amused at her reaction.

Bra almost choked on her food. She didn't answer, trying to close her tights.

He didn't let her, instead he stroke her thigh with his thumb.

Kenji looked up at his mother when he noticed she didn't answer. "Mom! Uncle Goten is asking you if you like it!"

Bra gritted her teeth, but she put on her façade almost immediately. "Oh... I… I… of course I like it dear."

Kenji raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "Why are you acting so weird this morning?"

Bra tried to kick his hand under the table, while smiling at the kids. "No, it's NOTHING dear."

Goten chuckled, moving dangerously his thumb up her thigh. "I don't know... you don't seem to like it that much... maybe you would want me to do something else."

Midori narrowed his eyes, scanning his father's face. "Do?"

Goten grinned knowing his son had almost caught him off guard. "I mean... to prepare something else."

Bra felt like being out for a while. She shook her head and smiled. "No... Not really... than..."

She stopped in the middle of the sentence when she felt him move his hand upper, caressing her skin with his fingers.

He was getting hard and he was intending to arouse her. He knew it was dangerous to be doing this, but he couldn't help it, besides, the boys were concentrated in their food. He advanced a little more and she started coughing.

Kenji looked at his mother again with a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong Mom?"

Bra whispered breathless trying to regain her composure. "Nothing... I bite my tongue"

The kids laughed and turned to put more food on their plates.

He pushed a little more, earning a glare from her. He started moving his finger down her thigh. "Really... if you need something else just tell me..."

Kenji tilted his head to the side. "You are right Uncle; you hadn't finished your Hakusai mom!

Bra stared at the Chinese cabbage and pickles on her plate. "Ummh... that's -because I'm –not hungry."

Goten placed the spoon back on the bowl, smiling greedily while he savored his Kitsune Udon. "But you told us you were starving... that's why I... you know."

Bra frowned and turned to look at him "Stop Goten! I like it, okay?"

Goten smirked emptying his bowl, while consuming the last spoon of his fox noodles. "Sure"

She blushed and tried to eat, but her body was on fire. (("Shit, he is doing all this on purpose."))

She was frustrated. She couldn't do anything and she had already wanted his advances. (("Oh God... now he stopped. I'm not going to let him embarrassed me like this. God... he is really good."))

He put his arms behind his head and smiled. "Fine, I'll stop. Take your time Bra." He had caught her staring at him two or three times.

Bra couldn't believe it! He had just teased her. How dare he tease her in that way!

Goten stood up "Someone wants more cocoa?"

Kenji and Midori squealed in unison. "YES!"

Goten smirked again, while stretching his hand to pick up the jar. "I'll bring it right away."

Bra frowned (("Oh no... He is not going to do it again. If he wants to know what teasing is, he hadn't seen my performance. If he wants action, he would have action."))

She stood up quickly pushing him down. "I'll bring it."

Goten raised his eyebrows. (("Oh no, no.")) He stood quickly. "No, you hadn't finished yet, I'll do it."

Bra picked up the jar and turned to the side. "No way! I'll do it."

Kenji and Midori were astonished.

Kenji moved closer to Midori, whispering. "What's happening Midori?"

Midori leaned to the side. "Don't know... are they... fighting?"

Kenji grimaced in disgust. "For a cocoa pitcher?"

Midori sighed, waving his hand. "Yes."

Midori looked at them in shock. "Don't worry Dad... Auntie… we can go and fill our cups, don't worry."

Bra and Goten glared at the two, shouting at the same time. "NO!"

Kenji murmured with wide eyes, while waving his hands. "Fine, just fine, we can wait."

Bra glared at Goten, refusing to let go of the jar. "It's my turn!"

Goten sighed in defeat, sitting back in the kitchen chair. "Fine! do it!"

Bra smirked... When she came back, she was grinning evilly. When she had filled all the cups, she sat down and looked at him. She slid her hand under the table and waited until he started drinking his cup. She placed her hand on his lap and pressed it in the right place. He almost spit out his cocoa, coughing.

Bra smirked evilly, her voice sweet and innocent. "What's wrong dear? You didn't like it?"

She applied more pressure and grabbed him, running her fingers roughly up and down the bulge in his pants.

Goten spat his cocoa across the table. He blushed, looking at the way the boys were staring at him. "Cough... cough... No... I mean... yes."

Goten and Kenji were still looking at them as if they were strangers.

"Are you sure?" She said fastening her strokes and sending a little amount of energy to him. He gasped and breathed deeply closing his eyes. "Yes... it is hot."

Kenji rolled his eyes; they were acting like Pea. "It wasn't so hot!"

Midori chuckled and brought his hand up to cover his mouth. "Are you serious?"

Goten blushed crimson, knowing the kids were going to think he was afraid of some mug of hot cocoa… or what was worst… they would start to be suspicious about them. "Umh... no... I was joking."

Kenji eyed him suspiciously. "You don't look like playing either..."

Bra smirked. Her appetite had just returned. "Now... I'm waiting for you to admit I have wonderful skills too... Goten."

Goten turned his head looking at her with astonishment. "What? NO, I..."

Midori whispered, enough loud for his father to hear. "Just tell her yes, Dad."

Kenji almost choked out, placing roughly his glass on the table. "WHAT? Mom, are you crazy? Wonderful skills? For filling the cups?"

The kids started laughing and excused themselves finishing their cocoa. They ran to Midori's bedroom laughing uncontrollably...

**

* * *

**

Midori's bedroom

Kenji jumped on the bed, still laughing. "I can't believe it! She is worse than my Grand ma!"

Midori laughed, clutching his stomach. "Wait 'til I tell aunt Pan, ha hah hah."

Kenji's eyes shone at the thought. "hah hah Uncle Trunks is going to give us a reward for this information."

Midori rolled on his back, placing his hands under his neck. "Hah hah hah Wait, wait, what about Vegeta?"

Kenji threw a pillow to Midori, laughing soundly. "Hah hah hah I can't imagine what he could answer to that!"

They kept laughing until they decided it was time to play.

**

* * *

**

Dinning room.

The kids left and Goten lifted an eyebrow looking at her. She tried to pull back her hand but he grabbed her wrist, keeping it in place.

He squinted his eyed while keeping a firm grip on her wrist. "I didn't stop on you until you told me so; don't stop until I tell you."

Bra felt as her trick blackmailed her. She looked at him deeply. "…"

"Don't –stop." He whispered huskily.

She started moving her hand again watching him close his eyes and throw his head back in ecstasy. (("And I thought I was having revenge...stupid me."))

He embraced her and lifted her up, sitting her on his lap while grabbing her hips and pressing harder against him.

Bra shivered in anticipation. "Goten... don't."

He opened slightly his eyes. "Why?"

Bra threw a glance to the door. "The kids."

Goten grabbed her bottom holding her in place. "Right." He stood up and walked to his bedroom.

Bra wrapped her arms around his neck, while whispering. "Goten… no."

He kissed her neck pressing his chest towards her. "I want you."

Bra moaned, tilting her head to the side. "Ohh… No, not here, we don't have enough time."

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. He had reached his bedroom and simply turned the doorknob and pushed it open, closing it with his feet.

She didn't care if this was desire or love or anything, she needed him too.

He knew they hadn't talked yet but he couldn't wait. Both of them knew they hadn't enough time. They didn't waste any time. It wasn't too long before both climaxed. He was still holding her tightly when they heard the boys opening Midori's door. He almost fell trying to put quickly his pants on place and she ran to the bathroom with her shirt on hand.

He buttoned his shirt really fast and ran a hand through his hair... on time to watch the boys enter his room.

Kenji raised his eyebrows, uncommonly insightful. "Where is mom?"

Goten reached in his pocket taking out his cell just to look busy. "The bathroom."

Midori turned to look out to the bathroom door. "Here?"

Goten stared at the screen of his cell and closed it. "Yeah... I was using the other"

Kenji looked at Goten from head to toe, and then he smiled. "Let's go to the amusement park!"

Goten sighed relieved and grinned. "Okay!"

They left and spent all day there.

**

* * *

**

Convincing.

Goten jerked his head and grabbed her hand. "Come on Bra... Stay tonight"

Bra accidentally dropped her cell. She shook her head as she bent to pick it up. "No Goten... this is wrong. I can't stay here."

Goten whined a bit childishly, placing his hand under his head. "You stayed the other night."

Bra cocked her head upwards, staring at him with a red face. "It was different then."

Goten took his hands from behind his head. "Come on, I assure you won't be cold"

Bra chuckled and turned her back to him, stalking to the door. "Silly."

Goten ran trying to catch up with her. "You won't regret it."

Bra laughed hearing Goten continuing his silly rambling. "I know that."

Goten skipped after her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her resistance amused him at no end. "Okay... let's see... What can I offer...?"

Bra chuckled, placing her hands on his. "Nothing... I won't change my min..."

He spun her around pulling her close. He kissed her, caressing her back. "I promise...," he said nibbling at her ear... "If you stay"... he was now kissing her neck... "I'm going to make love to you…," he whispered in her ear sliding his tongue around her earlobe... "Until the sun raise"

She shivered in his arms but smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her tongue down his throat... "You mean... you will wait until morning? She said amused

Goten smirked evilly. "Of course not... I wouldn't wait that long." He took her mouth in his and tightened his arms around her.

They went to the living room and watched a movie with the boys.

**

* * *

**

Hide and Seek.

She stayed that night. When the kids were asleep, he knocked at her door. She had lowered her ki a while ago. When she heard the soft knocks, she smirked. She didn't answer him, trying to make him think she was asleep.

Goten tapped on the door, leaning his ear on it. "Bra... Bra..."

Bra grinned evilly, yawning purposely. "Mmh... what is it?"

His hand touched his temple, raising his voice a little. "Wake up honey."

Bra smiled, this tone of voice had always worked perfectly. "No... I'm... tired."

Goten scratched the back of his head getting annoyed. "Come on Bra... open the door."

Bra laid back on the bed smiling. "Mmhh... good night Goten."

He stood there startled at her reply, and then he cursed under his breath. He didn't want to wake her up but he had planned to sleep with her. (("Shit"))

He turned around headed to his room. He took off his clothes and put on some sweat pants, it was going to be a long night. He smirked and took off his pants again mumbling. "What a bunch of lies… you'll see."

She waited until she sensed him sleeping. She still had the gown he gave her. Silently, she headed outside. She tiptoed to his room and opened the door. She walked into his room with a smile on her face.

The room was dark but she could sense him, she locked the door and walked slowly to his bed. When she came near the bed, the moonlight showed his body. He had on just his boxers... but something didn't pass unnoticed to her... She stood there looking at it.

He opened his eyes grinning and grabbing her hands he pulled her on top of him. "You like what you see?"

Bra scowled at him while trying to move. "You weren't sleep!"

Goten grinned, raising his eyebrow. "You weren't either…" He added more bass to his voice, leaning closer. "I sensed you."

Bra moved her face down. "What? How?"

Goten ran his hands through her hair, caressing her back with the other hand. "I can't believe you thought you had fooled me..."

Bra looked at him in awe. "But..."

Goten smirked and embraced her gently pulling her to him. He nibbled her neck jokingly. "Two can play the game... and now... you are going to regret wasting so much time..."

Then he kissed her roughly grabbing her bottom and pressing her closer to him, the heat grew faster and soon she was sitting on his lap moving along with him...

Next morning both were sleepy and tired... he had kept his promise. The kids knew something was different between their parents, they couldn't say what but something was going on... they would have to find out later.

They spent all day together... the kids trained with Goten and spent all day by the lake playing around.

It was time for her to go; tomorrow she would have a long day at her office.

With his hands on his pockets, he leaned against the wall, looking at her. "I don't want you to go."

Bra started brushing her disheveled hair. "Come on Goten, I can't stay... I have to work."

Goten walked toward her lazily, then stopped next to her. "I know... so am I."

The door flew open and before she could say more, the kids appeared in the room, complaining about going to school.

Bra smiled at him, winking an eye. "See you at C.C. okay?"

He wanted to kiss her but the kids were looking at them... jumping to conclusions. "Okay."

She didn't want to leave and he didn't want her to leave but neither of them could skip work.

Kenji flew out the window and Bra smiled, walking to the window. In a quick movement, he blew a kiss directed to her face. She blushed and took of.

He stood there, looking at her until she was just a glimmer on the sky.

* * *

GREETINGS

Vegeta was pacing angrily at CC. when he sensed her flying, no, hovering on the front yard.

She landed on the grass just in time to see Vegeta storming out of the kitchen.

She quickly darted into CC. "Hi Dad."

Vegeta gritted his teeth smelling the scent of the clown on his daughter. "BRA!"

Bra gulped and rushed past him. "Sorry Dad, I have a gathering with some associates of CC and Mom is going to be REALLY angry if I'm not in time, you know how she is."

Vegeta almost went right along with it, until he sensed her nervousness. His voice came out cold and angered. "I want to talk to you after work, did you hear me Brat!"

Bra turned around on her heels and nodded. Her confident attitude dropped and she nervously ran into the house and up her room to shower and get ready.

Vegeta just turned and walked to the G.R. if that girl thought he was going to let this pass by, she was wrong… very wrong. He soon, came to a decision about his daughter option of a mate.

Bra bounded to the elevator. The elevator started running while she brushed her skirt off. She was still nervous. What could her father want to talk about? She hoped it has nothing to do with Goten.

She gripped her suitcase and opened the door, walking into her office. She startled at the mess on her desk, she had ever seen her desk in this condition… She unfolded an envelope and began to read; she smiled as she picked up her pen and started scribbling some ideas while hanging back relaxedly on her chair.

She moved back to sitting up as she heard the voice of her secretary through the intercom. "Miss Bra, you have a gathering with the financial cheaf of Period industries in about 15 minutes."

She sighed putting her clipboard and pen down on the table. She turned on her computer looking at the file she had prepared for the meeting. She printed the file and put it on her clipboard. "What the hell, let's go for it."

Soon she was in the meetings room. Her secretary leading the business associates of CC to their seats. After a while of discussing publicity and costs of the project, she quickly scribbled something on a blank peace of paper and smiled, pleased at the set of brains and talents she had inherited from her mother.

The costs and the design were almost done. She would have to give them to Goten and… Oh God… Goten.

**

* * *

**

Vegeta's waiting.

Bra kept looking at her father. As soon as she could, she stood up and excused herself to her parents saying she needed to finish a project.

Vegeta smirked, standing up. "We have something to talk about."

Bra paled, knowing her father was up something no very pleasant. "Fine."

Vegeta walked out the kitchen and motioned for her to follow him.

Bra followed him with a terrified look on her face. What if he found out about Goten?"

Vegeta turned around and faced her. "What do you think you are doing with Kakarott's brat?"

Bra swallowed, startled at his words. "What are you talking about?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, slamming his hand in the metal wall. "Don't play with me brat! I know what's been going on!"

Bra paled, knowing her father knew they had slept together. "I… I… You know I love him Dad."

Vegeta clenched his jaw, balling his fists. "He's not worthy of you! He's a man whore! Nothing good is going to come from hanging out with him!"

Bra tightened her lips getting close to her father. "You have no reason to say that."

Vegeta frowned, powering up a bit. "I have no reason not to blurt it out. You have to finish all this crap!"

Bra's eyes started watering. "Dad… I can't do that… I love him."

Vegeta felt he had bowed by the inevitable, but he had nothing to lose. "What about him? He's mated Bra! Stop fouling yourself."

She glanced nervously to her father. "I know he loves me too Dad."

He snorted angrily. "I don't want him around you."

With that, he turned around and left, leaving a sobbing Bra behind.

* * *

End of chapter 71. A real man.

**

* * *

**

Author notes.

Thanks for your interest and your reviews. Loves anime92, listenserendipity, saiyanmx89, Hermione double, Ale B, anime-school-chick, ladybugg, Zhealy.

Just two chapters more and it will be over… sniff… let's face it, it's gonna be hard but it's time to end this story. Next chapter Vegeta will fight Goten and finally, they will go on with their lives.

I thank you all, for sticking up with this story. I'd like to thank all of you properly in the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

If you want to read the whole chapter go to "DB mating scenes" rated M for adult containing.


	72. The Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, GT or any of the characters of Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 72. THE MARK

**

* * *

**

Adult information.

Next day, Kenji landed in the backyard and dropped his backpack hovering to his bedroom. He grabbed the phone and dialed Midori's number.

He waited until someone picked it up. "Hi!"

Kenji squeaked jumping on the bed. "Hey Mido, I learned something really, really weird and kind of secret at school, come by and I'll drop the news to you!"

Mido arched his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Kenji shook his head rolling on his back. "Nop, I'm not telling you until you come."

Midori sighed, knowing Kenji wasn't going to tell him a bit of info. "Fine, I'm on my way."

Five minutes later, Midori greeted Kenji with a slap on his back. "I'm here Ken, now spit it out."

Kenji grinned. A wicked smile gracing his features. "I know where the babies come from…"

Midori's jaw dropped. He stood there with his arms folded, staring in disbelief at Kenji. "WHAT? I can't believe it! Everybody knows that!"

Kenji frowned. "Of course not… I mean where they come for REAL!"

Midori smirked, leaning back in the wall. "Oh yeah?"

Kenji smirked back, crossing his arms. "Yeah, but I think you don't know the true Mido, tell me… where do they come from?"

Midori snorted, he wasn't a dumb. "From women's womb of course."

Kenji opened his mouth widely and a fit of laughs invaded the room. "Ha ha ha-ha of course! You are such a fool MIDO; I mean from WHERE exactly…"

Midori narrowed his eyes and took a challenging stance. "From their bellies, you idiot, what were you thinking?"

Kenji laughed harder. "Don't be an idiot! How do parents put them there, ehh?"

Midori gulped. He didn't know, his grandma Chichi had told him that was classified information, by the other hand his grandpa Goku told him there had to be love between them to have a child and a special connection… His father… well… nothing at all.

Kenji smirked knowing he had the upper hand, his grandpa told him about mating and his grandma explained all the process, but a kid at school added important information about that. At first, it had been disgusting but he ended up accepting the fact that it was normal among older people. In fact, he analyzed the adult behavior, especially from his Uncle and his Aunt…

While, Bulma found Kenji's backpack laying on the grass. She frowned, picking up the object. She rushed into the house and upstairs.

Kenji was going to hear her… he had to learn to have duties and order. She stopped before she reached the door. It seemed the boys had a gossip party in there and it had to be a good one because they were laughing loudly.

The boys had been discussing all the while, until they decided to call Thong, maybe he could know something about it. As incredible as it seemed, Thong had inherited the ways of his grandfather, with a big quantity of Bulma's brains and his parents' attitude and knowledge.

Thong decided to come over and flew right away to CC.

Bulma stopped dead in her track when she heard the Kid's talking. After a while, she sighed, decided to explain all THOSE facts to them.

Thong crossed his arms. "You are a couple of stupids, you know that? Everything you know has plenty of lies in it. What are you talking about is called Sex. You don't have to mate, fall in love or feel your biological clock as grandma would say… asking for it. It's called lust and need. Saiyans… of course are better than humans are, we mate, and that's much more important than love, marriage, or lust. My Grandpa told me about it and I…"

Bulma froze at what she heard… She frowned, feeling her cheeks grow red.

The voice of Thong reached her ears. "Or if you want to hear what really happens… just say that a man get laid with a woman and maybe she gets pregnant. Sometimes it's called fuck."

She turned, dropping the backpack in her way downstairs. She stormed out of the house muttering her damn mate was going to pay for this.

**

* * *

**

YOUR FAULT.

The Prince fell in the floor because of the gravity returning to normal. He cursed loudly and looked up at the door, where a fuming Bulma was frowning at him.

He pulled himself up and glared at her. "What is it now woman? How dare you ruining my training? You could have knocked on the door at least… or shout… as you always do."

She approached him waving her hand in an angry gesture. "Don't tell me this crap Vegeta, what the hell did you tell Thong?"

The Prince frowned, turning his head to the side. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

She gritted his teeth, pointing at his chest. "Don't play dumb with me! Thong is repeating all you told him about mating and sex! I heard him telling the boys everything you said to him!"

Vegeta puffed, swatting her hand away. "Oh it's that! I can't lie to him! This culture of yours makes me sick. I just told him the true about mating."

Bulma glared at him walking forward. "But you didn't have to use that language! They are kids Vegeta! Kids!"

Vegeta smirked, not backing away. "What do you wanted me to tell them? About bees and flowers as the stupid mate of Kakarott?"

Bulma glared deeply, hitting his chest with her fists. "Why do you have to be an ass about everything? Now, you are coming with me, we are going to have a MATURE talk with them about all this!"

Vegeta winced in disgust. "What? You are crazy woman; I'm not going any where!"

She frowned, raising her index. "You choose, let's have a talk with the kids or you will have to train outside, because the GR WON'T be in conditions to operate and… I was forgetting to tell you that the couch would be your next bed for a couple of weeks."

Vegeta gritted his teeth staring at her in disgust. "What? You can't do that!"

She smirked and turned around. "Watch me…"

He almost bit his tongue while trying to control his anger. Through gritted teeth, he replied harshly. "Fine."

He started walking behind her. "But just for you to know, I'm not doin…"

Bulma smirked again and turned around cutting him off. "Fine Vegeta… I know… I know you are doing this not because I say so, it's because your royal highness wants to…"

She chuckled muttering "Whatever."

He frowned at her remark but didn't say a word about it.

When Bulma opened the kids' bedroom, it was empty. She frowned and turned around. "They aren't here, tell me where are they!"

Vegeta frowned and stretched out his senses. "They are at the brat's house."

Bulma clenched her fists. "Stop calling them all brats! I don't know which one you are talking about!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Trunks house."

Bulma tightened her lips, grabbing the phone to call Pan. "You are not having ANY fun until this mess is cleared. All this is your fault Vegeta!"

Vegeta turned around, walking out the room cursing under his breath; now, he was in a very bad mood.

**

* * *

**

BEES AND FLOWERS.

Pan raised his eyebrows. "He said that?"

Bulma nodded her head. "Yeah, he told the boys that is called fuck."

Pan blushed, sensing the Kids Ki. They were at Thong bedroom. "Don't worry Bulma, it's not a big deal, they were going to find out sooner or later anyway. I'm calling Trunks to clear this off. I'm sorry, but I think Vegeta's not the right one to explain those kinds of words to them."

Bulma nodded, rubbing her temples. "Let me know what happened, because Vegeta is in restriction until the boys get a good explanation."

Pan dialed Trunks private number, tip toeing to the Kids spot. She furiously blushed hearing their talk.

"I can't believe it! If that's true Thong, why Uncle Trunks told my Dad fuck you the other day, uhh?"

Thong bent over laughing as hard as he could. "Ha ha ha ha that word has a lot of…"

Pan gritted her teeth opening the door. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

The kids froze, turning around slowly to see an angry woman leaning in the doorframe while tapping her foot on the floor.

Kenji blushed, raising his hands. "It's not what you think."

**

* * *

**

Office temptations.

At CC.

Bra was wearing a pink miniskirt with a white deep V-neck blouse and a short pink jacket. She woke up early, she missed him. She had been working hard and didn't notice it was lunchtime. She was preparing to leave when the intercom beeped.

Keyko cleared her throat before announcing the visitor for her boss. "Miss Briefs, Mr. Son, Goten wants to talk to you."

Bra's face lit up at the sound of his name. She smiled broadly and started bouncing up and down with joy. "Let him in, please."

She checked up quickly her attire and her make up while sitting on her chair to wait for him.

Goten opened the door slowly, flashing a sexy smile. "Hi."

Bra raised her eyebrows, crossing her legs. "Hi Mr. Son, what can I do for you?"

Goten closed the door locking it and walked to her desk. "You can save my day for example…"

He snatched the palm from her hands and placed it on the desk. Then he pulled her up, closing the space between them in a very flirty way.

Bra laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How?"

Goten laughed and kissed her. "This is a good start... Wanna go out for lunch?"

Bra leaned forward. She looked up on him smiling sweetly. "Yes, where are we going?"

He pushed her chest towards him, kissing lightly her nose. "Tom Chan."

Bra started breathing heavily. She tilted her head back closing her eyes. "But... what about the kids?"

Goten kissed her neck, deeply smelling her scent. "They are at the GR. with my Dad and Vegeta."

Bra pushed him a little, getting a disappointed grunt out of him. "Wow... they are together? What for?"

Goten kissed her again wrapping his arms around her. "I suppose they want to test the kids' power."

Bra closed her eyes again, feeling his fingers on her bottom, pressing into her skin while pulling her tight to his stomach. "Ohh."

Goten moved against her, nuzzling her neck. "I missed you."

Bra slid her hands to his shoulders, feeling waves of friction running down her spine. The sound of his breath on her neck made her feel dizzy. "I missed you too."

His ragged breaths joined hers. He was now, desperate to feel her bare flesh.

Bra slipped her hands underneath his shirt, caressing the sides of his stomach.

His hand traveled to her blouse unbuttoning it slowly.

Bra pulled away, feeling the warmth of his fingers on her bare skin. "Hey."

Goten chuckled pulling her close. "What? Am I not allowed?"

Bra breathed in and out heavily, "Not here... believe me... I'm not going to let y…"

It was too late for words. He was looking at her seductively while he grabbed her breasts. She breathed heavily and whispered between moans of pleasure. "Please... don't"

Goten licked her neck, nibbling softly the skin between her ear and her neck. "No what? Tell me."

She trembled in his arms, her fingers tracing the curve of his shoulders. She opened her eyes to see his face slicked with a fine sheen of sweet. Her lustful eyes staring deeply into his. "Don't do this."

Goten kissed her mouth repeatedly, tightening his hold on her bottom. "I want to hear you say you don't want me to touch you."

Bra shivered at his actions and pushed his chest. "Please Goten."

Goten turned her back around, wrapping tightly his arms around her waist. "Tell me that and I won't touch you."

His hands wandered to her bra again and her eyes shot open, grabbing his hands to stop him from going further. "I don't want you to touch me... not here at my office."

Goten smirked, and then placed his hands on her breasts, opening the rest of her blouse. "So... when and where am I allowed to touch you?"

He leaned down and took her earlobe between his teeth, sucking and kissing her warm flesh while his hands worked expertly her upper middle.

Her head was spinning but she regained her composure and pushed him away. "Not here Goten!"

He turned her around, trapping her against the wall. Then, he raised his hands, pressing harder with his stomach. "I'm not touching you."

She struggled to button her blouse. "You know what I mean."

He relaxed a little flashing her a cocky smile. "Hey... I told you once not to do that... I was enjoying the view... Terrific..."

Bra blushed, dusting off her skirt. "Let's get out of here."

He pulled her close again, kissing her deeply. Then he lifted her up, carrying her to the desk.

Bra relaxed on the kiss, until she felt the cold wood under her legs. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled, running his hand to caress her cheek. "Inviting you to dinner."

She rolled her eyes, shifting her weight a little to a more comfortable position. "I know that… I mean, what you are doing right now…"

He laughed and took her hand in his, kissing her softly. "Kissing you."

She smiled giving into the kiss, unaware of the shock that was flying to her office. "Someone could open that door and see us, you know?"

He chuckled again, working his hands down her spine. "I don't care… besides, I locked it."

She opened her eyes widely, leaning back. "You just did what?"

He kissed a path from her mouth to her shoulder. "I locked the door."

Her legs began to tremble. "Goten, you shouldn't have done that… if Keiko needs to come in she will find out it's locked."

He moaned lightly and shrugged. "Kei Who?"

Moving her hand downward, she started stroking his hips. "If someone watches this, My Dad is going to find out."

He closed his eyes; capturing her lips in his while, he lifted her hips to move closer. "I know."

Bra started fumbling with his shirt again, trying to pull it. "And you don't care?"

He pulled his shirt out in one firm movement, sliding his hands on her thighs. "It's about time."

**

* * *

**

Vegeta's

**wrath.**

Vegeta descended directly in front of them. He gritted his teeth, not controlling his energy at the scene in front of him. The window soon exploded in a million pieces, startling the couple.

"Get your hands off my daughter!"

Bra turned to look at the intruder in disbelief. (("Shit! I can't believe it… Dad! He just talked to me and here I am, making out with Goten in front of him… God, he is gonna kill him."))

Goten paled but didn't pull away. (("Damn it! This wasn't suppose to happen, he didn't have to find out this way… he is going to kill me… me and my damn big mouth…")). He stared at Vegeta in shock. "Ve… Ve… Vegeta."

Vegeta arched his eyebrows. "Yeah… that's my name… Why the hell are you kissing my daughter?"

Goten paled in panic, stepping in front of Bra. "I was… going to… tell you… but…"

Bra frowned walking to her father. "I'm sorry Dad but we…"

Vegeta balled his hands, glaring at Goten, while a yellow aura covered his body. "Go to the house brat."

Bra stood there for a moment, the she started walking forward. "But Dad… we..."

Vegeta formed a Ki blast on the palm of his hand. "Do as I tell you."

Goten balled his fists and pushed her aside. "Stay away Bra."

Vegeta and Goten exchanged stares.

Bra turned to look at Goten, mentally yelling at him to leave, but Goten ignored her.

Bra tried to complain but Goten grabbed her forearm and looked deeply into her eyes. "This is between he and I."

He slowly walked to Vegeta. "I can explain it Uncle Vegeta."

Vegeta's jaw clenched in anger. "Don't you dare to call me that after you are abusing my daughter!"

Goten opened his mouth in disbelief. "Vegeta! I'm not abusing her!"

Vegeta cursed him, transforming into Super Saiyan. "Yes you are! I can't believe she is that stupid to let you do this! And you… you are a disgrace to the Saiyan race! Third class son of a bitch! Come and fight me!"

Goten looked at the older saiyan seaming with rage. He pushed Bra away and stared coldly at Vegeta. "I won't let you call her that and I don't care if she is your daughter, if you want to fight, then be it! But let's do it in another place."

Vegeta clenched his jaw, frowning. "Fine! But I warn you, I won't let your stupid father to interfere in this!"

Goten glared at him for the first time. "I wasn't going to let him anyway!"

Vegeta frowned.

Bra watched in fear how the men she loved the most flew towards the desert. Her eyes watered and her hand nervously grabbed the phone, dialing Trunks cell.

**

* * *

**

Rage.

Vegeta landed muttering nasty glares at Goten. His body already powered up, golden bolts of electricity sparkling all around, his hair defying gravity and his muscles enlarged. "Let's finish this at once. You won't have my daughter."

Goten dropped into a defensive stance. "I don't want to fight you Vegeta, I reall…"

A fist directly to his face cut him off. He fell forward, feeling a trick of blood down his neck. He raised his hand wiping off the blood of his spitted lip. "Fine."

Vegeta glared at him again feeling his Ki rise. He flew at him, landing a round kick across Goten's face.

Bra lifted into the air and cried out in the phone, while flying to the place where she could sense Goten's Ki. "It all went to hell Trunks!"

Trunks was pacing in the room, when his cell rang. He looked at the screen… Bra… He knew something was happening… he had just sensed his father powering up at CC. "WHAT?"

Bra started crying on the phone, while trying to locate Goten again. "Dad is going to kill Goten… please, locate them and go help Goten… NOW!"

Trunks disguised the Ki signatures immediately and ushered Pan and the kids inside. He had to go now and he didn't have enough time to explain. He flew off quickly thinking this wouldn't have happened if he had stayed at the office. He had a very clear idea what might be going on there.

Bra's hair and clothes whipped furiously from the speed. She flew faster than she knew she was able to, catching up with Trunks.

Vegeta grabbed Goten from behind, tightening his arms around his chest and neck. "I told you to stay away from my daughter!"

Goten started breathing desperately, unable to break free from Vegeta's grip. He felt a sharp elbow crushing his ribs and immediately knew Vegeta wanted him dead.

He powered up again, pulling his elbow back and nudging Vegeta's ribs.

In that moment he pushed him away resuming a fighting stance. Vegeta flipped back and flew towards Goten at full force.

Goten didn't want to attack Vegeta, but he needed to stop him from killing him. He had said he wouldn't attack unless Vegeta fired first, but he had taken a lot of hard hits from him, and it was time to defend himself. He threw an attack forward, but Vegeta blocked it and sent it away.

When the shadows finally cleared. Goten pulled up his knee to Vegeta's chest, who caught his thigh and shot a Ki attack to his leg.

Goten glared at him with blood leaking out of his mouth. His instincts were now taking over him.

Vegeta remained unharmed. He jabbed Goten in the side and threw an energized punch at his face.

Goten caught his fist and sent his fist back into Vegeta's face.

Vegeta pulled his fist back and bent his knee upon the waste level, moving closely to Goten. Then he stretched his foot forward with a shoving movement, hitting Goten's chest.

After the frontal kick Goten received, he felt the air rush out of him and whaled painfully. He didn't have time to recover his fight stance when he felt an axe kick striking him from above and aiming right at his face.

Goten sent a Ki attack at Vegeta, cracking the attack straight into Vegeta's face.

Vegeta glared at him and threw his attack forward, unleashing it and destroying everything around.

When the area finally cleared from the dust the attack created; Goten saw Vegeta hovering in front of him with a cocky smirk on his face and folded arms.

Trunks hovered forward until he saw Goten and his dad. He knew he shouldn't interfere, but Bra kept begging him to stop them. He turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Bra, please shut up or Dad is going to hurt him more."

Bra glared at him through red eyes. "I can't just stand here, pretending everything is fine Trunks!"

Trunks shook his head, rubbing her arms. "He has to fight him Bra… you can't stop this fight… Goten has to prove he's worthy of you."

Bra sobbed louder than before struggling to fly at Goten's side. "But I don't want Dad to hurt him!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and pushed her back. "Listen to me Bra, and listen very carefully… if you fly there, Goten will try to protect you and he will lose his concentration… if you really want him to survive, let him fight!"

Bra stared at him with wide eyes and silently nodded her head.

Goku sensed Vegeta powering up and the distressed Ki of Goten. He teleported there immediately wishing his son had a chance against Vegeta or he would have to interfere. He landed shortly after Trunks and Bra.

Trunks explained to him his father had found out about Bra and Goten relation ship in the worst way.

Vegeta braced his attack easily and kicked him straight in the chest, sending him flying to a nearby mountain.

Goten crashed heavily and shook his head, releasing a Ki attack to Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged the attack and burst toward Goten. He stopped in front of Goten and shot an energy ball ring shaped, trapping Goten against the rocks of what remained of the mountain.

Goten powered up feeling the rings ripping his skin. He released his power; vanishing the rings.

He dashed forward stopping a few feet away from Vegeta. Then Goten positioned his hands gathering all the energy left. "KA ME HA ME… HAAAAA"

Goten released the attack with a spinning force, attacking Vegeta from the side.

Vegeta rocketed forward with calculated movements shooting blasts at Goten who couldn't dodge all of them and got hit.

Vegeta powered up another ball of energy and threw it at Goten. He stretched his arms out to the sides and moved his hands in front of him forming a powerful attack. He threw it at one time. "FINAL FLASH"

Goten groaned in pain being plummeted to the ground for the forth time.

By this time, Gohan had appeared beside Trunks, worried about the well-known energy level from the saiyans.

Goku winced, closing an eye. He looked at the mess. He knew Goten would survive but he needed to fight back at full force.

Gohan, worried for his brother. He knew a stressful situation like this, would make instinct take over. It was an instinctual and spontaneous reaction. He looked at Vegeta, maybe this was what he wanted to see: Goten capability to protect himself and attack.

Goten and Vegeta dashed towards each other, delivering several strong kicks and punches.

Vegeta kneed him in the chest, making him cough blood.

Goten flinched in pain, while trying to avoid Vegeta's punches and kicks.

Vegeta turned his body round, stretching up his foot to kick Goten's face.

Goten kept swaying avoiding the kicks, until Vegeta landed a punch into his chest, sending him flying to the next tree.

Goten groaned on the floor and then stood up and raised his hands. "TAYOKEN"

The light blinded Vegeta for a few seconds, taking him off guard. He wasn't expecting that movement.

Goten shot blasts at the same time with both hands, glaring at Vegeta through angry eyes.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, knowing Goten was fighting damn well. He raised a hand, gathering a ball of Ki. He threw the attack to Goten, who fell to the ground.

Vegeta raised a hand, stretching out three fingers. He shot a ray missing on purpose.

Goten turned to his side looking the harm created by Vegeta. He gulped; he knew Vegeta was stronger than he was.

The last thing he heard was Vegeta's voice. "GALICK HO"

Vegeta threw his attack knocking Goten unconscious.

Goten laid on the grass motionless. He was injured. Goku teleported him to CC; asking Bulma to put him in a regeneration tank. He was hurt but alive.

Vegeta didn't want to kill him; he would have if he had wanted to. He let him live to take care of his daughter.

**

* * *

**

RECOVERING.

One week later, the first days of September.

Goten stayed four days in the regeneration tank. Midori stayed with Goku and Chichi. Goku explained to him why Vegeta had beaten Goten. Midori didn't care about Saiyan tradition, he was still angry to Vegeta until he heard about the fight between Trunks and Gohan.

Vegeta was forgiven about the Kids episode, when Pan explained to Bulma that Vegeta had told Thong just the part about mating, but Bulma made him sleep on the couch all week, arguing he had beaten Goten more than he should have.

Bra had been visiting Goten for the last three days, worried about his condition and constantly blaming her father.

That Saturday, she had planned to stay the right at his apartment. She was still angry with Vegeta. She was a grown up woman, she wasn't going to have a boyfriend that only wanted a kiss from her.

Actually, many couples used to live together, she didn't need to marry or mate. When she was by the door, she hesitated and then changed her mind. She needed to know where this relation was leading too; maybe her father wasn't that wrong about it.

Memories flew back to her head. Her father had told her Goten needed to fight him to prove he was worthy; he needed to take responsibility of his acts. If he had chosen to be at her side, he would have to tell her he hadn't mated something that Vegeta was sure about by now, because any mated saiyan would fight for another woman.

While she waited by the door, memories from her last talk with her mother rushed into her mind.

_FLASHBACK._

_Early in the __morning, she had decided to go visit Goten, but it was until four that she came back from the office. _

_She was about to leave when her mother stopped her "Bra wait."_

_Bra turned around smiling to Bulma. "__Yes, mom?"_

_Bulma sat down in a kitchen chair. "__Where are you going?"_

_Bra hesitated for a moment, __and then she placed her elbows on the kitchen counter. "umh..."_

_Bulma smiled, crossing her arms. "__Goten's?"_

_Bra nodded, leaning forward. "Yes... do you mind taking care of the kids? I need to see him and I don't know if I'm going to be on time for supper."_

_Bulma grinned, and then her look hardened a little. "I need to know something."_

_Bra shifted her feet, wondering what was bothering her mother. "__What is it?"_

_Bulma crossed her legs, playing with a strand of hair. "__It's kind of embarrassing... I mean… for you."_

_Bra leaned back in the sink, arching her eyebrows. "__What is it?"_

_Bulma shook her head, she had been avoiding the subject since Goten's recovering. "__Your dad talked to me... he is kind of worry..."_

_Bra frowned walking to the table. __"Dad? Worried? Why?"_

_Bulma lowered her eyes pondering the better way to spit this out. "__We thought you... you had mated Goten?"_

_Bra sat down beside her mother__ "Oh... and why did you think that?"_

_Bulma smiled softly, looking at her. "Come on Bra, I know you slept with him more than once, your father knows too."_

_Bra blushed. Saying her mother knew was one thing, but her father… God, if he had beaten Goten that way just because they were making out, she didn't want to know what __he could do to him if he knew about them sleeping together. "What? He knows? Oh God!"_

_Bulma smiled, grabbing her hand. "Don't worry, he is not against it."_

_Bra tilted her brows together in deep confusion. "He is not against it?"_

_Bulma shook his head. "No."_

_Bra sighed deeply. "Then, why is he worried about?"_

_Bulma squeezed her daughter's hand, looking deeply into her eyes. "__Why? Why you hadn't mated yet?"_

_Bra lowered her eyes, pulling away her hand. "__I don't know... I think he is not ready..."_

_Bulma looked at her with wide eyes. "What? Bra... what have I told you always?"_

_Bra looked at her mother in confusion; she tilted her head to the side trying to remember. "Mmh... not to let chances go away."_

_Bulma smiled, but urged her to answer. "__What else?"_

_Bra shook her __head; this wasn't the moment to think about her mother's words. She had to visit Goten and she had to worry about her father behavior. "Mmh... I don't know mom; really, I don't think this is the rig…"_

_Bulma cut her off raising her voice. "Never let men decide over important stuff."_

_Bra shifted a little, moving her legs to the side. "__But... Dad."_

_Bulma chuckled, getting closer. "__He is an exception... but I had to force him, do you understand me?"_

_Bra nodded, blushing a little. "Yes."_

_Bulma stood up at sudden, crossing her arms. "__What are you waiting for? Just claim him!"_

_Bra stared at her in shock. "__WHAT?"_

_Bulma sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Listen... both of you are Saiyans... I couldn't do it because I wasn't strong enough and your father was the prince of stubborns, it took him a long, long time to realize he wanted to mate with me... but I tried... In fact..."_

_Bulma smirked, twirling her hair. "I did it, you do remember what I told you, don't you?"_

_Bra blushed, leaning in the back of the seat. "__Yes."_

_Bulma raised and dropped her hands in desperation. "__You don't need technology or tricks Bra... you are strong enough... your canines would rip his flesh at any moment, just claim him... mark him as your mate."_

_Bra paled, she wasn't so sure he hadn't mated. "I__ wanted to wait for him to..."_

_Bulma frowned, trying to rush Bra into mating before Vegeta kill him, and this time for real. "__They will always need more time Bra, trust me... Do it!"_

_Bra bit her lip, lowering her voice. "__I just need to bite him in the neck, right?"_

_Bulma nodded. She needed those two mated before Vegeta wanted to do something about it. In __fact, he wanted to interfere, but she had stopped him. "Taste his blood... he is a Saiyan... he won't resist it... He would never leave you... is that what you want?"_

_Bra stood up, not sure why her mother was so interested. "__Yes."_

_Bulma placed her hand on Bra shoulder, smiling all the time. "__Then do it."_

_Bra caressed the hand on her shoulder and __lifted her face to see her mother's eyes. "But... what if he doesn't love me enough? What if he mated with Umiko? What am I gonna do then?"_

_Bulma watched her daughter shivered at the thought. She couldn't help to remember when she had had the same doubts about Vegeta. "__He loves you, believe me."_

_Bra shook her head from side to side with a worried look on her face. "How can you be so sure Mom?"_

_Bulma chuckled, hugging her daughter. "__We are all sure about that Bra..."_

_Bra pulled away, her mouth hanging open. "__All?"_

_Bulma started laughing rubbing lightly Bra's arm. "__Yes ... ALL. Even the kids are sure... so bite him okay?"_

_Bra smiled, kissing Bulma's cheek while grabbing her keys. "Thank you Mom"_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**

* * *

**

The bond.

Vegeta was furious. He hadn't seen a mark on her daughter and he knew they had had sex more than a week ago.

He called Goku through their link. :Kakarott:

Goku smiled, closing his eyes. : Hi Vegeta:

Vegeta frowned, pacing angrily in the GR. : I want to talk to you right now:

Goku opened his eyes, looking at the table. : Can't you wait after dinner?:

Vegeta kicked a training boot that was laying on the floor. : NO:

Goku rolled his eyes shaking his head lightly. : O.K. I'm coming:

Goku used his instant transmission and appeared in front of Vegeta in the GR. "Whoa! I hadn't seen you so upset in... Days?"

Vegeta waved his hands frantically balling his fists. "That's not important! What's wrong with your brat?"

Goku twisted his lip to the side in confusion. "Goten or Gohan?"

Vegeta slammed his fist on the steel panel, yelling at Goku. "The younger brat!"

Goku winced, looking at the panel. Bulma was going to eat him alive. Then, he smiled. "Ohh... nothing that I know... why?"

Vegeta glared at him, folding his arms. "You sensed them too! It had been a long time since they were together and he hadn't marked her yet!"

Goku scratched the back of his head, leaning against a wall. "Ummh... well... I don't know Vegeta... maybe they want to wait."

Vegeta punched the panel again in a frenzy. "Don't be stupid! You can't wait to mate."

Goku smirked. He bent a knee raising his boot to rest it against the wall. "You tell me because I don't know... you told me they had mated…"

Vegeta roared in anger, slamming his fist on the panel again. "they didn't!"

Goku smirked. Usually he was a good guy, but he couldn't help to tease Vegeta a little, after all, he had beaten his son more than necessary. "So... you were wrong?"

Vegeta glared at him, sparks of electricity building around his body. "NO! They had sex... Argh I hate this... if my princess wouldn't want him so much I would had killed him since the first day!"

Goku arched his eyebrows, powering up a little, just in case the Prince's rage exploded. "Hey, you are talking about my son!"

Vegeta smirked at him, powering down. "Enough reason…"

Goku started stretching, smiling to the prince. "You are acting so weird... there's no need to rush them Vegeta."

Vegeta stepped in front of Goku with his brows knotted. "Of course there is!"

Goku lowered himself to the ground beginning his push-ups series. "Why?"

Vegeta wanted to punch Goku's idiot smile off his face, he wasn't sure if he was mocking or he was a real stupid… maybe that head injury had affected him more than he thought. "She is not a courtesan! She has to start acting like a princess!"

Goku straightened his legs, squeezing his shoulders blades together. "What's wrong with them?"

By now, Vegeta wanted to rip Goku's head off. "He has to mark her to complete the bond."

Goku placed his feet flat on the floor, arching his back a little before throwing a kick to the air. "What bond?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes; he wanted to stop Goku from distracting landing a full power punch to his face. "The bond…"

Goku continued his warm up and then stopped, laughing sheepishly. "Oww, that bond! They had already bonded?"

Vegeta clenched his jaw, glaring at him. "YES."

Goku pulled his extended arms down and to the side in quick motions. "And they slept together…"

Vegeta turned his head to the side. A deep frown gracing his features. "You don't need to remind me that…"

Goku positioned his arms up in front of his body. "Then, what's missing?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, grabbing Goku's next. "Stop working out! You should show some respect! You are talking to me Kakarott! The fact that your damn son is going to be the mate of my princess doesn't mean I won't kill you!"

Goku smiled, leaning on the wall when Vegeta released him. "Okay, okay, you don't need to be so rough Vegeta… You should have told me it bothered you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "He needs to bite her to mate properly and develop their bond."

Goku shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't want to."

Vegeta stared at him with a look of utter confusion. "WHAT?" Then he gritted his teeth, knotting his brows together. "What do you mean? He can't reject her! She is a princess! He is half Saiyan, he has to be blocking his instincts... he is denying the bond."

Goku placed his hand on Vegeta shoulder. "Just give them some time."

Vegeta punched his hand away, spiting out his anger. "They don't have time Kakarott!"

Goku retracted his hand, folding his arms. "Why?"

Vegeta shook his head in deep thought. "It can't be… haven't you sensed them lately? Before I fought your damn son?"

Goku blushed, grinning. "Yes, they were kind of… busy…"

Vegeta glared at him again, throwing a kick to his mid section. "I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about their Ki, is distressed… any way, you're right and that is going to be worst."

Goku raised his eyebrows, it was so unlike Vegeta to admit someone was right besides him… "How can you tell?"

Vegeta threw his hands to the air, losing control. "Because I know it! That's how the bond works... they can't stay away from each other until the bonds strengthen!"

Goku shrugged, walking forward. "We all know what had been going on… we are just pretending that we don't."

Vegeta closed his eyes in frustration. "It's time for they to tell us."

Goku shook his head, looking at the angered saiyan in front of him. "I disagree with you... they need time."

Vegeta turned to face him, releasing a blast to one of the walls. "You don't understand!".

Goku watched him sigh, closing his eyes. "What is really bothering you Vegeta?"

Vegeta struggled to get a hold of himself. "shcnbprgnnt"

Goku chuckled, leaning closer. "What? What did you say?"

Vegeta spoke through gritted teeth. "She could get pregnant."

Goku opened his eyes wide, almost losing his balance. "What?"

Vegeta punched him hard in the chest. "You heard me Kakarott! I can't let that happen!"

Goku rubbed lightly his chest, smirking. "Well, it's not that you can do some thing about it… you can't send it back…"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, glaring at Goku through blood shot eyes. "Of course I can."

Goku startled. His mouth dropped open while he scanned the look on Vegeta's face. "…"

Vegeta tightened his lips, looking at the side. "I mean that I won't let your son dishonor my house!"

Goku grinned, shaking his head. "He wouldn't do that Vegeta."

Vegeta frowned kicking the panel while his voice came out low and cold. "He already did it! Arghh, you are better fighting than thinking!"

Goku smiled, placing his hand in the back of his neck. "Geez, thanks Vegeta."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "A princess is not supposed to get pregnant before she mate..."

**

* * *

**

What You Want.

At Goten's.

She knocked on his door and he opened it. He was really happy to see her. They hadn't been able to see each other alone in a week. He wrapped his arms around her, but she pulled away gently.

Goten stared at her in confusion. "What?"

Bra lowered her eyes, rubbing softly his forearms. "We need to talk."

Goten blushed, caressing the side of her face. "Yes... I'm sorry, I should have been the one to ask you to talk Bra."

Bra shook her head lightly. "I can't go on like this."

Goten leaned closer lifting her chin with his fingers. "What do you mean? Why?"

Bra avoided his maddening scent and the warmth emanating from his body. "Goten... I'm sure about my feelings but I really don't know what you think, I don't want to be your mistress."

Goten squeezed a bit too hard her chin. "WHAT?"

He looked at her wincing in pain and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry princess, I'm sorry." He pulled back a little scanning her face. "You are not my mistress Bra."

She changed the subject abruptly, nesting her head in his chest. "I'm sorry... I know you loved Umiko so much, I know you can't love me like that, I know you want me and you care for me, but I can't be your friend with benefits Goten, I can't keep going like this."

Goten felt as she was knocking him out. "What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?"

Bra smiled sadly, sliding her fingers up and down his arms. "I can't break up with you Goten... we are friends."

Goten frowned, grabbing her hands. "I thought we were some thing else."

Bra looked up at him, her eyes shining with anticipation. "What? What are we?"

Goten raised an eyebrow, letting go of her hands to fold his arms. "what do you want us to be?"

Bra frowned, noticing he had pulled back. "I need you to tell me! Don't ask me the same question!"

Goten raised his eyebrows and brought his hands up to grab the back of her head. "You ARE my girlfriend, at least I thought you were..."

Bra closed her eyes for a second. She opened her eyes, blinking with held back tears. "And why you didn't tell me that?"

Goten put his free hand on her hip, pulling her closer. "It was logical... wasn't it?"

Bra shook her head, placing both hands on his chest. "No"

Goten chuckled, sliding the hand on her neck down her spine. "You were expecting me to ask you?"

Bra shivered, feeling her face red and hot with embarrassment. "Yes."

Goten nodded, lowering his head. "If this is what you really want…"

She paled at his words. She could bet he was going to stop seeing her. Her eyes watered almost immediately... "Yes, this is what I want."

He smirked, leaning closer. He breathed in her mouth while caressing her hip. "Do you want to be my girlfriend? Do you want to be with me?"

She breathed deeply, closing her eyes.

He slid his hand down her bottom and lifted her up, holding her against him. Her legs dangling at his sides while he brushed her lips with his. "Are you willing to date me?"

Bra instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, looking at him through half closed eyes. Her breath heavy and ragged. "Yes."

He unbuttoned the first button and pushed open the rest of her blouse, yanked it open in a fast movement. He unfastened her buckle-in front bra brushing her breasts. "Then... you are not still thinking about that stupid breakup, are you?"

Bra wrapped her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his neck. "No... not anymore."

He nuzzled her chest, slowly brushing his lips up to her face. "Good..."

He kissed her deeply. It was a long kiss. They forgot about time and place. They were lost in each other's arms. Their kisses became passionate and soon they were making out there, in the living room.

He rushed his mouth to hers, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He pulled away a little, staring at her wetted luscious lips, the urge to take car consuming him like any thing had done before.

She hugged him tightly, putting his hands down the back of his pants and his boxers, caressing his tail spot. She smirked hearing his breath hitch, she continued running her nails around his tail spot until he picked her up and lay her on his bed.

She lifted his tank top over his head while he rushed unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

Smiling, she stopped him; reaching his waistline, pulling his pants down.

She looked at the man above her, kicking his pants off and tossing them over to where her skirt was laying. She smiled at him and pulled him down on top of her.

He let her flip him over so she was on top of him. His pupils dark with arousal, watching the desire flooding her eyes. He stroke her face, kissing his way down her neck while she teasingly ran her fingernails up and down his chest.

Goten felt a shiver running through his body and moaned lightly. He kissed her with ravening hunger, nipping at her neck.

She moved her tongue along his collar bone, nibbling his shoulder. He slipped out from underneath her and kissed her harder than before, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her tighter.

He shivered, feeling her nails raking his back as their passion grew.

After a long session of love making, she was feeling those weird urges to bite him, but when he felt he was about to come, he couldn't hold his urges. An animalistic impulse struck him. He could feel his fangs enlarging, overcoming his resistance to do that. He nibbled his way up her neck, until he reached out of instinct the right spot. He fell on her neck, biting down on the tendon of her neck, making her his with his mark.

She cried out, almost climaxing with the incredible feelings of it. He had bitten her first.

His fangs ripped her skin and he sucked it. He savored the bitter sweet flavor of her blood, while hearing her scream in his ear.

He felt his body shudder while a big amount of energy rocked him. He lapped his tongue along the cord of her neck to soothe the stinging pinch of his fangs.

His release was long. He moaned her name loudly, throwing his head back.

She trembled in pain and pleasure hearing his moans and cries of passion. She felt her womb aching, her heart beat faster hearing Goten growling like a wild creature in heat; feeling her own primal need to submit at his will and power.

He fell again on her neck, biting deeper this time.

Bra's nails raked his back making him grunt while crying out loud his name.

He muffled her cries of pain with his hot kisses until the pain subsided. Then, he moved again to her neck and licked up the blood, thrusting deeper each time.

After the stinging disappeared, she felt her orgasm hitting her with the urges to taste his blood again. Her voice rose all around with unwilling spasms shaking her body. She wailed, calling his name with a sob. "Go – ten…"

The whole force of this union hit her… she was his. She cried out his name and bit him too, deeply and desperate.

She licked his blood and swallowed it, losing herself in a black hole of dizziness. That's all she was aware of before collapsing on the mattress.

He fell exhausted on top of her, then he rolled to the side, laying flat on his back. His breathed ragged, short and fast. He was still breathless, his chest rising up and down to inhale all the air he could into his lungs.

He stretched out a hand to pull her close, her eyes still close.

He wiped the tears off her eyes and pushed her head protectively against his chest.

She half opened her eyes through heavy eyelids. "God…"

He ran his tongue over her lips, plunging it between them. She opened her mouth kissing him back with the same passion.

They fell asleep lovingly, embracing each other.

**

* * *

**

AFTERWARD

**S.**

The moonlight fell on her face, revealing a still asleep Bra. A cool breeze rushed into the room. He opened his eyes looking at the window, the refreshing cold covering their nude bodies. He slowly moved his left arm. It was completely numb.

He sighed and looked over next to him. He smiled, looking at her frame. It would have been hard to know which part was his or hers if it wasn't for her pale white skin. She belonged to him now.

He spun her softly in his arms to have a proper look at her sleeping form. He couldn't describe what had happened between them, he didn't know the words to explain what he had felt making love to her, no… not making love... mating…

He grimaced in disgust looking at the skin of her neck; it looked sallow and bloody. He could still feel the massive energy in the room.

She opened her eyes, staring into his dark eyes. Her head still spinning.

While they looked into each other eyes a weird sensation took over them. In their mind, just one word existed: MINE

She knew he was hers and he knew she was his. The knew they had mated... they had mark each other and this was forever.

He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

She pulled away a little, looking surprised. "What?"

He nuzzled her neck, whispering again. "I love you."

Her eyes watered and she whispered back kissing him deeply. "I love you too"

They were exhausted and they fell asleep again.

When they wake up their head still spinning because of the bond shared.

He pulled her close. "Do you know what we did?"

Bra nodded her head, smiling. "Yes."

Goten kissed softly her lips. "Do you know what it means?"

Bra smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Of course I do."

Goten tightened his arms around her waist. Moving his face to met her eyes. "Do you regret it?"

Bra chuckled lightly, pushing herself against his chest. "Nooow"

Goten smiled again, capturing her lips in his. "I love you."

Bra teased him, pulling away and brushing her lips against his. "I love you too."

Goten smiled, rolling on top of her. "You are right, we can't keep going on like this…"

He trailed off, smirking. He knew she was going to ask why in less than a second.

Bra eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean? What do you want to do?"

Goten kissed her deeply, until their kiss became passionate. Then he pulled away for air and breathed in her mouth. "Marry you."

"WHAT?" Bra asked in shock.

He chuckled, grabbing her hand and raising it to his lips. "Marry you."

She was at a loss of words. "…"

He kissed her hand softly, lingering in it. "Will you do me the honor to become my wife?"

Bra's eyes watered and she smiled, throwing her arms around his back. "Yes, I will"

He made love to her again, taking his time, they had all night after all. He touched and kissed every single part of her. Every part he had missed before.

After a while they were hungry, they left the bed to make some midnight snacks.

Five sandwiches later, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What about taking a bath with me?"

Bra laughed with a playful look on her face, leaning back in his chest. "I'd love to... but... I'm so tired..."

Goten smirked, sliding his hand over her womb. "really?"

She whispered back, feeling her legs weak on the knees. "Yeah…"

They simply forgot about going to CC…

She never left his apartment. She ended calling her mother to tell her she was going to stay there the rest of the night. Bulma told her to take her time, she wasn't expecting her to show up until tomorrow night. She would take care of the kids… but before that, she had to tell the good news to Vegeta.

Bra didn't want her to tell him, but she knew her mother would tell him any way. She could never keep something from him. She knew her father wouldn't beat Goten again… these were the rules of his lost kingdom.

She smirked. He would probably be proud of her, because she was as stubborn as he was. She had fought her own battle and she had won.

She remembered how she used to admire her father for fighting and training restless to reach his goals, and she was like him. Funny... the goals in her family always had to do with a Super Saiyan. Goten had been her goal for so many years, and she had fought against everything, but she had finally reached him.

He didn't think it was possible to be in love again, to feel this kind of passion, deep and pure.

**

* * *

**

Desperate.

Trunks crossed a line on the calendar… This was the end of the first week of September. It had been more than three weeks. Truss was three weeks and a half…

He counted the days again… yeah, the baby was born on August 11th and Pan was still avoiding him.

He sighed in frustration… He wasn't a stupid, he knew she had to recover first… but come on… three weeks and a half to recover? It never took that much… it had been always two weeks, saiyans were strong and healed at least three times faster than humans.

Every time he had asked her if she was allowed to do her daily activities, to return to normal life she had avoided the subject. She ever gave a direct answer.

He could remember the last time he asked her about it.

_Flashback__._

_The baby was almost three weeks__. He knew she would be able to have sex at the beginning of the third week. Saiyans healed much faster than humans and that was a plus to him. _

_He walked in their room and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "Hey beautiful."_

_Pan leaned back smiling. "Hi Trunks."_

_She turned around and wrapped her arms around his back. "I missed you. Did you finish your paper work?"_

_He grinned, if she only knew his mind was out all day… thinking of tonight…in fact he had been thinking about this for the last three days, he just had wanted to not seem so desperate, but he was. Of course he didn't finish his paper work, but he had to lie. "Yes… and I'm not tired… I finish early."_

_She raised her eyebrows. Trunks finishing his paper work early? She kissed his nose, knowing maybe Bra had helped him. "Did someone help you?"_

_He shook his head no, pressing his fingers against her back. "No." Then, he kissed her softly, but after a few seconds he deepened the kiss. "I've been waiting for this day, babe."_

_Pan blinked a few times before she kissed him back. "Yeah? And that's because…?"_

_He grinned wickedly, his eyes shining with desire. "You know why… It's been a long time" Then he lowered his voice, sliding his hands to her sides. "It's almost the third week since Truss was born…"_

_She shivered at his touch, finally understanding what he wanted. "Oh… but…"_

_He pushed her lightly to the wall, whispering in her ear. "I'm gonna make love to you."_

_She pushed him away lightly, shaking her head. "No, Trunks not now."_

_He looked at her quizzically. "Why? You are not feeling well?"_

_She shook her head again, lowering her eyes. "I'm fine, but… this time it's not like the last ones, I need more time."_

_He hissed, raising a hand to his hair. Then, he closed his eyes for a moment, it wasn't her fault, maybe this time she wasn't completely healed, maybe it has something to do with Truss being just half saiyan. He opened his eyes slowly and lifted her chin, kissing her lips softly. "Hey… don't worry… we can wait… I won't rush you… its just… you know… but its okay honey, I want you to be completely healed before we sleep together again."_

_He kissed her again, hiding his frustration. "Let's go to bed, you need to sleep."_

_She smiled softly, feeling guilty._

_Once under the covers, he wrapped his arms around her waist, fighting his urges. "Whenever you are ready, just let me know, okay?"_

_She nodded her head, cuddling in his arms. "okay."_

_End of Flashback._

He needed to know if she was depressed or afraid… maybe her sexual desire had decreased.

He smirked, whatever it was, he had decided to go all the way and find out what was happening.

He walked to his closet to pick up the kind of suit Pan loved. He put it on and looked at the mirror, fixing his tie.

He turned on the water and splashed his face, brushing his hair. He looked again at the mirror… he knew he looked great and he was going to take advantage of his looks this time.

He flew out the window, regretting it when his hair messed up his face.

He landed on the front porch and ran his hand through his hair.

Pan sensed him flying home and hurried to dry her hands, glancing at the sleeping baby in the crib. She picked him up walking upstairs hurriedly, the same time she heard the foot steps on the porch.

**

* * *

**

AN ANGEL IN HELL.

Trunks entered the house to be hugged by a little girl.

He smiled, hugging her back. "Pea… I missed you! How was your day?"

Pea stretched out her arms, silently asking him to lift her up. "Daddy! I missed you so much!"

Trunks wrapped his arms around her daughter, locating Thong's Ki.

Thong walked downstairs hurriedly. "Hi Dad."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, following his son until he disappeared in the kitchen.

Pea nuzzled her face in his chest, tightening her arms around him. "Daddy, I don't want to go to hell…"

Trunks opened his eyes widely. "What? Of course not Pea, you are an angel. Why would you go to hell?" Then, he frowned, stroking lovingly her hair. "Who told you that?"

Pea pulled away, playing with his tie. "Thong…"

Trunks gritted his teeth, holding her tight against his chest. "Why did he tell you that?"

Pea shrugged, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "Dunno…He told me Go to hell. He said I was going to live in hell and that I wouldn't live on Earth any more because he wouldn't let me."

Trunks stomach flipped up side down in anger, how dare his son to tell this sweet little angel that? His brows knotted together and he lowered her to the floor, holding her hand. "Come on Pea, we will set things right with your brother."

He walked slowly to the kitchen in deep thought. What was he going to do? He loved Thong as much as he loved Pea, but that boy had to stop pestering his sister.

Opening the door, he walked in and scowled at the boy as he entered the room. "THONG! I don't want you to bother your sister! Why did you tell her to go to hell?"

Thong opened his mouth in shock. "What? I didn't tell her that!"

Trunks raised an eyebrow, staring at him.

Thong frowned, sitting on the counter. "I didn't! She is lying!"

Trunks glared at him, sitting on a chair.

Thong rolled his eyes, tightening his lips. "We were playing."

Trunks pulled Pea closer, sitting her on his lap. "I don't like your games Thong! You always choose games that end up hurting your sister feelings."

Thong snorted, giving a small chuckle. "Feelings? What feelings? She knows I'm telling the true. She pissed me off all day and now she is playing victim."

Trunks frowned again, burying his eyes on hers.

Pea smiled, caressing his forehead. "He didn't mean it Dad. I don't want you to be upset with him, please, there's no need to be angry."

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Get off and come seat at the table Thong. I want you to explain what happened."

Thong rolled his eyes, that damn manipulative cheater… "She wanted to play Hell on Earth, I told her it was boring because Midori and Kenji weren't here but she threw a tantrum about me being selfish and all that sh…"

"THONG!"

Thong bit his lip, searching for another word. "crap, all that crap. So we decided I had to be a saiyan living on Earth… SHE chose hell, Dad."

Slowly, Trunks turned his head to Pea. "Is that true?"

Pea blushed, smiling sheepishly. "Umh… yeah, but he still told me I was going to live in there forever…"

Thong balled his fists and pointed at her. "That's because I had to trap you in there! You know I had to tell you that! You insisted you wanted to be Nappa!"

Trunks looked again at her. "Pea…"

Pea frowned, glaring at Thong. "You didn't have to tell him that."

Thong raised an eyebrow. "Sure... and take all the responsibility? Let him blame ME? Why don't you tell him you broke his laptop?"

Trunks jaw dropped. "My… my laptop?"

Pea ignored Trunks, jumping off his lap. "You helped me!"

Trunks stared at them. "What were you doing with my laptop? Thong, you knew I have very important information there!"

Thong crossed his arms. "First, I think you backed up everything… second, she told me CC had the space ship repaired and she knew how to gain access the data base. She told me she could access if I help her."

This time Pea paled, she had to make him shut up.

Thong continued, smirking at Pea. "Of course she didn't know how and she got mad and blasted it."

Pea rushed in front of Trunks. "Daddy, did you saw Truss today? He has grown up! He's so cute, just like you."

Trunks frowned… so… the little angel wasn't so innocent…" He smacked his head. How could he think his baby girl was as innocent as a dove… she had Chichi, Bulma and Vegeta heritage, impossible, now he regretted being so harsh to Thong. "Pea…"

Pea smiled sweetly. "Yes Dad?"

Trunks closed his mouth, tightening his lips. "You are granted."

Pea opened her mouth in surprise, her Daddy never granted her. "What?"

Trunks looked at Thong, softening his look. "How could you believe her Thong?"

Thong shrugged, lowering his eyes. Now he was the stupid, wasn't he?

Trunks turned his head to the side, crossing his arms. "Where is your mother?"

Thong shrugged again. "She was right here two minutes ago. I suppose she is up in the nursery room showering Truss or something."

Pea balled a hand. She raised her hand threatening Thong with her fist.

Thong smirked. Pay back time. "Honestly Dad, talk to Pea, because she has been insisting on stealing a space ship to travel out space…"

Trunks eyes snapped open. "WHAT?"

Pea bared her teeth. "Thong shut up!"

Thong smirked again. "Yeah, with grandpa and… Midori. She is obsessed with that trip Grandpa, Mom and you did."

Pea dashed toward Thong, kicking his stomach. "I said Shut up."

Trunks didn't react right away, he couldn't believe this was happening, besides why Midori? No… No… No!" He jumped off the chair and grabbed Pea. "Stop it Pea. Go to your room, NOW. You'll explain everything about that trip tomorrow."

Pea glared at Thong before walking upstairs.

Thong chuckled, rubbing his stomach.

Pea turned around raising a hand to her neck, then she frowned moving a finger from side to side over her neck in a cutting motion, mouthing: You are dead.

Thong chuckled again, waving his hand to dismiss her.

Trunks was still shocked, but Thong attitude didn't pass unnoticed by him. "Go to your room now Thong."

Thong turned his head to Trunks with a shocked face. "Why?"

Trunks frowned pointing out to the stairs. "You are provoking her, we will have to talk tomorrow about this, now do as I tell you."

Thong rolled his eyes walking slowly the same path his sister took less than a minute before.

Trunks sighed, those kids couldn't deny their blood… soon he would have to think in some punishment and he was running out of ideas.

He ran his hand through his hair, just in time to see Pan walking downstairs.

She stood from afar smiling at him.

**

* * *

**

Avoiding the subject.

He stared at her from head to toe. She was wearing a nice loose blouse with a black belt, high boots and three quarter pants, very tight pants indeed… He ran his hand through his hair fighting the urge to rip her clothes and make her his right there. His gaze traveled to her hips, he just wanted to take her… somewhere… and make love to her.

She blushed, knowing he was checking her out. Her hands itched to touch him, but she knew she couldn't.

He walked forward with eagerness in his eyes. He greeted her warmly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She hugged him back, kissing quickly his lips. "Supper is ready Trunks, I know you are hungry."

He nodded. The rumble of his stomach making evident he was hungry. He sat down and waited until she set the table and served the food.

She sat down next to him, avoiding his gaze.

They ate in silence at first. After a while they started chatting about Satan Enterprises and the running of CC headquarters.

When they finished, Pan picked up the plates and put them in the sink. "I know you are tired Trunks, go take a shower, Truss is sleeping, I'll go as soon as I finish here."

Trunks narrowed hi eyes sipping his tea. "I'll wait until you finish."

Pan gathered the pots and her cup. "Fine."

Trunks frowned, staring at her back. "Are you avoiding me Pan?"

She picked up the cream and opened the fridge's door. "We have any supplies Trunks, I'll go to the market tomorrow morning."

He frowned again, looking at her while she ran the faucet water. "Are you avoiding me Pan?"

She panicked as she felt his gaze on her back. She rinsed the plates, her hands trembling. "I don't know what made you think that."

Trunks narrowed his eyes standing up. He walked to her side. "Oh, I don't know… maybe because you don't look at me, or it could be because you don't give me a direct answer… or maybe because you haven't kissed me in more than a week…"

She felt her muscles tense. "That's not true, I just kissed you."

Trunks leaned closer from behind. He raised a hand moving her hair away. "You know what I mean."

He bent a little, kissing her neck.

She gasped, squeezing the kitchen towel. "Trunks…"

He wrapped his arms around his wife and spun her around. "Yeah?"

She closed her eyes for a second, but she opened them again, feeling his hand sneaking behind her back. She sighed and gently pushed him away, staring into the night through the window. "I need to check on Truss."

Trunks raised his eyebrows, nibbling her ears. "He's asleep."

Pan's heart began pouncing quickly inside her. Her mouth was slightly open but she was still unable to speak.

He slid his arms up and down her back while nuzzling her neck. His hand went to her waist, reaching the belt.

He tried to unfasten it, but her hand stopped him. "Trunks… don't."

Startled, he looked into her eyes. "What's wrong Pan?"

She shook her head keeping his hand in hers. "…"

He raised his hand lifting her chin. Their gazes connected for a few seconds, then she lowered her eyes. "I don't know."

He looked at her suspiciously, moving his hand downward over her belly. "Are you sure you don't know?"

She trembled under his touch and pulled back her head. "We can't do this Trunks."

He cupped her face in his hands leaning closer. "Why not?"

She felt his lips barely touching hers and she raised a hand to caress his jaw. "I… I… don't know… how to tell you this."

He held her hands in his. He was beginning to worry. He dragged her to the living room couch and sat down, pulling her down on his lap. "What's wrong Pan? Don't you love me anymore?"

She shook her head wanting to pound him for saying that. "NO, I love you Trunks, I'll always love you… this is not about love."

He wrapped his arms firmly around her. "Then, what is it?"

He closed the space between them and kissed her softly, hesitant at first.

She came into the kiss slowly, speeding up after a second or two.

He pulled back meeting her gaze. "You know you can tell me."

Her lips were still parted. Her womb clenched, she wanted him. This growing need was stabbing deep inside her stomach. She looked up at him. "We can't do this, Trunks… I don't want to get pregnant again."

He pulled away, staring at her in confusion. "What?"

Pan looked down her lap. "I don't need to elaborate Trunks, I think you know what I mean."

He closed his eyes sighing. His sigh had been half of relief and half of confusion. "You just had a baby Pan, you can't get pregnant this soon."

She looked at him kind of embarrassed. "I don't know Trunks… last time…"

He cut her off kissing her passionately.

When they broke the kiss for air, he pressed his forehead to hers. "Look I don't know what happened last time, maybe something went wrong, it doesn't mean it will happen again."

Her strained voice raised a little. "And what if it happens again?"

He chuckled softly. His mouth trailing kisses along her neck while his hand held her head in place. "I wouldn't mind having another child, baby…"

She stiffened on his lap and opened her mouth to talk. He silenced her again kissing her deeply. His tongue playing with hers.

He pulled away sliding his hand up her spine. "I wouldn't mind but I don't want it right now. Listen Pan, my Dad said there's no way you could get pregnant the first year after having a baby, you know it's true, you are a saiyan."

Pan lowered her eyes. "And what will happen after the first year?"

He grabbed her hips gently. "We will worry about that in eleven months honey…"

He raised her with both hands and lowered again, slowly, making her sit on his lap, straddling him.

His lips smashed against hers. Her mouth instinctively opened, sticking out her tongue to caress his lips.

He moved her up and down, very slowly, to soothe a little his need.

Her hands slid around his waist, hugging him tightly.

Then he started rocking her desperately. "Listen baby, I've been waiting this for months, don't take it away from me now… I need you."

He breathed heatedly, sucking on her bottom lip, not breaking the kiss.

He felt himself getting hard and thrusted his hips upward in a slow pace.

She half opened her eyes, staring intently into his. "I need you too."

He tore at her blouse, unfastening her belt. "Let's go upstairs."

The hungry tone of his hoarse and deep voice turned her on more. His single voice was temptation enough to make her forget all about pregnancies.

He stood up taking her with him.

She lifted her legs and encircled his hips, earning a gasp of pleasure out of him.

He grounded his pelvis against hers, pressing her against the wall by the stairs.

He was already panting for breath while her nails caressed his scalp. He kissed her fiercely, holding the kiss longer than he used to.

She smiled, enjoying the power she had over him.

He closed his eyes throwing his head back while she grinded her hips harder against his. Her fingers grazing his chest. She leaned forward running her tongue over his chest, working her way up his neck.

The combination of her bold movements along with her kisses and caresses made him feel spikes of pleasure up his body. "Pan, stop baby… we need to go… to our bedroom… if you don't stop right now I'll explode right here and I don't want the kids walking on us."

He lowered to her feet and took her hand, rushing upstairs toward their bedroom. He opened the door and shut it quickly behind her, locking it.

He began, slowly, to unbutton his shirt.

She tried to pull it over his head but she gave out at taking it slowly and ripped it open, tearing it in two pieces.

He grunted, growing impatient, before throwing her on the bed. He landed on top of her and took her in his arms, making his clothes disappear from his body. Dende… he wanted her.

Groaning again, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, taking her blouse off in a sweep movement.

She heard him move on the bed, knowing what he was about to do. Then, he pushed her pants down her legs, taking his time to do so.

One hour later, still panting, he closed his eyes. He was laying on top of her. Dende! He had missed this…

Both felt into a peaceful slumber.

**

* * *

**

Only Four.

Next morning.

He opened his eyes slowly, readjusting them to the light. He raised his hand to his forehead, closing his eyes as he rubbed his fingers on it.

Thong words invaded his thoughts… Pea stealing a space ship… Pea going to space with… Midori! Midori!. He straightened to a sitting position rubbing his temples, he had to calm down… Pea going to space with Midori… just like her mother… and then falling in… "NO WAY"

He screamed balling his fists… she was only four… she thought about going to space… what would it happen in five years? That girl would try to make her dream a reality…

Pan woke up instantly, jumping off the bed. She put on a fight stance, scanning the are for a possible enemy.

Then, she looked at the bed, here he was, face buried in his hands. She opened her mouth slightly… He looked devastated… mentally broken, what was it? A nightmare? She walked to his side, kneeling in front of him while she grabbed his hands. "Trunks, honey, what's wrong?"

"She is just FOUR, for Dende" He looked at her and sighed, shaking lightly his head.

Pan narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

He squeezed her hands, shaking his head again. "She is four Pan, four! She can't be acting this way!"

Pan raised her left eyebrow. "Whose four Trunks? Pea?"

She brought his hands closer to her face and placed a soft kiss on each hand, looking up at him still puzzled. "Which way?"

He lowered his face. "She wants to run away."

Pan dropped his hands throwing her body back. "WHAT?"

He looked at her face, mouth hanging open, wide eyes, palms flat on the floor, shock written all over her features. "Thong told me Pea wanted to steal a space ship and go to space with Midori."

Pan had been the first to break the silence, getting up from the floor. She rummaged through the piles of clothes on the floor, picking them up and throwing them in the clothes basket.

The last half an hour they had been chatting about it. Pan assured him everything was a mistake. Pea was too little to really know what she was talking about.

She managed to calm him down and suggested him to go back to the bed while she showered.

Reluctantly, Trunks sat down on the bed again. Two minutes later, he laid down, he didn't want to get up yet.

Pan opened the bathroom door wrapped in a white robe, the knot loose around her waist and her hair back into a bun.

Trunks look over her shoulder meeting her gaze. He felt the color riding his cheeks. It wasn't normal to feel a passion like this, so deep and pure. He still was at the verge of being knocked over at her sight, although, he wouldn't voice this, not right now.

She walked back to the bed, smiling at him. "Listen Trunks, you are probably misunderstanding this incident, maybe Thong is wrong."

He looked at the bare skin exposed. Softly his eyes moved to her waist, where the robe was loosely covering her body.

She heard the bed crackle when he moved to a sitting position.

He stretched out a hand, motioning for her to come. He could smell her, imagine her in his arms. He didn't want to wait more.

She sat down on the bed, caressing his hair.

He linked his hands with hers, kissing it softly. Then he Kissed her lips, enjoying the feeling. He pressed his thumb to the string of her robe and pulled it open, revealing nothing underneath. He removed the robe and pulled away a little, staring at her naked reflection. He kept looking at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply.

Spikes of want and pleasurable anticipation danced along her nerves. Her breath hitched and her heart fastened as his knuckles brushed her skin.

She could feel the sweat dripping from his brow in tiny drops running across his neck. She begged him to stop, thinking the kids would be up in any minute. "Trunks, please…"

He held her still while he caressed her back, smiling as he heard her moan, half in protest and half in desire . "The door is locked Pan, I don't want an audience either."

They had missed each other's touch. Trunks had played his cards winning the battle. He was talented in so many ways, but the better was his manipulative character, even when he didn't like it. He was a strategy man, his father had taught him. The art of war could be an excellent way to improve his natural skills; besides that, he was used to deal with high status associates, important clients, chief financial officers and chief executives.

Pan kissed him back with the same passion. She was helpless to respond in any other way, after so many time.

After he undressed her, he pulled her close and crept under the covers with her, not giving a damn about the hour or work.

She dragged her teeth along the cord of his neck, feeling him shrink above her.

He moaned, knowing she liked to tease him. He knew that she knew the kind of power she had over him.

He slip his tongue into her mouth, lifting her body up to a sitting position.

She could feel him pressing her belly while his hands moved her hips.

He slipped into place and moved between her legs. Their passionate dance started all over again.

After a while he was calling CC, informing he was late. Hanging up the phone, he grabbed a suit and rushed to the bathroom. He showered and lifted into the air. "I'm late honey, I'll call you later."

Pan nodded, dressing in a knee length skirt and a white tank top with spaghetti straps.

He was about to fly away, when he caught a glimpse of her suggestive outfit. Flirtatiously he winked an eye. "I'm coming home early, honey."

Pan grinned, knowing he was coming over before the usual time. She picked up Truss and started feeding him.

Trunks hovered in the air and flew off, disappearing into the sky.

She looked at the mirror, her face still flushed and her eyes brighter than ever. She threw Truss over her shoulder and patted lightly his back, in a caressing manner, while she pondered how to clarify things with the kids.

Pan made them help her to wash the dishes up while she asked them about the trip. Pea admitted she wanted to steal the ship to live the same adventures her grandpa and her parents had had. Thong admitted he added the "Midori ingredient". After a long lecture, the kids decided to call a truce for their sake.

**

* * *

**

Romance.

Four days later.

Trunks landed on their balcony. He was smiling; it had been so long since they had had a night off. The last few days he had arranged everything. They both had decided to live again in CC. His wing was huge and they were going to have the east wing too, so the kids would have more space.

It would be easier for Trunks to fulfill his duties as CEO and Pan wouldn't have to worry about Pea and Thong going to CC everyday to train with Vegeta.

Even his father had agreed to that. Videl and Chichi had complained because it would take more time to get there, but since Goku had taught Gohan how to teleport, Videl and Chichi stopped complaining.

Trunks and Pan had decided to give the future newly weds their house as a present. It was a beautiful and huge house. They would have privacy and space. It was a house designed for Saiyans.

Trunks placed the box on their bed and scribbled quickly.

"_To my beautiful wife, I hope it fits right. __I will come back in ten minutes to pick you up. Trunks."_

He put the roses on her night table and called her.

Pan heard him calling and held the baby tighter, hovering off the floor all the way upstairs. They had everything already packed. The kids were nowhere to be found, so she just shrugged and opened the door.

Pan bit her tongue, Trunks wasn't here but she looked at the box on the bed and then to the night table.

"Oh my God!"

She placed Truss on the bed, playing excitedly with his tiny but strong hands. "Look at this Truss! Daddy bought Mommy something!"

She read the card and put on the amazing sapphire gown Trunks had bought. It was tight in the waist with a deep V-neck.

She looked at the mirror, applying some light make-up. He was inviting her to dance; that's what the card hid in the roses said. She glanced at the mirror one more time, she felt like a high-class lady in this outfit.

Her jaw dropped when a white limousine stopped in front of her house and Trunks stepped out of it.

He flashed a big smile and waited for her.

Once inside the limousine, the baby cuddled in her arms while in the front Mr. Soto drove to CC. Trunks called his mom, they were almost there.

When the limo stopped, Bulma was waiting outside with a grin on her face… that couple of lovebirds needed some time alone.

**

* * *

**

The Jerk and the Witch.

Bulma waved her hand good-bye while Truss snorted lightly on her shoulder.

A dark figure came out of the bushes. "What the hell are you doing with that brat Woman? Where are those two going to?"

Bulma clenched her teeth. "Trunks took Pan on a date and I swear that if you wak…"

His loud laughs cut her off. "On a date? Ha ha-ha they are mated Woman! Why would he take her on a date if they are living together? Don't you see they can do whatever they need at home? Just look at it this way… they have three brats Woman!"

Bulma glared at him. "I knew something so romantic wouldn't be appreciated by a jerk like you! And about their children, stop calling them brats!"

In that moment the baby started moving as he was about to wake up.

Bulma lowered her voice glaring daggers at Vegeta. "Look what you have done! I swear that if you wake him up you are going to put him to sleep again!"

Vegeta frowned crossing his arms lowering his voice too. "I didn't wake him up, he is still sleeping! And if he had waken up it would have been because of your loud screeched voice!

They glared at each other, raising their voices at the same time.

"I'm not taking care of the brat!"

"Shut up your royal mouth Jerk!"

In that moment, the baby started crying.

Vegeta and Bulma exchanged panicked looks, neither of them wanted to lose the argument nor deal with the angry mood of a saiyan baby, whose sleep had been interrupted.

Bulma was the first one to speak, while she cuddled the baby in her arms. "Look what you have done!"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes stepping back. "You were the one who woke him up! It's your fault woman!"

Bulma raised her eyebrows, grinning evilly. "Of course not, my voice is like a melody, more like a lullaby to his ears."

Vegeta tilted his head to the side with a look of skepticism on his face, and then he retorted with a snarl. "Yeah… sure… a lullaby… a melody from hell I would say… it suits better the definition of your voice."

Bulma gritted her teeth. "Oh yeah… as if you had an angel's voice…so raspy and loud."

Vegeta smirked, glancing at the crying baby struggling in Bulma's arms. "You are as loud as I am Woman."

Bulma started patting Truss back. "Yeah… at least, when I speak dogs doesn't bark at me."

Vegeta balled his fists; this woman was going further… "No, they don't bark because they are afraid of the howl of wolves…"

Bulma tightened her lips, pacing in the garden. "Hearing you is like hearing the broken engine of an old car."

He stepped closer to her, burying his eyes in hers. "And hearing you is like hearing scratching metal or worst… like hearing tyres screeching on the road or the lunch time mechanical whistle of a factory."

She pushed his chest against his, keeping a tired baby between them. "Jerk"

He smirked at her, running his eyes down to her chest. "Witch."

Both glared angrily at each other. Their blood was beating quickly in their veins and their hormones fastened their pulses. Those crazy passionate thoughts about each other invaded their thoughts. Both breathed quickly two or three times.

Bulma broke the looks contest. "I will feed him."

Vegeta's eyes were lusty now. "I will put him to sleep."

She breathed hoarsely. "Are you sure you want to…"

He grunted in response. "I can handle it; now go get the damn milk."

Both rushed into the house, Bulma was running to the kitchen while Vegeta flew to the nursery room with the baby in his arms.

**

* * *

**

Lost

**.**

Pan sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. She was so happy to be like this with Trunks. He had been her love since she was a small child. Now that she had him, she couldn't imagine how her life would be without him.

He looked at her love filled eyes, while his arms encircled her waist. She was so perfect; he still couldn't believe this woman had been once the tomboyish girl always looking for a fight.

She blinked, trying to read every one of his thoughts. Her heart beat faster and faster as they danced slowly. She was so much in love with him. She used to compare her past relation ships with her parents' marriage. She always felt a little envious because her parents seemed to share a special bond, a deep love that was uncommon to see nowadays. She always felt somewhat sad… until Trunks and she started dating. The moment he proposed, she knew the ghost of her parents' perfect relationship was over, this was much better than everything she had seen. She was lost in his arms and as while he was at her side, holding her like this she wouldn't need nothing else from life.

He lowered his head a bit, brushing his lips down her cheek until he reached the corner of her mouth. He never thought love would be like this, so pure, passionate and understanding. He had been afraid all his life to end up like his parents. He knew his parents loved each other but he didn't want a relation ship based in competition, sarcasm, teasing or whatever it was what his parents had. Of course, he wanted more than that... companion, understanding, caresses, and details, teasing too of course… he had been a teaser a big part of his life, but he had been always a romantic person and she was his perfect match.

She moved her head to the side, brushing her lips together with him.

He answered immediately, deepening the kiss.

**

* * *

**

The way to say I love you.

Vegeta fell on the mattress exhfausted and then he brought her down at his side. Wow, it had been as good and passionate as the first time. He just loved this woman, but he was not going to tell her that, at least, in the earthling's way… they relation worked differently. He smirked, wrapping his arms around her. "Uh woman… your insults are decreasing… you are barely matching my simple ones… maybe your brain got tired of competing with a higher intellect as mine."

She smirked back, circling her arms around his waist while searching for his tail scar. "Maybe I don't need to… you are giving in faster and easier than before... You probably spend all days thinking what clever remark you are going to answer at night."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, struggling a little to keep her hand away from his sensitive spot. "Ha ha-ha, Don't praise yourself to much woman, reality is you are soo predictable…"

Bulma smirked, railing her nails up his chest while she watched him fight the uncontrollable shivers. She playfully raised an eyebrow. "Right… I suppose that's why I always get what I want."

Vegeta replied molding his left palm to her back, while applying pressure. "What makes you think I don't want the same thing either?"

She smiled with sensuality. "Then, we should call it a draw."

**

* * *

**

Planning the wedding.

End of the second week of September.

Bulma had been planning a beautiful wedding. She had one week more to run the arrangements for the guests and the party. She just hated to rush the preparatives, but they had told their families they both wanted to be married as soon as they could. They told them they wanted to be married in two weeks, but after Bulma insisted The Press should be invited and after a long chat about her business status, they agreed to get married in three weeks. Bulma pushed a little harder, she wanted to have a month at least, but they refused. She sighed; she was getting used to plan a wedding in less than a month… first Trunks, now Bra. It was a simple wedding to Bulma, even when the Press published the opposite. Bulma knew they had already married at the Saiyan way, but they couldn't reveal that.

Bra and Goten had decided to live in CC, it was a big house after all and since Trunks had moved out his wing was available. Pan and Trunks had been insisting they should move to a new house. Bulma didn't want them to, she was going to feel alone in her huge house, Vegeta wasn't there all day to chat, but… maybe Pan and Trunks were right. After all, Bra was Vegeta's little princess and having Goten there, would be a temptation for him… She couldn't believe Goten had agreed with Bra… maybe he was just being supportive.

* * *

End of chapter 72. The Mark.

**

* * *

**

**Author notes.**

Thanks for your reviews, Ale B, Vannya Pan, Zhealy, Hermione Double, anime-school-chick. I'm sorry I didn't write back to you, but these two weeks I was pretty busy, besides this chapter really took me a long time to finish. I included a little of Pan/Trunks, I hope you like it.

There's just two chapters more: The Wedding and the epilogue. I hope you like it. I'd love to hear about you all, who have been reading this story, firstly, those who already wrote a review; that way I would have a chance to thank them properly.

Love you all!


	73. A new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, GT or any of the Dragon Ball series.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 73. A NEW LIFE.

**

* * *

**

BACHELOR'S PARTY CONSEQUENCES.

First days of the third week of September.

Goten stormed in the room. "TRUNKS!"

Trunks looked up from the sheets he was reading on his desk. "Hey! What's up?"

Goten narrowed his eyes. "What's up? What's up? Your fabulous, last great invention in the market, alien prove, really hard to break, so special condoms were a failure!"

Trunks looked at him in shock. "What?"

Goten frowned. "You asshole, you told me those where made from a special alloy and they would resist until the end!"

Trunks burst into fits of laughs. "Did you believe me?"

Goten looked at him in shock. "What? Of course I believed you! Why shouldn´t I? What do you mean?"

Trunks pushed his hair in a fast movement, standing up. "It was your bachelor party you Idiot! It was a joke! How could you believe me that?"

Goten balled his fists and slammed one of his hands in Trunks impeccable wall. "Because you are my friend jerk, that's why I believed you!"

Trunks waved his hand dismissing the menacing hand in front of him. "Idiot… don't worry, Bra had been in a contraceptive treatment with mom since she was married to Kenzao and I suppose after the first time she slept with you, she injected the serum again."

Goten frowned. "Oh yeah? Well… if you don't remember… that method didnt work on Pan once…"

Trunks paled and looked at his friend. "Come on Goten… don't be dramatic about it…"

Goten narrowed his eyes, getting closer. "Don't be dramatic? She wasn't on the pill Trunks! Bulma was going to inject her tomorrow!"

Trunks blinked, looking at the angry face of Goten. "I… umh… sorry…"

Goten punched him hard in the arm. "Do you know what's going to happen to me if she gets pregnant? Your father is going to kill me!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't make any sense Goten, you are mated."

Goten frowned. "What about messing with his daughter's reputation?"

Trunks crossed his arms. "He doesn't care about whatever earthlings say."

Goten folded his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at Trunks. "Learn this Trunks… Your father cares about everything around his little princess… besides, remember the Saiyan ceremony has been not completed…"

Trunks paled. "Well, how I was supposed to know that! Cool down Goten, you are not sure if that night Bra was fertile.

Goten glared at him and after a while, he relaxed. Maybe Trunks was right, it wasn't such a big deal after all… even when they hadn't planned a child; it would be wonderful.

Trunks ran his hand nervously down his hair. Damn it… as if a saiyan female, just mated was infertile… yeah… sure… Goten was going to kill him.

Trunks shook his head in his way to the bar in his office. Stupid, just Goten would have believe a condom would work with his sister… special alloy or not. It was Goten's stupidity to blame… the sharing strength was more than capable to melt them.

**

* * *

**

FINDING THE TRUE.

Bra told her mother about that and Bulma injected her quickly. Bulma was still nervous about the failed treatment with Pan, she was so sure she had found the right method. Pan's fears made her decided to run the security video, to know what had happened. She knew the better way to find a mistake was to go back to the past and watch or read your own steps. When she saw what had happened, she gasped in shock. Spoiled little brats… they were going to listen to her… how dare they messing with HER experiments… how they could think she wouldn't find out…

She yelled from the lab. Her voice was heard from the lab to the back yard, making Vegeta stop his training.

One week later.

Kenji and Midori were still grounded. They had been grounded, scolded and shouted several times; Bulma, Bra, Goten, Trunks and firstly Pan. Each one of them with their special method and words. Bulma and Pan were still furious.

**

* * *

**

ACT LIKE A MATE.

Vegeta stormed in their room, kicking close the door. "Woman!"

Bulma snapped from her work and narrowed her eyes. "What is it this time Vegeta?"

Vegeta frowned, kicking the door shut and leaning against the wall; in front of her. "mhp"

Bulma rolled her eyes and stood. Something was bothering him and watching his attitude, he wanted comfort. "What is it Vegeta?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "The brat is with child."

Bulma opened her mouth in shock. "What? No, no, it can't be! You told me she wouldn't get pregnant again at least for a year!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked at her straight in her eyes. "The –other –brat…"

Bulma narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Which brat Vegeta? Every one is a brat for you… but I only know two of them who can be pregn…" She stopped in the middle of the sentence… Bra…

Vegeta frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "Damn Kakarrot's brat… I told him to be careful… I didn't want to expose her to those damn earthlings out there."

Bulma raised her hand to her mouth and started giggling. "Dende! I can't believe it! It's wonderful! Oh my… a baby!"

Vegeta shook his head, raising his voice. "I don't know why I came to you… you are making a fuss over it… You should start acting like my mate!"

Bulma smiled cheerfully, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh… I'm sorry my Prince… Come here."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, but didn't push her away. "I'm not a child, woman!"

Bulma grinned pushing his face down to her shoulder. "I know Vegeta, I know. I just want to hold you… don't push me away."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, still refusing to hold her. "I'm not pushing you away."

She laughed, kissing his head lightly. "You are not hugging me back either."

Vegeta sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around her waist. Incredible, she was the only one who could comfort him, the only one he could trust and the only one he wanted to be with.

**

* * *

**

THE WEDDING.

Time was up. Bra was marrying Goten in a few hours. At first, it had been not easy to deal with The Press, firstly because she had been married before, but they were grateful they had been granted access to the wedding to cover the news and maybe have a note of the Briefs and the Sons. They were personalities after all, the sons of a local hero, the daughter and the granddaughter of their savior, the owners of CC.

Bra was a beautiful young smart woman, without mention of her social status. She was filthy rich and the heiress of an economical and technological emporium.

She turned to the mirror still nervous. The tenuous lights of the room seemed to glow around her. Bra looked her reflex in the mirror one last time, caressing with her eyes every part of her dress. Everything seemed perfect, even the warm blush on her cheeks. She was more nervous than the first time, even when she was used to attend to big social events.

She touched softly the small diamond tiara. It was too luxurious to be a tiara and too simple to be a crown. The wedding gown tight in her waist, accentuating her curves. The neckline wasn't very low, but the embroidered in the center of it attracted the attention to her cleavage. Something she didn't mind right now. The skirt was long, making her look like a real princess.

Bulma had insisted in her, using a sophisticated and elegant wedding gown, but she had declined the offer. She wanted something simple and elegant, after all these were her second nuptials.

Vegeta complained of coming to another ridiculous earthling's ceremony, but he changed his mind, thanks to Bulma's opportune commentary about his presence in the first wedding celebration. Failing in attend this ceremony will show he liked Kenzao over Goten.

The moment Bulma finished exposing her point of view; Vegeta stiffened saying he would assist.

She grinned, hearing him mumble he was the Prince of all Saiyans and he wouldn't let anyone think he have any kind of preference in a human over a Saiyan. He would rather die before that happened.

Bulma smiled, she always gets what she wants.

Vegeta looked at the Saiyan suit. He never thought he would use it again… less to give his daughter to the damned bastard son of Kakarrot… in a earthling's ceremony.

Kenji and Midori interchanged looks. Goten was very nervous, pacing in the room.

Kenji rolled over in his seat with a smirk on his face, looking at the floor and the feet of Goten. "If he continues walking that way, he is going to burn the carpet."

Midori chuckled, following Kenji's gaze.

The ripple of voices invaded the lounge. The guests arrived. The wedding ceremony wasn't religious. Family members and close friends had been invited to attend the marriage ceremony and then go the wedding reception. The Press had been invited just to attend the wedding ceremony.

The room looked like a fashion parade. It was a show to see the perfect make up and gorgeous dresses the women had picked up for this night. In the entrance, the desk was almost full of envelopes and at least, 50 guests already signed the guest book.

Goten looked at the paper in his hand, reading again and again what he wanted to say.

He walked down the stairs in a black tuxedo, with a Saiyan award in the pocket of his tuxedo. He stood in his place waiting for Bra to appear.

She stopped upstairs, radiant and happy. She started walking downstairs in a slow and elegant motion. At the end of the stairs, Vegeta bowed at her and took her hand, princely style.

Wrapped in silk and chiffon, she walked slowly, clinging to her father's arm.

Vegeta was wearing his permanent scowl, but no one could deny he had a steady pace and a royal presence.

Bulma grinned feeling her heart thumping against her chest. Vegeta paled, looking at her from head to toe, he stopped in her midsection and then he glared at Goten for a second.

He stiffened, glancing at Bulma out of the corner of his eyes; she wouldn't forgive him If he put up a fight now or if he provoke a scandal. He was a Saiyan, but he knew he shouldn't interrupt the earthling's ceremony.

Bulma buried her eyes in his; somehow letting him know everything would be fine.

Midori and Kenji couldn't and didn't want to hide their happiness. From now on they would be a real family.

Thong frowned a little, something was different… maybe his aunt was nervous. He crossed glances with his father, but Trunks only tightened his lips, whispering in a low voice. "Behave."

They walked slowly forward the table in the center of the room, where Goten was waiting for them. Vegeta pressed his lips tight and handed his daughter to Goten. He bowed to her and turned his face to Goten.

He cleared his throat while pushing away the microphone that had been offered to him by the minister. "I give you my daughter, Saiyan. Take care of her and her descent. You will take care of her not only as her mate, but as a subject too. A failure in protecting her would be considered not only that you are a failure as a Saiyan male, it would be considered high treason to the crown of Vegetasei and if you fail, you will die by my hands. Don't betray our race, Saiyan. Take care of her and make sure she is happy, that's your maxim priority now… you won't leave her to follow your father steps not even if you need to save the planet."

Vegeta stopped and turned around to go beside Bulma.

Goten opened his mouth to answer but he closed it again when he watched Vegeta raising his hand as a sign of keep silent.

Vegeta turned around and buried his cold eyes in his. "Listen to me, if my descent loses the brains they carry by inheritance… by your fault… you die."

Goten blinked in confusion, how could he say that? Right in this moment…

Bra laughed softly, it was her father's way to approve this union.

Goten looked at her again, she looked like a princess in her wedding gown. In fact, she was a princess. He still couldn't believe she would be his by human laws and he couldn't stop a shiver. He loved her so much. It was almost unbelievable.

She lowered her eyes, wishing the minister ended soon his speech. She belonged to him and she didn't want to wait to say it aloud. She glanced at him, revealing in his wonderful shape. The way he fitted in the tuxedo. She gave a small smile, knowing he was getting impatient.

The ceremony was about to end. The minister flipped through his papers running his finger down a line. He glanced at Goten and nodded his head. "Do you take Bra Briefs, to have and to hold, love and cherish, till death do your part?

Goten nodded his head. "I do."

The minister turned to see Bra. "Do you take Goten Son, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, or richer or poorer, till death do your part?"

Bra nodded, gathering enough strength to stop her from crying. "I do."

The minister looked at them solemnly and told them what to say, while handing the mic to Goten first.

Goten reached in his pocket and took the rings out. He cleared his throat and once he had gathered her attention, he smiled at her. He had grumbled the words before, but he was still nervous. "I Son Goten, take you Bra, to be my wife, tho share good and bad times, side by side. My love for you will be eternal. I commit to you forever. With this ring, I thee wed, until we are parted to death."

Then the minister grabbed the mic and hold it in front of Bra.

Bra gulped, looking at Goten through watered eyes. "I Briefs Bra, take you Goten, to be my husband. I promise to respect and support you, be patient and loving towards you. No matter what lies before us, I will be at your side forever, this is my solemn vow."

After the vows had been exchanged, he motioned to the minister, reaching out to grab the mic again.

Bulma swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat; he was going to give a speech in front of the Press? Who could have believed it? She thought the speech was going to be said just for family and friends.

Bra looked at him in silence, nodding her head slightly, while waiting for him to speak. She kept her eyes on their hands, feeling a shiver running down her spine.

Goten held the mic in his left hand and looked at her eyes, grabbing both of her hands with his powerful one. "You will feel no rain or cold as long as I be with you, I will be your shelter. You won't be lonely because I will keep you company until the end of times."

Vegeta couldn't believe it, how the hell that brat had managed to perform a saiyan speech? He glanced at his smirking wife… now he knew… he thought she had forgotten everything about it… fool… she wasn't that kind of woman… while Goten kept going on, he looked at her with confusion… that damn woman had probably memorized his words and wrote hem down for him… the speech wasn't the same, but it was a saiyan one.

Bra's eyes watered. She blinked a few times, trying to hold back her tears, but two tiny salty drops slid down her cheeks. She didn't want to bolt her make up and ruin her look, but she couldn't help it.

Goten smiled at her, squeezing lightly her hand with his right. "I will share your dreams and your memories; I will take your pain in my own heart to ease yours. I will honor you all the days of this life and the afterlife."

Goten finished and slowly brought her fingers to his lips planting a soft kiss on them.

He stretched out his hand, but before he could guess it her soft hand stopped him, getting a hold of his hand.

He looked at her, puzzled at her actions, until she raised the mic to her lips. "I will follow you wherever you go. Where you stay I will stay. Your family will be my family and your goals will be my goals. I wil work along side yours to build our life together in happiness and pace. I will look for the brightness in life because you are the brightness itself."

The Sons and Briefs women were all crying, this was what they wanted for them both, to be happy again, to love each other.

Vegeta lowered his eyes; he hadn't expected this show of affection. The words had been fine but the puppy dog eyes on both of them… that sickening love look on their faces… somehow; he didn't feel repulsion or hate.

Goku smiled, grabbing softly Chichi's hand in his in an attempt to soothe her.

Thong frowned…. What a show his aunt and new uncle were giving… his grandpa was right… public displays of affection were odd and weakened their spirit… he would never do such a thing…

Pea on the opposite was radiant, smiling all the way. She loved both and all wanted them to be together. She knew they were in love since they started going out with the boys. She smirked at the memory… as if she had believed them when they lied about kissing each other…

Pan leaned in Trunks shoulder, cradling the baby in her arms. Everything seemed so right… finally they were all together. The earth was in peace, she had her Trunks and her grandpa back.

Trunks smirked… who could have believe it… back in their school years that his best friend was going to marry his sister. Those two had been blind for a long time. Everyone noticed they belonged to each other. He wrapped an arm around Pan's waist pulling her close thinking about their happiness together. They could have both missed all this… He wondered for a moment, thinking about the way things were in the past, when Goten and he were just teenagers… they ended up marrying those little girls…

Goten kissed her and took her hand, walking around the tables in the room, acknowledging the guest's presence in their wedding. The best man, even he wasn't required, was Trunks. When they completed their round. He looked at her, he knew she wasn't going to change her attire.

She saw her friends and family's faces lighting up when she had accepted. Everyone seemed so cheerful.

Goten kissed her fully on the mouth, dragging her to the dance floor. He had been waiting for this moment. They had been living apart, but that was about to change. He nested his head in the side of her face, smelling her wonderful scent, enjoying the softness of her hair.

She closed her eyes, leaning fully on his chest. The world had ceased to exist. Every time she opened her eyes it seemed the whole world was spinning around them, he was finally and completely hers.

Marron wrapped her arms around Tetsu's neck, dancing a slow song. She had been so worried about Goten and Bra… widowhood and divorce… She thanked mentally Dende for letting this happen. She chuckled lightly, those two were so different and so similar at the same time… they even looked like their parents… creepy… Bulma and Goku in their younger version.

Trunks pulled Pan close to him, smiling flirtatiously. "You seem so familiar… maybe I saw you around here some other time."

Pan smirked back at him. "Maybe…"

He leaned forward, touching her nose with his. "Have anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

Pan smiled, whirling around the dance floor in his arms. "Not in the way you are telling me… you are not so bad yourself."

Trunks tightened his hand on her waist. "Not that bad?"

She laughed heartedly, letting him pull her close. "To be honest, you are the hottest guy in the planet."

He laughed placing his lips to the side of her ear. "To be honest as well…" He trailed off, pulling away a little to see her face.

Her eyes were closed, waiting for his words.

He smirked, rolling softly his tongue. "To be honest, you are right… I am the hottest guy…"

She snapped open her eyes staring at him in disbelief. "I can't believe it! Maniac egotistical… vain jer…"

He cut her off with a kiss. "You know is true."

He chuckled, still brushing his lips to hers.

She pulled away, narrowing her eyes. "Tr…"

He kissed lightly her nose. "I love you."

She didnt need more. She closed her eyes again, sliding her hands down his chest. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. "I love you too."

**

* * *

**

VISIONS.

Goku smiled from a corner. "I still can't believe those kids had to come from the future to correct all the mess those boys made of their lifes."

Dende smiled, nodding his head. "one hundred years wasted… stories and lifes disappeared to let this happen…"

Goku startled at Dende's words. "What do you mean? They didn't really disappeared, they would be reborned… It's for the best, isn't it?"

Dende grinned. "Of course it's for the best."

Goku raised an eyebrow, a sad shadow on his face. "When they are returning?"

Dende shrugged. "I don't know. Destiny is not written yet. I know they Hill return when we find the proper bodies and parents to raise them. They need to be born in the most similar condition to their original birth."

Goku elbowed him lightly. "Come on Dende… you know the future… You know I won't tell…"

Dende grinned. "I know… You will probably forget it."

Goku grimaced, kind of hurt. "Hey…"

Dende fidgeted with his vest. "You know I shouldn't tell you this Goku…"

Goku grinned. His eyes shining with joy and anticipation.

Dende turned around nervously and then whispered. "Kenji will have a son… that, if he marries… well, it doesn't matter who… he carries strong saiyan genus… the same goes for Midori…"

Goku gawked at Dende. "Woa! Are you telling me Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are going to be the sons of Midori and Kenji respectively?"

Dende laughed… "If you only knew the future, dear Goku… you'd be amazed at what's going to happen now that those little boys changed the past."

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Do you mind telling me what is going to happen?"

Dende looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Yes."

Goku opened his mouth in shock. "What?"

Dende raised a finger to his mouth. "Shhh… Yes I mind… I'm not telling you that."

Goku smiled, putting his best puppy dog eyes. "Pleaseee?"

Dende shook his head, amused at the childish behavior of his dear friend. "NO"

Goku smiled, life couldn't go better. Soon, that couple of brave little saiyans would be born… Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.

Living fused with Shenlong so many years had left a gift in him… he, as his father once did; could see a glimpse of the future. He didn't tell that to Dende, it would hurt his feelings and he knew Dende enjoyed so much knowing the future. He could tell by the way he smiled and whispered little future events to him, even when it was forbidden.

He pondered if he should reveal or ask about the arrival of the saiyans of Furture… He grinned, if only Vegeta knew, he would be as happy as he ignored he could be… He arched his eyebrow, glancing at Vegeta. How would he react if he just knew his race would be saved? He gasped feeling Dende invading his mind. "_Don't you even think about it."_

**

* * *

**

RUSHING.

Goten sealed his lips with hers and took her hand, leaning closer to whisper a few words into her ear.

She giggled and glanced at the boys. Then, she walked up stairs. After a while; she walked down wearing another dress. She picked up her purse and waved good bye to the boys.

She shimmered before his eyes, nodding her head. She was ready.

He enveloped her in a hug and then took her hand leading her to the exit.

The door whooshed open and he grinned, pointing to a limo parked in front of the entrance.

They climbed in the limo and headed into the airport. They arrived at the airport thirty minutes before the scheduled time to board.

The driver pulled out the driveway and into the airport's parking lot. He opened the doors smiling at the couple.

Bra ran over to put her small luggage on the plane. She had capsules, but she still needed a big bag full of everything she may need.

She sat back as the plane took off. Soon they would be living in a fantasy word for three weeks, just the two of them.

He buckled up the belt and drapped an arm around her waist. "I was half in love with you when we talk three years ago, but I didn't know it, until I saw Kenzao's return."

Bra smiled. "You told me it had been at the beach, when you realized it."

Goten shook his head. "No, I fell in love with you that day, but I didn't realize it until Kenzao came to view."

Bra smiled, nestling her head beneath his chin. "I had any choice, I have loved you since I was ten years old."

He chuckled, kissing her passionately.

The plane landed three hours later. This was their paradise.

They made love in the privacy of the room, no one to hear, sense or smell their love making. He smiled at her licking up the blood afterwards, before he collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

She smiled at him, he surely had suck blood out of her veins, because she was still dizzy.

The morning found them draped over each other. Goten woke up and look over next to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around HIS wife. He sighed, his eyes drifting lower while pulling up the covers. He had to stand up and lower the blinds, the night had been long and exhausting. They needed to rest.

He stood up hesitantly, but an arm stopped him. "Don't go."

He never made it to the window.

**

* * *

**

HONEYMOON

October, 808.

Goten and Bra left to their honeymoon. The boys stayed with Bulma the first week and they were going to spend the next week at Goku's.

Goten and Bra had been in a bliss. Bulma gave them a three weeks honeymoon's trip as a wedding gift.

In the middle of the second week of their honeymoon. Goten banged in the bathroom's door. "Bra! Is everything alright?"

Bra bit her lip, she didn't know if she was happy or terrified. Of course she wanted a baby, but not so soon. She just knew that damn night had been the one. Why did she have to listen to him… her mother had already warned her about Saiyan's powerful seed… Pan had told her to be careful… but nooow... she had to listen to him… now she was getting angry. Why the hell couldn't he wait for another week?

His voice sounded low and stressed. "BRA! Are you okay?"

Bra splashed her face with cold water. "Yes I'm fine. I'm coming!" Damn it. She had to control her hormones. She had been willing to go forward that night… she could remember she didn't give a damn about the consequences, so she didn't have to blame him so much. If she hadn't been wearing that short… short dress… if she hadn't been playing with his control… if she hadn't been speaking in such seductive way…

Her mother had told her about the consequences of mating and bonding. Of course that had been really weird… but she didn't listen to any of them… even Trunks warned her, but firstly, her mother had insisted in it.

_FLASHBACK._

_Bulma opened her eyes, surprised at the revelation. "Did you already bit him?"_

_Bra lowered her eyes, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "Well… yes… but…"_

_Bulma sighed, rolling her eyes. "Listen Bra, you can tell me… I'm your mother and I, better than anyone, can give you some advice. I had to deal with a stubborn saiyan, remember?"_

_Bra breathed in deeply. She didn't want to tell her mother about this, but Bulma could be so pushy… "Fine… I was kind of carried away once and I clad my fingers on his back… I…"_

_Bulma grinned for a moment, and then she put the serious façade on her face. "Did you drink his blood?"_

_Bra blushed. "Well, yes… and… last week I couldn't help it and bit his chest and…"_

_Bulma controlled the urge to laugh at her daughter's temper. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Bra fixedly. "You bit him again?"_

_Bra blushed… "Yes."_

_Bulma tilted her head to the side and nested it on her hand. "Did you rip his skin?"_

_Bra narrowed her eyes, this was worst that her first appointment with the doctor when she was dating Kenzao. "Yes."_

_Bulma's face glimmered. "Have you seen a mark there?"_

_Bra frowned. This wasn't her mother's issue; it was hers. Why she was pushing her this way? "Yes, it's just a small mark, it hasn't faded."_

_Bulma laughed. "Oh my God! And it won't fade, look." _

_Bulma put aside her hair, showing the back of her neck. There were two small circle shaped scars._

_Bulma drop her hand__; laughing at her daughter's face. "You already claimed him!"_

_Bra's jaw dropped open. "WHAT?"_

_Bulma nodded, still laughing. "Tell me something, have you been feeling weird? Thoughts coming out of nowhere? Strong memories?"_

_Bra pondered a minute about the question. "Well, yes but…"_

_Bulma raised her eyebrows. "Did he bit you?"_

_Bra blushed furiously, but then again, it wasn't nothing to be ashamed of, her own mother had done the same to her father. "Yes, but he didn't rip my skin."_

_Bulma started looking Bra in every bare part of her body. "Where?"_

_Bra whined, annoyed at her mother's intromission. "MOM!"_

_Bulma ignored her and continued scanning Bra's body. "Are you sure he didn't rip your skin? Completely sure?"_

_Bra rolled her eyes annoyed at the question; she wasn't stupid. "Yes."_

_Bulma nodded her head, placing a hand under her chin. "Okay, so, you didn't complete the bond… you didn't mate as you had to… he needs to bit you Bra… and maybe you would need to bit him again to reaffirm the bond, because it was one-sided."_

_Bra half closed her eyes, looking at her mother in confusion. "What all of this means?"_

_Bulma laughed, slapping Bra's arm playfully. "It means he is yours!"_

_Bra startled at Bulma's words. "WHAT?"_

_Bulma smiled lovingly. "Yes, so, stop worrying…I don't know why he hadn't realized it, but I'm sure he will, you just have to push a little… if you don't bit him soon, he may not bit you. I already told you that one minute ago, when you stormed out the kitchen just before you told me you would be at his house to have a __little talk__. _

_Bra's eyes watered. She wasn't sure if he was going to admit it, she wasn't sure if her mother was telling all this just to encourage her. "Mom, you were the one who called me!"_

_Bulma watched her daughter turning her back. "WAIT! I need to tell you something… be careful Bra, after you two have bonded, you are going to be highly fertile, the risk of getting pregnant will increase two or three times because of your genetics wanting to reproduce."_

_Bra rolled her eyes. "Mom, I already slept with him and I'm fine, that thing you tested on me worked good!"_

_Bulma frowned. "It wasn't a contraceptive method Bra. I don't know why it worked, but be careful, it wont be the same when you are mated."_

_Bra rolled her eyes again. She wasn't a child, she had been living with a man before. "I will, Mom. It's getting late, I must go."_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Of course she didn't and now she was regretting not paying attention to her mother. She blasted the pregnancy test and threw the ashes in the toilet, flushing it. Then, she opened the door and smiled at Goten, who was laying on the bed, watching TV. "Hey, I made reservations for a romantic dinner in a wonderful French restaurant."

THE NEWS.

She asked for the dessert, smiling at Goten's hunger.

The waitress put a giant chocolate cake on the table, smiling at the couple.

Bra grinned, watching her husband had just realized the upper layer of the cake was engraved.

When he read what was written on it, he almost fainted. Of course he was happy. He didn't care for the cake anymore. He stood up and lifted her up in his arms, kissing her everywhere.

When they sat down again, he started to cut the cake. He would never forget those words.

"_You are going to be a Dad."_

He smiled, sensing her womb. How could he have been so naïve? The new Ki was high enough to read. She was three weeks and a half. The little Saiyan in her womb had started to raise his ki. Of course, when she called to tell the news, she blushed. Every one knew about that. She frowned, damn it! They didn't bother to inform her.

**

* * *

**

NEW HOME.

Trunks and Pan had been in a hurry. They had prepared everything for Goten and Bra's return. The house was ready; they even had moved the furniture to the new house. Midori and Kenji had been helping them. They knew the plan, that's why they had been asking so many questions about what they would like to have in their house.

Trunks sighed, looking at the way Pan cuddled in his arms. He was so happy… he had a beautiful girl in his arms, the girl that had always made him laugh and enjoy life.

He closed his eyes for a moment. It was funny, she was the strongest woman in Earth, but she let him has his way on her… always. She could be stubborn and bossy, but every time he held her or kissed her, she became the sweetest girl on Earth. He chuckled; he had to admit he liked that. He hated to be in charge every time, but he loved to protect and hold her like this. He just loved it, even when she was the strongest girl, she submitted to him and let herself go, completely lost in his caresses, his will and protection. He loved to feel that kind of power over her. He loved her caresses when he came home, tired of working so much… he loved the life he was living at her side.

She loved him, she was always helping him, supporting him, and spoiling him… she even lectured him. He loved when she kidnapped him from work.

Pan smiled, feeling his arms around her. Sometimes she didn't understand why she loved so much the fact he was the stronger of them. She didn't like to feel weak, but every time he kissed her, she handed him the control of their lives. She didn't want him to be in charge but she loved him to… She just couldn't get enough of him. She seemed to love him more each day. She smiled, pressing her face in his upper chest. He had always managed to bring up her best.

He lifted her face and kissed her deeply, repeating more times than she could remember. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 73. A NEW LIFE.

**

* * *

**

AUTHOR NOTES.

Now the end is near. The final chapter is going to be: The awakening of the Saiyan Race, and yes, it's a short chapter with an epilogue. I hope you all like it. It was so sad to start writing this chapter, because I really didn't want it to end. I even thought about what would happen in the future, I almost have a whole plot inside my head, right now.

I'm going to delete the alternate story, DB legend mating scenes, because there's not going to be another M scene. Thanks to all of you who posted a review there, too. Thanks to every one of you that have been reading this story until the end. Thanks specially to you, many of you, that sticked up with me. You helped me find that part of me that laid forgotten in my soul, that part that a lot of people around me ever thought it was so important. That part I love so much.

Every review you sent, helped me to gather the strength to fight for what I want, and I want to write. (I have been doing that for so long, but in Spanish, this was kind of a challenge, and not just that, I love English and I wanted to try. Every single word you wrote gave me courage, helped me to grow, improve my language and finally end a story.

**BY THE WAY**, I was so sad about this story ending, that I already posted a new one. "BEYOND REASON. Trunks and Pan." Hope you like it too.

Thanks to those who never reviewed, but read the story, thanks to those who added me as favorite story/author, those who added this story to the alerts. Thanks to all who took the time to review, firstly, all those who reviewed more than once. Thanks with all my heart, to those who openly helped me one way or another, those special friends that became part of this story and my life. Please read the next notes.

* * *

**Apolonia86**. My dear friend. Thanks so much for your support and your lovely long reviews. You were and still are a great friend who always encouraged me, since the first chapter. Your words helped me to go on. I want to thank you for not only giving me hope and bringing smiles to my face. I want to thank you for getting involve with this story and let me know a bit more of you and your life; for letting me know the person behind the screen… for everything you told me… good things, nice words and long reviews :) For your interest and support. Thank you.

**Puertorrican babe. **Your reviews were just so great! You made me so happy that you were following the plot and bring up your emotions and making me laugh so many times with your jokes about the plot or the couples in the story. Geez! I've been reading your reviews and I still laughing of some comments. You are great girl. You were always guessing in this story and gave me some good points. Thanks for the wonderful 31 reviews!

**XItachis-Luverx**. Thanks for your words and your interest. Thanks for urging me to update and share your thoughts with me. I can still recall some of them, so descriptive, funny and full of emotion. Geez! I even learned some new words from your reviews. Thanks for that too!. Thanks for those great 9 reviews.

**Hermione Double**. Dear friend, thanks for your support, your words, your criticism and help with the vocabulary and uses. Thanks for the notes, the reviews and all the honesty you gave me. Thanks for sticking until the end and put some reason in me when I dragged out. Thanks for your jokes and your funny comments, for taking the time to write a message and clear my doubts. Thanks for the great 37 reviews/notes.

**SuperSaiyanX.** Thanks for your support. For your words and your interest. It's amazing how a few words can help a writer soul to go on. Thanks for that, thanks for the encouraging 18 reviews.

**Lady Bugg. **Dear friend, what can I say? You always encouraged me and made me feel special. You made me feel like a real writer, something I had forgotten to feel so long ago. Thank you for making my day brighter with your reviews, thank you for including me in the community and thank you for all the kind and sweet words you wrote about the story. You really made me feel great and I appreciate it with all my heart. Thanks for the amazing 26 reviews.

**Anime-school-chick**. Dear friend, thank you so much. You gave me support, criticism, courage, compliments, laughs, good ideas, but firstly, you let me know you. You shared part of you with each review and I must say thank you for caring. Thanks for writing a reviews for every chapter. You made me feel so good. Your reflections about the story were just great. What can I say? Girl, you amazed me! You were such a constant and kind reviewer. I just have to say THANKS again, for your trust and those really great 77 reviews/notes.

**Vannya-Pan**. Dear friend, thanks so much for your words, for sticking in this story until the end. For giving me your point of view and your comments. For all the time you spent writing a nice and great review. Thanks for sharing with me part of your life and for writing such good comments about every chapter. I really appreciate you sticking until the end. Your 37 reviews were just wonderful.

**Azul 55**. Thanks for writing your opinions, thanks for letting me know how you felt with the story. You kept writing since the beginning until the end and I appreciate that greatly. Thanks for all the support and thanks for the 20 reviews!

**Lovesanime92. **Thanks so much for the interest you showed in each review, your reflections and the particular way of encouraging me. Thanks for being constant and always leave a note. I really appreciate it. Every single time you reviewed it was a great moment, because I knew you were still reading this story. I even enjoyed when you started writing about stop Bra and Goten's stuff. Thanks for your great 20 reviews.

**Wild.one 08**. Dear friend, thanks so much for everything. Thanks for reading this story, reviewing and betareading those five chapters full of commas, periods, etc. It meant a lot for me, you took the time to read and correct my punctuation and mistakes. I'm so glad you did because you taught me how to write some words and punctuation rules. Thanks for your advice and your honesty. It really meant a lot for me.

**Zhealy. **You started reading this story when it was already long. I appreaciate you still wrote about the previous chapters. You encouraged me with your reviews. I asked you to tell me about my mistakes and I'm glad you did, because that was a great way of helping me. Thanks for your support, the jokes, the reflections, the corrections and the thoughts full of emotion. Thanks for your 11 wonderful reviews.

**Miss Purple. **Thanks for your interest and your notes. Telling me you read every chapter more than once was so great. Thanks for your support.

**SonPan. **Thank you for your words, for the kindness of explaining why you missed reviewing. You gave me the support I needed. You really made me laugh the time you wrote like 6 paragraphs of More, more, more in capital letters. Thanks so much for the fun and the reviews!

**LiveforDBZ**. Hey friend! Thanks for your reviews, your corrections and your support. Thanks for your words too. You made me squeaked with joy a couple of times and smile the others. Thanks for sharing your emotions and feelings . Thanks for telling me to go on. Thanks for the notes too.

**Noseless Wonder. **Thanks for your help and your corrections. I didn't know what to do at that time and you just opened my mind, telling me to change the script format and I appreciate it greatly.

**Transformersfreak19** or YyxluvsSusake4everxyY. Thanks for your words, you really surprised me when you changed your nick, but we are all up for a change, aren't we? Thanks for telling me what you think of the story and writing those funny comments about it.

**Saiyanmx89**. How could I forget about saying thanks? Thanks so much. I really enjoyed your words. Thanks for sticking up with me in this almost never-ending story. Even when I'm kind of sad it's ending. I appreciate you wrote those notes to me.

**Listenserendipity**. Hey! Thanks a lot for the reviews. You encouraged me to keep writing no matter what. You gave me your point of view and a lot of nice words about this story. I appreaciate you took the time to write, even when you have your own stories to post. Thanks!

**Neftis Cloe. **When you started reviewing, I checked up your profile because it wasn't a review, it was a message to my mail. So I checked it up to answer. My eyes almost popped up. The best compliment was to see you wrote in your profile, that your favorite story was the DB legend. Thanks so much. Thanks for your support, your comments, your words about this story and your trust.

Thanks to all the reviewers of this story. I hope I didn't miss any one. You made me feel so good reading your notes. Too many emotions in few words. Thanks for your reviews, for letting me know you were reading the story and always took the time to write a review. **Thanks to**: Ale B, xxgrenmonkeyyx, Rose lili Potter, Saiyan wolf girl, genx, Miss Purple, jazzyfizzler, Karen, Ikorosu-Shinso, LovelyAznGurl, ashes to beauty, Megan consoer, graelyn-chan,


	74. Awakening of the Saiyan Race

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7**4. AWAKENING OF SAIYAN RACE. **

Third week of October 808.

Bra and Goten returned from their honeymoon trip, her four weeks pregnancy had started to radiate a strong Ki. Finding a new home with all their belongings was a shocking surprise; they were more than happy to see they had a whole huge house to share with the kids. It had been a hard work to do and their family had done it in just three weeks.

Bulma had been working in the Saiyan project, it was hard to make that spaceship function properly, but she was a genius and she could do it. She had been trying to locate the saiyan children for about four years.

**

* * *

**

Blue tail.

First days of April 809.

Five months and a half-later Bra gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Bran. She had soft blue hair and blue eyes. She was 50 Saiyan, but she had a blue tail.

Vegeta smirked and looked at Goku. "Told you... Saiyan race has an opportunity to survive."

Goku smirked back. "You don't know how right you are."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows in suspicion, but then, he shrugged and walked to the baby girl. "She is a powerful one."

Goku grinned looking at the expression on Vegeta's face when he looked at the little blue tail of the baby. "Surprised?"

Vegeta leaned in the wall, looking from his daughter to the newborn baby. He was in utter shock. "Wh… What's that?"

Bra smiled softly, looking at her father while she caressed the blue appendix.

Bulma smirked, crossing her arms. "Don't you see? It's a T-A-I-L."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, shooting daggers to his wife. "I know it's a tail, woman! I mean what the hell is happening here? I never saw a blue tail before!"

Bulma smirked deeper, walking to the spot where he was leaning. "It's a beautiful tail, don't you dare to say the opposite."

Vegeta grunted, glancing from his daughter to his wife. "It's a tail… at least."

Bra grinned, cuddling the little baby in her arms; knowing her father; that comment had been a compliment indeed.

Goku placed a hand in Goten' shoulder. The angry frown on his son's face revealed he didn't take Vegeta's comment very nice.

Bulma argued with Vegeta a whole week. He tried to mask his disappointment about the little girl being just 50 Saiyan but Bulma knew him better and she didn't drop the subject until he ended threatening with leaving to the forests until she calmed down.

Bulma had to swallow her anger when he said, "She'd lose the privilege of having a Royal mate, prince of all Saiyans living with her and under her roof." She had many harsh words to reply but he was royalty pissed off and she wouldn't risk their life together because of her or his pride.

**

* * *

**

Hope.

February 811.

Two years later Bra gave birth again. She swore to never have drink contests again. The consequences of that night had been a beautiful pure blood saiyan baby with spiky black hair and big black eyes. The story was repeating itself… Bran was identical to Bra and the new Saiyan baby had the same face and expression of Goten. They named him Gluten.

Vegeta was more than happy; it seemed mixing his blood with kakarrot's blood wasn't so bad after all. The Saiyan race would stay alive at least one or two more generations.

**

* * *

**

Technological advances.

Two years later. February, 813.

By this time, Bulma had reunited enough information to locate the planet Furture. She was working in a spaceship prototype. The planet where Furture was located required better conditions and fuel storage's capability.

She wasn't so sure about telling her friends about her newest invention. She didn't want Vegeta to go there, she didn't know what would be waiting for them; so, she decided to make a special automated spaceship. One with enough power and artificial intelligence to travel there, compile information, fix itself and come back to Earth. She knew it would take her at least one year more to do that.

She couldn't risk the new mission or her friends and family's life. Furture's location was an unknown galaxy; not even the time her son, Goku and Pan had been searching for the black dragon balls they had traveled so far, and she needed to be sure.

Two years later, she kept the secret of the spaceship from the Z gang, and sent it to Furture. She had estimated it would take 12 or 15 months to get there, but it took only 13 months. The distances didn't let her read the lectures of the ship about the environment of Furture, but the ship sent a tiny lecture and Bulma knew the spaceship was scanning Furture surface.

June 816.

Three months later, the memory was almost full and the ship returned to Earth. Bulma was excited, she could play the videos and read the research of the many robots she had programmed to collect information. Then, she would decide if she would allow Vegeta and Goku to go there and rescue the last survivors of the Saiyan race. She had estimated they would be almost 12 years old. She only hoped they weren't evil or she would be bringing the enemy to their planet… one single little mistake and the enemy would be at their home.

December 816.

Unfortunately, six months later, in its way back to Earth the ship exploded. Everything was lost. She started working in a new spaceship in secret; not even Vegeta knew why she was expending so many time in her lab.

**

* * *

**

Success.

February 817.

Two months later, she sent the improved spaceship again. She wasn't so young anymore; she had to hurry up if she wanted to know the true about those saiyans and their planet.

March 819.

25 months later the spaceship landed in a desert zone. This time she informed the Z gang, earning a big lecture of each one of them. They understood at the end. She had been that way all her life and she wasn't planning to change any time soon.

The Z gang gathered around the ship. They didn't know what was waiting inside. There was a possibility some alien had infiltrated in the ship.

Vegeta, Goku, 18, Krilin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Uub, Tien, Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Pan scanned the ship, but they couldn't sense any Ki strong enough to be a threat; but there was the chance they were androids.

When the door opened, the Saiyans walked inside, finding just four robots full of information.

Two weeks later, Bulma knew everything she had to about Furture. It seemed the Furtureans were pacific. One of the pictures showed a little saiyan.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes; the expression on that boy wasn't the proper expression of a Saiyan. The Ki lecture hadn't reported such a big power to be a threat.

**

* * *

**

Who's next?

Goku was out of the question, even when he had offered himself. Bulma knew he had promised Chichi to stay; besides, he had been fighting to protect Earth so many times and she didn't want to be the one who take him away again and put his life on risk. Vegeta was out of the question too, just because she didn't want him to go, she wanted him by her side.

He had been demanding to go, he had been pushing her hard to do as he wanted, but she refused, and told him that Earth needed their guardians. The Z gang wouldn't be able to make it, they were old now and the single trip would take more than two years.

The kids were all out of the question too… they were too young, and she would never allow them to go in such a dangerous adventure. She would have to keep an eye on Pea, who tended to act a little like her mother. She could even remember Pea, seven or eight years ago, insisting about going to space.

The only option left was Gohan. She couldn't ask Trunks, Pan or Goten to go because they have a family to take care of; besides, they needed to stay here and protect Earth. Of course, Uub offered to go there and she accepted. He was strong enough and after fusing with Boo, it would be hard to kill him. Therefore, the team was formed with Gohan and Uub. Videl disagreed with Bulma, but she ended understanding Bulma's reasoning. They needed a Saiyan to go there; the furtureans needed someone of their race, someone they could trust in. At the same time it was dangerous to go there, it was risky to find they could go into ape's form and defeat their heroes.

Gohan and Uub both were kind. They wouldn't use violence if a choice would be given. They were trusty, powerful and strong, but they would have to learn some of the furturean signs and they would have to learn some Saiyan language too… there's where Vegeta's knowledge was required.

She smiled dreamily. If only those saiyans were compatible, they would be able to reproduce and maybe… oh God! Vegeta would be very happy… Many things had been taken away from him. This would be a way to return him something… something very valuable and his birthright of ruling the last saiyans in the Universe.

**

* * *

**

Stronger than you.

May 819. Vegeta had been training Gohan in the Saiyan signs, symbols and language. He didn't have a choice, both didn't have a choice if they wanted to bring back the lost Saiyan teens. Pea was furious, she wanted to go, but her parents and her grandparents had been VERY specific about it. She WAS NOT going to Space.

Thong smirked looking down at his sister. "Still thinking how to run away?"

Pea glared at him from the spot where she was sitting on the floor. "What do you care? You are not brave enough to go anyway…"

Thong frowned, slamming his back in her wall. "I'm not a coward Peanut… I want to go there… and maybe they will take me with them…"

Pea's jaw dropped. She lifted her head staring at him in shock. "What? That's not true! You're only telling me that because you know I want to go; they wouldn't take you there!"

Thong raised his left eyebrow, smirking. "And why not? I'm strong and I know how to fight."

Pea narrowed her eyes and stood up balling her hands. "That's not fair! I'm strong too! I fight better than you!"

Thong laughed sarcastically, leaning his head in the wall. "Of course not! Stop trying to prove yourself Pea, you are a girl, that's enough reason for them."

Pea's eyes watered, feeling her cheeks growing red. "…"

Thong lifted an eyebrow, still with a smirk on his face. The moment he saw his sister at the verge of tears he softened his gaze and lowered his head. "I'm not going either Pea."

Pea shot her eyes closed, fighting back her tears from falling. "I know."

Thong sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We'll have to wait this time Pea, don't worry, there will be another chance in the future."

Pea stiffened at his show of affection. He was so hard with himself and everybody else; she wasn't used to his kindness. "There won't be another chance like this."

Thong brought her closer and hugged her. "How do you know?"

Pea shook her head, returning the embrace. "I just know it. I don't care if they don't want us to go, I'm going."

Thong blinked, pulling away from her. "Are you crazy? You'll never fool them! They know you want to go!"

Pea smirked, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm going."

**

* * *

**

Going to space.

Pea started laughing even when she didn't know if her grandpa or Uub would find her.

Everyone out there was chatting about the route, the trip and the furtureans. She heard some steps and the screech of the door opening. She kept silent, praying to Dende that they wouldn't find her hidden inside the left side of the control panel.

Gohan lifted his head and closed his eyes in deep concentration. He had almost forgotten about that… he didn't see her outside… she had to be here… some where… he opened his eyes and lifted his eyebrows to Uub, waving his hands in circles, telling Uub to scan the area.

Uub grinned maliciously… of course; she had to be here…

They started talking about the trip while they sensed the area, locating a small Ki in the left side of the ship.

Gohan grinned and lowered to the metallic floor, touching the left side of the panel… with a quick movement he pulled away the metallic square that covered that area and smirked. "Come on Pea, it's time to say goodbye to your grandpa…"

Pea squinted her eyes when she sensed her grandpa's Ki a few centimeters away from her, and then she tightened her lips, shaking her head. "Grandpa… I'm sorry… but I really want to go."

Gohan shook his head, grabbing softly her arm to help her out of that small space. "I'm sorry Pea, there's no place for you in this trip."

Pea pouted and then her temper exploded. "NO! I want to go! I'm small; I will fit in here and I know how to take care of myself!"

Gohan applied a little extra pressure on her arm and looked at her fixedly. "NO. You'll stay here and you'll take care of your grandma for me. It's dangerous Pea, I can't take you with us."

Pea slammed her fist in the closest wall but Gohan stopped her fist before it collided with the wall. "No, Pea, you can damage the ship."

Pea gritted her teeth, looking at him with teary and angry eyes. "My mother traveled with her grandpa too!"

Then Gohan smiled softly. "I know dear, that's why I knew you would be hidden here…"

She was going to argue when she heard the panic in her father's voice from outside. "WAIT! GOHAN! PEA IS IN THE SHIP!"

Everyone outside started laughing. Goten shook his head, holding his stomach. How could Trunks be so clueless? Everyone knew Pea was hidden in there! She was just like Pan.

Gohan opened the door and pushed Pea gently into Trunks arms. "Don't be so hard with her Trunks… Pan did the same thing, remember?"

Trunks hugged his daughter and then frowned. "We have to talk about this young lady…"

When the commotion ended, the spaceship was just a shimmer on the sky traveling at a light speed to its new destination: Furture.

**

* * *

**

Furture.

July 820.

13 months later, the spaceship landed in Furture. Gohan sighed, scanning the area. He didn't know where to start.

Uub put the helmet on and motioned for Gohan to do the same.

Gohan followed him and opened the spaceship doors.

The area seemed deserted. They had been flying the area for about 30 minutes and they couldn't find a thing. They missed the civilization in a valley among the mountains, convinced that it had to be in plain view because the robots didn't seem to have a problem locating the city. Soon, they saw a crater in the ground.

They landed, finding the crater was just a simulation. The black hole seemed to have no end, although they couldn't see anything, they knew that hole could be a way to get to the place where the furtureans lived.

They hovered off the ground and started descending, until they found a light. The city was there. Houses built in strange shape, small and with no difference among them.

The furtureans started running once they notice the weird people walking among them and forward the center of the city.

Soon, Gohan and Uub were face to face with the teen Saiyans, standing in front of them with a fighting stance. Behind the teens, there were three furtureans looking at them with confusion.

Gohan crossed his arms over his chest and bowed a little, activating the Saiyan Voice translator in his throat. "We came in peace. We are looking for the children of three Saiyans that visited our planet 15 years ago."

Dr. Koush's eyes flashed with confusion. His eternal nightmare became real. That man looking at them seemed to be a Saiyan, one without tail. He had spoken in Saiyan language; he could remember the language… the robot the clones had destroyed so long ago, spoke the Saiyan language a few times.

He had learned many things from Dr. Sorghum, the Seeda-jin. Even when his race wasn't a worrier or scientist race and his planet didn't have enough technology, he was a brilliant scientist. Dr. Sorghum had trained his group.

It was a pity the robot wasn't here to translate the language, but something was sure… One of them was Saiyan, part saiyan at least… and Saiyans were dangerous and cruel, they were and probably they're still killers without remorse.

The other one was different. He radiated something different… powerful but different. It remained him o the ancient magic they had once practiced.

Milo looked at Professor Koush, pondering if he should answer in the spirant, the universal language.

Koush guessed Milo's actions and grabbed his arm, shaking his head. Then, he glanced at Chester, telling him in silence to warn King Mirrot and Queen Bletta, in case those aliens tried to destroy their race.

Ottamoth looked at Gohan through narrowed eyes. Even when he had been raised in a peaceful environment, something inside him told him to protect their people until Death.

Selypa crossed her arms eyeing Gohan from head to toe. Something inside her had been touched… something in her blood dragged her to that male…

Beetz looked at Selypa through narrowed eyes. A deep frown over her face while she looked at Selypa. Something was happening to Selypa and she didn't know what, but it bothered her terribly.

Gohan noticed the looks Selypa was giving him and gulped. Just what he needed… a young saiyan female attracted to him…

Uub noticed Gohan's nervous state and looked from Gohan to the girls. Gohan seemed to be very uncomfortable, but he exactly couldn't point why.

Gohan raised his hand to his battle suit's pocket and pulled out some pictures of the saiyan community on Earth, and then he stretched out his hand motioning for Ottamoth to take them.

Ottamoth frowned and took the pictures, opening his eyes in shock. Those were Saiyans… like them.

When he recovered from the shock, he handed the pictures to Selypa, Beetz and then to the scientists.

Some minutes later, the scientist started talking to Gohan and Uub. They seemed not hostiles at all. The microcomputer on Gohan's wrist analyzed the language, finding a match in a matter of 30 minutes.

They stayed at the Saiyan's house for one month. Explaining every thing to the furtureans scientists. They offered their protection and their friendship, which people of Furture welcomed more than happy.

* * *

August 820.

15 days later, the Saiyan teenagers said good-bye to their protectors and friends, promising to return soon.

Their mothers knew this would happen some day; they were prepared and hugged their children, knowing they had raised those kids the best they could.

Those little saiyans were trusty, honest and kind. Furtureans knew they have a new ally against evil.

Gohan interchanged Earth coordinates with the furturean scientists, promising they would come back some day with technology. They wanted to keep in contact with them, to know about dangers or threats in the galaxy and to be able to communicate in case Furture was in danger.

**

* * *

**

EARTH.

July 821.

Two months before Gohan's ship arrived to Earth and without knowing this information; Pea stole Bulma' space ship. She was worried about her father and she didn't want to wait more. She knew Bulma was planning to send Goku and Vegeta after Gohan' space ship.

Bulma had told them Gohan and Uub would be able to communicate when they were a month's distance radio, and by this time, they had to be in that radio… if every thing was okay.

Bulma found Pea's note and called an urgent gathering to communicate the bad news. She knew it, she just knew it… Pea was as stubborn as Pan, as intelligent as Trunks and as willed as Vegeta.

Pan paled and grabbed Trunks arm tightly. She didn't say a word, she just spaced out with a blank face.

No one knew if she was more worried than angry, but no one wanted to find out.

Trunks held her tight, whispering love words to her ear. He soothed her a little with his actions, but after ten minutes, she started screaming in anger, sobbing at the same time.

Everyone in the room kept silent, until Goku spoke. "I'm going after her."

Chichi nodded in agreement. No one better than Goku to do that, he could locate her Ki and teleport there, bringing her back.

Trunks nodded with a thankful look on his face; even if the ship would break, Goku would be able to bring her back, and she would be sure with Goku around.

**

* * *

**

COMBINED STRATEGY.

Goku grinned carelessly, letting them know everything would be fine. He closed his eyes in deep concentration and after a while, he sighed, shaking his head lightly. "I can't find her… she must be wearing a Ki suppressor."

Pan started crying. Even when she knew Pea would be fine, she couldn't help to worry about the possible danger her daughter would be fighting alone. There was no Trunks to help her. She raised a hand to her temple and started rubbing it gently. If it wouldn't be for Trunks she would be dead… he had saved her life many times in that trip 26 years ago.

Vegeta leaned in the wall, crossing his arms. "You can locate people even if they are wearing those stupid bracelets, Kakarrot…"

Goku shook his head, stumping down in the couch. "I can't if she keeps her Ki lowered."

Piccolo glanced at the people in the room, and then cleared his throat. "Wearing a Ki suppressor combined with lowering your Ki is too much to handle… even for you Goku."

Goku frowned, he had to find her.

Vegeta smirked, raising his eyebrows. "She won't last long… she will let her guard down sooner or later… she has to sleep, isn't it Kakarrot?"

Goku's face lightened with a big grin. "RIGHT! You're right Vegeta… We will wait until night!"

The night came and neither Goku nor Vegeta sensed her. She had to be awake… maybe she was too smart… and she would wait until she was too far away before taking a break. That girl was smart and stubborn… but no one could win the combined powers of Vegeta and Goku.

Vegeta and Goku working as a team was something that no one wanted to miss. Together, they were the most powerful force in the Universe, physical and emotionally.

They didn't even need to fuse and become Gogeta… they were locked in the GR for two days, until Goku decided the mountains would be better. Vegeta agreed with Goku, for the first time in many, many years and they both parted to the mountains.

The forth day, a tiny Ki was located… Pea's Ki. Both smirked and Goku raised his hand to his forehead, grinning. "I'll bring her back."

**

* * *

**

UNEXPECTED VISITOR.

Goku appeared in front of her with a smile on his face, but the moment she turned around, he masked his happiness and looked at her seriously. "You didn't need to hide, Pea."

Pea looked at him and a light blush crept over her cheeks. "Maybe I didn't need to hide this from you grandpa, but no one else would accept it."

Goku sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Then, he shook his head. "We all want to protect you Pea; Space is a dangerous place to travel."

Pea tightened her lips and lowered her head, fidgeting with her jacket. "I need to help them… we don't know if they are in trouble."

Goku looked at her and grinned. "They aren't Pea… I know it."

Pea sighed again, this time in frustration. "How can you be so sure? They are in SPACE grandpa!"

Goku stretched out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "I just know it, Pea."

Pea shook her head, grabbing the warm hand of her grandpa. "And what if you are wrong? Have you thought about that?"

Goku grinned, pulling her close. "Pea… don't worry… your grandpa and Uub are okay."

Pea pulled away slightly. "I'm not coming back grandpa, not until I find them."

Goku nodded his head in agreement and walked to the control panel. "I know that too. Where are we going then?"

Pea blinked a few times and followed him, sitting in the main's pilot seat. "I AM going to the nearby planet grandpa; are you planning to go with me?"

Goku laughed childishly, placing his hand in the back of his head. "Of course I'm going with you! Did you think I would let you do this by yourself?"

Pea blinked again, and then she grinned happily. "That's what I wanted in the first place grandpa! How did you get grandma Chichi to agree?"

Goku paled for a moment. "I didn't… tell her…"

Pea's face blanked for a moment and then she started laughing like a maniac. "I can't believe it grandpa! You know how she is and you just forgot about it?"

Goku shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "I suppose I didn't have a choice… she will understand… I hope…"

**

* * *

**

REACTIONS

**.**

Pan had been furious. How dare her little girl to steal a ship and go to space? Without her? The worst thing was that she wanted to go, her grandpa was in there too… and she was here, missing all the fun…

Trunks was worried as hell. At first, he had gone crazy when Goku told him they were not coming back.

Vegeta, in the other hand, was somewhat jealous of Goku… he had always managed to get away from Earth, with the best excuse… However, the clown was risking HIS granddaughter's life this time… and he wouldn't allow it. He had to find a way to convince Goku to come back and bring their granddaughter safe.

It had been five weeks since Pea and Goku went to Space when Bulma noticed the signal on the main computer. Gohan and Uub were back.

**

* * *

**

RETURNING HOME.

September 21, 821

The spaceship's door opened. Four Saiyans and a tall warrior descended slowly to the ground. Every body circled the group, welcoming the group and eyeing curiously at the teen saiyans.

Kenji had to raise a hand to help Midori close his mouth. The moment Midori saw Selypa his cheeks grew red crimson. Dende! She was beautiful; he never thought a girl could be so beautiful. The sight of her tail swinging behind her hypnotized him.

Kenji slapped his friend's head to make him breath. The girls were beautiful, that was sure, but Midori had to get some control or every body would notice it.

Boobu chuckled, it was evident those boys were drooling over the saiyan girls. He gritted his teeth, maybe it was logic and natural they reacted that way… saiyans had to feel attraction for a non-relative saiyan… He looked suspiciously to Ottamoth… Shit… He was grateful now that Pea wasn't here.

Gohan ran to Videl and hugged her tightly. He was happy to see her, he had missed her, but firstly, he was happy that he wouldn't have to worry about avoiding Selypa… some one else had caught her attention… Midori.

Vegeta snorted and approached the group. After giving his "ruler and King of Saiyan race speech", he turned around and walked in the house. He knew Gohan and Uub would follow him to talk about their research.

Bulma took the teen group of saiyans and lead them to the lab, where she would be running tests for a whole week.

**

* * *

**

OUTERSPACE

Pea glanced at Goku, sleeping in the back of the ship. Then, she whispered some words in the communication's device and hang up.

Great! Her grandpa was back. She couldn't help to feel curious about the new saiyans but she wouldn't return to Earth so soon. She really loved Space and she wanted to have some adventures first. She wouldn't have this opportunity again.

She started singing a song, while she grabbed the screwdriver and opened the communication's frontal panel.

After a while, she put everything in place and washed her greasy hands. She didn't break the device; she just turned it off from inside. No one was going to mess with her trip.

Goku blinked a few times and ran his hand over his eyes. He checked the hour and stood up lazily. "Something new Pea?"

Pea grinned back and shook her head. "No grandpa, go back to sleep, everything's okay."

Goku raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What are you doing?"

Pea swallowed and put on the best innocent face she could. "Oh, nothing, just checking the course and learning something of the planets surrounding us."

Goku yawned and stretched out his arms. "Fine, then I will take a nap. I have to keep my energy high; you should do the same Pea."

Pea shook her head. "No, I'll do it when you wake up, I'm not tired grandpa."

Goku nodded and laid down again.

Soon, Goku was sound sleep. Pea changed the course of the ship, she needed to travel far away… when her parents knew she was not coming back, they would try to reach them, they would try to locate her ship… but she was Bulma and Gohan's descendant… she was skilled and smart. She was Vegeta and Goku's descendant… no one mess with her resolutions… but worst... she was a truly Son and Briefs woman… everybody knew what that means…

**

* * *

**

TESTS ON EARTH.

Trunks had been pacing all day. Bulma had been trying to communicate with Pea's ship with no success. Something was bothering him and he didn't know what… he knew Pea, she would try something…

He slammed his fist on the wall; they shouldn't have told Pea they were back… he should have brought her back without warning. It had been two weeks and the radar couldn't locate the ship. They were out of reach now…

Pan had been in a very bad mood the whole two weeks, concentrating to talk to her grandpa, but Goku seemed to be somewhere else, she couldn't reach him.

Vegeta didn't say a thing about it. He knew no one would make Pea come back; she was like them… a true saiyan. Of course she had messed the communications… it would be something he would try too… besides, why he would worry? Kakarrot was traveling with her, and he knew Kakarrot would die to protect her if necessarily.

Bulma had been not worried at all. Bra and Bulma had been running many tests in the teenagers and they didn't have time to worry about Pea and Goku. Bulma trusted in Goku with all her heart and mind, so he would bring the kid back, eventually. Maybe she had manipulated him… it wouldn't be unexpected… she was her granddaughter after all.

Neither Gohan nor Uub wanted to be bothered. They had been in Space for more than two years and they have missed their family. They wanted to spend some time with their wives and family. They knew Goku would bring Pea back in a matter of weeks, maybe the girl just needed to get away from Earth and she had been bugging Goku about it. After all, she was a Saiyan and since they could remember, the girl had been insisting in going to space and know more about it. Probably, Goku just complied with her.

**

* * *

**

WORRIED PARENTS.

Bulma looked up at her son and blinked twice before answering. "Trunks, Pan, they had been out there, less than three months… you two were in Space for a year… and if I remember Pan... YOU were younger than Pea."

Pan twisted her lips to the side, rolling her eyes. "I know that… but I was always careful and…"

Trunks interrupted her with a snort. "Bull shit! You were never careful Pan!"

Bulma burst out laughing at her son's outburst, even when she should scold him for his choice of vocabulary; this was too good to be silenced.

Pan frowned and elbowed Trunks, knotting her eyebrows in a frown. "STOP IT Trunks! I'm talking about PEA!"

Trunks couldn't help to laugh again; she was lost now, nothing she would say would help her.

Pan crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Trunks. "She is still young Trunks! Besides… I knew how to fight and…"

Bulma clutched her stomach, breathing hard to calm her laughs. "And she doesn't?"

Pan blushed, knowing she had made the mistake to argue with Trunks and Bulma at the same time… and those two were at the same side right now… that would only means: against her. "Well, yeah… but…"

Trunks looked at Pan with amusement wrote all over his face. "She fights better than you Pan! Come on… hah hah hah… just make up another excuse… hah hah hah"

Bra was laughing while she walked up the stairs. Bulma and Trunks strident laughs could be heard everywhere. She knew they were mocking Pan, but honestly, Pan deserved it… She was the less indicated to talk about Pea's actions.

She opened the door and with a mocking smile looked at Pan. "Why don't you say you are just worried Pan?"

Pan balled her hands and slammed a fist on the nearby table. "STOP laughing at me! She is my daughter! How did you think I would react? I can't stop thinking about her!"

The room was in silence now. Bulma and Bra were feeling guilty. She was right. It didn't matter if Pan had done the same thing… She was a mother now and she was worried.

Trunks lowered his head, not knowing what to say.

It was Bulma the first one to talk. "Goku is there Pan… he would keep her safe."

Pan nodded, sobbing quietly. "I know."

Bra agreed, approaching quietly to Pan. "No one knows Space better than Dad and Goku. If they are not worried it's because they are safe Pan."

Trunks blinked at Bra's revelation. It was true… his Dad wouldn't be so calm about it if Pea's life was in danger. He nodded and pulled Pan closer, wrapping his arms around her.

Pan looked at Bra, and then she smiled gratefully. "You're right Bra, thank you."

Bulma smiled too, joining the group to comfort them. "Goku would teleport them here if something happened."

**

* * *

**

DEAL.

Nine weeks later. End of November 821.

Goku had been complaining about the course the ship had taken, insisting to teleport them all to Earth. Pea had to confess the true, making him laugh.

Goku looked at her lovingly and hugged her lightly. "Pea, if you wanted to travel that much, why you didn't tell me? I would have agreed."

Pea bit her upper lip, feeling guilty. "I wasn't so sure about it grandpa…"

Goku smiled, pulling away a little. "Do you want to land in some desert planet, to spar?"

Pea smiled happily, jumping on Goku and hugging him tightly. "YES!"

They landed in a planet. The ship had scanned the area and it was deserted.

After a good sparring time, they returned to the ship. Goku told her to fix the communication system, that way her parents would be not worried, but Pea refused. They would try to make him change his mind.

Goku told her she could disconnect it later, but they had to let her family know they were fine. She agreed.

After two hours of shouting and crying, Pea hang up. She knew that would happen. Goku just stared at the space, pondering what to do. They were right, after all. He had no right to risk her life. He made a deal with her, they would travel one month more and then, they would return to Earth. Pea agreed, no matter what she said they would find a way to make her go home, besides… they had fuel just to travel less than a year… After that, they would have to return or find a substitute in some planet.

**

* * *

**

CHRISTMAS PARTY ON EARTH.

December 821.

Almost every house in the city had Christmas decorations, even when a big part of them weren't Christian believers; they liked to buy a tree and gifts for everyone.

Saiyans had had a hard time learning the language and traditions. They had understood they would be living on Earth, with the last survivors of their specie. Gohan had offered his house, because they haven't any kids with them. Pan's room would be given to Selypa and Beetz. Gohan had complained about Videl's decision, he didn't want to be living under the same roof as those girls, firstly, because the shorter girl, Selypa, had been glancing at him all time. He didn't tell Videl about that, he didn't want her to feel jealous. He insisted in taking Ottamoth with them, but Videl refused, saying they were used to have a girl living with them and that would be it, Ottamoth could live at Goku's, they had had two boys and they knew how to handle it. Gohan sighed, slumping on the couch. At least, the interest of that girl was on Midori… or he would have to confess Videl what had happened.

Ottamoth was offered to live with Chichi's. Vegeta had been pondering about that, the idiot wouldn't help the brat to grow up like a true saiyan, but he didn't want those saiyans to live with him and his grandchildren.

The party started at eight o'clock sharp in the huge house of Capsule Corporation. Pea had called Bulma to wish a happy Christmas party to everyone. She told Bulma they would travel just two weeks more and then, they would return to Earth.

The music was playing and every body was talking. Bulma was discussing kindly with Vegeta, Videl was talking with Chichi and 18. Gluten was playing with Bran and Truss. Bra, Goten, Trunks and Pan were dancing. Uub was laughing with Gohan, Krilin and Tien. Piccolo, as always was watching everything from a corner. Yamcha was late; he had already called to tell them he would be there in two hours. Something good had happened and he had to take care of that first before going to the party.

Cassava, Marron's daughter had dragged Boobu to the dance floor. She didn't like him more than she liked Midori or Kenji; they were just friends. Truss was who had a crush on Cassava. She had inherited her grandma's and her father's eyes. Big blue eyes with blond hair. She was as pretty as 18, but six years older than Truss. He was just a 13 years old teenager, when she was a 19 years old woman. No matter what, he still had hope… maybe when he was older, she would look at him with more than friendly eyes. He was more than happy every time his grandma Bulma said Marron was coming. They lived so far away and he could only see Cassava once at year.

Beetz looked at Selypa. She was flirting again with that boy, Midori. She had been wondering more than a month if it was something in her blood… Since Selypa knew, her real mother had been in a team, working with Bardock, the grandfather of Gohan. The King of Saiyans, Vegeta had been teaching them. She had learned of Saiyan customs and laws. His mate, the scientist called Bulma, had taught them about science and Saiyan physiology. The woman who owned the house they were living in, Videl, had offered all the help she could to make them feel at home, but she still missed the ways of Furture.

Selypa seemed to care less about that. A tribal instinct had been making her flirt with Midori. It was as if she was trying to hunt him. He was an hybrid, like them. He was handsome, strong and kind. She wanted him and she wouldn't stop until she got him.

Kenji slammed his hand on Midori's back. "What are you waiting for? She has been flirting with you a whole month Mido! Go get her."

Midori stiffened at the hard hand on his back. "Shut up Kenji! You are making me feel nervous."

Kenji chuckled, pulling back his hand. "I –AM –making you feel –NERVOUS? Hah hah hah, calm down Mido, she is the one who's messing with your brain… just go and invite her to dance."

Midori mumbled a couple of curses and glared at him. "Stop being noisy! Remember she has saiyan ears."

Kenji laughed again, turning his back to Midori while she walked to the group of older saiyans.

Midori smiled shyly, stepping in front of Selypa. "I suppose Furtureans don't dance, I would love to teach you. Would you like to dance with me?"

Selypa smiled back, raising an eyebrow. "Dance? What's that? I suppose is some religious or mating ritual, isn't it?"

Midori blushed deeply, stammering. "N –N –No, of course not… it's just a… a way to have fun… I mean…"

Selypa grinned smartly. "Explain later, I accept your offer."

Midori excused while wrapping his right hand on her waist. "It's a slow song, and slow songs are danced like this."

Selypa raised an eyebrow. He didn't have to apologize; she was more than happy to be that close to him.

After a while of explaining what she had to do, they started dancing. Midori felt no more shame; his nerves settled. He thought he would be nervous, but opposite to his thoughts, he felt carefree and a sudden rush of control invaded him. Holding this girl in his arms was provoking something inside him, the desire to be strong overwhelmed him. He was just a quarter saiyan, but his blood was ruling now, and he wanted to be the one in control.

Beetz narrowed her eyes… "This had nothing to do with living on Earth… this was something inside Selypa. How could she be drooling over a half-breed male… what about the pride the King spoke of? She wouldn't do the same thing, EVER." She didn't notice she had said those thoughts aloud.

A low voice made her shiver. "Neither do I."

She tilted her head a little to the side, just to see Kenji drinking slowly a dark beverage. "Did I say that aloud?"

Kenji stopped drinking and chuckled, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah…"

She lifted an annoyed eyebrow, leaning against the fine wood counter.

He chuckled again, turning his body lightly to the right. "Don't worry; I was thinking the same thing."

She looked at him suspiciously, and then she shrugged. "I'm not worried."

Vegeta watched the couples from a corner. He smirked, murmuring. "The fun had started."

**

* * *

**

TIME VORTEX.

January 822.

Pea turned the steering wheel, trying to avoid the collision with one of the meteorites, but even this way, it hit the left side of the ship. The ship was fine, but its course changed. It had struck one of the compartments of fuel. She started typing codes in the control panel, so the computer would fix the compartment. Goku prepared to avoid another collision or teleport to Earth with Pea in case it was necessary.

Before they could notice and before the compartment was repaired, the ship entered a whirlwind. It seemed like a blue abyss. The gravity force attracted the ship towards the center of the blue waves, shining with unknown energy.

Pea glanced at the control panel; the quantity of lost fuel wasn't as terrible as she had thought. She set to work rapidly; they had to avoid the center of the whirlwind. The spaceship hit something and after several jolts, flying around the blue waves it started shaking.

Soon, the whirlwind engulfed them down, but it was just a second. Goku lowered his arm, he had grabbed Pea, raising his fingers to his forehead, ready to teleport them, but as soon as they hit the center of the whirlwind it stopped.

He looked at the window; the whirlwind was nowhere to see. He sighed in relief, for a moment he thought they were in danger.

Pa struck the control panel where the stellar radar was located, it wasn't recognizing any point and it seemed that the course was the correct one, except for a slight inclination towards the left quadrant. She corrected the coordinates and checked the fuel compartment. The computer system had repaired it.

She turned around to talk to Goku, but he seemed to be lost in thought, looking from side to side, trying to recognize the place where they were.

She rolled over and placed a hand on his forearm. "Grandpa, Grandpa, what's the matter? The computer fixed the failure, we are on course now."

He shook his head, something was wrong… he couldn't feel any Ki on Earth or Namek. He blinked his face paler than before. "Something happened… we are not in the same place."

She glanced around and started typing again in the computer. "Maybe the radar is broken, but we are in our course grandpa."

Goku shook his head again. "I don't know this place. Pea, connect the communication's device please."

Pea frowned, looking from her grandpa's face to the control panel. "Why?"

Goku sighed, rolling his eyes. "I told you, we are not in the same place, something happened."

After a while, Pea slumped on the seat. "It doesn't work grandpa… I swear I did the right thing… I didn't break it."

Goku nodded his head. "I know… this is something else. Something happened in the whirlwind."

Suddenly, the radar started functioning again. A bright point blinking in the screen.

Pea jumped on her seat, grinning happily while she fingered the screen point. "Thanks Dende! The radar is not broken!"

Goku looked at the screen through furrowed brows… not that he had a lot of experience traveling, but he knew enough that blue whirlwind wasn't supposed to be there.

The place the radar had located was a small green and blue planet. After pondering about that, Goku told Pea to land there. He had to find out what had happened and where they were, maybe then, he could concentrate to locate a known Ki and teleport there with Pea.

**

* * *

**

EPILOGUE.

**BUILDING THE FUTURE.**

The adventures of the saiyans continued in the future. Bulma found the Saiyan vacuum to preserve Saiyan descendants to lose their fighting skills and their regeneration cells, among with the capability to live a long life. Pea and Goku had a wonderful adventure and an unbelievable surprise in the green and blue planet. They returned after one year and a half.

The legend had started again. Seven Saiyans were born and four more to join them. The Next protectors of Earth.

The End?

**

* * *

**

History write itself beyond our comprehension and understanding. You don't have to rush to change it either; it changes everytime you breath. Life writes its own sketch to play, it's beyond our knowledge or perception. You don't have to change a fact, the fact keeps moving on, trying to find its paralel to settle down. You just have to trust and wait for inaudible and unbelievable things to happen... and if we are in a reality that moves faster than our minds do, it can happen.

Maybe in a paralel universe we are playing different roles and dreaming in another reality; maybe there are invisible lines that join our lives in a point or a period of time. Maybe we can not see those inviible lines... but we can't see the air either and it exists... maybe they are just waiting, for a breath to move and touch another life.

**END OF "THE DB LEGEND"**

**

* * *

**

**Author notes.**

**Thanks for the reviews the last chapter to: puertorrican-babe, ladybugg, anime-school-chick, listenserendipity, Apolonia86, Zhealy, Hermione Double.**

Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciated. I'm sorry I took that long, but it was hard to end it. In fact, I started writing what happened next, but it was too long to write it here. Thanks for your reviews; I hope you can review one more time. I'm going to miss you all. Anyways, I started writing another story, it's going to be shorter than this one, just ten chapters. I named it "Beyond Reason"

If someone wants to know more about the adventures of Pea, Midori, Kenji, Thong, Truss and the others just let me know, maybe I could write a sequel, a short one, just four or five chapters, because I don't want to bore you.

I hate to write a poor ending, that's why I had to spend more than two months wondering about how to reproduce saiyans without consanguinity or chromosome damage, something that could be believable and logic. I already planned the names, but I didn't write it, just the names of the chapters. Its not that I was planning to write a sequel, it's just that I had to close the cycle inside my mind, so I could write about it, without making mistakes in the development of relationships among the characters.

I wanted to write a different ending, something that leaves your imagination working on, that's why I chose to end it with Pan and Goku in the green and blue planet, that's why I ended it with just a couple of suggestions about the saiyan teenagers. I apologize for my spelling and grammar. I did it all by my own effort, finding words, understanding its meaning, researching as a maniac, about the places, traditions, the series and chapters of DB Z and GT, genetics, blood lines, mutations and fights, about everything I needed to; so I appreciate you gave me a lot of kind words and support through all the story.

Many things that I wrote are real. I mixed fiction with real word, because I think it's the best way to make someone feel the story. I loved this story and I want to thank those reviewers who stick up with it until its end.

Thanks so much for your reviews: Apolonia86, Puertorrican babe, XItachis-Luverx, Hermione Double, SuperSaiyanX, Lady Bugg, Anime-school-chick, Vannya-Pan, Azul 55, Lovesanime92, Wild.one 08, Zhealy, Miss Purple, SonPan, LiveforDBZ, Noseless Wonder, Transformersfreak19 or YyxluvsSusake4everxyY, Saiyanmx89, Listenserendipity, Neftis Cloe, Ale B, xxgrenmonkeyyx, Rose lily Potter, Saiyan wolf girl, genx, Miss Purple, jazzyfizzler, Karen, Ikorosu-Shinso, LovelyAznGurl, ashes to beauty, Megan consoer, graelyn-chan,

Thanks for choosing to mark the story or the author as favorite: Animation89, Apolonia86, Azul55, CrossMacros, Graelyn-chan, Ikorosu Shinso, Kenshin-Battosai, LovelyAznGurl, MalaCzarna, Panny-Son-Briefs, Saiyanmx89, Seichou, Sincerely-MiSS J, Vannya-Pan, Zhealy, anime-school-chick, gaara-fan3125, gossipgirl101, kitti.kaede, ladybugg, lenodais, limeygirl714, listenserendipity, lovesanime92, mizqt, rose lily potter.

Thanks for marking this story as an alert. Apolonia86, Azul55, Gotunks, Hel14, Hermione-Double, Ikorosu Shinso, Kenshin-Battosai, Navigator101, Panny-Son-Briefs, Saiyanmx89, Seichou, sincerely-MiSS J, Vannya-Pan, Zhealy, anime-school-chick, blacksaiyan1103, ladybugg, limeygirl714, listenserendipity, liveforDBZ, lovesanime92, puertorrican-babe, rose lily potter, supersaiyanx, wild-one08, xItachis-Luverx.

I will answer every review you send, they are all welcome. Lol. With all my love. Until the next time. Eyre.


End file.
